Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness
by Lil' Soniq
Summary: Seven Years had passed since the explosion and the Tenrou Island events. The hero: Sonic has return back to Earthland and faces his greatest challenge yet and facing his old enemy from the darkness planning to wreak havoc in Earthland with a vengeance. Mainly SonicxErza, SonicxHarem.
1. Act 1 Scene 1: Prologue

_Lil Knucklez Productions…_

_Radical Studios…_

_Sega…_

_FUNimation…_

* * *

_**Dark Narrator**__: This world full of light and peace. The people enjoying life, spending time with their friends, families and enjoy making others smile. Although, their joyful days of the light will soon come to an end as the darkness will return and always return to haunt them, eating their light and turning them into darkness. Now that their hero is gone, the darkness will soon comeback and this is just only the beginning…_

* * *

_Eugene Walker's Lab…_

Professor Eugene Walker having a glass of wine celebrating the death of Sonic the Hedgehog and form a new alliance to another wizard to team up with their ultimate goal. He held the book of darkness in his hands and begin to smile right at it.

"The Book of Darkness. It's here with me in my hands. With this, we'll use the spell and bring back everyone's nightmare back to life and he'll reign supreme and we'll be able to take over Earthland and the entire world." Eugene said grinning.

Professor Walker look through the notes making the blueprints of the puddle of darkness.

"Soon he will return back to life and he will destroy everything in his path and we'll make sure everyone bows down to us." Eugene stated looking at his blueprints focusing with his plan.

* * *

_The Magic Council…_

The Rune Knights brought Master Makarov over to the Magic Council for questioning after the events of Mephiles the Dark and Venom the Black Tiger.

"It's been about a month since the events of Mephiles the Dark and Venom the Black Tiger that try to kill Sonic and all of you. How this happen?" the interrogator asked.

"Well… it started when Sonic took the Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy and her exceed friend Carla for a mission and they got ambush after successfully completing their job. The hunter that is Venom who called himself Lockdown kidnapped Sonic and he was working for Mephiles the Dark and Professor Eugene Walker who was the dark wizard all along helped Mephiles formed a plan and made a deal with Venom to give Sonic and for the exchange to get a sample of Sonic's blood." Makarov responded firmly.

"And how did you know this?"

"Because the hero: Sonic's former and ex-wife Erza Hedgehog but now Erza Scarlet had been notified about everything from Sonic when she, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy rescued Sonic from the clutches of the torment and torture by Venom himself."

"Let me ask you this question: before Sonic died sending you Fairy Tail guild back home to Magnolia and to your guild, did you noticed that Sonic was too weak to be teleported with you guys to go home before that dark hideout exploded?"

"To your answer of the question. Yes, I believe Sonic was too weak to teleported back with us using his last amount of energy magic to save us before sacrificing himself to save us."

"Thus when Sonic was a member of the guild, were you all were afraid that your hedgehog friend could be dangerous with the amount of power that he had inside of with within unlimited magic at some sort?"

"No. We all knew he was so powerful and he controls his power and uses it to save everyone and all of us and including the world."

"I see. My last question, since now Sonic had died and you all moved on after the funeral of the hero. Will you Fairy Tail wizards would try and be strong as Sonic like he was when he defeated Darkness the Hedgehog, Mephiles the Dark and even Venom the Black Tiger."

"*Sigh* Yes and I do believe that everyone one in Fiore would train as hard as they can and be like Sonic since he was the symbol of hope and the icon. The kids would even like to grow up and be just like the hero and protect everyone that they care so much about and I believe my children of the guild will make the hero proud of him and to be strong and wise like he always was and part of the family."

* * *

_An hour later…_

The master of Fairy Tail return back to Magnolia and to his guild seeing the wizards in their usual routine. Mirajane was the one to speak after noticing the master returned.

"Welcome back master, how did the meeting go?" Mirajane asked.

"Pretty good. Just only a few questions about the events that happen a month back." Makarov responded.

"Yeah and it's still hard to believe that Sonic is gone and is no longer with us."

"Yeah it sure is." Kinana agreed.

"Ever since Sonic died, no one has never talked about the incident that happen a month ago." Macao reminded.

"Yeah and I sure miss seeing him around." Wakaba agreed looking down.

"Hey Sonic wanted us to stay strong and move forward. That what he wanted." Makarov stated.

"Yeah and the S-Class trials are coming up, everyone has been working nonstop taking a job after job hoping they can qualified to the S-Class trials." Macao said.

"Of course and some of them wanting to be like Sonic and be strong as him." Mirajane added.

"Of course but he is looking down at us watching over us with a smile and not letting him down." Makarov said.

"Yeah that's true."

* * *

_Team Natsu…_

After successfully completing their job, the team return back to the guild walking through the streets of Magnolia.

"Well that job went well." Wendy said with a smile.

"Yeah no trouble at all beating down those bandits." Natsu said with a grin.

"Aye." Happy added.

"Although we are trying to get strong but I can't still can't forget about Sonic." Lucy reminded.

"Yes. My husband… I mean ex-husband sacrificed himself and save us and gave his life for us." Erza boasted.

"Yeah hard to believe he's gone and I missed him so much." Wendy sadly said bursting into tears.

"It's alright child, Sonic maybe gone but his heart live on in our hearts and watching us and being here with us." Carla said cheering Wendy up.

"Carla's right, Sonic wanted us to live on and be strong for him." Gray proclaimed.

"Yeah and I never get to have a rematch against him." Natsu blurted out.

"He will still beat you flame brain."

"SAYS WHO ICICLE!"

"WHAT YOU SAY!"

"Guys stop it, let's head on back to the guild and meet with everyone." Lucy reasoned.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." Erza stated.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked.

"To take care of something that I've been meaning to do."

"Ok see you back at the guild Erza." Natsu said bidding farewell.

Erza walk to the opposite direction away from her friends and walk over to the flower shop and bought some flowers. Afterward, she walk over to the cemetery and walk to the tombstone seeing Sonic's name which it saying:

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_A Brave Hero and a True Friend_

Erza stopped by her ex-husband's tombstone, place the flowers to the grave and look down bursting tears from her eyes.

"How are you doing Sonic? I've been doing wonderful and everyone is doing good so far. The S-Class Trials are coming in two months and everyone is going after job after job hoping that can be selected to qualify to the S-Class trials. You won't believe this, everyone and all over Fiore is trying to be like you and to get stronger like you. Sonic, I missed you so so much. I wish you were here with us and participate to the S-Class Trials. Everyone else misses you a lot and even the children, they even want to grow up and be like you. I wish you were here with us and me, I love you so much and I wish you did not sacrificed your life to save all of us. I'll see you soon Sonic and I love you." Erza said sobbing and start to smile.

Erza kneel down and touch the tombstone, raising herself up to her feet and left the cemetery and return back to the guild.

* * *

_**Seven Years Later…**_

* * *

_Elsewhere, the unknown place…_

There is a ship roaming around the unknown place flying to whatever it is heading. There inside, there are the dark black warriors in the ship and just hanging out, some of them in the observation deck, some were roaming around the hallways of the ship and some were at the break room having a drink or talk about anything. In the ship, they even hide something inside the secret room which it is classified so no one even dare to go inside the secret room to know what it is hidden inside.

Things went very quiet so far as everything went normal and smooth. Coming inside the observation deck, it was a short blue cat with red streaks on his back and white fur on his stomach. It was an exceed making his appearance and informed the leader of the ship at the command chair.

"Sir, everything has been going well and there is no sign of any danger or intruders to come to our way." The Exceed notified.

"Good. I hope everything goes well and we are on the schedule to deliver a special gift to our client." The leader responded.

"Sir with permission, may I ask a question?"

"Permission granted."

"What is inside of the secret room?"

"That is the question I dare not to answer which I only know what's inside there is my business don't even try going inside the room. Understand."

"Yes sir."

"And if you do try going inside then I will skin you to death."

"Yes sir, I won't go inside."

"Good now scram, you're invading my work."

The exceed nod his head and took off leaving the observation deck. He decide to go to his room since there is nothing to do for his leader and sighed.

"*Sigh* Why does he always have to treat me like that, I wanted to be treated as an equal." The exceed sighed in depression.

While walking over to his room, the exceed begin to wonder about the secret room that his leader and owner mentioned before.

"A special delivery to his client huh, there is got to be something about this delivery that is inside of the room." The exceed said.

The exceed uses his wings summoning them and rush on over to the leader's quarters and sneaking inside of the quarters hacking in the password and entering inside. He rush over to the desk, logged on hacking into the computer and checking on the files.

"Let's see here… no… no… no… ah here it is. Looks like the leader has collected someone very special and trying for years to make a delivery to a client. Let's see here… it seems like he had talked to this client and is right now making a delivery to hand this person over who has been asleep for… seven whole years, six months and twelve days and it's still keeping track. Well time to go see who is this guy really is that so special and free him." The exceed said plotting and sneaky idea.

The exceed logging out of the computer, secretly leaving the quarters and head on over to the classified room.

* * *

_The Observation Deck…_

Things were quiet at the deck but all of sudden, they picked up a beacon.

"Boss we had tracked down something." The warrior informed.

"Is it our client?" the leader asked.

"I don't think so, it seems like a threat or a friendly or some sort. I don't know."

All of sudden, they hear rumbling as their ship is being attacked.

"I am tracking multiple beacons and they're attacking us sir." The warrior notified.

"Everyone! Get ready to fight, whoever these bastards are, they're looking for a fight and something else." The leader commanded.

* * *

_With the exceed…_

The exceed hears the alarm knowing there are attacking in the ship. He rushes over to the classified room only to stay hidden. He then suddenly see one of the intruders which there are the dark soldiers making their way through the hallways. The exceed sighed and continue is way to the classified. Once the exceed had arrive to the door, he hacked in the password door and enters inside and locks the door behind him. He turn on the lights and sees there is a Cyro-Chamber in front of him.

"Whoa a Cyro-Chamber. Since I know there is a person that they're delivering but who is this character that they've been trying to deliver for seven years." The exceed wondered.

The exceed walk over to the Cyro-Chamber and wipe off the capsule to see the person's face. He get a good glance to it carefully and suddenly, he had shot his eyed wide open realizing who the person was. It appears to be a hedgehog, a blue hedgehog inside the chamber sleeping.

"Oh my goodness… it can't be. It's **Sonic the Hedgehog**. Alive! I thought he was dead." the exceed said in shock.

The exceed backed away after jumping off the chamber and can't believe the person is Sonic and not that he's the person who his leader try to deliver to his client but in fact that he's alive for seven year.

"I heard stories about Sonic about Lockdown told me and his friend who's the leader of the ship but I never knew Sonic is the one that is inside this room. Well no more, I am not letting them deliver to an unknown client who may want to do something bad to him, I am going to release Sonic and help him leave this damn ship." The exceed determined.

The exceed jump into the control panel and get working his techniques going through the device seeing the icon to activate. The exceed press activate to release Sonic.

"Wake up Sonic, It's time for you to get out of here." The exceed said hoping for Sonic to wake up.

The Cyro-Chamber activated as it was releasing some steam out of the chamber melting the ice. After it was activate, Sonic suddenly open his eyes slowly and groggily moving his body a little.

"Huh… what the… where the hell am I?" Sonic wondered.

"Easy Sonic, you're in a Cyro-Chamber." The exceed answered.

"What… I could have sworn that I died in the explosion after my fight with Venom who used to call himself Lockdown."

"What? You knew Lockdown?"

"Yes I do and he even tried to kill me, put me in my torture for life."

"So that how Lockdown died. Anyway, you're on a ship and you're not in Earthland."

"I see and all this time I've been alive and I was sleeping all this time."

"Yeah and I have freed you and it's time for you to leave this ship and go back to Earthland. There should be a manual release inside the chamber."

Sonic look up seeing the lever as it is the manual release so Sonic pulls down the lever opening the chamber and exits himself out of the chamber and step forward on the ground. Sonic's clothes were in tatters except for his shoes which they are still good as new.

"Are you ok?" the exceed asked.

"Yeah… after being asleep for so long, I've been ok and I did not feel any pain to me at all." Sonic answered.

"While you were asleep, the leader of the ship had treated your wounds and healed you before putting you in that chamber."

"How did you know?"

"I look at the leader's files in his quarters before releasing you."

"I see. Anyway, I need to get me some new threads. I look like a walking zombie."

"Don't worry, there is clothing and armor room only at the third floor."

"Can you take me there?"

"Of course and by the way, the ship is under attack."

"What?! Seriously?"

"Yeah. I can lead you."

"Cool then let's get going then."

The exceed nod his head and took Sonic out of the room opening the door. The head over to the elevator to head over to the armor, clothes and weapons chamber. Just they got near to the elevator opening it, a dark soldier came out of nowhere from the elevator to attack but Sonic counters the soldier knocking him down to the ground with his techniques, takes the sword from the dark soldiers and tabs it down to the dark soldier killing him instantly.

"Whoa. That was amazing." The exceed commented.

"Thank. I've been training and I am still in good shape after resting and sleeping all this time so let's get going then." Sonic said.

"Right."

The duo enter inside the elevator, press the button to the third floor waiting in the elevator.

"So how long was I out in the Cyro-Chamber?" Sonic asked wanting to know.

"Seven years, six months and twelve days." The exceed answered honestly.

"Whoa. That long?"

"Yeah and I didn't keep track, it was the leader of this ship that kept track of you and kept you asleep in that chamber."

"That's a first. So you're an exceed?"

"Yeah."

"How long you're with the leader of this ship?"

"Well he found me when he came to Earthland visiting Lockdown when you was at Edolas like Lockdown told me that you went with the Fairy Tail wizards to rescue your friends. He found me as I was homeless and looking for a place to live so he took me in and gave me a home of this ship. He treated me badly for seven long years."

"That's terrible. You should've never gone through that."

"Yeah but I don't want to be alone and I just want to have a home and some friends."

"Tell you what, after this is over. How would you like to be my cat and a friend?"

"Really? You mean that?"

"Of course."

"Oh thank you Sonic thank you."

"It's nothing but I did not get your name."

"Oh I'm sorry for no introducing myself. My name is Kenneth."

"Kenneth huh… how about I call you Kenny for short."

"Kenny sounds wonderful."

"So Kenny what do you do?"

"Well I'm an expert of technology, I can hack into machines, build machines and control their weapons and cameras."

"A technician huh. That's awesome. Is that all you can do?"

"I always know a feel martial art techniques."

"Now that's even more awesome. So do you use a weapon?"

"Yeah a staff really."

"Fair enough."

"Oh how old are you by the way?"

"I'm eighteen years old. I guess I did not age when I was sleeping huh?"

"Yeah in the Cyro-Chamber you don't age in there so it keeps you at your current age."

"That's a first."

After the ride, the elevator stop and opening the door. Sonic and Kenny step out of the elevator and head into to the clothing room and turn on the lights.

"Hmm now let's see what set of clothes suit me better." Sonic looked.

Sonic look around and glance over to Kenny.

"Do you mind?" Sonic asked.

"Oh sorry, I'll be outside." Kenny apologized.

Sonic went through the shirts and pants taking off of his tattered clothing, Sonic smiled and when he spotted some clothes that would fit perfect for him.

Kenny waited outside waiting for Sonic to come out of the room. He whistle to his spare time minding his business and to keep watch if anyone dare to show up here. The exceed suddenly hear Sonic's voice.

"How do I look?" Sonic asked.

Kenny turn his attention to Sonic and shot his eyes wide of shock.

Sonic is now standing wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt on, Sonic had on a pair of baggy black cargo pants with a blue flame design on his right leg of his pants with multiple pockets on each side wearing a belt with it, Sonic even got a pocket chain to his right side to go with his outfit, Sonic had on his extreme gear sneakers which still the color black with blue highlight onto the but Sonic added the color grey on the bottom on his shoes. Sonic still got on his black fingerless gloves on with blue highlight onto the bottom on the wrist. Sonic had his extreme gear glasses on his forehead which he fixed them and even upgraded them with the special touches. Also Sonic still wears his silver necklace with his flame pedant that he got gotten for his birthday.

"Well how do I look?" Sonic asked.

"You look awesome." Kenney responded.

"Thank you now time for some weapons."

The two enter inside the armor and weapons room and look around the place. Sonic had put on a jet black knee pad on his right knee and put on a single jet black shoulder armor on his left shoulder. Sonic look around to see what he can take along with him. Sonic sees a wrist computer so he wears it on his left wrist, Sonic sees a left and belt gun holster so he attach it to his right thigh picking up the USP . 45 which it like a Gun Magic. Sonic look on glancing over to a black and blue sword which it recognizes its shape.

"Is something wrong Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"No it's just that this sword reminds of the sword that I used to know and wield it which the sword is called Caliburn." Sonic replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah it sure does look like it but who am I kidding, I'm taking it with me."

Sonic takes the sword, putting it on his back like it is glue to his back. Sonic notices there is a black and blue gauntlet with sharp edges across the top of the fingers and puts it on his right hand. After gearing himself up, Sonic sees a little staff which it is red so he gives it to Kenny.

"Here you go, a nice weapon staff for your troubles." Sonic offered.

"Thank you Sonic." Kenny thanked.

"Now that I'm all geared up. Let's get out of here, off the ship and go back home to Earthland."

"Couldn't agree with you more."

***Song begin to play Intruders (Halo 4 Soundtrack)***

Sonic smiled and he and his exceed enter the elevator heading to the second floor back and head on over to the observation deck to find whatever they can in order to leave the ship. Sonic and his exceed exit the elevator once it reaches to the second floor. Kenny hop on Sonic's right shoulder as the duo run over to the observation deck. The see two of the dark soldiers so Sonic takes out his pistol from his holster and shoot magic bullets to their heads killing them in three seconds.

"These dark soldiers are vicious than the ones I fought before." Sonic stated.

"Really?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah but this time they're more aggressive if you ask me."

Sonic and his exceed continue their way to the observation deck. Along the way, they stumble upon six dark soldiers so Sonic then uses his speed and take out his sword and swinging his sword killing them fast within seconds. Sonic then turn **Fire Sonic** blast out a fire ball against the last of the dark soldier burning him to death.

"Looks like my forms is still pretty useful." Sonic said cracking his fist.

"I forgot that you can still transform into your forms." Kenny said.

"You must've learn more about me back at Earthland have you?"

"Yeah I read the article of the Sorcerer Weekly about you and learn more about your forms."

"Sounds like I got a fan."

Sonic and Kenny continue on over to the observation deck. Once they're inside, they see the warriors fighting off the dark warriors. Kenny then shot his eyes open realizing about one thing.

"Sonic, I'll be right back. I need to go to my room and grab something." Kenny said.

"What is it?"

"My computer and my technician gadgets so I won't be long."

"Be careful."

Kenny nodded, hoping off of Sonic's shoulder, uses his wings and fly on over back to his room. Sonic look on to see a grey dingo with black armor and he had muscles and carrying a large sword killing off the dark soldiers which it is the leader of his crew and the ship. He look on and is shocked to see Sonic who is awake.

"WHAT!" How are you awake?" the Dingo asked.

"Let's just say your cat release me from my chamber." Sonic answered.

"WHAT?! He betrayed me! Well I don't have any problem to put you back to sleep and deliver you to my client."

"Then so be it bitch."

The dingo rushed over to Sonic to swing his large blade but Sonic front flip over the dingo and swing his sword but the dingle blocked Sonic and try kicking Sonic but Sonic uses his speed and homing attack the dingo to the ground. The dingo growled and swing his sword again but Sonic block it taking out of his sword, pulling out his pistol and shooting magic bullets at the dingo making the dingo scream in pain so he grabs Sonic, tossing him around throw him over to the control panels. Sonic kept his composure sensing the dingo charging over to him and swing his sword but Sonic slide down doing a Summersault knocking the dingo off of his feet making his collapsed to the ground.

Sonic heads over to the computer of the dingo's chair and noticing something.

"What the… a meeting with Professor Walker at Marcadia city. Something fishy is going on here." Sonic said to himself.

Sonic hear a roar when suddenly the dingo rushed in and slam his sword at Sonic but Sonic side jump spinning himself away making the dingo cut through the computer and the chair. Sonic then put his sword away and then transforms into **Volt Sonic**. Sonic rush in and deliver a lightning punches against the dingo and backflip kick the dingo. The dingo roared in frustration and swing his sword against but Sonic deflect it with a kick and start to pummel down the leader of the ship with some lightning punch and deliver a brutal lightning and shocking punching the dingo straight to the face sending him flying over to the control panel and crashing down to him.

Sonic reverted back to his normal state and download the information to his wrist computer and Kenny return back to the observation deck with his stuff in his bag.

"I'm back and you beat down Joseph the Dingo." Kenny said looking over to the dingo.

"That's him name Joseph?" Sonic repeated.

"Yeah. He knew Venom aka Lockdown and pretty good friends so that's how I know him."

"Oh."

"Oh you will be going nowhere hedgehog because I just press the self-destruct button of this ship and I am going to make sure that you die this time." Joseph stated.

"We got to get out of here Sonic." Kenny said.

"What's the quickest route and which room does it have a teleportation to exit the ship." Sonic asked.

"It should be here in this floor but if we hurry to the teleportation room, we can have a chance to leave this ship."

"Then let's go."

Sonic grab hold of Kenny and the two rush out, dashing over to the teleportation room. They got thirty seconds before the ship self-destructs. Sonic and Kenny enter inside the room while the warriors fighting off the dark soldiers. Kenny get to work on the computer activating the coordinates to Earthland.

"Hurry up Kenny." Sonic demanded.

"I'm going as fast I can." Kenny countered.

All of sudden, the dark soldiers bash their way inside the room and Sonic uses **Sonic Wind** blowing them away out of the room.

"Kenny…" Sonic trailed off.

"Got it, it's activating to Earthland right now." Kenny notified.

The light blue portal then appear in the room.

"Let's go!" Kenny shouted. Sonic grabs Kenny and the two jump through the portal and suddenly the ship then begin to explode into pieces creating a big explosion killing everyone with it in the ship.

* * *

_Earthland…_

The portal open up and pulling out Sonic and Kenny out of the portal and closes behind them and Sonic hold on to his exceed as he hits the ground sliding on the ground and stopped. Sonic look and checking on his exceed.

"Are you alright buddy?" Sonic checked.

"Yeah never been better." Kenny responded.

Sonic let's go of his exceed and Kenny hops off of Sonic and the two look around the place.

"Are we're back here in Earthland?" Sonic asked.

"Let me check?" Kenny protested.

Kenny pulls out his laptop and checking the status and their destination.

"Yeah, we're back at Earthland alright." Kenny answered.

"Good and it's good to be back home after being away sleep for seven years." Sonic said looking at the sky.

Sonic takes out his gold necklace with a gold locket attach to it. He opens it and shows a picture of himself and Erza together smiling at the picture.

"Hey what'cha looking at?" Kenny asked.

"Just my picture that's all."

Kenny hop on Sonic's shoulder and sees the picture of himself and Erza.

"Is that Erza Scarlet?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah my wife." Sonic answered.

"She's beautiful and I heard she can be scary sometime right just like they said in the sorcerers weekly."

"Yeah that is true."

"So are you going back to her?"

"Not exactly, it's been seven years and they all moved on and forget about me. After all, I have some unfinished business I need to take care of."

"Like what exactly?"

"To visit Professor Eugene Walker. He betrayed me for working with Mephiles the Dark seven years ago and helped Mephiles try conquering Earthland with eternal chaos but stopped him and he got rich, wanted all of the money to himself."

"That's terrible."

"It sure is and he is meeting up with someone at Marcadia City. I tracked down his address and he lives at Marcadia city far away from Fiore."

"That's like days away to get there."

"True but with my sonic speed, it won't take a long while to get there exactly."

"So that is where you're going?"

"Yeah I believe I pay Professor Walker a visit for betraying me and finding out what he is meeting with and what is his plan."

"Well in that case, I'm coming with you."

"You are?"

"Yeah I figure you may want some help after all we're friends right."

"Of course we are, I always like to have an adventure with a friend of mine. So what do you say, shall we go to Marcadia?"

"I'm game."

"Then let's go then, next stop Marcadia."

Kenny smiled and nodded, he hop on Sonic's right shoulder, Sonic puts his locket away back in his pocket and the two had then set course over to Marcadia city so Sonic then took off with Kenny on his shoulder dashing off with his sonic speed over to Marcia. Kenny marked the location of the map and the two head on over straight to the city of Marcadia.

* * *

***Track begins to play for the intro: 117 (Halo 4 Soundtrack)***

_Lil Knucklez Productions…_

_Radical Studios…_

_Fanfiction Films…_

_Lil Knuckles Productions and Radical Studios Presents…_

**Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness**

**Starring…**

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Kenny the Exceed (Lil Knucklez's OC Character)_

_Erza Scarlet_

_Natsu Dragneel_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_Gray Fullbuster_

_Makarov Dreyar_

_Professor Eugene Walker (Lil Knucklez's OC Character)_

_Elfman Strauss_

_Mirajane Strauss_

_Lisanna Strauss_

_Gajeel Redfox_

_Levy McGarden_

_Cana Alberona_

_Gildarts Clive_

_Laxus Dreyar_

_Sting Eucliffe_

_Rogue Cheney_

_Wendy Marvell_

_Happy_

_Carla_

_Pantherlily_

_Juvia Lockser_

_Zack Hyperion (Lewamus Prime's OC Character)_

_Rex "Atticus" Jones (GojiGrimlockSaurus's OC Character)_

_Ultear Milkovich_

_Meredy_

_Jellal Fernandes_

_And Many More…_

* * *

**There goes the prologue and the first chapter of this story. Sonic with his exceed and ally beside him and headed over to Marcadia City. What will the both of them will expect and to find out? Tune in next for more of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**

**P.S: I'm changing Sonic's age to age 18 years old on this third sequel instead of being 20 years old. Thought you all may want to know.**


	2. Act 1 Scene 2: Marcadia

Chapter 2: Marcadia

Sonic and his exceed friend Kenny head to their destination to the city of Marcadia. Sonic had been informed that Professor Eugene Walker lives at Marcadia and he is meeting with someone very important. He had some unfinished business with Professor Walker for betraying him after finding out that he had work with Mephiles to succeed for his plan of eternal chaos seven years ago. Sonic still could not get over the fact that he has been asleep for seven long years and everything has changed. He knew the guilds had changed also and moved on from him and went on with their business.

Right now, Sonic wore a black cloak disguising himself not wanting to draw any attention to civilians to recognize him and tell anyone that Sonic is alive. Sonic and Kenny enter a ship sailing to the shore heading over to Marcadia city. They even got themselves a room where the two can relax. Sonic takes off his cloak and soon start to relax.

"Man it sure feels good to be back home in Earthland." Kenny said in relief.

"It sure is." Sonic agreed.

"So how are you holding up being asleep for seven years?"

"I don't know how I feel to be honest with you Kenny, I feel like I left everyone and lost all these seven years of hanging out with friends and being there for everyone."

"I see. Hey it's going to be ok, will you go back to Fairy Tail?"

"Probably not?"

"Why not?"

"Because I want to go back home to my real world. To my homeworld that is where I'm from. I don't belong here in Earthland Kenny, I want to go back home to my friends, to my parents and to my best friend and my brother who is my best friend."

"You really miss them don't you?"

"Yeah… you can say that. I'm homesick Kenny and I miss them so, so much."

"I understand how you feel and you do really want to go home don't you but what Erza your wife and your friends in Fairy Tail. How will they take this if you tell them that you want to leave?"

"I… I… I don't know exactly. *Sigh* I just don't know what will happen but for some reason I should say here. Everyone has moved on and maybe I can be a vigilante to them."

"But don't you want to see your wife Erza, I am guessing that she really misses you so much for all these seven years and everyone misses their hero."

"True but we'll find out. Maybe after I confront Professor Walker, we'll go home then."

"Yeah that we can agree on."

Sonic smile and nod his head in agreement. The hedgehog and the exceed start to get to know each other a little more during their ride to Marcadia City.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Magnolia Town…_

Seven years had passed and everyone had changed. The citizens of Magnolia enjoying life in their beloved city. The kids playing their action figures as they were playing Sonic the Hedgehog action figures of his different fours and pretending to be like Sonic. The citizens were enjoying their day as usual as it was always quiet and peaceful.

In Fairy Tails, things have changed. Team Natsu change their outfits after the events of Tenrou Island and being disappeared for seven years. Romeo had grown up and join the guild, Bisca and Alzack married and have a daughter name Asuka and she's a fan of Sonic the Hedgehog since her parents told the stories about the famous Sonic the Hedgehog defeating Darkness and Mephiles. Everyone seem to change a bit during those seven years since the events of Tenrou Island.

Everyone in the guild are all wearing black gathering around for the loss of their true friend who died seven years ago. It was the anniversary of Sonic the Hedgehog's death since he sacrificed himself to save everyone from the explosion occur by Venom the Black Tiger seven years ago.

"Everyone, I am glad everyone is here in the guild to gathering around since it is the seventh year anniversary of our fallen hero, Sonic the Hedgehog who died seven years ago after sacrificing his life to save all of us. We remember him as a hero and a true friend. Sonic will always be in our hearts and will watch over us sharing his smiles to us. Let us remember Sonic the hedgehog the hero of Fiore, the world and a member of Fairy Tail part of the family." Makarov announced.

Everyone share a toast to honor Sonic and went back on to enjoy the party and honoring their hero. Wendy shed a tear this did not go unnoticed by her exceed Carla.

"Is something wrong child?" Carla asked.

"It's just I miss Sonic… so much. I wish he was here with us." Wendy replied sadly.

"I know and it hurts. It hurts me as well, Sonic was a loving person and he always show respect to everyone and get along with everyone."

"Yeah and now it's been seven years since he's gone and it still hurts."

"I know child I know."

Lucy kept her distance sighing to herself and looking down frowning, she still had feelings for Sonic and still hurt that he's gone for seven years. Cana joined in and took a seat with Lucy.

"Hey girlfriend, how are you?" Cana asked.

"Bad of course. Sonic's gone for seven years and this is the anniversary of his death." Lucy responded.

"Yeah… I know. I miss that handsome hedgehog too. Everyone here wishes that he's still with us."

"Yeah everyone does."

"So you still love him?"

"Yeah but I'm dating Natsu now and we're trying to make things work."

"Can't say I blame you for dating Natsu, you need something to move on from."

"Yeah we all do."

Natsu, Gray and Happy talking to each other.

"Still can't believe it's been that long." Gray stated.

"Yeah tell me about it. It's been so long since Sonic died." Natsu reminded.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Hey Natsu, how are things with you and Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Still trying to work and moving on. Although we have our ups and downs. How's Erza?" Natsu responded.

"I tried speaking to her but she did not wanted to talk, even Mirajane try to talk to her but fail to get a response from her."

"Man after these seven years and Erza still misses Sonic. Isn't she dating with someone else?"

"Yeah ever since she moved on from Sonic no longer married to him she tried to find love but could not find the right one and there is Jellal."

"Yeah but he's in jail."

"That's true. Anyway, I wonder what Erza is doing?"

"Yeah me too." Happy wondered.

Elfman then jumps in the conversation.

"Hey you guys, talking huh?" Elfman said.

"Yeah about Sonic." Gray responded.

"I really miss men although he is a real man."

"You can say that again. Sonic was the strongest of all of us. No wizard could not beat him with that power and his strong forms."

"Hey I could beat Sonic in a rematch." Natsu argued.

"Yeah but you know he'll pummel you with his Super Form form or better yet his Darkspine form."

"That's true."

"Still, I wish he was still with us." Elfman sadly said.

"Yeah me too."

Erza visit Sonic's grave at the cemetery putting some flowers to her late husband's tombstone. Erza sighed to herself and took a deep breath.

"Hello Sonic, today is your anniversary of your death. Everyone is doing ok well they're sad that today is your anniversary of your death. We all love you, I love you and I miss you so much. Rest in Peace Sonic, talk to you soon." Erza said sadly.

Erza leaves from the cemetery and head back to the guild to join with the other wizards.

* * *

_Four Days Later…_

The ship had arrived to Marcadia. Sonic trained Kenny with some staff fighting style to help him so he can defend for himself. They even get to know a little more about each other hanging out together during their trip to Marcadia. The ship reaches to the docks and get on deck. Everyone got off the ship so did Sonic wearing his black cloak with Kenny on his right shoulder exiting the ship. The look around the city knowing it is peaceful and laid back as everyone is enjoying live in the city.

"Wow this is Marcadia?" Sonic corrected.

"Yeah it sounds like it to me on the map from my computer even on your wrist computer." Kenny proclaimed.

"Yeah you're right. So let's go get something to eat since we've been riding on the ship for four days straight coming here."

"Sounds good to me."

Sonic smiled so the two characters took off through the streets of Marcadia city. They look around seeing people smiling enjoying life knowing it is a beautiful and a bright day. The two stay low, blending in to the crowd finally find a restaurant. They find themselves a table and order their meals. Sonic order some steak with baked potato and fries and Kenny order some fried fish and fries to go along with it.

"This food taste pretty good." Kenny said smiling.

"It sure is, this is beyond amazing." Sonic added taking a bite of his steak.

Sonic's hood of his cloak accidentally came off of him blowing his cover. Sonic loo around to see everyone was looking at him hoping they did not recognize him but instead, they return back to their meals.

"That's odd." Sonic noted.

"What's odd?" Kenny inquired.

"I was expecting that everyone would recognize me but instead they're not shock to see that I'm still alive."

"I guess all these seven years they must've forget about you."

"Or in this city of Marcadia, they must not heard of me."

"So are you going to take off your cloak?"

"Yeah for now until I put it back on to return back to Fiore."

Sonic takes off of his cloak and return to his meal and so did his exceed. After finishing their meals, Sonic pay for the food and left out of the restaurant.

"Hey Sonic." Kenny said.

"Yeah." Sonic replied.

"How do you have money knowing you paid for the trip on the ship to arrive here?"

"Good question. I took a lot of amount of money that was in the armory room back at the ship when the dark soldiers attack. My question is who brought the dark soldiers and who are they working for?"

"You got me. Is it a dark wizard that send them?"

"I don't think so, only one person who can summon the dark soldiers which is my arch nemesis Darkness the Hedgehog."

"How would you know that?"

"Because he was using this book call the Book of Darkness. Fairy Tail hidden the book so no one of the dark wizards could use it for their schemes but Darkness somehow got his hands on it and learned a few spells of the book."

"Oh."

"I seen him uses it and uses a spell to transform into a dragon. A dark dragon if I might add."

"There's a spell that can turn people into dragons?"

"Yeah. I was the first one to witness it with my very own eyes when I fought Darkness and save everyone and save Fiore and he entire world. It was a tough battle I had against him but I pulled it off."

"Was Darkness strong?"

"He was very powerful not anyone's magic could harm him or have any effect to it. He was so powerful that anyone has ever witnessed.

"How did he get so strong?"

"He was created back at my world by my arch nemesis Dr. Ivo Robotnik but we call him Eggman which suits him pretty well."

"How was Darkness created to be so powerful?"

"By my blood exactly. A sample of my blood to be précised."

"What? By your blood to make Darkness that powerful?"

"Precisely. Darkness did not care about anyone's lives so he just kill them in his path of the reign of terror showing now remorse of what so ever. Now that he's gone I can no longer have to deal with him and the nightmare of Darkness the Hedgehog had came to an end."

"That's why that made you a hero that you became to be seven years ago?"

"That's right. Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah. Hey I got a question?"

"What's that?"

"When you was married to Erza, did some of the girls of Fairy Tail fell in love with you still?"

"Yeah there was Cana, Lucy, Evergreen and even Mirajane."

"What?" Mirajane fell head over heels for you?"

"That's right. Shocking isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, you became so popular back then."

"Yeah I sure was. The kids wanted to be like me and be strong as me like how strong I was when I fought Darkness. I even took notice when the wizards of Fairy Tail including all Fiore wanting be like me and become strong like me to face me."

"They did?"

"Yeah but I am guessing that everyone has forgotten about me so I'm not mad about that. They all moved on."

"If you say so then Sonic. Anyway, since we're here in Marcadia do you think we'll find Professor Walker here since you know he lives here in Marcadia?"

"I'm certain of it. I even download the location on my Zypad."

Sonic heads in the alleyway of the city with Kenny following him. Sonic access to his Zypad checking the map of Marcadia locating Professor Walker's place. Sonic target the location got a location of it.

"I got it, we're twenty seven miles from here." Sonic informed.

"So it's time to get to work?" Kenny said with a smile.

"It sure is buddy, ready for our adventure together?"

"I'm game."

"Then let's go."

Kenny nod his head. He hops on Sonic's shoulder and Sonic soon sped off following the location to Professor Walker's house. They both arrived there in minutes, they stop for the moment knowing it is heavily guarded. They find out that Professor Walker's house is a mansion with heavy security guarding the house. Sonic put on his extreme gear glasses on and taking a look using thermal vision seeing heat signatures knowing there are security guards on patrol guarding the mansion.

"Looks like the professor has security." Kenny noted.

"Yeah I forgot that he was rich after working for Mephiles the Dark." Sonic reminded.

"Really. Another dark hedgehog?"

"Yeah it happen seven years ago. I rather not talk about it which it'll hurt me. However, we got to get inside the mansion and find out about Professor Walker's secret meeting with this special person."

"So let's get going then."

"Agreed."

***Song start playing Breach (Modern Warfare 2 Soundtrack)***

Sonic and Kenny start to get to work. Sonic climb the fence as Kenny uses his wings to fly over the fence meeting back with Sonic landing on his shoulder. They hid in the bushes, one of the security guards walking pass by so Sonic pull him to the fray and knocking him out by doing a silent takedown making him lose conscious. Afterward, Sonic and Kenny move on ahead staying out of side in order not to be compromise. Sonic walks up to two more of security guards so Sonic takes out his magic pistol from his holster activating sleep mode so he took out two of them knocking them unconscious. Sonic quickly disperse them hiding them in the bushes so no one could see them.

Sonic continue on ahead around the mansion with Kenny by his side. He eventually takes out three more of security guards and hiding them with his speed in the bushes. After that, Sonic and Kenny head over to the window and opens the window very carefully and entering inside the window and close it behind them quietly.

"This place is huge." Kenny whispered.

"Yeah tell me about it, come on let's head inside the camera room to disable the cameras." Sonic suggested.

Sonic and Kenny rushes over to the camera room inside of the mansion and disable the cameras. They rush to the door and get into position.

"Wait here and keep a look out, this won't take long." Sonic commanded.

"Sure thing." Kenny obeyed.

Sonic secretly opening the door and Sonic jumps right inside the door shutting it and beat down three or four security guards while Kenny waited outside to keep a look out. After the fight, Sonic opens the door letting Kenny inside the room shutting it behind him.

"Ok we're here so let's shut down these camera and disable the videos of me beating and knocking out the security watchers." Sonic exclaimed.

"Not to worry, I'll take care of it." Kenny stated getting to work.

"I take it that you've done this before?"

"Yeah. I'm a technician, I hack in passwords, files, anything that you can name of I do all of it."

"That's a first."

Kenny took like a minute to disable the cameras and getting rid of the evidence that knowing Sonic and Kenny were here and erase the footage.

"There. All gone and the cameras had been disabled." Kenny notified.

"Good. Now let's get to Professor Walker's office and find out about his meeting." Sonic ordered.

Kenny nod in response, jumping on Sonic's shoulder and they exit out of the camera room. Sonic scan the mansion with his Zypad looking for the office of Professor Walker. Sonic located the office so the two then head straight upstairs to the office sneaking quietly so they won't draw any noise to bring attention. They reach the door turning the door knob but it was locked.

"Damn its lock." Sonic noted.

"So what do we do now, we can't break through the door can we?" Kenny questioned.

"No worries, I got a better solution."

Sonic takes out a lockpick from his pocket shocking Kenny.

"You have a lockpick?" Kenny pointed.

"Yeah. I took one back at the ship and know how to use it. I learned it back from my homeworld." Sonic responded honestly.

Sonic kneel down on one knee and picking the lock of the door. This took a little while to get it open until Sonic hears a click, Sonic smiled so he gets up on his feet and opens the door. They enter in the office and close the door behind them but letting the door open slightly. Kenny gets on the computer, hacking in the computer for information. Sonic stay on guard keeping an eye out peeking out to the hallway.

"Got anything yet Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"Not yet. Still looking. Hmm… let's see… hold on I got something Sonic." Kenny informed.

"Lay it on me."

"It seems that Professor Walker is meeting with a dark wizard who has been anxious to meet."

"Is that all?"

"No there's more to it. It looks like they've been planning to bring back someone from the dead for the past seven years while you were gone as everyone thought you were dead."

"Back from the dead?"

"Yeah they're trying to bring back someone who is powerful than all of the wizards at some sort."

"Is that right. Where is this meeting?"

"They're meeting at the ruins of Nirvana."

"Nirvana?"

"Yeah the dark wizards use to be called the Oracion Seis wakened Nirvana and try to rule Nirvana but the guilds: Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, the Cait Shelter and Lamia Scale stop Nirvana and now the place is in ruins."

"I see. Download the coordinates to the ruins of Nirvana, we're heading over there now."

"You got it."

Kenny download the coordinates and the files into his laptop and logs out of the computer. Kenny summon his wings rushes to Sonic and land on his shoulder. Sonic and his exceed exit the office leaving the room.

"How much time do we have to get to the meeting Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"We only got seven hours for the meeting. If we hurry now, we should get to the meeting in time." Kenny notified honestly.

"Then we got enough time to get there before it begins."

"But if we're going to go on ship, we'll never get there on time."

"Don't worry, I got a plan. We're flying back to Fiore."

"Yeah but how?"

"My powers of course."

"Right."

Sonic and Kenny exit out of the mansion through the window and closing them. All of sudden, they've been spotted by a security guard notifying the others notifying them there is an intruder.

"Hang on tight Kenny, we're out of here." Sonic commanded.

"Oh I will." Kenny obeyed holding on Sonic.

***Song start to play Brazilian Militia (Modern Warfare 2 Soundtrack)***

The security guard burst fire with his magic pistol at Sonic. Sonic rushes out of the mansion grounds but he is encounter by a few more of them as they burst fire. Sonic then uses is Summersault at them knocking them off and get going leaving the area. Sonic climbs up of the gate and jumps over to the ground rolling himself and taking off.

"After him!" the security guard ordered.

Sonic and Kenny took off out of the mansion and away from the security. While they were running, they here noises so they turn around to see them coming after them. Sonic rushes through the crowd hoping to lose them. The security guards pushing the citizens out of the way shooting their weapons causing the civilians to panic. Sonic leap over the table of the market selling fruits and vegetables. Sonic cut through the alleyway with Kenny. Two of the guards go after Sonic through the alleyway while the rest split up.

They see the exceed up ahead so the run up to the exceed and pointed their guns at him.

"Where's your friend?" the guard asked.

"I don't know, maybe you should turn around." Kenny responded.

They both turn around but only to get beating down by Sonic as he homing attack on of them. The second guard try to fire his magic pistol but Sonic deflect the gun by kicking it off of his hands and the guard swing his fist at Sonic but Sonic quickly duck it, counter it as he slam him down to the ground and deliver a brutal punch knocking the guard unconscious. Sonic turn his attention to hois exceed friend.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah thanks to you." Kenny answered smiling.

"Now I got that plan out of the way, let's get going."

Sonic takes Kenny with him and rushes out of the alleyway but only to be spotted by fie more guards so they rushes over to Sonic. Sonic and Kenny enters inside the bar hoping to get away but the guards quickly enters the bar and start firing their weapons at Sonic. Sonic duck his head holding Kenny and take cover behind the cover.

"Changes plan, we're not flying over back to Fiore." Sonic changed.

"So how are we're supposed to get there?"

"By this."

Sonic pulls out a gold ring from his pocket.

"What's that?" Kenny questioned.

"It's a Warp Ring. I noticed that the Dingo leader back at the ship was carrying one of those so I snatch it without noticing. This will help us get to Fiore and get to the meeting on time." Sonic answered.

"Yeah but how are we're supposed to get out of this?"

"Don't worry, I have a way to deal with this."

Sonic smirked and throws a flashbang at the guards and so Sonic then jumps out of the bar counter and taking away the guns and breaks them. Five guards surround Sonic. Sonic gestured his hand signaling come on so one of the guards approach Sonic and hit him but Sonic counters the guard and do a spinning heel kick towards him. Second guard come in to strike but Sonic jumps over the guard spinning himself and sweep kicks the guard to the ground and stomp him unconscious with his foot. Third guard takes out a knife and try to swing it to his Sonic but Sonic evade the guard and swing kick him in the face, Sonic then dash to the third guard doing a flying kick sending him to the wall hitting himself and collapsed to the ground. Two more guards waste no time so they took out their second pistols and point it at Sonic just about to pull the trigger but Kenny summons his wings flying over to the guards, he takes out his staff given by Sonic so he extended his staff and swing it to the guards knocking them down catching them off guard. Sonic look and smile to his exceed friend.

"Hey awesome job." Sonic commented.

"Thanks. I learn from a good friend of me." Kenny thanked knowing it was Sonic trained him.

"Let's get moving."

Kenny nod his head, putting his staff away and jumps on Sonic's shoulder and the boys take off exiting the bar. They see four more guards rushing as reinforcements. Sonic cursed himself and so he and Kenny took off running while be chased by the security guards back at the professor's mansion. They rush through the alleyway knocking off the garbage cans to slow them down. The guards jump over the garbage cans still hot on Sonic and Kenny's tail. They even fire their magic pistols to the hedgehog hoping to hit them and stop him. Sonic sees two more guards in front of Sonic so Sonic then wall run evading the guards and uses **Sonic Wave** knocking them against the wall unconscious. Sonic and Kenny continue to run and came out of the alleyway and cutting through the crowd. The guards still chasing Sonic not letting them get away noticed by Kenny knowing they're catching up to them.

"Sonic, they're gaining on us." Kenny notified.

"I figure that. Don't worry, I got an idea." Sonic planned.

Sonic cuts in the alleyway once again and perform wall jump as he jumping to a rooftop and climb on top. The guards see this and rushes to the rooftop. Sonic jump rooftop after rooftop hoping this would work but unfortunately for him, the guards were still hot on Sonic's tail. Sonic look over his shoulder and smiled.

"They're still on us Sonic?" Kenny stated.

"I know, this just turns out to be much more fun. It's been so long since I haven't had fun like this." Sonic said.

"You miss the action while you was asleep?"

"Yeah now I'm back and I'm better than ever."

Sonic continue to run from the guards. Sonic leaps over to the another rooftop only to be dead end which there are no more rooftops to land and jump on. The guards arrive in time and pointed their guns at Sonic and Kenny.

"We got you where we want you freak." The Guard said.

Sonic turn around and smiled.

"Hehehe not likely." Sonic countered.

The guards cocked their eyebrows wondering what Sonic mean so Sonic then form wind from his wind and bring them altogether forming his ability.

"Let's see you guys can fly. **Sonic Wind!**" Sonic unleashed.

Sonic hurls blue wind over to the guards sending flying out of the rooftop screaming and they hit through the curtains on top of the market crashing down and knocked out unconscious. Sonic look down with Kenny seeing the guard knock out unconscious groaning slightly.

"That's one way to get them out of your tail." Kenny commented.

"Tell me about it, anyway we wasted enough time so let's get going and head back to Fiore." Sonic stated.

"Right."

Sonic takes out his warp ring activating it into a giant ring creating a portal. They both enter inside the warp ring and the ring disappeared behind them heading on back to Fiore and track down and head on over to the meeting where it will take place.

* * *

**Sonic and Kenny had escape from the guards and they are on their way over to the meeting taking place down at the ruins of Nirvana. What is Professor Eugene Walker is meeting with anyway and who will this person be? Tune in next time for the exciting episode of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	3. Act 1 Scene 3: The Meeting

Chapter 3: The Meeting

_Fiore…_

The warp portal had open in the forest. Sonic stepping foot out of the portal with Kenny on his shoulder and the portal suddenly vanished and turns into a gold ring. Sonic collects the ring and puts it away back in his pocket.

"Well we're back in Fiore." Kenny said looking around.

"Yeah. I even recognize the forest trees." Sonic responded.

"You sure love nature and environment do you?"

"Yeah I surely do. But beside the point, how much time do we have left before the meeting start with Professor Walker and his mystery friend?"

Kenny hops off his friend's shoulder, taking out his laptop from his backpack and check on the time.

"We have only four hours before the meeting starts." Kenny informed.

"Then let's get going Kenny." Sonic ordered.

"Not yet Sonic, there is something I want to inform you before we left from the mansion back in Marcadia."

"What is it?"

"Professor Walker and his mystery friend is going to bring back the powerful wizard in four hours top and go with their plan to rule over Fiore."

"What?! Are you serious?"

"I have downloaded everything from the mansion and check out everything in the file. They're planning to change Fiore and rule it on their very own."

"Damn. We got to get over there before it happen to bring back this person."

"Yeah and we're wasting time already."

"Then let's go Kenny."

Kenny nod his head, puts away his laptop and hops on Sonic's shoulder and Sonic set foot and takes off with his sonic speed heading over to the ruins of Nirvana.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Magnolia…_

Lucy and Levy decide hanging out together so they decide to get something to eat together. They had ordered their meals together and waited for their order.

"So have you been training hard Lucy?" Levy asked.

"Yeah for the Grand Magic Games that will happen in two months away. I've been improving with my Celestial Spirits." Lucy responded.

"Yeah so am I, I've been training as well. Everyone has been training for the Grand Magic Games."

"Yeah but it would be best if we have our secret weapon with us."

"You mean Sonic?"

"Yeah but now he's gone."

"I know. We're still sad inside knowing he's dead for seven years. Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Do you still love him knowing you're dating Natsu?"

"Well to put it that way in that question. Yes. I do love Sonic but not as much I love Natsu, I remember I invited Sonic over at my place to hang out with him. I made him dinner and we got the talking. We even dance together at some point and all of sudden…"

"What?"

"I kissed him on the lips, caught too caught up in the moment and I loved it. I've been fallen in love with Sonic ever since he came to the guild and this world. I wish I would tell Sonic how I feel but all of that had fade away in sight and I can't see him again."

"Hey… things are going to be ok. You got Natsu."

"Yeah he's still an idiot but he means well."

"Yeah he sure does."

Lucy and Levy giggled and waited for their meals still socializing with each other.

* * *

_Later…_

***Song begin to play Southern Shelf Ambient (Borderlands 2 Soundtrack)***

Sonic and Kenny arrived to the destination to the ruins of Nirvana within three hours and soon it was night time. Sonic look through using the binoculars seeing that Professor's men are patrolling and guarding the place for his mystery friend to arrive.

"It looks like it's heavily guarded." Kenny stated.

"Yeah and we got to get inside but first we got to take out the magic snipers." Sonic noted.

"Yeah any ideas?"

"Yeah. Just watch this?"

Sonic uses his speed and silently knocking out the magic snipers to avoid attention. After that, Sonic signals Kenny to meet up with him and they sneak inside the place and hiding in the shadows avoiding the security. Sonic and Kenny continue ahead to find Professor Walker. While on mission, Sonic sees two of the security guards nearby so Sonic quickly uses his speed and perform a homing attack at the guard sending them in the alley unconscious. One that is done, Sonic and Kenny hide and take a look around and see everything is packed and the guards were heavily guard on patrol.

"This is going to be hard." Sonic said.

"Yeah it sure is. We need to stay hidden and lay low to avoid being spotted." Kenny repeated.

"I hear you. Come on, let's keep moving."

"Right."

Sonic and Kenny kept moving and staying out of sight. Sonic had knock down the guards while they're in patrol and keeping out of sight hiding them in the shadows so no one will know that they're intruders in bound. Sonic and Kenny decide to get a good look of the view to find Professor Walker. The stumble on the entrance of the citadel of Nirvana seeing four or six guards guarding the entrance.

"That's got to be where Professor Walker is hiding and waiting for his friend to meet with him." Sonic pointed.

"That's the place alright. It looks like we're in just in time."

"HE HAS ARRIVE!"

Sonic and Kenny heard the guards so they head while watching from the roof on top. They look closely as they see a man wearing purple and black wizard outfit arriving to the ruins of Nirvana.

"Who the hell is that?" Sonic asked.

"That's got to be **Jose Porla**." Kenny directed.

"Jose Porla?"

"Yeah. He's was once a master of his guild call the Phantom Lord."

"Phantom Lord? Never heard of it."

"Well you see Phantom Lord had a war against Fairy Tail to capture Lucy Heartfilia. Her father paid Phantom Lord Guild to deliver Lucy back to her father and return her home from Fairy Tail but Fairy Tail defended Lucy and defeat the Phantom Lord Guild."

"Oh."

"Yeah and he used to be a member of the Ten Wizard Saints until they have evidence and the Magic Council disbanded the Phantom Lord guild for the crimes they committed."

"Damn. That's harsh."

"Tell me about it, I heard all about it on the newspaper and read the articles about them. I already knew that the former members of the Phantom Lord: Gajeel and Juvia joined Fairy Tail."

"I know that. Juvia is still in love with Gray."

"That must be how she joined the guild because of Gray."

"Yeah something like that exactly. They're friends of mine when I first met them in Fairy Tail, also Gajeel and I have much respect to each other and kind of like good friends to be precise exactly."

"I see. But my question is why is Jose Parla here in Nirvana ruins after being disappeared for seven years."

"I don't know but let's find out shall we."

"Yeah."

Jose walk through the streets of Nirvana. The guards got out of the way so Sonic and Kenny turn their heads and they see Professor Eugene Walker walking towards the former master. He wore a white polo t-shirt, green cargo pants and brown boots. He also wore a science coat and a pair of glasses on his eyes. Also his hair is brown.

"Jose Parla. It is finally good to meet you." Eugene greeted extending his hand for a handshake.

"Professor Eugene Walker. It is an honor to meet you." Jose responded shaking the professor's hand.

"Seven long years we've been planning this and finally we can take over Fiore and punish anyone who crossed us."

"Yes. I believe it is so is everything ready?"

"Yes the puddle of darkness has been set and I already got the Book of Darkness. My men went through a lot of trouble finding it as it was buried under the sea in Magnolia."

"Good. With my magic, we can summon back our mentor of the darkness who we've inspired and hopefully we can rule Fiore together."

"I am certain we will my friend."

Jose smiled so Eugene Walker and Jose Parla enter inside the citadel. Sonic and Kenny heard everything and is stunned of what will happen.

"Did you just hear all of that Kenny?" Sonic said.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it myself." Kenny responded.

"We have to stop them before they can bring him back from the dead."

"Yeah so let's go."

"Yeah right ahead of you pal."

Sonic transforms into his **Fire Sonic** form and dash on over to the guards and knocking them out of the way using **Fire Wave** as Sonic shoot waves of fire towards the guards. Sonic and Kenny wasted no time to hide the guards and so they pursue inside the citadel hoping to stop their plans. As they both enter inside, one of the guards sound the alarm notifying that there are intruders in Nirvana shocking Jose and Eugene.

"Intruders. Here?" Jose exclaimed.

"We must hurry, we can't waste no time for the intruder." Eugene stated.

"Agreed.

Sonic and Kenny rush on ahead. The guards firing their magic weapons at Sonic and Kenny. Sonic uses **Sonic Boost** and bashing through the guards from his path and form **Blue Tornado** to get them out of sight. Sonic continue running trying to get to them puddle of darkness in time.

* * *

_With Jose and Eugene…_

They reach to the top of the citadel and the puddle of darkness is at the center. Eugene had set up everything and ready to begin the resurrection.

"If everything ready Eugene?" Jose asked.

"Yeah here is the book of darkness." Eugene responded handing Jose the book of darkness.

"Good. Now it is time for the **Dark Resurrection** to begin."

_With Sonic and Kenny…_

Sonic continue his way fighting off the guards preventing him to reach to the top of the citadel in time. Sonic wasn't going to allow it to happen so he uses his abilities to fight them and continue his way. As Sonic continue on ahead, he is being struck out of nowhere by someone in particular. Sonic back flip and landed on the ground kneeling down. He glance over and sees a robot version of himself with weapons.

"Hehehe it looks like the professor made a robot version of me. **Metal Sonic.**" Sonic corrected.

"Sonic. Is that robot you?" Kenny questioned.

"Yeah it sure is. I fought a robot version of myself plenty of times back at my dimension so this isn't new to me. Come on baby."

***Song start to play for the fight: Crisis City: Whirlwind (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)***

Sonic and Metal Sonic dash on ahead at each other and clash. They both then engage into hand to hand combat. Sonic blocking his duplicate robot's hand and counters him with a kick but Metal Sonic block the kick and punches Sonic in the face sending Sonic flying to the ground and grind to it. Sonic back flip to his feet sliding down while kneeling to the ground. Metal Sonic rushes ahead for another strike but Sonic did an aerial cartwheel to the right dodging from Metal Sonic and uses **Sonic Boost** bashing Metal Sonic with his super speed. Metal Sonic counter Sonic by knee kicking Sonic, grabs him by his ankles and swings Sonic around and throwing Sonic through the wall hitting to the ground.

Sonic shake his head and sees Metal Sonic jump in and diving his fist to Sonic but Sonic rolled out of the way making Metal Sonic punch through the ground having its hand stuck so Sonic against uses Sonic Boost bashing Metal Sonic and breaks his right arm. Sonic then pushes Metal Sonic transforming into his Fire Sonic form and uses his abilities to attack his robot duplicate.

"**Flaming Fist!**"

Sonic powers his fire forming them into his fist so Sonic dash on to Metal Sonic deliver powerful blows against his robot duplicate sending powerful punches. Metal Sonic blasted laser from his eyes backing Sonic away and goes for a strike. Sonic on the other hand surprises Metal Sonic by doing a **Flaming Backflip Kick** to his robot duplicate in the air and Sonic then teleported in flames and reappear blasting multiple flaming fire balls at his robot duplicate with his right hand and forming a flaming tornado sending whirlwind of flames around the robot attacking him with brutal strikes and striking him in the fire tornado out of nowhere and Sonic then suddenly unleash his attack to his duplicate using his abilities. Sonic then forms a giant flaming fire from his hands holding up in the air ready to hurl it down.

"**Flaming Pyro Sphere!**" Sonic launched.

Sonic hurls his ability over to his robot duplicate and creating a fire explosion ending the robot duplicate of himself. The robot is being blasted into pieces and cannot function to fight. Just before Sonic can revert back until he gets struck behind by another robot stronger than the first one and Sonic kept his composure as he back flip and landed on one knee sliding on the ground. His robot duplicate turn blue and black and uses fire and ice magic blasting some beams at Sonic but Sonic roll out of the way jumping to the side spinning himself and changes into his **Volt Sonic** form.

The robot duplicate of Sonic turns its robot fists into fire and ice igniting them all together getting to his stance. Sonic smirk igniting his fists into lightning and they charge at each other to deliver one brutal strike. Their strikes collide, impacting each other which creates a massive shockwave making the ruins of Nirvana to shake creating an earthquake.

* * *

_Atop of Nirvana…_

Jose and Professor Walker felt the massive earthquake coming from below during the fight.

"Did you felt that?" Prof. Walker asked.

"Yes. Your robot duplicates of Sonic are putting up much of a fight against our intruder. Who knows how much magic this intruder has?" Jose responded.

"Whoever this wizard is, he must be very strong."

"We'll find out after we release our master."

"Right. Let's get back to work."

* * *

_Back to the Fight…_

Sonic and his duplicate had been exchanging blows, strike after strike against each other causing their fight to be intense. The robot duplicate slam his iron fist down at Sonic hitting him straight to the ground. Sonic kip up himself on his feet quickly, sensing the robot duplicate coming in descending down with a kick. Sonic then back flip away causing the robot duplicate to kick down the ground getting its foot stuck. Then the duplicate beginning to shoot fire and ice flames at Sonic but unfortunately, Sonic uses **Volt Step** getting out of the wave and blast the duplicate in the air by using **Alpha Blast**. After that Sonic then lung himself up in the air igniting his fist with lightning and start to deliver **Lightning Tornado Kick** three times against his robot duplicates, back flip kick him up and slamming his fist down with lighting creating a shock to the robot duplicate to the ground. Sonic then descends down towards his robot duplicate diving at him. His duplicate beam blasting beams at the lightning hedgehog but Sonic move himself out of the way several times and begin forming himself into ball performing a lightning homing attack and blast through the robot duplicate and lands on the ground with both feet. Sonic then do a 180 turn facing his robot duplicate and begin to use his lightning powers into good use forming his lightning abilities into a bow of arrow and aims it right at his robot duplicate ready to finish the fight.

"Sorry it has to be like this oh wait I'm not sorry you're just only a duplicate. Lightning Arrow!"

Sonic shoots a massive lightning arrow towards the robot duplicate hitting it with it creating a massive damage with lightning and a pillar of lightning to increase the damage. Sonic glare to the robot duplicate as the pillar of lightning disperse, the robot duplicate wasn't malfunctioning so it collapsed to the ground and explodes into flames making Sonic smile to the robot's defeat.

Sonic revert back to his normal state and Kenny rushes over to Sonic.

"Sonic that was amazing!" Kenny complimented watched the entire show.

"Thank you. Man I feel pretty strong since I've been asleep. Also my elemental forms had gone stronger too." Sonic said feeling his power and energy.

"Yeah I like to brag about your powers but let's get our butts moving before they risen the powerful dark wizard. We don't have much time left."

"Right let's go."

Kenny hop on Sonic's shoulder and continue to head up top of the citadel.

* * *

_With Professor Walker and Jose…_

The professor gather enough dark magic in the puddle and Jose was ready to use the spell to bring back a master of theirs who inspired them.

"Are we're ready yet professor?" Jose asked.

"Yes we are. Perform the spell." Prof. Walker answered honestly.

"Good. Let us begin. **Dark Resurrection!**"

The puddle then light up with dark purple light surrounding the puddle and there is dark magic involving bringing back someone from their death. Sonic and Kenny arrive but it was too late to stop it as it has already begun.

"Damn. We're too late. Kenny, how do we stop it?" Sonic asked.

"You can't stop the spell." Kenny sadly answered.

"What! There's got to be a way?"

"No there isn't a way I'm sorry."

Sonic look on and see the dark puddle was still lighting up. All of sudden, there has been a hand raising up from the puddle. Sonic and Kenny took cover hiding and watching the spell staying out of sight. They peek on watching and see the hand raising up and the person then raise himself from the dark puddle covered in black water. The person appears to be a hedgehog as the black water was dripping from his body appearing to be a male. He then step forward out of the puddle of darkness.

The person is seen to be a black hedgehog with grey streaks on his quills and has grey tribal tattoos on his arms. The hedgehog has like quill bangs to his shoulders just like Nazo's quills even his quills are spikier. The hedgehog extends his arms out spreading them powering himself with dark energy. The hedgehog wore only black boxers and so he uses his power to form his outfit. He wore a black and grey sleeveless shirt on, baggy black cargo pants and wear an extreme gear sneakers with a skull design in the front. He even had black and grey fingerless gloves on his hands.

After getting dress by using his powers, the hedgehog's eyes start to open his lids showing his dark blue eyes and he had fangs on his teeth and his skin color of his mouth is grey. Sonic look on in horror, traumatized as he witness what he is watching, he had then start recognizing the hedgehog.

"No… it can't be." Sonic said in fear.

"Sonic, are you ok." Kenny asked.

"It's… its **Darkness the Hedgehog**."

"What? Are you telling me that this hedgehog is Darkness the Hedgehog? The same hedgehog you defeated seven years ago?"

"Yeah. It's him and I would never forget his face."

"This can't be good."

***Song start to play Revival (Halo 4 Soundtrack)***

Darkness look around the place wondering, examining the area to find out where he is.

"I've been revived. Who had brought me back from my death?" Darkness asked.

"It is us master Darkness."

Darkness turn his head to his left to see a professor and a dark wizard standing.

"So you guys are the ones that brought me back to life?" Darkness suspected.

"Yes. It's been seven years since you died." Professor Walker informed.

"Seven years?"

"Yes it has been seven years and we went all the hard work and trouble to bring you back to life."

"I see. Now that I am alive once again, I will continue my path of darkness and rule over Fiore and take over the entire world."

"We would love to help you lord Darkness. I am Jose Parla a dark wizard." Jose introduced to himself.

"And I am Professor Eugene Walker." Prof. Walker added.

"Eugene and Jose huh… hmm… you guys seem to be a use to me."

"We brought you back so we can rule with you lord Darkness." Jose stated.

"I see."

Darkness look over to the professor uses his telekinesis and bring him close to him.

"Hmm… you remind me of a doctor that created me. However, I don't like scientist but you'll do just fine." Darkness said.

"Really?" Prof. Walker asked.

"No. You're nothing but a nuisance."

Darkness pushes the professor back to the ground. Darkness shoot a beam of darkness shooting it to Jose impaling him through his heart and kill Jose in the act which shocking Sonic, Kenny and the professor watched in horror. Darkness sense a familiar presence so he turn his attention to the cover, Sonic appear out of nowhere but he is caught by Darkness's power with telekinesis and brings him close to him as Kenny watch in fear.

"Well I'll be… Sonic the Hedgehog. It's been a long quite a while." Darkness said with a smirk on his face.

"Sonic's alive!" Professor Walker shouted in shock.

"Yeah I'm alive Professor Walker. I'm here to give you payback." Sonic threatened.

"So you were supposed to be dead as me I see. Hehehe I guess we've been brought back to life huh?" Darkness noted smirking evilly.

"I was asleep in the cyro-chamber for seven years."

"So that's how you survived the explosion then seven years ago. No wonder they couldn't find your body.?" Professor Walker corrected.

"That's right and you and me have unfinished business for betraying my trust."

"So you say. It look like you've seen a ghost Sonic." Darkness noted.

"You were supposed to be dead. I've defeated you seven years ago."

"Is that so? Thanks to the wizard and the professor, I am back and I am stronger than ever since they lend me some of the dark magic power and my dark power and negative chaos energy is growing stronger by the second. This time I am more powerful, more deadly, more vicious, and more dangerous than you can ever imagine Sonic. I will turn the entire world into darkness and pick up where I left off. This time, you will never stop me and defeat me since I've became stronger than you look. There is no one here to save you and the guild of Fairy Tail has abandoned you and moved on from you for seven years even all of the guilds of Fiore had moved on and forget about you. Say your last goodbyes Sonic the Hedgehog, this ruins will be your grave."

Darkness pushes Sonic with his telekinesis out of the top of the citadel and Sonic is seen flying to the nearby building hits his head and descending to the ground falling. Kenny jumped up and feared for Darkness and go after Sonic to help.

"SONIC!" Kenny shouted.

Kenny summon his wings and go after his hedgehog friend. Darkness then laughed evilly ascending up in the skies and Professor Walker look up in horror.

"What have I done?" Prof. Walker asked himself in fear.

Darkness form a dark purple sphere and hurls it down to the ground setting to detonate and setting it to five minutes to explode.

"You have five minutes to clear out or you all will die. Goodbye Sonic and enjoy your afterlife in hell." Darkness said.

Darkness then teleported in the black whirlwind of darkness leaving out of sight. Professor Walker rush out of the top to command his men to leave immediately.

* * *

_A minute later…_

Sonic open his eyes hearing his name call and being shaking. Sonic groan and look to Kenny trying to wake up Sonic.

"Sonic… SONIC! Sonic we got to go, this place is about to blow up in four minutes." Kenny stated.

Sonic stirred himself up groggily groan slowly getting back up to his feet and shakes his head.

"What? Where's Darkness?" Sonic asked.

"He left before you passed out. We need to go now!" Kenny stated.

"Let's go Kenny. I'm not going to get us killed by an explosion."

Sonic grabs Kenny and then speeds off to leave Nirvana. Sonic sees the guards of Professor Walker leaving as well to get out of the powerful explosion. Sonic jump from rooftop after rooftop to get out of the place. Sonic then homing attack through the wall and landed on the ground. Sonic hold on to Kenny and continue running and just as he was about to get out of here then suddenly, the explosion had begun blowing up the entire Nirvana with it killing the guards in the massive explosion. Sonic ran as fast he can but the explosion got to him and pushes him away holding Kenny to protect as they both scream and they crash to through two tree and hit the rock wall and collapsed on the ground on his back with Kenny on top of Sonic and they had passed out from the explosion.

* * *

_With Darkness…_

Darkness watch the explosion laughing evilly with an evil smile on his face.

"Now that Sonic has been killed. The wrath of Darkness will soon to commence. No one shall stand in my way." Darkness said grinning evilly.

Darkness soon start laughing evilly so he walked to the opposite direction and suddenly teleported out of sight to wherever he'll teleported to.

* * *

**It looks like Professor Walker and Jose now is killed by the dark hedgehog known as Darkness the Hedgehog who had been brought back to life all thanks to them. Fiore and the entire world is in danger and Sonic is their only hope to stop Darkness. What will Darkness do next after he has been resurrected? Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	4. Act 1 Scene 4: Return to Magnolia

Chapter 4: Return to Magnolia

_With Darkness…_

Darkness teleported which he is appear to be at the Galuna Island in the Galuna Temple from blowing up the ruins of Nirvana. Darkness smiled and took a great sniff of fresh air.

"Ah. It feels good to be back to life in my flesh in blood and now that I am alive again, I will continue where I left off. But I won't be doing this alone, I will need my henchman and my dark army." Darkness said.

Darkness then summons his dark henchman bringing them to life. The dark hedgehog brought back like six people.

The first was a grey wolf with black streaks on his body. He wore a blue t-shirt, brown cargo pants and black boots. He even has green eyes. The grey wolf stood like 5'9 tall.

Second was a red and black viper snake with blue split pupil eyes. He had on a dark blue t-shirt, black cargo pants and wore black and red sneakers. The viper was 5'5 tall.

Third was a grey and black scorpion and has yellow eyes. He had on green t-shirt, a pair of brown and black cargo pants and black sneakers. The scorpion even stood 5'8 tall.

Fourth was a pale grey echidna wearing a skull mask on his face and has orange eyes. The echidna stood 5'9 tall. The echidna wore a black sleeveless shirt on, a pair black and grey cargo pants on and wore black combat boots. He even carried two black scythes attach to his back. He even has a black tattoo of a skull on his right arm.

Fifth was a female black coyote and stood 5'7. She had pink eyes forming a seductive smile on her face. She even have a curvy figure also and has black hair with pink streaks to it to go along with her look. She wore a black and pink tank top showing her stomach, a pair of denim leggings to fit to her curves and wore tennis shoes to go along with her outfit.

Sixth and last person was a grey elephant. He had scars on his arms and his body. He was 6'1 tall. The elephant wore a black tank top on, grey cargo pants with black streaks and had on black combat boots.

Darkness smiled looking on to his henchman. Also he was 5'8 tall and look around to his henchman.

"Hello my friends. I have brought you all to life and you all work for me. Together we will change this entire world and we'll do whatever we want." Darkness said.

"That sounds good to me. The names Sting the Scorpion." Sting introduced.

"I'm Hunter the Wolf." Hunter added.

"I am Fang the Viper." Fang said slithering his tongue.

"I am Death, Death the Echidna." Death introduced.

"I'm Candy the Coyote. It's an honor to meet you handsome." Candy flirted licking her lips.

"I am Crash, Crash the Elephant." Crash introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you and I have given you life. You all work for me." Darkness announced.

Darkness's henchman bow down to Darkness kneeling to their ruler and master.

"We are in your commander Lord Darkness." Crash kneeled.

"Now that is done. Things have changed since I've been defeated by my old enemy Sonic the Hedgehog. He defeated in the brink of an eye. But I have return, I am bound to get my revenge on Sonic for bested by me." Darkness said looking on.

"We will see Sssssonic die my lord." Fang stated.

"Of course. You all will meet Sonic in time but for now. We have much to plan in order to rule Fiore and the entire world."

Darkness look out at the view of the view clasping his hands behind his back.

"This time… no one shall stand in my way." Darkness said evilly.

* * *

_The Next Morning…_

The bird were chirping and the sun is out shinning bright to the day. There we see Sonic and Kenny unconscious in the forest. Kenny on top of Sonic kept saved by Sonic since he protected the exceed from the explosion of the ruins of Nirvana the other night. The forest was very quiet and the two were still unconscious for the moment. Seconds after, Sonic stir and groggily wake himself up from his slumber seeing a blue of the light but only seeing some little shadows. When Sonic take a little time to get his vision, he sees the leafs covering him from the sun that is shining bright. Sonic sit himself up a little, putting his hand on his forehead trying to get his composure and look around the forest.

"W-What happen last night? Is it we survived the explosion last night. Darkness did always create a massive explosion but we got out of there just in time." Sonic remembered.

Sonic think back about the event that happen yesterday night so he closes his eyes to think.

_Flashback, Yesterday Night…_

Darkness possessing telekinesis control Sonic in front of him with his hand.

"Now I have return Sonic and I am stronger than ever. You cannot defeat me." Darkness repeated in the flashback.

* * *

_End of Flashback…_

"_Yeah. I remember yesterday. Darkness's power has yet to increase and he's became more dangerous and vicious than ever. He'll pick up where he left off and finish what he started._" Sonic thought frowning down.

Sonic look to Kenny who's still out cold. Sonic carries Kenny in his arms and use his cape to let him rest and watch over him.

"Sleep well Kenny, I'll fix us something to eat." Sonic said looking down to his exceed friend and partner.

Sonic took off and gather some food and water for himself and his exceed friend.

* * *

_Minutes later…_

Kenny stir and groggily open his eyes. He let out a soft groan realizing that he felt something, it was soft under his head so he lift up his head, look over his shoulder and notice Sonic's cape was there. The Exceed start looking around for his hedgehog friend but he smell something cooking so he took a sniff looking over to his left and sees Sonic cooking up some fish.

"Hey glad that you're awake buddy. Want some fish?" Sonic offered.

"Oh do I?" Kenny accepted with a smile.

Sonic returns the smile and the two then dig in of their food. As they are eating, Kenny start to speak.

"Hey Sonic." Kenny said.

"Yeah." Sonic replied.

"How did you know Darkness the Hedgehog? How come you have this personal vendetta against him that made you so angry at him?"

"I was hoping you would say that. Very well, you're in on heck of a story. It all started back at my world in Mobius…"

* * *

_Flashback, in Mobius…_

_**Sonic's Narration: It started back when my arch nemesis Dr. Eggman create his project call **__**Project: Darkness**__**.**_

_**Dr. Ivo Robotnik aka Dr. Eggman**__ with his nephew Snively Robotnik worked weeks of Eggman latests project using the documants and the blueprints from his grandfather: __**Professor Gerald Robotnik**__ that created __**Shadow the Hedgehog the Ultimate Life Form**__. They spent weeks making their perfect project to be a match against their arch nemesis: Sonic the Hedgehog to defeat him and finally bring his demise. Eggman worked up a project of his own calling is Project: Darkness. Eggman fuse project injecting it with negative chaos energy from the seven chaos energy and use the blood of Sonic in order to create the project._

_Eggman was moments away to awaken and release his project and soon he would command it to kill Sonic._

"_At last, my latest project is almost completed. Soon Sonic will fall by the hands of Eggman." Eggman said grinning._

_***Song Begins to play From God to King (300: Rise of an Empire)***_

_Adding a few more modifications, Eggman was ready to release the project so he then press the release button to drain to release it, the capsule then starts to open and the hedgehog then came forward stepping out of the capsule and it was pure, perfect like how Eggman wanted for his project. The project appears to be a dark hedgehog seems to be appearing to be a black hedgehog with grey streaks on his quills and the hedgehog look around the surroundings opening his eyes review his color of his eyes is dark blue._

"_At last, my greatest creation has been completed. I have finally did it like how my grandfather created it." Eggman cheered laughing evilly._

_The dark hedgehog took his attention over to the doctor and make eye contact towards him._

"_So you're the one who has created me." The dark hedgehog corrected._

"_That's right. I created you and you will call me master since I created you." Eggman confessed._

"_I see. This is your base?"_

"_Yes. Your name is Darkness, __**Darkness the Hedgehog**__ if I might add and give you your name."_

"_Darkness the Hedgehog… I like it."_

"_Good now I command you to fight Sonic the Hedgehog and kill him and I create my Eggman Empire and be the ruler of the world. The conqueror and no one will bow down to their ruler."_

"_Ruler?"_

"_Yes. I even give you negative chaos energy and make you very powerful."_

"_I see… also I felt the power of darkness coming to me and I felt the absolute power of the darkness."_

"_What… you mean…"_

"_That' right doctor. The negative chaos energy and the powers of darkness flows in my veins and I've becoming stronger with this ultimate power. I will bring the world total destruction and I have no use of you and I will not do whatever you tell me to do. I can do whatever I want."_

"_HOW DARE YOU! You defy me when I gave you life!"_

"_*Chuckle* Tell me. Were you planning to use that chip that you were going to use against me?"_

_Eggman shot his eyes widened open of utter shock._

"_How did you…" Eggman trailed off._

"_The darkness shown it to me. You cannot control me with that pathetic microchip of yours that you implanted inside me. This is where you will die." Darkness threatened._

"_HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECTED ME AND DISOBEY ME! Robot attack!"_

_Eggman command his robots readied their weapon and start blasting them towards Darkness creating some minor explosions. Eggman thought he had Darkness where he want him but he is stunned, shock to see Darkness didn't take any effect at all so he just only chuckle and had the evil look on his face._

"_Is that the best you can do? Now it's my turn." Darkness countered._

_Darkness shoot dark beams through multiple robots, obliterating them in seconds. Eggman is seen traumatized the wrath of Darkness the Hedgehog of his dark ultimate power. Darkness turn his attention the doctor and grinned. He start possessing dark aura from his hands and walks over to the doctor. Eggman backed away in fear as Darkness grinned walking slowly to Eggman. Snively activated the security system and hold of Darkness the Hedgehog. Eggman takes the chance to evacuate and leave the base._

"_We got to get out of here." Eggman stated._

"_Right uncle." Snively obeyed._

_Darkness laughed evilly and ascends up in the air as the robots come in the room and shoot their weapons at the dark hedgehog. Darkness look on around and smiled ready to use his dark power._

"_Now witness the dark power of the darkness. __**Dark Blast!**__" Darkness unleashed._

_Darkness gather his power and shoot the power of darkness all over the room creating a massive explosion and plans to blow up the entire base with his overwhelming power thus making a massive dark explosion destroying every robots that Eggman had created all this time. The base was in flames of the massive destruction. Eggman who is in tatters collapsed to the ground and weakly prompts himself up. He look up around only to see absolute carnage and destruction all thanks to the dark hedgehog that he created._

_Snively who is in tatters to and was on the ground. He slowly crawl to get out of sight but Darkness teleported in front of Eggman's nephew shocking and traumatizing Snively. Snively look on in fear and couldn't move so Darkness picks Snively by his throat lifting him up in the air. Eggman hide watching in fear._

"_Please don't kill me Darkness. Spare my life please." Snively pleaded._

"_You're begging for mercy I see?" Darkness assumed._

"_Yes. Yes I am please spare my life Darkness."_

"_You're the doctor's nephew that the doctor speak of?"_

"_Yes. I'm his nephew, let me go and I'll help you whatever you want. I even be your servant and I'll do anything you want."_

"_You make it harder to say no."_

_Snively smiled, sighing in relief hoping this would go well but unfortunately, Darkness gave in evil grin and snaps Snively's neck, killing him on the spot in front of Eggman who jumped in fear. Darkness throws Snively's body to the side having Eggman watch in fear. Darkness then start to laugh evilly and then use his powers to form his outfit. He wore a black and grey sleeveless shirt on, black baggy cargo pants, black sneakers similar to Sonic's extreme gear sneakers but they have the skull designing. He had on a pair of black fingerless gloves on to match with his outfit._

_After changing to his clothes, Darkness ascends up in the air and laughing evilly to himself looking at the destruction of the base._

"_Ahahahaha… ahahahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Darkness laughed._

_Without a trace, Darkness then teleports out of sight leaving the traumatizing doctor froze in fear witness the wrath of darkness and Darkness is planning to destroy the world._

"_What have I done?" Eggman wondered traumatized._

_**Sonic's Narration: After Darkness has been created, he set out the entire Mobius to create chaos, destruction, carnage to the innocents of people destroying, villagers, cities, places and everywhere in his path and killing so many innocent civilians from the wrath of Darkness.**_

* * *

_The G.U.N Base…_

_The Freedom Fighters and the G.U.N were discussing about Darkness's reign of terror and coming a plan to stop him._

"_I tell you we cannot defeat this hedgehog, he's completely powerful and no one has never lay a single hit at him." Sally stated._

"_Yes but G.U.N are fighting the best they can to overcome Darkness and stop his destructive ways." Shadow countered._

"_We need a plan to stop this hedgehog once and for all and we need it now!"_

"_Sally's right, we can't stand around and do nothing." Knuckles added._

"_Everyone shut up for a moment." Sonic argued._

_Everyone turn their attentions to Sonic._

"_I know everyone is sick of Darkness's carnage and destruction. We need to figure out his weak spot and find a way to beat him." Sonic suggested._

"_There is no weakness for the dark hedgehog."_

_Everyone turn their attention to Eggman making his appearance._

"_Eggman. What the hell is going on?" Sally asked._

"_We all want to know. What happen and how can we stop Darkness?" Amy asked._

"_You can't…" Eggman answered sadly._

"_Why not?" Tails asked._

"_Because… I'm the one that created Darkness the Hedgehog."_

_Everyone shot their eyes widen open of the terrible answer Eggman gave to them. Sonic clenched his fists and then rush to the doctor and pins him to the wall._

"_HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU CREATE THAT HEDGEHOG WHO'S CAUSING DESTRUCTION OF ALL MOBIUS!" Sonic yelled in rage._

"_How could you Eggman… you created the hedgehog which he is the PATH OF DESTRUCTION!" Sally jumped in yelling._

"_I know and I regret it for creating Darkness. I was supposed to control him to face Sonic using the powers of the negative chaos energy and he had formed himself into dark power." Eggman explained._

"_So that's how powerful he is?" Tails asked._

"_Precisely. He's planning to destroy the entire world."_

_Everyone gasped in shock of Darkness's main goal is to obliterate the planet. Sonic growled and look at Eggman straight in the eyes._

"_Egghead, you created Darkness. Give me the strength to fight against him." Sonic requested._

"_What? Sonic are you insane?" Antoine asked._

"_He's right, you can't stop him." Rotor added._

"_Sugah-Twan is right sugah-hog. You won't be able to stand a chance against him._

"_I DON'T CARE! I will not give up and let Darkness destroy my home. I will fight until the very last of my breath and I determined to save everyone. That is my responsibility." Sonic argued._

"_Sonic… this is suicide." Rouge assured._

"_I know but I am willing to take that risk. Eggman will you help me?"_

_Eggman look away from the hedgehog not wanting to say anything to Sonic. Eggman had second thoughts so he turns his attention back to Sonic and nod in response._

"_Yes. I can help you." Eggman_

"_Wait you can?" Rotor repeated._

"_Yes I have a device that can grant you powers to fight Darkness the Hedgehog and you might have a chance to beat him."_

"_Then give it to me." Sonic requested._

"_Let's head over to my other secret base. That way I can give you the powers you need to fight against that dark hedgehog."_

"_Let's go."_

_**Sonic's Narration: After the confrontation, Eggman took me to the secret base where he gave me these elemental powers that I have right now. Fire, Ice and Lightning which gives me the advantage to fight Darkness. Everyone around Fiore all came together and all unleash an assault against Darkness the Hedgehog. It was a tough and intense fight we had against the dark hedgehog but we were so weak and Darkness defeat all of us without breaking a sweat. He killed many of our alliances and these innocents of people. I even confront Darkness for the first time and use my elemental powers but they were no use. I even transform myself into my Super Sonic form without the emeralds which gives me the advantage to fight Darkness but it wasn't enough. We was in the urge of losing and there was nothing we could do.**_

_The battlefield became chaos and destruction. Everyone was down and out and some dead bodies were seen lying around on the ground. Sonic and Shadow continue to fight as they keep charging against Darkness but the dark hedgehog easily wipe them out knocking them back down to the ground. Shadow glared to Darkness smirking as he walking towards the ultimate life form._

"_You fate ends here ultimate life form. Although you are the ultimate life form but you're way too powerless to defeat me." Darkness taunted._

"_I will not be defeated by you Darkness. This isn't over." Shadow countered._

"_*Chuckle* So you say but you're in the verge of meeting your demise. No matter, you will die Shadow the Hedgehog. Meet your final end."_

_Darkness power his dark power extending his hand to Shadow ready to give the final blow to end Shadow's life but all of sudden, he was struck stopping his tracks. He look over to Eggman with a laser gun pointed at Darkness. Darkness chuckled himself so he blast a dark purple beam with his hand shooting it from his palm impaling Eggman through his heart killing him. Eggman shot his eyes wide open and collapse on the ground. Darkness back his attention towards Shadow and creates a dark sword from his hands and stabs it at Shadow through his chest causing Shadow to scream in agony._

_Shadow start shaking spilling blood from his body and Darkness watch in amusement._

"_Goodbye Shadow the Hedgehog, give my regards to Maria." Darkness bid farewell._

_Darkness walked away from the ultimate life and resumes to his plan. Although, he is being struck from the back stopping him so when the dark hedgehog look over her shoulder. It was Tails that attack holding the plasma cannon at Darkness and takes out the sword out of Shadow._

"_So you're eager to die then. Very well, I shall give you a painless one." Darkness threatened._

_Sonic tries getting back to his feet to stop Darkness to protect Tails. Darkness then blast three dark daggers to Tails and hits him with him making Tails scream in pain. Sonic watched in horror, traumatized to see his best friend and brother attacked and collapsed to the ground. Sonic rushes over to his best friend and hold him in his arms._

"_Tails…. Tails don't die on me. I'll get you back to help you buddy." Sonic said shaking._

"_Sonic… I tried… I'm sorry…" Tails said weakly coughing up blood._

"_Don't say a word buddy. I got to get you to the doctor and treat your wounds Tails. I can't let you go."_

"_Sonic… don't worry… about me… you… have to… stop Darkness… you are… our… only hope. Save everyone Sonic… we need you…"_

_Tails closes his eyes and met his demise. Sonic burst in tears holding the body of Miles Tails Prower in his arms and cried out loud sobbing to his best friend and brother. Shadow watched and closes his eyes could not stand to see Sonic cry like this and felt so sorry for him losing his best friend and brother._

"_TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAILS!" Sonic yelled sobbing to his best friend._

_Darkness watched on the horrific death of Sonic's best friend. He then smirked powering himself up._

"_It's a shame to see anyone die in front of you but that is not my concern." Darkness huffed._

_Sonic quiver in rage, grasping to Tails in his arms feeling the rage and the pain inside of him. He look on over to Darkness channeling his chaos energy and dark power. Sonic then developed yellow aura around him._

"_Now it is time I destroy this damn planet." Darkness stated powering himself up._

_Sonic let's go of Tail and glared daggers at Darkness with yellow aura around him._

"_Darkness…" Sonic stuttered._

_Sonic clenched his fists kept looking over to Darkness._

"_Darkness…" Sonic repeated shaking in rage._

_Darkness ascends up in the air forming a dark purple energy ball ready to destroy the planet._

"_Now it is time to say goodbye Mobius. Your time has come." Darkness threatened._

_Sonic went furious and yelled out of rage._

"_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARKNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" Sonic yelled of rage._

_Darkness stop his track for the moment. He look over to Sonic which seeing him with yellow aura around him as he is transforming._

"_What is this?" Darkness wondered._

_Sonic yelled out of rage again and start transforming. He had turn yellow transforming to Super Sonic but that's not all. His quills begin to change growing in the transformation. His eyes start to change the color from emerald green to red eye color. Darkness look on in utter shock and Sonic let out one final scream in rage. The world begin to shake, Shadow watching on in shock and cannot believe Sonic is generating that much power._

"_He's generating that much power. How does Sonic do it?" Shadow questioned._

_The light start shin bright in front of Darkness looking on sensing Sonic's power increasing during the transformation. When the light died down, Darkness glance and shot his eyes wide as Sonic was in his Super Form and ascended to __**Super Sonic 3**__._

"_What is this?" Darkness repeated._

_Sonic glare over at Darkness clenching his fist._

"_Darkness. You hurt my friends, kill these innocents of people, destroying lives and cities and overall… YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" Sonic said before yelling at Darkness._

"_Angry aren't we? You could be a challenge to me after all." Darkness responded looking on._

"_We end this right now!"_

"_A fight to the death? I agree and I accept your challenge. It seems like I like your level three of your super form Sonic. This could be very interesting and a challenging fight."_

"_Let's go Darkness. Time to DIE!"_

_Sonic charge his power and fly towards Darkness and Darkness fly towards Sonic and they clashed creating a blow and sending furious winds and Shadow cover himself from the window._

"_Whoa… Sonic's power is nothing that I never sensed before." Shadow said sensing Sonic's power._

_**Sonic's Narration: And so I fought Darkness the Hedgehog and he made me so angry, so angry that I wanted to end his life right in front of me. We had an intense battle, we fought at the ruins of Station Square going all out at each other. The people watch the fight and hope I win as the fight continues on. Afterward, we continue our fight at Sandopolis and took the fight there. We have decided to end the fight and go all out. I had a plan of my own, I tackled Darkness to the ground and pinning him to the ground.**_

"_What are you doing?" Darkness asked._

"_I'm going to self-destruct myself and ending my life. I'm taking you with me and you will not cause all these people harm and fear no longer. I am seeing this to the end." Sonic answered._

"_What?! Let me go!"_

"_I don't think so. I'm ending this now. __**CHAOS CONTROL!**__"_

_**Sonic's Narration: I used up all of my power and self-destruct and sacrificing my life to stop Darkness and killing him. I even use up some of my power and revive everyone back to life including Eggman and his nephew Snively bringing them back with my chaos energy. I created the massive explosion killing myself and Darkness with it and we disappeared in a flash.**_

* * *

_End of Flashback…_

"After the massive explosion. That's how I ended here in Earthland and this world with Chaos Control which brought me here and I thought I was dead if it wasn't for Elfman Strauss finding me, I would have died." Sonic finished.

"Oh my god. I never knew you have been through with all of that Sonic. That's how it all happen?" Kenny question.

"Yeah. I thought Darkness was dead until he invaded the parade back in Magnolia and wreaking havoc sending everyone in Fiore a message."

"My god. And you defeated him seven years ago and now that he's return he won't stop at nothing to success his goal."

"Precisely. I have to stop him Kenny, I can't let him cause the suffering like he caused me."

"I understand all of it and I am damn sure you'll defeat Darkness and find a way."

"Yeah… I would."

Seconds after, they hear a noise catching Sonic and Kenny's attention.

"Get behind me." Sonic commanded.

Kenny obeyed and gets behind of Sonic. Sonic got to his stance watching who will step in but a familiar suspect step in and Sonic and Kenny are in shock to see Professor Eugene Walker making his appearance and collapsed on the ground. The two rushed over to the professor.

***Song begin to play Aletheia's Last Vision (God of War: Ascension)***

"Professor Walker. You're alive." Sonic said.

"Yeah… I somehow survived the explosion. I was looking for you since I knew you survived the explosion. I eavesdrop your story and I heard everything." Prof. Walker stated.

"So you hear everything huh?"

"Yes. I was wrong to bring back Darkness the Hedgehog back to life. Me and Jose wanted to control Darkness the Hedgehog and ruin all Fiore and the entire Earthland but we was wrong."

"You can't control him Professor Walker and you just put everyone in risk. Darkness will kill anyone that gets in his way."

"I know and I figured you knew him pretty well. Sonic… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for betraying you and betraying your trust. I regret for the things I've done to you and hurt you."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because… *Cough* I wanted to tell you this and since I survived the explosion. I am about to… *Cough* meet my demise. The explosion hit me before I could escape the explosion. *Cough* Darkness has became very power within the puddle of darkness that me and Jose used to bring him back."

"So you say."

"Sonic… *Cough* It is good to see you're back here and everyone has missed you so much and including Fairy Tail. There isn't much time for me. I apologize Sonic and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive."

"I forgive you Professor. I don't hold a grudge against you and you can rest easily my friend."

"*Cough* Thank you Sonic… the people need you Sonic… *Cough* Darkness has return and you're the only one that can stop him… save everyone… they need you…"

Professor Walker cough and closes his eyes and meet his demise. Sonic shut his eyes and lay the professor on the ground.

Minutes after, Sonic made a grave to honor Professor Eugene Walker and pay his respects to him and so did his exceed friend and partner. Sonic had kneel down praying and stop up on his feet.

"Rest in Peace Professor Eugene Walker. You are in a better place." Sonic praised.

Kenny look at Sonic with questionable eyes.

"So what do we do now? Are we're going to find and stop Darkness?" Kenny asked.

"No. Taking Darkness head on will be suicide. I bet you he has created his own henchman as we speak." Sonic responded.

"Oh. So what's the next move then? Are we're going to just travel around and find a way to stop Darkness?"

"No… we're not doing that, not just yet at least. We're going home Kenny. It's time I make an entrance and return back to see my friends and my wife."

Kenny nod his head in response.

"Yeah. Let's go home." Kenny gestured.

Sonic smile and nod his head in response so Sonic and Kenny grab everything putting out the fire. Sonic pick Kenny up putting him on his shoulders and the two took off heading to Magnolia so Sonic could return back to the Fairy Tail guild and to his wife. Sonic wore his black hooded cloak with Kenny by his side. They took the train to Magnolia. Sonic look out the window sitting next to Kenny who is eating some candy that Sonic purchase for his exceed friend.

Sonic took himself a nap until the train arrives to Magnolia. It was a six hour ride back to Magnolia. Six hours later, the train arrive to the city of Magnolia. Sonic and Kenny grab their belongings and exits the train and leave the station. Sonic walk to the city of Magnolia looking around the place.

"It sure feels good to be back from seven years away being asleep for so long." Sonic said stopping and looking around.

"Yeah it sure is. By the way this is the year X791." Kenny informed.

"Thank you for telling me. I forgot to ask you that question buddy."

"No problem so now you know man. So shall we head to the guild?"

"Yeah let's go."

Sonic with his exceed friend on his shoulder walking to the guild to return back with his friends. By the time they head to the Fairy Tail building, it was close no longer here which surprised Sonic.

"What the… the guild should be here?" Sonic wondered.

"Maybe they must've move." Kenny pointed out.

"It could be."

Sonic looks around and ask the civilian.

"Hi excuse me. Can you tell me where I can locate Fairy Tail?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yes it's over at the edge of the town only 20 miles from here. Just keep going straight to that direction." The civilian answered truthfully.

"Thank you, have a nice day."

"You do the same."

Sonic walk to the opposite direction to the tavern.

"Well that's very odd." Kenny said.

"What's odd?" Sonic inquired.

"After seven years, why would the guild be the edge of the town?"

"Good question. A lot has changed since I've been away… well asleep that is."

"Yeah and everyone has changed also but the peace is still the same."

"Tell me about it. Let's go check out Fairy Tail and see what has going on for the past seven years during my absence."

Kenny nod his head with response and the duo continue their direction over to the second building of Fairy Tail. The cross through the outskirts of the city which take them nine minutes to walk over to the guild. When the two boys arrived, they see the Fairy Tail guild and it looks like a tavern.

"Why does it look like a tavern bar here?" Sonic asked.

"You sure got me. A lot could happen." Kenny chimed.

"Well we're here now so let's go inside and see the others."

"Yeah."

Sonic walk to the door of the guild. Sonic stop for the moment earning a surprise from Kenny.

"Hey why did you stop?" Kenny asked.

"I… I don't think I can go in. We should just leave." Sonic answered sadly.

"No way Sonic. I know you're having second thoughts but everyone here misses you. I even check the kids who were playing together and acting as you."

"Wait you did?"

"Yeah and people are talking about you and missed you for seven years and it's been so long."

"Yeah… I am still alive and I don't think I can do this Kenny."

"I understand. If you don't want to do this, we can leave."

"No no, we came this far so let's get on with it together."

"Sure buddy."

Sonic nod and take a deep breath and opens the door of the guild entering inside. The wizards of Fairy Tail turn their attentions to the black caped character entering inside the guild. He wasn't alone, he had a cat with him an exceed with him. Sonic look around the place.

"Yep. I said it just right, looks like a tavern bar in here." Sonic repeated looking around.

"You got that right." Kenny added agreeing with Sonic.

"Who are you?"

The boys look over at the old man who appears to be the master of the guild.

"Who the hell are you?" Sonic countered playing along.

"I'm the guild master of this guild now tell me who are you. Are you a dragon slayer?" the guild master asked.

"Hell no. I can say that this place looks real… shitty."

"SHITYY! I'll show you shitty!" the pink hair dragon slayer rushed.

"Natsu don't!" the ice wizard stopped.

Natsu ignored the ice make wizard and start to throw a punch but the cape character disappeared out of trace. Natsu look for the character but he is struck out of nowhere to his neck by the same person who karate chop him by the neck knocking him down to the ground.

"Man Natsu… I remember how jumpy you are when you always want to fight. How pitiful." The cloak character stated.

"Wait you know Natsu?" the blonde celestial wizard asked.

The red hair scarlet re-quipped her sword pointed at the figure demanding answers.

"Just who are you?" the Titania demanded.

The wizard were ready to use their magic on the cape character. The exceed look to his friend on the shoulder.

"Oh boy, this isn't going to end well." The Exceed said.

"Yeah no kidding." The cloak character agreed.

"We demanded answers now tell us who are you and how do you know Natsu?" the master asked.

The wizards get ready to use their magic to the cape character. He look to his exceed friend and nodded and so the exceed then smile and look over to everyone.

"Well if you want answers. I guess we'll just have to show it to you. Right… Sonic." The Exceed said smiling.

"SONIC!" everyone repeated in shock.

"Come on you don't expect us to believe that Sonic is alive. He's been dead for seven years." Gray reminded.

"So you say…" the cloak character trailed off.

"What are you getting at trespasser? Now tell us who are you?" the scarlet Titania demanded.

"*Chuckle* Well I guess I'll have to show it to you… Erza."

Erza jumped in shock but kept her composure and everyone was tired of the mind games. Just before anyone could attack the cloak character. The cloak suspect then takes off his hood slowly reviewing his face shocking and surprised everyone who gasped and their eyes shot wide. Erza was more shock to see who the person is in front of her. The person is **Sonic the Hedgehog**.

"Hey beautiful, it's been such a long time." Sonic greeted sharing a smile.

Everyone stared at Sonic with shocking expression. Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Makarov and Erza were more shocked than everyone in the guild. Their hero and their icon Sonic is back and alive.

* * *

**Looks like everyone is stunned and shocked that Sonic is alive and standing right in front of everyone. Tune in next time for more of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	5. Act 1 Scene 5: Return of the Hero

Chapter 5: Return of the Hero

Everyone stared in shock and couldn't believe their very own eyes. There was Sonic the Hedgehog alive in front of everyone in the guild in their very own eyes. They all remained quiet for several minutes trying to buy it all in if it is a dream or not. Erza burst in tears sobbing silently, bringing her hands to her mouth and she couldn't believe it. Her husband and her best friend alive in front of her is here in the guild and alive from seven years ago. Wendy and Romeo even burst in tears so did Lucy, Cana and including Evergreen in shock. Makarov even had tears in his eyes and so did Natsu. Everyone even shed tears from their eyes knowing it was real, their hero and their icon is here at their guild returned back alive.

"What's up?" Sonic greeted.

"It's you…" Erza trailed off.

Erza embraced Sonic into a soft hug wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck and cried on his chest sobbing silently.

"It's you… it's really you. You're alive." Erza sobbed.

"Yeah beautiful. I'm back and I'm alive." Sonic stated returning the hug.

Erza cried for minutes sobbing on her husband's chest. Sonic hold to Erza embracing her with compassion and comforting her to try cheering up while she sobs on his chest after finding out he was alive. Sonic lifts Erza's chin to look into her eyes and a second later, they press their lips engaging into a soft, tender and passionate kiss on the lips. Everyone watches in awe knowing how beautiful the reunion of the married couple had started. Kenny smiled to the married couple and fold his arms.

"What a beautiful reunion." Kenny whispered.

They kiss for minutes passionate and soft. After the kiss, they broke apart and depart their lips away from each other. Sonic then breaks the hug wiping the tears from Erza's eyes and Erza step back and the blue hedgehog looks around.

"Man it's been so long." Sonic said looking around.

Wendy rushed up to Sonic and tackles him into a hug.

"Sonic… Sonic, I missed you so much!" Wendy sobbed tearing up.

"Hey hey don't cry, I missed you too."

"SONIC!"

Everyone start dog pile on Sonic to the ground. Sonic teleports out of the sit and brushing himself off.

"SONIC!" Lucy cried hugging Sonic.

"Hey Lucy, you're looking very good and radiant as ever." Sonic commented.

"Thank you." Lucy thanked wiping the tears from her eyes.

Sonic felt another hug wrapping around him so he turns to see Cana with tears in her eyes.

"Sonic. It's been so long." Cana said hugging Sonic and sob to his shoulder.

"Yeah sure has." Sonic chimed.

Romeo approaches to Sonic and even gave him a hug.

"Oh man Sonic, I missed you so much." Romeo said.

"Hey I missed you too and enough with the hugs everyone. Can I at least can so space."

Everyone respected Sonic's wish and backed away a little.

"Sonic my boy, welcome back." Makarov greeted.

"Hey Makarov, you're looking good. Have you been working out?" Sonic pointed out.

"Well I did try to look impress for the ladies."

"*Chuckle* Wow… everyone look so… different."

"Yeah some of us matured and grew up after seven long years since Natsu, Lucy, Cana, Wendy, Happy, Gajeel, Levy, Gildarts, Mirajane, Evergreen, Freed and anyone else in Tenrou Island since it had gone missing." Droy notified.

"I see. What the hell. Droy is that you?"

"Yeah it's me alright."

"You look… fat. Have you been eating all this time?"

"Yeah I sure have to keep my magic going up you know."

"Hell no. it looks like you can't control your eating looking like a monster eating all of them cheeseburgers. Ahahahaha…"

Everyone laughed at Sonic's joke embarrassing Droy.

"Sorry. I was just messing with you so no worries. Anyway what happen back at Tenrou Island?" Sonic asked.

Makarov explained Sonic everything that happen in Tenrou Island. The S-Class trials, the Grimoire Heart, the black dragon name Acnologia and the disappearance of the Tenrou Island and meeting the first guild master: Mavis Vermillion.

"Hold up just a second. You mean to tell me that you guys met the first master of the guild and fought the second master of Fairy Tail who is the name Hades?" Sonic repeated.

"Yeah pretty much." Natsu answered.

"And Cana is Gildarts daughter?"

"Yep isn't that right baby?" Gildarts said referring to Cana.

"Get away from me." Cana rejected.

"And that you all fought against a dragon, a black dragon that destroyed Tenrou Island with his dragon roar and that dragon is the reason the Island dissapear?"

"Yeah you should've seen it Sonic. It was huge." Happy said.

"Man… I'm shocked to hear you guys fought a dragon. That reminds me, I did fought a dragon before."

"WHAT! You fought a dragon?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah it was back when I was at my homeworld that is well in another timeline that is. Now tell me, how did you guys get the guild like this and what the hell happen?"

"It's a long story." Macao said looking away.

"Don't explain it to me, I think I know why."

"Now Sonic, we all want answers. How did you survive and how you were alive for seven whole years." Makarov asked wanting to know.

"Yeah and how come you didn't return back here and participate in the S-Class trials?" Natsu asked.

Everyone wanting to know and Sonic just only let out a sigh.

"It's… complicated." Sonic answered.

"Allow me to answer that." The Exceed jumped in.

"Who are you exactly?" Carla asked.

"I'm Kenny and I'm Sonic's partner." Kenny introduced.

"Now tell us, how did Sonic survived."

"Well it's like this…"

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Kenny's POV…_

_After the events that happened seven years ago, Sonic survived the explosion and was transported from Earthland to a dark and a mysterious place. Venom's friend: Joseph the Dingo. He had found out about Venom's death and found Sonic in a mysterious world. They brought him in the ship and treat his wounds as they were very severe. It took days treating his wounds and help him. After that, they seemingly place Sonic in the Cyro-Chamber which treating his wounds as he felt in a coma and help him recuperate and hoping that no one can never wake him ever again. That is where people in deep freeze goes to sleep in the Cyro-Chamber._

_As seven years had passed, the crew did not bother to wake up Sonic from the Cyro-Chamber and they were on their way to deliver Sonic which it would be the trophy museum to keep Sonic there and keep him there forever. I found that out on my boss's files in his computer. The dark soldiers invaded the ship and I reach to the classified room and found out Sonic was alive all this time. I thought he was dead at first but he's been sleeping for seven long years so I released him out of the Cyro-Chamber and I helped him escaped from the ship and it exploded by the time we transported back to Earthland._

* * *

_End of Flashback…_

"With that being said, Kenny and I escaped after he released me from my Cyro-Chamber." Sonic finished adding in the conversation.

Everyone's eyes went wide of shock and jaws drop. Natsu broke the silence.

"So you've been sleeping for seven years!" Natsu repeated.

"Correct. Seven years, six months and twelve days." Sonic informed.

"How did you know that?" Gray asked.

"Kenny told me. He hacked in his boss's computer and found out about how long I was out."

"Yeah you can say that I'm a technician and I hack in computers, magic and all sorts of things and I'm practically a genius." Kenny notified.

"Don't forget very smart with an IQ over 300."

"Wait what?" Carla said in shock.

"Yeah it's true."

"It's still good to have you back Sonic after all these years we thought you were dead but you was sleeping." Wakaba said smirking.

"Yeah it sure feels great to be back. Although I got that much rest and my body feels wonderful. I feel great."

"No you're back Sonic let's fight!" Natsu demanded.

"No. I had a rough day yesterday and I am no mood to fight Natsu and don't make me angry. I can easily defeat you with my **Darkspine** form."

"So Kenny what else do you do?" Happy asked.

"Well I learn a few martial arts. Sonic taught me four days ago when we had to go take care of something as I use my staff as a weapon." Kenny answered truthfully.

"You can fight?" Pantherlily asked.

"Yeah. I've been training when I was on the ship and Sonic gave me a few pointers after we escaped."

"Also it seems that you've got quite strong when you was asleep." Makarov pointed out.

"Yeah I sure did and felt stronger as well." Sonic exclaimed.

"You're still the most powerful wizard in Fiore." Laki reminded.

"Yeah I know but I'm not a wizard after all, I'm just a hedgehog who loves an adventure and keeping everyone safe."

"That's true but still."

"Oh what is this I hear everyone is trying to be like me?"

"How did you?"

"Kenny told me that hearing everyone was talking about me and kids acting as me wanting to be like me one day."

"Well Sonic. After your death against Venom, everyone and including the other guilds train and try to be strong as you since you defeated two of the powerful villains that anyone has ever seen. Even they made you a legend." Kinana notified.

"Wait me a legend?!"

"Really?" Kenny added.

"Yeah. They even create a statue of you in the Magic Council."

"I… see." Sonic understood.

"That's to show you how a real man you are." Elfman said.

Evergreen smacked Elfman with her fan.

"Quit saying real man." Evergreen demanded.

"Hold up since when did you two start dating?" Sonic asked.

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" Elfman and Evergreen stated angrily.

"Oh? Sounds to me you're yelling at me at the same time. Come on Elfman, at least give me the certain details. So did you sleep with her?"

"What?! I didn't I…" Elfman try answer but Sonic interrupted him.

"You guys are getting married?"

"No we are…."

"Oh oh I know Sonic, they're cuddle buddies right?" Kenny asked.

"NO WE ARE NOT!" Elfman and Evergreen yelled in rage.

"Ok now that answers my question. They're in a relationship." Sonic stated.

"You see that folks, this why people fall in love." Kenny said making the other laugh.

"Shut up!" Elfman shouted.

"Calm down Elfman, I was just messing with you. Sorry for going overboard man." Sonic apologized.

"You're forgiven Sonic. You're just having fun."

"Yeah but you sure you didn't sleep with Evergreen though. I slept with Erza a few times so that ain't new to me. That's how a real man does it right."

"Yeah… you're right."

"And to Gildarts."

"Huh? Me?!" Gildarts exclaimed pointing at himself.

"Yeah you. Tell me, you're Cana's father right?"

"Yeah that's me."

"How come you became a deadbeat dad and didn't let Cana tell you she is your daughter huh?"

"I… I…"

"Don't answer it. Is it because you have too many woman that you slept with and tearing their asses up?"

"That's not…"

"I'm not finished. So you were the ladies men back then. Damn… no wonder you was a player."

"Shut up!"

"What? Just getting curious and you better treat Cana with full respect as a father. You hear me?"

"Yes sir Sonic. I did promised her."

"Cool and now that's what's up. Man I sure did miss a lot since I've been away asleep."

"You sure did. Sonic I can even learn fire magic." Romeo notified.

"Really? That's new. Wanted to be like Natsu I see."

"I sure do and wanting to be like you someday and be much stronger and fight stronger enemies like you did against Darkness the Hedgehog."

Sonic shot his eyes open and look away from Darkness's name. He had just found out that Darkness had been revived and is on the loose plotting for his schemes once more, hearing his evil laugh and the images of Darkness grinning. This did not go unnoticed by Makarov with concern.

"Sonic. Are you alright?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Sonic responded sharing a fake smile.

"Enough talking it's time to celebrate and welcome Sonic back home."

The guild cheered and begin to celebrate. They begin to start drinking and cheer for their hero returning home and being alive. Kenny chat with the other exceeds. Sonic shared smiles to everyone having a good time with the guild. Lucy, Cana and Evergreen had other plans for Sonic. They drag Sonic out of the guild followed by Laki who appears to like Sonic away from the others and pushing him to the ground. Sonic look around seeing Lucy, Cana, Evergreen and even Laki looking at Sonic lovingly.

"Ladies… what are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"We're going to give you lots of loving Sonic." Laki said smiling lovingly.

"You know I'm married right?" Sonic reminded.

"We know but we missed you so much Sonic and we're going to send you lots of loving." Evergreen flirted.

"Hold up just a second…"

"The person who gives Sonic the most kisses gets to spend some time with him." Cana challenged.

"I accept." Evergreen said.

"Me too." Lucy agreed.

"I'm game." Laki jumped in.

"Wait Laki you're in this too?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah that's right and I even like you from the start."

"Come on girls, let's get this party started." Cana suggested.

"Oh no… HELP!" Sonic cried.

It was too late, Cana, Lucy, Evergreen and Laki jumped Sonic and they begin deliver Sonic some kisses, smothering his face with their kisses and rubbing on his chest. Sonic tried to escape but the ladies kept Sonic down and smothered Sonic some kisses. The boys look on seeing their hero getting smothered by the ladies smoothing the hedgehog with kisses on his face.

"Man… Sonic is sure is lucky." Macao said smiling.

"You said it pal. I really miss having him here making us smile and Cana is in love with Sonic." Wakaba replied.

"She may have a fallen in love with Sonic but he better not touch my daughter." Gildarts stated.

"True but Cana seem doesn't care about it."

"What made you say that?"

"Think about it. She's going to let Sonic touch her whenever he wants but we know Sonic won't do that. He truly loves Erza."

"Yeah… you sure have a point but I'll be watching him."

"Don't forget he's powerful than you Gildarts. He can even take you down with his **Super level 4** form or even his **Darkspine** form." Macao reminded.

"I can still beat him though."

"Yeah but Sonic is still stronger than all of us and more powerful than ever. He can easily take you down."

"*Sigh* You're right…"

"Told you."

The celebration continue. Sonic got out from the love craze girls still wanting to give Sonic some more loving but Erza stopped them glaring at them ordering them to back down. Erza turn her attentions to Sonic and smile at him.

"Sonic, do you mind if we speak in private?" Erza asked.

"Yeah sure let's go." Sonic accepted.

Erza takes Sonic's hand taking him out of the guild with Sonic followed by out of the guild. They came outside from the guild and walk five miles away so they can talk. There was a moment of silence between them as they look at each other in the eyes. They didn't bother to speak or move a muscle for five minutes. It was complete silence between them. Just it was going on but then, Erza suddenly kisses Sonic on the lips wrapping her arms around him holding him in her arms. Sonic responds and returns the kiss wrapping his hands around his wife's waist. They kissed very passionately, tender and smooth. Erza let out a soft moan inside Sonic's mouth during their passionate kiss. They remain kissing for seven minutes before they can depart away breaking up the kiss.

"I've waited so long to do that. I missed you so much." Erza said sadly.

"And I missed you too Erza. I still have the locket that I bought." Sonic said pulling out his gold locket.

"It's been seven years thinking you was dead but you're alive and you're here. I was lost without you when you died seven years ago from Venom. It hurt me so much and I've stop crying as I could not believe you were dead and left me behind."

"I know… I'm sorry Erza. I've hurt you so much when I sacrificed myself to safe you guys and there was no other way. I did not enough power to teleport with you guys back home."

"I understand Sonic, I really do. I am so happy that you're alive and you're with me. I love you so much."

"And I love you too Erza."

Before Sonic can kiss his wife but however, Erza responds Sonic with a punch straight to his face.

"That was for sacrificing yourself." Erza stated glaring at Sonic.

"Ok. I deserve that and I admit I was wrong… again." Sonic admitted.

Erza smile and embraces Sonic in a hug and look into his eyes.

"With that being said, I'm glad you and I have reunited and we can start our life again." Erza said smiling.

"Yeah me too." Sonic agreed sharing a smile with his wife.

The married couple begin kissing again embracing into a one soft and passionate kiss on the lips. They weren't alone, Lucy was spying on Sonic looking on and sighed to herself quietly.

"*Sigh* I wish that was me and wish that I was Sonic's wife." Lucy wished lovingly.

"You and me both sister."

Lucy turn around seeing Cana behind her.

"You're spying on Sonic also?" Lucy asked whispering.

"That's right. I have not fall in love before. Sure I slept with a few boys when I was drunk but to Sonic he's so… so different and care free. I can't stop thinking about him." Cana responded.

"Yeah me too. Hard to believe he's married."

"Erza's so lucky to have Sonic as her husband and the one that will never leave you."

Lucy agreed with Cana and turn back their attention to Sonic sighing lovingly at him.

After the two kiss, they return back inside of the guild to join back in the celebration. Macao, Wakaba filled Sonic in what has happen during the seven years from the Tenrou Island disappearance and how everyone grew except for the ones who were in Tenrou Island. They even told Sonic about Twilight Ogre that they bully Fairy Tail for the money that they old to them but Makarov, Mirajane and Erza took care of it and gave them a brutal beatdown.

Sonic had a drink with Kenny hanging out together like a team. Everything was going well with Sonic but unfortunately for him, he's being dragged by Cana and Lucy out of the guild. Laki even follow the drunkard and the celestial wizard and they take him to the shed and they deliver some more love to Sonic giggling at Sonic while they smother Sonic with kisses on his face. Sonic try to escape from the ladies but Cana stopped him from escaping.

"Where do you think you're going handsome?" Cana cooed.

Cana set Sonic back down on his lap. She then start pressing her breasts to Sonic's face smothering him with her large cleavage.

"We're just getting started." Lucy said.

"Yeah and we'll going to show you lots of loving like Erza gave to you." Laki chimed.

"*Gulp* Oh no." Sonic gulped.

Lucy, Cana and Laki giggled lovingly before they could smother Sonic until they are interrupted by a female voice.

"You girls are starting the party without me." The voice asked.

The girls turn around seeing Evergreen smiling seductively at Sonic.

"I want in with this one and he sure can have some of my loving as well." Evergreen said licking her lips.

"The more the merrier." Cana exclaimed.

Evergreen join the ladies and they continue on smothering Sonic with kisses to him.

The celebration continue on all day long. Everyone is so happy to their hero and friend back with them from all these seven years thinking he had died but he had been asleep for over seven years. Sonic had a talk with Natsu and found out that Natsu use lightning with fire that intrigued him. He had also learn that he and the team defeated Hades and fought bravery in their intense fight. Sonic smile and pat Natsu on his back.

"I got to hand it to you, you're becoming stronger than you look pal." Sonic commented.

"Yeah getting there to be strong as you." Natsu responded.

"Of course. Aren't you and Lucy dating?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah but we decide to remain as friends you know don't want to ruin our friendship and our partnership as well."

"Ah. I understand. It was a good choice for the two of you am I right?"

"Yeah you are buddy. Besides ain't nothing wrong with that."

"*Laugh* I'll drink to that."

The celebration continue on until night time. Everyone left and return home. They even spread the world all over Fiore that Sonic is alive and has return. Everyone beamed in glee excitingly to see Sonic in the city. Sonic is seen walking with Erza back to their household with Kenny on his right shoulder. The citizens cheering, applauding Sonic welcoming the blue blur hero back home. The kids screamed happily welcoming their idol and icon back home. Sonic was more happy to have Sonic here and back home with him.

They reach to their residence and Sonic took a glance out of it.

"It still looks the same and it's still looking good." Sonic commented.

"I'm glad you remembered it." Erza happily said with a smile.

"This is your home Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"Yep that's right. Welcome to my home buddy." Sonic answered truthfully.

The trio enter inside the room. Kenny smile and look around the place.

"Wow this is beautiful. You have a lovely home." Kenny commented.

"Thank you. Welcome to your new home pal. Let me show you around the house." Sonic offered taking Kenny with him.

Sonic showed Kenny around the house. He showed the kitchen, dining room, living room, outside the back, the bathroom, the basement and the rooms upstairs. There are three bedroom in the house. Sonic and Erza has the big bedroom for them two.

"So Kenny you'll be sleeping in here in the guest room." Sonic stated.

"Thank you Sonic. For everything." Kenny thanked.

"No problem buddy. We're friends after all right?"

"Yeah but I don't want to have a room. I was hoping I sleep in your bedroom on the floor?"

"If that's what you want then I'll allow it but not tonight. I have a feeling that Erza would want to have some alone time with me."

"Oh man. I can't sleep in your room tonight?"

"No you can't sorry. Anyway, I'll try to let you have a sneak peak of our fun."

"Oh I would like the sound of that Sonic."

Sonic winked at himself and return to Erza over at their bedroom. Sonic put his gear away in the closet of the hallway upstairs before entering his bedroom. He did not know what Erza has in store for her husband and just then when Sonic enter inside the bedroom opening the door by turning the door knob, he shot his eyes wide open of absolute shock and almost had an nose bleed. Erza in the room wearing seduction armor with a pink bra, pink panties with fishnet tights on her legs laying on the bed with her legs spread wide open looking to Sonic with a seductive look on her face giving him a *_Come and Get Me_* look. There were candles lighted in the room and there was a good scent of candles that was lighting lightened up the mood.

"Whoa…" Sonic trailed off in shock.

Erza licked her lips and giggled to her husband.

"Surprise handsome. It's been so long that you and me have fun like this." Erza said smiling.

"I still can't believe it's been seven years I've been asleep. Still you are full of surprises like how I remembered." Sonic stated.

"True. Only to make you happy and entertained you."

"*Chuckle* Yeah I remember and you are completely right beautiful."

"So are you just going to stand there or come join your wife and keep her company?"

Sonic smiled, shrugging his shoulders thinking why not. He kick off his shoes to get comfortable and closes the door behind him. He walks by taking off of his threads only leaving on his boxers and joins with Erza in bed. He finds himself on top of the scarlet smiling with the Titania and they two begin to share a kiss, a sweet, soft and passionate kiss on the lips. They start off with the passionate kiss until they turn up the heat when they begin to kiss a little erotic to make things interesting for them. As they kiss, Erza flip Sonic over on his back having herself to be on top of him and start kissing Sonic by his neck and caressing his cheek with her hand.

"It's felt so good to have you here with me. I've missed you so much Sonic." Erza said smothering Sonic.

"I know Erza. I missed you too and it feels damn good to be here with you and back home with you." Sonic responded wrapping his arms around Erza.

"Mmm… you don't know how much it feels so good to have you with me."

"I think I do. I can feel it and felt your heart beating fast."

"Well it broke my heart that you died but you somehow survived and I am so happy to see you. Besides… my heart has been full of love once again by you."

"That I am glad and happy about it. By the way, I am planning to do this with you all night long to catch up and share our lost moments together."

"Whatever you want, you can do whatever you want to me. My heart and body is all yours."

Sonic smirked so he slide down his hands and gropes Erza's firm butt catching her off guard and hear her gasp. Erza smiled and the two kiss passionately and Sonic then uses his remote that he had with him turning on some music from his music player some Jodeci playing the song **Jodeci – Stay**. Erza smiled, fond with the song and return to kiss Sonic on the lips. As the two were kissing, a pink bra is thrown off the bed flying to the ground and in the bedroom there is the sound of moaning. Kenny smiled hearing the sounds of moaning in the bedroom knowing it was Erza.

"Sonic is sure is lucky." Kenny commented smirking.

* * *

_Four Days later…_

The news had spread all over Fiore and everyone is stunned, shock and surprised to hear the news that the hero Sonic the Hedgehog is alive and back in Fiore. The cheer and was so happy to hear Sonic is back in Fiore and back home. The reporter was super excited and happy to hear Sonic came back and take pictures of him and putting his pictures on the Sorcerer's Weekly and everyone in Fiore bought the cover seeing the front page of Sonic with his exceed friend Kenny as Sonic wanted Kenny to be part of the page and the pictures and could not abandon him like that.

Sonic became very popular and he was still a legend for defeating two of his powerful enemies seven years back in X784. Everyone was so happy to have their hero back and they feel safe all because of Sonic knowing that he will protect everyone once again. Sonic and Erza had been catching up and spending a lot of time together while Kenny chat with the exceeds hanging out with them and getting to know them as well. Lucy, Cana, Evergreen and Laki flirt with Sonic even Kinana who seem to have a soft spot for Sonic smiling at him lovingly.

Right now, Sonic and Kenny arrive to the guild being greeted by the guild.

"What's shaking everyone?" Sonic greeted.

"Hey Sonic, good to see you." Wendy responded hugging Sonic.

"Hey Wendy and Carla. How are you?"

"Wonderful actually. Now that you're here it is still good to have you back." Carla answered.

"Yeah and everyone still talking about you and Kenny." Wendy chimed.

"I see. Well they are still glad to see me again."

"MENNN!"

Sonic turn himself and everyone turn their attention to the Blue Pegasus making their entrance.

"Sonic." Ichiya said in his smooth voice.

"Yeah what's up Ichiya?" Sonic greeted.

Ichiya walks to Sonic and shakes his hand.

"It is so good to see you again Sonic." Ichiya said.

"Yeah I know. It's been so long since me and Erza's wedding." Sonic reminded.

"I know. It's good to see you again Sonic."

"You too and you're looking good and smooth as ever."

"Why thank you Sonic. The ladies love my looks."

"Hello Sonic." Eve greeted.

"Hey Eve, Ren and Hibiki." Sonic greeted.

"Man Sonic, you're looking cool as ever still and that new outfit of yours." Ren pointed out.

"Yeah where did you get your new look?" Eve asked.

"That'll be my secret sorry." Sonic declined.

"Sonic. I want to say you're welcome." Hibiki welcomed.

"For what?"

"I helped Erza and the others to find you when the time they told us that you've been kidnapped by your hunter who's been tracking you all this time."

"Oh thanks."

"By the way, Ichiya insulted you seven years ago." Ren notified.

"*Gulp* That is not true." Ichiya argued.

"Oh really? What did he say?" Sonic asked.

"He talked about you and Erza saying you don't got the balls to please her." Eve answered truthfully.

"He did what?!"

"Sonic… I can explain…" Ichiya said nervously.

Sonic glared to Ichiya walking towards him as Ichiya back away hitting himself against the wall. Sonic clench his fist and just about to hit Ichiya in the face in front of everyone who stood in watch but all of sudden, it shock everyone when Sonic did not hit Ichiya and soon he calmed down.

"That was in the past and we moved on so you're forgiven." Sonic said forgiven Ichiya.

"Oh thank you Sonic." Ichiya thanked.

"But be warn, if you ever say anything like that to me again or to my wife, I'll burn your hair make you bald and beat you into a coma. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"And that's the great Sonic the Hedgehog for ya." Happy blurted.

"Shut it tomcat." Carla demanded.

"Oh Sonic, I want you to meet my girlfriend. **Jenny Realight**." Hibiki introduced.

Hibiki call in Jenny and his girlfriend step inside the guild with a smile on her face. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and wearing a purple dress. Hibiki kisses Jenny on the lips and Hibiki stares at Sonic.

"Hello. I'm Jenny Realight and I am Miss Fiore to you handsome." Jenny introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you but I believe the beautiful Mirajane here is the Miss Fiore and not you." Sonic corrected.

"*Humph* Whatever you say."

"So you and Hibiki are in a relationship I see?"

"Oh yes definitely. I heard that you fought Darkness the Hedgehog, Mephiles the Dark and fight that hunter that has been hunting you?"

"Yeah. I even had the scars from their fights."

Sonic takes off his shirt showing some scars and some cuts on his body shocking everyone before putting his shirt back on. Jenny draws herself close to Sonic and touch his body.

"My god… you suffered all of those cuts and scars on you?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah I was treated by the guys who found me survived by my explosion which gave me a few scars before locking me in the chamber sleeping." Sonic answered.

"Wow… I've never met anyone who is so brave, strong, so determined and caring to anyone that he cares so much and protecting the ones he love."

"Yeah I'm sure am that guy and make good on my promises and never let anyone down."

"Sonic…"

"What's up?"

"I… I…"

"What is it, is there something wrong with me?"

"No. I think I love you."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in shock.

"What?! Are you out of your mind my love?" Hibiki asked.

"No. I've been a huge Sonic the Hedgehog fan. I have all of his magazines, posters and articles about him. I'm a huge fan of you Sonic and I love you."

"Man… Sonic gets all of the ladies." Eve murmured.

"Tell me about it." Ren agreed.

"Sonic. Why don't you marry me? I can be a good wife for you. I can cook for you, clean for you, do your laundry, make your delicious favorite treats, I'll even massage your feet and shoulders." Jenny offered.

"Whoa slow down. You know I can't…" Sonic trailed off.

"Who cares? We are destine to be together."

"What is all the commotion here?"

Everyone turn their attention to the Lamia Scale who they are Lyon, Sherry, Jura, Toby and Yuka making their appearance. Toby rushed over to Sonic and shakes his hand.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god it's you, it's really you! Sonic the Hedgehog! Oh my god it's such an honor to meet you. I am such a big fan and I like your outfit and you look bad ass. Can I get your autograph?" Toby asked pulling out a notepad.

"Sure why not." Sonic accepted signing an autograph for Toby.

"Sonic, it is a real honor to meet you." Lyon greeted.

"You must be Lyon. Ur's student?" Sonic corrected.

"Yes. I take it that you heard of me?"

"Yeah Gray told me."

"I'm Sherry and it's a pleasure to meet you." Sherry introduced.

"I'm Yuka." Yuka jumped in.

"Sherry and Yuka, pleasure to meet you." Sonic greeted.

"Sonic, it is great to see you again." Jura said smiling.

"Jura. Hey what's going on?"

"I am shock to hear you were alive and had been sleeping for seven years. It's great to have you back in Earthland."

"Thanks. Man everyone is really happy to see me."

"That's because everyone had mourn about your death for about a year but they got over it and moved on." Yuka stated.

"Thank you for answering that."

"No problem."

"So you possess the fourth level of Super Sonic 4." Lyon asked.

"Yeah you seem with it before."

"I've seen it on the magic screen but never seen it in person."

"I want to see your Super Sonic 4." Jenny wanted.

"Yeah let's see you transform." Toby agreed.

Everyone asked Sonic to transform for them and Sonic chuckle a bit.

"Ok guys, you all can see me transform. Let's take it outside." Sonic gestured.

Sonic take everyone outside of the guild and Sonic backed away a little bit to create some space. Jenny, Toby, Wendy, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Elfman, Laki and Kenny were very excited to see Sonic transform in their very own eyes.

"Here goes nothing." Sonic said.

***Song start to play for Sonic's Transformation: Hazel Fernandes – Number One (Nas-T Mix)***

Sonic get position channeling his chaos energy and transforms to his **Super Sonic** form.

"This is my Super form." Sonic stated.

Sonic ascends to his Super Form 2.

"This is my super form ascending pass than my first one. You can call me **Super Sonic 2**." Sonic explained.

"Whoa…" Kenny trailed off.

"Look at that." Toby murmured excitingly.

"And this will be my third form."

Sonic channels his energy letting out a loud roar in his transforming ascended to his third level of his super form.

"This is my **Super Sonic 3**. My quills are spikier and longer in this transformation." Sonic explained.

"So this is Super form 3. That is so cool!" Toby said.

"You said it pal." Kenny said.

"Oh I think I am in love." Jenny said forming her eyes into hearts.

"Hey I'm right here you know." Hibiki proclaimed.

"And this…" Sonic trailed off.

"The big finale." Natsu said with his eyes in stars.

"Will be going up to my fourth level of my super form."

Sonic shot his eyes widen and let out a loud roar powering himself up in his transformation. He builds up more of his chaos energy going up to the rise clenching his fists and suddenly light then start to form around him shining in front of everyone. Everyone cover their eyes and Sonic body then start to change in the transformation.

Moments after, the light died down and everyone turn their attention to Sonic and they see Sonic in his **Super Sonic 4**.

"*Chuckle* Now this is what you wanted to see, this is my **Super Sonic 4**." Sonic showed in his deep voice.

"Like a real man." Elfman complimented before Evergreen smacks him with her fan.

"Now that's amazing." Kenny said.

"He is so cool. I wish I can do that." Toby wished.

"He is so handsome, how hot is he in that form." Jenny commented dreamily to Sonic.

Sonic revert back to his previous state.

"That's not all everyone. I got one more transformation before I stop." Sonic stated.

"Oh I think I know what he's going to do." Natsu said smirking.

"What's that?" Ren asked.

"Just wait and see, you'll find out." Lucy jumped in.

Sonic extends arms out spreading them as he channels fire around him dancing all around Sonic into like whirlwind of flames.

"He can control fire. Isn't he going to turn into his fire form?" Yuka asked.

"Nope. This is new. You'll find out just watch." Gray said watching on.

Sonic brings his arms crossing them into an x closing his eyes. When he is finished, Sonic quickly release his arms around downward roaring as he begin his transformation into whirlwind flames around him. Everyone watch in awe during the hedgehog's transformation. The flames circling around Sonic whirlwind like a tornado until it disperse it fading away in the act and thus Sonic had completely changed. The Lamia Scale and the Blue Pegasus including Laxus drop their jaws in shock to see Sonic finished his transformation. He had changed to his Darkspine form right in front of everybody.

"Surprised you didn't I? This is what I call a **Darkspine** form." Darkspine Sonic said in a deep voice.

"Whoa…" Ren trailed off.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Toby squealed in excitement.

"I know right." Natsu agreed smiling.

"That's your Darkspine form? Incredible." Lyon admitted.

"More than incredible, he's hot and handsome!" Jenny squealed lovingly.

Sonic smirk and reverts back to his normal state once more.

"Now those are my super forms. I hope you all enjoyed the show." Sonic said taking a bow.

"Oh Sonic, you make my heart beat because of your heroic ways and how caring you are. Be mine." Jenny said gazing to Sonic.

"Sorry Jenny but I'm married." Sonic rejected.

"Aw."

"You still have me my love." Hibiki said smiling.

"Yeah you're right I am sorry my handsome lover."

Jenny and Hibiki hug each other. She kept gazing over to Sonic never divert her eyes off of the blue blur hero.

"Although, Sonic is the love of my life. My heart is calling to you Sonic." Jenny murmured.

"What was that?" Hibiki asked.

"Oh nothing dear."

Elfman smiled and then decide to speak.

"Well that's out of the way. Who wants to play some manly football?" Elfman offered.

"But we don't have a field to play Elfman." Gray reminded.

"Oh… right…"

"Not quite you guys." Sonic said smiling.

"What makes you say that?" Natsu asked.

"Because I know just the place where we can play so I got you all covered."

"In that case I'm in."

"Me too." Elfman volunteered.

"I'm joining in too." Gray jumped in.

"You guys are going to play football?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah. It's fun." Sonic answered.

"And you get to tackle anyone too." Elfman added.

"Well in that case I'm in." Laxus said.

"I'll explain the rules along the way. Anyone wants to play. It's just going to be us men playing football?" Sonic offered.

"Count me in." Gajeel accepted.

"Me too." Jet said smirking.

"It's been a while since I play so I'm game." Droy said joining in.

"Ok we got myself, Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Elfman, Gajeel, Jet, Droy. Anyone wants to play?" Sonic asked looking around.

"I'll play." Macao volunteered.

"Let me play. I could use a good game." Wakaba said joining in.

"Ok anyone wants to play?" Sonic asked.

"I'm game." Toby volunteered.

"I'll join the game too. I heard it's fun like how you mentioned it before." Lyon said.

"Cool I get to tackle Lyon." Gray murmured cracking his fist.

"I'll join." Gildarts volunteered.

"Alright. So it's me, Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Elfman, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Macao, Wakaba, Toby, Lyon, Gildarts. Who wants in on the game?" Sonic asked.

"I'll play." Bickslow said jumping in.

"Me too. I could play a game of football." Freed added.

"I'm game." Max said.

"Count me in pal." Warren volunteered.

"I want to play." Nab jumping in.

"Hey Vijeeter you want to play?" Sonic asked.

"No that's ok. I'm out." Vijeeter declined.

"If you say so. Ok we got myself, Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Elfman, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Macao, Wakaba, Toby, Lyon, Gildarts, Bickslow, Freed, Max, Warren and Nab. We need on more guy. Anyone wants to play?" Sonic asked.

"I'll play." Alzack said smiling.

"You're a married man Alzack. You sure you want to play man?"

"Yeah. It's been seven years since I had a wonderful time playing a game so I'm game.

"Ok then. Now we got myself, Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Elfman, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Macao, Wakaba, Toby, Lyon, Gildarts, Freed, Bickslow, Max, Warren, Nab, Alzack. So nineteen of us and we still need one more guy to play." Sonic said looking around.

"Ah what the heck, I'm in I want to play." Vijeeter changed wanting to join in.

"You want to play?"

"Yes I do so I'm joining in."

"And that makes… (Counting) twenty players. This should be a big and long game. Come on guys, I know just the play like I mention before where we can play some football and I'll tell you which score we'll have to make."

Sonic takes the boys away from the guild. Kenny went with Sonic flying next to him followed by the boys leaving the guild.

"Those boys are going to play football?" Jenny asked.

"That's right. After Sonic told us all about it, we were so fond of it and everyone enjoyed the game including Elfman told us that it's a real man's game." Lisanna responded smiling.

"Oh I want to go watch Sonic play. I heard he's good of throwing the ball."

"He sure is and Sonic sure is handsome out on the field." Cana stated going after the boys to watch.

"Hey wait for me I want to watch."

"I'm coming too. I want to watch." Lucy said.

"Me too." Laki followed.

"Let's go Carla. Let's go watch." Wendy command catching up.

"Hold on child." Carla demanded.

Eventually everyone decide to go watch the boys play. Sonic took the boys to a big green field in Magnolia and quickly makes a football field. After that, Sonic makes himself a captain and makes Gray the captain knowing he can throw the football quite well. They had start picking teams. Sonic even made some red and blue jerseys helped by Kenny so they'll know who is on which team.

**Red Team**:

Sonic, Natsu, Macao, Gajeel, Droy, Lyon, Max, Vijeeter, Bickslow and Gildarts.

**Blue Team**:

Gray, Laxus, Wakaba, Elfman, Freed, Nab, Toby, Alzack, Jet and Warren.

"Ok now that everyone is on teams. Now to make the team score set. The team that scores more than 70 points wins the game. We're going to be playing a long game and I hope you're all ready to play." Sonic said.

"Bring it on!" Elfman said cracking his fist.

"I'm all fired up." Natsu cried.

"Hope you're ready for a tackle Lyon because I'm coming for you." Gray taunted smirking.

"Not until I tackle you first." Lyon countered.

"This is going to be fun." Laxus said smirking.

Once the teams had been set up. Sonic decide to let Blue Team have the ball first which they'll be starting the game on the 20 yard line on Blue Team's territory. Red and Blue team made their game plan before get in motion and goes with their plan and get in motion. Natsu has his eyes on Laxus, Sonic kept his focus on Jet, Bickslow kept his eyes on Freed, Max had his focus on with Warren and the game plan goes as plan. Gray signals Jet to go on his right followed by Sonic keeping his focus on Jet and Gray signals hut beginning the play. Nab, Elfman, Wakaba, Toby, Vijeeter and Alzack blocking Gildarts, Gajeel, Droy, Warren, Macao and Lyon from sacking their quarter. Gildarts breaks away from Elfman and goes for the sack but Gray in the nick of time throws the football over to Freed and he catches the ball. He breaks free from Bickslow's tackle and runs the ball. Laxus blocking Natsu from tackling Freed as he runs with the ball. Max then tackles Freed to the 40 yard line gaining twenty yards.

The teams came up with the game plan and get in motion. Gray look both side and signals hut and begin the play. Elfman blocking Gildarts from making the sack. Gray look around and sees Laxus open so he throws the ball over to the lightning dragon slayer and Laxus catches the ball. Natsu try to tackling him down but Laxus evade from Natsu to run the ball but Sonic then tackles down Laxus making them have a second down.

"You alright Natsu." Sonic asked helping Natsu up.

"Oh yeah I'm just getting start." Natsu said smirking.

The teams regroup for the plan and making the play. They get into motion for the play. Gray signals Lacus to get to the left and Natsu followings in pursuit focusing on Laxus. Gray signals hut and makes the play. Gray sees Jet open and even notices Gildarts breaks the tackle and rush to Gray and Gray suddenly throws the football over to Jet. Jet sees it coming so Sonic tries to catch but Jet catches the ball and runs with the ball. Sonic rushes after Jet and gets close and tackles down Jet to the 33 yard line at Red Team's territory. The teams regroup and form a game plan and get to motion. Gray signals hut and start the play. Gildarts tries to break away from the block but Elfman kept Gildarts away from Gray. Gray sees Laxus open so he throws the ball over to Laxus and just before he can catch it until Natsu bat it away from Laxus from catching it. It's now second down and the teams regroup and get in motion. Gray signals hut and start the play. Gildarts breaks through the tackle and so did Gajeel so they both charge to Gray for the sack. Gray throws the ball away knowing there was nobody open making it their third down. The team form a game plan and get in motion for the play. Gray signals hut and start the play. Gray got the looking around but he did not know that Gildarts breaks the tackle and sacks down Gray losing six yard to the 39 yard line.

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about. Did you see that Cana. Did you see daddy tackle the quarterback?" Gildarts asked smiling.

"Yeah I saw you tackle Gray." Cana murmured looking away.

"Come on red team! Defense!" Jenny routed.

"Are you routing for Sonic's team?" Lucy asked.

"Yep and I want that handsome hedgehog to win. Come on Sonic, defense!"

"Wow… Jenny really likes him."

"Tell me about it." Cana agreed.

"Come on Red Team!" Laki routed.

"Now Laki is routing for Sonic."

The teams regroup for the third down on the 39 yard line and they get into motion. Gray signals hut and starts the play. Gray tosses the ball to Jet and he makes a break from it. Gajeel tries to tackle but Jet dodge away from the iron dragon slayer and makes a break for it. Sonic chases after Jet as fast as he can and Jet try running as fast as he can to the endzone but Sonic then caches to Jet and tackles him down to the 7 yard line making it first and goal. The blue team cheers Jet and regroups. They form a game plan and get to motion. Gray then signals hut and makes the play. Gildarts breaks away from Elfman and goes for another sack but Gray throws the ball over to Laxus and catches it making it a touchdown.

"YEAH!" Laxus cried.

"Way to go Laxus!" Freed congratulated.

"Thanks."

Natsu cuss out and Sonic calms him down.

"Hey we'll get back up on speed. Just you wait man." Sonic reasoned.

Blue Team goes for 2 point conversion and get in motion. Gray then signals hut and makes the play. Gray then tosses the ball over to Jet and goes for the 2 point conversion to the endzone but all though, he was blocked by Sonic but Jet pitches the ball over to Laxus and makes it to the endzone scoring two more point making a eight point lead game.

"Gray got better. Who this will be a challenge." Sonic murmured to himself grinning.

Red Team start the ball to the 20 yard line on their territory. Sonic makes the plan and get into motion. Gray had his eyes to Lyon, Laxus kept his focus to Natsu, Bickslow got Gajeel and Alzack gets Vijeeter. Sonic then signals hut and makes the play. Droy, Macao, Max, Freed and Gildarts blocking Elfman, Nab, Freed, Wakaba, Warren and Toby to stop the quarterback. Gray was the first one to break the block and runs up to Sonic to sack him but Sonic blocks the tackle away from Gray and throws the ball to Gajeel making a catch and dodge the tackle from Bickslow and runs the ball. Laxus tries to tackle Gajeel but he is blocked away from Natsu helping Gajeel. Gajeel kept running to the endzone but he is later tackled to the ground to the 48 yard line by Bickslow who had catch up to him gaining twenty eight yards.

Jenny cheered on for Sonic.

"Alright Sonic!" Jenny cheered.

"See I told you Sonic can throw the ball nice." Lucy said.

"He is fierce in that field and I am enjoying it."

"Hey I can play football too you know?" Hibiki said smiling.

"Sorry but Sonic is sure is a real man."

"Poor Hibiki." Wendy said sadly.

Both teams make their game play and get into motion. Sonic signals hut and makes the play. Sonic tosses the ball to Natsu and makes a break for it. Elfman and Freed makes some space and Natsu sees the opportunity and makes a run for it with the ball. Gray runs after Natsu and Laxus went after Natsu also. Natsu runs as fast as he can but he is tackled down by Laxus to the 29 yard line to the blue team's territory. The team regroups and makes their game play and get in motion. Sonic signals Natsu to go to the right having Laxus follow in pursuit and Lyon goes to the left with Gray following after him. Sonic then signals hut and makes the play. Elfman breaks through Gildarts and charges over to Sonic. Just when Sonic can throw the ball but he is being sacked by Elfman tackling him down to the ground losing seven yards as the ball is 36 yard line.

"YEAH! Now that's how a real man tackle!" Elfman taunted.

Sonic kip up to his feet and cracking his neck. Jenny, Laki, Cana and Lucy sighed lovingly at Sonic doing a kip up and return back with his team to form a game plan.

"Come on Red Team, let's bring it home!" Cana routed.

"It's been so long that I see Sonic play and he's just getting started." Laki said.

"Tell me about it. He's a natural." Lucy agreed.

Both teams made their game plan and get in motion. Sonic then signals hut and start the play. Sonic look around spotting Vijetter open so he throws the ball over to Vijeeter and he makes the catch. Alzack tackles down Vijeeter but Vijeeter hop over Alzack dodging the tackle and runs the ball. Laxus tackles Vijeeter down to the 23 yard line gaining six yards. It was second down and the teams form another game plan and get in motion before regrouping. Sonic then signals hut and start the play, Natsu, Lyon, Gajeel and Vijeeter spread out to go along with the play. Elfman breaks through the block from Gildarts and charges to Sonic. Sonic sees Lyon open so he throws the ball over to the Ice Make wizard. The two Ice Make wizards see the ball coming towards them and they jump to catch the ball but however, Lyon catch the ball and runs it to the endzone but Gray tackles down Lyon to the 11 yard line gaining twelve yards for the first down. The teams regroup and get in motion after making a game plan. Sonic signals hut and begin the play, Sonic hands the ball to Gajeel having Natsu giving Gajeel some cover and makes a break for it. Laxus comes in and tackles Gajeel down gaining 3 yards having the ball on the 8 yard line.

Red and Blue Team regroup and form a game plan and get in motion. Sonic then signals hut and start the play. Natsu, Lyon, Gajeel and Vijeeter spread out in the endzone signaling Sonic to throw the ball. Sonic look for the opening opportunity but notices Elfman breaks the block from Gildarts charging over to Sonic. Sonic then spinning away dodging the tackle from Elfman and runs the ball but out of nowhere, Droy makes the tackle tackling the quarterback gaining three more yard as the ball is on the 5 yard line making a third down for the red team. The teams regroup for the third down making a game plan hoping they can catch up and build momentum so they get in position for the play. Sonic then signals hut and start the play. Natsu, Lyon and Gajeel spread out for the open signaling Sonic to throw the ball. Elfman eventually breaks the block and goes after Sonic, Sonic pump fake the ball and starts to run with it dodging the tackle from Wakaba and makes it to the endzone and score a touchdown for the Red Team.

"OH YEAH!" Natsu cried.

The team celebrate with Sonic so Sonic start to breakdance making Jenny sigh lovingly at him.

"Not that he's good out there but he can dance real good." Jenny commented with hearts in her eyes.

"Come on Gray! You can beat them!" Juvia routed.

"Juvia is so beautiful." Lyon commented gazing to Juvia.

"Get your head in the game." Sonic said.

"Oh right."

The Red Team is going for the 2 point conversion so they form a game plan and get in position. Sonic gets Natsu over to the right with Laxus following in pursuit and Lyon to the left with Gray kept his focus on the ice make wizard. Sonic signals hut and start the play, Droy breaks the tackle and dash to Sonic to sack him but Sonic spin himself away sees Natsu open so he throws the ball over to him and Natsu makes the catch making a 2 point conversion.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up baby!" Natsu cried cheering on.

The tied up the score and both teams were just getting warm up knowing it was just only the beginning.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Darkness look on watching Sonic and the others playing football.

"I'll let you have your fun and games Sonic the Hedgehog. We will face each other again someday." Darkness said before teleporting out of sight.

* * *

_An hour and a half later…_

The game went on as they kept scoring touchdowns and point conversions. They score is a tied as they're up at 68-68 and they're only two points away to win. Right now, Blue team has the ball and the ball is on the 25 yard line on the red team's territory. The team is on motion and in position ready to start the play and it was second down. They are also focus on the position ready for the signal. Gray look both side and then signals hut and start the play. Laxus and Jet then go long to the endzone, Gildarts breaks the block and charge to Gray. Gray runs from Gildarts seeing Freed wide open so he throws the ball to Freed making the catch and runs with the ball. Bickslow go after Freed and tackle him down to the 17 yard line gaining eight yard for the first down. Blue team is closing in for the touchdown and to win the game.

Juvia cheering for Gray and the Blue team as both teams get into position for the play. Gray signals hut and makes the starts the play. Laxus and Jet reach to the endzone and spreading out. Elfman keeping Gildarts from sacking Gray blocking him to buy some time. Gray sees Jet wide open and throws the ball over to Jet and before Jet can make the catch and score one for the blue team, Sonic then intervene and makes the catch making an interception so Sonic then runs the ball over to blue team's endzone. Sonic run as fast he can having the blue team running after him and catching him. Jet speed up to tackle down Sonic but Sonic hops from Jet forcing him to hit the ground and reaches to the endzone and score a touchdown and winning the game for the red team.

"Now that's how you end a game." Sonic taunted.

Red team celebrate their win and celebrating Sonic for scoring for the team. Jenny cheered for Sonic and so did Cana, Lucy, Laki and Evergreen watching the game.

"Good game Sonic." Gray said smiling.

"You too Gray, you've gotten pretty good throwing the ball." Sonic commented.

"Thanks and you are the expert."

"It takes practice."

Everyone return back to the guild and hang out for a little while. The Blue Pegasus take their departure and Jenny then blew a kiss to Sonic walking with Hibiki and Lamia Scale then take their departure as well. Sonic and Kenny then hang out and left the guild to have some alone time for themselves so Sonic and Kenny head to a restaurant and get something to eat.

"It seems everything is going well." Kenny said smiling.

"Yeah. I am concerned that Darkness could be anywhere." Sonic stated.

"That's why you didn't tell them?"

"I don't want them finding out that Darkness has been revived and I don't want anyone to panic knowing they found out that I'm alive. I can't risk that."

"When will you be telling them?"

"In time I hope. But for right now, I'm glad that I'm home and back with my wife."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

Sonic smile and takes a bit of his meal continuing to have his meal with his exceed friend. Kenny decide to ask Sonic a question.

"Hey Sonic." Kenny said.

"Yeah what is it?" Sonic asked.

"Have you ever thought about going back home to your dimension that you mentioned before?"

"That's an interesting question buddy. I have thought about it. I do miss my family and my friends and I really do miss seeing their faces once again but my heart tells me that they're ok and I know they are."

"So will you try going back home one day or no?"

"Now that I think of it, I like it here. Sure this world seems so very crazy and out of character but these people here are wonderful and the civilians enjoy the life of the free and I enjoy it much with them. Seeing everyone smile, happy and have their hopes up. That's what makes me admired to all of them."

"You're not lying, people do enjoy their wonderful life."

"Yeah I believe they are buddy."

The duo eat their meals continue to talk. However, a certain blonde walks over to their table reviewing to be a lightning dragon slayer Laxus.

"Hey Sonic, Kenny mind if I join you guys?" Laxus asked.

Sonic and Kenny look at each other before looking back to Laxus.

"Suit yourself." Sonic accepted.

Laxus takes a seat across from Sonic and Kenny.

"I'm sensing that you want to talk." Sonic guessed.

"Yeah. I don't want to waste your time so I'll get right to it." Laxus corrected.

"So shoot?"

"Sonic. After seven years back when you defeat me from the events of Fairy Tail Battle Royal, I didn't mean to hurt the guild. All I was trying to do is to make the guild stronger and tough. The way you fought heroic defeating Darkness the Hedgehog, Mephiles the Dark and save the guild. It gave me the time of the moment to realize that the mistakes I had and how bad I hurt the guild and hurt my grandfather. Therefore, I want to say that I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You're forgiven, I don't hold no grudge to anyone and I let things pass and let it all go and moved on. That's how I deal with it."

"Thanks Sonic. I want to say that you sure gave me one hell of a fight and I almost had you back there seen years back."

"Oh I know you almost had."

"Do you think we can have a rematch again sometime?"

"Sure. That'll be great."

"Cool well I better head back to the guild and return with my team so thank you again Sonic."

"No problem."

Laxus smile, raise himself up from the booth of the table and takes his departure out of the restaurant.

"That went well for Laxus." Kenny noted.

"Yeah he seems like an ok guy to me but he can still be selfish at times." Sonic added.

"Haha you think."

Sonic smile and the two finish their meals up before leaving. Sonic pays for their food and exits the restaurant also leaving a wonderful tip to add on with the bill. Sonic and Kenny walk back to the guild.

"Hey Kenny." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Kenny asked.

"How does it feel like for you to be part of the guild and part of the family?"

"It feels incredible. I love it."

"*Chuckle* I knew you would love to be art of it. So you and me will be going on some jobs and adventures together you and I."

"I can't wait. So when do we start?"

"After the welcome home celebration, we'll start our first job together. We'll even take the S-Class job request together."

"Are those have more money to earn?"

"That's right and very challenging too."

"Oh cool."

"Come on, let's go back to the guild."

"Yeah good idea."

* * *

_Meanwhile, the East Forest…_

The three figures are seen traveling through the forest.

"Did you heard?" the second figure appears to be a female asked.

"Hear what?" the first figure as a male inquired.

"Sonic's return. He's alive and has return back to the guild."

"Really? I always wanted to meet Sonic." The third figure appearing to be a young girl squealed.

"We'll meet Sonic so let's head to Magnolia so we can meet him in person but in the outskirts of Magnolia."

"Yes. I don't want to risk any attention especially Erza." The first figured agreed.

"Then it's settle. Let's go and meet Sonic in person."

The three figures sent out to Magnolia and finally have a chance to meet Sonic in person.

* * *

_Elsewhere, the wastelands…_

A black hooded cloak ventured through the wasteland traveling place to place. He even carries a picture in his hands. He heard the news about this person so he looks at the picture exposing a picture of Sonic in picture.

"Sonic. I will find you." The black hooded cloak determined.

* * *

_Back to Magnolia…_

Sonic and Kenny hanged out at the guild during their spare time and decide not to go on jobs at least not yet exactly. The two sit at an empty table as Sonic drinking a glass of water. Lucy and Wendy sat with Sonic at their table hanging out.

"So have you guys got stronger when I was away asleep?" Sonic asked.

"We're progressing." Lucy responded.

"Yeah we're doing our very best to get stronger like you." Wendy added.

"I figured that." Sonic remarked.

"So Sonic now that you're home and return back from Earthland after being asleep for seven long years. What's next for you?" Lucy asked.

Sonic was taken back looking away remembering the events that happen days ago of Darkness the Hedgehog being revived in front of his very own eyes.

"Are you ok Sonic?" Lucy asked.

"I… I'm fine. I'll figure it out what I'll do next." Sonic responded.

Sonic raises himself up from his seat and turn to the entrance of the guild and takes his departure.

"Sonic wait." Lucy stopped.

Sonic stop and turn over to the blonde celestial wizard.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"Out for a run, it's been long since I gone out for a run." Sonic answered.

"Oh. Do you mind taking me with you?"

"No. Perhaps another time."

Sonic then sped off out of the guild like the wind.

"That's Sonic for ya. Always smiling and being care free." Happy stated.

"Yeah it's good to have him back and I missed him so much." Wendy agreed.

"Yeah me too." Lucy added.

"I miss him too." Cana jumped in.

Everyone begin to have a conversation about their beloved hedgehog.

"Everyone I know all of us are thrilled and happy to have our icon and our hero back and it's been so long. Although, Sonic seem a little sadden all of sudden." Makarov pointed.

"Maybe because of missing out the seven years that has taken him." Happy guessed.

"That could be it."

"I'll go and find my husband." Era volunteered.

"No let Sonic have his moment to himself. I'm pretty sure he could use it."

* * *

_With Sonic…_

Sonic up at the mountain looking at the view with his arms crossed and looking up at the sky.

"I can't tell the entire guild about the revival of my old ultimate enemy. Not just yet, I don't want them to be part of it again or else it would make everyone and Earthland be in fear of Darkness. I'll tell them when I'm ready but for right now, I'll let everyone enjoy having me around and be happy." Sonic said with a stern look.

Before Sonic could leave, he closes his eyes thinking of Darkness.

"Wherever you are Darkness the Hedgehog. I will find you." Sonic whispered.

* * *

**Everyone is happy that their hero is back and alive. Days away of the welcome home celebration. Sonic keeping his secret from everyone to tell them that Darkness the Hedgehog has been revived. Will he keep it for long or will Darkness makes his surprising return? Tune in next time for more of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	6. Act 1 Scene 6: Welcome Home Celebration

Chapter 6: Welcome Home Celebration

_The Hedgehog Residence…_

Sonic and Kenny are at home and did not go to the guild yet exactly. Sonic is sitting on a chair relaxing himself with his eyes close and there is some noise in the living room. Kenny is seen doing something to Sonic which he is working on Sonic's left arm which appears to be a design as is Kenny giving Sonic a tattoo. Sonic relaxed himself waiting patiently for Kenny to finish.

"So you've been doing tattoos for the other guys back at the ship where you freed me?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. They taught me how to tattoo them and I got pretty good at it and get used to doing it for the time being." Kenny answered truthfully working on Sonic's tattoo.

"Go figure."

"There all better."

Kenny stop and Sonic went to the bathroom and look at himself in the mirror and checking out his tribal tattoo design with blue line highlights onto it that Kenny did for him.

"So what do you think?" Kenny asked arriving in the bathroom.

"It's perfect and I love it Kenny. Thanks." Sonic thanked looking at his exceed partner.

"My pleasure. So are we're going to meet with Erza and the others at Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah of course we are buddy. Also today is my welcome home celebration."

"That's right, the Magic Council is throwing you a big welcoming home party and everyone is going to be there and welcoming you back home to Earthland."

"Yeah they sure are. I believe that my lady fans will try to get my heart knowing they really like."

"How so?"

"For example: Lucy, Cana, Laki, Jenny."

"Good point."

"Hehehe yeah so are you ready to leave buddy?"

"Yeah let me just grab my stuff and then we can leave."

"Sure thing."

Kenny went to grab his stuff while Sonic put his black sleeveless shirt back on and meets with Kenny. The exceed had grab his stuff and he and Sonic exits the residence, locking the door behind them and heads to the guild. It took minutes to arrive at the guild, and when the duo enters inside the guild they greeted everyone.

"What's going on everyone?" Sonic greeted.

"Hey Sonic. Oh nice looking tattoo." Mira noticed.

"Thanks. Just got this new one."

"That looks badass. Where did you get one?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah where did you get your tattoos Sonic?" Gray jumped in.

"That'll be my partner Kenny who did my tattoo." Sonic responded.

"A real man should have a tattoo so make me one." Elfman requested.

"I want one." Natsu also requested.

"I want a tattoo as well." Wakaba said.

The boys and even the girls asked Kenny to make them their tattoos but Kenny seemingly rejected their request.

"Sorry but I only do Sonic's tattoo so no can do." Kenny rejected.

"Aw!" Everyone pouted.

"Hello my love." Erza greeted kissing Sonic on the lips.

"Hey yourself beautiful." Sonic responded.

"You today's your welcoming home celebration."

"That's right, everyone is going to be there at the Akane Resort." Makarov informed.

"Oh that's where it's going to be?" Sonic noted.

"Yep. Pretty much and nice tattoo by the way Sonic."

"Thanks."

"So handsome what are you going to do today?" Cana asked seductively.

"I don't know. Since I'm waiting for the celebration which it will take place around seven, I might as well just sit back and relax a bit you know."

"That's cool to hear man." Gray smiled.

"Hey Sonic. Would you care if I fix you some lunch since you mentioned before that I would do that for you?"

"Oh sure. I'll swing by later on okay?"

"Yeah. It's perfectly fine with me."

"Hey Sonic." Natsu said.

"Yeah what's up Natsu?"

"We're all are not going on any jobs for today so how about we play some football all men?"

"Now you're talking. Time for some real man football." Elfman said flexing him muscles.

"I can go for a great game." Gray said smirking.

"Sure thing guys. Anyone else wants to play?" Sonic offered.

"I'm game." Droy accepted.

"I'm in." Jet added.

"I'm guessing everyone here wants to play." Sonic guessed earning nods from the boys.

Sonic shrug his shoulders and the boys exit out the guild with Sonic holding the ball and head to the spot that Sonic and play the game there.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Darkness's Lair…_

Darkness in his quarters meditating harnessing and channeling his dark power and chaos energy as he is in his meditated trance into the darkness. Things were very quiet to him until a certain female coyote: Candy enters inside the quarters and walks to Darkness and kneel down to the ground.

"What is it Candy?" Darkness said sensing her presence.

"I have come to give you a report." Candy notified.

"Spill it."

"There is a Welcome Home celebration for your old enemy Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Is that so? Let them have their fun with their beloved hedgehog."

"But my lord, why won't we strike during this party?"

"I do not want to spoil the hedgehog's fun since he's been awaken from the Cyro-Chamber. I'll leave him be for now."

"When will we attack?"

"In time Candy… maybe during the Grand Magic Games."

"You heard of it?"

"Yes. Seven Years ago before Sonic killed me and defeated me, I heard all of the guilds get together and participate in the games to prove who's the strongest guild in Fiore. Although, I am certain Fairy Tail will win since they got Sonic in their guild and he'll defeat anyone that gets in his way."

"So should we stand down for now?"

"Yes. You all will have a chance to get some action to fight, time will come. Now then, leave my sight."

"Yes sir my lord."

Candy raise herself up and exits the quarters shutting the door. Darkness form a smirk on his face whle meditating.

"Enjoy your fun Sonic while it last. See you in the Grand Magic Games and hope you have gotten stronger when you defeated me." Darkness murmured channeling his dark power.

* * *

_Back in Magnolia…_

Sonic promised Lucy that he would come visit her at her place after he finished playing some football with the guys. Sonic arrive over to Lucy's place and knocking on the door. He waited patiently and hears the door cracking open and Lucy is there smiling at him.

"Sonic. Come on in." Lucy offered.

"Thank you." Sonic thanked.

Sonic follows Lucy inside and enters inside the residence taking a seat on a chair of the table.

"Should I fix you some lunch for you?" Lucy asked.

"No I would like a glass of juice if that's ok." Sonic requested.

"Of course it is. Wait here."

Lucy walks to the pouring a glass of juice and heads on back and gives Sonic the glass of juice.

"Thank you." Sonic thanked taking a sip of his glass.

"You're welcome. So how are you settling down since you've returned back here from being asleep for seven years?"

"Progressing. A lot of has changed since I've been away asleep that is."

"I know. A lot has changed for the rest of us since the incident back in Tenrou Island."

"I know. Makarov told me everything that happen. So I heard that your father died?"

"Yeah. It totally hurt me and he had left me gifts when I was in Tenrou Island away for seven years when it disappeared. I've never gotten a chance to see him or say goodbye when he died and I could not bear to not have my father here."

Lucy frown down shedding tears from her eyes. Sonic raise himself up on his feet, walks to the celestial wizard, pulling her to a gentle and comfortable hug to comfort her. Lucy quickly respond the hug and cry on Sonic's chest.

"It's ok Lucy, just let it all out. I'm here." Sonic whispered.

And so Lucy sob, crying on Sonic's shoulder quietly. Sonic felt her tears wetting on his shirt but Sonic didn't care, he care for Lucy and helping her to comfort her and cheering her up whatever he can. Lucy hugged Sonic tightly while crying and Sonic allow it to show comfort. After minutes of crying, Lucy stop herself and Sonic wipe the tears off of her cheeks as they were strolling down to her chin.

"I'm sorry for your loss Lucy. I didn't know." Sonic apologized.

"It's ok, I got friends that care for me and helping me. Natsu helped me feel better and so did Happy when they comfort me. While you was away asleep as we thought you died, me and Natsu started dating."

"How that turn out?"

"Ok I guess but it felt weird so we broke up and remain as friends."

"I see."

"Yeah. I was so happy that you return back and you're still alive. I thought you was really gone and we miss your warm and sharing smile for the guild making us feel happy."

"I noticed. I did what it had to be done seven years ago. I had to sacrifice myself to save all of you before the explosion happen Lucy. I couldn't let you all die with me, I wanted you all to move on and live on for me and you guys did a wonderful job."

"We tried after being disappeared for seven years after the incident back in Tenrou Island. We're trying to progress."

"I can see that. So are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be ok."

"Good. I don't like seeing you sad."

"I know. You're here and that makes me happy."

Sonic share a smile to the celestial wizard. Lucy did the expectable is when she leans forward to Sonic and she suddenly presses her lips against the hero's lips sharing a soft and gentle kiss towards him asking permission to comply. Sonic didn't want to respond and kiss Lucy but he suddenly just went on with it and responds to the kiss and Lucy let out a light soft moan inside Sonic's mouth during her passionate and gentle kiss.

They kiss for five minutes before breaking away departing from their kiss.

"Oh how I miss your lips." Lucy giggled.

"Well you've been kissing Natsu am I right?" Sonic corrected.

"True but your lips is softer than Natsu's lips."

"Oh."

"So um how are things with you and Erza?"

"Going well I can't lie about that. We have been spending a lot of time together catching up and sharing our moments together you know how married couple do."

"I still can't believe that you're married to Erza and you love her very much."

"Yeah I sure do. I see you're jealous of our relationship like how I remembered."

"Yeah still I wish I was your wife still."

"I know but I chose Erza. I never want to hurt her or betray her trust."

"And that's how I really like you so much. You're very humble and trustworthy."

"Yeah that was when before I became like that."

"What made you say that?"

"I used to be very cocky, overconfident and arrogant towards others including my friends. I hurt their feelings and almost lost my friendship towards them and I didn't want to lose my friends and I know I had to change."

"So that's how it made you what you are right now."

"Yeah it sure has."

"Hey that don't mean we can still hang out right?"

"Yeah definitely."

"By the way, I wish I could express my feelings to you before you chose Erza when I had the chance."

"Hey accidents happen. So why don't we get back to the guild."

"Sure but can I kiss you one more time."

"I don't see why not."

Lucy smile and presses her lips against Sonic's sharing gentle and passionate kiss with the hedgehog hero and Sonic returns the kiss.

* * *

_Hours Later, in Akane Resort…_

Everyone arrive to the Akane Resort participating in Sonic's Welcome Home Celebration. Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus attended the celebration. Sonic waited to be announced so he remain in the special room like a hotel that he rented for today. Kenny is there with Sonic hanging out with his partner and friend.

"I can't believe this is it today Sonic." Kenny said smiling looking down from the balcony.

"Yeah and the citizens are here to see me to see their hero again." Sonic responded smiling.

"There's a lot of people down there and everyone's having a wonderful time down there."

"True. Hey how come you're not joining with the others?"

"I didn't want to. I decide I just hang out with you since you may need some company waiting to be announced."

"Good point."

* * *

_The Celebration…_

Everyone attending the celebration, there was food, drinks and games and everyone enjoy themselves waiting to see Sonic. Lucy and Levy chat while Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Happy play some games including the rest of the guild except for Cana who's in her drinking habits. Erza eating a piece of her strawberry cake smiling brightly as Wendy chatting with the Titania with Carla alongside with Wendy.

"Everybody is sure is happy to see Sonic again from seven years of moving on after his death." Wendy examined.

"Yes. Everyone is very cheerful and happy to have their guardian Earthland return back alive that is." Carla noted.

"Although Sonic has return and everyone can't be seem happy enough that Sonic has returned. He gave up hope and inspired us to not give up." Erza reminded.

"Yeah now that you think of it, he inspired me to become strong and I know one day I'll make Sonic proud." Wendy said with glee.

"Everyone in the guild will make Sonic proud and he'll will be knowing how strong we've become after the events in Tenrou Island of the S-Class trials."

Natsu and Gray begin to argue at each other like usual, Gajeel mind his business and eating some iron hanging out with Pantherlily. Wakaba and Macao asking Mirajane to dance but they start to argue over her making Mirajane smile. Alzack and Bisca playing with their daughter Asuka with some games having some fun with their little girl. Elfman showing glory of manhood but Evergreen slap him with her fan thus causing them to argue while Freed, Bickslow and Laxus hang out shaking their heads. Jenny with Hibiki spending time together but although Jenny could not wait to see Sonic again. Lyon flirting with Juvia trying to be her lover but Juvia blushing staring at Gray wanting to be with me since she still has feelings for Gray and hangs out with him every time. Makarov and Gildarts having a drink together looking around.

"You seem to be happy old man." Gildarts stated.

"I am Happy. Happy to have Sonic back alive from being alive for seven years since he was sleeping." Makarov responded.

"Well it sure feels good to have Sonic back and Cana seems to like him very much."

"Plus he gets all the women. What is his secret?"

"I don't know what his secret but everyone seem to look up to him."

"So when are they going announce Sonic?"

"I don't know yet but it could be soon."

Moments after, the Magic Council arrive to the stage and got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I would like to thank all of you for coming here and participate the celebration. We are all grateful for you all to attend." Craw announced.

"Yes and now we all waited too long for the big introduction for our hero. Yajime would you care to do the honors to announce our hero." Siegrain offered.

"Yes. It would be my honor." Yajime accepted.

* * *

_With Sonic…_

"Hey Sonic. Looks like they're going to introduce you." Kenny notified.

"I guess this is it." Sonic said jumping on the balcony transforming to his **Super Sonic** form.

* * *

_The Celebration…_

"This character saved the world two times and saved his guild from the terrible explosion. This person gives us hope and inspired us with the strength to not give up. This person always shares smile to the civilians and the children that look up to him as an icon of hope and the guardian of the light. Ladies and Gentleman, allow me to welcome the hero of Earthland and the world: Sonic the Hedgehog!" Yajime announced.

The crowd cheered even Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale and the Blue Pegasus guild even cheered as Sonic arrive to the celebration with Kenny by his side. Sonic then uses his chaos energy shooting energy balls up in the air and making fireworks making the kids cheer even more. Sonic flew to the crowd giving them high fives and flew up top of the stage reverting back to his normal state and backflip to the ground and landed perfectly on the ground. The female sighed lovingly to the hedgehog hero including Lucy, Cana, Evergreen, Laki, and Jenny.

Sonic wave to everyone and walk over to the Magic Council with Kenny on his shoulder.

"Sonic. It is so good to see you again after all these seven years we thought you were dead from the explosion seven years back." Yajime welcomed.

"Hey yourself Yajime. Looking good I presume." Sonic said speaking on the microphone.

"So Sonic, how did you survive the explosion and how come you haven't return back to your guild and notifying everyone that you were still alive?"

"I don't know Yakime and the Magic Council and second of all I was asleep for seven from the Cyro-Chamber which kept me frozen asleep for the whole seven years. Yes I thought I was dead for sure but somehow I survived the explosion and now I'm back, I'm ready to sit back and enjoy the life and protect everyone from danger that comes in the way."

"Sonic. We would love to present you this Platinum medal for saving all of us from Darkness the Hedgehog, Mephiles the Dark and saving your guild from the hunter who's been hunting you for vengeance. This prize and reward goes to you for fighting heroic and you gave us hope. We want to thank you for everything you've done Sonic the Hedgehog. You deserve it." Org presented.

"Thank you and I will gladly accept this reward."

Sonic takes the medal and the crowd cheered for their hero. Sonic gets his picture and get another picture taken with his partner Kenny. Erza came along on the stage and joins her husband. Sonic embraces Erza in a hug and they begin to press their lips against each other sharing their gentle and passionate kiss earning an awe from the crowd. Sonic and Erza even gets their picture taking sharing their smiles at the camera and get another picture taken with Kenny with them. Sonic left the stage with Erza and Kenny to join the celebration as it continues on.

"Congratulations Sonic!" Natsu congratulated.

"Thanks Sonic." Sonic thanked.

"You deserve it. Congratulations Sonic." Wendy congratulated hugging Sonic.

"Thanks Wendy."

"Sonic. You always make me proud and I am happy to have you as a member of Fairy Tail. You always make me so happy when you're here." Makarov said smiling brightly.

"Aw shucks you're making me blush. It's all in the days work."

"Hey Sonic. Congratulations." Jenny said hugging Sonic planting kisses on his face.

"Hey Jenny and thank you."

"Sonic you still have the secrets to attract the ladies. What is your secret?" Ichiya asked.

"I don't have a secret Ichiya. Just be myself is what I always do."

"Sonic. Congratulations." Jura congratulated appearing.

"Hey Jura and thank you."

Everyone came and congratulated Sonic sharing their smiles to Sonic.

"Thank you everyone, it's all in the days work. Besides, let's all return back to the celebration." Sonic said smiling.

"In that case, how about you and me go somewhere private with the queen of Fiore." Jenny flirted.

"No way, Sonic is going to be spending time with me. Isn't that right Sonic?" Cana asked winking at him.

"No he's coming with me." Laki jumped.

"No way, Sonic will be hanging out with me. He hugged me and comfort me when I talked about my dad." Lucy argued.

"Here they go again." Levy said face palming herself.

"Tell me about it." Jet agreed.

"These girls just won't accept that Sonic is happily married to Erza and they still fighting over him." Droy stated.

"You're telling me buddy."

"Ladies. Simmer down, I won't be spending time with you all." Sonic declined.

"What…" Lucy trailed off.

"But why?" Laki asked.

"I have other plans."

"Sonic."

Sonic turn over to see Alzack and Bisca walking over to him.

"Yeah. What is it?" Sonic asked.

"We would like you to meet someone who's been dying to meet you in person." Alzack informed.

"Oh so who is it."

Bisca brings out their daughter wearing a brown cowboy hat and looking up at Sonic wearing glasses.

"Sonic. Meet Asuka our daughter." Alzack introduced.

Sonic kneel down on one knee and smile to the little girl.

"My aren't you a pretty young lady. You look just like your mother." Sonic commented.

"T-Thank you Sonic and I'm a fan of you. Mommy and Daddy told me a lot stories of you that you defeated the bad guys and save the world." Asuka responded shyly.

"The stories are true. I protect everyone that I care and will do anything to keep everybody save and even you. That's the promise I made and I attempt to keep it."

Asuka smiled, hugs Sonic making Sonic smile even more and hugs her back. Picks her up and hands her over to Bisca.

"Now you be a good girl for your parents. You hear?" Sonic ordered.

"Yes Mr. Sonic." Asuka obeyed.

"Just call me Sonic. I used to everyone calling me that."

"Ok Sonic."

Sonic smile to Asuka sharing her a warm and happy smile makes her giggle.

"So what are you going to do now?" Happy asked.

"Yeah are you go play some games or play football with us." Natsu added.

"A manly football. I'm in." Elfman said flexing his muscles.

"Well everyone I'm going to be spending some time with my wife at the beach. So if you need us just call us." Sonic answered.

Sonic takes Erza's hand and the married couple head to the beach to spend their time together. Kenny smiled to his partner and decides to join with Happy to eat some fish with him.

Sonic and Erza arrive at the beach together. They look up at the moon while the rest continue the celebration. The Titania hugged Sonic watching and looking up at the moon.

"The moon is sure is beautiful." Erza noted.

"Yeah. Beautiful and radiant as you are." Sonic complimented.

"*Giggle* Aren't you sweet. Sonic I can't stop smiling from having you with me in my arms again. I missed you so much."

"So do I. I still have my locket and the picture of you and me together."

"You do?"

"Yeah I could never leave without it if I'm out traveling or something like that exactly I can remember the times we spend together and know I will come back to you no matter what."

"Oh Sonic…"

Sonic smile to his wife. They embrace into their passionate kiss, sharing their moment together passionately before departing from their kiss.

"I love you Sonic." Erza said.

"And I love you too Erza." Sonic responded.

And with that, the married couple stare at the moon holding each other in their arms loving their moment that they're spending together. Lucy, Cana, Laki, Evergreen and Jenny were watching in private and became jealous watching the romantic scene between Sonic and Erza together.

"I wish that was me kissing him on the lips." The girls said in unison.

* * *

_Outskirts of Akane Resort…_

Darkness the Hedgehog and his minions watching at the celebration. He even spotted Sonic with his wife Erza sharing their passionate kiss together.

"So Sonic has become a legend and won a platinum medal for saving the world then twice at least." Darkness repeated.

"My lord, ssssssshall we ruin their celebration?" Fang asked.

"I'm afraid not. Let these fools have their celebration and enjoy their time with their hero and guardian."

"Well what can we do now my lord?" Death questioned.

"Yeah what's our next step?" Sting added.

"We put our plan in motion and pick up where I left off to create total darkness. Thus I will have my revenge against Sonic for killing me and stopping my plans." Darkness answered honestly.

"He is no match for you Darkness." Hunter cackled.

"Don't let his weakness fool you. He's a lot stronger than you think. He is powerful as I am but I am way more powerful then him as I gotten new powers and gain extra strength all thanks to Jose and the professor for resurrecting me."

"Well in that case Sonic doesn't stand a chance to defeat you my lord." Candy sneered.

"I still can't believe that we have to wait and not get any action. I want to fight." Crash whined cracking his fists.

"Patience my elephant friend. You will fight Sonic in time so we will wait when the time is right." Darkness said.

Darkness turn around and leave the sight along with his minions.

"And when the Grand Magic Games come and ends the event that is where everyone will feel my wrath on my return." Darkness scowled before he and his minions teleported into the darkness and out of sight.

* * *

**The celebration continues on and Darkness the Hedgehog is waiting for his time to make his return and shock the civilians and bring their nightmare back to haunt them with darkness. What will happen? Also, the Black Dragon Slayer will appear next. Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	7. Act 1 Scene 7: Black Dragon Slayer

Chapter 7: Black Dragon Slayer

_Three days later…_

After the welcome home celebration. Everyone had then went on their separate ways and continue with their day happily to have their hero and their guardian back home to Earthland. Sonic enjoyed himself spending time with his wife Erza and hang with the guild and Kenny fit right in and joined with the guild and got himself a guild mark with the color red on to his back.

Now at the Hedgehog Residence, Sonic and Erza sleeping very silently so was Kenny at his room. Erza slept next to Sonic with her arms wrap around him. The sun even begin shining knowing it is going to be a beautiful day. Sonic stir up groggily waking himself up opening his eyes from his silent slumber. Sonic look to Erza as she sleeping very silently. Sonic smile down to his wife so he lean in to her, kiss her by the forehead and slowly lift her arm over to her abdomen and went to the bathroom and get himself ready for the day.

After Sonic refreshing himself up and brushing his teeth, he gets dress on his outfit and putting his shoes on grabbing his gear and exits the bedroom letting Erza sleep very silently and so Sonic went to the kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice. Kenny arrives to the kitchen rubbing his eyes and yawning out of his slumber.

"Morning Sonic." Kenny greeted.

"Hey morning to you too. Tell Erza I'll meet her at the guild later on. I'm going to go and train." Sonic commanded.

"Why don't I come with you and send her a note."

"That's not a bad idea. Alright then, I'll leave a note before I leave."

After sipping his glass of orange juice, Sonic write a note to Erza and puts it on the table, Kenny grab his gear and the two left the residence so Sonic went out to go train.

Minutes later, Erza woke up from her peaceful slumber opening her eyes groggily. She examined the room seeing no sign of her husband so she gets up from the bed making the bed and walks in Kenny's room only to find out he isn't here.

"Sonic, are you here?" Erza called.

Erza went downstairs to the kitchen searching for Sonic but found a note written by Sonic himself. The Titania picks the note up and reads it.

_Erza,_

_I'll meet you at the guild later. I went out to go and train and Kenny is with me. I'll see you soon._

_Your husband,_

_Sonic._

Erza smile knowing Sonic is ok so she went back upstairs to the bathroom in their bedroom and gets herself ready for her day.

* * *

_With Sonic and Kenny, the outskirts of Magnolia…_

Sonic in the woods with his exceed friend and partner Kenny watching from the sidelines as Sonic training his Fire, Ice and Volt form practicing his techniques and even his fighting style during his normal state and even his swordsmanship. Sonic even jump from tree after tree leaping and hitting the trees with his homing attack practicing his attacks and his speed. Also Sonic even fought some dummies that he fought using chaos energy to create some duplicates and easily taking them down without using his weapons but his fist and feet.

Sonic trained for about an hour and a half. He finish five more dummies made by him and easily taking them down using flaming tornado while in his Fire Sonic form. After burning the dummies, Sonic revert back to him normal state and walk over to Kenny.

"Your training went well." Kenny said sharing a smile.

"Yeah I think so too." Sonic agreed rubbing the back of his head.

"So do you think you're getting stronger and will defeat Darkness the Hedgehog?"

"Yeah I know I will just you wait."

"So you say."

Sonic and Kenny jumped up and look around to spot the person speaking to them. When they look to the other direction, they see **Darkness the Hedgehog** appearing from the tree hiding behind it and clasp his hands behind his back closing his eyes and had his head down. Kenny got behind of Sonic and the blue hedgehog glared daggers at the dark hedgehog.

"I am quite impress of your current progress Sonic. Yet you're becoming quite strong yourself." Darkness commented.

"What the hell are you doing here Darkness?" Sonic asked angrily.

"Is that how you treat an old friend. Oh touché."

"We're not friends. I will never forget what you've done back at Mobius."

"Ah the past. We moved on from that and now I am focusing on the future. The future where I will plunge this world into total darkness and rule the entire world."

"That's not going to happen when I'm around. I will defeat you and this time for sure."

"Oh Sonic Sonic Sonic… you may becoming stronger but after all, I am more powerful than you."

"We'll see about that!"

Sonic charge over to Darkness for a strike.

"Sonic wait!" Kenny stopped.

Sonic ignored Kenny charging over to Darkness for a quick strike but unfortunately, it was stopped when Darkness using telekinesis holding Sonic under his power and bring him close to him.

"Still jumpy aren't we?" Darkness teased.

"Shut up!" Sonic scoffed.

"But still unpredictable as ever and always like this when you were so cocky and arrogant when you almost lost your friends."

"SHUT UP!"

"And besides… you're nothing but a pathetic rodent who think he can change to become something good but still you won't change, you'll be arrogant and will lose your friends in a split second."

Darkness pushes Sonic away through a tree with his telekinesis. Kenny watched in fear and just about go to Sonic but what stopped him is that Sonic got very angry that his eyes begin to turn pure white and his fur color start to change the color to bluish-black color becoming **Dark Sonic**. He glared over to Darkness who seemingly smile to Sonic.

"Ah… you've got angry. Let me see who you got." Darkness requested.

"I'll show you what I got." Sonic threatened.

Dark Sonic quickly teleported in front of Darkness deliver a brutal punch straight to the face sending Darkness flying out of sight and Sonic charge over to the dark hedgehog going after him.

"Oh no. This can't be good." Kenny said.

Kenny summoning his wings and goes after Sonic to see the fight.

***Track begin playing for Sonic and Darkness's fight: To the Death (Jak X: Combat Racing)***

Darkness is seen flying so he did quickly recover himself to get back to the fight but suddenly, Sonic appear and punches Darkness in the stomach and deliver more punches rapidly straight to Darkness and slam his fist down hitting Darkness to the ground creating an impact. Darkness raises himself to his feet smirking and wipe the blood from his mouth.

"_That hedgehog has got quite strong when he defeated me. This could be a very good challenge to me._" Darkness thought.

Darkness sensed Sonic nearby so Darkness attack using his kick so Sonic appear in the blue blocking Darkness's kick and so the two then begin to throw punch after punch after punch rapidly at each other going at it towards each other. Sonic tries to do a backflip kick at Darkness but Darkness prevented him from doing that by elbowed Sonic to the top of his head making Sonic knee down giving Darkness a chance when he spin kicks Sonic in the face sending him flying to left crashing through three trees. Sonic crash to the ground leaving a little trail of rubble against the ground but Sonic roll himself and punch the ground sliding on the ground.

Darkness charge over to Sonic shooting dark purple energy discs at Sonic but Sonic jump out of the way evading the discs and suddenly hits Darkness with his homing attack and punches Darkness down to the ground and use his ability.

"**Dark Sonicwind!**" Sonic yelled.

Dark Sonic unleashed dark blue wind over to Darkness hitting him and sending Darkness float up so Sonic charge to Darkness and knee kicks him to the chin, backflip kick him three times and use axe kick kicking the dark hedgehog back down to the ground creating a big impact. Darkness raise himself up growled so he teleported out of sight. Sonic look for Darkness but he gets kicked in the face by Darkness who had appear behind him and delivers a brutal kick. Sonic is seen flying and Darkness teleported to Sonic grabs him by his ankle and swinging him around and throws him to a rock wall and Darkness rush to Sonic and deliver one big intense punch straight to the face making the rock wall crack and it start breaking into pieces sending Sonic to the ground with the pile of rocks. Darkness prepares for his attack to end the fight.

"Goodbye Sonic. **Darkness Blitz!**" Darkness launched shooting his power technique.

Darkness shoots dark purple spears from his hands creating an explosion. Darkness smile waiting for the smoke to fade so he could see the corpse. Turns out, there wasn't a body.

"What?!" Darkness blurted.

Darkness got the looking around but all of sudden, Sonic reappear teleporting behind of Darkness and deliver an intense kick straight to the face sending Darkness away. Sonic flew over to the dark hedgehog sends him multiple punches at the dark hedgehog and axe kick Darkness to the ground crashing down to the ground and grinding on the ground leaving the trail of rubble along with it. Dark Sonic prepare for his attack as well so he prepares a dark bluish-black energy of negative chaos energy with blue lightning to go along with the attack.

"I'll will send you too hell. Dark Chaos Storm!" Sonic yelled unleashing his technique.

Sonic blasts a bluish-black beam of energy with blue lightning over to Darkness and hits the dark hedgehog with it creating a big explosion with lightning to increase the damage. After the attack is done, Sonic rushed over and got to the ground seeing Darkness the hedgehog with burns on his body and some cuts and bruises. Dark Sonic was about to continue on the fight but he stop and calm himself down so he revert back to Sonic to his normal state calming himself down and so Sonic glance over the defeated Darkness the Hedgehog who later start smirking to Sonic.

"I guess… I over underestimated you Sonic… well done." Darkness said between his pants.

"I've became a lot stronger when you were gone being defeat at least." Sonic notified.

"I must say I'm quite impress. This fight isn't over and why did you change back to your normal status? I want you to feel the anger."

"True but I control the darkness. It will never control me or my anger towards you."

"You never ceased to amaze me. Enjoy your victory but our war is far from over."

"I know and I'll be waiting."

Darkness grin and teleports out of sight with the whirlwind of darkness. Kenny came along and rush over to Sonic.

"So did you defeat him?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. I think I had enough training since I fight Darkness." Sonic responded.

"Something tells me that it's not over."

"Of course it isn't buddy, things had just gotten started and it's getting intense between me and Darkness. Don't worry, I'll defeat him and make sure he's defeated this time. Let's head on back to Fairy Tail."

"Yeah good idea."

Sonic and Kenny get out of sight and return back to Magnolia heading over to Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town…_

Erza waited for Sonic to meet her at the guild. Natsu and Gray argue and fight each other as usual. Makarov look around for Sonic and his exceed friend.

"Where is Sonic?" Makarov asked.

"He went to go train and Kenny is with him." Erza answered firmly.

"Aw. I want to go train with him." Natsu whined.

"Yeah I want to watch him train using his powers and magic." Wendy added.

"He said he'll be here at the guild so is Kenny." Erza stated.

"When will they arrive here Erza?" Lucy asked.

"They didn't say but they'll be here."

Moments after, the door open review to be Sonic and Kenny entering the guild.

"What's going on everyone?" Sonic greeted.

"Sonic! Fight me!" Natsu charged.

Sonic roll his eyes waiting for Natsu to strike, Sonic then backflip kick Natsu against the wall crashing hard towards it and slides down to the ground in a daze.

"Still jumpy. Hey Kenny, why don't you find us a job that you and me can go on together, if you didn't find anything good try the S-Class board." Sonic offered.

"Sure." Kenny smiled flying to the request board.

Sonic spot Erza so he walk over to her but Erza walk over to Sonic and kisses him on the cheek.

"I missed you this morning. How did the training go?" Erza asked.

"Pretty good. Got much of a great exercise." Sonic answered with a smile.

"That's good to hear. So may I assist you on the job?"

"Nah, I promised I'll go with Kenny since he's a great friend of mine and my partner. I hope I did not made you be mad at this?"

"No not at all I completely understand."

"Oh ok so aren't you and the team are going on a job together?"

"Yes. I almost forgot."

"Hey Sonic." Wendy said.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Are you and Kenny coming along with the mission that Lucy and I selected?"

"I don't think so. I'm going on a job with Kenny. You guys have fun."

"Thank you and I'll make you proud."

Sonic smile with the sky dragon slayer for the moment but seconds after, Kenny race over to Sonic with his wings.

"Sonic, you got to take a look at this." Kenny notified.

Sonic follows Kenny to the S-Class request board and takes a look of the job request picture.

_Help Wanted:_

_Please stop the dark wizards from terrorizing Shirotsume Town_

_Reward: 17,000,000 Jewels_

"Whoa. That's a lot of money." Kenny said in shock.

"Yeah tell me about it. This could be a wonderful challenge and a great little adventure." Sonic replied grinning.

"So are we going to take this job?"

"Oh yeah. With all of that money to stop this dark mage of the black dragon Acnologia it's worth it."

"Oh right. I got my stuff ready so I'm ready whenever you are."

"Good. We'll be leaving right now and take this request."

Sonic takes the request and puts it in his pocket and makes his way out of the guild with Kenny on his shoulder. Cana spot Sonic so she ran up to him stopping his tracks.

"Hey hot stud, where are you going?" Cana asked seductively.

"On a job with Kenny. Why?" Sonic questioned.

"You mind if I tag along?"

"Me too, can I come to Sonic." Laki requested.

"Don't forget about me. May I come handsome?" Evergreen jumped in.

"Sorry ladies but I'm going to have to say no. This is a solo job for me and Kenny."

The girls frown and Sonic took his departure with along Kenny on his shoulder.

"Good luck you two." Mirajane said sharing her warm smile.

"Thanks Mira." Sonic responded waving his hand.

"See you later Sonic." Elfman said putting his thumb up.

Sonic smile waving everyone goodbye and he and Kenny then take off from the guild and out of the city leaving for their job. Sonic already grab his equipment and gear so did Kenny who is already ready and they headed to their direction.

"Well this is it our first mission together Sonic. I can't wait." Kenny said with glee.

"I know I know you're excited I am as well as partners." Sonic replied with a smile.

"Yeah and it's my first job mission with you."

"So let's go and have ourselves a wonderful time and a nice adventure buddy."

"Lead the way."

* * *

_Meanwhile, Darkness's Citadel…_

Darkness teleported in the whirlwind of darkness appearing back to his citadel.

"My lord, where have you gone off too?" Crash asked.

"I went to pay my old friend Sonic a visit who is still my arch nemesis. He's getting stronger than I thought and underestimated him." Darkness responded.

"So he defeated you in battle?" Hunter asked.

"Yes for now but he hasn't taken me out yet. All though that was just only the warm and he defeated me fair and square."

"Let's go after him, I want to pay that son of a bitch a visit for defeating my lord." Crash demanded.

"Patience my elephant friend you'll have your chance with Sonic soon enough in time. However, I am sensing another magic and it's a dark magic as I suspected."

"Could it be ssssssomeone you may know before my lord?" Viper asked.

"Sadly no but I sensed great darkness inside of him and I am visioning that Sonic is going to meet this person and fight this dark mage. This could be an interesting fight."

"Shall we watch?" Death asked.

"Of course."

Darkness snap his fingers showing a dark screen and shows Sonic and his exceed partner Kenny riding on a train to their destination.

"So that's Sonic huh? Mmm… he's handsome to boot." Candy cooed.

"That's Sonic the Hedgehog. That is the hedgehog who defeated you seven years ago?" Hunter questioned.

"He seems weak to me but my scythes shall take his soul." Death scowled.

"Big whoop! I'll crush that puny hedgehog when I see him in person." Crash scoffed.

"Don't let his appearance fool you, he is a lot stronger than you look. Do not underestimate him and he will defeat you with strategies during his fight. You'll all will learn something so in the meantime just watch the show and you'll know what I am talking about." Darkness explained.

Darkness and his henchman watch on with interests of what will happen next.

* * *

_Back with Fairy Tail…_

Lucy enter the guild looking for Sonic hoping that she could spend some one and one time with Sonic but could not locate the blue blur hero anywhere. Mirajane soon spotted Lucy in the guild.

"Hey Lucy." Mirajane greeted.

"Hey Mira. Have you seen Sonic around?" Lucy asked.

"He went out on an S-Class job request with Kenny."

"What? He went to fight those dark wizards knowing they're strong and didn't take me with them." Natsu whined.

"Aye." Happy blurted out.

"I wanted to go along with Sonic and Kenny." Wendy said sadly.

"Yeah so do I, I want to learn more about Kenny." Carla added.

"Sonic usually works alone but he has a partner now and they have been working together and spending time together like true friends all of sudden." Erza pointed.

"And he doesn't have a team either." Laki added.

"Why don't he joins our team?" Lucy suggested.

"Yeah we can use someone like him other than flame brain here." Gray agreed referring to Natsu.

"What you say stripper!" Natsu barked heat-butting Gray.

"You hear me pyromaniac!"

"Guys! Sonic doesn't join a team he usually goes in alone on jobs sometimes taking Erza with him if he wanted to." Makarov reminded.

"Yeah but I wanted to go with Sonic too. He's like a brother to me that I look up to." Natsu said.

"Yeah after what Sonic has done for us, I want to hang out with the guy." Gray added.

"So do I. Sonic shows much respect to me and I even look up to him like he's my brother." Gajeel jumped in.

"So when will Sonic and Kenny be coming back after their job?" Natsu asked.

"He didn't say anything but left with Kenny to have their adventure together." Mirajane answered.

"Although I wanted to have some fun with Sonic all to myself, smothering him with kisses and showing him lots of loving and affection." Cana murmured taking a sip of her mug.

"Yeah me too. I want to show Sonic a lot of loving as well." Lucy agreed whispering to Cana.

"I hope Sonic and Kenny has a good time with his job." Wendy hoped thinking about Sonic.

"Yeah after all he gets all the fun fighting those wizards without me!" Natsu cried raising his arms up.

Erza smile and have thoughts about Sonic.

"_Come back safely my love._" Erza whispered.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

The black hooded cloak arrive to the outskirts of Magnolia and takes out the picture of Sonic and crushes it.

"I found you Sonic and this time, I will succeed of killing you." The black hooded cloak clenched.

* * *

_With Sonic and Kenny…_

The dark wizards throwing off everything they can with their magic against Sonic. Sonic in his **Super Sonic** form smirking over to the dark wizards.

"You guys just won't never learn." Sonic taunted.

Sonic easily begin beating down the dark wizards and the bandits and Kenny helped Sonic using his fighting style moves that Sonic taught Kenny and uses his staff and magic against the bandits. Sonic then uses **Super Sonicwind** against the bandits and the dark wizards blowing them out in the air and homing attacks them to finish off the job.

They weren't going to give up so easily so they all surround Sonic and Kenny.

"Really. I've seen worse." Sonic taunted.

Sonic transforms into his **Super Sonic 4** and looking around and the dark wizards and bandits screamed in fear knowing this is Sonic's strongest form of his super form.

"Let's wrap this up. **Super Sonicwind 5x!**" Sonic launched.

Sonic releases out a red whirlwind of wind creating a massive tornado lifting up the dark wizards and the bandits up in the air spinning them around and hits the ground.

"What an epic finish." Kenny commented.

"Yeah it sure was now let's tied these guys up and get paid." Sonic gestured.

"Agreed."

Sonic and Kenny tied up the dark wizards and the bandits leaving them for the Rune Knights to make their arrest so the duo head over back to Shirotsume Town and get their reward. Sonic and Kenny decide to get something to eat from their job before Kenny is caught on something. He was looking at the newspaper and is shocked of the news.

"Sonic, you better take a look at this." Kenny said taking the newspaper over to Sonic flying towards him with his wings.

"What's up?" Sonic questioned.

"You got to look at this yourself."

Kenny hands over the newspaper to Sonic. Sonic collects the newspaper to see what is going on.

"What the emeralds! _Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and the Sabertooth guilds have been attacked by an unknown hooded black cloaked character who appeared out of nowhere. This person attacked Sting and Rogue from the Sabertooth guild, attacked Lyon, Chelia, Sherry and Jura of the Lamia Scale Guild and attacked Hibiki, Eve, Ren and Hibiki of the Blue Pegasus guild. This wizard is suspected to be very dangerous and stronger than any wizards out there of Fiore._" Sonic read.

"This can't be good." Kenny said in sadness.

"I know and I hope all of them are ok. I know this person won't attack Fairy Tail."

"Yeah who wouldn't? So can we get something to eat?"

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

_Back to Magnolia Town…_

Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed of the Thunder Legion were walking back to the guild.

"Well we're back home. Let's head on back to the guild." Bickslow said smirking.

"The job went well and I know Laxus would be proud when we tell him that we successfully complete our job." Freed stated.

"Of course, when we get back I'll be sure to have some alone time with Sonic." Evergreen said lovingly.

"You do know that he's married to the Titania do you?"

"So what? Sonic is a real man to me. Elfman is kind and strong but to Sonic, he doesn't match his manliness to that handsome hedgehog."

"Just don't let Erza find out that you're trying to flirt or seducing Sonic."

"I'll take my chances."

As the members of the Thunder Legion continue their path back to the guild until suddenly, they noticed Laxus is down on the ground but that's not all, they find Gajeel and Pantherlily injured and beaten.

"LAXUS!" Evergreen cried.

"This is bad. Who did this?" Freed wondered.

"I don't know but someone is going to pay." Bickslow said.

"We must warn the others."

"Agreed. I'll go tell the others."

Bickslow rushes over back to the guild warn everyone what happen. Bickslow arrives back to the guild catching everyone by surprise.

"Master Makarov, something awful has happened." Bickslow said in shock.

"What is it? Is it about Sonic?" Makarov asked catching everyone by surprise.

"No it's Laxus, Gajeel and Pantherlily, they have been brutally attacked."

"WHAT! Someone has harmed my grandson and my children!"

"This can't be good." Levy said in fear.

"Where is that damn sucker? I want to make him pay for what he did!" Natsu roared.

"Where are Laxus, Gajeel and Pantherlily?" Makarov questioned.

Evergreen and Freed took them to the infirmary to recover their wounds." Bickslow responded.

"Whoever had done this, they will pay for what he has done to my children."

"Master. I think I know who did it?" Mirajane said.

"Who?" Gray asked.

"It's on this newspaper. Rumor has it, it is the same guy that attacked the Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and even the Sabertooth guild three days ago."

"We got to find that person now." Natsu said.

"That's not all, there's more to it."

"Proceed." Makarov permitted.

"This wizard who is looking for the hero of Earthland known as Sonic the Hedgehog."

Erza jumped up and look over to Mirajane.

"My husband. This person wants to kill my husband!" Erza shouted in rage.

"It looks that way."

"Nobody hurts our friends and try to kill Sonic!" Natsu said in rage.

Natsu takes off out of the guild with Happy follow behind.

"Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Carla you all go with Natsu and find this person and prevent him from hurting anyone of my children." Makarov commanded.

Team Natsu nod in response and go after Natsu.

"Warren." Makarov called.

"Yes." Warren responded.

"Contact Sonic and have him return back to Fairy Tail, we need him."

"Yes sir."

* * *

_With Sonic and Kenny…_

Sonic and Kenny sat at the restaurant sitting at the booth eating their meals together.

"This food is good." Sonic commented.

"Yeah it sure is they are some really good cooks." Kenny added chowing down on his food.

Seconds after, Sonic hears a voice in his head.

"_Sonic. Sonic can you read me?_"

"Yeah who's this?" Sonic asked.

"_It's Warren. I'm sorry for bothering you but we got trouble._"

"What's up?"

"_The person on the newspaper has attacked Laxus, Gajeel and his exceed._"

"What?! How is this possible?"

"_We do not know but this person is looking for you._"

"I see. Ok just sit tight, I'm on my way back to the guild now."

"_Please hurry._"

Sonic lose contact and turn his attention to Kenny.

"Something wrong Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"It's Laxus, Gajeel and Pantherlily they had been injured by the person from the newspaper and he's in Magnolia." Sonic informed.

"What? We got to get over there now."

"There's a lot more to it. This person is looking for me. That's got to be the reason why the person attacked three guilds to search for me. I'm guessing that he wants to kill me."

"Then we got to stop him before this person harms Fairy Tail."

Sonic nodded. He pays for the food and they rushes off back to Magnolia so Sonic carries Kenny, grabbing their gear and they took off back to Magnolia to confront the person who's been searching for Sonic.

* * *

_Magnolia…_

Team Natsu ventured through the woods as Natsu picked up the scent.

"Are you sure we're going to the right direction Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I pick up this person's scent and he's here in the woods somewhere. I know it." Natsu answered.

"So where the hell is this guy anywhere?" Gray asked.

"I don't know but be on the lookout. This person is very dangerous." Erza commanded.

"We'll teach this person not to try kill Sonic. My Sonic at least." Lucy said before murmuring to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Erza."

"Why would this person wants to kill Sonic?" Wendy asked.

"That's what I've been wondering that to myself child. Why would this person want to kill Sonic and took all of this trouble to find him?" Carla wondered.

"Probably has a grudge against Sonic." Happy guessed.

"Probably but Sonic has been asleep for seven long years. Sonic has never met this person. Did he?"

"Who knows, we'll know for sure when we find that bastard." Gray shrugged.

Natsu stop his tracks and even stopping the others. They see a black hooded cloak person appears to be a male who stood nine foot tall looking over to the Fairy Tail wizards.

"YOU!" Natsu pointed.

"You're that guy who attacked Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth guild. Even attacked our friends." Gray added.

"How dare you want to kill my husband for all of this trouble searching for him." Erza glared.

"Where is Sonic the Hedgehog?" the hooded cloak asked.

"What do you want with Sonic?" Wendy asked.

"It is none of your business you little squirt. Now tell me where is Sonic?"

"We are not going to tell you anything." Lucy declined.

"We won't let you harm and kill Sonic." Wendy added.

"Very well then they I'll make Sonic come to me and keep you idiots hostages." The black hooded cloak snarled.

"I had enough!" Natsu roared.

Natsu charges over to the unknown wizard igniting his fists into flames.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu deliver a punch against the unknown wizard but all of sudden, the black hooded cloak wizard catches Natsu by his wrist and head-butted him and slams him down to the ground and stomps his head to knock him unconscious.

"NATSU!" Lucy, Happy and Wendy cried.

"That's it! **Ice Make: Cannon!**"

Gray forms ice into a cannon and shoot the cannon of ice over to the unknown wizard. He punches through the ice and charges over to Gray and elbows him to the face sending Gray flying over to the tree knocking him unconscious just like he did to Natsu. Erza went furious and begin re-quipping to her **Lightning Empress Armor**.

"I don't know who you are but you will not lay a hand on my husband. I will not lose him again." Erza declared.

Erza charge over to the unknown wizard using lightning to deal with the black hooded cloak wizard. Before she can charge to her enemy, the unknown wizard charges to Erza smacks her staff and punches her straight to the face sending the Titania over to the tree crashing towards it and knocks her out cold.

Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla watched in horror knowing how strong this person was.

"I had enough. **Open gate of the Lion: Leo!**" Lucy summoned using her gate keys.

Leo appears in front of Lucy wearing his tuxedo.

"You call beautiful?" Leo flirted.

"Yeah take that guy out for me from trying to kill my Sonic." Lucy commanded.

"You got it wait did you say your Sonic. He's married to Erza you know."

"Just get him already!"

"Ok ok if you say so then."

Leo charges over to the black hooded cloak using his magic to beat him down but seconds later, the black hooded cloak punches Leo out of his sight and hits Lucy to the ground and disappears.

"No! Lucy!" Happy cried.

"Now it's my turn. **Sky Dragon Roar!**" Wendy shouted.

Wendy unleashes out her sky dragon magic unleashing a blue wind roar over to the black hooded cloak hoping it would impact him but however, he eventually sucks it inside his mouth by absorbing it and eats the wind like it was nothing. This make Wendy and the exceeds shock to see this coming.

"Oh my god." Carla uttered.

"He ate Wendy's wind magic?" Happy added.

"He's a monster." Wendy said in fear.

"I don't have time for this. Time to finish this." The black hooded cloak said in annoyance.

The unknown wizard charges over to Wendy and the exceeds and there has been a loud screaming towards them in the woods.

* * *

_Meanwhile, In Magnolia…_

Sonic and Kenny arrived to Magnolia and they rush over to the guild hoping everyone is safe.

"We got to get there quick or else that psycho hurts them." Sonic said running.

"I hope we make it in time." Kenny hoped.

"Yeah so do I buddy so do I."

Sonic and Kenny continue their way over to the guild to stop the madness. However, the black hooded cloak spotted Sonic and his partner on the rooftop forming a smirk on his face.

"There you are Sonic the Hedgehog. I found you at last."

The unknown wizard spotted another Fairy Tail wizard appears to be Cana heading over to the guild not knowing what is going on and came back on her job. He begin to smirk and turn himself invisible.

* * *

_With Cana…_

Cana walk back to the guild with a smile on her face and hoping to see Sonic.

"I hope Sonic is back at the guild so I can have some alone time with him and show more affection and love towards him." Cana hoped lovingly.

Cana wasn't unaware that someone is following her. He glow his eyes in red and begin use his magic which it seems to be bod possession magic so he goes inside of Cana's body like a ghost and takes over her body and her eyes flashes red before fading back to her regular eyes.

"Soon Sonic, I will kill you and end your heroism." The unknown wizard said in Cana's voice smirking.

* * *

_Back to Sonic and Kenny…_

Sonic and Kenny arrive to the guild and Sonic kicks the door open entering inside the guild. He look around and sees the guild members are knocked unconscious on the ground and the guild was a mess too.

"Damn we're too late." Sonic said.

"Why would this person go all this trouble to find you and what does he want with you?" Kenny asked.

"That's the question I'm trying to figure out little buddy. I'll bring justice to all of this."

Sooner or later, they hear footsteps. Sonic turn a 180 degree spin and Kenny gets behind of Sonic. Sonic got to his stance ready to fight this person if he ever shows his face again but it wasn't that character, it was **Cana Alberona** entering the guild.

"Cana. Thank goodness you're ok. What happen here?" Sonic asked.

"I happened." Cana responded.

"What? I don't understand?"

"It means that I'm not Cana."

"What then if you're not Cana then who the hell are you…"

"I'm in Cana's body as I took over her body."

"WHAT?! He must've have takeover magic." Kenny noted.

"Get out of Cana's body right now!" Sonic commanded angrily.

"Not until you hear my message that I have for you."

"Lay it on me then. What's your message?"

"You meet me in the woods Sonic the Hedgehog. The outskirts of Magnolia to face me. The fight to the death the last one standing wins."

"I accept your challenge now where are the rest of our friends."

"In the woods where I'll be waiting for you. See you there."

The wizard then appears out of Cana's body having her to collapse to the ground but Sonic catches her and lay her down on the ground. Cana opening her eyes to see Sonic holding her in his arms.

"Sonic… what happen…" Cana asked weakly.

"You've been possessed and being controlled but everything's ok. What matter is that you're safe now?"

Cana smile and leans up and kisses Sonic on the lips sharing a smile to him.

"Go get that bastard for possessing me and save our friends." Cana softly said.

Cana closes her eyes and passes out asleep so Sonic lay her gently to the ground.

"So now what do we do Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"We find that son of a bitch and make sure he pays for hurting our friends." Sonic answered clenching his fists.

* * *

_Elsewhere, in the woods…_

The unknown wizard was waiting for his challenger to appear in the woods crossing his arms. He suddenly hear some footsteps and smile knowing it was Sonic coming to the scene with Kenny on his shoulder.

"So you've come. Welcome, I've been waiting for you." The black hooded cloaked welcomed.

Sonic looks around seeing Team Natsu tied against the tree in chains. This made Sonic angry seeing his friends and his wife to go through with that.

"You're going to pay for what you did to the other guilds and hurt my friends and most of all my wife!" Sonic threatened.

"Angry are we?"

"Whoa Sonic. This guy is huge." Kenny said.

"Yeah I noticed, I want you to untie everyone while I deal with this guy." Sonic commanded.

"You got it."

Kenny takes out his laptop to check the character's status.

"Sonic I check his status of his magic. It appears he has takeover magic, an unknown magic that I cannot get a read on and even top of all that he has re-quip magic." Kenny informed.

"Like Erza's re-quip magic?" Sonic inquired.

"Yeah armor magic."

"I see well I'll deal with that while I fight this guy. Now get going and freed the others."

"Be careful Sonic. Something tells me that he's hiding something."

"Thanks for the heads up."

Kenny nod in response and gets out of the way to tend with the civilians to keep them safe. Sonic smirk and got to his stance. The cloak suspect suddenly takes off of his cloak to review his appearance. The character appears to be a light tan skin male character with long black spiky hair. His face is even angular, his eyes are the color ocean blue. He even has a red scare on his left eye and red fang like under his right eye and has fangs on his teeth. For his attire, he wore a black long coat jacket with blue flame lines and red flames like and wearing black gloves. Under his coat jacket, he wears a red T-shirt with a white tank top under it inside, blue pocket jean pants and have a pair of black sneakers with blue and silver lines with it.

He glare over to Sonic getting to his stance.

"Before we get down to business. Just tell me who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm Zack, **Zack Hyperion** (_Lewamus Prime's OC Character_)." Zack introduced.

"Zack huh and you already know my name by the way. I'm bringing you in and giving you a big beat down to go along with it."

"I like to see you try hedgehog."

***Track begin to play for Sonic and Zack's fight: Diablon (Shadow the Hedgehog)***

Sonic dash forward, grabs Zack by his face and throws him out of the sight and dash over to him. Kenny rushes over to the unconscious Team Natsu and untie them from the chains.

"Be careful Sonic." Kenny praised.

Sonic dashes over to Zack and hitting him with multiple punches kicks, rapid kicks Zack a few times and use **Tatsumaki (Street Fighter)** spinning kicks Zack a few times and axe kicks Him to the ground. Sonic got to his stance ready to take the fight to the next step against the giant. Zack gets up on his feet charges over to Sonic and delivers a punch but Sonic side flip away doing a 360 spin with his flip, Zack strikes Sonic once again but Sonic jump over Zack and do a spinning kick hitting Zack in the face. Zack growled and throw some more punches at Sonic but Sonic back flip landed on his hand doing a one handstand and begin to do a break dance kick by doing a Windmill kicking Zack but Zack blocking the kick and Sonic then begin to do a hand glide kicking Zack with his leg and bringing himself up by lifting himself up from the ground with a back flip.

Zack jumps in the air and dives down punches Sonic but Sonic rolled out of the way forcing Zack to hit his fists to the ground giving Sonic the advantage so he begin to homing attack Zack and uses his speed and do a **Humming Top (Sonic Advance 2-3)** technique against Zack hitting him a few times with his attack. Zack grabs Sonic by the head and just about to slam Sonic but Sonic kicks out of it as he knee kicks Zack and backflip kick against Zack and uses his techniques.

"**Sonic Wave!**" Sonic unleashed.

Sonic shoots blue waves of wind over to Zack. Zack gritted his teeth, standing his ground not to be blown by Sonic's **Sonic Wave** attack. Sonic smirk and then uses **Sonic Boost** against Zack hitting Zack straight to the rock wall crashing towards it and making an impact with big cracks along with it. Sonic got to his stance glaring over to Zack who cracks his neck and smirk.

"Is that the best you got?" Zack taunted.

"Hmm… I sensed that you're stronger than you look. My attacks aren't hurting you without my forms. Have you been training?" Sonic questioned.

"You can say that. I've been getting stronger and I heard rumors about you."

"So you say. And this means you came all this way hurting the other guilds so you can find me and challenge me to a deathmatch?"

"That's right. Your friends didn't even put much of a fight."

"And worse of all, you hurt my wife and I'm going to make you pay for it."

"Ahahaha let's see if you can beat me. Time for me to use my magic."

"You mean you weren't using your magic at all?"

"That's right, time to step things up."

Out of nowhere, Zack begin to use his magic and begins to use re-quip magic which he begin to change. His appearance is like crystal armor with emerald, ruby, amber, diamond, sapphire and cobalt crystal altogether like six gems.

"What the hell are you supposed to be? A gem like warrior?" Sonic asked.

"It's my **Crystal Armor**." Zack responded.

"Humph. I'll break that thing without breaking a sweat."

Sonic charges over to Zack and perform a homing attack hoping to break through the crystal armor but turns out, it didn't flinch or have any effect nor creating a dent.

"What? How…" Sonic wondered.

"My armor in indestructible. You can't break it." Zack notified.

Zack begin shooting diamonds at Sonic with his bare hands. Sonic gets out of the way, dodging the crystals in order to not get hit by one of them. Sonic charges over at Zack to deliver a punch straight to his face but however, Zack creates a shield from his hands making Sonic punching to the shield and all of sudden, his gauntlet begins to break shocking Sonic. Sonic growled and takes out his sword and waste no time but to swings at his but Zack activates a shield and Sonic hits it sword and it even destroys his sword shocking Sonic by this also.

"My sword… ok that's it! I had enough of this." Sonic snarled.

Sonic then transforms to **Fire Sonic** and shoots flaming fire balls and beams of fire at Zack but however, Zack deflect them creating a crystal shield blocking the fire attacks towards him.

"I'm guessing that your crystal armor is fire proof right?" Sonic guessed.

"That's correct. You can't do nothing about it." Zack countered.

"Oh yeah, let's see if you can handle this."

Sonic uses his sonic speed running around Zack creating a whirlwind of flames creating a fire tornado around his surroundings. Zack begin spinning himself around creating some wind for a short time and spreads out his arms as he disperse the fire tornado without having any trouble of it shocking Sonic and Kenny.

"No way, he disperse his fire tornado." Kenny uttered.

"Whoa. I never knew he could do that. Alright enough with my fire form and I know my attacks won't do any to hit him otherwise it would get worse. Time to bring the big guns."

Sonic revert back to his normal state and closes his eyes channeling his magic and energy with yellow aura around him.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked.

Sonic did not say a word but he shot his eyes open and roared start to transform in one of his forms. His fur start transforming into yellow and his eyes turn the color to red. Sonic transform into **Super Sonic** and glared over at Zack.

"Let's see if you can handle my super form." Sonic challenged.

"You won't break through my crystal armor." Zack taunted.

Sonic quickly dash over to Zack. Zack creates a crystal shield to block Sonic. This would end well for Zack but unfortunately for him, Sonic dash through the crystal shield shocking and surprised Zack.

"What?! How is this possible?" Zack asked.

Sonic wasted no time so he then punches Zack straight to the gut making Zack feel it inside his armor. Sonic then deliver brutal punches against Zack in the face multiple times and sending him a kick straight to the face sending him flying to his right and crash towards through the tree. Zack growled and shoots beams from his hands but Sonic quickly dodging away making Zack miss a few times. Zack then begin to slam his fist down creating shockwaves of crystals from the ground and Sonic then back flip from it and homing attack through the crystals and throws a light blue energy sphere at Zack hitting him with it. Zack growled and charges over to Sonic creating crystal swords and swings at them at Sonic. Sonic dodging away from them and grabs hold of one of them with his bare hand.

"You broke my gauntlet and my sword, I'll make you pay for that." Sonic threatened.

Sonic crushed the crystal sword and deliver a brutal and intense punch at Zack sending him flying away and hits the wall. Zack was about to charge over to Sonic but Sonic teleported in front of Sonic and begin to pummel him down breaking through his crystal armor with his fists. Zack felt pain and being pounded by Sonic beating him without mercy. Sonic thee knee kicks Zack, elbows him atop of his head and punches him down to the ground on his stomach. Sonic backing himself away getting to his stance.

"Had enough yet?" Sonic asked.

"No not quite." Zack countered.

Zack begin switching to his different armor. His armor changes and the color and armor is like an Issei Balance Breaker armor calling it **Phoenix Armor**. This armor has wings attached with it and the color of his armor is dark red. Zack then lung himself flying over to Sonic and tackles him out of sight. Kenny look on and knew this is going to get serious.

"Oh man this can't be good. Sonic be careful." Kenny prayed.

Sonic and Zack take the fight out to the deep woods. Zack kicks Sonic away from him and charge over to Sonic but Sonic teleported out sight, teleported behind of Zack and axe kick Zack down to the ground. Zack then uses sonic scream at Sonic hurting his ears giving him a chance so he launches himself up in the air towards Sonic deliver some punches at Sonic a few times and slamming his fist down at Sonic hitting against the ground. Sonic leap himself up back flipping on the ground with one knee landed. Sonic begin to revert back to his normal state.

"Why did you change back?" Zack asked.

"Because I want to try out my new form." Sonic answered truthfully.

"Your new form?"

"Yeah. This!"

Sonic combines fire and lightning and putting them altogether and begin to transform with two elements coming them altogether. His fur change color into red with orange flame designs on his quills and has yellow lightning tribal marks on his arms on both sides even his eyes turn orange. Sonic became Fire-Volt Sonic which he now possessing fire and lightning together.

"That's your new form?" Zack asked.

"Yeah now come on." Sonic taunted.

Zack growled and charge over to Sonic ready to deliver a punch, Sonic smirk and uses Fire-Volt Step leaving a trail of fire and lightning making Zack punching the trail hurting him a bit. Sonic then charges over to Zack performing a **Fire-Lightning Fist** punching him with his fist igniting with fire and lightning altogether sending one brutal punch against Zack away from the distance. Zack kept his composure to get back into the fight but Sonic however appear in front of Sonic deliver rapid punches and sending a spinning heel kick hitting Zack straight to the face. Sending him back to the town. Sonic charges over to Zack but Zack then counters Sonic uppercut Sonic in the air making Sonic flipping over Zack and Sonic hits the ground in the town. Zack is in the air re-quipping to his **Solar Armor**. His armor changes into his iron man like design combining it with Vali's Balancer Breaker – Divine Diving Scale Mail from Highschool DxD.

Sonic sees Zack coming to him in air so he rolled out of the way forcing Zack to punch the ground creating a shockwave. Sonic roll and leap from the ground by his hand spinning himself and land on his feet transforming into his **Ice-Volt Sonic** form his new form. His fur changes color to Icy Blue with yellow lightning streaks on his quills and has icy blue tribal flame tattoo marks on his arms on both sides. His eye color even change color to dark yellow.

"I knew I had to change forms because his armor right now can create heat and I can't risk it using my fire form." Sonic thought.

Zack uses solar energy to shoot solar beams at Sonic. Sonic sees this coming so he charges over at Zack and deliver an **Ice-Lightning Punch** at his fist and kick flipping him to add a combo. Zack catches Sonic by his ankle, swings him around and thrown him out of sight. Sonic flew towards a nearby building of town crashing himself hard against the wall. Sonic shake his hand and sees Zack roared charging over to Sonic. Sonic charges over to Zack using their fists and punching their fist at each other which creates a powerful shockwave in town and the civilians screamed by this shockwave. After the shockwave is over, Sonic counters Zack who try to surprise attack Sonic but Sonic caught him and double kicks him right to the chest. Sonic them forming a spiky ice and lightning homing attack and hits Zack to the process and blasts Ice-Lightning beams at Zack and shooting multiple ice-lightning spheres at the giant hearing him scream.

Sonic stop and look on hoping that stop him. The smoke fade away and Zack is on one knee glaring and growled at Sonic raising himself up slowly and got angry.

"I'm getting sick of it and you're pissing me off Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm going to kill you." Zack threatened changing back to his casual clothing.

"Give up Zack, you're done." Sonic demanded.

"No. I'm not done, you see that was my Noble Magic Armor that you witnessed but I have my real magic just in case if I need to go all out."

"So you've used most of all your Noble Armor re-quip magic hoping you would beat me with them?"

"Not quite. I haven't used up all of it so I realized that you're stronger than my Noble Magic."

"I see. So you have another magic that you've been holding all this time?"

"Yeah and I promised that I won't show this to anyone but to you, I'll make an exception."

Zack takes off his coat and begin to use his hidden magic. He uses his darkness and glared at Sonic gritting his teeth and clench his fists into darkness.

"Whoa… a dark power. What is this power that I'm sensing?" Sonic wondered whispering.

Kenny arrive and look over to Zack being horrified. He check his status of his hidden magic to find out what is his dark magic. Turns out to Kenny, he found out what his magic and made a huge discovery.

"Oh no… it can't be. Another Dragon Slayer…" Kenny trailed.

Sonic notice Kenny to his left.

"Kenny, get out of here!" Sonic commanded.

"Sonic! Listen to me, Zack's magic is…"

Before Kenny can finish his sentence to explain the situation. Zack then takes a deep breath and get ready to strike Sonic with his magic.

"**Black Dragon Roar!**" Zack yelled.

Zack blew a dark energy beam and darkness surrounding it similar to Acnologia's roar. It blew Sonic hitting Sonic and sends Sonic far away from the woods.

"SONIC!" Kenny yelled.

Sonic scream being blown away out of the woods. Zack runs after Sonic to continue their fight and Kenny then grabs his stuff and pursue Zack to help Sonic before Zack would do anything to him.

Sonic is seen flying to the mountains and crash himself to the ground creating a big impact with cracks on the ground and even a big crater. Sonic revert back to his normal state having bruises and cuts on his body. Sonic slowly gets up on his feet shaking his head.

"Another Dragon Slayer. He's even stronger than Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and even Laxus. His Dragon Slayer magic is far more greater than the others." Sonic said.

"SONIC!"

Sonic turn his attention back to Zack who jump in the air and descends down towards him to strike.

"**Black Dragon's Brutal Fist!**" Zack unleashed.

Sonic sees Zack engulfs his fist with darkness ready to strike. Sonic eave away and Zack punches the ground hard. Sonic transforms into his Super Sonic form and charges over to Zack deliver a roundhouse kick to hurt him but to Sonic's surprise, Zack didn't flinch as the kick had no effect to him.

"What the emeralds…" Sonic trailed off.

"My turn. **Black Dragon's Tail!**"

Zack sends Sonic a big roundhouse kick with dark aura on his leg hitting Sonic in the face and crash to the ground. Sonic kip up himself to his feet but Zack then uses **Black Dragon's Brutal Fist** hitting Sonic in the face like steel making Sonic scream in agony. Afterward, Zack then uses **Black Dragon's Tail** again sending Sonic flying but to Zack, he wasn't going to let Sonic go that easily.

"**Black Dragon's Claw!**"

Zack grabs Sonic by his feet with his foot swinging him around with dark aura covering his leg and thrown Sonic towards the rocky walls. Sonic screeched in pain being hit so hard and so Zack charges over to Sonic and delivers another **Black Dragon's Brutal Fist** with both of his hands engulfing into dark energy and pounds Sonic with them with brute and intense force punching Sonic rapidly multiple times. Afterward, Zack then delivers one more intense punch Sonic across his face and makes the wall crack and breaking it into pieces and they fall onto Sonic so Zack back away watching the rocks collapsing on Sonic.

"Finally. Sonic is finished." Zack said smirking.

Zack thought he had Sonic beat but out of nowhere, Sonic breaks free from the rocks and ascends up in the air.

"Man this guy is sure is strong and dangerous. He doesn't have any weak points and he is like steel and I can't do anything to hurt him. Time to go all out."

Zack glared at Sonic ready to fight. Sonic had a stern look on his face.

Kenny arrive to the battlefield and sees some yellow lightning from the sky as it is thunder creating by Sonic.

"What the hell is he doing?" Zack wondered.

***Song begin to play Sonic's transformation: SSJ3 Power Up (Dragonball z)***

Sonic channels and builds up his chaos energy going all out. He clenched his fists, shot his eyes widen and began to scream in his transformation.

"Looks like Sonic's about to get serious." Kenny said watching on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Sonic screamed.

Sonic scream, roaring in his transformation and begin to turn into his Super Sonic 3 form. His quills became longer and glaring over at Zack. Yellow aura had surrounded him with electricity dancing around him.

"Oh this seems to be very challenging." Zack snickered.

***Song begin to play for Sonic and Zack's fight: Buu is Fighting (Dragonball Z)***

Super Sonic 3 charges over to Zack and Zack punches Sonic and Sonic even punches his fist against Zack's fist as they collide, engaging into a brutal fight. They begin exchanging punch after punch at each other going all out at each other. Kenny watching on as he cheers for Sonic.

"Come on Sonic, get him! Kick his butt!" Kenny cheered.

Sonic and Zack exchange attacks rapidly for two minutes. Sonic knee kicks Zack to the chin but still did not do any effect at the Black Dragon Slayer, Zack growled as he takes Sonic's head and slams him to the ground and kicks him off the ground sending him flying from him. Sonic kept his composure, sees Zack launch over at him so he dodge away from Zack, grabs him by his ankles and swings him around and threw him as hard as he can to the ground hitting to the ground creating a big impact and making the ground shudder.

Zack crack his neck looking for Sonic but seconds after, Sonic dash to Zack and punches Zack having him get down one knee. Before Sonic can strike again, Zack counters Sonic to strike but Sonic counters Zack and delivers an intense punch. Zack surprises Sonic with an uppercut, grabs Sonic by his both of his ankles with his hands and slams him back down to the ground. Sonic shoots light blue energy spheres at Zack hitting him with it and backs away from him after getting himself up from the ground.

"**Super Sonic Beam!**" Sonic launched.

Sonic shoots light blue waves of energy from the palms of his hands to Zack and hits the Black Dragon Slayer with it. Sonic thought he got him waiting for the smoke to clear out. Sonic shot his eyes open to see Zack still alive and standing tall. His skin is being covered by black dragon scales smirking at Sonic.

"Ahahahahahaha is that the best you can do Sonic. You can't hurt me in my **Black Dragon Scales.**" Zack taunted.

Sonic gritted his teeth getting frustrated and charges over at Zack deliver multiple punches at the black dragon slayer. Zack laughed at Sonic by his strikes. It did not hurt him or take any effect all because of his dragon scales. Sonic tried everything he can but came up empty and cannot hurt Zack in his Super Form 3.

"Ahahahahaha you're pathetic. It's my turn. **Black Dragon's Brutal Fist!**"

Zack hits Sonic with an intense dark energy fist with intense force sending Sonic backing away flying from him. Zack then stops Sonic from going too far.

"**Black Dragon's Tongue!**" Zack unleashed.

Zack hurls a hark like whip wrapping it around Sonic by his ankles and then he swings Sonic around slamming Sonic by different areas and lifts up in the air from his hand. He launches himself up in the air to finish off Sonic.

"**Black Dragon's Tail!**" Zack yelled.

Zack roundhouse kicks Sonic with dark aura on his leg.

"**Black Dragon's Crushing Fang!**"

Zack cloaks one of his hands in a dark energy and strikes Sonic with his fingertips.

"**Black Dragon's Vortex!**"

Zack extends one of his hands and uses gravity to pull Sonic close to him.

"**Black Dragon's Brutal Fist!**"

Zack sends Sonic five punches with dark energy engulfing them into his fists.

"**Black Dragon Roar!**"

Zack blew a dark beam energy with darkness surrounding them to Sonic hitting Sonic sending Sonic over to the ground and creates a big thud on the ground making an earthquake during his big crash from Zack's Black Dragon Roar.

Zack then took the advantage and to finish off Sonic for good.

"Time to die Sonic the Hedgehog! **Apocalypse Graveyard!**" Zack yelled using his ultimate attack.

Zack draws out his hands back to gather dark magic from the darkness. Then he thrusts his palms forward and discharges it into a massive red electric into a large, whitish-black and purple energy sphere with excess energy waves into one giant and powerful attack. He then fires it very powerful into a 90,000 degree over to Sonic creating a massive shockwave explosion over to Sonic hitting him with it to end his fight against the hedgehog.

"Ahahahahahaha the great Sonic the Hedgehog. Dead and defeated! Not so powerful now huh?" Zack taunted.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Darkness's Citadel…_

"Alright. That Black Dragon Slayer showed Sonic who's boss." Crash cheered.

"I have to admit, he showed great potential." Hunter said smirking.

"He has defeated the great Sonic the Hedgehog." Death added.

"Lookssssss like we won't have to worry about Ssssssssonic anymore." Viper exclaimed.

"Aw and I thought Sonic was handsome and strong as they say." Candy said sadly.

"Calm down people, this isn't over yet. I sensed Sonic is not dead yet." Darkness said sensing Sonic's power.

"Wait you don't mean…" Crash trailed off.

"That's right, Sonic isn't dead yet."

* * *

_Back with Zack…_

"Ahahahahahaha I don't have to worry about Sonic anymore." Zack gloated grinning.

"Come on Sonic… you can't be dead." Kenny prayed.

Zack continue to gloat and cheer himself on for winning the fight but however, his moment has run out of time when he later gets struck by an unknown fighter.

"What the hell was that?" Zack wondered.

Second after, he gets hit again and again and again. Zack growled and look around.

"That's it! Show yourself and who did this!" Zack demanded.

"That would be me."

***Song begin to play for Sonic's Super Sonic 4: Number One's One Else (Bleach)***

Zack turn himself around, spotting Sonic in surprise who is now in his Super Sonic 4.

"You're alive! How did you survived that attack?" Zack asked.

"I dodged it, gave myself some time and transform into my super form level four. You think that I was going to go down easily?" Sonic countered in his deep voice.

"No… No I do not."

"Well now I'm still alive, I'm going to make you pay."

Sonic charges to Zack and deliver some several brutal punches against Zack in the face and his body. Zack is taking damage from Sonic who is stronger and powerful than him with the form of his **Super Sonic 4**. Sonic uses intense force and eating down Zack without showing any mercy.

"Spinning Needle Attack!" Sonic launched.

Sonic spins himself towards Zack, hitting Zack in the gut hurting Zack and breaks his dragon scales.

"No! My scales!" Zack cried.

"**Sho-Hog-Ken!**" Sonic launched.

Sonic sends Zack an uppercut punch with fire engulf into his fists up in the air. Sonic deliver a few more punches and kicks at Zack before using his abilities.

"**Comet Punch!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic sends a purple aura energy engulfing to his fist and hurls his fist hitting Zack in the face sending Zack flying away from him. Sonic teleported to the destination, begin to hurricane kick Zack multiple times with his right leg and backflip kick Zack and axe kick Zack down to the ground with his heel. Sonic flews towards Zack and uses **Comet Punch** punching Zack down over to the ground and slamming Zack down to the ground which makes a short earthquake with his powerful punch and Zack begin spitting out blood from his mouth. Sonic punches Zack several times in the face then teleported away from Zack and gets in position in the sky channeling his chaos energy creating a red and yellow beam from his hands.

"**Super Sonic Beam 10x!**" Sonic yelled.

Sonic begin blasting a red and yellow wave of energy beam over to Zack and impacts it to him hitting him straight with it with one shot and creates a massive explosion. Kenny took cover from the shockwave of the explosion.

The explosion was soon stop and the smoke cleared out, fading away from the sight. Sonic look down and sees the unconscious Zack Hyperion on the ground laying on his back. Sonic race down and land the ground with his feet. Kenny flies over to Sonic and just about to approaches to Sonic, Zack roared and quickly got back up on his feet and glares over to Sonic.

"I will not be defeated by a mere hedgehog like you!" Zack roared.

"Sonic…" Kenny trailed off in fear.

"Get somewhere safe buddy, I'll take care of this." Sonic commanded looking over to the black dragon slayer.

Kenny nod his head obeying his partner and gets to safety. Zack charge over at Sonic unleashing his black dragon slyer magic ability.

"**Black Dragon Brutal Fist!**" Zack yelled angrily.

Zack engulfing his fist with dark magic and slams his fist at Sonic but Sonic teleported away from Sonic and fires **Chaos Lance** shooting a red lightning spear over to Zack hitting him with it. Afterward, Sonic dash in and uses **Super Sonic Boost 2x** with intense force bashing and hitting Zack with his super sonic speed and begin homing attack Zack and slamming his fist down Zack over to the ground making the ground shudder creating a small area of smoke.

Sonic look on to see if he finally got him but however, Zack then uses Black Dragon Roar over to Sonic. Sonic somehow evade the large radius roar from the black dragon slayer and suddenly, Zack use Black Dragon's Tongue hurls a dark whip over to Sonic and wraps it around him.

"Gotcha!" Zack shouted.

Before Zack can swings Sonic around but however, Sonic breaks his arms free, grabs the whip and pulls Zack in the air approaching and Sonic goes for a strike to the black dragon slayer.

"**Comet Punch!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic build up chaos energy forming a red aura into his fist engulfing his power and delivers a striking punch hitting Zack straight back to the ground and hits himself hard to the ground. Sonic dash over to Zack to finish off the fight so he goes for another punch but all of sudden, Zack catches Sonic off guard by grabbing him by his neck and slams the hedgehog down to the ground creating a small cracks to the ground while impacting the ground. Sonic kicks Zack off before he could do anything and so Sonic dash to Zack and deliver rapid punches against the black dragon slayer and uses **Spinning Needle Attack** at Zack and even kicks Zack to the ground.

Sonic look on getting to his fighting stance. Zack slowly got up and growled over to Sonic.

"Had enough?" Sonic asked.

"Like hell I do. Time to bring out the big guns." Zack countered.

Zack look to the ground so he grabs a rock and eats it shocking Sonic.

"What the emeralds is he doing?" Sonic wondered.

After eating a piece of rock, Zack begin to build up more magic and creates a green and black aura around him and glared daggers at Sonic.

"His power… is increasing." Sonic sensed.

Kenny look over seeing the black dragon slayer watching with interest while watching their fierce battle.

"Whoa… such magic…" Kenny trailed off in shock.

Zack got up on his feet and begin to change. He became to have armor like-scales all over his body which are dark brown dragon scales. There are rocks floating around his body and Zack roared and glared over to Sonic.

"You ate rock and increases your powers? What is that?" Sonic questioned.

"This is one of my **Dual Elements.**" Zack answered.

"_So that must be increasing his magic. He somehow must've combine his black dragon slayer magic into earth magic by eating that piece of rock that increases his magic to be much stronger than before._" Sonic thought.

"This is my **Black-Earth Dragon Mode**. Now I'm going to kill you."

"In that case time to go all out."

***Track start to play for Sonic and Zack's fierce fight: Gohan vs. Frieza (Dragonball Z)***

Sonic scream when he begin powering himself up with golden yellow aura around him and get to his stance. Sonic and Zack dash over at each other and bringing their fists up and slam them together creating a large and powerful shockwave with a powerful wind blowing making the ground shuddered creating a small earthquake. Kenny duck down try to not get involve of the wind from being blown away from their fight.

"This is getting out of control. Come on Sonic, you can beat him." Kenny praised.

Sonic and Zack start to exchange attacks against each other deliver fierce powerful and rapid punches at each other going at it nonstop for the whole three minutes. Zack tries to sweep kick Sonic but Sonic senses it, sees it coming so he jumps over it and begin to deliver a backflip kick with flames igniting on his feet. Zack gets hit by it so he grabs Sonic by the arm and swings the dark blue hedgehog around and slams him to the ground. Zack tries to stomp Sonic but Sonic teleported using Chaos Control.

Zack looks around for Sonic but suddenly, Sonic reappears behind Zack and kicks him in the right cheek of his face sending Zack flying distance away. Zack recover himself and stomps on the ground leaving a trail of rumble and looks over to Sonic dashing towards him. When Sonic was going for his Comet Punch but Zack somehow counters it and use his new abilities.

"**Black-Earth Dragon's Pillar!**" Zack shouted.

Zack stomps the ground creating and produces a rock pillar hitting Sonic from the ground up in the air. Zack then jumps up in the air and uses his another ability.

"**Black-Earth Dragon's Hammer!**"

Zack creates black earth magic into a massive hammer with the form of rocks. He swings it down to Sonic hitting him and slamming the hammer down to the ground hitting it hard and creates a large impact which also create a large crater with big cracks on the ground. Zack thought Sonic was gone but somehow, Sonic uses **Chaos Shield** surrounding himself with a red barrier around him and survived the brutal blow. Zack growled so he jumps up in the air to finish Sonic and finish their fight.

"**Black-Earth Dragon's Jackhammer!**"

Zack creates his arms into jackhammers with black-earth magic and descends down to hit Sonic. Sonic then teleported out of sight and makes Zack hits the ground with his arms on to the ground and creates an enormous earthquake shaking the ground. Kenny felt it as he screaming out of his mind and continues to watch the fight.

"Like I said this fight is getting out of control." Kenny repeated.

* * *

_Darkness's Citadel…_

"That dragon slayer just create an enormous earthquake." Candy said in shock.

"I know we all witnessed it." Hunter said looking on.

"It appearsssss that thissssss dragon ssssssslayer isssssss becoming sssssstronger while facing Sssssssonic." Viper stated.

"Indeed but for how long and can he defeat Sonic?" Darkness questioned.

"We don't know my lord." Death answered honestly.

"Of course. Let's see and find out for ourselves."

* * *

_Back to the fight…_

Zack look around for the hedgehog hero. When Zack turns around, Sonic delivers a brutal punch by using Comet Punch. Sonic dashes over to Zack and deliver multiple punches. Sonic then uses Tatsumaki (_Street Fighter technique._) at Zack several times and back flip kick the black dragon up in the air, teleported behind Zack to strike Zack but Zack counters Sonic so he grabs him by his arm and thrown him over to the ground hitting himself towards it. Zack descends down to strike Sonic once more.

"**Black-Earth Dragon's Smashing Fist!**" Zack yelled.

Zack begin encases his fist with black earth and hits the hedgehog with a brutal strike creating a small crater on the ground hitting Sonic in the face. Zack jumps from Sonic and just about to finish off Sonic but Sonic kip up himself quickly back on his feet and glances over at Zack.

"That's it, I'm getting tired of you. Time to finish this." Zack said in frustration.

Zack summons a magic glyph around him to perform his ability at Sonic.

"Take this! **Secret Dragon Art: Boulder Avalanche!**" Zack yelled.

Zack begin to shoot out magic boulders over at Sonic. Kenny is shock to see Zack can initiate that move. Sonic glared daggers at Zack so he then runs over to Zack using his sonic speed and evading the boulders by using side steps to dodge the boulders thrown by Zack. Sonic builds up magic and dashes over to Zack and use Super Sonic Boost 2x bashing against Zack and goes for another attack.

"**Sho-Hog-Ken!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic delivers an intense uppercut with flames engulfing into his fist up in the air and Sonic jumps up in the air delivering more multiple strikes at the black dragon slayer and uses axe kick hitting Zack atop of his head with his heel foot hitting Zack down to the ground and charges up his ability.

"**Chaos Lance!**"

Sonic shoots out multiple red lightning spears over at Zack creating an explosion over to Zack. Sonic look on even Kenny watches on to see if Sonic had defeated him but turns out Zack is still in the fight and slowly getting up to his feet and looks over at Sonic.

"I have had enough of this Sonic the Hedgehog. I believe we end this right now!" Zack yelled.

"I agree. This is where it all ends black dragon slayer." Sonic agreed.

Zack grin and builds up more of his magic to initiate his magic attack. Sonic charges himself up and begin to use his ability as well.

"**Black-Earth Dragon Roar!**" Zack shouted.

Zack begin unleashing out a destructive, gigantic and powerful roar creating a dark beam of sharp rocks to Sonic. Sonic then blasts his ability to defeat Zack.

"**Super Sonic Beam 10x!**" Sonic yelled.

Sonic blasting his red and yellow energy wave beam over of Zack's roar and they begin to clash and collide to one another creating a massive shockwave. Kenny looks on watching everything that is going on. Both of them trying their best to end their fight and defeat each other using their attacks. Sonic pushes himself a little further but however, Zack wasn't going to let the hedgehog win so he increasing his roar and going further a little more to Sonic. Zack's roar is inches away to defeat Sonic, Sonic struggle to push back the roar so that he won't take massive damage from it. Zack pushes in a little more to it and just about to end the fight to take the win, Sonic wasn't going to let it happen so when Sonic remember the images of Darkness the Hedgehog and the images of how he will succeed his goal. Sonic begin to roar, powering himself up and pushes himself further more as he builds up more of his chaos energy into his beam pushing back the roar. Zack struggle and try his best to build up more magic but turns out he had little bit of magic left and Sonic yelled, pushing his beam over to Zack and creating a big explosion by his beam.

Zack begin screaming from the explosion and he is been defeated by the hands of Sonic from his beam. The explosion died down and stop and Sonic begin descending down to the ground looking on the unconscious black dragon slayer being defeated and not dead. Kenny flies over to Sonic and hugs him.

"Wait to go Sonic! You beat him." Kenny cheered.

"Thanks buddy. Did you enjoy the show?" Sonic asked in his deep voice.

"Yeah I did. I thought you died back there and thought you could never defeat him?"

"Nah it takes a lot more to kill me but I've been through a lot worse."

Sonic and Kenny walks over to the unconscious Black Dragon Slayer.

"Now let's finish him and get paid." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Kenny agreed.

Sonic prepares to go for another strike to use **Super Sonic Beam 10x** once more but all of sudden, Zack begin to stir up and waking himself up.

"He's awake." Kenny stated.

"I noticed." Sonic said looking.

Zack slowly gets himself up on his feet. He looks around and sees Sonic and his exceed friend. Sonic and Kenny jumped up and Sonic was about to use his another beam to end Zack but Zack then stopped Sonic before he could initiate his technique.

"Wait don't kill me, I don't want any harm." Zack begged.

"Don't want any harm? You almost killed my best friend, hurt the people of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth and Lamia Scale. You deserve what is coming to you! Sonic let's finish him." Kenny said.

Zack gasped recognizes Sonic so he takes the picture out of his pocket and looks into the picture and back to Sonic.

"Sonic… you're Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Sonic revert back to his normal self.

"Yeah that's me and you already heard of me and said my name once when I met you back at the outskirts of Magnolia." Sonic reminded.

"I know but I was being controlled by a dark magic possessing me to harm those innocents of people. Please I don't want to fight anymore and I don't want to hurt you anymore, I didn't mean to hurt the wizards from their own guild."

"Why should we, you brought this on yourself. Why would we…" Kenny trailed off before Sonic cut him off from finishing his sentence.

"It's ok Kenny. He's innocent." Sonic stated.

"What? But Sonic…"

"Kenny. It's ok, he's telling the truth. He sound sincere and I believe him."

"But how come you know he's telling the truth. The way I see it, he sounds like he's lying."

"No. He's not lying Kenny and I know it sounds crazy but he's telling the truth and being very honest. Also, it's the look on his eyes, I sensed sadness, loneliness, pain and despair. He must've had a rough life for a giant. Therefore, we are not going to kill this person."

"WHAT?! Sonic are you kidding me! He's the reason why he attacked those wizards and even harm your wife. You should be angry at him for attacking Erza."

"I know buddy but something tells me that he had no intention to harm those people."

"What?"

"It seems like he was being control or something. Therefore, I'm going to get to the bottom of it to know more."

"Sonic…"

"Don't worry, I have a plan so play along with me ok."

"Oh ok I get what you're doing. I'm cool with that."

Sonic turns his attention back to the dragon slayer.

"So your name is **Zack Hyperion** right?"

"Yes. Yes that's my name and you already know I'm a dragon slayer." Zack responded.

"I know. My partner knows that. We know that you use re-quip magic, takeover magic, having duel elements combine different element powers to your black dragon slayer magic and invisibility magic. Now tell me, who trained you to have black dragon slayer magic?"

"My father **Acnologia**."

Sonic and Kenny gasped in shock. They heard the black dragon Acnologia and the one who is responsible for the Tenrou Island disappearance. They did not know he had a son."

"You're the son of the black dragon Acnologia?!" Kenny repeated.

"Yes." Zack sadly responded.

"Sonic we should kill him right now!"

"No Kenny. I'm not killing him. Look at him, see his eyes. Don't you feel it, the pain, loneliness, sadness and despair? He had a rough life can't you tell?" Sonic asked.

Kenny look closely at Zack for the brief moment. He realizes that Sonic is right, he did felt pain and sadness and backed down. Kenny begin to feel bad and feel sorry to the black dragon slayer to be in pain and of course having sadness inside of him so he simmer down and knew what Sonic is talking about.

"You're right Sonic, I'm sorry." Kenny apologized.

"It's ok, I'm not mad at you buddy. You didn't know and was caught up that you want vengeance for your friend, that's ok. I didn't know for myself as well. Although, that has me thinking, why would Acnologia have a son and has black dragon slayer magic?" Sonic wondered.

"That's a good question."

"I can tell you everything if you let me?" Zack requested.

Sonic and Kenny look at each other before turning their attention back to Zack.

"Alright Zack, you seem very innocent and sincere. Tell us everything about you and what happen to you all these years?" Sonic ordered.

Zack nod his head responds to Sonic's order. He takes a deep breath and begin to explain his life story.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Zack's Explanation: It was a long time ago. I was just a child, my parents were killed by a dark mage and my hometown had been destroyed by those dark wizards. I was the only survivor and left deep in the woods. I was alone and a lone wolf. I even learn some magic as well. I learned Healing magic, Will magic, teleportation magic and even transformation magic. Even I had some trouble learning re-quip magic. I've been surviving my own without anyone to look out for me but until one day, I heard a dragon roar and I've became a little scared at first._

_That is when I first meet Acnologia. He found me and saw something in me. Rage, Loneliness, Sadness, Hatred and the Suffering. He took me in and train me to use Black Dragon Slayer Magic. I learned a few steps, when times comes I failed he usually punishes me, torture me for my failure as punishment. I endured the pain hoping he would like me. After years of training, he left me again and flew out of sight into the blue yonder._

_I traveled around Earthland hoping to search for a new family. People sees me as the Son of Acnologia and treat me as dirt, trash, a disgrace and a monster. I've been so lonely for years until I met a guy name Rai Gradder. He saw me practicing my requip magic so he took me in and help me train my re-quip magic hoping to master the steps of it. Things were going very well for me and I thought I found happiness founding a father for three months. He didn't see me as a monster, he saw me as a person which made me happy. After my training, I set out my journey hoping if he would come but he refused and stay behind so I left to go find a family and find happiness._

_When I travel around Earthland, I heard rumors about you. The great Sonic the Hedgehog the most powerful wizard in Fiore and even Earthland and no one could not beat you. I heard you even defeated the two powerful characters to take over the world and became a legend, an icon of hope that everyone looks up to you. I wanted to meet you in person and I was a fan of you but that went down the drain when I heard about your death seven years ago. I went outrage, insane and lost my hopes to meet you and I was fueled in rage and darkness. The darkness somehow took over my body and made me what I used to be so I would hurt anyone who dares to make me angry._

_My anger and my rage continue to build inside me because the darkness for seven years until you stop my darkness and freed me from my dark imprisonment._

* * *

_End of Flashback…_

"That is when I finally recognize you after you defeat me and my rage fade away like magic." Zack explained.

"I see. I'm sorry you had such a bad life and childhood all because of Acnologia." Sonic responded feeling sorry.

"It's ok, I tried moving on and forget what Acnologia did to me. You could be that person I'm looking for to defeat him and kill the king of the dragons."

"Whoa hold on me? I don't think I'm that guy that can kill the king of the dragons. I'm not a dragon slayer like the other dragon slayers out there with dragon slayer magic."

"That's true." Kenny agreed nodding his head.

"That maybe so but with your great powers and abilities, I think you can pull it off." Zack said.

"I don't know but we'll see when I meet this Acnologia dragon one day if I ever get the chance." Sonic protested.

"I know you'll meet him one day. Although, I hate Acnologia for what he did to me. Punishing me and torturing me."

"I know how that feels, I've people being tortured by the person's selfish lust of power."

"Yeah I've been treated badly too." Kenny added.

"We know how you feel Zack. Being treated as dirt, trash and be called a monster because you're the son of the black dragons. I don't see why people would take you in and be part of a family that you really want for all these years."

"Yeah… all my life I've been alone, an outcast by everyone in Earthland." Zack sadly said frowning.

Sonic and Kenny look at each other sadly feeling bad and feeling sorry for Zack. Sonic and Kenny begin to whisper to talk in private so that Zack couldn't hear them.

"_Hey what should we do Sonic? We can't let Zack be sad and lonely forever. I feel so sorry for him_" Kenny whispered.

"_I know buddy, me too. I don't want to leave him alone feeling sad as he is already right now. I think I got a solution._" Sonic responded thinking.

"_What's that?_"

"_He joins Fairy Tail with us._"

"_What? Are you insane? You know they'll freak out if the black dragon slayer and the son of Acnologia joins their guild. They'll go berserk if he joins._"

"_I know and I am willing to take that chance._"

"_Are you sure you want to do this?_"

"_Yeah. Just look at him, he seems so…_"

"_Innocent?_"

"_Yeah innocent. You got the word just right buddy. He's lonely, depressed and or course sad. We know about his story and his past and he's been sad all along for years even. I don't want to see anyone feel alone and sad and depressed. That is why I want to offer him to be part of Fairy Tail and be part of the family which he truly deserves and find happiness._"

"_Something tells me that you will help him and find happiness._"

"_Yeah. That is what I intend to do._"

"_Well if you're going to go through with this then I'm with you 100%._"

"_Really?_"

"_Yeah I want him to have happiness like I had when you took me in your wing and gave me happiness and now I'm your partner._"

"_Thanks buddy._"

"_Anytime._"

Sonic and Kenny turn back their attentions to Zack.

"Hey Zack. I think I got an idea for you." Sonic informed.

"Really? What is it?" Zack questioned.

"Why don't you come join Fairy Tail."

"What? Me be part of the guild?"

"Yes. Everyone guild holds what they're looking for: a Family. A family that will bring you happiness and fade away your sorrows and your loneliness. A family that can help you heal and take away the loneliness that you've been holding for so long and a family that can care and take care of you. You don't have to be alone as long you got friends who will always have your back no matter what."

"Yeah. It's fun and you get to go on missions and adventures and stuff like that with your friends and even a team." Kenny added jumping in.

"I… I don't know what to say. I don't know if I can join a guild besides I heard your guild was in the incident because of my father. If I join Fairy Tail, they won't trust me or show me any respect." Zack said thinking.

"Hey it's in the past and that was seven years ago. Everyone deserves a second chance, I know you were being controlled by the darkness because of your rage and fury but that's ok you were caught up in the darkness and now you're free and given a second chance. I know you're concerned about joining a guild but try at least think about it if you can. Try at least think about it if you can. I'm a member of Fairy Tail also and I'm the strongest in the guild. If you ever get tired of being alone and feeling so lonely, find me in Magnolia, that is where I live at and where Fairy Tail is at. Understand." Sonic offered.

"Yeah… I understand and thank you for the offer. I'll think about it."

"Now me and Kenny are going to our reward and we're not going to kill you. I not doing this for the sake of the people who treated you badly, I'm doing this for you to have a good life and a family to be part of ok."

"Yeah."

"Good. Me and Kenny will be leaving so see you at Magnolia to Fairy Tail if you ever want to join if not I understand but know this Zack Hyperion, you will always not be alone. You got a friend that care for you which it is me and even Kenny here. See you around Zack, I'll be waiting for you."

Sonic and Kenny wave goodbye and return back to Magnolia Town. Zack look the other way thinking about the offer that Sonic offer to him.

"Maybe I'll join the guild… no I still need to think about it." Zack whispered.

* * *

_With Sonic and Kenny…_

The duo head on back to Magnolia Town after letting Zack live and walk away. Kenny begin to ask.

"Hey Sonic." Kenny said.

"Hmm." Sonic responded.

"Why did you ask Zack to join Fairy Tail?"

"Well Kenny I've seen people be alone and be treated by dirt. I don't want him to be lonely forever so I decide to offer him to join Fairy Tail."

"Do you think he'll join?"

"Oh I know he will. There's no rush so he can take a much time he want to think this over before making his decision. Besides, he'll fit right in to the guild and I'll protect him and defend for him when he arrives to Magnolia and to the guild."

"Willing to take that risk?"

"Yes. My dad taught me this before I became a hero when I was young. With that being a hero and with that great power is also comes with that great responsibility. I never understood that at first when I became very cocky and arrogant until I understood what he truly mean by it and helping other is the hero's responsibility. I would like to help Zack and help him be part of a family."

"Whoa. You take if after your dad don't you?"

"Yeah even my mom taught me that lesson too. Oh I wish that I was home and I could find a way back home and return here in Earthland. They would love Erza when they meet her."

"They sure would Sonic."

Sonic smile and look out the window of the train.

"I know we'll meet Zack again little buddy, I guaranteed it." Sonic said smiling.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Darkness's Citadel…_

"I guess that Black Dragon Slayer couldn't take care of Sonic." Hunter said.

"Yeah it sucks but I'll deal with Sonic when I see him." Crash pressed.

"It's a shame we didn't get to see Sonic getting killed by that black dragon slayer. My lord should I kill him?" Death asked.

"No let him go for now. Sonic put up quite a fight and a good show. He can enjoy his rest and his victory but he will soon get his surprise." Darkness said.

"What do you have in mind?" Candy asked.

"The Grand Magic Games is coming so let those fools have their fun but they'll be shock when I will make a surprising return and we'll wreak havoc in the coliseum."

"That way we can ssssssssscare ssssssome people am I right?" Viper interacted.

"Of course. Crash you'll get to fight Sonic soon enough."

"Finally. I've been dying for some action."

Darkness then laughed at the screen watching Sonic before snapping his fingers disappearing the screen with his power.

"We will meet again Sonic just you wait. You and I will fight again but I will have a surprise for you to keep you company." Darkness said grinning.

* * *

**What could Darkness be planning for his surprise to the people of Fiore and in Earthland and what is this surprise that Darkness has for Sonic? Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**

**P.S: To Lewamus Prime, I hope you enjoy this chapter, the fierce fight and the debut of your OC Character. I hope I got everything right so enjoy the chapter buddy!**


	8. Act 1 Scene 8: A New Villain

Chapter 8: A New Villain

_Magnolia Town…_

Sonic and Kenny return back from their job after Sonic successfully defeated the Black Dragon Slayer Zack Hyperion. The train arrived to the station and the duo grab their belongings, exits the train and out of the station and return back to the guild.

"That went well." Kenny said.

"Yeah it sure did. Come to the part when Zack almost killed me but luckily I dodge his powerful attack before it could make an impact against me." Sonic reminded.

"Yeah but you defeated him. He was no match for your **Super Sonic 4**."

"Yeah tell me about it. But still, when I look into his eyes all I see inside of his is loneliness, suffering, pain and sadness. That is why I offer him to join Fairy Tail."

"So are you going to tell anyone about the **Son of Acnologia**?"

"Hell no. Not just yet exactly but when Zack decides to come and join the guild if he wants to then I'll them and defend for him."

"Are you sure you want to do this, you know they'll be against it including master Makarov."

"I know but I am determine to let Zack be part of the family which is why I'll be explaining everyone the full and heartbreaking story about Zack."

"Oh that secret weapon. I get it now in that case I am in. I want him to be part of the family because… he reminds me of myself when I get treated badly back at the ship when I released you from the Cyro-Chamber."

"I know buddy and so do I. I don't want him to be alone forever and be an outcast, I want to see everyone to enjoy life, have a good life and a good future for themselves you know same to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah now about you and Carla."

"Whoa what makes you say that? Me and Carla are just friends."

"Not the way I see it, you too had been spending some time together and Happy is sure is going to flip if he catches you and Carla hanging out together."

"I know and I don't want to cause any drama y'know."

"Yeah I get what you mean buddy. Come on, let's get back to the…"

Sonic sensed an unfamiliar presence stopping their tracks.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Kenny asked with concerned.

"In the woods of the outskirts of Magnolia. I'll be right back." Sonic said.

"Hold on, I'm coming with you."

Kenny follows Sonic to the outskirts of Magnolia. Sonic look around the place to try find the unfamiliar presence that he's been sensing.

"What do you sense?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know but I'm sensing an unfamiliar magic." Sonic responded looking around.

"I believe that would be me."

Sonic and Kenny look around to find out who spoke to them. They turn their heads to see a female with black hair. She was smiling over to Sonic with glee walking over to the hedgehog and his exceed partner.

"I can't believe it. It's you, I finally get to meet you." The woman said with happiness.

"Who are you?" Sonic demanded.

"My apologies. I'm Ultear Milkovich. I'm the daughter of my deceased mother: Ur."

"So you're Ultear. Gray told me a lot about you."

"Yes I was certain he would told you about me. Anyway, it is so happy to meet you."

"A pleasure is mine. I take it that you heard of me?"

"Yes and I would like you to meet my daughter."

"Daughter?" Sonic and Kenny repeated.

Ultears bring out a female pink hair girl to make her appearance.

"This is **Meredy** my adoptive daughter." Ultear introduced.

"You're the great Sonic the Hedgehog. It's an honor to meet you in person." Meredy said with a smile.

"The pleasure is mine. So what brings you two here?" Sonic asked trying to get to the bottom of things.

"We wanted to meet you and want to say thank you for saving Earthland and the entire world from Darkness the Hedgehog and Mephiles the Dark's plans. We heard so much about you from the Grimore Heart guild." Ultear explained.

"I heard of that guild before." Kenny said.

"You have?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I take it that they're the ones who destroy a town before."

"It is true." Ultear confessed.

"So you came to see me and want to talk?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes. I want to talk about the events that happen to me before I changed into a new leaf."

"Alright. I'm all ears."

"Yeah same here." Kenny added.

Ultear begin to explain about her life of her hatred towards her mother for years and the fight against Gray back in Tenrou Island but found out the truth in the oceans and made her realize her mistakes and even try to bring Sonic back to life seven years later.

"Wait let me get this straight, you were trying to find some spells to bring me back to life?" Sonic repeated.

"Yes. I was only trying to bring you back to life." Ultear answered.

"Well news flash for you Ultear I was still alive and somehow survived the explosion against the hunter who was after me and I've been asleep for seven years."

"Frozen asleep?"

"Yeah but it's complicated if you asked me."

"So Sonic, how have you been so far?" Meredy asked smiling.

"Well to your question beautiful, I've been doing pretty good. Still trying to adjust from the loss of seven years being asleep."

"I know much has changed. Sonic I don't want you to see me as an enemy like what the guild told you but I want you see me as a friend. I don't want to be enemies with you." Ultear wanted.

"You don't have to say no more Ms. Milkovich. I heard enough and have my respect. I'm glad you talking to me about this I appreciated it."

"Thank you. So are you still married?"

"Yes I am why did you ask?"

"Just curious. By the way, someone who's been dying to meet you."

"Who?" Kenny inquired.

"Me."

Sonic and Kenny turn their attention over to a hooded male. He takes off his hood review to have blue hair and had a red mark on his right side on his eye. Kenny gasped recognizing who the person was.

"No… it's **Jellal Fernandes**." Kenny pointed.

"You know him?" Sonic asked.

"I heard so much about him. He's the one who's try to bring back Zeref from the Tower of Heaven, destroy the Magic Council Building and a lot of stuff he has done and hurt Erza."

"WHAT?!"

Sonic glared over to Jellal transforming into his **Darkspine** form.

"So you're Jellal and hurt my wife and betrayed her trust. I'll kill you!" Sonic threatended.

Sonic dash over to Jellal and deliver a brutal punch straight to his face sending Jellal flying to the tree. Sonic goes for another strike to make Jellal pay but however, Ultear jumped in front of Jellal and stopping Sonic.

"Sonic please stop. Jellal had nothing to do with it." Ultear reasoned.

"Like hell he betrayed my wife and hurt her heart. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt her again." Sonic rejected.

"Sonic please…"

Sonic try his best to go any further but telling the look in Ultear's eyes, she is telling the truth so Sonic stand down and revert back to his normal state.

"Alright. I'll stand down, you your reasons." Sonic said calming down.

"Thank you." Ultear thanked.

Jellal raise himself up from the ground and walks over to Sonic.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jellal said extends his hand for a handshake.

Sonic accepts the handshake.

"Nice to meet you I guess. You seem very…" Sonic trailed off.

"Calm." Kenny added.

"Yeah calm."

"Yes. I am sorry if you think I've done those things and I know everyone knows I've done those horrible things and hurt Erza. Sonic I want to say I am sorry, I am sorry for hurting you wife. I betrayed her trust and hurt her hurt years back because I was possessed by dark magic." Jellal explained.

"Right. So tell me, have you come to confess your feelings to Erza."

"No, I want to come meet you. I heard so much about you from the Magic Council."

"I see. I'm guessing that you all heard the news about my return?"

"Yes. After hearing the news about your return and you're alive, we was so happy that you're back alive from seven years thinking you died. To my surprise, you are full of surprises." Ultear said.

"Thanks and here's my question. How is Jellal out here and isn't he supposed to be in prison?"

"Yeah that's a very good question." Kenny jumped in hopping on Sonic's shoulder.

"That's because I broke him out of prison."

"WHAT?!" Sonic and Kenny shouted.

"This can't be good." Kenny said.

"I know and aren't the Rune Knights are looking for him even the Magic Council?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes but we're keeping a low profile so he won't get caught." Ultear answered.

"Figures. So what are you three going to do now?"

"Lay low and keep moving of course. Sonic I know you're protective of your wife but I want to let you know I'm sorry and I would never do anything to hurt Erza. I want to put this behind us and move on." Jellal said hoping to gain Sonic's respect.

"You have my respect Jellal. I believe giving people second chances so you don't need to worry."

"Thank you Sonic I appreciate that. Can you promise me something?"

"Yeah sure what's up?"

"Please take care of Erza and keep her happy. She loves you very much."

"Will do."

"I think it's time we leave but we'll come back and visit again Sonic."

"Sure thing."

Ultear walks over to Sonic. She pulls Sonic into a hug and suddenly, pressing her lips against Sonic's lips sharing a soft and passionate kiss to the hero. After two minutes kissing, Ultear break away the kiss.

"I always wanted to do that. By the way, if you ever get tired of Erza give me a call." Ultear whispered winking at Sonic.

Ultear and Jellal were ready to leave, Meredy hugs Sonic and kisses him on the cheek waving goodbye and the trio left out of sight.

"What was that?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know. I've been kissed by Ultear and don't know what happen. Let's get back to the guild." Sonic answered honestly.

"Yeah good idea."

* * *

_Meanwhile, Darkness's Citadel…_

Darkness walk through the halls of his citadel. He enter his quarters, locking the door behind him and head over to the book case. He pull the lever of the book reviewing to be a secret room. Darkness then enters inside the room to turn on the lights review to be a laboratory. Darkness walks over to the unknown figure, he snap his fingers for some light and it reviews to be a male black hedgehog with spiky quills and has quills bangs over his shoulder. His skin color of his muzzle is grey and he even had light blue lightning streaks design on his quills and his arms. The black hedgehog is muscular showing his muscles of his chest and arms. This hedgehog wore black cargo pants with multiple pockets and light blue lighting designs on his legs of his pants and wore black combat boots. Also the hedgehog wore black fingerless gloves with spikes on them. The hedgehog open his eyes reviewing the color of his eyes were cerulean blue.

Darkness look up at the hedgehog tied in shackles on his wrist atop against the wall and the collar keeping him still against the wall and the hedgehog look down at Darkness.

"Ah you're awake at last. Are we calm yet?" Darkness asked.

"Of course I'm calm. Ready to fry someone up with my powers." The black hedgehog responded smirking.

"Do not worry, you will in time. All though, you will be facing Sonic the Hedgehog."

"That blue hedgehog freak. Oh I would love to fry him up."

"And you will my friend but in the meantime wait patiently for the Grand Magic Games. Everything is according as plan and you will have a chance to face Sonic."

The black hedgehog smiled evilly and pumped himself up as he controls black lightning in the room getting riled up for his fight.

"Oh I am so ready to deal with Sonic. Besides… (Controlling black lightning.) Sonic will be facing the hedgehog that will electrocute him to death and that hedgehog name is **Static the Hedgehog** is going to kill Sonic." Static said grinning.

"Excellent." Darkness murmured smirking.

* * *

**A New Member of Darkness's team is Static the Hedgehog (My New OC Character). Darkness has everything set up for his plans for his ultimate combat to the people. What will happen? Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	9. Act 1 Scene 9: Recovering

Chapter 9: Recovering

After the showdown that Sonic had against the black dragon slayer, Sonic returns back to the guild and checks on everyone. Team Natsu along with the other Fairy Tail wizards are back over to the guild. Sonic and Kenny enter inside opening the guild doors to check if everyone's ok but they were not ok. Some of them went to the infirmary with Laxus, Gajeel and Pantherlily to treat their wounds even Natsu and Gray had taken the worse beating including Erza.

"Makarov, is everyone ok?" Sonic asked as Kenny hop off Sonic's shoulder.

"We'll live, some of our members are in the infirmary to recover their wounds after the brutal ambush by the unknown wizard who came looking for you." Makrov answered.

"I know. Warren filled me in about everything."

"So did you take care of that wizard?" Macao asked.

"Yes. Yes I did. He even send me a message to fight him when he took over Cana's body using body possession magic."

"WHAT? He used my daughter to send you a message. Where is that son of a bitch right now?" Gildarts demanded.

"There's no need to deal with him Gildarts. I defeated him and got rid of him taught him a lesson to not to mess with Fairy Tail not when I'm around."

"Thank you Sonic. You sure are a real man and a great guy. I wish my daughter would be your wife."

"*Blush* Yeah well I'm happily married so you know I'm not a cheating dog you know."

"I know and that's what I like about you Sonic. But still you could still have Cana."

"Ok time to change the subject. So how is the others, how is my wife?"

"Erza? She's with the others in the infirmary recovering themselves also Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Carla, Laxus, Gajeel, Pantherlily and including Wendy." Wakaba informed.

"What? Wendy's injured?"

"Only a few minor of injures but not too bad."

"Oh thank goodness."

"Hey Sonic, what happen to your sword and gauntlet?" Macao asked.

"Oh I broke it during my fight with that wizard."

"Sorry to hear you lose your equipments."

"It's ok. Come on Kenny, let's go pay the others a visit."

"Right."

Kenny activate his wings and follows Sonic out of the guild but before Sonic could leave, Cana rushes over to Sonic and hugged him tightly embracing in a warmth comfort. She then planted a kiss on Sonic's cheek.

"Thank you for dealing with that bastard Sonic. You gave that guy a intense beating and finished him off." Cana thanked.

"No problem." Sonic responded.

Sonic let's go of Cana and he and his exceed left the guild to pay the others a warm visit.

* * *

_The Infirmary…_

Team Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel and Pantherlily laying on their beds recovering from their brutal ambush by the simple unknown and wanted wizard that hurt Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and the Sabertooth guild. The room was quiet, none of them seem to speak to one another as they thought about how brutal and intense beating they got from that wizard.

The silence has finally broken when a door begins to open, all eyes were towards to the door and they see Sonic with Kenny entering inside the room checking on everyone.

"Hey guys." Sonic greeted.

"Sonic. Oh man am I glad to see you." Gray said smiling.

"Yeah you bring a smile on my face Sonic." Lucy added.

"Hey Sonic. I'm so happy that you're here and even you Kenny." Wendy said with glee.

"Sonic. Hey did you take care of that punk who had mess with Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah did you gave that punk a big beating for what he did to me and my cat?" Gajeel pressed on asking a question.

"Yeah I want to hear this. Did you defeat him?" Laxus jumped in.

"Yes. Yeah I defeat that jerk and taught him a lesson." Sonic answered honestly.

"Did you kill him?" Happy asked.

"Happy, don't you dare say that word?" Carla demanded.

"Sorry."

"Yes Happy. I killed that wizard who hurt all of you and even my wife." Sonic responded crossing his fingers behind him.

"So how strong was he?" Pantherlily asked.

"We was real powerful and even stronger than my three levels of my super form."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"How could anyone be that powerful than you?" Lucy asked.

"Hey let's not jump to conclusions. Now as I was saying, this guy was real powerful but he couldn't defeat me in my level four of my super form. He almost killed me at first but I escape his strongest spell and ascended to my super form 4."

"Not that's a relief." Gray sighed.

"It sure is, I'm glad you came and deal with that guy. We tried to stop him for looking for you and trying to kill you." Lucy apologized.

"Yeah I was so scared if that jerk would find you and kill you in the splitting second. We don't want to go through the same pain all these seven years ago mourning about your death." Wendy whimpered shedding tears.

Sonic walks over to Wendy and hugs her gently.

"Wendy… it's ok, I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave all of you behind, sure I would risk my life to save all of you but that's my responsibility is to keep all of you save from harm and severe dangerous foes coming in my way. I will always be there to protect you, you just got to believe it inside your heart. Understand." Sonic said with wisdom words.

Wendy wipe the tears from her eyes and smiled towards Sonic. Lucy look on shedding a tear from her eye as well.

"I will and thank you Sonic." Wendy thanked.

"No problem. Just trying to help a caring friend." Sonic replied.

Sonic kisses Wendy on the forehead making the sky dragon slayer blush rose pink. Sonic walks over to Erza and holds her hand sitting on the side of the bed.

"My love… I tried to…" Erza stuttered but Sonic interrupted her.

"You don't need to say anything. It's alright, I was so worried about you back there. Now that you're alright, I can finally relax and stop worrying." Sonic replied smiling to his Titania wife.

"I'm glad you're ok Sonic."

"Me too. Get some rest."

"Hey Sonic." Natsu called.

"Hmm."

"How come you have to kill that guy, I wanted to go one on one with him."

"I know you hold that grudge against him but taking him one on one would kill you on the spot. His magic is too powerful to overcome and you know it as I know even everyone knows it."

"That's true." Gray agreed.

"I would still would beat that punk." Gajeel murmured.

"You're telling me." Laxus agreed.

"I'm going to be leaving out of the room so all of you get some rest." Sonic said waving everyone goodbye.

Lucy blew a kiss over to Sonic. Sonic smile and he and Kenny exits the room and exits the infirmary.

"Looks like they'll be staying there for a few days to recover." Sonic stated.

"Yeah. The doctor told us about that and they're going to be ok." Kenny replied.

"Yeah. Although, I can't tell anyone about Zack being a Dragon Slayer at least not yet I presume."

"I know. So we'll have to keep it a secret for now right?"

"That's right."

"And what about Darkness the Hedgehog?"

"Hmm."

"Your old arch nemesis, what about him. Are you going to tell them?"

"I was about to but a situation like this it'll have to wait for now anyways but perhaps after the Grand Magic Games I'll tell them."

"How long will you keep this secret?"

"I don't know but I have to try to keep it."

"I see. By the way, I made something for back at the house in the basement."

"You did."

"Yeah can we head over back to our place?"

"Of course."

Sonic and Kenny head back over to the residence. They arrive in minutes, entering inside the house and locking the door behind them while closing it. They head down to the basement and Kenny flew over to the big case.

"Sonic, I want to give you something that I had made for you." Kenny offered.

Sonic walks over to the big case.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Just open and you'll find out." Kenny said letting out a smile.

Sonic shrug his shoulders thinking why not so he unlocks the locks of the case and lift up the lid of the case. Sonic is stunned to see a large sword seeing the height that it is 52 inches with a steel metal that is blue (_Sword shape like Ichigo's Zangetsu sword._). Sonic picks up the sword and examines it.

"Whoa… you made this… for me?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I spend a few days making that sword to show you my thanks and in case your other sword brings." Kenny answered truthfully.

"I don't know what to say Kenny."

"So what do you think?"

"I like it, it looks awesome Kenny. I didn't know you made swords."

"Yeah thanks. I'm glad you like it."

Sonic notices there is a sword holster inside as it is the color black so Sonic picks up the holster, wraps it around his body and inserts his sword inside his holster and looks himself in the mirror.

"I got to say Kenny, this looks really good on me." Sonic said smiling.

"No scratch that, you look badass." Kenny rephrased.

"Thank you. We got to get you an outfit for you."

"An outfit?"

"Yeah come on. I know a place where we can get you an outfit."

Sonic takes his exceed partner out of the basement and out of the house so they head to a cloth store to shop Kenny for an outfit. Sonic look for a perfect fit for his exceed friend/partner to go along with his style. Sonic smiled, found a nice pair to go for his outfit so he sends Kenny to the dressing room to put on his outfit.

"So how do I look?" Kenny asked.

Sonic looks over to his exceed coming out of the dressing room as he dress on a red and blue shirt, a pair of brown cargo pants and also wears a pair of brown shoes on his feet and wearing grey goggles atop of his head.

"How do I look?" Kenny asked.

"Perfect. Hold on, there is something that I must add to that." Sonic stated.

"What's that?"

Sonic smiled so he kneels down to Kenny, takes something out of his pocket which appears to be a small necklace and puts it around Kenny's neck and there is a pendant on the next. The pendant is a shape of a Gear which it is the color silver.

"A necklace?" Kenny said looking at his necklace.

"Yeah. I saw this at the jewelry store and I know I had to get it for you and give it to you as a gift of our wonderful friendship and partnership buddy. You remind me of my best friend so I thought I want to give you something special buddy." Sonic informed.

Kenny shed tears from his eyes and hugged Sonic.

"Oh Sonic thank you so much, no one has never given me a gift before." Kenny thanked.

"No problem buddy. Since you've done something for me so I thought I want to return you the favor and give you that necklace for the token of our friendship and partnership buddy. I'm glad you like it." Sonic said.

"I love it and thank you so much."

"*Chuckle* Now that's done, let's get out of here."

"Sure."

Sonic pays Kenny's outfit with his money and they left the shop. Sonic and Kenny walks back to the guild.

"Hey Sonic." Kenny said.

"Yeah." Sonic responded.

"Since we're partner and became good friends, should we make a name of our own team?"

"Yeah I was hoping **Team Sonic**. That's ok with you?"

"Yeah the name suits it very well."

"Cool. Team Sonic it is then."

"Great. It feels so great to form a team."

"Yeah it sure has Kenny it sure has."

Sonic and Kenny continue walking to their destination as they are heading back to the guild. They enter and see that everyone is ok.

"Looks like everyone is ok now." Sonic said.

"Of course we are and how long will the others will be staying in the infirmary?" Makarov asked.

"Only a few days so they're going to be ok."

"That's a relief."

"Yeah I can't believe a wizard that strong almost gave severe injuries to those guys." Macao added.

"Yeah we know. Good thing we don't have to deal with that punk anymore." Wakaba said.

"You're telling me." Gildarts agreed.

"If he was I would give him a manly beating." Elfman said cracking his fists.

"Like I said you don't have to worry Elfman I taken care of it so he won't hurt all of you ever again including your sisters." Sonic reminded.

Elfman begin hugging Sonic to show his gratitude.

"Thank you Sonic, you surely are a real man." Elfman thanked.

"You're welcome now would you kindly put me down." Sonic demanded.

"Oh sorry."

Elfman let's go of Sonic and puts him down.

"So what are you going to do Sonic?" Kinana asked.

"Well since the problem is gone, me and Kenny will be going on a job so we'll check you guys later." Sonic answered.

Sonic walks over to the request board, take a job that caught his entrance and he and Kenny let Mirajane know about the job before leaving.

"Be careful out there Sonic, even you Kenny." Mirajane said sharing her warm smile.

"Thanks. Don't worry, I'll be back." Sonic thanked winking at Mirajane making her blush.

Sonic takes the request as he and Kenny left for their job.

"Hopefully this will keep us occupied." Kenny proclaimed.

"Yeah I believe so. Anyway, let's head on out as Team Sonic." Sonic suggested.

"Yeah let's."

Sonic and Kenny bump their fists together and they exit the guild to go on their job.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Darkness watching his arch nemesis and his exceed friend/partner leaving the guild.

"It seems that I underestimated you when we fought Sonic the Hedgehog and even you defeated the powerful dragon slayer. You're becoming stronger than ever as we speak but no more, your time will come when we meet once again but however, enjoy your victories while it last. I will be back." Darkness said before teleporting away.

* * *

**It seems everyone is ok in one piece. Sonic and Kenny had formed a team together naming their team: Team Sonic. Darkness will make his grand return during the games. What surprises that he has for every civilian in Earthland? Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**

**P.S: The Sword Sonic has is Zangetsu from the Anime and Manga called: Bleach. Thought I would let you guys know so no confusion there.**


	10. Act 1 Scene 10: The Dark Signal

Chapter 10: The Dark Signal

A few days had passed now Team Natsu, Laxus the leader of his Thunder Legion and Gajeel and his exceed friend and partner Pantherlily had recovered from their wounds and back at the guild to compete on jobs. Sonic and Kenny as Team Sonic been going on jobs together as a team and as best of friends working together to complete their jobs and not bringing any ruckus. The people of Earthland thanked Sonic and Kenny rewarding them with money and gave them an extra bonus for not wrecking the towns.

The people talked about Team Sonic and the reporter had been making news about Sonic and Kenny in Sorcerer's weekly and they're in the front page of the magazine. Few wizards of Fairy Tail especially the females like Cana, Laki, Wendy and even Lucy wanted to join Team Sonic but Sonic declined it and they're not accepting any new members.

Sonic told Kenny that he would meet with him at the guild even Erza. Sonic decided to take some alone time for himself so he went out on the run and begin traveling a bit before heading back to the guild. Sonic stumble a cliff of a view of the forest looking at the view with his arms crossed.

"This sure is a nice looking view." Sonic commented.

Sonic sighed to himself spend a moment to look at the view. Seconds after, his wrist computer was acting up notifying him that Kenny is contacting him so Sonic raises his left wrist and responds to his friend's call.

"What's up Kenny?" Sonic said looking through the screen.

"_Sonic, I need to talk to you. Can you come back to the guild, I have something that you may want to know._" Kenny communicated.

"Sure. I'll be there right now."

Sonic ends the transmission and speeds off to the guild to meet Kenny.

Sonic arrives to the guild in minutes and enters inside the guild greeted by everyone.

"Sonic hey pal where did you run off to?" Natsu asked.

"Out for a run." Sonic responded.

"Hey Sonic can I give you a massage?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe later. Is Kenny here?"

"I'm here Sonic." Kenny waved sitting with Wendy and Carla.

"Good. Let's go outside so we can talk like you mentioned before."

Kenny nodded in response so Sonic and Kenny exit the guild so they can talk.

"What was that about?" Happy asked.

"It maybe something important." Wendy guessed.

"Whatever it is I suggest we stay out of Sonic's business." Pantherlily suggested.

"You know Sonic doesn't like anyone getting into his business."

"That's true." Carla agreed.

* * *

_With Sonic and Kenny…_

Sonic and Kenny went to the woods so they can talk.

"Ok Kenny, what do you got?" Sonic asked.

"While you were out on your run, I picked up a trace coming from the Mt. Hakobe." Kenny informed.

"What is it?"

"I don't maybe an energy reading."

"It must be Darkness."

"It could be, you want to go check it out?"

"Yeah. I hope it's Darkness. We still have a score to settle."

"Let me grab my gear and then we'll leave."

Kenny rushes back inside the guild and grabbing his stuff.

"Where are you going Kenny?" Carla asked.

"Sonic and I have matters to attend to." Kenny answered.

"Is it something important?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah it sure is."

"Then what is it?"

"Sorry. That's question is classified so me and Sonic won't tell you all."

Sonic enters inside the guild.

"You ready Kenny." Sonic asked.

"Yeah I got my stuff so let's go." Kenny responded.

Before Sonic and Kenny can leave, Macao stopped Sonic for the brief moment.

"Hold on Sonic. Where are you guys going?" Macao asked.

"Business." Sonic answered.

"What kind of business pal?" Natsu asked.

"It's not of your concerned. We have urgent matters to attend to."

"Sonic. What's going on? You've been very secretive for two weeks. Are you hiding something?" Macao asked.

"No."

"You can tell us Sonic. What is it?" Lucy asked holding Sonic's hand.

"It's… nothing. I'm not hiding anything."

"Sonic. You need to tell us what's on your mind and why are you being very secretive." Erza asked.

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Sonic I'm your wife and I demand to know what's going on. So tell us right now."

"I already told you I'm not hiding anything."

"Sonic at least just…"

Sonic lost himself and yelled at Erza.

"I SAID I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING SO STOP ASKING ME!" Sonic yelled out of rage.

Erza jumped up in fear and so did everyone else. Sonic look around seeing everyone looking at him so he turn his back around to them facing the guild doors.

"I'll be back and I'll see you all soon." Sonic said before leaving.

Kenny watched on and follows Sonic out of the guild leaving everyone speechless and never hear Sonic yelled to anyone before. There was a moment of silence of the guild until Lucy breaks the silence.

"I never seen Sonic yelled at anyone like that before." Lucy said couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. Maybe we must've pressed on asking him a lot of questions." Levy assured.

"It was wrong for us to make him this angry." Wendy said sadly.

"We haven't seen Sonic this angry since his war against his old enemy." Wakaba reminded.

"I know. When Sonic comes back, we all should apologize to him." Makarov suggested.

"Yeah… I never want to make my idol angry like that again." Romeo said.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Mt Hakobe…_

"You know you shouldn't yelled at Erza and to everyone like that Sonic." Kenny said.

"I know. Ever since Darkness has been revived, my anger towards him builds inside of me. I wanted to get this done and save everyone before all of them know about his revival." Sonic replied.

"I know and I understand but you shouldn't yelled like that to Erza. You know she's going to whip your butt."

"I know and I'll apologize to Erza and everyone when we get back."

Sonic and Kenny continue their way to search for the signal that Kenny had traced in his laptop. As they get closer to the signal, the signal had suddenly disappeared shocking Kenny and shocking Sonic from using his wrist computer to follow the signal.

"The signal disappear from my laptop." Kenny said.

"I know, so does my in my wrist computer." Sonic added.

"How can we trace the signal now?"

"Well we're here so whoever traced the signal it has our attention."

"Indeed I do Sonic."

Sonic and Kenny turn around glancing over to the dark hedgehog known as Darkness the Hedgehog making his appearance again.

"Darkness!" Sonic glared.

"Sonic. Case if you're wondering about the signal, I'm the one who had set the signal and brought you here." Darkness confessed.

"So it was you, I knew it was you."

"But why?" Kenny questioned.

"To have some fun. To fight of course."

"A fight huh? Ok then I've been waiting to fight you Darkness and this ends now." Sonic said getting to his stance.

"Oh you won't be fighting me."

"What. Then whom?"

"That will be us."

Darkness grinned as five figures appeared in the blue. It was a male mobian wolf, elephant, viper, scorpion, echidna and a female coyote appearing with Darkness.

"Meet my new crew Sonic. This is Crash, Candy, Viper, Sting, Death and Hunter." Darkness introduced.

"Six new henchmen huh. You created them yourself?" Sonic asked.

"Correct."

"Is he the one that creates his own henchmen Sonic?" Kenny questioned.

"Yeah your guess is right Kenny." Sonic answered.

"They know a lot about you and they watched you fight that Black Dragon Slayer who doesn't have the guts to finish you off." Darkness informed.

"Is that so, they don't look like a challenge to me."

"Oh I'll make you eat those god damn words Sonic. You may be stronger but you cannot beat me." Crash threatened.

"Now now Crash let us not get too very hasty right now." Darkness calmed.

"So are you going to fight me Darkness? If you is then let's finish this once and for all." Sonic questioned getting ready to use one of his forms.

"Sonic. I know you are so very eager to fight me but our fight will be on hold just for now anyways. Don't think that I'll be leaving which I will watch and fight."

"Oh we'll see about that."

Sonic charges over towards Darkness to strike his arch nemesis. Just when Sonic could get a chance to strike but however, a pale grey echidna jumps in and deliver a drop kick towards Sonic and back flipping away. Sonic hit the ground but roll backwards, lifting himself off the ground using his hands and kneel to the ground sliding down leaving a little trail of snow during his slide. Sonic glances over to the pale grey echidna wearing a skull mask.

"You will not harm lord Darkness." The pale grey echidna known as Death stated.

"I don't know who you are but get out of my way or else I'll beat you down too." Sonic threatened.

"You words will not get you anywhere or scare me. You should be afraid of death."

"So your name is Death I see?"

"That is correct. I am a reaper and I will take your soul using my scythes."

"You surely do look like a reaper but you won't be taking my soul."

Darkness smirked, glances over to Kenny and extends his left arm out lifting Kenny in the air and bringing him close to him shocking Sonic.

"Sonic. Help me." Kenny pleaded.

"Let him go Darkness!" Sonic demanded.

"My my Sonic, I never knew you would have help with this little exceed. Is he some kind of your puppet pet?" Darkness asked looking over to Kenny.

"He's my friend and my partner. I said let him go!"

"I think I should kill this little cat instead."

"Sonic!" Kenny cried.

"NO!" Sonic roared.

Sonic uses Sonic Boost in top speed and bashing Darkness against him sending him flying. Darkness had been forced to release Kenny from his telekinetic power and Sonic soon catches him in his arms.

"Are you ok buddy?" Sonic checked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sonic watch out!" Kenny warned.

Sonic look over his shoulder seeing Crash coming towards and strikes a punch, Sonic then backflips over Crash and get out of sight away from Darkness's crew. Candy, Fang and Sting rush over to Darkness's aid while Death, Crash and Hunter glance over to Sonic glaring at him.

"You're going to regret hitting our lord punk." Hunter said cracking his neck.

"Oh I am so going to enjoy this." Crash snickered.

"You should leave this to me first. I want to see how Sonic can fight with his sword." Death said.

"Go ahead and knock yourself out skull head. Try to soften him up for me will ya."

***Song start to play the fight: Through the Fire (Sonic and the Black Knight OST)***

Death ignored Crash and takes out two of his scythes and get to his stance.

"Show me what you can do Sonic the Hedgehog: the Guardian of Earthland." Death provoked.

Sonic glare over to Death and let's go of Kenny and takes out his sword.

"Kenny. Get somewhere safe to hide. I'll take it from here." Sonic commanded.

"But Sonic you need my help." Kenny protested.

"GO!"

Kenny gulped and obeyed Sonic and left out of sight. Sonic get to his stance holding his sword. They both charge at each other, jumping up in the air and swing their weapons at each other which collide and making in impacting creating some noises. They both landed on their feet to the ground and charge towards each other engaging into a weapon fight. Sonic swings his sword at Death while Death swings his scythes at Sonic. Their weapons hitting each other blocking each other's attacks colliding their weapons against. Death swings his scythes upward at Sonic but Sonic backflip away three feet away and before he could land on his feet. Death somehow goes in for a first hitting strike so when Death swings his scythe at Sonic, the blue speedster somehow blocked it and landed on the ground which Sonic his sliding on the ground three feet away holding up his sword during his block. Death swing his scythes at Sonic which creating some purple energy waves at Sonic. Sonic evade Death's waves to his right jumping and doing a butterfly twist flip and perfectly land the ground.

Death jumps in the air and swings down his scythes at Sonic but Sonic jump over Death doing a 540 degree corkscrew spin and hits Death with a spinning roundhouse kick to his face deliver the first hit and swings his word and swings it a few more times and backflip kick at Death two feet away. Death recover himself quickly and somehow blocks Sonic's sword attack and jumps over at Sonic and swings his scythe at Sonic. Sonic shrieked in pain and Death hits him with another scythe swing and hits Sonic with a reverse roundhouse kick and then a flying kick. Sonic is seen flying to the ground but he recover himself quickly rolling to the ground, lifts himself off the ground and landed on the ground. Both of them charge at each other and swing their weapons at each other colliding once more and pressing their weapons at each other glaring daggers at each other.

"I must say I'm impress with your swordsmanship. I underestimated you Sonic." Death admitted.

"I'll take that as a compliment and I've been training." Sonic taunted.

Sonic and Death backed away from each other and engaging into their furious fight as they swing their weapons at each other blocking and hitting their weapons during their strikes.

* * *

_With Crash and Hunter…_

Crash folded his arms watching the fight and Hunter smiled enjoying the fight.

"Now this is entertainment. Sonic is very skilled with his sword and his swordsmanship." Hunter admitted smirking.

"Heh. He may be good with his sword techniques and his swordsmanship. Although, let's see if he can compete against me." Crash snarled.

"Don't worry, we'll get your chance soon enough my giant friend although I'm sure he won't defeat us."

"That we can agree on."

* * *

_Back to the Fight…_

Sonic and Death continue their fight swinging their weapon at each other. Death try to go for a five hit combo against Sonic but Sonic block each and every attack that Death could throw against him but all of sudden Sonic counters Death with a big strike, then Sonic swings his sword, spinning into a 1080 spin with his sword attack hitting Death multiple times and then uses his sword technique to take advantage of it.

"**Wind Slash!**" Sonic unleashed.

Sonic swings his sword creating a blue energy wave of wind hurling it to Death blowing him and hits through him thus Death is seen blown away by Sonic's ability. Sonic then speed up, jumps up in the air and deliver numerous attacks using his sword and then axe kick Death back down to the ground hitting the ground. Death growled under his mask seeing Sonic homing attacking while swinging his sword downwards at Death so the pale grey echidna evade Sonic doing an aerial cartwheel and swings his scythe at Sonic which hits Sonic this time causing the blue speedster to scream in pain. Death then tries stabbing Sonic with one of his scythes but Sonic counters Death and homing attacks Death to take advantage. Death block the homing attack and shoots a shockwave swinging his scythes to Sonic pushing him away.

Sonic double back flips and lands the ground sliding down the ground with his feet and get to his stance. Death charge to Sonic swinging his scythe but Sonic jump over Death doing a Misty 900 and swings his sword at Death and drop kicks him. Death begin to use his powers against Sonic.

"**Undead Resurrect!**" Death chanted.

Death raise his hand up in the air raising three caskets and open the caskets as there are three undead warriors came out and attack Sonic. Sonic then fights off and killing the undead. As Sonic is being distracted against the undead, Death then takes the opportunity and dashes to Sonic and he begin to finish off Sonic to kill him and take his soul by performing one of his attack calling it **Soul Slash**. Death thought that he had Sonic where he wanted but however, Sonic sensed Death for upcoming to him for his final blow so Sonic then back flips and do a bounce attack forming himself a ball and hits Death to the ground and jump in the air and stabs Death through his body with his sword and swings him around and tossing him away from him and hits the ground.

***Song changes for the fight: Battle 1 (Devil May Cry 3)***

Hunter decided to tag himself in so he dash on towards Sonic for a surprising kick but Sonic quickly dodges it and homing attacks Hunter out of nowhere and get to his stance putting his sword away.

"Now you will face me." Hunter said cracking his fist.

"Come on and bring it." Sonic taunted.

Hunter growled and charges over to Sonic and deliver a flying kick but Sonic evade away by doing a Raiz Swing and the two engage into a fist fight combat. They throw punches and kicks at each other, counter each other's strike to deliver their attacks and ever block one another as they go on with it going at it.

* * *

_To Crash…_

Crash smiled watching the fight with amusement. He studied Sonic's movements and his techniques before he could have a chance against him.

"Sonic's more skillful than I thought. I'll give him that." Crash commented.

* * *

_The Fight…_

Sonic and Hunter continuously fight and counter each other striking attack after attack to one another. Hunter begin to double kick Sonic but Sonic duck away and backflip kick Hunter to the chin and homing attack Hunter. Sonic even uses **Tatsumaki** spinning himself and extends his right like doing a hurricane kick and axe kick him down by kicking his heel at Hunter atop of his head and hits him to the ground. Hunter backflip and do a Misty 900 landed perfectly on his feet and he and Sonic rapidly throwing punches at each other even dodging away their punches. Hunter roared as he surprisingly takes out his dagger in secret and try stabbing Sonic but Sonic backflip kicks kicking the dagger from Hunter and hits him with a spinning heel kick to his jaw having Hunter flying and spinning from Sonic to the ground.

Hunter kip up himself to his feet leaning backwards as Sonic try to hit Hunter with a flying kick but could not hit him as he missed. Hunter jumps and did a spinning kick but Sonic blocked it with his arm and counters Hunter but Hunter kicks off Sonic and backflip away and takes out two of his daggers and swings them at Sonic. Sonic quickly dodging them from Hunter in order to not get hit or gets scratch. Hunter jumps over to Sonic, grabbing him by the shoulders and tosses Sonic sending him flying. Sonic did an Aerial Recover and get back to the fight but not until Hunter roared and kicks Sonic in the guts and slamming him down to the ground using his feet. Hunter goes for an axe kick but Sonic rolled out of the way before Hunter could interact with it.

Hunter wasted no time for any combat fighting so he decided to use his powers and shoots black wind at Sonic but Sonic rolled out of the way. Hunter had wind aura around him smirking over to Sonic.

"**Wind Spear!**" Hunter chanted.

Hunter shoots spears of wind over at Sonic. The blue speedster rolled out of the way dodging the incoming spears and then begins homing attack Hunter. Hunter smirked and hurls black wind over to Sonic blowing away from his distance. Sonic backflipping away and transforms into his **Ice-Volt Sonic** form. His fur turn colors into icy blue with dark yellow eyes and has yellow lightning streaks on his quills and has ice blue tribal flame tattoos on his arms. His outfit even change colors as his shirt turn dark blue, pants change the color blue grey and his sneakers turn the color to dark grey with dark yellow highlights even his shoe laces. Sonic then possesses ice and lightning combining his powers together as lightning dancing around him and ice aura around him.

"Ah your Ice-Volt form. Nice now let's see if you can apprehend with my wind powers." Hunter taunted.

Hunter shoots wind spears at Sonic. Sonic dodging them away charging over at Hunter to use his abilities as well. Hunter blows Sonic away but Sonic form himself a ball and shows ice and lightning wave at him. Hunter see this coming and roll out of the way and charges over at Sonic forming wind into his fists and deliver a brutal punch but Sonic catches his fist with his hand glaring to the grey wolf. Sonic then head-butted Hunter by the face making Hunter scream in pain. Sonic then engulfs his fist with ice and lightning to go along with it forming it into one powerful strike.

"**Ice-Lightning Punch!**" Sonic yelled.

Sonic strikes an intense punch with ice and lightning combing them into one hitting Hunter straight to the face and sends Hunter flying from a long distance and hits himself to the wall and hits to the ground. Death jumps in the air combining his two scythes into one giant scythes and slams his weapon towards Sonic straight to the ground. Sonic see the upcoming strike so Sonic then side flip away from the scythe and shoots a spear of ice and lightning hitting Death and shocking him with lightning. Sonic again form ice into his fist with lightning so he jumps in the air and deliver several punches at the pale grey echidna and shoots a sphere of ice and lightning at Death and goes in for an upcoming strike to Darkness's crew member. Sonic forms ice and lightning into a bow and forms a lightning ice arrow aiming it at Death.

"**Ice-Lightning Arrow Strike!**" Sonic unleashed.

Sonic shoots the arrow of ice and lightning over to Death and hits the pale grey echidna blasting lightning and ice towards him hearing the echidna screaming in pain and agony and falls to the ground himself towards the ground being defeated. Hunter jumps in the air to perform his upcoming ability.

"Take this! **Darkness Hurricane!**" Hunter threatened performing his ability.

Hunter hurls a large wind of hurricane over to Sonic with incredible force. Sonic seemingly teleported out of range and then reappear behind of Hunter from a short distance and uses his abilities against Hunter.

"**Ice-Lightning Cyclone!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic do a 360 angle spin and forms a massive tornado over to Hunter with ice and lightning and impacts Hunter with his as Hunter is seen floating in the air taking and receiving large amount of damage and Sonic again goes for another strike to end his fight with Hunter as he performs a new ability.

"**Blizzard Vortex!**" Sonic unleashed.

Sonic extends his hand out and forms a large massive sphere with ice and lightning and shoots it down over to Hunter and hits him creating an ice and lightning pillar up in the sky hurting Hunter and damage him severely as he screamed in agony. Hunter descends down to the ground and crashes down knocked out unconscious.

Sonic descends down to the ground landed his feet to the snow. His ears begin to perk up sensing an upcoming danger and attack. It was Crash jumps up in the air slamming his fist down to Sonic. Sonic jumps out of the way forcing Crash to slam his fists on to the ground creating a crater with cracks. Sonic did a 540 degree spin and lands to the ground glancing to the grey elephant who is smirking at Sonic getting to his stance.

"You may have beaten Hunter and Death but you're going to have to deal with me and I've been dying for some action Sonic the Hedgehog." Crash said cracking his fist.

"So you're eager to fight me huh?" Sonic asked.

"That's right and you look too strong and challenging. Let's see if you're strong enough to beat me."

"Then so be it."

Sonic start changing forms. He had a form that will make things interesting. He begin to change color of his form as his fur turn the color cerulean blue. He had red and orange flame designs on his quills and has blue flame designs on his arms plus his eyes change the color purple. His outfit even change colors so his shirt remained black, his pants turn grey with red flaming designs on his right leg and blue flame designs on his left leg. His shoes even change color to red with blue highlights and his shoe laces. This form is **Ice-Fire Sonic** his newest form. This form of his possess the power of pyrokinesis and cyrokinesis altogether and he fire and ice aura surrounding him.

"Oh your new form huh. That looks good on you." Crash admitted.

"Thanks. Let's get to the real fight." Sonic gestured.

"I couldn't agree with you more Sonic."

***Track begin playing for Sonic and Crash's showdown: Show No Tears (Devil May Cry 3)***

Sonic ignites fire and ice into his fist and Crash forms some rocks into his fist and they both charge at each other ready their fist and extends it punching their fists at each other creating an explosive shockwave. Sonic and Crash backed away and both of them engage into an intense fight throwing attacks right at each other going at it.

* * *

_To Kenny…_

Kenny hid and watches the fight praying for Sonic to win.

"Be careful Sonic." Kenny prayed.

* * *

_With Darkness…_

Darkness and his crew Candy, Sting and Viper watching the fight with Sonic and Crash going at it.

"Wow look at Crash go. I think he met his match against Sonic." Sting said watching.

"I will not lie, Sonic's handsome when he's in his forms and that new form of his looks handsomer than ever." Candy flirted.

"Ssssssssonic had defeated Hunter and Death. You were right Lord Darknessssss Ssssssonic has become stronger and we underestimated him." Viper admitted.

"I told you didn't I. He had became quite strong since we last fought and his power and magic level keeps increasing. Somehow, Sonic is becoming powerful as we speak." Darkness pointed out.

"I can feel it too Lord Darkness. Should we back Crash up to help him?" Sting asked.

"No. Crash can take this on his own and he's been dying to fight Sonic alone so let him enjoy his fun."

* * *

_Back to the Fight…_

Sonic backflip away from Crash who punching the ground with his fist that was meant for Sonic. Sonic dash forward Crash and deliver an Ice-Fire Punch. Crash smiled felt the punch and counters Sonic with a brutal punch straight to his gut and tries stomping Sonic but Sonic did an aerial cartwheel dodging the grey elephant and hits him with a spinning hook kick hitting Crash to his jaw. Crash felt the kick and smirk at Sonic and then blew a roar blowing Sonic away distance away. Sonic did a Triple Cork flip and landed on feet. Crash then uses his earth magic powers which shooting sharp rock objects towards Sonic.

"**Rock Sharpshooter!**" Crash chanted.

Sonic uses his speed and running out of the way dodging the rocks. Crash laughed at Sonic uses his powers at Sonic. Sonic then gets cover and duck behind as the rocks came shooting at Sonic. Crash smirked and decided to go for the big guns.

"Hiding huh? Well we're not going to have that. **Rock Missile Rampage!**" Crash shouted.

Crash raises some rock off the ground forming them into a giant missile and hurls it down towards Sonic. Sonic sees an incoming rock missile towards him bringing him by surprise. Sonic then jumps up in the air dodging the rock missile before it can impacts him as it crash to the ground creating an explosion with a shockwave. Sonic dives down over to Crash and hits him with a diving kick. Crash somehow blocked it and Sonic hops over Crash doing a backflip. Crash shoots a sphere of rocks at Sonic but Sonic jump to the side doing a 360 degree spin and Crash approaches Sonic out of nowhere and punches Sonic down to the ground who is on his knee and Crash then uppercut Sonic in the air then Crash grabs Sonic by his ankles and slamming Sonic multiple times on the ground and tosses him up in the air. Crash then jumps up in the air flying to Sonic for another strike but however, Sonic seemingly did an aerial recover got back to his composure doing a back flip and blocks Crash from striking him and so Sonic did a front flip and double kicks Crash back down to the ground. Crash landed on the ground creating an impact and Sonic rushed in and deliver multiple punches against Crash but Crash blocking every punch that Sonic could have thrown to him and counters the hedgehog with a head-butt but Sonic knee kicks Crash surprises him with his kick and kicks of Crash from a short distance.

Crash growled angrily and then uses his another power magic ability.

"**Crushing Earthquake!**" Crash shouted.

Crash slammed down his fists to the ground creating an earthquake rumbling the ground to Sonic with rocks. Sonic aerial cartwheel dodging Crash's ability and uses his ability as well.

"**Flaming Ice Arrow!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic shoots ice-fire lances over at Crash from his palms. It hits Crash but he ducking out of the way and uses his another ability.

"**Boulder Smash!**" Crash yelled.

Crash dugs his hands onto the ground and picks up a large rock boulder from the ground forming it into a large rock sphere and throws it at Sonic. Sonic jumps in the air and dashes over to rock sphere and breaks through it by performing a homing attack and goes for another strike with one of his magic abilities.

"**Ice-Fire Punch!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic ignites his fist with flames and ice and punches Crash straight to the face with brute force forcing Crash to fly out of sight screaming in pain. Sonic runs above to Crash and uses **Fire-Ice Pillar** as he slams his fist down to the ground creating a pillar of ice and fire altogether hitting Crash up in the air. Sonic then teleported where Crash is and forms fire and ice into his feet sending one powerful kick against Crash by doing an **Ice-Fire Roundhouse Kick**. Crash hits himself crashing to the ground with a large impact and is on his back. Sonic then begin to use his fire and ice powers into one giant attack so he extend his right hand with fire and left hand with ice and hold them up in the air creating spiral of flames and ice making a large gigantic fire and ice sphere like the sun.

"**Great Fire and Ice Commandment: Fire-Ice Emperor!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic roared and hurls the gigantic sphere of fire and ice over to Crash with incredible velocity. Crash groaned and glances over to the gigantic sphere created by Sonic and he suddenly smirk at this.

"Hehehe that hedgehog put up much of a fight." Crash admitted.

The gigantic fire and ice sphere hits Crash and impacts him creating a massive explosion and shockwave wave of fire and ice together blowing off wind. Kenny ducked down to not be blown away by the massive shockwave and Darkness and his crew look on. Darkness grin as he enjoyed watching the fight.

"_Like I said, Sonic has became quite strong._" Darkness murmured.

The explosion died down and fade the smoke away. There was Crash on the ground being defeated and had burns and bruises on his body and knocked out unconscious. Sonic descending down to the ground and revert back to his normal state.

"Now that's how you take care of things." Sonic said brushing his hands off.

Kenny flew towards Sonic with a smile on his face.

"Sonic that was amazing." Kenny commented.

"Thanks Kenny, did you enjoy the entertainment." Sonic asked.

"I loved it."

"That was an amazing fight Sonic." A voiced applauded.

The duo turn their attention over to Darkness alongside with Sting, Viper and Candy clapping his hands applauding to Sonic.

"That was an amazing fight. You've became quite strong and still as powerful you look." Darkness commented.

"So are you going to fight me now or what?" Sonic asked ready to fight.

"On quite contrary, I have no intentions and no interest to fight you myself but… our time for our battle will come in time."

"I had enough of this!"

Sonic transforms into his **Fire Sonic** form. His sleeveless shirt remain the color black but his pants change the color grey and his shoes still remain the color black but this time his shoes had red highlights on them and his shoes laces turn red as well.

"We end this now! **Heat Haze!**" Sonic yelled angrily.

Sonic begin shooting streams of fire from the palm of his hand over to Darkness. Darkness extends his hand out creating a Dark Barrier in front of him blocking the fire.

"He quickly block your fire." Kenny pointed out.

"Well he won't block this. **Flaming Fist!**" Sonic shouted out.

Sonic jumps in the air ignites his fist with flames into his hands to strike a punch. Darkness smirk at Sonic and extends his hands up in the air using his telekinesis capturing Sonic with his power. Sonic struggle free and Darkness brings the hero close to him.

"*Chuckle* As I remember, you always have that same look on your face back at Mobius. Although, you could never try to hit me when you're angry." Darkness remembered.

"I don't care about what you say the matter is I can't stand you and I will end this right now." Sonic countered.

"Ah. That's the problem right there, you sure don't like waiting and you can be very stubborn. However, you and me will someday but today is not the day. I will tell you this Sonic the Hedgehog, this time: you will die by my hand and my hand only. Consider this a warning and a message that I have to you."

Darkness glared and pushes Sonic with his telekinetic power away and Sonic hits through the rock wall crashing the snow atop of him. Kenny watches on and look back at Darkness glaring over to the dark hedgehog. Crash, Death and Hunter regroup with their lord and their members of Darkness's crew.

"Let that be a lesson to you little exceed, your partner's time will soon come in time." Darkness stated.

"I don't care what you threaten me or what you say. Sonic will defeat you and he will stop you." Kenny countered.

"I doubt it. Farewell little exceed."

"DARKNESS!"

Everyone turn their attentions seeing Sonic got angry and roared as was fuming, flames were around him and his quills became spikier and has flaming designs on his quills which the color are orange and had red and orange tribal flame designs on his arms. This was Sonic new level of his Fire form and so he quickly dashes towards Darkness making sure he doesn't get away.

"Ah. You have increased your power. Don't worry we'll fight again someday Sonic but not today. I bid you farewell." Darkness said grinning.

Darkness and his crew teleported in the whirlwind of darkness and leaving the scene. Sonic try going after Darkness but he landed on the ground of the snow and cursed himself.

"Damn it! He got away." Sonic cursed.

"Sonic…" a voiced called.

Sonic turn his attention over to his exceed friend and partner.

"Are you alright?" Kenny asked.

"I… I don't know, my mind has been so focused on Darkness and my angry towards him explode and it boils inside of me whenever I see him." Sonic responded softly and sadly.

"I know Sonic. You and Darkness had long history and I know your anger towards him and you have issues against him."

"Yeah… I know."

Sonic calmed himself down and takes a deep breath and come to realize that he's hurting himself and to his friends back at the guild for yelling at them.

"Kenny. I'm sorry if I went overboard and to everyone back at the guild." Sonic apologized.

"Hey it's ok. I'm not mad at you, you were so concerned about their safety and to everyone in Earthland too." Kenny softly replied.

"Yeah… I know…"

"Hey by the way, is that your new form?"

"Oh no I don't think so. Now that I come to think of it, this is my second level of my fire form so I can guess you can call me **Fire Sonic 2**."

"Wow a new level. That's a first."

"(_Reverts back to his normal state._) Yeah it sure does. Well I think it's time to go back home and to apologize to everyone for yelling at them."

"I believe so."

Sonic nod his head, smiling to his exceed partner and so they both went back to Magnolia.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Darkness's Citadel…_

"I can't believe that hedgehog beat me." Crash said.

"You're not the only one that got beaten up. He got me too with his Ice-Volt form." Hunter reminded.

"Although, Sonic is very well skilled with his swordsmanship. I feel like we're equally matched." Death said crossing his arms.

"Sonic maybe powerful and strong but when I see him. (_Starts to punch the wall with his fist._) How make him pay for trying to kill me!" Crash threatened.

"Simmer down my elephant friend. You will have a chance to fight Sonic another time but we have matters to attend to." Darkness said appearing out of the blue.

"Lord Darkness, whatever do you mean? We can't let Sonic humiliate us like that." Hunter interjected.

"Yes. I know how all of you feel but we don't have to take revenge against my arch nemesis at least not yet."

"So what do we do then?" Death asked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan when it comes to the Grand Magic Games. The fools will be feel my wrath and your wraths as well when I make my surprising return and have everyone to fear me."

"I like where this is going. We do whatever we want when we wreak havoc in Crocus?" Crash questioned.

"Correct. Do what you all like but leave Sonic to me, I have a surprise for him. Well a shocking surprise that will shock and lighten up everyone to their nightmares."

Darkness extends his arm out looking over to the black room, the shadow figure came in the room appearing to be the black hedgehog with blue lightning streaks on his quills and his arms. He even begin possessing black lightning knowing he has electrokinesis and have black lightning dancing around.

"Believe me, Static the Hedgehog will shock Sonic and kill him again and again and again." Static threatened grinning with black lightning.

* * *

_Elsewhere, Magnolia…_

Sonic and Kenny return back to the guild entering inside seeing the Fairy Tail wizards turning their eyes on Sonic. Sonic sighed and begin to speak.

"Guys I want to say that I'm sorry that I yelled and lashed out on you all." Sonic apologized.

"No Sonic. We're sorry for pressing you about questions. We're the ones who should be sorry." Macao countered.

"You're forgiven. I didn't meant to yell at all of you."

"It's ok Sonic. (_Hugs Sonic._) We're not mad at you and you're forgiven." Lucy accepted.

"Sonic. I know you have a lot in your mind so if you're ready to tell us let us know. We'll wait." Makarov said with a smile.

"Thanks. I do want to tell you guys but I'm just not ready yet." Sonic stated.

"I understand. If you're ready to talk, we'll be ready to listen."

"Thank you."

Sonic turn his attention to Erza. She walks over to Sonic facing him eye to eye.

"Erza… I'm sorry." Sonic apologized.

Sonic waited for Erza to strike him but instead, she pulls Sonic into a warm and comfort hug shocking him and everyone in the guild.

"It's ok beloved. I forgive you and I am not mad at you. You were going through a tough time and I understand that. I love you." Erza said softly.

"I love you too Erza."

With that being said, the blue speedster and the Titania share a soft and passionate kiss on the lip locking as it goes on. Lucy, Cana, Laki, Evergreen, Kinana and even Mirajane sighed lovingly see the two share a kiss and make up.

"That's true love there." Mirajane said smiling.

"I just wish that was me." Lucy, Cana, Evergreen, Kinana and Laki murmured in unison.

* * *

**Looks like things have settled down and Sonic and Erza make up and things are going to be ok. Darkness has something in store for Sonic and what is he planning for his surprising return? Who knows? Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	11. Act 1 Scene 11: Picnic Surprise

Chapter 11: Picnic Surprise

Things have been back to normal now everyone is forgiven. Fairy Tail had been training for the Grand Magic Games and try to get stronger and be strong as Sonic knowing he's still the strongest wizard of the guild and the strongest being of Earthland. Sonic had been training too since he had leveled up of his fire form. His forms: **Ice Sonic** and **Volt Sonic** had level up to level two just like his fire form. Sonic had been training and practice his newfound abilities from three of his elemental forms. Sonic isn't the only one training with his fighting techniques, Kenny had been training with Sonic also with his fighting style using his staff trained by Sonic and teaching him some new basics and giving him a few pointers.

The duo trained nonstop and plus taking short breaks before resuming to their training. Also Sonic and Kenny even go on jobs to earn cash for food and supplies for the house. Lucy wanted to train with Sonic so she could be close with Sonic but Sonic declined even declined a few female wizards wanted to train with Sonic. They even watched Sonic train in secret and watched him lovingly during his training session. They all had been training for a month now and the Grand Magic Games are weeks away.

Right now, Sonic just finished exercising and practice his new abilities of his three elemental forms that he had leveled up by. And no Sonic is seen sitting at the waterfalls of the forest meditating and is in a deep trance because of the sounds of the waterfalls bringing him a peace of silence. It has been an hour of his meditation and Sonic enjoyed the silence and the sounds of the waterfalls. Sonic finally open his eyes and gets himself up and out of the waterfalls and put his clothes back on and his shoes too.

Before Sonic could leave, he sees his exceed friend and partner Kenny flying to him and approaches him.

"Sonic. How did your meditation go?" Kenny asked.

"Peacefully and perfect. How did your job go with Wendy and Carla and Happy?" Sonic responded asking.

"It went well of course. So are we going to be going on a job today?"

"No not exactly. I'm planning to have a surprise for Erza and I know just the place to do it and to have it."

"Really? Any ideas?"

"Yes I do. That is where you come in."

"What do you want me to do?"

"First of all, I'm going to go back home and get everything set up for Erza's surprise. Second, tell Erza that I have a surprise for her and don't let her come back home. Third, you'll keep an eye on my surprise for Erza and let us have some privacy."

"Ok I can do that. Should I tell Erza right now?"

"Yes. I'm going back home to get setup and make it perfect for my wife."

"Ok I know this is the surprise that Erza will not forget."

Sonic and Kenny then high five and went to their separate ways so Sonic can get everything set up and Kenny went to let Erza know.

Sonic dashes back home to the residence, enters and closes the door and makes his way to the kitchen. He then begin to start cooking and making some treats.

"Oh yeah, time to get things started for my beautiful Titania." Sonic said smiling happily.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Team Natsu had return back from their job and hang out in the guild. Erza look around for Sonic.

"Has anyone seen my husband?" Erza asked.

"I don't think so. He went to go train." Lisanna answered.

"Yeah that what told all of us?" Jet added.

"Everyone has been training since the Grand Magic Games is weeks away." Levy reminded.

"We're going to be the strongest guild that everyone is ever seen since we have Sonic our strongest wizard and the hero." Natsu stated.

"That's right, Sonic is going to the roof down with his powers." Gray chuckled making Juvia ogling her crush.

"By the way, Kenny went to go find Sonic before we came back from our job." Wendy informed.

Moments after, Kenny enter inside the guild.

"Kenny. Where is Sonic?" Erza asked.

"Oh he's at home right now." Kenny answered truthfully.

"That's where he is. He must be done with his training so I'll go meet him there."

"Wait don't go Erza."

"Why's that?"

"Because Sonic has a surprise for you."

"Really? A surprise for me?"

"Yeah. That is why he ordered me to tell you don't go home and don't go see him yet. He wanted to make this surprise perfect for you."

"Oh I love surprises. Do you know what he has in store for me?"

"No I do not but he told me that it's very special for you."

"Oh that's romantic. Erza you are so lucky to have Sonic surprising you." Mirajane squealed with joy.

"Yeah and I hope we can see this surprise." Natsu said.

"No way Natsu. This is for Erza only and Sonic wanted to spend some romantic time with Erza in private." Kenny notified.

"Why not. Why can't we see it?"

"If you do and interrupt then you'll face my wrath. Is that clear?" Erza threatened.

"Aye!"

"That's the great Erza for ya." Happy blurted out.

"Oh shut up." Lucy murmured.

Juvia daydreamed of her and Gray in their romantic moment together as Gray have a romantic and special surprise for her.

"_Oh Gray. I wish that you have a romantic surprise for me._" Juvia daydreamed forming hearts in her eyes.

"Whatever this surprise is, I am certain that Sonic will make it very special." Erza wondered lovingly.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Sonic had prepared the floor and the delicious treats and made some juice for Erza and himself. Sonic had left the house with a basket and a picnic blanket and set on to his destination. Sonic found a perfect spot with a beautiful grass and floors and so Sonic then begin to set up everything. First he sets the picnic blanket as the color of the blanket is blue and red. Second, he sets the basket down and sets up the food and the drinks. Third, he takes out his radio that he and Kenny made and put his MP3 player inside it to play some music while they have their moment together.

What's left now Sonic then check if he got everything right and when he glances over to the spot, he smiles and nod his head.

"Now that's done and it looks perfect. Now time to go get Erza." Sonic said.

Sonic sprint off, dashing over back to the guild.

* * *

_The Fairy Tail Guild…_

Everyone in the guild hang out and socialize a bit. Erza sitting with Team Natsu waiting for Sonic to come pick her up. Kenny outside the guild waiting for Sonic's return. Sonic quickly arrive to the guild and sees Kenny.

"Is she in there?" Sonic asked.

"Yep and hasn't left. She was really anxious and wonder what you have in store for her." Kenny responded.

"Cool. I'll take it from here, make sure nothing happens. I sent you the location on your laptop."

"Ok I'll do that."

Kenny activate his wings and head over to the destination sent by Sonic. Sonic enters inside the guild and sees Erza waiting for him so he approaches to his wife.

"Erza." Sonic said.

Erza turn her attentions to Sonic.

"Sonic. Kenny told me you have a surprise for me. Is that true?" Erza asked.

"Of course and before I can take you to your surprise, can you put this blindfold on." Sonic ordered.

Erza nod and Sonic hands over the blindfold to Erza. She then puts it on and Sonic takes her hand in his hand.

"Good. Now let's get going and can you re-quip to your blouse. I don't want you to wear your armor during this surprise so get comfortable for me will you?" Sonic asked.

"Of course I can." Erza obeyed.

Erza re-quip to her blouse and so Sonic and Erza left the guild.

"Man I wonder what this surprise that Sonic got for Erza?" Natsu wondered.

"I know it is special and very romantic." Mirajane said lovingly.

"I think so too. They are married by the way." Wendy agreed.

"I think we should go see this surprise." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy responded.

"Don't tell me that you guys are going to see this surprise?" Lucy said.

"Yep. No doubt about it." Natsu responded.

"Yep." Happy added.

The dragon slayer and his exceed left the guild and go see this surprise that Sonic has for Erza.

"Oh man Erza is going to be ticked if Natsu tries to do anything funny." Gray said.

"Yeah although… I want to go see this surprise." Lucy responded having second thoughts.

"So what should we do?"

"Let's go see it. Natsu wait up."

Lucy run off after Natsu. Gray shrug his shoulders thinking why not and go with them. Macao and Wakaba shake their heads and smiled.

"Man Sonic and Erza will not going to like this." Wakaba said.

"You said it." Macao agreed.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic holding Erza's hand taking her to the destination where he set up everything. Kenny flew by and gave Sonic a thumbs up knowing everything is ok and perfect and head back to the guild. Sonic smiled and continue the destination.

"Sonic, are we're almost there yet?" Erza asked.

"Just about baby." Sonic responded.

The married couple walk to the destination for four minutes and finally reach the destination.

"Ok we're here. You can take off the blindfold now." Sonic informed.

Erza obeyed Sonic taking off her blindfold. After that, just before Erza can ask Sonic what's the surprise, he eyes went wide of shock. There was a picnic set up at the beautiful grass and flowers along with it. It was very beautiful and Erza gasped in shock.

"Sonic. This is a picnic." Erza said in shock.

"Yeah. I heard that you didn't get a chance to have your very first picnic because of some scumbags and ruined your picnic so I thought I take the chance and make it up to make it very special to have your very first picnic. This time no interruptions." Sonic informed smiling.

"Sonic…"

Erza hugged Sonic and kiss him on the lips.

"It's perfect and it's very special. Thank you so much." Erza thanked.

"No problem. Come on, let's enjoy it and have some fun." Sonic suggested.

Erza nod in agreement. They couple take a seat on the picnic blanket and have their picnic together. Kenny watching on before heading back to the guild.

"Now that's very special. Now time for me to leave so Sonic and Erza can have some alone time." Kenny said before flying back to the guild.

Sonic and Erza enjoy their delicious food and treats that Sonic made for Erza and enjoy the strawberry cake made by Sonic. Erza was in joy, loving the moment and the picnic she's having with Sonic. They even share some few laughs and feed each other with strawberries. For the first time, Erza had finally enjoyed her very first picnic with Sonic and glad that there was no any interruptions like the last time. Sonic even had put on some music so it doesn't get quiet.

Out of nowhere, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy spied on Sonic and Erza see them having a picnic together.

"That's Sonic's surprise is a picnic." Natsu said.

"Wow and he had set up everything just for her." Gray added.

"Look at all those delicious food." Happy ogled.

"Yeah and they're having the time of their lives here." Lucy pointed out.

* * *

_Back to Sonic and Erza…_

The married couple enjoy having their romantic picnic together. Erza smiled happily enjoys the picnic with Sonic as it went on for minutes without anyone to interfere or try make any threats. Sonic tries a piece of the strawberry cake that he cook for Erza taking a bite, he then begin smiling with glee and eats another piece.

"This cake is cook. No wonder you love strawberry cake so much." Sonic said taking another bite.

"It is very delicious. Sonic thank you so much for sharing and giving me my very first picnic that I've been wanting to have for so long." Erza thanked.

"No problem. I just want to see you smile and make you happy. Also I want to make up everything for the past seven years when I sacrificed myself and been asleep for so long. I just want to make up everything you know."

"Sonic. Having you that makes me feel happy and I'm glad that you're here and I am so happy that you're here and alive for seven long years. I couldn't ask for a better wish to have you here with me."

"I'm glad that you felt that Erza."

"Sonic, may I be honest with you."

"Sure."

"When you died in that explosion. I cried the entire week mourning about your death and I couldn't bear to move on without you. I went completely insane, I had nothing to live for. I tried so hard to fulfill your request to move on and be strong but I thought about committing suicide to end my life so I can join and see you again."

"Oh man. What made you to stop?"

"Our friends, they stopped me and reasoned with me from killing myself. They helped me to get through my pain and my sorrow for the loss of your life and healed my heart slowly. I never had fallen in love so completely before, my feelings for Jellal had seem to vanish when I kept thinking about you. During the events on Tenrou Island, he spoke to me inside my head when I almost lost my fight with one of the Grimoire Heart wizard members who invaded the S-Class trials."

"I see. My guess is that your friends had gave your strength of not giving up and be strong inside your heart am I right?"

"Correct. That made me move on and be strong for you and I hope that one day I'll see you again."

"That was really special and it touched me. That had made you the young woman like you are right now, strong and motivated."

"I believe so. I remembered that you are the icon of hope and you've given me hope of not given up and to be strong which makes my heart stronger all because of you."

"Thanks. It's good to see you smile and be happy once again especially to everyone I believe. By the way, I did ran into Jellal a month back."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. Even Ultear and Meredy, they were actually were in Magnolia coming to visit me after I defeated and got rid of the unknown wizard that harm you guys. Also they all wanted to meet me after they heard the news about me being alive and survived the explosion. Jellal ask me to make a promise."

"And what's the promise?"

"He wanted me to promise him to never hurt you and make you sad. He believed me that you'll be happy when I'm with you. I think that's what he told me."

"I see. Jellal still have feelings for me huh?"

"You can say that."

"Sonic. I love Jellal but my feelings for him had fade away. It's you I'm in love with you after the day I met you and how heroic you fought against Darkness and beat Laxus and protect me, the guild and Earthland. I developed feelings for you and kept thinking about you ever since."

"Wow. I'm flattered. I fell in love with you also Erza. Ever since when I saved everyone, I know every girl wants to be with me but to be honest I wouldn't chose them as I chose you. You're my one and wonderful lady and my wife. I would do anything to protect you."

"Sonic…"

Erza scooted towards Sonic. They pressed their foreheads together and soon they begin to share a soft passionate kiss on the lips. Erza place her hand onto Sonic's cheek enjoying the moment of their romantic picnic. Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Gray watched on seeing the two sharing a kiss. Lucy became jealous of Erza for kissing Sonic wishing it was her to be kissing Sonic.

"Erza is so lucky to kiss Sonic. I wish that would be me kissing Sonic's gentle lips." Lucy wished murmuring to herself.

The pair kiss for seven minutes passionately. They finally depart away breaking the kiss looking into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Sonic." Erza said.

"Hmm." Sonic replied.

"This is the amazing picnic I have ever had. Thank you very much."

"No problem."

Before the pair could continue on with their picnic date, but they were interfere by a group of bandits walking to their picnic.

"Hey this is our property so leave lovebirds." The leader demanded.

Sonic and Erza turn their attention to the bandits holding some weapons.

"And who's property exactly?" Sonic questioned.

"It's how… wait you're Sonic the Hedgehog aren't you?" the leader pointed out.

"That's right. I'm Sonic and what you idiots doing is ruining my picnic date with my wife Erza here."

"Oh no. We didn't mean any harm Sonic. We'll leave you two alone."

"Better start running or else I'll change my mind and let Erza come beat you up instead."

"With hesitation, the bandits came running away from Sonic's sight. Sonic shake his head and return to his picnic date.

"I hope that doesn't ruin our picnic date." Sonic hoped.

"Not at all. That went well so let's…"

Erza stopped until she spotted something or someone.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

Erza glared and turn her attention to the spies behind the rock.

"I believe we have spies that are spying our picnic date." Erza noted.

"Who?" Sonic questioned.

Erza didn't answer but she gets up to her feet and rushed over to the rock and pulls out Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy in sight shocking Sonic.

"Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy! What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked with curiosity.

"Nothing we were just walking around that's all." Lucy answered hoping that would get Erza to believe her.

"Yeah Lucy's right, we're just enjoying the day that's all I swear." Natsu added.

"He's right." Gray said trying to get Erza to believe their answer.

"But I thought you guys wanted to spy on Sonic and Erza so we can eat their picnic meals." Happy blurted out who cover his mouth knowing he told the truth.

"You little traitor!" Lucy yelled.

"You guys were spying on me and my husband." Erza growled.

"Oh man this doesn't sound good." Sonic said.

Erza begin re-quipping to her armor and glared daggers at them.

"How dare you spy on my very first picnic with my husband! Time to teach your spies a lesson!" Era yelled in rage.

The four gulped in fear and takes off running. Erza brings out her sword with her magic and goes after the spies yelling out at them.

"GET BACK HERE!" Erza yelled.

Sonic watches on and shakes his head. Kenny appear out of the blue and sits next to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." Kenny greeted.

"Hey buddy. What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I came to say hi and go back to the guild to see how is your picnic date. Hey where's Erza?"

Sonic pointed his finger showing Kenny. He got his answer seeing Erza running after Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy screaming in fear.

"What did they do?" Kenny asked.

"They were spying on us while we were having our romantic picnic together. There was some bandits but I scared them off when they recognized me of who I am of course." Sonic responded.

"Wow."

"Hey want something to eat while we watch Erza chasing the four?"

"Sure thing."

Sonic smile and makes Kenny a plate and the both eat their food watching with amusement laughing at them as Erza was furious and the chase went on.

"Man Erza is going to pound them like pancakes." Kenny said.

"You said it pal." Sonic agreed.

* * *

**Sonic and Kenny laughed as Sonic's wife Erza taking her anger out on Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy. Hope they learn their lessons. Thought I would make this chapter to make it special for the married couple. Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**

**P.S: The Grand Magic Games Arc will still be coming soon in three months' time in the later chapters. I want to add a little scenery and some chapters before getting to the arc. Don't worry, the guild will be training for the Grand Magic Games and also I have been watching and catching up a lot of Fairy Tail episodes and almost caught up to the Grand Magic Games Arc.**


	12. Act 1 Scene 12: A Rematch

Chapter 12: A Rematch

_The Hedgehog Residence, Basement…_

Sonic and Kenny down at the basement working on something well Sonic who actually inventing an invention for him. Kenny decided to help Sonic out anyway he can when it comes to building and inventing things knowing he's a genius. Sonic had been working on something special for the past three days and nearly finishes it. Sonic begin working on the modifications and giving a few more adjustments to it.

"Kenny." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Kenny responded.

"Can you pass me the wrench?"

"Sure."

Kenny goes to the tool box and takes out a wrench and hands it over to Sonic. Sonic uses the wrench and takes the screwdriver and tightening up his invention. Once it is done, Sonic wipe the sweat off of his forehead.

"Whew. Now it is finish." Sonic said with a smile on his face.

"You finished it?" Kenny asked.

"Yep. It is completely finished."

"Great! What did you make?"

"This."

Sonic shows his exceed friend and partner a black and blue board that looks like a hover board with some blue lines to go along with it. Kenny examined in awe taking a look of Sonic's invention. Sonic's board is shape like his previous board the Blue Star design from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity.

"Whoa. What is it?" Kenny questioned

"This is an extreme gear board. There's different types of them with different classes."

"Such as?"

"Speed, Fly and Power."

"Oh so what type of class did you in store in your board?"

"Speed. Also I added the Fly class in my board as well."

"What does it come with?"

Sonic smiled and change the gear of his board as his board changes into a windsurfer type gear.

"Whoa. That is so cool. How did you learn how to make something like this?"

"My best friend Miles Prower but everyone calls him Tails. He taught me how to invent things and teach me to make extreme gear boards and upgrading them."

"He must've taught you well didn't he?"

"Yeah. *Sigh* He sure did."

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I just… I miss my best friend, my friends and my family back at Mobius buddy."

"Hey. You got me and you got everyone back at Fairy Tail to cheer you up and they're your friends as well."

"That's true. Thanks Kenny."

"No problem. Speaking of which, we should be at the guild today since we're running late."

"Yeah that's right little buddy. I was thinking about walking but I'm riding this bad boy to the guild."

Sonic takes the board in his arms, the duo exits the basement shutting the door and exits the house. Sonic activates his board and gets onto his. Kenny hops on Sonic's shoulder and the two then rode off over to the guild.

* * *

_The Fairy Tail Guild…_

The guild are at their usual terms and routine as always. Team Natsu sitting at a table chatting and hanging out. Makarov, Gildarts having a drink with Makarov and Wakaba, Gajeel eating some iron like always and hanging out with his exceed Pantherlily, Cana in her drinking habits getting drunk and going crazy with alcohol, Mirajane, Kinana and Lisanna attending the bar and the other members, Laxus and the Thunder Legion hanging out, chatting and the other wizards doing their usual thing as well.

Wendy and Carla examining around the guild but missing one or two individuals.

"Hey Erza." Wendy asked.

"Hmm." Erza responded.

"Where's Sonic and Kenny."

"That's an interesting question. Where is Sonic and Kenny?" Carla casked.

"Well Sonic and Kenny are going to be a little late."

"Really? Are they doing a job from the job board?" Lucy asked.

"No. Sonic told me that he and Kenny are working with something and has not told me anything about it yet."

"Probably another surprise?" Gray shrugged.

"If that is, then you better not try to spoil it like the last time back at my picnic with Sonic."

Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy gulped in fear after getting a brutal beating from Erza when Sonic and Erza had a picnic that day. She has not forgiven them at least not yet until she cools off.

"We said we're sorry." Lucy apologized in fear.

"I may forgive you guys on this one but if you try to ruin my time with Sonic again then you all will be in big trouble. Do you understand?" Erza threatened earning a nod from her friends.

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy quickly responded in unison.

As minutes pass by, suddenly the doors burst open shocking the entire guild. All of them were ready to fight to use their magic but overall it was Sonic with Kenny on his shoulder coming along inside the guild riding his extreme gear board. Sonic then do a 360 degree powerslide and jumps up in the air kicking off his board doing a backflip. Kenny fly off of Sonic and float in the air watching Sonic doing a stunt. Sonic catches the board with his hand and perfectly on the ground kneeling down making his entrance. He stood up and look to everyone watching his performance.

"What?" Sonic uttered out.

Wendy and Romeo runs towards Sonic with a smile.

"Sonic that was amazing." Wendy commented.

"Yeah when did you learn how to move like that." Romeo added.

"Practice." Sonic simply said with a chuckle.

"Oh and what is that?"

"Oh this? This is my extreme gear board."

"Extreme Gear?" Wendy inquired.

"I've never heard of this Extreme Gear Sonic." Makarov said walking to Sonic.

"Well back at my world, we used technology like these in a race. There are three classes of the ectreme gear."

"Like what exactly?" Lucy asked.

"Speed, Flight and Power. Also you can have two classes like a combination."

"Amazing. So what type of gear is your board exactly buddy?" Macao asked.

"Speed and Flight."

"So your board can fly?" Gray asked.

"Not like this. This is my speed type gear. Let me show you all my flight class."

"Please do." Makarov wanted.

Sonic nod in response. Sonic makes a gear change and his board begin transforming into a windsurfer shocking everyone.

"This is my flight class. This is a windsurfer." Sonic explained.

"Whoa…" Everyone said in unison.

"That is simply amazing like I've never ever seen. You created this?" Carla asked.

"Yes with Kenny's help." Sonic responded.

"Can I ride it?" Romeo asked examining Sonic's board.

"Sorry sport but I'm the only one who can ride after all, you got to practice in order to ride one of these."

"Wow. So Sonic, does it let you go anywhere you want?" Lucy asked.

"Of course. You can travel anywhere with this baby and you'll get there in minutes without taking a long trip for hours to get to your destination in top speed."

"Really? Can you make me one? I surely love to have one of these instead of taking trips and deal with Natsu here."

"HEY!" Natsu barked.

"No can't do Lucy. I just made this and I don't think I would have enough to make you one. Sorry and also you need to train and practice in order to ride one of these babies."

"Aw."

"So Sonic can we watch you ride it?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed in awe.

"Sure you can. Come with me."

***Song begin to play for Sonic's Extreme Gear riding: Un-Gravitify – Instrumental (Sonic Riders: Zero Grativy)***

Sonic takes everyone outside so they can watch him ride his board. Sonic jumps up in the air activating his board and lands onto it and speeds up off cruising and riding as everyone watch. Sonic speeds up and start grinding on the wooden fence and kick flips and landed to the ground. Sonic jumps up in the air performing some stunts creating some big air jumps. Everyone watch in aw with excitement, Wendy, Romeo and Asuka had stars in their eyes watching their idol performing some stunts, Lucy, Cana, Evergreen, Laki, and Kinana watch lovingly. As Sonic made another stunt, he look over to the ladies and smiles to them, winking at them making them sigh lovingly.

Sonic did another jump and begin changing his gear by transforming his board into a windsurfer and flies up in the air out of sight. Sonic sees a perfect view of Magnolia and a perfect view at the ocean so he begin to ride to the ocean and float above which creating some waves to the water. Sonic smile, enjoys the cruise, he turn to his right sees some Vulcans nearby which he salutes them and speeds off to build up some speed. Sonic grin sees a broken tree nearby so he zooms over and grinds on it with his windsurfer board and jumps back to the water and speeds off back to Magnolia. When Sonic return back, he changes his gear to his speed type board and zooms through the streets of Magnolia. He wave at the civilians and the kids who smiled excitedly seeing their hero. Sonic smirk and start to grind on a rail nearby for the show and jumps off doing a 720 degree turn and lands perfect on the ground causing the children to cheer and screaming Sonic's name. Sonic saluted the children before zooming back to the guild. Sonic begin creating some wind during his speed rushing to the guild and makes up the hill, Sonic begin jumping up and does a Triple Cork 1440 trick and lands on the ground and stopping in front of the guild and everyone. Sonic then backflips up in the air kicking the board and catching with his one hand and land the ground on his foot.

"So what do you think?" Sonic asked.

Everyone had drop their jaws in shock. There was complete moment of silence for the moment. Happy breaks the silence and begins to speak to Sonic.

"Sonic that was spectacular." Happy commented.

"Yeah with all of those stunt and tricks. You're a pro." Romeo added.

"That was amazing." Wendy said smiling.

"Sonic that was some crazy stunts you pulled off and you sure are full of surprises." Macao admitted.

"Thanks. Did you guys enjoy the show." Sonic asked.

Everyone nod in response.

"Cool time to put this away." Sonic said.

"Hey I have a question Sonic." Kenny asked.

"Sure go ahead." Sonic replied.

"How can you put away your extreme gear board?"

"Like this."

Sonic finds a red button under his board, he then presses it and suddenly his board turns into a big oval shape and puts it behind his back. Kenny became surprise and so his everyone.

"You can turn it into a big giant oval shape?" Kenny questioned.

"Yep." Sonic happily responded.

"You didn't tell me that?"

"You never asked me how I put it in on my upgrades."

Everyone giggled to Kenny. Sonic and Kenny and the rest of the guild enters back inside the guild and hang out. Everyone ask questions about are there any rides like boards. Sonic gladly responded telling them there are roller skates, roller blades, snowboards, skateboarding, biking and everything. After minutes asking some questions, Elfman then jumped up and yelled out.

"Who wants to play some manly football?!" Elfman yelled.

"Oh I do Elfman but first I want to take care of something." Sonic preferred.

"What's that?"

Sonic smirk and look over to the pink fire dragon slayer with interest.

"Hey Natsu." Sonic said.

"Yeah what's up pal?" Natsu asked.

"You said you wanted to fight me right since you asked me many and many time already?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"I did heard of your hard got stronger and you can use Fire-Lightning dragon mode and I decided to fight you."

Natsu shot his eyes open earning everyone's attention as they turn their attentions to Sonic and Natsu.

"Alright. I'm fired up now!" Natsu cried.

"Hold, there is still more." Sonic stopped.

"What? Really?"

"Yep. Laxus, Gajeel?"

"What?" Gajeel and Laxus responded in unison.

"Care to fight me?"

"What?" Laxus inquired.

"Seriously?" Gajeel questioned.

"Yep. You, Natsu and Laxus versus me."

"Oh I waited too long to kick your butt."

"About time. I was hoping if I can get a chance to fight you again." Laxus added.

"Cool. This time I won't be using my super forms or my darkspine form either. I'll use my element forms instead." Sonic informed.

"Oh that's cool with me."

"Now we're talking." Gajeel smirked.

"Alright!" Natsu cried.

"Cool. Since this will be a rematch of our last fight, let's get down and dirty. Let's all take it outside. You guys got one hour to get ready so train up." Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic leaves the guild. Kenny goes along with Sonic leaving everyone in utter shock. The news begin to spread in Magnolia and excited to see Sonic's fight against the dragon slayers.

"Sonic are you insane? You got against three dragon slayers?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. Is there a problem?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah. You know you're outnumbered. How are you going to beat three of them without using your super form or your darkspine form?"

"Kenny by exceed friend, I don't want to overpower them and beat them in seconds. I want a good and an epic fight so I'm using my element forms besides I got a surprise just for them. Didn't you see me train and I gain new levels of my element forms?"

"Yeah that's true. Ok, I trust you Sonic. Everyone hears about the fight and throwing bets."

"I know and I'm looking forward to the fight."

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild…_

Natsu got excited and could not wait to fight Sonic for the second time on their rematch. Gajeel shrugged it off but is looking forward to have a go against Sonic and Laxus cracking his fist smirking as the Thunder Legion cheering on Laxus knowing this time their leader will defeat Sonic and be the strongest.

"I'm all fired up now! I can't wait to lay Sonic a big beating that I mean to give to him!" Natsu cried.

"Don't get too confident, you'll never know what Sonic can do when you fight him." Lucy reasoned.

"She's right, Sonic may be strong then all of us but you'll never know what he can do." Wendy agreed jumping in.

"So what, he'll be sorry that he'd fight me again when I beat him this time." Natsu clarified.

"Aye." Happy chimed.

"Yeah Natsu, you'll beat Sonic I know it." Romeo chirped.

"Everyone is talking about the fight, the hero of earthland versus the three dragon slayers. Gajeel, you sure you can beat Sonic?" Pantherlily asked.

"Believe my Lily, I'm going to make sure I beat Sonic. He got me the last time but this time I'm sure I'll beat him without using his super forms and his darkspine form." Gajeel grinned.

"You're going against the handsome hedgehog Laxus. Try not to hurt him too bad." Evergreen requested.

"Don't worry about her Laxus, you got this in the bag." Bickslow said.

"He's right, Laxus. You will defeat Sonic and be the strongest." Freed added.

"Hard to believe Sonic challenged three dragon slayers to a fight without using his super forms." Macao said.

"Yeah, I was looking forward to see Sonic use his super form 4 or his darkspine form but it's whatever. At least I like to see a good fight."

"So who're you betting on winning?"

"Well I'm going to bet on Sonic to win. He's my favorite. What about you?"

"I'm going for Sonic."

"Well I'm betting on Sonic to win. Although, he maybe strong but he sure is strong and will be a tough challenge to beat even without using his super form or his darkspine form." Makarov jumped in.

"So Erza, who are you betting on winning?" Lucy asked.

"My husband of course." Erza answered truthfully smiling.

"However, Natsu and Gajeel even Laxus can bring in the fight but Sonic is more serious when he fights."

"That's true so who are you betting on someone?"

"Yeah I'm betting on Sonic. He could help me raise up some money to help me pay my rent."

"Still the rent thing aren't you?"

"Yeah and some few supplies and food."

"Speaking of which, do you know where my husband ran off too?"

Before Lucy could answer the question, a group of wizards coming in and make their appearance. It was the Blue Pegasus guild.

"Hey guys." Hibiki greeted.

"Blue Pegasus! What ae you guys doing here?" Gray asked.

"Well we came to see Sonic and the three dragon slayers fight. The news spreaded like crazy even our guild to so we have to come see the fight." Ren answered.

"After being notified that how strong Sonic is we couldn't miss the opportunity to see a fantastic fight." Eve added.

"Yeah and speaking of which. Where is that good looking hedgehog?" Jenny wondered.

"He left after he challenged Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus to the fight." Happy answered.

"That's a first."

Everyone turn their attention to the entrance sees the Lamia Scale entering inside the guild.

"Lyon." Gray said.

"Hello Gray. Too bad Sonic isn't here." Lyon wondered.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh we came to see that awesome fight Sonic will have against your dragon slayer members. This is going to be awesome." Toby responded.

"Yes. When we heard about the fight, we couldn't miss this chance to come and watch." Yuka added.

"Not all of that, we never get a chance to see Sonic fight in person." Jura said.

"That's a first." Gray retorted.

"It surely is. Everyone has been talking about this fight and everyone is going to see it." Carla assured.

"I hope we are not late for this event."

Everyone again turn their attention seeing Byro with Mary Hughes, Coco, Samuel, Sugarboy and Dan. They're the wizards of Zentopia paying Fairy Tail a visit.

"Byro, how are you?" Makarov greeted.

"Hello to you Makarov." Byro replied.

"So how are you guys been?"

"We're doing good." Coco responded happily.

"My question is what are you guys doing here?" Macao asked.

"We came to see the fight with your dragon slayer members and this hedgehog we heard so much about who had been asleep for seven long years. The one who saved the world two times against his enemies." Samuel responded.

"That's right and after heard about the fight, we came here to Magnolia to watch this fight and meet this hedgehog. Uh-huh" Sugarboy added.

"Also I heard he's a cutie." Mary Hughes smiled crossing her arms.

"Hey where is Sonic?" Coco asked.

"He left and went to take care of urgent matters before the fight can start." Lucy responded.

"Don't worry he'll return so just sit tight and he'll be here." Wendy smiled.

"Everyone is looking forward to watch this fight." Macao assumed.

"Yeah tell me about it pal." Wakaba agreed.

* * *

_With Sonic and Kenny…_

Sonic and Kenny travel to the cliffs and take a look at the view of Magnolia. Sonic cross his arms looking the view and by Sonic's side standing next to him looking at the view as well. There was moments of silence between the two but however Kenny then breaks the silence to start a conversation.

"Sonic." Kenny said.

"What is it?" Sonic replied.

"Are you thinking about Darkness the Hedgehog?"

"Am I thinking about him? Well yes I am to be honest. Wherever he is, he's planning, being patient as he will strike at anyone when he has that opportunity."

"You know Darkness too well don't you?"

"Yeah. He even knows me too well also. We know each other's weakness and our strengths."

"Since Darkness has become strong and powerful with his newfound powers, telekinesis and his unknown new powers he has not review power. Do you think you'll be able to get a chance to defeat him?"

"Interesting question little buddy. His power is far more greater than mine with the darkness and the chaos energy also the dark magic that Professor Eugene Walker and Jose Parla had in store in Darkness for bringing him back to life by using Dark Resurrection. He'll be a tough challenge to defeat but don't worry I'll find a way to win and defeat Darkness for good."

"You'll beat him. I believe you can and I know you can."

"Thanks Kenny. Hey how much time do we have left until my fight starts?"

"Let's see… (_Checking the Time._) Only fifthteen minutes."

"Cool then let's head on back."

Kenny nod with response. Team Sonic head over back to the guild.

* * *

_With Fairy Tail…_

"So what's Sonic like?" Coco asked.

"Well he's strong, cute, handsome, down to earth, humble, kind, honorable, respectable, mature, a gentlemen." Lucy responded dreamily.

"Very powerful and he's very skilled in martial arts." Wendy added.

"Like me?" Dan flirted winking at Lucy.

"No! I'm interest in Sonic not you pal!" Lucy barked.

"Wow Really?" Coco inquired.

"That what he is. So when is he coming back here?" Mary Hughes asked.

Before Lucy can answer and responds to Mary Hughes' question, the doors burst open getting everyone's attention. There was Sonic and his exceed friend and partner Kenny entering inside the room.

"What the hell? You guys are having a party and we're not invited?" Sonic joked.

"How typical isn't that right Sonic." Kenny pointed out.

"You better believe it."

Mary Hughes, Coco and Jenny checked out Sonic and form hearts in their eyes. They all rushed over to Sonic.

"Wow Lucy is right, you are handsome. Your tattoos look sexier on you." Mary Hughes commented.

"You are strong. It's a real honor to meet you." Coco said smiling.

"Hey Sonic baby, did you miss me?" Jenny asked.

Sonic get the ladies out of the way and start looking around.

"Wow new people I have not seen before. Can anyone fill me and Kenny in what has happened when I was asleep for seven years?" Sonic said.

Makarov filled Sonic in about the Infinity Clock at Zentopia. Sonic and Kenny listened and understand the events that had been happening during his asleep back at the dark ship where Kenny set him free from the Cyro-Chamber.

"Whoa. For real and Natsu beat down Midnight. Now that is awesome." Sonic commented.

"It sure is!" Natsu jumped.

"So you are Sonic the Hedgehog the hero of Earthland and the guardian. My name is Byro." Byro introduced.

"A pleasure. A pleasure to meet the members of Zentopia as well."

"My name's Sugarboy." Sugarboy greeted posing.

"My name is Samuel." Samul added in.

"I'm Dan and the ladies love me. Especially to my Lucy." Dan introduced looking over to Lucy.

"In your dreams!" Lucy declined.

"I'm Coco and it's an honor to meet you Sonic. I heard so much about you." Coco introduced.

"And the names Mary, Mary Hughes but call me Mary. You're looking very sexy with those tattoos of yours and including your outfit." Mary Hughes winked.

"Pleasure to meet all of you as well. So are you all here to see the fight?" Sonic asked.

"That's right. We heard how strong you are since you defeated two of your enemies and save your guild from the explosion which sacrificed yourself in that explosion." Byro answered truthfully.

"Oh. Well you all will have your chance to see me fight soon enough. Kenny, let's go and get ready and do some warm ups."

"Sure thing."

"Oh Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus I hope you guys are ready because I am."

Sonic took off with Kenny walking with Sonic exiting the guild. Jenny sighed lovingly at Sonic so did Coco, Lucy, Cana and Laki eyed on Sonic while he left the guild, Mary Hughes licked her lips smiling seductively at Sonic and so did Evergreen.

"This is a fight we all can't miss." Mary Hughes murmured.

"How does Sonic gets all of the girls fall head over heels at him? I must know." Dan wondered rubbing his chin.

* * *

_Magnolia, Southgate Park…_

Cana gathering bets with a barrel of beer by her side. Nearly everyone place their bets on Sonic, some place their bets on the three dragon slayers. Sonic taking a seat on a box with Kenny by his side giving him a bottle of water.

"Ok Sonic. You got this, you sure you know what you're doing." Kenny smiled.

"Hehehe yep I sure do little buddy. I won't be using my super form and my darkspine form. That won't be fair so I'll be using my element forms instead and even use my combined element forms." Sonic notified.

"That's a first. Hey are you going to be using you know what?"

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone, I want them to be surprise."

Kenny nod his head.

Natsu was getting ready for his fight.

"You got this Natsu." Happy said.

"Yeah you can beat Sonic. Show him what you got." Romero added up.

"Thanks guys, I'm going to give Sonic one hell of a beating that he'll never forget." Natsu boasted.

Gajeel eating some iron before his fight.

"Make sure you don't lose Gajeel. Sonic can be very serious." Pantherlily assumed.

"Yeah yeah Sonic will be going down this time and he'll lose when I get through to him." Gajeel determined.

The Thunder Legion helping Laxus giving him some advices to their leader.

"Ok Laxus, don't let Sonic get to you. Counter him when he attacks and then deliver a brutal hit towards him." Bickslow advised.

"That's right. Use strategies to overcome Sonic. He may be strong but try think of a way to counter and strike him when you get that opportunity." Freed strategized.

"Yeah. Don't let Sonic take you down so easily." Evergreen added.

"Don't worry guys, I got this. Sonic will be going down this time." Laxus said grinning.

After gathering all of the bets, Cana then closes the bets knowing the fight is about to begin. Everyone was riled up, pumped up ready to watch the fight. Sonic raise himself up jumping up cracking his neck and his fists.

"Alright let's get the fight started." Sonic said.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu cried.

"Let's get this party started." Laxus riled up.

"Time for a beating." Gajeel snickered.

Makarov then raises his hand to signal the fight.

"BEGIN!" Makarov shouted.

***Song begin playing for the fight: Fight – Version 1 (Grandia 2 Soundtrack)***

Natsu builds up magic and charges over at Sonic.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu ignites his fist in flames ready to deliver the first attack. Sonic smirk and quickly got out of the way forcing Natsu to miss. Natsu look around for Sonic but his is being struck by a kick to his face as Sonic made the impact and kicks Natsu out of the way. Sonic then transforms into his **Fire Sonic** form getting to his stance.

Natsu charges over at Sonic ready to strike.

"**Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!**" Natsu shouted again.

A jet of fire shoot out from Natsu's elbows attacking Sonic but Sonic blocked Natsu's attack and counters Natsu.

"**Flaming Roundhouse Kick!**"

Sonic forms flames into his feet and sends Natsu a roundhouse kick in the face sending him flying out of sight. Gajeel took the opportunity to strike Sonic.

"Now time to take my chance. **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!**" Gajeel yelled out.

Gajeel formed his fist and arm into steel and strikes a punch at Sonic but however, Sonic backflip away doing a 360 degree spin. Gajeel then uses **Iron Dragon's Club** shooting pillar extending it over at Sonic. Sonic hops on the iron pillar runs over to Gajeel and strikes a drop kick at the iron dragon slayer. Natsu then barge in to strike an attack to the red hedgehog.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**" Natsu shouted.

Sonic sees it coming so he using flaming homing attack at Natsu hitting him on the ground. After hitting Natsu with his homing attack, Sonic then seem gets struck by Gajeel using Iron Dragon's Club once against pushing Sonic against the tree. Sonic quickly recovers himself getting back into the fight. But out of nowhere, Laxus appears out of nowhere striking Sonic with his magi abilities with his lightning dragon slayer magic.

"**Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!**" Laxus yelled.

Laxus hits Sonic with lightning onto his fist shocking Sonic making Sonic scream in pain. Natsu again goes in and use **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn** and Gajeel using **Iron Dragon's Sword** forming his arm into a sword with some spikes to it and swings it at Sonic having Sonic fly to the ground and crashes it. Sonic gets up on his feet and brushes himself off smirking.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha wow you guys sure know how to strike don't you. Ok time to step things up a bit. Come at me." Sonic taunted.

The three dragon slayers all charge over at Sonic deliver some strikes at Sonic. Sonic quickly evading all three of the dragon slayers strikes. Sonic counters Natsu doing a sweep kick and backflip kick at him in the air. Gajeel strikes a punch but Sonic counters Gajeel by catching his fist and then hits Gajeel with a cartwheel kick knocking off of his feet. Laxus again hits Sonic with another Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist but Sonic dodge Laxus and hits Laxus with a 540 degree kick and did a flying kick at Laxus hits him flying three feet away and hits the ground with his back. Natsu wasn't going to give up that easily so he charges at Sonic with a punch but Sonic did a butterfly twist dodging from the fire dragon slayer use his abilities against Natsu.

"**Flaming Fist!**" Sonic yelled.

Sonic punches Natsu with his fists igniting them with flames and sending him a few more punches then Sonic then forms flames into his feet and did a backflip kick Natsu up in the air. Sonic jumps up in the air to perform a flaming homing attack but before Sonic could go for another strike, Gajeel comes in intervene Sonic by using Iron Dragon's Hard Fist punching down Sonic back to the ground. Sonic back flip perfectly land on the ground sliding on the ground. Sonic senses Laxus coming to his Sonic with a **Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist** so Sonic look over his shoulder and he begin to back flip over the lightning dragon slayer forcing Laxus to miss and instead he hits Natsu instead. This made Natsu upset and so he takes it out on Laxus.

"What did you do that for man?! You should be hitting Sonic not me!" Natsu yelled angrily.

"Just shut up and fight runt." Laxus said in an annoyed tone.

"What! You want to go at it then!"

Gajeel paid no attention to the argument so he takes his focus on Sonic using one of his abilities.

"Try this on for size. **Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!**" Gajeel taunted.

Gajeel form his arm into a lance and shooting some particles at Sonic. Sonic evading Gajeel by using his speed so he dashes towards the iron dragon slayer and then start to run around towards him with incredible velocity forming a fire tornado around him. Gajeel try to keep up Sonic's speed but he was too fast to keep track of him.

"Damn! I can't keep track of his speed." Gajeel cursed.

* * *

_The Sidelines…_

Everyone cannot keep track of Sonic's movements finding out how fast he was going.

"I can't keep track of Sonic." Gildart said in shock.

"He's going too fast. Making it very hard to keep up with him." Makarov added.

"Wow I never knew Sonic is that good?" Coco commented.

"And good looking. He fights very well." Jenny pointed out.

"That's Sonic for ya. Come on Natsu, show Sonic what's done!" Happy shouted.

* * *

_The Fight…_

Gajeel look around getting to his stance ready to counter Sonic if he could make a strike against him.

"Come on and stop fooling and fight me Sonic!" Gajeel demanded.

Gajeel got his wish as Sonic comes out of the fire tornado and delivers a flaming fist punch knocking Gajeel off of his feet and float up in the air. Sonic brings his hands spreading out forming and ignites the flames into his fist and launches himself up in the air using **Fire Launch** blowing the flames to the ground and flies up in the air. He then extends his hands out and spinning himself forming himself a flaming spear launching over to the iron dragon slayer.

"**Flaming Spear Bash!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic hits Gajeel to the stomach with his head, forming himself into a ball and hits the ground bashing Gajeel with his which disperses the flaming tornado. Sonic ears perk up sensing an incoming attack, he turn around sees Natsu hitting Sonic with a kick.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!**" Natsu chanted.

The attack hits Sonic away from Gajeel sending Sonic flying to the crowd. Sonic did an aerial recover and lands the ground in front of the crowd. Sonic look over his shoulder seeing the girls watching the fight, he winks at them before charging back to the battle making the girls sighed lovingly. Sonic charges over at Natsu to strike but however, he is intervene by Laxus bashing Sonic out of the way sending Sonic to the ground. Sonic lifts himself off the ground with his hands doing a 360 degree spin and lands on the ground doing a slide. Sonic was one knee looking sees Laxus using his magic ability as well.

"**Raging Bolt!**" Laxus shouted.

Laxus hurls down a giant sphere of lightning over at Sonic which impacts Sonic hitting him with massive electricity.

"SONIC!" Lucy, Cana, Kinana, Laki, Coco and Kenny cried in unison.

"Finally that got him." Laxus smirked.

"Way to go Laxus!" Freed cheered.

"Awesome!" Bickslow routed.

Natsu and Gajeel regroup with Laxus smiling at him knowing the fight is over.

"Alright that did it." Natsu said smirking.

"Yeah I hope that got him." Gajeel hoped.

"Don't worry losers I got him so this fight is over." Laxus grinned.

"So you say?"

Everyone jumped in surprise hearing the voice of Sonic. When the smoke clear away, everyone is surprise seeing Sonic in his **Volt Sonic** form. This time it wasn't just his volt form, he had ascended to a second level of his volt form. His quills became spikier, yellow and blue lightning dancing around him and Sonic has blue lightning designs on his arms still have yellow lightning streaks on his spiky quills. Everyone froze in shock so was the three dragon slayers except for Kenny, he smiled knowing his friend and partner is about to get serious.

"…Whoa…" Levy uttered out.

"Sonic transform before Laxus could try to finish him off." Lucy stated.

"Amazing. I've never seen anyone that transforms so fast before it could be hit with an attack." Erza admired.

"I got to say Makarov, Sonic is a natural when he's in his forms." Gildarts commented.

"Indeed you are." Makarov agreed.

"So you're different and you're in your lightning form. Big deal." Gajeel scoffed.

"Oh don't be surprise Gajeel, what you're seeing right now is my second level of my lightning form. You just call me **Volt Sonic 2**." Sonic confessed.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted with absolute shock.

"He can ascend his lightning magic with a new level?" Freed questioned.

"No one has never ascend their own magic to a new level." Bickslow reminded.

"How can Sonic ascended that kind of level like that?" Wendy asked.

"Well he's been training for the past few days and got stronger. He even ascends his fire and ice form to a new level as well." Kenny informed.

"SAY WHAT!" everyone shouted.

"You mean that day you and Sonic train together and he gain these new levels of his element forms?" Lucy asked.

"Yep."

"Wow. Sonic is remarkable." Coco admired.

"Don't forget handsome. He fights like a real man." Mary Hughes eyed.

"He surely does! Go get em Sonic, show them what a real man is!" Elfman cheered.

"Shut up!" Evergreen growled smacking Elfman with her fan.

The three dragon slayers are in shock. Sonic powers his lightning powers up and quickly dashes over to Gajeel using his newfound ability.

"**Voltage Strike!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic forms yellow and blue lightning into his fist striking a punch with lightning force shocking Gajeel and sending him flying out of sight. Sonic then shoots a spear of lighting over at Natsu then turn his attention to Laxus.

"Let's see what you got against me Laxus." Sonic taunted.

"Come on and bring it!" Laxus provoked.

***Song begin changing to: Fight! X (Megaman X Command Mission.)***

Sonic and Laxus power their lightning magic and dash over towards them engaging into a lightning combat showdown, they teleported in lightning striking each other deliver one brutal lightning strike after strike, after strike, after strike. Everyone try to keep up with their speed and movements but they were too fast to keep up and lost track of them.

"I can't even track them down. They're moving too fast." Gray struggled.

"They're moving too fast into one area after another." Lisanna added up.

"This fight just keeps getting better and better by the second." Jet and Droy said in unison earning a nod from some wizards.

"Agreed." Bickslow chimed.

Sonic and Laxus go at it for three minutes strike, deliver strike after strike and using lightning teleportation. The two landed on the ground and deliver some attacks at each other going way at it going all in. As the lightning users fight, Natsu decided to intervene to strike Sonic to surprise him so they could have the advantage to take the opportunity to win their fight against the hero of earthland.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu jumps down to Sonic using his attack against Sonic. Sonic then lightning teleported away so Natsu hits Laxus knocking him out of the way. Sonic charges over at Sonic going for another newfound ability.

"**Tesla Rocket!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots massive blue and yellow tesla lightning shooting it like a rocket and hits Natsu when it explodes shocking Natsu with severe lightning sending him in the air. Sonic launches himself in the air shooting lightning from his palm of his hands over to Natsu using another new ability.

"**Lightning Phase!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic turns himself into a streak of lightning and phases through Natsu like a ghost sending him a shocking force of lightning towards Natsu. Natsu screamed in agnony and falls to the ground crashing to the ground with a loud thud. Laxus had enough and he charges over at Sonic using one of his attacks.

"**Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!**" Laxus yelled out.

Sonic sees this and forms lightning into his fist and the both strike punch against each other's fist and creating a massive shockwave of lightning in the entire area blowing winds towards the crowd watching the fight. As the shockwave ended, Sonic backflip kicks Laxus up in the air but sees Gajeel rushing towards him so Sonic begin to smirk and use a power lightning ability.

"**Lightning Overdrive!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic spins himself into 900 degree spin forming blue and yellow lightning around him and after spinning, Sonic stop and hurls out a large pillar of lightning heading directly at Gajeel and hits him with severe lightning shocking the iron dragon slayer into this attack. Gajeel screamed in massive pain and Sonic charges over at Gajeel. Just before Sonic go in for another strike, Natsu came in, saves Gajeel and hits Sonic with his **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** punches Sonic straight to the face.

"That's it! Time to end this!" Laxus yelled in frustration.

Laxus prepares to use his strongest attack against Sonic to end the fight.

"**Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!**" Laxus chanted.

Laxus forms massive lightning into a giant spear/lance like and hurls it over at Sonic. Sonic knew about this attack so he stood still, waiting for it to come to intact. When it got close, everyone watched with interest wondering what Sonic is going to do. When it closes in like inches away from Sonic, Sonic grinned and catches Laxus's strongest magic attack with his bare hands shocking everyone even Laxus.

"He caught it!" Kenny pointed out eyes widened.

"Impossible! How did Sonic did that?" Freed wondered.

"Amazing. I've never see anyone to catch a wizard's attack like this before." Byro said in amazement.

"Now that's awesome." Dan commented.

Sonic shock everyone the most is that Sonic had absorbed Laxus's **Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd** of lightning and powers his lightning powers up and so Sonic then brings his hands back forming blue and lightning altogether forming a strong attack. Sonic grin and prepares to hurls out his strongest magic attack against the lightning dragon slayer who stood in shock.

"**Static Overload: Lightning Spear!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic forms a giant spear of blue and yellow lightning and tosses it over at Laxus with incredible speed. Laxus tries to get himself out of the way but unfortunately for him, he was hit, the attack made its impact and explodes into a massive shockwave like creating an electromagnetic pulse. Laxus screamed in pain, agony as the intense and severe lightning shocking him because of the powerful lightning explosion.

* * *

_The Sidelines…_

Everyone drop their jaws after witnessed Sonic's strongest attack that hit Laxus and Laxus was on his knees trying to get back into the fight.

"Did you just see that?" Droy said.

"Yeah Sonic unleashed a strong attack that he absorbed from Laxus's lightning dragon magic attack and form it into his own attack." Jet finished.

"Yeah it's like it was nothing to him." Levy stated.

"How does Sonic do it?" Gray asked.

"Juvia does not know." Juvia blurted trying to figure it out on her own.

"That is so cool!" Toby commented.

"How extraordinary. I've never witness someone absorb someone's magic attack and creating it on its own. Sonic is full of surprises." Jura admired.

"Talk about real manly." Elfman exclaimed.

"Sonic pulled off that amazing move." Mirajane said.

"Yeah but how does he do it?" Lisanna asked.

"Whoa…" Lucy stuttered.

"He sure it sexy and hot when he uses lightning." Cana admired lovingly.

"Tell me about it." Laki agreed.

"That was amazing." Wendy commented.

"How much power does Sonic have? His level two his lightning form is stronger than Laxus' lightning magic." Carla said in shock.

"Aye. That's Sonic for you and he is too strong." Happy blurted.

"Whoa… I didn't know Sonic would pull that move." Macao said in shock.

"Yeah tell me about it." Wakaba chimed.

"Whoa…" Romeo stuttered.

"My god. How is Sonic's lightning magic stronger than Laxus' magic?" Freed asked.

"I don't know. He hurt Laxus with lightning magic and it hurt him severely." Bickslow added up.

"Now one has never done that before." Evergreen said forming a smirk eyeing on Sonic.

"Everyone was right, Sonic is strong like the sorcerer's weekly mentioned before." Lyon confessed.

"Now that was awesome." Mary Hughes complimented.

"How strong is Sonic?" Coco questioned.

"I am loss of words. I don't know what to say on this." Samuel said.

"You and me both." Pantherlily agreed.

"Uh-Huh! Now that is some mighty awesome entertainment." Sugarboy said.

"How much power does this hedgehog have, I have never witness a move like that from any other wizards before but Sonic is truly different." Byro examined.

"Wow… just wow…" Dan stuttered.

"I am amaze. Not that Sonic catches the lightning attack but he absorbed it and form it into his own attack and hurls it to his opponent." Makarov examined.

"Do you think Sonic will make it to a SS-Class?" Gildarts asked.

"I don't think so, I think he'll be up to a SSS-Class wizard after pulling that extraordinary stunt like that."

"I wonder… how does Sonic do it?"

"Menn…" Ichiya blurted with eyes widened.

"How can he be that strong?" Hibiki asked.

"I have no idea." Eve responded truthfully.

"I have not seen anything like this before in my life. This is new to me." Ren confessed.

"Whoa… not that he's good looking but he is so strong and powerful. Oh I must have him right now." Jenny squealed with hearts in her eyes.

Erza was silent at the moment, she witnessed her husband catch Laxus's lightning attack, absorbs it and uses it on his own attacks.

"I am amazed. Sonic has become quite strong during his training and been asleep for seven years. How does Sonic became strong and powerful, how does he keeps improving his magic and his abilities?" Erza questions herself.

Kenny dropped his jaw, eyes widen in shock witnessed his partner and friend pull out a stunt like that he has not ever seen before.

"Whoa… Sonic is getting stronger. His training had improved and he's getting stronger by the second. I admired him." Kenny admired.

Natsu and Gajeel witnessed the whole scene with eyes wide of shock. How can anyone catches the magic attack and absorbs it creating it its own magic ability.

"Did you just see what I think I just saw?" Gajeel asked.

"To be honest yeah I do. How can anyone pull a stunt like that?" Natsu questioned.

"Well that ain't going to stop me from beating Sonic."

Sonic kneel down panting knowing he has used too much magic power after absorbing Laxus's light dragon strongest ability.

"*Gasp* Oh man… I've never pulled a stunt like that before and I'm getting stronger." Sonic confessed smiling.

"SONIC!"

Sonic turn around sees Gajeel in the air with a stern look on his face.

"We're not done yet Sonic. I'm going to kick your ass no matter what! **Iron Dragon's Sword!**" Gajeel yelled.

Gajeel form his right arm into an iron sword and swings his arm at Sonic. Sonic begin transforming into his Ice Form which he had ascended to a second level. His quills became spiky with ice spike on his quills and ice flame tribal tattoo on his arms. He forms an ice shield attach to his left arm blocking Gajeel shocking everyone including Gray and Lyon.

"He had ascended into a higher level to an ice level two?" Gray and Lyon said in unison.

Sonic pushes Gajeel out of his sight. Natsu comes him striking a punch but Sonic rolled out of the way. Laxus come back to reality and growled powering his magic so did Natsu and Gajeel. Sonic look around as three dragon slayers got to their stance ready to fight once more. This made Sonic smile a bit.

"Oh I never had this so much fun so why don't we make it interesting. Try catch me at the rooftops." Sonic taunted.

Sonic dashes over to a building and jumps and runs up top of the building. The three dragon slayers went after Sonic leaving everyone behind.

* * *

_The Rooftops…_

***Track begin laying for the fight: Show No Tears (Devil May Cry 3.)***

The hedgehog and the dragon slayers take the fight to the rooftops. Gajeel press forward with his **Iron Dragon's Sword** swinging at Sonic. Sonic fortunately creates ice weapons form two swords in his hands and blocking Gajeel's iron sword. Sonic swings Gajeel but Gajeel block, counters Sonic with a strike but Sonic countered Gajeel with a 360 spin kick and ice spike homing attack the iron dragon slayer. Natsu barged in at Sonic and strikes a strong brute punch using **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**. Laxus his Sonic with his Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist once again hitting Sonic straight to the face.

Sonic is sent flying to the ground three feet away crash towards it. Natsu charges in for a strike, Sonic eventually kips up himself launching over to Natsu and kicks him in the chest backing him away and shoots some ice balls at Natsu. Gajeel charges in swing his sword but Sonic forms an ice shield onto his left wrist and blocks Gajeel and uses his ability as well.

"**Ice Spike!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots multiple of ice spikes at Gajeel hitting him and backing him away and foes forth another strike.

"**Ice Fist!**" Sonic shouted once more.

Sonic forms ice into his fist with spikes and strikes punch at Gajeel out of the rooftop. Natsu and Laxus charge at Sonic and Sonic smiled and runs away from the two dragon slayers. Natsu jumps up in the air and dives down at Sonic.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!**" Natsu chanted.

Natsu hurls himself down with a trail of fire kicking Sonic with brute force. Laxus double tag team with Natsu as they form their attack together.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted.

"**Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!**" Laxus yelled.

The two dragon slayers charge at Sonic striking their fists at Sonic sending him flying off the rooftop. Sonic did an aerial recover to get back up but Gajeel appear out of nowhere and striking Sonic out of nowhere.

"**Iron Dragon's Club!**"

Gajeel extends his arm forming into an iron pillar pushing Sonic back to the ground hitting and crashing down the ground and back to the battlefield. Gajeel thought he had Sonic but to their surprise, Sonic created an Ice Barrier blocking Gajeel strike and smirk at them and signaling them to come closer.

"Is that all you got?" Sonic taunted.

The three dragon slayers all charged at Sonic getting tired and getting frustrated of Sonic still standing. Sonic again use his ice abilities.

"**Ice Wave!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots waves of ice with spikes over to the dragon slayers. They dodged the ice wave and all attack at Sonic. Sonic dodging away the dragon slayers countering them as they thrown a punch and kick against him. Sonic did a spinning kick at three of the dragon slayers and uses his another ice ability.

"**Ice Shockwave!**" Sonic slammed.

Sonic slammed his fist to the ground creating a shockwave of geysers of ice from the ground. Sonic then throw some **Ice Grenades** at the three dragon slayers made of ice and explodes into ice. Natsu's leg is stuck on ice giving Sonic an advantage to strike and hits Sonic with another one of his ice abilities.

"**Ice Fist!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic punches Natsu with his fist with ice and sending an ice roundhouse kick to his face sending him flying from him a short distance. Laxus appears and punches Sonic down with his **Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist** and Gajeel uses **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist** and **Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs**. Sonic screamed in pain from those attacks. Natsu growled and charges over at Sonic going for his fire dragon ability to cease the opportunity.

"Fire from the left, fire from the right: **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**" Natsu unleashed.

Natsu forms a massive giant sphere of flames and hurls it down to Sonic and explodes into fire impacting and hitting Sonic in the attack of the explosion. Sonic screamed as he flew out of the explosion and hits the ground laying on his back. Natsu grinned, Gajeel and Laxus regroup hoping that would end the fight. As everyone try to figure out if it was the end but however, Sonic simply gets up on his feet from the ground who is still in this fight.

"He's still standing?" Natsu said in shock.

"No way." Gajeel said in shock.

"Alright that's it, it's time we end this. You guys thinking what I'm thinking." Laxus planned.

"Oh yeah."

"Now I'm fired up." Natsu said cracking his fists.

The three dragon slayers surround Sonic and build up some magic into one big attack. Sonic knew what this is going to happen so he decided to stand there letting the dragon slayers use their magic attack.

"**Fire Dragon's…**" Natsu Started.

"**Iron Dragon's…**" Gajeel chanted.

"**Lightning Dragon's…**" Laxus chanted.

"**ROAR!**" Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus yelled in unison.

The three dragon slayers unleashed out their roar against Sonic. Natsu's roar blow fire, Gajeel's roar blow out particles of iron and Laxus's roar blowing out stream of lightning. Sonic grinned and get to his stance and suddenly, the roars then clashed altogether creating a powerful explosion shocking everyone who watched the explosion.

"SONIC!" Lucy, Laki, Evergreen, Cana, Jenny, Wendy, Coco, Carla and Happy cried.

"Why did he take that hit?" Samuel asked.

"I don't know." Pantherlily responded.

After the roar explosion had stopped there was an area of smoke. The three dragon slayers regroup and high five at each other knowing they won the fight.

"Alright!" Natsu cried.

"Now that's how you do it." Gajeel taunted.

"That punk can't stand against us now." Laxus said.

Kenny was about to say something but he remembered, he smiled and remained quiet for the time being. Makarov could hear any movement or hear Sonic's voice so he then declared the winner.

"Here is your winner…" Makarov announced.

***Song begin to play for Sonic's Transformation: Open Your Heart (2009 Mix) (Sonic Adventure)***

Before Makarov would announced the winner until everyone hear a battle cry. It was a pillar of fire and lightning altogether shocking everyone. Everyone turn their attention to the pillar of fire and lightning hearing Sonic's roar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Sonic roared.

Everyone watched with interest wonder what is going to happen. The lightning and fire pillar disperse and shown a figure of a hedgehog who's fur is red with orange flaming designs on his quills and yellow lightning tribal tattoos on his arms on both sides. His outfit changed as his shirt turn the color dark red, dark grey pants and his shoe color change the color red with yellow highlights onto them and his shoe laces are the color yellow, his eye color even change colors to orange. Sonic had a stern look on his face knowing things is about to get serious and mean business. Sonic has fire and lightning dancing around him possessing fire and lightning.

Everyone stood, watch in shock sees Sonic's newest element transformation.

"Whoa… is that Sonic?" Levy asked.

"That's got to be, who do you think?" Bickslow stated.

"Is that Sonic's newest form?" Carla asked.

"Yep. You'll find out the name soon enough." Kenny answered smirking.

The three dragon slayers were in total shock to see Sonic in his new form right in front of everyone.

"H-H-How is this possible?" Laxus said in shock.

"What are you, what is your new form?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah what gives man?" Natsu agreed wanting to know.

"*Chuckle* Well I possess fire and lightning altogether so this is my **Fire-Volt Sonic** form." Sonic informed.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in shock.

"He can use fire and lightning magic all in once?" Makarov repeated.

"Oh my god. What is he?" Gildarts asked.

"Whoa…" Lucy stuttered.

"How does he get all of these transformations?" Happy asked.

"The battle is still going on." Makarov announced.

***Track begin playing for the fight: Asteroid Coaster 1 (Sonic Colors)***

Gajeel crack his fist, grinning knowing it will be easy to defeat Sonic.

"That won't do anything. I got this guys." Gajeel snickered.

Gajeel charges over at Sonic to strike.

"**Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!**" Gajeel chanted.

Just when Gajeel can strike a punch, he was later struck against to his gut by Sonic deliver an intense punch. Sonic then deliver another punch and throws him away and Sonic dashes over to the iron dragon slayer with a brutal attack igniting flames and forming lightning into his fist.

"**Fire-Lightning Fist!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic strike Gajeel with his fire and lightning punch burning and shocking Gajeel delivering some amounts of damage to the iron dragon slayer. Gajeel screamed, flew from Sonic. Sonic dashes to Gajeel quickly delivering multiple and rapid punches and kicks and sending rapid kicks towards Gajeel and slamming his fist down at him hitting Gajeel to the ground with a big impact. Sonic got to his stance and Gajeel growled and uses **Iron Dragon's Scales** covering his entire body with iron. The duo charge at each other deliver some brute and intense punches and kicks at each other. Sonic block Gajeel, counter him with a knee kick to the face and backflip kick Gajeel with fire and lightning together. Sonic then uses fire and lightning homing attack and shooting sphere of fire and lightning together and sends him a 540 degree kick against the iron dragon slayer with fire and lightning.

Gajeel is seen getting pummeled by Sonic. Natsu tries to help but Sonic senses his direction so Sonic turn his attention to Natsu and sends Natsu a striking force.

"**Heat-Shock Roundhouse Kick!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic combine fire and lightning into his feet and struck Natsu an intense kick sending him flying away. Sonic then charges to Gajeel who is in a daze sending him numerous attacks against the iron dragon slayer and uses **Heat-Shock Roundhouse Kick** against him sending him flying five feet away. Sonic then go on and forms fire and lightning together into a bow and with an arrow to go along with it aiming it right at Gajeel.

"**Inferno-Lightning Arrow!**" Sonic unleashed.

Sonic shoots the arrow of fire and lightning together hitting Gajeel which creates a fire and lightning explosion making a pillar of it. Gajeel screamed in agony of the attack and once it stopped, the dragon scales break apart and Gajeel was in tatters collapsed to the ground defeated.

Sonic sense an incoming attack, Laxus charging at him for a strike with his lightning dragon slayer magic. Sonic teleported behind of Laxus and punches him down to the ground. Sonic changes form as he turns into **Fire Sonic 2**. Sonic fires up his and kicks Laxus up in the air. Sonic uses Fire Launch shooting fire on the ground flying up to the air at Laxus delivering some aerial attacks and kicks Laxus down to the ground.

Laxus growled as he uses **Lightning Dragon Roar** at Sonic. Sonic sees it coming so he jump out of the way doing a butterfly twist and shoots fire at Laxus.

"**Fire Gun!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic pointed his index and middle finger at Laxus shoots bullets of fire at Laxus. Laxus shrieked in pain and Sonic then uses **Flaming Fist** as his stack is two times stronger than his first one. Sonic sends numerous punches against Laxus, elbows him and use **Flaming Tornado Kick** at Laxus sending him flying from a short distance. Sonic dashes on and begin to use **Flaming Sonic Boost** as he bashes Laxus with fire with his boost with maximum speed. Afterward, Sonic shoots flaming spears at Laxus using Flaming Spear. Afterward, Sonic then goes in for another strike and end his fight with Laxus.

Sonic holds up his right hand in the air creating a massive flaming sphere ready to hurl it down to Laxus ready to finish his fight.

"**Great Flame Commandment: Flaming Armageddon!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic hurls it down to Laxus and hits the lightning dragon slayer creating a flaming explosion with severe flames. Laxus screamed as the pain was severe and the explosion knock down Laxus to the ground making him unconscious and could not continue to fight. Sonic look around for Natsu but the fire dragon slayer appear out of nowhere using **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** but Sonic quickly turns out and changes to his **Fire-Ice Sonic** form. The two engage into an all-out brawl going at it as the two sending rapid punches at each other. Natsu tries to surprises Sonic but Sonic counters Natsu and drop kicks him and fire-ice homing attack him to the ground. Natsu kicks Sonic off and uses **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack** and **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**.

Sonic recover himself quickly catching Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and slams him to the ground. Natsu hits Sonic in the ground and head-butted Sonic in the face backing him away and uses **Fire Dragon's Claw** kicking him from a short distance. Sonic recovers himself, lifts himself off the ground doing a 360 degree spin and lands the ground even slide onto it. Natsu jump towards Sonic with a flaming fist but Sonic rolled out of the way and shoots fire-ice sphere at Natsu and charges at Natsu. Natsu blows fire from his mouth by using **Fire Dragon's Roar** at Sonic hitting him with the set of flames. Sonic hits himself on the ground and kip up himself to his feet. Natsu is seen in the air forming flames into a giant massive sphere ready to win the fight.

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu hurls down the giant sphere of flames at Sonic. Sonic get position and jumps up in the air. He firms flames and ice together into his fist and suddenly he punches through the giant massive fire sphere shocking Natsu and everyone watching the fight. Sonic smirked and knowing this will end badly for Natsu.

"Nighty night Natsu." Sonic taunted.

Sonic uses **Fire-Ice Fist** punching Natsu straight to the face and axe kick him to the ground crash down with a big impact with cracks on the ground. Sonic then begin to forms fire and ice into a gigantic spear aiming to Natsu.

"Take this! **Inferno Blizzard Spear!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic hurls down his spear at Natsu hitting him with it that causes an explosion of fire and ice together. Natsu screamed, the pain he received is because of fire and ice altogether into one delivering him severe damage as the attack goes and stop. Natsu is seen standing on the ground and collapsed to the ground as he is defeated. Sonic revert back to his normal state and grin.

"Now that's how you end an interesting and an epic fight." Sonic posed.

"You winner: Sonic the Hedgehog!" Makarov announced.

The civilians chanted Sonic's name knowing they had win their bets and some of them lost their bets. Sonic smirk and stretching out his arms as Kenny flew towards Sonic.

"Sonic that was an epic fight." Kenny commented.

"Thanks buddy. Glad you enjoyed the show." Sonic responded.

Sonic and Kenny turn their attentions over to the wizards as they congratulated him for his win against three dragon slayers.

"Sonic that was amazing. Your forms were strong and wonderful." Wendy complimented.

"Yeah man. Your forms were so awesome. Man I wish I was you." Toby said smiling.

"Thanks guys. Is Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel are ok?" Sonic asked.

"They'll be ok. They're unconscious so you don't need to worry about them" Makarov answered.

"Oh thank goodness. I hope I did not went overboard on them."

"Nonsense. They'll be fine so there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah handsome. That an amazing fight I have ever seen." Jenny commented.

"Yeah you were dominating out there with your new forms." Mary Hughes stated.

"I even like the lightning level two form." Coco smiled.

"Your forms were terrific. You've gotten quite strong when you was training huh?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I sure have. I've been improving." Sonic chuckled.

"Let's head on back to the guild and let's celebrate with your win."

Everyone wizard with Sonic had head back to the guild and party. Lucy, Laki, Evergreen, Cana, Coco and Mary Hughes took Sonic and they were surrounding him talking about his forms and his fight and sharing a drink with him. Also they smothered Sonic with kisses on his face showing their affection. Sonic soon finally got away from the ladies and went to go check up on Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus.

"Hey are you guys ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah we're fine and we'll live." Natsu answered.

"You gave us one heck of a beating Sonic. Gajeel stated.

"Yeah and your forms were too strong to overcome and you got quite strong during your training." Laxus assured.

"Well I like to keep myself pumped up and ready for anything." Sonic chuckled.

"I hear that. Next time when we fight and when I get stronger, I'm going to defeat you Sonic this time for sure." Natsu grinned.

"Get in line, not until I defeat him first." Gajeel countered.

"If anyone who's going to beat Sonic is going to be me." Laxus assured.

"Hey hey don't fight guys, relax and enjoy yourselves. I had a great time fighting you guys." Sonic said.

"Me too." Natsu responded.

"I did too." Gajeel confessed.

"So did I." Laxus added up.

"So cheers for a great fight."

"Cheers." The three dragon slayers responded.

The guys made a toast and sip down to their drinks. Makarov stop everyone for the moment wanting to make an announcement.

"Everyone I would like announce here to Sonic. I am proud to announce and make Sonic to be promoted to be a SSS-Class wizard so congratulations to Sonic for being a SSS-Class here in this guild." Makarov announced.

Everyone clap their hands at Sonic applauding to him. Sonic smile and gladly accepts the promotion and the rest continue to party. Erza approaches to Sonic and kiss him on the lips.

"Congratulations Sonic. I'm happy and I'm proud of you." Erza congratulated.

"Thanks beautiful. Wow being a SSS-Class wizard in this guild. That's an honor right there."

"That's right, ever since you capture and absorb Laxus's lightning magic techniques you had what it takes to be a SSS-Class wizard and the most powerful wizard in this guild." Macao said smiling.

"Thanks Macao."

"No problem."

Sonic kisses Erza starting their makeout session earning some jealous eyes from the girls. Dan look on seeing Erza kissing Sonic and sees the girls eyeing on Sonic.

"Man… I wish I was Sonic right now getting all the ladies. What's a secret?" Dan wondered.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

A black cloak figure in the mountains traveling around. The figure thought one person and one person one about the offer that this person had offered him. He took a moment to think back about the words he said towards the unknown figure in a black cloak.

* * *

_Flashback, 2 weeks ago…_

"_Come and Join Fairy Tail. Some people who are looking for one thing: a Family. A Family that would be there for you. A Family that will light up from the darkness. A Family that you can be part of and feel like you're part of the family. A Family that would bring you happiness and wash away your sorrows. A Family that you can call it __**Home**__" The person explained._

* * *

_Present…_

The figure in cloak thought about another sentence that the person told him.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_Everyone deserves a second chance to sit things right and do the right things and follow your heart." The person said._

* * *

_Present…_

The figure look down thinking about this person. The images of a blue hedgehog came in mind knowing it was Sonic the Hedgehog coming in the flashback. The figure then spoke up making his decision.

"I will join your guild Sonic the Hedgehog. I am tired of being alone." The figure said.

The figure takes off his hood review to be Zack Hyperion looking out at the sky.

"I'll join your guild Sonic and I want to make a change of my life." Zack decided.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the ruins…_

A blonde hair sitting on the rock as the black raven hair male staning next to Sonic looking out the view of the location.

"Hey did you hear?" the blonde male informed.

"Hear what about Natsu?" the raven hair male guessed.

"Not that, about the blue hedgehog who had saved the world two times and is alive but turns out he's been sleeping for seven years survived the explosion."

"Yes. I heard of that hedgehog. I have heard that hedgehog is powerful than any wizard."

"Yeah but that damn hedgehog ain't going to beat me. That what everyone says that he's powerful but he hasn't faced us yet."

"That is true. Looks like we'll beat him and claim the title: the powerful wizard in Earthland."

"Damn right. That hedgehog won't know what hit him."

The blonde male got up and he and the raven hair male left the area and join with their two friends waiting for him.

"One day Sonic, I will beat you." The blond male smirked.

* * *

_Darkness' Citadel…_

Darkness meditating quietly in the quarters of his chambers. Moments after, the pale grey echidna: Death came into the chambers.

"Lord Darkness." Death said kneeling down to the ground.

"What it Death?"

"That hedgehog has become the SSS-Class and defeated three of the three dragon slayers in Magnolia."

"Is that so? Sonic's becoming quite strong as we speak."

"Yes and what about the Black Dragon Slayer. Show we capture him and make him our pawn?"

"No. I have no use of that insolent insect of the bastard dragon slayer. Death."

"Yes my lord?"

"I want you to find out about this black dragon: **Acnologia**. The king of the dragons and what is his black dragon powers. I want to learn more about this dragon, he maybe a use to me with his power."

"But what of Sonic?"

"What about him?"

"Shall we intervene and try killing him?"

"No… Let Sonic have his time with his precious pathetic guild. I don't want him to miss out the surprise and the fun that me and him are going to have. I have more important matters to attend to is to plan for my eternal darkness. Sonic will have to wait, don't worry I will have my vengeance soon enough but in the meantime we have matters and plans to make and I heard about these Grand Magic Games."

"Shall we investigate?"

"Yes please do. Report to me when you have something and including that Acnologia dragon. You are dismissed."

"Of course."

Death raise himself on his feet and leave the chambers. Darkness open his eyes and grin.

"This Acnologia dragon huh? That amazing power that giant black dragon slayer possess, I want it. Sonic, your time will come in time. Tick Tock, Tick Tock." Darkness said going back to his meditation.

* * *

**Sonic becomes SSS-Class Wizard, defeated the three dragon slayers. Who are these two mysterious wizards and Zack is joining Fairy Tail and taking Sonic's offer. What does Darkness want from the king od the dragons: Acnologia. What is Darkness's intentions? Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	13. Act 1 Scene 13: Meet Zeref

Chapter 13: Meet Zeref

Sonic and Kenny are out in the woods of the outskirts of Magnolia enjoying a day of life. Sonic laying against the tree relaxing under the tree of the cool and relaxing shade while Kenny at the lake fishing for some fish. Also there was some music playing using the radio that Sonic and Kenny invented together as they were listening some relaxing smooth jazz.

"Ah. I can get use to this peace and quiet buddy." Sonic smiled commenting.

"I hear that Sonic. That is the life." Kenny agreed.

"Say how many fish have you caught so far?"

"Just about seven. I'm going for the eighth fish."

"Cool looks like you and me are going to make some fry fish. If you want it raw then that's ok."

"No. I like fry fish, I don't eat raw fish."

"Oh go figure."

"Yeah I'm not like Happy you know."

"*Chuckle* That we can agree on."

"Say aren't we supposed to be going to the guild today?"

"Nah. I told Erza that I would try taking a day off and also Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Carla and Wendy are at the guild and everyone else is there at the guild enjoying this beautiful day today."

"Yeah it sure is peaceful. So what do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking about riding my extreme gear or go out on a run. Those were my two options, what about you?"

"I don't know. I could stay home and make some inventions I guess."

"Oh."

"Sonic."

"Hmm."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you think about that black dragon slayer Zack Hyperion?"

"Zack. What about him?"

"Since you offer him to join Fairy Tail, do you think he'll probably join?"

"It's his choice. If he doesn't want to join then I accept it and I understand and also I told him that you can always join in and be part of the family. That is what the guild is about to be part of a family and to find happiness to your light and follow your heart."

"That's true. After the incident against him and the fight you had against him you spared his life. What made you stop trying to end Zack's life?"

"That's an interesting question there little buddy. He mentioned before that he was being control by the darkness and his rage taken over him. It was the eyes that made me stop trying to kill him, I sensed it that he wasn't that bad after all, there was the sorrow, the loneliness, the sadness, and the depression inside of his eyes even the hurt. All he wanted is acceptance, to be treated like an equal and have respect to the people not treat him as a monster and an outcast. I don't want anyone to be treated like that who're not a bad person you know."

"Yeah. I get that and I understand what you're saying, I have that same thing also when you told me that."

"Besides, I know they will be shocked and surprise that Zack is still alive since I spared his life. Also I want Zack to do something good and he didn't mean to hurt those wizards from Sabretooth, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale. He was being controlled by the darkness and his rage went out of control since I sacrificed myself to save our friends and my wife from Venom's final attack. He mentioned that before and wanting to meet me since he heard a lot of rumors about me."

"I heard he mentioned that also. I have faith in him that he'll do good after you gave him a second chance and looks up to you."

"That's true and you think I didn't noticed?"

"No."

"*Chuckle* Well that's being said I can sit back, relax, and enjoy this beautiful day."

"Hey does it feel being a SSS-Class wizard?"

"I don't know to be honest with you, I'm shocked that I would be a SSS-Class wizard in this world and in a guild. Yeah I'm strong and powerful but there is always going to be stronger opponents out there. I'm ready to take that chance and I accept being the strongest of the guild."

"That's a first. It was so cool of you and awesome when you absorb Laxus' **Lightning Dragon's Heaverward Halberd** technique while in your volt form. It blew my mind away."

"Yeah that was awesome. I'm full of surprises."

"*Laugh* Everyone is talking about it since your fight with the three dragon slayers."

"Uh-huh. I know they are buddy."

"Hey what do you think we should do since it's our day off?"

"I don't know. I can do this all day but how about we go to the guild and see what's up. I'm pretty sure everyone is wondering where we are."

"Yeah especially to the ladies."

"Really?"

Kenny shrug his shoulders. Sonic accepted it, Kenny stop fishing and grabbing the buckets of seven fish and Sonic raises himself up to his feet. He grabs his sword and his magic gun putting it to his holster and puts his sword in his holster on his back as Kenny grab his gear. Team Sonic walks on back to Fairy Tail guild to see how's the people doing.

The boys arrive to the guild within minutes and entering inside, they everyone talking about the games that brings up Sonic's attention.

"What's going on here?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic just in time. We were discussing about the event that is happening." Makarov said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Makarov is the master of the guild now since Gildarts was the fifth master."

"Wait what?"

"Long story but he resign and gave it back to Makarov." Macao answered.

"So you're not the master anymore huh?"

"That's right."

"I figure you did have what it takes."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well… you seem so…"

"I'm what?"

"I don't know weak."

"I AM NOT WEAK!"

"That ladies and gentlemen explains my answer."

"Shut up!"

Everyone laugh at Sonic's remark and apologies to Macao.

"Hey don't feel bad. I was just only teasing with you, forgive me for calling you weak." Sonic apologized.

"It's ok." Macao accepted smiling.

"Now that's done. Tell me what is this "games" I heard about just now?"

"It's the Grand Magic Games. It holds at Crocus. Lots of guilds compete for the title of strongest guild ever." Romeo answered.

"That's right. When you win the title, you also get 30,000,000 jewels as a prize." Wakaba added up.

"Wow that's awesome." Kenny said.

"Wait just a second. Aren't you guys the number one strongest of the guild?" Sonic asked.

"No we're ranked seven and we always come in last." Neb responded sadly.

"Number seven?"

Sonic and Kenny look at each other for a brief moment until turning their attentions back to master.

"Whoa we're dead last?" Sonic repeated.

"That's right." Macao responded.

"That's a shame." Kenny said.

"No scratch that it's a damn shame." Sonic rephrased.

"HEY!" Everyone yelled.

"Sorry. Anyway, you guys got back from being asleep and disappeared back at Tenrou Island because of Acnologia and the Grimoire Heart invasion. Also I was still alive and asleep for seven long years and now everyone is heart so fuck it, I don't give a damn what everyone say and how the people think of us. I'm joining in the games and get our number one spot back."

"Hear, hear. Count me in buddy." Kenny joined.

"I'm in. I'm all fired up." Natsu grinned.

"We're joining in the games and we got the strongest there is. Sonic is here since he's a SSS-Class wizard and the strongest of them all." Lucy admired lovingly.

"Yeah. Sabretooth won't know what hit him since they have the number one spot." Romeo stated.

"Now this is going to be fun." Sonic smirked.

"Indeed it is Sonic." Kenny chimed.

"Sounds like you all got some training to do."

"What about you Sonic?" Laki asked.

"No sweat beautiful, I'm going to be doing a little training so I'll see you all later. Let's go Kenny and let's take a job quest while we're at it."

"Roger." Kenny obeyed.

Sonic takes out a large oval equipment, presses the button to activate his extreme gear and jumps on his board. Kenny flew in and lands on his shoulder.

"Wait Sonic, do you mind if I can come with you?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah let me tag along." Laki asked.

"Can I come too?" Romeo asked.

"Sorry guys but no. Time to jet." Sonic declined.

Sonic with Kenny on his shoulder and jetted out of the guild riding his extreme gear. Lucy and Laki only sighed watching their crush take off.

"Looks like we have some training to do." Gray said.

"Yeah." Wendy agreed holding her papers of spells.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Era…_

Lahar and Mest in the library talking.

"Did you hear." Lahar asked.

"Hear what?" Mest asked.

"The hedgehog name Sonic the Hedgehog has become an SSS-Class wizard of Fairy Tail."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes I am certain the rumors are true and everyone of Earthland has been talking about it. He fought three dragon slayers: Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus."

"I'm surprised. No one has never made to an SSS-Class level like that before."

"No one has and this is the very first and Sonic is the very first wizard who made it to the SSS-Class level."

"Yes and also the Grand Magic Games are in the way in three months."

"That is right. I doubt that Fairy Tail will try to make it to the top to gain the title back although they are very reckless all except for Sonic."

"Yeah but I am looking forward for the Grand Magic Games and see who will get the title of the strongest guild."

"Well we'll have to wait and see won't we old friend?"

Mest nod with response and he and Lahar left the library to attend to their matters. Unware of their surroundings, someone has became invisible and appears in the library. The figure reviews his body to be Death the Echidna eavesdropping the conversation. He went through the information about Acnologia and find the reports and papers about the black dragon sent by Darkness the Hedgehog himself who had sneak inside the building without drawing any attention.

"Acnologia… the king of the dragons. Ah here it is, let's see… (_Looking through the papers and the reports._) *Chuckle* This looks very interesting. Darkness is going to love this when I bring this to him." Death said.

Death search for more of the information about the black dragon for Darkness. As the pale grey echidna looking, he did found something that brought his interest. He takes the information and gather up whatever he scavenged around and then disappears out of the library without a trace.

* * *

_With Sonic and Kenny…_

The boys easily finish their job and start to train. Sonic practicing his sword techniques and his powers a little bit. The blue speedster train to ascend to his third level of his element forms so he train all three of his element forms channeling and concentrating on their powers. Kenny working on his staff training with Sonic to fight better.

"You know Sonic, they forgot to tell us when the games will start." Kenny reminded.

"Oh that's right. We got to go ask them." Sonic suggested.

"No sweat, I got it and I look through of it."

"And?"

"It will begin in three months."

"Three months huh? Sounds perfect and a great time to train."

"I'm a genius."

Sonic chuckled. The duo return to their training until suddenly, Sonic felt an unfamiliar presence.

"What's wrong?" Kenny questioned.

"I sensed an unfamiliar dark power and it's behind us." Sonic answered with a stern look.

Sonic turn around ready to fight.

"Could it be Darkness the Hedgehog?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know it maybe his henchman. Whoever it is, it picks the wrong hedgehog to fight." Sonic said.

Sonic got to his stance with Kenny behind him readied his staff. The shadow figure comes out of hiding appears to be a black hair male making his appearance. He look over to Sonic and Kenny with concerns on their faces. The male wizard appears to be a black mage looking to Sonic.

"Y-You're Sonic the Hedgehog. Aren't you?" the male clarified.

"Yeah I am and who's asking?" Sonic questioned.

"I don't want any harm. I heard so much about you. I do not think we met, my name is **Zeref**."

Sonic and Kenny shot their eyes widen open after hearing the name. Both of them heard much about Zeref and the things he had done to the world and without any warning, Sonic then walks closely to Zeref.

"Sonic what are you doing? He'll kill you with his insane magic!" Kenny shouted.

"I know but I sense that there is something good inside him." Sonic sensed.

"Wait what?"

Sonic slowly walks up to Zeref stop his tracks.

"So the rumors of you are true then. You're the one that killed Darkness the Hedgehog and Mephiles the Dark. I heard much about you." Zeref stated.

"Yeah that's me. What are you doing here anyway, come to fight?" Sonic asked.

"No… I'm hiding from humanity."

"Is that so? I heard everything about Tenrou Island and heard a lot about you."

"Yes. Humanity keeps rejecting me and I don't blame them."

"I see. Tell me, when you heard of me. Did you want to fight me?"

"No. I wanted to meet you one day. You are the guardian of humanity and the world am I right."

"Yeah. I am."

Before Sonic can say anything, the leaves begin to turn black and the trees even turn black as well all thanks to Zeref.

"I believe your magic has something to do with this?" Sonic assumed.

"Sadly yes." Zaref sadly responded.

"I see. Hey why does your power always like this when your near trees and turn them black like in a horror movie and have uncontrollable waves that kills anyone near you."

"I… I don't know exactly. I am waiting for someone to kill me."

"Like who if you don't mind me asking?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

"What? Him. What for?"

"That's the question I cannot answer."

"I… see."

Zeref is seen shedding tears from his eyes. Sonic sensed something is wrong and just about Zeref is about to walk away, Sonic then embraces Zeref into a hug shocking both Zeref and his exceed friend.

"Sonic! Are you crazy?!" Kenny yelled in shock.

Kenny went insane holding his head and running around.

"Oh man we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die!" Kenny shouted.

Zeref who's in shock that someone like Sonic touching him like this.

"What are you doing?" Zeref asked.

"What does it look like, comforting you? I could see sadness in your eyes and if you want to cry then just cry. Let it out if you want." Sonic offered.

Zeref remained quiet in the moment as Sonic continue to speak.

"Look. I know your powers would kill me but I surrounded myself and even my exceed friend with my **Chaos Barrier** technique. I came up with it with my chaos energy so you don't need to bother and worry about killing me." Sonic stated.

Kenny sighed in relief.

"Oh that's a good relief but after all, I think we're going to DIE!" Kenny stated.

Zeref stood still like a statue for a few minutes of absolute shock. He had never had anyone accepting him and comforting him and with that, he responds and returns the hug accepting Sonic's comfort and shed more tears from his eyes. He then silently sob at the moment.

"Thank you. Thank you for accepting me." Zeref sobbed.

"Hey it's no big deal. I know you had done some horrible things but I forgive you and you understand about humanity. Just remember this, I accept you and I don't hold any grudge to you since I am new to this world since I'm from another dimension. Just remember that." Sonic stated.

The two stay like this for minutes until Sonic breaks the hug. He helps Zeref wipe the tears from his eyes and smiled.

"Hey. I know you want Natsu to kill you and I understand your choice so it'll happen one day. So for that, how about you and me hang out a bit." Sonic offered.

"What?! Sonic are you insane? You hanging out with Zeref himself the black mage wizard?" Kenny questioned.

"Yes I am and Zeref here could use a friend. If you don't like it then you go home Kenny."

"Are you sure about this, I'm just a little concern about you."

"I know Kenny but I'll be fine. Tell Erza I'll be coming late."

"Ok well good luck and don't try to get yourself."

Kenny then take off summoning his angel wings and leave taking his gear and equipment with him.

"You didn't have to do this Sonic." Zeref said looking away.

"I know but I wanted to. So how about we go and enjoy some life shall we?" Sonic offered.

"But…"

"Nonsense. Come on, let's go and hang out."

Zeref form a smile on his face and he and Sonic decide to hang out. The two start to go fishing together, socializing together, play a game of checkers that Sonic had in his backpack, Sonic told his stories about his adventures back at his dimension and share some laughs with Zeref making the black mage laugh. The two hang out for three hours of their hangout and Zeref seemingly enjoy the time hanging out with Sonic and enjoy life to him. The two laid on the grass looking at the blue sky sharing some laughs and smile at the sky.

"This sure is a beautiful day." Sonic commented.

"Yes. It sure is." Zeref agreed.

"So did you enjoy the hangout?"

"For the first time of my life, yes I did. I enjoyed the life of relaxation and hang out with a friend. Sonic I want to thank you for sharing this life with me."

"No problem. That's just how I am. Hey can I give you some advice?"

"Yes."

"I know humanity and life keeps rejecting you and all but just remember this, don't stop hoping. I know you're always alone and you travel alone and want your day to end but hope makes you stronger. Your time will come soon so never stop hoping, keep your head up and just enjoy life while it lasts. Look I know how you feel about everything rejects you and made you shed tears but know this, you always have me as a friend. Well your only friend but still."

"Thank you Sonic. I am starting to like you even more, everyone is right about you. You give inspiration and the icon of hope that you are right now."

"You're welcome. Just trying to help and bring up their day of joy. You don't seem all that bad but care for about innocent people. I admired you for that."

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah I know it sounds crazy but that's how I see it."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure."

"Tell me more about your rival and your arch enemy: Darkness the Hedgehog."

"Well… he was created by my arch nemesis: Dr. Ivo Robotnik but everyone calls him Eggman. He created Darkness at his laboratory at his base naming his operation **Project: Darkness**. He was created by the seven gems known as the Chaos Emeralds with negative chaos energy and worst of all, he's created by the sample of my blood. He wreaks havoc for disobeying Eggman and destroys the base and killing Eggman's nephew. He caused destruction, anarchy in his path and killing so many innocents of people back at Mobius which is our dimension. He won't stop at nothing until he complete his goals of destruction and I stopped him that day when he killed my best and my brother."

"That's terrible. Is that how you two ended here in Earthland?"

"Yes. After I sacrificed myself and used up all of my power to bring everyone back to life which causes chaos control and both of us ended here and continue our war."

"I see. You have fought heroic for in your lives in your previous adventures and everyone looks up to you as their hero."

"Yeah well I made a promise to everyone."

"What's that?"

"Is to keep all of them save and protect them at any cause when trouble comes in and I will do whatever it takes to protect them and guard them, saving their lives even if it takes for me to cause my life when you think it is the right way to do."

"I understand. You at this young would go along and cause your life to save the people you cared about."

"Yes. That's how I am and I don't want anything bad happen to them you know."

"Of course. So Sonic can I ask you another question?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"How do you do it?"

"What do you mean? By helping people?"

"No. Not that I mean how do you keep hoping?"

"Interesting question Zeref. You see Zeref, I keep believing in myself believing it is always going to be a bright new day. As long as you keep believing yourself and keep believing in your heart, your hopes will never stop as long as you keep hoping, have faith in yourself. Never think negative, you just got to think positive."

"I see. I will try to remember that, you inspired me so much of hope and enjoy life waiting for my time to come very soon. Sonic, I thank you for your kind hearted words and they mean so much to me. Thank you for the inspiration and for hanging out with me."

"No problem Zeref. Just the hedgehog that likes to help and remember that during your travels and hiding. I won't tell anyone that I see you and hang out with you."

"Do you think we'll do this again sometime if we ever crossed paths?"

"Oh sure we can like I would never say no. We're friends Zeref right?"

"… Yeah."

"Cool. I got to get back to the guild but I think I'll remain here a little bit."

Zeref looks over to Sonic smiling at him and turn his gaze back to the sky watching the clouds. Sonic begin playing some music on the radio playing some relaxation smooth jazz which causes Zeref's attention.

"What is this?" Zeref asked.

"Oh this. It's music and this is some relaxation smooth jazz. It helps me relax and just enjoy life. Is it bothering you?" Sonic inquired.

"No. I find it amusing."

Sonic smile shrugging it off and goes back to watch the clouds with Zeref. The two talk a little more hanging out some more for a few more minutes until they would go to their separate ways. Sonic is seen gathering his gear with Zeref standing next to Sonic.

"Sonic, I couldn't thank you enough for taking your time to hang out with me and make me smile." Zeref thanked.

"You're welcome. It has been fun hanging out with you Zeref and you seem to be a nice and a good guy." Sonic admitted honestly.

"Still I am a black mage who uses dark magic and is hated by everyone and everyone rejecting me but you have my full respect and my friendship."

"Same goes to you. Before I leave, I want to give you something."

"What's that?"

Sonic smile and pulls out a crystal talisman from his backpack and gives it to Zeref.

"What is this?" Zeref asked.

"It's crystal talisman. I found it when I was traveling. Don't worry, I got two of these so I thought I give one to you as a token of our friendship." Sonic explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Thought I would give this to you. Do you like it?"

"It's perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You take care of yourself out there Zeref."

"And you do the same as well Sonic. Hope I see you again."

"Yeah me too."

The blue speedster and the black mage shake hands bid farewell and went on to their separate ways. Sonic smiled and uses his board and took off back to the guild.

* * *

_Darkness's Citadel…_

Death arrives to Darkness's quarters with the information that he had collected. He enters inside Darkness's quarters seeing Darkness looking out the window with his hands behind his back.

"Lord Darkness." Death said kneeling down.

"Death. Perfect timing, have you got anything that I wanted to hear?" Darkness asked.

"Yes."

"Then speak."

"The Grand Magic Games will happen in Crocus in three months away. Sonic is going to be participating in the games."

"I see. Is that all?"

"No there's more. Sabretooth is the number one ranked to be the strongest guild of Fiore and in Earthland."

"Sounds tempting. I'll be sure to keep that in mind. So do you have any info about Acnologia?"

"Yes. He had destroyed Tenrou Island with his unbelievable power and appears to be the strongest dragon that has ever lived. Also he did not plan to leave and hide 14 years ago when the dragons had disappeared."

"I see. Well this power that Acnologia has, it is beyond incredible. Any idea where that dragon is?"

"It says he disappears in the blue yonder never to be seen again. Also the Grimiore Heart are the ones responsible for summoning Acnologia to Tenrou Island."

"Those fools. They do not stand a chance against that black dragon."

"By the way my lord, I found something very interesting when I was searching about any information."

"And?"

"There is a black mage that had created Lullaby, Deliora and has black arts magic and appears to be the strongest black mage that has ever been."

"And where is he now?"

"Asleep that is but we don't know for sure."

"I see. I have a feeling that he is not asleep. Still out there on the loose hiding perhaps. This is perfect. I will unleash my wrath on my return in Crocus and they will never see it coming when they find out that I have return and will haunt their nightmares."

Darkness begin to laugh evilly and forms a plan.

"Death." Darkness said.

"Yes my lord?" Darkness asked.

"I want you and the others to be ready for the next three months, I have a plan to intercept and ruin their Grand Magic Games."

"We'll do my lord."

"Also, I have something for you, Crash, Hunter, and Sting."

"You do?"

"Yes now go bring Sting, Hunter and Crash back here in my quarters. I have a task for you guys."

"Yes sir."

Death get up, leaves the room. Darkness smirked looking you the window.

"Let's see if those fools go against my warriors." Darkness challenged.

* * *

**Sonic and Zeref… now friends? The Grand Magic Games happening in three months. What is Darkness planning and what does he have a task for Death, Crash, Hunter, and Sting to do. What will happen next? Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	14. Act 1 Scene 14: Dinner with the Connells

Chapter 14: Dinner with the Connells

Sonic rode his extreme gear back to the guild in Magnolia after hanging out with the black mage himself: Zeref. Sonic arrive to Magnolia and decide to roam around the city so he puts his extreme gear away and just jump from rooftop to rooftop like Spiderman roaming around the city of New York. Sonic did some tricking moves while roaming around Magnolia for his spare time and gaining some air. Sonic heads over to the old building of Fairy Tail and runs up top of the roof where the bell and looks at the view of the city. Sonic smiled, crossing his arms staring to the view.

"This view is sure is beautiful." Sonic commented.

"Sonic."

Sonic quickly turns around, sees his exceed Kenny behind him.

"Kenny. Hey were you looking for me?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Since I got a radar on my laptop sensing you're in town so I thought I come look for you. How was your time with Zeref?" Kenny said asking.

"It was good. He seems like a nice and an ok guy and no he did not try to kill me. We had fun."

"That's a good relief. I was worried about you. Sorry if I yelled at you."

"I know and that's ok, you were just looking out for me. Ain't nothing wrong with that man? You just have to trust me ok."

"I do trust you Sonic."

"I know, so do I." Let's head on back."

Kenny nod his head. Team Sonic returns back to the guild entering the guild. When Sonic and Kenny enter inside the guild, they turn their attention to see Alzack and Bisca walking over to Sonic with smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Hey Sonic. Me and Bisca want to ask you something if that's ok with you?" Alzack asked.

"Well I'm on my way to the job request board so sure. What's on your mind?"

"We were wondering if you come over to our place for dinner."

"Wait are you guys inviting me for dinner?"

"Yes. Asuka would love to have you over to play with seeing you as her hero. If it's ok you come over for dinner?" Bisca asked.

"I love to. So is it just me?"

"No you can bring Erza and Kenny over with you."

"I'll do that Did you talk to Erza?"

"Yeah and she would love come over." Alzack responded.

"Then it's settle. I'll be there tonight."

"Good. Asuka can't wait to see her, we didn't even tell her so we wanted to surprise her." Bisca confessed.

"Oh."

"We'll let you get back to whatever you're doing and thank you." Alzack thanked.

"No problem."

Sonic and Kenny walk over to the quest board to take a job.

"Well looks like we're being the guests for dinner huh?" Kenny asked.

"Yep. That's a first for me."

"So you're going?"

"Yeah. Asuka even looks up to me so why not surprise her just to make her happy."

Kenny smile a bit agreeing with Sonic on this and they took a job and left the guild. Before Sonic can leave with Kenny on the job, Lucy spotted Sonic and stopped him.

"Sonic wait up!" Lucy yelled out.

Sonic and Kenny stop their tracks, turning themselves around to face Lucy making her way towards them.

"Lucy. Hey." Sonic greeted.

"Where are you two heading off too?" Lucy asked.

"To a job of course. Is there something you need?"

"I wanted to show you my celestial wizards who wants to see you after you've been away asleep for seven long years."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh-huh. Can I?"

"Sure, sure you can. I have time."

"Ok then."

First Lucy summons Virgo with one of her golden gate keys.

"Hello Princess, do you wish to punish me?" Virgo asked.

"No. But I would like for you to meet someone." Lucy stated.

"Ok who?"

Lucy points her finger turning Virgo's attention sees Sonic.

"Sonic." Virgo said.

"Yeah hey Virgo." Sonic greeted.

"It's been so long, I thought you was dead."

"No I was alive and I've been sleeping for seven years."

"It is good to see you. So do you wish to punish me?"

"What?"

"VIRGO!" Lucy cried.

"Sorry princess, Sonic it is so good to see you again for seven years."

"Likewise." Sonic smiled.

"You can punish me whenever you like."

Lucy got upset and yelled at Virgo before going back to the celestial world. Lucy then summons Virgo using the puddle of water.

"What did I tell you about summoning me from a puddle wench? I was in a middle of a date." Aquarius insulted.

"Sorry but didn't you want to meet someone after all these years?" Lucy offered.

"Meet Sonic. I already got a…"

Aquarius turn her attentions sees Sonic right in front of him. Her eyes begin to change into hearts pointing her finger at Sonic.

"Sonic, is that you?" Aquarius asked.

"In the flesh. You're still grumpy as ever." Sonic reminded.

Aquarius charge over at Sonic and embraces him in a hug and twirls her finger to his chest.

"You're still handsome as ever. I hear you became a SSS-Class wizard. Leo told me." Aquarius assured.

"Yeah that's right the strongest there is." Sonic corrected.

"Oh you are so handsome when you're strong. So are you and Erza are over? Did you guys divorce?"

"Why did you asked that question?"

"Why don't you and I go out on a date together just the two of us? I can show how a real woman give you loving."

"But you're in a relationship with Scorpio."

"True but he's not that good looking as you my handsome hedgehog."

Sonic had a nervous smile and Aquarius is about to make her move on Sonic to kiss him on the lips that until Lucy interrupt.

"Aquarius don't you think it's time you go back to your date." Lucy reminded.

"Forget Scorpio, so Sonic would do you say? I even like your tattoos, they look sexy on you." Aquarius flirted.

"I don't think that's going to be a good idea."

"Erza doesn't have to know baby. I can't take it anymore my handsome hedgehog. Come on and kiss me."

Aquarius holds Sonic into her arms, smiling at him and pucker her lips ready to kiss Sonic. Sonic backed his head away not trying to kiss Aquarius thus until Lucy sent her back to the celestial spirit world.

"She is so going to kill me." Lucy said in fear.

"Definitely." Sonic agreed.

"First Virgo and Aquarius. Sonic how do you keep attracting woman towards you?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know. I wish I knew."

"Why don't I just continue?" Lucy suggested.

"Yeah."

Lucy continue on to summon a few more of her celestial spirits to meet Sonic again and greeted him after being away asleep for seven years. Leo even try flirting with Lucy but she had her eyes on Sonic still interesting in the blue hedgehog. Capricorn met Sonic for the first time after hearing a lot of stories about him. After meeting all of celestial spirits, Sonic bid farewell to each of every spirit.

"Well that's that." Lucy said.

"It was great to see all of them doing well so far." Sonic responded.

"Yeah now Aquarius and Virgo likes you and don't forget Aries." Kenny reminded.

"Hey now don't remind me. Aries is sure very shy and respectable as well."

"That's true."

"So are you guys are going on a job?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah we got to get going. Hey I did promise you I take you on a job so want to come with us?" Sonic offered.

"YES!" Lucy squealed.

"I figured you might want a break from Natsu from wrecking everything and pay for the damages of your reward. Don't worry, I'll split of reward."

"Cool then let's go."

Team Sonic and Lucy left for a job that the duo had selected.

* * *

_Later, the Connell Residence…_

Bisca making dinner while Alzack sets up the plates, fork, knives and spoon at the dining room. Asuka in her room playing with her toys playing Sonic the Hedgehog action figures that her parents bought for her knowing she's a big fan of Sonic.

"Alzack. Is everything ready for dinner?" Bisca asked in the kitchen.

"Yes. The plates and everything is already set up." Alzack answered.

Seconds after, Asuka coming in the dining room.

"Daddy. Who is coming over for dinner?" Asuka asked.

"You'll find out soon enough Asuka." Alzack smiled.

Moments later, there is a knock on the door. Alzack heads to the door to answer with Asuka follow by. Alzack unlocks the door and opening it reviews to be Sonic with Erza and Kenny at the front shocking Asuka.

"SONIC!" Asuka squealed.

"Hey kiddo. Surprise." Sonic greeted.

Asuka rushes to Sonic and hugs him with Sonic returning the hug.

"Your parents invited me for dinner and I brought Erza and Kenny with me." Sonic notified.

"Come on in you guys." Alzack offered.

The three enter inside the house with Alzack shutting the door and lock it. Asuka takes Asuka to her room with Kenny following them to the room. Erza and Alzack begin talking in the living room while Bisca prepare dinner.

"So how is life being married?" Erza asked.

"It's going well. Everything is pretty good so far. I can't complain about that Erza. So how's your life being married to Sonic?" Alzack responded.

"Good. We already catch up and we spend more time together, we still have our ups and downs but we managed through it together. Asuka sure was surprised to see Sonic right in front of her."

"Yeah that's right. Ever since we told stories about the great Sonic the Hedgehog, she dreamed of wanting to meet her but after we told her about his death her dreams of meeting with Sonic shattered and she plays his action figures and has all of them with different forms."

"Wow. Really."

"Yeah she's really a big fan of Sonic and dreams of being a hero like him one day."

"She has dreams I see."

"Pretty much. But still she's a big fan of your husband and you're very lucky to have Sonic as your husband."

"I get that a lot and I love Sonic so much."

* * *

_Asuka's Room…_

"I even got this action figure of you being **Super Sonic 4**." Asuka showed.

"Wow you have all of these action figures. What about other action figures do you have instead of me?" Sonic asked.

"Well… I do have a Natsu action figure, even Lucy, Erza, Gray and some other action figures."

"That's nice." Kenny commented playing with one of the Sonic action figures.

"Well how about we play with them while we wait for dinner." Sonic smiled.

"Yeah." Asuka agreed.

Team Sonic play with Asuka with her action figures while they wait for dinner.

* * *

_The Dining Room…_

Everyone had gathered in the dining room saying their prayers and eat their meals that Bisca had cook. Sonic takes a sip of his glass of water. Kenny takes a bite of his meal during their dinner. There was a complete moment of silence. No one bother to talk, until the moment the blue speedster broke the silence.

"This is good. Bisca." Sonic commented.

"Thank you. I've been practicing cooking." Bisca thanked.

"No problem. Kenny how's your dinner?"

"It's delicious. Ms. Connell this is very good." Kenny complimented taking another bite.

"Thank you."

"I must say this is delicious as well." Erza also complimented.

"So Sonic, how does it feel like being a SSS-Class wizard?" Alzack asked.

"Good question. You are the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail so you got answer that question." Bisca joined in.

"Well to be honest it felt good. I didn't know I would get promoted to be an SSS-Class wizard since I was formerly as SS-Class but being the SSS-Class is… wow… I don't know what to say. It felt good." Sonic answered truthfully.

"Sonic. Your fight against the three strong dragon slayers was the best fight I have ever seen in my entire life when you eventually absorb Laxus's lightning with your lightning form." Asuka commented.

"We were all shocked that you could pull that move Sonic. How did you do it?" Alzack asked.

"Well um… to be honest I don't know. I didn't know I could absorb that attack when I caught since yesterday but I must've found a way to absorb it without any trouble at all. I think it must have do with my training that pulled it off."

"That must be is Sonic. Being that strong had pulled that off and you're getting stronger as well." Kenny pointed out.

"Yeah you're right Kenny."

"Sonic we should start training and training the swordsmanship. You are skilled with your sword are you not?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah I am and you want to train with me?"

"Yes. I would love to learn from you. Maybe you can give me a few pointers."

"But you're skilled with your swordsmanship skills Erza."

"Alright I guess I'll give you a few pointers."

"Good."

"Can I watch you train Sonic?" Asuka asked.

"One day but sure." Sonic accepted.

"So how was your training today?" Bisca asked.

"It went well."

"So building up more of your powers yet?"

"Getting there so far."

"I can't wait to see you participate in the Grand Magic Games Sonic. I know you'll win for Fairy Tail." Asuka smiled.

"Yep. Just you wait and the other wizards are training as well too you know."

"That's right. We're going to take our spot back since we got Sonic with us." Alzack chuckled.

The group continue with their meals resuming back to their dinner. As an hour passed, Sonic, Erza, and Kenny stay for a bit to hang out with the Connell family before they take their departure back home. Sonic bid farewell to Asuka who didn't want Sonic to leave wanting him to stay for a little bit. The three exit the house waving to their friends and return back home. After minutes of walking back home, they reach to the destination. Sonic with the key opening the door, unlocks it and the three enter inside the house and shuts the door behind them and locks it.

"That was a delicious dinner. I enjoyed it." Kenny said.

"Yeah so did I but now time for this hedgehog to crash in for the night can you dig it." Sonic responded.

"Yeah I could use some shut eye after the day you and I had together."

"Boys. I'm a little tired to so I could use a nice rest." Erza agreed.

The three call it a night and they get ready for bed. Kenny got himself ready for bed and crash while Sonic and Erza get themselves ready for bed also. Sonic seen laying on the bed in blankets. Erza coming out of the bathroom turning off the bathroom lights and joins with her husband in bed getting in bed and snuggles with him.

"Good night Sonic." Erza said kisses Sonic on the cheek.

"Good night to you too my beautiful night." Sonic responded.

The couple shared a soft smooch on the lips and drifted off asleep for the night.

* * *

_Meanwhile, In the Eastern Wastelands…_

A blue figure at the top of the canyon looking at the view. The person appears to be a hedgehog but a robot, it had white streaks on its metal five quills. He has black curved shoulder plates, larger gauntlets and leg armor with pointy knee caps with white outlines, a plate covering his pelvis and elf-like shoes. It also has a spikey belt with a black cape that surrounds the back of its waist. This robot was none other than **Neo Metal Sonic** himself.

"Sonic and Darkness the Hedgehogs. You may have got rid of me Darkness but I will rule this world and I will kill you and even Sonic the Hedgehog himself. Sonic, I'm coming for you." Neo Metal Sonic determined.

* * *

**Neo Metal Sonic is here in Earthland. How will he kill Sonic and Darkness the Hedgehogs and what is his personal agenda. Will he defeat and kill Sonic and Darkness and take over Earthland or will he fail and how will Sonic reacts to this and what will Darkness do? Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	15. Act 1 Scene 15: Ambush

Chapter 15: Ambush

_Darkness's Citadel, throne room…_

Crash, Death, Hunter, and Sting kneeling down in Darkness's throne room as Darkness seated on his throne chair looking over to his warriors.

"I brought you four here because I have a task for the four of you." Darkness informed.

"What will you have us do my lord?" Hunter asked.

"What is your wish?" Sting questioned.

"I want you to go and send Sonic the Hedgehog a message. Hurt his fellow guild member friends." Darkness commanded.

"Hurting?" Crash asked.

"Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, and the exceeds Happy and Carla."

"How can we find them?" Death inquired.

"You'll find them in Shirotsume Town. I had a vision that they'll be going there for the job they requested."

"How would you know?" Hunter asked.

"Trust me. I know it and I am certain they'll be there in Shirotsume Town. Ambush them and hurt them, do whatever you like."

"Will do my lord." Death obeyed.

"We will see it done." Sting said.

"We won't let you down." Hunter stated.

"Those fools won't know the power we possess." Crash snickered.

"Good. Now dismissed." Darkness commanded.

The four warriors of Darkness's henchman nod their heads, obeying their lord and left the throne room. Darkness smirked as Candy sits on Darkness's lap.

"My lord. You are a genius. Are you sure you want to do this?" Candy asked.

"Yesssss will it affect ussssssssssss that will make Ssssssssssonic try to find usssssssssss my lord?" Fang asked.

"Of course not. I want to let Sonic know that I'll be coming for him when it is our time we fight to the death and end our long everlasting war." Darkness answered.

"You know he'll be angry if you sent you're the boys to hurt his wife the Titania." Candy reminded.

"Of course but where's the fun in that?"

Fang and Candy smirk liking Darkness's idea and the two went along with it. Darkness also senses an unfamiliar energy that he picked up.

"_What is this feeling and what do I sense? It can't be Sonic… can it?_" Darkness thought with a concern look on his face.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Fairy Tail in Magnolia…_

Sonic, Max, Alazack, Gajeel, Warren, and Gray playing some poker at the table to win some jewel.

"You know, we should do this more often to play some poker." Warren said.

"Yeah we should. I'm actually starting to enjoy this." Alzack confessed.

"Yeah. Just us playing poker like this is cool with me." Gray smiled.

"I can dig with that." Sonic agreed.

"I'm not going to lie but it is fun playing poker." Gajeel said honestly.

"Well if we don't have anything to do we can always play poker." Max stated.

"True." Sonic, Gajeel, Gray, Warren and Alzack agreed in unison.

Moments later, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Wendy arrive to the table.

"Gray we're going on a job. You want to tag along?" Lucy asked.

"Sure. I'll go." Gray accepted.

"So where are you guys heading off too?" Sonic asked.

"A job to stop some strong bandits in Shirotsume Town." Erza responded.

"You want to come Sonic?" Lucy asked lovingly.

"Nah. I think I'll stay here and hang out with the fellas. You guys go on ahead." Sonic declined.

"Ok see you later Sonic."

Erza walks to Sonic kisses him on the lips.

"I'll return soon beloved." Erza said.

"I know you will so have fun out there you guys." Sonic smiled.

Team Natsu bid farewell and leave for the job with Happy and Carla coming along. Sonic even felt a strange power that caught his attention.

"_What was that power? Is it Darkness?_" Sonic thought.

"Sonic, are you ok?" ax asked.

"Hmm. Oh yeah I'm fine let's continue."

* * *

_Elsewhere, in the Outskirts of Shirotsume Town…_

Crash, Sting, Hunter, and Death had already arrive to Shirotsume Town the outskirts of it waiting patiently for Team Natsu of Fairy Tail to arrive to Shirotsume.

"Are you sure they'll arrive here?" Hunter asked kneeling down looking at the view of the city.

"I am certain that they'll be here. Darkness had a vision of it." Death responded.

"Well why are we standing here for, we should wreck the place right now." Crash lectured.

"I know you're hyped up to fight but you lack of patience Crash." Sting clarified.

"Watch it bub!"

"It's the truth."

Death crosses is arms looking around until he spotted a train heading towards Shirotsume Town. He sees Team Natsu inside the chain through the window using his death vision and sensing their magic. He then informs his friends.

"They're here." Death informed.

"What? Really?" Crash inquired.

"Yes. They're here like how Lord Darkness mentioned in his visions."

"So the visions were then." Sting clarified.

"When time to have some fun." Crash grinned cracking his fists.

"Let's go." Death commanded.

Darkness's henchman then set foot over to Shirotsume Town to deal with Team Natsu.

* * *

_Back to Magnolia Town…_

Sonic helped Mirajane, Kinana and Lisanna attending the bar for his spare time while Kenny hanging out with the exceeds.

"Thank you Sonic. You sure are a great help." Mirajane thanked.

"No problem. Glad I can help." Sonic smiled.

"So are you and Erza going to start a family soon?" Lisanna asked smiling.

"We didn't really talk about that yet exactly. Everyone is getting ready for the Grand Magic Games."

"That's right. Its three months away. Yet you're going to participate."

"That's right. It's looks fun to me."

"Well I have faith that you're going to put one heck a good show and everyone is going to be excited to watch you in the games." Mirajane smiled.

"Yep. You guys are participating too right?"

"That's right."

"Now that's good to hear. So have you guys been training."

"Well not exactly but we're trying to train after attending the bar."

"I see. I wish you guys the best for your training."

"Thank you. Maybe you can help us with training?" Lisanna offered.

"Maybe. I don't know."

Lisanna smiled at Sonic. Mirajane step forward to Sonic kisses Sonic on the cheek.

"Thank you again for the help." Mirajane thanked.

"No problem." Sonic smiled.

Sonic turn his attention to Kenny heading to his direction.

"Hey Sonic. Do you mind if we can talk in private?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah let's head outside." Sonic nodded.

Team Sonic exits the guild heading outside so they can talk.

"So what's up?" Sonic asked.

"I noticed while you were playing poker with the fellas. You sensed a power with that look of concern. Am I right?" Kenny suspected.

"Now that you mentioned it, I did sensed an unfamiliar power from a long distance. I can't tell who it is." Sonic noted.

"Could it be Darkness the Hedgehog?"

"I don't think so. This power is different from Darkness's powers. I can't tell who this power is."

"I can try to find out from my computer if you like?"

"Yeah do that."

Kenny pulls out his laptop and looks through it logging on. Sonic sits with Kenny looking through the unknown power trying to track its power and where it is being located.

"Anything?" Sonic asked.

"I can't track the power and I can't track the person. It's like a ghost here." Kenny stated.

"Something isn't right here. If it isn't Darkness the Hedgehog since he has dark energy with negative chaos energy then who is this other person with this unfamiliar power?"

"Who knows? We should do some investigation. I did tracked the clues of this source of power."

"And?"

"It's located at the Eastern Wastelands."

"Then let's head over there and investigate."

"Right."

Team Sonic gets prepared so they grab their gear and Sonic grabbing his sword and his magic gun and the duo took off to investigate.

* * *

_Shirotsume Town…_

Team Natsu walking through the streets of Shirotsume Town heading to see the mayor of the town for the job. They discuss about the training for the Grand Magic Games.

"So any plans for the training?" Lucy asked.

"I was thinking asking Sonic to train with me. He's strong and powerful by the way and I want to learn a few new tricks of his fire abilities." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy chirped.

"Now that you mention it, I would like to learn a few new tricks from Sonic of his ice form. I want to learn how he could use ice armor and that awesome ice barrier that he used against Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus during their fight." Gray smirked.

"Hey if someone is going to train with Sonic it's going to be me." Natsu countered.

"I don't think so flame brain. Sonic will be training me."

"Guys break it up. Why don't Sonic train all of us." Lucy suggested.

"That's sounds like a good idea." Wendy agreed.

"I agree with Wendy. Sonic can help us with training." Erza smiled.

"So can we ask Sonic to train once we get back to Fairy Tail?"

"Of course we can. If he's there at the guild or back home with Kenny."

"Let's hope he's at the guild." Lucy hoped.

"Yeah." Gray chimed.

Team Natsu continue their way over to see the mayor for the job. When they walk through the city of Shirotsume Town, they notices a shadow figure ahead of them. This caught their suspension as the figure was walking towards them.

"Who is that up ahead?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know but be on your guard." Erza ordered.

The shadow figure gets a little close appears to be a pale grey echidna wearing a skull mask holding two scythes downwards walking towards Team Natsu.

"What the… is that a mobian look like Sonic?" Lucy asked.

"Is he looking for Sonic?" Gray expected.

"If he is, he's got the wrong wizard to deal with here." Erza glared.

Erza re-quipping to her **Heavens Wheel Armor** getting to her fighting stance.

"Who are you and what do you want with Sonic?" Erza demanded.

"To send your precious hero and your husband a message." Death answered.

"And kind of message is that?" Gray asked.

Death didn't respond to the ice wizard's question but instead, he unleashes out his ability using his scythes.

"**Death Slash!**" Death shouted.

Death sends out dark purple waves of energy over to Team Natsu. They quickly evade the energy wave from the pale grey echidna. Seconds later, the mobian elephant Crash, the wolf Hunter and the scorpion Sting making their appearance and ambushes Team Natsu.

"Let's get them!" Crash grinned.

"We were sent here from our boss to hurt you all." Sting snickered.

"And we're going to make sure you guys leave with bruising broken bones." Hunter notified cracking his neck.

"Come on and bring it!" Natsu provoked.

Natsu charges over to Death with a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist but all of sudden, Crash forms rocks into his fist and brutally hits Natsu in the face sending Natsu flying to a building and crashes through it.

"The dragon slayer is mine!" Crash said going after Natsu.

Sting charges over to Gray taking out his scorpion blade arm gauntlets and swings his arms at Gray but Gray blocks Sting's path by creating an ice shield to block the black scorpion.

"**Ice Make: Lance!**" Gray yelled out.

Gray shoot spears of ice at Sting. Sting uses his speed to dodge away the spears of ice and charge at Gray with a flying kick straight to his face and slashing his gauntlets at Gray sending numerous attacks by Gray blocking Sting forming an ice scythe glaring at each other.

"I don't know who the hell are you but you'll regret facing me." Gray threatened.

"Hehehehehehe let's see what you got." Sting taunted.

Hunter smirking walking over to the celestial wizard and the sky dragon slayer and the exceeds.

"Well well well it looks like I got a blonde bimbo and the innocent little girl. How pitiful." Hunter grinned.

"Watch it pal! I don't know what you want with Sonic but you'll be sorry if you ever mess with Fairy Tail." Lucy threatened.

"Yeah that's right, if you ever want Sonic you're going to have to go through us." Wendy added up.

"Hehehe so predictable. You girls have courage but you will never defeat me." Hunter countered.

"We'll see about that." Lucy glared.

Lucy takes out one of her golden gate keys and summoning one of her spirites.

"**Open gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio!**" Lucy summoned.

Lucy summons Scorpio.

"What's up Lucy?" Scorpio grinned.

"Take that guy out!" Lucy ordered.

"You got it."

Scorpio uses his tail and blow a wind at the grey wolf. Hunter smirk and catches the wind with his hands shocking Lucy and Wendy.

"What?" Lucy uttered.

"How can he catches your celestial spirit's wind?" Happy asked.

Hunter begin to spin himself doing a 360 degree spin and unleashes out a massive tornado with electric dancing around.

"**Ionic Storm!**" Hunter unleashed.

The massive tornado begin to sucking up many objects even Scorpio. Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla run into hiding to get away from the massive tornado.

"That guy's insane!" Lucy commented in fear.

"How can he do that?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know but we're in a lot of trouble right now and we've walked into an ambush by these guys." Carla pointed out.

Erza swinging her swords at the pale grey echidna known as Death. Death blocking off Erza's attacks and her swords hurling it over to him. He sends out a backflip kick to the Titania in the face and swings his scythes but luckily Erza block Death and counters him stabbing Death with one of her swords.

"You fight well Titania." Death commented.

"So as you. Who are you working for?" Erza demanded answers.

"It's none of your business. Our orders is to hurt you guys from Fairy Tail and that is where we're going to do to send your husband a message."

"We'll see about that."

The duo back away from each other. Erza re-quips to her Flight Armor getting to her stance. Death charges over to Erza and Erza charges over to Death collide and engage into their weaponry showdown.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Eastern Wastelands…_

Sonic and Kenny arrive to the wastelands and investigate the unfamiliar energy looking for any clues.

"Well we're here. Kenny, you got anything where we can look for any clues?" Sonic asked.

"I got this." Kenny answered.

Kenny takes out a blue and white device that can detects any clues.

"A scanner?" Sonic noted.

"Yeah. It'll help us to search for the clues in our investigation. I invented it back home." Kenny explained.

"Ok then let's get to work."

Kenny activates the scanner, hands it over to Sonic and so the team begin investigating, searching any clues that they could find from the unfamiliar power that Sonic has been sensing all this time. The duo travel around the wastelands for minutes searching for any clues. As Sonic and Kenny search, investigating, they could not search anything knowing they come up empty but they kept searching knowing the clues is got to be near.

"I don't have nothing here. Sonic what about you?" Kenny asked.

"Nada. I didn't find any clues at all. There's still got be some clues here, I can feel it." Sonic looked.

Kenny continue his search but all of sudden, he founds a footprint on the ground.

"Sonic. I think I found something." Kenny informed.

Sonic walks over to Kenny's direction.

"What did you find?" Sonic asked.

"A footprint. This could be a clue here." Kenny suspected.

"That may be so can you scan it."

"Sure. Give me just a moment."

Kenny uses the scanner to scan the footprint. The scan only took about a few seconds to get the results. Once the results are in, Team Sonic then look through the results.

"Let's see. Hmm… this footprint appears to be a robot footprint." Kenny stated.

"A robot? Why would there be a robot here in Earthland?" Sonic questioned.

"I don't know. Wait come to think of it, remember those robot duplicates of you that you fought back at the ruins of Nirvana?"

"Yeah I remember. That's right. That must have got something to do with Professor Walker's inventions. That must have something to do with it."

"It could be one of his robots who are still functional and still out there on the loose possessing dark magic or that type of magic."

"That could be the reason why but where can we find that broken robot?"

"I don't know actually. Hmm… let me try and diagnose another scan of this still functional duplicate of you."

Kenny goes through his laptop to look and search more information for Professor Walker's robot tracking and locating it. This took about four minutes while Sonic wait patiently. As Kenny located the spot, it appears that it has been destroyed.

"No. That's impossible." Kenny said.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"It appears that those robots have been destroyed in the explosion of Nirvana when we escaped."

"So we got it all wrong then?"

"Yes I believe so but there's got to be more to it in this investigation and in this case."

"Tell me about it. Whatever it is I can sense this unfamiliar power and I have a bad feeling about it."

"Sonic. Can you try to sense this unfamiliar power using your **Chaos Sense**? Maybe we can track this unfamiliar power to this investigation."

"Yeah. It's worth a try."

Sonic closes his eyes, concentrating and focusing on his chaos energy. Then Sonic begin unleashing his **Chaos Sense** tracking down the unfamiliar energy down. Sonic remained quiet for the time being, as Sonic digs in deeper using his sense, he could not find anything coming up empty and stop himself there.

"Did you find anything?" Kenny asked.

"No. I can't find it anywhere." Sonic sadly responded.

"Hmm… hey do you think that's probably be Darkness's henchman?"

"I sensed their power but they don't have that unfamiliar power. This power is stronger than Darkness's power and including mine power as well. Whatever it is, I will find it soon enough."

"Shall we get back to Fairy Tail? Mirajane sure likes you, you know?"

"I know but I'm married. I don't want to betray Erza's heart. Sure I have harem of girls loving me but I stay true to Erza though."

"Yeah that's true. So should we head back?"

Just about Sonic could response, his wrist computer begin beeping and so was Kenny's computer. The team look through it knowing there was an emergency.

"Trouble at Shirotsume Town." Kenny said.

"Yeah and it's Team Natsu. Oh no." Sonic detected.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Darkness's henchman. He must've sent them to deliver me a message by hurting them."

"Should we head over there right now to stop them?"

"Yeah come on buddy."

Sonic carries Kenny in his arms and speeds off over to Shirotsume Town to stop Darkness's henchman.

* * *

_In Shirotsume Town…_

Team Natsu engaging in a fight against Darkness's henchman plus they don't know their names at all. Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla took off running as Hunter unleash a massive wind blowing off many objects along the way like a hurricane. Lucy and Wendy then find cover and hide from the wind. Lucy then summoning Leo to fight and take the fight against Hunter.

"You know you're interrupting my date with Aries." Leo stated angrily.

"Like I care. Show me what you can do." Hunter taunted.

Hunter and Leo then engage into a fight.

"**Ice Make: Cannon!**" Gray chanted.

Gray forms an ice cannon and shoots a cannon of ice against Sting. Sting uses his speed, dodging the cannon and throw some poison knives at Gray. Gray somehow use ice shield to block the poison knives to make contact to him. Sting jumps up in the air and uses his take breaking through the ice shield and hits Gray but Gray notices it and rolls out of the way.

"**Ice Make: Lance!**" Gray chanted.

Gray shoots lances of ice over to Sting. Sting smirk, dodging the ice lances and makes his way to Gray. He goes for another flying kick but Gray ducked out of the way and hits Sting with the **Ice Make: Hammer**. This hits Sting knocking him off to the ground making the scorpion smile.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy breaking you." Sting smirked.

Crash fighting the fire dragon slayer Natsu as Natsu sending Crash numerous punches and kicks.

"Ahahahahaha is that the best you can do. You can do better than that." Crash taunted.

Natsu growled angrily getting angry of Crash's taunts. He press on and formulate his attack.

"**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu engulfs his body with fire and bashes Crash with his head seding Crash flying out of the building to the street. Crash rolls himself up to his feet and uses his attack.

"**Rocking Crush!**" Crash yelled.

Crash forms rocks from his hands shooting them out and slams them against Natsu. Natsu jump out of the way once it collides and Natsu then uses his magic ability to counter the mobian elephant.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu unleashes out strings of fire descending down to Crash and hits him like a bird diving at Crash. Crash receive some damage and smirk.

"This guy is getting good. *Chuckle* I like a good fight." Crash commented.

Crash begin using **Rock Fist** slams his fist down at Natsu forming rocks into his fist. Natsu evade away the mobian elephant and use **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** punching Crash with brute force sending him on his knee. Natsu then hits Crash with **Fire Dragon's Claw** and **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**. Natsu then goes on to finish off with his strong attack. He then start to use **Fire-Lightning Dragon Mode** and builds up some power.

"**Fire-Lightning Dragon Roar!**"

Natsu blow a stream of fire and lightning into one gigantic roar and hits Crash sending him flying out of sight with a loud scream of pain and hits the ground with a big crash causing some cracks on the ground being defeated by the fire dragon slayer. Natsu then take his attention to see Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla being pinned down by Hunter so he rush over to help them. Crash suddenly gets up and growled.

"Oh no one escapes from Crash." Crash stated angrily.

Hunter still blowing wind against the two girls and the exceeds, also he's still fighting one of Lucy's celestial spirits summoning Capricorn. Hunter dodging away off from Capricorn.

"You fight well but your skills won't last long." Hunter said smirking.

"How dare you try to hurt Lucy?" Capricorn threatened.

Hunter smirked, counters Capricorn and sends a wind roundhouse kick sending him out of his way and back to the celestial spirit word. Wendy then tries to help and stop Hunter.

"**Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!**" Wendy chanted.

Junter sees the sky dragon slayer sending out waves of wind over to him so Hunter then dodge out of the way and just about to attack Wendy but however, he is brutally interrupted when Natsu intervene and hits him with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist sending Hunter away from Wendy and crash to the wall of the building.

"Are you alright Wendy?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Natsu watch out!" Wendy warned.

Natsu turn back his attention sees Hunter jumps in the air pulling out two swords from his back and swings them down at Natsu. Natsu dodge out of the way but all of sudden, Crash came along and bashing the fire dragon slayer with his head, grabs Natsu by his ankles and slams him down to the ground with brute force.

"**Rock Fist!**" Crash chanted.

Natsu rolled out of the way forcing Crash to punch the ground. Natsu quickly gets back up to his feet and quickly jumps over at Hunter for trying to hit him by crashes towards Crash. Natsu then notes some fire nearby so he then begin to eat the fire and builds up fire and get ready to initiate his attack.

"**Fire Dragon Roar!**" Natsu shouted.

Wendy even uses her magic to help Natsu.

"**Sky Dragon Roar!**" Wendy chanted.

Natsu blow streams of fire and Wendy blowing wind over to Hunter and Crash and hits them. Hunter scream in pain flying away and Crash also begin scream being knocked down to the ground by three feet away. Hunter flew towards the building wall and crashes towards it and hits the ground unconsciously.

"I hope that we got them this time." Wendy hoped.

"Yeah me too." Natsu chimed.

* * *

_With Gray…_

Sting sending numerous attacks to Gray using his gauntlets. Gray quickly evade away from the scorpion. Sting then uses his tail to finish the job hoping he don't miss.

"**Poison Sting!**" Sting chanted.

Sting uses his tail with poison over to Gray, Gray then counters Sting by having his tail to be stuck in ice.

"What?!" Sting shouted.

"Got you. Now time to end this." Gray smirked.

Gray backed away for a bit and then finishes off with Sting.

"**Ice Make: Sword!**"

Gray creates a sword made of ice and swings it at Sting a few times and goes for another strike.

"**Ice Make: Cannon!**"

Gray creates a cannon made of ice. He aims it at Sting ready to fire. He then triggers it shooting the cannon of ice at Sting and hits him knocking off the scorpion off to the ground and hits it unconsciously. Gray then regroup with the others hoping they defeat their enemies as well.

* * *

_With Erza…_

Death and Erza were in a heated battle. They kept swinging their weapons at each other. Erza try her very best to counterstrike but Death keeps coming back and counters Erza with his slashes and uses his power as well to his advantage. As the battle continues on, Erza begin re-quipping to her **Fire Empress Armor** and dashes over to Death. Death then builds up his power.

"**Slash Shockwave!**" Death shouted.

Death unleashes a massive shockwave sending Erza back from distance away swinging his scythes. Death then swings scythes using **Death Slash** but Erza quickly evade from Death's wave of death. Death then forms a green fire into his hands going for another attack.

"**Death Fire!**" Death chanted.

Death shoots a giant ball of green fire at Erza. Erza swings her swords at the fire disperses it and swings her swords yet again at Death but Death teleported of darkness and reappears and raising his right hand up.

"**Undead Resurrection!**" Death summoned.

Death summons three caskets in front of Erza. This feared Erza witnessing the undead magic and the three warriors comes out of the caskets and begin attacking Erza. Erza got herself distracted by the undead warriors as they engage in a fight, attacking the Titania. Death combines it scythes into one giant scythe ready to end the fight and to end the Titania's life. He waited patiently, stalking her for an opportunity to take it. Erza finally kill and defeat the undead warriors, Death jumps in to deliver one big final blow to Erza but unfortunately, Erza jump out of the way back flipping over the pale grey echidna re-quipping to her **Lightning Empress Armor**. She stabs her staff against Death to his back with electricity flowing to him sending him a severe shock that made Death scream in pain.

Afterward, Erza begin re-quipping to her **Purgatory Army** swinging her giant sword at Death as Death screams in agony receiving pain and a lot of damage. Erza then re-quip to her **Japanese Cloth** holding two katanas and begin quickly swinging her katanas at Death and finishes off the pale grey echidna by re-quipping to her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** and stabs Death using multiple swords that she summoned at Death sending him down to the ground unconscious and defeated.

After the fight, Erza requips back to her normal armor and summons her sword ready to fight if Death gets up but to her surprise, Death slowly gets up to his feet but kneels down on the ground with one knee holding his stomach.

"Now talk, who are you and who are you working for?" Erza demanded.

"*Chuckle* Wouldn't you like to you." Death countered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Death then throws smoke pellets at Erza. Erza block the pellets with her sword as they cover the area with smoke. Death then take his chance to make his escape before the smoke clears away. The smoke fade away later and Erza look around only to see Death had already made his escape.

"Who were those guys?" Erza wondered.

* * *

_With Natsu and the others…_

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla regroup together seeing the unconscious Crash, Sting and Hunter on the ground.

"We should get some answers out of them." Natsu said.

"Yeah and who are they working for and why did they want to send a message to Sonic?" Lucy wondered.

"And how the hell did they know Sonic?" Gray added up.

"Well let's go ask them." Wendy suggested.

"Good idea."

Before Team Natsu could do anything, the mobian elephant raises himself up on his feet and so did the wolf and the scorpion shocking Team Natsu.

"How is this possible?" Carla uttered.

"How can they get up from being beaten?" Happy asked.

Crash smirked and just about to fight but Hunter then unleashes a wind attack.

"**Maximum Hurricane!**" Hunter unleashed.

Hunter blow a massive wind over at Team Natsu. Then Hunter, Crash, and Sting then make their escape out of town. The wind died down and Team Natsu see their attackers had got away.

"Damn… they got away." Natsu snarled.

"Whoever they are, they sure want something with Sonic." Lucy said.

"Yeah we got to tell Sonic and let him know what happen." Wendy exclaimed.

"Of course. We should get going." Carla suggested.

"But what about the job?" Wendy asked.

"I guess we can do the job."

"Yeah I need to pay my rent." Lucy reminded.

* * *

_The rooftops…_

Sonic and Kenny had arrive and seen the fight knowing Team Natsu was ok. Sonic then sees Erza knowing she's ok and regroup with her friends making him smile.

"Well what do you know? They defeated Darkness's henchman." Kenny directed.

"Yep. They got themselves stronger when I was asleep for seven years. I'm glad that they hold off their ground and defeated those jackasses. I'm proud of them." Sonic commented.

"So now they're ok, we should get out of here."

"Yeah let's go and continue on our investigation."

Sonic takes Kenny and speeds off leaving Shirotsume Town.

* * *

_The Outskirts of Shirotsume Town…_

"That dragon slayer sure pick up a fight." Crash said rubbing his jaw.

"That ice punk got lucky and tricked me. Next time it won't be so lucky." Sting snarled.

"We failed and they defeated us especially that fire dragon slayer surprised me out of nowhere. I wonder what Lord Darkness think of this. Who's going to tell him the news?" Hunter asked.

"I'll tell Lord Darkness the news about our mission became a failure. We do not want to keep him waiting so let's head on back." Death said.

The group then head on back to the citadel using the portal of darkness made by Death.

* * *

_Later, at Fairy Tail…_

"You guys fought another mobians who're looking for Sonic?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah. They wanted to send Sonic a message by trying to hurt all of us while we were heading to see the mayor for the job." Gray answered.

"Oh Gray my darling, who are these guys?" Juvia asked with concerned.

"Don't worry, we all defeated them back at Shirotsume Town?"

"Yeah especially that big giant guy who put up a big fight." Natsu stated.

"They all have their own magic as well."

"Whoa really?" Max asked.

"Yes. Especially when I fought the mobian with scythes uses undead magic." Erza informed shocking everyone.

"What for real?" Happy inquired.

"Yes. He was quite powerful and his attacks were brutal."

"Whoever they are, they really want Sonic that bad." Makarov wondered.

"What's going on?"

Everyone turn their attentions to the door of the guild sees Sonic and Kenny entering the guild.

"Sonic. We were attacked by other people like you." Lucy informed.

"Yeah. They ambushed us and try to hurt us and try sending you a message." Happy added up.

"Is that so?" Sonic questioned earning a nod from Team Natsu.

"Yes. Do you know them Sonic?" Erza asked.

"No. I don't think so. Probably they want to kill me."

"We were thinking the same thing and do you know who is coming after you?" Carla asked.

"No. No I do not but I'll find out eventually and put an end to all of this."

Wendy hugged Sonic and so did Lucy.

"I'm just glad all of you are alright." Sonic said in relief returning the hug.

Sonic let's go of Wendy and Lucy and he and Kenny then make their way to the bar.

"Sonic. Whatever it is and who is trying to end you, just to let you know that we're here for you and we'll help you anyway possible." Makarov said.

"I know and I will do everything in my power to protect all of you as well." Sonic remarked with a smile.

Everyone smiled at Sonic's remarked and continue on with their day. However, before anyone could until a certain character wearing a black cloak entering the guild. The person wasn't alone, the character has a white exceed with black stripes and two on his tail, his left eye color is yellow and his right eye color is blue. The exceed wore a pair of pants, a hood and wears goggles on his forehead. The character stood 9'1 feet tall standing as a giant in the guild.

Everyone stare at the black cloak character with his exceed on his shoulder. There was moment of silence before Makarov breaks the silence.

"Who are you?" Makarov questioned.

"I am looking for Sonic the Hedgehog." The cloak character informed.

Sonic recognizes the voice and so did Kenny so Team Sonic walks over to person in cloak and his exceed.

"Well well well lok who had decided to show up." Sonic teased.

"Hello Sonic. It's been a while." The person in cloak responded.

"Sonic. You know this person?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I do. Why don't you take off your hood… Zack." Sonic suggested with a smirk.

The person in cloak nod his head and then slowly takes off his hood showing his face. He appears to be a light tan male with black hair with eyes are ocean blue and has a red scar on his left eye and red fang under his right eye and has fangs on his teeth as he begin to smile at Sonic.

"Hello Sonic, it's good to see you again." Zack said.

Everyone is shocked to see Sonic knowing this person.

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

**Zack Hyperion has return and came to take Sonic's offer to join Fairy Tail. Darkness's henchman had failed to defeat Team Natsu and what will happen next? Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	16. Act 1 Scene 16: Return of Zack

Chapter 16: Return of Zack

Sonic and Zack stood before each other as everyone stared in shock to see Sonic knowing this person. There has been a complete silence and a big atmosphere in the guild. No one bother to talk until Sonic breaks the silence speaking to the walking giant.

"So you came to take my offer after all huh?" Sonic asked as he and Kenny smiled.

"Yes. I'm here to join Fairy Tail and take you up on the offer to be part of the family like you mentioned to me before." Zack answered honestly.

"That's good. I was expecting that you would arrive."

"Well I had thought about it a lot when you spared me life and gave me a second chance and freed me."

"I'm glad."

Makarov comes in and break up the conversation.

"Sonic. How did you meet this walking giant and is he a wizard?" Makarov asked with concern.

"Yes Makarov. He's a wizard and I fought him once. I think everyone should know the full story that I've been hiding all this time and did not tell you guys the truth." Sonic confessed.

"What?" Everyone questioned shock.

"Sonic what do you mean? I don't understand." Makarov asked.

"Well Master Makarov. Remember that day that the unknown wizard that attack this guild and kidnapped Natsu and the others and I went to go out finding them?" Sonic reminded.

"Yes. I remember, what about it?"

"Well let's just say that I spare his life."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in shock.

"Sonic are you crazy?! Where is this wizard now?" Makarov demanded.

"Right in front of me. This is the giant that I spared his life and I did not kill him." Sonic confessed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" everyone again yelled in shock.

"Sonic. How dare you bring this person in my guild after he attack my children?" Makarov said angrily.

"I'm not finish and you have every right to be upset. This person is a dragon slayer." Sonic responded.

"A Dragon Slayer!" Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus yelled in shock.

"So who is his dragon that train him with his magic?" Natsu asked.

"The one who is responsible for the disappearance of Tenrou Island. He's the son of this dragon." Sonic answered truthfully.

Everyone thought about that but shot their eyes widen open knowing the dragon. It was the black dragon and the king of the dragons: Acnologia. The Black Dragon Slayer is now standing in front of them in their very own eyes which absolute shock. Makarov then forbid all of this.

"I forbid it! I will not let this black dragon slayer join this guild after what he has done us and his dragon father causes the Tenrou Island disappearance!" Makarov rejected.

Everyone get to their stance ready to end the giant's life and kill him on the spot. Makarov was about to make his against Zack to threaten him but however, Sonic then transforms into his **Super Sonic 4** and get right in front of Zack defending him and Kenny stood next to Sonic taking out his staff and get to his stance.

"Don't you even think about it." Sonic commanded.

"Sonic what are you doing? He's the enemy here an outcast and a reject." Jet asked.

"Yeah he's the reason that beat us brutally." Droy reminded.

"I know but I am not letting you kill this guy." Sonic said in his deep voice with a defending tone.

"But why. Step aside so we can kill him." Natsu demanded.

"I said no."

"Me and Sonic will not move this spot." Kenny stated.

"Damn it Sonic. Move aside and let us handle this problem here." Makarov commanded.

"You can try making me move but I am not moving from this spot and you will not make me." Sonic declined.

"Sonic why are you doing this?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah handsome this isn't like you and Kenny here." Cana pointed out.

"He's the reason why he hurt my darling Gray!" Juvia threatened.

"Step aside Sonic right now." Makarov demanded.

"No." Sonic declined.

"Move aside Sonic NOW!"

"I SAID NO!"

"Damn it Sonic move aside or face the consequences."

"I'll face any consequences you can throw at me and my best friend Kenny here but I will not move from this DAMN SPOT!"

Everyone jumped up in shock knowing Sonic is being serious defending the black dragon slayer. Makarov try to make any threats but Sonic beats him to it.

"Makarov, if you ever try anything then I swear I will use my **Super Sonic Beam 10x** in front of all of you on the spot if you try to make your move against Zack here. All you got to do is try me!" Sonic threatened shocking everyone.

"Is he serious?" Levy asked.

"It looks like that to me." Lucy responded.

"Sonic let me ask you a question." Makarov stated.

"Go ahead." Sonic accepted.

"You know about the events that happen seven years ago while you was sleeping."

"Yes I know everything about it, Master Makarov. You point is?"

"Why are you helping this guy? This black dragon slayer that brutally beat all of us and almost destroyed this guild and the one hurt Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Sabretooth. Why are you helping him?"

"Because… I sensed his pain, the loneliness and the sadness inside of his eyes and he's innocent. He didn't mean to do all of those bad things. I freed him from his rage of darkness."

"I see."

"If you let me explain his story that he told, I'll explain why."

Makarov thought about it for the time being and sighed in defeat. He commanded the wizards to stand down and give Sonic's wish.

"Very well. Tell us everything." Makarov requested.

"Thank you. I think Zack would tell you everything."

Zack nod his head and begin to explain everything about his life as everyone decided to listen and pay attention.

The whole hour has passed of Zack telling his story about his life. He explained it everything carefully to everyone who listened and sadly continue on his story. Everyone understood his story as the story went on until Zack finish his story about his entire life, being an outcast, being treated like a monster, being all alone, trained to be a black dragon slayer and everything.

"And that's how it happen. I was control by the rage of darkness and I attacked those guilds searching for Sonic and Sonic freed me from my curse." Zack finished.

"Wow… that was a rough story." Gray said.

"Yeah it sure is." Lucy agreed.

"After he told me that story, I spared Zack's life and gave him a second chance and offer him to join Fairy Tail." Sonic explained.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"But why Sonic?"

"What my dad told me. With that great power which also comes that great responsibility. Something that you all will never understand. Helping others to change is my objective and try to change them and I believe in second chances."

Everyone admired Sonic's wisdom words including Zack and his exceed. Makarov walks up to Sonic and smiled.

"You sure are a true hero Sonic. Very well then, Zack can join this guild but he has to earn our trust also. All of us don't trust him." Makarov said.

"Thank you." Zack thanked.

"We're not doing this for you freak. We're doing this for Sonic." Warren insulted.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

"Now now let's not all get rough here so let's all just accept it." Makarov commanded.

Everyone only nod in response but they glare at Zack. Everyone then return back to their usual routine and ignoring Zack. Sonic and Kenny left outside to talk while Zack takes off his cloak. His outfit had changed. He wears a hooded black long coat with red flames including blue lines on his sleeves and on the bottom. He has on a pair of black gloves with blue shell on the back of his hands, an undershirt red t-shirt with a collar up with a white tank top inside his shirt, blue pocket pants and wears a black and steel toed blue boots.

Zack walks to the bar counter sees Mirajane. She was in fear of Zack and decide to ask a question.

"So where do you want your mark and what color do you want for your mark?" Mirajane asked.

"The middle of my chest and make the mark color white with green lines and on my coat if you may." Zack requested.

Mirajane nod her head. She gives Zack his symbol and on the back of his coat finishing it in seconds.

"Well here's your mark. Welcome to Fairy Tail." Mirajane welcomed.

"Thank you."

Zack even gives his exceed a mark as he got the color black with blue lines making him a member. He even introduces his exceed as his name is Jim Liger. Jim decide to talk with the exceeds to get to know and as for Zack, he went looking for Sonic so he heads outside leaving the guild. He sees Sonic and Kenny talking.

"Well we did it." Kenny said.

"Yeah we made him a member like we promised." Sonic assured.

"It'll be a long while for Zack to gain their trust after what he has done to the others from the rage of darkness."

"True but he apologize right?"

"Yeah but still."

"Well now that's done and now back to the main business and the main goal but that will have to wait after the Grand Magic Games."

"Sonic."

Sonic and Kenny turn their attention to the black dragon slayer Zack.

"Hey Zack, welcome to Fairy Tail." Kenny congratulated.

"Thank you and thank you Sonic for everything." Zack thanked.

"You don't need to thank me." Sonic assured.

"But I do. You helped me so much and gave me a second chance. Thank you so much, I am forever in your debt."

"You don't need to repay me, it's ok really. I'm just trying to help out anyone and give them a second chance to do right."

"I also want to apologize for breaking your sword and your gauntlet."

"Don't worry about it. It's ok. I already got myself a new sword here so I'm ok with it really."

"If you say so. So what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing really just hanging out that's all."

"Oh."

"So Zack. Is there anything you need from us?"

"Well um…"

"What is it?

"Sonic I was wondering if you could… um… you know… be my mentor?"

"What?!" Sonic and Kenny jumped.

"I want to be stronger and powerful like you Sonic."

"Zack. To be honest with you, I'm not that mentor material and I'm not that good of being a mentor to anyone. I can teach Kenny some staff martial arts since he is skilled to fight and to be powerful as me. It'll be impossible for anyone to be strong as me with that much magic power that I possessed, no one cannot top that and especially you." Sonic confessed.

"I've been training to gain stronger. I even picked up some new dual elements."

"Like what?"

"Fire and Sky magic of my dual elements like my earth magic element."

"Sky magic?" Kenny repeated.

"When I was being controlled by the darkness, I ate Wendy's Sky Dragon Roar magic."

"Whoa. I did not seen that one coming."

"Neither did I." Sonic commented.

"I've been training some new spells and techniques with those duel elements."

"That's good to hear."

"So will you be my mentor?"

Sonic and Kenny look at each other for the brief moment. Kenny then whispered to his partner.

"_I think you should accept it Sonic. He looks up to you and he's a fan of you._" Kenny whispered.

"Alright, I guess I'll be your mentor." Sonic shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll teach you about life, people, even control your rage cause I know how angry you can be when we first fought. Also to channel your rage and anger and to balance it from getting out of control. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Can you even teach me your moves and techniques?"

"Hell no. I don't teach anyone about my techniques and my moves. I have my ways and my own style and you're a giant. I don't think you can top that knowing your size."

"I understand."

"Good but if you was the same height as me or be around six foot I would have but it's best I would not do that."

"Ok."

"Cool. We'll start your training tomorrow. On that other note, me and Kenny got somewhere that we need to be."

"Yeah so we'll catch you later Zack." Kenny waved.

Sonic and Kenny grab their gear and begin to take their departure until Zack stop Sonic.

"Wait." Zack stopped.

"Hmm. What's up?" Sonic wondered.

"I was wondering if I can tag along with you guys and to be part of your **Team Sonic** crew as a member?" Zack asked.

"Sorry Zack but we're not accepting any members and will not try to. It's just only me and Kenny here and we have business to attend to so sorry."

"Yeah. Later Zack." Kenny waved.

"I understand." Zack understood.

Sonic and Kenny take their departure and left out of sight leaving the giant behind. Zack decide to head on back inside the guild. His exceed Jim Liger approaches to his friend.

"Did you talk to Sonic?" Jim asked.

"Yes. He's my mentor now and he did not accept me on his team so it's just only himself and his partner." Zack responded.

"Where is he now?"

"He and Kenny had matters to attend to."

"You seem like you wanted to go with Sonic."

"I do. He is the second guy that accepts me and offer me a second chance. I want to be just like him, protecting my friends and innocents of people and be strong as him and powerful also, he's like my idol and I look up to him."

"It's impossible to be as powerful as Sonic which that much of magic he has inside of him and being from another world. Don't forget he has multiple forms to transform."

"I know. Although, I wonder how did he get so strong and powerful. I heard he had level his element powers into a higher level."

"Rumors about Sonic did spread like wild fire."

"It sure has."

* * *

_The Hedgehog Residence…_

Sonic and Kenny down at the basement continue their investigation of the unfamiliar power that Sonic has been sensing out.

"No trace of finding that unfamiliar power. We came up empty, there's got to be something that is causing this?" Kenny wondered.

"Yeah. I can't picture it. It's not from Darkness and not his henchman but who is it. It can't be from another dark wizard now can it?" Sonic suspected.

"No it can't be from another wizard or maybe it is. There's more into that investigation and we need to look for more of these certain clues and maybe it can lead us to a certain direction what we need."

"Yeah good idea but the question where to look exactly?"

"Let me run a scan to search for the next clue."

"No. Not right now but for that note and since Zack is a new member of the guild. Why don't we just relax for the day and then we can get back to investigation."

"Ok then. It's been one heck a day and I could use a break."

Sonic and Kenny leave the basement and continue on with their day.

* * *

_A few days later…_

After gaining two new members of the guild. The guild eventually accepts Zack and his exceed to the guild for Sonic who gave him a second chance. They still don't trust him but Zack is working on it to gain their trust and their respect by every member of the guild. Lucy, Wendy, Lisanna, Mirajane, and Kinana are still afraid of Zack from what he has done when he attacked the guild. Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Elfman, Juvia, Cana, and some of the male and female wizards of Fairy Tail don't trust Zack 100% and show no respect to him but still accept him as a member of the guild. Erza also don't trust Zack but shown a little respect towards him.

The guild had begun to train for the Grand Magic Games happening in three months' time. Sonic and Kenny continue their investigation in secret and helped Zack build a house in a forest. Zack and Jim even go on jobs to earn some jewel for supplies and food. Plus Sonic had already begin training Zack after accept to be his mentor. Sonic along with Kenny and Jim watching on as Zack channeling his magic and practice his black dragon slayer magic and his requip magic. Zack begin to use his black dragon slayer abilities.

"**Black Dragon's Wall!**" Zack shouted.

Zack slam his fist to the ground, producing a barrier with dark energy. Zack then goes on to use another new technique.

"**Black Dragon's Wing Attack!**" Zack chanted.

Zack begin using stream of darkness each of his arms swinging his arms like whips.

"**Black Dragon's Sword Edge!**" Zack yelled out.

Zack begun engulfs his entire body with black dragon magic and charges over to a tree and hits it with his head like a rocket knocking down the tree.

Sonic nodding his head liking what he is watching.

"Those are some awesome techniques you have came up with." Sonic applauded.

"Thank you Sonic. I'm still progressing. So am I going to joining in the **Grand Magic Games**?" Zack asked turning his attention to Sonic.

"I think not. Makarov wouldn't allow it. He will be selecting the best wizards that he trusts though."

"I see. Everyone still don't trust me."

"Hey give everyone some time, they may have accepted you but still can't true you. It takes times to gain their trust and earn their respect. Soon you'll earn their trust and respect in no time it takes time to make its progress. As long as you do good they will see the difference in you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Just be patient."

"I'll do my best."

"Good. Now enough using your magic, let's see how good you are good with your combat skills."

Sonic puts his sword and his wrist computer down next to Kenny and takes off his shirt and putting it to the side to his gear and taking off his extreme gear glasses and his magic gun out of his holster. He then get to his stance and Zack got to his fighting stance.

"Now show me what you can do?" Sonic ordered.

Zack roared running over to Sonic and delivers a punch but Sonic did a front flip and did a 360 kick at Zack straight to his face. Zack deliver another punch but Sonic counters Zack and kicks him in the face and cartwheel kicks Zack to his knee and Sonic begin hits Zack with a superman punch knocking Zack down to the ground laying on his back. Jim watch in shock seeing how skillful Sonic with his fighting style.

"Whoa…" Jim uttered out.

"That's my partner. He's an expert in martial arts." Kenny stated.

"And he's that good?"

"Yep. He even trained me about my fighting style as I use my staff."

"Oh."

Sonic backing away from Zack.

"Come Zack, get up. Do not let your guard down." Sonic ordered.

Zack gets up on his feet and get to his stance. He charges over at Sonic kicking Sonic but Sonic backflip doing a touchdown raiz. Zack then surprises Sonic with another punch but Sonic did an aerial cartwheel dodging the giant and hits him with a spinning heel kick to the face then Sonic jumps up in the air reaching to Zack's height and did a 540 degree kick with brute force knocking Zack to the ground with one knee. Sonic charges at Zack for another strike but Zack counters Sonic so he uppercuts Sonic, he grabs Sonic by his ankles and slams him down to the ground. Zack start to stomp on Sonic with his foot but Sonic rolled out the day and did a sweep kick knocking off Zack to the ground crashing his back on the ground and Sonic jumps in the air and delivers a diving his at Zack to his gut. Sonic then backflip away three feet away and land on the ground.

"You still keep your guard up but you still lack of holding against your ground. Again." Sonic commented.

Zack slowly gets up to his feet and growled at Sonic. Zack then roared out of frustration ready to strike at Sonic. Sonic then out of nowhere, did a backflip kick at Zack hitting him to his jaw sending the giant flying and hits against the tree and crashing to the ground. Sonic then hits his foot against Zack's chest looking towards him.

"You did well but you need to channel your anger a bit. I can see it right inside your eyes." Sonic stated.

"Yes sir." Zack obeyed.

Sonic let go of Zack and helps the giant up to his feet.

"How did you get so good with the way you fight?" Zack asked.

"Practice and training. I learned a lot of martial arts from an old master of mine back from dimension." Sonic answered truthfully.

"Oh."

"Never let down of your guard and be ready to surprise your opponent when he tries to attack. Also counter your opponent and time your counter."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Hope this helps."

"I hope so but still I still need more training."

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it."

Sonic walks over and grabs his gear. Zack then begin to speak to Sonic.

"Um Sonic." Zack said.

"Hmm. What is it?" Sonic questioned.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what's up?"

"How do you talk to a girl?"

"Hmm. Is there someone that caught interest in you?"

"Well yeah."

"Oh this I got to hear. So who's this girl you like?"

"It's… Mirajane Strauss."

"Really? Mirajane. Elfman and Lisanna's sister?"

"Yes. She's so beautiful and has a wonderful smile."

"Well she is beautiful so you like her?"

"Yes and I want to talk to her. How do I approach her?"

"Take a deep breath, take your time and make your move. Just be yourself."

"You have a lot of girls and you talk to them without any trouble."

"True. That's because they fell in love with me so I sort of have a harem of girls fallen for me but I talk to them knowing I'm married."

"Wait you're married? To whom?"

"Erza Scarlet. I didn't have trouble confessing my love to her, I take my time and find the right moment to approach. The main key of approaching the girl is patience and moment. Just find the right time and approach to the girl you like. Don't rush it though otherwise you'll mess up."

"I will try that and thank you."

"Cool well that's the end of the training. I'm still going to teach you about not being alone and about life but that will wait until later, I got to go see Erza. I promise that me and her will train together using swords. Kenny are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm game." Kenny accepted.

"So yeah Zack, just wait for the opportunity and take your chance. I'll see you later. Bye."

Sonic and Kenny left off to meet with Erza. Zack stood there with a smile on his face.

"Did that help you?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. I sure did well time to go talk to Mirajane." Zack responded.

* * *

_With Sonic and Erza…_

Sonic and Erza train using their swords swinging their weapons at each other while Kenny sit at the sidelines watching two married couple train and fight using their swords. The two rapidly swinging, slashing their swords at each other making combinations during their training. The training session lasted on for an entire hour and both of them wasn't going easy as they were going at it like they just got off the bad argument they had. Sonic and Erza charges at each other swinging their swords for one more final clash and collide through each other and landed on the ground.

There was moments of silence, both of them didn't move and so none of them got hurt so they both raise themselves up to their feet and turn at each other sharing smiles towards one another.

"You are very skilled Sonic. You sure know your swordsmanship skills." Erza commented.

"Thanks so are you beautiful. That training session was on point." Sonic responded.

"*Smiles* Well thank you and you're welcome. Sonic can you be honest with me?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"You protected Zack and you spared his life am I right?"

"Yeah what about him?"

"My question is why? He could have killed me and you didn't kill him after you defeated him so why?"

"Because Erza… he's not a bad person. I sensed it inside his ocean blue eyes. He was filled with rage from the darkness. The pain, the sorrow, the sadness, the loneliness, and the despair. He's been an outcast for years and it hurts me to see anyone to suffer that life. Do you understand?"

"Yes I guess I do but since he's your apprentice since he asked you to be his mentor. I'll be watching him closely and if he ever tries anything to you, he will answer to me."

Sonic chuckled at this a bit. He pulls Erza close to him smiling to his beloved wife.

"Hey don't sweat it, he won't do anything to me but if his rage goes out of control and tries to you know kill me he'll definitely answer to you alright. He has anger issues after all." Sonic reasoned.

"I suppose your right but just remember that I will always be by your side no matter what." Erza assured.

"I know and you're too beautiful to be looking out and caring for me."

Erza smiled to Sonic's remark. She wraps her arms around Sonic's neck and pulls him for a passionate kiss on the lips surprises Sonic by this, he shrug it off and responds with the kiss. Kenny smiled watching the romantic moment that the both are sharing.

"Aw… true love." Kenny commented happily.

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild…_

Zack entire inside the guild with his exceed looking around as the wizards ignored Zack. The giant walk through the bar and takes a seat on a stool sees Mirajane attending the bar.

"Hi Zack, what can I get you." Mirajane asked.

"How about some root beer please." Zack ordered.

"Coming right up."

Mirajane takes a glass and pours a glass of root beer for Zack and hands it over to the giant.

"Here you go Zack, nice cold root beer like you ordered." Mirajane handed.

"Thank you." Zack thanked.

Zack takes a sip of his glass of root beer.

"Thank you, it's delicious." Zack commented.

"You're welcome. Oh you have nice eyes by the way." Mirajane complimented.

"Thank you. So can you tell me more about Sonic?"

"Yes. He's saved the world two times and saved all of us from the terrible explosion that had happen seven years ago."

"What happen?"

"A hunter who tried to capture Sonic and send him endless torture forever and won't see all of us again especially Erza but however, Erza and the others rescued Sonic before the hunter could take off with Sonic. Sonic defeated a dark hedgehog known as Mephiles the Dark."

"**Mephiles the Dark?**"

"Yes. He's from Sonic's world also. Sonic had a brutal battle against him and defeated him and defeated the hunter when he captured all of us and try to kill but luckily for Sonic, he came for all of us and saved us and then…"

"Then what?"

"Sonic teleported all of us back to Magnolia while he stayed behind and later died in the explosion. It broke our hearts to hear the devastating news about our hero Sonic. He was our friend and our hero and our icon of hope. The kids took the news pretty hard and even Natsu, Lucy, Master Makarov, Wendy and even Erza the most. She couldn't take it to hear her husband and her lover died in the explosion. We mourned about his death for two months and we all decided to live on for Sonic to fulfill his promise to be strong and live on."

"That's terrible. After hearing the news that he's alive, how was he still alive and what happen to him all these years?"

"Well… he survived the explosion and got transported. His enemies found him, treated his wounds as they were very severe and after they treated Sonic they put him to sleep in some kind of machine. I forgot what it is called but Kenny knows it and that's how he released Sonic from his slumber from seven years being locked away asleep."

"I see. You look up to him?"

"Yes I sure do. My brother Elfman adores him and looks up to him like how he says it a "real man" like he pronounce it."

"*Chuckle* That's funny."

"Also, Lisanna respects Sonic and likes him exactly."

"What about you?"

"To be honest with you Zack, yes I do. I like him, I really like him but he's married and my heart still goes to Sonic but we do respect each other as friend. Erza is lucky to have Sonic as a husband, I wish I was her to have Sonic to be my beloved husband."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to find love someday and after all, I'm happy for the both of them."

"That's good to hear."

"So Zack, I hear that you became Sonic's apprentice."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I asked him to be my mentor."

"Really. You as a giant being the hero's mentor? Can you explain why you asked Sonic to be your mentor?"

"Why? Well that's because he inspired me."

"Inspired to be what?"

"Inspired me to do the right things and to be a hero like him. To protect my friends, to protect the people and protect the guild. I want to be strong and powerful like him with that much magic and power."

"That's a great dream you have there and I believe you will be strong."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You just got to believe in yourself, that's what Sonic told me."

"Yeah you're right."

"Oh and by the way, it's impossible to be as powerful as Sonic. He has so many strong forms and performing new techniques."

"Is that so?"

"Of course. He fought three dragon slayers the other day and beat all of them with his incredible new forms."

"Wow. That's powerful."

"He gave all of us quite the show."

"Is he going to be in the Grand Magic Games?"

"Of course he is, everyone is looking forward to see the hero participate in the games. Also the girls are really excited to see Sonic."

"Why?"

"Because they adore and they are really in love with Sonic. Like Lucy, Cana, Laki, Evergreen, Kinana, Coco, Mary Hughes, and even Jenny."

"Oh."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Hey I have a question Mirajane."

"Sure go ahead?"

"What class is Sonic in?"

"Well you won't believe it but he's a SSS-Class wizard."

"What?! Really, him being the first SSS-Class wizard in this guild?"

"Of course. After he dfeated Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus master Makarov promoted Sonic to a SSS-Class wizard."

"When can I be a SSS-Class wizard like Sonic or be a S-Class after all?"

"We hold S-Class trials each other and if you do good, you may get nominated to participate the S-Class trials. Being promoted to a SSS-Class, you got be extra strong like Sonic to be promoted like that. Also Gildarts is the SS-Class wizard so he's the second strongest of the guild."

"So that means Sonic is the number one strongest?"

"Correct."

"Whoa."

"Yep. Also, everyone and even including different guild want to be strong as Sonic is after his spectacular performance on his fight."

"Well I train harder to be strong like Sonic and maybe go one on one against Sonic. Do you think I if beat Sonic I can be a SSS-Class wizard as well too?"

"I don't think so. He's powerful and no one couldn't be Sonic. Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus almost beat Sonic but Sonic finds a way to come right back."

"So he's good with strategies?"

"Guess you can say that."

Zack smiled, takes another sip of his drink. He became a little nervous and begin speaking to Mirajane again.

"Um Mirajane." Zack said.

"Yes. What is it?" Mirajane responded.

"Um… I was wondering if…"

"If what?"

"If you want to hang out together sometime just you and me?"

"Like a date?"

"Um… yeah if that's ok with you?"

"Sorry Zack but I'm going to have to pass."

"Are you going to be busy with stuff?"

"Yes. Yes I am and sorry."

"No, no it's ok I understand."

"I got to tend the other wizards."

Mirajane takes a tray and attend with the other wizards. Zack frown and let out a sigh of defeat.

"*Sigh* At least I tried." Zack sighed.

Moments after, Sonic, Erza, and Kenny enter inside the guild. Zack turns around, sees his mentor and his exceed partner and his wife enter in the guild. Zack raises himself up from the stool and walks over to Sonic and Kenny.

"Zack hey um where's you exceed friend?" Sonic asked.

"Right here." Jim popped.

"Here." Zack responded.

"Well at least he's here." Kenny noted.

"Yeah sure is." Sonic agreed.

"So are you guys are going on a job?" Zack asked.

"Actually we're here to gather Kenny's staff, he forgot that he left it here."

"There it is." Kenny pointed out heading over to the table and grab his staff.

"Oh." Zack understood.

"So what are you going to do?" Sonic asked.

"Well actually I was hoping to find out what are you guys doing?" Zack answered.

"Well me and Kenny are going out and handle some few things."

"Mind if me and Jim come with?"

"Sorry but it's personal with me and Kenny here."

All of sudden, Natsu with Gajeel and Laxus even Gray come in ganged up on Zack.

"Zack, we challenge you to a fight. It's time for you to pay for what you did a few weeks ago." Natsu challenged.

"Natsu. I thought you guys were over this." Sonic assumed.

"Hell no Sonic. Zack needs to pay for what he did to all of us." Gray agreed with Natsu cracking his fist.

"Time we teach this giant freak some discipline." Gajeel cackled.

"I'm going to make sure he doesn't harm me and lives to tell about it." Laxus threatened.

"Guys. Don't you dare!" Sonic demanded.

"No Sonic it's ok." Zack stopped.

"What. Zack are you sure."

"Yes it's ok so I accept your challenge guys."

"Good then let's take this outside."

Zack follows Natsu and the others outside followed by Sonic and Kenny. As they get in position, Natsu was the first one striking a punch.

"**Iron Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu hits Zack in the face with flames into his fists knocking off Zack. Zack backed away and Natsu goes in with another strike with another one of his techniques.

"**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu ignites himself with flames around him and hits Zack in the gut with brute force. Zack felt the pain on his stomach and clutching his stomach shocking Sonic and Kenny.

"Zack's not fighting back. What is he doing?" Kenny asked.

"I think… I think he's letting them take their rage against him and letting them strike Zack to gain their respect." Sonic examined.

"How would you know this?"

"Well after Zack apologize to everyone from his previous actions being control by the darkness of his rage since my death seven years ago, he wanted to show how sorry he was and I believe this is what he wanted to do."

"Oh no wonder."

Gajeel goes in forms his arm into a giant sword.

"**Iron Dragon's Sword!**" Gajeel shouted.

Gajeel swings his iron sword at Zack a few times striking and slashing Zack with intense force sending him intense pain. After that Gajeel then uses his **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist** and **Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs** at the giant black dragon slayer. Zack backed away receiving amounts of pain, Gray comes in charging at Zack using one of his ice make techniques.

"**Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!**" Gray chanted.

Gray forms ice blade on his arms and spinning around to hit the giant with his blades made out of ice and kicks him off and went on to use another technique.

"**Ice Make: Cannon!**" Gray shouted.

Gray forms a cannon made of ice and shoots the cannon of ice at Zack hits Zack and got him on one knee. Last up is Laxus as he charges in powering his lightning magic, forms lightning into his fist.

"**Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!**" Laxus shouted.

Laxus hits Zack in the face with lightning shocking Zack severely making the giant black dragon slayer screamed in pain and afterwards, Laxus decides to go on and uses his strongest technique so Laxus forms a giant lightning spear like lance ready to throw it at Zack.

"**Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!**" Laxus chanted.

Laxus hurls it attack at Zack and strikes him with massive lightning creating a pillar of lightning over to the black dragon slayer hearing Zack screaming in agony. As the pillar died down and disappeared. Zack was down on his knees and drops to the ground being defeated by the three dragon slayers and the ice wizard. They all scowled off and walked away back inside the guild.

"Not a challenge at all." Laxus taunted.

"At least we teach that giant freak a lesson." Gray huffed.

Sonic and Kenny rushes over to Zack to check up on him.

"Hey are you ok?" Sonic asked.

"I'll live." Zack responded.

"Hey I figured out why you let them strike at you and defeat you."

"You do?"

"Yeah to gain their respect. Although they don't trust you but you'll gain their trust and their respect someday same goes to all of the wizards of Fairy Tail. After all, you shown some progress."

"You think so?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. Sonic's right, they'll respect you and give you their trust after all so be patient. It'll take some time." Kenny stated.

"T-Thank you Sonic." Zack thanked.

"No problem. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Zack nod his head with response. Sonic helps the giant up to his feet and takes him to the clinic to treat his wounds.

"Hey Sonic." Zack said.

"Hmm." Sonic responded.

"I took your advice and talk to Mirajane."

"Really?"

"Yeah she told me a lot about you after I asked her to learn more about you. I even asked her out on a date."

"What did she say?"

"She decline it."

"Oh man. I'm sorry Zack, was you nervous to ask her out?"

"Yeah. I really liked her, oh she really likes you by the way."

"I know that. Including some of girls I met have a thing for me and fall head over heels over me."

"Sounds like you got yourself a harem right?"

"That's right."

"Talk about girl troubles." Jim murmured.

"No, Sonic doesn't have any girl troubles. He handles it very well and let them know he's married to Erza but they still could not keep their eyes off my partner." Kenny whispered smiling.

"How can I get Mirajane to really like me Sonic?" Zack asked.

"Just be yourself, girls likes guys to be very honest and to not pretend to be someone they're not. Just give Mirajane some time, she'll come around and you can try again to ask her out on a date." Sonic explained.

"You think so?"

"Of course. Just you wait."

"*Smiles* Thanks Sonic."

"No problem. Glad I can help."

"Also thank you for helping me up and standing up for me."

"No problem. Me and Kenny are here and we trust you because we see what you really are. Hey tell me something Zack."

"What's that?"

"Do you really think I can defeat your father Acnologia? I hear he is twice as stronger than the ten wizard saints and including my power. I've never seen this dragon before neither Kenny."

"Well to be honest I think you can pull it off. I want my father to pay for what he has done to me."

"So I'm guessing that you want revenge against this dragon father of yours."

"Precisely. That's all I want."

"Well if you say so then, I don't know how I can defeat it and I don't think I can pull it off."

"So do I?" Kenny added up.

"He maybe strong but you will fight with courage Sonic."

"Thanks Zack." Sonic thanked.

"Anytime master."

"You don't have to call me master, just call me Sonic but you can call me master if you like I won't force you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

_Two hours later…_

Sonic and Kenny continue on their investigation of the unfamiliar power and energy Sonic has been sensing for the past few days.

"Well we still can't find who has this unfamiliar power and it's super strong as well." Kenny said looking through his computer.

"Yeah tell me about it and I don't like it. Who knows what this person will do with that power. He could try harm innocent civilians." Sonic noted.

"Don't worry we'll find this person no matter what."

"Yeah me too but I just can't figure out who this person is and how does he has this unfamiliar power."

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Neo Metal Sonic arrive in the forest walking through the woods.

"This world… shall be mine. As soon I find Sonic and Darkness, they will be extinguish and after I dealt with Darkness and my arch nemesis Sonic the Hedgehog, this world should be mine to rule." Neo Metal Sonic said possessing a far greater power.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**It looks like Neo Metal Sonic is ready to fight against Sonic and Darkness the Hedgehogs. Zack Hyperion and his Exceed Jim Liger joined Fairy Tail and working on to gain the trust of the guild. What will happen between Sonic and Darkness against Neo Metal Sonic? Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	17. Act 1 Scene 17: A Hedgehog Battle

Chapter 17: A Hedgehog Battle

_Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town…_

Sonic and Kenny talking, discussing about something as Zack and Liger sat at the empty table observing the guild. Zack glances over at his mentor, Sonic with his exceed friend and partner discussing about a serious thing. He wanted to be part of his and wanted to be part of Team Sonic. Ever since Sonic gave him a second chance and freed him from the Darkness, he looks up to Sonic like an icon and a hero to him. Jim notices it and begin to ask.

"What's wrong Zack?" Jim asked.

"Hmm. Oh nothing." Zack lied.

"I know something is wrong so what is it?"

"Well… ever since I've been training with Sonic and helping me with everything like life, control my anger and rage, try to do good and all of that stuff. I just wish that I would be part of his team and understand what Sonic and Kenny are going through."

"Well it is Sonic's business and doesn't make it to everyone. He sure has his reasons and Sonic sure always works alone and has Kenny as his partner."

"That's true and I want to be his partner. I want to help him out with anything I can to aid him."

"Of course. Sonic can take care of himself and he is powerful like what they say."

"Yeah I know."

"Speaking of which, you've been staring at Mirajane for the half hour."

"What no I wasn't."

"Don't lie, your eyes don't deceive me. Why not go talk to her."

"I want to but every female is scared of me and Mirajane seem to be afraid when I'm near her."

"I know but remember what Sonic said."

"Yeah I remember."

"Give her some time or go and try talking to her since you like her. Also her brother won't allow you to go talk to her and be near her."

"I know."

Zack sighed, goes over to Sonic and Kenny earning their attention.

"Hey Zack, what's going on?" Sonic greeted.

"Hey Sonic. Um do you think we can train again?"

"Well I don't see why not sure." Sonic accepted.

Before Sonic would leave with the black dragon slayer, he was stop by Natsu and Elfman.

"Sonic. We're about to go play some football, are you game?" Natsu asked.

Sonic smiled and just about to respond to the fire dragon slayer, all of sudden Sonic's wrist computer goes off and so is Kenny's laptop. Sonic and Kenny check out the emergency and find out that they spotted the unfamiliar power and Sonic can sense it too.

"Sonic." Kenny said.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry Natsu, you guys have to play with me. Something's up." Sonic declined.

"Shall we get going?"

"Yeah let's go Kenny."

"Sonic. You want me to tag along with you?" Erza asked.

"No I'll be fine. Let's go Kenny."

"Right." Kenny nodded.

Sonic and Kenny get their gear ready and just about to leave until Zack stopped him.

"Sonic wait." Zack stopped.

Sonic and Kenny stop their tracks, turning their attentions over to the giant to give him his attention.

"What's up Zack?" Sonic asked.

"May I come with you? I can help you with your mission?"

"Sorry Zack but this is personal business. No one is allow to come with me and Kenny."

"Yeah Team Sonic business." Kenny added.

Sonic and Kenny rushed out of the guild leaving everyone behind. Zack stood there watching his mentor leave.

"It looks like it's very personal." Jim said.

"Yeah. I wonder what's up." Zack wondered.

* * *

_With Sonic and Kenny…_

"I believe you sensed that unfamiliar power. The one we have been investigating?" Kenny assumed.

"Yeah that's the one alright. Did you track it where it is located?"

"Yeah. It's over at the eastern wastelands where we tracked down the power."

"Good. Let's hope we get there in time to find out who is this person."

"Yeah me too."

Sonic takes Kenny in his arms and uses his sonic speed to get to their recent destination.

* * *

_Darkness's Citadel…_

Darkness in his quarters, meditating in silence and is in a deep trance. While meditating, Darkness then sensing an unfamiliar power that he had sensed before and break off of his meditation.

"It's that unfamiliar power again. This time I will go and investigate." Darkness determined.

The dark hedgehog teleported in the whirlwind of darkness heading to the destination where he sensed the unfamiliar energy.

* * *

_The Eastern Wastelands…_

Sonic and Kenny arrived to their destination and tracked down the source of the unfamiliar power that Sonic had been sensing for the past few days. Sonic and Kenny look around to locate and find this person.

"I hope we're not too late." Sonic hoped looking around.

"Oh no we're not. We got here right on time and this person is here. Hold on…" Kenny tracked.

"What's up?"

"I'm detecting a familiar power and it's from the darkness."

Sonic senses the dark power recognizing the power and knows who possess the power of darkness.

"Darkness the Hedgehog." Sonic stated.

"So you're here Sonic."

Sonic and Kenny turn around sees Darkness floating up in the air looking down at them.

"I've should've known you were that unfamiliar power that I've been sensing." Sonic pointed out.

"Oh please. You're not the one I'm after… at least not now for a bit." Darkness countered.

"Bull crap. It's you and I know it."

"Sonic. Let's not jump into some conclusions here. Darkness is here looking for some answers and I believe he is not here to fight you but get to the bottom of this unfamiliar power." Kenny reasoned.

"Listen to your exceed friend Sonic. Both of us are seeking answers that we've been searching for. Why don't we put aside our differences and get down to this problem." Darkness suggested.

Sonic glared daggers at his arch enemy for a bit. He knew that he is right and so he sighed in defeat.

"Ok. We'll call it a truce for now Darkness but after this, we're enemies again." Sonic stated.

"It's fine by me. So exceed, any idea where can we track down this power?" Darkness questioned.

"Let me check… This shall take a second." Kenny scanned.

"No need to scan me."

The trio turn their attention over to the blue metal figure. Sonic shot his eyes widen recognizing the person.

"No… it can't be…" Sonic stuttered.

"You know this guy?" Kenny asked.

"Do tell Sonic?" Darkness requested.

"It's Metal Sonic a robot duplicate of me but seeing him right now is **Neo Metal Sonic**." Sonic explained.

"Hello Sonic. I'm surprised that you remember me after the time when you defeated me." Neo Metal Sonic replied.

"How are you here, how did you get here in this world?"

"I used chaos control by using the master emerald and obtain negative chaos energy when I transported here in this world to find you and seeing this world right now. I want to rule over it."

"Well in that case why don't you and I join forces Metal Sonic? You and me shall be unstoppable and we can defeat Sonic together and why don't we get rid of this hedgehog right now." Darkness offered.

"WHAT?!" Sonic and Kenny shouted in shock.

"That is a generous offer Darkness but I don't join other companions and in fact, I'm here to kill you and Sonic by both of my hands." Metal Sonic declined getting serious.

"You dare challenge me!" Darkness declared.

"In order to own this world, I will kill you and my arch nemesis Sonic to take over this world."

"You ungrateful piece of metal trash!"

Darkness begin powering up his power and dashes over to Neo Metal Sonic and clash into a fight.

"Kenny. Get someplace save. Leave this one to me." Sonic ordered.

"You got it." Kenny obeyed.

Kenny left to hide somewhere save. Sonic then transforms into **Fire Sonic 2** and dashes over to the battlefield.

* * *

_With Darkness and Neo Metal Sonic…_

Darkness and Neo Metal Sonic engage into the fight of their own. Both hedgehogs throwing off punches and kicks right at each other. The dup exchanging blow after blow by striking each other with one brutal attack and teleported to the next area then to the another one and to the another one nonstop creating some shockwaves during their attack. The hedgehog continuously throwing off punch and kick at each other but they both had collided hitting their attacks right at each other which causing a shockwave. Darkness hits Metal Sonic to the chest with a kick striking a fist hit and slamming his fist down at Metal Sonic sending him flying down to the ground. Metal Sonic recover himself, sees Darkness for an incoming kick but he blocks Darkness's kick, counters him by pulling Darkness to him and clothesline Darkness flipping the dark hedgehog and then Metal Sonic then deliver one brutal roundhouse kick sending Darkness flying over grand canyon pillars and crash through it causing the pillar to collapsed and breaks into pieces.

"What a fool." Neo Metal Sonic scoffed.

"Yeah well can a fool do this?!"

Neo Metal Sonic turns around sees Sonic coming with an upcoming attack from the sky.

"**Inferno Phoenix!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic unleashes out a giant flaming bird over to Sonic impacting Metal Sonic with inferno flames. Neo Metal Sonic someone escapes being hit by unleashes a dark blue shield with blue lightning dancing around the shield surrounding himself into a barrier as the inferno flames explode. The explosion creates a flaming shockwave that almost shook the world. The shockwave stop and the flames died down. Metal Sonic unsummons his barrier looking around for Sonic but all of sudden, Sonic reappear in the whirlwind of flames and hits Metal Sonic straight to his face using an **Inferno Spinning Kick** sending the robot duplicate flying. Sonic dashes on with flames bursting from his hands, he then ignites them into his fist and start pummeling Metal Sonic. After a few hits, Sonic then forms flames into his foot, front flipping and hits him with a heel kick sending the robot duplicate down to the ground crashing to the ground with a trail of rumble.

Sonic begin transforming into his **Volt Sonic 2** form and shooting rapid lightning balls at Metal Sonic. Neo Metal Sonic get position and jumps over to Sonic hitting him with a volt homing attack with blue electricity dancing around causing Sonic to feel and scream in pain. Metal Sonic then uppercuts Sonic up in the air a little more and that until Darkness teleported back to the fight and creates a dark purple energy ball and hits it towards Sonic to his stomach.

"**Darkness Bomb!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness shoots the energy sphere at Sonic sending him flying over to a grand canyon pillar and crashes through it and after that Darkness's attack begin to explode and breaking the canyon pillar into pieces as they fall to the ground including Sonic who screamed in pain from the horrible explosion. Darkness turn his attention back to the robot duplicate of Sonic's as he surprises Darkness with a kick but Darkness eventually blocks Neo Metal Sonic's kick and glare daggers at him.

"Bad mistake you piece of metal trash!" Darkness threatened.

Darkness punches Metal Sonic in the face, grabbing his arm and swings him around in high capacity and throws Metal Sonic in an incredible velocity to the ground crashing to the ground which making a hole through it. Darkness charges his power and begin to have his right hand up in the air creating a dark purple energy sphere with darkness and negative chaos energy forming it into a giant dark purple energy sphere ready to hurl it down to Neo Metal Sonic.

"Die! **Darkness Oblivion!**" Darkness threatened.

Darkness hurls a giant dark purple energy sphere over to Neo Metal Sonic. The sphere hurls it down to the robot duplicate and creates a dark explosion creating a massive shockwave. Kenny ducked down from the massive shockwave hearing the loud sound of the explosion.

"I just hope Sonic is not part of that explosion." Kenny hoped.

The explosion ended in seconds and creating the area of smoke also there was a large crater during the explosion. Darkness stared at the smoke waiting patiently to fade away to see the results. When the smoke clear and disappeared, there was no sign of Neo Metal Sonic making the dark hedgehog grew a smile. Before Darkness could do anything else to find Sonic until suddenly, Neo Metal Sonic reappears out of nowhere in front of Darkness surprising Darkness of his approach and then blasted a dark blue energy beam with light blue electricity hitting Darkness with the attack. Darkness blocked the beam and departed himself away then shoots a giant spear of darkness at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic forms a barrier around him and then shoots dark blue lightning at Darkness using one of his techniques.

"**Lightning Prevention!**" Neo Metal Sonic chanted.

This shock shocks and electrocutes Darkness and weakening Darkness with his powers.

"What?!" Darkness yelled.

Metal Sonic forms his hands into plasma swords and charges over at Darkness forming lightning into his sword.

"**Brutal Slash!**" Neo Metal Sonic shouted.

Neo Metal Sonic speed through Darkness swinging his swords at Darkness swinging a brutal and horrific slash at the dark hedgehog. Darkness screamed in again by the slash and the volts of electricity shocking Darkness and Darkness collapses to the ground crash towards it with a small crater. Neo Metal Sonic then get in position forming a dark blue energy ball with light blue lightning around the ball.

"Burn in hell! **Apocalypse Strike!**" Neo Metal Sonic blasted.

Neo Metal Sonic blasted his technique from his chest over to Darkness. Darkness was too weak to get up and so the attack hits Darkness creates a pillar of the explosion at Darkness hoping that it killed Darkness. Neo Metal Sonic look on hoping that he ended the life of the dark hedgehog. Seconds later, someone hits Neo Metal Sonic by dive kicking him straight to the ground and stomps him on the ground creates a trail of rumble and jumping off the robot duplicate. Neo Metal Sonic gets up on his feet and turn his attention shocking to see that Sonic is still alive in front of him who is now in his super form which he's in his **Super Sonic 3** form. His clothes were a little in tatters from the explosion that had occur to him from Darkness's intense technique.

"I am surprised that you survived Darkness's explosion." Neo Metal Sonic commented.

"It takes a lot more to kill me." Sonic countered.

"*Chuckle* You never ceased to amaze me Sonic. But enough funny games, time to get serious."

"I agree but before we can continue our fight, I need to know something that has been bothering me for minutes."

"What's that?"

"How did you end up being Neo Metal Sonic. You couldn't possibly once again copy someone's data back at Mobius where you were the one that copied everyone data and have the power of the chaos emeralds which made you transform. Even how did you end up being here in Earthland and how did you find me?"

"I guess you deserve to know the full story Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Enlighten me."

"Very well then…"

* * *

_Neo Metal Sonic's Flashback…_

_**Neo Metal Sonic's POV: When you were gone for a few months, I know that you could have survived the explosion and used chaos control when you fought Darkness the Hedgehog. I know I had to find a way to track you and get out of Mobius and to finish what I've started.**_

_Metal Sonic in Eggman's old base using Eggman's old computer to complete formulate a plan to track Sonic and leave Mobius. As Metal Sonic searching for the answers, he had found a way for his plan to initiate._

_**Neo Metal Sonic's POV: After I found a way and the key of my plan. It was the Master Emerald's power and the Chaos Emeralds. I did not think of that before and so I searched the entire world for the emeralds before using the master emerald to find you. I used my tracking device to search for the emeralds before gaining back my previous strong form.**_

_After hours of searching for the chaos emeralds. Metal Sonic begin to use the seven chaos emeralds and begin to transform into his Neo Metal Sonic form and with this form, he gained new abilities and new powers during his transformation._

_**Neo Metal Sonic's POV: After the transformation, I've gain new powers, new abilities and new techniques. I was stronger, faster, and powerful than ever that I could have ever dreamed. After gaining my form and new powers, I tracked down the master emerald guarded by the echidna known as Knuckles the Echidna to find you in this dimension and to finish you.**_

_Meta Sonic aka as Neo Metal Sonic now flew over to Angel Island and confront the guardian. Knuckles spotted Neo Metal Sonic who wanted to use the master emerald._

"_You will not get your hands on the master emerald Metal Sonic." Knuckles scowled._

"_That's Neo Metal Sonic now and you will not stop me." Neo Metal Sonic countered._

"_We'll see about that!"_

_Knuckles charges over at Neo Metal Sonic striking a punch but Metal Sonic punches Knuckles in the face and kicking him out of the way. He makes his way over to the master emerald but Knuckles wasn't going to allow that to happen so the rad red picks himself up and charges to the robot but Neo Metal Sonic blasting a dark blue energy ball at Knuckles knocking off the red echidna off his feet knocking him to the ground unconsciously. Neo Metal Sonic approaches to the Master Emerald and begin to uses its power to find Sonic. He had then senses Sonic's energy from another dimension and so Neo Metal Sonic tracked Sonic's energy and teleported out of sight without a trace._

"_**Chaos Control!**__" Neo Metal Sonic chanted._

_Neo Metal Sonic then is seen disappeared out of Angel Island and never to be seen in sight every again and no one knows where he had gone off to and left the Master Emerald shocking Knuckles who had no use to take the emerald._

* * *

_Present…_

"After when I transported here, I tracked your energy and tracked Darkness's energy and so I was the one you two felt and brought you all here to fight and so I can kill you. Also when I checked this world, I will rule it and make everyone my slaves." Neo Metal Sonic finished.

"So all this time you got our attention and here you are wanting to kill me and Darkness." Sonic repeated.

"Yes. That is correct. I even heard a lot of stories about you in this world. You defeated Darkness and killed him, defeated Mephiles the Dark and save your guild known as Fairy Tail from the explosion that happen seven years ago and save Earthland and the entire world. Your reputation precedes you Sonic."

"Yeah thanks."

"Also you are married to the Titania named Erza Scarlet who is now Erza Hedgehog."

"That's right."

"I hear she's very attractive and beautiful but no matter, after when I'm done with you Sonic. I will be going after Erza next and I'll torture her until she dies."

Sonic jumped, shot his eyes widened and clenching his fist glaring daggers at his robot duplicate.

"You will not and I mean will NOT get near my wife!" Sonic shouted powering his energy.

"I believe this is where it all ends." Neo Metal Sonic stated.

"Let's finish this!"

"Don't you all even dare!"

Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic turn their attention over to the dark hedgehog known as Darkness reappearing out of the blue and descends to the ground with bruises and cuts on his body.

"No one kills you but me Sonic. After when I'm done with this pathetic scrap metal, you and I will continue what we started after I kill this robot duplicate of yours." Darkness directed.

"Fine by me. After I takedown Metal Sonic." Sonic pointed out.

"Ungrateful fools, you all will not have a chance against me. You all will die in vain!" Neo Metal Sonic threatened.

***Track begin playing for the fight of Sonic, Darkness and Neo Metal Sonic: To The Death (Jak X Soundtrack)***

Sonic, Darkness, and Neo Metal Sonic charges and power up their energies and then they all dash towards each other and clash engaging into their fight. They take the fight up in the sky. Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic going at it teleporting and delivering a strike after strike teleporting to different place after place. They both create a shockwave during each of their strikes and so they begin to throw their punch and kicks rapidly at each other. Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic deliver a strike which collides both of their fist and backing each other away and dashing towards each other. Darkness intervene and creates a dark shockwave in front of Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic and blasts his dark energy beam at Sonic and turn his attention to Neo Metal Sonic. Neo Metal Sonic begin homing attack Darkness but Darkness catches Metal Sonic with his hands and throws him to the ground.

Afterward, Sonic appears and dive kicks Darkness over to the ground crashing and creating a small trail of rumble against the ground. Darkness kicks Sonic off away from him and dashes to Sonic. Sonic uses Super Sonic Beam at Darkness pushing him away but however, Neo Metal Sonic appears up top of Sonic and shoots a volt sphere at Sonic hitting him to the ground. Darkness comes in and forms darkness into his hands and delivers an intense punch to the robot duplicate with intense force sending Neo Metal Sonic out of sight. Darkness then goes on to use his attack.

"**Darkness Blitz!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness begin shooting multiple dark purple energy spears at Neo Metal Sonic. The robot duplicate recover himself back into the battle sees the incoming spears so he uses his barrier around him blocking Darkness's dark spears and charges over at Darkness with full speed and hits Darkness with his head and start punching Darkness rapidly numerous times. After a few hits, Darkness blocking Neo Metal Sonic and counter him with a knee kick and strike him with a punch and slamming his fist at Metal Sonic down to the ground. Darkness was about to go with another one of his techniques but all of sudden, Sonic in his **Super Sonic 4** bashing in with one of his techniques.

"**Spinning Needle Attack!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic begin spinning himself hitting Darkness with his head and begin to uppercut Darkness up to the sky with one of his techniques.

"**Sho-Hog-Ken!**" Sonic yelled.

Sonic spinning, uppercuts Darkness with flames into his fist striking him with brute force. Sonic then sees Neo Metal Sonic coming in so Sonic grabs Darkness by his ankles, swinging him around and tosses him over at Neo Metal Sonic and the two crash towards one another and Sonic then goes one using his Spinning Needle Attack against them sending them straight over to the grand canyon pillar and crashes though the pillar and down to the ground. Three hedgehog then came on throwing off punches and kicks at each other also blocking and counter at each other during their intense fight.

As the fight goes on sending numerous and rapid strikes, Sonic counters Darkness and roundhouse kick Neo Metal Sonic away and Sonic then slams the dark hedgehog into the ground and blasting a red energy sphere at Darkness creating an explosion with a shockwave. Sonic did a 180 degree turn facing Neo Metal Sonic charges at him and so they engage into a fight once more striking at each other with rapid punches and kicks towards one another. Sonic counters Neo Metal Sonic with a double kick to the chest and homing attack Neo Metal Sonic at the ground and flies up to the sky and Sonic begin to prepare one of his techniques to end the fight.

"Super Sonic…" Sonic prepared.

Just as Sonic about to unleash his **Super Sonic Beam 10x**, Neo Metal Sonic appears behind of Sonic shocking Sonic with his lightning using **Lightning Prevention** to shorten out his power and Sonic then revert back to his normal state. Neo Metal Sonic then hits Sonic in the face with a roundhouse kick with intense force sending Sonic to the ground in long distance. Neo Metal Sonic extends his hand out forming a dark blue energy sphere with light blue electricity around it forming his technique.

"Time to die Sonic the Hedgehog! **Void Attack!**" Neo Metal Sonic shouted.

Neo Metal Sonic shoots his attack at Sonic and hits Sonic with this attack creating a pillar of dark blue lightning pillar against Sonic and Sonic had begun screaming in agony. Kenny watched in horror witness this attack.

"SONIC!" Kenny cried.

The attack died down and the ground was in rumble with Sonic underneath the rumble of the ground. Darkness appeared out of the blue and glare daggers at Neo Metal Sonic.

"*Chuckle* Now that Sonic is dead already, now my focus will be you Darkness the Hedgehog." Neo Metal Sonic motioned.

"Well… you did my job but you will not be alive once I rule this world alone and it will me mine." Darkness countered getting into his fighting stance.

"Let's see who will be the one to rule this world."

"With pleasure, let's finish this."

Darkness and Neo Metal Sonic powered up themselves and the two begin clashing and engage into their battle of the villains.

* * *

_With Sonic…_

Sonic in the rumbled ground with pieces of rocks on him. His body laid motionless and did not even bother moving a muscle at him. His clothes became in tatters and has cuts, bruises and burns on his body from the intense battle. Sonic was unconscious, still breathing surviving the pillar explosion of lightning. The blue speedster could not use any of his forms like his elements, super form and even darkspine form since Neo Metal Sonic weakened his power and energy. Sonic begin thinking about everyone while laid motionless.

"_Erza… Kenny… Natsu… Makarov… Everyone, I am sorry. I had failed you. No! I will not fail you, I cannot give up. Everyone is depending on me for their life and for their future. I can't lose this fight and I will let anyone to hurt them. I WILL NOT LOSE!_" Sonic thought.

Sonic shot his eyes open widened as his eyes turning pure white and begin to possess negative chaos energy flowing through his body of anger and rage. Sonic growled, building his power and start to roar out of rage and anger building inside of his body.

* * *

_With Kenny…_

Kenny hears an alarm on his wrist computer that he invented and so he then checks Sonic's status knowing he's alive and he eventually increases his power.

"Whoa. Sonic's power is increasing by the second." Kenny examined.

* * *

_With Darkness and Neo Metal Sonic…_

Darkness and Neo Metal Sonic continue their fight exchanging strikes towards one another and just about to continue their intense fight until all of sudden, they stop their fight and turn their attentions over to the rumble ground. The ground burst out as there is a pillar of bluish-black energy coming catching the hedgehogs by surprise. They took a good look as they see Sonic roaring out loud transforming to his Dark Sonic form. However, Darkness felt Sonic's powering, sensing it as it is increasing.

"What's this? His power is increasing." Darkness sensed.

Sonic roared clenching his fist building more power of negative chaos energy. Sonic stop roaring for a minute and has completely changed. His quills became spikier and is surrounded with bluish-black aura around him. Darkness senses Sonic's recent change and notice his power has increased.

"Interesting. His negative chaos energy had increase and it became stronger." Darkness expected.

"I will kill you Sonic this time for sure." Neo Metal Sonic determined.

The robot duplicate charges at Sonic and strikes a punch but Sonic quickly grabs his attack with his bare hands glaring at Neo Metal Sonic.

"Now you've pissing me off. You're fighting **Dark Sonic 2** now." Sonic stated.

* * *

_With Kenny…_

"What… Sonic negative chaos energy form increased to a higher level? How can he come up with this and how does he do it?" Kenny wondered.

* * *

_Back to the Fight…_

Sonic punches Neo Metal Sonic in the face sending him flying over to the rock boulder with a big crash towards it and hits the ground. Neo Metal Sonic got angry and powers his power and get ready to fight. Darkness appeared teleported next to Sonic with a smirk on his face.

"I must say Sonic. I'm impressed, you increase your negative chaos energy and your form looks impressive than ever." Darkness admitted.

"Humph. I grow tired of this, why don't we just finish this god damn fight and continue where we started." Sonic suggested.

"Sounds like a plan Sonic."

"Phah! You fools think you have what it takes to defeat me. However, your powers ae still weaken after I shorten out your energies." Neo Metal Sonic barked.

***Track begin to change for their Intense Fight: Defeat Gleeman Vox (Ratchet Deadlocked OST)***

"I'LL SKEWER YOU!" Neo Metal Sonic threatened.

Neo Metal Sonic begin charging his power and energy up and flies up in the air. Sonic aka **Dark Sonic 2** and Darkness then power up their powers and energies up and flew up in the sky to face Neo Metal Sonic. Their fight begin to start, Darkness teleported in front of Neo Metal Sonic dive kicks him but Neo Metal Sonic blocking the dark hedgehog's kick and blew him away then Sonic comes in to surprise Metal Sonic with a strike but unfortunately, Neo Metal Sonic senses the incoming attack so he grabs Sonic and blasts him with his dark blue energy ball with light blue lightning. Sonic crashes against Darkness and this gives Neo Metal Sonic the advantage so he strike both of the at once.

The two hedgehogs are seen flying from Neo Metal Sonic. Darkness did recover himself and then Sonic even did an aerial recover getting back in to the fight. Neo Metal Sonic then launches out his attack technique against two hedgehogs.

"Burn in Hell! **Apocalypse Strike!**" Neo Metal Sonic launched.

Neo Metal Sonic creates a dark blue energy sphere with light blue electricity towards the two hedgehogs. Sonic and Darkness sees the incoming attack so they even create their attack against the robot duplicate.

"**Oblivion Blast!**" Darkness unleashed.

"**Dark Chaos Sphere!**" Sonic shouted.

Darkness creates a dark purple energy sphere at Neo Metal Sonic and Sonic fires a dark blue energy sphere at Neo Metal Sonic also. As the attacks head towards one another, Neo Metal Sonic then forward and then Sonic and Darkness dash forward towards the robot duplicate. As they all head towards another, both of the spheres begin clashing and creates a massive explosion with a powerful shockwave occurring the explosion. Sonic, Darkness and Neo Metal are seen flying down to the ground and seconds after, they then crash through the ground creating a massive earthquake during their fall creating a loud earthquake noise.

* * *

_With Kenny…_

Kenny felt the vibrations to the ground, collapsing to the ground feeling the earthquake.

"Man those guys sure pack a punch and getting intense. I hope you win Sonic." Kenny praised.

Kenny couldn't get up on his feet as the earthquake still occurring.

* * *

_To the Fight…_

The earthquake stop shaking the ground and the three hedgehogs flew out of the ground to reach the surface. Sonic begin sprinting with his speed to come up with a strategy. Darkness and Neo Metal Sonic begin fighting up in the air throwing punches and kicks even using their powers to their advantage. Darkness duck away from Neo Metal Sonic and uses Darkness Bomb against the robot duplicate out of sight then takes his attention over to Sonic. Darkness rushes over at Sonic to attack him but however, Sonic surprises Darkness with an intense punch with negative chaos energy.

Sonic and Darkness begin to fight and striking at each other rapidly going all out at each other and using their powers against one another. The two hedgehogs dishing out as Neo Metal Sonic appear and forming his arms into assault rifles.

"**Rapid Fire!**" Neo Metal Sonic shouted.

Neo Metal Sonic begin shooting bullets towards at the two hedgehogs. Sonic and Darkness stop their fight and focus on dodging the bullets fired by Neo Metal Sonic. Sonic take this change to initiate his technique and so goes after Neo Metal Sonic. Sonic jumps up in the air dashing towards his robot duplicate.

"**Dark Chaos Lance!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic creates a giant bluish-black energy spear lance from his hand and hurls it over at Neo Metal Sonic striking him with intense force. Darkness comes in to strike but Sonic senses his incoming strike and so Sonic forms a black energy ball and hurls it down at Darkness sending him to the ground creates a black explosion. Sonic dashes over to Darkness to go for another hit to his arch enemy but Darkness blocked Sonic from this incoming strike and counters him by shooting waves of darkness away from Sonic. Sonic then backflip and lands the ground on his feet. After that, Sonic channel his negative chaos energy and so Sonic begin lifting up two rock boulders using telekinesis and form them into a giant boulder, afterward Sonic begin to break the giant boulder into pieces creating spikes made from rocks.

"**Dark Chaos Spike!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic roared and through multiple spikes of rock over at Darkness. Darkness smirked, he jumps to the spike then to another and to the another one and when he gets close to Sonic, he jumps up in the air and dives at Sonic hitting him with a dive kick sending Sonic from a short distance. Neo Metal Sonic teleported up top of Darkness ready to deliver a strike but Darkness snap his fingers causing Chaos Control and teleported Neo Metal Sonic to the rock spikes and disabled Chaos Control as the spikes of rocks begin to impact Neo Metal Sonic hitting him multiple times and knocking off Darkness. Darkness then sensing Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic towards his way causing the dark hedgehog to smirk and then channel his dark and negative chaos energy.

"**Dark Blast!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness creates and unleashes a 5cm blast of radius with dark purple energy from the darkness and chaos energy creating a massive explosion. The sky begin turning dark purple because of the explosion and after the explosion stop, the sky begin to turn clear like it was before and the explosion died down. Darkness smirked as he creates some purple fire know has pyrokinesis possessing fire abilities. Neo Metal Sonic charge in at Darkness but Darkness creates a wall of fire and then unleashes a Fire Disc creating a disc of inferno flames hitting Neo Metal Sonic with.

Sonic slowly gets up on his fist and then begin creates a red whirlwind of flames spinning to a 360 degree spin and creates a flaming tornado at Darkness. Darkness try to get of the way but he got caught inside the flames and scream in pain feeling the burns of the inferno flames and afterward Neo Metal Sonic comes in and shoots a stream of blue energy with dark blue lightning hitting Darkness. Once they got Darkness out of the way, Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic's hands intertwined and pressing on each other using their full strengths growling at each other.

"Come on!" Sonic taunted.

Out of nowhere, Darkness reappear and begin do a 360 degree spin kick both Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic and lands on the ground. Darkness uses **Darkness Blitz** over to Neo Metal Sonic. Sonic rush in and kicks Darkness in the face sending him flying away. Neo Metal Sonic appear and try to use an axe kick on Sonic but Sonic quickly evade the duplicate and counters his arch enemy with a spinning roundhouse kick and homing attacks Neo Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic catches Sonic into a ball and slams him down to the ground creating a hole. Darkness teleported in front Neo Metal Sonic and uppercuts with darkness in his fist. Darkness teleported to the destination where Neo Metal Sonic will be heading and begin slamming his fists at the robot duplicate but unfortunately, Neo metal Sonic somehow blocking Darkness's strike and suddenly he grabs Darkness's arm and throws him into the ground.

Sonic come in and uses his technique against Neo Metal Sonic.

"**Dark Chaos Storm!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic extends his arms out channeling bluish-black energy sphere and bring his hands together forming an energy sphere. Sonic then shoots the sphere turning it into a dark chaos arrow with dark blue lightning around it and impacts Neo Metal Sonic with large amounts of damage. Sonic then rush in and punches Neo Metal Sonic and knee kicks him and grabs his face with his hand and dives down to the ground and slams Neo Metal Sonic against the ground creating a crater with cracks to the ground. Sonic deliver numerous punches at his robot duplicate. Darkness flew in, intervene his arch enemy and shoulder tackles Sonic from Neo Metal Sonic and hits the ground. Sonic counters Darkness by knee kick him in the jaw and punches Darkness a feet away.

Sonic and Darkness then engage into an intense showdown sending in numerous attack, strikes with punches, kicks during their fight. Darkness uses his pyrokinesis performing some new attacks at his arch enemy.

"**Inferno Whip!**" Darkness chanted.

Darkness swings his hand creating an inferno of flames into a whip swings it to Sonic. Sonic back flip dodging the flaming whip. Darkness forms purple flames into his fist and prepare to use his ability and chanted.

"**Inferno Pillar!**" Darkness chanted.

Darkness slams his fist to the ground creating a shockwave of flames from the ground hurls it over to Sonic like pillars. Sonic roll himself out of the way to evade the inferno pillars. Sonic then uses his power as he too uses pyrokinesis as his flames are the color dark blue. Sonic growled and get ready to his his attack at Darkness.

"Take this! **Pyro Storm!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots a wave of dark blue inferno over to Darkness like a hurricane. Darkness shielded himself with the power of darkness. Darkness then charges over at Sonic shooting an inferno balls of flames at Sonic. Sonic deflects them using his hands and surprises Darkness by forming himself into a ball and sends sending a shock wave of fire at Darkness using **Pyro Wave**. Darkness takes damage of the flames screaming in pain, Sonic jumps in forms flames into his fist and hurls it down at Darkness.

"**Inferno Rocket!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic launches a giant flaming fist from his fist over to Darkness hits him powerful force. Darkness did a quick recover and hurls a spiky flame arrow over at Sonic but Sonic dodging the arrow and dives to Darkness and kicks him down to the ground creating an impact as they crash to the ground. Sonic punches down Darkness but Darkness held his ground and punches Sonic in the gut and shoots multiple dark purple energy spheres at Sonic and creates another strike to his arch enemy.

"**Shadow Disc!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness creates a dark blue and blue disc with his powers and throws it at Sonic surprising Sonic hearing the hedgehog screaming in pain and Darkness then again go for another strike with his technique.

"**Shadow Spiral!**" Darkness chanted.

Darkness hurls a dark purple razor blades over at Sonic with flames attach to it. Sonic try to dodge but it was too late. He gets hit by Darkness's newest technique receiving damage and Darkness again start sending in a whirlwind of Darkness at Sonic hearing him screaming in agony.

Neo Metal Sonic got back in the fight and start powering his power and dash over to Sonic elbows Sonic to the face, sending him multiple punches and kicks Sonic down to the ground leaving a rumbled Sonic on the ground and dashes to Darkness punches Darkness in the face, he then grabs Darkness by his neck and slams Darkness to the ground and then stomps Darkness hard and backs himself away. Neo Metal Sonic begin to forms himself into a ball with razor blades and then rushes on dashing through Darkness and then Sonic and flew up in the sky. Neo Metal Sonic start laughing at the two hedgehogs down on the ground.

"Ahahahahahahaaa you guys are no match for me." Neo Metal Sonic taunted.

Sonic and Darkness then start to get angry and begin powering up their powers and gets up on their feet glaring at Neo Metal Sonic with auras around their bodies.

"I'm getting sick of it piece of scrap metal. Would do you say we end this worthless piece of junk once and for all." Darkness suggested.

"You read my mind Darkness." Sonic agreed.

Sonic and Darkness roared, powering their energies and flew up at the sky towards Neo Metal Sonic with full capacity. They then circle around Neo Metal Sonic faster in rapid speed as Neo Metal Sonic try to keep up with their speed but could not sense their speed and could not keep up with them. Suddenly, Darkness slam his fist at Neo Metal Sonic and then Sonic elbows Neo Metal Sonic out of range and out of sight. Sonic then dash forward and deliver some multiple attacks at his robot duplicate. Darkness then comes in, grabbing Neo Metal Sonic by his face and slams him down to the ground creating a large impact which a big crack against the ground then Darkness punching Neo Metal Sonic rapidly to the ground with rapid speed. Darkness back away and Sonic appear next to Darkness and start to create a new technique with his negative chaos energy.

"**Dark Chaos Blitz!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic creates a dark blue energy sphere with black lightning around it and blasts at Neo Metal Sonic. Neo Metal Sonic gets up on his feet sees the incoming attack and gets hits by it and Sonic creates a whirlwind inferno tornado towards his robot duplicate trapping him in the tornado. Darkness then initiates his technique as well to finish off Neo Metal Sonic.

"**Darkness Bomb!**" Darkness chanted.

Darkness extends his right hand out creates dark purple energy sphere from his palm of his hand with darkness flowing and blasts over at Neo Metal Sonic and creates a massive explosion with 5cm radius making the ground rumbled during the massive explosion that the dark hedgehog created. After the explosion died down, Sonic and Darkness glance at each other, nodding their heads and then Sonic begin to transform into his **Super Sonic 4** form and Darkness got his full power back and charges up to is maximum power as they both get into their fighting stance.

Neo Metal is down on the ground both knees and leaking oil and has some static electricity dancing around him being defeated.

"How is it… that you all… have so much power…" Neo Metal Sonic questioned.

"We always find a way. I've been training and Darkness had became very powerful. I'll admit that." Sonic answered.

"Thanks for the kind words Sonic but less chatter and more finishing this scrap metal." Darkness pointed out.

"Yeah good point."

Neo Metal Sonic chuckled at himself and then uses **Lightning Prevention** at Sonic and Darkness causing them to be weak once again. Sonic reverted back to his normal state and Neo Metal Sonic then punches Sonic and shocks Darkness with lightning once again takes Sonic up in the air choking Sonic.

"I should kill you right here and right now Sonic the Hedgehog." Neo Metal Sonic said glaring at Sonic.

Before Neo Metal Sonic could finish Sonic, he glances over at Darkness who is on his knees clutching his stomach.

"Before I end you, I believe Darkness will be first to die before killing you. Like I said Darkness the Hedgehog, I will Skewer you!" Neo Metal Sonic motioned.

Neo Metal Sonic drops Sonic and forms a plasma blade and charges over at Darkness ready to deliver the final blow at the dark hedgehog. All of sudden, a mobian pale grey echidna comes out of nowhere forming a giant scythe with two of his scythes to swing one attack.

"**Death Slash!**" Death chanted.

Death comes in and swings his giant scythe toward Neo Metal Sonic sending him massive pain and Neo Metal Sonic collapses to the ground and seconds after, the mobian giant elephant charges at Neo Metal Sonic with an attack.

"**Rocking Takedown!**" Crash yelled.

Crash forms his arms into rocks and forms them into a giant hammer and slams Neo Metal Sonic down to the ground with a loud crash and a loud noise occur making a big impact creating a shockwave. Sonic falls to the ground but he is saved by Death the Echidna and lands on the ground safely with Darkness. He then begin healing Sonic and heals Darkness and he and Crash regroup and get to their fighting stance.

Neo Metal Sonic slowly gets up from the ground weakened after the abusive ambush by Darkness's henchman and glares at them.

"You… cannot… defeat me. I will be back and I will become stronger next time to face all of you again." Neo Metal Sonic.

Neo Metal Sonic prepares to leave until Darkness appears in front of Neo Metal Sonic and extends his hand against Neo Metal Sonic's head smirking.

"Die you arrogant piece of metal trash, get the hell out of my sight!" Darkness threatened.

Darkness then blasted a huge energy wave with dark purple energy destroying and killing Neo Metal Sonic in the flash making his henchman smile at the scene of Neo Metal Sonic's death. After the death of Neo Metal Sonic, Sonic gets up on his feet standing up and glances over at Darkness.

"Excellent. Good to see you in your full strength again." Darkness directed.

"Yeah all thanks to your echidna henchman here." Sonic pointed out.

"You're welcome by the way. I believe we should parted ways."

Darkness and his henchman were about to leave but Crash turn around facing Sonic.

"The next time we meet Sonic, you won't be lucky because we'll kill you." Crash stated.

"Darkness wait." Sonic stopped.

Darkness stop his tracks and turns to face Sonic.

"Why did you healed me?" Sonic asked.

"Because I want you at your full strength, you have fought well when we worked together to fight Neo Metal Sonic. We should this again more often if you join me. Darkness responded.

"I'll declined from joining but we're enemies again and that's good enough with me. So are we're going to end this now or delay our fight someday?"

"Delay it of course. Like I said, you fought well beside me. But know this Sonic, your time will come and you will by my hands and my hands only from my thirst of vengeance. You will pay for what you have done seven years ago. I bid you farewell."

Darkness, Crash, and Death teleported out of sight leaving the blue blur hero behind. Kenny flies in with his angel wings and float next to him.

"So you guys are not going to fight today huh to finish your war?" Kenny questioned.

"No. We'll fight to the death someday but for right now, we're enemies again and we'll once again. I can feel it. Let's go home." Sonic stated.

"Yeah."

Sonic and Kenny prepare to depart from sight and head on home but before they could leave, Sonic then takes a look around seeing the battlefield that had happen and spotted Neo Metal Sonic's head. Sonic walks over to the head and picks it up examining the head of Neo Metal Sonic.

"Well he's gone but he will not be coming back ever again." Sonic said before he and Kenny left the battlefield and going home to Magnolia.

* * *

_Darkness's Citadel…_

Darkness and his two henchman had return back to the citadel walking through the hallways.

"Lord Darkness, why didn't you kill Sonic right now and there. You had that chance during your fight with him and his robot duplicate." Crash asked.

"I spared him because it was not the right time to settle our score yet. I don't fight weaklings." Darkness responded.

"But what of Sonic my lord? Surely he'll find you and stop you like seven years ago." Death reminded.

"Then let him. He have plans for the Grand Magic Games and everything is according to plan."

"Like what?"

"Letting Static to deal with Sonic while you all wreak havoc down at Crocus."

"Sounds like a plan and I can't wait. Hey what about the Black Dragon slayer?" Crash asked.

"What about him?"

"He can be a use to us."

"No he will not. The rage of darkness had vanished and he's nothing but a weak wizard. He was stronger before but now his unbelievable power with the darkness had been vanquished. He's nothing but a normal wizard like the dragon slayers. But although, I don't care about him anymore."

"So we continue with the plan lord Darkness?" Death asked.

"Precisely. After all, we don't want Sonic to be part of the surprise now would we?"

"No." Death and Crash responded in unison.

"Excellent."

Darkness formed a grin on his face ready to initiate with his plan.

* * *

**Neo Metal Sonic has been defeated, Sonic and Darkness are enemies once again and their war continues on. Tune in next for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	18. Act 1 Scene 18: Blast from the Past

Chapter 18: Blast from the Past

Sonic and Kenny takes a train back to Magnolia Town which will take them three hours away to get there. Sonic's outfit was in a little tatters from the intense and vicious fight against Darkness the Hedgehog and Neo Metal Sonic, he still had some cuts, bruises and burns on his body from his intense fight. Kenny taking a nap on the seat while Sonic eating a piece of vanilla cake looking out the window enjoying the ride. Sonic had thoughts about his arch enemy and wondering what Darkness is planning and what is he trying to do to get Sonic. He had a stern look on his face quietly thinking to himself.

"_What is Darkness planning to do? We became enemies once again and did not plan killing me after we fought and killed Neo Metal Sonic. What is Darkness planning?_" Sonic thought.

Sonic looks over to Kenny and smiled at his exceed friend seeing him rest and napping peacefully. Sonic looks back out the window eating his piece of his vanilla cake.

"This cake is good. I had a long day today and time to go home and relax, even Kenny can use a great rest as well. Plus I still need to train Zack some more to channel is anger and train him about life to the fullest." Sonic pointed out.

* * *

_Outside…_

A figure in black wearing a black hood sees the train and sees Sonic inside the train taking the train back to his home.

"I found you at last Sonic, time I finished what I have started seven years ago." The figure spotted.

The figure then race over to the train with maximum speed to catch up.

* * *

_The Train…_

Sonic looks out the window finishes his piece of cake on his plate. Sonic let out a relaxing sigh and relax and just about to take a nap like Kenny but all of sudden, someone jumped up top of the train catching Sonic by surprise.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

Kenny suddenly wakes him from his nap rubbing his eyes.

"Are we're here in Magnolia?" Kenny yawned.

"No we're not. We got trouble. Stay here."

Sonic gets up, takes his sword and heads outside but all of sudden, an elastic black substance burst through the window making the people scream of shock wraps it around Sonic's waist and pulls him out of the train to the top and slams him down to the ground. Sonic spinning himself kip up on his feet, takes out his sword and get to his stance glancing over to the figure in black wearing a hooded sleeveless shirt on, black cargo pants and wearing a pair of black combat boots. He wore black fingerless gloves on with spikes on the gloves and has white strips on his arms.

"Who are you and did Darkness sent you here to kill me?" Sonic demanded.

"No. I came here on my own reasons to get my revenge on you Sonic the Hedgehog." The figure confessed.

Sonic recognizes the voice as Kenny coming in flying and land next to Sonic.

"Sonic. Are you alright?" Kenny asked.

"No… it can't be…" Sonic stuttered.

The figure takes his hood of to review his face. Kenny turns to the figure's attention, shot his eyes widened on absolute shock. The figure was a black tiger with white streaks on his body and had red eyes. Kenny pointed his finger at the person recognizing the person like Sonic recognizes also.

"No… Venom! You're alive!" Kenny exclaimed.

"But how is this possible? You died, the explosion back at your former hideout where we fought seven years ago." Sonic wondered.

"True. That was seven years ago, I was being brought back to life by Professor Eugene Walker." Venom confessed.

"But nobody couldn't find your body during the explosion."

"Wrong? I was teleported back at the professor's laboratory. He revived me and gave me something that made me very strong and powerful like you."

"With what exactly? Chaos Energy using my blood?"

"No. THIS!"

Venom extends his arm out and a black liquid begin to form and creates a giant blade from his right hand and Venom then grin at Sonic demonstrating his power.

"What the hell!" Sonic cursed.

"No it can't be. I recognize that power, how did you get it?" Kenny questioned.

"Kenny. You know what that is?"

"I believe I do. That's the **Blacklight Virus**."

"The Blacklight Virus?"

"Yes. It's a chimeric mutation which infest a person can reproduce only the inside living cells of other biological organisms. This virus can grant you powers like you have never seen and witness before and it is very deadly and dangerous which the mutation and can be super strong. This virus can consume to the other victim to be affected with the virus."

"What! Seriously?!"

"That is correct. It's been a long while since I've last seen you Kenny." Venom motioned.

"You know him Kenny?"

"Yes. I've met him when Venom and Joseph the Dingo had a meeting together while I was part of it. My question is, how did you get that virus?" Kenny questioned.

"Why don't you talk to Professor Walker of course?"

"What?! You mean to tell me that Professor Walker created that virus?"

"Precisely. He gave it to me when he revived me. With these new powers, I can do anything and after when Sonic has been away asleep for seven years I waited patiently for your return."

"Hold on. I'm guessing your friend told you that he found me, treated my wounds and put me in the cyro-chamber asleep?" Sonic guessed.

"Yeah. So for the past seven years, I trained these new powers I have and I've gotten stronger and now that you're here. Time to kill you and finished what I've started seven years ago."

"Kenny, you know everything about this virus. How can I beat defeat Venom with the Blacklight Virus?"

"You can't use your super form and your darkspine form including your element forms, he'll consume those powers and make it his own to create some copies of it. The only way to defeat him is to kill him with your sword." Kenny explained.

"I see. I can use original abilities and my techniques right?"

"Of course you can."

"Then it's settle. Get out of here Kenny, let me take care of this."

"Roger."

***Song start playing for the fight: Lava Shelter (Shadow the Hedgehog Soundtrack)***

Kenny flew in back in the train leaving Sonic to deal with Venom. Venom grin and charges at Sonic swinging his blade at Sonic but Sonic jump over Venom and swings his sword hitting Venom with a huge slash. Venom turns around in a 180 degree turn dashes over to Sonic swinging his blade at Sonic but Sonic blocked the attack backing off Venom and shoots **Sonic Wave** at the black tiger. Venom hold his ground not wanting to be pulled away by the waves of the wind and so Sonic dashes to Venom to swing his sword but Venom mutate his arms into claws and hits Sonic a short distance away hitting himself on the ground. Venom then jumps up in the air diving down and slams his claws at Sonic. Sonic roll out of the way making the black tiger slam his claws to the ground shocking everyone inside the truck.

Sonic took the chance as he begin homing attack Venom and swings his sword at him. Venom somehow catches Sonic's sword, pulls him close to him and head-butted Sonic away and swinging his claws at Sonic five times making Sonic scream in pain and seen flying off the train. Sonic catches the edge of the train with his hand looking down and looking up sees Venom ready to strike.

"Die Sonic!" Venom threatened.

Venom mutate his arms into his blade again and stabs it at Sonic. Sonic eventually got out of the way and climbs himself up to the top and Sonic Boost Venom off the train but to Sonic's surprise, Venom mutates his arms into Whipfist and launches his arms to the train and pulling him back on top of it and swings his arms at Sonic hitting him on the ground. Sonic roll backwards and launches himself off the ground and lands the ground sliding on the ground glancing to Venom.

"Damn… Kenny is right, the Blacklight Virus is dangerous than I expected." Sonic expected.

"Come on Sonic, you're boring me." Venom taunted.

"I'm just getting warmed up."

Sonic launches **Sonic Wind** creating a blue whirlwind of wind at Venom. Venom roared and launches himself up out of the whirlwind and tackles Sonic and slams him to the ground. He mutates his arms into Hammerfist and punching Sonic but Sonic seemingly evade Venom's punches not to be hit and backs the black tiger off of him and then Sonic begin spin dashing Venom and swings him sword downward at Venom with a big sash making the black tiger shrieked in pain. Sonic got to his stance and so Venom changes to his blade and so Sonic and Venom dash and collide swinging their blades engaging into their showdown.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Fairy Tail in Magnolia Town…_

Sonic and Kenny had been gone all day and Erza waited for her husband to return. Zack became worried of his mentor from being gone all day with his exceed partner and friend. Makarov even became a little worried about Sonic and Kenny as well.

"Does anyone know where Sonic had been gone off too?" Makarov asked.

"No. He and Kenny left in a big hurry knowing it was an emergency." Mirajane responded.

"Yeah. It's been hours since they left and I'm worried about them." Lucy agreed.

"Don't worry, Sonic can take care of himself. After all, he's SSS-Class wizard after all." Natsu brushed off.

"Yeah Sonic is a real man after all." Elfman added up.

"Wait Sonic's a SSS-Class wizard?" Jim asked.

"Yes. Sonic defeated three of the dragon slayers: Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus a few days ago and got promoted performing a spectacular fight and blow us away of his incredible powers. Like he made his element forms to a high level and absorbed Laxus's strongest lightning dragon technique." Makarov explained.

"Whoa. Now that's powerful."

"Indeed it is. Sonic is our number one strongest of this guild, second strongest is Gildarts."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Left and travel and hit the road of course. Although, I wished he could stayed a little longer."

"So when will I become an S-Class here?" Zack asked.

"We host S-Class trials every here to get promoted to be an S-Class?"

"How did Sonic became an S-Class?"

"He defeated Natsu with his unbelievable power when he joined Fairy Tail after Elfman found him in the puddle of blood."

"Oh."

"Speaking of Sonic, I hope he returns here safely same goes to Kenny."

"Yeah me too. Whatever it is, I hope Sonic and Kenny are ok." Laki hoped.

"Me too. Who knows what will happen?" Lucy wondered.

"I hope they can return safely as well. Sonic can take care of himself especially Kenny but as a wife, she worries for her husband's concern." Erza praised.

"Yeah that's true." Wendy agreed.

* * *

_The Train…_

Sonic and Venom continue fighting, Sonic continues to use his sword against his old enemy. Venom forms his arms into Whipfist swinging them at Sonic and lunching them at Sonic. Sonic locking, deflecting Venom and then charges in to swing his sword at Venom slashing through his body. Sonic thought he had Venom but however, Venom seemingly stopped Sonic forming his arms into claws grinning at Sonic in an evil manner.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha is that the best you can do Sonic. Let's see if you can get out of THIS!" Venom taunted.

Venom forms his arms into Hammerfist and pushes Sonic with powerful force sending Sonic three feet away to the ground crash to the ground. Venom roared, charges over Sonic by jumping up in the air forming his arms into a blade yet again to deliver the final strike. Sonic glare and start to kip up out of the way forcing the black tiger to stabs his blade through the ground. Everyone jumped in fear see the blade in front of their very own eyes, Kenny wanted to help Sonic but he didn't want to intervene the fight otherwise he may could get himself kill so he decide to stay out of it.

Sonic homing attacks Venom and slashes his sword at Venom with powerful force and then uses his sword abilities.

"**Wind Slash!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic swings his sword sending the blue wave energy at Venom hitting him with the attack. Sonic then goes on with another strike to his enemy but unfortunately, Venom blocking Sonic by forming his arm into a shield and backs Sonic off then forms another arm that he got out of the ground into Tendrils wrapping Sonic around his body and slams his body to the ground crashing through the roof of the train making the civilians scream and Kenny jumped in surprise. Venom enters inside the train cart and uses Whipfist and launches it to Sonic. Sonic quickly evade it, grabs it with his arms and pulls Venom close to him and backflip kicks him out of the train cart back to the roof and Sonic jumps out of the train cart to get back to the fight.

Sonic jump dashes to Venom and swings his sword at Venom slashing him couple of times at him and uses **Wind Slash** at Venom and kicks him off to another train cart and hits the ground with a loud noise creating a dent to the train roof of the cart. Sonic begin to do a 540 degree spin and swinging his sword performing another new sword technique.

"**Sonicwind Slash!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic hurls a blue whirlwind of wind wave with blades over to Venom try to get out of the way but go himself trap in the air of the whirlwind tornado and getting multiple hits by Sonic's technique. Sonic dashes over to the black tiger and doing some aerial sword attacks against Venom and then slams his sword at Venom hits him to the ground and then uses **Sonic Boost** at Venom bashing him up in the air and Sonic then hits Venom with another **Wind Slash** at the black tiger hoping that would stop and got him off the train.

Sonic knew this wasn't over, he sees Venom running at max speed catching up the train and jumps at the train and landed in front of Sonic and glares at him.

"Oh you're good Sonic with that sword of yours." Venom admitted.

"Thanks, you were very skillful with your weapons and this what you are right now." Sonic reminded.

"True. The hold Venom is gone and this is the new me and speaking of which, I know your weakness and I'm going to kill every single civilian in this train especially your exceed partner."

"WHAT?! You wouldn't! Don't you ever dare!"

"Too late. I'll kill them anyway."

Venom heads over to the train front to destroy and stopping the train to kill many civilians. Kenny rushes over to Sonic to find out what happen.

"So did you defeat him?" Kenny asked.

"No. He's going to destroy the train." Sonic responded.

"What? He'll kill these innocents of people."

"I know and I got a plan but you must go with them and keep these people save back in Magnolia."

"What are you going to do?"

"To stop this. Chaos Control!"

Sonic teleported everyone out of the train especially Kenny back to Magnolia. Venom begin to run towards the train in max speed forming his arms into Hammerfists and ready strike and destroy the train. Sonic got in front of Venom using **Sonic Boost** as both of them charge at each other and clash creating a powerful shockwave sending Sonic flying towards the train and then hits the train with his Hammerfist and destroys the train as they got off the railroad and crashing towards through the woods of the forest and the train then goes to the cliff and over to the water with Sonic inside of the train carts and the train carts begin to explode into flames creating a massive explosion.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia…_

It had been hours since Sonic and Kenny left. Zack became worried of his mentor so was Erza including the ladies in the guild. Sonic and Kenny didn't return all day and Erza got sick of waiting.

"I'm going to look for Sonic." Erza said.

"Wait Erza. Sonic can take of himself, he must stay at a hotel for the day after a long day he had." Makarov stated.

"I don't care, I'm worried about Sonic's concern and I can't take this any longer. I'm going to go find him."

Moments later, Levy and the Shadow Gear come in rushing in the guild.

"Levy, what's the matter?" Lucy asked.

"There's been a huge explosion and a big fight during the train ride." Levy responded.

"Who was fighting?" Gray asked.

"It was Sonic fighting an unknown and unfamiliar face with weird magic and he had destroyed the train from coming to Magnolia." Jet answered.

"WHAT?! Is Sonic alright?" Erza asked.

"We don't know but Sonic is still fighting that guy and we don't know what happen to him." Droy informed.

"But luckily Sonic had saved everyone and send them back at the train station here." Levy said making everyone sigh in relief.

"That Sonic sure is something else." Wakaba commented.

"I just hope that Sonic's alright." Romeo hoped.

"Yeah me too." Wendy also hoped.

Zack couldn't bear to worry too much and he was about to leave the guild to go aid his mentor until Makarov stopped him.

"Don't even think about it Zack. Sonic can take care of himself so you don't need to worry." Makarov reasoned.

"No need to worry? I can't stand waiting for Sonic while fighting that vicious wizard. We got to help him." Zack countered.

"Sonic is strong and powerful, he can take care of himself so you don't need to help him."

Zack growled in frustration and couldn't bear to stand around to do nothing but Jim convinced him.

"Do what master Makarov says, you don't want to make Sonic angry do you." Jim convinced.

Zack sighed in defeat and obeyed the master's orders.

"Fine. I'll wait." Zack murmured.

"Good." Jim said in relief.

* * *

_Hours later…_

It was nighttime at the crash site of the train. Sonic somehow survived the explosion, he must've got out of the way before the explosion could happen. He is seen laid on his back of the ground holding his sword in his hand as he must've passed out during the explosion. Sonic slowly opening his eyes and groggily groan seeing the figure up top of him. When Sonic got his vision back, it was Venom looking down smirking at Sonic.

"Glad that you're finally awake Sonic the Hedgehog. I didn't want to kill you in your sleep as you've been asleep for the last five hours." Venom said.

"I-I was?" Sonic inquired.

"That's right and now that you're finally awake, time to say goodbye."

***Track start to play: Cultivation Room (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 Game Soundtrack)***

Venom raises his blade in the air for the final kill, Sonic takes out his magic pistol from his holster and shoots it at Venom hitting him in the chest and kicks him off away from him. Sonic kip up himself to his feet shooting his magic pistol at Venom but Venom blocking the magic bullets using his shield and uses Tendrils and takes away the magic pistol from Sonic and breaks it. The uses his tendrils at Sonic but Sonic cuts the tendrils away and then dashes away from Venom. Sonic puts his sword away and begins to hide from Venom in the crash site and the black tiger begin to look around.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Sonic." Venom wandered.

Venom look around for Sonic. Sonic stayed in the shadows trying to come up with a strategy.

"This guy is too dangerous, I got to end this fight right now. I can't use my super forms or my element forms. I need to do this the old fashion way instead." Sonic strategized.

Sonic sees Venom coming by so he hide and wait for the time to strike. Venom look around searching for Sonic but all of sudden, Sonic raises himself out of the shadows and strikes Venom with a homing attack and swings his sword at Venom but Venom forms his arms into claw and captures Sonic, takes his sword away and throws it to the side and slams Sonic to the ground. Venom ready to strike but Sonic uses spin dash and homing attack Venom through the crashed train cart and punching Venom but Venom then kicks Sonic away and start to use Whipfist launching his arm at Sonic striking Sonic through and hits him over to the way. Sonic collapsed to the ground on his knees being stabbed to the right shoulder with the sharp blade stabbing him in the shoulder and Sonic clutching his right shoulder.

Venom smirked walking slowly over to Sonic forming his arms into a giant blade.

"Ahahahahahahahaha this is it Sonic. This time I'm going to kill you and finally fulfill Darkness's wish." Venom said.

"You can't defeat me Venom. I will not let you." Sonic countered.

Venom grin and kicks Sonic to the ground and stomp his foot on his chest.

"This time you will die. Say goodbye Sonic." Venom readied.

Venom was about to use his blade to deliver Sonic the final blow. Before Venom could kill Sonic in the flash but suddenly, Kenny intervene and throws some rocks at him.

"Leave Sonic alone." Kenny demanded.

Venom demanded and forms his another arm with a Whipfist and launches it over to Kenny and Kenny got out of the way and hide.

"I'll deal with you in a minute right after I finish…"

Before Venom can finish his sentence, a drop of fire fall over to Venom and burn him on his shoulder as Venom scream in pain. Sonic notices it and formed a smile on his face.

"Fire. Yeah that's it, fire is the way to kill Venom." Sonic smirked.

Sonic transforms into his **Fire Sonic** form and pushes Venom off of him and shoots a blazing fireball at Venom hitting him with flames. Venom screamed in agony while Kenny watches with interest.

"Fire that's it. That's got to be it. Way to go Sonic." Kenny commented with a smile.

Sonic get to his stance, Venom roared launches his Whipfist at Sonic but Sonic ducked out of the way and uses Fire Haze shoots streams of fire at Venom from his palm. Venom screamed and uses his Tendrils at Sonic but Sonic did an aerial cartwheel dodging the tendrils and uses his techniques.

"**Flaming Fist!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic ignites his fists into flames and sends in one powerful punch at Venom sending him flying through the train cart and it explodes into flames making the black tiger screamed in agony. Sonic watches on hoping that did the trick but however, Venom comes in with an angry look on his face and get to his stance.

"I had just enough of this. This time you will die!" Venom threatened.

"I don't think so Venom, this time you die." Sonic countered.

Sonic turns into **Fire Sonic 2** ascending to a higher level and charges over at Venom forms a flaming fireball into his hand and slams it inside Venom's chest forming a smirk on his face.

"Say hello to your old pals when you get to the afterlife. **Fire Bomb!**" Sonic waved.

"What?!" Venom shouted.

Sonic backflip and snap his fingers, Venom tries to get the flame off of him but it was too late as the fire bomb begin to explode and burns Venom with a flaming inferno explosion as Venom screamed in agony falling to his death and explode into pieces.

Sonic reverted back to his normal state, finds his sword and picks it up and puts it back in his holster behind his back. Kenny come in and approaches to Sonic.

"Well it's over." Kenny stated.

"Yep. Venom is history, hope this'll be the last we see of him." Sonic hoped.

"I think that'll be the last of course. Anyway, you don't have to deal with him and Neo Metal Sonic anymore."

"Yeah. That's true."

"Well it's been five hours you've been asleep."

"I know, Venom told me when I just woken up. It's been a long day, so let's go home."

"Hey what about the train?"

"Don't worry, I got an idea."

* * *

_The Train Station, Magnolia Town…_

The train arrive as it was good as new. There was Sonic and Kenny riding the train driving back to the station shocking the civilians.

"Sonic, how did you repaired this train?" the civilian asked.

"I use my chaos energy to repair everything so you all don't need to build a new one." Sonic answered.

"Thank you so much Sonic."

"No problem. We'll be out of your way now. Let's go Kenny."

"Right behind you buddy." Kenny obeyed.

Sonic and Kenny take their belongings and return back to the guild.

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild…_

Everyone waited for the news if Sonic and Kenny are ok. They got their answer when Sonic and Kenny enter inside the guild knowing they are ok and Team Sonic has return to the guild. Everyone rushed over to them asking they were ok.

"Sonic are you ok?" Lucy asked.

"We heard what happen. Did you defeat that wizard?" Laki asked.

"Yeah we're perfectly fine. It's been a long day that the Team Sonic had." Sonic responded.

"It sure is pal." Kenny agreed.

"So what happen?" Natsu asked.

"Sonic ran into his old enemy name Venom." Kenny answered causing everyone to be shocked.

"Venom was alive?" Erza asked.

"Yeah and he was dangerous than ever." Sonic responded.

"How did all of this happen?" Gray asked.

Sonic and Kenny filled everyone in what happen. Sonic fought a robot duplicate of his from his dimension and fought Venom with the Blacklight Virus as Kenny explained about the virus and how Venom brought back to life by Professor Walker. Everyone drop their jaws of absolute shock.

"You've been fighting all day long?" Natsu asked.

"Yep. It was an intense battle I had." Sonic responded.

"You are so lucky."

"I can't believe you had a robot duplicate from your world." Makarov said.

"Yeah I'm shocked." Elfman added up.

"I fought robot duplicate of me all this time so it ain't new to me. Besides, that's how life goes for me to the fullest." Sonic chuckled.

"We're glad that you're safe Sonic." Mirajane said.

"We thought something happen to the both of you." Laki added.

"Yeah we thought you guys died in that crash that Venom had created." Cana wondered.

"Speaking of which, they're going to be building a new train which will take them months exactly." Makarov pointed.

"Don't worry, me and Kenny took care of that problem." Sonic said shocking everyone.

"What? How did…"

"I used my chaos energy to repair the entire train. It was hard but I got through with it."

"Bless you Sonic. You are full of surprises."

"Yeah I know and now I'm beat and so is Kenny so me and Kenny are going to go home and relax."

"I'm right behind you buddy." Kenny agreed.

Sonic and Kenny gets up from their seats and begin to leave. Zack rushes over to Sonic and Kenny.

"I'm glad you're safe Sonic, I wish I could come with you and help you." Zack wished.

"No worries Zack, stop with the worrying stuff. Me and Kenny can take of ourselves besides we're Team Sonic and we go through the impossible. It's how we row. Let's go home Kenny." Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm pooped." Kenny obeyed.

"I'm glad you're ok." Zack said.

"Yeah me too." Sonic responded.

Sonic and Kenny left the guild to return on back home to the residence. Erza follow by to take care of Sonic.

The girls smiled and watched Sonic walking home.

"Sonic is sure is handsome when he takes care of problems." The girls said in unison.

* * *

**Venom the Black Tiger aka Lockdown has been defeated and dead. Sonic and Kenny can rest and relax after the day they had, although Sonic and Darkness's war still urges on. What will Darkness do in the Grand Magic Games? What will happen next to Sonic? Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**

**P.S: Thought I would use Blacklight Virus reference from the game: Prototype in this chapter and use different abilities.**


	19. Act 1 Scene 19: Leaving

Chapter 19: Leaving

Sonic and Kenny at the forest enjoying the waterfalls. Sonic went to go for a nice swim while Kenny frying some fish to eat. Sonic had thinking about his decision and has not told anyone yet including his wife. Sonic was in a train of thoughts about this decision even Kenny hasn't none but know that Sonic was making a choice.

The blue speedster raises himself up to the surface after taking a dive under water. He then swam on back to Kenny and gets out of the cold water of the waterfalls and putting his clothes back on and walks over to his exceed partner. Kenny eating some fried fish sees his hedgehog friend joining him.

"Hey Sonic." Kenny greeted.

"Hey yourself." Sonic responded.

"So um… have you come up with your decision?"

"Yes."

"And your mind's made up?"

"Yeah. I made my choice and I'm going to let everyone know the news."

"So there's no turning back from all of this huh?"

"Yeah."

"You know Zack is going to be devastated that you'll be leaving for three months."

"I know but he'll remain here. Besides, he'll confess his feelings for Mirajane in time since he really likes her though man."

"Yeah that's true and he'll confess his feelings towards her right?"

"Yeah. He will in time though."

"So when will we be leaving?"

"Today. I've been thinking about this decision for the past three days and haven't told anyone about this and now today I'm letting everyone know."

"Well you sure want to find some answers about Acnologia and about the king of the dragons right?"

"Yes and while learning, I'll be training as well to get stronger to face Darkness the Hedgehog once again when we have our final fight."

"I understand Sonic. You have to do what you think you needed to that right?"

"Precisely. Come on, let's head on back to Fairy Tail. Time I tell everyone."

Kenny nod his head, putting out the fire and grabbing his gear. Sonic put on his shoes and takes his gear and the team then heads on back to Magnolia over to Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town…_

The members of Fairy Tail were at their usual routine. They all begin discuss about their plans for training for the Grand Magic Games. They all look forward to take back their title and be number one again and couldn't wait to have Sonic to participate. Natsu and Gray begin arguing at each other, Lucy and Levy socializing, Wendy sitting with Wendy, Happy, and Pantherlily, Gajeel eating some iron, and everyone else doing their usual routines. Zack waited for Sonic his mentor to train with him hanging out with Jim at the bar drinking a glass of root beer.

The doors burst open and Sonic and Kenny enter inside the guild. Erza walks over to her husband with open arms and kisses him on the cheek.

"Sonic. You're just in time, we all had been discuss about the plans of our training for the games." Erza smiled.

Sonic look down shocking Erza so she became concern for Sonic.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Erza asked.

Sonic look around and shouted.

"Everyone! May I have your attention? I have an announcement to make." Sonic shouted.

Everyone stop what they're doing and turn their attentions to the blue blur hero.

"Sonic. Is something wrong?" Makarov asked.

"No nothing is wrong, I want to make an announcement." Sonic responded.

"Well whatever it is, we're all ears."

"Thank you. You see, you are all wondering why I've been very quiet for the past three days right."

"Yeah." Everyone responded with a nod.

"I figured that much. Well I've been doing some thinking for the past three days and I made up my mind to tell you all of this and this decision I've made."

"What is it that you want to tell us?" Lucy asked.

"What I want to tell you is that… *Sigh* I'm leaving the guild."

"You're doing WHAT?!" Natsu questioned.

"Leaving?!" Romeo and Wendy repeated.

"Are you serious?!" Everyone asked in shock

"Yes. Me and Kenny we'll be leaving." Sonic answered.

"But why?" Gray asked.

"Something that the two of us needed to do and we'll be gone for three months."

"Sonic you can't leave." Laki and Lucy said in unison.

"But what about the Grand Magic Games?" Cana asked.

"We'll be participating there but we're be arriving there late." Sonic answered.

"But I don't understand why you and Kenny be leaving. This is so unmanly!" Elfman snarled.

"I know you're all shocked about me and Kenny leaving but I've made up my mind and no one's going to stop me."

"Sonic…"

Sonic turns to Erza.

"Don't leave me. I need you here." Erza pleaded.

"It's ok, I'll be back before you know it Erza. There's just something that I needed to do on my own." Sonic stated.

"I… I understand. I respect your decision but promise me you'll be safe out there."

"Promise."

"Sonic. I am not pleased that you'll be leaving but is this what you needed to do then I'll respect your decision. I hope you can come back safe and sound." Makarov respected.

"Thanks Makarov. Thank you all of you, Kenny let's get home to do some packing."

"Yeah let's go."

Sonic and Kenny exits the guild but before Sonic can leave, he is being tackled by Lucy, Cana, Laki, Evergreen, and Kinana sending Sonic numerous kisses on his cheek smothering him with affection. The girls got off of Sonic getting up on his feet and smiled at everyone.

"Hey promise me one thing guys." Sonic said.

"What's that?" Makarov asked.

"Make sure you guys can kick Sabretooth's ass when I get back in time for the party you dig?"

"Oh don't worry Sonic, we will." Natsu grinned.

Sonic nod his head. He and Kenny then finally exits out of the guild to do the packing for their journey for three months. Zack with Jim rushes over at Sonic stopping him.

"Sonic wait!" Zack stopped.

Sonic and Kenny stopping their tracks. They turn their attentions over to the giant black dragon slayer and Jim alongside with him.

"I want to come with you on your journey." Zack requested.

"What?" Sonic repeated.

"Take me with you Sonic."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"This is something I needed to do on my own and I'm taking Kenny along with me."

"But Sonic. Without you in this guild, I'll be alone."

"No you won't Zack. You have friends here that care about you. I know you're working on your progress to gain their trust and respect but I'm not taking you with me."

"Sonic. I am coming with you whether you like it or not?"

"I told you I am not taking you with me and Kenny. You're needed here. Besides, I think you should spend some alone time with Mirajane."

"*Blush* What? But that's not even…"

"No Zack, you really like Mirajane. Go to her and try confessing your feelings to her and ask her out on a date."

"Sonic…"

"It's ok Zack, I know you're looking out for your mentor and wanted to come along with me but I'll be fine. I chose this path and I'm determine to follow it where it leads me. Understand."

"Yes."

"Good. I'll be leaving now, let's go Kenny."

Kenny nod head and Team Sonic heads on back for their journey. Zack stood by watching his mentor and his exceed partner leaving and going home.

* * *

_The Hedgehog Residence…_

Sonic and Kenny begin packing their things, gathering food and taking some money during the journey. Kenny went downstairs to the basement to gather some things that he may want to bring during the journey. As Kenny gather some gear, he realized that he found a black box which he recognizes it and walks over to it. Kenny begin to remember about the box for the brief moment bringing a smile on his face.

"Oh that's right, I did made this invention that I meant to give Sonic right after I made him this sword. Let me give him this, this should be useful for Sonic." Kenny remembered.

Kenny takes the box, carrying it out of the basement to hands it over to Sonic.

Sonic was almost done packing up some things during his journey. He went through the side table of the bed opening it until he found a picture of himself and his friends back in Mobius. Sonic picks the picture, takes a seat on the bed looking at the picture bringing a smile on his face. There was his friends hanging out sharing some great moments together. Sonic shed a tear from his eye realizing how much he misses his friends, his best friend and brother, and his family back in Mobius. Sonic ears perk up hearing someone coming in so when Sonic turn his attention to the door, it was Kenny seeing Sonic in tears.

"Hey what's wrong Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"*Sniff* Just looking at this picture of my friends back at my dimension." Sonic answered.

Kenny flew towards him to take a look. He examines the picture of Sonic's friends and family. He realizes how much Sonic misses them.

"Oh man. You miss them so much do you?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. I forgot about this picture since I've been so busy fighting Darkness, worrying about him and the fight against Neo Metal Sonic and Venom." Sonic responded.

"I hope they're doing ok since you're not with them anymore huh?"

"Yeah. I miss them so much Kenny, I wish that I would be back to my real home and to my friends and family."

"I get how you feel. Besides, missing your family and friends makes you homesick."

"Yeah that's how it feels and how it goes. Hey what's with the black box?"

"Huh? Oh. I've been meaning to give this to you."

Kenny flew over to the black box, picks it up and flies over to Sonic to hand it over to him.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Just open and you'll find out." Kenny said.

Sonic shrug his shoulders thinking why not. He opens the box to see what's inside it, he sees a black archery bow looks like a hunting bow which it is the color black (_Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge version._). Sonic takes the bow out examines the bow.

"A bow and arrow, you made this Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I thought this could be a use to you during the journey." Kenny responded.

"I see. I haven't used one of these since my master taught me to shoot a bow and arrow tacking archery lessons. I can put my archery skills into good use."

"Oh and it folds too."

Sonic sees a button on the bow so when he presses it, the bow begin fold so Sonic can now carry it in his arms. Sonic place the folded hunting bow and place it on his back.

"Mmm. I like it Kenny, this would be a great use in our journey. So are you finish packing?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I got everything I need. What about you?" Kenny replied.

"Almost finish, just need to gather just a few more things until we can leave."

Sonic returns to pack his belongings for the journey. After taking a few moments of packing, Sonic finished with his packing and so was Kenny knowing he had already finished. Sonic and Kenny gather their gear as Kenny grab his laptop and his gear with gadgets that he invented during the journey and Sonic grabbing his one strap backpack with his sword on his back and his folded hunting bow on his back also. Team Sonic was ready to leave for their journey but all of sudden, there was a knock on the door. Sonic went to go answer the door opening it to see Lucy standing right in front of Sonic.

"Lucy. Came to say goodbye?" Sonic asked.

Lucy didn't respond but instead she embraces into a hug kissing Sonic on the lips with affection. Sonic shot his eyes open wide of shock to see that the celestial wizard kissing him on the lips. Sonic backed away a bit but Lucy refused, she kept her lips locked to Sonic's lips passionately kissing him but finally Sonic backed Lucy away breaking the kiss.

"You kissed me." Sonic exclaimed.

"I know but I just want to say goodbye. I wished I can come with you Sonic." Lucy wished.

"Luce. You're needed here and you guys need to train for the Grand Magic Games. I can't take you with me, your friends need you."

"You're right but I wish I could."

"I'll be back and will return for the Grand Magic Games and see how strong you all become. Just make me proud ok."

"I will and I'll do this for you Sonic. I love you."

"I know."

Lucy hugged Sonic and kiss him on the cheek and waved at him saying her goodbyes to Sonic. Sonic and Kenny make sure they have everything they need before heading to the train station to take the train to Hargeon City. Team Sonic headed over to station buying their tickets and just about to leave until Sonic is stopped when he felt arms wrapping around his stomach. Sonic turns around facing Erza who made it in time before Sonic and Kenny can take their departure. Erza then suddenly presses her lips kissing Sonic passionately. Sonic respond and returns the kiss for his wife sharing a soft, tender, and a passionate kiss.

After they kiss for five minutes, Sonic and Erza break away looking into each other's eyes.

"Sonic. I'm going to miss you." Erza said sadly.

"I know, I'll miss you too. I still have y locket to remember that you're ok and know you'll miss me." Sonic remarked.

"I wish I would accompany you but is this what you want to do on your own. I understand and respect your decision."

"Thanks. Can you promise something for me?"

"Yes anything my love."

"Be strong and train hard and so goes to everyone back at Fairy Tail. Make me proud while I'm away for three months."

"I will and I won't let you down Sonic."

"I know you won't, there's no way you could ever could."

"*Smiles* Be careful and stay safe out there Sonic. Promise you'll return back to me safe?"

"I will, you have my word."

"(_Kisses Sonic on the lips._) I love you."

"I love you too Erza. Goodbye."

Sonic pulls Erza into a hug and kisses her on the forehead then on the lips. He lets go of her and he and Kenny were about to take off but Sonic is stopped when Zack and Jim come in and speak to Sonic.

"Sonic. I want to say goodbye, I wish I could come with you." Zack said.

"I know Zack but I made this choice and this is something that I need to do on my own. Promise me one thing for me?" Sonic requested.

"Yeah anything Sonic?"

"As I'm your mentor, I order you to protect your friends and train hard. Make your mentor proud while I'm away ok?"

"Yeah. I promise Sonic, I will not fail you."

"I know you won't. Goodbye friendly giant."

"Goodbye to you Kenny." Jim bid farewell.

"Don't worry we'll see each other again and try not get angry and go out of control while me and Sonic are away and same goes to Zack. Look out for him ok?" Kenny responded.

"I will and thank you."

"No problem. Hey Sonic are we're ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go."

Zack pulls Sonic into a hug and begin shedding tears from his eyes. He hate to see his mentor, his hero, and his icon of hope leave. He wanted to come with Sonic and travel alongside him and be close to him like a brother that he hasn't had before. Zack release Sonic and wave goodbye to his mentor. Sonic and Kenny wave saying their goodbyes and enter in the train and takes off to Hargeon. Zack stood and watch the train leave sadly. Erza walks back to the guild.

"You're going to miss Sonic and Kenny aren't you?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. Whatever Sonic needed to do, I respect his wish." Zack responded.

* * *

_The Train…_

Sonic and Kenny seated riding along to their destination. They begin to talk about what they're going to do.

"So you finally made up your mind. So we're going back to Marcadia?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. Professor Walker had a hidden lab that I discovered when we went to investigate about the meeting that he was having with Jose Parla." Sonic responded.

"Why are we're going back to Marcadia for anyway?"

"To do some research. I hear there is a temple that shows the answers about Acnologia."

"Get out! For real? You discovered it?"

"Yeah. I used your laptop to learn more about Acnologia and read the books about him and I discovered a temple and I haven't discovered the name of the temple yet."

"So there's more to the story, maybe it may have some kind of prophecy at some point?"

"Who knows? We'll know once we get there."

"Yeah I am dying to know more about this investigation."

* * *

**Sonic and Kenny are heading back to Marcadia City and what is this temple that Sonic discovered? What answers does this have for Team Sonic? Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	20. Act 1 Scene 20: Return to Marcadia

Chapter 20: Back to Marcadia

_The Sea…_

Team Sonic set sail to Marcadia City which will take them a few days to get there. Sonic decide to do some training by practicing his fighting style with Kenny learning from Sonic using his staff. Team Sonic were focus on training waiting patiently to reach to Marcadia City and get to Professor Eugene Walker's mansion. Sonic watching Kenny using his staff training hard and to be strong to fight alongside of Sonic someday.

Kenny then stop to take a breather and Sonic brings him a glass of water.

"Here you go buddy, fresh cold water to keep you cool and hydrated." Sonic offered.

"So you're giving me sea water?" Kenny teased.

"Ahahahahaha no not likely."

Kenny smile, sharing a laugh with Sonic and accepts Sonic's offer and drinks down the glass of water.

"Thank you Sonic. Man I've been training for a whole hour." Kenny said.

"Yeah you sure was. Trying to get stronger to fight alongside with me someday huh?" Sonic pointed out.

"Yeah. I want to help you after all we're partners and we're Team Sonic. I don 't want to be sitting on the sidelines when you're fighting off some bandits or strong opponents of course."

"I know what you mean there buddy. Just leave the strong opponents with strong magic to me."

"I can deal with that."

"So what's on your mind there?"

"Hmm. Zack mentioned before that I can beat Acnologia, his foster dad. That dragon is powerful and he'll be impossible to beat. No other wizard hasn't got a chance to go against him."

"Yeah and why hasn't he disappeared with the other dragons that vanished 14 years ago?"

"Maybe crossed havoc and anarchy. Just my guest is all."

"No no you're completely right. That explains why remember the Tenrou Island incident that happen seven years ago during the Grimoire Heart attack during the Fairy Tail S-Class trials."

"Yeah you got a point there. Why Acnologia would have Zack to be his son and has his black dragon slayer magic. We both know Zack's black dragon magic is stronger than Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus dragon slayer magic. Also I defeated Zack when he is in control by the darkness from his rage that happen seven years ago when he heard the news about my death in the explosion. This doesn't make any sense at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Why hasn't Acnologia disappeared with the other dragons, why did the dragons disappeared seven years ago? That is the main question and why hasn't Acnologia joined with the other dragons as well."

"That is the question I do not know. Once we get to Marcadia and find this temple then we'll know the full story."

"Yeah. There are so many questions and answers waiting to be discovered."

"Tell me about it. Hey I wonder what the others are doing in their training for the Grand Magic Games?"

"Yeah that reminds me. I hope they're doing well in their training we are training as well. So let's get to our training session."

"Yeah break time's over."

* * *

_Darkness's Citadel…_

Darkness looking out the window closing his eyes as the room was in complete silence. After the fight with against Neo Metal Sonic, he waited patiently for the Grand Magic Games to happen in three months' time. Sting suddenly enters inside the quarters closing the door behind him so he can tell Darkness the news.

"Lord Darkness, I bring you news." Sting informed.

"Speak." Darkness commanded.

"We can't find Sonic and his exceed friend. He is gone from Magnolia, we have no idea where they went. We heard that they'll be gone for three months."

"Ah. That's seems to be very interesting. So you know idea about their whereabouts?"

"No not at all my lord."

"I see. Let Sonic and Kenny do whatever they please. I don't want to waste my time to deal with Sonic so he'll have to wait for now anyways."

"What will you do?"

"Sit back and wait patiently for the Grand Magic Games and then will go forward with the plan in motion."

* * *

_Akane Resort…_

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Levy, Jet, Droy, Happy, and Carla started their training know it was the first day of their training for the Grand Magic Games. The Strauss family with Cana went to train elsewhere so did Gajeel and Pantherlily went training together, even the other wizards went training as well even Zack and Jim Liger went elsewhere to train to make Zack's mentor proud of him of his progress.

Erza at the cliffs during her solo training swinging her swords practice her swordsmanship. She had her eyes close concentrating and focusing her training session. As her training continues on, she looks out at the view of the ocean thinking about her husband letting out a sigh.

"Wherever you are beloved, I will fulfill your promise." Erza praised.

Lucy take a breather from her meditation, she thought about Sonic's whereabouts thinking about her crush. She looks out the sea of the ocean and smiled.

"Sonic. Wherever you are, I hope you're safe. We'll be waiting for you in three months." Lucy whispered.

* * *

_A few days later…_

It was eight days and the ship reach to Marcadia City setting dock at the docks. Sonic and Kenny grab their belongings and gear and exits the ship and entering through the streets of Marcadia.

"Well we're here Sonic." Kenny said.

"Yep. That was a long ride here to Marcadia. Now then, let's head over to Professor Eugene Walker's mansion and find that hidden laboratory." Sonic suggested.

Kenny nod in response. Team Sonic heads on over to the mansion to start their mission. When they got their in minutes, they see it's abandoned. Sonic homing attack through the gates walking through and heads to the mansion. Team Sonic look around the mansion knowing it's been abandoned after hearing the death about Eugene Walker.

"Whoa… this is one big abandoned mansion." Kenny examined.

"Tell me about it. Are you scared?" Sonic asked.

"No. Just examining the place that's all. So let's go in."

"Right ahead of you. Be ready for any surprises, we don't know what we're getting ourselves into."

"Agreed."

Kenny takes out his staff, hoping on Sonic's shoulder and the team enter inside the abandoned mansion. When they enter inside the mansion, they look around the place to find the hidden laboratory. Sonic takes out his sword to be on his guard and protect his exceed partner. They search at the bedrooms, then they search to the bathrooms, living rooms, dining rooms, and Professor Walker's office and in the kitchen but find nothing.

They then check the library to see if they can anything.

"So far we could find the secret laboratory here." Sonic said.

"Are you sure it's here in this mansion?" Kenny asked to be sure.

"Yes I'm positive. It's got to be somewhere in this mansion."

Kenny summoning his wings and take a look around. He checks on some of the books in the library finding something that he like to read.

"Hmm. This looks interesting." Kenny selected.

Kenny pulls the purple book of the shelf but all of sudden, a loud noise begin to interact bringing his and Sonic's attention. The shelf begin to move to the right side which shows a secret passage. This shocks Kenny and including Sonic knowing the exceed had found the secret passage.

"Uh… found it." Kenny said.

"Great job Kenny. Let's get going." Sonic suggested.

"Yeah let's."

Team Sonic enter in the secret passage entering the room until the shelf begin to closes on its own behind Sonic and Kenny. Before Sonic can transform into his Fire Sonic form to use some light but apparently, the lights begin to turn on reviewing to be the secret laboratory that they've been searching for.

***Track start to play: Rorke Files (Call of Duty: Ghosts Soundtrack)***

"So this is his laboratory." Kenny examined.

"Looks like it to me." Sonic looked.

"You're right. He sure does have one. Sorry I doubted you."

"It's ok."

Kenny sees a computer who is still activate and still on so he flew over there and takes a look. He hacks in Professor Walker's computer going through some files.

"Can you find any information here?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. This won't take a second." Kenny answered.

Sonic decides to take a look around the lab. Sonic sees many experiments that the professor had been working on, sees the blueprints about dragons, the darkness and about chaos energy using Sonic's blood. Sonic discovered something that caught his interests, the research about the Dark Resurrection and the spells to bring back the dead using the darkness and dark magic. Also information about his arch enemy Darkness the Hedgehog.

"So he has been working this operation for resurrected Darkness back to life. Also, he's been trying to create his dark army and they were going to take over Earthland alongside with Jose Parla." Sonic concluded.

"Sonic, come take a look at this." Kenny informed.

Sonic walks over to Kenny to look through the screen of the computer monitor.

"What did you find?" Sonic asked.

"I found out where the temple is." Kenny notified.

"Where is it located?"

"It's in Earthland which it is located in Bosco. The temple has been abandoned for years."

"Has anyone traveled down to the temple?"

"No not really. No one hasn't ventured to the temple."

"So where's Bosco at? Is it in Fiore?"

"No not really, it's in another state."

"I see. So what's this temple called?"

"The **Temple of Ark**."

"The Temple of Ark?"

"Yeah. That's the name of the temple. I've already got the coordinates of this temple in Bosco. We should get going and it'll take like a whole month to get there."

"Yeah but with my Sonic speed, we'll be there in no time."

"But won't you get tired?"

"Yeah but still, we can even use my extreme gear."

"Good point."

"Let's get out of here."

"Wait I discovered some more information."

"About what?"

"Let me check… (_Checks the files._) Let's see here, it seems like Professor Walker and Jose were going to use Darkness for his power and trap him so they can use his dark power to rule Earthland and around the world for themselves and create a army."

"I should've known. Also Professor Walker has been experimenting on making his own dark army and weapons for his advantage. He was researching about the dark resurrection and the puddle of darkness to revive Darkness the Hedgehog. His research have been going on for seven long years of the making."

"So that's how they did it. No wonder he's been so busy."

"Kenny, Joseph the Dingo got a message from Professor Walker back at his ship from an unknown world that you free me from the cyro-chamber. Can you check any files about his deals with Professor Walker?"

"Yes give me just the moment."

Kenny searching through finding any information about Joseph and Professor Walker. This took about a few seconds until Kenny located the file.

"Here it is. It looks like Professor Walker was experimenting back on Joseph's ship." Kenny informed.

"Did you know about this?" Sonic questioned.

"No. He put my out of it including his men so they kept it in secret. I didn't know what they were doing by they were discussing about a weapon or something."

"Wait a weapon?"

"Yeah. That's all I hear. Wait…"

"What is it?"

"It's not a weapon. It was an experiment, a project actually."

"What they were experimenting?"

"A person actually. They were trying to create a secret weapon against the wizards to bow down to Eugene and Jose when they take over the world. They injected dark magic, a powerful dark magic like dark arts actually like Zeref's magic but completely different. Also the power of darkness from Professor Walker's research."

"What is the project called?"

"It was called: **Project Eclipse**."

"Project Eclipse?"

"Yes. They locked this project in Joseph's clarified room as it sleeps inside the capsule but I think the explosion may have destroyed the project and killed it of course."

"Well we don't have to worry about that exactly. Let's get to Bosco and head over to Temple of Ark."

Kenny nodded, logging off the computer but all of sudden, the computer set to self-destruct for ten seconds. Sonic and Kenny take their departure to exit out of the mansion and when Team Sonic exits from the mansion, the mansion begin to explode creating a flaming explosion. The two ducked down from the explosion as the mansion begin burning into ashes. Sonic and Kenny glance to the destroyed mansion.

"Well looks like we got everything we need." Kenny said.

"Yeah now come on, let's get to Bosco." Sonic said.

Kenny nodded his head with response. The duo left the burning mansion and heads over to Bosco and reach the Temple of Ark.

* * *

**Sonic and Kenny are heading over to Bosco in Earthland to reach to the Temple of Ark. Will they find the answers about Acnologia or will they not? Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	21. Act 1 Scene 21: The Temple of Ark

Chapter 21: The Temple of Ark

Team Sonic arrived back to Earthland in Hargeon and they begin to travel over out of Fiore and headed on over Bosco and locate the Temple of Ark that they located from the abandoned mansion in Marcadia City. Sonic rode his extreme gear with Kenny on his shoulder riding there cruising through their journey.

* * *

_With Zack and Jim…_

Zack training his black dragon slayer magic using his techniques. Zack try come up with new techniques with his black dragon slayer to get stronger and the hopes of face Sonic in a rematch someday to defeat him someday. Zack train as hard as he can in the deep woods so no one can interfere. Jim sees and watching Zack training with exercises, meditation, practicing his fighting techniques, and his magic. He was pushing himself a little hard to get stronger. Zack try to go with one of his attacks but he winced and collapsed to the ground and so Jim rushes over to Zack.

"Don't push yourself too hard Zack, you might hurt yourself." Jim reasoned.

"I have to. I have to get stronger for Sonic and challenge him in a rematch someday to beat him." Zack rejected.

"Zack I know you want to get strong but you should push yourself hard otherwise you'll end up hurting yourself during your training session."

"*Sigh* I'm suppose your right Jim, I guess I can use a break before going back to training."

Zack sighed and takes a breath to take his break.

"So are you still worried about your mentor?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. I wonder what is he doing on his journey?" Zack wondered.

"There's nothing to worry, Sonic and Kenny can take care of themselves. Sonic is the strongest one in the guild and he can get through anything. After all, he's a hero after."

"True. I wish I could join him. Without him here in the guild is like I'm alone."

"You're not alone. You got friends here in this guild."

"They still don't trust me yet, I'm working on to gain their trust and their respect."

"I know but still you got them to care about and you're not alone."

"Yeah I guess you're right Jim. *Sigh* I don't know what to do now."

"Why don't you go talk to Mirajane?"

"She's with her siblings and Cana to train for the games."

"Oh right. I can't stop thinking about her."

"You really like her don't you."

"Yeah and I don't know what to do now. What will Sonic do when you're truly in love with the girl that you met and fell head over heels for her. She really likes Sonic and I'm just… I'm just a giant and she'll never fall for someone like me."

"Don't say that Zack. You have a strong heart and keep believing in yourself and believe in your heart, you'll get a chance to talk to Mirajane and ask her out. Don't you worry, give her some time and when that time comes, talk to her and ask her out."

"Ok. I'll do it and I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right, just like what Sonic would say to you if he is here."

"Ok so why don't I get back to my training."

"Sure but don't push yourself ok."

"I got it."

* * *

_With Sonic and Kenny…_

Team Sonic traveled through Fiore at northeast and headed on over to Bosco to locate the temple. It took two weeks to getting their as they stop for shelter for the night and get food. Also they set up a camp site to rest while Sonic goes hunting for food to provide them both on their journey. They traveled together and reach down to Bosco and continue making their way over to the temple. The duo continue their way on forward to the temple and when they got close to their destination and miles away. Sonic and Kenny stopped and examined the place.

"Whoa…" Kenny uttered.

"You said it pal." Sonic examined with eyes widen.

"This is the **Kingdom of Bosco**."

Sonic and Kenny look around see the place. They see the two tall statues of warriors holding their sword downwards there was some grey clouds with a sun shining like the sunset, there was a lot of rocks and some water on the ground even the place is in ruins. It look like a wasteland and Sonic and Kenny glances over to the temple.

"The **Temple of Ark**, it's here located in the Kingdom of Bosco." Kenny informed.

"So this is the place then. Alright then so let's head inside the temple and learn more about Acnologia."

"Yeah you lead the way."

Sonic and Kenny go on forward and enters inside the temple being on their guard. The team walk through the temple seeing the place is in ruins. They sees some torches up ahead so Sonic then grabs one of the torches lighting some fire on it to earn some light in their path and the two proceed further in the temple. Sonic and Kenny remained quiet, both of them did not even want to speak as they ventured through the temple to learn more about Acnologia. There was a moment of silence between them during their path. Kenny decide to break the silence and start a conversation.

"I've never witness anything like this before." Kenny commented.

"Me too. I've been in a temple before back at my dimension but nothing compare to this." Sonic responded.

"You had an adventure before that made you go to a temple?"

"Yeah you can say that. Anyway, I wonder how long this will take to get to the destination to about Acnologia."

All of sudden, they hear a crack which it is coming from the ground. Sonic and Kenny begin to fall when a second after, the ground begin breaking that causes the fall. When they fall to the deep ground, Sonic sees spikes down ahead. Kenny summons his wings and catches Sonic and carries him above looking down at the spikes.

"Thanks buddy." Sonic thanked.

"No problem Sonic. That was a close one." Kenny commented.

"Looks like they're going to be deadly traps along the way. Time to go through them, I hope you're ready for this Kenny because it's going to be one heck of an adventure."

"I'm game so let's go."

***Track start to play: Tricky Maze …Lost World (Sonic Adventure)***

Sonic and Kenny found some ground and they both landed on their feet. Sonic waste no time so he takes Kenny putting him on his shoulders and speed through the temple going through some traps. Sonic speeds to the temple and all of sudden, the tunnel begin to light up as there are small pillars of fire coming out of the ground and turning the tunnel. Kenny grabs hold of Sonic as the blue speedster jumping away, dodging and evading the fire pillars along the way during the death traps.

Sonic sees the exit so he speeds through the fire temple and dashes off jumping off the tunnel and landed on platform evading the spikes from the ground. Kenny flew up to the ground and Sonic jumps up to the ground, grabbing the ledge and jumps doing a front flip. Team Sonic continue their way to their destination. They are now at the hallways and Sonic step a trap which shoots some poison darts shocking Kenny.

"Sonic!" Kenny shouted.

"I know." Sonic snarled.

Sonic dodging from the poison darts coming from the ground. Sonic uses triangle jump dodging the poison darts and speeds off from the dart trap. Team Sonic continue on ahead until they see swinging blades as they rotate side to side. Sonic take his time to make his move to go through not getting hit by the swinging blades, after a few seconds dodging the swinging blade, Sonic and Kenny proceed on. The door of the temple begin to up and the team proceed, when they resume to their destination, they see some trees and temples and the grey sky with sunlight to the right.

They two enter in the room which it was pitch dark. Suddenly they see a light, Sonic knew what to do so he turn the light over to the mirror which creating some light and the small torches on the ground light up and the gang proceed on to their path. There some more of mirrors so Sonic uses the lights to shin on the mirror to create more in their path and resume to their destination to the center of the ruins. Also Sonic jump to the next surface after seeing some spikes on the ground to whoever falls to the deathtrap.

They see some water and a dead end and when they got in the water, the water taking them away and out of the water tunnel of them temple and they fall from the waterfall and lands on the grass. Sonic swing in the water and get back inside the temple and when the two continue on to their path. They door suddenly shut and the large boulder coming rolling over to Sonic and Kenny fast.

"Sonic that big boulder is coming for us." Kenny pointed out.

"I know. Hang on to me ok." Sonic commanded.

"Oh I will."

Kenny clutching to Sonic. Sonic uses his speed running from large rock boulder coming towards Team Sonic. Sonic then uses **Sonic Boost** to dash away from the boulder as it was getting close to hit and kill the duo. Sonic sees a dead end up ahead so he jumps off the platform did an aerial twist and the rock boulder rolls down to the ground from the platform. Sonic and Kenny watches the rock boulder falling off to the ground into darkness.

"That was a close on." Sonic said.

"Yeah it sure was. I don't know what I'll do without you." Kenny smiled.

"*Chuckle* You'll be dead if it wasn't for me. Besides, I think we should get going before another one comes in but this time it'll be bigger than before."

"Good idea."

Sonic and Kenny continue on with their destination.

The duo had gotten through the death traps along the way and now they go through a puzzle of gravity on the wall. Sonic steps on one of the switches to place the pieces of the wall together until it got the pieces right, Sonic then steps on the pieces running on walls and get to the next platforms. The two evaded the death traps and spikes during the puzzle. This took about minutes to get through the puzzle and Sonic and Kenny finally got through the puzzle and continue on ahead to the destination.

After surviving the death traps and going through the puzzle of the room, the duo arrive to the center of the center of the temple and they begin enter inside as the door open to the center of the ruins. Sonic and Kenny look around the place seeing the paintings of dragons.

"Whoa. Check out the paintings. They're dragons." Kenny said.

"Yeah and all of them are Acnologia of course." Sonic corrected.

"Hey Sonic. Here are some readings."

"Can you read them?"

***Song start to play for the history: The Divine Wings (Sonic Riders Zero Gravity Soundtrack)***

"Yeah. *Ahem* The Black Dragon and the Dragon king known as Acnologia has was the ruthless, bloodthirsty, and violent dragon that Earthland has yet ever heard. 400 years ago, he wasn't always a dragon, he was once a human once in a lifetime 400 hundred years ago."

"Wait Acnologia was a human before?"

"Yeah that what they say in this story and it's the truth. Anyway, he was one of the first dragon slayers to come into being even entering the Dragon Civil War being the supporter. However, Acnologia and the other group of the dragon slayers, disregarded the comrades they fought for, and killed every dragon they could, bathing into their own blood. After overuse of his magic, Acnologia turned himself into a dragon and even proclaimed himself to be the dragon king. The event was forever etched into the history as the **Dragon King Festival**."

"The Dragon King Festival. That's how it happen during the civil war of the dragons?"

"Precisely. Over 400 years ago, the dragons were the kings of world. The humans were the dragon's food to them, they flew freely all over the lands and seas. This had been going on for the dragons but suddenly, the unknown dragon had questioned the reign of the dragons."

"Sounds like this dragon had a change of heart for the humans right?"

"I think so. Apparently, the latter wanted the dragons and the humans to coexist in the world. But eventually it began the war between the dragons who supported dragon-human coexistence, and those who were against the ideology. The jade dragon name **Zicronis** was against the dragons who were coexisting with the humans."

"I guess he's with Acnologia against the humans am I right?"

"Yeah. That's the answer to it. There's more to it, with the war spread in anarchy through the lands and the dragons stalemate. The human-supporting dragons had devised a plan hoping it would stop. They had provide some humans of their magic allowing them to become dragon slayers to slay dragons, giving rise to the fearful dragon slayers. The planed proved to be very successful, as the human-supporting dragons gain the upper hand in the world. However, they all did not anticipate their fellow dragon slayer's next move."

"What do they do to them?"

"Power corrupted by the immense power gifted undo them by the dragons, the dragon slayers begin slaying the dragons on their side. Amongst those dragon slayers was one who murdered many dragons, bathing in their own blood until eventually…"

"Eventually what?"

"The person became a dragon himself. However, the very first human proclaimed himself to be the dragon king and became known as the black dragon. This person is the name Acnologia."

"Oh man. That's how it happen over 400 years ago."

"Yes. This is history here."

"I see. Hey let's find out more about Acnologia."

***Track begin to change: Ghost Killer (Call of Duty: Ghosts Soundtrack)***

"Sure. *Ahem* As many years passed, the dragon Acnologia roamed around Earthland, reputed to be the most fearsome dragon has they would announce it. He was credited with the single-handed destruction of the entire country. This dragon leaves the path of destruction, chaos overwhelming to be impossible to beat and stop this dragon."

"Damn. I don't think anyone can defeat this dragon, he's impossible to beat. I believe them."

"Hold on, there is more."

"Wait there is?"

"Yeah. However, there is hope to stop this dragon and the hope of the dragons too who are hiding. This person is the symbol of hope, a protector of the world and the guardian of the humans. He will appear in Earth Land and stop Acnologia and stop his reign of destruction."

"And who will be that person be?"

Kenny look up at the mural paintings and is shocked knowing he had found his answer. Sonic cocked his eyebrow.

"What is Kenny?"

Kenny pointed his finger at the murale picture at the wall.

"Look." Kenny examined.

Sonic look over at the picture and shot his eyes open wide of absolute shock. There was a picture of Acnologia fighting against the person in yellow. It was a hedgehog, Sonic quivered in shock seeing the murale paintings of him fighting Acnologia.

"M-Me?" Sonic uttered out.

"Yeah. That person is you Sonic. You're the chosen one." Kenny pointed out.

"H-How is this possible? I've never met this dragon and I don't think I can defeat Acnologia. They must be mistaken."

"It's not, it's real. You're the chosen one to defeat Acnologia and save us. They believe that you can defeat him with your chaos energy."

"You think they believe I can defeat this dragon?"

"Yes Sonic. You're the strongest wizard in Earthland and they believe you can defeat Acnologia including Zack."

"I don't believe this."

"I know it's affecting you Sonic but it's the truth. You're the chosen one."

Sonic remained quiet for the moment after what he witnessed. Sonic was about to go berserk, lose his mind of the prophecy and being the chosen one to defeat the king of the dragons. Sonic take a deep breath and sighed calmly looking over at the murale paintings.

"If they believe I can defeat this dragon then so be it. I'll do it." Sonic accepted.

"You do?" Kenny inquired.

"Yeah. I am shock and slowly trying to believe this but I'll do it. I'll defeat Acnologia."

"Do you think you can pull it off?"

"I don't know but I'll try. I'll defeat Acnologia like what these paintings say if it takes me to risk my life."

"We all know how dangerous this dragon can be."

"Yeah this will be a challenging one. We got what we need so why don't we leave this place and go train."

"Yeah good idea. This place gives me the creeps.

Sonic nod with agreement. Team Sonic took off exiting the temple and leave Bronco. As they were leaving, Sonic had thoughts about being the chosen one and the one to defeat and stop Acnologia.

"Hey are you ok?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know. This is so surprising. I'll get over it." Sonic responded honestly.

"It's going to be ok. I know you this is so surprising for you but I think you'll pull it off. I believe in you."

"Thanks Kenny."

"No problem so now that's over, we get back to our training."

"Yeah and I don't see a problem traveling around. Also training during our journey of traveling."

"Yeah I always like to travel. So shall we have our own adventure?"

"You know it."

And so Team Sonic begin to journey around Earthland traveling around for the next three months before the Grand Magic Games begin.

* * *

**Sonic the chosen one to defeat the black dragon Acnologia? Can Sonic defeat this dragon and save everyone from the path of destruction or will he fail. What will happen? Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**

* * *

**P.S: I use the Sonic Adventure reference the Lost World Stage. Plus if you all want to know about the Kingdom of Bosco. Go to Fairy Tail Fanon, that is where I found the picture and thought I would add this in this chapter.**

**The Grand Magic Games is on its way and the end of Act 1 is near and coming to an end for Act 2. Oh and to GojiGrimlockSaurus, if you're reading this I haven't forgotten about your OC Character. Sorry for the big delay and I am trying to finish the Act 1 scenes. I have a big surprise for you and a nice wonderful idea I had came up with in Act 2. Act 2 is going to be Sonic's Greatest Challenge awaits him. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough and I know you're going to love it in Act 2. Be sure to be on the look out. **


	22. Act 1 Scene 22: Three Months Later

Chapter 22: Three Months Later

Three months had passed as Sonic and Kenny traveled around Earthland exploring and train together for Grand Magic Games. Team Sonic fought against enemies, saving lives, and explore different places they had not seen and explored before. Kenny had a great time traveling around Earthland with his friend and partner Sonic along the ride. They overcome the obstacles, camp together, fish, and do everything along the way in their journey. Team Sonic had travel to Bosco, Iceberg, Seven, Stella, Joya, Bellum, Sin, Enca, Ca-Elum, Minstrel, and Midi. The boys had been traveling for three whole months and train together during in their journey.

As Three Months had come, the Grand Magic Games is five days away. Kenny kept track of the days so they won't forget. Sonic made a promise that he'll be joining the games for the people and help win Fairy Tail retain their spot once again from Sabretooth. Sonic and Kenny had been training for three months after discover the secrets about Acnologia, the Dragon Civil War and the secret about the dragons plus even learning about that Sonic is the chosen one to defeat and stop Acnologia from the reign of destruction.

Right now, it was five days away of the Grand Magic Games. The two figures atop of the mountains looking at the view. There was a hedgehog and his exceed partner and friend standing next to him. It was Team Sonic standing atop of the mountain. Sonic crossed his arms and Kenny look at the view smiling at the view from their destination.

Sonic wear his extreme gear glasses on. He even has on a grey hooded scarf covering his mouth. Kenny even got a new staff which it is the color black and blue during their journey. There was moments of silence as the pair watch the view as wind begin to blow a cool breeze. Sonic pulls down his hooded scarf and uncovers his mouth and lifts up his glasses atop of his forehead forming a smile on his face.

"Well it's almost time huh buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. The Grand Magic Games, I can't wait. I hope everyone got strong." Kenny replied.

"So do I. We got a lot stronger for the past three months ourselves plus having a wonderful time traveling around Earthland."

"We sure did. Hey do you think you'll be strong enough to face Acnologia."

"Hmm… I think so. Sure he is impossible to beat even I'm the chosen one. I'll defeat the black dragon and keep training."

"Well we got much of the training for the past three months."

"That's true."

"So should we head on back to Magnolia?"

"Yeah but let's look at this view for a few minutes."

"Okay."

Sonic and Kenny resume to look at the view of the mountains of their journey before going home.

* * *

_Four Days later…_

Sonic and Kenny travel on back to Magnolia finishing their journey and their training. The two were heading back home to their friends and to Sonic's wife. Kenny on Sonic's shoulder eating an apple and Sonic remain quiet and listening to his music player that he had with him since teleported in the world of magic. Team Sonic are on their way back to Magnolia. As the boys were heading back, Sonic stopped for a moment begin to sense a nearby magic earning his exceed partner's attention.

"What is it?" Kenny asked.

"I sense a dark power. A dark magic and I think I know who it is?" Sonic Sonic answered.

"What's that?"

"Zeref."

Sonic turn his attention over to the dark mage appearing behind the tree forming a smile on his face.

"Sonic. It is good to see you again." Zeref greeted.

Sonic walks over to Zeref using Chaos Barrier on himself and Kenny and shakes his hand.

"Good to see you too Zeref. How are you?" Sonic said.

"Getting there actually. So are you heading back to your guild and to your wife?"

"Yeah. Me and Kenny here travel around Earthland and going on a journey so far."

"Yeah we sure had one heck a journey but we had fun. Oh and hi Zeref." Kenny adding waving at him.

"A pleasure to see you again as well Kenny. So Sonic, have you got any souvenirs during your journey?"

"Yeah. We've fought Yetis, Vulcans, Bandits, and even more bad guys and monsters along the way and we've been training as well." Sonic answered.

"Training for what?"

"The Grand Magic Games."

"Oh."

"Yep. So have you been keeping a low profile lately?"

"Yes. I took your words of advice and enjoy life and watch the beautiful sky and clouds."

"That's good to hear."

"It sure is. So Sonic, have your discovered new places?"

"Yeah. We did travel to different states in Earthland for three months and we have finding some answers."

"What kind of answers?"

"We've been learning about Acnologia. We have a black dragon slayer in Fairy Tail name Zack Hyperion. He's my apprentice as I'm his mentor teaching him to control his rage to channel his anger and teach him about life of the fullest from the darkness. He thinks that I could beat Acnologia the dragon king. Three days ago I've been doing some thinking and I needed to learn more about Acnologia so me and Kenny left to journey over to the Kingdom of Bosco which it is at Bosco and we located the temple that me and Kenny search to learn more about Acnologia."

"What's the temple called?"

"The Temple of Ark." Kenny answered.

"I think I've heard of that temple before."

"Sonic and I were the first ones that set foot and venture to the temple and got through the death traps and the obstacle courses along the way."

"Is that so? So what did you and Kenny learn at the temple, Sonic?"

"We learned about Acnologia and the rest of the dragons. Plus we learned about the Civil Dragon War that happened over 400 years ago. Acnologia used to be a human until he disregarded his comrades and killing dragons, spilling himself with dragon bloodbath and turned himself into a dragon with immense magic."

"I heard about the name of the Civil Dragon War but not like this. This is very interesting indeed."

"Yeah after we learned about the dragons and Acnologia that until…" Kenny trailed off.

"What? Is there more to the story?"

"Sonic and I made a huge and shocking discovery."

"What is it? What did you guys find out? Is it about Acnologia or the other dragons?"

"No. It's about Acnologia."

"What about him?"

"I think you should read this and look at this picture that I took. That will show you the answers you'll discover."

Kenny takes out his pad that Kenny had brought and took with him after Sonic and Kenny escape the explosion where the exceed freed Sonic from the cyro-chamber. He logs on and go to the files, bringing up the information and hands the pad over to Zeref. Zeref read the information quietly to himself. After reading the information that Zeref read, he then looks at the picture, shot his eyes widened on absolute shock. He remained quiet for the time being staring at the picture. He hands over back the pad to Kenny and choked with no words to say for the moment. Zeref pulls him back to get facing Sonic after learning the shocking news he had discovered.

"Sonic… was that you in the picture. Is it true?" Zeref questioned wanting to know.

"Yes Zeref, everything on there from the temple is true. I'm the chosen one to defeat and stop Acnologia with my powers." Sonic answered firmly.

"This is too much to handle, you of all people you're the chosen one to fight and defeat Acnologia and save the world."

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it myself but it's the truth. I think my chaos control must've sent me in this world because they chose me to defeat Acnologia."

"Do you think you can pull it off?"

"I don't know but I am willing to try. I faced a dragon before back at my world in another timeline so this will be a challenge."

"I wish you the best of luck on your journey then."

"Thanks. Hey why don't we hang out a bit before me and Kenny leave?"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, I think it's time we catch up and hang for a bit don't you think."

"Yeah that'll be a good idea Sonic." Kenny smiled.

"Ok then, I love that." Zeref accepted.

"Come on boys, how about we go fishing and watch the louds."

Zeref nod his head with response. Team Sonic and the dark mage began hanging out. They went fishing together catching some fishes and stare at the clouds enjoying a light cool breeze of the beautiful day. They hang out for an hour and a half having a little fun before Sonic and Kenny can get back home.

"I wish you the best on your journey back home Sonic and Kenny." Zeref wished.

"Yeah you take care of yourself out there Zeref. It was nice seeing you again." Sonic responded.

"In other words, I bid you farewell."

"See you Zack." Kenny waved.

"Thank you again for hanging out with me."

"No problem Zeref. It was my pleasure."

Sonic and Zeref shake hands and Team Sonic and Zeref went to their separate ways. Sonic and Kenny resume on their path to head on back to Magnolia Town.

"You know Sonic, I did enjoyed hanging out with Zeref. He's not such a bad guy after all." Kenny admitted.

"Told you. You just got to trust me." Sonic responded.

"I do."

Sonic chuckled. Both of them continue their journey back to Magnolia Town. The team stumbled upon to a town called Clover Town when Sonic uses his extreme gear board turning it into a windsurfer. The boys pay for a hotel to stay for the night to rest up after traveling so much and use their sleeping backs. Sonic got himself freshen up in a nice hot shower and even Kenny refreshes himself up. They decide to stay at the hotel for the day to sit back and gain their strength.

They play some checkers during the day while listening to some music. Sonic play some relaxing smooth jazz music enjoying the day of relaxing.

"You know Sonic, I had a wonderful time with this journey and I can't wait to go home and be ready for the Grand Magic Games." Kenny said.

"Yeah me too pal, me too. Ah ain't nothing to have a nice and quiet day. We haven't had one like this for three months now." Sonic agreed.

"Hey you missed Erza?"

"Of course I do. I've been thinking about her when we was on a journey traveling. Besides, I can't wait to see her beautiful face once again."

"Everyone can't wait to see you especially the girls who are head over heels with you."

"Yeah that too. I got myself a harem."

"I noticed. Tomorrow we're finally coming home."

"Yeah and I can't wait to return home too buddy. Everyone will be happy to see us."

"And I wonder how strong they've become for the past three months of training."

"*Chuckle* Yeah that I'm looking forward to."

Kenny smiled, the boys return on back to play the game of checkers and went on to enjoy their day of relaxing for the day.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Team Sonic got on the train, heading on back to Magnolia Town which taking them three hours to get there. Sonic eating a piece of vanilla cake with vanilla frosting and Kenny begin to draw for his spare time along the ride. Sonic look out the window seeing trees and land quietly and enjoy his cake in peace. He couldn't help but smile, he was smiling because he cannot wait to be home and cannot wait to reunite with his beloved wife.

He let out a quiet, relaxing sigh sitting back and enjoy the ride while eating his piece of cake.

"_Darkness maybe out there but to this day, I'm coming home and I can't wait to see everyone._" Sonic thought.

* * *

_Three Hours Later…_

The train finally reach to the station as it arrive to Magnolia. Sonic and Kenny grab their things making sure they did not forget anything and exits the train. Team Sonic heads over to Magnolia walking through the streets of town. The civilians see their hero returning back home walking by. This brought smiles to their faces, they wave at Sonic welcoming back the hero and his exceed back from their journey. Sonic wave the civilians and the children smiling happily seeing their hero and role model returning home with his exceed partner.

The duo head to the edge of the town walking up the stairs and sees the Fairy Tail guild up ahead. Once they reach their destination, Sonic stop for a moment which Kenny stop and look over at Sonic.

"Sonic. Is something wrong?" Kenny asked.

"No really. It feels good to be back." Sonic answered rubbing the back of his head.

Sonic and Kenny walks to the doors of the guild, opening them and enter inside. When the boys arrived, they see Makarov, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Romeo, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Macao, Wakaba, Max, Warren, Levy, Jet, Droy, Neb, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, Juvia, and Vijeeter inside the guild. They turn their attentions, surprising to see Sonic and Kenny inside the guild after entering in. Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Romeo smile happily see their hero right in front of Sonic so they all rush over to Sonic hugging him.

"SONIC!" Lucy, Wendy, and Happy cried in unison.

"Hey guys, good to see you too." Sonic greeted.

"Sonic. Hey pal welcome back." Natsu welcomed.

"Hey what's up Natsu and everyone?"

"Hey everyone." Kenny waved with a smile.

"SONIC!" Elfman shouted.

Elfman rushes to Sonic and embraces Sonic into a hug lifting him off the ground.

"Oh I missed you so much. A real man misses his great friend!" Elfman said.

"Good to see you too Elfman. You're… crushing… me…" Sonic breathed.

Elfman jumped and let's go of Sonic putting him down on the ground.

"Sorry. I'm so happy to see you and Kenny again." Elfman pouted.

"No worries, it's good to see you too and everyone else." Sonic responded.

"Oh man Sonic, I'm so happy that you're back." Romeo said.

"Hey sport. How's it going?"

"It's good to see you again Sonic. I miss you so much for the past three months." Wendy welcomed hugging Sonic.

"Yeah welcome back Sonic. I miss you." Lucy added happily.

"I miss you guys too." Sonic responded chuckling.

Erza walks over to Sonic and hugs her husband.

"Sonic. Welcome back, I missed you." Erza welcomed.

"Thanks Erza. You're doing well." Sonic responded returning the hug.

"Welcome back Kenny." Carla greeted.

"Thanks Carla. It's good to see you again, how are you?" Kenny responded hugging the exceed.

"I am well. Thank you for asking."

"Sonic." Mirajane said hugging Sonic.

"Well hey Mira, how are you and Lisanna?" Sonic greeted.

"Doing good. How was your journey?"

"It was awesome. We trained and traveled around Earthland to different state and places to explore. We sure had a long trip didn't we Kenny?"

"We sure did." Kenny smiled.

"Sonic. Man it's good to see you again, welcome back." Gray greeted.

"You too. So are you and Juvia are in a relationship and started on yet?" Sonic asked.

"What?! No we did not."

"No wonder. You already know she's head over heels with you, did you noticed."

"Yeah but I paid her no mind."

"That's a first. Macao, Wakaba what's going on you guys."

"Hey Sonic." Macao greeted.

"What's shaking pal, welcome backed you guys." Wakaba welcomed.

"Thanks. Hey Neb, Vijeeter, Warren, and Max." Sonic greeted.

"Sonic hey man." Max said.

"Hey yourself." Warren added.

"Hey Sonic." Neb and Vijeeter welcomed.

"And Makarov, still looking good as ever being the master. Have you done something with your hair?" Sonic greeted.

"*Chuckle* I tried to look good. Welcome back Sonic and Kenny, how was your journey?" Makarov asked.

"It was wonderful. We traveled and train together and we got stronger for the past three months."

Sonic looks over to Erza making her way over to him. She embraces Sonic into a hug and kisses him on the lips.

"Sonic. I've missed you so much. Welcome back my love." Erza greeted.

"Thanks. I missed you too, I've been thinking about you when I was away for three months. So is everyone ready for the grand magic games?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. I'm fired up and ready Sonic and welcome back man." Natsu chimed.

"That's the attitude I like. Elfman, you got bigger."

"Yep a real man is stronger with these muscles and I'm all ready to compete."

"Looks like everyone is ready. So is anyone going to fill me and Kenny in about who will be presenting the Grand Magic Games?"

"Well I've selected, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Wendy to represent." Makarov informed.

"That's a first."

"The games is being held by Fiore's capital call **Crocus**."

"Crocus?" Sonic and Kenny repeated.

"That's where the games is being held."

"I see. Well we'll beat Sabretooth in their own game and retain our title." Sonic cackled.

"You got that right Sonic." Natsu agreed.

"Yeah with you in this guild, it'll be possible that they'll beat you."

"Yeah. I'm going to be using my element forms not my strongest forms like my super form, darkspine forms in this one."

"We know that." Lucy smiled.

"Hey where the rest of the guys?"

"They haven't return back yet." Wakaba answered.

"I see. Where's Zack?"

Sonic got his answer when the black dragon slayer and his exceed enter the guild. They see Sonic and Kenny in the guild which made them smile and Zack rushes over to Sonic and hugs him lifting him off the ground.

"SONIC! Oh it is good to see you again mentor. I've missed you so much and I've been training during the last three months." Zack greeted.

"Good to see you too Zack and even Jim. Right now… you're… crushing me." Sonic breathed.

"Oh sorry."

Zack puts Sonic on the ground releasing him from the hug.

"It's ok. It's good to see you again as well. How are you and Jim?"

"We've been doing pretty good."

"Yes. How was your journey Sonic?" Jim asked.

"It was good." Kenny responded for Sonic appearing next to his partner.

"Sonic. I just want to let you know that everyone guild knows about Zack being the black dragon slayer and they accept him." Makarov informed.

"Is that so?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes. They all accepted for you since you're his mentor."

"Well I'm glad. That makes me happy."

"Also, we've give Zack some respect as he's been doing good. He even channels his rage and balancing his anger and he's a good person now."

"That's wonderful. Zack, I'm proud of you. You've done a wonderful job."

"Thank you Sonic. It means a lot to me." Zack responded shedding a tear.

"You're welcome."

"Well that's out of the way. How about we all over to Crocus and get registered to the games."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

Sonic smiled and turns to Erza and kisses her on the lips having their make out session. Juvia watches on feeling jealous.

"I wish I was kissing Gray." Juvia daydreamed.

Lucy watches with jealousy.

"_I wish that was me kissing Sonic and have a moment with him._" Lucy thought.

* * *

_Darkness's Citadel…_

Darkness smiled, the Grand Magic Games was the day and he is looking forward to initiate his plan and make his shocking return to the people and all in Fiore.

"Ahahahaha… ahahahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" Darkness laughed.

Death and Crash enter inside Darkness's quarters.

"Lord Darkness. Sonic has returned back to Fiore and he's with the Fairy Tail guild heading over to the Grand Magic Games." Death informed.

"Ah. That is wonderful news. We will initiate the plan when the time is right." Darkness responded.

"So is Static ready to go along with the plan to fight Sonic?" Crash asked.

"That is right. Sonic has return home in Fiore, heading to the games and now we will go along and go with the plan. Sonic won't know what hit him."

* * *

_Crocus…_

Sonic along with Team Natsu in Crocus roaming around the big town.

"Whoa. This city is huge?" Sonic commented.

"Yeah tell me about it. I've never been here before."

"Neither did I."

Sonic and Kenny notice Team Natsu are worn out laying on the ground. Sonic walks over to them a checking up on them.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. We're fine. Sonic, we forgot to tell you and Kenny." Lucy informed.

"What's that?"

"We ran into Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy. They asked about you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. It what five days ago when you and Kenny were out on your journey."

"Did you guys train well?" Kenny asked.

"Well… we missed three months of training because we went to the Celestial Spirit world." Wendy answered.

"What really? I thought humans can't go to the Celestial Spirit world?" Sonic pondered.

"We thought also but they wanted to celebrate Lucy's return and welcome her back." Gray answered.

"Also. Aquarius, Virgo, and Aries asked about you Sonic." Lucy notified.

"Oh no."

"We missed three months of training as their world, time goes fast."

"Damn. That's a damn shame."

"Ultear gives us a spell that makes our magic strong called the Second Origin."

"Second Origin?" Sonic and Kenny repeated.

"Don't ask. It's a long story." Gray said.

Moments after, the rest of the Fairy Tail guild arrive and meet up after Makarov registered. Levy read the rules of the games so they won't lose track and don't break any rules. As they all hear the rules, Natsu and Team Natsu decide to go and explore the big town even the rest of the guild. Kenny went with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy to explore. Zack and Jim decide to go out and explore the town just for the fun of it. Sonic was about to go join and explore until Erza stop Sonic with a smile on her face.

"Not so fast handsome. Why don't you and I go back to the Honey Bone Inn?" Erza suggested.

"Sure. Let's go." Sonic smiled.

The married couple head over to the Honey Bone Inn to spend some quality time together. The two enter the rooms and Sonic examine the place.

"There's only six beds." Sonic examined.

"Yes. We still have some time to spend together." Erza responded.

"Well in that case, what do you want to do before I go back to my hotel to meet with Kenny?"

"How about some loving. It's been three months since I missed your touch and your time you spent with me."

"Well we have all the time for ourselves."

Erza smiled, tosses Sonic on the nearby bed on his back, re-quip to her blouse and blue skirt and pounces on top of her husband. Sonic wrapping his hands around his wife's hips and then Erza begin unbuttoning her blouse and leans down smother Sonic with kisses and inside the room, there was the sound of moaning coming from the room.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Darkness the Hedgehog and his henchman arrive to the city of Crocus keeping a low profile in the shadows from being compromise by anyone who sees them. Darkness grin, he examine around the city using his Dark Sense. He senses that Sonic is in the city so he grin even more.

"Sonic is here in Crocus. Perfect. Now the fun can begin." Darkness grinned.

"Lord Darkness, when do we start the invasion?" Sting asked?

"Yeah I want to have some fun." Crash cackled.

"Patience my friends, you guys will have your fun. Especially Static will have fun with Sonic distracting them while all of you will wreak havoc creating carnage amongst the people." Darkness explained.

"Excellent! I'll be sure I'll fry that hedgehog to death with my electrokinesis." Static smirked possessing black lightning.

"In the meantime, let everyone enjoy the games and after when the fun is over. Then we'll make a tragic entrance and surprise the people of Fiore about my return."

* * *

_With Sonic and Erza…_

The married couple spend all day spending time together. Erza had smothered Sonic with kisses on his face, her blouse were on the ground as she wore a black lace bra on. Still, the Titania was on top of Sonic with his hands around her hips but instead, his hands had descended to her firm rear and gropes it making the Titania squeal of passion. Erza lean forward pressing her breasts against Sonic's chest and kiss him with passion. Passion and affection filled in the room, two of them were about to get it right on inside the room.

Just when they were about to get freaky, Sonic stop kissing Erza on the lips and goes on to kiss her by the neck earning a soft moan from the Titania making her smile with passion knowing she wants this. As moment later, they were soon interrupted by a short man with a white tuxedo looking on the action.

"Menn!"

Sonic and Erza stopped, recognizing the voice and turn their attention to Ichiya.

"Hello Sonic. It is good to see you again." Ichiya greeted.

"Hey Ichiya, what the emeralds are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I come here to see Erza but it appears that you and Erza were in the mood of the affection affair."

Sonic was about to reply but turns his attention to see Erza with dark aura knowing she was angry and soon she punches Ichiya kicking him out of the room.

"DON'T EVER RUIN MY MOMENT WITH MY HUSBAND!" Erza yelled.

Sonic watch in shock seeing her furious but her fury grew more when Hibiki, Eve, and Ren try flirting with the Titania and kicks them out of the room angrily yelling at them. After she cool off, she turn her attention over to the blue speedster.

"I am sorry. I don't like anyone ruining our moment." Erza apologized.

"It's ok. So wanna continue?" Sonic asked.

"Yes."

Sonic smile to his wife, Erza joins Sonic back in bed climing on top of him once again and let Sonic continue to kiss her neck and groping her derriere resume on their passionate moment and continue where they left off.

Things were getting very passionate but all of sudden, Erza then makes a simple mistake which brought Sonic by surprise.

"Oh Jellal." Erza moaned.

"What?! Jellal!" Sonic repeated.

Erza shot her eyes wide and Sonic gets Erza off of him stopping their moment. Sonic turn his attention to Erza demanding answers.

"Why did call me Jellal?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic. I made a little mistake, can we please continue?" Erza pouted.

"No. I want an answer now. Are you seeing Jellal?"

"No, no I'm not."

"Ok then. Happy told me that you and Jellal speak in private and something happen between you two."

"That's true. Sonic I don't love Jellal, I only love you. You're my husband and I'm happy that I'm with you. I love you."

"I think you're hiding something. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No."

"I demand to know an answer right now Erza. Tell me right now."

"Sonic. I…"

"Now Erza!"

Erza turned away not wanting to tell Sonic between her and Jellal. Sonic waited patiently for an answer from his wife. Erza turn her attention back to Sonic and give him the answer.

"Me and Jellal talked. He decided he wanted death but I told him that he doesn't need to die and don't give up. We fell off the cliff and Jellal landed on top of me. We stared at each other for a moment and then suddenly, we brought each other close and we almost…" Erza trailed off explaining her story.

"Almost what?" Sonic protested.

"We almost kiss. Kissed each other on the lips but Jellal stop there and told me he has a fiancé."

"Wait. You and Jellal almost kissed?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe this."

"I never intended to kiss Jellal, Sonic. I love you but I'm over Jellal."

"Speaking of which, you said his name when we was about to get freaky in bed when I was giving you affection."

"Sonic. I'm sorry."

"You're still in love with Jellal aren't you?"

"Sonic. No, I don't-"

"I can see it right through your eyes. I should've known. You love Jellal and almost kissed him while I was away on my journey with Kenny."

"Sonic that's not true."

"Then why did you almost kissed him?"

"Because I was lonely!"

"What? I've been alone when you left with Kenny back in Magnolia making the announcement that you were leaving. I missed you so much, I kept thinking about you when you died seven years ago. You had no idea how much it hurted me that day. I tried moving on and I tried to move on from the past but it brought me back hearing your death over and over again. I couldn't take it much longer. I am truly sorry that I said Jellal's name and to tell you the truth Sonic, I still have feelings for Jellal."

Sonic shot his eyes widen of shock. He turn away not looking at Erza.

"Sonic. Please look at me." Erza pleaded.

Sonic remained silent for the moment. Sonic then put his shoes back on, grabbing his gear surprising Erza.

"Sonic. Where are you going?" Erza asked.

"Going to hang out with Kenny." Sonic responded not looking at Erza.

Sonic grab his stuff and make his way to the door. Erza stopped Sonic by grabbing his wrist wanting him to stay and talk this through.

"Sonic. Let's talk about this." Erza pleaded.

"No. Say no more, you can alone here with your friends." Sonic declined.

"Sonic don't you dare walk away from me!"

"We're done talking."

"No we are not! If you don't stay here then soul help I'll…"

"You'll what exactly?"

Sonic turn his attention to Erza with an angry expression. Erza jumped not wanting to push Sonic's buttons. She let's go of Sonic's wrist looking into his eyes.

"Sonic… I'm sorry. I am truly, truly sorry." Erza apologized.

Sonic glared to the Titania for a bit but turn his back on Erza and makes a way to the door. He look over to Erza before looking down at the ground.

"We'll talk this through when I feel like it and right now I need some air." Sonic said.

"I understand but just remember that I still love you, not Jellal." Erza reminded.

"I know. I just to think."

"I understand. Take as much time you need and if you're ready to talk, please let me know."

Sonic nodded in response. He opens the door and leaves the room and out of the Inn. Erza took a seat on her bed frowning down knowing in her heart that she hurt Sonic.

"_I'm so sorry Sonic. Please forgive me._" Erza whispered.

* * *

_With Kenny…_

Kenny at a restaurant eating a meal after he left away from Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. Kenny remain quiet enjoying his meal until suddenly, he sees a shadow figure up on the roof across from his which shocking Kenny.

"Huh?" Kenny wondered.

Kenny rub his eyes hoping if he was dreaming but the shadow figure was gone.

"Hmm… Looks like I must've imagine things." Kenny assumed.

"Imagine about what?"

Kenny turn back to see Sonic behind him smiling.

"Mind if I join you?" Sonic asked.

"Yep." Kenny smiled.

Sonic takes a seat at a table.

"I thought you and Erza were spending time together?" Kenny pondered.

"We were but something came up." Sonic answered.

"Something happen between you two?"

"We… had an argument."

"You was? About what?"

"It's best I don't talk about it."

"I understand."

"So what were you imagine about?"

"I don't know. I thought I see a shadow figure from the rooftop."

"Someone familiar to you?"

"No I don't think so."

"Hmm. We haven't heard from Darkness the Hedgehog and the only thing that I know that he is good at is his time to strike when he has a plan in motion."

"You sure know Darkness the Hedgehog very much do you?"

"Yeah. We had a long history together. I know him too well. Either way, I think he's in this town and might do something in the Grand Magic Games."

"So what do you suggest we do Sonic?"

"Be on your guard exactly. Something tells me that Darkness will plan to invade and intercept the Grand Magic Games."

"Roger."

Sonic and Kenny took their departure and roam around the city of Crocus.

* * *

_Hours later…_

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy roam around the city until the three heard some noises so they over to the noise where it started. They see a blonde male and a black hair male who fought and defeated several people as they lay on the ground. Also they have two exceeds with them in the scene.

"So the rumors are true. You are participating in the games." The blonde wizard assumed.

"How do you know who I am?" Natsu questioned.

"Everybody knows. You're the so called dragon slayer who couldn't even slay a dragon. *Chuckle* Doesn't sound like a dragon slayer to me and yet you couldn't even slay Acnologia either. The sad part is that I used to look up to you. Even my friends are a fan of Gajeel."

"It was only a fellow curiosity to known he was a dragon slayer." The black hair wizard added.

"Wait you got to be kidding me? You guys are both dragon slayers?" Natsu questioned.

"For your information. Call us true dragon slayers instead. Unlike you, we could've easily slay Acnologia." The blond hair proclaimed.

"If you're telling a different story if you gone up against that monster like we did." Lucy reminded.

"Yeah you were even there when that happen." Happy added.

"This pussy cat sounds dumber as he looks. The red exceed insulted.

"Yeah you're way smarter than him Lector." The green exceed wearing a pink costume agreed.

"It doesn't matter if we were there or not." The black hair wizard countered.

"What boils down to you, we are far superior."

"Let me explain something to you: Natsu and the others are the first generations dragon slayers because they got their magic power from their dragons. Your old buddy Laxus and Cobra from the Oracion Seis got their dragon magic from dragon lacrima planted inside their bodies we call them second generations. Sting and Rogue here are way more powerful is not that they had dragon lacrima inside them but they were actually raise by actual dragon who taught how to use their magic and so they're third generation hybrids." Lector explained.

"Third Generation?" Natsu repeated.

"In other words, they're the ultimate dragon slayers."

"You guys really think you're so much better than everyone else?"

"They just don't think they are they're a huge skill between first and third generation dragon slayers. You wish you was half the strong they are."

"Tell me something, did your dragons disappeared in the X777 too?"

"Yeah you can say that." Sting answered.

"More to the point they died." Rogue added up.

Natsu got shocked with the information and Rogue continue to explain.

"They passed out their dragon slayer magic techniques to us we eliminated them with our own hands so we can earn the title of True Dragon Slayers." Rogue notified.

"I don't believe this. You killed them." Lucy said in shock.

"Is that really true, humans killing dragons?" Happy asked.

"You scum! Those were your parents!" Natsu glared.

Sting just laughed seeing Natsu's face with anger. All of sudden, a familiar and his exceed come in and jump in to the conversation.

"Am I hearing this correctly? You two kill both of your dragons." The jet black hair giant questioned.

Sting and Rogue turn their attentions over to the giant. They then recognizes who the person were and got a good glance at him.

"No. You're that giant punk who invaded and beat the crap out of us that day three years back." Sting reminded.

"And have some damn nerve to make his appearance before us." Rogue added.

"I don't know who the hell you are but you sure mess with the wrong dragon slayer bub."

"You're not the only one who's a dragon slayer because I'm one of them too." The jet black hair male notified.

"Really and who the hell are you supposed to be anyway?"

"I'm Zack Hyperion and I'm the son of Acnologia." Zack answered truthfully.

Everyone but Natsu, Lucy and Happy gasped in shock. The son of Acnologia is in front of them.

"Whoa. That's the outcast who got beaten by Sonic." The citizen said.

"Sonic should've killed that scumbag three months ago instead of letting that jerk live." Another citizen said agreeing with the first citizen.

"Yeah. No one likes that giant freak." A third citizen commented.

Zack hear whispers from the crowd feeling uncomfortable of the situation. Sting then cackled and glances to the black dragon slayer.

"So you're the black dragon trained by Acnologia. *Laugh* No wonder you look so ugly than your father." Sting insulted causing everyone to laugh at him.

"You tell him Sting." Lector boasted.

"Watch it punk!" Jim barked.

"Oh. I never knew the giant freak has an ugly cat." Sting insulted once again.

"Keep talking or else this cat will make you eat those words."

"Ahahahaha I like to see you try. So what's a giant freak like you doing here knowing your reputation of being an outcast and you trash our guild."

"I come to participate in the games." Zack replied.

"Well it looks to me that you won't be participating in the games. Rumor has it that you're Sonic's apprentice?"

"Is that true?" Rogue asked.

"Yes. Sonic is my mentor." Zack responded.

"Why would Sonic be your mentor knowing you're a ugly giant." Sting insulted making everyone laugh at Zack once more.

"That's enough Sting." Rogue demanded.

"Hell no. He needs to hear this. Zack is it?"

"Yeah that's me." Zack corrected.

"Ok then well Zack the reason why you joined a guild like Fairy Tail because Sonic feel so sorry for you. Whatever you did to change his mind of killing you, he should've killed you when he had a chance. No one in Fiore and Earthland likes you. You're so damn pathetic even your goddamn dragon slayer magic."

"Shut up…"

"You can't even defeat Sonic knowing how weak you are."

"Shut up!"

"And one last thing, you can never get a girlfriend like Mirajane as she likes a real man like Sonic. Hell no wonder she rejects you and leave you for Sonic my idol that I look up to and you never had any chance with the girls because I will tell you this: You are not a real man but a ugly, unsophisticated, weak, pathetic, and a giant punk who don't have the balls to defeat Sonic and nothing but Sonic's bitch!"

That drove Zack over the edge and now he's fuming with anger. He clench his fist and growled angrily at the white dragon slayer.

"Zack. Take it easy, don't lose your cool. Sonic's teaching you to control your anger." Jim reasoned.

"Oh you're going to listen to Sonic how pathetic. You don't have a nerve to fight. Why am I wasting my time with this giant black dragon slayer reject?" Sting shrugged.

"Sting that's enough. Let's go." Rogue commanded.

"Yeah let's get out of here before I catch my third strike on this giant freak."

The twin dragon slayers and their exceeds begin to leave. Zack got very angry and had just about enough. He roared in rage and charges over to Sting and punches him knocking him off over to a wall crashing towards it.

"Whoa." Lucy watched.

"Looks like Zack's angry." Happy pointed out.

"You think."

Sting pulls himself together, got up on his feet and glances over to Zack.

"What the hell! Is it a fight you want then bring it on freak? I'm not scare of you, come and get me." Sting taunted.

Zack charges over at Sting ready to strike.

"Zack wait!" Jim stopped.

Zack ignored Jim and engage into a fight with Sting. Sting quickly dodging from the black dragon slayer. Zack continue throwing punches at Sting, Sting laughed and begin taunting Zack.

"What's the matter, can't even hit a white dragon slayer you giant freakshow." Sting taunted.

This made Zack even more angry and rapidly throwing off punches at Sting. Sting eventually catches Zack's fist and smirk.

"Not even a challenge at all." Sting snickered.

Sting then uppercuts Zack away from him and hits the ground hard on his back. Zack prompt himself up and get ready to use his dragon slayer and had just about enough of insults that Sting was giving to him.

"That's it! I'm going make you wish you didn't say those words to me!" Zack threatened.

"Come on and get me. I want to see what you can do from a pathetic giant freakshow like you." Sting sneered.

Zack glared, growling at Sting and begun to use one of his black dragon slayer magic techniques.

"Black Dragon…" Zack started off.

"ENOUGH!" a voiced shouted.

Zack stop his tracks and everyone turn their attentions over to see Sonic and Kenny arrive to the scenery.

"Nobody isn't going to fight here." Sonic stated.

"So you're Sonic the Hedgehog huh. Oh man it's such an honor to meet you." Sting smiled.

"So that's the famous Sonic the Hedgehog, the one who beat two of his powerful enemies and beat up this giant dragon slayer reject and didn't kill this thing." Rogue referred.

"I'll make you eat those damn words!" Zack insulted.

"Zack. Stand down." Sonic commanded.

"But Sonic, he…"

"I said stand down!"

Zack eventually obey to his mentor and did what he say. People begin talking about Sonic and how honor it is to see him in person. Sonic and Kenny walk over to Sting and Rogue.

"So you're the twin dragon slayers. I heard about you two while me and my friend Kenny here during our journey." Sonic corrected.

"In the flesh and it's an honor to meet you Sonic. I'm a fan of you." Sting smiled.

"It is an honor to meet you Sonic. I look forward to see you in the games." Rogue wondered.

"Yeah you'll see me participate. Fairy Tail won't back down from the likes of you and your damn Sabertooth guild." Sonic informed.

"That's right, tell him Sonic!" Natsu boasted.

"Do not let me get started on you too?"

"Sorry."

"No as I was saying, nobody isn't fighting I suggest you guys save that in the games."

"Yeah sure no problem. Looking forward to see you compete and go one on one with you sometime." Sting smirked.

"We'll see but I'll look forward to it."

"So am I Sonic. Sting, let's get out of here." Rogue commanded.

"Yeah let's go before freakshow here goes bananas for being a giant freak." Sting insulted.

"Why I oughta…" Zack growled.

"Zack…" Sonic trailed off.

"Sorry mentor."

"Good."

Sonic gets approached by green exceed wearing a pink frog suit.

"Hey I am a huge fan Sonic. My name is Frosch." Frosch introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Sonic replied.

"And I'm Kenny, Sonic's partner." Kenny introduced with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Frosch, let's get going." Lector shouted.

"Sorry. Nice meeting you Sonic and Kenny."

Sonic and Kenny wave at the green exceed watching the two exceeds leave with the twin dragon slayers. Sonic turn his attention to Zack and Jim.

"What did I tell you about controlling your anger?" Sonic reminded.

"I know, I just couldn't let them insult me like that." Zack frowned.

"I know. Don't let them get into your head, words are just like bullets. All they are just some words, you got learn to ignore them and not let them get the best of you and tick you off. You hear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Jim I don't blame you, you were just trying to calm Zack down and not let him go over the edge."

"Yeah. I tried." Jim sadly responded.

"Don't feel bad, you did your best so don't feel sorry for yourself and don't blame yourself ok?" Kenny comforted.

"Yeah. Thanks Kenny."

"Anytime."

Sonic walks over to Natsu, Happy, and Lucy.

"Are you guys ok?" Sonic checked.

"Yeah thanks to you." Lucy smiled hugging Sonic and sending him some kisses on his cheek.

"Yeah. I should teach them a lesson about killing their own parents." Natsu snarled.

"And even those cats call me stupid." Happy added up.

"Don't worry, save it for tomorrow in the games." Sonic responded while Lucy still hugging Sonic.

"We will and thanks for the backup Sonic. You're a true lifesaver." Natsu thanked.

"No problem. Anything for a friend of mine."

Lucy kisses Sonic on the lips and smiled.

"Well we got to get going, see you Sonic." Lucy waved winking at him.

"Yeah see you." Sonic smiled.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy take off back to the Honey Bone Inn. Sonic and Kenny then had everyone to keep moving and the both then left to went on with their time and so did Zack and Jim.

* * *

_With Darkness…_

Darkness watches Sonic in secret leave and smiled at his arch enemy.

"*Laugh* I cannot wait for the Grand Magic Games. Things are going to be very interesting, especially to Sonic. I have a surprise for him for tomorrow so that the people in the arena can watch their hero fight and be demolished." Darkness smirked.

Darkness look over his shoulder sees a shadow figure appearing behind him.

"Good. I am glad you can finally meet me here, now I have a job for you to do tomorrow." Darkness informed.

"Name it and I'll do it lord Darkness." The shadow figure obeyed.

Darkness turns around to face the shadow figure and smiled and begin explaining the assignment for the shadow figure.

* * *

_With Sonic and Kenny…_

Sonic and Kenny walk through the streets of Crocus hanging out together. They were chowing down some chips while walking around the city. As the boys walk, they accidently bump into Zack and Jim who were walking by.

"Zack and Jim." Kenny said.

"Hey Sonic and Kenny. What's going on?" Zack asked.

"Nothing just walking around for a bit before going back to the Inn for the night until midnight." Sonic answered.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. So are you calm yet, are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"No problem. You really got to control your anger before it gets out of hand, what if the rage of darkness comes haunting and tries taking over you again."

"I know and I don't want that to happen."

"I know and you won't, you just got to control and balance your anger."

"I will."

"Good, that's all I want to hear."

"Sonic, what did you discover during your journey while you was away?"

"I rather not talk about it. Perhaps another time when I'm ready to talk. Besides, I'm not in a mood to talk about that right now."

"What's wrong?" Jim asked.

"It's complicated. I don't want to talk about it. So what are you guys doing?"

"Me and Zack are going back to the Inn with the others. Do you have a room there too?"

"No. Sonic and I have a special room that the people of the Grand Magic Games presented us knowing Sonic being the big time hero of Fiore and the world." Kenny answered.

"Oh."

"Yeah so we'll see you later then."

"Yeah see you guys at the games." Zack waved.

The black dragon slayer and his exceed left Team Sonic behind. Sonic and Kenny continue walking through the city.

"Hey Kenny." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Kenny responded.

"You go on ahead, I'm going to need to clear my head a bit."

"Ok. I'll meet you back at the Inn."

Sonic nod in response, Kenny then takes off leaving and heads back to the Inn to wait for his friend. Sonic continue on walking around minding his business and remain quiet. He had thoughts and think about Erza and Jellal after hearing they almost kissed. Sonic have thoughts of f Erza loves Jellal or not or still loves Sonic. The blue speedster sighed, takes a seat at a nearby bench and looks down at the ground frowning.

"What can I do? Should I talk to Erza and get through with this? Or should I just stay away and think about this a bit? Damn… I don't know what I can do. *Sigh* I just don't know what I can do and my mind is filled with thoughts and questions." Sonic wondered questioning himself.

Sonic let out another sigh to try to keep calm. Moments after, his sense came up sensing a nearby power. Sonic stood up looking around.

"That power. Where is it?" Sonic sensed.

Sonic heads to a dark alleyway to look for a familiar power that he sensed. Sonic look around to find this person with this magic.

"Well well well, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog himself." The dark voice echoed.

Sonic recognizes the voice after jumping up. He look around to find this person.

"Darkness." Sonic pronounced.

A second later, a dark whirlwind of darkness appear and exposes Darkness the Hedgehog making his appearance and lands down to the ground.

"Hello Sonic. It's been three months." Darkness greeted.

"What the hell are you doing here? I'm not in a mood Darkness." Sonic questioned.

"I came by to see you, I know I had get your attention somehow."

"Whatever. So what do you want? You came here to settle this Darkness?"

"Sadly no, I came to visit and see how you are doing."

"So you're not going to fight me?"

"Nope. I rather not, why would I ruin the fun is I'm not fighting you… yet."

"Are you trying to play some cruddy mine games? Don't try me Darkness."

"I'm not, I'm being very serious. You are very well aware of Acnologia the black dragon slayer right?"

"Yeah. I've been researching about him."

"Mmm. Sounds interesting. So you traveled around the world and train to get stronger. I sensed your power got stronger than before when the last time we fought and Neo Metal was in the battle as well. However, you're still no match for me."

"Want to find out?!"

"*Chuckle* No. I just to let you know that I will pick my time to fight you and I'll be killing any civilians in my path who dares to defy me as their new ruler of Fiore and the entire world."

"You won't have any chance of it, not when I'm here."

"*Laugh* Well we'll just going to have to see about that now aren't we?"

Sonic growled and make his move to strike. Darkness captures Sonic using his telekinesis at Sonic holding him and brings him a little close.

"Fool. Have you forgotten that I can possess telekinesis? You cannot hurt me." Darkness assured.

"You won't be using it when I get my hands on you." Sonic countered.

"*Chuckle* I love you see you try and strike me Sonic the Hedgehog but I am not going to fight at least not yet. Besides, you should be worry about the Grand Magic Games."

"I am, that is why I want to end this fight and put you back into the darkness where you belong."

"Hmm. Is that a mere threat, how typical of you Sonic?"

Darkness pushes Sonic against the wall with his telekinesis with powerful force. Sonic hits his back against the wall and collapse on the ground. Sonic look over glaring daggers at his arch enemy.

"I would love to fight you Sonic but I have matters to attend to and plans to negotiate. I bid you farewell." Darkness said.

Sonic growled angrily and charges over at the dark hedgehog. Darkness teleports in the whirlwind of darkness making Sonic lost his chance to prevent him from escaping. Sonic bangs the ground angrily.

"Drats! He got away. What is Darkness planning for the Grand Magic Games? Whatever it is, I better stop and find him before he completes his plan." Sonic wondered.

Sonic brings himself up on his feet brushing the dirt and dust off of him. Sonic exits the alleyway and return back to the hotel where Kenny is waiting for him.

* * *

_The Honey Bone Inn…_

Team Natsu return back to the Inn making Erza wait and got angry that they were late. Elfman and Lisanna arrive bringing some cola inside the room. They discover Wendy and Carla haven't made it back to the Inn yet and they're running late. Elfman also notices that Sonic hasn't return.

"Hey where's Sonic?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah. Erza, wasn't Sonic with you and should he be here with us?" Happy asked.

"Sonic and I… we had an argument." Erza sadly responded.

"What for? Why did you guys had an argument?" Natsu asked.

"Well… I hurt Sonic and I've made a mistake and of regret of making that mistake. He left to clear his mind and take his time to think this think about talking about this."

"Oh no." Happy blurted.

"I hope Sonic will be ok." Lucy hoped.

"Me too. I hope Sonic can talk this out with you Erza." Lisanna added.

"So do I. I hope so as well."

Moments later, the hologram begin to announce there will be the Preliminary rounds to make it to the labyrinth to participate and qualify in the games and start the games as it already begun. The 108 guilds went on to the labyrinth and compete as Elfman fills in for Wendy in the games. Lisanna and Happy and the rest of the guild search for Wendy and Carla as they went missing.

* * *

_With Sonic…_

Sonic returns back in the special room. When Sonic enters the room, it was big as it has a Jacuzzi at the back on the balcony which the balcony has a nice view to the palace, a nice king size bed in the first bedroom, a nice kitchen and a nice bathroom with a large shower with a seat inside also they have a steam room. Sonic got out of the steam room after taking his shower and just about to call it a night until Warren contacted Sonic through telepathy.

"_Sonic. Do you read me?_" Warren contacted.

"Yeah. What is it?" Sonic asked.

"_It's Wendy and Carla. They've gone missing and Elfman filled in for Wendy in the games._"

"What? Are you guys on the search now?"

"_Yeah and we can use your help._"

"Ok. I'll meet up with Lisanna and Happy. They can use the help."

"_Ok and thanks._"

"No problem."

Sonic dashes in and got dress in his outfit and putting his shoes. Kenny comes in from the second room finishing his upgrade to his laptop.

"I heard the conversation. Let's go find them." Kenny said.

"Let's go buddy." Sonic commanded.

Team Sonic exit the room and went to go look for Lisanna and Happy to search Wendy and Carla. They track them down at the palace.

"Guys!" Kenny shouted.

Lisanna and Happy turn their attentions to Sonic and Kenny.

"Sonic. Did you get word from Warren?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah he filled us in about everything. So let's look through the palace." Sonic ordered.

"Right."

The four walk to the palace but they were stopped by the guards.

"Hold. No one is allow in the palace." The guard guarded.

"Oh really." Sonic countered.

"You're Sonic the Hedgehog. We heard so much about you."

"Well we're looking for our friend. Do you mind letting us pass through so we can continue our search for our missing friends?"

"Yes of course anything for a hero."

The guards let Sonic and the others pass through and continue their search for Wendy and Carla. The four go through a maze and splitting up to search for the sky dragon slayer and her exceed. The four search in minutes until Happy found them as the four regroup and sees Wendy and Carla passed out. Sonic hold Wendy in his arms as she gain her consciousness. She and Carla don't remember who attacked them so they took them back so they can rest and heal.

Sonic and Kenny were outside hoping that Wendy and Carla are ok.

"Who would do such a thing?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know and it can't be Darkness or his henchman either. We'll find out who attacked them, no matter what." Sonic determined with a stern look.

* * *

_With Darkness…_

Darkness smirk as he is on the rooftop watching Sonic and Kenny in secret.

"Now the Grand Magic Games has just begun. Let the fools play and soon I will make my return." Darkness said.

* * *

**The Grand Magic Games had started and Darkness and his crew are ready to initiate with their plan to invade. What will happen next? Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	23. Act 1 Scene 23: Grand Magic Games Pt 1

Chapter 23: Grand Magic Games Pt. 1

Sonic and Kenny in the arena of the games but they were in a room as they waited for their big introduction in the ceremony. Sonic remained quiet after hearing the news about Wendy and Carla about their magic resulting to lose their magic. Sonic was in deep thoughts and worried about Wendy and Carla's situation.

"Sonic. Are you ok?" Kenny asked.

"No. I'm worried about Wendy and Carla, I don't know who did this to them but they'll pay when they answer to me." Sonic responded angrily.

"Hey. It's going to be ok, Wendy and Carla will be ok so they just need some rest and we'll find some medicine to help them no matter what."

"Yeah… you're right. Besides Porlyusica working on a medicine to heal and help Wendy and Carla."

"That's right."

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Sonic and Kenny enter the room seeing Wendy and Carla resting as Porlyusica helping Wendy and her exceed friend to heal. Sonic and Kenny walks over to Wendy and Carla and care for them._

"_Hey Porlyusica. How are they?" Sonic asked._

"_They're losing their magic but they'll be able to compete as long I'm here, they'll be fine." Porlyusica answered truthfully._

"_That's good to hear."_

"_It sure is." Kenny agreed._

_Wendy slowly open her eyes and looks over to Sonic._

"_Sonic…" Wendy trailed off._

"_Hey Wendy, everything is going to be ok. You don't need to worry yourself, you're going to be ok even Carla." Sonic comforted._

"_Yeah. Everything is going to be ok." Kenny smiled._

_Wendy return the smile and shed a tear from her eye._

"_I wish I could be out there competing right now and it sad to be in this situation." Wendy sniffed._

"_I know Wendy, I know. Don't worry, you'll be able to compete. Just got to believe it in your heart and believe in yourself, I believe it also even Kenny. You're going to be ok Wendy. I promise you this." Sonic smiled._

"_Sonic… thank you."_

"_You're welcome Wendy. Now me and Kenny got to get going, get some rest ok."_

"_Ok I will."_

_Sonic smiled, he lean forward and kisses Wendy on the forehead making the sky dragon slayer blush madly with a smile on her face. Kenny smiled and kisses Carla on the forehead as well and Team Sonic prepare themselves to leave the room. Sonic look over to Porlyusica seeing her smile at him. Sonic returns the smile and Kenny did too and Team Sonic exit the room for the games._

* * *

_End of Flashback…_

"Wendy and Carla are going to be ok. All they need is rest." Kenny assured.

"Yeah that's true. Whoever did this I'll make sure they'll pay." Sonic determined.

"Was it Darkness and his henchman?"

"No it couldn't been them. It must be a dark guild, whoever it is I'll find out."

Sonic and Kenny gets prepare for Sonic's big introduction knowing the ceremony had just begun.

* * *

_The Stadium…_

The crowd was cheering on as the games were about to begin, there some fireworks in the display and the civilians could not wait for the games to begin. The Fairy Tail wizards cheering on Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Elfman and Fairy Tail B team as Gajeel, Laxus, Mirajane, Juvia, and Mystogan aka Jellal. Mavis appear in the games to cheer for the guild as well.

"Alright, I hope they can pull it off." Makarov said.

"Yeah me too. They're going to beat Sabretooth and we'll be number one again." Romeo replied.

"Well I am looking forward to the games but I am also looking forward is where can I meet this strongest wizard of this guild?" Mavis asked.

"Who Sonic?" Macao asked.

"Yes. I heard stories of him defeated Darkness the Hedgehog and save Fiore seven years ago and defeated Mephiles the Dark. Plus defeat three of the three dragon slayers that I heard so much about."

"Oh they'll be doing a special introduction to him." Happy said.

"Yeah and plus the girls are looking forward to see him." Lisanna added up.

"Sonic is the strongest of the guild and a hero. I want to be just like when I grow up." Asuka said.

"How did Sonic survived and was alive for seven years?" Mavis questioned.

"He was locked away in some machine asleep for seven years and got release by his exceed partner Kenny from an unknown place." Nab answered.

"Oh. After he defeated a hunter who try capturing him?"

"That's correct. He sacrificed himself to save this guild so all of us won't be part of the explosion and take his life instead." Makarov responded.

"After the devastating death, we mourn about Sonic and could not get rid of the pain that happen but we all moved on for Sonic and live on." Wakaba added.

"Oh that's terrible. I'm glad that he's still alive." Mavis said with a smile.

"Yeah so are we." Romeo smiled.

"I can't wait to meet this Sonic the Hedgehog guy."

"We all are. Hey I want you to meet Zack Hyperion." Makarov introduced.

Makarov shows the Black Dragon Slayer Zack making his appearance to the first master of Fairy Tail. Mavis is surprised to see a giant making his appearance and gets a good look at him before speaking to Zack.

"A black dragon slayer. You seem like a good person. When did you join the guild?" Mavis asked.

"Three months ago, Sonic took me in and gave me a second chance when he freed me from my rage of darkness when I we first meet and fought. I done terrible things in the past and I want to make things right and hope to become strong and good like Sonic. He inspired me." Zack responded.

"I see. Well try not to hurt the guild ever again ok."

"I will."

"So when are they going to introduce Sonic?" Jim asked.

"Yeah good question."

"Anytime now so be patient."

* * *

_The Wizards…_

"Looks like things are going to get very interesting here." Gray said.

"Yes. I agree with you." Erza agreed.

"So where is Sonic? Is he going to be participating?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Erza responded.

"Did you and Sonic had that "talk" yet from what happen yesterday between both of you?"

"No I don't think so and I don't blame him from getting upset. It was wrong of me."

"Hey don't feel bad. Sonic will come around, just believe it." Natsu comforted.

"Thank you Natsu."

"And now it is time for everyone to get up from their seats. I am proud to announce you and introduce to the one you all been waiting for. The hero of Fiore and the guardian of Earth Land. He's the fastest thing alive, the strongest one there is and the one who defeated his powerful arch enemies known as Darkness the Hedgehog. Give it up and give one big warm welcome to the one and only… **Sonic the Hedgehog!**" Yajima announced.

***Song begin to play Sonic's Introduction: It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure)***

The crowd cheered on so did Lucy, Asuka, Romeo, and the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards cheered on and Mavis smiled with glee. Mermaid Heel, Raven Tail, Quatro Cerberus, and Sabretooth heard about Sonic and look forward of seeing him. The see a figure up in the air, they see the hero Sonic riding on his windsurfer extreme gear. He changes gear turning it into his board and dives down doing a method grab and doing a 720 degree spin. Sonic then dives over and grinds on the rail of stadium in from of the crowd sitting in the front row. He begin high fiving them and winks at Jenny Realight making her sigh lovingly at him.

"He winked at me… he winked at me. *Sigh*" Jenny sighed lovingly.

Sonic saluted the Fairy Tail wizards sharing a smile making the crowd cheer Sonic and chants his name. Sonic jumps off the rail and begins to roam around the stadium a bit cruising around. The girls of the Mermaid Heel sighed lovingly seeing Sonic performing some stunts and Chelia: Sherry's cousin watching in awe smiling lovingly at the blue speedster. Sonic then jumps off his board doing a backflip changing his board into an oval shape and catches it and lands on the ground. Sonic wave at the crowd as they were still chanting his name.

"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!" The crowd chanted.

Sonic then jumps up in the air doing a backflip and turns **Super Sonic** and begin to take off flying around high fiving the crowd and flies up in the air and start to shoot some energy balls and creating some more fireworks making the crowd go crazy.

The Fairy Tail wizards watch Sonic putting out his performance. Zack watching his mentor smiling at Sonic and Jim smile to Sonic watching the speedster creating fireworks.

"That is an amazing entrance." Jim commented.

"You said it." Zack agreed.

Mavis watch in awe watching the hedgehog putting up a performance for the crowd. Makarov smiled and let the first guild master know.

"Mavis that is Sonic the Hedgehog. He's the one that save us and save Fiore and the world from chaos and destruction of the darkness." Makarov introduced.

"So that's Sonic the Hedgehog. His power and magic is stronger than anyone else's power. You never tell me how handsome he looks." Mavis admired.

* * *

_The Commentators…_

Yajima watch in interesting forming a smile on his face.

"It is good to see that hedgehog once again after being away for all these seven years asleep and survived that terrible explosion that almost killed Fairy Tail." Yajima commented.

"I'm a big fan of Sonic and I hope he competes. I want to see him fight." Chapita Lola said with glee.

"You're telling me. Sonic is… *Sigh* so handsome. Oh I wish I'm in a relationship with him that would make my life so happy." Jenny admired placing her hands on her cheeks and had hearts in her eyes lovingly.

* * *

_Raven Tail…_

Flare look over at Sonic ogling at the hedgehog. She begin to develop feelings to him and has a crush on the hedgehog

"Sonic… so handsome." Flare commented admiring the blue hedgehog.

"So that is Sonic. He's not all that." Kurohebi scoffed.

* * *

_Lamia Scale…_

"That's Sonic the Hedgehog. Wow he is so cool." Chelia admired.

"Don't lose your focus Chelia. We got to be top of our game." Lyon reassured.

"It's good to see Sonic again." Jura said with a smile.

* * *

_Blue Pegasus…_

"Sonic still have the ladies on him like crazy." Eve said.

"Yeah and always makes an awesome entrance when he's here." Ren stated.

"Plus he's the hero after all and it's cool to see him again. I'm looking forward to watch him fight again." Hibiki smiled.

"Mmmenn! Sonic always have the looks and has the girls ogling at him. I must know what is his secret." Ichiya wondered.

* * *

_Mermaid Heel…_

"Whoa. That's Sonic the Hedgehog?" Beth pointed.

"Yeah that's him alright and he looks so handsome. I like his outfit including his tattoos." Risley cooed.

"Although he's very good looking and he is too sexy." Arania commented smirking.

"Don't lose you focus ladies. We must keep our focus on the games." Kagura reminded.

* * *

_Sabretooth…_

"Sonic sure has a big reputation and especially he gets the ladies. Also, I heard he beat Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus three months ago back in Magnolia. If it was me, I would tear Sonic down the shreds." Sting scoffed.

"Don't let him fool you, he is still the most powerful wizard all in Fiore." Rogue assured.

"Oh don't worry, I hope I get to fight him if he is competing."

* * *

_In the Crowd…_

The Raven Tail member name Ivan Dreyar the son of Makarov Dreyar watch Sonic and examines the hedgehog.

"So that's Sonic huh. I hear he's stronger than anyone wizard from a guild and stronger than the dark guild. No matter, I'll take on Sonic and drive my father crazy." Ivan smirked.

* * *

_Fairy Tail A…_

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Elfman watching on Sonic's performance.

"What a killer entrance." Natsu said.

"Yeah he always makes an entrance." Gray added.

"He's still a real man after all." Elfman chuckled.

"Still good looking as ever." Lucy admired.

"*Chuckle* Yes he sure is. I hope we can talk after the first day of the games." Erza hoped.

* * *

_Fairy Tail B…_

"There goes Sonic." Gajeel said looking over.

"Yeah he always makes an entrance when they announce his name but the board tricks are awesome." Laxus stated.

"He's still cute and good looking. Makes me fall in love with him." Mirajane smiled.

"Although he's powerful but my darling Gray is handsome like Sonic." Juvia admired lovingly looking over to Gray.

Jellal as Mystogan looking over at Sonic.

"_It's great to see Sonic again. I just hope he doesn't find out that I almost kissed his wife otherwise I'll cause a big issue towards him._" Jellal thought.

* * *

_With Sonic…_

Sonic finish waving at the crowd, reverts back to his normal state after descending down to the ground and walks over to his guild friends.

"You guys look good with those uniforms." Sonic complimented.

"Thanks. I'm glad you noticed." Lucy smiled lovingly giggling.

"Are you participating with us Sonic?" Natsu asked.

"Nah. I came here to watch but I may be participating, if anyone has a strong wizard for me to fight against with. Besides, I won't use my strongest forms only my element forms." Sonic answered.

"That stinks."

"Hey don't worry. You guys will beat all of them and Fairy Tail will become number one again. Just got to believe in yourselves that's all and don't doubt yourselves."

"Thanks Sonic. We needed that." Gray thanked.

"Yeah you are a real man Sonic." Elfman chirped.

"Show those punks what Fairy Tail is you hear me?" Sonic demanded.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu cried.

Sonic pump fists with Natsu, Elfman, and Gray and Lucy gave Sonic a hug. He even wished Fairy Tail B good luck. After that, Sonic turn his attention to Erza and makes his way over to her. Erza try to speak but Sonic pulled her into a hug surprising Erza.

"Sonic…" Erza trailed off.

"Hey I thought about it last night before I went to bed and I forgive you. You don't need to explain." Sonic stated.

"Thank you for forgiving me."

"Hey we have our ups and downs and we get through them together. I'm sorry I pressed you to ask my questions, I'm the one to blame so I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven Sonic. You did have the right to demand some questions. I won't hurt you again."

"I know you won't, its ok. Anyway, show these guys what you're made of. Titania."

"I will and thanks."

Sonic smiled and press his lips against Erza's lips sharing a passionate and soft kiss on the lips. Erza wraps her arms around Sonic pulling him a little close and deepens the kiss. The girls watched in awe also in jealousy. Jenny Realight growled clenching her fists.

"Sonic should be kissing me!" Jenny glared.

The girls watch in jealousy as the married couple kiss for five minutes and breaking away. Erza begin to smile and kisses Sonic again once more and on his cheek.

"Thank you." Erza thanked.

"No problem. I'm glad to see your beautiful smile again." Sonic smiled.

Erza smile to her husband.

"Now I believe I should leave you and the others right to it while I sit with the others and watch." Sonic said.

"Of course." Erza nodded.

Sonic chuckle and takes his departure. He then surprises Erza when he smacks her at her butt making Erza jump and surprise the girls see a naughty side of Sonic. Sonic winks at Erza before leaving telling her and the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards good luck, Erza smile and blush after getting her butt smack by the blue speedster. Jenny watched and sighed lovingly daydreaming about her and Sonic.

"*Sigh* I wish Sonic can spank my butt. I would let him do whatever he want to me if we were married and live happily together." Jenny sighed lovingly.

* * *

_Jenny's Daydream…_

_Jenny begin to daydream about her and Sonic in their own house together living happily and being happily married. Jenny cooking dinner in the kitchen for her beloved. Sonic enters the room and start to smack her butt and ravage her body with his hands groping and caressing her breasts and her body making Jenny moan with passion forming a loving smile on her face._

"_Oh Sonic… that tickles. Can you wait until I finish making dinner?" Jenny asked._

"_Nope. I want you right now my beautiful Jenny." Sonic whispered._

_Sonic's whispers sending chills to Jenny making her shivering herself and her legs got weak and begin to shake. Jenny couldn't resist it no longer, she wanted Sonic so badly and so she takes off her apron and turns herself around facing the blue speedster and letting him grope her butt and caresses her body._

"_Yes… oh yes Sonic… don't stop…" Jenny moaned._

* * *

_Back to Reality…_

Jenny daydreamed about her and Sonic getting busy and just about to make love to one another but however, but Yajima snapped his fingers making her to come back to reality and pull herself together.

"There's no time for daydreaming Jenny." Yajima reminded.

Jenny pouted and looking away.

"_Oh poo. Just as it was about to get to the good part._" Jenny murmured.

Lucy sighed lovingly thinking of Sonic and so was the Mermaid Heel ladies. They couldn't keep their eyes off of Sonic. Just when Sonic is about to leave until Sting stopped.

"Hey Sonic!" Sting yelled out.

Sonic stop his tracks and turn his attention over to Sting.

"So you're the most powerful wizard in Fiore." Sting assumed.

"Yeah I am. You got a problem with that?" Sonic asked crossing his arms.

"No. But I would like to go one on one with you after I'm done with these so call Dragon Slayers."

"HEY!" Natsu and Gajeel barked.

"Don't get to confident Sting. You and your friend Rogue don't know what you'll be getting yourselves into. Just watch what you say or else you'll regret it."

"*Laugh* I'll take my chances."

Sonic grin and continue to walk away. Before Sonic could leave, he turn back around facing Sting and smirk.

"Oh and by the way, if you try to go one on one with me…"

Sonic stop himself as Sting was about to respond but seconds later, Sonic transforms into his **Super Sonic 4** form glancing over to the dragon slayer.

"I won't go easy on you since I hear how strong you are." Sonic stated in a deep voice.

"Count on it Sonic." Sting smirked.

Sonic reverted back to his normal form and leave the stadium to go join with his guild. The Mermaid Heel girls watch Sonic and admiring him in his level four of his super form.

"He is so dreamy!" Beth, Risley, Arania, and Milianna sighed lovingly.

Lucy smiled lovingly at Sonic blushing and turns herself away.

"Oh I wish Sonic could spank me right now." Lucy murmured quietly.

Sonic join with Fairy Tail and takes his seat next to Kenny and so the Games can begin.

"Well now let's get the show on the road." Sonic said.

"Sonic." Makarov called gaining Sonic's attention.

"Yeah what's up?"

"I would like for you to meet someone who's been looking forward to meet you."

"Ok. Who is it?"

Makarov then shows the first guild master of Fairy Tail: **Mavis Vermillion**.

"Whoa. You're Mavis Vermillion?" Sonic pointed out.

"That is right. It is a real honor and a pleasure to meet you Sonic. I heard so much about you and the great things you done for this guild and the people around the world and in Fiore." Mavis smiled.

"It is an honor to meet you as well ma'am. You're looking very beautiful as ever."

"*Giggle* Thank you Sonic. I want to thank you for protecting and saving this guild. You are a true hero and I am forever in your debt."

"It's no biggy. A hedgehog's gotta do what a hedgehog's gotta do. It's my responsibility."

"*Giggle* And I love your personality. Everyone is right about you, you share a nice warm smile to everyone."

"*Chuckle* I tried."

Mavis walks over to Sonic. Sonic stood up to show his respect to the first guild master. Mavis then hugs Sonic sharing her thanks to the hedgehog, Sonic smile and returns the hug.

"Again, thank you so much." Mavis thanked.

"You're welcome. Glad that I can help." Sonic responded.

Sonic release the hug from Mavis and joins with the others to watch the games. The announcer had then made an announcement which the first match of the games will be Hidden. The participants of the match are:

**Gray – Fairy Tail A**

**Lyon – Lamia Scale**

**Beth – Mermaid Heel**

**Juvia – Fairy Tail B**

**Eve – Blue Pegasus**

**Rutus – Sabertooth**

**Nullpuding – Raven Tail**

**Jager – Quatro Cerberus**

The pumpkin notified the participants that is the game of hide and seek. One must hit your opponent to gain a point and if the person gets hit loses one point. The games had begun and the pumpkin uses his magic and creates a city while the crowd and the guild watching through the lacrima screen. Nullpuding from Raven Tail went against Gray, gunning for him and strike against him. Juvia told Gray the reason her, Juvia, Laxus, Gajeel, and Mirajane competing in the games is the bet that Makarov setup. Whoever makes it to first place winning the games, they get one of them to do whatever they tell them to do for a day.

The match of the games continue on, people wondered where is Rutus but they all got their answer when Rutus is standing on top of the pole of the building and uses some kind of magic turning the sky night and shooting a beam of yellow magic and hits all of the participants by using **Memory-Make magic**. Gray jump up to strike but all of sudden, Nullpudding appear out of nowhere and strikes Gray and earns a point and the match had ended. Sabertooth taking first place of the games as they gain 10 points for the win.

The crowd begin to laugh at Fairy Tail and making fun of them. Gray left out of the stadium, punching the wall angrily growling at Raven Tail and Sabertooth. Natsu growled and demanded the crowd to stop laughing but Elfman calm him down to let it go.

"Looks like Sabertooth are in the lead of the games." Chapati Lola said.

"Yes. Things are in or a good start so far." Yajime agreed.

"True but I wish I can see my Hibiki to go for the win but Eve put up a great performance." Jenny stated.

"_Although, I wanted to see Sonic in action and thinking about him just make my heart beating fast._" Jenny thought.

"Now we'll be going for the battle match as I have the schedules. First match of the games with the battle will be Lucy Heartfilia vs. Flare Corona." Chapati Lola announced.

Sonic looking at the match between Lucy and Flare. Sonic had a stern look on his face which it did not go unnoticed by Kenny and Zack.

"Something wrong mentor?" Zack asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sonic answered.

"What about it?" Kenny asked.

"I don't get why is Raven Tail after us and what is their game? If you ask me, I sense a scam or a plan to strike and humiliate us."

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it Sonic."

"True. Someone I can shake the feeling about Raven Tail. Whatever it is, they will answer to me."

"I'll be by your side to help you Sonic." Zack smiled touch Sonic's shoulder.

"I know Zack. Although, everyone don't trust you but so you know, me and Kenny trust."

"Thank you Sonic."

"No problem buddy."

* * *

_With Lucy and Flare…_

The pumpkin lay down the rules for the two participants before starting the match. Lucy glared at Flare who smiled evilly at the blonde bimbo.

"You all will pay for what you did to Wendy." Lucy glared.

"Hehehe well see about that. Besides, that hedgehog over there with the guild is so cute and handsome. I'll even make him mine." Flare smiled.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my Sonic!"

"Looks like we'll be fighting for Sonic then."

Lucy glared daggers at Flare. The pumpkin bring the participants and explain the rules of the battle. As the bell rang, the fight has started. Lucy summon Taurus getting a good start for the match.

"Ok. Taurus, show Flare what's done." Lucy commanded.

"Mooooooo!" Taurus obeyed.

Taurus charge in and swing his giant axe at Flare. The red hair female of Raven Tail dodge the celestial cow's axe from making a hit towards her. Lucy then summons Scorpio as she can now summons two spirits all in once.

"Wow. Lucy can use two celestial spirits." Eve amazed.

"Looks like the training Lucy had made her some extra progress." Hibiki suspected.

Taurus and Scorpion tag team together so Scorpio blow sand wind from his tail. Taurus combines it with his axe and swings it making a Sand Wind Slash over at Flare creating a shockwave of wind around the wind.

"Incredible. What an amazing move from Lucy with her celestial spirits." Chapati Lola commented.

"It's bad for my hair. I want to look good for my handsome hedgehog Sonic." Jenny stated ducking down.

"You are well aware that he's married to the Titania." Yajime reminded.

"So what? That doesn't mean that I can't love him can I?"

Attack the incredible move by Lucy's celestial wizards, Flare is seen flying up in the air. She then had enough and had enough.

"I'm going to kill her! I'll win for Sonic." Flare glared.

Flare uses her hair magic creating a wolf charging over to Lucy.

"Not so fast. **Open Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!**" Lucy summoned.

Cancer appears and cut Flare's hair before it could reach to Lucy surprises Flare and got to his stance.

"Thanks Cancer." Lucy thanked.

"Anything for you baby." Cancer flirted before disappearing back to the spirit world.

Flare sends her hair down into the ground and Lucy look around, being on her guard for Flare's attacks.

"_What is she doing? She could attack anywhere?_" Lucy wondered in thought.

Lucy look around a bit wondering where Flare could get her. As seconds pass by, Flare's hair appear under her and suddenly grabs her by the ankles. Flare fire her hair into flames while snatches Lucy by her ankles.

"You will not escape from this, this time I will destroy you." Flare glared.

"I don't think, not with this whip I have against you." Lucy countered.

Lucy swings her whip over to Flare wrapping it around her ankles and suddenly, both of the girls begin tossing around each other. Their fight got very interesting as the crowd watching on with interest. Natsu, Elfman, and Erza cheering Lucy on hoping for her to win the match to gain points for the team.

"Oh boy. Looks like their fight had just got interesting. They are both caught up and tossing around like they're on a swing." Chapita Lola comment.

"Let's see who will win this fight." Yajime gestured.

After a minute of tossing around, the girls hit themselves on the ground. Lucy's boots were in tatters because of Flare's hair which uses fire.

"Oh man. I loved these boots. This sucks." Lucy whined.

Lucy takes off the boots and tosses it to the side and get to her stance. Flare then uses her hair magic and sends it down to the ground surprising Lucy.

"_Great. She's going to attack me like the last time but it won't work on me._" Lucy thought.

Lucy became cautious wonder where Flare's going to hit. She look around wondering what Flare will do next.

* * *

_With Fairy Tail…_

Asuka watching with interesting hoping Lucy would win. Out of nowhere, Flare's hair approaches up and ready to hurt and kill the innocent child.

* * *

_Back to the fight…_

Lucy looked around for the attack. Lucy had thoughts about it but the then begin to witness and suspect that Flare is aiming at Asuka so when Lucy is about to shout at Asuka about the incoming trap but did not get the chance when Flare wraps her hair around Lucy's mouth and slams her down.

"Not uh. Say one word then I'll snap that little girl's neck." Flare forced.

"_This girl is seriously demented._" Lucy thought.

"Not one word to your friends. Disobey me then that little girl's life is toast."

Lucy trembled in fear, she could not do anything but to protect Asuka from being killed by the Raven Tail wizard. Flare then begin to torture her and beating her down with her hair whipping at her with flames engulf to her hair. Lucy screamed in pain covering herself as she could not do anything else. Lucy lost her will to fight back and all she could do is remain silent and protect Asuka from being killed by the insane and demented wizard.

"After this is over, I will achieve Sonic and he will be coming with me. I will take good care of him." Flare smiled evilly.

Lucy continue to scream in pain receiving the punishment from Flare with her hair.

ELfman and Erza wondered what is going on and why is Lucy isn't fighting back. Makarov then sensed a unfamiliar magic.

"What is that sense and what is that smell?" Makarov asked.

"I don't maybe is your hair." Macao stated.

"Shut it!"

"You stinky old man." Asuka insulted.

"Take that back!"

Sonic and Kenny chuckle as Makarov's reaction. Sonic wondered why Lucy is not fighting back and defending herself. This has got Sonic thinking.

"Why isn't Lucy fighting back?" Sonic asked himself.

"I don't know you got me. She's not using her celestial spirits. What's the deal?" Kenny wondered.

"Hmm. Something fishy is going on. Whatever Raven Tail is planning it can't be good."

"You may be onto something Sonic that explain why Raven Tail is gunning after Fairy Tail. What is their plan and what are they trying to do?"

"I don't know but I wish I know buddy."

Lucy laid on the ground bruised and beaten. She was on the urge to surrender and give up but Flare snatches her wrapping her hair around her wrists and her ankles like a slave.

"No no no, don't even think about surrendering. I want to punish you even more." Flare said.

She tightening Lucy up with her grip making Lucy not to escape. Flare then creates a Fairy Tail fire emblem thinking of where to sting it to the celestial wizard.

"Now what to put it on your body? I know, how about on your mark on your right arm." Flare selected.

"No. Please, anything but that!" Lucy begged.

Flare didn't care and ignored her. She then decides to put that there on her hand where her Fairy Tail mark is shutting Lucy with her hair wrapping around her mouth. Natsu rushes through the crowd heading over to the balcony where Fairy Tail is and then burn Flare's hair after hearing everything.

"OK Lucy! You're in the clear now let her have it!" Natsu shouted.

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy thanked with a smile.

Lucy takes out one of her keys.

"Now open, **Gate of the Twins: Gemini!**" Lucy summoned.

Lucy summon the twins from the spirit world and they attack Flare to set Lucy free. Lucy then commands the twins to transform into Lucy. The Gemini Lucy appears only wearing a towel around her body that got the men to ogle at her curvy body.

"Hey why are you in a towel?" Lucy questioned.

"Sorry, this is the form that we remembered. We can change if you like." Gemini Lucy suggested.

"No don't. That reminds me, I took a hot warming bath yesterday."

The Fairy Tail Guild cheered on Lucy hoping she wins.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. What a smoking hot body she has." Makarov commented.

"Yeah she's very sexy when she have curves." Wakaba ogled.

Sonic shake his head in disbelief.

"Man those guys just give it a rest can they?" Kenny asked.

"Nope." Sonic simply said.

"You can say that again." Zack agreed.

* * *

_The Commentators…_

"It seems that Lucy is back in the game and is serious than ever but her body is smoking hot!" Chapita Lola commented.

"Yeah but her curves are not sexier than mine. If I was in that position, I would have Sonic ogling at me whenever he want and I would have him in my arms and suffocate him with my breasts." Jenny said dreamily.

"You just can't get over Sonic can you?" Yajima questioned in disbelief.

"Nope."

* * *

_With Mavis…_

Mavis sadly look at her body and thinking to herself.

"I want curves." Mavis sadly thought.

Sonic saw this from Mavis and so he walks over to the first guild master and place his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey don't feel bad Mavis, you're perfect the way you are." Sonic comforted.

"I am why thank you Sonic. You are too kind and sweet." Mavis thanked.

"No problem. It's why I do."

* * *

_Back to the Fight…_

Lucy and the Gemini Lucy prepare to make a spell combining their magic together.

"_Although, I would show my body to Sonic if me and him are alone together. I would so have him right now._" Lucy thought.

Lucy pulls herself back together and focus and concentrate her magic spell with Gemini Lucy as they combine their magic by holding hands. The crowd are in shock of Lucy's action and the celestial wizard is moments away to finish Flare and end the fight to win. Flare sat on the ground watching on in fear wondering what Lucy will do next. Lucy just cast a spell and just about to initiate until suddenly, it something it and her magic had wasted, her Gemini celestial spirit return back to the spirit world and Lucy was all worn out. Everyone wondered what had happened.

"What no boom?" Happy asked.

"That's weird. What just happen?" Zack wondered.

"I'm trying to figure it out myself Z." Sonic said thinking.

* * *

_The Commentators…_

"I don't know what happen but her spell went completely dark. Yajime, any thoughts." Chipati Lola referred.

Yajima gave him a deadly glare.

"I guess not."

Lucy then collapses to the ground.

"And she's down for the count. Looks like that's it for Lucy Heartfilia and so the winner is Raven Tail: Flare Corona." Chipita Lola declared.

Flare Corona raises herself up on her feet and smiled. The crowd begin to cheer for Flare who had been declared the winner. Elfman and Erza glared so did Natsu, even the others glared.

"Crazy hair must've cheated." Happy accused.

"It doesn't seem possible for her to nullify that spell in time does it?" Pantherlily examined.

"She must have outside assistance." Mavis pointed out.

"Those guys are playing dirty." Romeo glared.

"*Growl* What's your plan Ivan? Are you trying to start an off field fight are you?" Makarov wondered wanting to know what his son is planning.

"I told you I win. You never stood a chance against me blondie. You're pathetic. How does it feel to be such a loser? Ahahahahahahaha!" Flare taunted.

"She can't even control her own magic? No wonder she lost." the civilian asked.

"Lame!" Another civilian taunted.

"No Raven Tail has gotten eighteen points and Fairy Tail has zero. Ha! Big shot there right?" a third civilian said.

"It's cheating if someone catches you in the act. That's how dark guilds just operate." Jura suspected.

"What a crappy way to lose." Eve commented.

"She knows they cheated so she shouldn't beat herself up but still they won." Hibiki reminded.

"Thank you for a splendid magic battle." The pumpkin thanked.

Natsu and Sonic walk over to Lucy to help her and comfort her.

"Hey don't beat yourself up Lucy. They cheated so don't blame yourself." Sonic comforted.

"It's just not fair." Lucy sobbed.

"No it's not. It is why we'll pay them back a hundred times over." Natsu grinned.

Lucy raise herself on her knees and still sobbing.

"Hey you were amazing Lucy. You prove that seven years gap means nothing. We still got a fighting chance. Zero points, sounds great to me. This is our chance to make an epic comeback." Natsu stated.

Lucy look at Natsu and nodded.

"Yeah… *Sob* I'm all fired up." Lucy sniffed.

Natsu help Lucy up on her feet. She looks over at Sonic and embraces him into a hug. Sonic returns the hug and comfort her as he strokes her back with his hand.

"Shh… it's ok. Don't worry, we'll get them back like what Natsu mentioned. They'll pay for what they did and we'll make sure of that. No matter what it takes." Sonic comforted.

Lucy nodded her head and taking in Sonic's words and hugged him tight.

"Oh Sonic…" Lucy trailed off.

"It's ok, I'm here Luce. Don't you worry?" Sonic smiled.

* * *

_The Commentators…_

Jenny watch Sonic hugging Sonic in jealousy that Lucy is hugging Sonic.

"Lucy is so lucky to have Sonic hugging her. I wish it was me be in Sonic's arms and show him my love and affection I have towards him." Jenny dreamed.

"I don't know how he does it but the girls are wooing over him." Chapita Lola watched.

* * *

_Mermaid Heel…_

Milianna, Arania, Risley, and Beth watched in awe, smile lovingly at Sonic.

"Sonic is so sweet." Risley commented.

"He makes my heart beat when he be nice." Beth said.

"And so handsome." Arania added.

"Don't forget very passionate." Milianna said.

"Ladies, don't lose your focus." Kagura commanded.

Deep down inside Kagura, she had a soft spot for Sonic.

"_Why am I thinking about him? I can't lose my focus? Can I?_" Kagura thought.

* * *

_Outside the Arena…_

Ultear and Meredy watching the games using Ultear's orb sees Sonic hugging Lucy.

"He is so cute when he's very passionate." Meredy admired.

"Sonic may be married but also he's still good looking. I can't believe he's married though." Ultear noted.

"Are you jealous?"

"What?! No I am not, still I wish I would have him."

"Oh no you don't he's too young for you."

"You're even older than him as well."

"So. He's eighteen and he can still date a girl in her early twenties."

"Let's just watch the games in peace."

"Ok, ok mother. Whatever you say."

* * *

_The Arena…_

Sonic had taken Lucy over to the locker room while Natsu stay with the team and watch the match. He carried her in bridal as the girls see Sonic carry Lucy making them to be jealous of Lucy. Sonic arrive to the locker room and sets Lucy on her feet.

"Are you going to be ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I'll try, thank you for carrying me to the locker room. I'm going to take myself a shower." Lucy answered sadly.

"Hey. Don't cry, everything's going to be ok. You were amazing out there, you made a wonderful performance during your fight against Flare. She's real creepy and I know she has the hots for me but my point is that don't beat yourself. They cheated, that's how they roll. We'll make them pay and we'll win, I promise."

Lucy sniff wiping the tears from her eyes. She suddenly begin embraces Sonic into a tight and warming hug and suddenly presses her lips against Sonic's lips sharing a soft and passionate kiss to him. Sonic got caught off guard by this sudden action from the blonde celestial wizard. He didn't want to hurt her so he just respond and return the kiss. Lucy wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck and deepens the kiss pulling Sonic a little close. The two begin to kiss hard and wild, Lucy let out a soft moan inside Sonic's lips during the kiss.

"Mmm…" Lucy moaned in their kiss.

Sonic slide down his hands over to Lucy's rear, lifting her skirt and grope her firm butt with his hands earning another moan from the blonde celestial wizard and so Lucy take advantage the opportunity as she pins Sonic against the wall getting caught up in the moment. She was in the moment of ecstasy and is about to get busy, the kiss last for five minutes straight. As the kiss continues on and Lucy begin slides her hand down to Sonic's crotch rubbing it just about to get busy with the blue blur hero getting caught up in the moment but however, Sonic suddenly then bulge his eyes out wide realizing what he is about to do and stopping the kiss before they could go a little far.

"I can't do this Lucy." Sonic stated.

"I know. I understand, I was caught up in the moment and I apologize." Lucy apologized.

"It's ok. So will you be ok?"

"I'll try."

"Ok. Well anyway I better leave you alone so you can have yourself some time to yourself and clear your head."

"Yeah and Sonic…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Thank you for comforting me."

"No problem, anytime."

Lucy kisses Sonic on the lips again and let the hedgehog leave the locker room. Lucy gets herself ready to get in the shower.

"_So close to have my moment with Sonic._" Lucy thought.

* * *

_Back to the Games…_

It was **Ren from Blue Pegasus vs. Ariana from the Mermaid Heel**. Sherry cheered on Ren who believes to have a big crush on him and admiring him, smiling lovingly at him. Ren didn't care and just ignore her. He dodge the webs that Ariana unleashes out knowing that she uses web magic. Ren kept dodging the webs hoping not to get stuck by them and suddenly finishes her off with his spell that knocks her out sending her flying up in the air and falls back to the ground with a loud thud.

"Alright way to go Ren!" Sherry cheered.

"It looks like Ariana is down and cannot compete so the winner is Ren Akatsuki." Chapita Lola declared.

Sonic returns on back with the guild and sit next to Kenny.

"What did I miss?" Sonic asked.

"Ren from Blue Pegasus beat Ariana from the Mermaid Heel and now it is **Olga from Sabertooth vs. War Crime from Quatro Cerberus.**" Kenny filled in.

"Thanks."

* * *

_With Fairy Tail Team A…_

"Wow, Ren has approved himself during his training for the last seven years." Erza commented.

"Hey you don't think this guy stronger then Ichiya don't you?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu don't be ridiculous. Ichiya is an extraordinary man, he may be a little strange but he is without a doubt the most powerful wizard in the Blue Pegasus."

"Whoa. I really had no idea. Ichiya's that strong? Now I can think about is squaring off with him"

"I can't help but to be suspicious wherever hiding in that rabbit suit?"

"Huh! So you think that's weird too. That's good to know, I didn't want to be rude but ever since I first saw him I've been cracking up." Elfman stated.

* * *

_Back to the Battle…_

The next match is **Olga from Sabertooth vs. War Cry from Quatro Cerberus**. Olga come out into the arena and War Cry coming into the arena ready to battle. The pumpkin then fill in the rules and get the fight started. War Cry begin to form tears from his eyes and get himself stronger to strike and defeat Olga but unfortunately for him, Olga extend his hand out and uses a big lightning ball shocking War Cry with one blow and easily defeated him without a sweat shocks the crowd and the crowd cheered for Sabertooth guild. Sting smirked watching on. Rogue had left the scene didn't care.

"_I'm more interesting in fighting you… Gajeel Redfox._" Rogue thought.

Olga was about to return back to the team until Sting talks to him.

"Why did you have to end the battle quick? You could at least just make it entertaining." Sting cackled.

Olga stop for a moment and then goes to the middle of the arena.

"Then I'll just go and sing." Olga said.

"Hey that's not what I mean!" Sting hollered.

* * *

_With Fairy Tail B…_

Laxus watches on seeing Olga's magic as lightning.

"So he uses lightning magic huh?" Laxus examined.

* * *

_With Fairy Tail…_

"Sabertooth really bothers me, I hate to say it but I'm not sure we'll be able to beat them." Mavis confessed.

"I hate to admit it but Sabertooth is awesome." Romeo admitted.

* * *

_The Commentators…_

"It looks like Olga is about make a speech." Chapita Lola notified.

Olga takes the mic as everyone then remains silent. All of sudden, Olga begin to say rock in role playing a air guitar as everyone cover their ears but the crowd cheered on enjoying Olga's singing.

"This has got to be the worse singing I've ever hear." Happy said.

"Yeah worse than Gajeel's singing." Macao added.

Kenny covering his ear and so is Zack and Jim. Sonic on the other hand put on his headphones, listening to his music so he don't have to listen to Olga's singing.

"Ok are you ready because here is the final match of the day is going to be **Jura Neekis of the Lamia Scale vs. Mystogan of the Fairy Tail.**" Chapita Lola announced.

The crowd begins cheering for Jura as they holding up banners of his name and a large pictures of him. Erza became shock that Jellal will be going up against Jura.

"_Jellal right after that and fighting against Jura of all people._" Erza thought.

"Mystogan is such a mysterious wizards that not but so few Fairy Tail as yet ever to see his face." Chapita Lola commented.

* * *

_Lamia Scale…_

Jura making his way in the arena for his match against Mystogan of Fairy Tail.

"Good luck out there Jura." Chelia wished.

"This match is good as ours." Yuka commented.

"It ain't even started yet Yuka!" Toby shouted.

"Chill out man there's no need to get ticked off."

Jura makes his out inside to the arena. The crowd cheered on Jura.

"Wow. I've never knew that Jura had became so popular." Levy commented.

"Yeah of course he is. I mean he is one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Jet informed.

"He's basically is strong as Makarov." Droy added up.

"Whoa now that's powerful." Sonic said.

"It sure is." Kenny agreed.

* * *

_Fairy Tail B…_

"Well I guess luck isn't at your side today." Laxus stated.

"Who would've thought you'll be facing Jura." Mirajane wondered.

"He's just a big bald priest. Is he really that tough?" Gajeel questioned.

"I'm not even sure that Erza and I could beat in a two on one battle."

"Don't worry, you can count on me." Mystogan said.

With that being said, Mystogan then makes his way in the arena to face against Jura Neekis. The two had meet each other in the arena glancing over towards one another ready to fight.

"Persoanlly I would to see Fairy Tail do well in this competition but the old hag would throw a fit if I were to let you win." Jura stated.

Jura then go on to say to break the silence.

"My sincere apologies but I won't be holding back." Jura informed.

"Nor will I. It was never my goal to enter the arena as a competitor but nothing makes me happier to be given a chance to fight for my friends Fairy Tail." Mystogan countered.

* * *

_With Fairy Tail…_

Mavis begin shaking which had Makarov noticed it.

"There's no need to worry master he'll be just fine. You know he once held the very same title as I am like Jura so I say it safe that they're evenly matched." Makarov stated.

Makarov then went on to say:

"Something wrong?" Makarov asked.

"Sorry I was listening but I really got to go to the restroom." Mavis shivered.

This made the entire guild shock except Sonic.

"WHAT? BUT YOU'RE A GHOST!" Everyone hollered.

* * *

_To Erza…_

Erza took a moment of thinking about Jellal going up against the Lamia Scale wizard: Jura Neekis.

"Jellal, I hope you'll be alright." Erza thought.

* * *

_Outside the Arena…_

Ultear and Meredy watching on the games still using Ultear's orb seeing Mystogan going against Jura Neekis.

"WHAT! Jellal is fighting in a next match?" Ultear pointed out.

"You think he'll be found out?" Meredy asked.

"No he's too smart to let that happen. Mmm… that is unless he tries to show off for Erza then he can ruin everything. After all, Erza's married to Sonic."

* * *

_Back to the fight…_

Mystogan and Jura were ready to engage into their fight. Mystogan takes off the holster and let his scepters fly above and charges over to Jura ready to strike. Jura got to his stance and summons ground pillars from the ground in front of Mystogan. One of them hit Mystogan up in the air.

"Whoa now that was totally awesome." Natsu commented in awe.

Jura smiled, bringing more pillars on way to impact Mystogan. Mystogan then somehow dodge the rock pillars from being hit letting one of them crash towards one another and runs onto them. He even dodge the pillars as they chase after him and summons his scepters back jumping off the pillars. Jura looks on being surrounded by the scepters from Mystogan.

"**Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!**" Mystogan chanted.

Mytogan activates a magic glyph circle above Jura as the color yellow. Some lightning produce to the scepters from the magic glyph and creates a few more magic glyphs.

* * *

_Fairy Tail B…_

"I can't believe he's copying Mystogan's magic." Laxus noted.

"Very impressive." Mirajane commented.

* * *

_Lamia Scale…_

"Oh no Jura." Chelia looked on.

"Don't worry about him. I don't mean to be offend to Juvia's team but I happen to think that Jura is the greatest wizard in all in Fiore" Lyon assured.

* * *

_The fight…_

Mystogan look on see if that got him. Seconds later, he sees a rock fist approaching to him. Mystogan then reflected by using **Three Layer Magic Circle: Mirror Water** back to Jura creating a magic glyph in front of him.

"Whoa. He deflected it." Natsu commented.

"Hell yeah he did." Elfman stated.

Jura smirked as he takes back control of his spell and made it goes around Mystogan.

"It's heading back to him!" Elfman watched.

A second after, the rock fist hits Mystogan off the rock pillar falling off of it. Mystogan hits the ground landing on his back after getting hit by Jura's spells. Mystogan prompts himself up on his feet to get in the action.

"_I've should've known I wouldn't even beat him using someone else's magic._" Mystogan thought.

Mystogan gets on the ground and chants his spell.

"**Meteor!**" Mystogan chanted.

Mystogan begin to speed going faster shocking Jura.

"What's this?" Jura wondered.

Mystogan is seen flying around the arena.

"No way!" Jet shot up.

Mystogan flew around with Meteor magic. He then heads over to Jura.

"**Iron Block Wall!**" Jura chanted.

Jura summons a wall made of iron rock using his magic to block off Mystogan. Mystogan surprises Jura by going around it and catches Jura off guard. Jura then dissembles the iron rock wall into pieces of bricks scatter them around in the air. He then tosses them at Mystogan but Mystogan quickly dodging them without any trouble of it. Seconds after, he hits Mystogan hoping that got him but to his dismay, Mystogan creates a trail using his spell and creates a trail of magic glyphs in the air letting out a chuckle.

"There are magic circles in the sky." Elfman noted.

"How did they get there?" Natsu wondered.

"He must've draw them while dodging Jura's attack." Jura assumed.

Mystogan lands on the ground and glances over to Jura.

"Made the seven stars bring judgment upon you. **Grand Charriot!**" Mystogan chanted.

Mystogan's spell begin to shoot multiple shots of light over at Jura. Jura then formulates his spell.

"**Rock Mountain!**" Jura chanted.

Jura position himself unleashes, summons a rock like warrior from the ground to protect him to block off Mystogan's attacks. The entire arena is covered in smoke shocking the crowd and Natsu, Elfman, and even Erza. Sonic watches on with interest and is on the edge of his seat.

"Whoa now that is awesome." Sonic commented.

"You said it pal." Kenny smiled.

The smoke clear reviewing that Jura had not been hit with a smirk on his face.

"_Just as I suspected. I know exactly who you are now. It seems my candidate of Fairy Tail fail on death ears_" Jura thought.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Jura and Makarov seen talking in the guild and discussing some important matters._

"_By the way Makarov, the Wizard Saints will be holding a meeting very soon. You should come, you need to be debriefed and there is a matter of importance to discuss." Jura informed._

* * *

_End of Flashback…_

"_I've been weary of you of your guild for some time Jellal, but I've never know you've enrolled in such a roll as a Fairy Tail wizard. Perhaps I've shoulded active as my intuition._" Jura thought.

"_I have to win this match for Fairy Tail's sake. Forgive me Ultear but I'm going to use it now._" Jura thought.

Mystogan gets ready and get into his stance to chants a spell to his advantage to win for Fairy Tail.

* * *

_With Ultear and Meredy…_

"Just what do you think you're doing Jellal?" Ultear asked.

"This is bad! If he uses that spell he's going to blow his cover." Meredy reminded.

* * *

_To the Fight…_

Mystogan begin to use his strongest magic to win the match for Fairy Tai. The sky is covered by purple clouds above the arena. Natsu and Elfman bulged their eyes wide open of the incredible spell. Sonic looking on watching the match with absolute shock.

"What the emeralds." Sonic uttered.

Ultear and Meredy looking on seeing the purple clouds.

"How can he be so stupid? You see that's the problem with men. They can't they can't control their ridiculous egos." Ultear stated.

"What are we going to do now?" Meredy asked.

Ultear smirked and look over to her adoptive daughter surprising Meredy.

Before Mystogan can go on and uses his strongest spell but he is stopped and cover his mouth when he felt something.

"Inside my mouth. It's on fire." Mystogan said.

Sonic looking on wondering what just happen.

"OK. So what the hell just happen?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know." Kenny shrugged.

* * *

_Outside the Arena…_

Meredy is being forced to eat some chili peppers using her sensory link magic to prevent Jellal from using his strongest spell.

"There you go. Have some more hot peppers. Eat!" Ultear forced.

"But they're too spicy." Meredy whined.

"Come on down the hatch. Keep eating."

Mystogan got down on his knees still covering his mouth feeling how hot is mouth is and could not control it.

"I don't know what happen ladies and gentlemen but Mystogan is rising in agony." Chapita Lola commented.

* * *

_Outside the Arena…_

"Let's see how you like this Jellal. Ahahahahahaha!" Ultear taunted tickling Meredy.

"Please stop tickling me, I can't take it no more." Meredy pleaded.

* * *

_The Stadium…_

Mystogan start laughing feeling of being tickled and could not control herself. Jura became dumbfounded watching in with shock.

"If there's a joke here I am not in on it." Chapita Lola again commented.

* * *

_Outside the Arena…_

Meredy on her knees in all fours. Ultear had a sadistic smile on her face and walk over to Meredy.

"Oh it's not over yet." Ultear stated.

* * *

_With Mystogan…_

As he kept laughing nonstop, Ultear did done something to Meredy linking to Jellal and made him pass out unconscious.

Natsu and Erza turn pale white witnessing what just happen to Jellal even everyone did so did Sonic and Kenny even Zack and Jim.

"What the hell…" Sonic uttered.

"What a big laughter. I don't what so funny but Mystogan is out of commission. SO the winner is Jura Neekis." Chapita Lola announced declaring the winner.

* * *

_With Ultear…_

"Sorry about that but we can't attract too much attention." Ultear apologize leaving the daze Meredy laying on the ground on her stomach.

* * *

_Stadium…_

"Well folks that's a rap for day one of the Grand Magic Games." Chapita Lola commented.

**The Scoreboard:**

**Saber Tooth 20p**

**Raven Tail 18p**

**Lamia Scale 16p**

**Blue Pegasus 14**

**Mermaid Heel 3p**

**Qauttro Kerberos 2p**

**Fairy Tail B 1p**

**Fary Tail A 0p**

"WHAT! Team A has zero points and Team B only has one." Jet said.

"This is a disaster." Levy said in disbelief.

"Didn't I tell you guys we shouldn't have enter in the first place?" Droy reminded.

Makarov had a shocking expression and was in deep depression.

"It's been an exciting day hasn't it? The town this year is off the charts as we expected the Saber Tooth guild is in first place and Fairy Tail teams are dead last." Chapita Lola stated.

"Yes but remember it's only the first day. Here's something we'll see some dramatic comeback in days ahead." Yajima agreed.

"Yeah Blue Pegasus still has a chance to win. I can't wait to see what's in store for day two. Of course, I would love to see Sonic compete and put up one heck of an amazing show." Jenny commented.

"I like to thank you joining me today Mr. Yajima and Ms. Jenny." Chapita Lola thanked.

"It was my pleasure." Yajima responded.

"I had fun see you tomorrow." Jenny waved.

Mystogan is seen walking slowly lumping down back inside as the crowd making fun of him.

"Ah. Good grief." Erza sighed.

"Nobody didn't see what the heck happen to him." Natsu pointed out.

"I assume it was Meredy's doing."

Gajeel begin to insults Mystogan.

"Way to make out team a bunch of idiots." Gajeel insulted.

"You tried your best." Mirajane comforted.

"Man you're pathetic." Laxus scowled.

"I'm sorry that I let you guys down." Mystogan apologized.

Natsu, Erza, and Elfman hear footsteps as they see Lucy coming along.

"Hey are you feeling better?" Erza asked.

"Much better. Thanks." Lucy answered.

The four look at the board and see the results.

"Our team's in last place." Lucy said sadly.

"Hey don't worry about it Lucy. I'm going to be competing tomorrow and tomorrow I'll turn things up and down." Natsu said patting Lucy on her back.

* * *

_With Sonic and Kenny…_

"I can't believe we're in last place." Kenny said in shock.

"Hey don't feel bad, we'll come back tomorrow and we're turn things upside down and make a comeback. Just believe it." Sonic smiled.

"Yeah you're right. There's still time and more games to compete to get more points to make an awesome comeback."

"That's the spirit."

"Well now what do we do Sonic?" Zack asked.

"Well how about you go ask Mirajane out on a date tonight."

"What? But I…"

"Come on. You've been talking about Mirajane nonstop telling me how beautiful she is then goddamn it ask her out already. Don't feel like a damn stalker you dig?"

"I… yeah. You're right Sonic. Maybe I should go ask her out."

"Good. I'll help you ask her out and I certain she'll say yes and if you need help about the date then I got you covered."

"Thanks Sonic."

"No problem."

Just as everyone is about to leave until Sonic felt an unfamiliar presence in the stadium put a stop. Sonic look around and walks over to the balcony with a stern look on his face. Mavis noticed it and walks over to Sonic.

"Sonic are you alright?" Mavis asked.

This did not go unnoticed by the Fairy Tail guild hoping if he's ok.

"Sonic, are you ok?" Makarov asked.

"Is there something?" Mavis questioned.

Sonic ignored the masters of Fairy Tail including the others and then jumps off the balcony and heads to the bottom of the stadium getting everyone's attention. Sonic walks through the stadium sensing the power he felt.

"It looks like Sonic is about to perform." Chapita Lola announced.

"Oh I got to see this. Maybe he's going to perform for me." Jenny guessed dreamily.

"I don't think so. He's married." Yajima reminded.

"So!"

Everyone turn their attentions to Sonic. Sonic didn't care that all eyes are on Sonic. He was worried about the power he felt and got the looking around. Just when Sonic could go any further than all of sudden, a shadow figure appear out of nowhere and try to surprise attack at the blue blur hero. Sonic felt the power and then jump out of the way doing an aerial twist and lands on the ground on his one knee sliding on the ground and looking on the shadow figure.

Sonic gets a good look on the figure and recognizes the shadow figure and recognizes his face.

"Venom." Sonic said.

Everyone watches in shock, Fairy Tail is shocked to see Venom is still alive and Zack looking on his mentor facing against Sonic's arch enemy.

"No… it can't be. He died in the explosion where Sonic killed him again three months ago." Kenny said.

"How is that possible?" Makarov asked.

"You know this guy?" Mavis asked.

"That's the hunter who's responsible of capturing Sonic and set off the explosion trying to kill all of us but killed Sonic as well."

"And he's bad news." Droy added.

"Oh my…" Mavis uttered.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Elfman sees Venom who is still alive are in shock.

"How is he still alive? I thought Sonic killed him." Elfman wondered.

"I've been thinking that myself." Erza said.

"But he can't be alive, Sonic made sure he would not appear again. How is he still alive?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that he's looking for revenge against Sonic." Lucy stated.

* * *

_To Sonic and Venom…_

Venom wears on his black cargo pants with red lining streaks on them and black combat boots even wears black fingerless gloves on with metal spikes. He even has red stripes on his body and even red marks on his torso.

"How are you alive? I don't understand." Sonic questioned.

"You killed my clone when I sent it to fight you. I waited patiently for the great opportunity to kill you once again. This time I'm not a clone, I'm real I am damn real and this time no more clones, no more body doubles and no more shocking news. This time you will die!" Venom threatened.

"Uh oh! It looks Sonic' arch nemesis: Venom the Black Tiger is going to fight Sonic. This may not be in the games but it will be very entertaining to watch." Chapita Lola commented.

"Looks like I'm going to see Sonic in action. I've been dying to watch Sonic to fight in person." Yajima said with excitement.

"Me too, this is the fight I am dying to watch." Jenny cooed looking at Sonic seductively.

"Oh yes! I've been dying to watch to see Sonic fight. This is going to be awesome. Don't go nowhere everybody, Sonic is in action and he'll be fighting in the stadium." Chapita Lola announced.

* * *

_Outside the Stadium…_

Ultear and Meredy watching through the orb sees Sonic facing against his arch enemy.

"Sonic is going to fight. Mmm this fight I am dying to see." Ultear smiled.

"Sonic's fighting! YES! I've been waiting to watch Sonic in action." Meredy cheered.

* * *

_Fairy Tail A…_

"It looks like Sonic is going to be fighting his old enemy from the past seven years ago." Elfman said looking on.

"Yeah. Kick his ass Sonic!" Natsu hollered.

"I just hope Sonic can get rid of Venom once and for all." Lucy hoped.

"Me too, I don't want him to take Sonic away from me that happen seven years ago putting me in that horrible depression." Erza said hoping this won't happen again.

"Me too.

* * *

_Fairy Tail B…_

"Oh dear, it looks like Sonic is going to fight his arch enemy again." Mirajane said.

"Sonic got this in a bag." Gajeel grinned.

"He's still the strongest, I want to see a good fight unlike Mystogan's fight against Jura." Laxus referred.

* * *

_Lamia Scale…_

"Alright! I get to watch Sonic in action." Toby pumped up.

"This should be interesting." Lyon said.

"I like to watch a good fight." Yuka smirked.

"Oh boys, I get to watch Sonic fight knowing how brave and strong he is." Chelia admired lovingly at Sonic.

"Lt's all hope Sonic can defeat his strong arch enemy." Jura hoped looking on.

* * *

_SaberTooth…_

"Sweet. A fight to see Sonic in action. I want to see what he's got." Sting smirked.

"This should be one to remember." Olga said.

"I'm looking forward to this fight." Rutus chuckled.

"Let's see what Sonic can do." Rogue looked on.

* * *

_Blue Pegasus…_

"Oh man. Sonic is going to fight." Hibiki said.

"Yeah I can't believe this is happening against his old enemy that is still alive." Eve reminded.

"This is getting out of hand." Ren said.

"Although Sonic is strong and powerful but a fight, I would like to watch." Ichiya said.

* * *

_Fairy Tail…_

"Oh no. Venom is going to kill Sonic and looking for revenge." Levy said putting her hands to her mouth.

"This can't be good." Laki said worried.

"This will be the fight to the death. This day just keep getting better." Jet commented.

"You said it pal." Droy agreed.

"Hooray! I get to see my hero Sonic fight." Asuka said.

"I've been wanting to see a fight of Sonic. Now it's a great opportunity to see how strong he is like everyone had been talking about." Mavis smiled.

"Don't worry, Sonic is strong and he'll beat that loser." Romeo grinned.

"That's right just sit back and relax master. Sonic is going to blow your mind." Makarov said smiling.

Zack with Jim watching on seeing his mentor is about to fight off against Venom.

"I'm going to help him." Zack said.

"Don't even think about it Zack, this is Sonic's fight, not yours. This fight that Sonic will do on his own. They had a long history together so I advise you not to jump in their fight." Kenny advised.

"But my mentor needs my help."

"Listen to Kenny, Zack. We must not interfere." Jim convinced.

* * *

_With Sonic and Venom…_

Sonic raises himself up on his feet glaring over at the black tiger. Venom smirked and forms two of his arms into a giant blade using **Blacklight Virus**.

"When I'm done with you, I'm going to affect you with the virus and poison you to death making it impossible to be cured." Venom threatened getting to his stance.

Sonic glared daggers at Venom and draws out his sword getting into his fighting stance.

"Then so be it." Sonic countered.

Venom laughed evilly and the two ready to fight against each other.

"Oh man! This is it! The hero of Fiore and Earth Land, Sonic the Hedgehog of Fairy Tail vs. Venom the Black Tiger the hunter who hunted Sonic, captured him and killed him in the explosion seven years ago. These two are going to fight to the death, who will win? Will it be Sonic or Venom. This fight is about to begin." Chapita Lola commented.

"Indeed. Sonic had a lot on his hands fighting against his arch enemy wanting revenge." Yajima stated.

"Yeah. Venom doesn't have a chance against my Sonic Poo. He'll beat him senseless and make sure that he'll never challenge him again and this time defeat him for good." Jenny added.

"I hope Sonic wins the fight. This is going to get intense." Chapita Lola said watching on.

Sonic and Venom glaring daggers at each other.

"I hope you're ready Sonic because this is the last day you'll ever going to live." Venom threatened.

"Just try me, I'm not going anywhere." Sonic countered with a stern look on his face.

"We'll see about that."

***Song start to play Sonic and Venom's Fight: The 13th Reflection (Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)***

Venom charges over at Sonic to swing his blade. Sonic rolled out of the way and counters Venom hitting a direct hit and swings his sword at Venom deliver the first strike. Venom growled and transforms his arms into Whipfist and stretches them over to Sonic. Sonic jumps on top of the Whipfist and grinds onto it and swings his sword at Venom deliver a slash to him making some blood gushing out from Venom. Venom cried in pain and counters Sonic by wrapping his arms by forming his arm into Tendrils and begin slamming Sonic down to the ground. Venom forms his other arm into a blade and swings downward to kill Sonic but however, Sonic block the blade and start homing attack Venom by forming himself a ball and struck him with little force.

Sonic backflip away as Venom try hitting Sonic with his Whipfists, Sonic deflecting them with his sword and start to use one of his techniques by using **Wind Slash** by swing his sword with the waves of wind over to Venom. Venom form his arms into shields to block off the Wind Slash. Sonic again goes in for another strike to his arch enemy, Venom smirk, counters Sonic by forming his arms into Hammerfist and punches Sonic against the wall knocking off Sonic making everyone shock to see their hero getting hurt including Zack. Sonic is seen flying towards the wall, Sonic look back and form a smile so he did an aerial twist and lands against the wall and pushes himself back by leaping off away from the wall surprising Venom and strikes him forward by swinging his sword at Venom.

Venom clutch his gut and glared at Sonic. He got a little frustrated by Sonic and so he transforms his arms into Tendrils and capturing Sonic, Sonic sees this one coming so he evade out of the way, backflip from the Tendril and lands over to the wall and begin wall running around the arena with his speed moving out of the way from Venom from shooting his Tendrils at Sonic.

"Hold still you arrogant hedgehog!" Venom demanded.

Sonic smirk and charges to Venom using Sonic Boost and hits Venom with brute force, bashing him over to the wall and crash towards it.

"Is that the best you got?" Sonic taunted.

Venom slowly raises himself up to his feet, growling and glaring at Sonic. He then transforms his arms into claws and charges over to Sonic. Sonic got ready and engage to the fight as Venom swinging his arms, swinging his claws at the blue blur hero. Sonic eventually dodge Venom's claws, not getting a single hit by them. Venom begin dropkick Sonic to his chest and finally hits Sonic with one of his claws making Sonic shrieked him pain and gets hits by it for a second time and just about to go for a third strike, Sonic then finally recovers and uses Sonic Wind by hurls a blue tornado over at Venom. Venom is caught by the blue tornado, Sonic put away his sword and forming himself a ball and charging up his attack by using **Lightspeed**. After seconds of charging his attack, Sonic's body is covering in blue arura and then the blue hedgehog then jumps up, forming himself into a ball and rapidly strikes Venom, attacking him in different blows and patterns. Venom cry out of pain receiving multiple damage by Sonic himself.

* * *

_Commentators…_

"Look at Sonic go. He's pounding Venom like there's no tomorrow." Chapita Lola commented.

"Yes. It seems that Sonic has been training nonstop for the past three months and he's doing very well in there." Yajima added up.

"You're telling me. Sonic is full of surprises and he's taking that jerk down. Go get him Sonic!" Jenny smiled.

* * *

_Fairy Tail…_

"Sonic is getting Venom and he's taking full control." Jet said.

"You said it." Droy agreed.

"Kick his butt Sonic!" Romeo shouted.

"Show that scumbag who's he messing with!" Levy also shouted.

"Go get him Sonic!" Happy cheered on.

"Sonic's putting up one heck of a fight." Macao commented.

"Tell me about it." Wakaba agreed.

"Come on Sonic, beat him. Yeah!" Asuka routed.

"Kick his ass Sonic. Make him pay for all the pain he has caused all of us seven years back for killing you!" Makarov cheered.

Mavis looking on and examining Sonic's fighting style, his powers and his techniques. She had begun to think of something which she did not told anyone at least not yet. She begin to have thoughts about Sonic.

"_Could he be the one… could he be the chosen one to defeat Acnologia?_" Mavis thought.

Mavis stop her thinking seeing her guild cheering for the hero and brought a smile to her face. She continue watching the fight and can think about Sonic later on.

Zack watching on the fight with amazement. He sees how Sonic fight and kept his mind on focus on the fight. Zack looks on closely to his mentor as the fight continues on and still amazement by his mentor.

"Whoa… after three months of training, he's been getting quite good and his techniques is unbelievable." Zack commented.

"You're telling me, Sonic maybe strong but his fighting style is off the charts." Jim added.

"Do you think I can top Sonic?"

"By seeing him fighting like this, I don't think so. He's very skilled and powerful. What made you say that?"

"I just… want to be strong as him not for the glory but to protect my family and him even his exceed partner and friend."

"I see."

Kenny look on the fight, examining and trying to figure out what sign of weaknesses Venom have so he can notify Sonic about them.

"_Be careful Sonic, something tells me that he's planning very suspicious._" Kenny murmured.

* * *

_Back to the Fight…_

Sonic deliver three more strikes with his **Lightspeed Attack**. Sonic then goes on ahead to use his homing attack and use Sonic Eagle by flipping frontward and hits him with a heel kick sending the black tiger to the ground crashing with a loud thud. Sonic dives down to strike the black tiger, Venom appear out of nowhere surprises Sonic by punching Sonic using his Hammerfist a few times, then uses Tendril and slams Sonic down to the ground. Venom forms his arms into claws and dives over to Sonic to finish him off.

Just when Venom could do anything else, Sonic counters off Venom by transforming into his Fire Sonic form and shoots a fire missile over to Venom by using **Flaming Missile** one of Sonic's newest techniques in his fire form. Venom scream loud in pain feeling the flames around him. Sonic uses this as an advantage by forming fire into his hands, bringing his hands together and forms the flames into one big inferno blaze pointing it at Venom.

"Now you're finish! **Inferno Flash!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic shoots an inferno blaze of fire over to Venom hitting him with a fire explosion onto him hearing him screaming in pain. Sonic thought that would get him and end the fight but instead, the Blacklight Virus begin burning away and taking fade away out of Venom making him powerless and Venom got the fire out of him and is down on his knees to the ground breathing heavily.

"You're not finish?" Sonic questioned.

"Hell no. You may have taken away my Blacklight Virus powers from me but I got something better than that." Venom sneered.

"What's that?"

Venom grinned, he raises himself up on his feet and begin to possess the powers of darkness. He begin to transform as he increases his speed, strength, agility, stamina and his power. Venom's fur change the color to grey with blue strips on his body, his eyes purple change the color to blue and his eye sclera became blue. He became muscular and buff with more muscles and possessing dark purple aura on his hands like flames. He even surrounded himself with dark aura around his possessing the power of darkness.

"How did you…" Sonic trailed.

"Let's say that I have someone that helped me." Venom answered.

Sonic thought about it for a little moment. He then shot his eyes open realizing what he is talking about.

"Darkness the Hedgehog. It was him that give you dark powers." Sonic accused.

"That's right, we met up last night and gave me these powers. Now I'm all powerful and strong and my job is to kill you." Venom grinned.

"Oh we'll just have to see about that."

Sonic ascends his fire form into **Fire Sonic 2**. Sonic powering up his flaming abilities and shoots rapid fire bullets at Venom using **Blazing Rapid** one of Sonic's new techniques with his fire form. Venom quickly dodge the flaming bullets and shoots a wave of darkness at Sonic pushing him back. Sonic backflip and lands on the ground sliding against the ground. Venom charges to Sonic ready to strike so he throw a punch at Sonic, Sonic block the punch and counters him with a flaming aerial cartwheel kick. They both engage into a fight as they go at it and strikes punches and kicks right at each other. After seconds with the rapid strikes, Sonic throws a kick but he is blocked by Venom who somehow counter him, he then blasting Sonic away with his dark power using **Dark Flash**.

Sonic get send flying away and did an aerial recovery, Venom quickly rushes to Sonic and hits him to the jaw with a knee, Venom slams his fist down at Sonic getting him on one knee and uppercuts him. Sonic counters off Venom and ignites flames into his fist and strikes a punch straight to the gut pushing Venom off. Sonic dashes forward and uses **Fire Sonic Boost**, bashing Venom forward and hits him towards the wall. Venom forms a barrier around him and charges to Sonic slamming his fist down at him and knee kicks him in the jaw and did a 360 degree spinning kick at Sonic spinning Sonic around and hits the ground in three feet away from the grey tiger. Sonic kip up himself to his feet and get back to the fight bow however, Venom beats Sonic there as he shoulder tackles him and throwing off multiple punches at Sonic and drop kicks Sonic flying away.

Venom sneered, gets ready to use his dark abilities.

"**Darkness Flare!**" Venom chanted.

Darkness ignites darkness into his arms and forms them into giant arrow and hurls it over to Sonic and it impacts him, hitting him towards it. Sonic get struck by the attack and hits to the ground. Venom jumps in the air and dives down over to Sonic.

"**Ravage Geyser!**" Venom shouted.

Sonic sees the upcoming attack so Sonic roll backwards and leaping off the ground and Venom slams his fist down to the ground and eventually creates a shockwave of dark spikes from the ground. Sonic luckily got away from the spikes and get to his stance as the spikes disperse. Venom appears behind Sonic and struck him behind to his kidneys causing Sonic to scream in pain. Venom pulls Sonic by his quill and swings him around laughing evilly at Sonic.

"AH!" Sonic screeched.

"Is that the best you can do?" Venom taunted.

After swinging Sonic around, Venom then tosses the hedgehog hero away over to the wall. Sonic quickly changes into his Volt Sonic form ascending to level two. He did an aerial recover and shoot rapid lighting over at Venom. The grey tiger quickly evade the use his techniques as well.

"**Killer Saw Blade!**" Venom chanted.

Venom shot out dark purple razor saw blades over at Sonic. Sonic duck away, dodging from the saw blades and uses lightning homing attack Venom. Venom slide away evade the hedgehog, he smirk as he unleashes out purple whip from his hands. It wraps around Sonic and Venom swings Sonic around and then brings him up in the air and slams him down to the ground using his intense strength. Venom jumps up in the air and extends his hands out to Sonic and shooting rapid energy balls at Sonic. Sonic uses **Lightning Teleportation** to evade the energy balls and then Sonic reappear behind Venom and struck him with his fist with lightning igniting into his fists. Sonic then sends multiple punches at Venom with lightning in rapid speed and then kicks him down forming lightning into his foot and kicks him down to the ground.

Venom lands the ground on his feet and jumps out of the way as Sonic came down to strike but Sonic smirk and slams his fist down to the ground creating a shockwave of lightning striking Venom by using **Static Geyser**. Sonic then uses **Lightning Whip** by swinging his arms around creating lightning streams from his palm of his hand. Venom duck out of the way and shoot a dark missile at Sonic striking him up in the air. Venom grin, he jumps in the air to strike but however, Sonic senses Venom so he did an aerial cartwheel over Venom and uses his technique.

"**Lightning Strike!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic forms an electric sphere at Venom and throws it at Venom sending him downwards back to the ground and a lightning explosion occur shocking the grey tiger. Sonic dives down over to Venom to go for another attack, Venom looks on over to Sonic so he blasting some dark purple energy balls at Sonic. Sonic evading away from the spheres and Sonic evade from Venom doing an aerial cartwheel and lands on his feet to the ground. Venom forms two dark swords and begin swinging at Sonic. Sonic uses **Lightning Barrier** blocking off the sword attacks from Venom. Venom slams his fist to the ground creating a pillar under Sonic and lifts him up in the air. Venom launches up to Sonic and hits him with his swords swinging them around a few times and knee kicks him in the jaw and blasts a dark energy sphere at Sonic sending to the ground with a big bang.

* * *

_The Commentators…_

"Looks like Venom is stronger than Sonic but the fight is still on." Chapita Lola commented.

"Come on Sonic, don't let that loser beat you!" Jenny shouted.

* * *

_With Sonic…_

Sonic in his volt form looking on to Venom who is grinning down to him.

"_Damn. He's stronger than my element forms. Alright then, I guess it's time I go all out._" Sonic thought.

Sonic reverts back to his previous state and get into formation ready to transform again.

* * *

_With Fairy Tail…_

Mavis look closely wondering what Sonic is doing.

"Can you tell me what is Sonic doing?" Mavis asked.

"Sonic is about to transform into his strong and powerful forms." Romeo stated.

"And his forms are so cool." Asuka added up.

Zack look in closely watching Sonic's transformation as Sonic begin to channel his chaos energy.

* * *

_Back to the Fight…_

Sonic channel is chaos energy closing his eyes, while doing so the yellow aura begin to flow and dancing around Sonic making everyone watch in awe. Sonic gritted his teeth, concentrating his power and then draws it out and begin transforming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic roared.

It was a loud roar in the arena, a pillar of light begin to unleash around Sonic as the transformation has begun. Venom look on smirking.

"So you're finally going all in. This fight will be the one to remember." Venom smirk.

The pillar of light disperse, everyone see Sonic in his **Super Sonic** form. His fur change to the color yellow and his eyes change the color to red. Sonic had a stern look on his face making Venom smirking even more.

"Now you really push me, let's get down to business." Sonic gestured.

"*Chuckle* You read my mind hero. This time, I'll kill you." Venom grinned.

***Track start changing the song to: Gatekeeper (Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2)***

Sonic and Venom power up their powers and charges over towards each other and engage into a showdown as they took the fight up to the sky. Everyone look up seeing some blows coming from Sonic and Venom as they've throwing strike after strike but their attacks contact towards one another each time they strike. They have been some shockwaves from their strikes knowing their fight is about to get very intense between those two.

* * *

_The Commentators…_

"Looks like Sonic and Venom are going right at it making this a very interesting and intense fight. Oh man I've waited so long to watch Sonic's epic fights." Chapita Lola commented with stars in his eyes.

"Of course, they guys are giving everything they got in this fight." Yajima agreed.

"Yeah and Sonic is tough out there and he's sure is focus and getting right in the fight." Jenny stated.

* * *

_Fairy Tail…_

The wizards of Fairy Tail cheering on for Sonic to win and defeat Venom and put an end to their haunting past for taking Sonic away from them. Mavis looks at Sonic thinking to herself having thoughts about Sonic seeing him change and transforms into his super form.

"_That must be him, he must be the chosen one that the dragons and the people had chosen to defeat Acnologia. I must speak to him this instance in private._" Mavis thought.

* * *

_Sabertooth…_

"That Sonic guy sure pull much of a fight." Sting smirked.

"He maybe strong but he hasn't fought against us and we'll be the ones to defeat Sonic and take the title of the strongest wizards in Fiore and Earthland." Rogue commented.

"I admire Sonic's wisdom and courage. What do you think he'll be a great position in Sabertooth and become one of us?" Rufus suggested.

"That maybe a good idea but he's already align himself to Fairy Tail." Olga reminded.

"That's true. Even he has a giant freakshow dragon slayer reject as an apprentice. No wonder he wants to be strong as Sonic but I doubt that Zack guy could never beat Sonic and can't beat us too." Sting laughed.

"Cannot Sting, let's save that when we get the chance to face Zack if we ran into him. I could care less about that black dragon slayer, giant outcast freak." Rogue scoffed.

"*Laugh* Can't say I agree with you."

* * *

_Mermaid Heel…_

"Whoa. Sonic is very skillful and powerful when he fights." Beth admired.

"Don't forget handsome." Risley ogled.

"I wonder if he can have another girlfriend?" Ariana wondered.

Kagura shook her head in disbelief. She wanted to reject it but her heart won't allow her as it was beating every time she thinks of the hedgehog hero.

"Why do I have these strange feeling about him?" Kagura thought.

* * *

_With Ultear and Meredy…_

"Sonic is so dreamy fighting one of his enemies." Meredy sighed lovingly.

"Now Meredy, don't get caught up in the moment." Ultear assured.

"Easy for you to say, you even have a thing for Sonic as well too."

Ultear turn away blushing lightly.

"Yep. I thought so." Meredy teased.

* * *

_Back to the Fight…_

The two had been going at it for three minutes, they throwing off punch, kicks and striking blow after blow after blow towards one another. They had their fists connected striking each other creating a shockwave and backing away from each other. Venom quickly charges to Sonic to strike but Sonic see it coming, counters Venom with a knee kick and backflip away from Venom and starts homing attack the grey tiger. Venom block Sonic uses a dark wall in front of him and blasted a dark energy sphere at Sonic. Sonic somehow catches it and kicks it away but however, he gets struck by Venom from out of nowhere hitting him in the gut and slams his fist down to the ground.

Sonic lands the ground with his feet, he looks up sees Venom descending downward to him. Sonic backflip away evade away the grey tiger and shooting rapid yellow energy spheres at Venom. Venom deflects them and charges to Sonic and bashing him over to the wall and rapidly punches Sonic a few times. Sonic suddenly, counters off Venom and head-butts to his nose making his nose bleed and kicks Venom off and throws a punch at him sending Venom five feet away over to the ground. Venom pulls himself back together and get back in the fight, Venom draw out his hands and creates dark purple discs ready to throw them at the hedgehog hero.

"**Saw Blade Disc!**" Venom chanted.

Venom threw multiple discs at Sonic. Sonic eventually dodge and evade the discs and a **Chaos Arrow** at Venom by shooting a yellow lightning spear at the grey tiger. Venom gets hit by Sonic's Chaos Arrow and then Sonic then uses Super Sonic Wind at Venom by shooting a light blue tornado at Venom sending him in midair. Sonic them begin to homing attack striking Venom a few times while forming himself into a ball and then use one of his newest attack.

"**Chaos Strike!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic charges over to Venom and punches him in the stomach and then sending out numerous attacks on Venom and slams his fist down to Venom making his fall back to the ground with a big crash making the ground shudder. Venom growled and gets angry so he powers up his dark power and shoots rapid bullets of darkness over at Sonic. Sonic quickly dodging the bullets so he goes after and try to strike an attack on Venom. Venom smirk so he then fire a dark laser from his mouth hitting Sonic on the spot and take this opportunity to runs over at Sonic, grabs him by the neck and slams him down to the ground leaving a trail of rumble and uppercuts Sonic up in the air.

Venom smirk, gets a clear position and so he then initiates his techniques. He brings his hands up in the air, then he thrusts his palms which start to create a black ball with purple lightning along with it.

"Take this Sonic! **Dark Vortex!**" Venom shouted.

Venom hurls his technique over at Sonic and hits him with black lightning making Sonic screaming loud in pain.

"SONIC!" Erza, Lucy, Asuka, Beth, Mirajane, Chelia, Jenny, Risley, Kenny, Zack, and Jim cried.

Sonic collapses to the ground. Venom unleashes out dark whips wrapping Sonic around and pulls him and swings himself around and slams him down to the ground. Sonic shrieked in pain, Venom runs to Sonic and forms darkness into his fist and sends him one brutal and intense punch hitting Sonic in the face sending him flying over to the wall and collapses on the ground on his chest and stomach.

Venom draws out more power of the darkness which it increases his speed, strength, agility and his power making him more powerful.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa now this is what I'm talking about." Venom grinned.

Sonic wasn't going to give up so he charges over at Venom uses **Super Sonic Boost**. Venom smiled on, he then extends his hand out forming a dark purple energy sphere with black flames attached to it.

"Say goodnight Sonic. **Dark Blitz!**" Venom threatened.

Venom shoots his technique at Sonic pushing him back and hits the wall with the explosion hearing Sonic scream in pain.

"SONIC!" Lucy cried.

Zack growled, could not bear to see his mentor getting dominated from Venom like that. He was about to jump in to aid Sonic but Makarov stopped him. Just before Makarov could say anything, Sonic flew up in the air looking down with a stern look on his face.

"_Man Venom is stronger than ever without his Blacklight Virus abilities. He's drawing more power from the darkness._" Sonic thought.

"Hahahahahahahahaha what's the matter Sonic, lost your fighting spirit." Venom taunted.

***Song begin to play Sonic's another transformation: SSJ3 Theme Cover by David Grey***

That hit Sonic and will do whatever it takes to stop Venom. He then begin to draw up his chaos energy to ascend to his different level.

* * *

_Fairy Tail…_

They watch Sonic standing sill with his eyes close wondering what Sonic has in store.

"What is Sonic doing?" Mavis asked.

"You'll find out soon enough Mavis, you're going to love this." Makarov smiled crossing his arms.

Kenny smiled to his partner knowing what Sonic is about to do.

"Oh this is going to be epic. Let him have it Sonic." Kenny praised.

* * *

_The Commentators…_

"I don't know what Sonic is doing but he's planning on something." Yajima commented.

"Yeah you're telling me. Looks like Sonic has a trick on his sleeve and he's about to get serious." Chapita Lola agreed looking on.

"That's right, my handsome hedgehog is not going down without a fight." Jenny admired.

* * *

_Fairy Tail A…_

"Oh I think I know what Sonic's doing." Natsu said with a smile.

"Yeah, being a real man which I know what's his next step." Elfman smirked.

"Come on Sonic, let him know how strong you are!" Lucy routed.

"Defeat this menace Sonic." Erza cheered on.

* * *

_The Fight…_

The crowd watching and wonder what Sonic has in store including Raven Tail, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, and Quarto Cerberus even Ultear and Meredy. As things were silent for the moment that is went everyone jump up when they hear Sonic's scream, roaring in his transformation.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic roared.

There were some lightning from the sky during Sonics transformation. He begin to change shocking the crowd with large amounts of power building inside of him. After a minute during the transformation. Sonic is seen different as his quills became spikier and long shocking Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Raven Tail, and Quatro Cerberus. Sonic descends down to the ground with a stern look on his face, glaring at Venom. He had transform into **Super Sonic 3**.

"Oh… that's a new look on you." Venom commented.

* * *

_Ultear and Meredy…_

"Whoa. Sonic's completely different and his quills became spikier and long too." Meredy pointed out.

"Yeah you're telling me. He must've ascended to his new level of his super form I heard so much about." Ultear assumed.

* * *

_The Commentators…_

"Unbelievable. Sonic has ascended to his third level of his super form and became different." Chapita Lola commented.

"I like his look and he is so handsome." Jenny admired with hearts in her eyes.

* * *

_Mermaid Heel…_

"*Sigh* He's so dreamy." Beth commented smiling lovingly.

"You're telling me." Risley smiled.

"His look just look so… attractive." Ariana ogled.

* * *

_Fairy Tail B…_

"I am not going to lie but Sonic's third level makes him so handsome." Mirajane admitted.

"He sure looks like a bad ass." Gajeel smirked.

"This is going to be an all out fight." Laxus stated crossing his arms.

Jellal aka Mystogan look on and witnessed Sonic's chaos energy and his transformations.

"_Amazing. He has so much magic and many forms and has become quite strong._" Jellal thought.

* * *

_Fairy Tail A…_

Lucy watching Sonic lovingly.

"Now that's a real man." Elfman smirked.

"Yeah and he looks like a bad ass when it comes to a real fight." Natsu commented.

Erza eyed on her husband and could not keep her eyes off of him.

"I won't lie, Sonic looks extremely attractive in his third level of his super form." Erza confessed.

* * *

_Sabertooth…_

"Whoa. Check out his new look." Sting pointed out.

"Now that's new, I've never witness anything like that before." Rogue confessed.

"With that much power, he can beat any wizard that stand in his way." Olga stated.

"Yeah that won't work on me. I'll beat Sonic in no time." Sting smirked.

* * *

_Fairy Tail…_

"Alright Sonic, show him who's business!" Makarov routed.

"Get him Sonic!" Everyone shouted with smile on her faces.

Mavis smile, looking on to Sonic watching the fight.

"Amazing. I've never witness anything like that before and Sonic is full of surprises." Mavis commented.

"Hehehe yeah just wait and see master Mavis, Sonic will bring out an intense fight that you've never ever seen." Makarov stated.

"That's right. Sonic is strong and powerful. I want to be just like him a hero when I grow up." Asuka dreamed.

Zack watch on shock seeing Sonic going all out against his arch enemy.

"_How does Sonic do it, have so much power building inside of him?_" Zack thought.

* * *

_Raven Tail…_

Flare admiring Sonic, smiling at Sonic.

"Sonic is so handsome, he must be mine." Flare admired.

* * *

_Back to the fight…_

Sonic in his Super Sonic 3 form. He is surrounded by yellow aura around him with blue electricity dancing around him. Sonic glances over to Venom and get to his stance.

"You should be lucky that you pushed me this far." Sonic stated.

"*Chuckle* I am going to enjoy this." Venom smirked.

***Track start playing for the fight: God Goku Theme (Dragonball Xenoverse Soundtrack)***

Sonic out of nowhere, dashes on ahead to Venom strikes a strong punch straight to his face shocking everyone and even Venom. Sonic then begin to hit Venom, striking him with amount of punches to him in rapid speed. Sonic sends in one big spin kick to Venom's face having him flying off the scene. Venom brings himself back to his fight but again gets stricken again in the gut and knee kicked by Sonic. Sonic roared and axe kicks Venom on the ground making the ground shudder. Sonic powers up and charges over to Venom, Venom then counters Sonic before he can strike so Venom slams his fist down to the ground and creates a pillar of darkness in front of Sonic lifting him up in the air.

Venom launches himself in the air and so Sonic and Venom then engage into a intense showdown as both of them throwing off punches and kicks at each other getting very intense as the fight goes.

* * *

_The Statue…_

Darkness appear wearing a black cloak watching the fight of Sonic and Venom going right at it making the crowd cheering, routing for their hero to win.

"*Chuckle* Looks like my work has helped Venom become strong. My apprentice has become strong with the powers of darkness. This should be an interesting fight." Darkness chuckled.

* * *

_The Fight…_

Sonic and Venom had been going at it for five minutes. They were so eager to end the fight and kill one another and none of them is backing down now. Sonic throw a punch but somehow, Venom catches Sonic in the air and head-butted Sonic and slams his fist at Sonic and shoots a dark sphere at him sending Sonic to his fate. Sonic kicks away the sphere before it can explain on him. Venom dive kicks Sonic but Sonic spin away and shoots a yellow energy sphere at Venom having him crash to the ground. Sonic dive kicks Venom stumping him on the ground leaving a trail of rubble.

Venom roared, kicks Sonic off and shooting dark purple sharp bullets at Sonic. Sonic quickly dodging the bullets, Venom uses this as a distraction so he teleported behind of Sonic and brings his hands together pointing at Sonic as he draws the darkness forming a black lightning on his attack creating a black ball.

"Now let's see if you can survive this. **Darkness Deathwave!**" Venom chanted.

Venom shoots a black energy wave beam at Sonic and hits Sonic over to the ground creating a black pillar of darkness making Sonic scream in agony.

"SONIC!" Everyone cried.

"_No…_" Kenny murmured.

Venom stop his technique and laughed.

"Ahahahahahahahaha is that the best you can do?" Venom taunted.

Venom's taunts had stop when suddenly, Sonic uses **Chaos Control** teleporting behind Venom. He then forms yellow aura in his hands and begin punching down Venom towards the ground with a big crash. Sonic then forms an energy sphere with his hands and slams the sphere down on the ground performing his new technique.

"**Chaos Slam!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic slammed down his sphere and creating a yellow pillar of chaos energy hitting Venom with big amounts of damage making Venom scream, crying out in pain. Sonic then lifts himself up in the air and get ready to finish the fight and end Venom.

"**Super Sonic Beam!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots a light blue energy beam wave from his hands and impacts Venom with this technique hoping it can defeat Venom as there is an area of smoke form around Venom. Sonic stop this technique waiting patiently for the smoke to disperse, fade away to see if that got him. Everyone watch in silence, hoping that Sonic had finally defeated Venom. There was moments of silence, Sonic had a stern look on his face. The silence had been broken when suddenly, Venom came out of the smoke rushing over to Sonic and surprises him with a punch straight to his stomach making Sonic cry out of pain. He clutch his stomach making Venom smirk and slams Sonic down over to the ground. Venom laughed and start to form a giant sphere with darkness with black flames and black lightning along with this technique ready to end Sonic this instant.

"Let's see if you can survive this ultimate attack. **Darkness Apocalypse!**" Venom chanted.

Venom hurl the gigantic sphere over at Sonic to finish him off. Sonic recover himself being attacked and turns himself around sees Venom's technique is heading over to him. Sonic acted quickly and try to push back the sphere with using **Super Sonic Beam** but however, it was too late. Venom's **Darkness Apocalypse** impact Sonic and creates an explosion of black fire and lightning. Sonic cried out of agony of this attack receiving severe damage from Venom.

"SONIC!" Lucy, Laki, Mirajane, Lisanna, Chelia, Jenny, Beth, Risley, and Ariana shouted.

"Sonic… no." Makarov uttered.

"That bastard." Zack growled.

"NOOOOOOO!" Erza cried out.

"I'm going to get him!" Natsu clenched.

Sonic is seen flying up in the air and hits himself on the ground on his back and revert back to his previous state with his eyes close. Sonic did not move a muscle which made everyone in the arena feel uncomfortable and worried about Sonic's situation.

* * *

_The Commentators…_

"I don't believe this. Sonic took the big hit and is down to the count, could he be beaten and defeated by his enemy that surprised. Could this be the end of Sonic the Hedgehog?" Chapita Lola wondered.

"I hope not." Yajima countered.

"Sonic can't be defeated. He can't be killed, can he?" Jenny asked in fear.

"I don't know, I don't have the answer to answer that question."

* * *

_Back to the Fight…_

Venom descends down to the ground. Venom walks over to Sonic's unconscious body. He then grabs him by the neck lifting him in the air looking on to him with an evil smile on his face.

"Ahahahahahaha now you see ladies and gentleman. Your hero of the world and your protector: Sonic the hedgehog is defeated. He maybe down but he's not defeated yet, I am going to kill your hero and bring your nightmare back of losing your hero once again." Venom announced.

Everyone gasped what they hear from Venom. He is about to kill Sonic in front of everyone and in lacrima vision. Erza glared at Sonic and about to charge at Venom to safe her husband but Elfman stopped her.

"Don't. If you go against him, you won't stand a chance to fight him." Elfman stated.

"How can I? I have to save him." Erza countered.

"We all do but seeing Venom like this, we can't fight him."

"Elfman's right, there's nothing we can do." Lucy agreed sadly with tears flowing down to her cheeks.

Erza could not do anything but just watch on like the rest.

Venom grinned and ready to deliver the final blow to Sonic.

"This time, you die Sonic. See you in hell." Venom grinned.

Venom is seconds away to deliver the final blow against Sonic to end his life and bring more nightmares to the civilians. Zack had enough so he pushes Fairy Tail out of the way and jumps in the arena and charges over at Venom.

"**Black Dragon Brutal Fist!**" Zack chanted.

Zack forms darkness into his fist and strikes a punch at Venom forcing him to let go and seen flying two distance away. Sonic collapse to the ground still unconscious and Zack glare at Venom getting into his stance. Venom growled and returns the glare at the black dragon slayer.

"You giant freak. You shouldn't have done that." Venom growled.

"I won't let you kill my mentor." Zack determined.

"Wait a minute, don't tell me that you're that black dragon slayer that everyone's been talking about. A giant freak and an outcast. Zack Hyperion is it?"

"Yeah that's me. Guilty as charge."

Everyone start gossiping about the black dragon slayer. Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, and the Blue Pegasus glared daggers at Zack from attacking their guild and hurt so many wizards in each different guilds.

* * *

_The Commentators…_

"It looks like the giant black dragon slayer and the son of Acnologia: Zack Hyperion had rescued Sonic, his mentor and taking on Sonic's enemy." Chapita Lola stated.

"I can't believe this. He's making his appearance and everyone has been talking about him. Lots of people don't trust the black dragon slayer and he's the reason why he hurt so many innocents of people. Takes it after Acnologia himself." Yajima commented.

"He even attacked me and the Blue Pegasus guild. That giant ugly freak have some nerve to intervene and make his face here. He's going to get what's coming to him." Jenny insulted.

* * *

_Sabertooth…_

"There goes that giant freakshow again. Everyone still don't like him, what a jackass." Sting laughed.

"Don't forget that he attacked us and the Sabertooth guild." Rogue reminded.

"Yeah that's right, I still have a score to settle for hurting us and he's in for a world of hurt."

* * *

_Fairy Tail B…_

"Great. Zack's making his appearance. I still have some business to discuss with him." Gajeel glared.

"You're telling me. He made a fool out of me when he attacked me and I still don't trust him. Neither of us don't trust him and he will not have my respect." Laxus said.

"Guys. We should not be hard on him, he did come help Sonic and prevent Venom from killing him." Mirajane stated.

"That's true but I still don't like him and I don't trust him Mira."

"Me either." Gajeel agreed with his arms crossed.

Mirajane look over at Zack. Still she's afraid to be around him but sees he's not a bad person after all having second thoughts about him.

* * *

_Blue Pegasus…_

"That giant ugly freak is going to pay for attacking our guild." Ren insulted.

"Yeah and attacked us as well." Eve added up.

"Wait until we see him, he's going to wish that he mess with Blue Pegasus." Hibiki glared.

"Fellas. Although Zack had attacked but I tell you this… he's pay for coming at me with a surprise attack." Ichiya said.

* * *

_Fairy Tail…_

"Zack's fighting Venom?" Jet pointed out.

"No way, is he crazy?" Droy questioned.

"I told him not to interfere but he's very stubborn." Makarov said clenching his fist.

"Now now, Zack's very fondle of Sonic. He looks up to him and he just save his life from getting killed. Let's see what he can do." Mavis examined.

* * *

_To Zack…_

Zack get to his stance ready to fight Venom.

"So you want to fight me huh. Very well then, come at me whatever you got against me. Nobody likes you and no one respects you for a giant freak." Venom taunted.

Zack charges over at Venom. He start to use his **Black Dragon Brutal Fist** over at Venom. Venom jumps over at Zack and kicks him in the face. Zack growled and try grabbing Venom but Venom shoot dark purple energy balls at Zack. Zack taking some damage but got back in the fight and charges over to Venom and uses his technique.

"**Black Dragon Wing Attack!**" Zack chanted.

Zack forms darkness producing some streams and hits Venom up in the air. Venom backflip and dive kicks Zack. The black dragon slayer block the kick and pushes Venom back and strikes a punch at Venom. He hits him with another punch, hitting the grey tiger six times. He then produces darkness into his fist and strikes Venom using **Black Dragon Brutal Fist**. Venom scream in pain, Zack grabs Venom by his ankles and slams him down to the ground and forms his fists with darkness and punches Venom to the ground with his techniques. Venom smiled, laughing at Venom and kicks off Zack away and then Venom forms dark purple energy blades from his palms.

"**Killer Razor Blades!**" Venom chanted.

Venom throws his blades over at Zack. The black dragon slayer sees the incoming blades and try his best to dodge them, evading away the blades but one of them impact Zack and scratching him on his body making the black dragon slayer screaming in pain. Venom runs over to Zack and strikes Zack with spinning kick and shoots rapid dark purple dark bullets at Zack. Zack then scream in pain some more receiving more damage by the grey tiger. Afterward, Venom kicks Zack in the face but somehow, Zack block the kick and slams the grey tiger down to the ground with brute force. After that, Zack begin grabbing Venom by his neck and lift him up in the air glaring at him.

"You should've never try hurting my mentor. I'm heading this right now." Zack threatened.

Venom smiled and punches Zack in the air forcing Zack to let go of him, then Venom forms a new technique so he extend his arm out holding his arm as then producing some darkness into his attack.

"**Darkness Torrent!**" Venom chanted.

Venom shoots a giant missile like arrow over at Zack and hits Zack with intense force causing Zack to scream in agony. Zack recover himself to get back into the fight but all of sudden, Venom deliver some rapid punches towards the black dragon slayer. He then sends in one brute punch against Zack in the face having Zack backing away and then knee kicks him and did a spinning kick at Zack knocking him off of his feet. Venom uses Darkness Torrent once again and hits Zack for the second time making Zack getting on to his knees.

Zack growled, glaring at Venom and decide to go all out.

"Black-Fire Dragon Mode!" Zack chanted.

Zack start to produce black-fire around him with a stern look on his face.

* * *

_Fairy Tai A…_

"Wait he can use fire!" Natsu questioned in shock.

"That must be his dragon mode." Erza pointed out.

* * *

_Back to the Fight…_

Zack power his magic and charges to Venom. He then begin initiated one of his techniques.

"**Black-Fire Dragon Brutal Fist!**" Zack chanted.

Zack forms black flames into his fist and strikes a punch. Venom quickly dodge away the black dragon slayer and shooting dark purple razor blades at Zack. Zack duck away and counters Venom with another technique.

"**Black-Fire Dragon Swirling Horn!**" Zack shouted.

Zack ignites his entire body with black fire and rushes himself in maximum speed and head-butts himself into Venom striking him with brute force. Venom screeched in pain, he then kicks off away Zack. Zack then uses black fire whips over to Venom by using **Black-Fire Dragon Tongue**. It wraps around Venom and Zack pulls Venom close to him, afterward Zack again initiate his technique to strike an attack over to Venom.

"**Black-Fire Dragon Tail!**" Zack initiated.

Zack ignite both of his feet with black fire and sends Venom a roundhouse kick towards Venom sending him flying away from Zack. Venom crashes over to the ground rolling backwards and jumps off the ground and get to his stance while landing on the ground doing a slide. He sees Zack up in the air descending over to Venom diving towards him and goes on with his technique.

"**Black-Fire Dragon Scythe!**" Zack shouted.

Zack creates a giant scythe made of black fire and swings it over to Venom. Venom backflip evading the black fire scythe from the black dragon slayer. Venom forms energy waves from his hands and throws it over at Zack blowing him away. Venom then goes on with his technique.

"**Ravage Rampage!**" Venom chanted.

Venom spin himself and shoots a blade of whirlwind tornado with darkness over to Zack. Zack try evade it but it sucked him in and then it slashes Zack's body with darkness blades making Zack screaming in pain. Venom forms a dark lock into Zack and slams him to the ground and shooting rapid energy balls at the sky above Zack ready to strike him.

"**Rapid Meteor!**" Venom shouted.

Venom brings his attacks over at Zack hitting him to the ground with his rapid energy balls. Zack got angry, he had enough of this and got up on his feet ready to use his strong attack.

"That's it. You just pissed me right the fuck off!" Zack yelled.

"*Chuckle* Let's see what you got. You don't look very challenging at all." Venom taunted.

"I'll make you regret for saying that to me!"

Zack takes a deep breath, ready to use his strong spell.

"**Black-Fire Dragon Roar!**" Zack chanted.

Zack begin breathing out black fire from his mouth with a large beam of black fire. Venom smirk, standing still plotting his next move. When the black flames coming towards him, he then begin to absorb the black flames and creates a gigantic black fire turning it into dark purple flames with black lightning along with it that shocks everyone with this move including Zack.

"No… impossible. How did he…" Zack trailed off.

"Time to die you giant black dragon slayer fuck! **Armageddon Takedown!**" Venom shouted.

Venom hurls his gigantic attack over to Zack and hits him with an unbelievable explosion that hurt Zack severe hearing Zack burning and shocking in the explosion. He is see flying up in the air and crashes to the ground hard and has been defeated by the grey tiger name Venom.

"Ahahahahahahaha you ain't that strong enough to beat me." Venom taunted.

Zack could not move his body, he try getting up but he could not get himself up. He had lost his chance to beat Venom and save Sonic. Venom turn his attention back over to Sonic and walks towards him to finish what he had started. All of sudden, Sonic slowly got up to his feet which shocks the crowd and the guild who are watching.

* * *

_The Commentators…_

"Unbelievable. Venom counter Zack and easily defeated the outcast. Sonic is up and he is not giving up, their fight is still on." Chapita Lola commented.

"That's right, my handsome hedgehog never gives up. He always come back to fight and always makes a awesome comeback." Jenny stated.

* * *

_Fairy Tail A…_

"Alright Sonic. I knew he come around and he's not giving up." Natsu said.

"Now that's a real man. A real man never gives up and Sonic is one of them." Elfman smiled.

"I'm glad that he's ok, I feel much better already." Lucy admired lovingly.

Erza look on and could not help but smile at her husband.

"I'm glad he's alright and he always never give up. That is what makes Sonic so special." Erza admired.

* * *

Fairy Tail B…

"Looks like Sonic is back to the fight." Gajeel smirked.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Sonic is about to make that punk pay." Laxus chuckled.

"I am glad he's back and is ok. I hope Zack is ok as well." Mirajane hoped.

* * *

_Mermaid Heel…_

"*Sigh* He is so handsome when he never gives up." Beth admired.

"And so hot." Risley added up.

"That's Sonic for you. Sonic never gives up." Ariana smiled.

"I admire Sonic, I admit that he's very handsome and he always finds a way to win and keep on fighting. That what makes Sonic inspire me about his courage and his bravery." Kagura admitted.

* * *

_Lamia Scale…_

"Zack try his best and could not overcome Venom but Sonic is the real hero. He never gives up on a challenge and he's so dreamy." Chelia admired lovingly.

"Now now Chelia, Zack will pay for what he did to us but to Sonic, he always keep fighting and he will take Venom down." Lyon smiled.

"He is totally awesome. That is why he's my idol and my hero." Toby said with stars in his eyes.

"I do admit, Sonic is strong and has a wonderful heart." Yuka commented.

* * *

_Fairy Tail…_

"Aright Sonic, show that creep what you're made of!" Romeo encouraged.

"You got this Sonic!" Jet and Droy shouted.

"That hedgehog has a strong heart." Wakaba commented.

"You said it pal. That's what makes Sonic very strong." Macao pointed.

"Also good looking." Laki added up.

"Yeah tell me about it." Bisca smiled eyeing on Sonic.

"Bisca!" Alzack shouted.

"What. It's true. Sorry hun."

"Go get him Sonic, beat that big meany." Asuka routed.

"That's right Sonic. Show that son of a bitch the true meaning of Fairy Tail and make him pay for what he did to us seven years back of taking you away from us!" Makarov shouted pumping his fist up.

"Yeah kick his ass Sonic!" Happy yelled out.

Mavis smiled, she admired Sonic's courage, the will to keep fighting and protecting everyone he cares about and his guild and his friends.

"Sonic is truly a hero. He has a strong heart that builds inside him and never gives up on dangerous situations." Mavis admired.

* * *

_Back to the Fight…_

Sonic glare at Venom, brushing the dirt off of him and get to his stance.

"Still have some fighting left in you huh? No matter, I'll kill you right now since you're too weak to fight me." Venom smirked.

"Not likely. Time to go all out." Sonic countered.

"That won't do you any good Sonic."

"Just watch."

***Song start playing: Dynamite Battle (Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3)***

Sonic position himself, he then channels his chaos energy and begin transforming going all out with his power and begin to roar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sonic roared.

Sonic surrounded himself with light and begin transforming. After a minute of transforming, Sonic then transforms into his fourth level of his super form. Sonic's fur had change color into dark blue instead of yellow. He even has werehog fur on his quills with white streaks onto the end of his quills and on his ears with a white vertical lines from his forehead all the way to his quill, he even had changed his eyes instead of red they are golden yellow eyes and have red trim on the end of his eyes. Sonic even wore his original shoes but they were different as he has three metal spikes onto the surface buckle of his shoes and has spikes on the bottom his shoes. He even had gold plates around the top of his shoes with red diamond to the center of the gold plate. Sonic even wore his white gloves on his hands. Sonic wore a pair of black cargo pants. This was Sonic's **Super Sonic 4** form shocking the crowd with a stern look on his face.

* * *

_The Commentators…_

"Amazing! Sonic had transform into his super form, ascending it to level four." Chapita Lola commented.

"I've never seen anything like that before. Sonic is sure full of surprises." Yajima admitted.

"That look makes him bad ass and very sexy." Jenny cooed.

* * *

_With Sonic…_

Sonic surrounded himself with golden yellow aura around him and glare at Venom.

"Your level four of your super form. Ha! Don't make me laugh." Venom taunted.

"Think what you want but I've been training for three months on this form." Sonic countered in a deep voice.

"Training huh. How pathetic."

Before Venom can say something else, Sonic dashes o and punches Venom with intense force hurting and brutally injure Venom with his punch. He is seen flying over to the wall crashing towards it. Sonic heads over to Zack and carries him back over to Fairy Tail and sets him on the bench.

"We're going to talk about this later." Sonic stated.

With that being said, Sonic returns on back to the fight charging over to Venom initiate his technique.

"**Chaos Strike!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic dashes over to Venom and start to punch Venom in the stomach, the begin pummels Venom with multiple punches and kicks at Venom and afterward he start to smack him in the left side of his face with his right hand sending Venom flying and then teleported to Venom and sends him a hard kick to the grey tiger sending him crashing over to the ground making the ground shudder. Venom shoot multiple dark purple energy balls at Sonic using one of his techniques.

"**Rapid Meteor!**" Venom chanted.

Venom hurls his energy balls at Sonic. Sonic then shields himself by using **Chaos Barrier** creating a yellow barrier around him blocking off the energy balls from Venom and charges over to Venom and knee kicks him in the jaw and rapid punches him a few time and kicks him off of his feet to the ground. Venom growled, got frustrated and uses **Darkness Torrent** on Sonic. He thought he got Sonic but to his surprise, Sonic deflected it with a kick up in the air and explode shocking everyone including Venom.

"He deflected it." Happy said in shock.

"How dare you… you'll pay for that!" Venom threatened.

Venom spin himself around and shoots a dark whirlwind of tornado with wind slashes using **Ravage Rampage**. Sonic counters it, deflected it by using **Super Sonic Wave 5x** by shooting a red shockwave of wind from the palm of his hands disperse the technique made by Venom and attacks Venom with this attack sending him flying in the air. Sonic then charges himself into a ball and ready to use his another technique.

"**Super Lightspeed Attack!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic charges over to Venom and striking him with his super lightpseed attacks just like his lightspeed attack. He attack, striking Venom in different patterns and different areas striking the grey tiger nonstop with maximum speed. After the lightspeed attack, Sonic sends out one final intense strike at Venom and begin to use a new technique so he extend his hand out forming a red energy ball aiming it to Venom.

"**Chaos Lance!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoot multiple red lightning bolts from his hands and it strikes Venom attacking him multiple times. Sonic flies over at Venom, Venom then counters Sonic and just about to use his technique, Sonic also counters Venom with a heat-butt to his nose making his nose bleed and then slams his fist down to the ground hitting Venom as he crashes to the ground with a big loud bang.

Sonic begin shooting multiple red energy balls over at Venom making him scream in pain. Venom roared angrily, Sonic descend down to the ground and glances to Venom.

"You give up?" Sonic questioned.

"Hell no! I'm going to make you suffer and I'll kill you in front of the people you care about. Time I end this right now!" Venom yelled.

Venom flies up in the air. He then forms a gigantic dark purple flames sphere with black lightning ready to end the fight against his hedgehog enemy.

"Die! **Armageddon Takedown!**" Venom shouted.

He then hurls down his gigantic technique over at Sonic. Sonic in motion, he build up his chaos energy power and ready to use his technique so he creates an energy ball with red and yellow power into his attack with a stern look on his face.

"**Super Sonic Beam 10x!**" Sonic yelled out.

Sonic shoots red and yellow beam over at the gigantic dark purple sphere of fire and black lightning. The beam pushes it away and it heads over at Venom that shocks Venom with this technique by Sonic.

"WHAT?!" Venom shouted.

Sonic build up more pressure so he uses some more of his power into his attack.

"What the hell! How can this be?!" Venom questioned.

Sonic pushes both technique at Venom and then it explodes making Venom screamed out of agony as he receive severe and ultimate damage from this attack by his and Sonic's technique. After the attack, Venom is seen collapse down to the ground. Sonic smirked, form an idea in mind and so he position himself and charges over to Venom.

"I'm through with you!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic sends him one big and brutal punch to Venom straight to his stomach and he collapses over to the ground crashing on his stomach. Sonic then forms red energy into his right hand.

"**Chaos Fist!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic dives down and slams his fist to the ground with creating a pillar of red energy from the ground and start blasting through Venom and finally kills him making him disappear to his fate. The pillar of fade away, disperse and Venom was nowhere to be seen as a sign that he's been defeated and had been vanquished for good.

"Sayonara Venom, you've been vanquished." Sonic said saying his final words to Venom.

Everyone watch in shock, there was moments of silence after watching Sonic had defeated Venom. Chapita Lola then breaks the silence.

"Amazing! Sonic wins the fight and had vanquished his enemy for good and won the fight. What an amazing fight!" Chapita Lola commented.

The crowd cheer for Sonic, Sonic smiled waving to the crowd and revert back to his normal state.

* * *

_Fairy Tail A…_

"About time he beat that guy." Elfman said.

"Yeah that was an amazing fight." Natsu commented.

"The nightmare is over, Sonic had fade away the nightmare." Erza pointed out.

* * *

_Fairy Tail B…_

"That show him not to mess with Sonic." Laxus smirked.

"And for pissing him off. He had gotten himself stronger for the last three months." Gajeel stated.

"I'm glad he defeat his enemy and now we can move on. I'm happy for him." Mirajane smiled.

* * *

_Fairy Tail…_

"Alright! Sonic beat that jerk!" Romeo encouraged.

"Now that's Sonic for you." Happy commented.

"He had shown a great heart and wonderful strength of beating Venom." Pantherlily smirked.

"What I tell you Mavis, Sonic would be his enemy." Makarov said smiling.

Mavis return the smile and look over to Sonic.

"He has a strong heart and always determine to fight for everyone and protect everyone he cares about. Makarov, you have a great wizard and a loving one that shows the heart of hope and determination and the will of not giving up and keep hoping." Mavis complimented.

"Thank you, Elfman had found Sonic seven years ago when he was brutally injured in the puddle of blood." Makarov responded.

Fairy Tail continue cheering for Sonic's victory over his old enemy. Sonic smiled put his hands up waving and returning the smile to the crowd in the arena.

* * *

_With Ultear and Meredy…_

"Now that's my man. He always find a way to beat his opponent." Ultear commented.

"Your man? I don't think so, Sonic is mine." Meredy countered.

"Now Meredy, you don't want to make me angry."

"So. Sonic is eighteen and I think he would like it if he would be with me."

"Your 23 years old."

"So what. At least I still look young."

Ultear rolled her eyes and just continue to ogle and eyeing on the hedgehog hero.

* * *

_With the Dark Hedgehog…_

Darkness wearing a black cloak, the dark hedgehog saw and watch the entire fight. He glares at Sonic who had defeated Venom his creation and examined Sonic's status.

"Sonic had gotten strong for the past three months. He's becoming more powerful as we speak and his power is rising and increasing." Darkness commented.

Behind Darkness, a black hedgehog with light blue lightning streaks on his quills appear with lightning powers by using **Lightning Teleportation**. He walks over to the dark hedgehog and stand next to Darkness.

"I take it that the hero won the fight against your creation?" Static guessed.

"Yes. He's becoming more powerful and his power increased." Darkness answered truthfully.

"More powerful huh, hope he's not powerful than you my lord?"

"Of course not."

"Good. Since he's very strong then that means more fun for me when I get the chance to face him."

"And yet you will in time. The surprise is near and it's only a matter of time."

"*Chuckle* I like the way you think my lord. I can't wait."

"Let's get out of here. We don't want to be compromise by Sonic am I right?"

"Yeah but if he did spot us, I'll fight him."

Darkness chuckle to Static's remark. He then teleports Static and himself in the whirlwind of darkness out of sight and plot for their next move.

* * *

***Theme start playing: Closing Theme (Dragonball z)***

**It seems like Sonic has defeated his old enemy from the past but the war between Sonic and Darkness urges on and the Grand Magic Games is still on going and day two will come. Darkness the Hedgehog and his henchman plotting their next move on Sonic and the surprise to Fiore of his return. What is in store for Sonic? Can Fairy Tail can make a comeback and gain more points or fail. Tune in next time for the another scene of Act One of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	24. Act 1 Scene 24: Grand Magic Games Pt 2

Chapter 24: Grand Magic Games Pt. 2

The Fairy Tail guild start celebrating at the bar just drinking and having a good time didn't care about that they lost on the first day of the games but also celebrating that Sonic had defeated Venom and vanquished their nightmares for good and all of them can now move on.

Sonic and Kenny sat on a rooftop watching the sky and talk about the event that happen between Sonic and Venom. Sonic had filled Kenny in about everything about Venom and his powers.

"Darkness did all of that?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. He must've ordered Venom to try kill me and eliminate me so I won't interfere his plans." Sonic answered.

"He must've contacted Venom and assigned him to kill you. Am I right?"

"That must've been the answer. After being away from Fairy Tail for three months to train and travel, Darkness had been plotting for something and I am determine to find out what's he planning. I did ran into him last night."

"What? You ran into Darkness? Did you guys fight?"

"No. We talked, he wanted to check up on me. I don't what he's got going on but he will not get into my head with his mind games."

"Well we got to be on the lookout and be ready for anything. You know anything could happen, Darkness and his crew may be here somewhere but we got to be ready."

"I agree. You still have your gear ready?"

"Yeah and you still have your powers and abilities ready including your sword since I gave your sword some upgrades."

"Yeah totally. I'll be ready."

"Me too."

The duo finish their conversation until they feel a presence behind them so when Sonic and Kenny turn around, they see the first guild master: Mavis Vermillion appearing with a smile on her face.

"Hello." Mavis greeted.

"Oh hey Mavis, is there something we can do for you?" Sonic offered.

"No but I was hoping if I can join you guys."

"Sure."

Mavis smiled, joins Team Sonic as she take a seat next to Sonic with a smile.

"So what brings you here before us?" Kenny asked.

"Well I wanted to see you and Sonic. Also I want to talk." Mavis responded.

"Ok. So what is that you want to talk about?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, I watched you fight and the way you have a great heart and cared about everyone. You have the strongest heart I've ever seen before my eyes."

"Thank you Mavis. I appreciate it."

"But that's not all, I noticed something about you. I noticed about one thing that got me thinking."

"What's that?" Kenny questioned.

"Is that you're the chosen one to slay and defeat Acnologia."

"I know." Sonic clarified shocking Mavis.

"Y-You knew?"

"Yes I have. Three months ago, me and Kenny left Fairy Tail to journey to research about Acnologia. Both of us head over to the Temple call Ark down at the Kingdom of Bosco. We learned about Acnologia and about the dragons and made a huge discovery and found out that the dragons and the people had chosen me to defeat Acnologia."

"I see. I didn't know you travel to learn about the black dragon."

"We had too, Zack mentioned that I could defeat Acnologia: his father. I wasn't so certain I could pull it off but I had to learn more about this black dragon."

"And you had learned a lot about him and the dragons. I want to say is that I believe in you Sonic, you can defeat Acnologia and save everyone from the destruction. I think seven years ago, the explosion from your world had brought you here so you can complete your destiny."

"I guess so Mavis so I accept my destiny and defeat Acnologia when I ran into him. Some day."

"I'll be there by your side as a partner." Kenny smiled.

"Yeah you sure will buddy."

Sonic and Kenny fist bump and share a smile. Mavis smiled and hugs Sonic sharing a wide smile on her face shocking Sonic.

"Sonic. I want to thank you for everything, that you have done everything for Fairy Tail. Help the guild mates, protect them, giving them hope, inspire them and including the people and saving the world. You have done a wonderful job and you have a wonderful heart." Mavis thanked.

"Hey no problem. It's my responsibility." Sonic replied.

Mavis hold Sonic a little more before letting him go.

"I got to get going but I'll see you again tomorrow Sonic." Mavis waved.

"Take care now." Sonic smiled.

Mavis return the smile and disappear.

"So… what now?" Kenny asked.

"Gee I don't know. Want to head back inside?"

"Yeah."

Sonic let Kenny hop on his right shoulder and Sonic jumps down to the ground from the roof and enters inside the bar. They see Fairy Tail still partying and celebrating making Team Sonic smile. Sonic sees Zack at the bar counter and walks over to the giant to check up on him.

"Hey you ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I thought I could help you and protect you but I failed." Zack frowned.

"I'm grateful for you for saving my life so thank you Zack. Also you should not interfere my fight against my old enemy, that is between me and Venom. We both have our differences and we had to handle that and that is just only between us."

"I know and I just wanted to help you Sonic. You almost got yourself killed by Venom today, I couldn't let that happen to you and I don't want to lose."

"I know and I understand what you're coming from but you almost gotten yourself killed in the arena against Venom. I see you fight, you did one hell of a job but you were not that strong to take him on with the power of darkness even your dual mode couldn't stop him."

"Yeah… I guess you're right Sonic. I just wanted to protect you that's all."

"I understand. I get it Zack, sometimes you got to let me handle things that is my business to deal with."

"I… I understand. I just want to help."

"I know and I'm proud of you for helping me and you save my life. You did a brave thing but it was crazy and stupid of you to take on Venom like that. You did a good job out there fighting Venom and you have courage. You did good."

"Thanks Sonic."

"You're welcome. Now if you can excuse me, Kenny and I need to speak in private."

Sonic patted Zack by his back shares a smile to the giant and left off heading over to Kenny. Lucy spotted Sonic and walk over to Sonic.

"Sonic." Lucy said.

Sonic stop his tracks and turn his attention to the blonde celestial wizard.

"Hey Lucy, how are you feeling?" Sonic checked.

"Better. I'm all fired up now than ever." Lucy replied giving a thumbs up.

"Now that's Natsu's line but I'm glad to see you're ok."

"Thank you for checking up on me Sonic. I appreciate it. You're so sweet."

"No problem, just helping a good friend of mine."

"*Giggle* So are you doing anything right now?"

"Um no I don't think but me and Kenny are going to talk in private exactly."

"Oh. Hey maybe tomorrow after the second day of the games, you want to go get something to eat. My treat."

"Sure but I'll treat you how's that sound?"

"Sounds good to me."

Sonic smiled to the blonde celestial wizard. Lucy walks close to Sonic and look into his eyes and places her hand on his chest.

"I've never know how handsome you are right now with a big strong heart and how brave you fight. You're full of surprises." Lucy smiled.

"I have my ways. I always find a way. Anyways, I got to get going."

Lucy kisses Sonic on the cheek. Sonic and Kenny left the bar again so they can talk.

Zack took a sip of his root beer thinking about Sonic's words. He felt a presence nearby so when he turn to his right, he sees Mirajane standing before him.

"Mirajane. Hi." Zack greeted.

"Hi. Are you alright?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine Mirajane thank you for asking."

"You're welcome. You did a brave thing to help and save Sonic's life. I'm grateful for that and I know everyone won't admit it but they're grateful for your action saving our hero's life."

"Well your welcome. I didn't want everyone to have a repeated past to witness Sonic end up dead by his enemy who took away from all of us."

"Yeah but still you did the craziest thing by going up against Venom and lose. He couldn't killed you, you should've let Sonic handle this."

"I know."

"*Giggle* You were amazing out there Zack. You've shown pride and courage while facing Venom. I guess you're not so bad after all."

"You mean that?"

"Of course. Although everyone here don't trust you but you have my little respect since you attack me and of course everyone three months back."

"I know. I was control by my rage."

"That may be true but still. How about you and me go out for dinner tomorrow?"

"What? Really? Just as friends?"

"No. Not exactly, as my date. Are you interested?"

"Yes. I sure love to Mirajane."

"Good. So how about around eight o'clock."

"Eight sounds great."

"Good. Talk to you later Zack."

Mirajane left Zack alone to hang with her siblings and friends. Zack had a wide smile on his face. He has a date tomorrow with Mirajane Strauss who had a big crush on and could not wait to spend some alone time with Mirajane.

"I can't believe I have a date with Mirajane. I got to tell Sonic when I see him again." Zack said smiling widely.

* * *

_With Sonic and Kenny…_

Kenny went through his laptop to examine and analyzing Venom's power and his techniques from the fight he had with Sonic in the arena during the first day of the Grand Magic Games. The duo waited for the results while it is analyzing.

"So did Darkness gave Venom the power of darkness?" Sonic asked.

"Hold up it's still analyzing and going through some few modifications." Kenny responded.

It took seconds to get the results and once it is in, Kenny then informed Sonic the answer.

"Yes. It appears that Darkness had gave Venom some dark powers and had sent him to kill you." Kenny honestly notified.

"I see. Did you even try tracking Darkness down so we can't find and put an end of his schemes?" Sonic asked.

"Sadly no, I did not get any clues of his whereabouts. Although, he's somewhere hiding in secret and I can't locate the dark hedgehog."

"You tried your best. I'm sure he'll show up somehow but in time. I know him too well."

"So should we be getting back to with the others?"

"Yeah. Now that's over, let's head on back and join with everyone."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Darkness and his crew at the outskirts of Crocus looking over the city. Candy wrap her arms around Darkness and twirls her finger around Darkness's chest.

"Darkness, how come we did not get the chance to initiate our plan to wreak chaos?" Candy asked.

"Yeah. I want to wreck and causing mayhem and fight that black dragon slayer. I've seen him fight Venom." Crash joined in.

"Patience my friends, everything is according to plan. You all will have your fun soon enough, we'll strike at day five. I had a vision about the dragon slayers who will be fighting in a match which brought me interest."

"A dragon slayer fight? So is Zack fighting?" Sting asked.

"Of course not, you will find out soon enough and speaking of Zack. I will talk to him and grant him his wish."

"Wait what? What made you say that? You mentioned before that you have no interest in that giant black dragon slayer?" Hunter reminded.

"Yesssssss that'sssss right, you mention to usssss before." Fang added.

"True. But I changed my mind, I find this giant black dragon slayer a valuable adversary." Darkness confessed.

"Is that so? Are you going to control him like how he's been control the last time like three months ago?" Death questioned.

"Of course not. I sensed that he has a secret plan and a secret goal. I truly believe that he's up to something."

"So what's his plan?" Sting asked.

"I do not know exactly but it could be very interesting."

"Did you had a vision about Zack in your meditation?" Candy asked.

"No. But deep down Zack is still a good guy but I have a feeling that he might do something to Sonic."

"Well let's see how this goes and find out for ourselves." Crash scoffed crossing his arms.

"*Chuckle* We shall see."

* * *

_Honey Bone…_

Sonic and Kenny enter back inside the Honey Bone seeing Fairy Tail still celebrating. Sonic even sees Cana passed out from a drinking contest and sees another wizard who isn't a Fairy Tail wizard. He was talking to Erza and being very drunk, he then turn his attention towards Sonic and Kenny who had walk inside the bar. The person smiled and walk over to Sonic and Kenny with Cana's bikini top in his hand.

"Well well you must be that Sonic the Hedgehog guy that I heard so much about. I've seen you fight your enemy called Venom." The male drunkard pointed out.

"Yeah that's me just who the hell are you?" Sonic asked.

"The names Baachus, I'm a member of Quatro Cerberus." Basschus answered.

"Baachus huh? So are you an S-Class wizard?"

"Yep. Just like Erza."

"So you know Erza?"

"Yeah we've been fighting against each other when I ran pass her."

"It's true Sonic. We had our shares together." Erza corrected.

"I see." Sonic understood.

"So Erza, you with anyone by any chance?" Baachus asked.

"Yes and matter of fact I'm married." Erza responded.

"Really? You have a husband. So where is this guy?"

"Right next to you."

Baachus cock his eyebrow in confusion, he turn to his right sees Sonic with his arms cross. He look back to Erza but shot his eyes widened open and look back at Sonic.

"Wait! You married Sonic? For real? Are you serious, you got married to the hedgehog and the hero of the world?" Baachus asked making Erza smirk.

"That's right. He proposed to me seven years ago and we eventually got married." Erza reminded.

"Damn! Sonic you are one lucky hedgehog to have Erza with a banging body inside that armor of hers."

"True but it's not the body, its true love and I like her personality. That's what counts." Sonic replied making the girls blush to his remark including Erza.

"Well that's true." Kenny added.

"Now did you slept with her?" Baachus questioned with a smirk.

"A few times, hell we even did it yesterday." Sonic responded winking at Erza.

"Tell me everything man, how did you do it? Did you make Erza scream your name when you gave it to her?"

"Oh he certainly did." Kenny encouraged.

"KENNY!" Sonic cried making Lucy, Laki, Evergreen, Mirajane, Kinana, and Lisanna giggle.

"What. Sorry, just got caught up in the moment. That was like three months ago when you return back to Magnolia and to Fairy Tail."

"That's true… hey don't change the subject."

"Sorry."

"*Chuckle* You are so damn lucky Sonic. Well in that case, I'm leaving so see you in the games Sonic."

Baachus then takes his leave with Cana's bra and exits the place. Sonic shake his head with a stern look on his face. Erza walks over to Sonic and hugs him.

"Don't worry about him, he's just a drunken fool." Erza stated.

"Yeah. You're right." Sonic agreed.

Erza smiled and kisses Sonic on the cheek. Sonic sees Zack who's smiling so he walks over to his giant apprentice to see what's going on.

"What's gotten you smiling about?" Sonic asked crossing his arms.

"Because I have a date tomorrow night." Zack responded.

"Let me guess, its Mirajane isn't it?"

"Yeah. She asked me out on the date."

"That's good. So do you know about going on a date?"

"Yeah I sure do."

"Cool. Thought I want to know. So you finally get a chance to spend some time with Mirajane alone huh?"

"Yeah and I can't wait."

"Good for you. Now you can stop talking about Mirajane."

"I… well… um…"

"I'm just only messing with you Z. Besides, it's great you get to go on a date but try not to ruin your first date with her otherwise it'll get worse."

"I'll do that."

Sonic nod his head. He had decided to head on back to his special room for the night but it was stopped when suddenly, Lucy, Laki, Kinana, Evergreen, and Cana take Sonic away and they begin to smother Sonic with kisses on his face and on his body.

"Kenny. Help me!" Sonic begged.

"Sorry Sonic but I think the ladies sure wants some loving." Kenny smiled.

* * *

_Second Day of the Grand Magic Games…_

The first round of the second day of the games is Chariots. One must head to the finish line of the arena to gain ten points to win. The rest had went up ahead all except for Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting. After the race, Baachus from Quatro Cerberus takes first place, second goes to Kurohebi from Raven Tail, Third place is Risley from Mermaid Heel, fourth is Yuka from Lamia Scale, fifth is Ichiya from Blue Pegasus.

The three dragon slayers still suffering from motion sickness. Sting had asked Natsu and Gajeel why they're trying so hard and Natsu answered it truthfully touching the hearts of Fairy Tail including Sonic and Kenny even Zack and Jim. With that being said, Natsu takes sixth and Gajeel takes seventh which makes Sting take eighth place as he drop out and quit. He then got angry for losing before returning back to Sabertooth.

Sonic went to go check up on Natsu, Wendy, and Carla but when he enter the room, Carla was doing alright and is completely ok.

"Hey Carla. How are you feeling?" Sonic asked.

"Good. Thank you for asking." Carla thanked.

"No problem, hey Lucy."

"Hey Sonic. Natsu will be ok so he just need some rest." Lucy notified.

"That's good. He touched my heart after what he said and brought tears in my eyes."

"Yeah I know. So are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah definitely. After the games I'll treat you for dinner."

"*Giggle* I can't wait. Let's head on back."

"Yeah."

Sonic walk with Lucy as she latched on his arm with a big smile on her face. Carla stopped Sonic wanting to talk to him. Sonic told Lucy he'll join up with her and the others and stayed behind so he talk to Carla.

"What's on your mind?" Sonic asked.

"I had a vision." Carla stated.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it's about the castle of Fiore came crashing down and there was a girl who is singing with tears in her eyes."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Lucy."

"For real. I can't believe this, is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"No. Not at all, that's all I got for now but I just want to let you know because I trust you can keep a secret."

"Of course I can. This is very new and interesting. I'll be sure to find out more from you later so are you coming?"

"No. I'll stay with Wendy to watch over her."

"Ok then. I'll leave you and Porlyusica to it then. I'll come back with Kenny to check up on you guys later including Natsu if he can wake up."

"Thank you."

Sonic nod his head. He had left the room to join with Fairy Tail A to watch the fight for the second day of the Grand Magic Games.

* * *

_The Games…_

The first fight was **Toby vs. Kurohebi**. Toby using his claws to paralyze and defeat Kurohebi but the Raven Tail wizard then counters Toby with some kind of sand magic and defeated him in minutes. They all made a bet to know one other's secret. Toby told Kurohebi about his sock put Kurohebi put it where it was and eventually destroys his sock.

After the match, it was **Elfman vs Baachus**. Sonic enter to the arena with the other Fairy Tail members. Cana notices Sonic over with the other guild mates and wave at Sonic.

"Yoo hoo! Sonic hey handsome!" Cana waved.

Sonic returns the wave and sees Cana kiss her fingers and blew a kiss to him. Sonic smiled, catches the kiss seeing Cana winks at him. Afterward, Evergreen notices Sonic and hugs him.

"Hey big boy, I missed you so much and I miss your fight yesterday against Venom." Evergreen greeted.

"Hey Evergreen. Yeah it was a heated fight." Sonic stated.

"I'm glad that you're here. I thought I never get to see you again."

"*Chuckle* That's sweet of you so how about you let go of me."

Evergreen complied and obeyed Sonic letting the hedgehog go off of her arms. Elfman and Bacachus engage into a fight. Baachus made a bet that if he wins he gets his sisters for the night to keep him company which enrage Fairy Tail. Zack got very angry knowing Baachus would do anything with Mirajane and just about to go in there to face him, Sonic stopped him from doing so.

"Don't even think it. Let Elfman handle this after all, he is there brother and a brother must protect his sisters at all costs." Sonic reasoned.

Zack obeyed Sonic, he knew he is right and let Elfman fight off Baachus. Sonic even get a sense that he senses a dark power, he look over to his right sees a shadow figure up top of the arena. Sonic had a stern look so he launches on top of the balcony.

"Sonic. What's wrong?" Makarov asked.

"I'll be right back. Let me who win or I'll catch it on the lacrima vision." Sonic said with a stern look.

Sonic jumps up top of the arena and races over to the shadow figure. Sonic head over to the exact destination where he sees the shadow figure put it wasn't nowhere to be found. Sonic look around the place to search for this person.

"Where did this person go? I maybe just imagine it." Sonic stated.

Sonic's ears perk when he hear and senses incoming danger. Sonic look over sees Natsu chasing after four people which they are holding Wendy, Carla, and Porlyuisca. Sonic then comes to the aid and help Natsu stopping the kidnappers and Sonic get right to the bottom of it.

"Now tell me. Who sent you to kidnap Wendy, Carla, and Porlyuisca?" Sonic questioned.

"It was Raven Tail. We were following their orders that's all." The kidnapper answered truthfully.

"Raven Tail!" Natsu repeated.

Natsu was about to beat the kidnappers but Sonic stopped him.

"No. Don't waste your time to beat them Natsu. We're worried about that later but right now Elfman is fighting off Baachus from Quatro Cerberus." Sonic reasoned.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Natsu complied.

Wendy open her eyes, raising herself up and sees Sonic standing by. She squeal and hugged Sonic.

"Sonic, I feel much better already." Wendy said with a huge smile on her face.

Sonic smiled and returns the hug.

"I'm glad you're doing much better." Sonic smiled.

"I'm sure am. Thanks to Grandine." Wendy stated.

"What did I tell you not to call me by that name?" Porlyuisca reminded.

Wendy smiled and hold Sonic tight. The group watch the fight as it was very intense. Baachus throwing off more intense attacks. Elfman wasn't going to give up so easily so he turns into Lizardman to take all the hits Baachus could throw. As minutes pass by, the two wizards panting hard. Everyone except Sonic thought Baachus won but he then suddenly Baachus collapse to the ground and has been defeated makes Fairy Tail the winner and gain ten points for the first victory.

Sonic smiled, Elman sees Sonic giving him a thumbs up and Elfman smiled and returns it and raises his fists up.

"Now that's how a real man win the fight." Sonic smiled.

"Now you sound like Elfman." Wendy teased.

"*Chuckle* I sure am. That'll show Baachus about messing with Fairy Tail."

"Hey Sonic." Natsu said.

"What's up?"

"Who were you looking for before coming to the top of the arena?"

"Someone who I thought I knew but I must've imagined it. Anyway, it's all done now and we got out first victory."

"Hehe hell yeah."

Sonic and Natsu pump their fist together and cheer for their guildmate for winning and gaining their first victory.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Darkness watching in secret with Static possessing black lightning and was ready to face Sonic.

"Looks like Fairy Tail got their first victory." Static noted.

"Indeed. This is just the beginning, the party has just gotten started." Darkness agreed.

"So the fifth day, that is where we'll be start wrecking the place?"

"Precisely. I want you to make an introduction and blast your lightning and make the people scream."

"*Laugh* Oh I love the sound of that."

"That way you'll be able to fight Sonic and have your fun killing him."

"Excellent. I can't wait, that hedgehog is going down."

"In time. Speaking of which, I have an idea that you and the others can do for me."

"Sure what is it?"

"Let's head on back with the others, I'll fill you and the others in."

* * *

_The Games…_

The Thunder Legion, Team Natsu, and Lisanna went to go check up on Elfman after his fight against the S-Class from Quatro Cerberus aka Quatro Puppy Baachus.

"You did it Elfman. Now we're coming back." Natsu smiled.

"Thanks guys. Where's Sonic?" Elfman wondered.

"Right here."

Everyone turn their attention on the door seeing Sonic and Kenny entering inside the room. Sonic makes his way over to Elfman with a smile on his face.

"Elfman. That was an amazing fight. You sure put up much of a fantastic fight like a real man." Sonic commented.

"*Chuckle* Thanks Sonic. But you're manlier than me." Elfman chuckled.

"Let's not go there man. You did one hell of a job out there and protect your sisters from that scumbag. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah thanks Sonic."

"No problem. Get some rest pal, you deserve it."

"Right and Wendy looks like you're back on the team for the games."

"Right." Wendy retorted.

"Let Elfman get some rest. We must not lose focus on the games." Porlyuisca reminded.

"Yeah come to think of it Mirajane is up next against Jenny." Sonic stated.

"I should stay here." Lisanna said.

"No. You go on and support your sister. She may need the support." Porlyuisca retorted.

"Yeah I think you're right."

Team Natsu and Lisanna leaving Sonic and Kenny and the Thunder Legion.

"Sonic, Kenny are you guys coming?" Lucy asked.

"Be there in a minute. I'll stay with Elfman for a little bit." Sonic replied.

"Ok then. Don't take too long ok?"

"Sure I won't."

Lucy smiled and catch up with the others. Kenny look over to Elfman.

"You're going to be ok Elfman?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. I'll catch up with you guys. I wish I could support Mira." Elfman responded.

"Don't worry, Mirajane got this in the bag." Sonic smiled.

"Y-Yeah… I guess you're right."

"Speaking of which, I think Elfman needs some cuddling from Evergreen is that right Bickslow?"

"Oh yeah. Come on Evergreen, cuddle and keep Elfman warm." Bickslow teased.

"Oh shut up!" Evergreen demanded.

Sonic, Kenny and the Thunder Legion laugh at Evergreen's remark. Sonic and Kenny left the room and join with the Fairy Tail to watch the match. Carla smiled and heads over to Kenny.

"Hello Kenny, how are you?" Carla asked.

"I'm doing well, it's good to see you're doing better." Kenny responded.

"Yes. It sure is."

Kenny share a smile with Carla. Sonic was about to speak until all of sudden, Mirajane and Jenny transform and changing their outfits to be some bikinis or bra and panties which make the boys ogling at them. They did numerous sexy poses like they're in a photoshoot taking pictures for Sorcerers Weekly. The boys hauled, whistling to them except for Sonic and Kenny.

"Man these guys sure are by their beauty isn't it?" Kenny commented.

"You got that right pal. I would ogle at them too but I'm happily married to my beautiful wife." Sonic smiled.

"That's easy for you to say Sonic, you're married to the Titania and you are so lucky." Macao reminded.

"Yeah thanks but not just for her body, it was true love and I love her personality which brought my attention to her."

"Really not for her body?" Wakaba asked.

"Hell no. Why did you ask, are you trying to call me gay?"

"No. No I'm not, please don't hurt me."

"I forgive you but if I hear something funny from you then I'll put you in a hospital can you dig it?"

"Yeah I dig it!"

Kenny smiled and they all return their attention's back to the match between Mirajane and Jenny.

"You still got it Mira." Jenny commented.

"Why thank you, I didn't really wanted to show off but it sure feels good to be back." Mirajane smiled.

"Well I got to admit I didn't know you would actually agree to do a pose with me."

"Yeah I don't really like to be sluggish to most people but I like to go with the easy approach."

* * *

_The Commentators…_

"Looks like these girls sure can pose and put on an awesome show." Chapita Lola commented.

"I got to admit these girls are extremely attractive." Yajima admitted.

"This is so cool."

"Here we have Yajima and Reporter Jason sitting with me on commentary." Chapita Lola stated.

Just as it was about to continue on, then all of sudden Mermaid heel: Beth, Risley, and Ariana join in the fray and have different outfits on. Second goes to Lamia Scale: Chelia and Sherry wearing bikinis. Mavis insisted the Fairy Tail: Lucy, Erza, Wendy to join including Levy, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia and even Laki. Evergreen even join the party and all females begin posing for the crowd making the boys go crazy including Makarov, Zack, Jim, Macao, and even Wakaba. Even Mavis join in and pose as well.

Sonic shake his head in disbelief could not believe what is happening.

"Man what the hell is wrong with these people. I don't even know them anymore." Sonic murmured.

"I don't know about you but Mirajane is looking so sexy." Zack ogled.

"Go ahead and enjoy it, leave me out of it."

"So am I. This is insane Sonic." Kenny agreed.

"You're telling me."

While posing, the girls then turn their attention over to Sonic and they pose for him and smiled at him hoping they could impress their crush.

"Hey Sonic, I hope you like my body and my bikini." Jenny cooed.

"No way! Hey Sonic, I hope you're watching." Lucy winked.

"Hey big boy, like what you see. This is all yours." Cana purred.

"Sonic honey, do you like my looks?" Laki smiled.

"Sonic. I hope you're watching." Arian hoped with a smile.

"Sonic. Pick me, I hope you like what you see." Risley pleaded.

"I hope you're watching." Beth hoped.

"Hey Sonic baby, I hope you like what you're seeing. This is all for you." Evergreen purred.

"Sonic. Even though we are married but I hope you enjoy the show and this body is yours to play with." Erza winked.

The females watch Sonic who is in shock as they posing for Sonic hoping he can pick one of them.

"Wow. I can't believe it, Sonic gets all of the girls and they sure posing for Sonic's attention knowing he is the hero." Chapita Lola said with stars in his eyes.

"Sonic has became so very popular knowing he is the hero but a magnet to the girls and they sure are in love with him." Yajima commented.

"This is so cool! Sonic is so lucky!" Jason said with a big wide smile on his face.

Makarov, Macao, Wakaba and even the rest of the guys turn their attentions over to Sonic.

"Sonic you are so damn lucky." Macao chuckled.

"Yeah man, you get all of the girls and they sure are into you lovingly." Wakaba added up.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sonic face palmed.

"I wish I was you. You sure have a big reputation and you get all the girls." Makarov complimented.

Sonic shake his head chuckling to himself. Afterward, the ladies then get on in their wedding dresses. Levy wanted to pair up with Gajeel who has no interest while Jet and Droy fight for Levy, Mirajane paired up with Makarov, Lyon and Gray even fight for Juvia but to Gray he let Lyon know she's in Fairy Tail and has no interest in Juvia or so it seems. Sherry pairs with Ren. Bisca and Alzack had paired up knowing they're married. Jenny pairs with Hibiki but she then wants to pair up with the hero Sonic when he wore a white tuxedo and wearing white dress shoes but she's not the only one, there was Lucy, Cana, Laki, Evergreen, Chelia, Risley, Ariana, and Beth begin fighting for Sonic.

"Sonic's mine so stay away from him." Evergreen demanded.

"No way! Sonic is my man!" Ariana countered.

"I don't think so! Sonic's mine and I liked him from the start." Lucy argued.

"Sonic's going to be paired up with me!" Beth stated.

"In your dreams! Sonic is mine!" Chelia countered.

"Ha! I don't think so. Soni9c is my man and he's going to be paired up with me." Cana chuckled.

"To your drunken ass, get real! Sonic is going to be with me." Risley said.

"No way. Sonic will be with me!" Laki countered.

"He's not going to be with any of you girls. Sonic is going to be with me because I have the looks and the sex appeal. Besides I'm sure Sonic will choose me." Jenny smirked.

"Oh hell no! Sonic is not going to pick you, he'll be picking me." Evergreen."

"No me!" Laki countered.

"Me." Beth joined.

"No way me!" Risley barked.

"Why don't we let Sonic decide?" Wendy suggested.

"Good idea!" Lucy, Cana, Laki, Jenny, Chelia, Risley, Ariana, Beth, and Evergreen agreed.

The girls turn their attention to Sonic and just about to ask the question but to their dismay, they see Sonic pairing up with his wife Erza smiling together and holding each other in their arms.

"It reminds me during our wedding Sonic." Erza reminded.

"Yeah it sure does, just like old times." Sonic agreed.

Erza smiled, she then pull Sonic and kisses him on the lips. Sonic return the kiss and the married couple begin to make out and get along with the moment to make it very interesting. Lucy, Cana, Laki, Evergreen, Chelia, Risley, Ariana, and Beth watched and became very jealous of Erza clenching their fists as they watch "their" hedgehog kissing the Titania with jealousy..

"Sonic should be kissing me!" the girls said in unison.

Again they all get the fighting and arguing over Sonic.

"Man. The girls are fighting over Sonic and they sure can't get enough of him. They really do love him." Chapita Lola commented.

"Indeed. They just could not accept that Sonic is married and happily married." Yajima added up.

"True but still they're fighting over him."

"This is so cool!" Jason said pumping his fist up in the air.

Out of nowhere, the master of Lamia Scale make her appearance and even wear a bikini which shocking everyone and stopping what they're doing. After feeling disgusted, they all return on back and watch the fight between Mirajane and Jenny.

"It looks like it's just you and me again." Jenny said.

"Aw. It was fun while it lasted." Mirajane pouted.

* * *

_The Commentators…_

"We need to wrap this up for the next and final match for the second day of the games." Chapita Lola stated.

Jenny smirked, thinking of an idea to win her match against her rival Mirajane. She then turn her attention over to Mirajane with a sneaky smile.

"It all comes down to this." Jenny stated.

"I'm not going to lose." Mirajane countered sharing a smile.

"Since everyone's betting so how about we make a wager?"

"Sure I'm game. What do you have in mind?"

"The loser poses for the sorcerer's weekly but only to be absolutely naked."

Everyone is stunned to hear this including Zack. Mirajane then smiled.

"Ok then, it's a deal." Mirajane smiled.

Again everyone is shocked to hear Mirajane accepting the bet. Jenny look over to smile and licks her lips and decide to add on to the bet.

"Also to add on to the bet. If I win, Sonic takes me out on a date tonight and keep me company in my room for the entire night." Jenny smiled.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" everyone cried in shock.

"What the hell! Is she serious?" Sonic pondered.

"Looks like it to me Sonic, looks like she want to have some alone time with you and you know what she wants." Kenny stated.

"What's that?!" the males of Fairy Tail questioned.

"She wants to have sex with Sonic all night long."

"WHAT!"

* * *

_The Commentators…_

"Wow! Who would've thunk it! Jenny added the stakes that if she wins, she gets to go out on a date with the hero of Fiore and Earthland: Sonic the Hedgehog." Chapita Lola stated.

"She really is in love with Sonic." Yajima commented.

"So cool! Sonic is the luckiest guy ever!" Jason complimented.

* * *

_With Fairy Tail A…_

Lucy growled angrily, clenching her fists giving Jenny a death glare. She was fuming hot and ready to burst. Also, Erza was angrier than Lucy. Sure she's married to Sonic but when it comes to Sonic wanting to have sex with him is a whole different level.

"Why that… how dare she make a wager to my husband and wanting to have sex with him." Erza growled.

"_Sonic is mine and nobody is going to make love to him._" Lucy murmured angrily.

Natsu, Gray, and Wendy look on seeing the two girls glaring at Jenny with dark aura around them.

"Oh man. Erza and Lucy are livid." Gray said in fear.

"Yeah tell me about it, Sonic has never been so popular with the ladies." Natsu agreed.

"I sure don't want to make Lucy or Erza angry." Wendy said in fear.

* * *

_Mermaid Heel…_

Risley, Ariana, and Beth glared at Jenny fuming hot of Jenny's bet if she wins.

"That girl is going down!" Risley said.

"Tell me about it." Beth agreed.

"When I get my hands on her she won't get the chance to touch my Sonic EVER." Ariana threatened.

* * *

_Lamia Scale…_

Chelia only glare at Jenny.

"How dare she! You better not get your hands on my Sonic!" Chelia shouted angrily.

"Calm down Chelia." Sherry reasoned calming her cousin down.

* * *

_With Fairy Tail…_

Cana, Laki, and Evergreen growled, glaring over to Jenny.

"If she tries to make one false move on my man she'll be explaining the three decks of pain." Cana pulling out three of her cards.

"She made a mistake of trying to have Sonic all to herself." Laki growled.

"If she ever tries thinking about sleeping with Sonic in bed she's going to feel my wrath." Evergreen clenched.

Zack look over to his mentor.

"Sonic when did you get so popular with the ladies?" Zack asked.

"Yeah that's a good question. How do you get so popular?" Jim asked.

"Well if I remember correctly, it was back then when I first fought Natsu when I joined Fairy Tail. Days later, I defeated Laxus back in Magnolia and it seem the females fall head over heels for me and even I saved the world from my arch enemy and defeated Mephiles the Dark. That's how I became very popular for the ladies and gain so much popularity knowing I'm the big hero." Sonic explained.

"That's how it began?" Zack inquired.

"That's right. After when I married Erza, they could not stop loving me."

"I can see why."

"Yeah tell me about it."

* * *

_Back to the Match…_

Jenny smiled and begin thinking about her date with Sonic and how they enter back inside her room and keeping her company. Once again, she start daydreaming about herself and Sonic sharing their moment together in private.

* * *

_Jenny's Daydream…_

_Sonic taken back Jenny back to her place to her room. Jenny invited Sonic inside the room with a seductive smile on her face._

"_Oh Sonic, that was the best date I have ever had." Jenny commented._

"_I'm glad that you enjoyed it Jenny." Sonic smiled._

_Jenny smiled and had a seductive idea so she then pull down the strap of her dress to her upper arm looking over to Sonic winking at him. Sonic got seduced as Jenny use Sonic's music player and plays one of the songs playing __**Usher – Seduction**__. Sonic walk over to Jenny and Jenny smiled seductively, she walks to the bed and takes off her dress and her shoes only having on her bra and panties looking seductive to Sonic._

_Sonic take off his shoes and get comfortable and joins Jenny in bed, he gets on top of her and kisses Sonic on the lips making out with her and Jenny lovingly returns the kiss letting out a soft moan from her lips. The blue blur hero begin to use his hands to caress and rubbing her body and her legs earning more moans from Jenny. As the kiss, Jenny turn Sonic over on his back so she can be on top of him and breaks away the kiss and sits atop of his lap and smile down at him lovingly._

"_Oh Sonic, I can't stop thinking about you. My heart keeps beating fast every time I think about you and you are so handsome. Handsomer than Hibiki." Jenny commented._

"_*Chuckle* Thanks I tried not to dress to impress." Sonic replied with a smile._

"_Oh I even love your personality. I'm drawn to you even more."_

"_How can I be so selfish? I made a mistake of marrying Erza, I want you Jenny. We can be together."_

"_Y-You mean that?"_

"_Yes Jenny Realight, I love you."_

"_Oh Sonic I love you too so much."_

_Jenny lean forward, presses her lips against Sonic's making out with him lovingly. They begin to have their moment and Sonic start fondle with Jenny's breasts making the blonde model moan and stop kissing._

"_Oh Sonic, that tickles." Jenny cooed._

"_You want me to take it off so we can have our special moment together?" Sonic asked._

"_Yes. Take it off, I want you to pleasure my breasts. My body belongs to you."_

_Sonic smiled and begin untie the strap of Jenny's bra and just about to take it off until someone called Jenny._

"_Jenny… Jenny…" a voiced called._

* * *

_End Daydream…_

Jenny daydreamed about her and Sonic and just about to have sex together but all of sudden, Mirajane snap her out of it.

"Jenny are you there." Mirajane asked.

Jenny pulls herself together coming back to reality.

"Damn it. I was daydreaming about Sonic and I and we were about to have sex together." Jenny said.

"Day dreaming about Sonic?" Mirajane repeated.

"Yeah and he was about to take off my bra. Anyway, let's get to it then."

Jenny transforms into her battle armor ready to finish Mirajane off. Mirajane smiled, begin to use her magic and transforming into her ultimate She-Devil form which it is the Sitri form. Jenny then got scared, feared for Mirajane and then strike her with one attack and takes the win for her team. Jenny begin crying, covering her breasts as she cries in tears.

"Waaaaaaaah! Now I'll never get to go out on a date with my handsome Sonic!" Jenny whined.

"Sorry for the attack but tell you what. When your issue comes out, I'll be sure to buy a copy." Mirajane smiled.

Fairy Tail begin celebrating for Mirajane's win. Zack pump his fist up routed Mirajane.

"Alright!" Zack routed.

"Looks like you're very happy." Sonic smiled crossing his arms.

"Yep and she became a bad ass."

"That maybe because she had won but don't think that you'll be getting near my sister Zack." Lisanna glared.

Zack frown sadly. Sonic place his head onto Zack's back.

"Hey don't feel bad man. Lighten up." Sonic comforted.

"Everyone still don't trust me Sonic, what can I do?" Zack asked.

"Just give it some time. They're give you their trust and you'll earn it in time."

"I guess… Nobody respects me well a little bit but they still don't trust me."

"_Maybe because they think of him as the black dragon Acnologia._" Kenny whispered.

"_I think that maybe the case._" Sonic agreed responding to his exceed partner.

"I'll gain their trust no matter what it takes." Zack determined.

"That's the spirit. Cheer up and have a good time I'm sure I am."

Zack smiled and nod his head to Sonic. The next match and the final fight for day two of the games is **Yukino from Sabertooth vs Kagura from Mermaid Heel**. Yukino and Kagura meet and ready to fight. Yukino had made a bet for their lives which Kagura accepted and begin their match. Yukino then pulls out to appear a zodiac keys shocking Lucy and Sonic looking on.

"Whoa. She's a celestial wizard." Kenny said.

"Yeah. I guess Lucy isn't the only one." Sonic stated.

Yukino summon the two giant fishes name Pisces. Then come in and start to attack Kagura, Kagura jump onto one of them and dodging them running on top of the giant fish. Happy looking on, ogling how big and yummy to him knowing he wants to eat them. During the distraction, Yukino takes out another gold zodiac key and summons Libra which she controls gravity. Pisces goes on in to finish off Kagura but to everyone's dismay, Kagura dodge away jumping up in the air. Yukino then commands Libra to use gravitation once more pushing Kagura to the statue and crashes towards it. Pisces again tries again for the attack but somehow, Kagura then counters them which stopping Libra and Pisces as the collapses to the ground shocking everyone.

"Whoa what did she just do?" Kenny asked.

"Beats me buddy. I have no idea." Sonic replied.

Yukino order her celestial spirits to return back to the spirit world. Yukino look over to Kagura and try something which she did not wanted to do.

"You leave me no choice. Time to use the thirteenth key." Yukino stated.

Lucy bulged her eyes after what she just heard.

"Wait did she just said the thirteenth key?" Lucy repeated.

"Yeah she did. Is something the matter?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. I thought it was a rumor, I heard about the thirteenth key but I never knew it was real."

Kagura charges in to strike, Yukino then summons a giant snake spirit making the sky turn purple shocking everyone.

"Holy crap! Look at the size of that thing!" Natsu bulged.

"She said snake charm but it doesn't look like one to me." Gray assumed.

"Whoa. Sonic are you seeing this?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. I've never witness anything like that before." Sonic admitted.

The thirteenth key is the name: Ophiuchus. Ophiuchus begin to strike towards Kagura but however, Kagura then uses her sword called Archenemy to slice the snake and without drawing her sword, she easily defeated Yukino sending her down on the floor shocking everyone in the stadium. They were lost in words of what they saw and witness until Chapita Lola then announces Kagura of Mermaid Heel the winner of the guild. Kagura then walks away then stated to Yukino before she can leave.

"Just so you know your life is in my hands. Do you understand?" Kagura notied.

"Yes. I completely understand." Yukino understood shedding tears from her eyes.

And so Kagura then takes her departure. Chapita then announced the scoreboards of the teams.

**First: Raven Tail**

**Second: Sabertooth and Lamia Scale**

**Fourth: Mermaid Heel**

**Fifth: Blue Pegasus**

**Sixth: Quatro Puppy**

**Seventh and last: Fairy Tail A and B**

Sonic smiled routed for his guild alongside with Kenny and his apprentice Zack.

"Looks like we're coming back." Kenny said.

"Yeah tell me about it. It's only a matter of time until we come in first." Sonic smirked.

"Yeah and we're just getting started."

"Sonic!" Makarov said.

"Yeah what's up?"

"You're competing tomorrow for the third day of the games. I hope you can put up one heck of a show."

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?" Macao and Wakaba questioned in unison.

"The way I see it, you guys don't need my help. Team Natsu and the other wizards of our guild can take care of this by themselves. They don't need my help."

"What but…" Makarov trailed off.

"I know I said I would compete but I changed my mind. I'm just going to sit back and watch."

"I understand. Sure, you're right. They can pull it off themselves and you have in them."

"I sure do."

"I still wish I could see you compete."

"Hey I wonder if Sonic will fight Sting and Rogue the twin dragon slayers." Romeo wondered.

"Yeah that would be an excellent match." Lisanna smiled.

"What? I want to fight Sting after what he said to me two days ago." Zack growled.

"Hey now Zack chill out, what did I tell you about controlling your anger?" Sonic reminded.

"I… I remember."

"Don't let me tell you again. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Those are just words."

"Now that's over for day two so in that case, hey Sonic you want to have a drink with me." Cana winked.

"Sorry Cana but I promise Lucy I take her out to get something to eat so no."

"On a date?" Macao asked.

"No just going out as friends to get something to eat that's all."

"Oh and don't forget, there are some Sonic the Hedgehog merchandise such as his plush dolls of his different forms including his Super Sonic 4 form and even the posters. There are on sale now for only 2,000 jewels." Chapita Lola announced.

"They're selling merchandises of me?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah. You've became so popular around in Fiore, everyone has been a big fan of you of your heroism and your will to fight and protect everyone with that big strong heart you have." Makarov responded.

"I'm going to get myself one." Cana said.

"Me too." Evergreen smiled.

"I'm getting myself one too." Laki jumped in.

* * *

_Fairy Tail A…_

"I am so getting myself one." Lucy said with a smile.

"Me too. Can you buy one for me?" Wendy asked.

"Of course I can."

* * *

_Lamia Scale…_

"They're selling plush dolls of Sonic? Wow I'm getting me one." Chelia smiled with glee.

"Me too. Sonic is so cool and awesome!" Toby said.

"Really? You're getting yourself one too?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah. Sonic is my role model, at least it will help me feel better."

"I see."

* * *

_Blue Pegasus…_

"Are you alright honey?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah. I'll try and I can't believe I lost and I never going to have a date with my Sonic Poo!" Jenny whined.

"He's married don't you know that?" Ren asked.

"But still, I love him!"

"Oh and they're selling Sonic plush dolls and posters of his different forms." Eve reminded.

"They are! I am so getting myself one so I can look and ogle at my darling Sonic."

"Oh ma here she goes again." Hibiki face palmed.

"Tell me about it." Ren agreed.

* * *

_Fairy Tail B…_

"Sonic is still popular." Gajeel said.

"I wish it would be me become that famous and very popular but Sonic is something else." Laxus smirked.

"He did save the world two times against his enemies. I have became fondle of him." Mirajane confessed.

"Mirajane. You too?"

"Yes. He's extremely attractive and I'm going to buy myself a Sonic plush doll myself."

Gajeel and Laxus shake their heads. Juvia smiled and day dreams about herself and Gray.

* * *

_Mermaid Heel…_

"That was awesome out there Kagura." Risley commented.

"Thank you." Kagura responded.

"Oh and you know that they're selling Sonic the Hedgehog merchandises even the plush dolls are on sale." Beth reminded.

"Really! I'm getting me one of those." Risley said.

"Me too. Sonic is awesome and handsome." Beth smiled.

"I'm getting me one also." Ariana chuckled.

"Me too. Hey Kagura are you getting yourself one?" Milianna asked.

"I… well Sonic is sure is good looking so I might as well get me one." Kagura admitted.

* * *

_With Fairy Tail…_

***Song start to play for the message scene: Siege (Modern Warfare 2 Soundtrack)***

Just as everyone is about to leave the stadium but all of sudden, a lacrima vision screen came up shocking everyone and catching everyone's attention.

"What's going on? Are they're going to make another announcement?" Romeo asked.

"I don't know. Does anyone know?" Makarov questioned.

Everyone shook their heads responding to the master's answer. Everyone wonder what is going on but all of sudden, a screen begin to show a black figure wearing a ghost mask appears to be a mobian like Sonic. Everyone is stunned what the person is and draw their attention to the screen.

"_Forgive me for the interruption. So this is the Grand Magic Games that has been held. Everyone damn guild participate in the games like the weaklings they are and just too pathetic to participate to show how strong they are. How ironic._" The figure said in a deep voice through the lacrima screen.

Every guild growled angrily looking at the screen. Natsu became furious of the person so does the rest of the wizards. Sonic and Kenny had a stern look on their faces recognizing who they are.

"_Sonic._" Kenny whispered.

"_Yeah. I know buddy and I know who it is that we are familiar with._" Sonic responded whispering back.

"_You think you all are strong with the light that shines upon you, away from the shadows of the darkness. *Chuckle* Not likely, your light will fade away, turning it back to the dark of the abyss of the darkness. It will swallow your light, trap you and there will be no escape. Your nightmare will return and the light will come to an end and especially to your hero who calls himself Sonic the Hedgehog. You hero will not live to see your nightmare will haunt you once again, there will be no escape and your hero won't save you this time. Sonic the Hedgehog, you're watching this… this is a message that I have for you. I will be coming for you, bring havoc to the people you have cared so much about and your damn weak guild which they call Fairy Tail. Know this, when we meet once again your days of a hero will come to a very end and no one will be able to save you including your apprentice. You. Will. __**DIE!**_" the figure messaged.

All of sudden, six more figures appear including another one which makes it seven as they appear. They begin to laugh evilly at Sonic.

"_Fear the Darkness Sonic the Hedgehog, you will die._" The figure threatened.

The lacrima vision then disappeared which made the civilians fear for what is coming. Sonic had a stern look on his face which made Zack to be curious.

"Sonic are you alright?" Zack asked.

"I'm fine. Something tells me that I'm in one heck of a big fight." Sonic stated.

"How do you know?" Makarov asked.

"I have a feeling. I just know it."

"I'll be right by your side to help you fight Sonic." Zack said with a smile.

"No. This is my fight and my alone. I don't want anyone interfering."

"I respect your decision Sonic. If you ever need our help, don't hesitate to ask." Makarov offered.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

* * *

_With Darkness…_

The dark hedgehog and his crew had finished their message and so Darkness takes off his mask and had an evil smile on his face.

"*Laugh* Looks like Sonic hear my message loud and clear." Darkness smiled.

"I bet you that the people are in fear of what you will, what we're going to do." Crash cackled.

"I can't wait for the big main event." Candy coed licking her lips.

"As if I my friends. The time is near for the big surprise that I am going to pull to the civilians and the wizards. Especially to Sonic knowing he'll be fighting Static here." Darkness pointed out.

"Damn right. I'm going to electrocute Sonic and bring him down in my hands and continue to torture Sonic with my black lightning." Static said smirking and possesses black lightning.

"And I'll be fighting off that giant black dragon slayer. I want to see what he can do against me." Crash smirked cracking his fists.

"Although Zack is strong but isn't strong enough against us and to Sonic. He has a secret goal in mind which brought me to my interest." Darkness assumed.

"You're going to get him to join us?" Sting asked.

"No. Not likely, he has his own reasons and his plans of his accomplishments. I will not interefere but I do have a feeling it has something to do with his mentor: Sonic."

"What about him Lord Darkness?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know but something tells me that it's Sonic. In other words, we have more work to do and just enjoy watching the games and plot our big surprise for my ultimate return."

The crew nodded in response obeying their leader and their lord.

* * *

_With Sonic and Lucy…_

Sonic had promised that he take Lucy out to get something to eat while the other Fairy Tail wizards hang out at the Bar Sun. Sonic and Lucy ordered their meals and eat talking about today's events.

"I still can't believe that there is a thirteenth golden zodiac key." Lucy reminded.

"I thought it was a rumor when I first heard it but I never knew it'll be true." Sonic admitted.

"Yeah tell me about it. Thanks for taking me out to get something to eat." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah you're welcome. I did promise I would take you out so here we are."

"The food is amazing."

"Yeah it sure is."

"Hey Sonic."

"Hmm."

"About that message from that unknown mobian like you, do you know who it is?"

"Hmm… I don't think so. I wish I knew but I never seen this person before and in fact I haven't cross paths with this person either. I have a feeling that I'll be in one heck of a major fight."

"Sonic are you going to do this alone?"

"Yes. Of course I will, if this person wants me then he'll get me when I face him and his crew. Don't worry, I'll ask for any help when I get the chance when things go bad."

"Good. I was just about to say that I will help you anyway I can."

"Thanks Lucy."

"No problem. So did you like what you see seeing me in my bikini?"

"Don't try it. I see you and the others were fighting over me."

"*Giggle* That's true."

"And also, I see you got yourself a plush doll of me."

Lucy smiled, pulling out a bag of a Sonic plush doll which she bought two of them. One with Sonic in his normal state with his outfit on that he's wearing right now and one with Sonic in his Super Sonic 4.

"I bought two of them." Lucy smiled.

"You sure are a big fan aren't you?" Sonic assumed.

"*Giggle* Yeah I am and I'm in love with you."

"*Chuckle* I know you do and so does the other girls I know who are in love with me."

"Hard to believe you're married still."

"Yeah well I'm happy."

"Sure you are. I wish I was married to you and make you happy."

"I know. So how are things with you and Natsu?"

"What?"

"Are you guys are going back to together or you're dating Leo or are you married to him."

"No. No I am not."

"That's not what I see. I see Leo propose to you."

"Shut up!"

"*Chuckle* I'm just only messing with you Luce."

"Yeah. I guess so. So will you be able to compete with us for tomorrow third day of the games?"

"Nah. It looks like you guys got everything under control so I'm sitting this one out."

"You are?"

"Yeah. You guys building momentum and coming back so why would I compete."

"Good point."

"Yep. So you got yourself a poster along with your plush dolls of me?"

"Yeah. I sure did."

"I thought you did. Did Wendy got herself a plush doll of me?"

"Yeah I bought her one why we went shopping for your merchandises."

"I see."

"Anyway I hope you can defeat this character. Who knows what type of magic and power he has inside?"

"Yeah I hope so too."

"Sonic."

"Yeah what is it?"

"I've been thinking, I think Carla has a crush on your exceed partner Kenny."

"What made you say that?"

"Wendy told me that Carla has been talking about Kenny."

"Is that right. I got to tell my buddy that."

"Hey I have a question?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Ever since you found Kenny and made him your partner and your best friend. How did you two became the best of friends?"

"That's a good question. He reminds me someone I know very particular. He remind me of my best friend and my brother back at Mobius my home. He has his personality, his smile and well… everything. He's very smart and makes one heck of some terrific gadgets and inventions. He's like a brother to me just like my best friend back in Mobius and I'll do anything for him and protect him like he's my brother."

"Wow. Really, you mean that?"

"Yeah. When he freed me from the Cyro-Chamber where I was held asleep for seven long years, I sense the pain and the sadness in his eyes knowing his former friend treated him, beat him, torture him and disrespects him and treat Kenny like a slave. When he told me this story, I knew I would take him in under my wing and make him my partner and a wonderful friend and we became friends ever since. We spent a lot of time together, we laugh together, eat together, travel together and overall we enjoy each other's company and have a wonderful time together."

"Wow. You guys really do spend time together and you guys are really close just like Natsu and Happy. Well… not the traveling parts around Fiore and Earthland."

"Yeah that's true. We even work together as a team as Team Sonic. He's the brains and I'm the leader."

"*Giggle* You guys sure work together as a team and you accomplish things like a team without all the recklessness like Natsu while we go out on jobs."

"*Chuckle* True. Sometimes I could be a little reckless and pay the price face the consequences."

"Hey do you mind if you can take me with you and Kenny in your S-Class jobs one day?"

"I guess I can do that. Surely you needed the money for your "Rent" am I right?"

"Yeah. Silly isn't it."

"No worries, I got your covered."

"So what about Zack Hyperion?"

"What about him?"

"Well he is your apprentice knowing you're his mentor. He always wants to join your team and all of us and even Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus don't trust him knowing what he did three months back."

"Ah yeah. He sure is very fond of me and wanting to join me and Kenny but I can't do that and I can't let anyone join as well. It's just only me and Kenny and we're not letting anyone join at this time. It's… complicated."

"Care to tell me?"

"No. Just not ready yet but I'll be sure to tell but in time."

"I understand. So how are things with you and Erza?"

"Pretty good so far. Can't complain, we did talk about her and Jellal moment yesterday before we parted ways to our own rooms last night. Overall, we're doing just fine."

"That's good to hear."

"It sure is."

Lucy form a smile. She reaches her hand and touches Sonic's hand surprising Sonic but let it slide and returns the smile. The waitress come along and brings a check. Sonic check the price which it is 5,000 jewels so Sonic then pays for their food and takes Lucy out and exit the restaurant. Lucy latched to Sonic's arm and smile to him while they head on back to Bar Sun to meet up with their guildmates of Fairy Tail.

"Sonic, I had a wonderful time. Thank you for the food and taking me out." Lucy thanked.

"No problem. Anything for a friend, I'm glad you enjoy it." Sonic replied.

"So what do you think Zack is doing?" Lucy asked.

"He does have a date with Mirajane."

"What? Really? Zack is going out on a date with Mirajane?"

"Yeah he told me that and after the games, they met up and went on to their date."

"What is Mirajane thinking?"

"Hey. Zack is a great guy at least just give him a chance just only this once. I know you all don't trust that giant black dragon slayer at least just accept it just for me."

"Sure. I accept but only for you Sonic. Nothing else."

"Thanks. Come on, let's get going and head on back. I'm pretty sure everyone is still celebrating."

"Wait before we go, can I kiss you."

"I don't think I can…"

"Please. We can find a nearby ally so no one will ever know especially Erza."

"*Sigh* Alright then, I guess it's alright."

Lucy smiled with glee, takes Sonic's hands and heads over to a nearby alleyway where they can make out giving Lucy her wish.

* * *

_With Zack and Mirajane…_

Zack and Mirajane take a walk together getting to know each other a little during their date.

"So… um tell me about yourself Zack. What do you like to do?" Mirajane asked.

"Well um… I don't have anything in particular. Um… I do like to train, get along with others, train behind of Sonic know he's my mentor and like to drink root beer." Zack responded.

"Oh. That's nice, Sonic is your mentor huh?"

"Yeah. He sure is. I want to be just like him and be as strong as him, he's my role model and my idol. He's the reason why I became like this today and helped me fade away my darkness."

"That's wonderful of him. I surely admire him for saving you. Although he gave you a second chance to do the right thing and set things right."

"Yeah. Everyone still don't trust me and sees me as… my father Acnologia."

"I know and I feel your pain. Zack, you got to know that they'll trust you and respect you. Give it some time, it'll come around. My brother and sister don't trust you still after what you did to all of us but you'll gain their trust."

"You think so?"

"Of course. I believe it. Sonic and Kenny trust you so I trust you a little bit."

"Thank you Mira."

"You're welcome. Elfman can be very protective but he means well, I can take care of myself."

"I know and you were wonderful out there Mira."

"You think so?"

"Yes and overall you're very beautiful than Jenny. She got what she deserve and have the nerve to try to win and have Sonic to herself knowing he is married."

"True. Every girl is in love with Sonic and Sonic keeps moving on and handles it like a gentlemen."

"You like Sonic do you?"

"Of course I do. I find him extremely attractive and Erza is lucky to have someone like him. I envy her."

"Oh."

"*Giggle* Anyway, with you you're not bad yourself. You have a great personality Zack."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well thank you. Just trying to do good. Hey do you think I can top Sonic and beat him to become a SSS-Class wizard just like him?"

"I don't think so. After what happen yesterday and how strong he is, there is no way you can beat Sonic knowing he's the first wizard that made it to SSS-Class. He got promoted when he defeated Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus the dragon slayers when they have a match that Sonic planned for."

"Really. Wow, how that turned out?"

"It was unbelievable. Sonic absorbed Laxus's strongest magic technique and made it his own was the best part and Sonic has so many forms and ascended to a newer level of his forms. I don't know how he does it but he sure is spectacular."

"Yes. He sure is."

"You did a great job yesterday, I'm grateful that you saved Sonic's life when he face Venom."

"You're welcome, I didn't want anyone to become sad and mourn over his death like seven years ago when Venom took his life away."

"It was very hard for us to move on from hearing that devastating news. I didn't tell you this but Team Natsu save Sonic from being captured by Venom before when he and his men ambushed him."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"He went out on a mission with Wendy and Carla that time."

"Oh. Maybe if I can save Sonic, I could try to be your and everyone's hero if that happens again."

"Who knows what will happen. Speaking of which, now that I think of it that mobian from the lacrima screen messaged Sonic threatening to kill him. I have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I. I'll do whatever it takes to protect my mentor and protect everyone. That is my will and my motivation. Sonic inspired me to protect the people I cared about and I care about you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I truly mean that."

"Are you saying that because you've been talking about me all the time?"

"Huh? Wait how did you…"

"Sonic told me everything. Is it true you called me sexy?"

"Um… well… er…"

"*Giggle* You're cute when you blush."

"Now you're making me blush even more."

"It's cute. I'm having a great time with you Zack."

"Yeah so am I."

Mirajane look into Zack's ocean blue eyes. They stare like that for a moment until a spark light up, Zack then makes his move by pressing his lips against Mirajane's lips. Mirajane pulls herself back from Zack having Zack to have questionable eyes, Mirajane blushed and decide to return the kiss and enjoy it while it last and so the two begin making out romantically.

* * *

_Later that Night…_

Erza and Jellal meet under the bridge talking about Zeref and some other things and could not find any clues or sense any dark magic.

"You haven't sensed anything?' Erza asked.

"No not yet, we usually detected a power from Zeref from the games but to some reason, we yet to sense it this year." Jellal responded.

"Why do you think that is?"

"I'm not sure but I think of a number of possibilities. They say a wizard is responsible for the power. Well it may not attend to the games this year or it could be here in Crocus but it could not use any particular magic."

"Or perhaps it someone who may not have a chance to compete yet."

"It's if from device or a pacific location, then that makes thing simply more complicated. If the device hasn't activated or some sort of filter that's preventing the magic slipping off"

"If that's the case, the fact that you're not sensing it means that there's no need to worry right now."

"I certainly hope that's true. Tomorrow, I'll do some more investigating from the event organizers."

"Try not to draw any attention."

"I've learned my lesson. Ultear drove that point loud and clear."

"Don't push yourself too hard."

"I won't goodnight Erza."

Erza and Jellal parted ways to return back to their locations. Erza making her way back to the Sun Bar to reunite with her husband until someone stopped her.

"There you are! I've been looking for you." The voice asked.

"Who goes there?" Erza demanded.

"*Giggle* Don't you look so rosy."

Erza shot her eyes widen recognizing who said that line. The figure take off her hooded cape and review herself as Milianna.

"Long time no see." Milianna greeted.

"Milianna!" Erza shouted.

Milianna leap over to Erza and engage in a warm hug reuniting with her long time friend.

"It is so good to see you Milianna. Did you join a guild?" Erza asked.

"Yeah I've joined Mermaid Heel." Milianna answered truthfully.

"What about Sho and Wally? Did they join as well?"

"No. We don't allow boys in Mermaid Heel."

"I see."

"You'll be happy that they're traveling around the world. I still talk to them every once in a while."

"I can't tell how happy I am to see you."

"Likewise Erzy werzy."

"You're making me cry."

"So are you. I can't believe it's that long."

"I know."

"So how is everything?"

"Really good. I'm doing well, thank you for asking. How about you?"

"I'm doing fantastic, happy to see you again. So are you seeing anyone?"

"Yes and I'm married."

"Really. Don't lie, you can't be married."

"Erza smiled, she shows Milianna a diamond ring in her left ring finger.

"Really? You're married?" Milianna asked.

"That's right." Erza replied.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"It's Sonic the Hedgehog."

"WHAT! Are you serious, you're married to that handsome good looking hedgehog who saved the world two times, the one who fought his enemy yesterday after the games are over?"

"That's right."

"How did you end up marrying Sonic?"

"It was true love. I loved Sonic when I first laid my eyes on him when he joined the guild, how heroic he fight off against his enemies and save Fairy Tail and protect everyone. He even confess his feelings towards me when I confess my feelings towards him."

"Wow. You are so lucky to have Sonic as your husband."

"I am and enjoy having him around and he's been so wonderful to me and made my life so great. I love him so much."

"So have you two consider having a child by any chance?"

"No not really, we haven't thought about it at least not yet. But I can tell you that he is good in bed."

"Really. Tell me everything."

"So but I can't."

"Aw you're no fun."

Erza laughed making Milianna laughed as well as the girls begin to hang out and catch up on their life.

* * *

_With Sonic and Kenny…_

Sonic and Kenny sat at a rooftop on a random building looking at the moon. Kenny sat on Sonic's shoulder thinking to himself and Sonic thinking about the message that Darkness had sent to him.

"Sonic." Kenny said.

"Yeah." Sonic responded.

"What do you think Darkness is planning?"

"I've been wondering that question myself. I know it's not going to be very pretty Kenny."

"Whatever it is, you'll be ready for anything right?"

"Yeah of course. Oh there is something I want to tell you."

"What? You're marrying Lucy?"

"Oh hell no. Well I took Lucy out to get something to eat after the games and she told me that Carla has a crush on you."

"What? Are you kidding me? Why would Carla would be interested in me, isn't she with Happy?"

"I don't think so. Lucy told me that Wendy and Carla had been talking about you all the time. Even you two were spending time together which got me wondering for myself as well."

"What do you want to me?"

"I don't know maybe ask her out on a date. She likes you."

"Maybe… but what if she rejects me, I don't want to cause any drama between me and Happy."

"I understand. Try thinking about it, I'm not forcing you it's up to you."

"I'll do that. Thanks Sonic."

"You're welcome buddy. Now back to Darkness, I don't know what Darkness got going on and what is his motto but whatever it is, I'll be ready to face him and even his henchman when I see him once again. I'll make sure of it.

* * *

***Song start playing: Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**The Second Day of the games are over and the Third Day is coming. Sonic is determined to be ready for his arch enemy and his crew. Things have gone overboard between Sonic and Darkness. Fairy Tail has build up momentum in the games and coming back. What's left of Sabertooth? Can they come back to first place? Will Fairy Tail keep up the momentum? What is next of Sonic and Darkness? What is Darkness's intentions are to Sonic? Tune in next time for another scene of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	25. Act 1 Scene 25: Grand Magic Games Pt 3

Chapter 25: Grand Magic Games Pt. 3

Sonic and Kenny return over to the Sun Bar entering inside the place. When the enter the bar, they see Fairy Tail had passed out after drinking so much making Sonic and Kenny sweatdrop looking around.

"Man. These guys sure know how to party don't they?" Kenny asked.

"You're telling me buddy. Sometimes I just don't know them." Sonic face palmed.

Sonic and Kenny look around as they see Baachus with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Lucy's Celestial wizard Plue. Baachus look over sees Sonic and his exceed partner entering the bar.

"Sonic hey what's shaking." Baachus greeted.

"If it isn't the drunken knucklehead. Hey Baachus." Sonic responded.

"Nothing much just partying with your friends here. Say where have you been?"

"Me and Kenny was watching the moon while we talked."

"Yeah. Just ourselves some us time that's all." Kenny added up.

"Ain't nothing wrong that."

"Hey Sonic. Do you mind if I could look at the moon with you sometime?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah me too." Lucy also asked.

"Sure I don't see why not. Where's Zack?"

Lucy pointed her finger over pointing where Zack is. Sonic sees his apprentice passed out asleep after drinking so much and his exceed even passed out. Sonic shake his head.

"Oh man… you guys must've have some party I bet." Sonic assumed.

"Yeah. It was wild and crazy." Natsu smiled.

"That's a first."

"Sonic. Is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm. Nothing really just thinking that's all."

"About what?"

"Just something. I rather not want to talk about it really so um… can a hedgehog get a drink."

"Sure why not."

"Hey Sonic. Look what I got." Wendy asked.

Sonic looks over to Wendy sees a plush doll of Sonic.

"Lucy did told me that she bought you one." Sonic reminded.

"She did and I love it. I can sleep very peacefully at night with this." Wendy said hugging her plush Sonic doll.

Sonic looks over to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, is something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"It's about that girl from the games with the Sabertooth guild." Lucy said sadly.

"What was her name again?" Levy wondered thinking.

"Yukino." Sonic blurted.

"Yeah her."

"She wage her life back there and I feel bad for her." Lucy frowned.

"So do I. I have no idea but I could not stop feeling bad about her. I'm sure she'll be ok."

"Yeah I hope so too."

Lucy hugs Sonic surprises Sonic and the others. Sonic shrug his shoulders thinking why not and return the hug. Lucy tighten her embrace holding her crush in her arms.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Even I think about it but still." Sonic said stroking her back.

"I think you're right but I'm worried about her." Lucy said softly.

"I know Luce I know."

Baachus and Rocker of the Quatro Cerberus aka Quatro Puppy leaving to return back with their guild until Rocker then notifies Fairy Tail about something.

"Hey. You guys got some visitors." Rocker notified.

Two people then enters the bar which it is Lyon and Chelia. This shocks Gray to see Lyon here and Chelia smiled and look over to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." Chelia greeted.

"Hey Chelia." Sonic responded.

"How are you and you look so cool and handsome?"

"Thanks. Are you here to see us?"

"Yeah me and Lyon came to see and hang out a bit and to me, I came to see you."

"I see. So what brings you here to see me?"

"To get to know you a little more. I heard so much stories about you and how heroic you fight against two of your powerful enemies."

"*Chuckle* I'm flattered. Ok then, take a seat. I'll tell you everything that happen between me and how I survived the explosion seven years ago."

Chelia squealed with joy, she takes a heat across from Sonic sitting at a nearby table and Sonic begin to explain his story about his adventures the events happen to him while Chelia listened lovingly. Kenny on the other hand doing some modifications on his laptop and checking to see everything was ok. However, he is joined by a certain white exceed approaching to him.

"Hello Kenny." Carla greeted.

"Oh hey Carla, how are you?" Kenny responded smiling.

"Nothing in particular really, so what are you doing?"

"Oh I'm just doing some modification on my laptop and doing a few upgrades. Is there something I can help with you?"

"No not really. Thought you might want some company."

"Really. Um… thank you, I mainly hang out with Sonic but still."

"*Chuckle* So you work with technology?"

"Um… yeah, I invent and create things even with Sonic's help we work together to invent things."

"That's fascinating. You are truly remarkable."

"Thank you. So you can see visions about things about to happen?"

"Yes. That's pretty much about it."

"Oh I see that's very… remarkable."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. So um… how are things with you and Happy?"

"With the tomcat? He can be very annoying sometimes."

"*Chuckle* Pretty much knowing how much he loooooooves you."

"Shut up! Now you're sounding just like him."

"*Chuckle* I was just kidding around with you Carla. Telling how much Wendy likes Sonic."

"Yes. She sees Sonic as her role model and an idol and she idolizes him. She even has a plush doll of Sonic thought Lucy bought for her."

"Yeah I see that. You even idolize Sonic as well right?"

"Yes of course. He had saved all of us a few times even back at Edolas he save all of the exceeds from Scourge's reign of terror for trying to turn all of us into lacrima so he could have all the power to himself."

"Sonic told me that. Oh to be honest with you, I even know what our mission is for bringing in the dragon slayers that time?"

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah."

"How come I've never seen you in Edolas before?"

"Well… I didn't bother going. I didn't care about the mission. I was raised by a wonderful woman who loves cats and take me in as her own son. Years later, she died in a terrible heart attack and I've been providing myself for survival and shelter."

"Oh I am truly sorry about that."

"It's ok. I've been reading a lot of book. I was homeless and on the streets. I didn't steal food or anything, I made shelter and provide myself some food and supplies that I need. I was doing ok for that time until someone found me again and took me in and treated me like a slave. I began learning to make technology and invent things a lot. I learned hacking into computers, learn a few more things about inventing and creating while I was treated like a slave that time and day. I've been living through slavery for seven long years."

"Oh my. I am truly sorry that you had gone through all of that in your life."

"It sure is and that's ok. I waited very patiently, biding my time to leave and hope I can find a real home until that time when we were invaded by some dark soldiers, that is when my opportunity come."

"What was your opportunity?"

"To get out of my abusive owner of me. That was the time that I found Sonic, alive and asleep in the cyro-chamber that the leader of the ship had put Sonic for seven long years. I unthawed the cyro-chamber and freed Sonic from his seven year slumber after they have treated his wounds when they found alive and survived from the explosion from Venom the Tiger."

"That is an amazing story I have ever heard. And that day, you and Sonic became friends and partners?"

"Pretty much. He took me in as his own pet. We got to know each other more when we escape from the explosion of the ship and teleported back to Earth Land. Oh I did also learn a few martial arts using a staff. Sonic taught me a thing or two and gave me a few pointers. We've been traveling together, fight together, help each other, eat together and we even enjoy each other's company. That is how we became the best of friends."

"You and Sonic have a strong close bond that no one has ever saw."

"Yeah. We're very close too. Sonic has always been there for me and save my life multiple times even protected me. I am forever in his debt."

"So you say. May I ask you a question?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"What do you think of Zack Hyperion?"

"What about him?"

"He is Sonic's apprentice and all so my question is what do you think of Zack?"

"Hmm… I could say that he's a little creepy and mysterious but he does mean well. After Sonic broke the curse when he first fought him to the death, he's became nice, determine, kind, respectable and a gentle guy. Sonic and I trust Zack for a very good reason. Sure he can be angry at some times but he's very protective and wise. I'm grateful that he saved my best friend's life from being killed by his old enemy Venom seven years ago and Sonic and I trust Zack more with our lives."

"Oh I see."

"So do you trust Zack?"

"No. To be honest I have no respect for the giant black dragon slayer. He harmed Wendy so very violently three months back and to me and tomcat. I could never forgive him for what had done to Wendy. I think about it when I close my eyes the way he violently defeated her and hurt her."

"I know you have a grudge and you could never forgive him. I know he's trying to gain everyone's trust and to show how kind of a good guy he is. Sonic mentioned to me about something."

"What is that?"

"He told me a story of his former friend betrayed him and turn his back on him. Sonic could never forgive him for what he did while back at Mobius his home world."

"What did Sonic do and what he told you about?"

"He told me… he told me that holding a grudge will bring you pain inside of you. To get rid of the pain that is built inside of you is…"

"Is what?"

"To forgive."

"To forgive?"

"Yes. To forgive this person, not just for them but for you. Forgiving the person helps you take away the pain and the grudge you hold this person who had hurt you. To forgive this person is to move on and leave this person alone and move on for you and for your life actually. To forgive this person is to lift off the weight of your shoulders. I've seen Sonic forgiving this person not this person but for him to removing the grudge he had on this character. Sonic taught me so much about everything and I don't look to him as a role model or anything, I look up to Sonic like he's my father."

Carla bulge her eyes, taken back from Kenny's words of wisdom coming from Sonic. She look over to Sonic talking to Chelia telling her his adventures and stories making her squealing lovingly joined by Lucy and Wendy. Natsu and Happy chowing down on some food and look over to Kenny. She couldn't find any words to respond or to say to Sonic's partner. She begin to admire Sonic's heroic wisdom and his words actually and even to Kenny. She started to like Sonic's partner more.

"You're… you're completely right. Sonic is right, Sonic sure has wisdom words to say and I admired Sonic and you Kenny. Your words and Sonic's words had inspired me and touched me. Thank you." Carla thanked.

"No problem. Just trying to help a friend out. Sure you don't have to trust Zack and don't respect him but forgive him for yourself and move on." Kenny added up.

Carla smiled, she then gives Kenny a warm touching hug and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you." Carla again thanked with beam.

"Y-You're welcome." Kenny replied blushing.

"_So Sonic is right. She does like me._" Kenny thought.

Kenny returns the hug and the two exceeds broke apart.

"So Sonic forgive Zack from hurting Wendy, his wife Erza and the Fairy Tail guild?" Carla asked.

"Yeah. He mentioned that he used to be very cocky, selfish and arrogant." Kenny responded.

"What made him changed of what he is right now?"

"He almost lost his friends. He hurt his friends' feelings, annoyed them and almost humiliate them. He decided to change and be very wise, respectable, understanding, and a mature hedgehog. Not for his friends but for himself, he has became very determine and outgoing. He never disrespects anyone, he gets along with everyone and sharing his smile and enjoy to make people happy."

"I admire Sonic. He is very remarkable and extraordinary."

"Yeah he has his ways."

Carla smiled making Kenny chuckled. Carla did not bother to leave Kenny's side and continue to keep him company. They continue to talk and get to know each other a little more like they're on a date.

Sonic had finished telling his story about his adventures and the events about him fighting his enemies. Chelia smiled and admiring Sonic.

"Wow. I've never knew you had so many wonderful adventures." Chelia beamed.

"What can I say, I'm an adventurer. I like to travel, explore new places, areas and discover places. There are a lot of things to explore. I even travel all over Earthland with Kenny for three months." Sonic explained.

"Wait you traveled all over Earthland from Fiore?"

"Yeah to Bosco, Seven, Ca-Elum, Iceberg, Bellum, Joya, Stella, Desierto, Midi, Sin, Enca and Pergrande Kingdom."

"Whoa! All those places from Fiore?" Lucy questioned.

"That's correct. Me and Kenny travel through the entire Earth Land while he have a map."

"Wow that's awesome. So did you guys ran into trouble while you guys were on your journey?"

"Yeah different monsters and different baddies. Me and Kenny worked together and defeated them with our teamwork. I do remember that me and Kenny went to rescue the queen from the giant demons who were wreaking havoc in the Pergrande Kingdom."

"Really?" Lucy, Wendy, and Chelia inquired.

"Yep. There were too many of them, me and Kenny worked together using our martial art techniques as he uses his staff to take them on but they were too tough for my best friend and he insisted me to take care of them so I use my **Fire Form**, **Volt Form** and even my **Super Form** to defeat the demons. As I battle them through to rescue the queen, I came face to face with the king of the demons and I know it was going to be a tough battle so I use my **Darkspine Form** instead of my **Super Sonic 4** form to take on the demon king. It sure on heck of a battle I had against that guy. We fought for a whole hour and I was sure wasn't going to give up. As the demon king was about to strike, I countered him as I uses my fist with full of fire and punching him through his chest through to his air and then blasted him with my **Inferno Cannon** technique to finish the job and so me and Kenny rescued the queen of the Pergrande Kingdom."

"Whoa. That sounds awesome." Lucy commented.

"And heroic." Chelia smiled lovingly at the blue blur hero.

"So did you guys have a reward after you rescued the queen?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. The king and queen of the Pergrande Kingdom rewarded us 50,000,000J for saving the queen of the kingdom."

"Whoa! That much?"

"Yep. Me and Kenny were grateful for the reward and we took it. After that, they have hosted a feast to celebrate or successful and we had a wonderful time at the party."

"Wow. I couldn't imagine how good the party was." Wendy said.

"Yeah tell me about it. You guys sure had one heck of an adventure isn't it?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah pretty much."

"So after the party, did you guys resume on to your journey?" Chelia questioned.

"Yeah. We hit the road and continue exploring. Speaking of which, where is Erza?"

"Oh she did said she had to go take care of something?" Wendy assumed.

"Oh."

"So what are you going to do right now Sonic?"

"Probably hang out here for a little bit then return back to my special room for the night."

"Oh speaking of which, what's it like in the special room Sonic?" Lucy asked.

"Oh me and Kenny got a balcony to look at the perfect view of the city of Crocus. We even have a Jacuzzi and it felt so good even a steamy room and a nice wonderful king size bed."

"Whoa! For real?"

"Get out! Are you serious?" Chelia asked.

"Yep. I'm serious alright."

"Say what do you say you take me back over to your room and I could keep you company?" Lucy flirted.

"Sorry Lucy but no."

"You're no fun."

Sonic, Chelia, and Wendy laughed to Lucy's remark. Sonic notices that Chelia is holding a plush Sonic doll.

"Oh I see you bought yourself one of the plush dolls of me." Sonic pointed out.

"Oh yeah. I had to get one of these knowing they were on sale. I just want to squeeze you in my sleep and I can sleep so peacefully with this." Chelia said lovingly.

"I got myself one too, Lucy bought one for me." Wendy stated showing Chelia her plush doll.

"Don't forget about me, I bought myself one also and even I got two of them. Even I got his poster." Lucy smiled pulling out two of her plush dolls of Sonic even the poster.

Natsu and Happy looking over see the girls showing the blue blur hero their plush dolls of Sonic.

"Man. How does Sonic get so popular?" Natsu said rubbing the back of his head.

"You got me, I don't know how." Happy shrugged.

* * *

_With Sabertooth…_

The Sabertooth wizards had meet up in the meeting with their master of the guild. Their meeting is held up over at the Crocus Gardens. The guild master name is Jiemma sitting in his throne chair looking on to his guild members.

"I am disgusted of all of you. Your performance in the second day of the games were terrible and you all had disgraced me." Jiemma insulted.

No one had not say a word, it was filled with silence. They know that their master was right about everything in the moment. The silence soon break when Jiemma call over Sting.

"Sting Eucliffe step forward." Jiemma commanded.

Sting obeyed his master and step forward.

"I've decided to give you another chance to redeem yourself. Do not fail me again or else face the consequences." Jiemma permitted.

"Yes sir. Thank you." Sting thanked.

Sting step back to his position. Jiemma then looks over to Yukino.

"Yukino Aguria. Step forward." Jiemma commanded.

Yukino step forward remaining silent for her master to speak.

"Your performance with your match against Kagura from Mermaid Hell proven to be pathetic. You betted your life in the games and you simply lost your match. You brought disgrace to the guild and you have failed me." Jiemma stated.

"I am sorry master. I will take full responsibility for my actions and I will face my consequences." Yukino simply said frowning down.

A second later, Yukino then takes off her clothes in front of Jiemma and the guild of Sabertooth ready for her punishment.

"I want you to remove your mark of this guild. You made our guild to be embarrassed and you made an embarrassing performance. You don't deserve to have the mark of this guild." Jiemma insulted.

"Of course sir, I will accept my punishment." Yukino understood with teary eyes.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Erza and Milianna catch up with their lives and the times they haven't seen each other. Erza told Milianna about the events of Edolas, the Zentopia and even Tenrou Island event and the disappearance for seven years. Also she then talk about her husband Sonic and his events facing his enemies and how he sacrificed his life to save her and the entire Fairy Tail guild from the explosion caused by Venom the Tiger. Milianna smiled, listening to the stories of Erza husband and how heroic he fought made her fall in love with Sonic even more.

"I was going to wait to see you after the games but I just wanted to see you so bad." Milianna smiled.

"It good to see you once again. Now about Kagura, she defeated Yukino without drawing her sword." Erza reminded.

"Oh her sword well yeah, quite interesting isn't it."

"Yes it is."

"Her sword is called the Archenemy."

"The Archenemy huh? That sounds like a silly name for a sword but quite interesting."

"Yeah. Anyway, how's your husband? What is he doing?"

"Probably with our guild to hang out a bit before heading back to his room for the day with his partner Kenny."

"I see his exceed partner, he is just so cute."

"I forgot you love cats."

"I surely do. I fallen in love with your husband, he's quite good looking with his cool outfit. Even his tattoos look so sexy."

"*Giggle* He does look very handsome with his tattoos. Did you see my husband fight?"

"Yeah. I even saw his super level four. It was beyond amazing like I have not seen. Oh that remind me, I even got a plush doll of him being in his super level four."

Milianna shows Erza the plush doll of her husband.

"*Chuckle* You got yourself one?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. They were on sale and I know I just have to get one. What about you, did you got yourself one?"

"Yes. With his outfit exactly. I was thinking about getting one of his fours but I decided to get his previous state plush doll of him."

"Oh that's nice. I know you'll be sleeping so peacefully with your plush doll aren't you."

"Yes. Although, I can't be with my husband at his special room but I have his plush doll."

"You sure would like to be in your husband's arms do you?"

"Yes. But I am not worried about that, when we get back to Magnolia, I would be in his arms again."

"That's good to hear."

"It sure is."

"Oh I even see you got your butt smack by Sonic during the first day of the games making every girl fall for his naughty side."

"It was quite surprising but somehow, I liked it."

"Sure you do. You slept with him a few times did you?"

"Yes."

"So have you guys consider having a family yet like having a child by any chance?"

"What?"

"You know start a family with a child."

"Oh. Well to be honest, we haven't thought about that by any chance. We've been so busy well I mean Sonic has been so very busy with personal things. He's been traveling around the world and went on the journey for personal reasons."

"Oh. So not yet?"

"Yes. But Sonic and I will be talking about that after the games all of sudden."

"That's wonderful. I want to be your child's aunty."

"*Chuckle* We'll see about that. So back to the subject, Kagura hasn't draw her sword out. Care to tell me?"

"Oh. Well… she's waiting for the chance to draw it out by a certain someone that she's been waiting to use it against on."

"Really then whom?"

"The person that she despises and I even despises this person too."

"Who?"

"Jellal Fernandez."

Erza shot her eyes widen of shock. MIlianna continue to her explanation.

"That's the person that she's been waiting to draw her sword out to. After for what he did to us, made us slaves to build the Tower of Heaven, use us like tools, made us kidnap you, he even took Simon away from us. For all of his sins, he will pay. She will kill Jellal and end his life for what had done to all of us. I feel the same way, I don't even blame her. I would too, that is why I joined Mermaid Heel to get exact revenge on the man who killed Simon and used us like tools." Milianna determined.

Erza look over to Milianna shock and strange thoughts about Milianna killing Jellal for after everything he had done to them and remained silent for the moment.

* * *

_Around in Crocus…_

Sonic and Kenny walking with Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla back to the Honey Bone Inn before the two can leave back over to their special room. Lucy had latched to Sonic's arms during their walk with a smile on her face lovingly to the blue blur hero.

"Thank you for walking with back to the Honey Bone Inn Sonic." Lucy thanked lovingly.

"It's no big deal. Thought I would walk for a bit before me and Kenny here head back to our special room that the people of Crocus sent for us." Sonic shrugged.

"Yeah. It was very nice of them knowing Sonic's the big hero." Kenny chimed.

"Yeah definitely."

"So is the Inn is around here somewhere?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah just only a few more miles away."

"So do we have our own rooms?"

"I don't think so. We could only afford one room with six beds."

"You mean we have to share a room?"

"Yeah. Sucks isn't it? Besides I would not have to put up with Natsu's snoring."

"I don't snore!" Natsu barked.

"You sure do!"

Sonic and Kenny shake their heads during the walk until Natsu and Wendy spotted someone up ahead.

"Hey who is that over there?" Wendy asked.

The crew glances over recognizing who the person was with luggage. Sonic then realizes who the person is.

"That's Yukino." Sonic said.

"Really? What is she doing out here?" Natsu asked with a stern look on his face.

"Beats me. I have no idea." Kenny shrugged giving an honest answer.

Yukino look over to the gang, she glances over to Sonic with a small blush.

* * *

_With Darkness…_

Darkness looking on the view of Crocus city. Darkness sees his arch enemy Sonic with his exceed partner and his guildmates of Fairy Tail walking with another celestial wizard Yukino back to the Inn. Darkness bring an evil smile on his face watching on.

"It is nice to see Sonic doing wonderful. Our time will come soon enough Sonic just you wait." Darkness stated crossing his arms.

* * *

_Honey Bone Inn…_

There was a moment of silence. Fairy Tail just only stare at Yukino who remained quiet for the time being. Sonic lean against the wall from the others next to the door with his arms crossed standing next to him is Kenny who look in interest over the celestial wizard.

"_This is very awkward._" Kenny whispered.

"_Yeah no kidding. I wonder what she's going to say in the matter and Natsu look like he's about to start something since he has issues with Sting and Rogue the twin dragon slayers._" Sonic responded whispering.

"_Yeah I had that same thought too. Either way, this could be out of hand don't you think?_"

"_Agreed._"

Happy offered Yukino some fish but Carla intervened stopping Happy. Everyone wondered what Yukino want until she then speaks and letting everyone know what the real reason she's here is to… see Lucy. Lucy jumped by surprise and wonder why would Yukino came to see her.

"To see me?" Lucy repeated.

"My guild exactly. I left there to have something to discuss with you." Yukino replied.

"Did your guild sent you here to mess with her or something?" Natsu questioned.

"Let's not jump into conclusions Natsu, there could be a reason why she's here." Wendy reasoned.

"She's right. Let's hear her out for a moment." Sonic agreed.

Yukino take out two of her celestial keys and put them on the table which surprising everyone but Sonic, Kenny, and Natsu.

"I would like for you to have them." Yukino offered.

"What? Why would you give me these keys? They're yours." Lucy asked.

"Yes. But I made up my mind, I would like for you to have them. You have ten zodiac keys and I have two of them eventually. I was going to give them to you once the tournament is over."

"So why didn't you just wait until then?" Natsu questioned.

"Because the games were over for the moment I lost."

"I see." Sonic understood.

"Tomorrow Minerva will take over my place the Sabertooth's strongest."

"The Sabertooth's strongest?"

"The five members who transformed the guild into the powerhouse it is today."

"Wait. You mean…" Happy trailed off.

Everyone except Sonic and Kenny thought about what the others said after talking about Sabertooth's master and knowing what they were talking about.

"Wait I thought you were one of them?" Carla asked.

"Normally a newcomer like me wouldn't compete but Lady Minerva was away on a mission. So I stepped in and take her place for her." Yukino stated.

"But why are you doing this? I thought spirits were precious to their celestial wizards?" Wendy questioned.

"Yes that's true and that's why I precisely handed two of my keys to Lucy. It is clear that she's a superior celestial wizard than I am."

"I appreciate the compliment but I can't take them. Really." Lucy declined.

"Please. You must take them. You've already managed to collect ten keys, all you have to say is yes. With these in your possession you'll have them all then the world of change will open."

"Door of world change will open?"

"What does that mean?" Natsu asked.

"Good question." Sonic interjected.

"Hey Carla, think you can look into the future?" Wendy asked.

"I am sorry, but precognition doesn't work under man child?" Carla declined.

"It's just only a legend and to tell you the truth I don't understand what it means either. There is one thing I am sure of, over the past few years the number of celestial wizards has disappeared. Given the hit to our hits to the Zentopia incident, it's possible that you and I are the only ones left. I always notice that the spirits love you and you love them as well in return. If anyone should have them it's you."

"Thanks but I can't take them." Lucy declined.

Yukino got surprised by the answer.

"Celestial spirits is the bond that you share to your spirits, it's not as easy to give them up as you might think." Lucy stated.

"I know… trust me, this isn't easy for me." Yukino replied.

"Excuse me?" Sonic pondered.

"I had a feeling that would be your answer from the start. But for better or the worse, I'm sure all twelve keys will find their way together some day."

This made Lucy smile. Sonic chuckled to the statement. Yukino grabs her things to leave and so did Sonic and Kenny. They walk with Yukino out of the Inn which making Lucy get a little jealous of Yukino walking with Sonic.

Sonic and Kenny walk with Yukino before heading over back to their special room of a hotel for the night.

"So how long have you been a celestial wizard?" Sonic asked starting a conversation.

"Not too long but I've been training somehow." Yukino responded.

"I see. Why did you wanted to give two of your two gold zodiac keys to Lucy?" Kenny asked.

"She's a superior celestial wizard and I wanted to give up my keys to her."

"Oh."

"You did mentioned about the door change will open? What's about it after collecting twelve of the gold zodiac keys?" Sonic questioned.

"I am not sure. I only hear about it and have no specific info about it."

"If you say so. So you didn't get sent by Sabertooth to visit Lucy?"

"No…"

"Oh and I want to apologize for thinking if you're going to do something to Lucy or try anything to her. I want to apologize that and I'm sure that Natsu would like to apologize from his actions as well."

Yukino stop her tracks as Sonic and Kenny continue walking but they stop and turn their attentions over to Yukino.

"Is something wrong Yukino?" Kenny asked.

Yukino stood there like a statue and begin to say:

"You're very kind Sonic." Yukino commented.

"Why thank you. I'm maybe different but I give my respects to the others as well." Sonic said rubbing the back of his head.

Moments later, Yukino start to burst into tears catching Sonic and Kenny by surprise of this sudden reaction.

"Why are you crying, I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe the apologizing got her crying." Kenny stated.

"Oh very funny Kenny."

"What? Just taking a guess."

Yukino collapses on her knees and start sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"It's just… no one has never been this kind to me before or someone who care for me." Yukino confessed.

"What…"

"I look up to them once. The members of Sabertooth were my idols I have finally joined Sabertooth but I'll never step foot of the guild ever again."

"Oh my goodness…" Kenny trailed off.

"I was forced to leave just because of one defeat."

"My god…" Sonic uttered.

"I was humiliated in front of everyone. He made me… erase my own guild mark. It was so frustrating and embarrassing he took my self-respect and shatter into pieces. Sabertooth was my home and I'll never see it again."

Sonic and Kenny stood there in utter shock watching Yukino sob in sadness. Sonic felt so bad for her even his exceed partner. The blue blur hero walk to silver hair celestial wizard, he knelt down and try comforting her but he got more than he bargained for. Yukino embraces Sonic hugging him tight and cry in his chest bursting more tears. Sonic stroke her back comforting Yukino hearing her sob. Sonic became angry, frustrated that a master of a guild would humiliate the guild member and made her so sad that her dream life of the Sabertooth had come to an end.

"Nobody and I mean no one humiliates a guild member to erase the guild make and expel them from the guild just for a sake of one lost. How dare that guild master would do such a thing?" Sonic said in a frustrated tone.

"Sonic…" Kenny uttered.

"Kenny. I'll meet you back at the room. I'm going to go pay a visit to this damn guild master for hurting Yukino like that."

"Sonic you can't be serious?"

"Oh I'm serious alright. I'm going to make this son of a bitch pay."

"You don't have to go alone. I'm coming with you Sonic. I want to help."

"Then it's settled. Time to party."

"You guys won't be going alone." A male voiced stated.

Sonic and Kenny turn their attentions over to a pink hair fire dragon slayer Natsu and another exceed Happy.

"I heard everything. I'm coming with you Sonic. I want to make that bastard pay as well." Natsu growled.

"Well welcome to the party then, so shall we get going then." Sonic offered.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Kenny. Can you tell me where the Sabertooth is holding up?"

"I hear they're at Crocus Gardens. That's where they head and sleep for the night knowing they're the number one strongest guild." Kenny informed.

"Then it's settled."

"Let's get going then. Time to pay those bastards a visit." Natsu gestured cracking his fists.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Erza lean against the balcony looking at the view of the city of Crocus clearing her head. She became worried about Milianna and her words thinking about killing Jellal and has a big personal vendetta against him.

"There you are. I was wondering where you been."

Erza turn over to see Gray nearby with a smile.

"Oh hello Gray. What are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"Well just need to get away from Juvia and Lyon from their craziness." Gray responded walking to Erza.

"I see. She does care deeply of you, you should at least give her a straight answer."

"Yeah well I find her creepy at times."

"So you say. I thought I just want to let you know, just try to give her a straight answer whenever you're ready. I'm not forcing you."

"If you say so. It's a beautiful view from here isn't it?"

"Yes. It sure is, I wish I could watch it with Sonic."

"Oh that reminds me, have you gotten yourself a Sonic plush doll as well?"

"Yes. They were so cute to resist and I know I have to get me one."

"How do Sonic became so very popular. Man I know he's the hero but how does he do it?"

"I don't know. I think that is because he had saved the world countless of times and save us. He is very determining and do whatever it takes to save us even risking his own life to protect us."

"Yeah that may be the case. I even look up to Sonic. He sure does have cool ice magic abilities in his ice form."

"Yes. He surely does."

"I thought you was going to spend a little time with him."

"I was but I had to take care of something."

"If you say so."

"It's getting late, we should get back to the Inn."

"Yeah good idea."

* * *

_Sabertooth, Crocus Gardens…_

Things were quiet in the gardens for Sabertooth. All of sudden, Sonic and Natsu came crashing in and start wreaking the place. Sonic in his Fire Sonic form which he had ascended to his second level of his fire form. The two work together, they begin to beat down some wizards of Sabertooth to the pulp showing no mercy and showing how reckless they are. They stumbled into the room where most wizards see Sonic and Natsu storming in the room with stern looks on their faces.

"Alright punks, where the hell is your master. I want to have a word with your master." Sonic demanded.

"Yeah where is he!" Natsu yelled out demanding.

Sting and Rogue became shock seeing Sonic and Natsu had stormed in their place looking for a fight. The tall muscular and buff guy makes his appearance known as Jiemma.

"If you had something to say to me you should say it." Jiemma demanded.

"So you're the master that we're looking for. Perfect." Sonic snarled.

"Wait. You're that Sonic the Hedgehog guy that everyone has been talking about aren't you, save the world two times, the one who killed Venom the Tiger and also the most powerful wizard in Fiore and around Earthland. Your reputation precedes you."

"So it's one lost and you're out on the street then huh? Those are some hardcore rules pal." Natsu stated.

"Now let's play a winners bet. If you lose to Natsu, you quite this goddamn guild too do I make myself clear!" Sonic betted.

"Sonic. You're not going to fight?"

"Nah. I decided to let you have the fun while I back you up."

"Sounds cool with me."

"You got guts kid but I fight who is worthy to go against me."

A ninja like wizard appeared using teleportation as it was the name Dobengal. Sonic revert back to his normal state watching Dobengal take on Natsu. He begin throw balls to create smoke and using some knife-like magic to attack Natsu. Natsu begin dodging the knife magic and Dobengal takes the chance to strike Natsu but however, Natsu knocks Dobengal out of the wall and glances over Jiemma.

"I'll deal with this master." Sting volunteered.

"No. This one's mine, stay out of it." Jiemma declined.

Jiemma charges over to Jiemma and begin to fight the Sabertooth master. Everyone is stunned to see one of their guild members got defeated by the fire dragon slayer. Natsu throwing off every punches that he can throw at Jiemma. However, Natsu then takes things the whole another level when he uses his dual mode which using Fire-Lightning dragon slayer magic altogether and lands one big strike to the Sabertooth master. There was an explosion which causing destruction during the attack, the area is covered in smoke. Sonic look on knowing what had happen and when the smoke had cleared away, there was a female wearing a blue dress who had block off the strike coming from Natsu. It was Minerva Orlando making her appearance and had just finish her job.

"Whoa. It's Minerva." The wizard of Sabertooth pointed out.

"Minerva, why are you in my way." Jiemma asked.

"Forgive me father, I will not allow this to continue on." Minerva apologized.

"Wait father?" Natsu repeated.

"You're the master's daughter." Sonic questioned in utter shock.

Minerva look over to the blue hedgehog and smiled lovingly over to him.

"Mmm. You must be Sonic the Hedgehog aren't you? I heard so much about you and I am quite a fan of you. The one who is married to the Titania Erza and the one who saved the world two times and saved Fairy Tail from the terrible explosion and got yourself killed. Mmm your reputation precedes you handsome." Minerva smiled licking her lips.

"Yeah I am quite famous and popular but that's not the issue. The issue is that you had kicked out a girl and you humiliate her in front of everyone here. I don't tolerate disrespectful people and we're here to pay." Sonic glared.

"Like I give a damn. It's none of your business of what we do."

"It is our business! How dare you kick out your own guild member for losing a match. You'll pay for what you did!" Natsu argued.

"Now, now. Let us not get out of edge. I assure we can settle this at the games here and not settle this here."

"No fuck that! I'm going to beat your asses and make you wish you didn't make us angry." Sonic declined angrily with an anger tone.

"Yeah what he said." Natsu agreed.

"You boys will comply or else…" Minerva trailed off.

Minerva uses her magic and brings out Happy and Kenny tied up in ropes.

"Happy!" Natsu called.

"Kenny!" Sonic cried.

"Now are we going to handle this like a mature way or handle it the hard way?" Minerva ordered.

Natsu clench his fists angrily ready to strike but Sonic then stop him and comply nodding his head. Minerva release the two exceeds and rush to them.

"Natsu I am sorry. I let myself get captured." Happy apologized.

"It's ok. I left you behind so I'm sorry." Natsu comforted.

"Sonic… I'm sorry…" Kenny apologized shedding tears from his eyes.

"It's ok Kenny. It ain't your fault, I left you there because I let my anger get the best out of me." Sonic said sharing a smile.

Sonic and Natsu carry their exceed friends and leave out of the place and before they could leave, Sonic stop his tracks, looks over his shoulders and glare to Sabertooth.

"This ain't a guild, this is just waste of trash. A guild should never treat their guild members like that, they treat them with love, compassion and wisdom. Also forms a bond like a family, something you all will never understand." Sonic insulted.

Minerva winks at Sonic. Sonic scoff it off and took his departure with the others and leave Sabertooth alone.

* * *

_Sonic and Kenny's Special Room…_

Sonic and Kenny return back to their special room for the night. Sonic had invited Yukino to stay for the night.

"Here. Make yourselves at home Yukino. I'm going to change into my pajamas, Kenny is at the kitchen so if you want something to eat. Just talk to Kenny." Sonic offered.

"Thank you." Yukino thanked.

Sonic nod his head, he heads in his room and change clothes and get comfortable. Yukino took a seat on the couch and frowning down. She was still sadden that she got kicked out of Sabertooth. Kenny brings Yukino a plate of food.

"Here. Thought you might want to eat something, you look hungry." Kenny offered.

"Thank you but I don't have an appetite." Yukino declined.

"Really. But you should eat."

"No it's fine."

"*Sigh* Ok then, if you say so then."

Kenny then decides to eat the food at the kitchen. Sonic returns back and wears a grey tank top, blue and black basketball shorts and grey socks. He took a seat next to Yukino.

"So… are you going to be ok?" Sonic checked.

"I'll be fine. Thank you for your kindness Sonic. It's sweet of you?" Yukino replied.

"My pleasure. So tell me, what made you look up to Sabertooth and join their guild? They sound like assholes to me."

"Hear, hear!" Kenny agreed shouting out in the kitchen.

"Well… I hear about the rumors and the news about Sabertooth. They've became strong and dependent. They always have strong and powerful wizards at the guild. I look up to them and watch them in the games. I look up to them and my dream was become a member of the guild. I trained myself to become strong and be worthy of the guild and went I went to join Sabertooth. They took me in and made my dreams come true. My dreams had been fulfilled and I loved every moment of it and after when I lost today, my dreams being a member of Sabertooth had shattered and broke my heart. It was my home, my dream and now I will never step foot in the guild ever… ever again…" Yukino explained before bursting into tears.

After the explanation, Yukino then break down into tears and begin crying in total sadness. Sonic felt so sorry and bad for the silver hair celestial wizard. Sonic scooted close to Yukino, pulls her into a hug and comfort her. Yukino returns the hug and Yukino begin to sob in Sonic's shoulder.

"Shh… just let it all out, it's alright. I'm here." Sonic comforted.

Kenny look over to Sonic comforting Yukino and felt so bad and sorry for Yukino. He know what's it like to feel sad and Kenny remain quiet and let Sonic comfort Yukino.

"No one has never been so nice like this to me before. Thank you Sonic." Yukino sobbed.

"No problem. Helping and comfort others is my specialty. I just don't like seeing anyone hurt or sad that what makes me sad. I don't want you to be sad anymore, you got a friend and even another one. Me and Kenny are here for you. If you ever need anything just come and talk to us. We'll be here for you." Sonic comforted.

Yukino nodded and clutching to Sonic hugging him tight as her cries continue on.

"Thank you Sonic, thank you for your comfort and being so nice to me." Yukino thanked.

"No problem. Just only helping a friend out." Sonic smiled.

Yukino look over to Sonic looking into his emerald green eyes. She smiled to the blue blur hero and wiping the tears from her eyes. Out of nowhere, she surprises Sonic by pressing her lips against his lips sharing a soft, passionate kiss on the lips. Sonic jerk back stopping the kiss before it could go any further.

"I'm so sorry, I should've never done that. You're married to Erza Scarlet the Titania." Yukino apologized.

"It's alright, I'm not mad at you." Sonic said.

"Sonic, do you mind if I can kiss you just this once."

"Well… I don't see why not, alright just this once."

Yukino nodded, pressing her lips against Sonic's lips. She then pushes Sonic on his back on the couch and brings herself on top of Sonic sharing a soft, passionate, and a touching kiss on the lips making out with the blue hedgehog.

Kenny looking on watching with a smile on his face.

"Man. How does Sonic do it?" Kenny smiled.

* * *

_Honey Bone Inn…_

"You and Sonic went to go storm at Sabertooth and demaded a fight! Are you really a big much of a idiot and do you even have a brain?" Gray asked.

"I'm sure he doesn't but why?" Lucy asked.

"We had gone there to teach them a lesson. When I saw Sonic hugging and comfort Yukino, he was livid and angry and I know what he is about to do." Natsu stated.

"Still you and Sonic should not gone off and storm Sabertooth." Erza stated crossing her arms.

"But we had too. No one wasn't going to do it!"

"You should've taken me with you! I wanted to teach that pretty boy a lesson for messing with me." Gray said agreeing with Natsu.

"Hey don't encourage him." Lucy reasoned.

"She's right. Let's not try to do anything like that again or else if we get caught doing things like that again we would be disqualified of the games." Wendy stated.

"Wendy's right. I don't blame you and Sonic to be angry but at least just try and save it in the games." Carla agreed.

"Yeah. I guess. After we left, Sonic and Kenny took Yukino over back at his room for the night." Natsu informed which shocking Erza and Lucy.

"SONIC DID WHAT!" Lucy and Erza yelled in unison.

"Seriously?" Gray asked.

"Oh I bet that Sonic is going to make luuuuuuuuuuuuv with Yukino." Happy teased.

"He's doing WHAT! Make love with Yukino!" Lucy shouted grabbing her head.

"If he's going to make love to her, he's in a world of pain. I'm storming over there." Erza stated requipping and make her way to the door and confront her husband.

"No Erza it isn't like that at all." Natsu reasoned.

"Then tell me what is it then?"

"Sonic brought Yukino with them just to comfort her and help her cheer her up. He wasn't going to make love to her that's not Sonic at all."

"You're right. Happy…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry. Please don't hurt me!" Happy pleaded.

"Sonic is such a wonderful guy." Wendy smiled.

"Yes he is." Carla agreed smiling.

"Although I wish he would take me back to his place and I would make him feel better and confortable." Lucy murmured crossing her arms under her breasts.

"What was that you said about my husband?" Erza questioned with dark aura around her.

"N-Nothing!"

* * *

_The Next Day…_

The third day of the games had begun and this time the match is Pandemonium. Eight contestants will enter in a castle with 100 monsters to fight. There are S-Class, A-Class, B-Class, C-Class and lastly the D-Class. The D-Class are the weak monsters and the team whoever score the most points and defeated the most monsters wins the game. The contestants are:

**Erza Scarlet-Hedgehog – Fairy Tail A**

**Cana Alberona – Fairy Tail B**

**Hibiki – Blue Pegasus**

**Olga – Sabertooth**

**Milianna – Mermaid Hell**

**Jura – Lamia Scale**

**Obra – Raven Tail**

**Novali – Quatro Puppy**

Eight contestants take each stick and showing a number which Erza has number one and will be going first. Before she could begin her challenge, she decides to go all against 100 monsters which shocking the entire arena even Sonic and Kenny also Zack and Jim.

"Sonic. Is she really serious?" Kenny asked.

"Yep. She's serious alright but I believe my wife can do it." Sonic smirked.

"Sonic. You sure about this?" Zack asked.

"Hell yeah! What do you expect?"

Erza step upon in the castle. Many monsters had appeared and so Erza then begin using her re-quip magic and take on 100 monsters and engaging in heated battle. The people in the arena watching on in utter surprise as the Titania taking down each and every monster using her multiple requips faster. As the challenge goes on, she is down by 4 monsters. They try to overcome the odds and thought they could defeat the Titania but however, Erza re-quip to her Japanese Cloth uses one sword and even the odds. As one monster left, the short one then changes form to be an S-Class monster. Erza then eventually defeats the S-Class master earning 10 points for Fairy Tail A.

Fairy Tail jumped up and cheer for Erza's victory and Fairy Tail A even cheer on as well so does Fairy Tail B.

"I told you she got this. Even Natsu believes it too." Sonic smiled.

"Yeah you're right and Erza is extremely strong and powerful. Almost like you." Kenny commented.

"Yeah. I wish."

"You are right Sonic, your wife is powerful and strong." Zack smiled.

"What did I tell you, she got this in the bag?"

"Indeed she does." Jim agreed.

"Sonic. I think you should go and congratulate your wife." Levy smiled.

"Well maybe I should. I'll be right back." Sonic said.

Sonic heads in the arena sees Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Wendy congratulating Erza. Erza turn her attentions over to Sonic to congratulate her, she runs over to Sonic and tackles him and suddenly kisses him on the lips with affection surprising Sonic and Sonic returns the kiss making the female wizards watch over jealousy.

* * *

_Mermaid Heel…_

"Man. Erza is so lucky to have the great hero Sonic as her husband." Beth commented.

"Yeah she sure does." Risley agreed.

Kagura look on watching Erza and notice something.

"She must be close to Jellal." Kagura thought.

* * *

_Back to the Games…_

Sonic return back with Fairy Tail and the pumpkin then initiates another game knowing they won't compete in the Pandemonium. They then compete in the game called: Magic Power Finder which means when a wizard uses their magic to attack on the device, it calculates to see how much power points they hit using their strong technique. The six participants then uses their magic also Jura and Olga uses their power magic technique gaining more points. And last, Cana then uses the secret weapon and uses a powerful magical spell that she used during the Tenrou Island incident and hits the device with it shocking everyone in the process which gain 9999 points and wins the game for Fairy Tail B. Fairy Tail again cheered and celebrate Cana's victory.

Sonic smiled on cheering for Cana. Cana look over to Sonic and winks at him.

"After this, I am so going to make love with Sonic. I don't care if I get caught but this time I'm going to show my affection towards him." Cana murmured.

Sonic continue to cheer until he then senses an unfamiliar power catching Kenny by surprise.

"Is something wrong Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"I'm going to find this power I sensed. Let me know who won ok?" Sonic commanded.

"Ok, do you need me to go with you?"

"No it's fine. I'll be back."

Sonic excuses himself from Fairy Tail and out of the stadium. The fan girls sees Sonic and run up to Sonic asking for some autographs. Sonic shrug his shoulders and quickly sign the autographs and took off to search for the source of the power. Sonic ventured through the city of Crocus looking for the power. He then stumble upon in the alleyway looking for the power but however, he then eventually gets shot with black electricity on his behind his back making him scream in pain and someone punches him in the face knocking him out cold.

"Let's take Sonic to the boss and collect our reward." The figure asked.

"Yeah. We'll be paid big money for capturing the hero of Earthland. He can use his magic for our guild and we'll be twice as strong and give Fairy Tail payback for what they did to us." The second figure agreed.

The figures then tie up Sonic in ropes and takes him out of sight without drawing any attention.

The games continued on as Milianna from Mermaid Hell defeated Semmes from Quatro Puppy, she waved at the crowd and try looking for Sonic to notice her but turns out he wasn't at the stadium making Milianna to be sadden knowing Sonic isn't here, Rufus from Sabertooth defeated Eve from Blue Pegasus and now it's Laxus from Fairy Tail versus Alexi from Raven Tail and things getting out of hand as Fairy Tail keeping on a look out for Raven Tail's schemes.

"It looks like that guy is beating down Laxus." Jim stated.

"Of course he is, no one has never beat down Laxus like that." Zack said.

"Yeah you're telling me. I wish Sonic is here to watch this." Kenny wished.

"Speaking of which, where is my master?"

"Sonic had to go take care of something. Now that you mentioned it, he's been gone for thirty minutes. I wonder what's up?"

"Whatever it is I'm sure Sonic can take care of it." Jim said.

"Yeah so do I but still I hope he's alright."

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Sonic slowly open his eyes from his slumber after being knocked out unconscious. Sonic look around the place after gaining his vision but realize that he could not move. His wrist are tied in shackles and struggle to get free but to no avail.

"Where am I?" Sonic wondered.

All of sudden, the door open and it shows some figures entering in the room. The approach to Sonic and they begin to laugh.

"Looks like we got ourselves a hero of Earthland." The figure said.

"Yeah he'll make us tons of money for using his powers." The second figure said.

"Just… who are you guys and where am I?" Sonic asked.

"Oh you are in our secret place Sonic." Another figure said.

Sonic look closely and sees the leader of the crew appear which appears to be a master of a guild.

"I'm the master of Twilight Ogre." The master said.

"Oh the one who's been harassing my guild Fairy Tail to pay back the money am I right?" Sonic corrected.

"Yeah since your guild made a fool of us, we thought that we kidnap you and use your powers to be the strongest guild and make Fairy Tail pay for making a fool of us."

"So you brought me here just for all of that?"

"Yes."

"And you want payback against my guildmates of Fairy Tail."

"Damn right. So are you going to comply or die here?"

"Oh you just made one bad mistake."

"What's that?"

Sonic growled angrily and begin transforming into his **Darkspine Sonic** form and glared daggers at Twilight Ogre.

"You had mess with the wrong hedgehog and you made me angry, so angry that I'm going to make you all pay for bringing me here and kidnapping me." Sonic said in his Darkspine form in a deep voice.

A second after, Sonic freed himself from the shackles off of his wrist and possessing his powers, Twilight Ogre got scared and backed away from Sonic.

"You set me up on a trap and kidnap me to pull me away from my friends to watch a good match. I'm going to make you all PAY!" Sonic threatened.

"Please we're sorry Sonic. Please forgive us." The master of Twilight Ogre begged.

"It's too late for an apology. Time to pay!"

And with being said, Sonic then start to beat up the Twilight Ogre into a pulp and teaching them a lesson about making Sonic very angry. Twilight Ogre screamed in fear as they try running for their lives.

After the brutal beating that Sonic gave to the Twilight Ogre, Sonic had change into his Super Sonic form and uses chaos control and return back to the stadium surprising Fairy Tail appearing back in the stadium. Kenny smiled and hugged Sonic.

"What did I miss?" Sonic asked before returning back to his normal state.

"You miss Rufus defeated Eve and Milianna defeated Semmes. I'm sure everyone will fill you in later but my question is what happen to you?" Kenny questioned.

"I'll tell you later so it's Laxus fighting right now?"

"Yeah. Going up against a Raven Tail wizard named Alexi and Alexi getting the jump on Laxus and plus Fairy Tail is on the lookout for their schemes.

"I see. Well this could be interesting."

"It sure is."

Sonic sat with Kenny and watching the fight. In the Illision magic, Laxus had gone face against Raven Tail all by himself and practically defeat the elites and his father: Ivan Dreyar and break away the illusion spell created by Ivan. Raven Tail was arrested for violating the games and won't compete in three years tops. After getting everything resolved, the games continue on and it was now Wendy versus Chelia the fourth match of the day. Wendy and Chelia meet and get ready for their match. Chelia also notices Sonic is back and waved at him.

"Sonic! I hope you're watching! This one is for you!" Chelia shouted waving at the blue hedgehog.

Kenny look over to Sonic.

"Sonic. It looks like Chelia likes you." Kenny smiled.

"*Chuckle* You think?" Sonic countered.

"You had many girls that fallen in love with you which are your fangirls."

"Yeah tell me about it. Good thing I didn't miss Wendy's match otherwise I would be upset if I did."

"Well she does need your support after all, she even likes you too."

"Thanks for the info."

"No problem."

"Hey Sonic." Zack said.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Where did you go after missing two matches?"

"I had to go take of few things real quick. Why?"

"Nothing just wondering, I could have come with you."

"That's very thoughtful of you Zack but I can't take you with me in my personal business."

"But I wanted to help."

"I know but sometimes you got to let me handle my own business. I don't like anyone getting in my business."

"Oh… I understand."

"Anyway, this should be a great match to see."

"Yeah I agree with you." Kenny agreed forming a smile.

Wendy look over at Sonic and smile then turn her focus on to Chelia.

"_I'll make you proud Sonic. This time, I want to show you how strong I am._" Wendy thought.

As the match start, Wendy and Chelia then use their magic which appears they have the same similar magic when they go way at it giving their all to win for their own guild to build up momentum. Natsu notice they were black wind and soon reminded about this sudden magic which appears to be a god slayer magic. Kenny look and notice the same magic as well.

"Whoa. It can't be." Kenny examined.

"What is buddy?" Sonic asked.

"That's got to be a God Slayer magic and Chelia must be a Sky God Slayer. No wonder they have similar magic."

"You knew about God Slayer magic?"

"Yes. I've been doing some research about it which it appears to be stronger then dragon slayer magic but it can be overcome by any type of dragon slayer magic as well like how Natsu defeated the Fire God Slayer: Zancrow from Grimoire Heart."

"I see. This is turning to be very interesting."

"It sure is."

Back to the match, Wendy and Chelia exchanging spell technique with their sky magic techniques at each other. Things go out of hand when they start using their slayer roar at each other and when they roars collide into one, they created an explosion making the crowd go wild. Sonic look on with amazement seeing how Wendy is holding up out there.

"Wow. Wendy's amazing out there." Sonic commented.

Out of nowhere, Wendy begin to use her one of the Sky Dragon Slayer secrets arts forming a tornado around her and Chelia shocking Porlyusica watching with utter shock.

"_She's mastered that spell? Unbelievable._" Porlyusica thought.

Wendy bring in her magic together and gave it all she's got and uses her spell to knock off Chelia.

"**Secret Drgaon Slayer Technique:** **Shattering Light: Sky Drill!**" Wendy chanted.

This spell hits Chelia with this technique and knocking off Chelia on the ground. Chelia is seen knocked out unconscious. The pumpkin watched in awe and went to go check up on Chelia to see if she is out or not. Just when the pumpkin would announce Wendy is the winner but to everyone's shock, Chelia is still back on her feet and back on the match. She then heals herself, healing her wounds revealing that she can heal herself.

Chelia smiled and then offer Wendy to give up knowing that she'll win.

"You should quit now, you know everything will go worse if we keep going like this." Chelia offered.

Wendy simply refuses to give up.

"No! I will never give up. I hate fighting but I will do whatever it takes to win for Fairy Tail. I'm fighting for them and overall I'm fighting for my hero: Sonic. The way he fought for everyone to protect and fighting for his friends. He inspired me to fight just like him and I am fighting for Fairy Tail. I will not quit and I will never give up. So come at me with everything you got!" Wendy refused.

Sonic look on with utter shock and so did everyone else. Kenny look over to his partner and best friend.

"Sonic…" Kenny trailed off.

Sonic begin to shed tears from his eyes after hearing everything from Wendy and made him smile.

"She's become quite stronger. I'm proud of her." Sonic commented with a smile on his face.

Chelia stood in shock hearing those words coming from the Sky Dragon Slayer. Chelia then smiled and nod her head.

"Ok then, this one will get messy." Chelia beamed.

With that being said, Chelia begin to use one of her secret arts to finish off Wendy.

"What is she doing?" Lyon said in shock.

"Chelia! Have you gone mad?!" Jura shouted.

Chelia go on and uses her secret dragon art.

"**Heavenly Gathering of Clouds!**" Chelia chanted.

The spell draw over to Wendy and just about to strike the sky dragon slayer, it somehow misses Wendy and goes on to another direction. Everyone is stunned to see that happen. Wendy and Chelia then begin to use their fist and the kicks as they engage into a hand-to-hand combat going at it giving everything they got and as they kept on going. The time is up and the match ends in a draw with each team gains five points. Wendy and Chelia breathing heavily and came to a stop from their match. Chelia smiled and walks over to Wendy and heal her.

"You were amazing Wendy." Chelia complimented.

"Thanks so are you. You were great too." Wendy smiled.

"So want to be friends?"

"You want to be friends with me?"

"Yeah. I would like to get to know a little more about you."

Wendy smiled, the two wizards raise up on their feet and shake hands. Chelia smiled and begin to speak.

"Besides, I want to get to know a little more about Sonic because he sure is a cutie." Chelia smiled.

"Well he's married after all." Wendy reminded.

"True but I'm still his biggest fan."

Wendy and Chelia giggled and looking over at Sonic. The third day of the games come to an end for the day and day four will begin tomorrow. Everyone exit, Sonic and Kenny left off to meet with Fairy Tail to celebrate. They stumble upon the Rune Knights trying to talk to Mystogan. Just when they could try talking to him, Mystogan excuses himself but Doranbolt stopped him and take off his hat and shows his real face which appears to be Jellal Fernandez. Sonic and Kenny saw the scene and Kenny was about to say something but Sonic stopped him.

"No. Let's not try to cause any trouble. I'm sure it is Jellal but he's here for a reason to search the power of Zeref and stopped it." Sonic reasoned.

"I guess your right. Shall we get going?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah after all, Zack is waiting for me and I'm sure he would like to hang out with me and you including Jim."

"Yeah that's true."

Team Sonic then take their departure and exit the stadium.

"So care to tell me what happen?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. It seems that I was lured into a trap by Twilight Ogre and they jumped me by surprise." Sonic smiled.

"Really? The ones who harassed Fairy Tail for the money that they owed?"

"Yep that's the one alright. Silly isn't it?"

"Yeah but it's funny how they got their asses beat. Did you give them a good beating?"

"Yeah. I turned Darkspine and gave them the beating that they will never forget and make sure they did not pull that stunt on me like that again."

Sonic and Kenny laughed at the story. The boys continue their way over to the Sun Bar but all of sudden, Sonic senses a dark power that he's familiar of.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Kenny asked.

"I'll meet with you back at Sun Bar. I got to go take care of some things." Sonic replied.

"I know what your face is sensing, a dark power right."

"Yeah it could be Darkness. I'll meet you back ok?"

"Yeah. Let me know how it go."

"I will."

Sonic and Kenny departed ways. Kenny headed over to the Sun Bar with Fairy Tail while Sonic tracks the source of dark energy that he had sensed. Sonic heads the outskirts of Crocus and look around. Sonic look around, examining the place to track the power but out of nowhere, Crash appear and knocks Sonic down to the ground and hold him.

"Hey Sonic, surprise to see me." Crash grinned.

"What the hell are you doing here? Did Darkness sent you?" Sonic questioned.

"We all came here Sonic to lure you here." The dark voice said.

Sonic glances over to see Darkness, Death, Sting, Hunter, Fang, and Candy appearing in front of Sonic.

"Hello Sonic. You're looking good." Darkness commented.

"Darkness. Just what do you want?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing. Thought I would come to see you and see how are you doing."

"I don't buy it, you messaged me and threatened my life. When I get my hands on you, you will be dead and I'll make sure you stay dead."

"*Laugh* Like I would let that happen to me? No… that is not going to happen. You will never defeat me Sonic after all I have more powerful that you could ever imagined. Not even your super forms can stop me. Besides I am planning to wreak havoc in the games when they are over."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about I'm going to make my comeback tomorrow the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games. That is where I'll plan to make my move and my crew will cause destruction and chaos when the fourth day is over. That is when the wizards of the guild will be weakened when I make my return."

"You wouldn't! Don't you dare!"

"Oh I will dare Sonic, after all this is just the beginning of my plan and my schemes will be. You will be able to defeat me nor stop me, you'll be facing a powerful army that I have overcome and my killer will take care of you."

"Hahahahahahaha yeah he'll put a shock in your system."

Darkness's henchman start laughing at Sonic and so Crash punches Sonic down to the ground and Darkness then disappears in the whirlwind of darkness along with his henchman. Sonic got on his one knee and growled.

"Believe me Sonic it's only a matter of time. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa!" Darkness shouted.

Sonic roared and punch the ground and he was livid.

"Darkness. If you ever try hurt any of my friends especially to my partner Kenny, you're going to wish that Jose and Professor Walker will regret the day that they revived you! I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT!" Sonic shouted angrily.

* * *

_With Darkness…_

The gang is ready to cause chaos for day four of the Grand Magic Games.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait for tomorrow. It's going to be awesome!" Crash cried.

"Tell me about it, I've waited for this day to happen and it's going to happen tomorrow." Sting smirked.

"Of coursssssssse. I will make everyone sssssssscream for me." Fang stated.

"That's right. Everyone will fear the power of Death." Death said pulling out his two scythes.

"Yeah and everyone will fear Lord Darkness and we'll be unstoppable." Candy grinned.

"And I will create the Stadium full with hurricane winds." Hunter stated.

"Of course you will."

Everyone turn their attentions to Darkness.

"It's only a matter of time. Sonic and the rest of those fools will not know what hit him. He will face my wrath and everyone will witness the day of my return and bring their nightmares to life." Darkness said smiling evilly.

"Yeah and I cannot wait to go up against one of those dragon slayers. Hell I might go up against that giant freak who's the son of Acnologia the black dragon." Crash smirked.

"Patience Crash, you will get your chance. All we got to do is wait and I give out the signal."

"Good and after that it's show time." Hunter cackled.

"Indeed." Death agreed.

"While you all and me will cause destruction, I believe our assassin will keep Sonic occupied knowing how much he wants to face Sonic all by himself. Isn't that right Static?" Darkness referred.

Static appears out of the blue with black lightning and grinning.

"Yeah you damn right Lord Darkness. Sonic will go up against the dangerous mobian with electricity and that's me. I'm going to kill me, bring back to life with my lightning then kill again and again and again. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Static laughed.

"It's only a matter of time for the return of Darkness the Hedgehog. Everyone will witness my dark wrath, the time has come and I will take over Earthland and the entire world. No one shall stand in my way!" Darkness said grinning.

The dark hedgehog begin laughing at his words and his plans so does everyone knowing the funs is yet to start and that day, the dark hedgehog will make his shocking return to the wizards, the people and all of Fiore.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**This is it! Darkness's comeback is near is near. He will make a shocking return to everyone and in Fiore of his dark power. Sonic is now prepared and ready for anything to happen and he doesn't know who he will be going up against with knowing Darkness has a surprise for him. What will happen next? Can Sonic overcome the odds and defeat his surprise or will Darkness' assassin prevail? Tune in next time for the next scene and the last scene of Act One of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	26. Act 1 Scene 26: Grand Magic Games Pt 4

Chapter 26: Grand Magic Games Pt. 4

Fairy Tail had celebrated the third day of the games to be successful and everyone is having a good time. There was smiles, laughs, joy and of course some fights to go along the moment during their celebration. Zack kissing Mirajane on the lips which shocking Lisanna and the rest of the guild.

"Mirajane. What is the meaning of this?" Lisanna asked.

"Zack and I are dating and we became an item." Mirajane smiled.

The whole guild gasped in total shock. Lisanna growled, scowl at Zack and yelled at him.

"Are you insane?! You're dating this giant freak after what he has done to all of us three months back?!" Lisanna shouted.

"She's got a point. We still don't trust this giant freak. Who doesn't earn our trust." Jet boasted.

"Yeah what Jet said." Droy agreed.

Everyone begin talking for the moment until Makarov stopped him.

"Everyone simmer down. It's Mirajane we're talking about so we must respect her wish and what she wants to do nothing more." Makarov said.

"But master, we don't trust Zack. None of us do will except for Sonic and Kenny since Sonic spared his life." Gray reminded.

"That's true but we must learn to accept it and wish Mirajane the best of her love life for her."

Everyone nod their heads in an understanding statement. Lisanna look over to Zack.

"If you ever hurt my older sister, I will make you pay for what you will do if you ever try hurting my sister including Elfman." Lisanna warned.

"I understand completely." Zack understood.

"Good. Don't make me tell you again."

Lisanna walked off to hang out with the other girls. Mirajane smiled and latch over to Zack.

"Don't worry about my sister, she'll get used to it in time." Mirajane stated.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Zack smiled kissing Mirajane on the lips.

Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Levy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy were hanging out and celebrating while Kenny and Carla begin the talking. Everyone has been partying hard all except for Sonic. He had sat alone with a drink in front of him and clasp his hands together. He had close his eyes and remained silent for the time being thinking about his arch enemy Darkness and his words of his plans.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_I'm going to cause destruction and anarchy on the day of my shocking return to the people of Fiore and bring their nightmares to live like they've seen a ghost from the past. Everyone will feel my wrath of darkness and they will fear the darkness." Darkness reminded in the flashback laughing evilly._

* * *

_End of Flashback…_

Sonic clench his hands in anger. He was so angry that Darkness would go too far for his plans and too far to make the civilians fear him for his shocking return. He was full of thoughts, questions of what will Darkness do and what is his intentions. There was so many questions unanswered. Sonic wanted to end his enemy and end their war once and for all and wanted to make him stay defeated and dead for good so that no one will fear Darkness again from the past. All of sudden, Lucy approach to Sonic stopping his thoughts.

"Sonic…" Lucy trailed.

Sonic shot his eyes open and lift his head to see the blonde celestial wizard in front of him.

"Oh… hey Lucy." Sonic said.

"Hey yourself. You haven't been yourself all day during the celebration. Everyone's having a good time and everyone seemed to be worried about you."

"Oh is that so."

"Yeah. Sonic what's the matter, you can tell me anything. We're friends after all."

"I rather not talk about it."

All of sudden, Cana, Erza, and Wendy approach to Sonic and Erza take a seat next to her husband and kisses him on the cheek.

"Hello beloved. Why aren't you celebrating?" Erza asked.

"I have a lot on my mind." Sonic replied.

"Oh. Is it something bad?" Wendy inquired.

"No. Not at all just thinking that's all."

"Come on handsome, don't feel down. Have a drink with me and maybe later we can go somewhere more private." Cana offered.

"Thanks Cana but I'm going to have to pass on that offer."

Sonic raises himself up from his seat and walks to the door to leave the bar until Natsu stopped him.

"Sonic where are you going?" Natsu asked getting the blue blur's attention.

"To clear my head that's all." Sonic responded.

"You haven't been yourself during our celebration. What's going on?"

"Just… thinking that's all."

"Oh. How about we fight you and me right now."

"I don't think that's a good." Happy stated.

"So what so how about it Sonic?"

"No. Perhaps another time."

"Sonic my boy, what is the matter? You've been quiet the whole time and you haven't been smiling." Makarov pointed out.

"Yeah what's the matter Sonic? Did something happen?" Laki asked.

Everyone asking their hedgehog hero the same question trying to get to the bottom of it.

"It's… nothing. Look I'll be back, I just need to clear my head a little. Kenny come with me." Sonic said.

"Ok I'm right behind you." Kenny obeyed.

Team Sonic exit the Sun Bar leaving everyone with questionable looks on their faces.

"I wonder what's up?" Levy asked.

"Yeah me too. I'm worried about him, Sonic hasn't been himself all afternoon." Lucy examined.

"I hope my husband is alright. Whatever it is I am sure that he'll be alright." Erza said with a sad expression for her husband.

"_Oh man and I wanted to have some alone time with my crush._" Cana murmured.

Lucy wanted to go after Sonic to see what is wrong with him but Levy stopped him and so the guild continue their celebration. Zack also wanted to go after Sonic but however, Mirajane stop him and shook her head, Zack became worried about his mentor and wonder what is going on with him.

* * *

_With Sonic and Kenny…_

Sonic and Kenny take a walk through the city of Crocus. Kenny look to his partner and wanted to know about something.

"Sonic how did it go?" Kenny asked.

"Kenny. The trace was Darkness's power and he had set a trap against me." Sonic informed.

"What? Why?"

"He gave me a message and I found out why he's here."

"Then what is it?"

"Tomorrow he's going to make his shocking return to everyone in the stadium and will be causing destruction with his henchman along the ride."

"WHAT?! Are you telling me that…"

"Yeah. Darkness will make his return and bring back everyone's nightmares from their past."

"My god. So that's why you remained quiet. So what is our plan, what should we do?"

"I don't know but be on the lookout for Darkness and his henchman. I have a feeling that they'll strike after the fourth day of the games. That is his perfect chance to strike at any wizard who are weaken from competing in the games."

"That coward. I'll try my best to locate one of his henchman and I'm pretty sure that Darkness will be too smart to be located including his henchman."

"Yeah do that after all we're in one heck of a fight buddy."

"I know. Darkness could strike anytime he wants and you know him too well."

"Yeah I do. We go way back. Anyway, let's head on back to the guild. I got that out of my chest so not to worry."

"Yeah good idea."

Team Sonic return back to the Sun Bar with the rest of the guild. They enter inside and see everyone is still partying. Sonic then return the smile letting everyone know that he's ok. Wendy rushes in and hugs Sonic.

"I'm glad that you're ok. We became worried about you." Wendy smiled.

"Nothing to worry about Wendy, I'll be ok." Sonic patted.

Wendy smiled and hug Sonic tight. Sonic joins in the celebration to get his mind off of his arch enemy. Cana try seducing Sonic but Sonic was too smart and decline her drunken tricks. Lucy smiled at Sonic lovingly and kisses him on the cheek. Laki and Kinana begin to hang out with Sonic so did Lucy, Erza, Cana, and even Lisanna to clear her mind from Zack dating her older sister Mirajane. Macao and Wakaba watch on seeing Sonic being the ladies man with all the girls.

"Seriously how does Sonic do it?" Wakaba asked.

"Do what?" Macao inquired.

"Get all the girls. They sure love him very much."

"Yeah good point and you're right. Sonic must have some kind like a magic touch to get the ladies attention. I want to know his secret."

"Yeah so do I."

Levy begin to notice something, smiled and had an idea in mind. She insisted that they should relax at the water park called Ryuzetsu Land. Everyone agreed and decided to head over there to relax to enjoy the time at the water park. Everyone got in their swimming wear and enjoy the fun for the night. Carla, Happy, Pantherlily, Levy, and Gajeel went to go to the aquarium, Wendy and Chelia begin to play together and hang out, Natsu head to the water rides but get motion sickness. Kenny went with the exceeds, Levy, and Gajeel to the aquarium. While the others went to have fun, Sonic in his blue flame swimming trunks on wearing his extreme gear glasses on and decide to get on the pool lounge chair, places his hands behind his head and closes his eyes. He even had taken out his music player and start to some ocean sounds to help him relax and started to relax.

Sonic had a smile on his face enjoying the sounds of the ocean while everyone enjoy their time in the park. Lucy walks over to Sonic to get his attention but Sonic was busy relaxing and so she left Sonic alone and join with Erza.

The Trimens: Hibiki, Eve, and Ren begin flirting with the girls but they all ignored and ran away, Cana playing with the Quatro Cerberus members for the time being, Jenny had gotten payback and strip off Mirajane's bra to embarrass her and to her dismay, Zack teaches her a lesson and knocks out of their sight and Mirajane smiled and enjoy spending time with her lover.

Jenny growled and try to find something to do, she then thought up an idea and look over at Sonic.

"Mmm. Sonic is there all alone and I get to have my chance to spend some time alone with my darling." Jenny cooed.

Jenny walk over to Sonic and try getting his attention. Sonic open his eyes and take out his headphone to give Jenny his attention.

"Jenny. What's up?" Sonic greeted.

"Hey handsome, are you alone?" Jenny asked.

"Not exactly. Why?"

"I want to give you a massage that's all."

"Oh well I'll take you on that offer."

Jenny squeal in joy so she has Sonic turn over on his stomach and Sonic begin to relax. Jenny then begin massage Sonic's back and his spikes, quills and his tail making Sonic feel comfortable. She begin to look around to see if anyone would appear and this gave her chance to express her feelings to Sonic and make her move.

"So Sonic, how are you feeling?" Jenny asked starting a conversation.

"Much better. Your massages feels good." Sonic commented.

"That's good. Sonic, there is something I want to tell you."

"What's up?"

"After thinking about you for so long, I'm in love with you and I want to say that I…"

Before Jenny could go on, she is stopped when Laki intervened.

"What are you doing with Sonic?!" Laki yelled.

"What am I doing, giving him a massage that's what!" Jenny argued.

"He's mine stay away from him!"

"Your Sonic, he's mine so you stay away from him! He's my man."

Sonic felt uncomfortable for this and turn their attentions.

"If you guys are going to fight then go someplace else. **Sonic Wind!**" Sonic stated.

Sonic uses his technique and blow two girls out of his sight and so Sonic then relaxing slumber.

Gray and Lyon begin to argue about Juvia while the rain wizard watch with interesting ogling at Gray. Kenny watches on and shake his head and notice that everyone's going crazy. He sees Hibiki, Eve, and Ren flirting Lucy and Erza and Erza got annoyed and kick them away. Natsu and Ichiya begin to have a eating contest and checking out everyone else. The exceed heads over to his friend and relaxes with him.

"Hey Sonic." Kenny greeted.

Hey there buddy. How are you?" Sonic smiled.

"Good. Everyone is going crazy and things are crazy."

"Yeah I know what you mean, hold on I'm going to go for a swim."

"Oh sure. Do you mind I listen to your music player for the relaxation?"

"Not at all. Go ahead."

Kenny smiled and proceed. Sonic walks over to the pool and somehow got every girl's attention. Sonic then jumps in the pool and go for a swim. He start swimming around and dive underwater to get some cool feel underwater and hold his breath. Sonic swim down to the bottom and back up to the surface and catches his breath.

Lucy had spotted Flare and Flare told her about that she broke the tournaments rules and they let her go. Also she apologizes to Lucy for what she did and walked away. Before Flare would leave, she spots Sonic walking by and smiled with glee and walks over to Sonic.

"Sonic." Flare said.

"Hmm. You're Flare aren't you, from Raven Tail right?" Sonic corrected.

"Yes. I don't mean any harm."

"No problem. You're good so you came to apologize to Lucy?"

"Yeah. I was only following orders."

"I see. Well I forgive you, I don't hold any grudges so you're ok with me Flare thought you like to know."

Flare smiled, she then embraces a hug to Sonic holding him in her arms. She then kisses the hedgehog on the lips and smiled.

"Thank you." Flare thanked.

"No problem." Sonic replied.

"You know. Maybe one day, I could please you to make you feel good. I'm good when it comes to pleasure."

"Um… well er… that's cool. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Flare smiled, she kisses Sonic on the lips again and takes her departure. Sonic rub the back of his head and return on back with his exceed partner until Lucy encounters him.

"Hey Sonic. Having a good time?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I am. How about you?" Sonic inquired.

"Yeah I am. Um you want to go grab something to eat with me?"

"I'll pass. Sorry."

"No problem."

Sonic heads over back to Kenny. When Team Sonic regroup, they spotted that everyone is getting out of hand. Gray and Lyon begin to fight angrily and arguing about Juvia but all of sudden, they freeze the pool and frozen everyone in it. All except for Natsu, he even had a plan so he then start using his magic and suddenly destroy the water park leaving a big trail of destruction shocking Sonic and Kenny as they look around the place.

"Did that really just happen?" Kenny asked.

"Yep." Sonic replied.

Sting and Lector look at the ruckus. Laxus got angry and start punishing Natsu and Gray for their actions. The worker states that Makarov must pay for all the damages which makes him and Mavis cry over the repair bills that their guild had caused except for Sonic and Kenny. Sonic stepped in and uses his money to pay all of the damages.

"Here. I got this one." Sonic paid.

"Why thank you Mr. Sonic, please get your friends to control their actions next time." The worker warned.

"Oh don't worry, if anything like this happens again they'll be paying it with their own money instead." Sonic smiled shocking everyone.

"EEEEEEEEH!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"Did I stutter?"

"No!"

"Good. Come on Kenny, let's go home."

"Yeah right behind you."

* * *

_With Darkness…_

Sonic stoop atop of the tallest building of the city. He crossed his arms and look at the moon. He grinned, knowing his day is near and begin laughing.

"*Laugh* Soon in all Fiore the civilians will witness my return from the dead and will face my wrath. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa!" Darkness laughed.

* * *

_With Sonic…_

Sonic in his pajamas is outside at the balcony leaning on the balcony and looking at the moon. His best friend and partner Kenny has already been asleep for the night and Sonic stayed up a little while. Sonic thought about Darkness a little and wondering what is his intentions for tomorrow during the fourth day of the games. He sighed to himself, taking a deep breath and try clearing his head.

"What you're planning to do Darkness. You will not get away with this. I will stop you." Sonic determined.

Sonic's ears perked up when he hears a knock on the door.

"Someone knocking on the door this late at night. Probably a Rune Knight." Sonic shrugged.

Sonic walks over to the door entering inside the room and shuts the door. Sonic walks over to the door unlocking it and opening it to find out who was knocking his door. Sonic opens the door and sees Erza in front of Sonic.

"Erza. What are you…?"

Before Sonic could finish his sentence, Erza lungs herself, pressing her lips against Sonic's lips and closes the door behind her. Sonic stop the kiss for the moment looking into his wife's eyes. Much to their dismay, they begin kissing each, sharing a wet, tender, sweet and passionate kiss on the lips. They head to the bedroom while they kiss and stripping off the clothes and close the door and there is the sound of moaning coming in the room.

Erza gets on top of Sonic and sits atop of his lap and rubbing his chest.

"We didn't get a chance to have our moment alone and I thought this would be our good chance to finally have our moment." Erza softly said.

Sonic understood what Erza meant and he noded his head slowly in response. Erza again kisses Sonic on the lips and the two begin to have a heated kiss and so the two begin to share their moment and have their time alone for the rest of the night picking up where they left off.

* * *

_The next day…_

The Fourth day of the games had started. The first match was Naval Battle as the contestants fight in the giant water bubble and knock their opponents out of the bubble to win the match. The contestants are:

**Lucy**

**Minerva**

**Jenny**

**Juvia**

**Chelia**

**Risley**

**Rocker**

As the match got started, Lucy summons Aquarius to fight and knock off her opponents for the win. Juvia counters Aquarius by using **Water Cyclone** and battle it out. Jenny took the chance and knocks out Rocker off the match and Quatro Cerberus came last place. The ladies then go one and fight each other for the spot to win the match while Minerva then watches with glee letting them duke it out. Aquarius suddenly left and Lucy then summons two celestial spirits: Virgo and Aries. Aries blocking off of Juvia's water cycle spell and seconds later, Juvia then uses her new spell and knocks out Jenny, Chelia, and Risley out the bubble.

The water mage turn her attention to Gray hoping if he would fell in love with him but all of sudden, she got herself out of the bubble and score six points for Fairy Tail B.

Sonic looking on and shake his head.

"Man I tell you love gets her twisted." Sonic said.

"Hahaha yeah you said it. Juvia couldn't keep her eyes off of Gray." Kenny said.

"Yeah and speaking of Zack who can't keep his eyes off of Mirajane."

"Hey!" Zack argued.

"Now that explains my answer."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey did you um you know track Darkness and his crew down if they're here in the stadium?"

"I did and came up empty. They should be here somewhere."

"Good. Keep a look out, something bound to happen."

"Right."

Minerva begin using her magic and attacks Lucy from different patterns. Minerva give Lucy a chance to give up but the blonde celestial wizard refuse and so Minvera took this as an insult and begin to dominates her and brutally attacks her. Sabertooth grinned making Natsu, Gray, and Erza glared over Sabertooth and even Fairy Tail watch in horror. Sonic had a stern look on his face knowing what Sabertooth's intentions are and know they'll pay in no time. The pumpkin then stop the match, Minerva deliver a few more attacks and grabs Lucy by her head and held her outside the bubble ready to drop her. Natsu and Gray rush over to Lucy and catches her just in time. Wendy, Chelia, and Juvia rush over to check up on Lucy. Wendy and Chelia use their magic to heal her wounds and as for Natsu, Gray, and Erza they glared over at Sabertooth who defending Minerva and those two were about to fight.

Sonic look on the scene while Fairy Tail glared at Sabertooth. Zack glared over at Sting and he knew he wanted to face him after what he said to him five days ago that got him over the edge. Sonic saw this and calm his apprentice down. The team took Lucy to the infirmary to recover and get some rest. Makarov ad been summon and so he takes Sonic and his exceed partner along to hear the news and head over to the infirmary to check up on Sonic.

"Sonic, Kenny. Master, what are you guys doing here?" Gray asked.

"Well they informed me and I tag Sonic and Kenny along to hear the news. Two times of Fairy Tail had been joined together after the Raven Tail had been disqualified. Therefore there must be five of you must continue and we have the score of 35 points in the games." Makarov informed.

"That's right. I saw the look on your face Natsu and everyone else I examined cleared. Sabertooth will get what's coming from them and one of the five of you must continue on." Sonic added up crossing his arms.

"Sonic's right. The show must go on." Kenny agreed hoping on Sonic's shoulder.

"Well which of us will be continuing on?" Mirajane asked.

"Sonic and I had selected five of you guys so it will be: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Laxus to be the new team of Fairy Tail to continue on." Makarov announced.

"Wait. Sonic is not competing?" Wendy asked.

"Nah. I decide not to besides, I know that Natsu would like to get his hands on the twin dragon slayers so it's all good." Sonic smiled.

"Thanks buddy. I'll be sure to knock them out for you." Natsu said pumpfist with Sonic.

"No problem. Although, Zack wanted to compete but Makarov and I refused so it had to be you and Gajeel am I right?"

"Damn right. Thanks a bunch Sonic." Gajeel smirked pumpfist with Sonic.

"No problem."

"Then it's settle then." Erza said.

"Yeah now go on out there and show Sabertooth about messing with Fairy Tail."

"You got it! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu said.

"Don't worry, we got this." Gray smirked.

"Of course you do my love." Juvia ogled.

"Now the gloves are off." Laxus smirked.

"We won't let you all down and you too my love." Erza said intertwining her hands to her husband's hands.

"I know, there's no way you guys would ever let me down. I have faith in you, all of you and you guys have a strong heart just like my heart. Don't forget you're fighting for me, you're fighting for Fairy Tail and retain our damn spot to become number one once again." Sonic reminded.

Erza nod her head, smiling over to her husband's words and so does everyone else. Erza pulls Sonic close and press her lips against his lips sharing a soft, tender and passionate kiss on the lips. Sonic even pulls Erza close and kissing like crazy. The Titania let out a soft moan during their heated kiss as everyone watching in awe. Juvia look on day dreaming of Gray and herself kissing like madly and Gray proposes to her making her squeal of joy.

After two minutes of kissing, they departed their lips away and share a smile on their faces.

"Now you be careful out there, who knows what Sabertooth are capable of?" Sonic warned.

"I will and thanks." Erza thanked.

"No problem."

Again Erza share a quick smooth to Sonic's lips and new team Fairy Tail make their way to the stadium. Sonic then smacks Erza by her butt making her blush and she winks at him before leaving. Kenny smiled on looking directly to his partner.

"Well you sure can be bad." Kenny smiled.

"Yeah after the fun I had last night with Erza." Sonic reminded.

"Wait Erza came over and you two made love?"

"Yeah. We continued where we left off and got busy."

"Again you are so lucky."

"I know."

"Sonic…"

Sonic and Kenny look over to see Lucy opening her eyes and smiled over to him. Sonic walks to the blonde celestial wizard.

"Hey Lucy, I'm glad that you're ok and you'll be fine." Sonic checked.

"Thanks. I'm sorry if I failed you." Lucy apologized.

"Hey don't apologize. You came in second place so there's no need to apologizing. You stood up and take it like a real competitor and a true wizard. You shown a great heart out there Lucy, I am proud of you."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. I'm not disappointed, you were wonderful and you tried your best."

"Thank you Sonic, thank you for those kind words."

"You're welcome."

Sonic look over to Wendy and smiled.

"And to you Wendy from yesterday, you did an amazing job out there against Chelia." Sonic commented.

"You think so?" Wendy asked nervously.

"Yeah. Your words touched me yesterday and made me burst into tears. You've grown up and became the strong young lady that you are right now. I am so proud of you and I'm sure Grandine would be proud of you as well if you see her again one day."

Wendy burst in tears crying, she hugged Sonic tightly surprising the blue blur hero by the second, Sonic smiled and returns the hug.

"Thank you Sonic. That meant so much to me." Wendy thanked.

"No problem. You did amazing out there yesterday." Sonic smiled.

Mirajane and Juvia smiled over at Sonic.

"Sonic is such a gentle guy and has a wonderful smile." Mirajane smiled.

"Yes he is, I wish Gray would be sweet just like Sonic." Juvia wished.

"Well he sure can be a little stubborn sometimes."

"Same goes to your beloved giant black dragon slayer Zack. You two are in a relationship."

"That's true, he can be very stubborn and want to go with Sonic on personal business and fight alongside him. Also he tries to be like Sonic. I won't lie to you, Sonic is extremely attractive."

"He's married."

"I know but I can't help but like him and being a gentle and a wonderful guy. Although, Zack maybe different but he means well."

"If you say so then."

After the hug, everyone left Lucy so she can rest and join with Fairy Tail to watch the match. Sonic and Kenny took a seat and Zack sits next to Mirajane and watching the match. Sonic even had a stern look on his face knowing that his arch enemy would plot his move in times flat.

"_Whatever you're planning Darkness and wherever you are I will find you._" Sonic murmured.

* * *

_The Crowd…_

A unfamiliar figure wearing a black cloak sat in the crowd watching the games, covering his face with a black hood grinning and silently laugh while the games continue on.

"*Laugh* Soon… everyone will witness my return in all of Fiore." The character in the black cloak grinned.

* * *

_The Statue…_

Darknss's crew: Crash, Death, Hunter, and Static looking downward of the games and Candy, Sting, and Fang in the crowd wearing black cloaks watching the games as well and waiting patiently to make their move commanded by their leader: Darkness.

"Just only a matter of time and we'll have fun." Crash grinned.

"Yes and I'll use my hurricane wind to make a surprising entrance that way Static will use his lightning to scare some people." Hunter cackled.

"Oh yeah and that way I'll make my surprise when I face Sonic." Static smirked.

"We all are excited for the plan and we will wait until our lord gives us the signal so all we got to do now is just watch and wait." Death stated looking on.

"Oh I am so pumped up and ready for the destruction that I'm going to cause." Crash smiled evilly.

* * *

_Back to the Games…_

The games continue on. The first tag match for the day four of the Grand Magic Games is **Baachus and Rocker from Quatro Puppy versus Ichiya and the Bunny from Blue Pegasus**. Baachus and Rocker were ready to fight until they stopped when Ichiya and the Bunny shake their hands and begin to fight. Ichiya then shows the bunny his true face and everyone is stunned to find out who it is. The bunny take off the mask and reviews to be a exceed looks like Ichiya which it is Nichiya from Edolas and Extalia. Pantherlily, Happy, and Carla is shocked the most than everyone else.

"Whoa it's Nichiya from Extalia." Carla pointed out.

"So he's the one in that bunny suit the entire time?" Pantherlily concluded.

Ichiya explaining how he met Nichiya which appears he trace a smell that lead him to the exceeds of Edolas and so he take Nichiya and made him a member of the Blue Pegasus guild. Baachus had enough and beat down Nichiya with one strike, knocking him out cold and end the fight against him. Baachus and Rocker then focus on Ichiya and beats the smooth talker wizard. Just when they thought they won, Ichiya wasn't going to give up so easily, he then uses his magic and gain all muscle and gets the upper hand and knocks off Baachus and Rocker out of commission and wins the tag match for Blue Pegasus and then care for Nichiya.

Now the second match is **Mermaid Hell: Kagura and Milianna versus Lamia Scale: Lyon and Yuka**. They meet up in the field ready to get the match started. Lyon hoped that he would get Juvia to fall in love with him. Kagura allow Milianna to fight Lyon and Yuka all by herself to prove she's strong like what Kagura wanted to see. Milianna gradually accepts and looks over to Sonic and purred to him.

"_I hope I can get Sonic's attention._" Milianna thought smiling.

As the match begin, Milianna then goes on to use her magic and try to overcome the odds, Yuka uses his wave magic to block off Milianna cat string magic techniques. Milianna thought she got the upper hand until Lyon then came in and help Yuka and then the two worked together to fight off Milianna. The cat like wizard had them where she wanted. Lyon wasn't going to give up so easily so he creates an ice mouse to distract her and uses a spell to create a blizzard and made Milianna cold. Milianna had enough of the tricks and Lyon then uses **Ice-Make: Tiger** spell and chases Milianna. Milianna runs from the ice shape tiger and suddenly hits her head against the wall and knocks herself out cold. Kagura then stepped in and easily takes out Yuka.

It was not between Lyon and Kagura, Lyon then summons as Ice Tiger, Ape and overall an ice dragon to overcome the odds. Kagura then activates a magic glyph up in the sky and lifts up Lyon and his ice make animals using gravity magic. Kagura was so close to end the fight but however, the time was up and they end up in a tie which gain five points of their guild.

The third match of the day that everyone has been waiting for. Natsu and Gajeel versus Sting and Rogue the dragon slayers that everyone has been waiting to see. Sonic and Kenny went to go wished their friends. Natsu was inside the infirmary with Lucy. Sonic and Kenny sees Wendy and Carla entering the room. He notices Gajeel leaning against the wall notices Team Sonic.

"Hey what's up Sonic?" Gajeel greeted.

"What's going on? I came to wish you guys luck out there so does Kenny." Sonic stated.

"Yeah you guys are gonna rock the field out there." Kenny added making Gajeel smirk.

"Damn right we are well mostly me but it's worth it." Gajeel grinned.

Sonic notices Natsu approaching to them.

"You ready to rock?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah. I'm fired up now. What's up Sonic?" Nasu responded.

"Hey. I came to wish you luck out there." Sonic smiled.

"Thanks. We'll win for sure, I know it."

"I know. Give em hell guys, show them what messing with Fairy Tail is all about."

"Hell yeah I will. Anyway, time to get going."

Sonic and Natsu then shake hands and smiled at each other showing much respect to each other like brothers. They nodded each other and Sonic let Natsu and Gajeel pass. Gajeel even shake hands with Sonic and did the same thing like Sonic did with Natsu and catch up with Natsu. Sonic smiled waching the two dragon slayers entering the field.

"Kenny." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Kenny replied.

"Time to get to work, it's time we find Darkness and his henchman. Be on the lookout for their plot to create chaos."

"Yeah good idea. Let's go watch the fight."

"Yeah."

Sonic and Kenny meet with Fairy Tail. Sonic sees Zack glaring over at Sting and Rogue. Sonic knew he wanted in the action to fight Sting for disrespecting him like that so Sonic walks over to his apprentice and calm him down.

"Hey simmer down. Let Natsu and Gajeel take care of this. Besides this is their fight after all." Sonic reasoned.

"I want to join the fight against Sting, he disrespected me when I met him." Zack countered.

"Although, everyone still don't trust you and you got the fighting spirit. I like that. Just simmer down, don't let your anger get the best of you ok?"

"Yeah… I guess. I'll try."

"Cool now the fight is about to start."

The four dragon slayers met in the field.

"_This is it, I've waited so long to fight against Natsu._" Sting smirked in thought.

"Go get em Natsu and Gajeel!" Happy shouted.

* * *

_The Crowd…_

The figure in black cloak watching on smirking as the fight is about to start.

"Mmm. This will be an interesting fight of the dragon slayers. I've got to see this." The figure grinned.

* * *

_The Match…_

The pumpkin then start the match and all of sudden, Natsu and Gajeel got the first strike by punching the twin dragon slayers. Natsu kicks Sting out of the way. Sting smirked and uses his dragon slayer technique by using **White Dragon Slayer** magic.

"**White Dragon Roar!**" Sting shouted.

Sting blew out a white wind of roar, Natsu simply dodges it. Rogue uses his **Shadow Dragon Slayer** magic.

"**Shadow Dragon Slash!**" Rogue chanted.

Gajeel summons his **Iron Dragon Sword** to block off Rogue and pushes him back. Natsu grabs Rogue and pushes him over against Sting and forms flames in his hands and unleashes out his technique.

"**Fire Dragon Wing Attack!**"

Natsu swings strings of fire from his hands and hitting the twin dragon slayers up in the air. The dragon slayers landed on the ground and four of the dragon slayers stood there glaring at each other.

"This is turning to be fun." Sting smirked.

"Hey tell me something. Did you really kill you own dragons with that dumb power of yours?" Natsu questioned

"We didn't just defeat them, we killed them with our own two hands."

"Did you ever think of them as your own parents?"

"That's none of your business but if you losers want to see our dragon slaying power I'll be happy to oblige."

Sting begin to use his magic and so does Rogue.

"**White Drive.**" Sting activated.

"**Shadow Drive.**" Rogue also activated.

Sting is being covered around in white aura and Rogue is covered by shadow aura around him. The Twin Dragon Slayers got in motion and charge over to Natsu and Gajeel. Sting dashes to Natsu and get the drop on him.

"Salamander!" Gajeel shouted.

Rogue dashes over to Gajeel circling around him, Gajeel uses his Iron Dragon Sword to intercept the shadow dragon slayer but Rogue phasing through and disappear like a shadow. The twin dragon slayers then got the upper hand and begin demolishing Natsu and Gajeel. Sonic look on examining the fight that the twin dragon slayers are in. He was amaze by their attacks, techniques and their dragon slayer magic which had increase their strength, agility, durability, statistics, stamina and endurance.

"Amazing. I've never witness anything like this." Sonic commented.

"Yeah you said it pal. I'm not going to lie, they're incredible even their magic." Kenny added.

"Although the fight and the games is still on but I can't get any sense from my arch enemy and his henchman."

"Now that you mentioned, he is very picky when plotting his move."

"He sure is."

Gajeel having a hard time hitting Rogue while he moves like a shadow using his magic. Natsu going on head to head against Sting. Sting then uses ability which made Natsu paralyzed.

"**White Dragon Claw!**" Sting chanted.

Sting hits Natsu to the stomach with one punch and made him still. Natsu could not move a muscle as he stood still like a statue.

"What the hell! What did you do to me?" Natsu questioned.

"*Laugh* Well you see that white light on your stomach?" Sting pointed out.

"Yeah what about it?"

"I use my technique, impale you inside with my magic and made you paralyze. You can't even move a muscle at all so with that being said, you're my new punching toy."

Rogue continue moving around. He kept dodging aay from Gajeel's

"Like a shadow, you can't even touch me or hurt me. It's useless." Rogue scowled.

Just when Rogue could strike until Gajeel grabbed him by his wrist.

"Watch it, I wouldn't be too sure if I were you." Gajeel countered.

Sting charges over at Natsu, the pink hair fire dragon slayer smirked and when Sting is about strike but until Natsu then strikes a kick using **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** igniting his fist with flames. Sting backing up from that hit.

"Damn it! You shouldn't be able to move." Sting stated.

Sting notices a smoke coming from Natsu's stomach.

"_He burned off my technique?_" Sting thought.

"You know, you're not half bad I'll give you that but you'll have to do better." Natsu admitted.

"What happen to you, you were so cocky just a minute ago." Gajeel taunted.

Natsu and Gajeel then attack the twin dragon slayers over against the wall creating a large crack to it with brute force. Natsu and Gajeel again striking the twin dragon slayers with their magic to overcome the odds to make it an even fight.

Sonic smiled with amusement liking what he's watching.

"Now you guys got it! Let them have it!" Sonic shouted pumping his fist up.

"Oh yeah!" everyone cheered agreeing with Sonic.

Zack smirked, watching the fight with amusement. Sonic look over to the giant black dragon slayer.

"Is that a smirk on your face I'm seeing?" Sonic noted with a smile.

"Yeah, Sting is getting what he deserve which makes me happy. Still I should be out there fighting him." Zack confessed.

"Yeah I know, tell you what after when the games are over. How about you and me go one on one once again call it as a rematch from the last time when we first met in person?"

"Really? You mean that?"

"Yeah. I want to see how much you progress on your training so give me everything you got when we fight again."

"Sure. I accept and I like that."

"Cool."

Sting back up and wiping his mouth from blood.

"*Chuckle* You guys are pretty awesome. No shot there, but now it's time we go all out." Sting smirked.

The white dragon slayer get in motion and channeling his magic with white aura. Sonic felt their magic power.

"Whoa. Does anyone feel that magic power?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah. It's unbelievable." Romeo replied.

"No kidding, I think something big is about to happen." Happy noted.

"You're telling me. I've never felt anything like that." Kenny added.

Sting snickered, looking over at Natsu.

"Time to end this Natsu. **White Dragon Holy Nova!**" Sting chanted.

Sting charges to the fire dragon slayer and sending him a devastating punch which created a white explosion. This causes a massive shockwave in the entire stadium blowing the wind like it's a hurricane. The explosion fade off and Sting thought he had Natsu beat but to his dismay and to his utter shock, Natsu somehow caught the punch and stood there like it had no effect on him stopping the attack just with one hand and nothing else.

"Whoa… that's crazy." Lector stated.

"He's strong." Frosch whimpered.

Sting stood in shock, seeing how Natsu block off his advance spell and Natsu glared to Sting.

Sonic watched in surprise so did Zack.

"He blocked off that attack. That's unbelievable but awesome." Sonic commented.

"You're not even lying. Natsu is that strong." Zack added.

Natsu and Gajeel then teamed up and takes out the twin dragon slayers with numerous strikes and using their magic. Now the match and the fight was getting intense and very interesting.

"I know those two trained but I never knew they were that powerful." Makarov examined.

"Surprises always can happen." Sonic said patting Makarov on his back.

"It sure does." Mavis beamed.

"I agree." Makarov agreed.

Sting and Rogue raise themselves up on their feet slowly and glaring over Natsu and Gajeel. Sting then remembered something to his exceed friend, something that he promised to Lector.

"_I can't lose. I made a promise to Lector which it is a bond that we shared and that promised that I've made when I was little. I will not lose, not like this._" Sting thought.

The twin dragon slayers get in motion and begin to powering up their magic to increase it. Their magic begin to increase tremendously shocking Natsu, Gajeel, Sonic, Kenny, Zack, Jim, and everyone in the stadium.

"I made a promise to my best friend Lector when I was little and I attempt to keep that promise." Sting reminded glaring.

Natsu and Gajeel begin feeling their magic power.

"Damn. Feel that, they're even playing around." Gajeel noted.

"Yeah no kidding." Natsu added looking on.

Makarov eyes bulge in total surprise.

"No… it can't be." Makarov uttered.

"What is this power I'm feeling." Sonic questioned.

"I wish I knew but I never knew this type of power before Sonic." Kenny felted.

Minerva looking on with a smirk on her face.

"Those fools have no idea what power that they will face." Minerva smirked.

Mystogan looking on the match atop of the statue of the stadium.

"This can't be. They can actually activate it at their own will." Mystogan examined questioning.

Mavis look on and knew this type of power.

"**The Dragon Force.**" Mavis concluded.

"What… is that what I'm feeling?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I believe so. I've never seen and felt this type of power for far too long."

Gray looking on.

"Hold up. Isn't this type of power that Natsu used this type of power in the Tower of Heaven right?" Gray asked.

"Yes. I believe so. That was when he ate a piece of lacrima and uses it against Zero back in the Nirvana incident." Erza answered truthfully.

"Is this power is that awesome?"

"Of course. I've witnessed it in hand before and it looks like Natsu and Gajeel are in much of a fight."

Mystogan then remembered the events that happen.

"Natsu use that type of magic power when consuming Etherion and gain that power and also using that magic again using some of my power while facing Zero. I am surprise that they can use Dragon Force whenever they want." Mystogan remembered.

* * *

_Up top from another statue…_

Someone who appear out of the blue wearing a brown cloak wearing a hood to cover his face. This person appears to be another mobian, watching the fight and glances over to Sonic. He soon begin smirking glancing to the hedgehog here.

"So you're alive after all Sonic. Looks like I get to finally meet you again after seven years had passed. It's been far too long…" the cloak figure said smiling.

The figure then disappear without a trace using teleportation.

* * *

_To the Match…_

The Twin Dragon slayers finishing pumping up to their Dragon Force mode. Sting had like white dragon scales on his face and on his shoulders and Rogue had like some marks on his face which it is shadow dragon scales.

"Hang on Rogue, I'll deal with this. I can handle these jackasses by myself." Sting volunteered.

Lector look on with amusement.

"Sting and Rogue got full control of their Dragon Force power. I got a little worried for a sec but after all, those Fairies should give up when they have the chance." Lector sneered.

"That's because we were cheering for them to win." Frosch stated.

Natsu and Gajeel look on as Sting waited for one of them to strike against him.

"I feel insulted." Gajeel commented.

"Don't underestimated him, he's strong. I can tell." Natsu warned.

Sting smirked and begin charging over to Natsu and punches him in the face in the air. Gajeel tries to strike but Sting counters the iron dragon slayer with one of his magi techniques of his white dragon slayer magic.

"**White Dragon Holy Blast!**" Sting shouted.

The blast hits Gajeel sending him away out of his sight. Natsu leap off from the wall after landed right against it and flies to the white dragon slayer to attack. Gajeel skidded on the ground using his **Iron Dragon Pillar** to stop and leaps off over to Sting. Sting grinned and Natsu and Gajeel sends in numerous punches to the white dragon slayer. Sting blocking off and deflect their punches as the dragon slayers go at it towards the white dragon slayer with full speed.

"Wow… so fast." Levy examined.

"Yeah you're telling me." Sonic agreed.

Sting catches dodges Gajeel the Natsu came to interjected for a strike but Sting blocking off Natsu and tosses him over to Gajeel. The dragon slayers crash towards one another and then Sting jumps up in the air and begin to use his another technique of his white dragon slayer magic.

"**White Dragon Holy Breath!**" Sting chanted.

Sting blew out a large white beam over to Natsu and Gajeel, it hits the fire and iron dragon slayer which making a huge white explosion in the entire arena creating a massive shockwave. After the explosion, the ground simply broke and created massive damage all caused by Sting.

"Wow would you look at that. Sting had taken the ground and broke it!" Chapita Lola commented.

"Whoa… look at the damage that Sting caused." Erza said.

"Yeah no kidding." Gray agreed.

"Amazing." Sonic complimented.

"That was an epic attack." Kenny stated.

"Yeah no wonder Sting easily knock off Zack when he insulted him."

"And he won't be strong enough when he go against me." Zack glared.

"Now now Zack calm down." Mirajane calmed.

"Yeah… you're right. Thanks Mirajane."

"No problem."

"_Oh brother, I can't stand seeing Mirajane getting all lovey dovey with that giant freak._" Lisanna thought rolling her eyes.

"I cannot see them." Makarov looked around.

"What an enormous breath attack." Mavis commented.

"I got to say man, these twin dragon slayers do mean business." Sonic admitted.

"You said it pal." Kenny agreed.

* * *

_The Crowd…_

The figure in black cloak watch in amusement. He smiled, looking on the fight with amazement with entertainment.

"_*Chuckle* These Twin Dragon Slayers aren't messing around. Maybe this will add up in my plans while everyone is distracted to watch the fight._" The figure thought.

The figure start grinning and move along with the plan. He motion over three more figures in cloak and signal them giving the chance to go forth with the plan.

"Lord Darkness gave us the signal, let's move." The first figure said in a male voice.

The three figures exit out of the crowd and leave out of sight.

* * *

_The Statue…_

Crash, Sting, Death, and Static waited patiently until they get a call from their lord.

"_Boys. Time to begin our operation. Crash, I'm going to send you down there in that hole that the white dragon slayer created without being detected. After the match, I want you to knock them down when the fight is over. The rest of you, you all know what to do._" Darkness communicated.

"Yes my lord!" the four obeyed in unison.

* * *

_The Match…_

Natsu and Gajeel are seen fallen down to the ground in the hole that Sting had created. Sting pursues after them diving down.

"You two can't leave because we're not done yet!" Sting shouted.

Natsu get back in the fight backflip to a nearby fallen piece of rubble.

"**Fire Dragon Sword Horn!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu launches himself with flames igniting himself in flames over to Sting and hits him. Gajeel came in and seal the deal to even the odds.

"**Iron Dragon Roar!**" Gajeel roared.

Gajeel roared roar out a grey iron particles from his mouth over to Sting sending him crashing over to the ground. Sting landed on the ground creating a crater with cracks along with it then prepares to use another one of his techniques.

"The radiance of the white dragon purifies all… White Dragon Holy Ray!" Sting chanted.

Sting blasts several lances of white holy rays over to Natsu and Gajeel. Nats and Gajeel both getting pounded by Sting's technique with brutal force with his Dragon Force.

"Whoa… such power." Erza looked on.

"Damn. Come on Natsu, Gajeel get back in this thing." Sonic prayed with a stern look on his face.

Natsu rolled over to a rock boulder but kept his composuer and gets back up to his feet and to his stance. Sting charges to Natsu and hits him with a **White Dragon Punch**.

"Time to fly bitch." Sting taunted.

With this attack, he sends Natsu flying away and hits through over to the wall crashing towards it.

"Man even Natsu's having a hard time with this guy." Droy said eating a corn dog.

"Even this fight is stressing me out." Jet added.

Gajeel goes for a strike but Sting counters him with a roundhouse kick. Natsu barges in and tries hitting Sting with his **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** but Sting counters and knocks off Natsu to the ground. Gajeel comes in to hit him with **Iron Dragon Pillar**, Sting again dodges it and knocks him down to the ground, Natsu gets back up and strike Sting once again but Sting counters with a kick. Gajeel got frustrated and again strikes the white dragon slayer with **Iron Dragon hard Fist**. Sting continues to dodge from the fire and iron dragon slayers trying their best to score a hit but to no avail, Sting blasted a White Dragon Roar beam from his mouth and got them. Sting look on as the area is covered in smoke. Sting smirked and looking on.

"_Lector. We've waited a long time for this moment. I'll win and keep my promise to you._" Sting thought.

The smoke cleared off and Natsu and Gajeel are seen knocked out on the ground without even moving a muscle. Sting laughed and raises his fist up in the air.

"You see that Lector. I want, I defeated Natsu and Gajeel!" Sting cried.

"That a boy Sting, I knew you can do it." Lector smiled.

Fairy Tail looking on with utter shock to see their dragon slayers have been defeated and knocked out from the count.

"N-No… it can't be…" Happy stuttered.

Rogue appears and looking at the carngage and the defeated dragon slayers.

"There's the proof. The old generations of dragon slayers beaten and battered by the hands of the true dragon slayers. Their error is grand but now it has come to an end." Rogue scowled.

"You got that right." Sting agreed.

"_Natsu and Gajeel won't be getting up from that fight folks. It was an intense fight from both sides but it looks like Fairy Tail have been defeated by Sabertooth's twin dragon slayers after all._" Chapita Lola commented.

"Oh no…" Kenny uttered.

Fairy Tail then begin to pray and hope for they get back and fight. Sonic then begin shouting over Natsu and Gajeel.

"Natsu, Gajeel get back up and win this! Don't forget who are you fighting for. Your fighting for Fairy Tail and made a promise even to your friends. We all had come in ups and downs but I know one thing is that we all keep fighting till the very end like I did. Don't give up, get back up and win this thing!" Sonic shouted.

Sting and Rogue deactive their Dragon Force and look on the defeated Natsu and Gajeel.

"Sting." Rogue said.

"Yeah I know, Gajeel was your opponent to fight but I got overboard. Sorry about that but I finally did it. I kept my word." Sting smiled.

"Not so fast pal." Natsu countered.

Sting and Rogue turn their attentions back to see Natsu and Gajeel getting up back to their feet and back to the fight.

"Alright! They're back in this!" Kenny said.

"Yeah they sure are." Jim agreed.

"It looks like your shouting did the trick Sonic. You must've inspired them."

"You think?" Sonic inquired.

"Ah my head…" Natsu rubbed.

"Well it looks like I'm going to be feeling that for a week now." Gajeel noted.

"_It seems that sudden attack didn't even fazed them._" Chapita Lola commented.

"Not bad, not bad at all. Now we've seen all of your tricks." Natsu admitted.

"What…" Sting stuttered.

"No." Rogue uttered.

"No way, how can they be standing?" Lector asked.

"They're strong." Frosch commented.

"I know the time of your attacks, the way you stand, the way you defend even the rhythm of your breathing." Natsu examined.

"What the hell! That's impossible I used my Dragon Force, you shouldn't be standing right now!" Sting cried.

"Oh yeah you're definitely strong I feel like a train ran over me."

"Keep your composure. He's just only bluffing." Rogue reasoned.

"*Chuckle* Don't make me laugh. Does Salamander look like the type of guy that smart enough to be bluffing?" Gajeel questioned looking over to Natsu.

"HEY! I'm smart just watch. For example, when you attack you were giving your foot to round eleven o'clock."

"No it's ten o'clock dummy."

"It's totally eleven."

"Are you blind? It was ten thirty the most. We you even watching him?"

"I think you were hit in the head too hard. It's totally ten o'clock."

"That's the damn same thing moron."

Seconds after, Natsu and Gajeel engage into a fight making everyone watch them fight like children. After their bickering, Natsu then pushes Gajeel to the old mining cart.

"Oopsie daisy." Natsu joked.

"What the hell! What are you doing?!" Gajeel barked.

Natsu pulls the lever and sends Gajeel away underground.

"Hey! What do you do that for?" Sting asked.

"Betrayal." Rogue pondered.

"What? Did you think I would forget about that insult from before?" Natsu reminded.

Natsu then forms letters from his fingers with flames spelling **Come On** and smirk over them.

"I can handle the two of you myself instead. Come on, give all you got." Natsu provoked.

Sonic smiled and look on watching through the lacrima vision.

"Oh this is going to be awesome." Sonic smirked crossing his arms.

Out of nowhere underground, Crash hid in the shadows looking the dragon slayers grinning.

"_Oh this is just too good. After the fight then it will be my chance to begin lord Darkness's plans._" Crash grinned whispering.

"_What a battle! Two versus one folks. We're about to witness history!_" Chapita Lola commented.

Sting growled and look over at Natsu.

"Do you really think you can take us on all by yourself?" Sting questioned.

"I have no interest of fighting you only Gajeel." Rogue scoffed.

"Well it looks to me you're going to fight me without fighting against Gajeel. So come on." Natsu provoked.

Sting and Rogue growled, they enter their Dragon Forces and Sting charges over to Natsu.

"I had enough of you! AAAAAAARGH!" Sting charged.

Sting then start using his White Dragon Punch against Natsu, Natsu counters Sting punching Sting against his fist using Fire Dragon Iron Fist.

"This what I was trained to do, trained and have the power to fight and kill Weisslogia!" Sting shouted.

"I don't care what you do and it's dead wrong to kill your own parents if you ask me. I fight for my friends and to protect them any means necessary and that's what I've become." Natsu countered.

Natsu fires up and pushes Sting back. The Twin Dragon Slayers then engage in combat against the fire dragon slayer. The crowd cheering on, watching with amusement. Sonic smiled, crossing his arms and see everyone doing a pose with the finger up in the air. This made the blue hedgehog smiled and watching on the fight and looking around at Fairy Tail. He then turn to Kenny who did the exact same pose like the rest of Fairy Tail. Sonic shed a tear and join the fray.

"_We'll be number one again. I know it._" Sonic thought.

Natsu hold his ground, fighting back the twin dragon slayers. Lector and Exceeds watching with tears hoping their friends could beat Natsu. Sting and Rogue then prepare to use their magic altogether.

"Ready Sting." Rogue asked.

"Hell yeah, let's end this scumbag!" Sting responded with a glare.

Sting and Rogue power their magic and forming them together into one giant spell to end the fight. Natsu stood still, hasn't made a move. He look on and thinking his chat with Sonic.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_Sonic." Natsu said._

"_Yeah what's up?" Sonic questioned._

"_I'm going to give it everything I got out there in the field against the Twin Dragon Slayers and I determined to win."_

"_I know. Lucy believes in you and so do I. You have a strong like just like everyone else including me. You're fighting for your friends and the entire Fairy Tail guild same as Gajeel."_

"_Yeah. I know that, I want to show you just how strong I am and maybe we can have our rematch you and me after the games."_

"_Yeah I would like that. I did promise Zack I would give him a rematch as well but you'll have to wait until I'm done with Zack."_

"_Yeah I understand."_

"_You watch yourself out there, who knows what those guys are capable of."_

"_Yeah. Can I be honest with you?"_

"_Yeah go ahead."_

"_You know how much I look up to you right?"_

"_Yeah. What about it?"_

"_Yeah let's just say that I don't actually only looking up to you as an icon of hope, I look up to you like you're my brother. You are very determined and you fight for the people you cared about. That's why… I want to be as strong as you someday."_

"_Natsu… you are strong because the friends gives you the strength of hope and faith. It's what's inside of you and feel that strength coming from your friends, it's the feelings. Feelings from people that give you the strength, the compassion and wisdom that they shared a great bond to each other and overcome the bad circumstances. That's what makes you stronger if by your friends standing by your side and guide you."_

_Natsu look into Sonic's eyes with such wisdom he has inside him. He smiled and the two shake hands and smiled together._

"_Y-You're right. Thank you Sonic, for everything. For being a great friend and like a brother figure to me." Natsu thanked._

"_No problem and go out there and kick some ass. Make Sabertooth pay for messing with Fairy Tail and for killing their own dragon parents." Sonic ordered._

"_Hell yeah."_

* * *

_End of Flashback, Present…_

Sting and Rogue then blasted the magic beam over to Natsu to finish him off and win the match using **Unison Raid**. Natsu stood still and had a stern look on his face. He then get in motion and counters the Twin Dragon's **Unison Raid** countering it with his own spell.

"**Secret Dragon Art: Crimson Lotus, Exploding Flame Blade!**" Natsu chanted.

The new advance spell break through the **Unison Raid** and heads over to Sting and Rogue and creating an explosion underground. The crowd was in their seats waiting patiently to see who won the fight. As the smoke fade away. Sting and Rogue then collapse to the ground and has been defeated. The crowd begin cheering as the crowd gone wild.

"_I don't believe it! Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail has defeated the twin dragon slayers: Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney and took first place of the games by one point ahead of Sabertooth!_" Chapita Lola announced.

Fairy Tail begin celebrating, cheered on for Natsu's victory.

"YES! Natsu did it!" Happy cried.

"He rocks!" Romeo commented.

"We know he can do it." Macao said cheering on.

"And Fairy Tail is on top YEAH!" Wakaba cheered.

Zack smiled and had enjoyed watching the fight.

"That was an amazing fight. I could've done it myself against Sting but Natsu had done it for me." Zack smirked.

"You still want to go one on one with Sting?" Jim asked looking at his partner.

"Nah. I'm satisfied. He got what he deserved."

Kenny hugged Sonic cheering loudly.

"We're coming right back Sonic. We're coming right back! Yeah!" Kenny cheered.

"Yeah I know buddy that was an intense and amazing fight." Sonic commented.

"_Well that's it folk. The fourth day of the Grand Magic Games is now over, tomorrow will be a rest day and day sixth will continue on._" Chapita Lola announced.

Natsu walk over to the twin dragon slayers and smiled.

"Let's do that again sometime you guys." Natsu offered.

Before Natsu could do anything else, all of sudden someone appear out of the shadows and begin to attack him using massive strength making Natsu scream in agony shocking everyone who are watching from the lacrima vision.

"What's this, this is not in the games." Chapita Lola glanced.

Sonic and Kenny look on and recognize the person.

"It's Crash!" Kenny shouted.

"Yeah and he's not alone." Sonic said.

Fairy Tail look over to Sonic with questionable eyes.

"Sonic, you guys know this person." Makarov asked.

Before Sonic would speak, there was a wild wind hurricane involving in the stadium which making everyone to be panicked.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lyon asked.

"I don't have a clue." Yuka said.

All of sudden, black lightning then appear out of the blue and also there were purple wave laser beams causing mayhem to the crowd. Sonic knew this was all of his arch enemy's doing.

"It's begun." Sonic said with a stern look on his face.

The grey pale echidna with a skull mask appear and start swinging his scythes unleashing death waves up in the sky, Fang, Candy, and Sting appear out of the crowd and scarring them off and creating damage of the stadium. A black and blue hedgehog appear out of the blue shooting black lightning out of nowhere like he's going crazy.

"What is going on here?" Levy asked.

"I don't know, something tells me that something is not right." Lisanna stated.

All of sudden, a voice called out Sonic.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, come out and plaaaaaaaaaaay!" the voiced echoed.

Sonic growled and jumps ahead and stopping the madness. He sees Hunter creating a massive hurricane and hits him with a homing attack, Death appear and hits Sonic with the scythe but Sonic blocked Death and pushes him back. Suddenly, Sonic then gets struck by black lightning and collapses underground and hits the ground. He sees Natsu knocked out unconscious by Crash who had pummeled him. Sonic gets up and try helping Natsu but out of nowhere, he is stopped by a power of telekinesis and tosses Sonic back over against the wall.

"I would not do that if I were you." The voiced warned.

"You…" Sonic glared.

A black figure appear to be a hedgehog appearing in the lacrima vision as everyone watching in surprise.

"It's that guy from the lacrima vision who threatens to kill Sonic." Gray pointed.

"Yes and he has made his plan to intercept and strike my husband." Erza looked on.

"Sounds like a coward's way to me." Laxus scoffed.

"Ahahahahahahahaha Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. We have got to stop meeting like this, we've been meeting each other like this and fought since we fought your robor counterpart three months back." The hedgehog figure said shocking everyone.

"Sonic has met this person?" Cana asked.

"It seems like it." Mirajane protested.

"*Chuckle* And though you still amuses me." The black figure said.

"I knew you were going to strike, you will not get away with this." Sonic threatened.

"On the quite contrary, I will after all. I have return and I will bring the people's nightmares back."

"Wait. What does he mean return?" Mavis asked.

"I have no clue but I want to find out soon enough." Makarov wondered.

"How dare he hurt my Sonic and get away with it." Jenny growled.

"Now now Jenny, let us not get too hasty. We do not know what we're up against." Ichiya calmed.

"What is he talking about?" Chelia asked.

"I am not sure. But be ready for whatever he's planning." Jura commanded.

"If he does make a fool of us, I will make him spin around." The master of Lamia Scale said circling her finger.

"Why don't you show the entire scumbags your true face my lord." Crash smirked.

Natsu heard everything and look on to the figure.

"_Wait what… true face?_" Natsu thought.

The figure then takes off his mask and his cape off to review himself. It appears to be a black hedgehog with grey streaks on his quills. This person is Darkness the Hedgehog who is the person behind the mask. Everyone bulge their eyes, the civilians look on in fear, Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and even the other guilds and so is Chapita Lola, Yajima are in shock to see the dark hedgehog return, alive from the dead.

"Oh my god…" Macao uttered.

"_No… it can't be._" Makarov whispered.

"How is this possible?" Lahar wondered.

Mavis look around the Fairy Tail members, shaking in fear and feared for everyone.

"Makarov, could you tell me who this person is?" Mavis asked.

"Well first master, that's the Darkness the Hedgehog the one Sonic had killed, defeated seven years ago and saved our guild, Fiore and the entire world. That's the guy we've been talking about. Sonic's arch enemy." Makarov answered in fear.

"No… how is this possible." Lyon asked.

"That's the guy who was defeated by Sonic right?" Chelia pointed out.

"Yes I believe so. Sonic fought heroic to stop him." Jura answered.

"I… I don't believe it folks. The dark hedgehog and the evil hedgehog: Darkness the Hedgehog has return back alive from the dead from seven long years." Chapita Lola said in fear.

"I don't believe this. How did he return?" Yajima wondered shaking.

"Whoa. I can't believe I'm shaking, that dark hedgehog is scary." Beth said.

"Yeah no kidding. Sonic defeated him." Risley reminded.

Kagura look on watching in fear and witness the dark hedgehog's wrath of the darkness.

Zack watch on sees Darkness the Hedgehog for the first time. He heard about the black hedgehog and was defeated by Sonic but had no clue that he had returned alive.

"_It can't be… no… that's impossible._" Zack thought.

Erza look in fear and so did Gray. They didn't bother moving and they were trembling.

"That's impossible. How could he be alive, he was dead seven years ago." Erza said.

"You're telling me. I thought Sonic killed that bastard." Gray replied.

"And I'm guessing we thought wrong."

"Man this is not good." Laxus said looking on.

Darkness formed a grin on his face.

"Citizens of Crocus and in Fiore. Your dark ruler: Darkness the Hedgehog has returned back from the dead and now I am here with a vengeance. No I am not going to destroy your world, I'm going to rule it and make all of you weaklings my slave and I will use every wizard's magic energy of the dark empire. I know you all are wondering how I am alive, just ask your hero Sonic and his exceed partner. They will tell you everything that happen back at the ruins of Nirvana. You all look up at the sky and see a glimpse of hope, the light that will fade away the darkness and take away your nightmares… but no more. I am your nightmare, I am the king of the darkness and no one shall stand in my hand and no one and especially your hero here will not stop me. The only way I am going your light that you look up, I'm going to take it, drown it in the abyss of the darkness and trap you like sucking you into a black hole. Heed this as your warning wizards of Fiore and including the world. This world… will be mine to rule and there will be no stopping the dawning of the dark empire. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Darkness said before laughing.

Darkness flew up in the air out of the underground and back to the surface. He then raises his hand up, thrusting his palms and creates a black energy sphere making the people watch. All of sudden, the sphere then begin fire dark beams from different areas and patterns and the crowd begin screaming and running for safety. The guilds try to take on against the dark hedgehog but however, his henchman begin to intercept and defend their lord. Static shooting black lightning getting everyone back from their leader.

Zack wanted to go against Darkness so he charges in to the fight while Mirajane notices.

"Zack no!" Mirajane yelled out.

Zack jump ahead using **Black Dragon Iron Fist** over to Darkness, Darkness smiled and all of sudden, Death intervene and protect Darkness by forming two scythes into one giant scythes and use his technique.

"**Death Slash!**" Death chanted.

Death swings his scythe cutting through Zack making him scream in agony and spits out blood from his mouth. Crash came in and grabs the giant by his face and grinned.

"I always want to go against you giant freak. Let's take this place somewhere else." Crash grinned.

Crash slams Zack against the wall and jumps out of the stadium taking Zack with him. Sonic get Natsu, Sting, and Rogue the dragon slayers out of sight to safety and turn his attentions over to Darkness. Sonic then transforms into **Super Sonic** and charges over Darkness to stop him. He stops the dark hedgehog using **Super Sonic Boost** to knock off Darkness. Darkness smirked and sees his henchman already done their job.

"Well it is time for me to leave Sonic the Hedgehog, good luck with your fight." Darkness smirked before disappearing.

"Wait what did he mean my fight?" Sonic questioned.

All of sudden, Sonic got his answer when he get struck by black lightning and gets push to the ground of the stadium. Sonic revert back to his normal state and sees a black hedgehog with light blue lightning streaks on his quills glancing over at Sonic with a menacing smile.

"He means me, Darkness ordered me to kill you Sonic the Hedgehog and that is what I attempt to do." The black hedgehog grinned.

"Just who the hell are you?" Sonic asked.

"The names Static, Static the Hedgehog and I'm going to shock you to death."

"If it's a fight you want…"

Sonic transforms into his **Fire Sonic** form and glared daggers at the black hedgehog.

"Then you got it." Sonic finished.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa oh I am so going to enjoy this." Static smirked.

* * *

_The Infirmary…_

The Thunder Legion came in and collect the rest of the guild.

"Come on guys we're leaving." Levy said.

"Why. What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"It's Darkness the Hedgehog, he's alive and looking for revenge against Sonic." Droy said in fear.

Lucy, Wendy, Elfman, Evergreen, Carla, and Porlyuisca bulged their eyes in fear and utter shock.

"Darkness… is alive?' Carla asked.

"No… this can't be happening." Wendy said in fear.

"How is this possible?" Porlyuisca questioned.

"Where's Sonic?" Lucy questioned.

"He went to go take care of Darkness and his crew, Zack try helping Sonic but to no avail." Jet answered.

"No wonder that giant oof is so stubborn." Carla scoffed.

"Let's get out of here, we don't want to be in the middle of the madness that Darkness had created." Porlyuisca commanded.

* * *

_With the black dragon slayer…_

Crash at the outskirts of Crocus and slams Zack down on the ground making an impact with cracks on the ground. Crash smirked and punches the giant with numerous punches but Zack got Crash off of him and get to his stance. Death appears and got to his stance.

"Thought you might want to use a hand." Death said holding his two scythes.

"Yeah I sure can use some help. This is going to be an interesting fight." Crash smirked giving a nod.

Death return the nod and the two evil mobians get to their fighting stance. Zack glared and get to his stance.

"I make you all pay for surprising Sonic and making me goddamn ANGRY!" Zack threatened.

"A hot head I see. Oh this makes it so much fun." Crash smirked.

"Be on your guard, this giant black dragon slayer isn't messing around." Death warned.

"Oh I will, I'm going to enjoy this."

Zack powers his magic and charges over at Crash and Death engaging in the fight.

* * *

_With Sonic…_

Sonic back flipping, dodging the black lightning bolts. Static grinned, shooting massive black lightning to Sonic and the red hedgehog dodging from the black lighting and attacks Zack using **Flaming Fist**. Static gets hit by the punch and counters him with **Black Lightning Whip** hitting Sonic to his left and pushing him to his right. Sonic side flip and skidded on the ground getting to his stance. Static charge in, form black lightning into his fist and strikes Sonic in the face sending the hero flying up in the air and out of the stadium.

Sonic is seen flying from the stadium and descends to the ground while in air. Static comes and dives over to Sonic.

"We're not done Sonic, the fun has just gotten started." Static sneered.

Sonic did an aerial recover and start blasting flaming balls at Static. The black hedgehog dodging the fireballs and dives over to Sonic and forms black lightning around him.

"**Black Lightning Bash!**" Static shouted.

Static hits Sonic with a head-butt in the stomach giving him severe black lightning shocking to the hedgehog hero, Sonic knee kicks Static then hit him with a **Blazing Roundhouse Kick** knocking off Static. Static blocking off the flaming kick and uses his technique.

"**Black Lightning Flash!**" Static shouted.

Static shoot and blasts Sonic with a shockwave of black lightning from the palm of his hand. Sonic is seen crashing towards a building in Crocus. The crowd sees Sonic hoping if he is alright, Static then appears using Lightning Teleportation and shoots black lighting streams at Sonic. Sonic dodging the lightning and uses **Flaming Disc** at Static. Static is being hit by the attack coming from Sonic, he then shoots flames to the ground launching himself up in the air over to Static forming flames in his fist and begin striking the black hedgehog with numerous punches. Static counters Sonic with a lightning knee kick, Sonic back flip over Static and use this chance to strike doing a 360 degree spin kick engulfing flames into his feet sending a brutal strike.

Static descends to the ground crash to it and get back in the fight sliding on the ground and look over to the hedgehog hero descends down to the ground with a stern look on his face.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha oh I like the way you fight Sonic." Static commented.

"Thanks. I've been practicing so are you here to kill me that Darkness commanded you to do?" Sonic questioned.

"Damn right. He planned all of this so I can get my hands on you and I finally have my chance so I'm going to kill you, bring you back with my lightning then kill you again and again and again until I stop but I will never stop. I'm going to keep on going."

"Oh we'll see about that."

Sonic then ascends to his fire form which makes him Fire Sonic 2. Static grinned, brings his fist back ready to strike.

"**Lightning Geyser!**" Static shouted.

Static punches the ground, creating a pillar shockwave of black lightning over to Sonic. Sonic rolled out of the way before Sonic could get a chance to strike, Static already beat him to it as when he punches Sonic in the face forming black lightning into his fist and start to attack Sonic once again.

"**Black Lightning Rapid Strike!**" Static shouted once again.

Static sending Sonic rapid punching with black lightning giving the hedgehog shocking damage and then sends in one big punch sending Sonic flying towards a building and crashes towards it then descends to the ground. Static appear and goes for another strike but however, Sonic recovered quickly doing an aerial recover and uses **Shoryuken** with flames in his fist, uppercuts Static and then grabs him by the ankle and descends to the ground and slams Static with brute strength.

Static scream feeling the pain, he did a kip up which he launches himself over to Sonic to kick him but Sonic quickly duck down from Static then did a backflip kick hitting Static in the air then Sonic launches himself up to Static and did a 540 roundhouse kick at Static with flames forming in his feet striking him in the face and then extends his hand out and begin to use his technique against the black hedgehog.

"**Blazing Bang Attack!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic forms a blazing sphere from the palm of his hand and blasts it over to Static and creates a flaming explosion against Static and having him collapse to the ground. Static growled and glares over at Sonic who had landed on the ground.

"This battlefield is fucking pointless. Let's head over somewhere where no much people can watch us fight." Static suggested.

"I agree." Sonic agreed.

Static smirked, uses Lightning Teleportation and leaves a trail of lightning in the air for Sonic to follow. Sonic uses his sonic speed and dashes after Static.

* * *

_With Zack…_

***Song begin playing: Diablon (Shadow the Hedgehog)***

Crash and Death were giving Zack the hard time as they continue striking him. Zack evading Death's scythe from harming him and counters him with **Black Dragon Iron Fist**. Zack started off using his black dragon slayer magic against Death. Crash intervened and forms rocks in his hands punches the giant making him fall to the ground and then the mobian elephant then begin pummeling the giant with his fists. Zack head-butted Crash and punches him away and get back on his feet.

Death appear behind Zack and swing his giant scythe but Zack senses it, ducks away and uses his technique.

"**Black Dragon Tail!**" Zack chanted.

Zack sends Death a brutal roundhouse kick against the pale grey echidna. Crash comes in and forms rocks into his fist ready to use his technique but unfortunately, Zack then unleashes out a roar from his mouth white darkness involve.

"**Black Dragon Roar!**" Zack roared.

The roar hits Crash sending him flying up in the air. Zack begin to use one of his dual elements mode and start to use his **Black-Fire Dragon** mode. Zack charges over to Crash ready to strike.

"**Black-Fire Dragon Scythe!**" Zack shouted.

Zack forms a black flaming scythe with his hands and swings it at Crash sending him multiple damage and sending him a flaming impact making the elephant scream in pain. Crash then uses his technique of his own.

"**Rocking Geyser!**" Crash yelled.

Crash smash his fist to the ground making a shockwave of rocks over to Zack. Zack jump out of the way and dashes over to Crash sending a powerful punch using black flames engulfing in his fist.

"**Black-Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" Zack shouted.

Zack punches Crash hoping that would defeat him but however, Crash seemingly catches his fist, blocking off the punch and smirked.

"Who that was a good one giant freak but you're going to have to do better than that." Crash taunted.

Crash head-butted Zack, throws him up in the air, he then start shooting sharp rock pieces over at Zack using **Rock Sharpshooter**. Afterward, Crash then go on and uses another one of his techniques.

"**Rock Missile Rampage!**" Crash shouted.

Crash forms rocks into a giant missile and hurls it over at Zack and hits the giant with severe damage making the giant screamed in agony. Death return and dashes over to Zack before hitting the ground, he rapidly swings his scythes and kicks him to the ground doing a backflip and lands next to Crash.

"Nice on Death." Crash commented.

"Thanks." Death replied.

Zack slowly got up and glared over the two evil mobian. He get to his stance knowing he is not ready to give up.

"Oh this will be interesting. I got this." Crash said.

Crash dashes towards to the giant and about to strike until Zack then uses his new black dragon slayer spell so he then get in motion and forms a giant sphere of darkness with black lightning creating a powerful attack.

"**Black Dragon Sacred Chaos!**" Zack chanted.

Zack hurls it over at Crash surprises Crash and hits him with the spell and explode into darkness making Crash scream in agony sending the elephant flying back to the ground and crash leaving a trail of rumble. Death forms his two scythes into a giant scythe then uses **Dead Resurrection** bringing forth upon the death warriors to come and fight for Death. The dead warriors then distracts Zack and Death prepare to finish off the black dragon slayer by killing him using **Death Impale**.

While doing this attack, Zack begin re-quip into his Crystal Armor blocking off Death's scythe and destroyed his dead warriors.

"Impossible. How did you…" Death trailed off.

"I find a way. Now time to end this." Zack countered.

Zack then begin summoning crystal pillars from the ground hitting Death in the air using **Crystal Pillar Projection**. Zack then re-quip back to his normal clothes and enters his **Black-Earth Dragon Mode** and attacks the pale grey echidna.

"**Black-Earth Dragon Smashing Fist!**" Zack shouted.

Zack forms black rocks into his fist, encasing them and hits Death with one brutal punch sending him flying over to Crash and then they crashing on towards one another and hitting the ground. The two evil mobians got up on their feet and getting to their stance.

"That's it, I'm getting sick of this giant freak. Death what about you?" Crash asked.

"Yeah. We got to end this quickly and head back to lord Darkness." Death responded.

"Then let's charge at him together."

"Of course."

Crash and Death charge over to Zack, ready to strike and end the fight. Zack stood still, waiting for his move slowly. As the two mobians got a little close, Zack then begin to use his strong spells of his black dragon slayer magic.

"**Secret Dragon Art: Black Dragon Reaper Exploding Blade!**" Zack shouted.

Zack surrounds his body with darkness and then blasts the dark beam over at Crash and Death with darkness sending an explosion over to the two mobians and sending them flying upward in the air then crashing down to the ground with bruises and burns. Zack glared on and looking over at them.

"Not even a challenge, I should be challenging Darkness instead. That maybe Sonic can let me join his team." Zack planned.

"You don't say."

Zack jump up and sees Crash and Death getting up on their feet and Crash smirked, whipping the blood from his mouth.

"You got a lot of potential Zack Hyperion. We all know what you're planning and what your secret goal is." Crash figured.

"What are you talking about? I am not planning something." Zack countered.

"So you say." The dark voice intervened.

Zack sees a whirlwind of darkness appearing in front of him as the dark hedgehog known as Darkness making his appearance.

"Darkness the Hedgehog." Zack glared.

"So you know my name. I'm flattered that you know my name." Darkness joked.

"Let's end this fight now, I will defeat you here and now."

"Are you a fool? You can't defeat me."

"Oh we'll see about that."

Zack charges over at Darkness. Crash and Death were about to strike and defend their leader but Darkness extend his hand commanding them to stand down so they obeyed. Zack jumps in the air and engulfs darkness into his fist.

"**Black Dragon Iron Fist!**" Zack shouted.

Zack sends out a punch to the dark hedgehog, Darkness smirked, extend his hand and blocks the punch and catches Zack's fist. He then pushes Zack back away sending him five feet away to the ground. Zack roll backwards, getting up on his feet and charges at Darkness once again. Zack goes for another strike hoping he can score a hit but unfortunately, Darkness stop Zack by using his telekinesis prevent Zack to harm him. He then pulls Zack a little close to him and looking at the giant.

"Did you really think you can go up against me? You are so damn stubborn just like the guild mentioned before." Darkness insulted.

"I don't give a damn what everyone say to me. I will protect my newfound family and succeed my dream to be a hero like my mentor." Zack countered.

"Oh? Not the way I see it, I can tell by the look of your blue ocean eyes that you're planning some, a secret goal that no one hasn't been aware of. I'm curious to know."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Trying to lie to me huh? Oh you are very mysterious. I like mysterious people, they can be very interesting. Now tell me, what has Acnologia commanded you to do or what you planned to do?"

"I'm not planning on anything, you've got the wrong guy."

"Very well, have it your way then. I won't get in your business. I know you're up to something and it involves your mentor. I am dying to find out, now I can give you an offer that you might now refuse. If you ever get tired of people not trusting you and look over you as Acnologia the dragon, you can do whatever you want and get what you want. Not from me but for yourself and what you truly want. Thought I will tell you this."

"Why?"

"No reason, just trying to help a guy out after all… your heart is in the darkness."

"Not for long, I will find my light."

"Sure you will. I won't stop you and won't hesitate to kill you. I bid you farewell Zack, give Sonic my regards."

Darkness pushes Zack away and he, Crash, and Death then teleported in the whirlwind of darkness disappearing out of sight. Zack watch on and glaring over at them. He could tell Darkness was right about something but did not bring it up.

"I don't know what they're talking about but they're right my heart is in the darkness and I will find my light." Zack determined.

* * *

_With Sonic…_

***Song begin playing: Fierce Battle (Metal Slug 5)***

Sonic chases Static out of the city of Crocus and they headed over to the wastelands. Afterward, Static then surprises Sonic shooting black lightning at him. Sonic jumps out of the way and hits Static with the flaming homing attack. Sonic then kicks Static but Static counters Sonic by punching him down to the ground. He then shoots streams of lightning at Sonic. Sonic rolled out of the way but he got struck with black lightning and then Static then goes in attacks Sonic with numerous punches, Sonic begin blocking them and counters Static with a kick and punches him down.

Static somehow blocked the punch, he then turns around form black light into a sphere and throws it at Sonic.

"**Lightning Rampage!**" Static shouted.

Sonic kicks away the lightning sphere but got shock with the lightning. Static then begin using another one of his techniques.

"**Black Lightning Whip Tornado!**" Static chanted.

Static forms lightning whips from his palms of his hands and swing himself around, spinning over at Sonic. Sonic jumps over Static then shoots a flaming fire ball at Static but Static teleported using lightning and reappear behind Sonic then shocks Sonic, catching him with lightning using some lightning telekinesis and swings him around and throws him over at the rock boulder.

Sonic back flips, land against the boulder and lungs himself over to Static and strikes him with a punch engulf into flames by using **Blazing Fist**. Static stops Sonic, kicking him off away from him and then shoots some lightning spikes over at Sonic.

"**Lightning Stampede!**" Static shouted.

Sonic evading the lightning spikes as fast as he can. He then counters off Static by forming himself into a ball and shoots a shockwave of fire over at Static. Static gets hits by the fire, Sonic then dashes over at Static and use **Flaming Sonic Boost** hitting Static and sending him numerous punches with his fist engulfs with fire. Static screamed in pain then pushes off Sonic, shocks him with black lightning then slams him down to the ground and shooting rapid black lightning balls over at Sonic.

Sonic prompts himself up on his feet and get to his stance. Static descends down and get to his stance as well.

"Oh I am enjoying this fight." Static said.

"Had enough yet?" Sonic questioned.

"Hell no. Enough with all of this, time for the killing."

Sonic and Static power up their magic and dash over at each other, clashing, engaging in a heated battle sending in powerful blows, attacks and using their techniques going all out. Static begin grinning, enjoying the fight against the hedgehog hero as this goes on. Static struck Sonic in the stomach shocking Sonic with lightning making Sonic scream in pain and slams his fists down to Sonic making Sonic descending down to the ground. Sonic gets back on his feet and was about to get back in the fight but Static shocks Sonic paralyzes him making him stand still like a statue. Sonic tries break free but to no avail.

Static had Sonic where he want him and so he begin to initiate his attack, ready to finish off so Static creates a few big black lightning balls in the air and smirked.

"Time to die Sonic. **Static Volcano!**" Static shouted.

Static hurls down his black light spears over at Sonic then creates a giant black lightning ball and hurls it over at Sonic creating a shocking explosion making Sonic screaming in agony. Static love hearing Sonic scream, waited for the smoke to clear out. Just when the smoke fade away, Sonic is seen in his **Fire-Volt** form but this time, his quills became spikier and a little long and glare over at Static possessing fire and lightning.

"What the… you use fire and lightning magic all in the same time?" Static questioned.

"Yeah. This is my Fire-Volt form but I've now ascended to a new level which makes me **Fire-Volt Sonic 2**." Sonic explained.

"What… are you joking with me because I am not laughing."

Static charges over to Sonic to strike but Sonic punches Static so hard with fire and lightning altogether and sends Static flying over a rock boulder and crash towards it breaking it into pieces. Static gets up on his feet and looks over at Sonic walking over to him.

"Oh you are so dead!" Static threatened.

Static dashes to Sonic and strikes him with numerous attacks but Sonic punches Static in the stomach making Static coughing up blood and Sonic start pummeling Static with fire and lightning making Static screaming in pain as Sonic increasing his speed beating Static rapidly without showing mercy. Afterward, Sonic then forms fire and lightning into his fist and unleashes out his technique.

"**Fire-Lightning Shoryuken!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic sends Static a uppercut punch up in the air and did a 540 degree roundhouse kick using his taekwondo skills with fire and lightning at Static sending him back to the ground and crashes to it with a big crater with cracks. Sonic gets in motion, brings his hands back to his right side, forming fire and lightning altogether ready to use his strong techniques.

"Time to send you where you belong. **Flaming Static Cannon!**" Sonic unleashed.

Sonic shoots a fire and lightning beam over at Static. Static stood there and smiled.

"Well what do you know, you killed me…" Static smirked.

The beam then hits Static and creates a fire and lightning explosion making Static scream in agony and disappearing in the act out of the scene during the explosion. When the explosion was over, there was no sign of Static and he was now defeated by the hands of Sonic.

Sonic as descend down to the ground and revert back to his normal state.

"That takes care of it, now that he's gone and now back to Darkness and his henchman. I have a feeling that they want answers. Will everyone is waiting so time to head back and explain." Sonic said.

Sonic heads on back speeding back to Crocus. The fight had ended and the figure in brown cloak who had watched Sonic fight and see him leaving.

"Looks like you did it Sonic. I'll see you soon, I look forward of meeting you again." The brown figure said before leaving.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**Now that everyone knows the dark hedgehog Darkness the Hedgehog has returned and looking for vengeance. What does he mean by Zack's true intentions and his secret goals? What does it all mean? The fourth day of the Grand Magic Games are over but Sonic's war with Darkness urges on and Darkness became powerful the way he looks. What will happen next and what is Sonic's next move? Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness and the start of Act 2.**


	27. Act 2 Scene 1: Full Explanation

Chapter 27: Full Explanation

Sonic return to Crocus and heads on over to the Sun Bar where the guild is waiting for him and waiting for Sonic to fill them in about that has happened and how did Darkness return back alive. While walking, Kenny flew over to Sonic with his angel wings.

"Sonic. Thank goodness you're alright, did you take care of that black hedgehog with black lightning?" Kenny asked.

"Yes I did Kenny, he's history but Darkness and his henchman got away before I could stop them." Sonic answered truthfully.

"You'll get them soon enough. Everyone is waiting for you and me back at the Sun Bar to hear everything that has happened for the past three months."

"I know, it's time they should know the full truth and the full explanation. I knew this would come out eventually. Did Zack survive from Crash the Elephant?"

"Yeah. He fought Crash and Death altogether and took them down but they're still alive and they're even stronger than before."

"Is that so? Well I'm sure in one heck of a war between my enemies."

"We'll defeat them together after all we're a team and we're partners."

"*Smile* Yeah we sure are buddy. I'm impress that Zack took on Crash and Death, he's gotten quite strong for the last three months."

"Yeah probably proving so he can join our team."

"True but we're not looking for any new members at this time not until I defeat Darkness and his henchman then maybe I'll let Zack join our team and don't cause any destruction knowing how angry and reckless he can be."

"Just like Natsu."

"Don't you dare?"

Kenny chuckle and friendly punches Sonic in the arm. Team Sonic enters in the Sun Bar, he sees that Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus were all waiting for Sonic and Kenny to return and Sonic feel the atmosphere in the room. He sees Zack looking over at him and walking to Sonic.

"Glad you're ok Zack." Sonic said.

"Yeah and I'm ok in one piece. I'm guessing that Kenny told you about my fight against Darkness's henchman?" Zack figured.

"Yeah great job, plus it was very reckless of you going against Darkness. He's more powerful than any wizard and I'm only his equal so I'm the one who has to fight him. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. I understand and I'm sorry for try going against him."

"It's ok. Now I'm guessing that everyone want answers?"

"Yes. Sonic tell us everything that happen and how did Darkness return. How did he came back alive, how did Darkness became that powerful along with his henchman that had cause mayhem in the stadium almost harming innocent civilians?" Makarov questioned with a stern look.

"I knew this would come up somehow when Darkness returned and plot this plan to cause chaos."

"Wait you knew?!" Jet and Droy inquired.

"Of course I knew. Yesterday, I sense a dark power that I had to go investigate and somehow Darkness lured a trap and given me the message that he would plot his return and had cause chaos. Me and Kenny try to find the source of his power but to no avail, I guess that e blocked off my senses to find him."

"My god. Sonic what really happen, how did Darkness return back alive." Erza questioned.

"We all want to know Sonic. Please tell us." Lucy pleaded.

"Of course, Erza and everyone want to know Sonic. Tell us everything that happen." Jura questioned.

Sonic look around see everyone had questionable looks on their faces. Sonic and Kenny look at each other, nodding their heads and so they begin explaining the story.

"Well… after Kenny released me from the cyro-chamber and escape the explosion from the ship. A old friend of Venom's name is Joseph the Dingo. He found me when I survived the explosion and treat my wounds then he put me to sleep in the cyro-chamber. After me and Kenny escaped, we went to go pay a visit to Professor Eugene Walker to tie up loose ends and find out why he betrayed me before returning to Fairy Tail." Sonic explained.

"What? You found him?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. Sonic located his whereabouts and found out he was in Marcadia." Kenny added.

"Marcadia?" Wendy repeated.

"Yeah a new city far from Fiore which we sailed over there and took us almost a week to get there. We found his mansion and actually got rich for helping Mephiles the Dark for his plans. After trying to find him, we discovered that he was meeting with a secret wizard that had been planning to meet up and go along for their plan for seven long years."

"What were they planning and who is this mysterious person that Professor Walker was supposed to meet?" Gajeel asked.

"We're getting to that. After leaving from Marcadia, we head off over to the ruins of Nirvana where they meet. It was heavenly guarded by Walker's security, we snuck in, taking them down quietly to avoid attention and make our way over to the meeting. As we wonder what the meeting and finding out who is this mystery person until me and Kenny made a huge discovery?" Sonic continued.

"What did you find out?" Juvia asked.

"We discovered a former guild master had came and meet with Professor Walker."

"Was it Hades?" Makarov asked.

"No, someone else." Kenny stated.

"Then whom?" Erza questioned.

"Think back seven years ago. You guys had a war against a guild that hurt The Shadow Gear and kidnaping Lucy."

Everyone begin to wonder for a moment until that hit them, they begin to remember what Sonic was talking about, the former guild master of the disbanded guild called Phantom Lord: Jose Parla.

"Wait you met Jose Parla from Phantom Lord for real?!" Happy asked.

"Are you serious?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah. Those two were talking and planning on their goal for seven long years and decide to put it in motion. Me and Kenny stormed off, fighting through our way to Jose and Eugene. They… they use a power dark magic spell by using the book of darkness called **Dark Resurrection**." Sonic explained.

"Dark Resurrection?" Lucy and Wendy repeated.

"It's a powerful spell only for the power dark wizards can chant that spell." Makarov explained.

"And plus it bring anyone back to life." Mavis added making everyone gasped in shock.

"Theirs is a spell that can bring anyone back to life?" Chelia asked.

"Oh man that's insane." Eve said.

"Completely insane." Hibiki added.

"So what happen back at Nirvana Sonic? Please continue." Jura requested.

"Anyways, me and Kenny fought our way to Professor Walker and Jose to prevent using that spell, I fought two of my robot counterparts that the professor created as bodyguards. I defeated them and we made our way to the summit up top of Nirvana and hoping we would get there in time but we were too late. They began using the spell and brought someone back to life." Sonic explained.

"Who did they brought back to life?" Natsu asked.

"… my arch enemy: Darkness the Hedgehog. They're the ones that they brought back to life."

Everyone gasped did not expect Sonic would say those words. Some of them trembled in fear because of what they witnessed back at the stadium.

"So they brought Darkness back to life?" Happy asked in fear.

"Yes… yes they have with that one spell that brought him to life and thus giving him new powers." Kenny responded sadly.

"So that's how he became so powerful that no wizard could harm even Zack." Makarov questioned.

"That's right. After they brought Darkness back to life, they were going to use him for his power but Darkness was too smart to let that happen and turned against them, betray their trust so Darkness then kill Jose Parla and blew up the ruins of Nirvana. Luckily me and Kenny escape in time before the explosion would ended our lives." Sonic explained.

"This is a very interesting story you have there Sonic. I'm glad that you're alive in one piece." Ichiya said.

"No kidding, if you end up dying again Darkness would rule the entire world." Gray added up.

"So what happen to Professor Walker?" Makarov asked.

"Me and Kenny found him the next day before we return back to Fairy Tail. He eventually apologize for his actions before dying after being caught up in the explosion's radius. I forgive him that day when he died." Sonic

"Wait you forgive him?" Ren asked.

"After what he did to you seven years back, turn on you, betrayed your trust and helped your enemy to capture you." Toby added.

"True but I don't hold a grudge. I can't forgive a dying man knowing he was wrong over the years and I saw it right in his eyes. He was truly sorry and for that I forgave him." Sonic countered.

"Sonic. You sure a wonderful guy. You never hold a grudge towards anyone." Jura admired.

"Thank you. I tried. Although professor Walker is gone but he's in a better place now after he apologize."

"I'm sure he is."

"Now about this Darkness the Hedgehog character. He's out there and he'll be plotting his next move and complete his goal is to dominate the world and rule it on his vision." Makarov reminded.

"That's right, Sonic already defeated him and he can do it again. Right Sonic?" Chelia beamed.

"Yeah. I'm not sure that my super form could defeat him but I will do everything in my power to defeat Darkness and get rid of him for good this time. You have my word."

"Thank you Sonic. If you ever need any help, we'll be happy to help you." Makarov offered.

"Same to our guild, we can help you." Jura smiled.

"And don't forget about Blue Pegasus, we will be there for you as well." Ichiya said in a smooth manner.

"Thank you everyone, I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Darkness maybe hiding but he's planning on something." Sonic said with a stern look.

"Don't worry Sonic… I know you can defeat him. I believe you can." Lucy smiled holding Sonic's hand into hers.

"Yeah Lucy's right, I believe in you too." Wendy added.

"So do I." Cana said.

"Me too." Laki joined.

"I believe in you too as well Sonic." Chelia beamed.

"That's right handsome, me too." Evergreen smiled.

"And don't forget about me. I believe in you Sonic and I know you'll beat Darkness." Jenny cooed.

"So do I Sonic, you're the only one that can defeat Darkness." Mirajane believed.

"Thanks ladies. I appreciate it." Sonic thanked.

"Now that's over, time to celebrate." Makarov smiled.

"Oh before we can celebrate, me and Kenny have a question Makarov."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Have you heard the **Elements of Harmony?**"

"I believe I heard that."

"What can you tell me about it?"

"Well there are six elements: **Loyalty, Kindness, Love, Honesty, Laughter and Generosity**. Those are the six elements which are the power stones that can give you great power to defeat the evils of the darkness. A hero once possessed the power of the elements and defeat the great evil that happened many years ago."

"I see. Me and Sonic had been looking up in the book and researched about it while we was away for three months." Kenny said.

"Can you tell me where those stones are?" Sonic asked.

"They're have been locked in the remoted island far from Earthland called **Tartarus Island**." Makarov answered.

"Tartarus Island?!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Yes. That's where the stones are and many of the wizards ventured to that Island but none had return back alive to search for the stones."

"Oh my god. What happen to them?" Lucy asked.

"Some were killed or demolished in that Island for the search of the stones."

"How long did anyone try to venture to that Island to search for the stones?" Gray asked.

"Many years and no one has never made out alive and find the stones."

"So here's my question Sonic. What made you ask that question?" Jura asked.

"To use them to defeat Darkness the Hedgehog and I came up with the decision to head over to Tartarus Island and collect the stones of harmony." Sonic decided making everyone shock to hear this.

"WHAT?! Sonic are you crazy? No one has never return back alive?" Makarov questioned.

"Yeah you got be insane just like Natsu." Gray added.

"HEY!" Natsu barked.

"I made my decision and I'm going to that Island. Also Kenny is coming along with me."

"That's right. Sonic and I had decided to quit to participate in the Grand Magic Games and set our journey to Tartarus Island." Kenny added making everyone shocked even more.

"Sonic you can't be serious?" Lucy asked.

"I am. Everyone's lives are at stake and I will risk my life to save the world. I hope all of you understand." Sonic decided.

Everyone begin questioning about Sonic's decision until Makarov stopped.

"I understand. Sonic, I respect your decision and I hope you make back safe from Tartarus Island. Sonic, be careful." Makarov respected.

"Thank you. Kenny and I got some packing to do and we have a ship that the two of us purchased." Sonic replied.

"What. You guys are leaving tonight?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry, we'll be back. Just got to believe it."

"I am and good luck out there Sonic. Kick some ass out there."

"Yeah man, I'm sure you'll find those stones." Gray hoped.

"This is Sonic's greatest challenge that he has yet faced yet and this is it. Sonic, be careful." Jura smiled.

"Thank you guys."

"Come on Sonic, let's get back and start packing for the journey." Kenny gestured.

"Yeah good idea."

"Oh Sonic, did you tell everyone that what had discovered during our journey traveling for three months."

"What do you mean discovered something?" Makarov asked.

"Well you see me and Kenny went to Bosco and learn from the Black Dragon King: Acnologia at the temple of Ark located at the Kingdom of Bosco." Sonic informed.

"What did you guys find?" Zack asked.

Sonic look to Kenny and the exceed nod his head. He begin to show the lacrima vision and showing everyone the image of a murale painting that caught everyone by surprise. Everyone's eyes bulge into utter shock when they see a murale painting of Sonic in his super form going up against Acnologia.

"Sonic… what are you trying to tell us?" Makarov questioned.

"I want to tell all of you that I'm the chosen to slay and defeat Acnologia." Sonic explained.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in utter shock.

"That cannot be…" Jura stuttered.

"So you're the chosen one to kill my father?" Zack questioned.

"Yes. I'm the chosen one alright, I didn't believe it myself but the paintings said I was the chosen one chosen by the dragons like Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine and every other dragons chose me to slay Acnologia."

"Igneel mentioned to me before." Natsu said in shock.

"Neither did Grandine." Wendy added.

"Sonic. I believe that explosion back at your world must have brought you into this world to complete your destiny." Makarov figured.

"I thought the same thing, even Kenny." Sonic answered.

"We fought Acnologia back in Tenrou Island but I never knew Sonic is the chosen one." Lucy said.

"Yeah me neither." Levy added.

"Sonic can you actually beat and kill Acnologia, will you save all of us?" Makarov asked.

"If the dragons chose me then yes, I believe I can beat Acnologia. I never met this dragon but one day, I'll face him when I get the chance to see him for the first time." Sonic answered.

"This is awesome. I can't believe Igneel chose you to kill Acnologia." Natsu smiled.

"Yeah me too." Wendy smiled.

"I like to sit a chat about this but me and Kenny got some packing and gearing up to do for our journey."

"Yeah time to go Sonic." Kenny agreed.

"Yeah let's roll."

Sonic and Kenny then wave everyone and get back to their special room and begin pack. Zack stopped Sonic and Kenny before they can leave while Fairy Tail start celebrating for gaining first place.

"Sonic, Kenny wait." Zack stopped with Jim alongside with him.

"Zack. What is it?" Sonic asked.

"I want to come with you on your journey."

"What?"

"I want to go to Tartarus Island with you to help you retrieve those stones of harmony."

"I'm sorry Zack but I can't take you with me."

"W-Why not. I want to help you."

"I told you no, this is what I need to do alone so I'm sorry, I can't take you with me."

"I singly took on Crash and Death all by myself and I want to join your team Sonic. I want to be by your side and fight alongside of you and fight Darkness."

"I thought I told you, you can't take on Darkness the Hedgehog. He's powerful than you and you won't last a minute against him. I'm the one that has to fight him and defeat him by my own hands and I must do it alone."

"I know that but I want to help you Sonic. Please let me help you and take me with you?"

"I told you no. This is what I need to do alone and Kenny is coming along with me. This is my challenge and the risk is just too great for you."

"True but I can help you and I can overcome it. I'm powerful than some of the wizards."

"Not likely. You haven't fought any wizards yet. What made you say that?"

"I…"

"It's ok, look I know how much you're looking out for your mentor but I got to do this alone and besides that, you should spend more time with your girlfriend."

"What… I…"

"Now you're blushing. That's romantic." Kenny commented.

"It sure is." Sonic agreed.

"Sonic. I 'm scared of losing you again, I don't want you to die back from seven years ago when you fought Venom." Zack confessed shedding a tear.

Sonic see the sadness from the giant, he knew that by the looks of it and can tell that he don't want to witness the same fate so Sonic walks over to Zack and look up into his ocean blue eyes.

"Zack. I understand that, I really do. You have a wonderful heart, I can take care of myself out there. So you don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine. You got to believe in me and trust me on this one. Okay?" Sonic reasoned.

Zack pulls himself together and nod his head with response.

"I understand. Please just don't die on me out there ok?" Zack requested.

"I won't. You have my word, you take care of Fairy Tail and protect your girlfriend at all cost if anything happen you hear?"

"Yeah. I will."

"Good. I'm counting on you, I'm putting my trust in you."

"Thank you Sonic, I will not let you down."

"Of course you won't, there's no way you could ever would. I'm proud of you and you've become quite strong for the past three months. I know everyone don't trust you but you're progressing. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll see you soon so you take care Zack."

Zack pulls Sonic into a hug.

"Goodbye Sonic." Zack said wishing Sonic luck.

"Goodbye Zack, you take care." Sonic replied.

Zack puts Sonic down, letting him go and he and Kenny then head back to pack up, gearing up for the journey awaits them.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

Sonic and Kenny had already pack up, gearing up for the journey to Tartarus Island. They got everyone on the ship ready to set sail. They then go over a few things before setting sail.

"Is everything ready Kenny, do we got everything?" Sonic asked putting his hands on his waist.

"Yeah everything is ready. We got food, supplies, stuff for the journey and our gear and weapons." Kenny smiled.

"Good. Let's double check everything before setting sail."

"Sure thing."

Sonic and Kenny double check on their supplies before setting sail for the journey. Before Team Sonic can until Erza arrives in the ship.

"Sonic." Erza called.

Sonic turn his attention to Erza. Sonic walks to the Titania to talk.

"Hey come to say goodbye?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Sonic you be careful out there, I don't want to lose you again." Erza wished.

"Don't worry, I will. That's a promise and that promise it to come back to you. You have my word."

"Good. Before you go, I want to say is that… I love you."

"I know Erza, I love you too."

Erza pulls Sonic for a passionate kiss on the lips which Sonic return the kiss sharing their moment together while Kenny watched. Erza breaks the kiss and smile to Sonic before leaving. Lucy, Wendy and Carla arrive and wishes Sonic and Kenny good luck and saying their goodbyes to them.

"Sonic. Be careful." Lucy warned.

"I will." Sonic responded.

"Hope you can come back home safe and sound. We will win the Grand Magic Games for you and Kenny." Wendy smiled.

"Cool and thanks Wendy."

Wendy gives Sonic and tight hug. Lucy comes in and embraces herself pressing her lips against Sonic's lips sharing a kiss to the hedgehog hero before breaking away. Carla come and talk to Kenny.

"Kenny. You be careful out there with Sonic, this is a dangerous situation." Carla warned.

"I will and we'll be back. I'll see you soon Carla." Kenny smiled.

Before Kenny would get ready, Carla surprises the blue exceed and press her lips against Kenny's lips surprises him. Kenny suddenly returns the kiss sharing a moment with the white exceed before breaking away.

"Sorry. I meant to do that." Carla apologized.

"It's ok, I'm not mad. It's perfectly ok." Kenny accepted.

"Let's not tell this to Happy."

"Yeah good idea, he'll go berserk if he find out."

Carla smiled and kisses Kenny on the cheek and return with the others and leave the ship. Jenny comes in and kisses Sonic on the lips wishing him luck on his journey and gives him a Sorcerer's Weekly magazine.

"Here. It's all the pictures of me showing my sexy body. Just for in case if you get bored. Be careful Sonic, I don't want anything happen to you." Jenny warned.

Sonic nod his head in response. Jura and Chelia come and wished Sonic luck on his journey, Chelia gives Sonic a hug and kiss him on the cheek. Cana also arrive and kisses Sonic on the cheek and on the lips smiling seductively at him. Natsu and Gray wished Sonic luck and shaking his hand. After the goodbyes, Sonic and Kenny got everything ready, doubled check everything and then set sail from Crocus and journey over to Tartarus Island to collect the stones and defeat Darkness the Hedgehog once and for all. Sonic and Kenny wave at everyone saying their goodbyes and set sail. Kenny take the wheel and following the course like on the map.

"Well looks like it's going to be a long ride." Kenny said.

"Yeah it sure is buddy. The great challenge awaits at Tartarus Island." Sonic pointed out.

Team Sonic sailed off to the seas and heading off to Tartarus Island, the greatest challenge awaits for Sonic in the journey to retrieve the stones of harmony and defeat Darkness with it.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**Team Sonic: Sonic and Kenny quit the Grand Magic Games had set sail and journey to Tartarus Island, an island that no wizard had ventured the island and not returned alive while venturing towards it and collect the stones. It's going to be a long journey for these two and the great challenge for Sonic awaits him in Tartarus Island. Will Sonic and Kenny make it to Tartarus Island, collect the stones and return alive safely or will they fail? Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**

* * *

**Oh just in case all of you are wondering, I decided to add a reference of the Elements of Harmony from My Little Pony series. Thought I would try to make things a little interesting for Act 2. Of course, Sonic will be going up against Acnologia the black dragon very soon whenever he get the chance to see him. Also Sonic will meet the mysterious person with the brown cloak in the Island during his journey.**


	28. Act 2 Scene 2: Kraken

Chapter 28: Kraken

Sonic and Kenny aka Team Sonic had been sailing to the seas for days already. The two waited patiently to arrive to the Island call Tartarus Island. While they sail, they had been training practicing their fighting style, meditating, doing some exercise to keep up with their momentum and get strong for their great challenge. Sonic gave his partner a few more pointers of a few martial arts since he's an expert. Kenny had practice using his staff to get a better use of it. Sonic practicing his swordsmanship performing some new techniques new combat skills also train in archery with his bow that Kenny made for Sonic for a good use while on stealth mode.

The two had been training for days now and working together to get stronger. Also there was some thunder storms along the way and the two had gone though it through the storm while they sail and making it on their own along the way. They had been following the direction on the map while sailing to their destination. Team Sonic had not face any monsters or pirates along the way and things were quiet and peaceful so it seems for now anyways.

Right now, it was nighttime, the ship continue to sail slowly along the ride and Sonic and Kenny were inside the ship for the night eating dinner for the night. Sonic then begin asking Kenny a question.

"Hey Kenny." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Kenny responded.

"How long will it take for us to reach to our destination?"

"If I remember correctly, it'll take us about a week to get there."

"I see. Well we got a long way to go, hopefully there won't be any trouble while we sail to Tartarus Island."

"Yeah me too. What do you think it'll be like heading over to that Island?"

"Good question, I have no clue but we'll expect trouble and danger during the journey. Makarov did mentioned that no wizard had return from the Island alive being dead or been killed. Who knows what we'll be expecting."

"Yeah. Who knows, something tells me that there's going to a lot of trouble like fighting off random baddies like monsters, dead warriors or whatsoever."

"Tell me about it that reminds me those video games I played."

"Video Games?"

"Yeah you play the controllers, playing a character going on an adventure and fight off baddies and save the world type of stuff."

"Oh."

"You never heard of it don't you?"

"No not really."

"No worries. They're awesome to play, anyways do have any games to play."

"Yeah just a few. Wanna play checkers?"

"Sure checkers sounds good."

Kenny smiled, flew over to room and get the board game of checkers to set up and play with Sonic. The Team knew they're in for one heck of a long ride sailing to Tartarus Island.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Darkness and his henchman were in hiding plotting their next move. Darkness had focus on creating an army of dark soldiers and warriors from the darkness and they seem to be creating some kind like an airship that they've been working on for the past few days while the wizards were so busy in the grand Magic Games. Candy and Death enter Darkness's quarters to report their lord.

"Lord Darkness we have news." Death reported.

"Speak. Is it my arch enemy?" Darkness asked looking out the window.

"Yeah. Sonic and his exceed partner had left their guild and went to an Island called Tartarus." Candy informed.

"Oh is that so. Let Sonic have his fun, I don't care as long as we plan for our next move is to take over Fiore and the entire world."

"So we should stand down then?" Death questioned.

"Of course but to add on to Sonic's journey, since he is journey on a ship sailing to that Island. Why not give up the benefit of a doubt that he'll be facing a dangerous creature of the darkness in the seas."

"And what is that if you don't mind me asking my lord?' Candy asked.

"Oh you'll find out tomorrow. You all will watch it through my dark vision, Sonic will have the trouble to deal with this monstrosity."

Darkness blink his eyes glowing purple chanted a spell from the power of darkness and begin laughing evilly.

* * *

_Undersea…_

In the bottom of the oceans, a roar is heard underground which scaring off the fishes and there was a six eyes from the shadows as they are the color yellow glowing and begin to roar once again.

* * *

_Next Day…_

Sonic and Kenny had a long sleep and continue sailing, Sonic controlling the wheel following the direction to the island while Kenny lay on the ground drawing a picture. Things were very quiet and peaceful and Sonic enjoying the silence so was Kenny hoping this would be another quiet day but that silence had been interrupted when all of sudden, they felt a wave under the ship which making Sonic and Kenny jump by surprise.

"What was that?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know, we must've hit a rock under the water somehow or must've been a wave." Sonic guessed.

"That's weird. Something isn't right or it must be my imagination."

"*Chuckle* Probably who knows buddy."

Kenny smiled, they continue on sailing until suddenly, they hear a roar that catch them by surprise.

"Sonic…" Kenny trailed off.

"I know, I heard it too. I think we got company, we could be facing a monster." Sonic figured.

"A sea monster. This is surprising."

"It sure is, it looks like we're in one heck of a fight buddy."

Before Kenny would reply, all of sudden they hear a wave of the ocean and it start spinning the ship catching Sonic and Kenny by surprise of this. The ocean then forms a whirlpool earning Team Sonic's attention and all of sudden, giant tentacles appear from the whirlpool and start swinging around.

"What the hell is that?!" Kenny shouted.

"Beats me, how should I know!" Sonic replied.

Seconds later, the giant figure then appear out of the oceans which be a head and body raising up and four legs coming from underground which it looks like giant grab legs. The giant sea monster then stood up and let out a loud roar which scaring Kenny except Sonic.

"It's… It's a Kraken." Kenny examined.

"Wait. That thing is a Kraken?" Sonic inquired.

"Yeah. I heard the stories of it but I never knew they were real."

"It looks real enough to me by the looks of it."

"What should we do?"

"We can't let that thing destroy our ship, we the supplies for the journey so I'll fight it. Turn the ship around and wait for me until I defeat that thing."

"Yeah good idea but be careful Sonic, who knows what that thing could do."

"Roger that."

Sonic turns into **Super Sonic**, takes out his sword and charges over to the Kraken and begin to fight it.

* * *

_With Darkness…_

Darkness and the henchman watching on from the dark screen and they are amazed to see the size of the sea monster.

"Darkness you created this?" Sting asked.

"That looks bad ass if you ask me." Crash smirked.

"Yes I have, something for Sonic to be in trouble to fight off against with. This should be interesting." Darkness smirked watching on.

* * *

_The Fight…_

Sonic flew over to the Kraken and swing his sword to give it some damage as the sea monster roar in pain. The tentacles appear and try to striking Sonic. Sonic dodging away the tentacles, shoots some energy balls at the Kraken. The sea monster roar and try grabbing Sonic but Sonic dashes over and uses **Super Sonic Boost** to attack it hitting the Kraken. The Kraken roared in pain and goes to strike Sonic with his tentacle, Sonic boosts up and swing his sword at the Kraken cutting the tentacle spilling out blood into the sea hearing the Kraken roared in severe pain.

Kenny watching on and took some photos of the Kraken with his camera.

"Sonic please be careful." Kenny praised.

The Kraken roared, using its tentacles at Sonic. Sonic glared, evading the tentacles and flew over to the Kraken ready to swing his sword to kill the Kraken but however, the tentacle suddenly appear and hits Sonic smacking him in the water and splash through the water. Sonic recover himself and flung back up to the surface, dodging the tentacles and puts his sword away. Sonic then rely on his powers and begin shooting energy balls at the Kraken. The sea monster begin roaring, hitting Sonic but Sonic grab the Kraken by the finger and pushes it away from him and uses his technique.

"**Super Sonic Beam!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoot a beam of light blue energy to the Kraken by the face and hits him backing the sea monster a little then Sonic charges to the giant Kraken and uses another technique.

"**Chaos Punch!**" Sonic again shouted.

Sonic builds up yellow aura energy into his fist and punches the Kraken making the Kraken scream in pain. He then try biting Sonic to kill him and eat him but Sonic uses his speed and dodging from the Kraken making his way to his back. Sonic then uses **Super Sonic Beam** again hitting the Kraken making it scream roaring in pain again and swing its arm at Sonic smacking him away. Sonic did an aerial recover and charges to the Kraken using **Super Sonic Boost** at the Kraken hitting him on its back then hitting against using his same technique. More tentacles appear from the water then start striking Sonic. Sonic goes all out turning **Super Sonic 4** and then use his technique to block off the tentacles from coming towards him.

"**Chaos Blast!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shots a shockwave blast which it is the color red blocking off the tentacle then uses his powers, blasting and destroying the tentacles from his reach.

"Man this monster is twice as strong like Darkness. I better be on my guard." Sonic said in a deep voice.

The Kraken roared, Sonic charges to the giant sea monster and engage in a fight going all out and try to end the fight as quickly as possible. The Kraken again uses its tentacles over at the Sonic, Sonic begin dodging away the tentacles and start to grind on them uses his feet like skateboarding on a rail. Sonic uses his chaos energy and swings his sword creating energy waves cutting the giant tentacles making the giant sea monster screaming in pain as the fight continues on.

* * *

_With Darkness…_

"That giant ssssssssssea monssssssster is very tough." Fang commented.

"No kidding, that thing is really tough to beat. Do you think Sonic could defeat that giant sea monster?" Hunter asked.

"Probably. Sonic finds a way to win." Death noted.

"That is true, this became very interesting." Darkness grinned.

* * *

_Back to the Fight…_

Sonic continue to fight off the Kraken as long as he could. He kept dodging away from the tentacles, destroying them with his sword cutting them in the fight. The Kraken begin to swing its arms hitting Sonic but Sonic kicks away, deflecting the hands of the Kraken then surprises Sonic which a punch. Sonic scream flying back but did an aerial recover and get back in the fight. The Kraken roared out of anger, frustration and Sonic then see it in the giant sea monster.

"Looks like he's tired of the fight well so am I. Time to end this." Sonic said in a deep voice.

Sonic powers up, get in motion and charging his power forming red and yellow aura into one technique.

"**Super Sonic Beam 10x!**" Sonic blasted.

Sonic blasts a beam of red and yellow energy to the Kraken hitting him creating an explosion hoping that did the trick hearing the Kraken scream in agony. Sonic waited for the smoke to clear off hoping that defeated the Kraken but unfortunately, a tentacle appear behind Sonic and wraps it around Sonic and pulls him under water and squeeze him tight hoping to kill Sonic and drown him to death.

"SONIC!" Kenny cried.

Sonic is brought under water struggling free and holding his breath but to no avail the Kraken's grip was too strong for Sonic to break. Sonic was in the moments of giving up but something brought him, a problem that he made for his wife Erza and he intend to keep that promise and so Sonic then begin transforming and got angry. He begin to turn purple and had grey streaks on his quills, even his skin turn grey and his eyes became pure white. Sonic then firing himself up and break free from the Kraken's tentacle by blowing a wave of fire destroying the tentacle and flew up back to the surface and got out from the ocean water. Sonic as **Darkspine Sonic** begin to powering himself up with flames around him, dancing around him then Sonic begin to let out a loud roar as he begin to ascend to a newer level of his Darkspine form making him **Darkspine Sonic 2**. His quills grew a little longer and became spikier and get to his stance glaring at the giant sea monster.

"You just made me angry. I am not going to break my promise I made to my wife Erza. I am not going to give up now." Sonic said in the deep voice.

The Kraken roared and delivers a punch to Sonic but however, Sonic catches the giant fist glaring at the giant sea monster.

"Now time to end you." Sonic threatened.

Sonic shoot flaming arrows like bombs to the legs and blowing up the legs making the Kraken roared in pain from the palm of his hands. Sonic forms flaming balls from his hands, bringing them together combining them and raise it in the air and generates flames enlarging it like the sun ready to use it at the kraken. The Kraken roared, uses its tentacles to stop Sonic and end his life but Sonic had counters the giant sea monster.

"Take this. **Pyro Eclipse!**" Sonic hurled.

Sonic hurls over his giant technique over the sea monster creating a massive fire explosion on the Kraken making the Kraken roared in pain and agony altogether. It begin bleeding from the explosion and its cut up legs still bleeding out blood. Sonic then takes out his sword, forming the sword it fire and flew over to the giant sea monster with incredible velocity like a meteor. Sonic begin spinning himself around and start to swing around his sword forming flames with it.

"**Spinning Pyro Torpedo!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic dash through the Kraken through the entire body through the heart and out of the body, afterward Sonic finishes the Kraken one final attack so he did a 360 degree spin and shoots a giant wave of wave over to the Kraken.

"**Swinging Blaze Takedown!**" Sonic unleashed.

The fire wave phase through the kraken making the kraken roared in pain and begin to blow up in ashes and fade away killing the kraken within sight. After the fight against the kraken, Sonic flew on back to the ship landed perfectly and revert back to his normal state.

"Sonic that was amazing." Kenny commented.

"Thanks Kenny. I had to go all out and end that giant sea monster so we can proceed." Sonic responded putting his sword away.

"Well it was an amazing fight. Did you ascended your Darkspine form?"

"Yeah. I ascended up to level two and made it quite stronger too."

"Now that's awesome. You've been getting stronger since you've been training."

"Yeah that's true so let's continue on to Tartarus Island."

"Yeah let's get going."

And so Team Sonic continue to set sail and head to the same direction to Tartarus Island and continue with their journey.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Darkness and the henchman finished seeing Sonic kill the kraken and that amuses Darkness.

"Sonic had became quite strong and had progressed himself to be powerful as we speak." Death pointed out.

"Yeah and he increases his powerful form and kill the Kraken without any trouble at all." Hunter added.

"I don't know what is form is but it was very interesting to see him fight in that form. Much has changed since I was dead." Darkness said.

"So that's over with, should we continue to go along with the plan lord Darkness?" Candy asked.

"Yes. We have much to do for our plans after all Sonic will be distracted and busy journey to Tatarus Island doing whoever knows what. This had buy us a lot of time to set up." Darkness said.

Darkness's henchman left the quarters to attend their duties, he look at the screen watching Sonic.

"We have all the time in the world and Sonic is in one heck of the surprise when he returns to Fiore of while in that forsaken island. It's only a matter of time." Darkness smirked.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**Sonic has defeated the kraken and now he and Kenny advances ahead continue their destination to Tartarus Island. Darkness has begun to make his army and set preparations of his plans for his goals. What surprises awaits for Sonic in the Island? Will Sonic meet the mysterious brown cloak suspect who's been dying to meet in the island? Tune in next time for another scene and chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**

* * *

**P.S: Just in case you're wondering, I used the Kraken (Clash of the Titans 2010 version) to the story to fight Sonic so you all don't get confused.**


	29. Act 2 Scene 3: Glacier Mountain

Chapter 29: Glacier Mountain

Two days had pass since Sonic defeated and kill the Kraken and continue on to their path to Tatarus Island and collecting the stones of harmony to defeat Darkness the Hedgehog with the power of the stones. Team Sonic continue following the path as time going by and it will take them a week to get to the island and complete their quest.

Sonic now steering the wheel looking on while sailing and Kenny inside the ship checking up on some supplies and food. After double checking on everything, Kenny return up to the surface on the ship and approach to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, we're still good on food and supplies." Kenny informed.

"Good. We've been sailing for days now and was interrupted by the giant kraken and again sailing for two days straight without any trouble along the way. For now anyways." Sonic pointed out.

"True and things have been quiet during the ride."

"Yeah too quiet but I enjoy the silence. Anyway, have you located any nearby Islands while we sail?"

"Not exactly everything's all clear for now."

"Fair enough."

"Hey Sonic, I got a question?"

"What's up?"

"Are you missing Erza and the others in Fairy Tail because I am?"

"Of course. Although I hate to leave them but I made a promise to Erza that I will come back to her safe and sound. I know that the Island is very dangerous, no other wizard has never return alive nor find the stones although this will be my greatest challenge yet and I'm ready for an challenge if it means to save the world that is. Either way I'm sure they'll be just fine. I hope they won the Grand Magic Games after leaving for Tatarus Island."

"Me too. I hope they won knowing what a fantastic performance they did in the Grand Magic Games."

"Yeah the way Natsu took on Sting and Rogue the twin dragon slayers was awesome. It was like watching a Pay Per View match."

"A what now?"

"Long story. But yeah it was like watching a really big match."

"Tell me about it. Oh I even glance over Zack's face knowing he wanted to fight Sting for insulting him that day before the Grand Magic Games started."

"Oh yeah I remember that. He did said that he's satisfied that Sting got the taste of his own medicine when Natsu beat Sting and Rogue. I got to say it was priceless."

"*Laugh* Yeah definitely."

"And why on earth is it quiet here. Let's put some music on while we sail, can you steer the while I go get my music player real quick?"

"Sure."

Kenny took the way so Sonic can go get his music player. Sonic dashes back inside the ship, grab his music player with some stereo and dashes back up to the surface and play some music. Sonic then turn one of the classic hits: **Michael Jackson – Rock with You**. Sonic start bumping his head getting Kenny to feel the rhythm.

"Hey this is good. Who sings this?" Kenny asked start grooving.

"That will be Michael Jackson, one of the greatest pop singers of all time. He was a legend of music and his music got the people dance to his music and make them bring smiles on their faces and get that feeling to dance to the song." Sonic smiled.

Kenny all of sudden start to groove, dance to the song and had a wide smile on his face.

"Oh I am starting to enjoy this." Kenny admitted.

"Told you didn't I." Sonic repeated.

Kenny begin to dance and so did Sonic while taking the wheel of their ship. Kenny start to do some breakdancing which brought Sonic by surprise.

"Wait you can breakdance?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I've been practicing. Why you break dance too?" Kenny inquired.

"Yeah let's have a dance battle then."

"Sure."

Sonic and Kenny in motion and begin to dance, getting in the rhythm to the song. Kenny begin to do a floor rock then do a back spin spinning in 720 degree and stop did a pose smirked. Sonic chuckled and did a floor rocking then do a windmill by spinning himself using his upper body to move while his legs are up in the air and afterward did a head spin and did a one hand stand and smiled.

Kenny come back and did an arm wave moving his arms like a wave side to side and sliding his feet and did a 360 degree spin and stomp his foot moving his while having his hand up in the air pointing one finger up and start grooving to the beat. Kenny even do the running man move smiling at Sonic and point his finger at him. Sonic grinned and come right back and begin doing a hand stand spinning himself around, after that he lifts himself up in the air and lands on the ground with his stomach and doing the worm backwards hoping of the ground like a worm moving himself backward then front himself up on his feet and begin to do circle slide dance move and then begin do a moonwalk looking at Kenny with a sneaky smile on his face and winks at him and do a spin and do a Michael Jackson pose which had Kenny bulge his eyes wide.

Sonic smile and gesture Kenny to join him and so he did. The two begin to do a circle slide together and begin breakdancing together as they begin doing some flare spins and doing elbow hops and even doing an elbow spinning together. After that they do some air flares and some flares using their hands on the ground, seconds later, the two then begin do a windmill spinning around and afterwards doing a headspin a few times and after a few more spins doing a headspin, they then hop off the ground and front flip together. Sonic land on the ground and Kenny landed on Sonic's shoulder and they then do a pose crossing their arms and had smiles on their face.

"Kenny, I think we made a pretty good dancing team don't you think?" Sonic smiled.

"Oh yeah definitely. We sure do." Kenny replied smiling back.

Sonic chuckle and the two continue to enjoy listening to some music, Sonic still take control of the wheel bopping his head and Kenny sat on Sonic's shoulder and bops his head also as the boys continue their journey to for the stones of harmony.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Fairy Tail in Magnolia…_

The Wizards o Fairy Tail in their guild which they got their building back after winning the Grand Magic Games and the events that happen with the Dragon King Festival and the door that change the world forever. The guild couldn't been more happier that they won and got their building back. Everyone is having a nice day so far, people drinking, socializing or going out on a job to make some jewel. Although, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Erza, and Zack missed Sonic while he's away including Kenny who's with him. Lucy became to be worried for Sonic's safety since Tartarus Island is like cursed island that no wizard had returned back alive or never dared to journey to search for the stones.

"Something wrong Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah I'm worried about Sonic and Kenny. They left for Tartarus Island to search for the stones of harmony." Lucy frowned.

"Yeah me too. I just hope Sonic come back safely, although he can take care for himself out there including Kenny but that has me be afraid that what if Sonic and Kenny didn't return back alive and Darkness take of Fiore, Earthland and including the world."

"I had that same feeling too."

"Guys. This is Sonic and Kenny we're talking about, I'm sure they'll be just fine after all Sonic is the strongest wizard of Fiore. You guys worry too much." Natsu grinned.

"Aye and they're the two most popular wizards in Fiore and they're heroes too." Happy chirped.

"Flame brain is right, after all they're Team Sonic. They can handle anything." Gray added.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Sonic and Kenny can take care of themselves." Wendy smiled.

"I agree with you. Sonic is all strong and powerful and of course handsome to boot. Erza what do you think?" Lucy asked.

"I agree with those words but I am worried about my husband's journey. Heading to the island to collect the stones to defeat his arch enemy. I fear that he won't make it back home alive, I should've been by his side to aid him on his quest." Erza said clenching her fist.

"Don't forget Sonic gets to do all the fighting, I wanted to go with him on that journey." Natsu whined.

"Really then would you be able to handle it by sailing over the island by boat?" Gray asked making Natsu sick.

"Good point."

"Anyways, Sonic will be ok including Kenny. They are Team Sonic and they can handle anything."

"Fair enough." Lucy beamed.

Carla thought about Kenny safety while journey to the island with his partner Sonic. She had to admit, she had feelings for Kenny after kissing him on the lips shocking Kenny by surprise. Wendy knew her exceed friend had feelings for the blue blur hero's exceed partner and decide to keep quiet until she was ready to talk about it.

"_Kenny. Please come back home safe including Sonic._" Carla prayed.

At the bar, Zack drinking some root beer alongside with Jim Liger by his side. He was worried about his mentor's safety after hearing so much about Tartarus Island is a cursed and deadly, no wizard or a travel has made it back alive facing their fates. He wanted to go with Sonic, to aid him on his journey and have an adventure with his idol. He sighed, takes a sip of his drink frowning down thinking about Team Sonic. He also wanted to be part of the team to spend more time with Sonic and Kenny on missions and travel to different places together. He had noticed that those two had been close like brothers, he wanted to have that same relationship with Sonic, his mentor and again sighed taking another sip.

"What's on your mind?" Jim asked.

"It's Sonic, I'm worried about him and Kenny." Zack answered.

"You know they're going to be ok. He made a promise with Erza that he's return back alive safe and sound including Kenny."

"Yeah but…"

"What?"

"I just can't stand being worried about him and Kenny. I know I should've been at the boat when I got the chance. I wanted to be by his side, fighting alongside of him and be part of the team. Sonic had many and I mean many adventures in his career and his life being a hero. I want to be just like him, be strong as him and of course gain the people's trust. They still didn't trust me except for Sonic, Kenny, my former master Rai Gadder, and of course my girlfriend Mirajane even you Jim. I just can't stand of everyone not trusting me."

"I understand what you're going through Zack. They haven't forgot that what you did to them including Mirajane and her siblings. They still don't trust you so much and the fact that you're dating their older sister Mira. Sure they look at you as Acnologia knowing you're the son of the black dragon and the king of the dragons that makes you like his prince I think."

"It sure does."

"Anyways, give it some time. Sonic did mentioned that before. You did help defeat the dragons during the dragon king festival a few days ago when the door suddenly opened."

"Yeah I know Jim. This is hard for me."

"I know Zack I know, be strong. They'll trust you just give it some time that's all."

"You're right. Why am I doubting about this. They'll trust in time."

"Now that's more like it, turn that frown upside down."

"*Chuckle* Thanks Jim."

"No problem. Just helping my partner out."

Mirajane returns the bar and kisses Zack on the cheek.

"Hey love, how are you?" Mirajane asked.

"Just getting there." Zack replied.

"That's good. So are you worried about Sonic?"

"Yeah. I'm worried about his safety."

"Don't worry, I'm sure your mentor will return back including Kenny. Are you still frowning that you want to join his team?"

"Yeah… I still do."

"Sonic and Kenny had became quite popular in the Sorcerer's magazine, even in Fiore. The citizens are calling them the dynamic duo. They work together, train together, travel together, enjoy each other's company and of course work like a team."

"That's what I heard." Jim said.

"Man I wish I was training with Sonic right now but he's gone." Zack wished.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Sonic and Kenny will be just fine. You just got believe it." Mirajane beamed.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Good so are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah we are. Why did you ask?"

"Just wondering if you forget. I got to go attend the other guys, talk to you later Zack."

"Why not I help you around the guild."

"Sure I would love that."

Zack helps Mirajane around the guild. Carla look over to the giant black dragon slayer so does Team Natsu, they decide to go out on a job to help pay Lucy's rent. All of sudden, Carla then start to have a vision about a serious manner.

* * *

_Carla's Vision…_

_Carla sees pictures of carnage and destruction on the battlefield with the blazing flames. There were bodes of dark warriors down dead and defeated, wizard who are knocked out unconscious from the battle it seem like it's a war zone. Carla see a crying Wendy and Mirajane sobbing sadly in the vision. Carla even begin to see a vision of beaten and bruised up Sonic the Hedgehog being lifting up in the air by his shirt collar by a giant. She had a clear look as it was a jet black hair tall wizard with an evil smile on his face ready to deliver a final blow against Sonic to end his life. She then hears the voice speaking._

"_This time, I will be the number one powerful wizard in all of Fiore. If it means of killing you to take that spot then so be it. I have no problem with that." The wizard determined._

_The wizard balled his fist engulfing darkness and punching through Sonic through his chest through to his heart making Sonic scream in agony._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sonic screeched feeling immense pain._

_The wizard drops Sonic down on the ground and Carla hear his laughs after mercilessly kill the hedgehog hero. There was a puddle of blood under Sonic and Sonic choke meeting his demise. Carla sees a jet black hair laughing and smiling evilly down at the motionless body of Sonic successfully killed him._

* * *

_Reality…_

Carla gasped, she look over to the giant realizing who it was. She felt fear, suspecting that the vision may happen but to her visions, they always came true. She did not want to believe it but it was the truth, it was the person who killed Sonic and show no mercy.

"_What was that and who is this person in that vision killing Sonic on the spot and how can this happen?_" Carla thought trembling.

"Carla."

Carla shook her head to return back to reality and turn her attention to Wendy.

"Are you ok?" Carla asked.

"Yes. I am alright, thank you for asking child. I didn't mean to make you worry." Carla apologized.

"It's ok, I was just concern that's all. Come on, the others are waiting."

"Yes. Let's get moving them."

Wendy and Carla meet up with Team Natsu over at the station. Carla begin thinking about the black dragon slayer and having thoughts about him and thinking about Sonic.

"_Sonic. In that vision, I hope that you can try defeat this person for betraying you. I have a feeling that this would get any worse from that vision I saw just now._" Carla thought.

* * *

_With Team Sonic…_

It had been three hours that Sonic and Kenny sailed. After they had fun dancing, they stop and return back to the focus on reaching to the island for the search of the Elements of Harmony stones. Sonic continue steering the ship, following the same direction to reach to Tartarus, while they sail they even came across a mountain, an ice mountain. They see some ice in the water and they feel the cold breeze blowing. The team sail over to the hole of a mountain and things seem to be very quiet for some reason. A few seconds later, there some light along the way knowing they're on the same trail where it leads to Tartarus Island. All of sudden, they felt something rumbled on the water and it stop the ship, Sonic went to go take a look to find out that they got stuck in the ice.

"Dang. We got stuck on ice." Sonic noted.

"How is that possible?" Kenny asked.

"I have no idea. But it looks like that we can still get out of here using my **Fire Form**."

"Well you can melt the ice right?"

"Yeah just give me a second, I'll have us out of the ice in a jiffy."

Before Sonic could transform into his fire form to melt the ice until they hear a voice echo.

"Who dares to enter this place?" the voiced questioned echoing the area.

"Sonic…" Kenny trailed off.

"Yeah I know, we're not alone and someone might want to kill us." Sonic said.

Sonic and Kenny became cautions preparing themselves for the worst. Seconds later, Kenny sees a ice beam coming towards them.

"Sonic look out!" Kenny warned.

Sonic senses a beam coming towards them so he and Kenny got out of the way and the beam begin freeing their ship and they landed on the ground from the ice.

"Great there goes our ride." Kenny said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this." Sonic countered.

Sonic turn into Fire Sonic and uses Fire Bomb to melt the ice but to no avail, the ice was too struck even for fire magic to melt and break the ice.

"Damn. I can't seem to melt or break that ice." Sonic said.

"We need that ship in order to get to Tartarus Island, our supplies and our gear is inside." Kenny reminded.

"Oh know. At least I have my sword with me. Let's find that bucko who free our ship, ask him how to break the ice and get out of here."

"Yeah good idea and by the looks of it we're going to be doing some fighting."

"Yeah definitely. Anyway, there's no time to waste. Let's move."

Kenny nod in response and so Sonic and Kenny ventured through the cave of the ice mountain. Sonic also put on a jacket like putting on a black hooded fleece jacket with blue strips on it and Kenny wore a grey jacket. They walk through the cave of the mountain then makes their way out of the cave as it started to blow heavy wind and there was a blizzard. Sonic puts on his extreme gear glasses on and putting on a half face mask around his mouth to keep himself warm and put his hoodie atop his head. Kenny putting on a hoodie atop his head and so Team Sonic then continue their way to find the character who froze their ship for reaching to Tartarus Island.

During their objective, they then encounter some snow warriors and wizard making their way to Sonic and Kenny stopping their intruders and kill them. They surround Team Sonic and Sonic got to his stance ready to fight.

"Sonic, I think they don't want us to be in this mountain island." Kenny figured.

"You think? They're in one heck of a fight." Sonic examined.

And so, the wizards and warriors then charge over to Sonic. Sonic takes out his sword and fight them off to keep his exceed safe and keep themselves alive to continue on to Tartarus Island. Sonic swing his sword, using his Taekwondo and Krav Maga fighting style to fend off the attackers. Kenny use his staff and help Sonic fending off the attackers. While they fight off the attackers, they then make their way ahead to complete their objective. Sonic begin homing attack two attackers seeing a passage way into the cave.

"This way." Sonic commanded.

Kenny followed Sonic entering the passage way to get out of the windy blizzard. Sonic pulls down his face mask and his hoodie only keeping his extreme gear glasses on. Sonic see more attackers up ahead so Kenny grabs onto Sonic's shoulder and Sonic then uses **Sonic Boost** to bash the attackers out of the way. During their path, they see more attackers start using ice magic on Sonic and Kenny. Sonic turns into **Fire Sonic** and begin shooting flaming fire balls at fighting back the attackers. Kenny jumps off of Sonic and then the flaming hedgehog jumps in the air and use his technique.

"**Pyro Tornado!**" Sonic unleashed.

Sonic spinning around forming a blazing tornado and sucking the attackers in the whirlwind tornado and then Sonic extend his arms out pushing away the attackers out of sight unconscious. Sonic descends to the ground looking over to his exceed partner.

"You ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Why would they want to attack us, we're just passing through." Kenny questioned.

"Simply they're not ok with any intruders or travelers coming through their mountain island. However, time to pay that son of a bitch for freezing our ship. Let's get moving."

"Right."

Team Sonic resume to their objective. As they get inches close, they see more attackers inside the room ready to strike using their ice magic until their leader stopped them.

"Stand down guys, this one is mine." The voiced commanded.

Kenny got behind Sonic as Sonic got ready to fight. He sees a white figure appearing from his throne chair smiling at Sonic. Sonic look around to see that they're in some kind of a arena and the two attackers locking Team Sonic in the arena.

"We're trapped." Kenny pointed out.

"So you must be that Sonic the Hedgehog character Fiore and Earthland has been talking about."

Team Sonic glancing over the attacker's leader, it appear to be a blue and grey six foot three snow werewolf possessing ice magic smirking over to Sonic.

"I thought it was you. My you looking good after being asleep for seven long years." The snow werewolf smirked.

"Thanks. I try not to impress." Sonic thanked glaring.

"Well you do impress the ladies with your skills, techniques, powers and even your fighting style. That's one way to put it. Now tell me, what the hell brought you here in my mountain island and causing trouble attacking my army?"

"We're just passing through that's all. We don't want any trouble well your fighters started and started to fight us and I assume that you froze our ship in ice?"

"Yeah I did. Sorry about that, I thought you were one of the wizards that try to attack or come get us exactly. Although the name is Scar."

"Well Scar… do you mind if you unfroze our ship so we can be on our way from the island?"

"Why? You guys got somewhere to go exactly?"

"Yes. You see we're heading off to an Island call Tartarus Island." Kenny answered.

"Tartarus Island? The cursed island that no wizard or any traveler, warrior make it out of the island alive and never return. That's where you guys are heading?"

"Yeah. Me and my exceed friend Kenny here are heading over to that Island." Sonic responded.

"I see well in that case you guys aren't going anywhere."

"What?!" Kenny shouted.

"You guys are going to be my slaves and with your powers I can get to rule Fiore and I heard they got some sexy women over there and make them my… toys."

"That's not going to happen not when I'm here. Why don't you try fighting me, let's see how strong you are with your ice powers." Sonic provoked.

"Is that a challenge? Oh I accept, I'm going to make you regret challenging me."

***Song start playing the fight: Battle 1 (Devil May Cry 3)***

Scar picks up a dark blue scythe possessing ice powers and jumps down the ground of the arena and get to his stance. Kenny gets out of the way letting Sonic fight Scar and they glance doing a stare off. Seconds later, Scar charges over at Sonic swings his scythe at Sonic. Sonic takes out his sword and blocks the scythe, pushes back Scar and homing attack Scar. Scar rolled out of the way, counters Sonic by swinging his scythe at Sonic but Sonic somehow block the strike and so the two engaging swinging their weapons at each other momentarily. They then swing their weapons and clashed glaring over one another. Afterward, the push each other away and again strike one more and then begin run across from each other, Scar swing his scythe creating some energy waves of ice to Sonic. Sonic then evade them quickly uses Sonic Boost to surprise Scar and bash him three feet away on the ground sliding.

Scar kip up himself to his feet, he smiled and roar charging over at Sonic to strike. Sonic counters Scar by swinging his sword upward to the air and jumps to Scar and deliver a few strikes with his sword and swing his sword downward at Scar hitting him to the ground. Scar uses his ice power and start shooting beams at Sonic. Sonic quickly dodge the beam of ice but instead, he gets struck by ice spikes by Scar shooting spikes of ice over to him. Scar charges over at Sonic to swing his scythe but Sonic senses the incoming attack so he spin dashes through hitting Scar up in the air and begin homing attack Scar but unfortunately, he gets struck with Scar's scythe bringing Sonic back to the ground crashing and slide to the ground. Sonic roll backward and lifting himself off the ground and getting back to the fight with a little skid on the ground.

Scar descends down and resting his scythe on his shoulder smiling.

"You put it up much of a challenge. You sure know how to fight." Scar commented.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Sonic countered smirking.

"Now that we can agree on. Time for me to chill you out."

Scar puts away his scythe and possess ice magic and shoots beams at Sonic. Sonic back flip and transforms into his fire form ascending it to his second level and then he and Scar engaging in a fire and ice fight. They begin throwing off punches and kicks using their element powers right at each other going at it.

Kenny watching from the sidelines cheering, routing on for his partner.

"Come on Sonic, beat him to the pulp." Kenny routed.

Sonic blocking off of Scar's ice punches and counters him by a flaming back flip kick up in the air. The uses **Fire Whip** grabbing him by the ankle and swings the snow werewolf around the arena. Scar counters Sonic by freezing the fire whip heading over to Sonic. Sonic suddenly let's go of the fire whip and then Scar initiates his technique to harm the flaming hedgehog.

"**Blizzard Strike!**" Scar shouted.

Scar shoots a wind of ice with spikes over to Sonic. Sonic creates a wall barrier with fire which it is **Fire Wall** to block the attack but somehow, it disperse it and hits Sonic in the air. Scar shoots ice to the ground lifting himself up in the air and initiates his another technique.

"**Ice Sword Bash!**" Scar chanted.

Scar creates sword like weapons made of ice and begin swinging at Sonic numerous time and uses an ice kick, attacking Sonic to the ground making the ground shudder. Sonic kip up himself to the fight sees Scar going for another technique to strike Sonic.

"Take this Sonic! **Blizzard Storm!**" Scar attacked.

Scar shoot a wind of ice bullets and spikes at Sonic. Sonic get struck by this attack screaming in pain.

"Sonic!" Kenny cried.

Sonic get sent flying in the air and Scar descends to the ground. He takes out his scythe and prepare to swing his scythe unleashing his technique.

"**Frozen Shockwave!**" Scar chanted.

Scar swings his scythe at Sonic downward creates a shockwave of ice with ice shards and it Sonic directly through him causing Sonic to scream in agony and collapse to the ground. Scar wasn't done yet, he then punches the ground creating a pillar of ice upward hitting Sonic up at the ceiling wall and crashes hard and falls down to the ground hard with a loud thud as some rocks collapses on the ground to him making Scar smiled greatly.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaaaa now that's what I talk about an epic finish to the hedgehog hero. Phah!" Scar taunted.

Scar raises his hands in the air posing for his victory against the hedgehog hero. Kenny knew this wasn't over, it was just getting started. All of sudden, the noise died down when they see some red light over at the rocks making Scar brought by surprise. All of sudden, the rocks burst open creating some rubble pieces as they see Sonic powered up. His quills became a little long but they're still spikier, he then had flaming designs on his quills as the colors are red, orange and yellow and even has flame designs on his arms as well like tattoos which are tribal designs. There were flames dancing around Sonic as he glare over to the snow werewolf.

Kenny watch in awe seeing Sonic who had somehow ascended to a newer level of his fire form. Scar was in total shock seeing Sonic possessing so much flame power with this form.

"What. How are you possessing that much power?" Scar asked in fear.

"It's called training. I've been training a lot and we're leaving this mountain island whether you like it or not." Sonic determined.

"Not if I can help it! **Frozen Torpedo!**"

Scar brings his hands together, forming ice with this technique and shoot a massive sphere of ice with spikes and shards over to Sonic. Sonic balled his fist engulfing flames and strikes a punch breaking through the ice with one punch shocking Scar and his army.

"What the hell! How did you…?" Scar trailed off.

Sonic gave Scar an answer as he dashes over to Scar unleashing out his attack.

"**Pyro Drive Missile!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic jumps towards Scar and spin himself around engulfing himself with flames around his body and struck Scar with a head-butt to his stomach sending Scar flying over to a wall and crash towards the wall hard. Scar got back in the fight and dashes over to Sonic striking a punch to his face with ice engulfing around his fist. Sonic didn't flinch nor the punch did not had any effect at all which made Scar to be more surprise.

"What the hell? How are you this strong? This isn't right?!" Scar shouted in fear.

"Time to end this." Sonic countered.

Sonic uppercuts Scar in the air and then unleashes out his technique. He then bring his hands together forming flames for his technique and begin shouting out his technique.

"**Blazing Phoenix Blast!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shot a big flaming blazing sphere over at Scar and hits him with the attack creating a flaming explosion in the arena which it burned Scar to a crisp killing him on the spot in front of the army. His burnt body collapses on the ground and laid motionless. Kenny rushes over to Sonic and congratulate him.

"Way to go Sonic. You did it!" Kenny congratulated.

"No problem. It was a pretty good fight though." Sonic smiled.

All of sudden, the army then all charge over at Sonic to kill both Sonic and Kenny.

"Sonic…" Kenny trailed off.

"Don't worry, get behind me." Sonic commanded.

Kenny obeyed Sonic and did what he told him to do. Sonic builds up his power and unleashes out an attack to defeat the ice army.

"**Pyro Blast!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic unleashes out a shockwave of fire all over the arena which blowing and melting the ice army in seconds. Afterward, the ice army was nowhere to be seen and Scar's body then turn into ash and dusting off away of the wind.

"Sonic. That was amazing." Kenny commented.

"Thanks." Sonic smiled.

"So are you going to tell me that you've ascended to a newer level?"

"Yeah. I'm **Fire Sonic 3** now."

"Whoa! Really? How do you keep ascending to a new level?"

"Training of course that's why. Come on let's get out of here before any more of those sumbags show up."

"Yeah and I think you have the power to melt that ice and unfroze the ship."

"Yeah you're right. Let's go try it out."

Sonic and Kenny then took off leaving the arena and return back to their ship. Sonic uses his newer level of fire form melted the strong ice and melt the ice on the water blocking their path and so they then set sail heading off to Tartarus Island. Sonic revert back to his normal state and begin taking the wheel of the ship.

"Well that went well." Kenny stated.

"Yeah it sure was. A nice little adventure until the real adventure begins." Sonic reminded.

"Yeah at Tartarus Island."

"That where the fun part begins and the search of the Elements of Harmony stones begin and it's going to be a great challenge. We got to be extra careful Kenny, who knows what will happen."

"I know and I got your back Sonic."

"I got yours pal."

Team Sonic set sail continuing their path to the island for the search of the elements of harmony stones to defeat Darkness the Hedgehog once and for all.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**Sonic and Kenny had got through Scar and his ice army. Sonic gained a newer level of his fire form and moments away to Tartarus Island. The great challenge awaits for Sonic and Kenny as the search of the stones will begin in the cursed Island of Tartarus. Can our heroes will overcome the challenge, what surprises lies ahead of them? Tune in next time for another chapter and scene of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	30. Act 2 Scene 4: Tartarus Island

Chapter 30: Tartarus Island

It had been three days since Sonic and Kenny as Team Sonic escape the wrath of Scar the Snow Werewolf and his ice army and Sonic gained a newer level of his fire form. Things had been very quiet during their journey to Tartarus Island. They both know it was only moments a way of reaching to their destination and search for the stone called the Elements of Harmony. Kenny reading up on something on his laptop reading on about the stones of harmony. Sonic notices Kenny looking on something and begin to ask to start a conversation.

"What are you reading on Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"Oh about the stones of harmony. Just reading to learn more about the stones." Kenny answered.

"Have you found anything interesting?"

"Yeah. I found out a story about these stones and their great power."

"Fill me in."

"Well. It all started a war between good and evil, the evil plunge the world with chaos and destruction, destroying everything in his path and devour people's lives and turn them into slaves. An evil king name: Khaos ruled the entire world with evil and darkness, he was powerful with dark magic and pure evil magic and no one can never stop the evil king. However, the good fight against the evil and begin the magical war between good and evil. A hero who rise up to the challenge and fight against Khaos and his name was Sora. Sora fought Khaos and intense and destructive power while the war continue on but unfortunately, Sora was no match for Khaos and Khaos was very powerful for anyone to defeat. But that until the group of magical gods created the power of light forming sex stones call the elements of harmony. Sora uses the stones and use the stone's power to defeat Khaos and vanquished evil and return the world into peace and prosperity once again. The magical gods take back the stones and made a decision to seal away the stones no wizard of good or evil could reach to the remote island called Tartarus. Many of the wizards had journey, search for the stones to wield its great power but however, none of the wizards prevail and haven't return from the island making it impossible for any wizard or a traveler out there to journey and search for the stones."

"Whoa. That's an interesting story there buddy."

"It sure is. In Tartarus Islands, there are many challenges, monsters, vicious beasts and warriors in the island and kill anyone who are looking for the stones nor trying to find the stones for themselves."

"It looks like all of them in Tartarus island is searching for the stones for their power."

"They are and get this: only the ones who have the purest light that can wield the stones power and Sora was the first one to use the stones great power and magic."

"That's interesting. I hope I can wield the stones power."

"I'm sure you will Sonic after all, you're using them to defeat Darkness the Hedgehog and bring light to everyone again."

"Yeah I sure am."

"Hey do you think the stones can cure Zack?"

"Hmm."

"You vanquished his rage of darkness, do you think he can have light like the rest?"

"It's not for me to say, it's your heart's decision. You got to listen to it and follow that path to find your light."

"You learned that?"

"Yeah my dad taught me when I was young. He taught me how to be a hero and have the light to help my friends, the people I cared about and especially my best friend and brother Tails back in Mobius."

"Looks like you had a big time career being a hero then huh?"

Kenny smiled and glances to the ocean, seconds later he drop his jaw making Sonic be surprise by this sudden action.

"Kenny, what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Look." Kenny pointed out.

Sonic turn around to take a look, his eyes bulge wide seeing what Kenny is talking about.

"Is that…" Kenny trailed off.

"That's got to be it: **Tartarus Island**." Sonic corrected.

Team Sonic glances over a remote island which it was big and there was an ice mountain along with it. They were only miles away to the island until the reach their destination to search for the stones.

"We made it Sonic. After dealing with the kraken, Scar and his ice army and we made it all the way from Fiore to here." Kenny said.

"Yeah we finally made it. Looks like we're going to start our journey once we set on deck when we reach the island." Sonic stated.

"Yeah that way we can gear up and be on our go."

"Let's go get ready."

"Yeah good idea."

Sonic and Kenny enters inside the ship to gear themselves up for their journey but however, someone who unknown intruders making their way to the ship to intercept and kidnap them or kill them in the act. As Sonic and Kenny grab their gear; setting up for their journey and begin their quest but all of sudden they've been ambushed by a group of sea creature warriors holding their tridents and getting to their stance surrounding Team Sonic. Sonic and Kenny get to their fight stance wondering what has happen.

"Kenny, did you track down any intruders, attackers? Didn't we activate the alert system on your laptop in order to detect any kind of attack on our ship?" Sonic asked.

"No. I must've turned off the alarm of my laptop since we haven't gotten any attacks or intruders on our ship for the past two days after leaving from the ice glacier island." Kenny confessed.

"That makes sense."

The sea warriors begin to attack, Sonic using his fighting style to fight off the attackers and then unsheathe and takes out his sword and fighting them back with weapon to weapon. Kenny takes out his staff and fight off their intruders and getting them off of their ship and continue their way over to the island. Sonic and Kenny swinging their weapons at the sea warriors, Kenny dodging away the weapons from the sea warriors and so Sonic using his homing attack to strike them and perform **Sonic Wind** blowing them out of their ship with this technique and using **Sonic Wave** to add on to the equation.

Team Sonic fight off the intruders getting them off of their ship but however, there were more coming and things were getting too out of hand for Sonic and Kenny but they did not give up and continue to fight off the sea warriors hoping they could get them off of their ship. While they were distracted and more of the sea warriors swimming over to the ship when suddenly, some of them gets eating by another sea creature swimming like a crocodile which it was heading over to the ship. The eyes begin to flow red and let out a silent growl hunting its prey.

Sonic and Kenny fought off more of the sea warriors stopping them from ambushing them and try taking over their ship but all of sudden they hear a loud growl which it sounded just like a crocodile. Everyone paused from the growl and got the looking around.

"Sonic, what is that?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know but it sounded like a crocodile and I recognizes the noises too. It's got to be a crocodile." Sonic figured.

The sea warriors begin to look around to the ocean, one of them gets close wondering where are their reinforcements but all of sudden, a large claw came in and start grabbing the sea warrior bringing it down to the water and start chomping him up with its razor teeth. The sea warriors got cautious and be ready for anything, seconds after the ship begin to shake, the ship shake a few people except for Sonic and Kenny jump to Sonic's shoulder.

"This doesn't look good." Kenny commented.

"No kidding pal." Sonic agreed.

A few short seconds later, a giant crocodile burst out of the water and jumps onto the ship and begin to attack the sea monsters. Sonic had a stern look on his face, the sea warriors begin to fight off the giant crocodile as it was devouring the army chomping their bodies, bones and spreading blood on the ship and begin attacking the ship. The crocodile start destroying, the barrels, pillars and everything in its path. Sonic knew that this crocodile ain't no pushover and it can tell how strong and powerful and blood thirsty it is just watching the animal devouring the sea warriors and wrecking the ship. The blue blur hero then had a solution in mind hoping it works.

"Kenny." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Kenny replied.

"Do we have a bomb in the ship?"

"Yeah just a couple of them and I have a few of them in my backpack. Why?"

"We're going to blow up this ship along with this giant crocodile. I don't want to be hedgehog meat and I know you don't want to be his dinner as well."

"*Gulp* Now that you think of it, I sure as heck don't want to be dinner. Let's go set up the bombs."

"Let's go."

Sonic and Kenny enter inside their ship to set up the bombs while the giant crocodile is distracted by the sea warriors. Sonic uses his speed dashing over to the closet and begin setting the bombs to thirty seconds while Kenny kept some of them in his backpack just in case for the special occasion. Afterward, just when Sonic and Kenny are about to leave and get off of their ship until suddenly, a giant crocodile hand come bursting down inside the ship with three dead bodies of the sea warriors laying and falling down to the ground. The giant crocodile roared and glances over to Sonic and Kenny. The crocodile then begin to attack Sonic as Sonic hold Kenny in his arms and rolled out of the way, picks up the spear and glances over at the crocodile.

"Kenny. I'll meet you at the island, I'm going to deal with this animal." Sonic commanded.

"Ok but be careful Sonic, that crocodile is dangerous." Kenny warned.

"I will, don't worry."

Kenny summon his angel wings and took off to the island and Sonic stay behind to deal with the crocodile. The crocodile roared and begin attacking Sonic. Sonic using his speed going up top of the deck and fight off the crocodile. He sees the dead bodies of the sea warriors lied on the ground with blood spreading around and the ship was a huge wreck. The crocodile try to chomp Sonic with his razor teeth but however, Sonic back flip evading the crocodile's razor sharp teeth and charges over to the giant animal and stabs the spear right in the eye making the crocodile screamed in pain and Sonic uses his sword and stabs the sword in the mouth making the crocodile roar in agony once again. Sonic then takes out a bomb and places it inside the crocodile and smiled.

"Sayonara you ugly son of a bitch!" Sonic saluted.

Sonic sheathe his sword away on his back and dives down under the water making a splash and when the clock reaches to zero, the bombs begin to explode and blew up the ship along with the giant crocodile screaming in agony being caught in the explosion. The explosion even knocks out Sonic unconscious making the blue blur hero falling underground being knocked out.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Zeref in the woods traveling around in Fiore. He takes out the souvenir that Sonic gave to him which it is a crystal talisman. He looks up sensing an unfamiliar evil within.

"Sonic, wherever you are I know you will defeat this evil. I had faith in you knowing that you will do it." Zeref prayed.

* * *

_The skies…_

Around the wild blue yonder and around the seas of the ocean, there was a loud roar coming from the skies above the clouds. A big shadow float around above the see of the clouds, it was a dragon and begin roaring loudly once again flying off to somewhere where nobody doesn't have a clue or what this dragon is heading to.

* * *

_Sonic's Dream…_

_Sonic seen looking around, there was unconscious bodies of the Rune Knights, the wizards of different guilds and of course Fairy Tail has been defeated as well. Sonic look around some more seeing the carnage of the battlefield, he look over seeing Wendy, Carla, and even Mirajane in tears so was Wendy and Carla trembling in fear and in tears. Sonic look over forward sees a jet black hair wizard holding Sonic up in the air by his neck being defeated and brought Sonic to be in utter shock by this._

"_Wha… how is this possible? What is this?" Sonic questioned._

"_**He will betray you chosen one.**__" The voiced stated._

"_What… who's there and why are you showing me this?"_

"_**To give you a warning for the sake of everyone including your loved ones chosen one. You must defeat this traitor who will betray you in time chosen one.**__"_

"_Who is this traitor, I don't think anyone will betray me."_

"_**There is one traitor who will turn on you chosen one. Beware what lies ahead.**__"_

"_I don't understand. Who is this traitor?"_

"_**In time you will know chosen one. Be prepared and beware what lies ahead.**__"_

_The light begin to flash in Sonic's very own eyes blinding his sight._

* * *

_Reality…_

"Sonic… Sonic… SONIC!"

Sonic groaned, groggily opening his eyes. He look around to find himself on a beach. He look over to his left seeing his exceed friend and partner Kenny by his side.

"Thank goodness you're ok, I helped you out of the water before you can drown." Kenny said in relief.

"Thanks Kenny. I'm guessing we're here on the Island right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah we are. We made it and while you was asleep, that crocodile left before he could eat you for his dinner."

"You don't say. Well then, where is that crocodile now?"

"Probably on the island, we might encounter him again somehow?"

"We'll find out once we make progress. Anyway, where's my gear?"

"It's right over here."

Kenny showed Sonic his gear so Sonic begin to gear up, putting his sword on his back, his bow in one strap backpack after bending it to fit it in, his extreme gear oval shape inside his backpack, his supplies inside his back and got everything he needed and ready to go. Sonic puts his backpack around him and his sword onto his backpack and look over to Kenny.

"So you already set up pal?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I got everything I need and ready to go. I managed to gather some food for us during our journey." Kenny informed.

"Good. We might need a little bit more along the way but in other words we'll be just fine. So let's get going and search for the stones."

Kenny nod his head with response and so Team Sonic then journey through the woods of Tartarus Island and begin their quest to search for the stones of harmony.

"_This is going to be a long journey._" Sonic thought.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**It looks Sonic and Kenny had made it to Tartarus Island and now are on the quest to search for the stones of harmony and return back to Fiore alive to defeat Darkness the Hedgehog and his henchman before Darkness could initiate his plan and goal. What was that vision and the message that had sent to Sonic and what could it all mean by betrayal? Can both of them collect the stones and leave the island alive or will they fail? Tune in next time another chapter and scene of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	31. Act 2 Scene 5: Jungle Village

Chapter 31: Jungle Village

After the arrival on Tartarus Island, Sonic and Kenny journey through the island and hope to search and collect the stones. They ventured through the jungle as it was quiet. Of course, there was some predators, animals along the way as Sonic scared them off continuing on with their journey. They journey to the jungle for almost an hour not getting a signal of stones, not getting a location where the stones have been locked.

"Well it seems it's going to be a long journey finding the stones." Kenny said.

"Yeah no kidding, it's going to be a long journey and we have a long way to find the stones." Sonic agreed.

"Yep you know it."

"So Kenny any idea where to go and find the stones?"

Sonic did not get an answer from Kenny so he look over to his exceed partner only to see Kenny looking at the sorcerer's weekly which it is all the pages of Jenny Realight looking at the photos of her sex appeal.

"Kenny!" Sonic said.

"What? Sorry, I was just only looking at the picture of Jenny. She's so smoking hot." Kenny responded forming a nervous smile.

Sonic shook his head and takes the magazine and to take a look. Kenny hop on Sonic's shoulder to get another look.

"Whoa. You're not even lying, she is sexy." Sonic admitted.

"Told you. No wonder she likes you so much and did all the photos just for you and including being naked in those photos." Kenny pointed out.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah it's in those photos."

"Here. You can look at them as much as you want, I don't any interest."

"Is it because you're being faithful for Erza?"

"Well yeah, she's my wife after all and I can't betray her trust and my vow to her when we got married seven months ago. I don't her to get mad at me and be very upset if I betrayed her trust."

"That's true but it's just only the photos here. Just try take a look, she's not here with us you know."

Sonic knew Kenny was right. He had to admit, he did enjoy looking at the photos so he shrug his shoulders thinking why not.

"Ah what the heck, I guess I can take a look." Sonic shrugged.

Sonic and Kenny take a look of the photos along the way. Minutes later, Sonic step onto something which brought his attention so he look down at the ground which he finds a map on the ground. Sonic picks up the map and take a look of it.

"It's a map." Sonic said.

"Yeah and it shows the location of the stones location. This is it, we got the map and can get the stones by using this map. I'll marked the coordinates on my laptop and to your wrist computer to show us where to look." Kenny said.

"Good do that."

Kenny takes out his laptop and update it uploading a map and to Sonic's wrist computer. Afterward, the map shows the location in the island of the stones.

"Got it and the first one is only like 20 miles away." Sonic located.

"Then let's get to work." Kenny smiled.

Sonic nod his head and Team Sonic continue their way over to the first destination of the first elements of harmony stone located on the map that Sonic had found just now. The team ventured through the woods further more into the jungle, the boys then crossed through the broken tree to avoid the water and continue their way following the right direction to the first stone.

Sonic and Kenny followed their path, venturing and avoid dangerous death traps along the way. The two were getting close and moments away for the first stone of the six elements of harmony. Sonic and Kenny discovered the skeleton bodies on the ground and Sonic knew what they were and kneel down looking over the dead bodies.

"These must be the wizards that were venturing the island to search for the stones." Sonic discovered.

"I noticed. It's a tragic lost and something must've gone horribly wrong." Kenny wondered.

"Yeah it must be a surprising attack, a monster or whatever. I don't know what is it but we better best be on our guard Kenny. We sure don't want to end up like these wizards here."

"You're right. Let's get moving."

Sonic raise himself up on his feet and just as they both were going to leave and continue their path but suddenly, both of them get hit in their necks by a dart that him them from out of nowhere. Sonic and Kenny then suddenly collapse to the ground unconscious. A second after, few shadow figures rushed in and taking Sonic and Kenny.

* * *

_An hour later…_

Sonic slowly opening his eyes, groggily groan and lifts his head trying to get his vision back although it was all a blur. Sonic slowly had gain his vision, try moving but realize that he's been tied up looking around to see he's been tied up in a Totem Pole.

"What the…" Sonic trailed off.

"So you are awake at last."

Sonic look over to see the village chief, holding a staff with a skull atop of it and the villagers holding spears pointing at Sonic.

"Who are you?" the chief of the village asked.

"I don't know who you people are but untie me right now." Sonic demanded.

"No. You must be a spy, you and your cat friend."

The villager shows Sonic the cage which holds Kenny inside.

"What?! You let him go right now!" Sonic demanded.

"Not until you answer our questions. Are you one of them?" the chief asked.

"No. Of course not, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar! You must be a spy and was ordered to come here."

"Me and my friend in the cage are not here looking for trouble. We're here on this island to look for the stones call the Elements of Harmony."

"I don't believe you, we've been on a war against the orcs who had been breaking through our village walls and try taking our food, supplies and everything we own here."

"I am not part of all of this but I'll tell you this; I'm not an orc, I'm a hedgehog and I am on a quest to defeat evil and defeat my arch nemesis."

"A hedgehog… we don't believe you, you're an orc and you are a spy. I will kill you here and now orc. Men, ready your arrows."

The villagers ready their bow and arrows, aiming their arrows at Sonic ready to fire by the chief's command.

"Ready…"

The villagers aimed directly at Sonic.

"Aim…"

The villagers prepare to fire at Sonic at the chief's commands. The chief was about to command fire until all of sudden, there was a noise heard bringing everyone's attention.

"Chief, we have orcs coming in, they're heading this way!"

"Then prepare the defenses. Prepare for battle and leave this orc here. We'll deal with him later after we defend our village."

The chief left with the villagers taking Kenny with him back to his lair. Sonic hear battle cry and hear the noises as their enemies were breaking through the great wall of the village.

* * *

_Outside the village…_

The orcs arrive and fire the fire boulders at the great wall breaking in and commanded by their leader. The orc was red, stood seven feet tall carrying a giant war hammer had a stern look on his face as the orcs prepare to fire their weapon over to the great wall.

"What should we do commander?" the orc asked.

"Fire the weapons, we will get that power source for our army to grow stronger and defeat the monsters that stand in our way." The commander commanded.

The orcs prepare to fire the fire boulders to take charge.

"FIRE!" the commander commanded.

* * *

_The village…_

The villagers prepare their fight against the orcs. Sonic begin to struggle free from the totem pole, get Kenny and get out of the village alive from harm. All of sudden, the great wall was burst open by the fire boulders, burning the great wall and then the orcs begin to charge in the village and wreak havoc. The villagers fire their archers at the orcs and killing them on the spot, one of the orcs deflect the arrow and it head over to the totem pole and break the string cutting Sonic free. Sonic look around see the villagers were being distracted to fight off the orcs.

"Now that's how out of the way, time to rescue Kenny, grab our stuff and get out of here." Sonic assigned.

Seconds later, an orc charge over to Sonic to swing his axe, Sonic simply dodge the axe and back flip kick the orc and sends him a spinning hook kick to his face knocking him out cold unconscious. Sonic then head over to the chief's lair and breaks through the door and look around sees the chief with Kenny in the cage.

"Now you have something that belongs to me. My friend and our gear." Sonic glared.

"You're an orc I will never give you back your items and your friend." The chief asked.

"Take a good look; do I look like a damn orc to you, I'm a hedgehog! H-E-D-G-E-H-O-G."

The chief take a good look for a moment of his time, he realizes that Sonic is right and then remembered something, he looked like the hedgehog from the murale paintings that brought him utter shock to his eyes. He was right in front of him and knew what he had done.

"I-It's you… you're the chosen one." The chief pointed out with his finger.

"Yeah that's me, I take it that you know me by start that I'm the chosen one." Sonic concluded.

"Yes. You're the one that will defeat the black dragon Acnolgia chosen by the dragons to complete your destiny. You can save us all."

"I know. I learned it when I went to a temple to learn more about the black dragon alongside with my partner in that cage. Now I want you to free him right now."

"Yes of course chosen one."

The chief releases Kenny out of the cage with the key and Kenny head towards Sonic.

"Thank goodness I'm free otherwise I would be dead meat." Kenny said in relief.

"Chosen one, please help us. If you help save the village then I will give you the stone you were talking about." The chief requested catching Sonic and Kenny by surprise.

"Wait a minute. You have one of the elements of harmony stones?" Kenny asked.

"Yes. We found one when my villagers traveled to an ancient temple not far from here. We can take you to it if you help us save my village and my people."

"Ok. Where is our gear, we're going to need it along on our journey." Sonic asked.

"It is here."

The chief pointed them their gear so Sonic and Kenny grab their gear and rushed outside, they see the orcs overcoming the villagers and wreaking havoc. Sonic then begin to transform into Fire Sonic ascending it to level two and begin to use his fire abilities at the orcs and destroying them on the spot. Kenny getting the villagers into safety back over to the chief's lair. The orcs kill some of the villagers who defended their defends, Sonic come in and uses **Fire Sonic Boost** bashing them out of the way and uses Pyro Tornado sucking them in the fire tornado and blowing them out of the way burning them. An orc charges behind Sonic to strike with his axe, Sonic senses it and back flip over the orc and uses a flaming homing attack at the orc knocking him down. Another orc charges in and try to strike but however, he was killed when someone struck him behind him. He collapse to the ground and Sonic glances over to a female orc wielding two swords and has a pony tail hairdo and winking at Sonic with a seductive smile on her face and took off.

"I wonder what was that all about?" Sonic wondered.

"YOU!"

Sonic turn around sees an orc commander getting to his stance wielding his battle axe with two hands.

"You are you?" Sonic asked.

"I am Garrosh. You had killed my mine and you're about to die with my axe." Garrosh threatened.

"Is that so then try me, I ain't going anywhere."

Garrosh charges over at Sonic and swing his axe at Sonic. Sonic dodges over at Garrosh and fire his flaming fireballs at Garrosh, Garrosh blocking the fire balls and roared, running to Sonic to swing his sword. Sonic then Fire Sonic Boost to bash Garrosh with a surprise attack but unfortunately Garrosh somehow catches Sonic and slams him down to the ground with brutal force and then swing his axe downward at Sonic. Sonic rolled out of the way and then uses his fire technique.

"**Pyro Fist!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic engulfs flames into his fist and strikes a flaming punch burning Garrosh on his left cheek making his scream in pain. Sonic then did a cartwheel kick engulfing flames in his foot kicking Garrosh and striking him once again and just about to go for a third strike but Garrosh counters Sonic by grabbing him by the arm and swings him around tossing him over to a village home and crashes towards breaking the residence. Garrosh roared loudly, jumps in the air, ready his axe and swings it downward to Sonic. Sonic again rolled out of the way and Garrosh slams his axe down to the ground forcing it to be stuck to the ground. Sonic then quickly gets up and hits Garrosh with a 540 spinning roundhouse kick to his face forcing his hand to let go of his axe.

"You want to fight with fist then fine you got it!" Garrosh yelled.

Garrosh begin striking numerous punches at Sonic. Sonic eventually evade from the orc's punches then counters Garrosh by a superman punch and back flip kick to his chin forcing Garrosh to move backwards then Sonic ready to use his technique.

"**Pyro Rocket!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic extend his hand out, forming a flaming sphere arrow from the palm of his hand and blasts it over at Garrosh hitting him directly and send him to the ground burning from the ground. Garrosh roared and gets up from the ground and glared over at Sonic.

"I will kill you, fire cannot stop me." Garrosh threatened.

Sonic smirk and begin to change into his Fire-Ice form and then begin to ascend it to level two from all of the training pulled off, Sonic became **Fire-Ice Sonic 2**. His quills became spikier with more flaming designs on his spikier quills which are the color red and orange still. Sonic possesses fire and ice powers altogether as they dance around him surprising Garrosh.

"You can use both elements altogether?" Garrosh asked.

"Yeah. I'm not a wizard or a warriors, I'm both." Sonic smirked.

"We can use someone like you on our army. You will become very useful on our army and you'll be a powerful warrior that you are right now, there's no reason for us to fight."

"I don't join baddies, that's not my style and promised the village that I stop you and I attempt to keep that promise."

Sonic forms red flames from his right hand and blue flames which it is ice from his left hand and bring them altogether of fire and ice, bringing his hands back ready to use his new technique to Garrosh.

"Wait. We can talk about this, we can make a deal. I'll leave the village alone and never bother them again and you let me live." Garrosh pleaded.

"Say goodbye Garrosh. **Inferno Frostbite Torpedo!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic shoots a giant spear of fire and ice altogether into one attack and blast it directly over to Garrosh. Garossh try to move out of the way but the blast was too fast to dodge and impact him, creating a fire and ice explosion defeating Garrosh in the blast which burning the orc screaming in agony of the explosion of the attack technique made by Sonic. Garrosh is now has been defeated and was now dead on the spot, the villagers watch in awe see the hedgehog had possessed that much power within him and the chief walk over to Sonic and bowed to him.

"Thank you chosen one, thank you for saving my village. We are very grateful for your bravery and you defeated the war chief of the orcs." The chief said.

"What. You mean to tell me that there's more of them like Garrosh?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. They've been searching for the stones as well. They've been harassing us and forced us to take them to the stone to take it from our hands but we know better, we fought off the orcs as much as we can but we've managed to hold our ground and now the commander in chief is dead al thanks to you."

"Oh man, that's terrible. So why don't you take me and my partner to the temple."

"Of course, just follow me we'll gladly show it to you."

* * *

_Minutes later…_

The chief and the villagers took Sonic to the temple and pointed them up ahead showing them the secret temple.

"There is the temple, that is where you'll find the stones." The chief directed.

"Thank you." Sonic thanked.

"You are welcome chosen one. You may proceed."

The chief and the villagers left on back to the villager. Sonic and Kenny then head inside the temple to retrieve the stone. There wasn't any death traps along the way so the team continue into the main room and sees the glowing green gem.

"Hey that's a gem, not the stone." Kenny pointed out.

"You're not lying, let's retrieve it and move on to the next destination to retrieve the second gem." Sonic said.

"R-Right."

Sonic walk over to the green gem, the gem then descend down and head to Sonic. Sonic then retrieve the stone then feels an urge power from inside of it causing Kenny to jump by surprise.

"What did you feel?" Kenny asked.

"I feel… I feel the power of **Kindness**: one of the six elements of harmony." Sonic answered truthfully.

"It must've respond to your touch and gave you the sudden feel of the power of the gems. You have the purest light that can possess the power of the gems."

"I do?"

"Yeah. I think that's right so far. These stones can respond by the person who has light within him and respond to the gem's power."

"Oh. So in that means if I touch one of these gems when we collect them, they let me feel what their powers are?"

"That's right. That's got to be it."

"Well in that case we're making good progress. We got the first stone, only five more to go. Let's get out of here and continue on our search and find the second gem."

"Right."

Sonic then puts the green gem of Kindness away in his backpack and left the temple with the gem of harmony completed their first objective. Team Sonic had a long way to go and they continue their quest and head for the second gem of the elements of harmony.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

The brown cloaked character watched Sonic fight and was amazed by his progress bringing a smile on his face.

"You've becoming stronger Sonic. Perhaps it's time we meet each other again over these years. I've waited to meet you again Sonic, I've waited so long to see you in person." The figure smiled before disappearing.

* * *

**Sonic and Kenny had helped the chief of the jungle village and the villagers to stop the orc invasion and stop their destruction once and for all. They succeed to collect the first element of harmony and they have a long way to go and one their way for the second element to collect all six. What lies ahead for Team Sonic and what surprises that are waiting for them? Tune in next time for another scene of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	32. Act 2 Scene 6: The Lost City

Chapter 32: The Lost City

Sonic and Kenny return back to the village to see that everyone is ok. There was a trophy of Garrosh's axe helping up at the Totem Pole knowing that the orcs will not fight them and invade them no longer. The chief sees Team Sonic and walks up to them.

"Have you collected the stone?" Chief asked.

"Yeah and it was a gem but it is a stone by the way." Sonic responded.

"So what are you guys doing with that hammer?" Kenny asked.

"Hanging it up to remember that Garrosh has been defeated. You know he's the leader of the orcs and they are fierce ones too but now that they're strong leader is dead, they must've disbanded their army right about now." The chief explained.

"That takes of it and hopefully they don't bother you guys again."

"I hope so of that too. Chosen one, thank you so much for saving our village and our lives."

"No problem. We got to get going, we have a long journey ahead of us." Sonic responded.

"Before you go, allow us to provide you some food. You will need it on your journey."

"Oh sure, we can sure use a lot of food before we can leave."

"Yeah and tell you the truth Sonic, I'm starving." Kenny said rubbing his stomach.

"I'm getting hungry too, hey you want to stay here and eat before we leave?"

"Yeah that's a good idea. We sure need to gain our strength."

"Then let the feast begin!" the chief announced.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Darkness possessing some new abilities with his dark powers and negative chaos energy. He then unleashes out dark blue flames and including purple lightning which now he can now use electrokinesis. Darkness somehow had a vision about Sonic and being defeated by the jet black hair wizard about to end the life of his arch enemy making Darkness smiled which made him smile even more.

"That vision… some wizard turns against his friend Sonic. Who could it be? That must be the shadow dragon slayer I've heard about. Probably someone else, I cannot tell who it is." Darkness wondered rubbing his chin.

A second after, Death enters in Darkness's quarters.

"Lord Darkness, we are almost ready and completed the air fleet." Death reported.

"Excellent. How much time do we have left for our plan to initiate?" Darkness questioned.

"About three days lord Darkness."

"That's good news. We will begin to domination of this world and make everyone bow down to me and make Sonic pay when he returns back to his precious guild."

"What about the black dragon slayer. Is he still out of the picture after you talked to him?"

"His heart is in the darkness and I see potential inside of him. He is looking for his light but his eyes does not lie to me, I can see it right inside of him and I know his true intentions are."

"Are you saying that he's still controlled by the darkness?"

"No. Of course not, I'm not saying that my pale grey friend Zack is plotting something and is waiting very patiently for that opportunity to make it happen. Although I had a vision that a wizard turning against Sonic somehow and no other reason, I do not know who this person is and don't have a clue of how will that happen."

"I see. So lord Darkness we should leave him alone?"

"Of course, I have no use of this giant reject. I have a feeling that he wants to face me in person and I'll be waiting to fight that black dragon slayer knowing he had possess great magic. All will come in due time and trust me, it is a matter of time."

* * *

_The village…_

Sonic and Kenny had finished eating, take some food with them and left the village waving the villagers and their chief goodbye. Team Sonic then set out and continue on with their journey for the next stone of harmony. They've already retrieve the first stone now they got five more to go. They followed the next stone as it was like 33 miles away.

"Well we got one stone and that's perfect." Kenny smiled.

"It sure is buddy, we got a long way to go." Sonic assured.

"True. At least it's an adventure for the two of us and we need those stones to defeat Darkness once and for all."

"Yeah that's right, I wonder what happens if you collect all six of them and what can they do?"

"If I remember correctly, the user who uses the stones of harmony, they transform something light and powerful with the user who has light inside them. The stones a very rare and powerful that the darkness cannot overcome this light making it very powerful."

"So this hero Sora uses the stones and turn himself into light?"

"That's right. I read the book. The stones grant you great power, unbelievable power of the light that has not ever seen before nor you can even imagine how power it is."

"Whoa now that's powerful."

"It sure is. Many of the wizards had tried to search and wield the stones for themselves but none had prevail and none of them return from this island alive."

"Man. We won't be the victims, we'll leave this island alive once we get the stones."

"Yeah and we're going to need a built to get back home."

"No worries, I'll fly us back home after all I can go Super Sonic to get us back."

"Oh that's right, silly me."

"Now how about we get to the next stone."

"Yeah good idea."

"We'll use my speed, let's move."

Kenny hold on to Sonic and Sonic then begin dashing ahead to the second stone of the six elements of harmony. Team Sonic ventured through the woods once again to get to their next destination, after a few seconds of running with his sonic speed they then stumble upon the lost city during their journey. They looked around to see the place was really ancient and old.

"Whoa this is a lost city." Kenny examined.

"I've never been to a lost city before but I've never seen anything like this before." Sonic commented.

"Me neither. I've never knew this island had a city."

"Let's check it out."

Kenny nod in response, Team Sonic heads through the lost city looking around the ruins of an ancient city. Kenny begin taking some pictures with his camera while they look around and continue on forward. They head through the area knowing to get to the next stone they must head through the ancient lost city.

"This is beyond amazing." Kenny commented.

"You said it pal." Sonic agreed.

While both of them walking through the lost city, although they weren't alone in the city as there was shadow figures roaming around following Sonic and Kenny. Sonic soon had a feeling about something making the exceed to be suspicious.

"What's wrong?" Kenny asked.

"I have a feeling that we are not alone. We're being followed and watched." Sonic sensed.

"By whom?"

"I don't know but be on your guard, something tells me that they want blood."

Kenny obeyed and respond to Sonic. A second later, someone jump from the shadows and start to attack Sonic but Sonic begin using his homing attack knowing off the attacker. It was one of the assassins who were trying to kill Sonic and Kenny but all of sudden, there were more of them approaching to Team Sonic. Sonic takes out his sword and start to fight them off with his sword. Kenny give Sonic a helping hand and takes out his staff and fight off the assassins. Sonic sends two assassins a butterfly kicks knocking them away then spin dash a few of them and blocks them off using his sword and pushes them away. Kenny come in and spin himself around and hits the assassins with his staff giving Sonic a change to use his ability.

"**Sonic Wind!**" Sonic unleashed.

Sonic forms a whirlwind of winds which they are the color wind forming a tornado sucking the assassins in the tornado and pushes them away out of sight. Team Sonic thought it was the last of them but however, there was more of them coming and Team Sonic know they were in a defensive fight. Sonic then begin to transforms into his Ice Sonic form and just about to use his technique but all of sudden, a brown hooded cloak figure appear out of the blue and attack the assassins using his martial arts techniques and takes one of their weapons and kill some of them getting into his fighting stance.

"Go on Sonic, you have a quest to complete." The brown figure assumed.

"Wait who are you?" Sonic asked.

"We'll meet again and I'll tell you now get out of here."

"Alright and thanks."

Sonic and Kenny took off out of the lost city as fast they can. The brown figure begin to use his wind magic and striking them out of sight and defend them off while Team Sonic make their escape.

"We'll meet again Sonic. You have my word." The brown cloak character determined.

Sonic and Kenny continue out of the lost city, there was more assassins appearing and so Sonic kill them using his sword and fighting them off while they escape. The two enter inside the building, losing the assassins hoping they would stop fighting them but however, some of the assassins chase Sonic and Kenny in the building. Sonic then turn into his Ice Form and shoots beams of ice creating an ice wall to block off the assassins from chasing them and so Sonic revert back to his normal state and continue leaving with his exceed friend and out of the lost city hoping they lose the assassins.

Sonic and Kenny enter through the woods in the jungle, they kept on moving and hide for a moment hoping they lost the assassins. Sonic takes a quick peak to see their attackers still pursuing them but to his dismay, there was no sign any of them along the way.

"I think we lost them." Sonic corrected.

"Thank goodness otherwise those assassins would continue to run after us." Kenny said catching his breath.

"No kidding. Hey how many miles do we have left to the next stone to collect?"

"Hmm… let's see…"

Kenny checking his laptop and calculate how many miles do they have left to reach to their destination.

"It looks like we just got only 13 miles left to reach to the next destination." Kenny calculated.

"That's good. Let's get going, time to retrieve that second stone and on to the third one." Sonic assumed.

"Right, we've wasted enough time already so let's go."

Sonic and Kenny resume on to the destination to collect the second stone of the element of harmony.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

The surviving orcs had rushed over back to their own village far from the jungle village and headed to the quarters and warn their leader.

"Lord Grammosh, we brought horrible news." The orc reported.

The tall and brown orc with the pony tail look over to the other orcs and glared.

"Speak." Grammosh commanded.

"We stormed the jungle village to retrieve that stone but we have failed. Someone who had defeated us and killed your son Garrosh."

"Who is this person that killed my son?"

"It was a blue creature possessing unbelievable power like we have not seen before. It had spikes and carried a large black sword on his back." The second orc informed.

"That ingrate, he killed my son and stopped you? Where is he now?"

"We have no idea, the others are searching for him in the island still have not have any sign of him."

"We even lost a lot of men and women during the battle Grammosh." The first orc added up.

"Wait until I see that arrogant scumbag, he will pay for killing my son. Get everyone ready, gather your weapons and gear we're going to search for this character that killed my son and make him pay for killing most of my army."

The orcs nodded in response and all of them the remaining orcs get ready for the search of Sonic and his friend and partner Kenny.

"Wherever you are blue creature, you will not get away from killing my son. I will make sure you will pay for causing me pain." Grammosh growled clenching his fists.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**Sonic and Kenny had escape from the assassins who attempted to kill Team Sonic only to be saved by the brown cloaked wizard to help Sonic and Kenny to escape while dealing with the assassins. They're almost to their next destination and collect the second stone of the Element of Harmony. Grammosh (World of Warcraft) and his remaining orc army are on the hunt to find Sonic and his exceed partner and annihilate him. What is will happen, can Grammosh find Sonic and get his revenge or will Sonic defeat Grammosh and the remaining orcs? Tune in next time for another scene of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	33. Act 2 Scene 7: The Second Stone

Chapter 33: The Second Stone

Sonic and Kenny were almost there to the destination of the second stone and they were getting very close to another gem. Team Sonic gotten very deeper in the jungle and to them they didn't want to stick to the jungle much longer, they arrived to the Plague Jungles (_League of Legends_) which they see some tikis and see a temple up ahead.

"Whoa. There's a temple just ahead of us, we can get there and find that gem while doing so." Kenny said.

"Yeah you're right there buddy. Since we're here, let's get to…"

Before Sonic can finish his sentence, they hear noises coming from a few distance away and so they hurried over to the destination where the noise takes from. Sonic and Kenny arrive to the destination to check out some noises and when they take a look which brought to them by surprise as they see a female wielding a giant spear and taking on a few orcs. The woman dressed as a cougar and has a ponytail fighting off her enemies.

"Whoa that woman is hot." Kenny commented.

"And she's in trouble, let's go help her." Sonic said.

"Yeah agreed."

Sonic rushed in and deal with the orcs to help out the traveler and knocking off the orcs and got them to run, the woman threw her spear and kill the running orcs all in once and rushed in and get her spear back and turn her attention over to the blue hedgehog and the blue cat.

"Thank you for the assist. Who are you?" the woman asked.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and this is my best friend and my partner Kenny." Sonic introduced.

"Hi." Kenny greeted.

"A pleasure to meet you, I am Nidalee, I'm a Bestial Huntress." Nidalee responded.

"A pleasure is ours. So what were those orcs fighting you about anyway?" Sonic asked.

"Actually I spot them and trying to figure out where I can find this Crocodile that I've been hunting."

"Crocodile. Me and Kenny here fought a giant crocodile and we killed it by blowing up our ship at the ocean."

"We didn't kill it Sonic, it got away while I helped you out of the water." Kenny corrected.

"Oh right."

"You guys fought a crocodile?" Nidalee asked.

"Yeah it killed a lot of sea monster which look like warriors and wreck out ship so me and Sonic escape he crocodile's wrath before we end up dead." Kenny replied.

"I see. So what brings you here around these parts of this jungle?"

"We're looking for a stone of Element of Harmony."

"You two are searching for the stones?"

"Yeah. We managed to collect one from the jungle village and we're on our way to the second stone." Sonic responded.

"Well then, why not I guide you to the temple. I know where it is, I've seen it before."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's the least I can do after all you helped me fight off those orcs."

"Thank you. So shall we get moving?"

"Yeah before any more of those orcs showed up." Kenny added.

"Yes. Follow me, I'll show you the way." Nidalee guided.

The cougar take Team Sonic over to the temple to collect the stone and move on to the third one. Team Sonic begin to start a conversation with Nidalee.

"So you live in this Island?" Kenny asked.

"Yes I have, all my life fighting for survival. I'm a half-feline by the way, I was raised by cougars and gain me the powers. My parents were killed in the jungle searching for treasure and the stones when I was young." Nidalee explained.

"That's terrible. Where you parents were some kind of treasure hunters?" Sonic asked.

"Yes they were and they learn a thing or two about magic if I remember correctly. I've been protecting my jungle and my animal friends from my enemies and overall I'm searching for this one character that killed most of my friends and it is a crocodile."

"Who is this crocodile's name exactly?" Kenny inquired.

"His name is **Rex "Atticus" Jones**."

"I think I heard of that name before."

"You have?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah. The Rune Knights have been searching for this most wanted criminal for years even. He's a vicious cold-blood, blood thirsty killer who kills anyone in his path and leave a trail of blood behind. I heard a story that he killed most of his people and his family back then for revenge and punishment that the people did to him. He was a victim of abuse, he had an abusive family who kept hitting him, hurting hi and torturing him all of his life."

"Oh man that's terrible. What painful childhood he had when he was a kid."

"It sure is, he was so obsessed of getting revenge and got his wish after all. After killing his own people, he went into hiding and continue his path of blood and destruction as he killed more people in his path like bounty hunters, mercenaries and all of stuff just to kill him for the bigger reward but to no avail. He became very unstoppable and became more dangerous than ever in his life."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Nothing could stop him, he was so very strong and unstoppable and one time he ripped a person in half with his razor sharp claws."

"Get out! For real?"

"I'm serious Sonic, it was so very vicious. If I remember correctly, he lives in a swamp hoping that no one could head to his territory and make him angry and start killing anyone who steps in his swamp."

"I hope not, is there a swamp here in this Island?"

"As matter of fact yes, far from here to be précised. If that's where I can find Rex then that is where I'll find him." Nidalee responded.

"That has me thinking, what did Rex did to you to be angry at him?" Kenny asked.

"He killed a friend of my and he was a spirit guardian. His name was Udyr."

"Oh my…"

"That's terrible. Did you watched him get killed?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes, yes I had and I will avenged my fallen friend whenever I see him again and he will feel my spear piercing through his black heart."

Sonic and Kenny look at each other and back to Nidalee along the way. Nidalee begin asking Sonic a question.

"So Sonic are you a warrior, wizard or both?" Nidalee asked.

"You can call it both exactly. I can wield a sword, bow and use my powers too." Sonic answered.

"Do tell me, why are you searching for the stones?"

"To defeat my arch enemy calls himself Darkness the Hedgehog. Also I might use the power to defeat the black dragon acnologia."

"WHAT! To defeat that black dragon… wait a minute, are you the chosen that will slay and kill Acnologia?"

"Yes I am. You know about it?"

"Yes. Udyr told me that the chosen one will defeat and kill the black dragon. I never knew it would be you Sonic, the dragons must've sent you here in this world to complete your destiny."

"I believe it that is why I'm on a quest to save the world again and defeat this black dragon that everyone has been talking about."

"So you say. I believe you can even Udyr who believe that you can defeat Acnologia with your unbelievable powers."

As the three continue walking, they finally arrive to the temple.

"Here it is, there goes the temple. That is where you'll find the second stone you're looking for." Nidalee pointed out.

"Thank you Nidalee." Sonic thanked.

"You're welcome, I hope we can meet again Sonic but in the meantime I got a crocodile to kill so I bid you farewell and good luck on your quest."

"Thank you and good luck to find Rex."

Nidalee nodded and left. Sonic and Kenny enter inside the temple and search for the second stone inside.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

The orcs continue their search for Sonic and his exceed partner Kenny. They search for clues the two characters but they come up empty.

"We could not search for any clues of the blue creature's whereabouts Grammosh." The orc reported.

"Find him, I want his blood and his head as my trophy for killing my son. He will pay for what he has done." Grammosh ordered.

Out of nowhere, their orc spy return and informed Grammosh.

"Grammosh, I've been gathering Intel and I found who this person is." The orc spy informed.

"Speak." Grammosh demanded.

"This person who killed your son is Sonic the Hedgehog and he is with a cat name Kenny. They were heading off to the temple not far from here."

"Then let's head for that temple, I hope we can catch that son of a bitch by the time we get there."

The remaining orcs head off to the temple in the jungle hoping they can catch Sonic and Kenny over there.

* * *

_The Temple…_

Sonic and Kenny enter in the temple to collect their second stone after they collect the first one which it is the element: Kindness. It was very quiet at first as they walked while Sonic holding a torch.

"It's quiet, too quiet." Sonic examined.

"No kidding Sonic, something doesn't feel right." Kenny sensed.

"I got the same feeling too buddy, who knows what will happen."

"We better be on our guard, we don't want anything to happen to us."

"Couldn't agree more buddy."

Sonic and Kenny continue through the temple to the main room where the stone is being held. When they reach to the destination, Sonic and Kenny stopped when they see two figures in the room and so they begin to hide hoping they could not be seen. They took a peak over to the two figures, the first one was female look like a plant in a plant form possessing the power of controlling plants. Second figure was another female with a snake tail almost looking like Medusa the Gorgon which she is half-human and half-snake. The two female were standing in front of the stone looking at its power.

"They got the stone of harmony." Kenny pointed out.

"Yeah and it looks like we're not the only ones here for the stone, there some people are looking for the stones." Sonic assumed.

"Whoever they are we got to collect all of the stones before one of them gets them."

"Shh. They're talking.

"It seems that we have ourselves a stone Cassiopeia, we have one stone in our grasp." The plant female smirked.

"Yes. We have one of the stones and we got five more stones to collect that way we will have full power and take over the world Zyra." Cassiopeia agreed.

"So where should we head to next?"

"I do not but will know once we're out of the temple. After all let's try to feel the stones power."

Zyra nod her head in response. Zyra takes the stone to try to wield its power but to their dismay, the stone will not allow it making the plant female growled.

"Damn it! I can't seem to harness its power." Zyra snarled.

"The stones only the harness with someone who have the light within and that we can harness this stone power." Cassiopeia reminded.

"Well I'm going to wield that unbelievable power no matter what. However, we'll just take the stone instead and move on to the next destination of where the other stones have been placed."

"Not going to happen ladies." A male voiced stated.

The girls looked around the temple to search for the interrupter but seconds after, Cassiopeia get struck behind with a blue ball coming from a different pattern and Zyra gets blown away by the blue wind. Both girls got up and ready to strike but only to see a blue hedgehog right in front them.

"You… you attacked us!" Cassiopeia shouted.

"Yeah and I'm here for that stone so if you please would you mind hand over that stone of element of harmony and we can be on our way out of this temple." Sonic asked politely.

"Hell no. We're leaving with this stone and you cannot take it from us." Zyra refused.

"That is right, you must have another stone as well. I can feel it." Cassiopeia sensed.

"No way, you're not take this from us." Kenny countered with a stern look on his face.

"Well see about that kitty cat, that stone will be ours." Zyra determined.

***Song start playing for the fight: Fight to the Cathedral (Ratchet Deadlocked)***

Zyra then unleashes her thorns in order to retrieve the second stone of the element of harmony.

"**Grasping Roots!**" Zyra chanted.

Zyra had begun sending vines of thorns from the ground over to Kenny. Kenny was about to make a break for it but however, Sonic swoops him and grabs Kenny and save him from Zyra's thorn roots.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah never been better." Kenny smiled.

"Good. Get out of here, I can take care of these ladies myself."

"Ok Sonic, be careful they can be very dangerous."

"You don't got to tell me twice."

Sonic hands the stone of the element of harmony to Kenny, puts it in his backpack and flew on out of the temple summoning his angel wings. Sonic turn back over to Zyra and Cassiopeia and begin transforming to **Fire Sonic 2** ascending to his second level and possessing fire and had flames dancing around him.

"Mmm. I must say you can handle yourself but can you handle us." Zyra smirked.

"I'll try my best not to disappoint." Sonic countered.

Zyra sending vines over to Sonic, Sonic rolled out of the way and shot a flaming fireball at Zyra. Zyra ducked down, growled and initiates another ability of her power.

"**Deadly Bloom!**" Zyra shouted.

Zyra summons a bud behind of Sonic, Sonic look behind and see the bud is about to explode, he got out of the way as the bud explodes and blasting thorns to hit Sonic. Sonic did an aerial cartwheel and rolled out of the way dodging the thorns. Zyra showing vines from his hand over to Sonic and Sonic then initiates his ability.

"**Heat Haze!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots streams of fire from the palm of his hand and burning the vines which made Zyra mad.

"NO! My vines, you will pay for that scum!" Zyra threatened.

Sonic dashes over to Zyra and delivers a flaming punch engulfs his fist in flames punching Zyra straight to the face sending her flying over to the wall and crashes on over it. Cassiopeia step in and jumps up in the air diving to Sonic using her technique.

"**Fang Slash!**" Cassiopeia shouted.

Cassiopeia swings his hand over to Sonic using her fangs to slash Sonic with poison on her fingers. Sonic backflip away from Cassiopeia and uses flaming homing attack to the half-human and half-snake female then shoots multiple flaming bullets at Cassiopeia using **Fire Gun**. Cassiopeia roared and shoots a blast with one of her techniques.

"**Noxious Blast!**" Cassiopeia chanted.

Cassiopeia shoots a green sphere containing poison over to Sonic. Sonic evade it by leaning backwards to dodge the blast and when he returns to his stance, there was Cassiopeia appear out of nowhere close to Sonic and hits Sonic with her Fang Slash slashing Sonic on his chest making Sonic scream in pain and uses her tail to smack Sonic to his right flying over to the ground. Sonic gets back on his feet but only get struck by Zyra's abilities as she shoots Sonic blasting thorns over at Sonic.

Sonic is sent over to the wall crashing to it. Sonic winced in pain feeling the poison coming to him, he then ascends to his **Fire Sonic 3** and slams his fist down to the ground.

"**Inferno Earthquake!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic sends in a shockwave of fire to Zyra and Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia got out of the way and it hits Zyra sending back to the wall crashing hard towards it and falls to the ground. Sonic then start shooting multiple flaming balls at Cassiopeia naming his ability **Inferno Volley**. Cassiopeia slither, getting out of dodge and evading away from the flaming fire balls from Sonic. After Sonic finish firing his attack, Cassiopeia took the chance and use her move on Sonic.

"**Miasma!**" Cassiopeia initiated.

Cassiopeia throws a growing cloud of poison over to Sonic. The red hedgehog sees this coming and the attack landed on the ground growing a radius from 125 to 250 in seven seconds. Sonic shoots a blast of fire to the ground launching himself up in the air to get away from the smoke of poison using **Flame Launch**. Sonic dives over to Cassiopeia and goes on to use his ability on the serpent female.

"**Inferno Missile!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic dives to Cassiopeia forming himself into a ball with flames around him. He then hits Cassiopeia with this attack engulfs Cassiopeia with flames making her scream in pain sending a fire explosion over to the snake female. Sonic backflip and then uses **Inferno Lance**, shooting multiple flaming lances over at Cassiopeia delivering damage. Zyra growled and uses **Grasping Roots** on Sonic, Sonic senses it coming so he backflips over the vines and then turn his attention to Zyra uses Inferno Missile again at Zyra. Zyra luckily duck away from Sonic and shoots thorns from her palms of her hands over at Sonic. Sonic then side flip away shooting flaming fireballs at Zyra. The plant female jump out of the way dodging the fireballs coming from Sonic. Cassiopeia roared, rushed in over to Sonic to strike.

"**Twin Fang!**" Cassiopeia unleashed.

Cassiopeia fires fangs over at Sonic with poison. Sonic begin dodging them and just as he is about to initiate his technique one of Cassiopeia's poisonous fangs impale to Sonic making Sonic scream in pain when he felt a fang impale to his chest. Sonic kneel down to the ground clutching his chest, Cassiopeia hits Sonic with his fingers using **Fang Slash** making Sonic scream once more and afterward Zyra then uses **Grasping Roots** and ensnare Sonic with the roots squeezing him and Sonic had no choice to revert to his normal state.

Zyra and Cassiopeia approach Sonic with smiles on their faces and watching the hedgehog suffering by the strong grip of the vines.

"Well look at here, we finally got this intruder for trying to take our stone from us but he failed." Zyra teased.

"He may have put up much of a fight but this creature will not ruin our plans. He will die." Cassiopeia smirked.

"Would you care to do the honors to kill this nuisance?"

"It's be my pleasure Zyra, that way ae can track down that cat and get the second stone that we've been searching."

Cassiopeia unleashes her fangs and just about to end the life of a hero but however, Sonic wasn't going to let that happen so he begin transforming his ice form which gain a newer level ascended from level two to a new level. Sonic breaks free of the thorn vines y freezing the thorn with ice and breaks it and pushes Zyra and Cassiopeia backwards away from his using **Blizzard Flash**. Sonic now stand in his ice form which he has ice crystals on his quills and they became spikier. Sonic channels ice aura in his hands and now has ice aura around him like flames glaring over to the two girls in his newer level of ice form recalling it **Ice Sonic 3**.

"How… How is this possible?" Zyra wondered.

"He will not be alive for long, I will make sure he will suffer and die with poison." Cassiopeia determined.

Cassiopeia rushes over to Sonic and uses Fang Slash over at Sonic but all of sudden, Sonic creates some armor onto him blocking off Cassiopeia's slash attack.

"What… how could this be possible?" Cassiopeia wondered.

"I use my **Ice Armor**. It blocks off your attacks, now it's my turn." Sonic countered.

Sonic sends Cassiopeia an ice roundhouse kick with ice hitting the snake woman in the face and sends her flying to the wall. Cassiopeia growled, gets back to the fight and begin using her Miasma ability to cloud Sonic with the smoke of poison but Sonic them surrounds himself with an **Ice Barrier** blocking off the smoke coming towards him. Cassiopeia watches this in utter shock, Sonic then forms two ice swords from his palms and dashes over at the snake female.

"**Ice Sword: Maximum Assault!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic got to Cassiopeia and begin swinging his sword at Cassiopeia numerous times with nonstop combos and sends a 540 degree spinning roundhouse kick engulfing with ice straight to Cassiopeia knocking her off her guard then backflip kicks her up in the air, Sonic jumps up over to Cassiopeia and engulfs ice into his fist with spikes attach to them.

"**Ice Spike Fist!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic viciously delivers hard and power punches to Cassiopeia a few times and then sends her a big brutal punch right to her face over to the ground crashing towards the ground impacting the ground with just one brutal punch. Afterward, Sonic then begin to transform and got a newer level which it is Ice and Lightning. His fur color change to icy blue with yellow lightning streaks on his quills. Sonic has blue tribal flame tattoos on his arms they are the color icy blue and his eye color change to dark yellow. This was Sonic's **Ice-Volt Sonic** form but he had now ascended to **Ice-Volt Sonic 2** with ice and lightning dancing around him.

"**How… how is he generate and has so much power?**" Cassiopeia thought in fear.

"This… cannot be… he's beyond incredible." Zyra admitted.

Sonic then forms ice and lightning altogether with one attack to finish off Cassiopeia.

"Wait… how about we make a deal, how about we'll give you the second stone and we can be on our way also I can pleasure you if you let me?" Cassiopeia offered.

"I don't think so, no deal. Time to end this. **Lightning Blizzard Storm!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic blasts a beam of ice and lightning over to Cassiopeia and it hits her making her scream in pain as she begin to be electrocuted by the lightning and then the attack start freezing her with ice and then Sonic dives down and kicks Cassiopeia breaking the ice and free her from the icy prison. Cassiopeia got back up to the fight and was in a daze and then Sonic forms a ice bow and then aims it at Cassiopeia.

"**Shocking Ice Arrow!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots an arrow of ice and lightning over to the snake woman and then impales her straight to her and sends her over to the wall and impales the arrow to the wall. The attack then electrocute Cassiopeia screaming in pain as the arrow was in her arrow and Cassiopeia then meet her demise. Zyra watch in fear witness that her ally met her demise, Sonic turns over to Cassiopeia and walks over to Zyra and changes into hi **Ice Sonic 3**.

"Creature wait… please spare my life, I will give you anything that you want?" Zyra pleaded.

"You don't have nothing that I want from you." Sonic countered with a stern look on his face.

"Please take the stone, I can join you on your quest, I'll even be your slave. You can do whatever you want to me, I am yours."

"Not interested but I'm going to defeat you for try to go after my exceed partner and try harming him."

"Please… I didn't mean to try to end his life and go after him. Please… just let me go and you won't have to see me again. Honest."

Sonic glared and then start to use his technique to finish off Zyra for good and stop her schemes. Sonic then begin to forms an ice bow and creates an arrow aiming it at Zyra.

"Please…" Zyra trailed off.

"Sayanora. **Ice Arrow Demise!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots the arrow over at Zyra, Zyra screamed as the arrow of ice impale her turning her into ice and shatter her into pieces. After the fight with Zyra and Cassiopeia, Sonic returns back to his normal state and turn his attention over to the stone of the element of harmony. Sonic walks over to the stone sees the gem as it is the color sky blue gem. It then descends down to Sonic, Sonic catches it with his hand and begin to feel the stone's power a second then it stopped.

"I feel… **Laughter**. This second stone's power is laughter." Sonic sensed.

Sonic takes the gem of the Element of Harmony and leave the temple, exiting to meet Kenny.

* * *

_Outside the Temple…_

Sonic exits the temple and sees Kenny waiting for Sonic.

"Sonic did you get it?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah and I felt Laughter with this gem's power. We got four stones to collect." Sonic smiled.

"That's great for the moment I thought we was defeated and had me worried there for a sec."

"No worries Kenny, I'm fine but I'm going to need some medicine because I feel some poison inside of me."

"Sure, good thing I came prepared."

Kenny goes in his backpack looking for some medicine then finds the antidote. He gives it to Sonic and Sonic then sips the antidote down to wash away the poison.

"Well…" Kenny asked.

"I feel much better. Thanks." Sonic thanked.

"I'm glad it worked. Anyway I've already marked the third stone's location and we got to travel east."

"Ok then, let's get going then. Third stone here we come."

Kenny smiled and Team Sonic then heads off and going to their next destination to retrieve the third stone of the Element of Harmony.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

The remaining orcs continue their quest of finding Sonic and Kenny which they had not find any leads of the killer's whereabouts but all of that begin to wash away when some spies return.

"Grammosh, we have lead." The spy orc reported.

"Speak." Grammosh commanded.

"We found the killer and his cat, they left from the temple at Plague Jungles and heading east. They have collected two stones and they're on their way to the third stone." The second spy orc informed.

"Then we go east, we can retrieve those to stones there but overall…"

Grammosh begin to pull out a stone as it is a gem like the others which it is the color yellow.

"We already got one of them and we can ambush them once we see them. Let's move out gang, we got ourselves a killer to catch who killed my son." Grammosh commanded.

The orcs headed off east to find Sonic and Kenny.

"And when I find that bastard, I will slaughter him with my axe and make him my trophy." Grammosh murmured.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**Sonic and Kenny had collected the second stone of the Element of Harmony and headed off to the third stone. Grammosh and his army are headed off easy to ambush and capture Team Sonic and overall Grammosh has the third stone in his hand. What will happen, what surprises lies ahead for Sonic and Kenny? Tune in next time another scene of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	34. Act 2 Scene 8: An Old Enemy

Chapter 34: An Old Enemy

Sonic and Kenny had been walking through the jungle and got out of the jungle and sighed in relief knowing they finally got out of the jungle. The team continue on ahead to the next destination of the third stone to retrieve. Sonic told Kenny that he ascended three forms which made the exceed to be surprised. He told him that he ascended his ice form and his ice-volt form.

"Really? You ascended a third level of your ice form and a second level of your ice-volt form?" Kenny repeated.

"Yep. They were surprised that I ascended to my newer level and stunned them with my newer techniques." Sonic answered.

"Whoa Sonic. How do you keep doing that?"

"Training."

"Right… typical."

"*Chuckle* We had a long day and it is almost night, we should camp out for the day and resume and pick up where we left off tomorrow."

"Yeah good idea, I'm getting kind of tired anyway."

Sonic and Kenny begin to find a safe spot and camp out for the day to relax a bit before resume back to their main objective.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Magnolia…_

It had been only a week and a half since Sonic and Kenny left the Grand Magic Games and journeyed over to Tartarus Island to collect the Elements of Harmony stones to obtain the power to defeat Darkness the Hedgehog and defeat him for good. During their celebration of becoming number one strongest guild of Fiore, they could not help but miss Sonic and Kenny who had left to go out on an adventure. The children are sadden to not see their hero, their protector including Asuka not here in the guild or at Magnolia knowing he and Kenny are away. Alzack and Bisca tell their daughter that Sonic is on an adventure to save the world and everyone they cared about making their little girl to smile brightly but inside she misses Sonic and Kenny a lot.

Asuka isn't the one that misses Sonic so much, there was Lucy, Wendy, Cana, Evergreen, Carla, Laki, and Erza.

Lucy had missed Sonic a lot, she was madly in love with Sonic. She misses his smile, his company and overall misses his appearance. Lucy love to admire Sonic and stare at him everyday when he's in the guild talking to his friends or hanging out. She often sits with Sonic and spend time with him, she loved the way Sonic cheer her up, bring her to have a smile whenever she feels sad or having a bad day and always seem to cheer her up with some jokes or make her smile. Right now, the blonde celestial wizard sighed in sadness missing Sonic and worried about his safety including his exceed partner. She writes to her mother talking about Sonic, thinking him and holds her plush doll of Sonic tightly during her slumber for the entire night.

Wendy also misses Sonic a lot and even Kenny. He made Wendy feel safe when she's around him and spend time with him. Wendy loved Sonic like a father-figure like she never had before; she enjoy Sonic's smile, his personality, seeing him have fun like a game of football with the guys and his company. During her night home at Fairy Hills in her room, she would hold her Sonic plush tightly thinking of Sonic about his safety, hoping that Sonic and Kenny would return home safely and not end up losing their lives at the island of Tartarus that no wizard or any trouble had not made it out alive.

Cana usually just drink and minded her business but also going on certain jobs for the money to pay for her rent of Fairy Hills. She too misses Sonic a lot, she enjoys to ogle at Sonic, flirt with Sonic, try having a drink with Sonic and spend time with him. Right now she drinks to her sadness while Sonic is away and fell lonely without his presence. She also fell in love with Sonic also.

Evergreen even likes Sonic but deep down she seems to having feelings for Elfman exactly after they partner up during the S-Class trials in Tenrou Island. The fairy wizard even remain by Elfman's side watching over him to get well during the Grand Magic Games, they even argue at each other sometimes capturing some wizards in the guild attention knowing if they're in a relationship which they strongly disagree and rejected their opinion. Although Evergreen may like Sonic but she has a small spot for Elfman as well.

The white exceed Carla also misses Sonic but misses Kenny even more. She had tried to deny her feelings for the blue exceed Kenny but could not help but to think about him and realizes that she was in love with Sonic's partner. She had miss having him around to keep company, getting to know a little more about Kenny and learn about Kenny's technology that he and Sonic came up and built together like a team. She couldn't stop to be worried about Kenny and Sonic worried that they may not make it back from the island alive knowing the island is impossible to complete to search for the stones and all Carla can do is hope that Team Sonic can make it back home alive.

Laki even miss Sonic and enjoy his company. She even is head over heels for Sonic. Laki thought about Sonic and always smile whenever he is around in the guild or anywhere particular. She was worried about Sonic and Kenny and prayed that both of them can make it out of the island with the stones alive and not get themselves killed. Laki hoped for Team Sonic's return and hope Sonic will return to face and defeat Darkness once and for all.

The one who misses Sonic the most and was worried about Sonic and his partner Kenny so much was Erza Scarlet the Titania. She misses her husband a lot while on their journey for the search of the Elements of Harmony stones at an island called Tartarus. Erza miss seeing Sonic around, spending time with him, making her smile and feel his touch. At night she feels saddened that she doesn't have Sonic by her side to lay beside her and think about him before going to bed. The Titania prayed, hoping that Sonic and his exceed partner Kenny would return safe like what Sonic promised her. She goes on S-Class missions to clear her mind from worrying about Sonic from having a feeling that he and Kenny may not return home alive and face Darkness the Hedgehog.

Right now, the guild was at its usual routine. Team Natsu returning back from successfully completing their mission. Erza walks over to Mirajane and order a piece of strawberry cake.

"Hey Erza, how was the job?" Mirajane asked.

"It went well. How is everything in the guild?" Erza replied.

"You know the usual. So are you still worried about Sonic and Kenny or missing them?"

"(_Start frowning_) Both exactly. They went and collect the powerful stones after they left for the Grand Magic Games. I really do miss my husband so much but I just can't shake the felling that…"

"Like what?"

"That he and Kenny may not make it back home alive and face Darkness the Hedgehog."

"Yeah I have that same feeling too. We all know that Sonic is the only who can fight and defeat his arch enemy and no one else. Darkness is much more powerful than he ever was seven years ago."

"That is true. I just pray and hope that my husband and his partner return home safe and fight off his arch enemy."

"Me too and to tell you the truth I truly miss Sonic and miss his warm and passionate smile that he always brings to the guild which makes it very special for all of us."

"Yes, I completely understand. I even miss him having him in my arms at night sleeping so close to him knowing he is there."

"You're telling me."

"Wait do you have a little crush on my husband?"

"To be honest with you Erza yes I am but I'm happy with Zack though. He's a wonderful guy."

"I noticed. Wait a minute, is that a necklace you're wearing?"

Mirajane smiled and looks to her necklace which it is silver and has a heart shape with diamonds attached to it.

"You mean this? (_Earning a nod from Erza_) why yes it is, Zack bought it for me when we went out for dinner yesterday." Mirajane stated.

"It look very beautiful on you." Erza complimented.

"*Blush* Thank you. After all he is a wonderful guy."

"I'm quite sure he is, so how is still taking it after Sonic and Kenny left for Tartarus Island?"

"Not good. He's been going out on jobs and training to get stronger and hoping that he can fight against Darkness the Hedgehog and his henchman. I told Zack that he should leave that to Sonic but he refused, he sure maybe stubborn and insane but he has a wonderful heart. He wants to protect the people he cared about, protect this guild and overall protect me and be by Sonic's side till the end."

"I see. So is he still trying to be strong to join Team Sonic?"

"Yes. Although Sonic and Kenny are not looking for any members but Zack will do whatever it takes to join and spend more time with Sonic and know him more. He even idolizes Sonic and worships him wanting to be like Sonic someday and become an SSS-Class."

"I don't know about becoming SSS-Class. There are S-Class trials which it'll be coming up a few months and overall it'll be impossible to be a SSS-Class. Sonic is the very first wizard that obtain that position after defeating three dragon slayers without using his super form and darkspine form."

"That's true, don't forget his newfound forms that combine two of his element magic into one attack. He did absorbed Laxus's strongest lightning dragon spell and made it on his own. Sonic is remarkable, I don't know how he does it but he is truly amazing with his unbelievable forms."

"Yes. He surely is amazing, that's how he became a SSS-Class. First he saved the world, second defeated his powerful enemies and third protected everyone and defeat three dragon slayers. Sonic has gotten quite strong during his training for three months and during his journey traveling with Kenny."

"Very true. I don't think anyone could make it to SSS-Class like Sonic can with his unbelievable magic. It's going to take much more training and become quite strong to take that role like what Sonic is."

"Yeah, Gildarts is a SS-Class and he's the second strongest of the guild."

"Of course, that is true."

"Anyway look at the bright side Erza, I know you're worried about your husband but he did made a promise that he'll return home safe and alive with Kenny and will keep his word. I believe it in my heart and so do you. Sonic never goes back on his word and will do anything for you, he love you so much."

"I guess you're right Mira, I believe him and I'm still worried about their safety."

"It's ok to be worry about Sonic but he'll return home and complete his promise and defeat Darkness the Hedgehog."

"I know, thank you Mira."

"You're welcome just happy that I can help."

"By the way, where is Zack?"

"Oh he's with Jim in his training session and got back to the guild after completing a job."

"I notice that no one hasn't trusted him yet."

"Yes, he's still trying his best to have anyone to trust him but it's slowly progressing. Lisanna and Elfman don't trust Zack that he and I are dating."

"I think I can see why."

"It'll take some time to get used to it but they still haven't trust him."

"He does have a long way to go to gain our trust, you trust him even Sonic and Kenny but no one else."

"But still, I hope they can trust Zack sooner than later."

"Time will only tell."

"It sure does."

Natsu and Gray begin getting into an argument once again as usual, Lucy talking to Levy and Wendy with Happy and Carla. Wendy start holding on to her Sonic plush doll knowing she misses him around and his exceed partner Kenny.

"What is the matter child?" Carla asked.

"It's just… I miss Sonic so much. I'm worried about Sonic and Kenny since they're on a quest to search for the stones of the Elements of Harmony. They probably not make it back alive and what if Darkness takes over the world and succeed his plan?" Wendy frowned.

"I'm worried about Sonic too including Kenny child, Sonic mentioned before that he will return home alive and safe. He made a promise before leaving from Crocus after he left from the Grand Magic Games."

"Aye! Sonic and Kenny will come back and they will return with the stones. Sonic will defeat Darkness the hedgehog and save the world again Wendy, you just got to believe in him nothing more." Happy chirped.

"I… you're right. I always believe in Sonic and I will always believe in him. I know he'll return back and defeat his arch enemy I just know it."

"That's the spirit so turn that frown upside down."

"Thanks Happy."

"No problem."

This brought a smile to Wendy's face including Carla. Makarov sat over at the counter of the bar with a mug next to him. He closed his eyes thinking about Darkness the Hedgehog and wondering what is his next move.

"_What are you planning Darkness? You always plot and know when to strike, if you ever try laying a hand on my children, Sonic will do whatever it takes to stop you and defeat you once and for all._" Makarov thought.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Zack with his exceed partner Jim training in the outskirts of Magnolia. Jim watches the black dragon slayer possessing his black dragon slayer magic and using his fighting style to get stronger. Zack had a lot in his mind, he misses Sonic having him around and to be trained by his mentor and hang out with him but now that Sonic and Kenny are at Tartarus Island and retrieve the stones. Zack wanted to go with, help his mentor out and fight alongside of him and even go on an adventure with Sonic and his exceed partner Kenny. He also wanted to be part of Team Sonic and help Sonic save the world but his mentor refused and not looking for any new members to join with Kenny and himself.

For the past few days Zack has been training and going out on jobs for some jewel. Many people don't respect and trust the black dragon slayer and it was getting on Zack's nerves. He wanted everyone to trust him and respect him and wish that they could let go what they think of him knowing he's a nice guy and not like Acnologia. The black dragon slayer sighed in sadness, frowning down and took a seat next to Jim after finishing his training.

"What's on your mind?" Jim asked.

"Nothing." Zack lied.

"Don't lie, I know something's wrong so what is it?"

"*Sigh* I just wish that everyone could move on and respect me even trust me. The guild still hasn't trust me yet at least."

"That's true Zack. It's still progressing but slowly that is, Mirajane trusts you even Sonic and Kenny."

"I know that, there's got to be a way that I could gain their trust and including everyone else's trust."

"Perhaps. You know defeating Darkness isn't the only one thing, that's Sonic's fight and his fight with Darkness only. They share the same history together back at their world before coming here to Earthland. Maybe… perhaps you can protect the guild like being a guardian?"

"Will that help?"

"It could. Sonic did protect Fairy Tail and everyone that he cared about. Perhaps you can do that too."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Sonic did told you that protect everyone when he returns home and put his trust in you."

"That's right, I remember that. Of course, I'll protect the guild when Sonic and Kenny return home. I'll do it, thanks Jim."

"No problem."

"Let's head on back to the guild. I promise I would help Mirajane around the guild."

Jim nod his head with response so Zack and his exceed walk on back to Magnolia and head back to the guild. the dark hedgehog appearing from the shadows watching Zack.

"*Laugh* You may have gotten everyone including your beloved girlfriend Mirajane fooled and your mentor Sonic but you can't fool me Zack Hyperion; I know you are planning something and I have an interest to know what you're planning." Darkness chuckled before disappearing.

* * *

_Back at Tartarus Island…_

It was nighttime and Team Sonic had set up a camp for the night to rest. Sonic made fire and Kenny begin to fix themselves some dinner for the night and talk and relax a bit. Things had been quiet at least for the moment, nothing going on and there was no interruptions as there aren't any attackers to attack Sonic and Kenny.

Kenny chowing down to his meal for the time being but something caught his attention, the exceed look over to his hedgehog partner who was frowning down and thinking. Kenny became curious to this and he ask Sonic a question.

"Hey Sonic." Kenny said.

Sonic bring himself to reality and turn his attention over to Kenny.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"You look like you're sad. Is something wrong?" Kenny lectured.

"Well um… I was only thinking that's all."

"What were you thinking about? Is it about Erza?"

"No. Something else, I had a vision."

"A vision? Wait did you had a vision when you were unconscious when I help you out of the water?"

"Yeah that's right. I had a vision that a jet black hair betrayed me and kill me."

"What? What reason?"

"I don't but these voices told me that this person will betray me and I seen the Rune Knights, Fairy Tail and even the other guilds were unconscious and defeated all but except for Wendy, Carla, and Mirajane."

"Really? How?"

"I don't know but they were crying which Mirajane was crying the most seeing me being defeated and getting myself killed all for no reason. The voices told that the vision was a message that they sent to me to give me a warning of what will happen."

"This is very interesting. Do we know someone that has jet black hair to betray us?"

"There is Zack and Rogue. It could not be neither of them but I think it might be someone else that we don't know."

"We'll find out soon enough, this is getting suspicious. We'll do some investigating once we got back to Fiore and back to Fairy Tail and look for clues and answers."

"Good idea buddy, who knows what will happen. Although I hope is not Zack or Rogue to betray me."

"Me too, anything could happen."

Sonic and Kenny finish up their meals and get some rest for the night.

* * *

_The Hedgehog Residence…_

Erza was getting ready for bed for the night. She just got out of the bath and got herself clean and her body was covered by a pink towel around her. Erza start requipping to her pajamas and get in bed wrapping the covers around her. She look over to her left side knowing it is empty, she miss having Sonic around her to cuddle and be next to him during their slumber for the night. She begin sighing sadly knowing it is another night to sleep alone with Sonic's side. Erza whispered and prayed for Sonic and Kenny to return home.

"_Please come home safely Sonic, I'm lonely and I cannot stand of being alone to feel that you might get killed in that cursed island. Be careful my love, I don't want to lose you again._" Erza prayed.

The Titania begin to shed a tear from her eye thinking the horrible evens that happened seven years ago so she then lay down and drifted off asleep wiping the stream of tear from her eye.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Sonic and Kenny pack up their stuff and continue on ahead to the next destination of the third stone where it's been located. They continue following the direction towards the third stone where it has been located by using the map that Sonic and Kenny found before being ambushed by the people from the jungle village. Sonic had been thinking about his vision and why did they send it to him and what could this mean? Could it been a threat, betrayal, illusion or some trick. Questions had been lurking, pondering for answers and Sonic knew he must find out and get to the bottom of it and find out the truth about the vision.

"Sonic, are you ok?" Kenny asked checking up on his partner and friend.

"Yeah just thinking about the vision." Sonic answered truthfully.

"You know I've been thinking about that vision you had is really getting to me. You mentioned about some wizard with black hair. Who could it be and I know it can't be Zack or Rogue. There has to be a misunderstanding."

"That what I was thinking little buddy, these questions seems to be getting into me and what is this vision mean anyway? I don't get it. Why would I have this vision and why did it came to me. What the hell is really going on?"

"I wish I knew Sonic but I don't. We'll find out once we have all of the six stones and return back home with them to fight Darkness."

"Yeah you're right, we'll search for any clues and find some specific answers about this vision and who is this traitor. I don't think anyone would betray me, don't you think?"

"I… I don't know. Maybe it's just a game to play by your head, maybe its Darkness who's playing mind games."

"You know what, you're onto something pal. It could be Darkness playing mind games well two can play that game, once I defeat him it'll be the last time that he tries to deal with me."

"That's the spirit, we got a long day ahead of us Sonic so turn that frown upside down and let's continue the adventure."

"Yeah you're right pal. So let's keep our mind focus on the stones."

"I couldn't agree more."

Sonic formed a smile on his face nodding his head so Team Sonic then continue on ahead to the third stone to retrieve it hoping they can avoid any trouble along the way. Unaware of their journey, someone who has been watching and following Sonic and Kenny in their journey. The person looking over at Sonic secretly glaring over to him.

"Soon Sonic, I will have you as my trophy once I kill you." The figure said in the shadows.

* * *

_Minutes later…_

Sonic and Kenny continue further to their next destination. The team were getting close to their destination to obtain the third stone of the Element of Harmony. The team continue the direction that they're going hoping not to encounter any assassins or any trouble along the way hoping it'll be a normal way to collect the third stone. Sonic and Kenny had stumbled to a rock wall blocking their path.

The stop for a brief moment and the hero turn to his exceed partner for a question.

"Are we're going to the right direction Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah but it seems that this must be a rock wall or something to pass." Kenny examined.

"So should I break it?"

"No I believe that we got to climb it to get to the next destination for the another stone."

"No worries, I can wall run. We can get there in a splitting second."

Sonic grabs Kenny into his arm and dashes on the wall and run up to the top with his sonic speed in mere seconds and reach to the top already.

"Wow… that was fast." Kenny commented.

"Told you. Now let's get to the next…"

Before sonic could even finish with his sentence but all of sudden, a big figure flew over to Sonic and attacks him from behind making Sonic scream.

"Sonic!" Kenny asked.

Sonic is caught by the claws of the figure but uses his spin dash to break free and homing attacks the figure to the ground in the forest breaking through two trees and some branches during the fall. Sonic backflip and lands on the ground and begin to take out his sword from his back and get to his fighting stance. Sonic glances over, gets a clear look of the figure which appears to be a lion but a half like that is, it has a scorpion tail at the back and has wings on the back and begin to roar at Sonic.

"What the… is that a Manticore." Sonic questioned.

"Sonic!"

Sonic look over his shoulder sees Kenny flying over to Sonic with his angel wings. Kenny froze and looks over to the Manticore.

"Whoa is that what I think that is?" Kenny asked in fear.

"Yeah now get back." Sonic commanded.

"Uh? Oh right."

Kenny go into hiding, the Manticore roared and flew over to Sonic. Sonic hits the lion like creature with his homing attack and swing his sword at the creature. The Manticore then start breathing fire at Sonic. Sonic rolled out of the way and spin dash over to the Manticore but however, the creature saw this coming so it flew up in the air dodging from Sonic's spin dash and flew towards Sonic and tackles him to the ground. The Manticore then start try clawing Sonic to death with its sharp claws. Sonic dodging from the claws trying his best to get the Manticore off of him but the monster had Sonic where it wanted him and a second later, the Manticore start to fire from his mouth and just about to breathe fire, Kenny rushed in and whacks the Manticore with his staff to get it off of Sonic. It did the trick and the Manticore take its attention over to the exceed and roared and try capturing Kenny but Kenny fly away having the Manticore to go after him in air.

Sonic did a starfish kip up and looks over to Kenny sees the exceed being chased by the Manticore. Sonic forms himself into a ball to build up some **Light Speed**. Kenny notices Sonic using his Light speed attack so he rushes over to Sonic to lure the Manticore in for a strike. Once Kenny got close, he then gets out of the way and Sonic had finished charging his Light speed and then attacks the Manticore using **Light Speed Attack**. Sonic attack the Manticore a few times and seconds later, Sonic uses his sword and cuts the wings off of the Manticore making it scream, roaring in pain and collapse to the ground. Sonic got to his stance and the Manticore roared, charging over at Sonic to attack, Sonic jumps over the Manticore and then dives down stabbing the sword through the Manticore and the monster down to the ground on its back. Sonic got on top and just about to finish it off but the Manticore begin to use its giant scorpion tail at Sonic, Sonic senses it incoming so he dodge it, cuts it with his sword and then uses the cut off scorpion tail and stabs the Manticore in the face with it and killing it instantly and blood start to drip off from the Manticore and Sonic got off of the monster and checks up on his exceed partner.

"You ok pal?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, that was scary." Kenny confessed.

"It sure was, I thought only sea creatures would exist but there will be more monsters coming along the way in the journey."

"Do you think we'll be encountering more of them?"

"I think so. After all this Island is dangerous and cursed so we should be ok as long we stick together like a team like what we did just now fighting this Manticore creature."

"You're right, for a moment I thought I was cat meat to that thing."

"*Chuckle* Come on, let's continue over to the next stone before any more of them show up."

"Good idea."

With that being said, Sonic and Kenny then resume to head to the next third stone's location to collect.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

The Orcs continue on their way over to the temple to ambush Gammosh's sons' killer. Gammosh was filled with vengeance and determined to bring down his son's killer and make him pay.

"When I see the person who kills my son he will be answering to my axe." Gammosh said in an anger tone.

* * *

_With Team Sonic…_

After dealing with the Manticore monster, Sonic and Kenny resume to their destination to retrieve the third stone of the element of harmony and find the other stones as well and leave the Island as soon as they can. They find themselves entering the forest once again but this time they enter though the Black Forest. They both continue their direction following it to their next destination of the next stone.

As they walk through the black forest, Kenny then had a feeling making Sonic to get suspicious.

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this." Kenny answered with a stern look on his face.

"Is there any trouble we'll be encountering?"

"Probably. Sonic you should be alert, something my happen."

"Will do."

Team Sonic continue walking through the black forest and Sonic became very cautious what Kenny told him. Sonic could feel that something is bound to happen anytime sooner and things got a little closer during their path through the black forest. There was moment of silence, both of them did not bother to break the silence to speak. A few seconds later, Sonic's ear perk up sensing an incoming strike over to him so Sonic turns around sees a figure rushing over to Sonic to strike but Sonic eventually evade the figure as he jump out of the way and takes out his bow and shoots an arrow at the figure. The figure then dodges the arrow and shoots a green energy ball at Sonic. The blue hedgehog backflip from the energy ball but unfortunately, Sonic gets tangled as he gets wrapped around his waist by chains and pulls him out of sight and leaving Kenny behind.

"Sonic!" Kenny cried.

Sonic crashes to the ground and being dragged from his exceed partner. The figure carrying the chains pulling Sonic with it. Sonic forms himself into a ball and then try homing attack the figure but the figure then counters Sonic by kicking Sonic away from him. The chains broke and Sonic then dashes over to the figure to strike, the figure forms himself into a ball and strikes Sonic through to the ground and Sonic then uses is grapple from his left wrist and the figure continue on running. Sonic takes a big tree branch and rides it like he's Jet-Skiing. The two had head on over to the larger area in the black forest. The figure jumps up in the air and Sonic then launches himself from the broken tree branch and dashes over to the figure. Sonic prepare to strike but all of sudden, the figure then breaks free from the grapple then uses its own ability over at Sonic.

"**Dark Flame Missile!**" the figure shouted.

The figure fire a dark flaming fire shape like giant fist over at Sonic and impacts him sending some damage sending Sonic to the ground. Sonic crash to the ground making the ground shudder and bounces off the ground backflip and hits his chest on the ground. The figure landed on the ground and begin chuckling at Sonic.

"*Chuckle* Well I don't believe this, Sonic the Hedgehog here in Tartarus Island. Man it's been a while blue." The figure chuckled.

Sonic bulge his eyes out wide, shocked that someone call him blue. Sonic shakes his head and looks over to the figure which appears to be a green hedgehog, he wore a black and green t-shirt, black cargo pants with green stripes onto them and wearing black and green shoes. The hedgehog even has tattoos on his arms and wearing black fingerless gloves on and has light blue eyes. This was Scourge the Hedgehog and Scourge began smiling sneakily at Sonic.

"It's been a long while Sonic how long has it been? Seven years?" Scourge guessed.

Sonic gets up on his feet and glared to his counterpart.

"Yeah it sure has been seven years and I beat you." Sonic corrected.

"*Laugh* You was the hot streak back then in Edolas. You foiled my plans to be king of Edolas, ruined my plans to become the strongest one there is until you stepped in and ruined that from me. You made me a fool back then blue and I attend to get back at you for what you did." Scourge reminded.

Kenny arrive to the field but only hide so he won't get caught by Sonic's enemy. He had heard Sonic had a counterpart and took a glance at him.

"That must be Sonic's counterpart? Wow Sonic wasn't kidding, he surely does look like him but different." Kenny examined.

"Yeah that's true Scourge. I ruined your plans, I had to protect the exceeds and the people that you almost try to kill. You were a psychopath and crazy all in the same time so someone had to put you in your place knowing I was the one that beat your ass and humiliate you in front of everyone." Sonic insulted making Scourge growl.

"You think you're so clever don't you blue? No one and I mean NO ONE humiliates me and gets away with it. You took everything away from me back then. I had everything and everything was going according to plan and you ruined that for me." Scourge snarled.

"Yeah where's the fun in that? I'm still the hero of Edolas and in Earthland. I'm a huge celebrity from saving the world two times and save Edolas once and after all I get a lot of fan girls and fell head over heels for me. But you, all I see here is a showoff with no respect to anyone but only care about himself who is a selfish, self-centered, hot tempered, and a prick who doesn't have the balls to beat me. No wonder Fiona dumped you and Erza Knightwalker never liked you since you broke up with her and only using her for sex."

After the insults by Sonic, Scourge is now steaming, glaring daggers at Sonic for disrespecting him like that. He clench his fists looking straight at Sonic without any words to say for the brief moment then seconds later, Scourge then dashes over at Sonic and hits him with a spin dash crashing Sonic over against the tree.

"Ooh!" Kenny flinched.

Scourge back himself away from Sonic as he is against the tree. Sonic picked himself up from the tree and get to his stance. Scourge then begin powering himself up using the power of darkness that he possesses now instead of his element forms like Sonic.

"You possess dark powers now?" Sonic asked.

"Yep! I didn't tell you how I was still alive didn't I?" Scourge assumed.

"No. Enlightened me."

"Ok then…"

* * *

_Scourge's Flashback…_

_After you defeated me and killed me back in Edolas, I somehow survived your ultimate attack when you was in your __**Darkspine**__ form. I found myself in some realm of darkness or some sort. I wandered around trying to get out of there as soon as possible until I found someone who trained me and given me a second chance in life. He begin training me to use the powers of darkness. I can even possess fire and lightning except ice magic. After my training, I set off to have my vengeance against you but after hearing about your death seven years ago, I waited patiently for seven years knowing you're still alive and when you return and heading to Tartarus Island, that would be the great opportunity to get my revenge on you and collect the stones and have that unbelievable power for myself and pick up where I left off back from Edolas._

* * *

_End of Flashback…_

"And after when I'm done with you, I will collect those stones and rule Earthland with that kind of magic and I will make this world mine and mine alone to rule and kill Darkness the Hedgehog." Scourge finished.

"You will not get away with this and I will beat you again." Sonic glared.

"*Laugh* You want to bet? We'll see about that and this time I'm going to make you as my trophy to remember that I kill you blue. This time I WILL defeat you."

"We all know that's not going to happen."

Scourge growled at Sonic angrily. He begin to use his power as he begin to change. His fur turn dark green and his eyes turning dark blue. Scourge has around dark blue aura around him powering his magic and power. Sonic senses Scourge's power and energy with a stern look on his face.

"_His power is even stronger than it was before back from Edolas. Alright then, time to step it up._" Sonic thought.

Sonic begin to change and transform into **Fire-Ice Sonic 2** ascending to his second level.

"That's your newer form from your element power?" Scourge asked.

"Yeah you can say that. I can use fire and ice all in the same time with this form." Sonic explained.

"Then so be it. Let's finish this here and now!"

***Start playing the song: On the Prowl (Ratchet Deadlocked OST)***

Scourge dashes at Sonic and surprises him with a dark punch with dark flames engulfing into his fist punches Sonic straight to the same tree and breaks it. Scourge begin to shoot rapid dark lightning at Sonic. Sonic evade out of the way, did an aerial cartwheel and shooting flaming-ice balls at Scourge. Scourge dashes over at Sonic using a dark homing attack at Sonic but Sonic the initiates his ability.

"**Flaming-Ice Pillar!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic punch the ground with his fist and shoots the pillar of fire and ice upward from the ground to Scourge bringing him in the air. Sonic then jumps up in the air using Flaming-Ice Launch and begin attacking Scourge by sing **Flaming-Ice Fist** using fire and ice engulfing into his fist and sending Scourge several punches and seconds later, Sonic then goes on to use another ability of his power.

"**Flaming-Ice Roundhouse Kick!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic engulfs fire and ice into his foot and launches a roundhouse kick at Scourge sending him flying and Sonic dashes at Scourge and did an axe kick at Scourge sending Scourge back to the ground but instead Scourge crash through a tree and slide down the ground leaving a trail of rubble. Scourge gets back in the fight and so the two hedgehogs then engage in an all-out fight throwing numerous attacks to one another. Scourge roared in anger and surprise his counterpart with a head-butt and punches sonic down to the ground making Sonic fall to his knee and then Scourge knee kicks Sonic in the chin and use his ability as well.

"Take this! **Dark Lightning Blast!**" Scourge shouted.

Scourge shoots a black of dark lightning at Sonic pushes Sonic away from him and Sonic then crashes through three trees and slides to the ground on his back. Sonic kip up himself to his feet quickly and then Scourge appear and punches Sonic in the face and punches Sonic again in the stomach with brute force making Sonic scream in pain. Scourge then sends a spinning hook kick at his face spinning Sonic around and go on to use is ability at Sonic.

"**Darkness Ascension!**" Scourge shouted.

Scourge shoots a dark green sphere at Sonic pushes Sonic away and then the sphere explodes making Sonic scream in pain. Scourge then begin shoot multiple balls of dark energy at Sonic hoping he got Sonic this time. Scourge stop for a moment to let the smoke fade away hoping if it is enough to defeat Sonic but to his dismay, Sonic somehow survived the attack as covering himself with his ice barrier with flames around with it.

"How in the…" Scourge trailed off.

Sonic smirked, dashes over to Scourge changing into his **Fire Form 3** and hits Scourge with his fire abilities.

"**Pyro Overdrive!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic engulfs himself with flames and dashes to Scourge with top speed and bashes him with his head sending a flaming blast and explosion to him creating a flaming pillar of flames on Scourge making Scourge screamed in pain which creates a big pillar of flames.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Gammosh and the orcs were on their way to the destination where they found the third stone until a light caught there attention. It was a big pillar of flames from a different location catching the Orc's attention looking in awe.

"So that killer is fighting someone else, this gives me an idea." Gammosh smirked.

* * *

_Back to the Fight…_

Scourge is seen flying against the tree crashing hard against it. Sonic speed up and deliver rapid punches at Scourge with flames into his fist, Scourge counters Sonic with a knee kick and slams Sonic down to the ground but Sonic forms himself into a ball and digs underground. Scourge looks around with a stern look on his face. He wandered around looking and sensing Sonic of his whereabouts then all of sudden, Sonic appears from underground and hits Scourge with a homing attack.

"**Inferno Eruption!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic hits Scourge with his attack and also creates a pillar of flames from underground hitting Scourge up in the air. Sonic then jumps in the air dashes to Scourge to go for another strike at his counterpart, Scourge senses this coming so he shoots spears of dark energy at Sonic naming it **Dark Dagger**. Scourge dives to Sonic, grabs him in the face and slams the hedgehog down to the ground creating a crater on the ground with cracks and afterward Scourge begin to dismantle Sonic by punching him rapidly numerous times at Sonic letting out a loud roar at Sonic. Sonic fires himself up and creates a Inferno wave of fire pushing Scourge away from him.

Sonic gets up on his feet and then shoots an inferno ball at Scourge from his hands.

"**Inferno Bomb!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shooting flaming balls at Scourge creating fire explosions towards Scourge. Scourge pride himself up and dodging Sonic's flaming bombs from the distance and buying his time to think of a strategy to counter Sonic. Few seconds after, Sonic sends two or more inferno bombs at Scourge, Scourge begin smiling evilly and then dashes over at the flaming hedgehog and uses his technique as well.

"**Dark Flame Bash!**" Scourge shouted.

Scourge bashes Sonic with flames engulfing his body creating a dark flame explosion. Sonic is sent flying up in the air flipping, Scourge then extend his hand out and shoots dark lightning over at Sonic.

"**Dark Lightning Whip!**" Scourge shouted.

Scourge wraps his lightning whip around Sonic by his ankle and begin swinging Sonic around like swinging a ball. He swings at Sonic crashing through some trees and afterward slams Sonic down to the ground. Scourge jumps in the air and prepare to use strong ability hoping that can end Sonic's fight.

"Time to die Sonic! **Ravage Chaos!**" Scourge shouted.

Scourge builds dark powers and bringing in dark fire and lightning together into one move and then blasts a beam of dark power of at Sonic with dark fire and lightning combining them with one strong attack. Sonic sees the ability and so he then disappears in the whirlwind of flames before Scourge's move could impact him and instead hitting Sonic, it hit the ground creating a massive explosion. Scourge thought he had Sonic where he wanted hoping that would end him but however, Sonic reappear in the whirlwind of flames and dives down over at Scourge from the above.

"**Flaming Meteor!**" Sonic shouted.

"Wha…" Scourge trailed off.

Scourge didn't get the chance to finish his sentence but got struck by Sonic forming himself into a ball of inferno fire and crashes Scourge down to the ground creating a shockwave of fire. Sonic then rapidly punches Scourge numerous times and sends in one final punch against Scourge making Scourge scream in pain. Afterward, Sonic picks up Scourge, tosses him up in the air and then hits Scourge with 540 kick engulfing flames into his foot kicks Scourge with massive force sending Scourge over to a giant tree with a big crash against it. After that, Sonic then pulls out a bow and engulfs flames into his arrows and begin shooting four arrows at Scourge and hitting and burning Scourge with those arrows.

Sonic walks over to Scourge thinking that may stop the fight but Sonic was too smart, he knew Scourge wasn't going to go down that easily and so Scourge roared angrily, powering up his power and energy, glaring at Sonic and so he charges over at Sonic and sends Sonic numerous attacks with brute forcing knowing that Scourge just had enough of Sonic and wanting to end the fight.

"WHY. DON'T. YOU. JUST. **DIE!**" Scourge roared.

Scourge continue punching Sonic nonstop getting frustrated. Sonic did not counter or try to strike Scourge but Scourge kept attacking, striking him with brute strength and getting angry during his nonstop strike. Scourge begin to throw Sonic one hard punch to him but however, Sonic smirked and backflip kick Scourge in the chin sending Scourge flying three feet away from him and hits the ground. Sonic get to his stance watching Scourge slowly getting up on his feet and growled over Sonic.

"I had just enough of you Sonic. Why can't you just give up?!" Scourge yelled.

"To be honest, I don't know how." Sonic chuckled.

Scourge roared and charges over at Sonic. Scourge begin to spin dash over at Sonic, the flaming hedgehog ducked down from Scourge evading the spin dash coming from the counterpart. Scourge stop and try punching Sonic but unfortunately, Sonic counters Scourge and gives him a beatdown throwing off punches and kicks to his evil counterpart making Scourge screaming in pain by the beatdown he's receiving from Sonic. Sonic hits Scourge with a spinning hook kick, cartwheel kick, spinning 360 punch and then hits Scourge with a tornado kick. Scourge jerks himself back from Sonic. Sonic runs to Scourge and hits Scourge in the face with a superman punch and then hits Scourge with another kick to finish off Scourge.

"**Inferno Jacknife Kick!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic engulfing his foot with flames and sends Scourge a powerful kick hitting Scourge with brute force sending Scourge back to the tree and crashes against it hard and collapse on the ground with his chest. Sonic revert back to his normal state and walks over to Scourge.

"How… do you… keep… fighting without… giving up…?" Scourge weakly asked.

"Because I made a promise. A promise I made to my friends and my wife Erza. I promise them that I return home safe alive and return with the stones to defeat Darkness. That is what keeps me motivated and continue to fulfill my promise and I will make good of it." Sonic answered honestly.

"Still the same blue huh? *Chuckle* Since you have two stones, I'm going to take them from you when I KILL YOU!"

Scourge activate and summons a giant hammer as it is the color black and green and swings it at Sonic. Scourge had enough of his counterpart and wanted to end his fight against Sonic and steal the stones that Sonic has. Sonic dodging the hammer from Scourge and with another swing by Scourge, Sonic then counters Scourge off by a double front kick knocking Scourge off of his feet and backflip away from Scourge and transforms into his **Ice Sonic 3** form. Sonic uses ice and make himself a weapon creating a giant ice hammer with spike along with it. Scourge charges over at Sonic to swing his hammer but suddenly, Sonic hits Scourge with his ice hammer. Scourge falls to the ground and try getting up but Sonic begin to slam his ice hammer at Scourge hitting him a few times and then lastly Sonic slams his hammer one last time but this time he slam it pretty hard and ended Scourge's life by defeating Scourge with his ice hammer leaving Scourge motionless.

Sonic look down at Scourge's body motionless knowing the fight had ended and Sonic shake his head.

"Sorry Scourge but you left me no choice." Sonic apologized.

Sonic revert back to his normal state and his exceed partner arrive over to Sonic.

"Sonic. Are you ok?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. I killed my counterpart again just like I did back in Edolas seven years back. He left me with no choice." Sonic answered.

"Well you did what you had to do Sonic."

"Yeah… I guess you're right. How are you holding up? Are you alright?"

"Yeah never been better. Come on, let's get moving to get that third stone."

"Right. Let's go."

Team Sonic resume to their destination leaving Scourge the Hedgehog behind. When the two left, there was some movement coming from Scourge knowing that the green hedgehog was still alive not done with Sonic yet.

"Sonic… I will make you pay." Scourge's voice said in anger with darkness.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Gammosh and the Orcs set up a trap to lure Garrosh's killer in to ambush the killer.

"We're all set up and ready sir, they're on their way here right now." The orc reported.

"Good. Finally I get to meet this killer who had killed my son Garrosh." Gammosh smiled.

* * *

_Minutes later…_

Sonic and Kenny ventured through the woods getting closer to their destination. There was moment of silence along the way, very quiet it seems. Sonic did not like it and so he became cautious about anything that might happen.

"Something wrong Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"It's just too quiet. Very quiet." Sonic answered.

"You're telling me, ever since you defeated Scourge you had that stern look on your face."

"So you noticed. I have a bad feeling about what will happen if we run into trouble again."

Sonic was about to make another speech until his ears perk up sensing an incoming attack so he takes Kenny and dodge it. Kenny motioned over to an arrow from the ground.

"That's an arrow." Kenny pointed out.

"It looks like those assassins are back." Sonic said.

Seconds after, the attackers then appear from the tree and start attacking Sonic. Sonic uses his sword and to fight off against the attackers but to Sonic's shocking surprise, it was the orcs who are attacking him. Kenny begin to aid Sonic but gets knocked out by one of the orcs and tied him unconscious.

"KENNY!" Sonic cried.

Sonic pushes away the orcs to help his exceed partner but suddenly, he gets struck in the face out of nowhere sending Sonic flying against the tree, hits himself in the head knocking him out cold and collapse to the ground on his back. The orcs surrounded Sonic and their leader: Gammosh appear and look down at Sonic.

"So this is my son Garrosh's killer. The one who singly defeated and kill my army. No one kills my army and lives along to get away with it. Tie him up, bring him to our base. Time we make this killer pay for killing our men and my son." Gammosh commanded.

The orcs tied up Sonic and grab Sonic and Kenny's belongings and take them back to their base. Gammosh smiled knowing he had captured his son's killer and is about to have his revenge.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**Sonic may have defeated his counterpart Scourge the Hedgehog but Scourge is not going down without a fight. Gammosh has captured Team Sonic and his army taking him back to their base so Gammosh can have his vengeance and avenge the death of his son: Garrosh. Can Team Sonic escape the horrors of the orcs knowing what they got in store for them or Gammosh will have his revenge. Tune in next time for another scene and chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	35. Act 2 Scene 9: Zack's Birthday

Chapter 35: Zack's Birthday

_Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town…_

The day in the guild has been usual and quiet at seems since Sonic and Kenny as Team Sonic left for Tartarus Island to collect the stones of the Elements of Harmony. Lucy, Cana, Laki, Evergreen, and Wendy missed the blue blur hero including Erza the most worried and miss her husband. The guild continue on to go on with their usual routines like going out on jobs, hang out in the guild or drink and socialize. The guild even missed Sonic and Kenny and also had been worried about them if they would return or not and for Sonic to defeat his arch enemy Darkness the Hedgehog to save the world once more.

Team Natsu had gone off to a job, Cana drinking her sorrows missing her big crush (_which it is Sonic of course_), Kinana and Mirajane attending the bar even Kinana misses Sonic knowing she even has a soft spot for the hero, Elfman hanging out Jet and Droy teaching them how to be a man, Lisanna helping Mirajane and Kinana to attend the bar, Macao and Wakaba having a drink, Gajeel eating some iron hanging out with his exceed partner Pantherlily and talk and Makarov at the bar sitting on the counter with a mug in his hands.

The master of the guild had been worried about Sonic and Kenny during their journey to Tartarus Island to collect the stones of the Elements of Harmony. He had heard about the stones and the Island and hoping that Sonic and Kenny would return back safe and alive from the cursed island. His main concern is that Sonic's arch enemy: Darkness the Hedgehog is out there and plotting his main goal and bidding his time to initiate his plan. Makarov became worried about Darkness's plan and hope that Sonic would return in time to face his enemy and stop his schemes once and for all.

"_Whatever Darkness is planning, it cannot be good. I have a bad feeling about what will happen. Sonic, wherever you are and your exceed partner and friend Kenny I hope for your safety to return back to the family._" Makarov thought.

Makarov was in a train of thoughts about the war against Sonic and Darkness. Those thoughts had been ruined and interrupted by a certain female wizard catching his attention so when he turn his attention to the guild member it was none other than Mirajane Strauss herself.

"Hello Mira. You need something?" Makarov asked.

"Yes you can say that. I want to talk to you in private about something." Mirajane requested.

"Sure. Let talk at my office."

Mirajane follow the master of the guild upstairs to the office. They arrive to the office and enters inside the office. Mirajane takes a seat while the master stand.

"So what's in your mind Mira?" Makarov asked.

"Master. I want to talk to you about Zack." Mirajane declared.

"That black dragon slayer giant who hurt Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Fairy Tail?"

"Yes that's the one and my boyfriend."

"What did he do to you this time? Did he hurt you?"

"No not at all heavens no."

"Ok then. So what about Zack?"

"Master, I want to throw Zack a birthday party."

"A birthday party? Today his birthday?"

"Yes. I want to throw a party for Zack. You see he hasn't have a birthday party for years even after being alone from being an outcast by everyone who sees him as a threat knowing he's the son of the black dragon and the king of the dragons: Acnologia."

"I can see why."

"I'm serious. Master, I want to make this day feel special for Zack and feel appreciated. Something Sonic would've done for him if he's here including Kenny."

"So you want all of throw to throw a birthday party in the guild for Zack Hyperion?"

"Yes that's all I'm asking. I know you all don't trust Zack but Sonic, Kenny, and I trust him. He hasn't done a bad thing since he joined the guild. He maybe stubborn at times but he looks out for Sonic since he looks up to Sonic and admire his heroism. He wants to be noble and strong as Sonic someday and protect the people he cares about and this guild. The reason why Zack saved Sonic is that we lost Sonic seven years back when Venom took him away from us killing himself along with Sonic in that explosion. We all mourned for Sonic's death, could not save him but he saved our lives and sacrificed his life to keep up safe. He didn't want to witness and feel heartbreak over Sonic's death and so does everyone in Earthland. That's the main reason and I want to throw a birthday party for Zack so he can feel appreciate and feel happy knowing he has someone to celebrate his birthday with."

Makarov took the time to think about what Mirajane had just said to him. He wanted to deny it since he hasn't trust the black dragon slayer but deep down in his heart, Mirajane was right about everything and he could not deny it. He turn back his attention over to Mirajane and give her a nod to grant permission to throw Zack a birthday party.

"So you really want to do this?" Makarov asked.

"Yes I do." Mirajane responded.

"Very well then, we'll throw Zack his birthday party and doing this for Sonic and Kenny after all Zack is Sonic's apprentice."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm doing this for you and Sonic and Kenny knowing Sonic he'll do the right thing. You are right Mira, Zack hasn't done anything bad but had a positive behavior and showing respect towards the guild."

"Thank you again."

"Again you're welcome now I believe we have a party to set up for your giant boyfriend."

"I believe we do."

"Oh! Is Zack is here in the guild?"

"No. He is out on a job with Jim by his side, he won't be back for an hour."

"Then that gives us time to set up for his party then."

* * *

_In Magnolia Town…_

Team Natsu had return back from their job over at Shirotsume Town. The team walk on back to the guild discussing about their job.

"That was awesome." Natsu cackled.

"Yeah by you doing some idiot stuff Natsu." Gray insulted.

"Can it stripper. I was caught right in the moment, I want a real challenge after all."

"I can't believe my rent money. All gone." Lucy whined.

"Don't worry Lucy, there's always another job to earn some jewel." Wendy comforted.

"Yes don't try to get your hopes down Lucy." Carla agreed.

"*Sigh* If only Sonic were here, I would like to go on a job with him." Lucy murmured.

"What was that?" Erza asked with curiosity.

"Nothing."

"Speaking of which, it's been a week and a half since Sonic and Kenny left for Tartarus Island. The cursed island to get those Elements of Harmony stones." Wendy reminded.

"Yeah nothing has been the same since Sonic and Kenny left from the Grand Magic Games." Happy pointed out.

"They miss everything what happen back at the games and things were so awesome and epic." Natsu encouraged.

"That's easy for you to say, we had to go through everything that has been happening." Gray added.

"Man I sure hope Sonic is alright. I know something bad hasn't happen to him."

"Well to be honest with you I'm worried about Sonic and Kenny. Let's face it, the island is cursed and it ain't nothing compare to Galuna Island. I thought it was cursed but we were all wrong but Tartarus Island, it's very dangerous. I heard there are monsters, killers and dangerous traps over there in the island." Lucy explained.

"I heard that's a dangerous island and a curse." Wendy added.

"You guessed it right. It sure is a cursed and no one and I mean no wizard had journey to the island to collect the stones." Gray said.

"I've read about the stones power." Carla said.

"Care to tell?" Happy asked.

"Certainly. The stones are to be used by the wizard with the light to wield its power. The magic is unbelievable and any wizard had dared to wield the power of the stones. It can grant maximum and strong spells while using the stones power and kill evil and kill the victim who's has the evil heart."

"Can the stones cure someone who has been possessed by the dark magic?" Wendy asked.

"Not at all, it only kills the darkness and evil along with it."

"Maybe that's the reason why Sonic and Kenny head to the island to collect the stones and use it to defeat Darkness the Hedgehog hoping that will be the last we'll ever see of him." Happy guessed.

"That could be the reason. That's why Sonic was determine to search for the stones and stopping Darkness of his schemes."

"Thinking about Darkness which makes me scarred of him." Wendy said in fear.

"Yeah no kidding, Darkness is too powerful not even a wizard could fight against him but except for Sonic. He can fight Darkness knowing they're equally match." Lucy added.

"Erza. What about you, are you worried about Sonic?"

"Yes. Although Sonic is not here and even Kenny but I still think about them every day and hoping they could return home safe." Erza replied.

"Me too. I don't know what I can do or what to think if Sonic and Kenny did not return and Darkness will take over the world."

"That's not going to happen. Sonic and Kenny made a promise and they'll return home with the stones. You got to have faith in them and keep hoping that they'll return. I believe in Sonic and I know he'll be fine even Kenny." Natsu smiled.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"Yeah you're right. Sonic will return home in no time after all he's the strongest there is even being a SSS-Class wizard." Lucy smiled agreeing with Natsu.

"Yeah me too." Wendy chirped.

"We all agree with something. My husband will return back safe even Kenny. We just got to believe in them." Erza believed.

Team Natsu enters inside the guild, once they enter inside they see the guild is preparing a party for someone.

"Hey what is going on here?" Lucy asked.

"Hey you guys. We're preparing a birthday party?" Mirajane smiled.

"To whom? Is it someone's birthday?" Erza asked.

"It's Zack's birthday today."

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Gray shouted.

"We go that same expression too." Elfman whispered to Natsu and Gray.

"Why are we're throwing a party for him after what he had done to us." Lucy asked.

"Because I allow it to happen."

Team Natsu turn their attention over to the guild master walking to them.

"Master. You letting this happen?" Gray asked.

"Yes. Mirajane asked for this request to throw a party so I allow her to throw a party and gave her permission." Makarov replied.

"All of us don't trust that giant freak. Why would we throw a party for him?" Natsu asked.

"Because I said so and don't get Mirajane angry. See how she's giving you the look."

Natsu and Gray turn to Mirajane with a serious glare on her face with dark aura.

"You got a point." Gray said.

"Yeah now I'm freaking out. So why are we throwing a party for Zack?" Natsu asked.

"Mirajane told me that Zack hasn't had a birthday party for years so she thought throwing him a party would make him feel appreciated. Something Sonic would've done for Zack even Kenny." Makarov explained.

"I get what you mean." Lucy said.

"Yeah poor guy." Wendy frowned.

"No worries, Zack won't be here for an hour so we have all the time to prepare." Makarov said.

"If that's what Mira ants for Zack then I can accept it." Gray accepted.

"Yeah I have nothing to do anyways so I'm in." Natsu shrugged.

"Good now come on and give us a hand, we still got some time to set the party for Zack."

Team Natsu giving the entire guild a hand to help prepare for the black dragon slayer's birthday party to throw for Zack.

* * *

_An hour later…_

The black dragon slayer Zack and his trusty partner Jim walking back over to Fairy Tail guild. They successfully completed their job and earn some jewel.

"Well that went well." Jim said.

"Yeah it sure has. Not much of a challenge anyway and I wish I would be an S-Class to take up a much of a challenge job." Zack responded.

"There will be S-Class trials a few more months."

"Yeah that's true."

"So have you been thinking about Sonic and Kenny?"

"Yeah. I can't stop thinking about them not returning home from the island to retrieve the stones with unbelievable power."

"They'll return you just got to believe in Team Sonic. Sonic and Kenny will make it back alive from their quest just you know it."

"I guess."

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on there's something wrong so what is it?"

"It's my birthday."

"Really? Then happy birthday Zack. I didn't know it was your birthday today. Why the long face?"

"Well every time when it's my birthday I always celebrate it alone. No one never cares, celebrate or wish me happy birthday. I always celebrate it alone and no one to celebrate it with me."

"Oh man. I'm sorry."

"It's fine I guess it's just another day and another birthday without anyone to celebrate it with me."

"You have me to celebrate your birthday."

"That's true. To be honest with you I wanted to celebrate my birthday with Sonic and Kenny if they were here."

"You wanted to join Team Sonic for your birthday gift?"

"Yes."

"Sonic did mentioned before that he and Kenny are not looking for any new members of their team so it's just the two of them."

"I wish they're looking for new members."

"Maybe but Sonic prefers working alone with Kenny by his side. After all they sure make one heck a team."

Zack and Jim arrived back to Fairy Tail and enters inside, once the two enter inside until Zack gets a huge surprise when he steps inside.

"SURPRISE!"

Zack jumped when everyone surprised him when he enter in the guild. Zack sees the cake with his name on it saying Happy Birthday Zack, also there was a large banner up top of the guild and the entire guild sharing smiles towards Zack. Mirajane brings Zack the cake in her hands with candles lighted.

"What's this?" Zack asked.

"It's a party that I had the entire guild set up for you since it's your birthday today. So I had everyone to set up and make a surprise for you and celebrate your birthday." Mirajane smiled.

"R-Really?"

"Of course. You haven't had a birthday party for years after being an outcast for so long so I thought I want to surprise you to celebrate your birthday."

"And that's not all."

Zack turn to the master approaching to him.

"Mirajane had convinced me to throw a party and I could not refuse. You've have been on a good behavior for the three months now and had been good for the entire week so I gave Mirajane permission to throw a party to celebrate your birthday." Makarov exclaimed.

"T-Thank you." Zack thanked.

"And plus, you've earn our respect but a little but you're progressing. I thought that you might want to know."

"Sure I can dig with that and thank you."

"I'm glad that you understand but you're still progressing and Sonic would be so proud of you to be in your good behavior. Anyway, let's begin to celebrate the birthday boy's birthday!"

The guild begin to celebrate the black dragon slayer's birthday and party. Zack had tears in his eyes making Jim to notice the streaming tears from Zack's eyes.

"Zack are you ok?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. There are tears of joy, finally I get to have my birthday to celebrate by and Mirajane helped me." Zack responded.

"Wipe the tears, we got a party to enjoy. Let's have some fun."

Zack smiled and begin enjoying his birthday party. Zack formed a big smile on his face and join with everyone to party and enjoy and celebrate the black dragon slayer's birthday and having a wonderful time. They party went wild and crazy like how they celebrated when the master hosted a celebration. There was a lot of drinking, hanging out and of course fighting and having a guild brawl. Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla got out of the way so they would not be part of the guild brawl.

While the guild brawl is going crazy, Mirajane takes Zack out at the back of the guild so they can talk.

"Mira I want thank you for throwing my birthday party for me. It means so much to me." Zack thanked.

"You're welcome. I don't have anything to give you on your birthday." Mirajane stated.

"It's fine, throwing a party is my present and brought a big smile to my face. I love you and thank you Mira."

"You're welcome Zack and I love you too."

Zac smiled and Mirajane smiled, they get close to one another and getting a little more closer than ever. Seconds after, they press their lips into a lip lock sharing a soft, passionate kiss to enjoy their private moment together sharing a beautiful kiss to seal the deal and seal Zack's happiness.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Death the pale grey Echidna spying on Zack the black dragon slayer with a stern look on his face. He wasn't alone, there was Crash the Elephant with Death watching and spying on Zack is well. They both wondered what Zack has been planning and what is his reason since their leader: Darkness mentioned it before.

"What is that giant freak up to? Why is Darkness is so anxious to find out what he is plotting?" Crash questioned.

"You got me. I have no idea but I think it is involve of fighting and killing our lord." Death guessed.

"I doubt it. That giant freak couldn't last a second against Darkness. He's all powerful and so is Sonic, they're equally matched when those two fight."

"That is true. Darkness ordered us to spy on this black dragon slayer and find out what he's been up to but we came empty handed. I guess Darkness is wrong about Zack's secret plan."

"You maybe right, it could be some kind of trick or trying to make a fool out of us. Zack isn't planning anything besides he's sided with Sonic and Fairy Tail and thus Fairy Tail still don't trust that giant freak but respect him a little."

"Right. He's progressing but slowly. We should return back to Lord Darkness and fill him in."

"Yeah good idea. I'm getting kind of bored of watching this giant nobody."

Death and Crash teleported out of sight to return back to their lord letting the black dragon slayer having his romantic moment with the older sister of the Strauss family and the model of Sorcerer Weekly.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Darkness's lair…_

The dark army gearing themselves, customizing their weapons and upgrade and building up an airship which it is 67% ready to deploy and initiate the plan that Darkness the Hedgehog has in store.

Darkness at his chambers looking out the window drinking a glass of wine with a smile on his face. Candy, Sting, and Hunter in the room going through some checkups on their status of their airship, weapons and materials that they will be needed in their plans.

"We have weapons and materials all set up lord Darkness." Candy informed.

"Also the airship is nearly ready which it is 67% complete which it'll be a little more to complete it." Sting added.

"That'ssssssssss right, we're checking and tuning everything on the materials and the weaponssssssss just to be sssssssure they won't act funny or blow up on usssssss sssssss they won't become peace of junk." Fang added.

"How long will this take to deploy the airship?" Darkness questioned.

"It'll be done by tomorrow and everything will be ready as well tomorrow as well." Hunter reported.

"Excellent. My dark army, the airship and the weapons and materials are nearly complete. We will finally take over this world and rule it making everyone bow down to me the king of Earthland and the entire world and bow to the king of the darkness: Darkness the Hedgehog."

"Soon we will have everyone on their knees and the wizards from different guilds won't even stand a chance against us." Candy laughed.

"That's right and it's only a matter of time for that to happen." Sting smiled.

"Precisely Sting, you are very correct. Soon this world will be ours and we will rule it." Darkness smirked.

A minutes later, Death and Crash enter in the chambers catching everyone's attention.

"Death and Crash, welcome back. What do you have for me?" Darkness asked without turning his back to face his henchman.

"That black dragon slayer hasn't plot on anything yet my lord." Death reported.

"Yeah and he's still in the good way and still on good behavior as well." Crash added.

"I am starting to think that this vision of yours could be some kind of a trick."

"That's what I think as well."

"You may think of that but it is not. It will happen some time and I am sure of it and it involves with Sonic the Hedgehog. I can feel it coming and I sense it." Darkness countered.

"But my lord…"

"Shh… don't interrupt me when I am talking and thinking. However, that dragon slayer can be quite useful by I have no intentions of interrupting his plot and his secret goal. Speaking of which, Death and Sting I have a job for you two including Hunter."

"Really?" Death, Sting, and Crash inquired in unison.

"Of course. You see, Sonic and his exceed partner is at Tartarus Island being distracted by these stones that granted great power with light magic that I heard of. There is this one item that possess the power of the darkness which calls it: the **Gem of Darkness**."

"The Gem of Darkness?" Crash repeated.

"What is that my lord?" Death asked.

"It's the powerful gem creating by the makers of evil themselves, one with the purest heart of the darkness can wield great power of darkness. It is held by a mountain called the **Zodiac Mountain** hoping that no one could retrieve the gem. I want the three of you go and retrieve that gem and bring it back to me." Darkness commanded.

"Yes sir!" Death, Hunter, and Crash obeyed.

"Good."

Death, Hunter, and Crash exit the chambers to prepare for their mission. Darkness smiled and takes a sip of his glass.

"With that much power and with Sonic retrieving the stones, we will our final fight to the death and determine to see who will win this long and everlasting war once and for all." Darkness determined.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**It seems that Darkness wants this powerful gem use by the darkness and evil to wild great power. Sonic and Darkness are on the urge of their intense and long lasting war between them. What Darkness's visions about Zack and why is he determine to have the feeling that Zack is planning something that involves with Sonic. Could this be true? Is Zack plotting something in secret? What will happen? Tune in next time for another scenes and chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	36. Act 2 Scene 10: Orgimmar

Chapter 36: Orgrimmar

The orcs had returned back to the big city of the orcs far away in the island. The city is called: Orgrimmar the city of orcs where they live, train, and create an army. The leader of the army: Grommash Hellscream and his army of orcs arrived and heading to the Orgrimmar gates. The guards sees their leader heading to the city then commanded the other guards.

"Raise the gates!" the orc guard commanded.

The gates begin to raise up opening a passage for Grommash and the orcs to enter inside the city. The orcs had carried the unconscious Sonic and Kenny after successfully capturing Sonic and bringing them into their city. Grommash leads the team to the headquarters and stopping by the entrance.

"My brothers! We have successfully collected my son's killer and we will see his blood spill to the ground!" Grommash announced.

The orcs roared, cheered for their leader's victory.

"That is not all, we have successfully collected two more of the stones with great power and we will use these stones to defeat our enemies and rule this island!" Grommash added making the orcs roared loudly and cheered for their success.

Grommash look over to the two orc guards.

"Take this killer away and take him to the dungeon. Prepare for the ritual where I will kill this killer who murdered my son." Grommash commanded.

The guards nod in response, obeying to Grommash and takes Sonic away. Grommash takes Kenny who is in the cage to the headquarters and hangs him up next to him next to his throne chair to keep the exceed as his pet. A second later, the orc approach to Grommash to give the leader the news.

"We have your son's body and we brought it here. Would you like to have a look?" the orc warrior asked.

"Yes. Take me to my son." Grommash commanded.

The orc warrior nod his head and takes Grommash to see his son. They head into the chambers and see the dead body of Garrosh Hellscream: Grommosh's son. Grommash look over at his son and close his eyes knowing he had lost his son and clench his fist in anger.

"I swear my son, I will avenge your death and I will spread his blood when I kill him." Grommash determined.

"Oh and we even brought you this axe. We snuck in the jungle village to reach it for you." The orc warrior reported.

The orc warriors approach to Grommash showing their leader the giant axe which it is the name called: Gorehowl (Warcraft). Grommash takes the axe into his hands and begins wielding it.

"I will use this to kill the murderer, set the murder to the summit. Have everyone to attend to the summit where they can witness the death of my son's killer, we will make plans for our next move." Grommash commanded.

* * *

_Minutes later…_

Kenny groaned moving his body and slowly opening his eyes. He groggily opening his eyes and sits himself up rubbing the back of his head.

"Where am I? Sonic… Sonic where are you?" Kenny asked.

Kenny soon to realize that he's not with Sonic, he look around his surroundings knowing that he's somewhere and not pretty. It appears to be a throne room and sees weapons and some skulls in the room.

"What the heck is this?" Kenny asked.

"So you talk little." The voiced echoed.

Kenny jumped hearing the voice giving him the chills. He sees a brown orc walking towards the exceed with a stern look on his face.

"You are not with your partner, he's in the dungeons as we speak." Grommash stated.

"Why is he there?" Kenny asked.

"Because he took away something from me?"

"Like what?"

"My son."

"Your son… wait you don't mean that brown orc that my friend faced yesterday and defeated him?"

"Precisely. He took away the only family that I have left and he will pay for his actions."

"Hey he was saving those people at the village in the jungle. Your son try to harm them and planning to kill them, my partner had to do something."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore of these excuses. I sent the attack on the jungle village to retrieve the gem with great power but lucky for the both of you, you gave us what we needed."

"What do you mean?"

Grommash answered Kenny's answer by pulling out the three stones of the Elements of Harmony.

"Wait that's the third stone. You have it?" Kenny asked.

"That is correct. You save us all the trouble to collect these and now that we have three, we can find three more and we can initiate our plan to take over this island." Grommash answered.

"You will not get away with this, my partner will defat you and collect those stones back."

"*Chuckle* We'll just see about that. I am holding up the summit where I will kill your friend right in front of my people. You will witness and watch me kill your son as I will spread blood on the floor when I have his head."

"No you won't, my best friend will stop you and he will defeat you. You will not get away with this."

"On the quite contrary, I believe I did and after I'm done with your friend I will make you as my pet and you will do everything I tell you."

"I will not obey you!"

"*Chuckle* Oh you will and there is nothing for you to stop me."

"Just you wait, my friend will get out of this and you will see how strong and powerful he is. He will get us out of here."

"I am looking forward to seeing that happen but in the meantime, time I pay a visit to your friend who I heard is strong and powerful like you mentioned just now. He maybe a use to me for my army and maybe I can wield his unbelievable power once I kill him."

"You will not."

"We'll see."

Grommash laughed, after laughing he then leaves Kenny behind in the cage and heads to the dungeon to visit Kenny's partner and best friend. Kenny glared, growling at Grommash for his schemes and his plans of his agenda.

"Sonic will beat you, I know he will and he'll get out of this." Kenny murmured.

* * *

_The Dungeon…_

Sonic inside the cell still unconscious after being ambushed by the orcs. The blue hedgehog's wrist is being tied in shackles and he is down on his knees without his gear and equipment. There was silence in the cell and the room became very dark. A few seconds later, the door begin to slide open with the key sounds to unlock the door and showing the light in front of Sonic. The two orcs enter inside and there was Grommash entering inside the cell and stood upon in front of the hedgehog hero. He had a serious look on his face and then start to punch Sonic right in the face to wake him up to gain his conscious.

"Wake up worm so you can meet my eye face to face." Grommash demanded.

Sonic got his vision back and then spit out blood from his mouth and chuckle.

"You hit like a girl." Sonic taunted.

Grommash growled at Sonic and then hits Sonic with another punch straight to the face.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that? You think you are so clever aren't you?" Grommash said in an anger tone.

"You sound angry. Why did you ambush me?" Sonic asked.

"For starters, you killed my son, defeated my orc army and made a fool of my people. Who do you think you are getting in my way of my plans to take over this island?"

"I don't know to tell you the truth. I'm just only passing by and I'm just only searching for the stones."

"Ah. The stones of the Elements of Harmony. Thanks to you I have three of the stones since you and your cat friend collected the two stones and now they are in my grasp."

"What?! That's the reason why you ambushed us?"

"Not likely. The main reason I attacked you is to exact revenge against you for killing my son: Garrosh."

"Are you talking about that buff and tall brown orc that I fought back at Jungle Village yesterday? That's your son?"

"Yes. You will pay for what you did and took away the only family I have left."

"Well sorry if I kill your son. He was attacking innocents of people, you shouldn't have send your son to attack the villagers otherwise he would be alive by now but I had to stop him. What kind of a father would send his own son to their death? You sure are a bad father aren't you?"

Grommash again growled and punches Sonic in the face with brute force.

"SHUT UP! I will not tolerate you tongue any longer with your insults. I have you in my city of Orgrimmar and I will bring justice for my people and you will pay for taking my son away from me from this world. I will make sure that my son's death will be avenged."

"You think killing me will bring your son back to life?"

"No but it will bring me pleasure."

"If you say so then but I doubt you won't kill me."

"What the hell makes you say that?"

"Because it won't happen. I'll make sure of it."

"Oh really now, we'll see about that. I hope you have some last words to say for your cat friend when he watches you die by my hands with my axe and I will have your head as my trophy."

Grommash turn his back on Sonic and he and the orc guards exit the room. Sonic glared at the leader with a stern look on his face and clenching his fist.

"If you ever lay one hand on my best friend, I will make you regret it." Sonic threatened.

* * *

_Grammosh's chambers…_

Grammosh sharpening his Gorehowl axe to use it to kill the blue blur hero and avenge his son's death. Unaware of his surroundings, another orc enter in the chambers but this time it was a pale grey orc with a blade hook naming it Bladefist on his right hand since he cut off his hand. This character name is **Kargath Bladefist**. Grommash hear some footsteps in his chambers and speak.

"What is it Kargath?" Grommash asked.

"We've already set up the summit for your son's murderer. Shall we prepare to bring our guest to the arena?" Kargath suggested.

"Yes. I believe it is time."

"Understood."

Kargath exit the chambers. Grommash had then finish up the finishing touches to his axe and checks on it to see if there are any mistakes. After seconds of checking the axe, there weren't any mistakes and Grommash smiled.

"Perfect. This weapon will be a great advantage to end the life of my son's murderer." Grommash smirked.

* * *

_The Arena…_

Kenny in the cage had been brought in the arena by the orc guards and sets him next to the throne chair where Grommash is sitting waiting for Sonic to appear. The two arc guards arrive in the arena dragging Sonic in the arena by holding him in the arms. Sonic in chains and could not break free of the strong chains around him and tightening him from struggling to escape. The guards then pushes Sonic to the ground and Grommash look over at Sonic at the center of the arena.

"My brothers! We have here is the murderer of my son Garrosh Hellscream. He's the one that murdered my son and took away the future of this city and for you all. Now he must pay for his actions and the pain he had caused me. He will soon fear my wrath and my bloodthirsty axe when I take his life away. Who want to see blood!" Grommash announced.

The orcs raise their fist up cheering and yelling out blood.

"Blood! Blood! Blood!" the orcs requested.

Grommash smiled and look over to Sonic.

"Then blood is what you would like to see!" Grommash accepted having the orcs to cheer even more.

Grommash takes his axe into his hand, raise himself up from his throne chair and begin to walk towards Sonic to deliver the killing blow.

"Hold him." Grommash commanded.

The orc guards hold Sonic and got him on his knees. Grommash grip his axe and glares at Sonic with an angry look on his face.

"Any last words before I take your head?" Grommash asked.

"Yeah your son suck at fighting." Sonic insulted.

"AGH! How dare you talk to my son like that! That is it, I wasted my time to deal with you. Time to end this!"

Grommash grip his axe, pulls it back to get in formation. Sonic look over at Grommash ready to swing his axe at him just about to kill him. Sonic slowly closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and relax surprising his exceed partner.

"_Wait what is Sonic doing?_" Kenny thought.

"Goodbye foul creature, see you in hell!" Grommash said bidding goodbye to Sonic.

Grommash finally begin to swing his axe to kill Sonic and seconds later, Sonic then uses his technique as a surprise.

"**Sonic Wind!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic blast a shockwave of wind backing Grommash and the guards away from Sonic surprising Grommash and the other orcs. Sonic then turns into his **Ice Sonic 3** form and chant the chains into ice and breaks free and changes into his **Super Sonic 4** form.

"I told you, you won't kill me." Sonic reminded.

Kenny smiled watching Sonic and cheer for his partner.

"I was right, Sonic will get out of this. I never lose faith to my best friend." Kenny smiled.

Grommash growled, gets up on his feet and gritted his teeth.

"You arrogant brat! You made a fool out of me!" Grommash yelled.

"That's right. Time to end your plans and retrieve my items and rescue my best friend. You can't defeat me Grommash." Sonic countered in a deep voice.

"Kill him!"

The orc warriors charge over at Sonic with their weapons. Sonic smirked and then powering up his chaos energy to activate his ability.

"**Chaos Blast!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shot out a red shockwave of energy like a bomb blasting the orcs away from Sonic and even backing Grommash away and he crashes to the wall with a big hard crash. Grommash collapse on the ground on his knee and glares over at Sonic and the dark blue elite hedgehog then get to his fighting stance.

"Now are we're going to fight or what?" Sonic asked.

Grommash was just about to answer the question until the general of the orc army: Kargath step in and get to his fighting stance.

"Better let me deal with this, you go and keep the stones safe." Kargath volunteered.

"Of course. Be careful Kargath." Grommash praised.

"Don't worry my friend, he won't defeat me."

***Starts playing the track: F-Sector (Ratchet and Clank: Up your Arsenal)***

Grommash dashes out of the way and heads to his throne chair, takes Kenny with him and heads back to the chambers. Sonic try going after Grommash to get his friend back and get their gear back as well but Kargath punches Sonic in the face and swings his bladefist at Sonic but Sonic quickly duck the blade and backing himself away from him.

"You're not going anywhere creature. You're going to be dealing with me." Kargath challenged.

"Bring it on." Sonic accepted the challenge.

The orcs rush in to Kargath's aid and to help him defeat the hedgehog hero. Sonic begin powering up his chaos energy and get to his stance with a stern look on his face. Just about the orcs were going to strike at Sonic but all of sudden, something then breach in the city's walls and charging in the arena. The entire orcs and Sonic turn their attention over to the gate of the arena to see the same assassins that Sonic had face came rushing in and fight the orcs. They were not alone, it appears that they brought some velociraptors to help and kill off the orcs.

"Damn it! The city is being attacked, defend Orgrimmar!" Kargath commanded.

The orcs charged in with a war cry and battle off the assassins. Kargath charge over at Sonic and swings his bladefist over to him. Sonic catches the blade and then did a double front kick towards Kargath and then charges to the grey orc with his ability to strike.

"**Comet Punch!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic builds up purple energy into his fist and unleashes out a strong and brute punch hitting Kargath in the face and sends him flying through seven orcs and crashes towards the wall. Sonic then looks over to the throne chair sees his sword recognizing the shape so he charges over to his sword and collects it and exits the arena to find Kenny and get their stuff and the stones back and leave the city.

Sonic exits out of the arena before he could encounter any of the orcs or more trouble and when he is outside, the city is being overrun by the Dreanei who had engage in a war against the orcs. Sonic dashes through in his supersonic speed and fight his way to find Kenny, recue his exceed partner and leave the city unharmed. Some orcs sees Sonic and charge over at Sonic. Sonic fights them off using his sword sending energy waves at the orc warriors from his sword and defeating them in minutes.

"Back off!" Sonic countered.

Sonic homing attack one of the orcs and shoots multiple energy arrows at a few orcs using **Chaos Arrow**. Sonic sees and senses the incoming strike from a nearby orc nearby so he them using **Comet Punch** sending the orc flying to ten orcs and crashes towards them. Sonic sees more of the orcs coming at him so Sonic then put away his sword on his back and begin to use another one of his abilities.

"**Super Sonic Beam 10x!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots a red and yellow beam of energy over to the orcs pushing them away and out of his sight so he can proceed. After dealing with more orcs, Sonic runs over to the chambers and deal with Grommash. Before Sonic would enter inside, Kargath come back and swings his bladefist downward at Sonic. Sonic rolls out the way and get to his stance.

"We're not done yet Sonic, we still have a fight to settle with." Kargath glared.

"Ok then, let's finish it." Sonic accepted.

Sonic takes out his sword and charges over at Kargath and the both of them begin engaging into a showdown.

* * *

_With Grommash…_

Grommash preparing his plan and keeping the stones safe from Sonic to take back.

"You won't get away with this. My best friend is coming back for me and get those stones back." Kenny said.

"Shut up! Not another word, I have a plan to get rid of your partner for good and finally vengeance will be mine." Grommash stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a bomb install everywhere and I will use it to destroy the city and destroy your friend along the explosion."

"WHAT?! But what about your people, you can't put their lives at risk?"

"True but they will die with honor and loyalty. That is our way and we will gladly sacrifice ourselves to win the war."

"You're insane. You can't do this."

"Oh I will and you will not stop me."

* * *

_Back with Sonic…_

Kargath let out a war cry swinging his weapon at Sonic. Sonic eventually block the bladefist, pushing off Kargath and jump over at Kargath and swing his sword at Kargath. Kargath counters off Sonic and surprises him by swinging his weapon at Sonic to his chest making Sonic scream in pain. Kargath then punches Sonic in the face and kicks him off to the ground. Sonic slowly gets up on his feet, he turn to Kargath swinging his bladefist at Sonic making Sonic to roll out of the way tricking Kargath to slamed his weapon down to the ground only to get it stuck in the ground.

Kargath try pulling his weapon off from the ground thus giving Sonic the advantage that he needs so Sonic then homing attacks Kargath and swing his sword at him cutting him in the chest with a use slash. Kargath roared in pain, the blood begin spilling from the cut and just when Kargath touches the cut and see the blood on his fingers, he let out a loud war cry and charges over at Sonic.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Kargath roared.

Kargath swinging his bladefist at Sonic several times but ending up missing with each swing that he can throw. Sonic quickly using his reflexes, dodging and evading the blade from Kargath. Sonic then bids time using his reflex. With another swing from Kargath, Sonic then counters Kargath finding his weakness and then swing his sword at Kargath's leg making the grey orc yelling out in pain and then stabs his sword in Kargath by the should making Kargath scream loudly in pain and pushes Kargath off. Sonic got to his stance with a stern look and Kargath roared and glaring at Sonic.

"You stabbed me! I'll kill you!" Kargath threatened.

Kargath raises himself up on his feet and runs as fast as he can over at Sonic. Sonic wait for a moment letting the angry grey orc dashing to him. A few inches close, Sonic begin to use Super Sonic Boost to bash Kargath with his speed and then swings his sword to cut off Kargath's right arm off spilling blood from his arm making Kargath scream loudly in pain and clutching his right arm with his hand.

"AGH! You cut my arm off you sick fuck!" Kargath screamed.

"This is just the beginning." Sonic stated.

Sonic got in formation, charging his ability with his sword ready to strike. Kargath watching on and see what Sonic is about to do.

"Wait… what are you doing? Let's make a deal? Spare my life and I'll help you get your stones back. You have my word." Kargath pleaded.

"Sorry I don't make deals with enemies. You helped your leader ambushed me and try to kill me, time to make you pay." Sonic declined.

"No… wait! STOP!"

Sonic ready himself and swings his sword at Kargath.

"**Sonic Slash!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic swing his sword in a vertical angel with wind magic that are the color blue over at Kargath and impales through him sending Kargath multiple and severe cuts with this technique. After the technique has been activated, Kargath collapse to the ground and laid motionless knowing he has been defeated. Sonic then race on over inside the chambers where he'll find Grommash.

* * *

_Grommash's chambers…_

Grommash prepare to make his exit with the stones and bringing the exceed with him. Before he could activate the bombs, Sonic came in bursting through the door and get to his stance.

"SONIC!" Kenny cried.

"So your name is Sonic huh?" Grommash repeated.

"Yeah that's me and you have my friend with you and our stones. I'm here to collect them and collect our gear as well." Sonic exclaimed.

"You will not get these stones. After all I have three of them in my grasp."

"You told me that now I'm going to give you one chance to give my friend back, the stones and our gear so we can be on our way."

"Forget it, you will not have these stones. There mine and I will wield their power."

"We'll see about that."

***Begin to play the track: Climb the Tower of Power (Ratchet Deadlocked)***

Sonic get to his stance. Grommash charge over at Sonic with his axe and swings it at him. Sonic aerial cartwheel out of the way and hits Grommash with the homing attack to his face and did a 540 spin kick hitting Grommash in the face. Grommash growled, grabs Sonic by the neck and slams him down to the ground and stomping Sonic on the ground. Grommash try again to swing his axe at Sonic but to his dismay, Sonic pushes off Grommash and then uses Comet Punch hitting him in the axe forcing Grommash to let go of his axe. Grommash surprises Sonic with an uppercut forcing Sonic to let go of his weapon as well and now it comes down to use their hands to the fight.

"Let me see how strong you can be." Grommash gestured.

"Bring it." Sonic taunted.

Grommash roared, charging over at Sonic and swings a punch at him. Sonic blocks the punch off and hits Grommash with a backflip kick and use his technique.

"**Sho-Hog-Ken!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic uppercut Grommash spinning himself around forming red aura into his fist to increase his upeercut. Grommash suddenly grabs Sonic in a bear hug and crushing his bones in his body.

"Let's see how you can get out of this." Grommash smirked.

Sonic chuckle himself a bit. Sonic brings his head back and hits Grommash in the face with a head-butt making Grommash scream and let go of Sonic and then Sonic hits Grommash with a tornado kick right in the face but Grommash counters it just in the nick of time before Sonic could impact the kick. Grommash tosses Sonic around and throw him over at the wall crashing towards it and leaves a big crack on the wall. Grommash sees his axe so he picks it up and uses it on Sonic by charging at him and swing his axe in the vertical swing downward up Sonic. Sonic jumped, rolling out of the way and did a starfish kip up and hits Grommach with a handstand kick. Sonic begin to use Sonic Wind to push Grommash away from his space and sends him against the wall.

Sonic rushes over at Kenny and free him from the cage.

"Thanks Sonic, I knew you would come back for me." Kenny thanked.

"No problem I would never leave my best friend and partner behind under these circumstances. Can I trust you to go and collect our gear?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah you can count on me. I know where they are anyway."

"Good I'll hold off Grommash while you get our gear."

"Right."

Kenny activate his angel wings and took off flying so Sonic can deal with Grommash.

"You ruined everything. I'll break you into pieces!" Grommash shouted.

Sonic grabs his sword from the ground, he charges over at Grommash to strike him but Grommash somehow grabs Sonic by his face and then brutally tosses him away crashing through the wall out of the chambers and fly outside to the ground. Grommash jumps in the air out of the chambers and slams down his axe at Sonic. Sonic rolled out of the way before the axe could harm him, after that Sonic then hits Grommash with a jacknife kick. Grommash quickly dodges the kick and punches Sonic in the face, slamming his fist at Sonic making Sonic getting down on his one knee and then swings his axe at Sonic hitting Sonic that send the hedgehog flying without using the sharp blade of his axe.

Sonic crashes through the rock boulder and slides down to the ground rolling backwards a few times and now lays on his back on the ground.

Grommash rushes in towards Sonic, kicks Sonic up in the air, grabs Sonic by the ankles as he begin to swing around Sonic fast a couple of times and then slams the hedgehog down to the ground and deliver a few brutal punches at Sonic getting very angry.

"I. Will. KILL YOU!" Grommash yelled.

Sonic gritted his teeth, getting pounded by the leader of the orc army. Sonic suddenly had blasted Grommash up in the air and fly up to him sending a few punches and kicks Grommash down to the ground. Sonic then shoots some energy balls at Grommash, the orc leader hold his ground and block the energy balls as this was over. Grommash breathed heavily glaring to Sonic with a stern look on his face.

"You are quite strong but I'm just only getting warmed up." Grommash said.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"Let me show you my power."

Grommash takes out a cup of magic and drinks it down. After chugging the drink, he throws it to the ground and his eyes glowing red.

"Behold the power of my people." Grommash demonstrated.

Grommash roared and begin to transform. His skin color begin to turn dark green and grew big and buff with much muscle and power and massive strength. He then takes off his armor off only wearing his pants and roared loudly catching everyone's attention showing his power.

"This is my power Sonic. You will not stop me." Grommash said powering his magic.

"_Whoa his power is beyond anything that I could imagine but not greater than Darkness. Time to step it up a notch and use my new level._" Sonic thought.

Sonic begin to transform into his Volt Sonic form but that is not all he can do, Sonic start to ascended his volt form into a newer level to increase his power and his statistic. Sonic's quills became spikier with much more quills, has lightning tattoos on his arms and lightning streaks on his quills which they are the color yellow. Sonic had blue and yellow lightning dancing around him and channel lightning into his fist which had ascended to **Volt Sonic 3**.

"Alright, let's finish this." Sonic said.

Grommash smiled and stomp his foot on the ground making the ground rubble towards Sonic with fire geyser at Sonic. Sonic gets out of the way and shooting rapid lightning bolts at Grommash. Grommash charges over at Sonic and punches Sonic with intense force sending Sonic crashing through a building and to the ground.

"Damn this guy is strong." Sonic said.

Sonic turn back his attention to the fight sees Grommash breaks through the building and charges over at Sonic. Sonic then uses his ability to attack.

"**Lightning Geyser!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic slams his fist down to the ground creates a shockwave of blue and yellow lightning to paralyze Grommash temporarily. Sonic then rushes ahead to Grommash and use another one of his techniques.

"**Volt Bash!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic dashes over at Grommash and heads him with his head engulfing himself with lightning around him sending a powerful shock of 30,000 volts to Grommash and sees Grommash crashing to the ground. Sonic jumps up in the air and dives down to use another technique of his lightning abilities.

"**Thunder Meteor!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic forms himself into a ball with lightning attach dives over at Grommash to sends a lightning strike. Grommash punches Sonic hitting him away of him sends Sonic flying from a long distance and hits the wall of the building and collapse to the ground with a loud thud. Sonic shake his head, getting back into reality and back to the fight but however, Grommash appear and punches Sonic in the face with brute force and hits him with another punch then another then another and afterwards Grommash slam his fist at Sonic making Sonic collapse on his knees and then Grommash uppercuts Sonic in the air. Afterward, Grommash jumps up in the air and throws Sonic to a nearby building and then shoots a massive green energy sphere at Sonic over at Sonic and creates a massive green flame explosion destroying the building with Sonic inside the household.

Grommash thought that did the trick but to his surprise, Sonic flies up in the air and dashes over at Grommash and uses his ability with lightning.

"**Lightning Fire!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic creates lightning spears around Grommash and unleashes them on Grommash creates a shocking damage to him then Sonic begin to use his new technique hoping that may did the trick to stop Grommash.

"Here goes nothing. **Lightning Volcano!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic creates multiple sphere of blue and yellow lightning and hurls them over at Grommash and then creates a big sphere of lightning at Grommash sending him 50,000 volts of lightning at him. Grommash roared and Sonic charges over at Grommash engulfing lightning into his fist to get the upper advantage but all of sudden, Grommash came right back and buulds up power and punches Sonic in the face and blast black and green beam of energy at Sonic sending Sonic crashing through three buildings and crashes over to the weapons place and destroys it with a explosion.

The explosion died down as everyone orc and Dreanei watching on with awe. They see some movement from the destruction as Sonic somehow survived the intense strike coming from Grommash and then Grommash then start to attack the Dreanei killing every last one of them and then turns back his attention over at Sonic.

"This time you will die Sonic." Grommash said in a deep dark voice.

* * *

_With Kenny…_

The exceed found Sonic and Kenny's gear so he had then grab the gear and even collecting the stones with him and puts them in Sonic's one strap backpack. He eventually hears the explosion while grabbing the gear and praying for his friend to be ok.

"Sonic please be careful." Kenny praised.

* * *

_Back with Sonic…_

Sonic getting beaten by Grommash as he continue to throw off numerous punches at Sonic. Sonic had reverted back to his normal state as the orc continuously attacking Sonic nonstop. Sonic kept getting up but to anger Grommash even more and kept on attacking Sonic more and more until he dies. Grommash knee kicks Sonic in the face and sends in one big intense punch at Sonic sending him flying over to a wall crashes hard and collapse on the ground.

Grommash cracks his neck and walks to Sonic and begin grab Sonic by the neck, lifts him up in the air ready to deliver the final blow to end Sonic's life.

"I have had enough of you Sonic. It's time to kill you." Grommash said in a deep voice.

Grommash increases his grip, holding Sonic tightly in his hand and chokes him.

"This time, no more interruptions and no more distractions. Goodbye Sonic, I will finally have me revenge." Grommash said bidding farewell.

Grammosh prepare to deliver the final blow to defeat Sonic to exact his revenge for his son's death. Seconds later, Sonic then flow green and the flash pushes Grommash away from the hedgehog, Grommash watch Sonic floating in the air and a second later, Sonic let out a loud scream which channeling and powering his power. Grommash stood there and watch in awe, Sonic then begin to change as his fur color turn green and has grey streaks on his quills. His outfit had fixed up and changing the color of his outfit. His sleeveless shirt turn black with green, his pants turn grey and his shoes turn grey and green highlights along with it. Sonic then descended down to the ground and open his eyes as his eye color change to lime green. After the new transformation, Sonic then begin to channel rubble of rocks as they're into pieces and Sonic has rock particles around him dancing around.

"What… how is this possible?" Grommash wondered.

"Whoa. A new form and a new power? Nice." Sonic smiled channeling rocks.

"Just what are you?"

"Well… looks like I control the power of the earth element magic so I'm going to call myself **Rock Sonic**."

"I don't care what you are but you'll die right here!"

***Starts playing the track: Refinery Ambush (Ratchet Deadlocked)***

Grommash charges over at Sonic to strike. Sonic smirked, form his fist into rocks and strikes the powered orc.

"**Rock Punch!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic strikes Grommash in his gut with intense force with his new form magic ability pushing Grommash back away and crashes through the wreckage of the building. Grommash roared, jumps from the destruction and charges over at Sonic. The green hedgehog activate his new form ability.

"**Rock Geyser!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic slams his fist down to the ground creating rubble trailing over at Grommash like an earthquake and strikes the orc from the ground. Grommash quickly gets on his feet and dashes over at Sonic and strikes a punch at Sonic but somehow Sonic blocks Grommash's path using Rock Wall creating a wall made out of rocks from the ground. Grommash punches through the wall, breaking it to proceed over to Sonic and attack him but Sonic uses his speed and bashes Grommash in the face and uses **Rock Punch** striking him in the face and then hits him with a roundhouse kick forming rocks into his feet.

Grommash got angry and shoots beam of energy at Sonic. Sonic creates a rock platform and floats up in the air. Afterward, Sonic breaks the platform and changing them into spikes.

"**Raining Rocks!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots the spikes made of rocks hurling them at Grommash. Grommash try to dodge the spikes but a few of them impact and hits the leader of the orc army and seconds later, Sonic forms giant rocks into hands between Grommash in both side.

"**Crushing Takedown!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic slams the rock hands at Grommash but Grommash breaks the rock hands with his strength and throws a rock boulder at Sonic. Sonic dodge the boulder and catches it and bringing it back, Sonic then breaks the boulder into pieces and turning the pieces into bullets and look over at Grommash.

"**Rocking Bullets!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoot the bullets of rock pieces over at Grommash. Grommash takes cover and evade the bullets of rocks. Sonic then sees some orcs running towards him and so Sonic uses a new ability.

"**Crushing Quake!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic stomps the ground creating a shockwave of rocks from the ground and shooting multiple rock boulders from the ground at the orcs getting them out of the way. Grommash dashes over at Sonic, the green hedgehog creates pillars of rock from the ground but Grommash simply breaking through the pillars and charging over at Sonic. Sonic jumps up in the air and dives overs at Grommash surprises him with another strike with one of his new ability of his rock form.

"**Stone Predator!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic forms himself into a ball creating rock spikes and dashes over at Grommash and crashes into him delivering an intense blow and then uses another ability.

"**Earth Wave!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots a green wave of energy with sharp rock particles at Grommash hitting him with this technique and then Sonic forms rocks into a weapon as Sonic creates swords and then uses them to strike Grommash with numerous strikes and then uses Rock Punch again a few more times against the leader of the orc army. Sonic sends a big roundhouse kick with rocks formed into his feet sending Grommash flying from a short distance from Sonic.

Sonic begin to power up his power and energy and then initiates with his new technique by spinning himself around a few times creating a whirlwind tornado with rocks and sand altogether.

"**Sandstorm Hurricane!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic hurls the tornado down over to Grommash. Grommash sees the tornado of sandstorm hurling it over to him, Grommash try to get out of the way but it was too late, the sandstorm sucked him in and the sharp rocks begin attacking Grommash from different patterns and striking him each and every second in the tornado. A minutes after, Grommash collapse on the ground with a loud thud. Sonic got to his stance, deciding to end the fight here and there so he then lifting up some rocks into the air with his magic and glares over to Grommash.

"**Rock Avalanche!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic hurls multiple rocks at Grommash and burries the orc inside them. Grommash try breaking free but did not prevail as the rocks buried him tight and strong. Few seconds after, Sonic shuts his hands and creates an explosions by blowing up the rocks with Grommash inside making the orc screamed in pain and fly up in the air and Sonic smirked and got into formation getting ready to use his new ability at Grommash.

"**Rocking Missile Attack!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic formed rocks into a spear like missile and hurls it at Grommash in the air impacting him to it and creating an explosion making Grommash screaming in agony as collapse to the ground from the smoke in the air and crashes on the ground creating a crater with cracks and Grommash then return back to his normal state.

Sonic glare over at the defeated Grommash hoping that finished him. Grommash seemingly got back up slowly, weakened from the fight and had cuts, bruises, burns all over his body and could not do anything to fight back.

"Urk… how dare you… defeat me… like this… you… will pay for that… you hear me…" Grommash threatened.

"Nope. I believe we end this right now." Sonic countered.

Sonic draws up his power, bringing his hands together to initiates his technique to finish the job and to finish off Grommash once and for all.

"**Rock Beam Cannon!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots a beam of energy with sharp rocks over at Grommash and hits him with this strong technique and Grommash then gets push back over to his chambers and crashes over to it and the chambers had then begin to explode along with the headquarters destroying it with this attack. Sonic finish his technique and revert back to his normal state. Kenny appears over to Sonic and got their gear and their stuff even the stones.

"Sonic. I saw your fight and I saw your new form which it was so awesome." Kenny commented.

"Thanks Kenny, we got three stones so let's get out of-"

But before Sonic would finish his sentence, Grommash appear out of the destruction and smirked with the detonator.

"Don't think this is over Sonic. You… will… DIE!" Grommash said pressing the button.

The bombs begin to activate to ten seconds. It was ready to blow up the entire city, Sonic grabs Kenny into his arms.

"Hold on Kenny, time to get out of here." Sonic said.

"Oh I will." Kenny replied clutching to Sonic.

Sonic begin use his chaos energy.

"**Chaos Control!**" Sonic shouted.

Team Sonic teleported out of the city in time and the city begin to blow up as the bombs begin detonated and blow up the entire city of Orgrimmar destroying everything and killing every orc, assassin and dreanei in it creating a massive explosion with a giant smoke coming along the blast.

* * *

_Somewhere…_

Team Sonic reappear which it is in the forest that they arrive to.

"We're alive and we made it." Kenny said.

"Yeah. I'm glad we don't have to deal with Grommash and the other orcs ever again knowing they're dead." Sonic said in relief.

"Yeah no kidding. We got three stones with us."

Sonic takes out the green gem, light blue gem, and finally the yellow gem stone. A second later, Sonic felt the yellow stone's power getting another feel of it.

"Well what did you feel?" Kenny asked.

"I feel… **Honesty**. The power of Honesty is what I felt from this gem."

"So we got Honesty, Laughter, and Kindness."

"Yeah that's right so far. We got three more gem stones to go and then we'll go home."

"Let me track down the fourth gem stone of the Element of Harmony."

Kenny takes out his laptop and checking the next location of the stone's location. It took seconds to locate it and got the destination.

"I found it Sonic. It appears to be in a swamp." Kenny informed.

"A swamp?" Sonic repeated.

"Yeah I think that's right so far."

"Well then let's head to this swamp and collect that fourth gem stone. How many miles is there?"

"Well 34 miles away from here."

"Well then let's go but first let's eat something, I believe all that hard fighting got me to feel hungry."

"Yeah good idea, let's eat."

Sonic nod his head so Team Sonic then begin to find something to eat before heading to the fourth stone's location.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**Sonic and Kenny had collected the third stone and down to three more stones left. Sonic had gain a new element power which it is Earth magic. The team are set off to head over to the swamp and collect the fourth stone of the Element of Harmony. What surprises has in store for Sonic and Kenny and will they collect the fourth stone or fail? Tune in next time for another exciting scene and chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	37. Act 2 Scene 11: Break

Chapter 37: Break

Sonic and Kenny set up a little camp to eat and relax a bit before heading to the swamp for the fourth stone's location to retrieve. Sonic had hunt down some food and brought the food back to Kenny so they can cook and eat. Sonic lean against the tree after Team Sonic finish cooking and eating their meals to gain their strength and proceed to the next location.

"Ah that's the spot. Just what I need something to relax and gain my strength." Sonic said.

"You can say that again." Kenny agreed.

"Hey Sonic, we never get the chance to talk and relax a bit since we've been so busy collecting the stones."

"Yeah we can sure use a break to relax and socialize once for a little while don't you think?"

"Totally. So um… do you miss Erza and the guild back home?"

"Yeah. I sure do, I know they can't take Darkness on and even his henchman. Who knows what might had happen if I get myself killed in this island and I'm going back home to them. That's a promise."

"Yeah me too, I'm fulfilling that promise too."

"To Carla?"

"What?"

"You know Carla likes you, there's got to be a promise that you made for Carla?"

"Well… that is true."

"So do you like Carla?"

"Um… er…"

"Come on buddy, you can talk me. So do you have somewhat any feelings for Carla?"

"Well she is beautiful I can't lie about that. There is Happy who is definitely in love with her."

"I'm guessing that you don't want to jeopardize your friendship?"

"Precisely."

"I understand. I would do the same thing."

"Easy for you to say, you have like a big harem of girls fallen head over heels for you but mostly Lucy is the number who is definitely and madly in love with you."

"Yeah that's true."

"There is also Jenny, Cana, Kinana, Laki, Evergreen, Chelia, Kagura…"

"Wait Kagura likes me?"

"Well during the games, she even let out a small blush and even got herself a plush doll of you."

"That's a first."

"But anyway much more of your harem barrage."

"Yeah… they just could not accept the fact that I'm happily married and I love Erza so much."

"That's the way how they truly love and I guessing that they really miss you right now."

"Oh yeah I know."

"Hey I have a question?"

"Shoot."

"Have you ever consider adopting Wendy as your daughter?"

"What?"

"Have you consider to adopt Wendy as your daughter?"

"What made you say that?"

"Well for starters, Wendy looks up to you as a father-figure and idolize you. She even loves you like a father so in retrospect she loves to be around you and spend time with you even worried about your safety that much."

"Yeah… I see your point. I even thought about starting a family with Erza."

"Have you?"

"Now that I thought about it, I might start a family once I defeat Darkness and save the world again for the third time. Also about adopting Wendy as my daughter, I might consider that as well."

"If you do then I support you along the way 100%."

"Thanks Kenny."

"No problem. I wonder how is Zack doing?"

"Now that you think of it, I did put my trust in him to protect Fairy Tail while I'm away. I did that so he can gain the trust of the entire guild."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Zack doesn't show it but I know deep down in his heart, he wants everyone to accept him and trust him knowing he's in a wonderful good behavior. He hasn't done anything wrong and progressing to gain their respects and the trust after for what he did to them especially to the other guilds that he attacked who doesn't trust him and hold a grudge against him."

"You're right, you are absolutely right. They should just let go of that grudge. That happen like three months ago and they should move on just now. They can't hold the grudge forever you know."

"Exactly. That is what I'm trying to do, get everyone to trust in Zack and respect Zack knowing he's a nice guy and hasn't done anything to them for the past three months. Either way, I hope everything works out for him and we'll definitely know for sure when we return back to Earthland."

"We still got a long journey ahead of us Sonic. What about that vision that you had two days ago when we arrive here in Tartarus Island?"

"I'm still going to get to the bottom of it. Who is this traitor and why would this traitor going to betray me and get rid of me? Everything is all in riddles and what is this vision about anyway? I just can't get it?"

"Well know eventually. It can't be Rogue or Zack? Wait what if it was Zack that betrayed you?"

"I don't know and it can't be him. I'll find out soon enough."

"Fair enough."

"You still haven't answer my question Kenny."

"What was the question again?"

"Do you like Carla?"

"Oh that… to be honest with you Sonic, I really do like her. She's independent, smart, outgoing, kind, respectable, and has a cool personality if I might add."

"*Chuckle* Well you should take her out on a date."

"What? Wait Sonic, I'm not that good on dates and I don't know if I…"

"It's ok, I'll help you. Tell you what, after I defeat Darkness and my war against my enemy is over, I'll set up a date for you and Carla say it as a dinner date."

"A dinner date?"

"Yeah. I had a few dates with Erza and I know my magic so just leave everything to me, I got you covered."

"Thanks Sonic."

"No problem, anything for my best friend."

Kenny smiles at his partner's remark. He also begin to blush lightly noticed by Sonic but Sonic did not say anything and continue to relax while they're on break. The two relax for about thirty minutes before getting up on their feet and pack up their belongings.

"Break time is over, time to get the fourth stone." Sonic said.

"Yeah that was great to relax. I feel pumped up." Kenny smiled.

"Me too buddy, now next stop the swamp and retrieve that stone and move on the next two stones."

"Right."

Team Sonic begin to set off their next location, destination to the fourth stone to retrieve.

* * *

_Elsewhere, the Swamp…_

The swamp had became very quiet. No one had dared to walk through the swamp, however there was a crocodile noises coming in the swamp water and there was a loud growl waiting for the next victim to enter in the swamp and hunts its prey.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**Sonic and Kenny had already took their break and resume their journey and heads over to the swamp. What they did not know that there is someone who is waiting for them to enter the swamp and capture its prey as it was the crocodile. Can Sonic and Kenny can overcome the swamp search for the fourth stone of the Elements of Harmony or will they fail and fall to the vicious crocodile? Tune in next time for another scene and chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	38. Act 2 Scene 12: Death Swamp

Chapter 38: Death Swamp

Sonic and Kenny aka Team Sonic head on ahead to their destination where they're going to the swamp to retrieve the fourth stone of the Element of Harmony. After they took their break to relax and gaining their strengths back, they had put their focus mode on and continue to complete their mission and their quest to retrieve all stones, leave the island alive and defeat the dark hedgehog known as Darkness the Hedgehog.

They were only seven miles away to their destination, during their path they were deep into the woods and forest knowing the colors of the trees, branches and leaves turned brownish or black. They even became cautious along the way in case if any more of the orcs, assassins or any attackers ambush Team Sonic once more. Plus after they would leave the island, they are going to investigate and find out who is the traitor that will betray Sonic in the near future.

As they were walking and heading to their next destination, Sonic began wondering about this traitor once more and can't help but to think who could betray him. Sonic wanted to get to the bottom of it, he wanted to know more about these visions and overall he wanted to know why would this person would betray his trust and plan to kill him. Those questions were very suspicious and unanswered for now but in time Sonic will know the truth and find out who is this traitor. His exceed partner Kenny notices Sonic was not in his zone and breaks him off back to reality.

"Sonic are you ok?" Kenny asked suspiciously to his hedgehog friend.

Sonic breaks his trance and returns back to reality turning his attention back to his exceed partner.

"Yeah just thinking that's all." Sonic responded.

"Is it about that vision of yours?" Kenny questioned.

"Yeah. I'm still trying to figure out who is this traitor and why on earth would he betray me?"

"That's the question I've been wondering myself too. You're not the only one who wants to know who this traitor is. Hey about the voices of your vision, who were they that they call you chosen one?"

"I don't know. They just randomly speak to me showing me this vision I had and send me this message saying that he'll betray me."

"I see. This is very interesting. Although we'll get to the bottom of this traitor who is going to attack you and kill you."

"Definitely. Although I'm still curious and suspicious about this 'traitor' but we got to keep our mind focus on our journey."

"Yeah good idea. Anyway we have like 4 miles to get to the swamp and find this fourth stone of the Element of Harmony."

"Yeah."

Team Sonic continue on following the destination on their map. They took their suspicions, questions and expectations to the side and focus on their main course which it is the stones. The duo get deeper in the woods after gaining four miles and three miles away. Moments later, Sonic stop for the brief moment as Kenny stop sees Sonic has a stern look on his face.

"What is it, something wrong?" Kenny asked.

"Someone is near us. I can sense this person." Sonic sensed.

"Could it be Grommash or Scourge?"

"No I don't think so."

Sonic's ear perk up when suddenly a giant spear came out of the blue and guides over at Sonic. Sonic and Kenny rolled out of the way and Sonic takes out his sword but stopped when he and Kenny took a good look of the attacker, recognizing who the attacker is and appear out of the shadows.

"Hello Sonic and Kenny, I thought I never get to see you both again." The female voice greeted.

Sonic smiled and responds.

"It's good to see you again… Nidalee." Sonic smiled.

Nidalee step out of the shadows and smiled greatly at Team Sonic.

"Good to see you two as well. So what brings you here in these parts of this deep woods?" Nidalee asked.

"We're searching for the fourth stone of the Element of Harmony. We believe that it is located at the swamp." Kenny explained.

"I see. You have managed to collect three stones?"

"Yeah. We ran into my counterpart, we got ambushed by the orcs lead by their leader of the city of Orgrimmar: Grommash Hellscream. He and I fought and we managed to escape all of the orcs as the city had blown up with some kind of a magic bomb or something." Sonic informed.

"What? You fought Grommash?"

"Yeah and that's not all, they were in a war with their rivals and we used that as a distraction to retrieve all of our gear, equipment and even obtaining two of stone somehow Hellscream had one of them and we left with the third stone."

"I see. Well to tell you the truth, I ran into Grommash and fought few of his orcs a while back. After all, I am very pleased that you defeated the leader and king of the orcs and stop their schemes to take over this entire island."

"Well someone had to stop him somehow."

"*Giggle* I believe so. So you two are heading to the swamp?"

"Yes we are. Are you heading to the swamp as well?" Kenny asked.

"As matter of fact yes I am, I found out that my enemy Rex is there at that swamp waiting for his prey to arrive and kill him and eat him. Why not I help you find this fourth stone."

"That could be arranged."

"Yeah we sure could use some help by the way and we don't know what this crocodile is capable of." Sonic shrugged.

"Good. Shall we get going then?"

"Yeah. Ready Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"I'm ready." Kenny replied smiling.

"Then let's go gang."

Team Sonic alongside with Nidalee head their way to the swamp as it only takes three miles to get there.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Fairy Tail in Magnolia…_

The guild continue on celebrating Zack's birthday and continue to party. Kinana attending the bar handing out some drinks for the guildmates to enjoy and have a good time. Also she feel sadden all of sudden, Sonic wasn't here including his exceed partner Kenny to celebrate the giant black dragon slayer's birthday. She even missed Sonic along with Lucy, Wendy, Cana, Evergreen, Erza, and Laki. She couldn't help but fell in love with the hedgehog hero. She hoped for her crush to be safe during his journey to find the stones and return home safe.

Mirajane approach to Kinana to give her a helping hand until she notices Kinana's sad face.

"Why the long face, did something happen?" Mirajane asked.

"Hmm. No it's nothing." Kinana lied.

"Don't lie to me. I know something is up so what's the matter?"

"Well… it's about Sonic."

"You miss him?"

"Yes dearly. I even fell in love with Sonic when I first laid my eyes on him and when he return back to the guild from sleeping for seven long years. I can't help but just think about him and think about his safety at Tartarus Island."

"I know and I miss Sonic too but look at the bright side, he made a promise and he always keeps a promise and he'll return back no matter what it takes and he'll defeat Darkness the Hedgehog. You have to believe in him."

"I guess you're right. I know Sonic will return soon no matter what."

"That's the spirit. I won't tell Erza that you're in love with Sonic it'll be our secret."

"Sure I don't want her to viciously beat me to the pulp."

Mirajane giggled and the girls return back to work. Natsu and Elfman got bored and they decided to play football, Gray, Laxus, Bickslow and the other few men join and play the game out back. Zack wanted to join the game of football but the boys refused because he's a giant and he could easily catch the ball because of his giant height so Zack watch the game with the others.

* * *

_The Rooftop of the guild…_

At the rooftop of the guild, Makarov sat on the roof with a stern look on his face. He was concerned about Sonic's arch enemy: Darkness the Hedgehog plotting his plan and what his goal. Makarov wondered what will Darkness do and wonder what his next move to attack.

"I don't know what you're planning Darkness but mark my words, Sonic will defeat you and this time you will meet your end in the very deep of the darkness." Makarov whispered.

"Is something wrong Makarov?" a voice pondered.

Makarov jump up, turning to his right sees the first master: Mavis Vermillion with a gleaming smile on her face.

"Master Mavis, what brings you here?" Makarov asked.

"Thought I would come and visit. Is it someone's birthday today?" Mavis asked.

"Yes it's the black dragon slayer Zack's birthday today. They're down there and celebrating and having a good time."

"Oh. So where is that good looking hedgehog Sonic, is he and his partner back here?"

"No not yet, they've been gone for a week and a half. I don't know when they'll be returning back and I hope Sonic returns back to face Darkness and stop his dark evil schemes once and for all and bring peace and prosperity to Earthland and the entire world."

"He will. I believe in Sonic after all…"

"What is it?"

"I've fallen in love with that handsome hedgehog. If I was younger and alive, I would be the happiest girl in the world."

"WHAT?!"

Mavis giggled to Makarov's reactions and could not help but bring a warming smile on her face.

"Although, I hope Sonic returns back to this guild and to everyone who believed in Sonic and Kenny that they would return home. The children looks up to Sonic as their hero as well."

"I know. Whatever Darkness is planning, we'll be ready to fight against him until Sonic arrives."

"You're going up against Darkness including the guild?"

"Yes. Sonic has given us hope, he sacrificed for all of us to save the world and save this guild seven years back. He has done so much for us and I want to return the favor by fighting alongside of him. The guild even feels the same way."

"Such determination. You have became a great master in this guild Makarov."

"Thank you, I always try my best but they still act childish at times except for Sonic of course."

"So when do you think Sonic and Kenny will be coming back home with the stones?"

"I don't know but I just hope and pray that they can return back safe from the dangerous island."

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Sonic, Kenny, and Nidalee walk through the woods getting to their destination. They even jump off from tree branch after tree branch, walking atop of the broken tree to avoid getting wet by the water, a few moments after the trio arrive to their destination as it was the forgotten swamp. They look around the place filled with trees and dirty water.

"Whoa this is the swamp?" Kenny said.

"Yep. Pretty much and I've been to a swamp before. What kind of swamp is this exactly?" Sonic wondered looking around.

"This is called the **Death Swamp**." Nidalee informed.

"Death Swamp?"

"Many had travel to this swamp to retrieve the stone in this place but none escape here alive."

"Oh man…" Kenny trailed off.

"Well we came here to retrieve the stone and I'm going to help you avenge your friend's death." Sonic said shocking Nidalee.

"What? You will?" Nidalee asked.

"Yeah. You can't defeat this crocodile on your own you know, you may not leave this swamp alive knowing this crocodile is deadly like how you mentioned before telling me and Kenny how he killed your friend and ally."

"Yes. You have a point there, I can sure use your help Sonic. Let's get moving."

"Yeah. Come on guys, let's get going."

The trio ventured through the death swamp to find the stone and find Rex to defeat him. Unaware their surroundings, they were being watched by a creature lurking in the water and following them in secret. Sonic and Nidalee remain cautious, prepare for anything that gets in their way to ambush them. There was the moment of silence and Nidalee did not like it.

"It's quiet, too quiet." Nidalee blurted out.

"Yeah tell me about it. I don't like this." Sonic said.

"Me neither, what I know is that Rex is very sneaky and can strike at anything and out of nowhere without being noticed and strike you at an instant." Kenny informed looking around while climbing on Sonic's shoulder.

"Yeah what I know about crocodiles is that they're very good being undetected and strike at you when it comes to prey."

"You got that right buddy."

"Be on your guard, something tells me that we're not alone." Nidalee warned.

"You don't need to tell me twice Nidalee. I got your back."

"Me too, Rex can be anywhere."

Sonic takes out his sword off of his back and Nidalee readied her giant spear. Kenny even takes out his staff out to help Sonic and Nidalee anyway he can. The trio stay alert and cautious all in the same time looking around the swamp and search for the stone or Rex realizing how dangerous the swamp is getting to them right now. There was silence across them and none of them bother to speak nor bring any attention among them. Sooner or later, as moments pass by the moment then all of sudden; Sonic's ear perk up alerting him that danger is ahead and when Sonic turns around, someone was in the air diving at Sonic swinging his axe but Sonic block the weapon and deflect it away from him getting to his stance.

Nidalee and Kenny rushed to Sonic's aid and get to their fighting stance. Sonic soon recognizes the attacker as it was Grommash himself who somehow surived the explosion back in Orgrimmar. He had cuts and bruises all over his body and blood stains on his body from spilling blood from his body as well.

"Grommash." Sonic said with a stern look on his face.

"Surprise to see me Sonic." Grommash glared.

"I thought you killed yourself in the explosion." Sonic wondered.

"No. I survived the explosion, I may have killed my people and my enemies but I'm still the only one of my people and I will have my revenge for killing my son. Sonic I will definitely kill you."

"Then bring it."

Sonic dashes ahead to Grommash and the characters then collide and engage into a fight using their weapons. Grommash pushes Sonic away and swings his axe at Sonic, Sonic backflip and counters him swinging his sword upward launching Grommash in the air. Sonic then homing attacks Grommash in the air and swing his sword a couple of times and sends him a spinning roundhouse kick straight to the face smashing Grommash against the ground.

Nidalee rushes in to aid Sonic but stabbing her spear at the orc but Grommash deflects away the spear and punches Nidalee in the face and kicks her away. Sonic intervenes and hits Grommash with **Sonic Slash** as he swing his sword in the vertical angle with wind magic attach to it with this slash. Grommash shrieked in agony but hold his ground and Sonic dashes down at Grommash ready to strike, Grommash then surprises Sonic by grabbing him in the neck and slams him down against the nearby tree with a large crack and glared at him.

"I will make you pay for that!" Grommash threatened.

Just when Grommahs can do anything, he let out a loud scream when he feels a sharp weapon stab him through his gut spilling out blood from his body. He turn to see Nidalee rush in and kicks him in the face forcing the orc to release Sonic. Sonic kneels down to the ground rubbing his neck; Nidalee using her spear to fight off the orc leader. Grommash growled and whacks Nidalee away from her sending her five feet away from him and hits the tree hard and collapses to the ground. Grommash rush in to finish her but Sonic intervene by using Sonic Wind around Grommash and goes in by using **Sonic Slash** and homing attacks Grommash down to the ground kneeling down but however, Grommash turn the axe upside down and hits Sonic like a baseball bat straight to the face sending Sonic flying away three feet away and hits the ground.

Grommash ready his axe and just about to finish off to get his revenge but all of sudden, Kenny intervened and hits Grommash with his staff. He turn his attention over to the blue exceed sees his nervous smile. Grommash gritted his teeth, grabs Kenny and hold his as his hostage. Sonic sees this and get to his stance readied his sword to strike to save his best friend and partner.

"Put my best friend down Grommash." Sonic demanded.

"Not a chance, he has three of the stones and I'll be leaving with them." Grommash declined.

"Put him down now!"

Nidalee gets back up on her feet, she even sees Grommash taking Sonic's partner as his hostage so she rushes over to Sonic's aid with her spear.

"Sonic, what do we do?" Nidalee asked.

"I don't know but we got to think of something." Sonic stated.

"Of course, any ideas?"

"No. You?"

"Neither."

"I'll make you guys a deal. I'll spare your lives, your friend's life if you give me the stones." Grommash offered.

"Me giving you the stones?" Sonic repeated.

"That's right, hand them over to me or your friend dies."

"Sonic don't give him the stones, we can't let him have them." Kenny reasoned.

Nidalee look over to her companion wondering what he do. Sonic grip his sword and gritting his teeth to make a possible choice: the life for his friend or his end. Sonic frown down to think a bit and when he finally makes his decision, he glares at Grommash.

"No. I will not give you the stones and I'm going to save my best friend if it means to make you release him by force." Sonic declined.

"Very well then, your friend dies." Grommash threatened.

"Nidalee, get ready."

"Right." Nidalee obeyed.

Sonic and Nidalee were about to strike and just when Grommash was about to end the life of Kenny the exceed but suddenly, the trio and Grommash were brought into absolute shock when all of sudden a crocodile burst out from the dirty water and bites Grommash by his leg making the orc screaming loud in agony and releases Kenny from his grip.

"AAAAAAAH!" Grommash screamed.

Kenny activate his angel wings and rushes over to Sonic's side. The trio watch as Grommash is being pulled into the water as Grommash struggle free from the crocodile's wrath and fight it off to get away from the crocodile but the crocodile was too strong and deadly for Grommash to overcome the odds and so the crocodile then begin to pound Grommash down in the water and tearing off his limbs underwater leaving a puddle of blood in the water. Kenny became afraid of the crocodile's vicious wrath except for Sonic and Nidalee.

"W-was that…" Kenny trailed off.

"Yes. That is Rex." Nidalee corrected.

"Then we found our guy and I sensed his power, it is beyond anything I could imagine." Sonic sensed.

"What do we do Sonic?" Kenny asked.

Before Sonic could answer that question, the same crocodile came bursting out of the swamp water roaring loudly and glares over at the trio with glowing red eyes. The crocodile roared and charges over at the trio.

"Sonic what we do?" Nidalee asked.

"Run!" Sonic shouted.

The trio dashes away running from the crocodile as it was hot on their tail. They jump up top of the tree followed by the crocodile who had then start to smash the tree down to the water. Kenny screamed in fear sees the crocodile is serious.

"He's trying to kill us Sonic!" Kenny shouted.

"I know, we got to keep moving." Sonic said.

"Of course, we have to form a plan to attack." Nidalee stated.

"We'll figure something once we lose this creep!"

Sonic hold Kenny in his arm as he and Nidalee humping off from tree branch after branch to get away from the crocodile. They jump off the tree and lands on the ground and leave on foot on the ground as the crocodile stop and dives down in the water to formulate a plan.

Three minutes later, the trio got away from the crocodile and catch their breathes to gain their strengths.

"*Huff* I-I think we lost him." Sonic said catching his breathe.

"That was really scary. That crocodile is no push over." Kenny replied in fear.

"I've never seen anything like that. Udyr warned me not to take him on and I've never face anyone like this one before." Nidalee exclaimed looking around.

"We still got to find that stone and to figure how to defeat Rex."

"Of course. Any ideas of how we can strike Rex?"

"No. I don't think so but I think…"

Before Kenny can finish his sentence when a second later, the same crocodile came out of nowhere and snatches Nidalee with his long tail and pulls Nidalee in the water.

"SONIC!" Nidalee screamed.

"NIDALEE!" Sonic cried.

Sonic rushes to help Nidalee but it was too late as the crocodile took Nidalee away from the in the water. A second later, Kenny screamed when he gets snatched from his partner.

"SONIC! HELP!" Kenny cried.

"Kenny, Nidalee!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic look around getting his stance and was about to use his super form when suddenly, the crocodile burst out of the water and knocks down Sonic to the ground unconscious. Afterward, the crocodile then takes the unconscious Sonic and drags him out of sight capturing three preys.

* * *

_Sonic's Dream…_

_Sonic in the black area into the darkness. He look around wondering where he is._

"_Is anyone there?" Sonic wondered._

"_Chosen one…"_

_Sonic recognizes the voice and look around._

"_Where are you guys, show yourselves." Sonic demanded._

_A light begin to flash right in front of Sonic for a few seconds. Seconds later, the light died down and shows Sonic the same vision. He look around at the carnage of the unconscious Rune Knights, the guild wizards the Mirajane, Wendy, and Carla bursting tears._

"_Wait it's the same vision like I had before." Sonic recognized._

"_He will betray you chosen one..." the voices stated._

"_Who is going to betray me? Who is this person and why is this person going to betray my trust?"_

"_You will know soon enough chosen."_

_Sonic look around and sees himself being defeated by a jet black hair wizard holding him in his hand gripping his neck._

"_If I can't be like you then I'll have to kill you and take your place to be the strongest wizard in Fiore and around the world and defeat the great hero Sonic the Hedgehog." The male voiced threatened._

_Sonic hears the voice from a long distance. He wanted to know who is this person and this traitor, the hero walks to the destination to find out who is the traitor but out of nowhere the light begin to flash stopping Sonic's track to find out the truth._

"_Beware chosen one, he will betray you and will annihilate you." The voices warned._

* * *

_Reality…_

Sonic shot his eyes open coming out from the vision that he had just now. Still he wanted to know more about the vision and this traitor. What Sonic stopped him from thinking about the vision is the surroundings, he realizes that he's been tied up, his wrists tied up and he is hanging above the ground without his feet touching the ground up to the ceiling with chains. Sonic look around the place noticing that is in a household. It appears to be a swamp house that Sonic could think of for some reason. The hedgehog begin looking around the place for his exceed partner Kenny and Nidalee.

"Nidalee, Kenny… where are you guys?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic turn his attention to see Nidalee tied up in chains as well like Sonic, he had sees his exceed partner in a cage and sees his gear, equipment and their backpacks. Sonic notice that the stones are still in his backpack. Nidalee regain her conscious, stir up weakly and looks over to Sonic.

"Sonic, where are we?" Nidalee asked.

"I don't know, it seems like we're in a swamp house for some reason." Sonic guessed.

"It must be by looking around it."

Seconds after, Kenny also regain his conscious and weakly sits up and rub his head.

"W-Where are we? Is this some kind of a swamp house?" Kenny asked.

"Your guessed is good as mine." Sonic corrected.

"That crocodile must've kidnapped all three of us and bring us here." Nidalee clarified.

"Yeah but for what reason. Why did he bring us here?" Kenny questioned.

"I am glad that you asked that." A deep voice intervened.

The trio turn their attentions over an eight feet tall crocodile entering in the room of the swamp house. The crocodile wears a huge black Southern country cowboy hat with a wide brim and a brown band at the base. The band is ornamented with orange beads and a ruby encased in a golden casing in the middle of the hat band. The crocodile wears a partially buttoned rattlesnake skin vest. He wears a rust-colored leather belt adorned with scale-like patterns and it accompanies the worn-out and tattered blue jeans. His partial battle outfit only consist of armor plates that are made out of steel, leather, the bones and skulls of various monsters that he killed on his hunts and were later crafted together by expert craftsmen to create a simple yet ornate network of armor. They cover only his shoulders, forearms, legs, thigh, and the end of his tail with reinforced braces on the spikes that could spear a full-grown man with ease. Both of his shoulders are protected by steel shoulder plates that go well with vest, forming a unique battle vest of sorts. Only his right shoulder plate bear curved sharp spines. Forearm armored braces consist of leather on the inside with the bony material on the outside protecting his arms from harm.

This was Rex "Atticus" Jones and the vicious and deadly crocodile that ever live and hunts for its prey and kill the victim without showing any mercy. Nidalee glared daggers at Rex with a stern look on her face.

"Rex…" Nidalee scowled.

"Well well you guys are finally up. You three chose the wrong path to enter my Death Swamp. This was usually called the Black Bog Swamp but I call it Death Swamp instead making sure that no one dare to come through my turf." Rex said with an angry look on his face.

"I don't know who you are but we believe that there is a the fourth stone of the Element of Harmony is nearby and looking for it and since you're here I'm taking down and put the end of your vicious attacks." Sonic countered.

"So you must be that famous Sonic the Hedgehog I heard so much about. The one who singly defeated Darkness the Hedgehog your arch enemy, defeated Mephiles the Dark, defeated the hunter name Lockdown but the real name is Venom the Black Tiger, been asleep for seven long years and the one who defeated the black dragon slayer who is the giant freak Zack Hyperion. You got a big reputation."

"Yeah that's me, I am guessing that you heard of me?"

"That's right and another thing about you is that you're the chosen one, chosen by the dragons to slay and kill the black dragon named Acnologia."

"Yeah that too."

"Are you a fan of Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"Hell to the no I'm not a fan of Sonic, I find him very amusing and very tasty once I get to eat him up and tenderize him to make him taste even better."

"Rex. I swear I will make you pay for killing my friend!" Nidalee threatened.

Rex turn his attention over to the half-human, half-feline with a serious look on his face. He then walks over to Nidalee with questionable eyes.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Rex asked.

"Yes. I was there when you slaughtered my ally, my friend a few weeks back. His name was Udyr." Nidalee reminded.

Rex bulge his eyes out and form an devilish smile on his face.

"Oh that guy, now I remember. You're that little twerp that was scared to come face me when I kill your friend and eat his limbs." Rex laughed.

Nidalee yelled out of rage and struggle free from the chains but however, Rex smacked her in the face to make her stop.

"Stop struggling you persistent bitch! Since you're so eager to die, I think you'll be the first victim to die." Rex stated.

Rex readied his claws to deliver a brutal blow to end the life of Nidalee and was so eager of it. Just when Rex was about to make his move but he is stopped by a voice yelling at him.

"REX!" Sonic yelled.

Rex stopped, he look over his shoulders to face Sonic.

"Don't you dare lay one finger at Nidalee. If you want to kill someone, try taking it out on me. Take me as her place to be the first one to die." Sonic requested.

Rex turns around to face Sonic and smile.

"Ok then, I can arranged that." Rex smirked.

Rex walks over to Sonic with a devilish smile on his face. He readied his claws to end the hero's life. Rex crack his neck and licked his lips and ready to give the brutal blow to kill Sonic.

"Any last words before you die?" Rex asked.

"Yeah. This!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic raises his legs up and then double kicks Rex in the face. Rex gets hit by the kick, stumbling away and glares at Sonic.

"You're going to pay for that punk!" Rex threatened.

Rex start to swing his claw at Sonic, Sonic takes this chance to dodge the claw and it suddenly breaks the chains freeing Sonic from the chains and Sonic gets the chains off of his wrist and turns into **Super Sonic 4** and initiates his technique.

"**Comet Punch!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic builds up energy into his fist, afterward he unleashes out a strong blow hitting the crocodile in the face and sends him flying through the wall of the swamphouse. Sonic revert back to his normal state, sees the keys so he rushes in to grab then and free Kenny and Nidalee from Rex's clutches. They even grab the gear and weapons before Rex comes back.

"You guys go on without me, I'll stay and fight off Rex." Sonic commanded.

"What? Sonic he'll kill you." Kenny reminded.

"I know but I got to stop him, I promise I help Nidalee get revenge on Rex for killing her friend and I'm going to keep that promise. Nidalee you go help Kenny find the fourth stone around here in this swamp."

"Sonic. I want to help you." Nidalee countered.

"No. He's too dangerous even for you. He'll kill you right in an instant like he did to Udyr."

Nidalee wanted to reject it but deep down, Sonic was right so she then nod her head in response.

"Ok. I trust you and I know you'll defeat Rex." Nidalee obeyed.

"Good. Now get going you too." Sonic commanded.

Sonic gave Nidalee his gear except his sword. The two rushed out of the swamp house to leave out of sight. Rex came bursting out of nowhere and grabs Sonic and slams him down to the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you right here and now Sonic." Rex threatened.

"I don't think so." Sonic countered.

Sonic forms himself into a ball and hits Rex with a homing attack and then swing his sword at Rex hitting him in the arm making the crocodile scream in agony. Sonic puts his sword away and came up an idea in mind so he then builds up some energy and begin to transform. Sonic's fur begin to change as he begin to grow, growing a few inches as he is around 6'1 feet. His fur turn dark blue with grey and white. He doesn't wear his shirt as he become shirtless, he gain muscles, his hands became large including his arms had became thick. He has fangs on his teeth, his ears became curvy with this transformation. His pants turn black changing the color of his attire, his shoes change into a skull designing attire with the colors black, blue and grey and has spikes onto them.

Sonic had transformed in his **Werehog Form** and got to his stance against Rex.

"Let's see what you got." Sonic taunted in a deep voice.

***Track begin to play: The Swamp Monster (Ratchet and Clank: Going Commando)***

Rex smiled and charges over at Sonic to deliver a brutal punch but Sonic blocked the punch, he then counters Rex by doing **Sho-Hog-Ken** uppercut the crocodile in the chin and punches Rex once more. Rex roared, he turns around and swings his tail at Sonic. Sonic somehow catches the tail and then start to swing the crocodile around and throws him through the wall of the house. Sonic charges in for another strike but Rex sees Sonic coming so he swings his tail at Sonic slamming him down to the ground. Rex then picks Sonic up in the air and slams him down to the ground and readied his claw to kill Sonic, Sonic sees an object nearby but a short distance away from his so he stretches out his arm, grabs it in his hands and uses it to hit Rex and gets him off of him and afterward Sonic then rushes over at Rex and use his technique.

"**Spinning Needle Attack!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic dashes to Rex, jumping in mid-air and spins himself around and hits Rex with his head and crashes him out of the swamp house and hits the ground. Sonic begin to punch Rex a few times in the face and just was he about to his him with another punch, Rex then bits Sonic in the arm and punches him in the face to force Sonic off of him, afterward Rex then hits Sonic with his claws stabbed him in the chest but somehow, Sonic eventually counters off Rex shocking him by surprise and so Sonic jumps in the air and double kicks Rex and punches him down to the ground. A second after, Sonic then use ability to hit and knock off Rex off of his feet.

"**Unleashed Knuckle Sandwich!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic hits Rex with some strong combo hits deliver some strong attacks over at the crocodile with rapid punches at Rex. Rex got down on one knee on the ground and Sonic then uppercuts Rex with **Sho-Claw-Ken** up in the air, Sonic then jumps up in the air hitting Rex with aerial strikes and then grabs him and spin down Rex hitting him with an **Aerial Pildriver**. Sonic was just about to go and finish off Rex but somehow, Rex launches himself, tackles Sonic and takes him in the swamp water to continue the fight underwater hoping to end Sonic by tearing his limbs off and eat him.

* * *

_With Kenny and Nidalee…_

Kenny and Nidalee stormed off looking for the fourth stone of the Element of Harmony while Sonic takes of Rex to distract them to find the stone and leave the swamp for good. Kenny had second thoughts about Sonic's safety and could not help but have a feeling that something bad might happen to Sonic.

"Kenny. We must go, we have to find that stone?" Nidalee said.

"Yeah I know that but I can't stop but to think of my best friend. He's back there fighting Rex knowing how dangerous he is, I think he's going to kill Sonic and I don't that to happen. I got to do something." Kenny exclaimed.

"But Sonic…"

"Look I know he told us to go find the stone and get to safety but my best friend is back there fighting that vicious crocodile, a demon crocodile if I might add. He's going to need some help and don't you want to avenge your friend's death?"

Nidalee look away from Kenny for a brief moment. She took a little time to think this through, she wanted to run from the crocodile realizing that she's afraid but deep down she wants to fight and help Sonic anyway possible. Therefore, Nidalee had made up her mind with a stern look on her face and nod to exceed with response.

"Yes. I do want to stop Rex and we should go and help Sonic. He needs us." Nidalee stated.

"Good. Come on, let's head on back. We'll worry about the fourth stone later." Kenny suggested.

"Of course, let's go."

* * *

_Back with Sonic…_

Sonic and Rex's fight took in underwater which it is the swamp water. Rex try to chomp off of Sonic but somehow Sonic blocking off the crocodile and punches him away from him and hits Rex with the Comet Punch. Sonic knocks off Rex three feet away and swimming away knowing that he can swim now. Rex swam as fast he can and grabs Sonic by the leg and pulls him away from the surface. Sonic stretches out his arms and punches off Rex to let go of his leg and swim on back to the surface. Sonic breathed out of fresh air catching his breath and tries to get away from the crocodile and the water but unfortunately, Rex came out of the water and bits Sonic but Sonic sees this coming so he evade Rex's razor teeth and punches Rex spun him around, afterward Sonic then grabs Rex by his tail and slams him down, tosses him around and throw him out of sight letting go of his tail as Rex then crashes two tree breaking them in half.

Rex stumbles to the ground of the swamp water. Sonic swings on the tree branches stretches his arms and leaps off from the tree branch and ready to strike Rex, the vicious crocodile turns around and smacks Sonic with his giant tail hitting him out of the way and crashes to the broken tree and hits the ground. Sonic pride himself up on his ground until suddenly, Rex charge in, shoulder tackles Sonic and tackles him through a broken tree and try attacking him with his claws but Sonic then double kicks Rex with his spikes attached on his shoes stabbing them onto Rex's face that cause the crocodile to scream in pain and let's go of Sonic. After that, Sonic then use his abilities to strike against the crocodile.

"**Earthshaker!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic begin attacking Rex with this move as he punching Rex four times and then he rapidly start slamming his fists down stretching out his arms smashing down Rex with this combo and knocks off Rex down to his knee and a second after Sonic then rushes to Rex and hits the crocodile with a strong punch, hitting the crocodile in the face and kicks him off over to the tree which he breaks it through and stumbles on the ground and splash to the swamp water. Sonic got to his stance and approaches over to Rex.

"It's over Rex, I'm ending this now." Sonic said.

"*Chuckle* Not by a long shot." Rex countered.

"Wait what do you mean?"

"That was just only the warm up, things is just about to get very intense."

"What?"

"You'll find out soon… ENOUGH!"

Rex begin his transformation with a loud roar echoing in the swamp. Sonic watching on as Rex start to transform, Rex begin to grew a few more inches as he grew 22 feet tall, his tail begin to grow and became very spiky, his razor sharp teeth start to get very sharp and demonic and his claws became very deadly plus his eyes then start to glow red and gain more muscle on his arms and legs to increase his strength. Rex roared loudly and turn back his attention over to Sonic.

"This is my real form, you're the very first one that has ever made it this far while fighting me. Although it's a shame that you'll die eventually." Rex chuckled.

"Not by a long shot." Sonic countered.

"Want to bet? DIE!"

***Track begin to change to: King of the Leviathans (Ratchet Deadlocked)***

Rex charges at Sonic quickly and swing his claws at Sonic, Sonic jumps out of the way and uses **Comet Punch** over at Rex. He hit Rex hoping that can strike him but to his dismay and his reaction, the strike didn't hurt him as Rex didn't have any affect with this technique. Rex smiled and crack his neck.

"*Laugh* Is that all you got." Rec taunted in a dark deep voice.

Rex surprises Sonic by punching him in the face that sends Sonic flying from a long distance away from him. Sonic crash through five trees and splash down to the swamp water. Sonic then gets back in the fight and look for the demonic crocodile but however, Rex pops out of nowhere from the water and then tackles Sonic underwater and holding him tightly in his arms to drown the hero to death. Rex smiled, watching with amusement as Sonic struggle free from Rex's grasp. Sonic knew that he could break free in his Werehog realizing that he's too strong than his form so instead Sonic revert back to his normal state and then transforms into his super elite form: **Super Sonic 4**. After his transformation, Sonic then use his technique to break free from Rex's grasp.

"**Chaos Blast!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted a red shockwave of chaos energy from his body and gotten Rex off of him and break free from his grasp. Sonic then flew up back to the surface and powers himself up and descends down, Rex swim back up to the surface and roared angrily over at Sonic.

"Let's see you go up against Super Sonic 4." Sonic taunted in a deep voice.

"This will be a challenge." Rex smirked.

Sonic dashes ahead over to Rex and strikes him using Comet Punch at him. Rex quickly blocks the punch, catching Sonic's hand by surprise which shock Sonic at first. The demonic crocodile smirked and punches Sonic out of sight. Sonic is sent flying from Rex and hits the tree up ahead but Sonic backflip and lands against the tree and launches himself off from it and flew over at Rex and uses his homing attack at Rex. Rex smiled as the ability did not do the trick, Rex laughed and so Sonic hits Rex with numerous punches and kicks at the demonic crocodile with his strength. Rex laughed at the strikes making Sonic to get frustrated.

"Is that all you got? Your attacks feels like a feather." Rex taunted laughing.

Rex then hits Sonic in the face with a brutal punch making Sonic spinning around and crashes to the swamp house destroying the residence. Sonic pride himself up from the rubble and try getting back to the fight but unfortunately, Rex appear and grabs Sonic with his claws at the claws sting Sonic through his chest making Sonic screaming out in agony feeling the pain of Rex's deadly claws piercing through his body and spill blood dripping from his body.

"You're nothing but an arrogant pest!" Rex insulted.

Rex slams Sonic down to the ground and stomps on him and even delivering the hero a brutal beating with his intense strength. Sonic then kicks off Rex and gain some space so he then start to fire multiple red lightning arrows as it is his **Chaos Arrow** technique. The arrows did not harm Rex or stop him so he then rushes over at Sonic with an evil look on his face and then uppercuts Sonic in the air, then he grabs his ankles and slams down Sonic to the ground and start tossing himself around the area for a few more times and after the final toss, he let go of Sonic's ankles sending Sonic out of the rubble of the swamp house and came crashing through ten tree breaking them and hits the ground leaving a trail of rubble.

Sonic slowly gets up on his feet gritting his teeth as he felt how painful the claws pierced through his body.

"Oh man those claws sure are very sharp and it hurt so much." Sonic said feeling the pain.

Rex charges over at Sonic with a deadly look on his face roaring loudly as he rushes to Sonic.

"_Oh no. He's coming back again, I only got one shot at this and I this stops him._" Sonic thought.

Sonic gets in motion, he brings his arms back to his right side, he begin channeling his powers and form red and yellow energy orb from his hands with a stern look on his face and glares over at Rex.

"**Super…**" Sonic started.

Rex getting close.

"**Sonic…**" Sonic continued.

Rex coming in a little close. Sonic then begin to initiate his technique and unleash it.

"**Super Sonic Beam 10x!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic pointed out and shoots a red and yellow beam of energy from his hands over at Rex and it blasts him through the blast and creates a shockwave explosion in the swamp, wind blowing off from the blast and the area was covered with smoke. There was moments of silence when the blast had stopped, the smoke begin fading away, disperse in a flash slowly without no warnings. Sonic waited patiently hoping that his strong technique did that trick and ended Rex for good. A few short moments after, Sonic's eyes bulge wide in utter shock when he sees Rex standing close to him with a devilish smile on his face looking down at Sonic.

"No… how could this happen…" Sonic wondered in shock.

"I guess my form is stronger than your forms Sonic, you cannot defeat me. I am too powerful for anyone who challenges me." Rex grinned.

And so Rex punches Sonic in the gut pretty hard with intense force, Sonic screamed in agony feeling the strike and he then revert back to his normal state and Rex then suddenly begin pounding Sonic sending Sonic intense strikes without mercy and being too aggressive against Sonic with his strikes. Sonic screamed as he gets beaten up by the demonic crocodile without no remorse and no regrets howsoever. After two minutes of intense beating, Rex let Sonic collapse to the ground on his back with bruises, cuts and burns on his body, arms and on his face. Rex smiling, ready to deliver the final blow against the hedgehog hero and to ever defeat the hero at last.

"Any last words before you die?" Rex asked.

"Go fuck yourself." Sonic scowled.

Rex smiled, laughed it off and readied his claw to kill Sonic. Just when the demonic crocodile was about to end the life of Sonic the Hedgehog until suddenly, a giant spear is thrown and it hit Rex straight to his eye making the demonic crocodile scream in agony.

"AAAHG!" Rex screamed.

Sonic turn his attention to his left as he sees Nidalee coming in, rushing to help Sonic and she dashes over at Rex and kicks Rex off away from Sonic and pulls out her staff from Rex's eye. Kenny flew towards Rex and strikes Rex with his staff hitting Rex in the injured eye making the crocodile scream even more in intense pain. Nidalee then heals Sonic's wounds and made him very new and Sonic begin to do a starfish kip up quickly up to his feet.

"Did you guys find the stone?" Sonic asked.

"No. We'll worry about that later but we have to stop and defeat Rex." Kenny said.

"That's right, we could not leave you fighting off Rex all by yourself so we decided to put the stone to the side and come help you and rescue you." Nidalee added.

"Thanks guys. I can sure use some help, I can't even lay a dent on this guy. He's stronger than my Werehog and my super forms. Even my element forms won't do any good." Sonic said.

"That's a first. There's got to be a way to defeat him." Kenny wondered.

"There's got to be but I could not find his weakness." Nidalee sensed.

"Neither can I." Sonic stated.

Rex begin to regenerate his eyes and gain his vision back and glared over at the half-feline.

"I'll make you pay, I'll make all of you pay!" Rex threatened.

"This is going to be tricky." Sonic commented.

***Track begin to change to: Makarov's Safehouse (Modern Warfare 2)***

Rex roared and charges over at Sonic, Kenny, and Nidalee to strike. The trio then got out of the way from Rex's strikes and begin to run following Sonic's lead.

"You can run but you cannot hide from me! I will find you, I will smell you and I will KILL you all!" Rex shouted.

Rex pursued after the trio. Sonic, Nidalee, and Kenny are on the run in the swamp. They see Rex gaining up on them getting a little close to them.

"Sonic, he's gaining on us." Kenny pointed out.

"Up on the trees. Come on!" Sonic commanded.

Sonic holds Kenny in his arms as he and Nidalee jump up on the branch of the tree. Rex see them and start to tear down tree after tree with his sharp and deadly claws.

"You cannot run from me!" Rex shouted.

Rex rapidly swing his claws tearing down the trees to bring down the tree to the ground. Sonic takes out his sword and leaps off from the branch and then uses Sonic Slash over at the crocodile. Rex roared, dodging the technique and then start to shoots napalm from his mouth surprising Kenny.

"What the hell! He can shoot napalm!" Kenny yelled.

"That's not good." Sonic commented.

Rex shoots napalm from his mouth blasting it over at Sonic and the others. They dodge the napalm and get to cover. The swamp is in flames coming from Rex shooting napalm around the area and roaring angrily.

"You all will not leave this swamp ALIVE!" Rex determined.

"We're pinned down. What do we do?" Nidalee asked.

"He's shooting napalm from his mouth and he's become quite powerful. I don't know how long this can keep, we're beat his meat sooner or later." Kenny stated.

"Yeah. Wait…" Sonic trailed off.

"What?"

Sonic examines over at Rex spectating his move, Rex continuing shooing napalm from his mouth and roaring loudly burning everyone is his wake.

"That gives me an idea." Sonic grinned.

"You have an idea?" Nidalee asked.

"Yeah as matter of fact I do. Kenny do we still have those bombs?"

"Yeah I sure do. What do you want with… wait a minute, are you think what I'm thinking?" Kenny pondered.

"Oh yeah, you know it buddy."

"Oh I like the sound of that."

"What is the plan? Have you two come up with an idea together?" Nidalee asked.

"We sure do. If we plant a bomb inside of Rex, he'll activate the bomb and it'll explode, killing him on the spot." Sonic explained.

"That's right, this could be our chance to defeat him for good and end his reign of terror." Kenny added.

"If you're going with this than count me in. I like it when a plan comes together."

"Good. Here's we're going to do. Kenny will hand over the bomb to me, you distract Rex buying time for Kenny to make this bomb to be strong to end Rex." Sonic planned.

"OK. I'll do that, what are you going to do?"

"That's the idea, you'll create a hole on his neck so I can place the bomb inside of Rex."

"Ok sounds fair. Let's go."

"Good. I'll shoot my Sonic Wind to get you ahead of Rex so you can distract him."

"Ok then."

Sonic shoots his **Sonc Wind** ability over at Rex and Nidalee then jumps in the air and throws her spear and cause a distraction.

"Come on you big ugly reptile, you can't even keep up with a girl." Nidalee taunted.

"ARGH! We'll see about that you arrogant bitch!" Rex shouted.

Rex goes after Nidalee as a distraction. Kenny get to work with the bomb to make some adjustments. Nidalee jump off tree branch after tree branch getting away from Rex as he was hot on her tail.

"_I hope they can hurry up with this bomb of theirs._" Nidalee thought.

Rex shoots flaming balls at Nidalee, the half-feline duck down, jumps out of the way and swings on the branch, launches herself from the distance and lands the ground of the swamp water and continue running behind the tree. Rex swing his claws, breaks the tree and roared loudly and goes after Nidalee with a serious look on his face.

Kenny was only seconds away to finish the modifications and afterwards, Kenny finally finishes the bomb and hands it over to Sonic.

"Here you go Sonic, its ready." Kenny handed.

"Thanks Kenny. Are you sure this is string to defeat Rex?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah it sure is."

"Ok then."

Sonic rushes over to Nidalee. Nidalee coming back and sees Sonic giving her the signal. Nidalee nod her head in response and then spun around and throws her spear by surprise and stabs Rex by the neck and pulls out her spear to create a hole of his neck. Nidalee got out of the way and Sonic then uses his speed and plants the bomb right inside of the Rex by the neck and it regenerates.

"You think that's going to stop, think again!" Rex shouted.

Rex builds up his power and shooting napalm but all of sudden, the bomb then activate brining the crocodile in a total shock and Sonic grabs Nidalee in bridal style and gets out of the way. Rex try to get the device out of his neck but it was too late when all of sudden, the bomb went off and explode killing Rex with it creating a flaming explosion. Sonic and Nidalee took cover so did Kenny as there was a flaming shockwave that destroyed the tree as they collapse to the ground. The area was cover in smoke from the explosion.

Moments passed by, the smoke disperse away to clear the area. Sonic, Kenny, and Nidalee glance over at the wreckage and they see that Rex had blown up into pieces of the explosion. Sonic smiled and Kenny begin to shout with victory and Nidalee laughed.

"YAHOO! Rex is down and out, defeated!" Kenny cheered.

"That was awesome." Sonic smiled.

"Finally, my revenge has been complete." Nidalee said.

"So you say." The voice stopped.

The trio jumped up and turn their attentions over at Rex who had lost his arm, his body covered in bruises, burns and cuts as he slowly walk to the trio.

"No… this can't be…" Nidalee stuttered."

"How… how can this happen? We defeated him." Kenny wondered.

"You can't get rid of me. I am too strong to die and your bombs will get rid of me." Rex smirked.

All of sudden, Sonic dashes him and cuts Rex's head, chopping it off from his neck and then Sonic turn **Darkspine Sonic 2** and finishes off Rex.

"Say goodbye ugly. **Inferno Bomb!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots a giant sphere of inferno flames form the palm of his hand and hurls it down at Rex and creates a flaming pillar to kill and end the life of the demonic crocodile. His body begin to turn into ashes and his body begin to fade away of the ashes dispersing him for good this time. Sonic revert back to his normal state and regroups with Kenny and Nidalee.

"Now that's over with, let's get out of…" Sonic trailed off.

"What?" Kenny asked.

Sonic spotted something shining from the rubble of the swamp house. The trio rushes over to check out what is was. Once they arrive there, they found the fourth stone of the Element of Harmony gem floating in air from the wreckage. It was the color pink and it descend down to Sonic as he collects the fourth stone. Sonic begin to feel the fourth stone's power for a short second and turn back to Kenny and Nidalee.

"What do you feel?" Kenny asked.

"I feel… **Generosity**. I feel the power of Generosity." Sonic answered.

"So now we have Laughter, Kindess, Honesty, and Generosity."

"Yeah that's four total so far."

"So you guys have two stones left?" Nidalee corrected.

"Yeah pretty much. Now let's get the heck out of this swamp. We got what we came here."

Sonic earn the nods from Nidalee and his exceed partner so they left the swamp to get out of sight.

* * *

_Minutes later…_

The group reach to the forest from the wrath of Rex, after now that the crocodile has been defeated, Nidalee smiled and hugged Sonic embracing him with a warm hug.

"Thank you so much, I can now finally move on and go on a different path." Nidalee thanked before let go of Sonic.

"You're welcome, now that Rex is gone what are you going to do now?" Sonic asked.

"To protect my people of course, I've been away and my pet is waiting for me back home. I have you two to thank for helping me defeat Rex "Atticus" Jones. His reign of terror has lifted off from me and I am now in peace."

"That's good. I wish for you the best in your life, a wonderful path of course." Kenny praised.

"Yeah me too, you can finally move on now." Sonic repeated.

Nidalee smiled, hugs Sonic once more and kisses him on the cheek.

"Good luck on your quest boys, I hope we can meet again someday." Nidalee waved.

"I hope so too Nidalee take care." Sonic smiled responding to the half-feline.

Nidalee smiled, blew a kiss over at Sonic and jumps from the ground to the tree and depart away from Team Sonic. Kenny smiled and look over at his hedgehog friend.

"We got four stones, we just need two more to go." Kenny stated.

"Yep and afterward we can finally leave this island and go back home and confront Darkness the Hedgehog." Sonic replied.

"I'll locate the fifth stone."

Kenny takes out his laptop and track down the fifth stone in seconds and report to Sonic.

"It's 35 miles away from here. That's where we'll find the fifth stone." Kenny reported.

"Well then let's get going then Kenny, time to go collect the fifth stone." Sonic said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah let's go."

Sonic and Kenny head east to find the fifth stone where it has been located.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

The brown cloaked figured watch Sonic and watches him leave, he had made up his mind and will be showing his face to Sonic.

"It's time we finally meet Sonic, I've waited so long to see you again." The brown cloaked figured decided.

The brown cloaked figure leaves off and follows Sonic in secret to meet Sonic in person.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**Now that Rex "Atticus" Jones (GojiGrimlockSaurus's OC) has been defeated and his reign of terror has ended, Sonic and Kenny has the fourth stone and head to their next destination for the fifth stone of the Element of Harmony. The brown cloaked figure had decide to meet Sonic in person, who is this character? Who will it be to see Sonic for so long? What will happen next? Tune in next time for another exciting chapter and scene of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	39. Act 2 Scene 13: The Cloaked Figure

Chapter 39: The Cloaked Figure

Sonic and Kenny had traveled 15 miles to their destination to find the next stone of the Element of Harmony. Sonic and Kenny found a waterfall in the forest and decide to wash themselves up to get the smell off of them from being in the swamp including washing their outfits. Sonic swim in the cold water of the waterfalls enjoying the nice peaceful noises while Kenny relaxed and cleaning himself up.

"I feel much better to get the smell off of me." Kenny said.

"You can say that again buddy. We went through disaster to deal with Rex to collect the fourth stone." Sonic reminded.

"Totally. I'm glad that's over with and Rex has been defeated for good."

"Yeah he sure was tough to beat though and he was a demonic crocodile with that much power build up inside of him."

"How did you know that?"

"I sensed his magic."

"Oh."

"It was like I've never has witnessed before, demonic powers if I might add. Rex was twice as stronger than my Super form 4 and my Werehog form. I see why no one has ever dared to go to his swamp."

"You're telling me, I never wanted to go to that swamp and see Rex knowing how dangerous he is but we had to collect the fourth gem which that make it an exception. Although I'm glad he's dead."

"Me too buddy, me too."

Sonic and Kenny spend a few more minutes enjoying the water, washing themselves up and washing their outfits, Kenny dries them up nice and seconds after, the duo put back their outfits on, grab their gear and continue their journey and resume to their destination to search for the fifth stone. Unaware, they're being followed by a shadow suspect which appears to be the brown cloaked figure following Sonic in secret and staying out of sight.

Sonic and Kenny walk through the forest, there was moments of silence in the forest. Sonic had a gut feeling that they might be followed and being watched for some reason, his instincts and his senses had been acting up a little and Sonic could help but to be cautious during their journey. Kenny notice this and ask Sonic to start a conversation.

"Hey Sonic, are you alright?" Kenny asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, it's very quiet and I get the strange feeling that we're being followed or watched from some reason." Sonic replied.

"What made you think of that?"

"I don't just the feeling I had nothing more."

"Hmm. Hey could it be Rex again or Scourge, Grommash?"

"They're all defeated and dead. I don't think it could be Scourge, Grommash got demolished by Rex as he chop off his body with his teeth and at him viciously and I've burned Rex into ashes using my flaming abilities in my fire form. So it can't be neither of them."

"You're right, just only guessing."

"But if it was Rex or Scourge we would be in big trouble right about now."

"Yeah don't frighten me."

"No worries, they're all defeated so we should not be worried. Let's keep moving."

"Yeah good idea."

Sonic and Kenny continue on their destination. Before Sonic could resume to move on until he felt a unfamiliar magic coming from somewhere.

"Sonic, what is it?" Kenny asked.

"I sensed an unfamiliar power and it is not Rex, Scourge or Grommash. Something else in mind." Sonic sensed.

"Where is it coming from?"

Before Sonic can answer that, his ears perk up hearing a noise when few of the knives being thrown at Sonic. Sonic senses it, uses his reflex and dodge the incoming knives and Kenny even evades the knives.

"What the heck was that?" Kenny asked.

"It looks like we got company." Sonic said.

Out of nowhere, it was the same assassins appear and they attack Sonic as they were the remaining assassins to annihilate Team Sonic. Sonic without using his forms, he uses his fighting style to fight off the assassins. Sonic hits one of them with a spinning backfist punch, second he hits the second assassin with a jumping roundhouse kick and hits the third assassin with cartwheel kick. The fourth assassin charge in with a sword but Sonic backflip kick him in the chin and then do a 360 degree spinning punch knocking down the fourth assassin.

More reinforcements come rushing in, Kenny using his staff and his fighting style to fight off the assassins. The exceed dodge the assassins move, fighting techniques and counters them and knocking them off away and knocks one of them out with his staff. He turn over to Sonic who fighting off seven assassins. Kenny had an idea in mind and so he then rushes over to Sonic's aid and help him fight off the assassins.

As they fight, the assassins become very deadly as they draw out their weapons and charge at Sonic and Kenny surrounding them.

"We're surrounded." Kenny said.

"Who sent you to kill us?" Sonic questioned.

"We don't follow orders to anyone. Hand over the stones right now." The assassin demanded.

"Over my dead body, you're not getting these stones. You'll have to take them from me."

"Very well then you and your friend will die."

The assassins charge in at Team Sonic ready to strike with their weapons but all of sudden, a wind blow out of nowhere and save Team Sonic as it blow the assassins away from their sight and pushes them back from a short distance. Sonic and Kenny turn their heads over seeing who save them from the assassin's ambush, they got shocked, surprised to see the brown cloaked figure who had arrived and jumps to the team's aid and getting to his stance.

"Who are you, why are you helping us?" Sonic asked.

"We'll talk about that later but right now we have to deal with these attackers." The brown cloaked figure pointed out.

The assassins charge in at Team Sonic and the brown cloak figure, they engage the fight against the assassins. The brown cloak figure quickly fight and beat down the assassins with the fighting style of martial arts surprising Sonic with the fighting style.

"_Whoa. He can fight like that too? Who is this guy?_" Sonic thought.

Sonic hits one of the assassins with a cartwheel kick once again, the brown cloak figure hits them with a superman punch, Sonic did a 540 degree spinning kick as he kicks three assassins down to the ground. The brown cloaked figure jump, doing a front flip and hits the assassins with a double kick and backflip away lands on the ground and sends a strong punch to a nearby assassin. Sonic hits two of the assassins with the butterfly kick and spin dash through seven of them and uses his **Sonic Wind** technique over at them. The brown cloak figure rushes over to Sonic and glance to one another, they nod their heads and tag team by using their fighting style techniques, Sonic takes out his sword and use **Sonic Slash** at the assassins and the brown cloak figure charges in and spin himself around creating streams of wind and swing his ability at the remaining assassins.

Afterward, Sonic start homing attack them and shoots a shockwave of wind at them knocking them down and the brown cloak figure take out two of his swords and dashes through the assassins and swing his weapons at them killing them in the instant like a ninja and put his weapons away kneeling down to the ground.

The fight ended after Sonic and the suspect defeat the remaining of the assassins and it seems like they're any more of them this time. Sonic and Kenny turn their attentions to the brown cloaked figure making his way towards Team Sonic and stood in front of them in a short distance.

"Ok now that's over with, now time for some answers." Sonic said.

"Yeah he's right so our questions is: who are you and why did you help me and Sonic out fighting off the remaining assassins. Have we met before?" Kenny questioned.

The brown cloaked figure did not response but shake his head for the moment and suddenly start to speak.

"I've been watching you for some time now Sonic and it's great to see you again." The brown cloak figure said finally begin speaking.

"To see me again? Wait do I know you, have we met before?" Sonic asked.

"As matter of fact yes we have back in Mobius, our home. I thought I never get to see you again… cousin."

"WHAT?! Hold on, I don't know you and how are you my cousin?"

"*Chuckle* I guess I'll just have to show it to you instead."

"Sonic what is he talking about?" Kenny asked with curiosity.

"I don't know, it might be Darkness the Hedgehog or his spies?" Sonic guessed.

The brown cloak figure slowly takes off his hood to review his face. A second after, the face has been reviewed and Sonic's eyes bulge widely and gasped in utter shock, in front of him it was a blue hedgehog with white streaks on his quills and has icy blue eyes, he even has quill bangs hanging on his shoulders. The hedgehog then smiled at Sonic, smiling to see his sudden reaction.

"No… it can't be… I… I… I don't believe this…" Sonic stuttered trailing off with a surprising look on his face.

"*Chuckle* It's been far too long… cousin." The blue and white hedgehog repeated with a smile.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**What's this? Sonic has a cousin in Earthland from Mobius. Could this be a trick or not? How does this hedgehog know Sonic and how is he in Earthland? What will happen next? Tune in next time for another exciting chapter and scene of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	40. Act 2 Scene 14: Another Hedgehog

Chapter 40: Another Hedgehog

Sonic stood there like a statue with a surprising look on his face. He didn't speak or do anything but to stare at the blue and white hedgehog to be reviewed that he's the one in the brown cloak. Kenny look at the blue and white hedgehog with wide eyes then turn back to his partner trying to find out what is going on to this moment and what is really going on.

"Sonic. Are you ok? What is this and how is he your cousin? It's this some kind of a magic trick because I'm not laughing." Kenny asked wanting to get to the bottom of it.

The blue and white hedgehog smiled and starts to chuckle.

"Man… you haven't changed one bit speedy. It's been too long since we last seen each other." The blue and white hedgehog smiled.

"Sonic. Do you know this person? Is he really from your world?"

Sonic comes back to reality shaking his head and finally responds to his exceed partner's question.

"Yes Kenny, I surely do know this person. He really is my cousin from our home." Sonic confessed.

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?" Kenny questioned.

"No. It's the truth Kenny, I really do know this person and he's my cousin. His name is Spiral, **Spiral the Hedgehog**."

"In the flesh, you got the name just right Sonic. It's been so very long since I last seen you."

Spiral walks over to Sonic close and embraces him in a warm and touching hug. Sonic stood there and hear a sniff as Spiral shed tears from his eyes and hold Sonic close.

"I missed you." Spiral sniffed.

Sonic's eyes became watery and shed a tear from his eye down to his cheek. Sonic had then return the hug and greet his cousin which it is a touching family reunion for the both of them. Kenny watches in awe and form a smile on his face seeing how touching it is to see his hedgehog friend reuniting with his cousin.

"I missed you too Spiral, I thought I never get to see you again too." Sonic sniffed.

The two hedgehogs spent five minutes hugging each other and depart away from their hug and look at each other eye to eye and Spiral forms a wide smile on his face.

"Look at you, you're all tough and powerful. I've seen you fight your enemy name Venom back at the Grand Magic Games and saw how powerful you've became." Spiral said.

"Yeah. You look different. Did you did something with your hair?" Sonic asked.

"Well my quills became spikier and have quills bangs above on my shoulders but overall I look perfectly fine. I haven't seen you since when you was eleven years old."

"Yeah that was way back since the reunion. We always play together like going skateboarding, playing video games and even fight each other."

"Yeah I remember those times. So how old are you, seventeen?"

"No I'm eighteen years old now. I'm officially became older and almost an adult yet which I still have three more years left. How about you?"

"Well I'm 31 years old now. Yep I'm older than you Sonic."

"I can see that. So what have you've been doing since you were in Earthland. What happen to you for all of these years and I thought you were dead. Care to explain?"

"Yes. That is what I wanting to tell you. Come on, let's relax a bit and I'll tell you everything that you want to know."

Spiral takes Sonic and Kenny to a spot where they can relax. After they get settle down, Spiral then begin to tell his story.

* * *

_Spiral's Story…_

_***Track start to play: Ghost Stories (Call of Duty: Ghosts)***_

_Well years ago, after the family reunion had ended, I had went to go on a mission that my former boss send me to complete. It was to stop an organization that was trying to destroy the world and conquer it with their abuse of power, it was at Sandopolis. I fought there and made my way to the secret base to infiltrate and stop their schemes, their plans for their next move of their ultimate goal. When I got there, turns out my boss was one of them and planned the ultimate attack from day one and I find out that he's been setting up an ambush to get rid of me. I fought all of his army and fought my former boss to stop him from initiating a special device that can kill many people and conquering it._

_When that was over, he had then activated a bomb to destroy the entire base and I know I would not make it out alive. So therefore I found a teleportation device and use it to escape before the entire base exploded and killing my former boss and his army in the explosion. I thought I was still in Mobius but turns out that I was in another dimension and transported here in Earthland. I knew I would not get to see you again knowing a promise we had to hang out and play together again, I cried in tears and broke that promise. I knew for a fact that you would be strong so I moved on and continue on a new life here in this world._

_I even stumbled upon a dragon during my journey to get out of sight, it was a wind dragon named **Lugia**. I thought it was going to kill me and eat me but this dragon offered me a home and raise me like his own child. He taught me __**Wind Dragon Slayer**__ magic and taught me what I know with these magic spells. Everything had went well and I thought I found a family and a home that I can be accepted until the year X777 July 7, that is where Lugia had disappeared on me, left me alone without a warning or saying goodbye. I never seen Lugia again._

_So years later, I've traveled around the world and travel to Fiore and did some jobs by doing bounty hunting for money and shelter. I even had built myself a house in the forest and lay low and be out of sight. As time passed I even got accepted by the civilians who saw my true face and got their respect and I loved that and help the people back at the city. Years later, I heard rumors about a hedgehog in Fairy Tail and I thought it was a joke and when I get the newspaper, I saw you in the picture and I was in complete shock to see you in the newspaper and knowing that you're in Earthland. I shed tears of joy, knowing to see my cousin well and happy and see how grown you've become and I know I had to see you again with my very own eyes. I was traveling around the world and know I had to go back to Fiore to see you again and reunite with you that day came down the drain when I heard about your death against the hunter name Lockdown. I was devastated to hear the news about your death, I went insane, I lost everything from losing my cousin knowing I could not be there to see you and help you to save you from the explosion._

_Four seven long years, I've mourned over your death and became too depressed. I lost my final chance to see you Sonic, I was in an emotional wreck, I kept crying and blame myself for not saving you in that explosion. That was then when I heard the news that you were alive and was asleep for seven years, my hopes of seeing you again brought my hopes up and I set out to go find you and finally get the chance to see you again._

* * *

_Reality…_

"That is when I followed you in the island and bid my time to find you and see you again and I know I had to take this opportunity to see you again Sonic and here I am." Spiral finished.

"Wow… you've been through all of that here in this world and hoping that you wanted to see me again after all of these years." Sonic questioned.

"Yeah. I wanted to apologize for not telling you this, for not saving you from that explosion seven years ago and broke our promise to spend time together to hang out. I am truly sorry little cousin. I blame myself every day for not being there for you."

"Hey. Don't blame yourself Spiral, it's all in the past. I moved on and became strong and I even became the hero of Mobius from saving the world countless times from Dr. Eggman."

"Y-You mean it?"

"Yeah. I'm not mad at you for that, I completely understand what you have to do. Hero's sacrifice themselves, risking their lives for others to protect the ones they cared about and most of all their family. You did what you had to do and I admired you for that Spiral."

"Thanks cousin, I thought you was still mad at first."

"Not at all, thank you for telling me this. Now I know why you had to risk your live and protect our family, friends and the people back home."

"*Chuckle* You sure did change and matured yourself. You were very cocky back then."

"You're the one to talk."

***Track start playing: San Diego Burning (Call of Duty: Ghosts)***

Sonic, Spiral, and Kenny laughed joking around a bit then Kenny then ask a question.

"Hey come to think of it, Spiral you learned dragon slayer magic?" Kenny questioned.

"Yes. What about it?" Spiral asked.

"Well I want to ask has your dragon talk about Acnologia or any other dragons at all?"

"Well. He did told me about Acnologia, he told me that there will be another hedgehog like myself that will fight Acnologia and save everyone from the black dragon's reign of destruction. I thought it was me at first but I learned that the yellow hedgehog would go up against Acnologia one day. I thought about it every day to figure it out but now I realize it."

"What did you realize?" Sonic asked.

Spiral turn his attention to his cousin and found his answer what he is looking for and point it at Sonic.

"The hedgehog is you isn't it?" Spiral pointed out.

"Yeah that's me." Sonic corrected.

"You're the chosen one chosen by the dragons. That's got to be the reason why the dragons have brought you here to this world is to fight and defeat Acnologia knowing that you have that strong and unbelievable power with chaos energy. You can save all of us."

"I know. Me and Kenny travel over to a place called the Temple of Ark to discover more about Acnologia and found out about the history of the dragons."

"That's right, we wanted to know more about Acnologia and found out a lot about him and all the dragons around the world. We've discovered that Sonic is the chosen one here and found out that he has the power that can defeat Acnologia." Kenny added.

"I knew it. That's has to be the reason and you're the one. Sonic, I have a question." Spiral asked.

"OK shoot." Sonic permitted.

"You met the black dragon slayer name Zack right?"

"Yeah. What about him?"

"You trust him?"

"Yeah with my heart and my soul. Kenny does too."

"You should not trust him, he's evil."

"What? What made you say that, Zack will never be evil again like his foster dad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. I've vanquished his dark curse and he's cured. He'll never hurt anyone ever again and I'm sure of it."

"If you say so, did you have the visions of a traitor?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"Because I have the same vision as well seven years ago. Not even the other dragon slayers have the same vision like I do but to you, yours is different."

"Well we've been thinking about hat vision and we'll be investigating about this traitor back in Fiore after we defeat Darkness the Hedgehog." Kenny informed.

"Well I think I know just the place where to find the answers you're looking for."

"You do?" Sonic and Kenny said unison before looking at each other.

"Yes. I've discovered it, researched it and it is here in Tartatus Island. It's only 20 miles from here."

"Twenty miles. You mean this temple that can give me the answers that I've been searching for even thinking about it?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah. It's the location we're you'll find the fifth stone of the Element of Harmony."

"What! For real?" Kenny asked.

"Yes. That is you'll find the stone and the answers."

"What is this temple called exactly?" Sonic asked.

"**The Dragon Temple.**"

"The Dragon Temple?" Sonic and Kenny repeated in unison.

"That is where the spirits of the dragons held the answers to your question."

"Sonic, we got to go there and find out about this vision of yours. This will be a great chance to find out." Kenny suggested.

"Well… if that is where I'll get my answers then that's where I'm going so let's get to the temple." Sonic said with a stern look on his face.

"Good. Come on, we have to get moving." Spiral commanded.

Team Sonic nod their heads and both of them follow Spiral to the Dragon Temple to get the answers that Sonic has been searching and to collect the fifth stone of the Element of Harmony.

* * *

***Closing Them (Dragonball Z)***

**Sonic's cousin Spiral the Hedgehog (Lil Knucklez's New OC Character) a Wind Dragon Slayer and now leading Team Sonic to the Dragon Temple to retrieve the fifth stone and not all but to find the answers of Sonic's vision. Who is this traitor, will Sonic and Kenny find out about the traitor that will betray Sonic or no? Tune in next time for another chapter and scene of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	41. Act 2 Scene 15: Dragon Temple

Chapter 40: Dragon Temple

Sonic, Kenny, and Sonic's cousin Spiral headed on to the Dragon Temple where they will find their answers of Sonic's vision and where the fifth stone is being held. Sonic pondered, wondering what the answers lies for him when they arrive. Kenny even wonders and trying to find out what the answers they're seeking. Spiral with a stern look on his face as he will get to the bottom of the vision and will get the answer that he's been searching for seven long years.

"So what do you think it will happen?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know but I hope it's not Zack that is the traitor. I doubt it." Sonic hoped.

"Surprises can happen cousin, never get your hopes up." Spiral warned.

"I know but I just it isn't my apprentice. I freed him from the darkness and now he's doing good and he's even dating Mirajane the top sexy model for Sorcerer's Weekly."

"Are you serious?"

"It's true. He's been talking about Mirajane and keeps staring at her lovingly." Kenny said with truthful words.

"Yeah except that he's been staring at her cleavage." Sonic reminded making himself and Kenny laughed.

Spiral laughed at this and turn his attention to Sonic and Kenny before stopping.

"Seriously, he was staring at her breasts?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah. He was ogling at Mirajane, drooling because of her radiant beauty." Kenny said trying to control his laughter.

"I even noticed it and he blushes in embarrassment. I didn't even tell Mira though otherwise Elfman would be the crap out of him knowing he don't trust Zack." Sonic said.

"Don't forget Lisanna, she don't trust Zack also."

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem."

"So what's new with you Sonic, have you got yourself a girlfriend?" Spiral asked.

"Well a wife exactly, I'm a married man." Sonic confessed.

"Who's the lucky lady?"

"Erza Scarlett."

"WHAT?! The Titania? Are you serious, you married Erza?"

"Yep. It was love at first sight and it was true love."

"Yeah except that all the girls in the guild and from other different guilds are head over heels for you." Kenny added.

"Yeah that."

"Wait you got a lot of those girls fall in love with you?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah it's a long story."

"I bet it was love at first sight."

"You… can say that."

"That's right, Lucy is madly in love Sonic, second there was the drunkard who drinks a lot name Cana, third there is Evergreen and don't get me started with Laki. Oh even Jenny Realight who is in love with Sonic actually madly in love with Sonic like Lucy." Kenny explained.

"Yeah we know Kenny, we know. There are others though."

"Wow. My cousin got the lady magnet and gets all the ladies." Spiral smiled.

"It's the magic touch."

"Sure it is. So Spiral have you got yourself a girlfriend, are you married?"

"No. I've been living alone in the single life. I didn't find any romance over the years."

"Well how about this, after the war between me and Darkness is over let's go female hunting for you to find the right girl for you?"

"You want to do that?"

"Yeah. You got have love somehow."

"Well… ok the, I accept."

"Then it's settled."

"And I'll scan for the right female for you Spiral." Kenny volunteered.

"Of course, Kenny will help out as well."

"Thanks Sonic." Spiral thanked.

"Anytime now let's keep moving."

"Right. Let's go guys."

Team Sonic and Spiral continue their path to the dragon temple as it will take a few more miles to get there.

* * *

_Elsewhere, Darkness's Hideout…_

The dark army working twice as hard to build and set up the dark airship and setting up for Darkness's ultimate plan. Darkness in his quarters having a drink of glass of wine takes a sip of his drink. Candy, Sting, and Fang taking care of things and getting things ready and set up for the next phase while Crash, Hunter, and Death went out on a mission to retrieve the dark gem call the **Gem of Darkness**. Things have been very busy for Darkness's and his army including his henchman, Sting enters the quarters to report in for Darkness.

"How is it going out there Sting?" Darkness asked.

"Everything is going greatly as planned Lord Darkness. It'll be finish right about tomorrow." Sting reported.

"Excellent. It's almost time for the dawning of a new era of the darkness and my empire will rise from the abyss."

"What about Sonic and his exceed partner? They're still in Tartarus Island and they're still alive."

"Of course, I sense his power. He fought a dangerous crocodile known as Rex "Atticus" Jones. He would be quite useful but he's dead all thanks to Sonic. He's becoming stronger than before, I sensed his power and magic. He's progressing."

"So should we deal with him?"

"Not likely, I sensed that he'll be distracted by a large object heading towards Tartarus Island."

"Such as…"

"Acnologia."

"WHAT?! The black dragon, heading over to Tartarus Island?"

"He must've found out and sense Sonic's power and realizing that he's the chosen one to kill him. Acnologia will do whatever it takes to kill him from letting that happen."

"Is that so?"

"I had a vision about that event and we can use to initiate the plan while Sonic fights the black dragon."

"That would be perfect. We can go along with the plan."

"Indeed. It's only a matter of time."

Moments after, Crash, Hunter, and Death arrive, returning back from their mission and report back to Darkness at his quarters.

"Lord Darkness, we have return back from our mission." Death reported kneeling down including Crash and Hunter.

"Have you brought the gem that I asked for?" Darkness asked.

"Yes we did, here it is." Hunter responded.

Hunter raise himself up from the ground, heads to the dark hedgehog and pulls out the black gem from his backpack. It was the Gem of Darkness that Darkness send three of his henchman to go and collect. The gem is big and the black gem is shape like a chaos emerald. It glowed black with black lightning dancing around a little and Hunter hands it over at Darkness the Hedgehog.

"Excellent. With the power of true darkness, everyone will bow down to their king." Darkness smirked.

"It wasn't that hard to collect, we did beat up a few punks along the way to the gem." Crash smirked.

"You three have done well, now we can go forth with the plan after everything is ready for our plans. You all are dismissed, return back to work."

"Yes Lord Darkness." Death, Crash, Hunter, and Sting obeyed in unison.

The four henchman exit out of the room leaving Darkness behind holding the Gem of Darkness.

"Sonic may going to get the power of true light but he won't defeat me with this true darkness, I will be unstoppable. Hahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa!" Darkness laughed.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral journey over to the Dragon Temple reaching to their destination. The group ventured through the forest without encountering any trouble during their destination. They had travel 19 miles to their destination and was one mile away to reach to their destination.

"So what do you think we'll be expecting?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know but something interesting." Sonic shrugged.

"Fair enough."

"Don't worry guys, we'll find out once we get there." Spiral notified.

After one miles of walking, they had finally reach to their destination. When the three arrive, they see the temple is in ruins and some broken statues of dragons. Sonic and Kenny look around the temple and was amazed by the looks of it.

"Whoa. Sonic are you seeing this?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. *Whistle* I've never been to a temple like this before. So this is the Dragon Temple?" Sonic examined.

"That's right. This is the temple, the one I've been doing some research on." Spiral corrected.

The trio walk through the temple ruins, they see a lot of rubble, broken walls and statues along the way. Kenny takes some pictures of the temple ruins with a wide smile on his face while Sonic examine, looking around the area. Spiral looking for a way to enter inside the temple, he had discover a door entrance up ahead.

"This way." Spiral pointed out.

Sonic and Kenny rushes over to the temple door and see a giant door entrance in front of them. There was a dragon symbol onto the door, Spiral try to get the door open using his wind dragon slayer magic but nothing seems to work.

"Damn it!" Spiral cursed out.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"I can't use my dragon slayer magic to open the door. It says only a dragon slayer can open the door with its magic."

"Then let me take care of it."

Spiral side step aside letting Sonic to try to open the door. Sonic just blankly put his hand onto the door where Spiral put his hand onto the big circle to open the door. Spiral thought it may not work but to his shocking surprise, the door then budge and it open the door for Sonic surprising Sonic as well even Kenny.

"I think the entrance of this door is to be open by the chosen one I guess." Kenny figured.

"Might be, let's get inside." Sonic said.

Kenny and Spiral nod their heads and the trio enter inside the temple. When they enter inside, they see torches are lighted up in flames giving them the light to see, they see some more broken statues of the dragons as they walk through the hallway heading to the center of the temple. There was moments of silence in the hallway during their walk. Kenny took some more pictures for the journey and was amazed by the work of the temple.

"This is beyond amazing, looks like the dragons must've built this temple hoping that a dragon slayer may enter let alone be the chosen one." Kenny said.

"You're telling me there pal. I thought a dragon slayer can open the temple?" Sonic pondered.

"Me too but to you Sonic, you are different so I think that the chosen one can open the temple." Spiral clarified.

"You think?"

The trio walk through the hallways of the temple for about three minutes, seconds after they have enter in the room which it is the great hall. They see different statues of the dragons in the area of the hall. Sonic again whistle to the place.

"*Whistle* This is some temple they got here." Sonic commented placing his hands on his waist.

"Yeah and these statues are amazing." Kenny added taking more pictures.

"We're here, now let's find the stone and find a way to search for some answers of your vision Sonic." Spiral suggested.

"Yeah good idea Spiral." Sonic agreed.

The trio look around the great hall searching everywhere in the area. Kenny uses his angel wings to fly up in the air to look in air, Spiral checking place after place for any clues, Sonic walk around but he then stumble upon a dragon symbol on the ground.

"This is new." Sonic commented.

Before Sonic could take another step until the symbol begin to glow shocking Sonic by surprise, Kenny and Spiral turn their attentions over to Sonic. They rush over to Sonic and look around the place wondering what's going to happen.

"Sonic what did you do?" Kenny asked.

"I didn't do anything, the symbol just glow out of nowhere." Sonic replied.

Out of nowhere, a few dragons appear out of the blue but in spirit. There was a red dragon, second goes for metal dragon, third was a white silver dragon, fourth there was a sky blue and white dragon, fifth there was a white dragon, and last there was a shadow dragon appearing in front of Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral. The six dragons look down and their eyes bulge wide as they see a blue hedgehog appear right in front of them.

"It can't be…" the white silver dragon said in shock.

"It's the chosen one." the iron dragon pointed out.

"And he has come to this very temple, we've been expecting him." The sky blue and white dragon expected.

"Wait you've been expecting me?" Sonic asked pointing a finger at himself.

"That is right chosen one. I am **Igneel**, the king of fire and the Fire Dragon." Igneel the red dragon introduced.

"I am **Grandine**, the Sky Dragon." Grandine the white silver sky dragon added.

"I'm **Metalicana**, the Iron Dragon." Metalicana the iron dragon said.

"I am **Weisslogia** the White Dragon." Weisslogia the white dragon introduced.

"I'm **Skiadrum** the Shadow Dragon." Skiadrum the shadow dragon also introduced.

"And I am **Lugia**, the Wind Dragon." Lugia the sky blue and white wind dragon finished.

"Lugia…" Spiral stuttered.

"Oh if it isn't Spiral, it's been a while and my you have grown so much young man."

"Actually I'm 31 years old but I'm still in top shape."

"I see. So you know the chosen one?"

"Yes. He's my cousin."

The dragon gasped in shock, a hedgehog dragon slayer having a cousin.

"That is much surprising. So chosen one, what is your name?" Grandine asked.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic responded.

"Sonic huh… that is quite an interesting name." Lugia smiled.

"Indeed it is." Metalicana agreed.

"So Sonic, you know why you've come?" Igneel asked.

"Yes. Yes I do, me and my partner and my best friend: Kenneth here but I call him Kenny. We traveled over to the temple called Ark and find out about Acnologia. We learned about the dragons 400 hundred years ago, the great war of the dragons, and the disappearance of you guys years back. We learned a lot about the black dragon Acnologia. About his history, his slaughter against the dragons and everything even turning himself into a dragon." Sonic explained.

"That is correct. Acnologia has become quite the dangerous and powerful dragon we have ever witness and see his reign of destruction 400 years ago." Lugia said.

"Can you explain to us why did you guys disappear on your dragon slayers: Natsu, Gajeel, Spiral and Wendy?" Kenny asked.

"You know Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy?" Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandine questioned in unison.

"Yeah. They're at a guild called Fairy Tail. They're doing very good over there at the guild and overall Natsu and Wendy are looking for you guys hoping to see you guys once again." Sonic smiled.

"I see. We cannot tell you where we are and why we had to disappear so it's a secret but tell them that we're proud of them of their wonderful progress of their magic." Igneel requested.

"We will." Sonic accepted.

"I have a question that I want to ask." Spiral said.

"Go on wind dragon slayer." Weisslogia permitted.

"How is Sonic, my cousin is the chosen one, why not pick me to be the chosen one. Am I that worthy?"

"You see Spiral, we thought you was the chosen that that can defeat Acnologia, we thought that we dragons thought you had the power to stop Acnologia for his reign of destruction but we were wrong. You were not the one we've been seeking."

"That's right, to be honest we thought you were that hedgehog, the chosen one but we were wrong and sought out for the next chosen one." Skiadrum added.

"I… see. Thank you for the honest answer." Spiral thanked.

"You are welcome wind dragon slayer."

"Before I get to the main question that I have, I want to know one thing." Sonic stated.

"Continue chosen one." Lugia permitted.

"I want to know why did you dragons chose me to stop Acnologia, why I'm the one that is chosen to defeat him. Can the dragon slayers that you taught with your magic can defeat him instead of me fighting this black dragon that you mention before?"

The dragons look at each other before proceeding to answer the question.

"Sonic, you've been chosen by the dragons because you have the strongest heart and the purest of light to defeat Acnologia. You have the strong courage, the heart of a hero and the heart of protecting the love ones you cared the most. When you fought your enemies back in your world, we know it had to be you and we were the ones that brought you here in this world of magic from your own world where you've sacrificed your life to save the civilians. That is why you were summoned, chosen to defeat the black dragon, lift us from the darkness and give peace to the civilians including the dragons." Igneel answered truthfully.

"We've sensed your unbelievable magic, you have become quite strong and progressed your strength." Grandine added.

"And of course you have saved Earthland two times from your enemies. We know it had to be you and you are the one that can defeat Acnologia." Weisslogia reminded.

"Wow. You really think I can defeat Acnologia and the reason you guys summoned me?" Sonic asked.

"Yes we do Sonic, we know you can defeat Acnologia." Skiadrum answered.

"And we believe in you Sonic, we all do." Metalicana added.

"That is right, we know you can defeat Acnologia with your incredible power. You can defeat the black dragon once and for all." Weisslogia said.

"Sonic, it looks like the dragons have hope for you to defeat and get rid of Acnologia." Kenny noted.

"Yeah you're telling me, I will happen to come across Acnologia someday during my travels or if he ever show his face." Sonic shrugged.

"Oh, we happen to know about the black dragon slayer we heard about." Lugia informed.

"Wait you're talking about Zack Hyperion right?" Kenny asked.

"Yes but his real last name is Zack Orion." Weisslogia corrected.

"Really, I thought his last name is Hyperion."

"Yeah me too." Sonic said.

"He has a nickname and it is Hyperion."

"Oh." Sonic and Kenny understood.

"What can you tell us about this black dragon slayer?" Spiral demanded.

"He is not to be trusted chosen one." Metalicana warned.

"What makes you say that, is there something that you want to tell me?" Sonic asked.

"No, we just thought you may want to be warn Sonic." Grandine stated.

"_I wonder what is this all about, talking about Zack and what is really going on?_" Kenny whispered.

"_Yeah me too, I want to get to the bottom of it anyhow._" Sonic responded whispering back.

"It's best that you might want to find out in time in your path chosen one." Skiadrum said.

"Um… ok."

Kenny shrug his shoulders and just go on with it and Igneel begin to speak.

"Now back to the main topic, Sonic you come searching for answers of this traitor in your visions?" Igneel noticed.

"Yeah. How did you guys know that?" Sonic questioned.

"Because we're the ones that has been sending you the visions of the message." Lugia confessed.

"WHAT?!" Sonic and Kenny shouted in unison.

"But why…" Spiral asked.

"Because it is warning and the message that you must be ready for chosen one." Grandine stated.

"I see. Can you tell me who this traitor? I want to know who is this traitor and who am I facing that will betray me?" Sonic asked.

"We have the answers that you've been seeking Sonic. Are you ready to find out about this traitor?" Metalicana asked.

"Yes. I have to know. Please show me."

"Very well then. We will show you the vision and the answer you seek." Igneel accepted.

"Spiral, Kenny you guys might want to step back to give me some room."

"Sure thing." Kenny obeyed.

Spiral and Kenny take a few steps back to give Sonic some room. The six dragons use their magic, they lift up Sonic in mid-air and a second after, Sonic closes his eyes and zoom in to the vision that he had been having so far.

* * *

_Sonic's Vision…_

_***Track start playing: Ghost Killer (Call of Duty: Ghosts)***_

_Sonic open his eyes and look around the carnage. It was the same vision that he had throughout some time._

"_Now I'm in my vision so time to get to the bottom of it." Sonic determined._

_Sonic walk through the carnage of his vision. There was some Rune Knights beaten down, also there was Lahar and Doranbalt who was defeated along with the Rune Knights. Sonic look at the horror seeing the brutal defeat and not all, he sees the Lamia Scale defeated, there was Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth and even Fairy Tail who were all defeated. There was like a war zone that happened here and Sonic look around._

"_Who could've done this?" Sonic questioned himself._

_Sonic continue to walk getting deeper for his answers, when he look around a little more, he sees Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue are defeated including Laxus. The dragon slayers being defeated in an intense battle and all of sudden Sonic hear the sound of cry as his ears perk up hearing the noises. So Sonic rush in over to the loud that took place, he after in seconds and sees Wendy, Carla, and Mirajane crying in tears. Sonic notices that Carla holding Kenny in his arms which brought utter shock to this reaction._

"_Kenny… no… it can't be…" Sonic stuttered._

"_Please don't kill Sonic please!" Wendy pleaded._

"_This can't be happening, don't do this please!" Mirajane begged._

"_I don't understand, I don't get it. What the hell is really going on?" Sonic wondered._

_Sonic hears some laughter nearby so he turn to his left and sees himself hold up in the air by his neck as someone his choking him with a strong grip._

"_If I can't be number one then I guess I'll just have to kill you instead and be the strongest wizard in all of Fiore and Earthland. I will be invincible." The male threatened laughing._

"_Who in the…" Sonic trailed off._

_Sonic took some side steps, leaning to his right side to get a clearer view, just when the hero can get a good look of the traitor, his eyes bulge wide in absolute shock and reacted to this message and the vision. The traitor who is holding Sonic, ready to kill him was none other than Zack Hyperion the Black Dragon Slayer with an evil smirk on his face. He began to laugh and then stabs a sword right through Sonic's chest to his heart killing him instantly and tosses him to the ground and laughed loudly._

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! No one shall stand in my way, I am the strongest wizard in Earthland and the entire world!" Zack cheered laughing at his victory._

_Wendy and Mirajane burst tears witnessing the horrible defeat and the death of their hero. Wendy shouted Sonic's name while crying uncontrollably as Mirajane even cried loudly for being betrayed by her boyfriend._

"_I don't believe this…" Sonic shuddered._

_Out of nowhere, the light begin to flash and bringing Sonic back to reality._

* * *

Reality…

Sonic shot his eyes open and lands to the ground. Kenny and Spiral rushes to Sonic's side hoping if he was alright.

"Sonic, are you ok?" Kenny asked.

Sonic begin to shake in fear, quivering in utter shock.

"Sonic, what's the matter. Did you find out who is the traitor?" Spiral questioned.

"I… I… I don't believe this…" Sonic stuttered.

"What happen?"

"I found out who is the traitor."

"Who is it?" Kenny asked.

"Kenny, Spiral… the traitor… is Zack."

"WHAT?!" Kenny shouted.

"I can't believe this." Spiral murmured.

"That is the truth chosen one, the black dragon slayer you know is the traitor and he will kill you." Igneel said with a sad expression.

"But how can this happen? Why does he have to be the traitor? Is there any way that I can help him like free him from the darkness, is he still cursed or something? Anything?" Sonic asked with curiosity.

"I am sorry Sonic but he doesn't have a curse or the darkness within him, he will show his true colors anytime soon." Grandine informed.

"There's nothing that I can do?"

"No. Zack is not to be trusted chosen one, I know you are friends with him." Lugia reminded.

"He's my apprentice as well." Sonic added.

"He will betray you Sonic that is the warning of your vision. The black dragon slayer cannot be trusted, he is the one that will betray you." Metalicana clarified.

"Indeed. There is no misunderstanding Sonic, the vision is real. You must be warn Sonic, protect your friends and protect the guild also protect my son Natsu. I know he looks up to you." Igneel requested.

"Even Wendy, she loves you like a father." Grandine added.

"We must go, our time is running out. Beware of your traitor Sonic." Metalicana warned.

"Tell Sting that I am proud of him and hoping to see him again someday." Weisslogia requested.

"Tell Rogue the same as well." Skiadrum added.

"And be on your guard, take care Spiral. We will see each other again someday, be strong and continue with your training." Lugia said with a smile.

And so the six dragons disappeared without a trace. Sonic kneel down on his knees, looking at the ground with a shocking expression on his face. Kenny frowned with a sad look and Spiral close his eyes and grit his teeth.

"No… it can't be… this has to be a misunderstanding…" Sonic quivered.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**Zack Hyperion, the traitor that will kill Sonic? How could this be? Sonic had finally found the answer that he's been look for and learned a shocking discovery. Could this be true, could Zack be the traitor or is this a game? Tune in next time to see what happens next in Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	42. Act 2 Scene 16: Questions

Chapter 42: Questions

_Outside the Dragon Temple…_

After learning the shocking truth of Sonic's vision, they exit the dragon temple and camp out for the night. They did not retrieve the fifth stone yet but they will tomorrow. Spiral sat at the camp fire watching the fire and Kenny had a sad expression on his face and could not believe it also hearing the shocking news about Sonic's vision, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Sonic and can't accept the fact that Zack is the traitor.

"Kenny, you haven't eaten anything." Spiral pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I just can't get over the truth that Zack is the traitor. I can't believe, Sonic can't even believe either. We gave Zack a second chance, a home, a family and he even has a girlfriend and now that he's a traitor. I can't believe this and I can't believe the vision, there has got to be a misunderstanding I know for a fact that Sonic freed Zack from the darkness. There's got to be a curse that is still inside him." Kenny said in sad tone.

"I know how you feel about Zack but the visions are real, we can't change it. I don't think Zack is being cursed again."

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT THAT! THERE HAS GOT TO BE A MISUNDERSTANDING? Sonic and I trust Zack with our heart and soul and now…"

Kenny turned away with a frown. Spiral felt bad for Kenny and comes close to the exceed and pet him.

"I'm sorry, forget what I said." Spiral apologized.

"It's ok. Sorry I yell at you, I'm the one to blame." Kenny said with a sad tone.

"No it's fine. Did you check up on Sonic, how is he doing?"

"He's… he's not taking the news pretty well…"

* * *

_Somewhere, in the forest…_

Sonic was on top of the tree looking up at the moon with his arms crossed. Sonic had been thinking about the vision all day after discovering the shocking truth that his apprentice is the traitor that will betray him and kill him. Sonic had remained quiet for the time being all evening to night time. He wanted to believe it's fake but the dragon showed him the truth telling him the vision was real and Zack is the traitor. Sonic shake his head and cursed out.

"Damn it! Why does this have to happen? Why does Zack have to be the traitor? This doesn't make any sense at all. I freed him from his cursed, gave him a family that he would be part of and start a new life but to be a traitor and intend to kill me? ARGH! Why does this had to happen?!" Sonic cursed out.

Sonic shouted and throws a broken tree branch to the ground and sits down grabbing his head.

"Something the matter hun?" the female voice asked.

Sonic jump, shot his eyes wide and look over his shoulder when he sees Nidalee up top of the tree standing behind of Sonic.

"Hello Sonic, surprise to see you here." Nidalee greeted.

"Oh hey Nidalee, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Well I was on my way back home from hunting until I see you around here so I thought I would come to say hi. You seem troubled? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine… well no, not exactly. I found the truth of my vision I've been having."

"Oh?"

Nidalee takes a seat next to Sonic and start the conversation.

"Tell me more about this vision of yours that's gotten you riled up?" Nidalee asked.

"Well… it started out a battlefield, my friends have been defeated and they were brutally beaten. I wonder what was going on, there was two girls a cat who was in tears, a white cat holding my best friend Kenny in her arms as I wonder who attacked my best friend, when I get the closer look of who is going to kill me that I've been defeated and I made a huge discovery. It was y apprentice that is going to kill me in that vision and I was in total shock to witness my death." Sonic explained.

"Oh my god… is the vision real?"

"Yes. I'm afraid it is, he's my apprentice and I can't believe that he'll betray me. It isn't right, I can't believe this and this vision is making me frustrated and angry. *Sigh* I don't know what to do right now."

"Sonic. I know how you feel about your apprentice but the vision are real and you have to accept them. Although, you can still try to find a way to help Zack and make this vision not come true. You just got to find a way and the spot to help your apprentice and talk to him out of it, try helping him."

"You know Nidalee… you're right. There is a way to help Zack and I'll do whatever it takes to help him any way I can."

"There. Now that's the smile I like to see, you just have to believe it in yourself Sonic. There is still a chance to help him."

"I guess you're right, thanks Nidalee."

"No problem. Glad I can help."

"Well I better get back to my friends. I'll see you around Nidalee."

Before Sonic could do anything, Nidalee smiled and pushes Sonic on his back and gets on top of Sonic with a seductive look on her face.

"Not yet cutie, you helped me and I even helped you. Time for my reward." Nidalee smiled.

"_*Gulp* This can't be good._" Sonic thought with a nervous smile.

* * *

_With Kenny and Spiral…_

The exceed and the cousin of Sonic waited for Sonic's return hoping if he was ok.

"So do you think Sonic is going to be ok?" Kenny asked.

"Knowing my cousin, it's hard to say from this shocking news from his vision knowing who the traitor is." Spiral responded honestly.

"I just hope he's ok."

"Yeah me too Kenny."

Moments after, they heard footsteps, Spiral and Kenny get ready for whatever is going to happen but turns out it was Sonic with a smile on his face with some lipstick cover his face.

"Hey Sonic. Are you ok?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah I' perfectly fine Kenny. Thanks for asking." Sonic smiled.

"That's good to hear and why is your face cover in kisses?"

"I ran into Nidalee and she helped me feel much better by talking to me. Afterward she had then start smothering me with kisses."

"Still attract the ladies do you speedy?" Spiral teased.

"Zip it Spiral!"

The trio begin sharing a laugh together at Sonic's remark. After seconds of laughing, Sonic spotted a red glowing up ahead.

"What's that?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic rushes over at the glowing red light.

"Sonic, what's up? What did you see?" Kenny asked.

"Probably something interesting. Let's go check it out." Spiral suggested.

Kenny nod in response, they both rushes over to the glowing red light to check it out. Sonic had arrive there already and spotted something very familiar, Spiral and Kenny arrive with Sonic and spotted something familiar as well. It was a red gem stone from the Element of Harmony.

"It's one of the stones of the Elements of Harmony." Kenny pointed out.

"It sure is." Sonic stated.

Sonic walks over to the gem and it float over to Sonic. Sonic then collects the stone and suddenly he felt another element power from the stone and Kenny rush over to his partner's side.

"So what did you feel?" Kenny asked.

"I feel… **Loyalty**. I feel the power of Loyalty from this stone." Sonic sensed.

"So we got five stones. We have Kindness, Laughter, Honesty, Generosity and now Loyalty. We only got one more stone left and it's all over Sonic."

"Yep and we can go back home and deal with Darkness the Hedgehog and stop his plans before he can initiate it and then we can help Zack."

"Yeah and I want to help Zack anyway I can."

"Me too buddy, let's hope we can try to help him."

"Yeah."

"You guys got five stones and now it's one more left. Your quest is almost finish." Spiral smirked.

"It sure is man, Kenny have you tracked down the next and last stone of the Element of Harmony?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I did and it will only take… (Checking the location's miles) 55 miles away from here." Kenny informed.

"55 miles? Well that's a long way to go but I'm pumped up for the last stone and get out of this place."

"Me too. I'm ready."

"We'll rest for tonight and tomorrow we get our focus mode on."

"Right."

Sonic and Kenny return back to their camp. Spiral smiled and watch Team Sonic heading back to the camp.

"_I'm proud of my cousin. He's grown so much becoming what he is right now. I'm glad I can meet up again after all of these years._" Spiral thought smiling happily.

Spiral return back with his cousin and his exceed partner back to camp and rest for the night.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

The giant shadow figure from the oceans above at the sky. There was a loud roar as it was heading to a new destination in the blue yonder. It was a roar of a dragon, it roared once again flying and heading to the next destination.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**Now Team Sonic has collected five stones and it is down for one more stone left of the Element of Harmony. This will be a tough challenge to retrieve one last stone and leave the island. Can Team Sonic pull off their quest to collect the last stone? Who is this dragon and where is it heading towards to? Tune in next time for another chapter and scene of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	43. Act 2 Scene 17: Bounty Hunters

Chapter 43: The Bounty Hunters

_The next following morning…_

Morning had rise and the sun was shining, Sonic and Kenny were sleeping very silently in a tent and the fired had put out. A few seconds after of the quiet moment, Sonic suddenly groaned and groggily open his eyes and stretch his arms. He begin to yawn and gets some fresh air out of the tent and exits out the temple.

"Ah man, what a wonderful sleep. I better go wake the others unless… I can go and make some breakfast." Sonic suggested.

Before Sonic can do anything until he notices a note nearby.

"What's this?" Sonic questioned.

Sonic picks up the note and takes a look at it.

"What does it say?" Sonic asked.

Sonic takes the time to read the note and it begin to say:

_Sonic,_

_Sorry for not saying goodbye but I have to leave and head on back to Fiore to handle some personal things. I wish that I would spend more time with you but I guess it isn't the time. When you get back home and successfully defeat Darkness the Hedgehog, how about you and me have a one-on-one fight? Keep up the terrific work on collecting the stones, you're almost there and always be on your guard in the island. Be careful out there and be safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Your cousin: Spiral._

Sonic smiled to the note, he looks up at the sky thinking of his cousin.

"I'll see you soon again Spiral, you take care out there." Sonic praised.

A moment later, Kenny exits out the tent and rubbing his eyes.

"*Yawn* Did I miss something?" Kenny yawned.

"Well my cousin left and left a not here telling he had to go take care of personal things. Other than that he'll be fine, I'll see him again." Sonic informed.

"So we continue on for the last stone gem?"

"Yeah but first things first, let's have some breakfast. We can go on without an empty stomach now would we?"

"*Laugh* No we can't."

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Empire of Noxus…_

The leader of Noxus walking through the hallways of the castle with three members of the Noxus.

"We are making progress to take over this Island and the world which we are still working on." The Leader of Noxus said.

The leader of Noxus is **Swain, the Master Tactician**.

"We haven't heard word from our member: Cassiopeia. It's been two days since we haven't heard from her and her progress of collecting the stone." The executioner informed.

The Executioner of Noxus, the man name is **Draven the Glorious Executioner**.

"That's right, I have a feeling that something might happen to our loyal member." The hooded man pondered.

The hooded man is **Talon, the Blade's Shadow**.

"Although Cassiopeia is still out on the mission, I am guessing that she may found a way to retrieve all of the stones." The axe holder assured.

The warrior holding the axe is **Darius, the Hand of Noxus**.

"If that even happen, Cassiopeia would be back here by now and we would go out there and retrieve all of the stones." Draven countered.

"Enough. We must make plans for our next phase and we have to act right now. But first, we need to know about Cassiopeia's absence." Swain stated.

"I think I know what happen to her." A female voice interrupted.

Everyone turn their attentions over to a red hair female looks like an assassin carrying two blades behind her back. This was **Katarina, the Sinister Blade**. Katarina walk out of the shadows and approach to Swain and the others.

"You have information about Cassiopeia's whereabouts?" Swain asked.

"Yes, yes I do boss." Katarina answered.

"Then speak."

"I did found her in the Plague Jungles and found the temple where the second stone is being held. I enter inside the temple and hoping to find Cassiopeia, turns out that she was killed."

"Killed?" Talon repeated.

"By whom?" Darius asked.

"It was a certain blue creature which I found out that he's a hedgehog. He defeated Cassiopeia along with her friend Zyra." Katarina continued.

"Impossible…" Talon trailed off.

"But how did he defeat them both?" Draven asked.

"He has these unbelievable powers like I never seen before and he was too powerful to defeat too even good looking." Katarina notified while smiling.

"I don't know about this hedgehog but I do know is that he possesses great power and he must be that chosen one to kill the Black Dragon Acnologia." Swain remembered.

"How did you know?" Draven asked.

"I heard and research about the dragons and they have chosen that hedgehog to defeat the black dragon. I even found out his name that my spies had informed me who he is."

"What's his name?" Talon questioned.

"His name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog the protector, guardian of Earthland and the hero to the people. He's a member of a wizard guild called Fairy Tail and he's a SSS-Class wizard that has saved the world two times, defeated powerful enemies and defeated three dragon slayers and the black dragon slayer."

"He did all of that?" Darius asked.

"Could this be true, he possess great power?" Talon questioned.

"Yes and he can be very useful for our plans. Draven, Katarina, and Darius." Swain called.

"Yes?" Katarina, Draven, and Darius responded.

"I have an assignment for you three. I want the three of you to go and capture Sonic and bring him here. I want his unbelievable power and I will be unstoppable with that much power."

"Consider it done, we will bring Sonic back to the Empire of Noxus." Darius obeyed.

"We won't let you down." Draven added.

"I hope not, you three are the best bounty hunters and the best of capturing our enemies." Swain reminded.

"That's right and we're the best of what we do." Katarina smiled.

"Then you are all dismiss."

Darius, Draven, and Katarina nod their heads and depart from the leader of Noxus. Katarina had a smile on her face.

"Hey what's gotten you smiling about?" Draven asked.

"I just can't to see that good looking hedgehog. Is that a problem?" Katarina shrugged.

"No."

"Although this Sonic character possess great strength but we must focus on the mission and capture Sonic at once." Darius stated.

"Yeah but where can we find that hedgehog, he could be around in the island and it'll take a really long time to find him."

"Oh don't worry, I think I know where we can find Sonic and his cat partner."

"Really, do you know where?"

"They're heading off to the temple where we find that six stone."

"That's where he is going?"

"Yeah and that's not all, they have collected five stones altogether and they're down with one."

"Are you serious?"

"If we capture Sonic, we'll have him and all six of the stones together."

"This is very interesting news. We must capture Sonic and collect five of the remaining stones of the Elements of Harmony." Darius assured.

"Yeah and the entire Noxus will be invincible with that power of the stones and that power that Sonic has. This is going to be so cool." Draven grinned.

* * *

_Elsewhere, around the jungle…_

Sonic and Kenny aka Team Sonic had continue on with their journey. They have eating their breakfast and had resume to the destination to head to the next destination and retrieve the next and last stone and finally leave the island for good with the stones. There was silence during their journey over to the last destination, they both were thinking about Sonic's vision and the shocking truth they learned when Sonic discovered it.

"Sonic." Kenny said.

"Yeah, what is it pal?" Sonic asked.

"I'm thinking about your vision, about Zack being the traitor."

"I know, I've been thinking about that too Kenny."

"How is that possible, it can't be true? Can it?"

"Kenny…"

"Zack would never betrayed you, you spared his life and gave him a second chance to do something right for his life. He had found himself a home, friends, family, and overall love. He even has a mentor that is you and teaching him the way of life of light. Why would he betray you like what you saw in that vision, how could this be happening?"

"I don't know! I… I don't know Kenny. I just don't know, my mind has been puzzling with suspicions, questions unanswered and thoughts about Zack. I wanted to reject those thoughts and questions but something has pulled me back from it."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, what if the dragons were right about Zack. What if he can't be trusted and overall what if something happens to the guild to our friends, guild members, everyone else and most of all my wife?"

"That is not going to happen, after all Darkness planning for world domination and he'll do whatever it takes to achieve and complete his plan."

"I know… This is just too much for me Kenny. I don't know what I can do."

"Me too Sonic, I just don't know what to do. I mainly know but this vision and the shocking news you told me and your cousin Spiral, I don't know what to do."

"Yeah… *Sigh* we sure don't know but I'm going to say this."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to find a way to help Zack anyway possible. I don't care the vision is true but I will do whatever it takes to save and cure Zack. No matter what it takes."

"Hey if you're going down to the path then I'm with you all the way. Zack is my friend too and he's Mirajane's boyfriend, we both don't want to see the beautiful model hurt and heartbroken. After when this is over, you and me are going to help Zack after all of this is over."

"Yeah. You're right Kenny and that's a wonderful idea. We will do our very best and help Zack."

"Of course we will besides we're a team and we finish it together."

"Right on."

"Oh what about Wendy?"

"What about her?"

"Do you plan on adopting her to the family?"

"I'll think about that after I defeat Darkness the Hedgehog and help Zack."

"Oh. Sorry I asked."

"No no it's ok."

"Anyway, let's return our focus on the last stone of the Element of Harmony."

"Yeah good idea, all of this thinking is making me lose my focus on the stones."

Team Sonic resume back to their destination and focus on the next and last stone of the Element of Harmony. The boys walk through the jungle and gets out of the jungle within minutes and ventured through the canyons stumbling to the canyon trail and walk to it.

* * *

_Somewhere, in the Canyons…_

The Bounty Hunters stand atop of a pillar of the canyon looking at the view and looking for their objectives.

"So you think they'll arrive here in the canyons?" Draven asked.

"Of course, my scanner telling they'll be here." Katarina stated.

"Well in that case, we must be on the lookout and be ready for the hedgehog and his partner anytime soon." Darius warned.

"Yeah you don't have to tell me twice." Draven smirked taking out his weapons.

* * *

_The Canyons…_

Sonic and Kenny ventured the canyons walking through to the path, as they walk they both see some bones along the way making the exceed to feel fear.

"Sonic, are those real bones?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah those are real alright. It looks like some of these adventures, wizards venture to the canyons and somehow got themselves killed." Sonic noticed.

"No wonder this Island is cursed."

"Yeah tell me about it, we're here aren't we?"

"Yeah…"

"Then let's keep going, we got a long way ahead."

"Good idea, let's go before we fall to the same fate."

Team Sonic continue walking, Sonic look around the canyons. He can sense that something will happen very soon and he remain cautious, Kenny became cautious aside with Sonic as they walk. After taking a few more steps, all of sudden Sonic's ear perk up sensing an incoming attack. Sonic ducked down quickly using his reflexes and Kenny jumped in surprise. Sonic took a look over at the objects to the ground.

"Those are… daggers." Kenny pointed out.

"Yeah but question is who thrown those at us?" Sonic wondered.

"That would be me good looking." A female voiced confessed.

Sonic turns around sees a red hair female teleporting in front of Sonic and hits him with a spinning kick in the air but Sonic blocked the kick quickly and deflects the red hair assassin and hits her with a tornado kick. The red hair assassin backflip to the ground and pulls out two of her blades and gets to her stance and winks at him.

"My you're handsome than I thought." The red hair assassin commented.

"Thanks. I've been getting that a lot from the ladies now would you tell me who the heck are you?" Sonic asked.

"The names Katarina, the assassin and the member of Noxus." Katarina answered.

"Noxus?"

"What the heck is Noxus?" Kenny asked.

"The powerful dark empire that is determine to rule the island and the world." The male voice responded.

Sonic turns to his right and sees the executioner wielding his blades and swings them at Sonic. Sonic rolled out of the way and takes out his sword, Sonic senses an upcoming attack behind him so he turns around and blocks away the axe from the warrior and deflects him away. Sonic got surrounded by three attackers and they were ready to fight.

"Ok now just who are you guys?" Sonic asked.

"I am Darius and the executioner is Draven." Darius introduced.

"And I'm guessing that you are a part of an empire call Noxus right?"

"That's right, we've been sent here to capture you and we heard that you have collected five of the stones and we want them and your power." Draven smirked.

"There's no way that you guys are going to get your hands on these stones and overall you will not capture me."

"Oh we'll see about that handsome." Katarina countered.

Katarina jumps in to strike Sonic with her blades but Sonic homing attacks Katarina and blocks away Darius' axe. Draven comes in and throw his axes at Sonic. Sonic dodges away the axes and Draven rushes over at Sonic and hits Sonic with a punch but Sonic counters the punch and hits Draven with a 360 degree spin punch hits Draven in the face. Darius takes the advantage to strike Sonic by swing his axe but to his shocking surprise, Sonic uses his sonic speed and gets away from the tree attackers.

"How, how is he this fast?" Darius asked.

Sonic appear behind him with a smile on his face.

"That's because I'm the fastest thing alive." Sonic answered happily.

Sonic surprises Darius with a sucker punch right in the face and kicks off Darius. Katarina comes and hits Sonic but Sonic evades the assassin and swing his sword. Katarina using her reflexes and dodges the sword and Sonic's attacks, strikes that he can throw at her. Draven smiled and uses his axe to strike Sonic with one chance at this.

"**Whirling Death!**" Draven shouted.

Draven hurls his two massive axes over at Sonic. As Katarina continue to strike Sonic, she look over and smile so she backs away from Sonic. Sonic turns around wondering what's going on but unfortunately, he was struck by Draven's axes slashing him with brute force dealing physical damage and knocks Sonic on one knee. Darius charges over at the hedgehog hero readied his axe to use his abilities as well.

"**Decimate!**" Darius shouted.

Darius begun to swing his axe at Sonic to create physical damage, Sonic senses the incoming strike so he backflip over Darius and dashes down at Darius front flipping himself and swings his sword in the vertical slash downward. Darius rolls out of the way, Katarina teleports over to Sonic using her **Shunpo** and use her ability at Sonic.

"**Death Lotus!**" Katarina shouted.

Katarina spin herself around for 2.5 seconds and threw her dagger at 0.25 seconds at Sonic. Sonic quickly dodge the dagger using his reflexes just in the nick of time before Katarina's dagger could hit and create some effect. Darius charges at Sonic, swings his axe at Sonic, Sonic blocking and countering off Darius' axe attacks, Draven smirked and use his ability to harm Sonic.

"**Stand Aside!**" Draven shouted.

Draven threw his axes at Sonic in a line. Sonic pushes off Darius, turns his head to see two axes coming towards him so he dodge out of the way but unfortunately, the axe hit and slash Sonic right to his right shoulder dealing with physical damage causing Sonic to scream in pain. Sonic clung to his right shoulder with his right arm feeling the pain. Katarina teleports in front of Sonic again using her **Shunpo** ability, jumps in the air and spin herself around use her ability at Sonic once again.

"**Sinister Steel!**" Katarina shouted.

Katarina whirls her dagger at Sonic, throwing it towards him and hits him right to his right chest dealing with damage making Sonic scream in pain and Katarina delivers a spinning roundhouse kick right to his face and kicks him again for the second time and again hits Sonic with a spinning hook kick.

"You're really handsome when you're bleeding cutie." Katarina smiled.

After Katarina's comment towards Sonic, Draven smirked and take this chance to hit Sonic with his strong technique. Draven ran as fast as he can to using **Blood Rush**, he then spin his axes together and ready to hurl it over at Sonic.

"**Whirling Death!**" Draven shouted.

Draven hurls two of his massive axes in a given direction over at Sonic rapidly and hits Sonic with a brutal striking blow that made Sonic being lifted up in the air. Katarina using her **Shunpo**, teleports at Sonic and deliver few swings using her blades and axe kicks Sonic down back to the ground crashing towards it by hitting on his back and launches himself from the ground and backflipping two times and lands the ground on one knee.

Katarina and Draven rushed over at Sonic, hitting Sonic with everything. Sonic quickly using his reflexes, his senses and using his sword to dodge, evade and he countering and blocking off Katarina and Draven's weapon attacks at him rapidly. Both fighters uses this as a distraction for Darius to prepare to use his strong blow to end and defeat the hedgehog hero. Katarina launches a kick at Sonic, Sonic quickly dodges the kick and hits Katarina with a sweep kick. Draven swing one of his massive axe's at him but Sonic deflect the axe with his sword and sends Draven a striking punch and hits him with an homing attack. Katarina rushes at Sonic and what she did, surprises Sonic with a passionate kiss on the lips. Sonic was caught off guard by this and Katarina giggled, sending Sonic a passionate kiss and departs her lips away from him and winks at him.

Afterward, she double kicks Sonic away doing a backflip from a short distance away from Sonic and Darius using this opportunity to strike Sonic and readied his axe to finish Sonic.

"Time to end this Sonic. **Noxian Guillotine!**" Darius shouted.

Darius leap in the air to Sonic and strikes a devastating blow by swinging his downward in the vertical slash to deal with true damage. Darius hit his axe at Sonic and finally defeated Sonic, so did Katarina and Darius but their faces turn into utter shock. Darius look on and he too was in utter shock, Sonic somehow blocked the devastating blow with his sword using his strength and glares daggers at the fighter.

"You guys just made me mad. I'm going to end this right now and get some answers out of you." Sonic threatened.

Sonic viciously pushes Darius away from him in a short distance and use his technique at Darius.

"**Sonic Slash!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic swings his sword downward in a vertical slash creating a wave of wind energy from the blade and hurls it at Darius. Darius try to block it off but the energy wave of wind blows him out of the way. Draven comes in and spin his axes at Sonic to hit him using **Spinning Axe**. Sonic guards himself with his sword, blocks the spinning axes and hits Draven with a sweep kick and then backflip kicks him in the air. After that, Sonic launches himself up in the air, jumping towards Draven and swings his sword four times and homing attacks Draven down to the ground. Darius comes in and swings his axe at Sonic using his **Decimate technique**. He swung his axe with a 425-radius area. Sonic jumps up in the air, evade the technique, spins himself around and use his new ability as well.

"**Rapid Wind!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic swung his sword three times creating a chain of wind waves over at Darius hitting with every slash and pushes off Darius. Draven leaps over at Sonic swings his axe at him but Sonic uses his quickness and dodge the axes and then swings himself around and swing his sword around using another one of his abilities.

"**Razor Wind Slash!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic swing his sword in the horizontal slash creates a blue wind blade of energy from his sword and impales it through Draven sending him to deal with severe damage from this new technique and Draven screamed in pain collapse to the ground and crashes on the back. Katarina uses **Shunpo** and swings her blades at Sonic, Sonic quickly dodges from the assassin and struck behind her with a homing attack against the ground sending a big impact against the ground and Sonic jump away and uses **Sonic Slash** over to Katarina. Katarina rolls out of the way doing an aerial cartwheel and do a spinning flip and lands the ground on her feet.

Katarina throw her daggers at Sonic using Sinister Steel to damage Sonic, the hedgehog hero deflects the daggers using his sword and dashes over at Katarina and the two engage in a fight to swing their weapons at each other. A minutes after, Katarina surprises Sonic with a sweep kick but Sonic knew this was coming so he hops from the kick and double kicks Katarina in the chest and even surprises Katarina with another technique to pull off from his sleeve.

"**Sonic Blade!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic dashes towards Katarina pointing through his sword against Katarina and does it a few times and then hits the assassin with one final dash sending the assassin some severe damage with this technique. Sonic seen Katarina being lifted up in the air after receiving amounts of damage and then Sonic launches himself in the air, dashing Katarina and then brutally bashes her with his **Sonic Boost** hitting Katarina to the ground with a loud thud and collapses to the ground.

Sonic lands on the ground and before Sonic could do anything else, Draven made one last attempt to hurt Sonic but however, Sonic hits Draven with a spinning roundhouse kick, spins Draven and sends him flying over to the wall and hits himself hard towards the rock wall with a big crash and collapses to the ground. Darius comes out of nowhere and hits Sonic with a **Noxian Guillotine** to defeat Sonic for the second try. Darius thought he had gotten Sonic but Sonic again blocks off the technique and glares at the warrior.

"Now who sent you to try capturing me?" Sonic questioned.

"I answer to know one." Darius countered.

"Oh really, answer this."

Sonic surprises Darius with his **Sonic Boost**, bashing the warrior against him towards the wall and leaves a big impact and then Sonic uses **Rapid Wind** swinging his sword three times, hurling a chain of three wind wave energy over to Darius and sends him to deal with more amount of damage. After the fight, Darius collapses to the ground unconscious and the rest of the team had been defeated.

Kenny flies over to Sonic and look around.

"That was some fight." Kenny commented.

"You're telling me, they said that they're working for the empire called the Noxus. Ring any kind of bells to you Kenny?"

"No, never heard of the empire or the name. It's very new to me, did do some investigating while you were fighting."

"Oh yeah?"

"It appears that there are an empire of bad villains working for the leader of Noxus."

"Do you find out the name of the leader?"

"No, I did not."

"I see. Well that takes care of the Noxus members, let's keep moving before any more of them show up or the three wake up."

"Good idea, let's go out of here."

Sonic puts away his sword, Team Sonic rescue on to their next journey and destination for the last stone of the Element of Harmony leaving their attackers behind unconscious.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Scourge who is still alive and looking for someone.

"Oh wait until I get my hands on that blue punk, he'll be sorry." Sonic growled.

Sonic look around searching Sonic but could not seem to find him so he dashes on using his speed and continue his search for his hero counterpart.

* * *

_Somewhere, outside the Island…_

A figure arrive to the island flying in the air and scanning the island for a certain rival that the figure knew. The rival was Sonic the Hedgehog that the figure has been searching for.

"Sonic, you may have defeated me but I'm still alive and I'm going to finish what I've started." The figure said before flying over to the island.

* * *

_In the jungle…_

A big and buff character jumping from tree after tree and looking for someone and he was pretty angry.

"Sonic, where in the hell are you? I know you're in the island and I'll make you pay." The suspect snarled.

The suspect jumps down to the ground, punches the tree and continue on with its search.

* * *

_Elsewhere, the Death Swamp…_

The swamp was very quiet that now the vicious reptile has been defeated by the hands of Sonic the Hedgehog with Nidalee and Kenny, in the swamp water, something was bubbling and as seconds after, something came bursting out from the water and start roaring with anger and aggression. It was Rex who had came back alive and roared again.

"Sonic! I don't know where you are but I got your scent and I'm going to destroy you and kill you even your cat friend!" Rex shouted.

Rex regenerates himself, healing up his wounds and put some new clothes and on and leaves the swamp and search for the hedgehog hero to get his revenge.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**Oh no, all four of Sonic's enemies is searching for him. First is Scourge who is still alive and searching for Sonic, Rex came back alive and left the swamp and two unfamiliar characters came to the fray and are on the hunt for the blue hedgehog hero. What will happen next, what will Noxus plan next for Sonic? What surprises lies ahead for Team Sonic? Tune in next time and find out for the next scene and chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	44. Act 2 Scene 18: The Hunted

Chapter 44: The Hunted

Team Sonic exit out through the canyons leaving their attackers behind as they were defeated by the hands of Sonic with his sword techniques. They stopped for a moment to treat Sonic's wound. Kenny uses the first aid kit to help Sonic heal up his wound on his right shoulder and his right chest from taking the nasty wounds from Draven and Katarina with their sharp weapons.

"There you go, all better." Kenny patched.

Sonic look over to his right shoulder and his right chest see them all patched up.

"Thanks Kenny, it was just only a scratch on my right shoulder." Sonic reminded.

"That may be true but you got struck in your right chest very brutally. I don't know how you take it but you are quite strong." Kenny commented.

"True that's because all the training I've had for three months and from sailing here to this island."

"Right. Anyway, are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah. I'm up and running again it was just only a scratch on my right shoulder and my right chest will be alright. Let's get moving, collect the last stone and get out of this island."

"Good idea."

Sonic raise himself up on his feet, grab his bag and his sword and Kenny put away the first aid kit in his backpack and grabbing his gear and Team Sonic resume to reach their destination to collect the last stone. Unaware, Team Sonic are being hunted by four characters wanting revenge and that's not all, a group of strange creatures spying on Sonic and pursue to follow him.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail guild, Magnolia Town…_

The day went normal as usual at Fairy Tail. The guild usually be loud, rowdy and out of control with fights breaking out and go crazy. But today the entire guild miss their hedgehog hero and his exceed partner. It has been almost two weeks since Team Sonic left for Tartarus Island to collect the powerful crystal call the Elements of Harmony.

Lucy, Laki, Cana, Evergreen, Kinana and Wendy miss Sonic even more and Erza truly misses her husband and his partner while they're away. Mirajane attending the bar with the help of Kinana and Lisanna around the guild. Team Natsu arrive back to the guild completing their job together alongside with Wendy and Carla.

"We're back!" Natsu shouted.

"Welcome back you guys." Mirajane greeted.

"Hey Mira, has Sonic and Kenny came back from Tartarus Island yet?" Lucy asked.

"No, they haven't."

"Oh…"

"While the two are away, it hasn't been the same with him since they left from the Grand Magic Games." Gray stated.

"Yeah, it hasn't been the same without Sonic and Kenny. I miss them so much." Wendy frowned.

"Me too child, Sonic and Kenny can take care of themselves but I'm worried about them." Carla said with a sad look.

"Me too Carla."

"Sonic and Kenny will come back with the stones and he will fulfill his promise. Didn't he told us before they left?" Natsu reminded.

"Yeah that's true and Sonic always keeps his promises." Lucy agreed.

"But still it's been over two weeks since they left." Gray reminded.

"Tell me about it."

"Anyway, I want to fight Sonic again and I want to fight his Super form four." Natsu challenged.

"Are you an idiot no scratch that, you are an idiot. Sonic will pummel you into a coma with his super level four and you see how strong he is using his **Super Sonic Beam 10x**?" Gray questioned.

"Yeah so what, I can take that hit."

"No you can't flame brain, he'll end up dismantling you and beat you in seconds."

"Who you calling a flame brain stripper!"

"You flame breath!"

Natsu and Gray getting into an argument. Erza walk to the counter and takes a seat on a stool.

"Hey Erza, the usual right?" Mirajane remembered.

"Yes. A piece of strawberry cake." Erza requested.

Mirajane cuts a piece of strawberry cake for Erza, puts it on a plate and hands it over to her with a fork.

"Thank you Mira." Erza thanked.

"You're welcome. Still missing Sonic and worrying about him?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes. A little but I know Sonic and Kenny will be fine and will return back home."

"That's good to hear."

"So how are things with you and Zack?"

"Well… he's been training through his time from the guild, sometimes go out on jobs to earn some jewel."

"I see."

"We haven't hang out as much and he's been a little distant from me."

"Do you know why?"

"I don't think so but he mentioned to me that he's been training to fight alongside with Sonic to face Darkness and his henchman whenever Darkness comes out of hiding."

"Oh yeah. So he's been preparing himself?"

"You can say that. This war between Sonic and Darkness is not like the one before seven years ago, this is very intense. His henchman are gruesome, cruel and even intense."

"Now that you've mentioned it, that pale grey echidna and that elephant are very strong and powerful the way they fight when they ambushed us back at Shirotsume Town and during the Grand Magic Games incident."

"That has me worried about Sonic, Erza. Can Sonic defeat Darkness and his henchman once and for all and stop this darkness for good?"

"That's the question I've been thinking of every day and when I wake up from my sleep without Sonic's side. I know for the fact that Sonic will defeat Darkness, I can feel it in my heart. Sonic and Darkness knew each other way back from their world and they even hated each other making their rivalry so strong and intense."

"I hope he can defeat Darkness, I always believe in Sonic and never stop believing him. Sonic will defeat Darkness the Hedgehog."

Moments after, Natsu approaches to Mira and slam his fist down.

"Mira, where's that giant freak. I want to fight him right now." Natsu demanded.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted.

"Zack's is out training, why would you want to fight him?" Mirajane asked.

"Because I want to beat him again this time alone." Natsu answered.

"Hey I want to fight that giant freak too." Gray stepped in.

"Don't forget about me, I want to make him pay for beating me up." Gajeel said with a stern look stopping eating his iron.

"Speaking of which, where the hell is that sucker?" Laxus wondered.

Seconds after, Zack the black dragon slayer alongside with Jim enter in the guild. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus ganged up on Zack with a stern looks on their faces.

"There you are punk, I want to fight you right now." Natsu challenged.

"I want to fight you too, you beat me up with the others and I'm going beat you again just like what we did." Gray threatened.

"That's right, time to teach you another lesson." Gajeel cackled cracking his fist.

"I'm sure I'm going to enjoy breaking each and every bone you got." Laxus gritted.

"You all want to fight me?" Zack questioned.

"That's right." Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus answered in unison.

"OK. I'll fight all of you."

"Cool. I get to beat your ass again." Natsu cackled.

"Let's take this outside, we don't want the guild to be in ruins." Makarov stated.

Everyone nod their heads so everyone exit the guild out back so they can watch the fight.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Darkness appear out of the blue and in a secret spot watching the fight. He cross his arms and look on from afar with a smile on his face.

"This would be interesting. I wonder what Zack has in store." Darkness commented.

* * *

_Back with the guild…_

The three dragon slayers and the ice wizard standing across from a short distance from the black dragon slayer. Nobody didn't bother placing bets to the fight and just continue to watch to see what will happen. Makarov look on and then begin to raise his hand up and brings it down.

"Begin!" Makarov shouted.

The fight begin to start, Natsu was the first to ever charge over at Zack and jumps in the air and engulfs his fist into flames using his dragon slayer magic.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu begin to strike a punch delivering a first hit. Natsu thought he hurt Zack but to his surprise and so was everyone, they see Zack is covered in crystal and has some kind of a crystal-like armor using his magic.

"What the… you use Requip magic?" Natsu asked.

"That's right, I don't actually have only dragon slayer magic, I have another magic as well. This is my **Crystal Armor**." Zack countered.

Erza became shock to see Zack using Requip magic including everyone else.

"Sonic never told me that Zack uses Requip magic." Erza said in shock.

"Neither did Kenny, they must've kept this a secret from all of us." Lucy clarified.

"It must've been, since they've known Zack when Sonic fought him when he was control by his darkness rage Sonic and Kenny must've kept this a secret."

Natsu backed away and growled.

"We'll see about that." Natsu growled.

Zack summon two swords from his hands using his requip magic. He then charges over at Natsu and swings his weapons at the fire dragon slayer. Natsu dodge every sword swing that Zack can throw, while being distracted by Natsu, Gajeel charges in, he jumps up in the air and forms his arm into an iron sword.

"**Iron Dragon Sword!**" Gajeel shouted.

Gajeel swings his sword at Zack using this as a distraction by Natsu. Seconds after, Zack suddenly senses Gajeel and blocks off his iron sword and pushing him off. Laxus rushes in and strikes the black dragon slayer with his lightning dragon slayer magic.

"**Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist!**" Laxus shouted.

Laxus engulfs his fist with lightning and strikes it at Zack, Zack quickly counters Laxus with a striking crystal punch knocking him off away from him thus Natsu delivering a strike against Zack right in the face instead of hitting him in his crystal armor. Gray decide to take matters of his own hands so he use his ice magic and use it against Zack.

"**Ice-Make: Cannon!**" Gray shouted.

Gray brings his hands together, getting in motion and creates a cannon made out of ice and aims it at Zack. Once he target Zack, he had then fires his cannon at Zack. Zack ducks from the cannon shot and dashes over at the ice wizard, revert back to his normal state and uses his black dragon slayer magic.

"**Black Dragon Brutal Fist!**" Zack shouted.

Zack charges in, forms darkness into his fist and strikes a brutal blow right against Gray in the face and sends the ice wizard flying from the black dragon slayer from a long distance and hits the wall pretty hard and collapse to the ground unconscious. Zack senses Gajeel striking him with his iron sword form into his arm so Zack summon his sword and blocks off the iron dragon slayer and pushes him off. Natsu and Laxus charging in and begin to strike but Zack then counter them using his magic to counter off two dragon slayers.

"**Black Dragon Wing Attack!**" Zack shouted.

Zack summoning two streams of darkness from his hands and swing them over at Natsu and laxux, hitting them with hard force. Natsu and Laxus is seen collapsing to the ground and Gajeel growled, he raise himself up on his feet and charge over at Zack.

"Iron Dragon…"

Before Gajeel would chant his dragon spell to attack Zack, then out of nowhere then perform a new set of dual element with his dragon slayer magic.

"**Black-Sky Dragon Shredding Fist!**" Zack shouted.

Wendy jump in shock hearing the words coming from Zack's mouth.

"Did he just say Sky Dragon?" Wendy asked.

Zack engulfs his fist into a high-velocity black wind and hits Gajeel with this technique, hitting him like a grinding-drill effect. Gajeel screamed feeling the effects of the technique and gets pushed away from Zack sent flying from a long distance and hits the wall.

"GAJEEL!" Levy cried.

* * *

_The Sidelines…_

Everyone watch in shock of this incoming technique and stunt that Zack had pulled.

"This must be one of his new dual elements just like Natsu's." Erza clarified.

"How did he obtain that dual element?" Lucy asked.

"He must've obtain it by eating Wendy's Sky Dragon Roar spell." Carla pointed.

"Really? He ate it? When did this happen?"

"It happen three months ago when he was bad and attacked the different guilds searching to kill Sonic." Wendy remembered.

"Yeah I remember it but I still don't trust Zack. He wanted to kill Sonic just when Sonic return back to the guild from sleeping for seven long years."

"Yeah I remember that." Happy said.

* * *

_To the Fight…_

Zack had a stern look on his face so he turn to his attention over Natsu and Laxus.

"Another Dual Element?" Laxus wondered.

"He has **Black-Fire Dragon Mode** and now **Black-Sky Dragon Mode**? What's next?" Natsu pondered.

"Are you guys are going to stand there or fight?" Zack questioned.

"I don't know who the hell this guy is but he's asking for a beatdown." Natsu snarled.

Natsu charges over at Zack and strike a punch, Zack gets out of the way, counters Natsu away and Natsu then star throwing punches at Zack. Zack dodging them, blocking off the punches and after for a fice punches and kick, Zack then uppercuts Natsu up in the air and out of nowhere, Laxus barge in and hits Zack with his **Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist**. Zack feel the lightning effect with this brutal strike and backs away feeling the pain. Natsu recovers himself and dashes downward over to the black dragon slayer using his fire dragon slayer technique to gain the advantage against the black dragon slayer.

"**Fire Dragon Sword Horn!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu engulf himself with flames around himself and hits Zack in the head with his head with strong force. Zack begin to scream feeling the pain, Laxus then charges over at Zack and strikes Zack once more again with his **Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist** strikes Zack right in the face. Natsu hits Zack with **Fire Dragon Talon** and **Fire Dragon Flaming Elbow** doing some more damage and effect to Zack. Zack is seen flying towards a tree and crashes through it and hits the wall.

Zack prompts himself up to his feet, shaking his head and cracking his neck.

"That hurt… a lot. You guys hit like a bitch." Zack taunted.

"A bitch huh? I'll show you who's a…"

Before Natsu would finish his sentence, Zack rushes quickly to Natsu, hits him with his **Black-Sky Dragon Shredding Fist** with brute force to his chest, sending Natsu flying out of sight. Laxus try attacking Zack but Zack then counters Laxus off with another ability of his magic.

"**Black-Sky Dragon Claw!**" Zack shouted.

Zack engulfs his foot with high-velocity black winds and sends it right at Laxus, deliver a strong and forcing kick towards him kicking him from a short distance. Natsu roared, rushing in towards Zack, he jumps up in the air and engulfs his fist with flames.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted.

Zack shrug his shoulders, begin to counter Natsu with his magic to knock off the fire dragon slayer.

"**Black-Sky Dragon Crushing Fang!**" Zack shouted.

Zack begin covering one of his hands with black wind and send him a crushing strike, Natsu sees this incoming technique so instead he then strikes Zack with his other ability.

"**Fire Dragon Claw!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu descends down to deliver a kick leaving a trail of fire, before Zack could try to stop and attack Natsu but what he didn't know that Laxus appear behind of Zack and then uses **Raging Bolt** sending a terrify shock against Zack feeling the effects of the lightning and screaming in pain. Natsu then hits his **Fire Dragon Claw** after being distracted by Laxus. Laxus again hits Zack with **Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist** and Natsu comes in and strikes Zack with his **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** stunning Zack and Natsu and Laxus backed away. Gajeel returns back to the fight and hits Zack with his **Iron Dragon Club** forming an iron pillars and strikes Zack downward and hits Zack with an **Iron Dragon Sword** to deliver more damage.

Gajeel regroup with the others, three of them look at each other, nod their heads and begin to build up some magic and go on to finish off the black dragon slayer.

"**Fire Dragon…**"

"**Iron Dragon…**"

"**Lightning Dragon…**"

"**ROAR!**" Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus roared in unison.

The three dragon slayers brathed out their roar combining it altogether into one giant spell and it strike Zack with a cruel blow creating a massive shockwave explosion. Everyone shielded themselves with their arms covering themselves from the shockwave. The explosion shockwave ended in seconds and everyone then look on and see that Zack shielded himself standing on his guard and had a stern look on his face and crack his neck. He was bruised and his clothes were a little somewhat in tatters and get to his stance.

"That really hurt… you guys are strong." Sonic complimented.

"How is he still standing?" Gajeel asked.

"It's like fighting Sonic." Natsu commented.

"Well he's not Sonic, I'm going to beat this scumbag once away or another." Laxus growled.

Laxus begin to build up more lightning from the sky and begin to use his strong spell to end the fight.

"**Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halbard!**" Laxus shouted.

Laxus forms a giant spear-like lightning magic from his hands and hurls it over at Zack hoping this would end it and it hit Zack once way or another and creates a lightning pillar. Everyone watches in awe thinking if the fight is over but to their dismay even the dragon slayers dismay, what surprises them is that Zack had begun to eat the lightning like it was nothing and it shock everyone seeing Zack eating the lightning.

"How in the…" Laxus stunned.

"Whoa…" Gajeel stuttered.

"How is possible?" Natsu pondered.

After eating every last bit of lightning, Zack then begin to activate **Black-Lightning Dragon Mode** and get to his stance.

"Come on." Zack taunted.

"I'm going to pound you for that!" Laxus shouted.

Laxus charges at Zack to strike the black dragon slayer with a roar. Zack then begin to use his newfound abilities into good use.

"**Black-Lightning Dragon Hammer Fist!**" Zack shouted.

Zack engulfs his fist with black lightning and strikes Laxus with a brutal blow sending Laxus flying towards the wall crashing towards it and leaving a big impact to the ground. Natsu and Gajeel charge at Zack and strike him with their abilities, Zack then engage in a two on one fight against each other. Natsu and Gajeel delivering striking blows at Zack as Zack continue to dodge and blocking the strikes coming from Natsu and Gajeel.

* * *

_With Darkness the Hedgehog…_

Darkness watching on the fight with amusement. He had a smile on his face as the fight goes on.

"This is becoming an amazing fight. Zack is putting up all the stops and gain a new Dual Element for his collection. Hmm… I wonder what he has in store when facing Sonic and showing his true colors." Darkness wondered.

* * *

_To the Fight…_

Natsu gets struck by Zack sending him flying and Gajeel using his iron sword, swings it at Zack. Zack dodges the sword swings and after another dodge he then begin counter Gajeel off.

"**Black-Lightning Dragon Claw!**" Zack shouted.

Zack engulf his feet with black lightning and then sends Gajeel an enhanced powerful kick hitting him in the chest with a shocking lightning blow and sends Gajeel away in a long distance. Natsu jumps in the air and strikes Zack with a punch but Zack counters Zack by catching Natsu by his wrist, spun him around and tosses him over at Gajeel as they crash towards one another. Laxus comes behind of Zack to surprise him with a strike but Zack senses Laxus behind him so he turn around quickly in a 180 degree spin and strikes Laxus with a **Black-Lightning Hammer Fist** hits Laxus in the face and sends him away to the ground. Natsu returns back and hits Zack with a roundhouse kick but Zack quickly ducks down and then uppercuts him and grabs him in the ankles and slams him down with brute force.

Laxus roared and uses **Raging Bolt** at Zack but unfortunately, Zack rolls out of the way was about to strike but he gets struck behind from Gray who had came back into the fight using **Ice-Make: Cannon**.

"You think that's going to stop me giant freak, think again. **Ice-Make: Hammer!**" Gray shouted.

Gray forms his hands and summons a giant hammer made of ice and hits Zack. Zack then punches the ice hammer, after breaking the hammer made of ice, Gray then uses this as a distraction and use his magic once more.

"**Ice-Make: Lance!**" Gray chanted.

Gray shoots multiple spear lances of ice and some of them hits Zack and then Natsu then goes forward and use this to his advantage.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu engulfs his fist with fire and strikes Zack with a strong punch with powerful force. Zack gets hit and uses this to strike Natsu.

"**Black-Lightning Dragon Crushing Fang!**" Zack shouted.

Zack charges his hand with black lightning and then strikes Natsu out of nowhere striking him with his fingertips paralyzing Natsu with lightning making Natsu screaming in pain. Gray charges over at Zack to strike him with his ice magic.

"**Ice-Make: Scythe!**" Gray chanted.

Gray creates a giant scythe made of ice and swings it at Zack going pass Zack but Zack suddenly summon two of his swords and blocks the ice wizard. Seconds after, Zack pushes off Gray with strong force breaking the ice scythe and strikes Gray with a **Black-Lightning Dragon Hammer Fist**. The technique strikes Gray in the face and sent Gray flying away but Zack wasn't done yet, he grabs Gray by his ankles, spin him around. Laxus rushes in to attack Zack but however, Zack sees Laxus coming so he tosses Gray over to him. The two crash towards one another and Zack then finish two of them off with his strong spell to end the lightning dragon slayer and the ice wizard.

"**Black-Lightning Dragon Storm Breaker!**" Zack chanted.

Zack begun raise his arm up in the air and begin to building up lightning, charging his technique from the sky and fires a massive thunder beam over at Laxus and Gray damaging them severely with a powerful shock with black lightning.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Gray and Laxus screamed in unison.

"GRAY!" Juvia cried.

"LAXUS!" Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen shouted in unison.

After suffering a massive thunderbolt shock, the two collapse to the ground and they laid unconscious in defeat. Zack turn back his attention over to Gajeel who know in his **Iron Dragon Scales** glaring over at the black dragon slayer.

"You just messed with the wrong dragon slayer punk." Gajeel insulted.

"Come on and bring it, this time I won't lose again." Zack taunted.

Zack begin to change his look as he activate his dragon scales.

"**Black-Lightning Dragon Scales!**" Zack chanted.

Zack cover himself with black and blue dragon scales and get to his stance. Zack and Gajeel then engage in a brutal fight as both of them begin to send rapid punches towards one another going at it and never backing down to anyone.

* * *

_The Sidelines…_

Everyone watches in awe as the fight continue on.

"Whoa. I have to admit, Zack is quite strong." Lucy admitted.

"Not strong as Sonic, he's beaten Zack before without any trouble at all." Happy stated.

"Yeah that's true tomcat but his training is really pulling it off." Carla pointed.

"That may be true but he's been training everyday just to be strong as Sonic." Jim notified.

"It'll be impossible to be strong as Sonic. He has super form powers and Chaos Energy. No one can't overcome Sonic's magic." Lucy reminded.

"That's true. I just hope that they beat that no good for nothing scumbag for taking over my body three months ago." Cana hoped.

"You're still remembering about that?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. He had some nerve to take over my body like a damn ghost and use me to get to Sonic. That's a load of BS if you ask me."

Erza looking on examining every detail of the fight.

"_Why does he want to get strong? To have a rematch with my husband, is it that he want to fight alongside of him? What is it then?_" Erza thought.

"Erza are you ok?" Mirajane asked breaking Erza's thoughts.

"Yes. Just thinking is all." Erza answered.

"Something about Sonic?"

"No, not at all just some other things."

"About what?"

"I rather talk about it in another time."

* * *

_To the Fight…_

It had been five minutes as Gajeel and Zack going at it throwing off random and rapid strikes at each other. Gajeel try hitting Zack with a punch by Zack uppercuts Gajeel and tackles him but Natsu intervened and hits Zack with a kick. Gajeel hits Zack with a punch for another time this time hitting Zack in the gut, Zack shrieked, feeling somewhat pain from Gajeel so he pushes the two dragon slayers off and strike both of them with punches. Gajeel and Natsu try to counter off Zack but the black dragon slayer knew what is coming so he surprises both of the dragon slayers with his technique of his magic.

"**Black-Lightning Dragon Claw!**" Zack shouted.

Zack hits Natsu and Gajeel with black lightning engulf into his feet. This attack struck Natsu away from him but Gajeel somehow blocked off the technique and hits Zack with his **Iron Dragon Hard Fist**. This hits Zack and sends him away in a short distance. Gajeel then take the initiative and use his another dragon slayer ability.

"**Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!**" Gajeel shouted.

Gajeel form his right arm into an iron lance and shoots green particles at Zack. Zack sees this and use his another technique to counter off the particles.

"**Black-Lightning Dragon Wall!**" Zack shouted.

Zack slam down his fist into the ground creating huge black lightning barrier to block the particles coming towards him. Zack watches on but sees Gajeel nowhere in sight. He begin wondering around looking for him, out of nowhere Gajeel appears behind of Zack forms his arm into an iron sword using **Iron Dragon Sword**. He uses this and swings his arm-like sword over at Zack to hit him to deliver some damage, Zack looks behind him and rolls out of the way and forces Gajeel to swing his sword down to the ground causing it to be stuck in the ground. Zack uses this as his advantage so he charges over to the iron dragon slayer.

"**Black-Lightning Dragon Hammer Fist!**" Zack shouted.

Zack hits Gajeel with a black lightning into his fist striking a terrifying blow making Gajeel screamed in agony and seen flying towards the ground and crashes towards the wall and his iron scales disperse. Zack charges over at Gajeel ready to finish him off but Natsu interfere and hits Zack with a kick straight to the face and punches Zack. Zack falls to the ground and quickly gets up on his feet. Natsu and Gajeel came rushing in ready to end the fight so Zack smiled, spit out blood from his mouth and ready to use his striking blow to finish off the fight.

"Time to end this. **Black-Lightning Dragon Roar!**" Zack shouted.

Zack begin to shoot a massive black electricity from his mouth which forms a wide blast of this roar. The roar hit Natsu and Gajeel with this technique, both of them scream being hit and suffering through some pain coming from Zack as they flew up in the air and came crashing down to the ground and hits the ground hard with a loud thud. The roar ended and Zack stop and sees Natsu and Gajeel on the ground and by everyone's surprise, the three dragon slayers and the ice wizard had been defeated in the fray and they could not continue to fight.

"It looks like Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Laxus could not continue the fight so your winner is Zack Hyperion." Makarov announced declaring the winner.

Everyone rushed over to Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus's aid to check up on them to see if they're ok. Mirajane walk over to Zack with a smile on her face.

"That was amazing. You have been improving Zack." Mirajane commented.

"Thank you, I've been training a lot." Zack smiled.

Mirajane return the smile and kisses Zack on the lips. The master of the guild walk towards the black dragon slayer.

"Well done Zack, you have been getting quite strong during your training." Makarov complimented.

"Thank you master Makarov." Zack thanked.

"You're welcome. Keep this up and you might be nominated to the S-Class trials."

"Am I an S-Class now since you see me fight? Does this mean I'm promoted to be an S-Class wizard?"

"No. You have put up an amazing performance but you're not qualify to be an S-Class wizard yet."

"What about Sonic, he got promoted since he defeated Natsu?"

"Yes that is true but that's because Sonic performed powerful and stronger techniques that made him an S-Class. Also he saved the world two times and defeated three of the dragon slayers without any doubt and performed many more forms without using his super form but combining two elements together into one form. That's what made Sonic became a SSS-Class wizard."

"Oh I see. I just want to be like him and be make him proud."

"I know, Sonic is stronger than any wizard of the guild and I know he's not quite stronger than me and any other wizard saints. He is still the number one strongest of Fairy Tail and stronger than anyone that stand in his way and it'll be impossible to be in Sonic's level. Just try and be yourself."

"I'll try."

"Good and well done with that wonderful performance."

Makarov follows everyone back in the guild.

"Are you ok Zack?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah, I just want to follow in Sonic's path and his footsteps." Zack responded.

"I know, you'll be like Sonic like a hero and protect everyone but can't be strong as Sonic. You can always help him in need. That's what you need to look at, keep improving and Sonic will be proud of his apprentice."

"Thanks Mira."

"No problem, come on let's head back inside."

Zack nod his head and return back inside the guild.

* * *

_With Darkness…_

Darkness watched the entire fight of Zack vs. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus. He was merely impressed, the fight had entertained him and Darkness gave the black dragon slayer applaud to his successful win.

"What an amazing fight. Well done Zack, you've became quite strong during your training for almost two weeks. Let's see how strong you've become when you facing your mentor in due time but in other words, enjoy your win. You will definitely need it when you meet Sonic once again." Darkness grinned.

With that being said, Darkness begin to disappearing, teleporting out of sight heading on back to his hideout.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Team Sonic…_

Sonic and Kenny venture in through the woods after leaving from the canyons. The figures follow the duo as they walk through following to their destination.

"It's quiet… too quiet." Sonic expected.

"Yeah tell me about it, I don't like it Sonic." Kenny said looking around.

"Me neither, something doesn't seem right."

Just as Sonic expected, he then senses something or someone attacking him. Sonic turns around and hits a spinning roundhouse kick and hits someone on the ground. Sonic look on and sees an anthro crocodile with armor.

"What the…" Sonic trailed off.

"I didn't know Rex has an army." Kenny stated.

"Me neither, let's get out of here before…"

Before Sonic can finish off with his sentence, both Sonic and Kenny gets shot by sleeping darts and seconds after they were put to sleep, collapsing to the ground unconscious. More of the anthro crocodiles surrounding Sonic and Kenny.

"We got these two troublemakers. Let's take them to our leader." One of the anthro crocodiles commanded.

The anthro crocodiles tied up Team Sonic, grabbing their gear and weapons and takes them over at their hideout. Unaware their surroundings, Rex appear sees the scene and sees Team Sonic.

"So those scumbags are taking my prey to their leader and I know who it is: Renekton. I should've known, I'll kill him and then Sonic and his cat partner friend. This will be my lucky day." Rex sneered.

Rex follows the anthro crocodiles to their secret hideout and taking Team Sonic along with them. Three more suspects see the action and they even follow them to the secret hideout knowing they're coming from Sonic.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**It looks like Team Sonic had been captured by the army of anthro crocodiles. Who is Renekton and why does he have to do with any of this? How does Rex know Renekton that he mentioned of? What will happen next and will Sonic and Kenny get out of this or will Rex finally get his revenge? Tune in and find out next time on another exciting scene and chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	45. Act 2 Scene 19: The Lost Land

Chapter 45: The Lost Land

The army of anthro crocodile army enter through the forest with Sonic and Kenny and have gathered their gear along with them. Rex following in the shadows to stay out of sight and confront Team Sonic when he has the right opportunity and also to find and kill Renekton as he is the leader of the army. The army travel seven-to-nine miles to their destination and they have arrived to the ruin walls. The guards then release the gate and letting the army inside the ruin walls and closes the gates.

Rex sees the place and growled, seeing how tight the security it is.

"Damn. Now how in the hell am I supposed to get inside without catching any attention?" Rex asked.

All of sudden, a figure approach to Rex and tries to attack but Rex senses it so he turns around quickly and devours the creature by chomping on the neck and snap it by killing the creature and roared. It was a velociraptor and then Rex begin to eat the raptor like a crazed animal and roared again.

"Just wait Sonic and your cat friend, when I get my hands on you again I will eat you all up and make your head into my trophy!" Rex roared.

* * *

_Inside the ruin walls…_

There was a city of ruins and there was full of anthro crocodiles sees the guests who are asleep and held captive. They bring Team Sonic over to the building where their leader is and give their leader a full report. Once they arrive, they see a crocodile who stood 6'5 and weighs 350 lbs. it was a male and his eyes are red and sometime it glows red. He was sitting on a throne chair, his attire was some armor around his collar and wears a head armor, wears silver gauntlets around his wrists, and his sharp claws.

He look over to his army see the two captives in chains and being brought to his sight.

"Renekton, we have brought these two like you requested." The anthro crocodile guard informed.

"Excellent. Was there any trouble?" Renekton asked knowing he's the leader.

"No. Not at all."

"Excellent. This must be the hedgehog that killed my enemy: Rex "Atticus" Jones. I don't know how he did and he has collected the stone."

"Lord Renekton, they have collected five of the stones of the Elements of Harmony. We don't know where they are but they have it."

"Is that so, well take the hedgehog away but leave the cat here I want to have him as my pet. He may tell me where the stones are and the find where the last one is."

"Yes sir."

The anthro crocodile guards takes Sonic away leaving the exceed with Renekton. Renekton smiled, he walks over to the exceed and picks him up from the ground and smile.

"He'll be a great friend and a servant of me." Renekton smiled.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Darkness's Hideout…_

The dark hedgehog returns back to the hideout after watching the black dragon slayer's fight with a smile on his face. Darkness enter inside his quarters and pours a glass of wine and takes a sip of it. Sting and Death enters inside the room.

"Lord Darkness, where have you went off to?" Death asked.

"I went to go see the black dragon slayer name Zack. I've seen him fight." Darkness answered.

"Did those wizards spot you?" Sting asked.

"No, not at all. I hid in the shadows and watch the fight. I must say, that black dragon slayer has been improving and getting stronger since the last time we met. After all, I have a feeling that he is trying to be stronger than Sonic."

"How would you know that?"

"Face it, he's been training every day, going out on jobs and practicing his brawler fighting style. Sonic can even beat Zack using his Taekwondo and Krav Maga."

"You knew Sonic quite well don't you?" Death questioned.

"Correct. He and I had been fighting for so long and I know his fighting style. Either way, Zack has something else in mind and I have a feeling that he'll fight Sonic in due time."

"You sensed it?"

"Of course, he may fool everyone including Sonic and his exceed partner knowing they trust Zack but he can't fool me. I know it by heart and I can tell by his eyes. He's planning on something and I'll let him have his fun while have a world to conquer. How are we doing in the airship?"

"Everything is going as plan Lord Darkness, we'll be done by tomorrow." Sting reported.

"Excellent. That would be a great opportunity to strike and bring the world on their knees and kneel before me."

"So shall we get back to work then and checkup if anything is ready or not?" Sting asked.

"Yes please do, there is no room for any failure."

"We'll do Lord Darkness."

"You all are dismiss."

Sting and Death nod their heads and return back to their work. Darkness takes another sip of his drink and smile again.

"_Wherever you are Sonic, we will meet again if you remain alive from that cursed island._" Darkness thought.

* * *

_Elsewhere, the throne room…_

Kenny begin waking up from his unconscious slumber. He groan a little and groggily opening his eyes. He felt some metal behind him knowing that he's laying on top of something.

"Uh… where… where am I?" Kenny wondered.

Kenny sat up looking around and sees is surroundings, he realizes that he's in a cage and in a throne room which it is in ruins.

"What the… last time I remember, we were attacked by some anthro crocodile guards. They must've taken us here to their hideout. Oh no, where's Sonic?" Kenny wondered.

"So you're finally awake."

Kenny jump up in surprise, he look over to his right and sees the crocodile walking towards the cage carrying a blade.

"Rex…" Kenny trailed off.

"I'm not Rex. The name is Renekton and I'm the leader of my army. You seem to know Rex and I hear that your friend killed him." Renekton said looking into Kenny's eyes.

"Yeah. Where have you done to my best friend?"

"Oh he's locked up in a dungeon and we have your stuff. Now tell me, where are the five stones of the Elements of Harmony that you both collected?"

"I am not telling you anything. There's no way that I will never give them to you."

"Is that so, what if I tell you that if I let you and your friend go will you tell me?"

"No."

"You're testing my patience, tell where they are?"

"I refuse. I will never tell you where they are."

"*Roar* I'm getting sick of your pathetic games cat! Tell me where are the five remaining stones of the Element of Harmony or I'll kill you!"

"I said NO!"

"Then you leave me no choice, I'm going to torture you and get the answers out of you then. Prepare the torture!"

Two of the anthro crocodile guards takes Kenny away and prepare for the torture room.

"This time you will finally answer my question stupid cat." Renekton determined.

* * *

_Somewhere, the dungeon ruins…_

The anthro crocodile guards guarded the door where they held Sonic in. Sonic in the other hand laid on the ground still unconscious. Seconds after, he then groggily open his eyes and stir himself up sitting up from the ground and rub his head. He look around the area realizing that he's in a dungeon.

"What the… I must be in a dungeon." Sonic realized.

"Of course you are." A female voiced corrected.

Sonic look behind him, he sees a jet black hair sitting against the wall. She wore some armor and had a stern look on her face.

"So they captured you too huh?" the woman asked.

"Yeah but they capture my best friend and partner. They must've put him in a cage so that they can interrogate him for the stones." Sonic clarified.

"Wait you guys have collected the stones of the Elements of Harmony?"

"Yeah we've collected five of them exactly and now we're looking for the sixth stone."

"So you have completed these type of challenges."

"Yeah… I guess. I helped the jungle villagers from the orcs, fought a few assassins, fought these strange females name Cassiopeia and Zyra, fought the orcs and defeated their leader: Grommash and lastly defeated and killed Rex "Atticus" Jones."

"Really? You and your friend went through all of that to collect the five stones and did you say Cassiopeia?"

"Yeah, why did you ask? Do you know her?"

"Yes. I used to be her guard to search for the interesting artifact until she betrayed me and some serpent stone turned her into a half-snake."

"So that's explains why she looks like medusa… well almost but the snake tail told the difference."

"I know what you mean, were you on your way to find the sixth stone?"

"Yeah we were heading to the right direction and somehow we got ambushed by these crocodiles and took us here so here I am."

"Well I was only venturing looking for something to explore until iwas ambushed by Renekton's guards."

"Renekton?"

"He's a leader of the anthro crocodile army. As I was saying, I was ambushed by his guards and was brought here and they took my weapon and locked me in here for the rest of my life. They even send me some disgusting food but some clear fresh water helped."

"You drink the water?"

"Yes."

"Fair enough. Hey you know where I can find the sixth stone?"

"Yes but I'm afraid that you will not find that stone there."

"Why not?"

"Because the Noxus has the sixth stone and it is being kept in the Noxus Empire. That's where you'll find the last stone."

"I see. Well I'll just have to fight my way over there and collect the sixth stone."

"It is also lead by the leader of Noxus by the name Swain."

"Swain?"

"He's the Tactician and the leader of Noxus and commands his champions."

"I see. Well I'll fight Swain and force him to give me the sixth stone and then me and my friend can get out of the island."

"You've traveled here to Tartarus Island to collect the stones and leave? For what reason?"

"The world is in danger and I have friends back home at Fiore and wife back home waiting for me and my best friend to return."

"Are you some kind of a hero?"

"Yeah and I will do what it takes to collect the stones and save the world from my arch enemy name Darkness the Hedgehog."

The woman jumped by surprise, she admires Sonic's heroism and let a smile on her face.

"I've never seen so much heroism." The woman said with a smile.

"Thanks. I made promise to my friends and my wife that I will return back home alive and defeat my arch enemy once and for all. That's what got me here in the first place and I will finish the job no matter what the consequences are." Sonic smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. What's yours?"

"I am **Sivir, the Battle Mistress**." Sivir introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Sivir."

"Same to you as well. Wait a minute, you said you're a hedgehog?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"So are you the one, the chosen one to kill the black dragon?"

"So you know about the chosen one by the dragons didn't you?"

"While I was with Cassiopeia, I had discovered the carvings that a hedgehog from another world will come and defeat the black dragon to save Earthland and the world."

"I see. Well anyway, that's me and enough with the talking. I need to get the heck out of the place, find and rescue my best friend and head to Noxus. Oh by the way, where are we anyway?"

"We're here in the Lost Lands."

"The Lost Lands?"

"Yes. It is run by dinosaurs and crocodiles."

"Oh but there is no way I'm going to be crocodile food or stay here for the rest of my life. I got a world to save and friends back home and my wife waiting for me."

Sonic kip up himself to his feet and stretch himself and do a few warm up then make his way to the door.

"What are you doing, that door won't do anything." Sivir informed.

"You want to bet? I am not staying here in this disgusting dungeon." Sonic countered.

Sonic begin transforming into his **Ice Sonic** form shocking Sivir by this. Sonic place his hand against the door surprising Sivir as she looks on, what surprises her the most that Sonic freezes the door and seconds later Sonic then kicks the iced door breaking it into pieces with strong force and surprises the guards. Sonic step out of the dungeon cell revert back to his normal state.

"What's up guys?" Sonic greeted with a trademark smile.

The anthro crocodile guards take out their swords and begin attack Sonic with them. Sonic using Krav Maga fighting style, fighting them off taking their swords and killing them. One more guard try to attack Sonic but Sonic back flip behind the guard and pins him against the wall and stabs the sword through the crocodile guard and kill the guard right on the spot. After the little fight, Sonic returns back to Sivir who stepped outside the dungeon cell.

"That was amazing, what type of fighting style is that?" Sivir asked.

"Krav Maga, I also do Taekwondo." Sonic answered.

"You sure did a number on these guys."

"Yeah so are you coming to escape from this place or what?"

"Yes. Let's go."

***Track begin playing: Deadline (Modern Warfare 2)***

Sonic picks up the sword and hands it over to Sivir, the battle mistress gradually accepts it and Sonic takes the sword off the ground and both characters work together to escape the dungeon.

"There is an armory not too far from here, that's where they keep their stuff and even their prisoners stuff also." Sivir informed.

"Cool. That's where I kept the stones inside our gear so I just need to grab it, rescue my best friend and partner and we're out of here." Sonic said.

Sonic and Sivir begin to work together to escape from the dungeon ruins. The two use the shadows to hide and staying out of sight. Sivir begin taking out two guards all in once and hide them in the shadows as they were passing by and so both of them begin to proceed not to draw any attention.

"Which way?" Sonic whispered.

"This way, follow me." Sivir answered.

Sonic follows Sivir to the armory. They see two more guards up ahead so they again hide in the shadows. As they passing by, Sonic and Sivir nod their heads and they each take one of the guards into the shadows and kill them on the spot from drawing any attention so they cover their mouths so that the guards would not scream or cry for help. After it was done, the two begin to proceed to reach their destination. Seconds after, Sonic stopped Sivir warning her that there were five guards nearby.

"Damn it, how are we going to pass them?" Sivir asked.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Sonic smirked.

Sonic look for something but found a piece of rock so he takes the rock and tosses it to make some noises which alerting some guards to bring the attention. The guards check out the noise and so Sonic and Sivir sneak their pass by the guards and exits out of the area and the two proceed to their destination. Up ahead, they see four guards walking by so Sonic uses **Sonic Wind** technique blowing a blue wind at the guard causing a distraction. Afterward, Sivir charge in and kill one of the guards. Sonic uses his speed and start homing attack the second guard and use their sword to kill the guard. Two more guards take out their weapons but Sivir kicks them down, using two swords and kill both of the remaining guards and seconds after Sonic and Sivir hide the bodies in order not to alert any more of the guards.

"You fight well." Sonic commented.

"Thank you, so are you Sonic." Sivir responded.

"Let's continue before any of them spot us."

"Agreed."

Sonic and Sivir continue their way to the armory. A minute later from sneaking away from the guards as they were arm wrestling. They use the shadows to their advantage to avoid being caught, waiting for the perfect time to move fast and staying out of sight and proceed on through the hallways. Seconds after, they reached their destination to the door but it is guarded by two of the guards. The two characters hide and peaking over at the door.

"There's two more of them and it looks like its heavenly guarded." Sonic said.

"Yeah, I think I have an idea on this." Sivir said.

"You do, I did make my own disguise as a female crocodile so I'll lure them here and you can finish them off."

"Ok sounds good."

Sivir put on a disguise and walks to the guards showing off her sex appeal to attract their guards of her charm and looks. They ogled at the girl and Sivir winks at them and gesture them to come get her. The guards follow Sivir to a private spot so they can have some fun with her which it'll be a surprise but what they get is Sonic appear out of nowhere and defeats two of the guards and laid them unconscious. Sivir takes off the disguise, takes the keys and they approach to the door. Sivir using the keys and unlock the armory room and enters inside the room, Sonic sees his gear and Kenny's gear so he grabs it and collect his sword and Kenny's staff. As for Sivir, she only collect her weapon as it was shape as a giant disc-like blade and retrieve her materials and supplies.

Sonic check his backpack and looking into the secret pockets inside his backpack and sees that the stones are still there and zips up the secret pocket.

"OK, now that we got everything. Now time to go save my best friend, thank you for backup Sivir." Sonic thanked.

"You're welcome, do you need any help to help your friend?" Sivir asked.

"No I don't think so, you can go on ahead and take your departure. I have some unfinished business with Renekton."

"No. I'll stay and give you the helping hand and back you up, I got my weapon back so you may need a little help."

"Hmm. Good point. I may need a little backup, time to locate my partner."

Sonic using his computer on his wrist to locate Kenny nearby. Once he got the location, he track down Kenny and got the location.

"Found him, come on time to go save my best friend." Sonic commanded.

"Lead the way Sonic." Sivir followed.

Sonic and Sivir exits the armory and fight their way to find Sonic's exceed partner.

* * *

_The Torture Room…_

Kenny is being tied in the chair and he struggle free from the clutches of Renekton. The crocodile leader holding his blade and looking angrily at Kenny and growled ferociously.

"Now I am not going to ask you again and this is your last chance cat. Where are the five stones that you and your friend collected?" Renekton interrogated.

"I told you ugly crocodile. I am NOT telling you!" Kenny shouted.

"Roar* That's it, if you're not going to tell me then I'll torture the answers out of you and make you tell me."

Renekton was about to begin torturing Kenny but all of sudden, a crocodile guard burst in the room surprising Renekton.

"What the hell are you doing here? I am in a middle of the interrogation here." Renekton asked.

"Sir, the two prisoners. They have escaped and they're on their way here. They even grab their gear from the armory." The guard reported.

"WHAT! That persistent hedgehog and that bitch must've escape somehow. Prepare for the security, I don't those fools come to my throne room."

"Yes sir."

The guard dismissed and get on to his duties. Renekton look over to Kenny.

"You're lucky that you're not tortured… yet. When this is over, you're going to tell me where are the five stones that you guys collected." Renekton stated.

Renekton exits the torture. Kenny sighed in relief silently and knew who the prisoner is.

"_I knew Sonic will get out of the situation, we're getting the hell out of here._" Kenny whispered.

* * *

_With Sonic…_

Sonic fighting off the anthro crocodile guards using his swords and using his techniques to kill every guards that stood in his way alongside with Sivir as she backed Sonic up so she threw here blade at the guards to break through their defenses.

"_Hold on Kenny, I'm on my way to retrieve you._" Sonic thought.

* * *

_Outside the gates…_

Rex looking on at the gates, he hears the alarms as there is trouble inside the walls. He knows who was causing trouble and this gave Rex a chance so he then uses the blood from the raptor that he killed and put it at the gate. Rex waited for a little moment until all of sudden, a 40 feet tall green and black tyrannosaurus rex smell the blood rushing to the gates and then begin to bash through the gates breaking the gate walls and wreak havoc as the T-Rex begin roaring catching everyone's attention.

* * *

_With Sonic and Sivir…_

The two characters hear the dinosaur's roar so they turn their attention over to the T-Rex sees the predator begin eating the crocodiles to its prey.

"What the hell, is that a T-Rex?" Sonic pointed.

"Yes and someone must've lure the vicious dinosaur here." Sivir clarified.

"Maybe but we're wasting time, let's go collect my partner and get out of here before we're T-Rex meat."

"Agreed."

Sonic and Sivir return their focus to rescue Sonic's exceed partner. Unaware their surroundings, Rex came bursting in and begin to devour Renekton's guards by killing them, splattering blood on the ground and eating their limbs.

"I'm coming for you Sonic, you can't run from me!" Rex shouted.

* * *

_Renekton's Throne Room…_

Renekton sit in his throne chair waiting for Sonic's arrival. The guard enters inside the room and kneel down before Renekton.

"I have bring you news sir." The guard asked.

"Speak." Renekton permitted.

"There's a tyrannosaurus destroying the temple ruins."

"WHAT?! How is this possible?!"

"We have got word that it was planned by a certain crocodile who stood 8 foot tall."

"Who could it… Rex! Rex is still alive! He must've come to kill Sonic and come to kill me. This time I will kill that traitorous bastard!"

"What do you want me to do sir?"

Before Renekton would answer that question until suddenly, the doors burst open and it was Sonic and Sivir came rushing in. Three guards ready their weapons, Sivir use her ability to defeat the three guards.

"**Boomerang Blade!**" Sivir shouted.

Sivir hurls her crossblade over to the guards and killing them in seconds and Sivir catches her crossblade and get to her stance. Sonic hold his sword and get to his stance also. Renekton look on glaring daggers at Sonic.

"So you've finally come. I was expecting you." Renekton expected.

"Yeah well here I am and now tell me where are you keeping my partner?" Sonic demanded.

"Like I would tell you, I locked him up and you will never find him once I kill you."

"Bring it, Sivir you ready?"

"Always, I got your back Sonic."

***Track begin playing: Node Overload (Ratchet Deadlocked)***

Sonic and Sivir ready their weapons, Renekton picks up his blade, raises himself up from his throne chair and get to his stance. He begin roaring of fury and charges over at Sonic and Sivir. They both split up around the area, Renekton swings his blade over at Sonic. Sonic dodging the blade and blocks off Renekton's blade swing and deflects him using his sword. Sivir readied her crossblade and targeted Renekton to hit him.

"**Boomerang Blade!**" Sivir shouted.

Sivir throws her crossblade over at Renekton, the crocodile pushes Sonic and turns around and hits away the crossblade over to Sivir. Renekton rushes to Sivir and grabs her by the neck and chokes her to death.

"I'll kill you first bitch!" Renekton threatened.

Sivir struggles free from Renekton's hard grip. Sonic charges in, jumps up in the air and shouted.

"Get away from her! **Sonic Slash!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic swing down his sword downward in vertical slash creating a blue wave energy wave and it hits Renekton forcing to let go of Sivir and then Sonic uses **Sonic Boost** as he bashes Renekton over at the wall crashing through the wall breaking it into making it a hole of the wall. Sonic rushes over to Sivir and see if she was alright or not.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. He's strong I'll give him that." Sivir answered.

Sonic helps Sivir up to her feet. A second after, they hear a loud roar coming from Renekton exiting out the wall that he crashed through. His eyes glow red and his fury has been activated.

"Now you just made me angry! **Reign of Anger!**" Renekton shouted.

Renekton charge at Sonic and swings his blade at him but Sonic jump out of the way and swings his sword at Renekton but the raged crocodile deflect Sonic and surprises Sonic by striking him with a brutal punch right to his face and sends him flying towards the throne chair and crashes towards hit even breaking the chair by Renekton's punch. Renekton roared with pure rage, he jumps up in the air and swing down his blade downward to Sonic. Sonic sees this so he rolls out of the way and launches himself and dodges Renekton as he hits the ground creating a shockwave and create an impact towards the ground.

Sonic starfish kip up himself back to his feet but Renekton dashes over at Sonic using **Dice** technique hitting Sonic and then use **Slice** as he swings his blade around hitting Sonic, Sonic feel the pain as he screeched and flew towards the wall and hits himself. Renekton dashes over at Sonic and bashes against Sonic but Sonic jumps over Renekton and doing a 540 degree spin and lands on the ground facing Renekton. Renekton dashes at Sonic but a second later, Sivir jumps up in the air and threw her crossblade at Renekton.

"**Riochet!**" Sivir shouted.

Sivir hurls her crossblade at Rex striking him multiple times with numerous hits then comes back right to Sivir. Sonic rushes to the rage crocodile and use his sword and swings it at Renekton performing his ability as well.

"**Rapid Wind!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic swing his sword five times now creating a chain of wind slashes and all five of them striking Renekton, he crocodile screamed in pain feeling the effects of the technique. Sonic then dashes over forward and swings his sword at Renekton and lands down to the ground, skidded on the ground and turn his attention back to Renekton. Sivir regroup with Sonic. Renekton roared as the splash of blood bursting from his body and dripping down to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! That's it, now I'm going to kill both of you!" Renekton roared.

"This crocodile is going to be very tough to beat." Sivir commented.

"You're telling me. He's nothing compared to Rex as Rex is a whole different level." Sonic stated.

Renekton roared and get to his stance. Sonic and Sivir get ready to fight, just when Renekton was about to go to strike at Sonic or Sivir but all of sudden, someone had came bursting through the wall as it was another crocodile stood eight foot tall. The crocodile chomping on another crocodile's limbs and slams it down to the ground and glares at Sonic.

"SOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" the crocodile yelled.

Sonic recognize the voice and recognize the same crocodile.

"Rex!" Sonic shouted.

"That's right, I'm alive and I'm going to KIL YOU!" Rex threatened.

"Back off Rex, Sonic is mine to kill." Renekton demanded.

"Fuck you, I have a score to settle with Sonic and if that means killing you then so be it. I've been looking forward of killing you since you exiled me!"

"Wait you guys knew each other?" Sonic asked looking at Sivir who had a questionable look on her face.

"That's right, we used to be friends and fight together but Rex was always for himself so I exiled him and make sure he never return here to my sight and city again." Renekton answered.

"In other words, that's in the past and now I'm going to kill you and kill Sonic!" Rex shouted.

"Sivir." Sonic said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sivir asked.

"Go find my partner and get out of here. I'll meet you guys outside of the walls from this city ruins."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now go."

"Ok, be careful."

Sivir take her leave and search through the building looking for the exceed. Sonic puts away his sword and begin to transform into **Darkspine Sonic**, ascending it to level 2 making it **Darkspine Sonic 2**.

"If you all want me, come and get me." Sonic provoked in a deep voice.

Renekton charges at Sonic and prepare to strike but Rex came out of nowhere and begin to strike at Renekton and hits him in the face sending him flying through the wall. Rex charges at Sonic and strikes another punch but Sonic ducked down and strikes Rex with his technique.

"**Inferno Fist!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic engulfs his fist with inferno flames and strikes a brutal punch against Rex in the face snding him flying from a short distance. Renekton charges at Sonic jumping in the air and descending down at him using his sharp claws. Sonic again use his technique against Renekton this time.

"**Pyro Takedown!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots a sphere made of inferno flames and hits Renekton creating a flaming explosion and a shockwave in the room pushing Renekton down to the ground and crashes towards it leaving a trail of rubble. Renekton and Rex roared out of rage and they dash on forward to Sonic ready to go another round against the hedgehog hero.

* * *

_With Sivir…_

Sivir was sent to find Sonic's partner Kenny as she check for different rooms hoping to find him. She look different room to different room searching for Sonic's partner. She then come across a nearby room which she hadn't check so she unlocks the door, entering inside which appears to be a torture room. Sivir glances over to the exceed who is tight up in the chair so she rushes over to the exceed.

"Are you alright? You must be Sonic's partner?" Sivir asked.

"Yeah in the flesh. Sonic told you to come find me did he?" Kenny pondered.

"Yes he did, he sent to find you and give you your stuff and your staff."

Sivir freed Kenny from the chair and the Kenny was free. He takes his gear and his staff that Sivir handed and gear himself up.

"So where's Sonic now?" Kenny asked.

"Fighting Renekton and Rex." Sivir answered honestly.

"What? Rex is still alive?"

"Yes and now he wants revenge against you and Sonic."

"We got to go help him."

"No, Sonic told me to take you out of here."

"That means you leave with me as well?"

"Yes."

"I trust Sonic much from my heart and soul and I know he will make it out alive. Let's go."

Before the pair could leave, five anthro crocodile guards appear in the room and ready their weapons at Sivir and Kenny. Sivir glared and throw her crossblade at them using her ability.

"**Riochet!**" Sivir shouted.

Sivir throw her crossblade at the guards. It hit one of them then bounces to another guard then another then another delivering furious attacks and defeating them in an instant. After that is done, the croosblade returns back to Sivir and she catches it with her hand.

"Whoa now that's awesome." Kenny complimented.

"Thank you." Sivir thanked.

* * *

_Back with Sonic in the Throne Room…_

***Track begin playing for the fight: Waking the Sleeping Giant (God of War 2)***

The fight had became very intense for Sonic, Renekton, and Rex. Sonic is seen flying against the wall crashes towards it. Rex and Renekton engage in a fight as their fury had activated. Renekton dodging away Rex's claw slashes at him and so Renekton surprises the demonic crocodile by shoulder tackling him through the wall and the two crocodiles are in Renekton's bedroom. Rex picks up Renekton and throws him at his big bed, crashing down and breaks it. He then uses the rubble and swings it at Renekton, Renekton catches it and pushes Rex against the wall and head-butts Rex and slams his face down to the nearby drawer and again and then picks up the drawer and slams it down at Rex.

Rex prompts himself up to his feet, roared in anger and then grabs Renekton by the face and slams him down to the ground and begin to stomp of his head roaring ferocious at Renekton ready to kill him but seconds after, Sonic came bursting in through another wall and tackles Rex over to the bathroom crashing to the tub and start to pummel Rex by throwing rapid punches with his flames engulfs into his fist using **Inferno FIst**. Rex begin spitting out blood, feeling the effects and the pain coming from Sonic's rapid punches. As the hedgehog hero pounding Rex down to the bloody pulp, Renekton came bursting in the wreckage bathroom and grabs Sonic and slams his face against the mirror break it into pieces. Sonic elbows Renekton and slams his head against the sink breaking the sink as water begin to splash. Renekton counters Sonic before he could deliver a strike, Renekton bits Sonic's arm off and then throws Sonic out of the bathroom and crashes through another wall heading inside the dining room.

Sonic hit himself on the ground shaking his head and try to bring himself up on his feet. Renekton rushes at Sonic, picks up Sonic, slams him down at the table and slides him on the table and Sonic hits the ground. Renekton lifts the table up with one hand and grabs Sonic by the ankles and start to slam the darkspine hedgehog down a few times, spun him around and crashes over to his self-portrait destroying it. Renekton roared and start to pummel Sonic deliver a few punches, he takes his blade and was about to deliver the final blow and finally killing Sonic in the act but unfortunately, Rex arrives in the nick of time and stops Renekton from killing Sonic.

"Nobody kills Sonic but me!" Rex shouted in a dark tone.

Rex stabs his claws inside Renekton by his chest making the crocodile screaming in agony feeling the pain flowing inside him. Renekton then bits Rex's shoulder making Rex scream in agony as well and so Rex punches Renekton in the stomach, making the crocodile spit out blood from his mouth from this brutal strike. Renekton uses his tail and trips off Rex off of his feet and Renekton begin to use his blade to slash Rex ferociously to end him but however, Rex counters off Renekton as he punches his hand to force him to let go of his blade, takes it away from him and then uses it to stab Renekton by his stomach causing Renekton to scream in total agony. Rex pushes off Renekton and uses his tail to smack Renekton back towards the wall. Rex got up and prepare to kill Renekton before killing Sonic but all of sudden, Sonic kip up himself to his feet and then uses Inferno Sonic Bash as he tackles both Rex and Renekton though the wall and back to the throne room and Sonic pushes off Rex against the wall and crashes towards it making a big impact with cracks against it.

Renekton take his blade and dashes over at Sonic but Sonic counters off Renekton as he uppercuts Renekton to his jaw and then Sonic deliver a five hit combo deliver two kicks and three punches and afterward, Sonic initiates his technique brutally beatdown Renekton.

"**Inferno Hook Kick!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic engulfs flames into his foot and spin himself around deliver a ferocious spinning hook kick hits Renekton right in the face sending Renekton flying to the remainders of his throne chair and breaks it during his crash towards it. Rex roared and charges at Sonic ready to attack him, Sonic look over to Rex and hits him brutally with a surprising axe kick kicking Rex by the face and sends him crash down to the ground. Sonic jumps over doing a front flip over Rex and lands on the ground and then Sonic grabs Rex by his tail and start spinning him around and seconds after Sonic tosses Rex away crashing through the door of the temple building and hits the ground leaving a trail of rubble.

Sonic exits out outside and sees Rex on the ground and slowly prompt himself up on his feet. Rex was just about to attack Sonic but Sonic dashes on ahead of Rex and deliver a terrify Inferno Punch, striking him in the face and sends Rex over to a nearby temple ruin building, crashes through the wall and it suddenly destroys the building leaving Rex in ruins.

Sonic look over his shoulder sensing Renekton appearing outside of his building with a death glare and clutching to his stomach. Renekton see dead bodies of his army and his city ruins were demolished.

"You… you had ruined everything. Look at my city, my army are killed by the T-Rex and you kill some of my guards back at the dungeon ruins." Renekton scowled.

"Yeah… (_Brushing himself off._) Your army has come to an end, your city is finished and you're defeated Renekton. You will never know where five stones that me and my partner because Sivir took Kenny and escaped." Sonic smirked.

"WHAT! How dare you trick me, I'm going to kill you and chomp you alive. Something Rex should've done when he had the chance!"

Renekton drops his blade and roared in fury, activating his **Reign of Anger**. Before Renekton would do anything as Sonic got to his fighting stance but all of sudden, a 40 feet tall Tyrannosaurus Rex barged through another temple building roaring as he ate a few anthro crocodiles and charges over at Renekton and begin to eat him included.

"NAAAARGH! Get away from me!" Renekton screamed.

The T-Rex devours the raged crocodile as Renekton try to fight off the T-Rex's sharp teeth but the pain was too unbearable the T-Rex begin to chomp off Renekton, killing the raged crocodile in an instant as Renekton screaming of his demise. There was a trail of blood come dripping down from the T-Rex's teeth dripping to the ground. The dinosaur begin roaring loudly, seconds after the T-Rex look over to Sonic ready to eat him. Sonic get to his stance.

"This is not going to end well." Sonic commented.

The T-Rex roared and charge over at Sonic. Before Sonic can do anything but that was interrupt when Rex pop out of the wreckage as he jumps out of the air dashing over at the meat eating dinosaur and delivers an intense punch hitting the T-Rex in the mouth making the dinosaur to collapse to Renekton's temple building and crashes through the building as it broke during the crash. Rex turn back his attention over to Sonic and roared.

"Now it's just only you and me Sonic. Let's finish this." Rex stated.

"Bring it." Sonic provoked.

Rex charge at Sonic ready to strike against him, Sonic smirked, engulfs his fist with inferno flames and hurls his fist over to Rex using another technique.

"**Inferno Push!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic strikes Rex with an intense punch that pushes Rex back from Sonic and is sent flying from a long distance away from Sonic. He screamed, crashes through a dungeon ruins and breaks the temple building with this technique Sonic had just used. Sonic revert back to his normal state and was about to leave but seconds later, the city temple ruins start to break apart and is about to become a complete destruction. The T-Rex comes out of the ruins and roared and looks over at Sonic.

"I got to get that T-Rex off of my back and not worried about that dinosaur ever again. That gives me an idea." Sonic smiled.

Sonic goes through his backpack and pulls out a pair of hover skates which appears to be Skate Type extreme gear: Cover S (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) which it is speed type. Sonic takes of his shoes and puts on his skate type extreme gear skates on and activates them. He puts his shoes inside his backpack and get in motion facing the T-Rex.

"Let's see if you can catch me." Sonic taunted.

***Track start playing: Safeguard (Modern Warfare 2 OST)***

The Tyrannosaurus Rex roared and rushes at Sonic. Sonic begin to dash, skating through the city ruins as it was going down into pieces. The T-Rex pursues after Sonic into a cat and mouse chase. Sonic look over his shoulder, the T-Rex roared and gains up at Sonic. Sonic builds up speed and decides heading over to the wreckage of the temple building, grinding on the wreckage rail as the T-Rex tries chomping Sonic but Sonic quickly dodge the dinosaur and speeds off. He heads out as the T-Rex continue chasing him, Sonic look over his shoulder and decides to head over to the throne temple building as it was almost completely destroyed.

The T-Rex again roared and chases Sonic inside the broken throne room building as the chase continues on.

* * *

_Outside the ruin walls…_

Sivir and Kenny watching on, hoping that Sonic would get out of the city alive.

"Come on Sonic, don't die on me." Kenny prayed clasping his hands together.

* * *

_Back with Sonic…_

Sonic continue to skate as the T-Rex begin to break through each wall in the temple building. Sonic smiled and speeds up and the T-Rex continue to speed up, gaining on Sonic and readied its mouth. Sonic sees this so he ducked down and did a powerslide making the T-Rex slid and slides over to the wall and breaks through it. Sonic stop for a moment, the T-Rex roared, charges at Sonic and Sonic then use this opportunity to take off again letting the T-Rex come close him during the chase. They exit out of the building and Sonic sped through the city while the T-Rex was hot on his tail.

As the chase continues on, Sonic turn over to his right sees something coming from the wreckage, it was Rex jumps out of the wreckage, roared loudly and jumps at Sonic. Sonic then jumps over at Rex making Rex to crash against the T-Rex and both of them collapse to the ground. Sonic dashes over at Rex, the crocodile jumps at Sonic ready to attack him but Sonic takes out his sword and uses his Technique.

"**Sonic Slash!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic use this technique at Rex. Rex got out of the way evading the slash, just about the demonic crocodile was about to begin to strike but when he look over to his left, a T-Rex's tail came swinging in, hits and smacks Rex out of sight and came crashing to a nearby ruin building and some rubble come crashing down atop of him. The T-Rex roared and charges at Sonic ready to kill Sonic. Sonic sped off running and skating as the chase urges on. Sonic takes out a bomb from his backpack and had an idea in mind.

"Only one shot at this." Sonic stated.

Sonic dashes on back over to the Renekton's ruined building followed by the T-Rex. Sonic lure the T-Rex inside, he places the bomb over at the destroyed throne chair and but some time to distract the T-Rex. The Tyrannosaurus Rex try biting off Sonic as he continues on to evade and ducking away from the T-Rex's sharp teeth. A few seconds after, Sonic stop and then uses Sonic Boost as Sonic begin bashing against the T-Rex on the ground and Sonic dashes off leaving the place and went the timer goes to zero, the bomb begin to set off and explode killing the T-Rex with it and destroying Renekton's place as it came crumbling down to the ground and the ruined city had became destroyed. Sonic rushes off to escape and get out of the place. He dodges away and evades the wreckage as it was coming down and evade and jumping over the dead bodies of the anthro crocodiles.

"This place is fallen apart." Sonic commented while skating.

* * *

_With Kenny and Sivir…_

Both of them waited watching the fallen ruined city and walls came crashing down and sees the explosion inside the city. Kenny prayed to Sonic hoping that his partner and best friend return back alive and get out of the fallen city.

"_Come on Sonic, where are you._" Kenny thought.

"Please make it out alive Sonic." Sivir prayed.

It had been lest a minute and a half. Both of them kept hoping if Sonic would made it out alive but to their shocking surprise, someone jump onto the walls and skating on top of the wall. Kenny knew it well it was Sonic and he was still alive.

"It's Sonic!" Kenny shouted.

Sonic jumps off from the walls as it crash down to the ground and skate his way over to Kenny and Sivir and skidded, stopping his tracks right in front of Kenny and Sivir and smiled.

"Did you guys miss me?" Sonic asked.

"Much." Sivir admitted.

Kenny rushed in and hugged his best friend and partner.

"I'm glad that you made it out alive Sonic. I thought you were dead back there." Kenny said.

"No way buddy, it will have to take more than an army or strong enemies to take me down." Sonic chuckled.

"I'm glad you're still in one piece. Wait a minute, did you just made a new extreme gear?"

"Yeah. I forgot to tell you that I made this skate type extreme gear and it is speed class too."

"As I ever tell you that you're full of surprises?"

"I get that a lot. Come on, let's get out of here before any more of these dinosaurs come try to eat us."

"Good idea. Did you see the T-Rex?"

"Yeah, I lured it in a trap, use the bomb and kill him which destroyed Renekton's home and throne room. Oh and he's dead by the way."

Team Sonic along with Sivir leave the area leaving the destroyed ruined city in a complete destruction.

* * *

_The destroyed city…_

The city had become destroyed, out of the wreckage Rex come out of the wreckage from a building and roared loudly.

"Sonic! You can't escape from me! I WILL FIND YOU!" Rex shouted.

Rex picks up Sonic's scent and rushes on over and finds Sonic and hopes of getting his revenge.

* * *

_With Team Sonic…_

Sonic and Kenny alongside with Sivir begin to rest after escaping out of the city and the Lost Lands. Sonic put away his skate type extreme gear in his backpack and put back on his shoes.

"That was intense." Kenny commented.

"You said it pal, I'm glad we made it out of that in one piece you dig." Sonic agreed.

"Yeah, now that Renekton is dead. What are you going to do Sivir?"

"Well… I have places to go and people to kill." Sivir answered.

"Wait are you an assassin?"

"No, I'm a mercenary and I follow my own path. I don't work for anyone, just myself. Also thank you for helping me escape Sonic."

"No problem Sivir, it was my pleasure."

Sivir gets up on her feet, grabs her crossblade and walks over to Sonic.

"I hope we can meet again Sonic one day. I would like to spend time and hang out with you someday." Sivir hoped.

"Sure. It's fine with me." Sonic accepted.

Sivir smiled, she comes close to Sonic and kisses him on the cheek.

"See you around." Sivir waved.

Sivir said her goodbyes to Team Sonic and leaves them out of sight and walk to an opposite direction.

"I'm glad that's over with and Sivir is cool." Kenny commented.

"Yeah but extremely attractive by the way." Sonic added.

"So should we continue our quest to the next and last stone?"

"Yeah but it's not at that place Kenny. Noxius has the sixth stone so we're going to Noxius."

"Wait we are?"

"Yeah. That's where the last stone is being held. I've already tracked the stone's location and we have only like 30 miles to get there."

"Ok cool, I guess we better get started then."

"Yeah let's go."

Kenny grab his stuff ready to go, before Sonic could be ready to leave until his ears perk up, sensing an incoming attack and with that, Sonic backflip from an incoming strike as it was a spin dash which it is the color green. Sonic lands on the ground, glances over to the figure and soon he recognize the person.

"Scourge." Sonic said.

"What's up blue, you think you defeated me did you? I'm still here and I'm going to collect those stones that you have gathered." Scourge determined.

"Not so fast punk!" crocodile's voice shouted.

Sonic and Scourge look over sees Rex entering in the fray.

"If anyone is going to kill Sonic and get the stones, it's going to be me." Rex pointed.

"Great first is Scourge and now Rex is here." Sonic said in annoyance.

"Hello Sonic, we meet again." A robotic voiced greeted.

Sonic, Kenny, Scourge, and Rex look up sees someone floating up in the air. It was a robotic counterpart of Sonic floating in the air.

"Neo Metal Sonic!" Kenny shouted.

"That's right cat and Sonic I finally found you."

"Wait how are you still functional. I thought I killed you." Sonic questioned.

"Because you destroyed my copy and I've copied your data, I am stronger than ever." Neo Metal Sonic explained.

"That's just great."

"That's a first." Kenny blurted.

"It sure is buddy, so it's you, Rex, and Scourge. Who else is here in the mix?"

"That would be me."

All five character turn their attentions over to the shadow figure. The figure step out of the shadows surprising Sonic as it appears to be a 6'1 tall gorilla. It was a male, he wore an urban camouflage tank top, black cargo pants with multiple pockets, and pair of black combat boots with spikes on the bottom of his boots. He had a scar on his right eye, he had muscles and a few scars on his arms and wear black and grey fingerless gloves on. It was **Brock the Gorilla**.

"Brock the Gorilla." Sonic said.

"In the flesh! Hello Sonic, welcome back from being away sleeping for seven long years." Brock greeted.

"How did you know the I was still alive."

"I knew that you would survive that explosion seven years ago after I heard the news."

"Wait how are you alive?" Kenny asked.

"So you must be the exceed who's always with Sonic. You're Sonic's partner aren't you?"

"Yeah and his best friend. The name's Kenny by the way."

"So you say. I was never killed, you see Sonic after the last time we met seven years ago I faked my death and use a clone to distract you and pretended to be dead. I knew I had to get strong so I've been training for seven years and I followed you here to Tartarus Island, knowing it was the perfect place and opportunity to kill you."

"So that's why you were still alive. You're here to collect the stones aren't you?"

"That's right and I will have that power and rule alongside with my lord, Darkness the Hedgehog."

"You knew Darkness was still alive, how come you didn't tell him you were alive?"

"I didn't plan to. I thought I would make Darkness proud by killing you and return to him to surprise him."

"Oh no the hell you don't Donkey Kong! Sonic is mine and the stones are mine as well!" Scourge barked.

"Forget it punks, those stones are as good as mine."

"No one is going to get the stones which it will be me and kill Sonic." Neo Metal Sonic countered.

"Hell no! If anyone is going to kill Sonic and collect the stones it's me!" Rex shouted.

"We'll have to see about that. I'll kill you myself." Scourge threatened.

"Not until I kill and everyone else." Brock snarled.

"Looks like it's going to be a five way battle royal here." Sonic commented.

"You guessed it just right Sonic." Kenny corrected.

Everyone look at each other, Kenny escape and find some place to hide leaving Sonic to deal with four of his enemies.

"Those stones are mine!" Scourge, Rex, Brock, and Neo Metal Sonic shouted in unison.

"You want those these stones so badly…" Sonic trailed off.

Sonic begin to transform into **Super Sonic 4** and get to his stance.

"Then come on and take it from me." Sonic provoked.

"With pleasure, those stones are mine." Scourge grinned.

"Not so fast, those are mine stones and I will be the one to kill Sonic." Brock countered.

"That's easy for you to say you arrogant punks. I kill all of you and kill Sonic to get the stones. Sonic is mine and the stones are mine!" Rex shouted.

"I don't think so, those are mine stones and I will be the one to wield its power." Neo Metal Sonic argued.

"Looks like we're just going to have to fight for the stones aren't we?" Scourge asked.

"YEAH!" Neo Metal Sonic, Brock and Rex agreed in unison.

Everyone get to their stances. Scourge begin transforming into his **Super Scourge** form turning his fur into purple. Brock power up his magic as it was rock magic and lightning magic. Neo Metal Sonic power up his energy and magic and get to his fighting stance. Lastly, Rex begin to activate his Rage of Fury as his claws became spikier and deadlier, his spikes onto his back became spiky and sharp, his teeth became sharp and his eyes begin to glow crimson red and get to his stance as well.

Sonic power up his Chaos Energy and get to his fighting stance looking around.

"This time, no one will get my stones as it will stay with me. You all got to beat me for it." Sonic provoked.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**This is it, a five way battle royal is near. Sonic vs. Scourge vs. Rex. Neo Metal Sonic and vs. Brock. All five of them are going to fight and this one is going to be very intense. Who will win this battle royal fight? Will it be Sonic, Scourge, Rex, Brock, or Neo Metal Sonic? Tune in next time and find out of the next exciting chapter and scene of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	46. Act 2 Scene 20: Battle Royal

Chapter 46: Battle Royal

Sonic in his **Super Sonic 4**, Scourge in his **Super Scourge**, Neo Metal Sonic powered up his magic and energy, Brock powered up his rock and lightning magic, and Rex had activated his **Rage of Fury** and begin roaring in rage. All five of them were ready to fight as they got into their fighting stances. Five of them were determine to collect the stones that Sonic had collected alongside with his best friend and partner Kenny but Sonic wasn't going to let that happen, he determines to defeat all of his enemies and keep the stones that he worked so hard to collect.

Kenny watching from his hiding spot and look on the fight knowing this will be a tough on and very intense.

"This is going to be one heck of a crazy and intense fight." Kenny commented.

Neo Metal Sonic look on around and glaring each and every one as they all ready to fight.

"You all will never defeat me. I will kill you all and collect those stones." Neo Metal Sonic said.

"I like to see you try bucket of bolts. I'm walking out of here with those stones."

"No that will be me." Brock argued.

"Shut up! I will kill all of you and take the stones in my grasp and I will kill and destroy anyone that in my goddamn way!" Rex shouted.

"Oh would you please just shut up for one second and let's get down to business and start fighting already." Sonic suggested.

"Good idea Sonic. I will skewer all of you!" Neo Metal Sonic threatened.

***Track start playing: Fierce Battle (Metal Slug 5)***

All five of them begin to power up their magic and three seconds later, they all dashes towards one another and collide in a fight which they create a massive shockwave during their clash. Sonic, Neo Metal Sonic, Scourge, Brock and Rex engage in a fierce intense fight as they all throw their attacks at one another. Sonic evade from Rex, Scourge evading from Brock and Neo Metal attacking Sonic as Neo Metal Sonic, Rex and Brock were the very first one to strike at Sonic or Scourge. Sonic by any chance deliver the two strikes at Brock and Neo Metal Sonic hitting both of them in the same time with a scissors kick. Scourge take this as an advantage when he struck Sonic behind of him punching his back and spinning hook kick Sonic through a tree.

Rex grabs Scourge by the head and begin slamming him down to the ground a few times and just about to try killing him, Scourge spin dash himself and pummels down the demonic crocodile with his fist as he punches Rex numerous times and sends him a striking kick right at the face and elbows Rex down to the ground. Sonic comes in and strikes Scourge with a **Comet Punch**, striking Scourge with strong force sending him flying towards a rock boulder and crashes towards it. Sonic then sees Rex charges over at Sonic but the dark blue hedgehog hits Rex with another **Comet Punch** striking him in the face but Rex's fury begin boiling inside and roared and he surprises Sonic by shooting Napalm from his mouth, Sonic then dodge the napalm getting out of the way in order not to get hit or be effect by the napalm.

"Still shooting napalm huh? Well this would be interesting challenge." Sonic commented.

Rex charge at Sonic and shoulder tackles Sonic taking him over to a tree and crashes through it breaking the tree down to the ground. Afterward, Rex slams down Sonic against the ground and smashing his fists down at Sonic pummeling down like a cray animal. Sonic stop Rex as he kick Rex in the face with his spikes stabbing against his face causing Rex to back away Sonic feeling the pain from the spikes and Sonic starfish kip up himself on his feet and kneel down on one knee and a second later Sonic start to use his ability over against Rex.

"**Spinning Needle Attack!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic dashes over to Rex, jumps forward to him, begins spinning himself around with energy building inside and hits Rex in the gut with his head using this technique against Rex. Rex is seen flying from a short distance and crashes over to the tree and breaks it in half. Sonic back flip away from Rex and begin using another ability of his form.

"**Chaos Lance!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic creates a red lightning arrow from his palm of his right hand and hurls it over at Rex and even shoot multiple red lightning spears to Rex delivering some damage. As Sonic continue this technique, Rex jumps out from ground recovering himself up and begin to strikes a massive punch hitting Sonic in the face, then he grabs Sonic by the ankles and dives down to the ground and eventually slams him down with intense force creating a small crater and a big impact with cracks on the ground causing Sonic to shriek feeling the pain from this strike.

Rex roared, breathing napalm from his mouth and just about to shoot napalm to burn Sonic into ashes as if like giving the final blow very early but unfortunately, he was interrupt by Brock who stumble upon Rex delivering a lightning punch striking Rex away from Sonic and hits the ground in a short distance. Brock crack his fist and smirked.

"Let's see you go up again someone in your own size." Brock taunted.

Rex prompts himself up on his feet and growled.

"Let's see how strong you are." Rex snarled.

Brock and Rex charge towards one another and both of them engage into a brutal fight.

Sonic gets up on his feet and brushes himself off. He had activated his **Chaos Sense** when he sense Neo Metal Sonic appear right behind him and try weakening Sonic with his own technique.

"**Lightning Prevention!**" Neo Metal Sonic chanted.

Before Neo Metal Sonic could activate this ability, Scourge appear out of nowhere which he had form purple flames into his fist and strikes a strong, fiery punch knocking off the robot duplicate of Sonic sending him flying towards the rock wall. Scourge turn his attention over of Sonic glaring at him and begin to power up his power and suddenly he possess pyrokinesis.

"You can use fire in your super form?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah. I learned a lot of new tricks. I can even use lightning and ice in my super form and I even gain a new level of my powers." Scourge responded.

"That's a first. Why didn't you use it when we fought the last time?"

"I wanted to save the best part for last when we meet again."

"Fair enough."

Scourge begin to power himself up and begin to ascend to a newer level of his super form. His quills begin to elongated, they became spikier, he even had quill bands onto his shoulders, his muscles begin to grow a little, and his power had increased tremendously. Sonic sensed it watching Scourge's transformation. Scourge smiled and powered himself up and get to his stance and smirked.

"*Laugh* All hail to the king baby." Scourge laughed.

"Did you ascend to your new level of your form?" Sonic questioned.

"No. This is my ultimate super form blue. Call me **Ultimate Super Scourge**."

"_His power is as the same as my level four elite of my super form. This is going to be tricky._" Sonic thought.

* * *

_With Kenny…_

Kenny check the status of Scourge's power from his computer. He was in complete shock to see the status of Scourge's power level.

"No way, Scourge's power level had increased and it is the same as Sonic's elite Super Sonic 4 form. I have a bad feeling about this." Kenny said in a worry expression.

The exceed look over to Sonic's backpack, checking the five stones that he had with him.

"I hope none of these guys get a hand on these stones that we worked so hard to get. It'll be a waste if it falls into the wrong hands." Kenny commented.

* * *

_Back to the fight…_

Sonic and Scourge had engage in brawl, they begin to deliver striking blows at each other but they connect into a same different approach and attack creating minor shockwave with punches and kicks towards one another as they were equally matched. Both hedgehog begin striking rapidly as they start going at it towards each other. They throw off punches and kicks at each other, both of them countering off their strikes, both of them using this power by shooting energy balls at each other, and both of them try getting the upper had towards one another. Scourge deliver a punch to his good counterpart, Sonic somehow counters off Scourge and delivers the first hit to his evil counter and uses Comet Punch to hit Scourge in the head sending him flying down to the tree breaks through it.

Sonic dashes on over to Scourge to gain the upper hand, Scourge looks on, smirking and decide to use his newfound power into good use against his good counterpart.

"**Dark Ice-Fire Rampage!**" Scourge shouted.

Scourge shoots a massive wave of dark fire and ice altogether into a sphere wave over at Sonic. Sonic quickly dodges away the technique thus gives Scourge the change to use spin dash with lightning along with it and his dark power delivering a strong fiery blow at Sonic behind him. Scourge then jumps over at Sonic and delivers a strong spinning roundhouse kick in the face making Sonic spinning himself around and crashes down over to the ground. Sonic had bounce two-to-three times on the ground before hitting himself on the ground but Sonic then uses his hand, launching himself doing a spinning backflip and lands on the ground with one knee kneeling down. Scourge smirked, descends down to Sonic, Sonic begin surprising his counterpart with one of his techniques.

"**Spinning Needle Attack!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic jumps up in the air, dashes upward to Scourge, spun himself around building up energy to use this attack at Scourge. Scourge using his reflexes, evades Sonic's technique and pulls him by his quills and dives over to the ground and begin slamming him down against the ground making an impact with cracks. Scourge begin delivering furious punches against his enemy pounding him like a bully. Sonic screeched in pain feeling the effects of every punch that Scourge thrown at him. Seconds after, Sonic promptly kicks off Scourge pushing him back and then uses Spinning Needle Attack, this time hitting Scourge in the gut sending him over to a rock boulder and rapidly punching him several times with strong force.

Seconds later, Sonic was just about to hit a strong punch to knock off Scourge but unfortunately he was interrupt by Neo Metal Sonic who appear out of the blue and use his technique against Sonic.

"**Overlord Strike!**" Neo Metal Sonic initiated.

Neo Metal Sonic forms dark blue volt lightning into his metal fist and hurls it down over at Sonic striking a powerful fiery punch that hit Sonic to his right side of side sending him away from Scourge and then again use his ability against Sonic for the second time.

"**Ravaging Missile!**" Neo Metal Sonic initiated.

Neo Metal Sonic targeted Sonic, shoots lightning homing missiles over at the elite super hedgehog and it hit Sonic causing an explosion with lightning along with it. Neo Metal Sonic turn his attention over to Scourge but suddenly hit the robot duplicate in the metal face and use his technique.

"**Brutal Flame Ravage!**" Scourge shouted.

Scourge shoots a massive flaming and lightning ball of dark power from the palm of his hand to Neo Metal Sonic, pushing him away and the ball creates a flaming lightning explosion and Scourge then delivers brutal punches with his power rapidly beating down the robot duplicate. Three seconds after, Scourge spin himself around and hits Neo Metal Sonic with a terrifying kick forming ice to increase the damage and hits Neo Metal Sonic down to the ground and crashes down creating a small crater with cracks. Scourge dives down and ready to strike and finish off the robot duplicate off for good and eliminate one of his enemies. Neo Metal Sonic senses this so he teleported out of sight luring Scourge to come down kicking the ground and accidentally got his foot stuck in the ground.

"Damn it!" Scourge swore.

Neo Metal Sonic appear and use this advantage and initiates his ability to strike Sonic's evil counterpart.

"**Lightning Ascension!**" Neo Metal Sonic initiated.

Neo Metal Sonic extends his hand up in the air, creates a dark blue energy ball, attach with light blue lightning and hurls it down at Scourge with a surprise attack. Scourge did not see this coming as the technique strikes him delivering severe volt shocking damage causing the evil counterpart to scream in pain feeling the effects of the technique. Neo Metal Sonic charges over at Scourge deliver a striking blow by forming dark blue volt lightning into his fist using **Overlord Strike**. This hit Scourge in the face sending him flying and Neo Metal Sonic start to initiate his other technique.

"**Overlord Assault!**" Neo Metal Sonic initiated.

Neo Metal Sonic dashes over at Scourge and kicks him in the stomach and perform numerous attacks as he punches Scourge numerous times, deliver two kicks with brutal blows, uppercuts Scourge up in the air, teleported above Scourge and slam his fist down at Scourge causing the purple hedgehog fallen to the ground and crashes to it bouncing off the ground and crashes over to a tree and slides to the ground. Neo Metal Sonic form dark blue energy blade discs locking on to Scourge.

"**Disc of Fury!**" Neo Metal Sonic chanted.

Neo Metal Sonic hurls the energy discs at Scourge. Scourge senses it, uses teleportation to get out of the way as the discs hit the tree, cutting it down to the ground. Neo Metal Sonic looked around for Scourge but suddenly, Scourge kicks down Neo Metal Sonic to the ground using Darkness Dive by forming dark powers into his feet and hits Neo Metal Sonic over at the ground creating an impact and making the ground shudder. Scourge grinds the robot duplicate against the ground leaving a trail of rubble but seconds later, Neo Metal Sonic shoots lasers from his eyes to get Scourge off of him and then transforms his arm into a rocket launcher. He shoots it over at Scourge hitting him with a minor explosion.

Scourge blocked it off as the smoke clear away and Scourge begin shooting rapid dark purple energy arrows at Neo Metal Sonic using his new technique.

"**Arrow Rain!**" Scourge shouted.

Neo Metal Sonic try dodging from the arrow fire but unfortunately, he gets hit by a few of them and moments later, Scourge then unleash a powerful blast from his palms of his hands.

"Take this! **Ravage Shot!**" Scourge shouted.

Scourge shoots a massive a dark purple energy sphere alongside with flames around it even electricity over at Neo Metal Sonic and it hits him in the nick of time. Neo Metal Sonic is seen away from a long distance and crashes down to the ground creating an impact. Scourge laughed and taunting Neo Metal Sonic but his selfishness were interrupt by a dark bluish-black hedgehog. His quills became spikier and along with that his quills became longer and elongated. Scourge look with a shocking expression. It was Sonic the Hedgehog himself but this time, he was in his newer level of his dark sonic form naming it **Dark Sonic 3**.

"Whoa blue. You can turn dark form too?" Scourge questioned.

"That's right, I'm not in my rage but I did transform into my dark form and ascended to a newer level. Also I even control flaming abilities too which I'm in my third level of my dark form." Sonic explained.

"Ahahaha like that's going to happen."

"We'll see about that. **Dark Inferno Rampage!**"

Sonic shoots a dark red flaming ball blast over at Scourge shocking Scourge right in the process. Sonic then powers up his power and dashes over at Scourge to use a new technique, a melee attack to assault his evil counterpart.

"**Dark Chaos Assault!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic charges over to Scourge and suddenly bashing him in the gut with his head and begin to beatdown Scourge with numerous punches and five kicks. After deliver the fifth kick, Sonic deliver a fierce brutal punch towards Scourge hitting him in the face and uses **Dark Sonic Eagle (**_**From Sonic Battle.**_**)** forming red chaos energy into his feet to increases his power with this ability and hits Scourge above his head sending him descends to the ground and crashes towards it. Sonic was just about to descend down to beat up Scourge some more but however, Neo Metal Sonic intervene and try to use **Lightning Prevention** to weaken Sonic but Sonic blasted Neo Metal Sonic away from him using **Dark Chaos Shot** by shooting a red and dark blue energy sphere from the palm of his hand directly at Neo Metal Sonic delivering damage.

Neo Metal Sonic recover himself quickly to get back into the fight. Sonic rushes in to strike a fierce kick but his robot counterpart blocked the kick and pushes Sonic back and seconds later, Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic then engage in an all-out brutal fight as they teleported different area to different area teleporting delivering a striking blow and throwing off rapid punches and kicks towards one another.

* * *

_With Brock and Rex…_

Brock is sent flying through a tree crashing over to it and hits the ground but he roll himself backwards and punch the ground to stop him. Rex launches in the air activating his sharp claws ready to strike. Brock punches the ground creates a rock barrier using **Rock Wall**. Rex breaks through the rock wall and slashes Brock but he was nowhere to be found. Rex growled, look around for the black gorilla but until he was meet with Brock initiating his technique forming rock and lightning into his fist.

"**Rock-Lightning Punch!**" Brock shouted.

Brock hits Rex right in the face then hits him with another punch and delivering a brutal uppercut. Rex roared, feeling the effect of this technique of Brock and then Brock goes on to use his another ability to take advantage of his brutal strikes.

"**Rock-Lightning Gun!**" Brock shouted.

Brock shoots a beam of lightning with rock particles along with it pushes Rex over to the giant rock and breaks through it. Brock charges over at Rex to finish off the demonic crocodile. Rex somehow got back into the fight and shoots napalm from his mouth damaging Brock as feel the effects of the fire hurting him. Rex then rushes to the gorilla and charge up his claws using flames and hurls it to Brock to slash him using his technique as well.

"**Inferno Devil Slash!**" Rex shouted.

Rex deliver a terrifying slash hitting him right to his chest to deliver severe damage. Brock felt the attack burning inside him making him screaming in agony. The demonic crocodile tackles Brock and slams him down to the ground hard like a wrestler slamming down an opponent and start using his sharp claws to devour Brock but unfortunately, Brock cover himself with **Rock Armor** by covering his body with rocks into armor. Rex's slashes would not cut through Brock and so Brock kicks off Rex and builds up rock and lightning magic into his fist.

"**Earthquake Lightning Rampage!**" Brock shouted.

Brock punches his fist down to the ground creating an earthquake causing the ground to crack with lightning coming through like a geyser. This shock and damaging Rex screaming in pain feeling the effects of the technique when he got his foot stuck in the cracked ground. Brock then hits Rex again with his **Rock-Lightning Punch** right at Rex's face, sends him flying and start to use his strong ability building magic to activate this technique of his.

"**Rocking Static Blast!**" Brock shouted.

Brock brings his hands together and shoots a lightning energy beam with rocks attached into one big blast and hits Rex pushing him back and crashes through three trees and crash and bounces the ground three times and slide down on his back. Rex slam down his claws to the ground to get back to the fight, Brock launch towards the demonic crocodile and strike him with a lightning punch but Rex surprises the gorilla by swinging his tail at him knocking him back to the ground and Rex then shoots an arrow-like missile napalm over to Rex.

"**Napalm Missile!**" Rex shouted.

Brock try quickly to block off the technique made by Rex by using his **Rock Armor** but it was too late when the technique hits Brock sending him severe damage. Rex then initiates his another new ability with Napalm.

"**Napalm Slam!**" Rex shouted.

Rex slam his fists down to the ground creating a shockwave of inferno flames with napalm. It send Brock flying away from this technique and crash through the tree and hits himself towards a rock boulder. Rex runs to Brock to use his technique, Brock shoots a beam of rock and lightning from his fist calling it **Rock-Lightning Shot**. Rex evades away the blasts and activates his fury and dashes over to Brock activating his technique.

"**Inferno Bash!**" Rex shouted.

Rex try bashing against Brock forming inferno flames around his body. Brock rolled out of the way making Rex to bash through the rock boulder, bringing it into pieces. Brock then uses lightning into his fist and sends a lightning punch towards Rex shocking Rex with electricity and then Brock punches down the demonic crocodile on his knee and then grabs him by the tail to swing the crocodile around a few times. After the swing, Brock then let's go of Rex's tail, tossing him away and hits the ground. Brock then launches in the air and slam down his fist forming rocks and lightning altogether using another one of his ability.

"**Rock-Lightning Takedown!**" Rex shouted.

Brock punches the demonic crocodile down against the ground creating an impact towards it with cracks even creating a small crater. Brock then viciously using his brute strength to beatdown Rex trying to end the fight against the demonic crocodile quickly as possible. Rex roared, counters off Brock by slashing him on his chest with his claws and kicks him off away from him and grabs Brock on his face and then start bashing the black gorilla through some trees with brute strength and continue with the fight to end Brock.

* * *

_With Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic…_

***Track changed to: Buu is Fighting (Dragonball Z)***

Sonic and Metal Sonic had been going at it, striking and deliver blow after blow creating a shockwave from each attack that they throw and deliver various punches towards each other. Neo Metal Sonic engulfs his metal fists with light blue lightning to deliver some damage but Sonic blocking off his robot counterpart striking blows, after another strike Sonic then counters off Neo Metal Sonic with **Sonic Eagle** knocking down Neo Metal Sonic to the ground. Neo Metal Sonic land down the ground stomping its foot in the ground, the robot counterpart was about to strike Sonic but Sonic teleported behind of Neo Metal Sonic and hits him with a spinning kick right to the face sending Neo Metal Sonic flying away.

Sonic teleported to the place where Neo Metal Sonic is heading and slams down the ground creating a pillar of red flames with negative chaos energy and damaging his robot counterpart with this technique and Sonic then use his ability against the robot counterpart.

"**Dark Chaos Blitz!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic extends his hand out and creates a sphere with red lightning and shoots a sphere over at Neo Metal Sonic and hits him with this attacking sending the robot counterpart flying out of sight. All of sudden, Scourge appears out of nowhere and strikes Sonic right in the face with his fist performing **Chaotic Strike** as he deliver various punches and kicks numerous times and strikes Sonic with a terrifying kick right in the face sends Sonic flying to the ground and crashes down. Scourge flew up in the air and get in motion by forming two spheres from his palm of his hands and points them at sonic.

"Time to die you arrogant bitch! **Rapid Finale!**" Scourge shouted.

Scourge begun to shoot rapid light purple energy balls at Sonic with rapid fire like bullets creating explosions and clouding the area with smoke. Rex and Brock stop fighting and look on to the battle field, seeing Scourge shooting rapid energy balls at Sonic trying desperately to defeat Sonic in the fray. After a few more shots at Sonic, Scourge then activate his ability to finish off Sonic and finish the job.

"You're finish blue! **Oblivion Storm!**" Scourge shouted.

Scourge shot a black and blue energy ball with dark fire and hurls it over at Sonic that hits him right on the spot and creates a massive shockwave and a massive explosion along the way. Scourge laughed to Sonic's defeat and afterward, Brock comes in and strikes Scourge back to the ground using **Rock-Lighting Punch**. Scourge is set crashing down to the ground but before it could impact, Rex barges in and bashes the evil counterpart using Inferno Bash. Scourge is sent flying towards the tree and breaks it. Rex tries to strike Scourge to finish him but he is rudely interrupt by Brock with another one of his abilities at the demonic crocodile.

"**Vicious Strike!**" Brock shouted.

Brock charges over to Rex and deliver some serious brutal punches engulfing his fists with rock and lightning damaging and pounding Rex with this vicious strike. Rex screeched, feeling the pain and effects of Brock's brutal punches and afterwards, Brock hits the demonic crocodile with a striking punch with brute force sending Rex to collapse to the ground on his back. Scourge roared, comes right back and engulfs his feet with his power and hits Brock with a spinning roundhouse kick right in the face sending knocking off Brock to the ground.

Neo Metal Sonic appears in the air and forms his arms into machine guns and points them at his enemies.

"**Rapid Fire!**" Neo Metal Sonic initiated.

Neo Metal Sonic fire his machine guns at Scourge, Rex, and Brock. Three characters then gets out of dodge and dodging the magic bullets from the robot counterpart. Neo Metal Sonic changes his arms back and creates two dark blue spheres and formulates them into an orb and points it at his enemies and initiates his technique and ability.

"I'll skewer you all!** Overlord Typhoon!**" Neo Metal Sonic shouted.

Neo Metal Sonic shoots a massive dark blue lightning typhoon tornado over at Scourge, Brock, and Rex to destroy them. Three of them gets caught in the lightning tornado and the lightning typhoon begin to make a huge mess on the battlefield and three of them begin screaming feeling the effects of the lightning receiving amount of damage. The technique then stopped and three of them groan from the technique, Neo Metal Sonic punches Scourge down to the ground, then kicks Rex in the face knocking him off to the ground and slams down Brock to the ground on his face and stomps him hard.

Scourge got angry and shoots a dark purple energy sphere at the robot counterpart to stop him and just about to strike but Brock grabs him by the ankle and slams him down to the ground. Rex intervenes by tackling both Brock and Scourge and deliver a brutal suplex on the ground and Rex then slam his fists down knocking off Scourge and Brock. Neo Metal Sonic charges in and try striking the demonic crocodile but Rex however, grabbed the robot counterpart by the neck and slams him against a nearby tree with rage in his eyes.

"You'll be the first one to die here punk!" Rex threatened.

Rex was just bout to finish off Neo Metal Sonic but all of sudden, Sonic had return in the mix and back to fight this time in his **Darkspine Sonic** form ascended to his second level. He charges in and kicks Rex right in the face and deliver rapid punches engulfing his fist with flames beating down the demonic crocodile and slam don his fist hitting him to the ground on his stomach. Brock rushes over at Sonic to surprise him with an incoming attack with his abilities but Sonic sense an incoming attack and use his ability on Brock.

"**Pyro Wave Drive!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic turns around and shoots a wave of flames over at Brock blowing him off from his space and hits the ground. Neo Metal Sonic was about to use **Lightning Prevention** to weakened Sonic but Sonic then counters off his robot counterpart by shooting spears of inferno flames over at Neo Metal Sonic, damaging him on the spot and shoots a flaming ball at him to knock him off. Scourge then charges at Sonic and the two then engage into a fight, throwing off various punches and kicks to each other going at it using their powers and strength altogether. Scourge surprises and counters off Sonic with his kicks and his homing attacks but Sonic didn't flinch and so he slaps Scourge right in the face sending Scourge flying towards a broken rock boulder and breaks it into pieces. Brock and Neo Metal Sonic teamed up to hit Sonic but Sonic then counters them by using his ability against them.

"**Inferno Tornado!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic spun himself around and forms inferno flames around him creating whirlwind and pulls Brock and Neo Metal Sonic in the whirlwind tornado and blows them off hitting to the ground. Rex launches himself in the air towards Sonic and shoulder tackles him to the ground and throws him over to a rock wall crashes to it on his back. Scourge, Rex, Brock, and Neo Metal Sonic surrounded Sonic and get to their stances.

"Hey instead of fighting each other, why don't we take out the main enemy then go back on fighting each other." Scourge suggested.

"I agree with you, Sonic has been a thorn in my side for too damn long." Neo Metal Sonic agreed.

"So do I." Brock added.

"Yeah me too, I just had about enough with this hedgehog punk." Rex remarked.

"All of you against me, then come on then." Sonic provoked.

***Track start to change to Gohan vs. Frieza (Dragonball Z)***

All four characters charge at Sonic and delivering numerous attacks at him. Sonic using his reflexes to dodge and evade every attack that they can throw, Rex using his claws to slash his way towards Sonic, Sonic kicks him away, Scourge try to homing attack him but he quickly dodges it making him hits the wall then jumps back over to Sonic again to strike but Sonic ducked down making Scourge lands to the ground. Brock using his fist to hit Sonic, Sonic had then blocking off the gorillas strong punches and counters him with a roundhouse kick and sidekicks him away three feet from him. Neo Metal Sonic using **Lightning Prevention** at Sonic but Sonic quickly dodge the technique and then creates a flaming ball and hurls it at Neo Metal Sonic using **Inferno Bomb**.

Sonic spins himself around creating whirlwind of flames and strike both of his enemies but however, Scourge appear above Sonic and shoots rapid spheres at Sonic damaging him at first. Neo Metal Sonic took the chance to strike Sonic using **Overlord Strike** delivering massive strikes at Sonic deliver a powerful blow with dark blue lightning.

Sonic is seen flying against the tree breaking it as he crashes towards it, Scourge appears to strike but Sonic hits him with a backflip kick in the air and appears above Scourge and uses **Sonic Eagle** hitting him down to the ground. Brock uses rock and lightning magic to strike a punch at Sonic but Sonic somehow caught it and slams down the gorilla to the ground with brute force. Rex charges in and uses his claws performing **Inferno Devil** Slash with napalm in his claws. Sonic senses it using **Chaos Sense** and gets out of dodge and hits the demonic crocodile with a spinning hook kick and blasts Rex with **Pyro Sphere** hitting Rex with this technique.

Sonic had overpower his opponents at first and get to his stance but he wasn't aware when Neo Metal Sonic appear behind of Sonic and uses **Lightning Prevention** and shocks Sonic, weakening him with this technique that forces Sonic to power down and return to his normal state. Scourge had an evil grin on his face and take this chance for an advantage and so Scourge then charges over to Sonic and hits him right in the stomach making Sonic scream in pain, then scourge deliver punches with brute beating down Sonic to the pulp and roundhouse kick him sending him flying, Brock take this chance to deliver a shocking strike at Sonic shocking him with this attack and uppercuts the hero up in the air. Rex jumps up in the air and uses **Inferno Devil Slash** at Sonic and shoots napalm from his mouth over to Sonic sending him crashing down to the ground and afterward, Rex dives down and stomps Sonic down on the ground hearing Sonic screaming in agony.

Neo Metal then use this opportunity to strike Sonic so he powers up his engine crating a dark blue energy sphere pointing it at Sonic.

"Goodbye Sonic. **Apocalypse Bomb!**" Neo Metal Sonic initiated.

Neo Metal Sonic shoots his technique over at Sonic and it strikes Sonic creating a shockwave with a big explosion hearing Sonic screaming in agony and send flying up in the air and hits the ground with his back. Neo Metal Sonic, Scourge, Rex, and Brock regroup together and surrounded Sonic who is on the ground.

"Looks like that trick did the number on him." Scourge commented.

"Yes it sure is, now time to go collect my stones. Brock stated.

"Oh no you don't, those stones are mine." Rex remarked.

"Screw you ugly, those are mine stones and time to go find that stupid cat." Scourge snarled.

"Not if I can find him first." Neo Metal Sonic countered.

Sonic perk his ears hearing every conversation and made his angry and so Sonic then powers himself up and ascends to his fire form to level three and forms flames into his fist and surprises everyone by hitting Brock right in the jaw and shoots streams of flames to Rex burning his flames by using **Heat Haze**.

"Don't you dare come near my best friend!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic breaks through the Lightning Prevention using his power which brought Neo Metal Sonic by shock and transforms to his **Darkspine Form** ascending it to level two and strikes Neo Metal Sonic with and terrifying roundhouse kick with flames engulfing to his foot. Scourge and Rex charges at Sonic but Sonic let out a loud scream and blasting waves of flames from his body using **Pyro Flare** one of Sonic's newest abilities. Sonic draws his attention over to the demonic crocodile with a stern look on his face and charges over to Rex and hits Rex through his chest with his fist engulfing into flames and then pushes him away towards a rock wall making Rex scream in again feeling the pain from his chest. Sonic flew up in the air and creates flaming spheres from the palm of his hands and formulates them into an orb, ready to use his ultimate ability.

"It's over Rex. Time to send you back where you belong. **Inferno Flash!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic then shoots a massive beam of inferno flames over to Rex and hits him with it, turning the demonic crocodile into ashes making Rex screaming in pain as he has reach his demise. Sonic even created a flaming explosion even creates a powerful shockwave. Scourge, Brock and Neo Metal Sonic felt this and saw the destruction that Sonic had wrought.

"Oh my god, h just burned that ugly crocodile into dust." Scourge said in shock.

"No kidding, he is no pushover." Brock stated.

Sonic descends down to the ground, transforming into his **Super Sonic 4** form and get to his stance.

"Which one of you is next?" Sonic asked.

Brock growled, he had enough of this and he charges at Sonic with everything he got and just about to initiate a strike to Sonic until all of sudden, someone interfere and use some kind of wind magic against Brock out of nowhere.

"**Wind Dragon Roar!**" a male voiced chanted.

A shot of massive wind blowing like a hurricane and it hit Brock sending him flying over to a tree and crashes towards it before hitting the ground. Sonic look over to his right and sees his cousin, Spiral had enter and joined the fight.

"Hey cousin." Spiral greeted.

"Spiral, hey what's going on?" Sonic responded.

"WHAT?! Blue has a cousin?" Scourge pondered.

"This is very surprising." Neo Metal Sonic commented.

Brock got up on his feet and hears that Sonic has a cousin.

"What? Sonic has a cousin, I never knew he had a cousin." Brock said in shock.

"Yeah that's right, I'm Sonic's cousin Spiral the Hedgehog and I'm a wind dragon slayer." Spiral introduced.

"A dragon slayer?" Scourge repeated.

"This could be interesting." Brock smirked.

"I am starting to like this cousin of Sonic and his data could be very useful." Neo Metal Sonic commented.

Spiral get in motion standing next to Sonic.

"Hey cousin, you think you would start the party without me." Spiral teased.

"I thought you had left. What happen?" Sonic asked.

"I had to take care of certain things but I'm here am I."

"Yeah you are, let's say we team up and show me what you can do with your dragon slayer magic."

"I will and I have a surprise for you as well."

"What's that?"

"You'll find out."

Spiral takes off his brown cloak and reviews his outfit. He a grey and blue sleeveless shirt with a hoodie along with to it, he wore a pair of black and grey cargo pants with multiple pockets and wear black combat boots on. He shown his arm muscles reviewing to have tattoos of tribal designs on his arms. He wore black and grey fingerless gloves on, he wore a silver chain on with a silver cross pendant along with it to go along with it outfit.

Sonic look on his cousin and see his outfit.

"Nice threads. Is that what you want to show me?" Sonic asked.

"No. This is what I wanted to show you." Spiral corrected.

Spiral begin to power up his magic and suddenly begin to activate his magic. His eyes became dragon like and Spiral now has sky blue and white dragon scales on his arms and his face and his quills became a little spikier with dragon scales on his quills activating his Dragon Force.

Sonic was stunned to see his cousin's transformation.

"Whoa you can use **Dragon Force**?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I've learned this ability and mastered it for years even and got pretty used to it."

"That's a first."

"Oh nice trick dipshit but I'm going to kill you guys and take those stones." Scourge cackled.

"No way, I'm getting those stones." Brock countered.

"Nobody is getting the stones except me." Neo Metal Sonic remarked.

"Back off scrap metal, you're not getting those stones. Those are mine and I will have them once I'm done with you, King Kong here, blue and his stupid and unsophisticated cousin of his. I'll be the guy that gets the stones and will find the last stone." Scourge barked.

Sonic look over to his cousin with a smile on his face.

"Now I've seen your form, I want to see your wind dragon slayer magic. This I am dying to see." Sonic smiled.

"Oh you will cousin, let's take these guys down just like how we do things."

"Seems like old times huh?"

"Yeah definitely."

***Track changes to: Introducing Shellshock (Ratchet Deadlocked)***

Sonic and Spiral begin powering up their power and so Sonic then dashes over to Neo Metal Sonic and hits his robot counterpart with a strong fierce punch using **Comet Punch** knocking off Neo Metal Sonic in the face that send him flying away and then Sonic turn his attention to his evil counter and strikes Scourge with a **Super Sonic Kick** which hits Scourge with a powerful spinning roundhouse kick with red energy engulf into his foot and knocks off Scourge and then begin sending various of punches to Scourge but Scourge try to counters Sonic but instead, Sonic counter off Scourge just when he is about to counter Scourge so he then parry off Scourge and hits him with a terrifying knocking Scourge down to the ground and sends in a spinning kick to Scourge sends him flying to the tree and breaks through and goes after Scourge and Neo Metal Sonic was on hot their tail and fight off Sonic and Scourge.

Brock turn to his focus on Spiral, Sonic's cousin and just when he is about to speak until Spiral had interrupt the gorilla by using his dragon slayer magic.

"**Wind Dragon Terrifying Fist!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulfs his fist with wind magic and hurls it down to Brock, strikes him in the face with one fierce punch and blows him away from a long distance. Brock is sent flying five feet away from Spiral and bounces off the ground and backflip himself and lands on the ground. Spiral using his quickness, dashing towards the gorilla, Brock begin to shoot beams of lightning and rocks from his fist to hit him, Spiral did a side step, using his reflex and speed to dodge the beams and uses wind as he teleported out of sight shocking Brock.

"*Growl* Where the hell did he go?" Brock scanned.

Seconds after, Spiral teleported in the air behind of Brock and dives down towards Brock activating his another dragon slayer ability.

"**Wind Dragon Wing Attack!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral summons streams of wind from his hands and swung his hands downward striking Brock with this technique knocking Brock up in the air. Spiral then uses his new dragon slayer ability.

"**Wind Dragon Iron Arrow!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral forms winds from his hands, creating a wind bow and arrow and shoots an arrow towards gorilla and hits him creating winds from this techniques and knocks down Gorilla down to the ground. Spiral dashes over to Brock ready to strike him once more, Brock growled and readied his fist beginning to use another one of his abilities.

"**Quake Slam!**" Brock shouted.

Brock slam his fist down to the ground creating an earthquake and shockwave of rock spikes from underground and this hits Spiral stopping his tracks. Brock launches up in the air and use another one of his abilities at Spiral.

"**Lightning Punch!**" Brock shouted.

Brock engulfs lightning into his fist and strikes a punch with a shocking twist that shocks and electrocutes Spiral with this attack and sends him flying to the ground with a loud crash. Brock forms rocks from the ground creating spikes along with it and attach some lightning along with the technique.

"Let's see if you can dodge this you prick. **Disaster Takedown!**" Brock shouted.

Brock hurls down the giant technique over to Spiral. Spiral look on and use his ability to dodge the technique made by Brock.

"**Wind Dragon Dash!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral dashes with wind to get out of dodge before the technique could hit him and creating a shocking explosion with rock spikes blowing from different areas even the blast creates a shockwave of lightning from the attack. Brock look around for Spiral once again, Spiral jumps through the smoke of the explosion, spun himself around creating winds from the palms of his hands bringing them together to form his new technique against Brock.

"Take this! **Wind Dragon Disaster Hurricane!**" Brock shouted.

Spiral hurls his attack, creating a windy sphere made of wind over to Brock, hitting him that creates a massive tornado knocking off Brock up in the air and blows him away from the technique. Brock crashes to a nearby rock boulder and hits the ground. Spiral lands the ground and runs as fast he can over to Brock, engulfs his body with wind and dashes over to him.

"**Wind Dragon Bashing Horn!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral launches himself forward towards Brock and hits him in the gut with his head, bashing him through the rock boulder, breaks it into pieces and grabs Brock by the face and tosses him away. Spiral was just about to go with another ability of dragon slayer magic but Brock then shoots rock and lightning beam using **Rocking Static Blast** this time hitting and shocking and damaging Spiral with this technique. Brock recover himself quickly and rushes over to Sonic's cousin, Brock engulfs rocks into his face with lightning along with it going for his another ability.

"**Rock-Static Punch!**" Brock shouted.

Brock hurls his fist and punches Spiral right to the jaw delivering him damage and electrocuting Spiral and pushing him away. Spiral hits the ground, he then launches from the ground doing a backflip and lands on the ground and skidded down on the ground. Brock roared, charging at Spiral, Spiral uses **Wind Dragon Dash** to evade from the gorilla and use his another ability at Brock but unfortunately, Brock shoulder tackles Spiral as quick as possible and slams him down to the ground and delivering him numerous punches at the wind dragon slayer. Brock pounding Spiral into a pump with his brutal strength but Spiral surprises Brock by blowing him off with massive wind from his mouth by using **Wind Dragon Roar**.

Brock had been sent flying in the air and hits the ground hard. Spiral did a kip up and jumps up in the air and begin using his technique.

"**Wind Dragon Razor Wind!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral spins himself around and shoots wind-like blades over to Brock. Brock gets up on his feet, scans around for Spiral but to his dismay, he gets attacked by wind-like blades floating wards him from above and hitting him several times. Spiral dives down to Brock to surprise him with another strike with his abilities.

"**Wind Dragon Talon Kick!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulfs his foot with wind and delivers a terrifying spinning roundhouse kick hitting Spiral right in the face sending him flying away and hits the ground. Brock roared, had enough with this and so he charges at Spiral, strikes him with an elbow, bashing him away and then use his strongest technique. Brock begin to channel his magic, bringing rubble of rocks from the ground and form them into multiple balls with spikes with lightning alike to them and surrounds Spiral with a lot of them and glares at Spiral looking on.

"Time to die you arrogant punk! **Ravaging Grenade!**" Brock shouted.

Brock slam his hands together, hurls the balls of rocks and lightning over down to Spiral. Spiral try to get out of dodge but he soon gets caught in the technique and receiving some severe damage by Brock and his strongest technique. Brock launches in the air preparing to finish Spiral, the wind dragon slayer looking on and use his ability to push off Brock preventing him from finishing him off.

"**Wind Dragon Aero Flare!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulfs himself with wind around his body and blast it from his body exploding wind like a wave by extend out his arms. The wind waves pushes Brock away like a hurricane blowing many objects. Brock recover himself and lands on the ground, Spiral comes in using **Wind Dragon Dash** appearing quickly to Brock and then deliver striking blow using his magic.

"**Wind Dragon Terrifying Fist!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulfs his fist with wind and hurls it at Brock, hitting him right to the jaw and pushes him away with this technique. Brock is sent flying towards the ground, bounces off three times and crashes through three trees before hitting the ground. Brock prompt himself up on his feet, smirking and looking over towards the wind dragon slayer.

"That's it, I'm getting sick of you runt. This time, I will KILL you!" Brock yelled angrily.

Brock brings his lightning magic and rock magic together, formulate them into a giant orb pointing it directly to Spiral.

"This time you die runt! **Meteor Breaker!**" Brock shouted.

Brock hurls his ultimate attack over to Spiral quickly before he could dodge and the orb then hits Spiral creating a shockwave and the lightning explosion along with it covering the area with smoke by the rocks. Brock smiled, laughing to his victory knowing he had finished Spiral in a flash but suddenly, Brock's eyes bulge wide when he sees a figure standing. Brock was shock, surprised to see Spiral was still standing and alive. His body had been shielded with wind swerving around him.

"What?! How are you still alive?" Brock asked.

"I used my **Wind Dragon Aero Defense**. Something I've learned without my dragon teaching me, did you really think you can defeat me knowing I'm in my Dragon Force." Spiral taunted.

"How is this possible, you should be dead by now?"

"That's where you're wrong, I will not go anywhere and I will not leave my cousin like I did the last time. This time, I will remain by his side and fight alongside of him until I die. Time to end this."

Spiral powering up his magic forming wind around him like a tornado, Brock watch this in fear and Spiral then shot his eyes open, ready to use his ultimate spell to end the fight with the black gorilla.

"**Secret Dragon Art: Hurricane Storm!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral creates a massive tornado with Razer Wind blades in the whirlwind tornado and hurls it over to Brock blasting it from the palm of his hands. Brock try his very best to get out of dodge but he was too late when he got sucked into the tornado and floating right up in the air inside and the wind-like blades came in slashing and damaging Brock severely leaving him brutal cuts and slicing him like cutting apples. Brock scream in pain feeling the effects of the strongest technique while being caught in the tornado storm. Spiral then jumps up in the air, forming wind from the palm of his hands.

"When you bring wind from the right, wind from the left and you put them together…" Spiral chanted.

Spiral puts two winds together, creating a wind sphere making it gigantic and roared.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH! **Wind Dragon Brilliant Wind!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral hurls down is new technique over to Brock and hits him with in the tornado and creates a massive windy explosion blowing off the tree and broken branches from this attack and Brock has been defeated and the air suffocated him with two of Spiral's strongest abilities and lands the ground hard and his body laid motionless. Spiral lands down on the ground and glare to Brock's motionless body.

"Nobody messes with my cousin." Spiral stated.

Spiral heads off to the battlefield to help his cousin.

* * *

_With Sonic…_

Sonic and Scourge been going at it, throwing off multiple attacks at each other by punching and kicking, Neo Metal Sonic barge in and uses **Rapid Fire** shooting his machine guns at Sonic as the two hedgehogs dodging the magic bullets. Sonic uses **Chaos Arrow** by firing multiple arrows at once over to Neo Metal Sonic. The robot duplicate see this and shield himself with his arms from being damaged. Scourge took this as an advantage and strikes Sonic with a homing attack and deliver number of punches at Sonic and slam his fist down to the ground knocking down his good counterpart.

Neo Metal Sonic dashes Scourge and hits him with **Overlord Strike** and axe kick Scourge back down to the ground. Neo Metal Sonic again initiates his technique to hurt Scourge.

"Take this! **Disc of Fury!**" Neo Metal Sonic initiated.

Neo Metal Sonic create two dark blue energy discs and hurls them at Scourge. Scourge spotted the disc and uses his speed to dodge the disc before they can interact with him. Sonic appear out of the blue and strikes Scourge in the jaw using **Comet Punch** that sends Scourge flying three feet away to the ground and hits it hard. Sonic dashes to Scourge but he was interrupt by Neo Metal Sonic and assaults him by initiating **Overlord Assault** by damaging and beating down Sonic and sends him one fierce strike at Sonic and hits him hard. Scourge barges in and grabs Neo Metal Sonic by his head and slam him down to the ground with his face a few multiple times trying to end the robot duplicate getting frustrated but all of sudden, Neo Metal Sonic surprises Scourge by head-butting him in the forehead stunning Sonic's evil counterpart; after that Neo Metal Sonic uses **Lightning Prevention** to weakened Scourge revert back to his super form and what surprises him the most is that Neo Metal Sonic forms his arm into a dark blue blade and swings it down to Scourge delivering the final blow.

"**Overlord Pierce!**" Neo Metal Sonic initiated.

Neo Metal Sonic stab his blade through Scourge piercing through his heart making Scourge scream in agony from getting stabbed. Neo Metal Sonic pulls out his blade and blood start to gush out, dripping from Scourge's body and he got down on his knees and breathing heavily. Sonic looking on watching Scourge's demise and his evil counterpart turn his attention to Sonic and smirked.

"*Laugh* I have to admit… you're better than me blue. Too bad I can't kill you but mark my words, you're going to get yours someday… I will have… the last laugh… when I'm… *Cough* laughing at… your… *Cough* corpse…" Scourge said coughed.

With that, Scourge collapse to the ground and met his demise and slowly close his eyes. Neo Metal Sonic change his arm back and turn his attention back to Sonic and power up his power.

"Now it's only you and me Sonic. This time, one of us will be left standing and I will have my revenge and collect those stones you've gathered for me." Neo Metal Sonic stated.

"That's easy for you to say you know that's not going to happen." Sonic countered.

"We'll see about that Sonic, this time I will kill you and those stones will be mine soon enough."

"You're just going to have to beat me to get them."

"I thought you never say that. Prepare to die."

A second after, Spiral comes in still in his Dragon Force mode standing by with Sonic.

"You're still in your dragon force mode?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah and since Neo Metal Sonic is strong, time for me to turn things up a notch."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Watch this."

Spiral begin to power up his magic and suddenly begin to activate his magic. He then change his fur color to light yellow, his quills become upward similar to Sonic's but different as some quills were upward and three of his quills were downward, his eyes turn the color to lime green but they became dragon like. Not all that, he then begin to have dragon scales as they are the color sky blue and white dragon scales on his arms and on his quills.

"Yeah and not only that Sonic, I can use chaos energy as well as I combine my chaos energy turning myself into my super form and use dragon force as well like a combination." Spiral smirked.

"For real?! You can actually do that when you use dragon slayer magic?"

"Yeah but at this state I can use **Super-Wind Dragon Slayer** magic combine with my chaos energy and wind dragon slayer magic as well."

"Whoa now that's awesome."

"Thanks cousin and right now you're seeing my **Super Dragon Force**."

"Super Dragon Force? So you've combined your chaos energy and your dragon slayer magic into one and that you transform into that?"

"That's right, I learn that trick a long time ago."

"You are full of surprises."

"So are you cousin."

"Enough! Since you're Sonic's cousin, this will be my great opportunity to kill the both of you." Neo Metal Sonic threatened.

"Really? Let's see what you scrap metal. You know you can't beat me." Sonic joked.

"Shut up! Enough with the talking, let's get the fighting."

"*Chuckle* Same old Metal Sonic, stop embarrassing yourself and just give up already. You're still nothing but a piece of junk yard scrap metal made my egghead and you're still just worthless as he is."

"SHUT UP!"

***Track start playing: To the Death (Jax X OST)***

Neo Metal Sonic begin powering himself up to maximum power and roared angrily, charging over at Sonic and delivers a striking punch but Sonic shield himself, blocking them punch but instead, the strike then pushes Sonic away a few feet. Spiral try to strike but Neo Metal uses his power and sucker punches Spiral spinning around and sends him flying towards a broken tree and breaks through during the crash. Sonic barges in and deliver three strikes at Neo Metal Sonic, his counterpart blocking Sonic's every attack and counters him with a terrifying kick sending Sonic flying two feet, backflip to the ground and Neo Metal Sonic charges in and deliver several more punches and kicks towards him beating down Sonic. Neo Metal Sonic was just about to hit Sonic with another kick, Sonic then block it off and counters Neo Metal Sonic with a backflip kick up in the air and Sonic readied himself, begin to use another ability at him.

"**Chaos Wind!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic combines the combination of his **Sonic Wind** and **Chaos Spear** altogether with it creating a wind-like spear with lightning attached to it and hurls it over to Neo Metal Sonic striking him with this ability. Sonic then launches himself in the air, dashing to his robot counterpart, Neo Metal Sonic senses Sonic and surprises Sonic with a diving kick back to the ground and Neo Metal Sonic use his ability at Sonic.

"Take this Sonic. **Overlord Blitz!**" Neo Metal Sonic shouted.

Neo Metal Sonic extend his hand out, creates a light blue energy sphere with dark blue lightning and blasts it towards Sonic. Sonic using **Chaos Control** to teleported and gets out of dodge as the blast interact the ground and creates a minor explosion. Neo Metal Sonic was distracted to search for Sonic until all of sudden, Spiral flew towards Neo Metal and surprises him his technique.

"**Super-Wind Dragon Iron Fist!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral forms wind and chaos energy into his fist and strikes Neo Metal Sonic down to the ground with a loud crash with this technique. Neo Metal Sonic lands on the ground with his footing, Spiral dives down to strike him using a dive kick, Neo Metal Sonic dashes out of the way and Spiral hits the ground and thus Neo Metal Sonic charges in and strikes Spiral with a punch sending him flying, Sonic came in and start using homing attack and again use his ability at his robot counterpart.

"**Chaos Strike!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic dashes to Neo Metal in the nick of time before he could recover himself and knee kicks his robot counterpart with a knee kick in the jaw. Sonic then deliver various of rapid punches against Neo Metal Sonic, afterward Sonic then start to slap his robot counterpart in the face sending him flying then teleported to Neo Metal Sonic and spin kicks him to the ground making the ground shudder. Sonic then begin to use a new ability that he learned from Scourge.

"**Chaos Arrow Rain!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic begin shooting multiple red lightning arrows at Neo Metal Sonic to damage him from the palm of his hands. As Sonic continue shooting at Neo Metal Sonic, his robot counterpart then surprises Sonic with a new technique.

"**Overlord Torpedo!**" Neo Metal Sonic shouted.

Neo Metal Sonic begun to shoot a dark and light blue energy missile over at Sonic and struck him with this technique then Neo Metal Sonic pop out of the smoke dashes to Sonic and uses **Overlord Strike** by forming dark blue volt lightning into his metal fist and struck Sonic, electrocuting him severely delivering large amount of damage to Sonic then grabs Sonic by his head and dives to the ground and slams him down. Neo Metal Sonic form his arm into a shotgun, points it directly to Sonic ready to deliver the final blow to kill him on the spot. Spiral however, appear in time and use his ability at Neo Metal Sonic preventing him to kill his cousin.

"**Super-Wind Dragon Bashing Horn!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulfs himself with wind and chaos energy around his body and dashes to Sonic's robot duplicate and bashing himself in the gut using his head and sends Neo Metal Sonic away from Sonic and rush to Sonic's aid.

"Are you alright?" Spiral asked.

"I've been through worse, I'm fine. He's a lot tougher than I thought." Sonic commented.

"Tell me about it cousin, are there any bright ideas we could do?"

"I don't know but I'll think of something."

Neo Metal Sonic recover himself and turn back his attention to Sonic and Spiral.

"Let's end this right now!" Neo Metal Sonic shouted before powering himself up.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sonic remarked as he and Spiral powering up their power.

The robot duplicate and Sonic and Spiral then charges at each other and engage in an intense brawl.

* * *

_With Kenny…_

Kenny watching the entire fight and he was glued of the destruction and how intense the fight had been just watching it.

"Whoa. This is becoming intense, I hope Sonic and Spiral can defeat Metal Sonic." Kenny hoped.

* * *

_Back to the fight…_

The thee hedgehogs going at it as the fight continues on, Sonic and Spiral trying their very best to overpower Neo Metal Sonic and beating him but the robot counterpart remained cautious and kept countering and blocking off Sonic and Spiral and so Spiral try to kick Neo Metal Sonic, he then blocks Spiral's kick and punches him in the gut and slam him down to the ground. Sonic charges in with a spinning roundhouse kick but Neo Metal Sonic quickly dodge it and uppercuts Sonic in the jaw, then grab him by the ankles and tosses him away. Neo Metal Sonic then tries to end Sonic with his technique.

"**Overlord Blitz!**" Neo Metal Shouted.

Neo Metal Sonic shot his technique at Sonic, Sonic recover himself quickly doing an aerial recover then kicks the technique away from him to Neo Metal Sonic, Neo Metal Sonic dodges away before the it could hit him and then it explode on its own. Sonic charges over at Neo Metal Sonic and the two bashing towards each other and they engage in a rapid fight as they throw off punches and kicks at each other for a minute or so. Sonic surprises Neo Metal Sonic with a knee kick and use **Sonic Eagle** to kick him in the head knocking off Neo Metal Sonic back down to the ground. Neo Metal Sonic then form his arms and use **Rapid Fire** to shoot Sonic off the sky, Sonic using his reflexes to evade the bullets then strikes Neo Metal Sonic with his **Comet Punch**.

Neo Metal Sonic lands on the ground stomping on the ground to leave a little trail, Sonic then uses his speed dashing down towards Neo Metal Sonic and bashes him using his **Super Sonic Boost** towards the rock wall and breaks it leaving Neo Metal Sonic to stumble to the wreckage. Neo Metal Sonic teleported behind of Sonic and punches him with a surprise attack that knocks Sonic off sending him fly and then Neo Metal Sonic teleported above Sonic and dives kick him on the ground leaving a trail of rubble grinding Sonic against the ground and beats him down to the pulp.

Spiral come in and hits Sonic's robot counterpart with his **Super-Wind Dragon Talon Kick** by forming and engulfs wind and chaos energy into his foot and strikes Neo Metal Sonic with a terrifying spinning roundhouse kick to get him away from Sonic and then strikes him with another ability.

"**Super-Wind Dragon Iron Fist!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulf wind and chaos energy into his fist and strikes Neo Metal Sonic delivering a fierce strong punch right to the face and sends Neo metal Sonic flying. Spiral then took the advantage to use his strong ability hoping that can defeat Neo Metal Sonic and so he then start to form green chaos energy from his left hand and form wind from his right hand.

"When you form chaos energy from the left and wind from the right and when you get…" Spiral chanted.

Spiral puts them together and creates a giant sphere of chaos energy and wind altogether into one big strong attack.

"**Super-Wind Dragon Brilliant Chaos Wind!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral hurls his technique down at Neo Metal Sonic and it hit him to damage him. Neo Metal Sonic uses his Energy Barrier to block Spiral's strongest technique which brought him by surprise.

"What the hell… how did he…" Spiral stuttered.

Neo Metal Sonic charges at Spiral using **Overlord Strike** to struck him and electrocuting him without o warning and then Neo Metal Sonic then forms dark blue lightning creating a lightning blade and use this new technique at Spiral.

"**Lightning Penetration!**" Neo Metal Sonic shouted.

The technique penetrates through Spiral and shocks him, electrocuting him with 30,000 volts with this technique and weakens Spiral and then Neo Metal Sonic kicks Spiral away five feet to the ground knocking him off. Sonic growled and tries to attack his robot counterpart but Neo Metal Sonic senses his enemy coming at him and so Neo Metal Sonic turn quickly into a 180 degree spin and then strikes Sonic in the gut using **Overlord Strike** and electrocuting Sonic and blasts him away to the ground next to Spiral.

Neo Metal Sonic flew up in the air preparing to finish off Sonic and Spiral once and for all so he then extends his hand out in the air, creating a dark blue energy sphere with light blue lightning volt attach it to make this technique to be as powerful to end the fight.

"Burn in hell Sonic and Spiral. **Chaos Overlord Eruption!**" Neo Metal Sonic shouted.

Neo Metal Sonic hurls down the gigantic sphere over to Sonic and Spiral and then interacts them as the sphere explode creating a powerful shockwave and a massive explosion. Neo Metal Sonic looking on laughing to Sonic and Spiral's defeat hoping that it'll be the last he ever see of them. Neo Metal Sonic then took a clear look to the smoked area waiting for it to be cleared. Once the area is clear from the smoke, there was no sign of Sonic and Spiral anywhere and Neo Metal Sonic laughed again.

"YES! I've defeated Sonic and his cousin knowing they don't stand a chance against me. Now where is that cat that has the five stones?" Neo Metal Sonic scanned.

Neo Metal Sonic looking around to find Sonic's exceed partner. But unfortunately for Neo Metal Sonic, his enemy Sonic appear behind of him and uses **Super Sonic Eagle** knocking down to the ground. Neo Metal Sonic looking on sees Sonic descends down to the ground with a smile on his face.

"H-How is this possible, you should be dead by now?! I am stronger than you and you hould be weakened and defeated?!" Neo Metal Sonic said in a frustrated tone.

"That's where you are wrong scrap metal. You see whenever I make a promise to my friends and my love ones, I keep it and the strength that my friends have given me, they made me become stronger and my heart become more stronger as I keep believing and have my friends believing in me. I will never give up." Sonic explained.

"You… you…"

"Face it Metal Sonic, you can't defeat me and you will never become me and be the real Sonic because I am and you're nothing just my robot counterpart. Nothing more."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

This made Neo Metal Sonic get furious and he became angry so he begin to power up his power and go into complete maximum and charges over at Sonic to deliver various of punches, Sonic using his reflexes and his quickness to dodge Neo Metal Sonic's attacks, Neo Metal try kicking Sonic to use come combos at him but Sonic however, counters off Neo Metal Sonic with a knee kick to his face and deliver rapid punches, beating down Neo Metal Sonic uses **Comet Punch** not one, not two but three times and uses **Super Sonic Eagle** at Neo Metal Sonic to the ground making him collapse on his knee. Sonic then do a sidekick hitting him right in the face sending him flying, Sonic looks over to Spiral up on his feet so Sonic smiled, form wind from his hand and hurls it over to Spiral.

"Hey Spiral, eat up!" Sonic shouted.

Spiral look on to Sonic, sees red wind over to him so he then begin to eat Sonic's wind and recharge his magic.

"Ah that's more like, like I got a fire in my belly." Spiral smirked rubbing his stomach.

"You sound just like Natsu. So you ready to go?" Sonic asked.

"Damn right, now I'm all pumped up!"

Spiral charges at the robot counterpart and use abilities at Neo Metal Sonic.

"**Super-Wind Dragon Iron Fist!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral hits Neo Metal Sonic with chaos energy and wind engulf into his fist.

"**Super-Wind Dragon Wing Attack!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral summons streams of chaos energy with wing altogether and hurls them down to strike Neo Metal Sonic.

"**Super-Wind Dragon Claw!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulfs wind and chaos energy into his hand and slash it at Neo Metal Sonic with his fingertips.

"**Super-Wind Dragon Bashing Horn!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulfs his body with wind and chaos energy and bashing Neo Metal Sonic using his head.

"**Super-Wind Dragon Brilliant Chaos Wind!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral creates a giant sphere of wind and chaos energy altogether with one big attack and hurls it down to strike Neo Metal Sonic this attack. Afterward, Spiral then begin powering up his magic and use his secret dragon art spell to finish off Neo Metal Sonic. He start performing wind around his body with chaos energy and bringing them altogether with one big strong technique and spell to knock off the robot duplicate with this spell.

"Let's see if you can handle this bucket of bolts. **Secret Dragon Art: Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Chaos Blade!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral begun to charge at Neo Metal Sonic with wind and chaos energy into his fist, creating a spear and hurls his fist over to Neo Metal Sonic striking him with a strong and powerful fierce punch creating a powerful wind shockwave of wind from this attack and beats down Neo Metal Sonic as he begin screaming feeling the effects of the technique. Sonic shield himself with one harm and stood his ground from being blown by the shockwave of wind and Kenny took cover felt the shockwave breeze.

After the technique was done, Spiral stood back and Neo Metal Sonic was down on one knee and wasn't functioning right as he is leaking some oil from his right side and Neo Metal Sonic clutch it with his right hand.

"Argh… that was one cheeky move you pulled… I'm still here and you will never get rid of me… I… will not… be beaten… that easily…" Neo Metal Sonic said.

Spiral stood back and regroups with Sonic.

"Whoa Spiral, you sure did one heck of a number to him." Sonic commented.

"Thanks. How did you like my magic?" Spiral asked.

"Awesome. You became an official badass."

"Thanks Sonic, I'm glad you like my magic."

Neo Metal Sonic try to get up but he then uses **Overlord Blitz** at Sonic and Spiral, the two hedgehogs see this coming and quickly dodge it. They look at each other and smiled, nod their heads and turn back their attention towards Sonic's robot counterpart.

"Hey Spiral, let's form our strongest attacks together and finish this scrap metal." Sonic suggested.

"Good idea cousin, let's do it." Spiral agreed.

Sonic and Spiral prepare their ultimate techniques, Sonic bring his hands together, forming red and yellow energy into an orb and Spiral powering himself up and begin to use his technique as well.

"**Super-Wind Dragon…**" Spiral started.

"**Super Sonic…**" Sonic trailed off.

Spiral then unleash out a roar blowing wind with green energy inside the wind like a beam.

"**Roar!**" Spiral unleashed.

Sonic then shoots and blasts a wave beam of red and yellow energy from his hands.

"**Beam 10x!**" Sonic shouted.

Two attacks blasted together and seconds after, both of the techniques begin to form and combine together into one giant attack as it changes into a red, yellow, and green beam of energy with wind along with the technique and it heads over to Neo Metal Sonic and seconds after, Sonic and Spiral's techniques then hits Neo Metal Sonic creating a powerful explosion with two combined attacks. Neo Metal Sonic gets caught by the blast and his body begin to break apart and Neo Metal Sonic scream in agony as he begin to disappeared in a flash being destroyed and got defeated by Sonic and Spiral.

Sonic and Spiral stopped, the pillar of beam disperse and there was no sign of Metal Sonic anywhere as he had met his demise.

***Track start to play: Level Clear (Sonic Adventure)***

"Alright, we did it!" Spiral shouted.

"Now that's how we do it. Hedgehogs style!" Sonic commented with a grin.

Sonic and Spiral begin to pose and form smiles on their faces.

***Rank: S***

Sonic revert back to his normal state and Spiral even reverts back to normal. Kenny approaches to Sonic grabbing his and Sonic's gear.

"That was amazing guys. You guys are good when you two teaming up." Kenny commented.

"Thanks Kenny. Did you see Spiral's Wind Dragon Slayer magic?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I did and I even saw his dragon force. I'm surprised that you can merge your wind magic with your chaos energy. That's really fascinating."

"Thanks. I did learn to form two magic types into my dragon force creating it Super Dragon Force." SPral responded.

"Did Lugia taught you that?"

"No. I learned on my own and it took me about a year to learn how to merge it."

"Oh."

"Well that's over, it looks like I don't have to deal with my past enemies anymore. I can now focus on getting the sixth and last stone of the Elements of Harmony." Sonic reminded.

"That's right, so we head to Noxius and retrieve that last stone right?"

"That's right Kenny, we're heading there and get that last stone and get off of this island and return home to face Darkness."

"You're going to need some help to get the last stone and I can tell that Noxisu Empire is going to be heavily packed with security." Spiral volunteered.

"Yeah we can sure use the help Spiral and welcome to Team Sonic."

"Thanks cousin. So next stop is Noxius Empire?"

"Yeah. It's time we get off of this island after collecting the stone."

"I agree Sonic, this island sure gives me the creeps."

"Me too buddy, me too."

And so Sonic and Kenny as Team Sonic along with Spiral joining in the fun to help his cousin and his partner to retrieve the last stone and sets off to Noxius.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**It looks like Sonic has won the fight alongside with his cousin Spiral the Hedgehog joining in the fray to help Team Sonic and to help collect the last stone of the Elements of Harmony. This will be Sonic's last challenge and leave the island. Can Team Sonic and Spiral collect the last stone or fail, how will the Noxius Empire can handle Sonic? Tune in next time for another exciting scene and chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	47. Act 2 Scene 21: Freljord

Chapter 47: Freljord

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral left the battlefield after defeating four enemies that stood in Sonic's way and with the help of Spiral taking down Neo Metal Sonic who is now history. The trio walk out of the woods and out of the Lost Lands and reaching up over to a mountain following the directions to the location of the sixth and last stone of the Elements of Harmony. There was moments of silence along the way until Spiral breaks the silence to start a conversation.

"Hey Sonic." Spiral said.

"Hmm." Sonic grunted.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead, what's on your mind?"

"About that vision of yours back at the Dragon Temple, what did you see when you discovered Zack is the traitor?"

"Good question. What did you see in your vision?" Kenny asked looking on to Sonic while he is on his right shoulder.

"Gee that's an interesting question. Where to start, before I discover the traitor, I do remember seeing destruction in a battlefield. There was Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus and even Fairy Tail. Plus the Rune Knights had been defeated along with the other wizard guilds all because of Zack who had defeated all of them. Except for Mirajane, Wendy, and Carla who had tears in their eyes, begging Zack to stop."

"To stop what?" Spiral questioned.

"I'm getting there, as I was saying as they begged Zack to stop, there was Carla who was holding Kenny in her arms crying because of the carnage in my vision."

"Really? Did I got defeated, was I was out unconscious or whatsoever Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"It look like that you died Kenny. I think that's what I think so far, anyway as they begged Zack to stop, I see Zack holding me up in the air with a grin on his face, he grabbed by my neck and he was ready to kill me. Mirajane pleaded Zack to stop it but to her dismay, Zack killed me in the vision and sooner or later I met my demise and Zack was standing tall laughing as he must've got his wish, complete his goal or whatever. I don't know the real specific details of my vision."

"I see. Did Zack said anything in the face before killing you?" Spiral questioned.

"Well… I do remember mentioning Zack saying if he can't be number one then he'll just have to kill me to be the strongest wizard in all of Fiore including all in Earthland."

"What does he mean by that exactly?" Kenny asked.

"You sure got me, I don't know what he mean. I don't remember saying being number one, I use my powers to protect my friends, civilians and the people around the world from strongest enemies from doing any harm. That's my moto."

"If that's the case then there's got to be more to it, why Zack targeting you in your vision and why is he doing this? What is his true motive? What is he really planning?" Spiral pondered.

"How am I supposed to know? Me and Kenny had been thinking about the same thing, why would Zack betrayed us and what is the reason for betraying me? There are so many questions unanswered that we're looking for."

"I agree with Sonic here on this one, why would Zack betray us? What is he hiding behind our back and what is his true intention? That's what I'm trying to figure out and this is all so new to me. Zack hasn't done anything to anyone, all he wanted was a family, friends, and find love like how he met Mirajane and they're in a relationship." Kenny reminded.

"You do have a point there buddy, once we get back to Fiore we'll find out for sure by interrogating Zack."

"That we can agree on."

The trio continue on their path, a few miles later they stumbled to the snow as they walk to the mountains and once they earn few more miles, they stumble into a little breeze as snow was blowing. Kenny then go through his backpack and pulling out his brown coat to warm himself up, Sonic did the same as he pull out his black and blue hoodie jacket with a zipper so Sonic puts it on and zip his jacket to keep himself warm. He then put on his extreme gear glasses on and Spiral then put on his grey and blue jacket on and put his hoodie up.

"It's getting cold out here." Spiral said.

"Yeah tell me about it. Hey Kenny, how far are we to our destination?" Sonic asked.

"We only got about 28 miles left to reach to our destination." Kenny informed.

"Good. We're making progress here. Come on, we can't waste any more time."

"Right."

"Roger that cousin." Spiral nodded.

The trio continue on moving forward to their destination walking through the snow. Unaware their surroundings, someone is tailing them in secret as the figure following the team throughout the journey.

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral walk through a few more miles to their destination, seconds after SOnc's ears perk up which made him stop. Kenny wonder why Sonic stopped.

"Hey Sonic, is something wrong?" Kenny asked.

Before Sonic could answer, there was an object coming in fast towards Sonic, he takes Kenny and dodges the object which appears to be an ice arrow which brought his attention.

"We're not alone." Spiral stated.

"And that means we got company." Sonic added.

Seconds after, more ice arrows begin shooting towards Sonic and Spiral, the two hedgehog quickly get out of dodge and evade from the ice arrows. Unfortunately, there was more of them coming along the way so Sonic takes out his sword and then deflects them away from getting hit by one of them.

"Who the heck is shooting ice arrows at us?" Kenny wondered.

"Beats me, I want to know the same thing." Sonic responded.

"We're wasting time, Sonic can you use your Chaos Sense to locate the attacker?" Spiral asked dodging away from the ice arrows.

"Yeah cover me."

Spiral nod his head and defends his cousin to buy him some time and give him cover. Sonic then activating his **Chaos Sense** to locate the attack. Until seconds after, Sonic located the attacker who is hiding behind the tree and so Sonic dashes over to the location where he spot the attacker and stops the attacker from doing any harm and deliver a spinning roundhouse kick to knock off the attacker to the ground. Sonic then get to the bottom of it but realizes that it was a silver hair female who is skilled in archery.

"What the… you're a girl?" Sonic pondered.

Before Sonic could go on any further until all of sudden, a male barbarian charge in with his sword and swung it at Sonic coming to his friend's rescue. Sonic block off the barbarian's sword and pushes him away.

"OK this is getting ridiculous." Sonic commented.

Spiral looking on to Sonic seeing him battling a barbarian so he rushes over to help his cousin but all of sudden, he gets blown away to the ground by a cyro phoenix coming to stop Spiral.

"What the… is that a cyro phoenix?" Kenny pointed out.

"It seems like it but it picked the wrong day to fight." Spiral glared.

Spiral jumps off towards the phoenix to fight it while Kenny looking on watching the fight.

"Oh man this is getting crazy." Kenny commented.

Sonic and the barbarian engage in a fight, he block off the barbarian's sword from hitting him and then backflip kick him away and homing attack the barbarian.

"You fight well creature but your luck ends here today." The barbarian commented getting to his stance.

"I don't know what your problem is but we're just only passing through and not trying to find any trouble." Sonic responded.

"You will never defeat us knowing you're a Winter's Claw."

"Winter's Claw, what the heck is that?"

The barbarian didn't respond but instead responded by attacking Sonic but Sonic put his sword away and transforms into his **Ice Sonic** form and use **Ice Wave** to push off the barbarian away out of his sight blowing a blizzard wave from his hand. Sonic look over to Spiral and Kenny as they fought off a giant cyrophoenix. The cyrophoenix swings its wings creating wave of ices over to Spiral. Spiral gets out of dodge and launches himself up towards the phoenix and deliver a fierce strike to the bird.

"**Wind Dragon Terrifying Fist!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulfs his fist with winds and strikes a punch hitting the bird on its face and sends it crashing down the ground and leaving a trail of snow marks on the ground. Spiral charges in to strike once more but the cyrophoenix swing its wing and hits Spiral sending him flying towards the tree and hits it and collapse to the ground. Sonic then dashes towards the cyrophoenix and ascends to his level three of his ice form and use his ability at the phoenix.

"Let's see if you can handle this. Frosted Strike!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic builds up ice around him and dashes towards the phoenix to bash him using his head but it did not have any effect as the phoenix look on sees Sonic in the ice form and brought a shocking expression to her face.

"No… it can't be… you're the one." The phoenix pointed out in a female voice.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic questioned.

Sonic senses an incoming attack as the ice archer dashes over to Sonic and use his ability against him.

"**Enchanted Crystal Arrow!**" the archer shouted.

The archer fires a missile of ice towards Sonic. Sonic gets out of dodge and gets blasted by the attack sending him flying and front flip to the ground and hits on his back.

"Ok, now that definitely hurt." Sonic groaned.

Out of nowhere, the barbarian jumps in the air and try to kill Sonic but Spiral comes in to defend his cousin as he attacks him with his Wind Dragon Talon Kick to hit him and knocks him off away from Sonic.

"Get away from him!" Spiral shouted.

Spiral rushes to Sonic's side, Sonic transforms into his **Fire Sonic 3** form and get to his stance. Kenny rushes in, takes out his staff and get to position ready to fight with the two hedgehogs.

"They sure are persistent Sonic." Spiral commented.

"Yeah you're telling me, let's just beat them up and get this over with." Sonic said.

"Yeah we're wasting time here, we're heading to Noxus to retrieve the last stone of the Elements of Harmony." Kenny reminded.

Team Sonic and Spiral get into their fighting stance, the archer and the barbarian get into their stances ready to fight and all of sudden, they hear a roar, it sounded like a polar bear roaring as it was charging towards Spiral and crashes him by tackling him out of sight. Sonic sees a female riding on a large boar charging towards archer and engages in a fight. The barbarian also encounter another warrior wielding two axes and clashes in a fight and so the war between two tribes begin and there was no stopping.

Sonic watching on the fight and Kenny was puzzled without words to say.

"Sonic, what should we do?" Kenny asked.

Sonic look around sees two tribes fighting each other, Sonic look to his exceed partner and give him an answer.

"Well Kenny, let's help out the cyrophoenix by defeating these guys." Sonic answered.

Kenny nod his head and so Team Sonic then begin fight with cyrophoenix to stop the war. Spiral fighting off the polar bear trying his best to attack him but Spiral then uses Wind Dragon Terrifying Fist to break him down. Spiral then looks at Sonic rushes to his side and then Sonic then got an idea in mind.

"Hey Spiral, let's end this fight here with a shockwave." Sonic suggested.

"Yeah good idea, leave it to me." Spiral agreed.

Spiral builds up his magic to stop the fight and a minute or so he unleash his ability.

"**Wind Dragon Flare!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral blasted his a shockwave of wind from his body breaking off the fight stopping everyone's tracks. The Winter Claw members then exit out of sight, retreating from the area. Sonic looks to Spiral and Spiral then nods his head. The barbarian, the archer and the cyrophoenix approaches to Sonic and the gang as Spiral ready himself.

"You all want to fight still?" Spiral asked.

"No. We see you fight and to your friend here, the one who controls ice." The cyrophoenix responded looking to Sonic.

"Yeah that's me, what about me?" Sonic questioned.

"I've realize that you're the chosen one. I am sorry for attacking you earlier."

"Anivia, what is the meaning of this?" the archer questioned.

"Ashe. This hedgehog is the chosen one to that kill and defeat the black dragon known as Acnologia."

"So you heard about the dragons stories huh?" Spiral asked.

"Yes and I am Anvia, I am the Cyrophoenix and the protector of Freljord." Anivia introduced.

"This is Freljord?" Kenny repeated.

"Yes. My name is Ashe the Frost Archer, this is my friend Trynadamere the Barbarian King." Ashe answered.

"A pleasure to meet you, sorry for attacking you guys earlier." Trynadamere apologized.

"It's OK. We're just only passing through and we're heading to Noxius to retrieve the last stone of the Elements of Harmony." Sonic notified.

"Wait you've collected five stones?" Ashe asked.

"Yeah, we're down with one more." Kenny answered.

"In that case, I know where that is and I can take you guys there but I need for you three to do one request for me knowing how bravery and strong you guys fight." Anavia requested.

"Well since you fought us, helped you guy break the fight and now you want us to help you guys out?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes. I am offering you a ride to Noxus if you can do this job for us."

"Ok I guess we can do that. So what is it that you want us to do?"

"To fight the ice witch name **Lissandra**."

"An Ice Witch?" Spiral repeated.

"Yes. With your strength and power, I believe that you can defeat her."

"Wait a minute, she the reason why you guys are at war and this ice witch ad causing you all this trouble?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll do it." Sonic answered honestly.

"We will?" Kenny and Spiral inquired.

"Yeah. It'll be better from walking to Noxus don't you think?"

"You sure do got a point there." Kenny shrugged.

"And I can use a break from walking." Spiral added.

"Then it's settled, we'll accept and defeat this ice witch." Sonic stated.

"Splendid. I'll take you guys over there so hop on me." Anivia smiled.

Anivia bows down for Team Sonic and Spiral to get on the giant phoenix. Spiral and Kenny hop on the phoenix and Sonic was about hop on the cyrophoenix until Ashe stop him.

"Sonic, take this ice arrow. It can help you fighting off Lissandra." Ashe offered.

Sonic takes the ice bow and arrow with him, uses his ice form to absorb it and revert back to his normal state.

"I'll use that and thanks Ashe." Sonic thanked.

"It has some of my abilities so don't hesitate to use them." Ashe informed.

"OK thanks for letting me know."

"Be careful out there, the ice witch is much powerful than you can imagine."

"We'll manage and thanks again Ashe."

Ashe nod her head, comes closer to Sonic and gives him a kiss on the cheek for good luck and Sonic hops on the phoenix and so the trio then flew on the cyrophoenix taking them where the ice witch is being located.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Fairy Tail in Magnolia…_

The guild had continue on with their normal day and there wasn't any trouble involved, involving with Darkness and his henchman that is. Natsu and Gray got into an argument about their match against the Black Dragon Slayer Zack who had defeated them including Gajeel and Laxus, they still did not forget about it or letting it go and Natsu is determine to fight Zack again someday.

Jim and Pantherlily having a little sparring match in their transformations. They use their weapons at each other going at it for a couple of minutes before they return back to their original forms.

"You fight well Jim." Pantherlily complimented.

"Thanks so are you, we should do this again sometime." Jim responded with a chuckle.

"Yes we should. So how are things with you and Zack being partners?"

"Oh we're still working as a team. Plus Zack had went to a library to read up something and he hasn't told me about it."

"Oh. So is he still trying to join Team Sonic knowing Sonic and Kenny are not looking for any members?"

"Yes I believe so, still working his way to impress his mentor more and fight by his side knowing Sonic is a SSS-Class."

"I see. Sonic and Kenny are still at Tartarus Island still finding the stones of the Elements of Harmony."

"They still are. They sure are taking their time knowing that island is dangerous as they say."

"I heard stories about the island being dangerous and cursed. Sonic and Kenny sure took their chances to head off to the island. Although I hope they can return anytime soon, Erza still worries about Sonic knowing they're married still including Kenny I wish for him the safety and hope he and Sonic return back."

"So do I, well I don't have nothing else to do but to hang out at the guild waiting for Zack. What makes me wonder, what is he doing at the library?"

"Probably doing some research on certain things, looking up a little more about Sonic being the chosen one."

"Probably so but anyway, I'll leave him to his business."

* * *

_Magnolia Library…_

The library was very quiet as some people reading book very quietly following the rules of not making any noises. There was Zack reading a book that he heard that caught interest in him. He read it very quiet, studying the book reading each word in every chapter and details and start to nod his head and rub his chin.

"Hmm… this is interesting, this could quite be useful." Zack commented with a smile on his face.

* * *

_Freljord…_

Anivia the Cyrophoenix taking Team Sonic and Spiral their destination where the phoenix is taking them. Sonic begin to ask the phoenix some questions.

"Hey where are you taking us?" Sonic asked.

"Well we're going to the place called the **Howling Abyss**." Anivia answered.

"Howling Abyss?" Kenny repeated.

"That is where you will find the ice witch where she lives. Be careful, her ice magic is far more powerful that I have witnessed before."

"You fought the ice witch before?" Spiral questioned.

"Yes. I had a run in with Lissandra and she had became powerful with her magic. I almost lost my life while I fought her."

"I see."

"Well is there anything else you want to tell us?" Sonic asked.

"Yes she even has a bodyguard, a troll exactly." Anivia informed.

"A troll?" Spiral repeated.

"Yes he goes by the name **Trundle the Troll King**."

"A troll king huh, seems like an interesting challenge." Sonic assumed.

"In that case, we'll find out how strong he is when we get there cousin." Spiral assured.

"Yeah sure."

Minutes later, the phoenix took the team to the mountain side landed on a pillar where the Howling Abyss is located and the trio hops off the cyrophoenix and hits the ground.

"This is it, the Howling Abyss. Be careful in there, Lissandra is expecting company." Anivia warned.

"Thanks. We'll be fine." Sonic responded.

"I wish you all good luck."

The phoenix lifts off and flew away back to the others. Sonic look to his cousin so did Kenny.

"Hey Spiral, how come you didn't caught motion sickness?" Sonic asked.

"That's a good question." Kenny stated.

"Well you see since I've been riding on rides like trains, cars and whatsoever while having dragon slayer magic, I don't catch them exactly knowing we're from Mobius Sonic." Spiral answered.

"Makes total sense." Sonic noted.

"It sure is so are we going to go inside or stand here?" Kenny asked.

"Sure, let's go guys."

The trio walk through the giant hole of the cave entering inside the Howling Abyss. At first it was dark once they enter in, then seconds after, they stumbled on the giant bridge of the Howling Abyss which brought shock to the team.

"Whoa. This is huge, I've never seen and walk to this giant bridge before." Kenny commented.

"You're telling me buddy, this is beyond like I've never seen before." Sonic responded.

"This place sure is very surprising." Spiral stated.

All of sudden, they hear laughter which appears to be a female laughter echoing the place.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaaa it seems like we got guests in my domain." The female voiced said echoing again.

"OK now this is getting creepy." Kenny commented.

"Be on the lookout guys, I sense that something doesn't seem right here." Sonic warned.

"I sensed it too Sonic, it seems like we're going to be in one heck of a fight but ain't nothing going to compare when you fought four of your enemies." Spiral reminded.

The tam continue to walk forward, Kenny draw out his staff to be ready for anything happen. Minutes later, they had reach to the middle of the giant bridge and there was silence. Kenny takes a good look to his right to see what's more to it in the Howling Abyss but discovers some broken bridges.

"I don't like this guys, this place may be creepy but it seems scary." Kenny commented.

"I agree. I don't know what is going on but I have a feeling we may walk into an ambush." Spiral said.

Sonic look around trying to spot any attackers along the way, unaware of the trios surroundings, someone had then pop out of nowhere, jumping in the air roaring as he was gunning for Spiral. Spiral then look to his left and sees someone coming at him and so he evade and get out of the way before the person attack him as it uses an ice club to smack it down to the ground. Sonic and Kenny look on and sees a giant troll holding an ice club and roared smirking at the trio.

"Who looks like we got some new guests and these guys sure don't look like they're from a clan." The troll examined.

"That's one ugly troll." Sonic commented.

"Tell me about it." Spiral agreed with Sonic.

"Watch your mouth runt!"

"So are you the troll king that Anivia has been talking about?" Sonic directed.

"Damn right and the names Trundle by the way and I'm the one who's going to take you all down." Trundle smirked.

"We'll see about that ugly freak." Spiral countered.

Spiral dashes towards Trundle to strike but the troll swing his ice club and it hits Spiral sending to the ground. Sonic begin transforming into his **Fire Sonic** form and charges at Trundle but however, Sonic gets struck by an ice shard heading towards him out of nowhere and stops him. Kenny look over and sees a woman look like a witch floating down and look over to the trio.

"So you guys are my guests and you know Anivia." The ice witch directed.

"Yeah and you must be the ice witch right. Lissandra is it?" Kenny questioned.

"Of course, that is my name. you three look very useful to me. How would you three join me and turn this world into ice." Lissandra offered.

"Our answer is no way, that's not going to happen." Sonic declined.

"Then you all will die then, Trundle kill the fool and the cat, I will handle the one that controls fire."

"As you wish."

Trundle charges to Spiral and Kenny to attack, Spiral and Kenny gets out of dodge and take their fight elsewhere. Lissandra prepare her ice magic and smiling evilly towards Sonic.

"Mmm I must say, you are quite the handsome hedgehog I've met." Lissandra flirted.

"I get that a lot from a lot of ladies I met." Sonic reminded.

"Is that so? So tell me, why don't you join me and be my king? Together with you by my side, we can rule this world with ice making everyone stumbled upon the land of ice. We will be unstoppable and I sense you control ice magic as well."

"Gee thanks for the offer but I'll decline, I already got a wife."

"Then you will die for turning down my offer you wretched hedgehog."

Lissandra power up her ice magic and then start to shoot some ice shards over to Sonic. Sonic jumps out of the way and hits her with a flaming homing attack to knock down the ice witch. Lissandra stood her ground and growl preparing to use her ability against her enemy.

"**Ice Shard!**" Lissandra shouted.

Lissandra throws a spear of ice towards Sonic. Sonic rolls out of the way and spin kicks around into a 720 degree spin shooting waves of fire of at Lissandra performing **Flaming Ascension** one of Sonic's new flaming techniques. Lissandra swifts quickly to evades waves of fire and shoots some more ice shards at Sonic. Sonic unleashes **Flaming Wall** which creates a wall of ice that melts the ice shards. Lissandra growled and charges at Sonic and attacks him but Sonic dodge away from the ice witch and afterward he surprises Lissandra with a sideswipe kick to her face and then uppercuts her to the jaw engulfing flames into his fist using **Shoryuken**. Lissandra then uses her ability again to attack Sonic to back him away.

"**Ring of Frost!**" Lissandra shouted.

Lissandra creates a shockwave of ice from underground and freezes Sonic. Sonic unthaws himself and then start ascends to his third level of his fire form going **Fire Sonic 3**.

"_This witch is stronger than I thought. Anivia is right, I got to be careful with her magic techniques._" Sonic thought.

* * *

_With Spiral and Kenny…_

Spiral dodging the ice club from Trundle who kept swinging it, Spiral was too fast for Trundle to strike but brought up an idea in mind. Spiral took this chance to strike him using his wind Dragon Slayer but Trundle then counters off Spiral surprises him with his ability to stop him or slow him down.

"**Pillar of Ice!**" Trundle shouted.

Trundle summons a giant pillar of ice and it slow down Spiral's movement thus giving Trundle a chance and so he begin to swing his ice club at Spiral sending him flying and crashes to the edge of the giant bride breaking it and almost fall by he grabs the edge preventing himself from falling. Trundle walks to the edge where Spiral is and try to get him to fall down by force but Kenny intervene, flying towards the troll and swings his staff at the troll. Trundle look over to his left and sees the exceed with a glare expression.

"That tickles runt, get the hell out of here." Trundle laughed.

Trundle smacks Kenny away and he crashes down to the ground. Spiral use this distraction and he lifts himself back up to his feet on the bridge and use his dragon slayer magic against the troll.

"**Wind Dragon Terrifying Fist!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulfs winds into his fist and deliver a fierce punch and blows the troll off of his feet to hit the ground on his back. Trundle gets himself up on his feet to get back to the fight but unfortunately, Spiral charges to Trundle and use another one of his abilities against the troll king.

"**Wind Dragon Talon Kick!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulfs wind into his foot, spins himself around and delivers a flying spinning roundhouse kick right to Trundle's jaw and spins him around and then Spiral hits the troll king again with a **Wind Dragon Terrifying Fist**. Somehow, Trundle grab his fist and then uses **Chomp** to bite off Spiral and lifts up in the air and swings his ice club at Spiral hitting him like a baseball bat and struck the wind dragon slayer five feet away from Spiral and he hits the ground bounces off three times.

Kenny wasn't going to back down now so he rushes over to help Spiral and attacks Trundle using his staff and use his fighting style with his staff that Sonic taught him. Trundle laugh at the exceed and smacks him away for the second time.

"Somewhere else you little pest, I don't got time for you." Trundle insulted.

Spiral got angry and charges at Trundle again to strike him with his ability but unfortunately, that had stopped when Trundle swings his ice club with fierce force and struck Spiral in the head and sends him flying towards a statue and crashes to it and hits the ground. Spiral try to get up but felt unconscious. Trundle, grip his ice club, walk to Spiral and ready to deliver a terrifying blow to end the life of Spiral the Hedgehog.

"Say goodbye runt. See you in hell." Trundle said with a smirk on his face.

Just Trundle is about to end Spiral's life, Kenny then intervene and struck him in the face with his staff while flying towards him. Trundle look over to the exceed and grew angry.

"That's it, I'm going to break you and make you meal you annoying cat!" Trundle threatened.

"Come on, I'm not scared of you ugly." Kenny provoked.

Trundle roared and chases after the exceed.

* * *

_Back to Sonic…_

Sonic delivering flaming melee attacks at Lissandra. Lissandra taking some damage but wasn't going to back down and counters Sonic by using **Ice Shard** at him striking him with spear of ice. Sonic is sent back rolling to the ground but launches himself and skid down to the ground. Lissandra then unleashes out a claw of ice towards Sonic using her another ability.

"**Glacial Path!**" Lissandra shouted.

Sonic rolled out of the way and counters Lissandra with one of his abilities as well.

"**Fire Multiple Lance!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots multiple fire like-lances over at Lissandra. Some of them struck Lissandra but it did not had any effect to Lissandra and Sonic charges in bashing her with using **Fire Sonic Boost** and Sonic delivers another strike to the ice witch.

"**Flaming Punch!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic engulfs his fist with flames striking a fierce punch to Lissandra but to his surprise, Lissandra caught and block his fist and blasts Sonic away and hits the ground. Sonic dashes to Lissandra to hit her, Lissandra then activate her powerful ability towards the red hedgehog.

"**Frozen Tomb!**" Lissandra shouted.

Lissandra encases herself in dark ice and pushes Sonic away a few feet away but Sonic almost got flown off the bridge so he grabs the edge just in time before he could fall down from the bridge. Sonic then lifts himself from the edge and hits the ground on his feet. Lissandra returns back to the fight. Sonic uses his speed to his advantage to fight off Lissandra, the ice witch smirked and activating her ability at Sonic.

"**Ice Shard!**" Lissandra shouted.

Lissandra shoots a spear of ice one again this time striking Sonic and piercing through him and Sonic collapses to the ground clutching his chest. Lissandra then uses Glacial Path summoning a claw of dark ice at Sonic and knocks him off sending him flying up in the air and hit the ground. Lissandra smirked, approaches slowly to Sonic with a little laugh.

"*Laugh* You can't defeat me hedgehog, you're not match for me and my dark ice magic." Lissandra taunted.

"We'll see about that sweet thing." Sonic countered.

Sonic gets back to the fight and powers himself up with flames and charges at Lissandra.

* * *

_With Kenny…_

Kenny running away from Trundle who was angry and tries capture Kenny. He flying away from the troll who is hot on his tail, Kenny look on and dodge away from Trundle and he even swings his club at the exceed.

"Hold still you little annoying pest!" Trundle insulted.

Spiral gain his conscious and look over sees Kenny being chased by the troll king. Spiral looks over to his left, spotting a piece of ice so he reaches over, grabs it and begin to eats it down and thus this gave him a new dual element. Spiral felt the magic rising, he stood up on his feet and powering up his magic with wind and ice obtaining a new element.

"Now I'm all pumped up. Now I'm in my new **Wind-Ice Dragon Mode**." Spiral activated.

Spiral charges in to Trundle and begin using his newfound abilities with his Wind-Ice dragon slayer magic.

"**Wind-Ice Dragon Glacial Fist!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulfs wind and ice into his fist and strikes a strong fierce punch right to his face and hits him with brute force and sends him flying towards a tall statue and crashes to it even breaks the statue into pieces. Spiral smirked and get to his stance.

"Oh I am liking this." Spiral grinned.

Kenny rushes to Spiral and checks out his newfound magic.

"Is that your Ice-Wind Dragon Mode? Did you eat a piece of ice?" Kenny asked.

"Damn right, now we got the advantage. You should stay out of this Kenny." Spiral responded.

"Not this time, I'm going to help."

"You sure learned a lot from my cousin didn't you?"

"Yep. He's my partner and I will do whatever it takes to protect and help him."

Spiral chuckled to himself and nod his head.

"Ok then, let's beat this ugly bastard." Spiral encouraged.

"Lead the way." Kenny smiled.

Trundle raises himself up from the rubble and picks up his ice club.

"You should not have done that, now I'm going to make you pay!" Trundle threatened.

"I believe I did, time to bring your throne down so called troll king." Spiral insulted.

Trundle roared and charges at Spiral and Kenny, first Kenny flies over to Trundle and the troll king swing his club but ended up missing as Kenny dodge it giving Spiral a chance to strike using his magic.

"**Wind-Ice Dragon Arctic Talon Kick!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulfs wind and ice into his foot and hits the troll kick and a fierce spinning roundhouse kick. Trundle screeched when he felt the kick hitting him right in the jaw. Spiral then uses **Wind-Ice Dragon Glacial Fist** to add more damage to the troll king. Trundle try swinging his ice club at Spiral but Spiral again backflip to dodge the club and Kenny throws a grenade at Trundle to damage but it knocks him to the ground with one knee.

Spiral rushes towards Trundle to hit him again but Trundle then uses his ability to stop the hedgehog from attacking.

"**Frozen Domain!**" Trundle shouted.

Trundle creates a shockwave of ice to slow and stop Spiral trapping him in the area. Trundle use this as his advantage and quickly moves in his domain and savagely strikes Spiral out of nowhere damaging him. Spiral struggling out of the domain but Trundle had him where he wanted and continues to attack and swing his club at Spiral beating him and using **Chomp** to damage the hedgehog even more. Kenny swoops in to help Spiral but he too is caught in Trundle's domain, Trundle smirked and look over to the exceed.

"Now I got you little pest." Trundle smirked.

Trundle readied his weapon and delivers a terrifying swing hitting Kenny out of sight. The exceed is sent flying towards the ground, crashes it and hits the rubble of the statue and laid unconscious. Spiral look on watching Kenny got beaten.

"KENNY!" Spiral cried.

Trundle turn his attention back to Spiral.

"*Laugh* Now that's done, now for you and this time no more interruptions." Trundle laughed.

Spiral glared daggers at the troll king, he remembers that the domain is ice and so he open his mouth, sucking it all into his mouth to eat all of the ice which caught the troll by surprise.

"What the hell. You're eating my domain of ice?!" Trundle pondered.

Spiral finished eating Trundle's domain in seconds and glares at the troll king.

"Now I got an ice in my belly. You should never hurt my cousin's partner. Now I'm angry!" Spiral trembled.

"Why you…"

Trundle did not get to finish his sentence so instead, he run towards Spiral to trike him with his ice club, Spiral then dashes towards the troll king using a new ability with his magic.

"**Wind-Ice Dragon Dashing Elbow!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral uses his wind magic to blow by dashing towards Trundle, he engulfs ice into his elbow and hits him with this technique by bashing him right to his jaw then Spiral again use another new ability.

"**Wind-Ice Dragon Frozen Kick!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulfs wind and ice into his foot again and hits Trundle with a backflip kick sending him in the air and crashes down to the ground. Spiral engulfs his fist with wind and ice and jumps up in the air ready to strike.

"**Wind-Ice Dragon Aero Geyser!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral slam his fist to the ground, creates a shockwave of wind and ice altogether heading directly to Trundle. The troll king rub his head until he sees the technique and it hits him sending him flying three feet away to the ground. Trundle quickly gets up on his feet and dashes towards Spiral angrily roaring at the hedgehog dragon slayer.

"I've had enough of you runt!" Trundle shouted.

"So do I, time I finish this." Spiral countered.

Trundle was a feet away to Spiral ready to kill him with his frozen ice club but Spiral then capitalize with his technique.

"**Wind-Ice Dragon Roar!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral builds up his magic and unleashes a massive wind blowing from his mouth with ice shards in the wind blowing and attacking the troll king sending back towards and hits a nearby giant statue once again destroying it during the big crash. Spiral then prepare to use a strong and powerful technique to end the fight.

"**Secret Dragon Art: Artic Hurricane!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral brings wind and ice altogether creating a giant sphere to make the technique strong. Spiral spun himself in a 360 spin and throws his technique over at Trundle and it strikes him in mere seconds creating a blizzard tornado lifting the troll king up in the air and ice shards and spears begin attacking Trundle severely in the whirlwind tornado.

"AAGH!" Trundle screamed.

The technique damaged Trundle severely and after the tornado storm, it disperse and Trundle collapsed down to the ground with a loud thud. Spiral heads over to the unconscious exceed to check up on Kenny. Kenny suddenly open his eyes and let out a soft groan.

"What happen, did you stop the troll king?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, he's down and out. You did a good job fighting with me Kenny." Spiral complimented.

"Thanks. I've learned a lot from Sonic."

"You sure did. I'm proud of you and my cousin."

* * *

_With Sonic…_

Lissandra shooting ice shards at Sonic. Sonic struggled to try to defeat her but her magic was too powerful to defeat. All Sonic can do is to dodge and evade the ice shards and ice spears from Lissandra.

"Give up hedgehog, you cannot defeat me. You should've taken my offer to rule by my side and be my king of the ice." Lissandra demanded.

"Like hell I am, there's no way I will join you." Sonic declined while dodging the ice shards and spears.

"RRRRRGH! Die pest!"

Lissandra continue firing her dark ice shards at Sonic. Sonic continue to dodge them and getting out of the way.

"_Man I can't even hurt her not in my fire form. Wait a minute, Ashe gave me her Ice Bow. If I can just combine my ice powers into her bow, I that may do the trick._" Sonic thought.

Sonic changes into his Ice form ascending to level three. He then takes out Ashe's bow and combines his magic into one giant attack knowing this will be his only chance.

"I only got one shot at this." Sonic stated.

"Die hedgehog!" Lissandra threatened.

LIssandra uses **Ice Shard** and **Glacial Path** Sonic once more. Sonic doing whatever he can to dodge it and get a clear shot at the ice witch. Lissandra continue to attack Sonic nonstop. Sonic then start to use his speed dashing towards Lissandra and bashes her surprisingly to her uses Ice Sonic Boost and jumps up in the air behind her and aims his ice bow and arrow.

"Here goes**. Arctic Crystal Arrow!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots a massive missile-like spear arrow with spikes on the air and heads straight directly towards Lissandra. Lissandra turns herself arrow to bring her attention to Sonic and about to use her ability again but to her dismay, the arrow Sonic shoot hit her and pierce through her like a ghost and thus it created an ice explosion damaging the ice witch severely with this attack hurting Lissandra and she is seen flying away and hits the ground feeling the pain effects in her body.

"ARGH! Damn that hedgehog! How dare he hurt me?!" Lissandra screeched.

Sonic got to his stance but notice a crack on bridge which bringing Sonic an idea in mind.

"To take down the ice witch, you got to bring her down." Sonic strategized.

Lissandra gets up to her feet and power her dark ice magic.

"I've toyed with you long enough hedgehog. Time I end you once and for all." Lissandra said in an anger tone.

"Not likely." Sonic countered.

Sonic transforms into his Fire Sonic 3 and jumps up in the air creating a massive flaming sphere from the palm of his hands.

"Oh please, you think that is going to hurt me. You fire cannot hurt me." Lissandra taunted.

"Not going to attack you." Sonic corrected.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough. **Inferno Bomb!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic hurls his technique down, Lissandra thought it was going to attack her but instead, it was heading directly to the cracked bridge and it hits the crack creating a flaming explosion suddenly the crack has been destroy and soon the whole entire bridge is about to be destroyed.

"You fool! What have you done?!" Lissandra questioned.

"Bringing down the house." Sonic smirked.

Sonic revert back to his normal state. Spiral and Kenny regroup with Sonic feeling the vibrations on the giant bridge.

"Sonic what did you just do?" Kenny asked.

"Bringing down the house that's what I'm doing and we're getting out of here guys. Let's go." Sonic commanded.

"Not so fast hedgehog, you will never leave this place!" Lissandra yelled.

All of sudden, Trundle jumps in the air and dives down at Sonic and the gang. Sonic senses it by using Chaos Sense and so he takes out his sword and stabs the troll king with it killing him on the spot in the nick of time. Lissandra looks with shocking eyes and Sonic pulls out sword and he glances to the ice witch.

"How dare you kill my friend! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Lissandra shouted in rage.

Sonic puts away his sword and grabs Spiral by the arm and Kenny hops on his shoulder holding onto him.

"It's over Lissandra, you can't win." Sonic said.

Sonic begin to dash using his sonic speed to get out of the place. He then bashes through Lissandra with **Sonic Boost** to get her out of the way and the trio then exits out of the place. Lissandra try to go after the team but all of sudden, a cavern spike drops down at Lissandra and breaks through the platform making Lissandra falling down to her death.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lissandra shouted.

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral get out of the place just in time but unfortunately, the platform is about to break as well as it was rumble and crumbling down.

"This doesn't look good." Spiral commented.

"Now what do we do." Kenny asked.

Before Sonic would answer that until the platform then begin to break bringing Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral down as they fall from the destroyed platform. Kenny start screaming while Sonic and Spiral remain calm in the moment. Kenny soon realizes that he can fly so he activating his wings and just about to help Sonic and Spiral out until all of sudden, Anivia the Cyrophoenix appear and catches both Sonic and Spiral on her back and flies out of the crumbling platform. Kenny follows them and regroups with Sonic.

"Anivia, you came just in time before we were goners." Sonic said with relief.

"I'm glad I could arrive, you guys done a wonderful job." Anivia commented.

"Thanks. Sonic is the one who destroyed the bridge with his powers." Spiral reminded.

"Yeah where's the fun in that." Sonic smiled giving Spiral a friendly punch.

The cyrophoenix took the trio back to Freljord which they're heading to the place called Avarosan.

* * *

_Avarosan…_

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral meet with the members of the Avarosan which appears to be a village. Sonic returns the ice bow to Ashe.

"Here's your bow back, it was useful when I defeated Lissandra with it." Sonic handed.

"Thank you and thank you for defeating Lissandra. You sure brought peace to Freljord and we will not worry about Lissandra no more." Ashe thanked.

"No problem."

Ashe smiled, she then gives Sonic a kiss but this time on the lips.

"You are a true lifesaver." Ashe commented.

"Hey I'm a hero and I have responsibilities." Sonic smiled.

Kenny and Spiral waited for Sonic as they eating some fruits and take some for the journey. Sonic returns back with the others.

"So are we're ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I'm ready." Kenny said with a smile.

"So am I cousin." Spiral responded giving a thumbs up.

"Then let's head off to Noxus then guys." Sonic smirked.

"I will take you guys there, you guys completed and did a spectacular job defeating the ice witch and her bodyguard. Hop on my back, I'll take you to Noxus." Anivia offered.

"Alrighty then." Kenny smiled.

Spiral and Kenny hop on cyrophoenix followed by Sonic. Ashe stopped Sonic once again before he could hop on Anivia.

"Good luck on your quest of getting the last stone of the Element of Harmony." Ashe said.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Sonic thanked.

Ashe again kisses Sonic on the lips and Sonic hops on Anivia.

"Don't puke Spiral." Sonic joked.

"Shut up." Spiral responded giving Sonic a friendly punch making Sonic laugh including Kenny.

Anivia then lifts off and takes the trio to Noxus Empire.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Darkness's Lair…_

Darkness holding on the Gem of Darkness with a grin on his face. He felt the dark power and magic coming from the gem and brought a smile on his face.

"*Laugh* Soon the world will fear the true power of darkness." Darkness said before laughing.

Minute later, Candy enters inside Darkness's quarters to give him the report.

"Lord Darkness, I brought you wonderful news." Candy reported.

"Speak." Darkness permitted.

"We have finished and completed the airship and ready for deployment."

"Excellent. You all have done a wonderful job. Is everything all set up and ready?"

"Of course, sir. We have everything all set up and ready for your command."

"Splendid. We will start our objective first thing tomorrow. The dawning of a new era of darkness is near upon us. Get everyone here, I believe it is time we make our plans."

"Will do Lord Darkness."

Candy exits the quarters. Darkness simply let out an evil laugh knowing the time has come for him to initiate his plan and his goal.

"Soon this world will be mine and I will turn it into the world of darkness Nothing will stop me. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!" Darkness laughed.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Anivia arrive to the destination and lands on the ground letting Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral off of her and the trio thanked the phoenix for the ride.

"This is the closest destination I take you, I wish you all the best of luck on your quest to retrieve the last stone of the Elements of Harmony." Anivia wished.

"Thanks Anivia for everything." Sonic thanked.

"You're welcome, farewell guys."

Anivia lifts off from the ground and flew back to Freljord. Sonic and the others look over to the destination as they had stern looks on their faces. They stare at the tall castle with a skull carvings almost like a mountain there was a wall defending the city of the place.

"This is it. Noxus Empire." Kenny stated.

"It sure is buddy, here we are." Sonic said agreeing with his exceed partner.

"I've never seen anything like this before but this is going to be your toughest challenge yet Sonic. Be ready for anything cousin." Spiral warned.

"Oh I'm always ready, we're here and now time to get to work and retrieve the last stone of the Elements of Harmony and get off of this island."

"Me too, I'm ready Sonic. We came this far, let's finish it together." Kenny gestured.

"Yeah buddy, let's finish it together. Even you Spiral."

"Of course cousin, time to make up for everything from what happen seven years ago and repay the debts."

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral as Team Sonic looking on and staring at their toughest challenge yet and ready to set foot on the Empire of Noxus.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**This is it! Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral as Team Sonic arrived to the Empire of Noxus where the last stone of the Elements of Harmony is been located. The Team is set and ready to face their toughest challenge yet, fighting their way to the last stone and dealing with strong enemies along the way. Darkness the Hedgehog is also set to prepare to unleash his objective and goal to rule Earthland and the world and what is Zack Hyperion has planned after studying and reading the mystery book that he found at the library. What will happen next? Can Team Sonic collect the last stone or will they fail? **

**Tune in next time for the another exciting scene and chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	48. Act 2 Scene 22: Noxus Empire

Chapter 48: Noxus Empire

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral arrived to the city of the Noxus Empire disguising themselves by wearing cloaks to hide their identity from drawing any attention to the guards and snuck their way in. They even stumbled a nearby bar and enter inside to grab a drink while Kenny eat a piece of fish. Kenny check on the map and the status of the Empire of Noxus.

"What we got Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"Well all I can say is that this placed is heavily guarded with guards." Kenny informed.

"No kidding, we have to sneak our way to this place from the city walls." Spiral reminded.

"That's true. What about the sixth stone, did you find it?" Sonic questioned.

"No but it is somewhere in the castle. I can't find out where it is." Kenny answered.

"If that's the case, what are we going to do with the guards, they're like everywhere?" Spiral inquired.

"Well we'll just going to sneak our way to the castle undetected and don't get caught. I can't use my sonic speed otherwise it'll bring suspicions to the guards." Sonic stated.

"Well any ideas?"

"I'm glad that you asked that because I have an idea in mind." Kenny informed.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Here is what we're going to do."

Kenny go through his backpack and pulls out two Bluetooth headsets and gives them to Sonic and Spiral.

"I made these just in case for like this happen. I even made another one too and I'll broadcast you guys with these. Now here's what we're going to do. The city has like six alarm bells and they can be a pain in the ass to set off the alarm for the guards. I've marked each of them on the map here. You guys take out three alarms each. I'll detect the guards along the way using my laptop to scan for any guards coming or nearby during your objectives." Kenny planned.

"Ok then, so we're using stealth on this right?" Spiral asked.

"That's right, something that you're very good at Spiral."

"Indeed it is, you ready for this cousin?"

"Oh yeah. Let's get started." Sonic smirked.

"Then it's settled, once the alarms had been neutralized, I'll mark the rendezvous point to meet up and plan for the castle to sneak in." Kenny stated.

"OK then, let's get to work."

"Right." Spiral nodded.

"Don't screw this up guys, this is our one shot at this."

"We won't."

"That's right, it'll be easy as pie." Sonic proclaimed.

"Sure it is cousin."

* * *

_Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town…_

Jim waited for his partner to return while the others continue on with their usual routine and hang out. Mirajane walks to Jim and gives a glass of juice like he requested.

"Hey Jim, where's Zack?" Mirajane asked.

"At the library reading and interesting book that he found when he visited the library the other day. I wonder what caught his interest by the book he discovered." Jim answered rubbing his chin.

"He didn't tell you why he's going to a library?"

"No. Not at all, he didn't say anything. Did he tell you?"

"No he has not, speaking of which we haven't been on any dates lately since he's been training a lot and ever had any time to spend time with me."

"I noticed. I'm thinking that Zack is hiding something."

"I don't think he's hiding something. I think that he doesn't want to spoil a good book that he have read that is good. I think that's right so far."

"Perhaps you're right. Forgive me for that remark."

"No, no it's fine. You're just concern for your partner."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Moments after, Zack returns back to the guild and meets up with Jim.

"Hey Jim, sorry for taking so long." Zack apologized.

"It's fine, how did to go reading that book that caught interest?" Jim asked.

"It was really good. I've read the whole thing."

"That's good to hear, so are we ready to go on a job?"

"Yeah sure, let's find us a job and get going to earn some jewel."

Mirajane walks towards her lover and kisses him on the cheek.

"Zack, how did the book go?" Mirajane asked.

"It was really good. Sorry if I made you worry about me." Zack responded apologizing.

"No it's fine, I'm glad that you're ok and enjoy reading a nice good book."

Zack smile to Mirajane before he and his exceed partner grab themselves a job request, letting Mirajane notified the job before they can leave.

* * *

_Noxus Empire…_

***Track begin playing: Espirit De Corps (Modern Warfare 2)***

Sonic and Spiral remain in the shadows, still wearing their cloaks from avoiding any attention. They both head to different locations where the alarm bells is being located on the by Kenny who hide in the shadows and locating and notifying any activity or nearby guards during their objectives.

"Ok guys, you're clear and get the job done but quietly we don't want to draw any attention." Kenny communicated.

"Roger." Spiral nodded.

"Don't worry Kenny, we'll get it done it'll be like fish in a barrel." Sonic smirked.

"It sure will cousin."

Sonic and Spiral continue to head to their destination. Sonic uses his speed to arrive to his first destination, secretly knockout the guards quietly and disabled the first alarm bell. Spiral using his fighting style and beat down the guards but quietly and then disabled the first alarm bell and goes for the second bell. Spiral uses a rope to slide down to the ground and heads to his next destination. Sonic jumping from rooftop after rooftop to heads to his next destination. Sonic forgot that he has a bow with him that Kenny made for him so he then uses it for his advantage, he takes out his arrow, points it and aims his bow at one of the guards and second later he takes a shot and takes down the first guard. Sonic then goes for another guard using his bow to silently taking them out. After seconds of taking the guards out, Sonic then disables the second alarm bell and goes for the third and final alarm bell.

Spiral use his wind dragon slayer magic to suffocating the guards silently and disables the second alarm bell and heads towards the final alarm bell. Spiral hid away quickly before any guards could spot him as they were walking by in the streets.

"_That was a close one._" Spiral whispered commenting.

"_Everything ok Spiral?_" Kenny communicated.

"Yeah almost got caught by the guards but I'm fine."

"_Good. If we get compromised then it's all over._"

"I know, I won't let that happen."

Spiral resume to complete his objective. Sonic had already made it to his third and final location where the third alarm bell is located. Sonic uses his speed and start homing attacking few guards and uses summersault on them to knock them on the ground and spin dash through them to knock them unconscious. Sonic then disables the third and final alarm bell completing his objective and communicated Kenny using his Bluetooth.

"Kenny, I've completed my job." Sonic informed.

"I know, great job. How's your end Spiral, did you complete your objective." Kenny communicated.

Spiral didn't responds as he just only fought and knock out a few guards and disables the third and final alarm bell.

"Just completed it. Everything's looking good here." Spiral responded through his Bluetooth.

"Good. I've marked the locations of our rendezvous point, I'll meet you guys there." Kenny notified.

"OK. See you there buddy." Sonic responded.

"I'll meet you there." Spiral said.

And so Team Sonic meet and regroup at the rendezvous point and arrive in minutes. Sonic had arrive there in seconds while Kenny and Spiral took their time to meet up.

"You guys made it." Sonic said waving at them.

"You sure got here fast." Spiral commented.

"What can I say, I'm the words fastest hedgehog."

"OK now that we're here so the alarms are disabled. Now that we don't have to worry about the guards raising the alarm, we can now enter inside the citadel." Kenny said.

"Any ideas of how we can get inside?" Spiral asked.

"I think I know a way in." Sonic stated.

"Like what?"

"Using **Chaos Control**."

"Oh man, why didn't I think of that?" Kenny face palmed.

"Don't worry, we'll get in the castle without drawing any attention from the guards."

"OK cousin, let's go." Spiral said.

Spiral and Kenny gets close to Sonic ready to leave. Sonic transforms into **Super Sonic** and activate his ability.

"**Chaos Control!**" Sonic shouted.

The team teleported out of sight as they make their way to the castle.

* * *

_Noxus Castle…_

Swain and his members of the Noxus: Darius, Draven, Katarina, and Talon walking through the hallways of the citadel of Noxus.

"I cannot believe you three failed me to capture Sonic and his cat." Swain said in an anger tone.

"We failed you my lord, don't have any leads of their whereabouts." Darius informed.

"Which they got away." Katarina added.

"And yet you three failed me. No matter, we'll about that later but right now we have plans that we've yet to discuss."

"Of course." Darius understood.

"I still can't believe I was defeated by that hedgehog runt." Draven complained.

"We'll about that later but right now we have matters to attend to like how Swain mentioned." Talon stated.

* * *

_Somewhere in Noxus Citadel…_

Team Sonic arrives in the citadel and they look around while Sonic revert back to normal.

"This sure looks like Dracula's castle." Spiral commented.

"You said it." Sonic agreed while looking around.

Kenny was busy tracking the last stone down until he has a read.

"Guys I got the location of where to find the last stone." Kenny informed.

"Really, where?" Sonic asked.

"It's only like eleven miles to claim the stone and it is in a vault."

"Then that's where we'll go."

"Then let's get moving and get out of this place." Spiral gestured.

"Let's roll."

Team Sonic then proceeds to the destination of the last stone is being held. Until all of sudden, the guards spotted them and raise the alarm, alerting there are intruders inside. Sonic and the team hear the alarms and know they're in a fight. They see the guards up ahead so Sonic then dashes on ahead and uses **Sonic Boost** to bash them out of the way and Spiral uses his wind dragon slayer magic to add the advantage to wipe out the guards.

* * *

_With Swain and the others…_

They hear the alarms going off alerting them there are intruders in the citadel.

"Intruders?! Here in the citadel?" Swain questioned.

"We'll check out who are the intruders." Darius said he rushes to the scene followed by Katarina, Talon, and Draven.

* * *

_With Team Sonic…_

Team Sonic fought their way to the last stone by dealing with a couple of guards along the way. Sonic and Spiral work together to fight off the guards even Kenny uses his staff to fight off the guards as well. As the team continue their way to the vault until all of sudden, Sonic's ears perk up notifying him an incoming attack so he turns around to see a volley of daggers flown towards him. Sonic using his reflexes to dodge the daggers so did Spiral who sees it coming and dodge from the daggers, Kenny sees the daggers and gets out of range. Team Sonic looks on to see Talon who had thrown the daggers but he wasn't alone, there was Darius, Draven, and Katarina appearing with Talon.

"It's Sonic and the cat again." Darius pointed out.

"Good no I get to have my rematch against the hedgehog after all." Draven smirked.

"That's not all of that, there's two of them now." Katarina acknowledged.

"So you're helping Sonic huh?"

"Yeah and he's my cousin." Spiral answered truthfully.

"A cousin huh, you guys can deal with Sonic, I got his cousin." Draven said.

Draven draw out his massive axes and charges at Spiral. Spiral dashes to Draven and hits him with a spinning roundhouse kick sending flying through a wall breaking through it and pursues after Draven to fight him. Sonic and Kenny took their attentions to Darius, Talon, and Katarina who were ready to fight.

"Kenny, go to the vault while I hold off these guys." Sonic commanded.

"Right." Kenny understood.

Kenny activate his wings and took off. Katarina draw out her blades and went after the exceed. Darius readied his axe to strike at the hedgehog hero.

"This time you will be defeated Sonic." Darius determined.

"I like to see you try to defeat me." Sonic taunted.

Darius growled, he had then begin charging at Sonic gripping his axe and begun to swing his axe at him. Sonic draw out his sword and blocks the axe and pushes Darius away and uses **Sonic Slash** at him. Darius ducked down the slash waves made by Sonic and then surprises Sonic with his ability to counter it.

"**Apprehend!**" Darius shouted.

Darius uses his axe's hook to pull Sonic and then uses **Decimate** hitting Sonic right after he pulls him close and sends him flying two feet away to the ground. Talon joins in the fight so he jumps up in the air and use his ability as well.

"**Rake!**" Talon shouted.

Talon throw a volley of daggers to Sonic, Sonic using his sword to deflect the daggers and counters Talon off by using Wind Slash bringing him down to the ground. Darius rushing in to use this as an advantage by activating **Noxian Guillotine** by leaping up in the air and slams his axe down to deliver a lethal blow at Sonic. Sonic use his **Chaos Sense** and gets out of the way using his reflexes. Afterward, Sonic hits Darius with his spin dash and homing attacks Talon but the blade's shadow jumps out of the way and afterwards using **Rake** once more. Sonic senses it once again and did a back flip to dodge the incoming daggers coming to his way and lands the ground perfectly. Darius took this as an opportunity and so he then struck Sonic using his axe to deliver a surprise sneak attack towards him as Sonic crashes to the wall. Darius dash and collides his axe against Sonic's sword and glaring daggers at him.

"I know why you're here, you're here for the stone that we're keeping." Darius figured out.

"Yeah what if I am, we're here to collect the stone and be on our way." Sonic countered.

"That's where you are wrong Sonic, you will not have the stone not when I'm here."

"*Laugh* I beat you once and I can do it again."

"Not if I can help it." Talon intervened.

Talon activating his ability by having his blades spinning around to strike by using **Noxian Diplomacy**. Talon rushes over to Sonic to harm him but Sonic smiled, he jumps over Darius and delivers a spinning roundhouse kick towards him and the two characters crash into one another. Sonic start laughing at them at first but it was stopped by a splitting second when Talon threw his dagger at Sonic.

"Whoa I did not see that coming." Sonic commented.

"Better get used to it, I'm going to come after you with my daggers." Talon said pulling out his daggers.

"This can't be good."

* * *

_With Spiral…_

Spiral dodging the massive daggers from Draven from trying to harm him with his massive weapons.

"I'm going to execute you then I'm coming after your cousin runt." Draven threatened.

"You know that is not going to happen." Spiral countered.

"Like I care, I will make you guys my trophies including that cat friend of his. **Whirling Death!**"

Draven hurls his two massive axes over at Spiral. The wind dragon slayer then get out of dodge and then surprises the executioner by dashes towards Draven with his wind dragon slayer abilities and surprising him with a strike to put him down.

"**Wind Dragon Terrifying Fist!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulfs his fist with wind and delivers a striking blow right to his jaw and sends him flying towards the wall and came crashing to it and even breaks through the wall and felt unconscious. Spiral brush his hands off and smirked.

"Well that was easy, I just wanted to get that over with. Now on to the vault to help Kenny, I'm pretty sure that he need some help." Spiral said before taking off to help Sonic's exceed partner.

* * *

_The Vault…_

Kenny arrives to the vault in the nick of time while avoiding being spotted by the guards.

"Here's the vault, now time to open this and get the stone." Kenny said.

Just before Kenny would open the vault, a few daggers is being thrown towards him. Kenny sees it coming and rolls out of the way and he then encounters Katarina in the act and smiles over to him.

"Hello cat, did you miss me?" Katarina teased.

"No but you will not stop me from getting the stone." Kenny countered pulling out his staff.

"Easy cat, I don't want to fight you nor kill you, I'm here to help you."

"What?"

"I'm here to help you, I even have someone with me to help as well."

"Then why did you attacked me and my best friend?"

"It was only not to be compromised of my objective and my main goal."

"So you say, how do I know you are not going to hurt me."

"Because I know the codes of the vault here."

"Oh well ok then, I guess I believe you."

"Good now we're square."

Katarina was only about to enter the codes until Spiral intervened and strikes Katarina out of nowhere and pins her against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Spiral threatened.

Kenny stopped Spiral from harming Katarina.

"Spiral stop, it's alright she's on our side." Kenny reasoned.

"That what she wants you to think, she's scheming you to kill you right after you grab the stone." Spiral countered.

"It's the truth, she's with us and determine to take down her boss."

"Is that so?"

"Of course, let me go and I'll get you guys in the vault to claim that last stone you guys have been searching for." Katarina demanded.

Spiral nod his head and let's go of Katarina. The sinister blade put the codes in and opens up the vault for Kenny and Spiral.

"There you have it, come on I'll show you guys where Swain has hidden the stone." Katarina gestured.

Spiral looks at Kenny, shrug their shoulders and follows the assassin to the sixth stone.

* * *

_Back to Sonic…_

Sonic continue fighting off Darius and Talon as they try their very best to defeat Sonic. Darius continue to swing his axe towards Sonic and Sonic kept dodging away from the daggers thrown by Talon. Sonic try his best to keep focus on the two of his opponents but a second after he slip up when all of sudden, a dagger is being thrown by Talon and struck him in the shoulder. Sonic shrieked feeling the pain and Darius then uses Decimate against Sonic and hits him with the brutal strike, Sonic is sent flying towards the wall, hits himself on the back and collapse on the ground. Darius then approaches Sonic by stomping him on the ground and readied his axe.

"Now that I have you where I want you, time for me to end you once and for all." Darius said preparing his axe.

"I wouldn't count on it." Sonic doubted.

"Well se about that Sonic."

Darius readied his axe and he is seconds away to end Sonic's life but all of sudden, something that hit him or Sonic. Sonic had closed his eyes hoping it didn't hit him but turns out it didn't get him, he looked around only to see Darius rolled his eyes, a second after he collapse to the ground and there was blood sprawling on the ground from Darius creating a small puddle. Sonic look on only to see Talon who was the one that killed Darius.

"You saved my life?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes. I am the one that killed Darius and I even took care of Draven his brother as well." Talon answered truthfully.

"Wait Draven and Darius are brothers?"

"Yes. Now they won't be a problem, now we got to meet with your friends. Katarina is with them."

"How did you know?"

"Because we planned this when the time is right when you guys arrive."

"Really? Why am I'm not surprised. You attacked me and helped Darius to defeat me and now you want to help me?"

"Yes."

"Well you did killed Darius and you took care of Draven like you mentioned before. Was he defeated by my cousin?"

"Yes and he's with your partner and Katarina as we speak."

"OK… well I guess I can believe you. Alright, let's go and where is the vault?"

"I'll take us there, come on."

Sonic nod his head, gets up on his feet and follows Talon to the vault.

* * *

_The Vault…_

Spiral and Kenny followed the sinister blade to the stone. They took a long walk downstairs all the way down to the ground and reach their destination, they then see the purple gem at the small table. The three reaches to the stone and examines it.

"There it is, the sixth stone of the Elements of Harmony." Kenny said.

"It sure is, we finally have it." Spiral said.

"Told you I get you guys to the stone didn't I." Katarina smiled crossing her arms under her breasts.

"You did and now we're here."

"Hey guys."

The trio heard the voice so they turn their attentions over behind them sees Sonic and Talon arriving to the fray and walks to the stone.

"The last stone right?" Sonic directed.

"It sure is, the last one we've been looking for and here it is." Kenny proclaimed.

"That's great, now we can get out of the island and return home."

"Looks like your quest is over Sonic." Spiral commented patting his cousin on his back.

"I do not think so." An evil voiced interfered.

Everyone turn their attentions over to Swain who arrived to the place.

"Swain." Katarina and Talon said in unison.

"That's his name?" Sonic inquired.

"I believe it is cousin." Spiral believed.

"How dare you betray me Talon and Katarina, I trusted you and now you Talon had killed Darius and Draven. You will regret for killing my two loyalty members of my empire." Swain snarled.

"We've planned to end you right from the start Swain." Katarina confessed.

"I knew I should've not trusted you two traitors. However, you all will never leave this place alive once I killed all of you."

"If it's a fight you want…" Sonic started.

Sonic transforms into his **Fire Sonic** form but not all that, he transforms into his **Fire-Volt Sonic** form controlling fire and lightning.

"Then bring it on." Sonic finished.

Talon was ready to strike until all of sudden, Swain's pet raven appear out of the blue and attacks Talon and weakens him and returns to Swain.

"Talon!" Katarina cried.

"You all will be joining him very soon." Swain stated powering his magic.

"Kenny, get the stone, takes Katarina and Talon out of here, me and Spiral will deal with this scum." Sonic commanded.

"Right." Kenny obeyed.

"No. I want to fight with you guys." Katarina debated.

"There's no time, Talon needs you more than ever so he needs someone to protect him." Sonic reasoned.

"I… you're right. Give him hell cutie."

"None of you will be going anywhere, that stone is mine. Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Swain screamed.

"What is he doing?" Spiral asked.

"He's going to transform?" Katarina answered.

"Into what?" Sonic inquired.

Soon Sonic get his answer when Swain begin to change, he had then transforming into a bird figure but an anthropomorphic raven and power up with his magic and roared.

"Now the odds are even. I will kill you all." Swain said in a dark deep voice.

"Not if I can help it." Sonic countered.

Sonic power his power and dashes on towards Swain and bashes him using **Fire-Lightning Bash** using his seed and delivering a flying kick out of sight and out of the vault and Spiral joins Sonic to the fight. Kenny grabs the stone and puts it in his backpack and gets Katarina and the weakened Talon out of sight.

* * *

_With Sonic and Spiral…_

Sonic takes Swain out of the vault as they arrive over to the courtyard of the citadel and Sonic slams down Swain and then dive kicks him down to the ground creating an impact towards the ground. Sonic backs away and get to his stance. Spiral arrive in the nick of time and joins with his cousin.

"Glad you can show up, I thought you was going to chicken out." Sonic joked.

"No way Sonic but good one." Spiral smiled.

Swain gets up on his feet and glares at the two hedgehogs.

"You just made me MAD!" Swain shouted.

Swain dashes over at Sonic and Spiral and shoulder tackles them out of the courtyard and slams them on the ground rumbling and grinding against the ground which creates a trail of rubble. Swain takes them through the hallways roaring during his attack, Sonic uses homing attack to bash him towards the ceiling and Spiral then take the chance and hits him with **his Wind Dragon Terrifying Fist** to the wall and Swain crashes it creating some cracks against the wall.

Swain summons his staff and shoots massive and multiple spheres of dark magi at Sonic and swing his staff to create some dark waves towards the two hedgehogs. Spiral leap over to Swain ready to strike by using his ability with his wind dragon slayer magic.

"**Wind Dragon Talon Kick!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulfs his foot with wind and sends Swain a fierce spinning roundhouse kick right to the jaw and sends him flying. Sonic power his magic and dashes over to the raven form Swain.

"Take this! **Fire-Lightning Assault!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic launches in the air and start to attack Swain by sending him numerous attacks by hitting him three times with kicks, punches him six times and rapid kicks Swain several times and Sonic then delivers a strong fierce punch right to Swain's jaw and sends him crashing through the wall and out of the citadel. Sonic and Spiral regroup and looking outside but they both got struck when Swain shoots a dark purple orb at Sonic pushing them back. Swain uses his raven wings and again uses his staff and shoots rapid orbs with his magic and hits the two hedgehogs with them and then Swain begin to fire a big orb from his mouth.

"Take this fools! **Darkness Torment!**" Swain shouted.

Swain shot his orb at the two hedgehogs and it created a powerful explosion which destroyed the hallway of the citadel.

* * *

_With Kenny…_

Kenny with along Katarina carrying Talon out of the citadel until they hear the explosion. They took a look at the citadel to see that there was smoke coming from the citadel, Kenny knew the battle was getting intense.

"Be careful Sonic and Spiral." Kenny whispered.

* * *

_Back to the Fight…_

Sonic and Spiral are laid on the ground. Swain appear and start to shoot beams from his hands after putting his staff away, Sonic senses it, does a starfish kip up to get up on his feet quickly, grabs Spiral and dodge away the beams. Spiral woke up and shakes his head and looks to Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic." Spiral thanked.

"No problem, now I believe that we got a fight to finish." Sonic smiled.

Spiral nod his head, agreeing with Sonic and gets back to the fight with Swain. The raven form Swain then creates several spheres with his dark magic and hurls them over to Sonic and Spiral. The two hedgehogs then evade from the spheres and Sonic creates an arrow formed with fire and lightning altogether and aims it at Swain.

"**Fire-Lightning Missile Arrow!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic hurls his technique over at Swain and struck him with fire and lightning altogether. Spiral hits Swain with his **Wind Dragon Talon Kick** to add the damage to the tactician. Swain begin to activate his **Wind-Fire Dragon Mode** and get to his stance surprising Sonic.

"Whoa you can use Wind-Fire Dragon Mode?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I even gained **Wind-Ice Dragon Mode** when I fought Trundle back at the Hollowing Abyss. I even have **Wind-Lightning Dragon Mode** also." Spiral answered.

"That's a first."

"It sure is cousin."

Swain roared and shoots a spears of dark magic at Sonic and Spiral but the two hedgehogs dodge the spears made by Swain. Spiral start using his magic at Swain.

"Let's see if you can handle this! **Wind-Fire Dragon Heated Wave!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral builds up wind and fire altogether and hurls the waves of wind and fire over to Swain. Swain uses his wings and disperse the technique from doing any harm. Spiral launches up in the air, air dashes Swain to strike him.

"**Wind-Fire Dragon Spinning Hurricane Kick!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulfs wind and fire into his foot and spins himself around, extending his leg out and doing a hurricane kick to hit Swain. Swain uses his wings to block off Spiral's technique and surprises him with a counter by activating his ability to strike the wind dragon slayer using his shard talon claws.

"**Ravage Claw!**" Swain shouted.

Swain swing his talon claws at Spiral slashing him in the chest creating pain in his chest and blast a dark purple orb at Spiral backing him away. Sonic launches in the air to hit Swain with his **Fire-Lightning Flying Kick** technique to Swain but Swain dodges Sonic from the attack, grabs him by his quills and swung him around and tosses him back down to the ground. Swain holds his hand up in the air and creates a dark purple orb to activate his ability to add on the damage to Sonic but however, Spiral appears quickly and activate his ability to strike and stop Swain preventing him to go any further with his powerful ability.

"**Wind-Fire Dragon Takedown Fist!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulfs wind and fire into his fist and then strikes a fierce punch to the Tyrant Swain right in the jaw spinning him around and fly through a wall, breaks it and hits the ground which appears he's in the main hall. Sonic and Spiral air dashes in the main hall and dives down to Swain. The Tyrant Swain uses his winds to create the wind shockwave towards them, Spiral eats the wind and Sonic then homing attacks Swain but the tyrant gets out of the way and Spiral then goes on to use his ability against Swain.

"**Wind-Fire Dragon Slash!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulfing his hand with fire and wind altogether and slash his hand to Swain delivering a brutal blow at Swain with his fingertips. Swain feel the pain and clutch to his chest, Sonic engulfs his hands with fire and lightning activating his ability to damage the tyrant.

"**Fire-Lightning Rapid Strike!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic quickly dashes to Swain using his sonic speed and bashes him with an elbow and after that Sonic then rapidly punches Swain in the gut several times using his rapid speed to increase his speed as he rapidly punches and pounds Swain with his fist then his face and afterwards deliver a spinning hook kick to spin Swain around and crashes towards the wall. Spiral goes on to finish the job as he activate his strong ability hoping that can end the fight with Swain.

"**Wind-Fire Dragon Blazing Cannon!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral combine wind and fire together and creates a big orb of wind and fire and blasts it to Swain. The tyrant sees this incoming attack and flew up in the air with his wings causing the technique to crash and breaks the wall with it and so Swain begin to shoots dark beams from his mouth to Sonic and Spiral. The two hedgehogs gets out of dodge and Sonic begin changing different forms and transforms into his **Werehog Form** and uses his arms to grab the poll, swings himself around and launches himself in the air and hits Swain with his **Comet Punch** knocking off Swain out and crashes down to the ground, bouncing off the ground and bounces out of the citadel.

Spiral then begin to activate his **Wind-Lightning Dragon Mode** to add things up a notch and now has wind and lightning dancing around him.

"This is going to be an intense fight Sonic." Spiral commented.

"You're telling me, Swain is much stronger than I thought and he sure isn't backing down now." Sonic agreed.

Moments after, Swain appears in front of the two hedgehogs but this time, he created a giant dark purple magic sphere from the palm of his hands ready to throw it to the two hedgehogs.

"This time, you all will DIE! **Disaster Reign!**" Swain shouted.

Swain hurls his giant technique over to the two hedgehogs and creates a powerful explosion which destroyed half of the citadel creating a loud noise.

* * *

_With Kenny…_

Kenny helped Katarina to heal Talon which it was working. He uses his First Aid Kit to help Talon to treat his wounds which they were not severely but helped him to break off the weakness that Swain's raven had bruised him. After a minute or so, Talon then feels much better and start to move.

"Thank you young friend." Talon thanked.

"No problem, it's the least I can do since you and Katarina helped us to claim the last stone of the Elements of Harmony." Kenny responded.

Seconds later, the trio hear loud explosions that were coming from the citadel bringing their attention. They look on, gazing over to the citadel and hear the people screaming in the city.

"Oh this is getting out of control." Kenny commented.

"Looks like they're still going at it and Swain is very powerful." Katarina stated.

"Indeed. Your friends are putting much of a wonderful fight young one." Talon stated.

"Yeah and this is just getting serious." Kenny said.

* * *

_The Fight…_

***Track begin playing: Cerberus Theme (Devil May Cry 3)***

The fight continue on, half of the citadel was nearly destroyed by Swain's strongest abilities. Sonic and Spiral hold their ground and they leap off to the falling rubble of the citadel's destruction. Swain summons his staff and shoots multiple spheres with dark magic to them. Spiral dodging the spheres and leaps off to Swain to strike with his abilities of his Wind-Lightning Dragon Mode.

"**Wind-Lightning Dragon Beatdown Fist!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulfing his wind and lightning magic into his fist and strikes a powerful and fierce punch right to Swain in the jaw which making doing backflip a couple of times and then Spiral activated his ability to add the damage to the tyrant bird form Swain.

"**Wind-Lightning Dragon Roar!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral blows a roar of wind and lightning together from his mouth widely towards Swain. Swain senses it and uses his wings to get out of dodge to evade the roar and creates an orb from his hand and blasts it to Spiral and hits him with it. Sonic leaps off and uses **Sho-Claw-Ken** to Swain striking him with an uppercut with flames and hits Swain with his **Typhoon Combo** and his **Shooting Star Combo**. Swain felt pain as he descends down from Sonic's combo attacks, Sonic then dives down to hit him again using **Comet Punch** but Swain hits Sonic with his staff, grab him by his neck and dives down to the roof and slams Sonic down. Spiral comes in and uses his ability to Swain to help Sonic.

"**Wind-Lightning Dragon Wing Attack!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral creates streams of wind and lightning from his hands and hurls his hands down to Swain but he then counters Spiral by shooting a green flaming sphere over to Spiral by using **Torment** one of his techniques. Spiral is hit and crashes down to the ground of the roof. Swain uses his staff and shoots bullets of magic over to Spiral but Spiral rolls out of the way and counters Swain with his technique.

"**Wind-Lightning Dragon Hurricane Disc!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral extends his hands out, creating a disc of wind and lightning and hurls it over at Swain surprising him with this new technique made by Spiral and struck him. Sonic kicks off Swain and hits him with his **Sho-Hog-Ken** technique punching Swain with the uppercut in the air. Spiral jumps up in the air and begun using and activate his ability team working with Sonic.

"**Wind-Lightning Dragon Storm Kick!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulf his foot with wind and lightning and delivering a powerful hurricane kick and then Sonic grabs Swain by his ankles by stretching out his arms and slams Swain down through the roof and came falling down to the ground. Swain got back to the fight and begin to shoot beam from his hands unsummoning his staff. Sonic and Spiral gets out of dodge and runs from the beams firing towards them.

Swain continue firing at them as best as he can but had came up with a strategy as when he began shooting multiple beams fast towards Sonic and Spiral. As the two hedgehogs dodging away from the beams until they then felt something is about to happen when all of sudden, the roof begin to break and collapses the two hedgehogs down to the ground and after getting into position, Swain then begin to activate his ability to trap one of the hedgehogs.

"**Nevermove!**" Swain shouted.

Swain traps Spiral with mighty talons and rooting them down. He then shoots Torment once again to add the advantage to the wind dragon slayer but to his surprise, Sonic destroys the technique and charges over at Swain and hits him with his **Spinning Needle Attack**, then his **Triple Wild Claw**, and last his **Were-Tornado** creating combos to add more damage to Swain.

Swain however counters Sonic fourth strike as he press his hands against Sonic in the chest and blast a beam from his palm pushing Sonic back away from him. Spiral rushes over to Swain ready to use his abilities to Swain but unfortunately, Swain creates a big sphere from his mouth with green flame aims it directly at Spiral.

"Time to die fool! **Torment Blast!**" Swain shouted.

Swain blasts his sphere at Spiral and hits him blasting him with this technique and sends the wind dragon slayer flying over to the wall and hardly crash towards it and hits the ground. Swain summon his staff ready to end the life of Spiral for good.

"I've had enough of you scum. Time I sent you to hell." Swain threatened.

Swain prepare to end Spiral's life with his staff but all of sudden, Sonic came rushing in and hits Swain with his Spinning Needle Attack and the technique eventually breaks Swain's magic staff. Swain's raven pet turn giant and was about to strike but Sonic uses **Sho-Claw-Ken** at the raven and knocks it down to the ground and throws it out of the citadel and then Sonic returns back to Swain and rushes over to Swain and hits the tactician with the **Ultimate Wild Combo**, second the **Double Axe Combo**, third the **Egg Scrambler**, fourth the **Knuckle Sandwich**, and fifth and lastly Sonic beats down Swain with his **Earthshaker** combo to defeat and damage Swain. Sonic gets out of dodge letting Spiral to activate and use his strong ability with his Wind-Lightning Dragon Mode magic.

"**Secret Dragon Art: Hurricane Static Storm!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral begin unleashing out a powerful shockwave from his hands blowing a powerful wind of hurricane towards Swain and not all of that, Spiral shooting lightning arrow and lances over to him and start electrocuting him and gets caught in the wind as the arrows and lances of lightning damaging and hurting Swain. Spiral locks Swain up in the whirlwind of wind tornado, after that he wind dragon slayer then goes on to use another one of his strongest abilities to add more damage to the tyrant.

Spiral begun to create a wind and lightning, combining them together and creates a giant spear with tesla lightning attaching to it and aims it towards Swain ready to finish it.

"Let's see if you can handle this bitch! **Secret Dragon Art: Heavenward Spear!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral throws his technique over to Swain and seconds after, it got Swain and creates a massive shockwave of wind and pillar of lightning damaging him around him electrocuting the tactician and Swain begin screaming in agony, feeling the effects and the pain caused by Spiral with this technique.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Swain screamed.

After a minute, Swain collapse down and crash down on his stomach. He suddenly returns back to normal and feel weakened. Swain slowly gets up on his feet, all bruised up, beaten and injured at the process and Sonic looking on approaching to the tactician.

"*Grunt* How dare you… defeated me… like this… do you have… any idea… who are you… messing with…" Swain struggled.

"I surely do but you should already know." Sonic countered with a smile on his face.

Sonic bring his fist back, charging his punch with energy and turn his face expression with a stern look and glaring daggers to Swain.

"Is to not mess with Sonic the Hedgehog and my team. **Comet Punch!**" Sonic finished.

Sonic strikes a fierce punch at Swain punching him in the face sending the tactician flying as Swain came crash through a wall leaving a hole and crashes to the throne room and breaks the throne chair and hits the ground on his back and fell unconscious. Sonic revert back to normal and Spiral deactivate his Wind-Lightning Dragon Mode and look at the destruction of the citadel.

"Look at what we did." Sonic examined.

"You're telling me cousin, it was an intense battle we had." Spiral exclaimed.

"Yeah you said it, come on let's get out of here. I think we had enough fight for one day."

"That's easy for you to say, you've been through a lot today fighting your enemies who wanted to kill you and you sure can use a big break."

"Yeah now that you've mentioned it, I could use a good rest."

"Come on cousin, let's get out of here."

"Yeah."

The two hedgehogs make their way out of the citadel, before they could leave when all of sudden, Swain gets up on his feet and fires a green dagger with green flames onto it initiating his ability.

"**Death Dagger!**" Swain shouted.

Swain hurls it over to Sonic or Spiral but Sonic senses it coming so then turns around on a 180 degree spin and kicks it away with his spinning roundhouse kick sending it back to Swain and it hits him right through his chest, piercing his heart and killing him and Swain collapses back on the ground.

"These bad guys sure like to do things the hard way." Sonic commented.

"That's true Sonic." Spiral agreed.

* * *

_Minutes later…_

Sonic and Spiral meet up with Kenny, Katarina, and Talon at the outskirts of Noxus.

"Well you sure took care of Swain Sonic and Spiral, we're grateful of your accomplishments." Talon said.

"Now that Swain is gone, we can move on with our lives but we're still going to be with Noxus and we won't come after you." Katarina added.

"That's good to hear. Glad to see you're ok Talon." Sonic smiled.

"Thanks to your cat friend here." Talon pointed out towards Kenny.

"Aw shucks you're making me blush." Kenny joked.

"So what will you guys do?" Katarina asked.

"Get off of this island, we got what we came for so we're leaving." Sonic responded.

"I wish the best of luck of you three and thank you again." Talon wished shaking Sonic's hand.

"You're welcome, best of luck to you too."

Katarina walks up to Sonic, pulls him into a passionate kiss on the lips surprising Sonic at first but did not resist but instead returns the kiss as they kiss for two minutes and Katarina depart her lips away.

"Hope to see you again handsome, take care out there." Katarina flirted.

"You too Katarina." Sonic responded.

Katarina winks at Sonic and she and Talon depart their way and heads off to their own direction. Kenny takes out the purple gem.

"We got the sixth and last stone Sonic. Here it is." Kenny handed.

"Cool." Sonic commented.

Sonic takes the stone in his hands and eventually feels the power of it earning a question from the exceed.

"So what do you feel now?" Kenny asked.

"I feel… Magic. I feel the power of magic from this stone." Sonic answered truthfully.

"So that's that. So we have Generosity, Kindness, Loyalty, Laughter, Honesty, and now Magic. That's all six."

"And you have them all." Spiral finished.

"Finally. We got all six stones, now it's time we go back home to Magnolia to Fairy Tail and faced Darkness the Hedgehog and his henchman." Sonic exclaimed.

"Hey what about Zack?" Kenny asked.

"We'll worry about him right after I deal with Darkness. It's time we bring the fight to him."

"I agree, time to end this war between you two once and for all."

"And I'm going to help you anyway I can Sonic." Spiral said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Spiral, I'm sure I can use your help."

Team Sonic takes their departure and make their way to the coast and leave the island after collecting the sixth stone.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**Sonic and Kenny now have all six of the Elements of Harmony and will use the power to fight Darkness the Hedgehog. This is what Sonic has been waiting for, to finish the fight with Darkness and hopes to defeat him for good. All a lot of suspicions is yet to come and what will happen next. Will Sonic defeat Darkness the Hedgehog and safe the world once again or fail because of Darkness's reign of darkness?**

**Tune in next time for another exciting scene and chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	49. Act 2 Scene 23: Expectations

Chapter 49: Expectations

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral decided to camp for the day to rest their bodies and relax a bit. Spiral went to go get some wood while Kenny putting the stones away and smile to the stones which brought Sonic to form a smile on his face as well happily to feel that he and Kenny accomplish their objective with all the hard work and what they've gone through to obtain all of the stones and now it is in their grasp and they are moments away to leave the island and return home.

Sonic could tell that Kenny was looking forward to return home, back to Fairy Tail and most of all to Carla which brought Sonic to smile widely to his exceed partner.

"You seem like you're happy that we're leaving the island and go home." Sonic sensed.

"Yeah I am, we've been go a whole week and it is almost two weeks that we've been here in this island. I'm ready to get out of here." Kenny responded smiling.

"Yeah me too buddy, I can't wait to get out of this place. We've been through enough in this island, fighting the orcs, assassins, the anthro crocodiles, the demonic crocodile Rex, my enemies Scourge, Brock, and Neo Metal Sonic. Even we had to fight the Noxus members and get through all of that and we sure pulled it off buddy by working together."

"No kidding. After we go back home, we face Darkness the Hedgehog."

"Precisely. It's going to be one heck of an intense fight between me and Darkness after all, me and Darkness had intense fights but this time, this will get very intense unlike the last time we had seven years ago when he transformed into a dragon."

"There's a spell that can become a dragon, I thought a dragon will turn into a dragon when a dragon slayer uses too much dragon slayer magic."

"I thought so at first but I didn't know there was a spell that can transform into a dragon. Was there a book that can actually make that spell?"

"Yeah the Book of Darkness. Darkness must've found it back at Fairy Tail, Makarov had it hidden away from any dark wizard to use it."

"I see. Well anyway, I can't wait to go back home."

"To go back om to see Carla?"

"*Blush* What? No that's not true."

"Really then why are you blushing?"

"Shut up! I'm not blushing."

"Sure you're not but you seriously is blushing."

"Shut up!"

"*Laugh* I'm just teasing you buddy, besides I can't wait to go back home to my wife Erza and stop Darkness once and for all."

"It's getting close. We'll be leaving tomorrow and get off of this island."

"Definitely buddy. It's only a matter of time."

"Hey since we don't have a ship since it was destroyed, how are we going to get a ride home?"

"Well I'll turn **Super Sonic** and carry you and Spiral back. I do have the strength to do that so no need to worry."

"Well that be too much for you?"

"No not at all I can manage it."

"Fair enough."

A minute later, Spiral returns with the wood and sets it down and create the position for the fire. Sonic turn Fire Sonic and use a little stream of fire to light up the fire and soon they now have fire for their camp and Sonic revert back to normal. The trio begin to relax as Kenny prepare to make dinner for the three for the day. Spiral sat next to Sonic and look to his cousin.

"Hey cousin, can I tell you something?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah what is it Spiral?" Sonic allowed.

"You remember that all these years that I've been a bounty hunter?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I have a family of my own."

"Really? You formed a family?"

"Yes. I did not want to tell you this because you was very busy of your quest and now that you're done, I wanted to tell you."

"I didn't know that, I'm glad that you formed a family Spiral. You sure had changed a lot over the years when you're here in Earthland."

"Yeah I sure did."

"So do you have a son or a daughter?"

"A son and his name is Jason. He always a big fan of you Sonic and I told him that you're my cousin and he went ecstatic that you're his cousin."

"I can see why. He looks up to me."

"Every kid looks up to you Sonic, you're a wonderful guy and a wonderful hero. I'm proud of you and the greatest thing you have accomplish, you are but a legendary hero and I've seen the statue they put for you."

"I've heard. I've never knew I would become that famous."

"Well you did saved the world two times from Darkness and Mephiles what's the point." Kenny reminded.

"Thanks Kenny."

"No problem."

"Anyway cousin they made you a legend and everyone around in Earthland and Fiore wants to be like you someday to save the world and be strong as you, not to be powerful but to be strong and have a strong heart like you. You've inspired so many people because the way you fight, the way you protect, and the way you've never give up. You kept on fighting and determined to fulfill your promises to protect and fight for the people you cared about. That's what made you so strong of how much you've overcome the odds and the circumstances." Spiral continued.

"Thanks Spiral, that meant a lot to me. I guess I did changed after all."

"You sure did cousin and I could not be more proud of my younger cousin."

"*Smile* Again thanks Spiral, hey do you have a picture of your family?"

"I sure do. Want to take a look?"

"Yeah, hey Kenny you want to see the picture."

"Yeah certainly." Kenny answered.

Kenny joins with the hedgehogs, Spiral pulls out the picture from his pocket, he reviews it to Sonic and Kenny. There was a beautiful woman has violet hair and has ocean blue eyes, there was Spiral in the picture and also there is their son Jason has his mother's eyes and has jet black hair sharing a wonderful smile.

"Wow your wife is beautiful Spiral, what's her name?" Sonic asked.

"Her name is Mariah. I've met her when I was at a bar, she was the beautiful girl that I've ever met and we began to date and months' time we got married and formed a family of our own."

"True love isn't it?" Kenny commented.

"It sure is Kenny. I really miss my family and she knows about you Sonic and I tild her that you're my cousin."

"Oh yeah, well I can't wait to meet her and your son. After I defeat Darkness."

"Me too, my son is dying to meet you."

"Looking forward to it Spiral, after all you're a wonderful father."

"Thanks cousin."

And so, the trio continued to relax and get some rest for tomorrow they leave and get out of the island for good tomorrow.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Darkness's Hideout…_

Crash, Sting, Death, Candy, Fang, and Hunter meet with their lord, Darkness the Hedgehog at his quarters. Darkness had set up a meeting to initiate their plan to complete their object and that objective to to take over Earthland and turning it into darkness.

"This is it everyone, we've waited too long for this. Now we have everything all setup, we can now initiate the plan and attack our enemies that stand in our way." Darkness informed.

"I'll command the guards. Death will command along with me." Crash said.

"Of course." Death agreed.

"I will take care of the weapons and check enough for fire power and ammo." Hunter volunteered.

"I'll help with the weapons and fire power assssssss well my lord." Fang bowed.

"I'll point out the goals and the list of enemies and how much progress we will receive." Sting stated.

"And that will leaves me the navigation of locations of our enemy's destination. We're going to need the map and detect anything along the way and detect the incoming enemies." Candy finished.

"Good. Now we have our positions, the time has come for the new era to rise of the Darkness Empire. Nothing will stand in our way." Darkness grinned.

After the meeting, Darkness and his henchman exit out of the quarters and exit to the hangar. When they arrive, there were like over 500 dark soldiers ready for their orders and Darkness smirked, looking around and begin to speak.

"This is the moment we've been waiting for my brothers. We've worked too hard to set up this airship and this plan and now we've finished and yet we are ready to set in motion. The time has come from hiding out and plan all of this for the start and now we will appear out of the shadows. The time has come to take over this world and the time has come to make a dawning of a new era for the Darkness Empire and take this world and make it into our supervision. We will make everyone bow down to the darkness and we will see their lights and spirits crushed by our hands. This is our time my brothers, this is the beginning of our new world and we will break and defeat anyone that gets in our way!" Darkness announced.

The dark soldiers cheered on and the henchman cheered on for Darkness for his speech. Darkness then grinned and set eyes on the airship.

"Now… it is time we take this world and make everyone bow down to the darkness. We leave right now my brothers! This is our time!" Darkness shouted.

The dark soldiers cheered for Darkness. Crash and Death command the troops to get to positions as all of them enter the airship along with the henchman. Darkness even enters inside with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

_Back with Team Sonic…_

The gang rest up for tomorrow. Sonic looking up at the sky while laying down. Kenny laid beside him wondering what's going through Sonic's head.

"Hey Sonic." Kenny said.

"Hmm." Sonic grunted.

"What's on your mind?"

"I don't know, just thinking what are we going to expect tomorrow. I wonder if Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games or not and what has happen while we were gone for almost two weeks."

"You got me, I've been thinking the same thing too Sonic. Either way, I hope nothing bad happen."

"Me too buddy, me too all we can do is wait and find out for ourselves huh?"

"Yeah."

* * *

_Elsewhere, around in the deserts…_

Things have been quiet at first until the ground begin to rumble and the magic circle glyph begin to open and showing something appearing from underground. There was an airship coming out from underground and it was ascending up in the high air. It was shape like Grimoire Heart's airship but was darker as it was black with blue trim and purple lines. Also there was cannons on the airship and turrets attached to the airship and seconds later airship begin to take off and flee out of sight.

In the observation room, Darkness looking out the window clasping his hands behind his back and looking on while the henchman were in their positions and getting ready and plotting. Darkness then looks over to the black female coyote.

"Candy." Darkness said.

"Yes my lord?" Candy inquired.

"Set course to Magnolia where the Fairy Tail guild is located, I want to send a message to my dear old friend of mine."

"Roger that my lord, Sonic won't know what he'll be expecting after being gone for almost two weeks from Fairy Tail."

Darkness look back out the window with a wide grin on his face.

"This… is just the beginning." Darkness commented before letting out his evil laugh.

* * *

_Somewhere, the outskirts of Magnolia…_

A brown cloaked figure is seen walking to his/hers location to somewhat meet up with someone. During the pathway, the cloaked figure meet with a couple of traders as one of them holding a small bag. The brown cloaked figure even carrying a briefcase which appears have some money inside. The figure then meet the bandits and they meet with the cloaked figure looking on.

"You came alone?" one of the traders asked.

"Yeah I did came alone, what do you expect?" the cloaked figure questioned.

"No reason, just curious that's all. So do you have the money?"

The brown cloaked figure shows the briefcase full of money inside.

"It's here, as I said 2,000,000 jewel like you guys requested that I would bring to you. Now do you have it?" the cloaked figure asked.

"We have it here so here you go." The trader answered.

The cloaked figure and the bandit each trade it and hand over their requested items and everything went smoothly as planned.

"Pleasure doing business with you um…" the trader trailed off.

The cloaked figure takes off his hood reviewing to be Zack Hyperion smiling.

"It's Zack and pleasure doing business with you as well." Zack responded.

Zack opens the small bag and once it is open, the yellow light shine and smile to the object.

"Good with this item, I will become stronger and powerful like Sonic when he comes back." Zack commented.

"What do you plan on for the great hero Sonic?" the trader asked.

"I can't answer that, but I still have something planned for Sonic and it's only a matter of time when Sonic comes back. I won't use it yet but when he and his partner returns, I will have a nice surprise for him."

"You mean like to have a friendly rematch?"

"You can say that. I am looking forward to see him again.

With that, Zack bid farewell and take his departure. After that, he form a wide grin on his face and return on back home.

* * *

_Elsewhere, from Tartarus Island…_

The large figure is seen showing the shadow atop of the oceans. The figure begin to roar and something came out of the clouds seconds later. It was a black dragon, a mastodonic black dragon and has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his belly, inner tail, and legs, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. The black dragon's eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. The black dragon's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to fellow Dragon Grandine's. The scales disappear at the end of black dragon's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape.

This is the king of the dragons, a vicious dragon who goes by the name **Acnologia** and he was heading towards the Island called Tartarus Island and roared once again.

"**Sonic the Hedgehog. I have come for you chosen one and you will not defeat me!**" Acnologia said while flying to his destination.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**Looks like Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral are going home and confront Darkness the Hedgehog. The dark hedgehog has set the course to Fairy Tail at Magnolia City. What is Darkness planning to do at Magnolia and most of all Acnologia is making his way towards Tartarus and face Sonic? How does Acnologia know Sonic and how does he know where he is? What is going to happen and what is going to happen when Sonic meets Acnologia for the first time?**

**Tune in next time for another scene and chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	50. Act 2 Scene 24: Invasion

Chapter 50: Invasion

_Elsewhere at the skies…_

The dark airship was on its way to Magnolia to create the invasion and Darkness has a plan for his upcoming empire. Darkness and the henchman are at the briefing room discussing their plan for the invasion down at Magnolia.

"So what do we do lord Darkness, what do you want us to do?" Death asked.

"Well you see Death, once we make it to Magnolia you and Crash will command the troops and kidnap as much people as you can, Hunter you and Fang can command the ships to fire at the city but don't destroy it, we don't want Sonic to get very angry when his city is destroyed. We're planning to kidnap a lot of our enemies and turn them into weapons." Darkness explained.

"Consider it done my lord." Crash considered.

"Roger." Hunter obeyed.

"Sting, you will go through the list of how many of our enemies left to capture and Candy I want you to track every guild on the map for our next targets." Darkness commanded.

"Yes, sir." Sting and Candy obeyed.

"Good now we have our objectives, let's get to work then guys. We have a lot to do today while Sonic is away."

The henchman go on to get everything settle for their mission and Darkness returns back to the observation room.

* * *

_Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town…_

Wendy and Carla walk from Fairy Hills to the guild to meet up with everyone. Carla notice Wendy's face expression into a sad one and begin to ask creating a conversation.

"What is the matter child?" Carla asked.

"Well Carla you see ever since Sonic isn't around at the guild or here in Magnolia with him and Kenny out at Tartarus Island, have you noticed that the guild have got bored because Sonic and Kenny are not here." Wendy explained.

"Now that you mentioned it, it sure has and I do miss Kenny's company."

"You like Kenny do you?"

"No I do not?"

"That's not what I hear, you've been thinking about Sonic's partner all this time and missed his company. You really like him?"

"Yes. I confess that I like Kenny, not a word to tomcat I do not want any trouble for this."

"I won't, I hope Sonic returns home today. I really miss him."

"Me too, I miss him and Kenny too and I hope they come home today too. Why don't we find a job to try to keep us busy instead to be stuck in boredom child?"

"Good idea Carla, maybe if we come back Sonic and Kenny will return."

"That's one possibility."

The Sky Dragon Slayer and her exceed arrives to the guild and enters inside by pushing the doors open. The guild was at their usual routine, Wendy sees Team Natsu discussing their job so they approach them.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Wendy asked.

"Oh hello Wendy, we're discussing about our job we took from the board. Care to come along with us?" Erza asked.

"Sure, I would like. What about you Carla?"

"I accept." Carla answered.

"Then it's settled."

Zack and Jim enter the guild and approach to the bar and takes his seat. Jim looks to his partner to ask a question.

"Where did you ran off to last night Zack?" Jim asked.

"Just for a walk, nothing more." Zack responded.

"To walk where exactly?"

"Just went to take a walk that's all."

"If you say so then I believe you."

"Hey Zack, what happen to you yesterday? We were supposed to go out for dinner and you reschedule it for tonight." Mirajane proclaimed.

"I know and I'm sorry, I went to go take a walk from a long day I had." Zack apologized.

"It's ok, at least you can make it up for me for tonight."

"Of course beautiful."

Mirajane smiled and kisses her boyfriend on the cheek. Elfman and Lisanna look disgusted but accepts it knowing how Mirajane truly loves Zack. Team Natsu were ready to go out on the job after telling Mirajane about the job they took from the board. All of sudden, there hear some noises that was coming outside that caught the whole guild's attention.

"What was that?" Macao asked.

"Hell if I know, probably a massive wind or something knowing it is a beautiful day out." Wakaba guessed.

Wakaba's guessed had been wrong when suddenly, a cannonball came bursting down at the guild and trash the table, breaking it into pieces causing every wizard of the guild to jump by surprise. A second after, they hear screams coming from outside so they all rushed outside to see what is really going on but as they get outside, they see a airship up in the air attacking and terrorizing the civilians of Magnolia and there are Dark Soldiers terrorizing the town.

"This has got to be the work of Darkness the Hedgehog. He had planned this while Sonic is away at Tartarus Island." Mirajane said.

"Now that's not manly at all!" Elfman said angrily.

What's more of the shocking attack, the dark army kidnapping the civilians and bringing them back to airship to capture them.

"They're kidnapping the citizens." Lucy pointed out.

"That has got to be the work of Darkness the Hedgehog." Makarov said.

"What do we do?" Wendy asked.

"We have to defend everyone, all lives are at stake. We don't have any choice but to fight Darkness and his army without Sonic and Kenny around so we must do what we can."

"Ok then, sounds good to team."

"Everyone will split up and cover more ground and defend everyone and every child. NOW GO!"

And so Fairy Tail set on to complete their objectives splitting up into groups of teams. There was Thunder Legion, Team Natsu, Team Shadow Gear, and a few more teams that split up to defend the city and fighting off the dark soldiers. Zack and Jim teamed up with Team Natsu to and defend as much people they can while fighting the dark soldiers.

* * *

_The Dark Airship…_

Darkness looking on in the observation room using the lacrima screen as the Fairy Tail guild fighting the dark soldiers to protect the people. He had also watching the black dragon slayer fight.

"Fight all you want Fairy Tail but sooner or later, you all will end up being capture along with the other guilds that I've plan to capture as well for my plans." Darkness grinned.

* * *

_Magnolia…_

Macao, Wakaba, and Cana defend the civilians using their magic, Cana had combine her cards to add much damage to defeat some of the dark soldiers.

"I can't believe Darkness would create a sneak attack while Sonic is away." Wakaba said after finishing up another dark soldier.

"You're telling me, Sonic has been gone for almost two weeks and he and Kenny haven't made it back home yet. They sure are taking their time to find those stones." Macao agreed using his magic.

"Sonic will be back, believe I know he will. When he returns back home, I had a surprise waiting for him." Cana smirked using another magic with her cards.

"You still can't get over Sonic can't you?"

"Nope. What can I say, I'm in love."

"Don't let Erza hear you say that." Wakaba warned.

"Whatever."

* * *

_The Strauss Family…_

The family working together, side by side to defend and get the people to safety fighting off the dark soldiers.

"This is getting out of hand, there are just no stopping to these guys." Lisanna commented.

"You're telling me but a real man well take on every last one of them just like Sonic." Elfman responded fighting off more of the dark soldiers.

"You still talk about Sonic do you?"

"He's a real man after all and will do everything he can to protect the people he cares about and so will I to protect my sisters."

"You're so sweet Elfman."

Mirajane using her Satan Soul to knocking off multiple dark soldiers and had Zack on her mind of what he is doing.

"_I hope Zack doesn't go up against Darkness, I hope he doesn't._" Mirajane thought.

* * *

_Team Shadow Gear…_

The team got everyone to safety while they hold off the dark army taking them over to the guild where they can be safe. Jet using his speed magic to pound off the dark soldiers as fast as he can while Dory uses his plant magic to distract them. Levy getting the people to safety as the fight and the invasion goes on.

"These guys just keep coming." Jet commented.

"There's no end to them it's like fighting a giant army." Droy added.

* * *

_Team Natsu…_

As the civilians were heading over to the guild for safety, Team Natsu holding off the dark army along the way. Natsu and Zack team up together, using their dragon slayer magic even Wendy helped with Natsu and Zack. Erza requip to her Heaven's Wheel armor then changes into her Purgatory armor to add and increase the damage done to the dark army.

As Zack holding off the dark army, he could tell that Darkness is at the airship observing and wanted to go confront him and so Zack commanded Jim to take him up to the airship to confront the dark hedgehog leaving Team Natsu to deal with the dark army.

Lucy look on while her celestial spirit Leo to handle the army protecting the civilians to get to safety.

"What the heck?! Is Zack is going what I think he's going to do?" Lucy inquired.

"Your guess is good as my Lucy. Zack is going to confront Darkness the Hedgehog." Gray corrected while fighting off one of the dark soldier.

"Why the heck what he wants to do that! I wanted to go confront him myself. Happy let's go up to that airship." Natsu demanded.

"Aye." Happy complied.

"Now hold on Natsu, are you sure that you want to get on that thing, you have motion sickness do you not?" Erza pointed.

"Yeah good point, I don't think I can handle being on the airship." Natsu frowned in fear.

"Didn't Sonic told Zack that he'll fight Darkness alone just the two of them." Lucy mentioned.

"Yeah but I guess Zack didn't get the memo that Sonic will deal with Darkness alone. He's just too stubborn." Gray answered.

"I think he wanted to fight Darkness to join Team Sonic and Sonic is going to be angry when he comes back and won't like it." Wendy stated.

"Let's not worry about Zack but right now we must complete our objectives to get these people to safety and hold off the dark army when Sonic and Kenny arrives back." Erza commanded.

* * *

_The Airship…_

Zack and Jim arrives and aboard on the airship and they search for the dark hedgehog to confront him.

"DARKNESS!" Zack shouted.

"Are you sure you want to face Darkness, Sonic told you that he'll face Darkness alone and this is his fight and not yours." Jim questioned.

"I do want to do this. It'll be my chance to make Sonic proud and hopefully I can join his team." Zack answered.

"You know what Darkness is capable of, you're not that strong enough to face him alone."

"Yeah but at least I am willing to try."

"*Sigh* OK. If you say so then but let's not try to get ourselves killed ok?"

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen."

"Hey speaking of which, since this is an airship, how come you're not in your motion sickness?"

"That's a good question, I don't know."

"That's because we're using the magic to prevent anyone to go in motion sickness." The voiced intervened.

Zack and Jim turn their attentions over to Hunter the Wolf and Fang the Viper appearing out of the blue on the airship and surrounds the black dragon slayer and his exceed with the dark army.

"Who the hell do you think you are to arrive the airship, you must've got a death wish scum?" Hunter threatened.

"Do not demand to fight lord Darknessssss you arrogant giant freak." Fang added with a stern look.

"I don't care, now tell me where can I find your lord. I want to fight him and defeat him from harming the people I cared about." Zack demanded.

"You will not be fighting lord Darkness, you got to go through me first in order to fight him."

"Not a bad idea at all. Black Dragon…"

"You don't have to." A dark voiced interfered.

Hunter, Fang, and the dark soldiers turn their attentions to Darkness the Hedgehog appearing to the scene and to confront Zack and Jim. Hunter, Fang. and the dark army bowed down to their lord as Darkness makes his way to the black dragon slayer and his exceed.

"Hello Zack. You're looking well, still haven't changed I see from the last time we met from the Grand Magic Games." Darkness remembered.

"Oh believe me, I've changed a lot then after you've disappeared for almost two weeks." Zack countered.

"*Chuckle* I had other plans, planning for this day to come. I've long dreaded for this day when I take this world and rule by the darkness empire. No one will never stop me this time, not even my arch rival Sonic."

"Oh I will stop you alright."

"Fool! You can't even touch me nor defeat me. What makes you think you can go up against me?"

"Because I've been training a lot and this time you will see the different me Darkness, I will defeat you and I will make my mentor proud of me."

"So damn stubborn. Didn't Sonic told you that he'll fight me alone and just only me and Sonic?"

"So what? I'll fight you."

"All of this… all of this so you can join Team Sonic isn't it?"

"Yes."

"*Chuckle* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"What's so funny?" Jim asked.

"Because you are much a fool that I've expected. You arrive on my airship, demanded to fight me and telling me the reason why is to join Team Sonic. I got news flash for you my black dragon slayer friend, Sonic isn't looking for any new members he mentioned that it's just only himself and his exceed partner. Sure they travel around the world together but they have their reasons. Yet you will do whatever it takes to join Team Sonic, how predictable can you be?"

"Shut up! Enough with all of this talking, let's fight already." Zack snarled.

"I have no interest of fighting you Zack, besides you're not even on my level including Sonic's level knowing he's the most powerful wizard no scratch that a fighter in all of Earthland and so am I. You won't a second against me."

"Last a second? We'll see about that!"

Zack rushes to Darkness engulfs darkness into his fist.

"**Black Dragon Iron Fist!**" Zack shouted.

Zack hurls his fist to strike a fierce punch but however, Darkness senses it and catches the fist shocking Zack at first.

"You sure have a lot of fire in you. You may be my interest opponent at all." Darkness commented.

With that, Darkness pushes Zack seven feet away from him. Zack gets up on his feet and launches himself in the air and creates streams of darkness from his fist and hurls his fist downward to the dak hedgehog.

"**Black Dragon Wing Attack!**" Zack shouted.

Darkness smiled and when the technique gets close to him, the dark hedgehog quickly teleported out of sight surprises Zack. Zack look around to find the dark hedgehog but sense a presence behind him.

"Who are you looking for?" Darkness asked.

Zack jumped up and quickly turns around tries to strike the dark hedgehog with his **Black Dragon Tail** to strike a roundhouse kick using dark magic engulfing on his foot. Darkness blocked the technique like it was nothing and look into Zack's eyes.

"Impressive but you're still no match for me." Darkness commented.

Darkness extend his hand out pointing to Zack and seconds after, he blasts a dark purple wave pushing the black dragon slayer away five feet. Zack got angry and activate his **Black-Earth Dragon Mode** to try evening the odds and charges at the dark hedgehog with his technique.

"**Black-Earth Dragon Smashing Fist!**" Zack shouted.

Zack engulfs his fist with dark magic and black rocks and strikes a brutal hit on Darkness. This time it hit Darkness sending him flying away and hits the ground three feet away. Zack smirked and this gave him the advantage he needs to add the momentum so Zack then again using his ability against Darkness building up his magic and prepare to use it against the dark hedgehog.

"**Black-Earth Dragon Roar!**" Zack roared.

Zack unleashes a gigantic roar creating a beam from his mouth along with rock particles with this roar. Darkness stood up on his feet, begin smirking and surprises everyone as he deflects the roar just with one hand shocking Jim at this including Zack.

"How… how did he deflect it?" Jim pondered.

"That's impossible." Zack uttered.

"*Chuckle* I told you, you're no match for black dragon slayer. Give up while you still can." Darkness said brushing himself off.

"No! I will not give up, I will impress Sonic when I beat you and save everyone including my girlfriend."

"If you insist. Come on, come at me with everything you got you giant scum."

Zack got angry and begin to activate his strong spell activating a magic glyph behind him.

"**Secret Dragon Art: Boulder Avalanche!**" Zack shouted.

Zack begun to shout out black rock magic boulder towards the dark hedgehog hoping that would damage him. Darkness stand there and smiled.

"That's an interesting technique. Oh well time to end it right now." Darkness commented.

As the boulders reach to Darkness, the dark hedgehog then stopped their tracks by using his telekinesis surprising Zack and Jim at this and Darkness looking on over to the black dragon slayer.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa! You're a fool Zack Hyperion. You cannot defeat me, you're not that strong to beat me." Darkness insulted.

"I don't care, I'm ending this right now!" Zack shouted.

Zack activated his Black-Fire Dragon Mode and charges at Darkness. Darkness then hurls the rock boulders over to Zack but the black dragon slayer counters the dark hedgehog with his technique to breaks the rock boulders.

"**Black-Fire Dragon Scythe!**" Zack shouted.

Zack create and forms black fire into a giant scythe and slashing thought he rock boulders in half and runs towards the dark hedgehog. Darkness looking on, Zack readied his scythe and swings it at Darkness hoping to finish him off but his shocking surprise, Darkness catches the black fire scythe and look into his eyes.

"Here's a good advice: listen to your mentor when he tells you not to do things that you're not supposed to. You are just too damn stubborn and arrogant bastard." Darkness advised.

With that being said, Darkness then blasted a dark purple beam at Zack pushing him back. All of sudden, Hunter then uses **Massive Hurricane** on the black dragon slayer to damage Zack right through the process and Darkness then uses his telekinesis and pulls Zack close and Zack struggle free from Darkness's telekinesis.

"You never learn can't you Zack?" Darkness proclaimed.

"Shut up! Wait until I get out of this, you're going to be sorry." Zack countered.

"On the quite contrary, you can't break my telekinesis. I have you where I got you, Crash, Death he's all yours!"

The black elephant and the pale grey echidna appear and nod their heads to their lord. Darkness pushes Zack away and Crash then forms rocks into his fist with spikes attached them and punches the black dragon slayer to the ground and beats down Zack merciless as the dark army, Hunter and Darkness looking on and Darkness smiled and laughing at Zack's defeat. After two minutes of beating up Zack, Crash lifts up Zack right in the air and Death takes out two of his scythes and prepare to use his new technique that he learned.

"**Reaper Slash!**" Death shouted.

Death launches up in the air, then air dashes towards Zack and swing his scythes right toward him passing through Zack and sends him a terrifying slash which creates large amounts of damage. Zack screamed in agony and collapses to the ground crashing down. Zack could not get up or return back to the fight as he was brutally beaten and weakened by the hands of Crash and Death. Jim rushes over to Zack's aid and carries him off the airship and returns back to Fairy Tail guild. Darkness watching on and Death begin asking.

"What shall we do next lord Darkness?" Death asked.

"We've kidnapped a lot of people, there are still some at the guild protected by the wizards of Fairy Tail." Crash added.

"True and let us stormed to the guild and kidnap the people including the wizards of the guild. Let's send a message to our dear friend Sonic." Darkness smirked.

* * *

_Fairy Tail…_

Every wizard had regroup back at the guild even taking the civilians in the guild for safety. As everyone got settled in, Mirajane noticed that the guild is missing someone or two people to be precised.

"Wait where is Zack and Jim?" Mirajane asked.

"He went to go fight Darkness the Hedgehog at the airship." Happy answered.

"WHAT?! Zack is fighting Darkness?" Makarov asked.

"He left us fighting the dark army to go confront Darkness." Natsu scowled.

"Sonic had told him that he'll handle Darkness alone but he's too stubborn and naïve to go against him."

"He must've went to go defeat him to impress Sonic and Kenny." Wendy figured.

"All of this to join Team Sonic, how predictable is Zack. Sonic is the only one that can defeat Darkness and his henchman but Sonic and Kenny are nowhere to be found which they are still at Tartarus Island. Hopefully we can depend on Sonic and Kenny to return back alive with the stones."

A minute later, Zack and Jim return back to the guild and Zack was brutally beaten and Jim using his full body transformation to help him up and take him inside. Mirajane gasped and rushes over to him.

"Zack what happen to you?" Mirajane asked.

"Darkness and his henchman had beaten him up. Zack tried to defeat Darkness but he was too powerful for him to fight and overcome him, he did not stand a chance." Jim answered.

Makarov walk over to Zack and confront him about his actions.

"Zack you know Sonic told you not to go and fight Darkness. You're very lucky that you haven't got yourself killed but you're safe in one piece that's what counts." Makarov mentioned.

"I know… I'm sorry, I just wanted to be like Sonic to defeat Darkness the Hedgehog and protect all of you." Zack frowned.

"I know. You can still be like Sonic, be a hero like him but there some difficult things that you cannot handle that will lead you into a disaster. Its best you let Sonic take care of much bigger problems like this. Do you understand?"

"I… yes I understand."

"Good. Do not ever do something like this again."

"I won't."

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Mirajane demanded.

"I won't and I'm sorry."

***Track begin to play: Coup De Grace (Modern Warfare 2)***

Before Mirajane would cheer Zack up until all of sudden, the doors begin to blast open by Crash using his rock magic to ambush everyone as the dark army begin to charge in and take refuge. The wizards of Fairy Tail begin to have one final stand against the dark army but all of sudden, a black wave push them back as Darkness enters in the guild and uses his power to knock everyone out by one shot.

The dark army then take the remaining civilians and capture them. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Erza, Mirajane and some of the wizards try to take on Darkness but Darkness push them back and Hunter intervenes and uses his wind magic to weaken them and thus Death swoops in and uses **Death Slash** to taking them down to the ground. Makarov looking on and sees the dark hedgehog so he goes up against him but Darkness captures him using his telekinesis. Makarov struggled free to save his children but Fairy Tail was losing and there was nothing they can do and the dark army had surrounded them and capturing them commanded by Darkness to take them back to the airship.

Makarov creates his giant hand to counters Darkness but overall the dark hedgehog deflect him and pulls him close to grab him by the neck and chokes him.

"You lose Makarov, your so called children would not stand a chance against me and my army even my henchman. Not even that stubborn Zack Hyperion could not defeat me." Darkness smirked.

"You're wrong, there is still Sonic and he and his exceed friend Kenny will return back and he will destroy you. Mark my words Darkness, you will be defeated again." Makarov remarked.

Darkness grin turn into a glare and he shocks the master of the guild with purple lightning and knocks him unconscious. The dark army then takes Makarov away, Zack uses his last bit of strength to hit Darkness but Darkness senses it and creates an energy blade and slashing him through delivering severe damage and Zack screamed in agony coughing out blood from his mouth and afterward Darkness delivers a powerful spinning hook kick knocking the giant out unconscious. Jim try his best to come to his partner's help but the grey wolf stopped him and suffocated him to make the exceed black out.

After the ambush, Darkness begin to laughed and all of them return back to the airship and lock up the civilians and the wizards of Fairy Tail away and move on to their next destination to invade and continue on with their plan for the entire world.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Tartarus Island…_

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral heading their way to the coast. They had walked 34 miles and was getting close to the coast and ready to get off the island. Sonic and Kenny could not wait to leave and had unfinished business and deal with Darkness then ask Zack some serious questions about if he's going to betray Sonic or not and discuss about Sonic's vision.

"We're almost there guys, I can feel it." Spiral said.

"Finally. We get to go home." Sonic said with excitement.

"Me too, we've been away from our friends for too long and it's time we head back." Kenny mentioned.

"That's right and we're going home today buddy."

The trio made their way to the coast traveling a few more miles and when they arrive, they see a figure who was standing there, waiting for someone or something. The trio looked at each other for a brief moment and that until Sonic then begin talking to the figure. The figure appears to be a male character, a muscular young man with long, white light-colored hair. The male carries a sharp gaze; his eyes have black circles around them. His skin is tan plus his body bears a markings of a dragon. For his attire, the male wears a high collared cloak which bears as a draconian markings, a sash around his waist, and baggy pants that decorates the same as the most former article of clothing.

The person looks to Spiral at first, then the exceed and lastly to Sonic and somewhat found his target.

"Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" the tan male asked.

"Yeah I am, who are you? Are you here to collect the stones pal?" Sonic questioned.

"No but I come for your life Sonic the Hedgehog. I know you are the chosen one and I will determine to kill you."

"Wait just a second, how do you know Sonic here is the chosen one?" Kenny asked.

"Because…"

The tan male possess dark magic and glares to Sonic knowing he's getting serious.

"I know you're the chosen to kill me and the one who's going to kill you… I'm **Acnologia**." Acnologia introduced telling the trio who he is.

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral jumped up by surprise standing in front of the person who is determined to kill Sonic.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**The tan male character is Acnologia! He has come to kill Sonic, preventing him to defeat him to complete his destiny. Now Darkness had kidnapped the people of Magnolia and with Fairy Tail along with his plans. Things are turning to the worse and Sonic is in the brink of survival to fight the powerful Acnologia. Can he defeat Acnologia to complete his destiny to save Earthland from the reign of Acnologia's destruction or will Acnologia kill Sonic and live on to create destruction?**

**Tune in next time to see the fight between Sonic and Acnologia in this exciting scene and chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	51. Act 2 Scene 25: Acnologia

Chapter 51: Acnologia

The trio stood before the tan male who happens to be the black dragon Acnologia himself and all three of them are shocked to meet Acnologia at last in person but not as a dragon but a human being. Sonic then break the silence and questioning the former black dragon.

"Wait if you're a dragon then why are you in your human form?" Sonic asked.

"That's a good question, how are you a human? Didn't you turned into a dragon when you used up most of your dragon slayer magic, cover yourself with dragon blood you killed most of the dragon 400 years ago and that result of turning you into a dragon? How can you return back to normal and not in your dragon form?" Kenny questioned.

"You sure have some good questions and so I will answer them. You see, after killed many dragons and covered a lot of their blood on me and yes that result turned me into a dragon. I was a dragon for over 400 years which I've lived long and people feared me but however I realized that I cannot remain a dragon forever which is I can shapeshift and return back to my human form using shapeshifting magic. I still hold the markings of my dragon form but still I can go back being a dragon whenever I like." Acnologia explained.

"I see. So you've been a dragon for over 400 years and you still lived long enough for people fearing you?"

"That's correct."

"Makes total sense. Now I understand."

"I got a question, do you know who I am by any chance?" Spiral asked.

"No but I thought you were the chosen at first but sensing your magic you're a dragon slayer, a wind dragon slayer to be sure. I know that you're not my many thinking you're not the chosen one but as a result you are indeed my enemy." Acnologia answered.

"Well you did fought three dragon slayers back at Tenrou Island when you was a dragon. What were you doing at Tenrou Island?"

"To cause destruction and looking for the chosen one by the name Sonic but I realized that he wasn't at Tenrou Island and I've realized that he died saving Fairy Tail seven years back but after seven years later, I found out that you were still alive and put away asleep for seven long years and I know I had to come look for you. I've learned that you were chosen by the dragon to kill me and defeat me with your unbelievable power. That will not happen, I tracked you down and located you on this island and now that I'm here I am going to prevent you from defeating me. You will not leave this island alive and this island will be your grave."

"So basically you track my scent to find me." Sonic inquired.

"That's correct. Now… die Sonic."

Acnologia begin powering up his magic and getting into his stance and give a sharp look over to Sonic. Sonic then transforms into his Super Sonic 4 and powering up his power as well.

"We can help you Sonic." Spiral said.

"No. This will be my fight, Spiral take Kenny and get out of here." Sonic commanded.

"But cousin…"

"GO!"

Spiral nod his head not wanting to get into Sonic's bad side. He and Kenny gets out of dodge and prepare to get off the island. Acnologia look towards Sonic with a sharp look and cracking his neck.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you Sonic the Hedgehog. I will make sure that the dragons chose poorly to defeat me." Acnologia determined.

"Ahahahahaha I like to see you try."

***Track begin playing: Launch Site (Ratchet and Clank: Up your Arsenal)***

Acnologia engulfs dark magic into his fist and strikes an intense punch right towards Sonic by dashing towards him. Sonic blocked the strike but the fierce punch sending him pushing away from the coast with Acnologia's immense strength. Sonic is sent far away into the island as he is in the jungle. Seconds after, Acnologia creates streams of darkness from his hands and spins himself around to attack Sonic but the hedgehog hero dodge the wing attack made by Acnologia and strikes Acnologia with his **Comet Punch** and uses **Sonic Eagle** against him using two hit combo to add the damage towards the former dragon.

Acnologia landed down on the ground with his footing in the result that he creates a big impact much of causing the ground to crack. Sonic dives down to use **Super Sonic Boost**, Acnologia backflips away from Sonic and engulfs his leg with dark lost magic and sends a massive spinning roundhouse kick to Sonic but Sonic somehow blocked the kick and counters Acnologia with his **Comet Punch** right towards his face and sends Acnologia flying three feet away towards the tree, crashes to it and even breaks the tree in half. Sonic uses his speed to gain the advantage to strike the former dragon, Acnologia smirked and then counters Sonic off by his ability.

"**Black Dragon Crushing Fang!**" Acnologia shouted.

Acnologia engulfs both of his fist with dark magic and then using them to swing his hand delivering a severe slash to Sonic with his finger tips that got Sonic and making him scream in pain. Afterward, Acnolgia uses his **Black Dragon Brutal Fist** striking Sonic right to his jaw and sends him flying a few feet away. Along the way, Sonic crashing through five to six trees breaking them in half and crashes down to the ground. Sonic roll backwards and launches himself off the ground and lands on his feet doing a little skid to the ground. Acnologia rushes over to Sonic prepare to strike using his **Black Dragon Brutal Fist**. Sonic then counters off with **Sho-Hog-Ken** deliver a powerful uppercut and afterward, Sonic jump and air dashes towards Acnologia, deliver aerial hits and combo and then grabs him and delivers a **Piledriver** to down to the ground slamming down Acnologia and gets back on his feet.

Acnologia builds up his power and then unleashes out a powerful roar similar like his dragon form roar.

"**Black Dragon Roar!**" Acnologia roared.

Acnologia blew out a powerful hurricane like roar and begin to destroy everything from his path. Sonic uses his reflex and his speed to dodge the roar from being hit. Acnologia continue using this technique for over a minute and then stop his tracks. Sonic see the carnage and Acnologia cracking his neck and jumps in the air dashing towards Sonic and delivers an immense punch but Sonic blocked it and counters Acnologia off with a spinning hook kick to the ground and then points his hands out directly towards Acnologia.

"Let's see if you can handle this. **Chaos Arrow Rain!**"

Sonic begin shooting rapid red **Chaos Arrows** towards Acnologia multiple times like shooting a machine gun. He continue bursting fire at the former dragon hoping that can weaken him but to his surprise, Acnologia burst out of the smoke area dashing upward towards Sonic and delivers a terrifying punch right to Sonic's gut, Sonic screamed in agony and cough up blood from his mouth. Acnologia grabs Sonic by his face and dives down back to the ground and seconds later he then slams Sonic down to the ground creating a large impact that cracking the ground even creates a small crater plus this causes a little earthquake by Acnologia's immense strength. After slamming the hedgehog down, Acnologia begin to deliver some more immense punches to finish off Sonic but however, Sonic quickly counters Acnologia by kicking him off away from him and then uses **Super Sonic Boost** to bash through Acnologia and crashes through seven tree breaking them in half and afterwards, Sonic extends his hand onto Acnologia and shoots a red and yellow energy sphere away from Acnologia using **Chaos Sphere** and creates an explosion along with Acnologia to damage him with this technique.

Sonic stood waiting for something happen but out of nowhere, Sonic senses Acnologia as he engulfs his leg with dark magic and spinning kicks Sonic but Sonic using his reflexes as he dodge the kick and shoots a red lightning arrow using **Chaos Arrow** to weaken him and after that Sonic then begin to use his strong technique to the former dragon by bringing his hands together and creates a red and yellow orb concentrating and initiating this technique to try to defeat Acnologia.

"**Super Sonic Beam 10x!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasts a beam wave of red and yellow energy to Acnologia and hits him with him by far pushing the former dragon a few feet away and creates a powerful explosion creating a 2.5 radius blast. Sonic ended his technique and heads to the destination where the blast takes place. After seconds arriving there in hypersonic speed, Sonic waited for the smoke to clear out before the smoke would faded away clearly for Sonic to get a good look that if he defeated the for black dragon until suddenly, Acnologia burst out from the smoke launching himself in the air and shoulder tackles Sonic in the air and dives down back to the ground and slams Sonic down to the ground grinding the ground with him leaving a trail of rubble. Seconds after, Acnologia picks Sonic up and tosses him away and then unleashes his roar to add the advantage and damage Sonic.

"**Black Dragon Roar!**" Acnologia shouted.

Acnologia again unleashes a powerful roar against Sonic pushing far away from Acnologia unleashing a black wind roar with a white lost magic beam along with it and afterwards it created a powerful explosion hoping to the life of the hedgehog hero.

* * *

_With Kenny and Spiral…_

Spiral taking Kenny away and they had already left the island without Sonic who stayed behind to deal and fight Acnologia as Spiral flying in the air using his **Wind Dragon Wings**. Kenny became worried and not just worried about Sonic but worried that he may not survived and be killed by the black dragon who is dangerous and vicious.

"Spiral." Kenny said.

"Yeah." Spiral responded.

"We can't leave Sonic, we have to go back."

"You heard Sonic, we have to leave and not deal with Acnologia. Otherwise we would die back there."

"I know that but I can't leave Sonic. I don't want to lose him even if Erza founds out her husband is dead by Acnologia she'll go berserk. We have to go back."

"I'm sorry Kenny but we…"

"I don't care, I am willing to risk my life to safe my best friend. Not only that I look up to him as my friend or partner but I look up to him like he's my father and I will do anything to protect my best friend."

Spiral jumped by surprise and was caught off guard by Kenny's remark. He let out a chuckle and smiled.

"*Chuckle* You take after your partner don't you?" Spiral commented.

"That's right, I've learned a lot from my best friend. He taught me so much and I'm always around Sonic hanging out with him and working together with him. We're like a team."

"That is why you and Sonic formed Team Sonic?"

"That's right."

"*Chuckle* Well I don't want to lose my cousin again and I'll be damned if I let Sonic died and did nothing about it. Let's go help him."

Kenny nodded with response and so Spiral and Kenny return back to Tartarus Island to help Sonic.

* * *

_Tartarus Island…_

Sonic and Acnologia had been going at it and Acnologia is now taking control of the fight. Sonic is sent flying far away from Acnologia as he now crash to the lost city ruins and crashes through the wall and hits the ground on his back and roll himself a few times on and he is now on his stomach. Sonic did a starfish kip up to return back to the fight.

"Man Acnologia is powerful than I thought, Zack maybe strong but Acnologia is much more powerful and stronger. OK, time to step it up a notch to even the odds." Sonic said with a stern look.

Moments later, Acnologia arrives to the lost city ruins and catches up to Sonic ready to fight some more.

"Had enough Sonic, you give up and let me kill you?" Acnologia asked.

"No way pal, I still got a few more tricks up on my sleeve." Sonic countered.

"So you say?"

"Just watch, you'll find out soon enough."

Sonic begin to build up his power and channeling his power for his transformation focusing his transformation. Acnologia look with interesting, began wondering Sonic is about to do when all of sudden, Sonic let out a loud cry when whirlwind of flames begin circling around him. Sonic hold it steady for this transformation, Acnologia notices something during the transformation, Sonic's eyes begin to turn pure white as his emerald green eyes start to disappear in the act and his fur begin to turn color. Sonic start to scream when he finally reaches the limit to his transformation, giving him the edge as he screamed, the whirlwind of fire begin to wrap around Sonic and the pillar of fire erupt from the ground. Acnologia look on with a sharp look, after the fire pillar died down and disperse, his face turn into a surprising look when Sonic had changed. His fur turn color with grey streaks on his quills but also his quills became spikier, his eyes became pure white, and his skin color had change from color peach to the color grey. His outfit had chance colors as his cargo pants turn black with purple streaks on his pants, even his shoes turn purple with black highlights onto them. With this transformation, Sonic can possess pyrokinesis, controlling fire as the inferno flames dance around him.

Acnologia look on with interest and see the complete and different Sonic in this form of his.

"You've changed yet again. What are you?" Acnologia asked.

"Well you saw my previous form. That was my elite **Super Sonic 4** form but what you're seeing right now is my **Darkspine** form but I've ascended so I'm **Darkspine Sonic 2**." Sonic explained.

"Interesting. You magic is tremendous. How about you and me join together, we can rule the world together?"

"Sorry but I don't join baddies."

"Then you will die, that form of yours will do you any good."

"You wanna bet?"

***Track begin playing: Squirming Evil (Kingdom Hearts)***

Sonic powers his power with flames around him and dashes towards Acnologia into hypersonic speed and bashing him hitting him right in the face that send Acnologia flying with his head that made Sonic smirk. Sonic dashes on forward to Acnologia with hypersonic speed, engulfs his fist with inferno flames and brutally punching and kicking Acnologia sending numerous combos. Sonic then hits Acnologia with a hurricane kick engulfing his foot with inferno flames then hits Acnologia with his **Sho-Hog-Ken** with inferno flames into his fist striking a powerful uppercut. After his technique, Sonic spin himself and kicks down Acnologia back to the ground and crashes to it.

The former black dragon gets back to the fight but is encountered when Sonic delivers a powerful and a fierce punch to his gut making Acnologia cough up blood and then Sonic sends the dragon shape shifter towards the giant rock boulder with a brutal spinning roundhouse kick sends him crashes down to break it into pieces. Acnologia shakes his head, quickly returns back to his feet and afterward, he then counters and cuts Sonic off from attacking him further and Acnologia shot a sharp gaze into his eyes.

"I admit, you're strong and powerful but it will never be enough to be me." Acnologia commented.

The two push themselves off away from each other and second later, they then begin clashing both collide creating a small impact and they engage in a brutal fight that takes thing a whole new level. Sonic and Acnologia had then use their magic and power as they rapidly throwing each and every punch and kick to one another showing they're aren't holding back. As they attack, both of them each block and counter every attack they both can throw to each other. Sonic hits Acnologia with a knee kick but Acnologia counters it, head-butts Sonic in the head with his forehead and slam his fist down but Sonic blocked it by shieling himself with his forearms and counters Acnologia with a backflip kick to the jaw.

Acnologia hits Sonic with his **Black Dragon Brutal Fist** sending a fierce punch in the jaw and then grabs Sonic by the ankles and swings him around few times and tosses Sonic away that made Sonic flew towards the pillar and crashes towards it and even breaks through it, shattering the pillar into pieces then crashes to another pillar and hits the ground. Sonic launches himself up, doing a quick recovery and skidded on the ground glaring daggers at Acnologia. Acnologia dives down, engulfs dark magic into his fist and slam his fist down that result of creating a big crack on the ground that shoots dark magic from underground using this new set of technique.

Sonic rolls out of the way and quickly dashes in hypersonic speed and hits Acnologia with a flying kick but Acnologia suddenly block the kick from Sonic but instead it did not hit Acnologia, it pushing him a little that made Acnologia to skid on the ground a bit. With this sudden action, Sonic then hits Acnologia with a spinning roundhouse kick with inferno flames into his foot. Acnologia is struck with this kick, Sonic then took the time to initiate and creates a new ability so he then begin to channel his power, creating an inferno orb from the palm of his hands making it strong enough to damage the dragon shape shifter.

"**Nova Inferno Sphere!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic spins himself around into a 360 degree spin and throws the technique right towards Acnologia like a bowling ball and that hit and struck Acnologia with the nova inferno flames that created a flaming explosion. Acnologia is sent flying three feet away from this technique and even crashes inside the lost city ruins by breaking through the wall during this crash and hits the ground. Sonic pursues Acnologia inside and then hits Acnologia with an elbow while dashing towards him and afterward Sonic then deliver some intense attacks with some punches delivering some combos and some kicks with the combos. Afterward, Sonic then hits and bashes Acnologia by using **Inferno Sonic Boost** which leads them right back outside and the building of the lost city ruins begin to collapse and leave the place by destruction. Sonic slams down the dragon shape shifter to the ground and ascends up in the air and extends his hand pointing directly at Acnologia. Seconds after, he then begin to create a flaming orb from his palm with inferno flames activating his technique.

"Here goes nothing. **Inferno Bomb!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasts his technique over to Acnologia and that hits him, creating a flaming explosion that result of creating a powerful shockwave during this technique and hit hurt and damage the black dragon shape shifter.

* * *

_With Kenny and Spiral…_

Kenny and Spiral who had already arrive back to the island and searching for Sonic. They got their location when they see a flaming explosion happening a few miles away. Spiral activating his **Super Dragon Force** and he and Kenny nod their heads and zooms off to the exact destination where the fighting is taking place.

"Looks like we found our destination." Kenny said.

"Yeah now let's get over there and help out my cousin." Spiral responded with a stern look on his face.

* * *

_Back with Sonic…_

Acnologia gets out of the smoke having some bruises on his body feeling the effects and the pain from this technique that Sonic thrown to him as the smoke finally cleared away. Sonic appears out of the blue and strike a punch but Acnologia caught his fist and counters Sonic with a uppercut but Sonic backflip and lands his hand to the ground and delivers a downward tilt sweep kick towards Acnologia but Acnologia simply dodges the kick but Sonic then hits Acnologia with a cartwheel kick right in the face then uses his homing attack on Acnologia but the black dragon shape shifter had then caught Sonic and then slams him down to the ground creating an impact to the ground. Acnologia forms dark magic into his fist and was just about to hit Sonic but unfortunately, Sonic then homing attacks smashing the dragon shape shifter through a few more pillars and breaks through the rock walls of the lost city and Sonic then delivers a flip kick to add the damage lifting Acnologia in the air.

Sonic then set motion, targeting Acnologia and when the timing is right, Sonic then launches in the air, engulfing his body with inferno flames and then spun himself around and activating his technique to damage Acnologia.

"**Inferno Spinning Needle Attack!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic hits Acnologia in the stomach with his head and takes them out away from the lost city ruins. A minute or so, they reach to the woods and Acnologia hits the ground while Sonic stopping his technique and begin delivering some punches to finish the black dragon shape shifter off. After a couple of punches, Acnologia counters Sonic and kicks him off away and second after, Acnologia begin unleashing his **Black Dragon Roar** surprising Sonic sending him seven feet away and crashes through five tree, breaking them in half and hits the ground on his back. Sonic try getting up but Acnologia appear up in the air, diving down and delivers a brutal strike that damage Sonic severely to add on the damage to the hedgehog hero.

"**Black Dragon Brutal Fist!**" Acnologia shouted.

Acnologia engulfs his fist with dark magic and punches down Sonic on the ground creating a small crater with a big impact creating cracks with this technique. Sonic screamed in pain, Acnologia then begun to pummel Sonic down delivering immense punches hoping that he can finish off Sonic but Sonic had an idea in mind and so he then engulfs his blast and creates a blast, pushing off Acnologia a few feet away using this new technique called **Inferno Blast**. Sonic kip up himself back on his feet and dashes over to the dragon shape shifter where he landed during the crash. He is surprise that Acnologia is still on his ground and still in this fight, Acnologia even has some bruises and burns on his body and shot a sharp look towards Sonic.

"Nice counter hedgehog but you cannot defeat me." Acnologia commented.

"Oh really, we'll just see about that." Sonic countered.

"What do you mean?"

Sonic channel his power in front of Acnologia as the dragon king was about to get to his stance and get ready for Sonic to strike but all of sudden, Sonic let out a loud scream ascending to his transformation once again. His quills begin to grow longer like his super form 3 and his power, strength, endurance, stamina, agility, and his level increasing tenfold. Sonic then powered up and flames dancing around him and there was also some electricity dancing around him as well. Sonic look over to Acnologia who was in awe of this new transformation of his.

"New transformation?" Acnologia asked.

"Yeah you can say that, I've ascended my darkspine form to level three and this time I'm **Darkspine Sonic 3**." Sonic responded in a deep voice.

"Darkspine 3? This is something I've felt before beyond how powerful this is."

"Now let's finish this."

***Track begin changing to: Dynamite Battle (Dragonball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3)***

Sonic charges over at Acnologia striking an intense punch that send Acnologia flying and Sonic dashes on ahead in hypersonic and deliver rapid punches and kicks to the dragon king. After a minute of pummeling Acnologia, Sonic engulfs his foot with inferno fire and delivers a terrifying roundhouse kick but Acnologia blocked it that pushing him away from Sonic a few feet away. Sonic engulfing his fist with inferno fire and dashes over to the dragon king. Acnologia engulfs dark magic which it looks like dark fire and then dashes towards one another and both of them strike a fierce punch which made their fists collide into one another and thus creates a massive and powerful shockwave during this attack and so Sonic and Acnologia again going right at it and throwing rapid attacks and blows towards one another.

They spent five minutes going at it and both of them wasn't holding back either, Sonic strike a punch but Acnologia caught Sonic and knee kicks him in the stomach and then slam his fist down making Sonic crashing down back to the ground. Sonic then front flip and lands on the ground and looks up seeing Acnologia diving down to strike a terrifying dive kick, Sonic dashes out of the way, jumping and begin to do a 720 degree spin and lands on the ground skidding on the ground as Acnologia came hitting the ground creating a big crack with this attack and then dashes to Sonic to striking a fierce punch using his **Black Dragon Brutal Fist**. Sonic ducked down and use his **Sho-Hog-Ken** with inferno flames in his fist striking a uppercut and then Sonic delivers a spinning roundhouse kick hitting Acnologia back down the ground.

Sonic creates a bow of fire and creates flaming arrows and points it over to Acnologia activating his technique.

"**Inferno Arrow Rain!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots his multiple inferno arrows over at Acnologia. Acnologia sees this coming and begin to dodge the arrows getting out of dodge causing a distraction. Sonic then creates a orb with inferno flames from the palm of his hand also it has some electricity to it, charging it to its full strength and after that is done, Sonic then dashes towards the dragon king and extend his hand out pointing his inferno orb activating his new technique.

"**Inferno Pulse!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic presses his orb against Acnologia and creates a blast, pushes him away few feet and the dragon king then crashes through seven trees and hits the ground, bounces of the ground and crashing down towards a rock wall breaking it into pieces from Sonic's new strong technique he had created. Sonic then get in motion and was just about to use his strong ability to finish off Acnologia but all of sudden, a rock boulder is seen flying in the air and knocks Sonic back down to the ground. As Sonic came falling down, Acnologia grabs Sonic and slams him down to the ground and start to pummel him with his immense strength with his punches.

"I had enough of you! Time to die Sonic!" Acnologia shouted angrily.

Acnologia continue to beatdown Sonic to a bloody pulp but out of nowhere, a massive wind with green energy beam came and it struck Acnologia and pushes him away from Sonic and hits the ground causing the ground to shudder creating a cloud of smoke around him. Sonic gets up on his feet and sees Spiral and Kenny rushing to his aid.

"What are you guys doing here, I told you to leave and get off this island." Sonic demanded.

"We know but we just couldn't leave without you cousin. That's why we came back to help you." Spiral answered truthfully.

"That's right, we didn't want to you to die while fighting Acnologia and we were worried about you so we had to come help you." Kenny added.

"*Smile* Are you sure you want to do this because Acnologia is extremely powerful?" Sonic asked.

"Of course cousin, there's no way you're not going to die on my watch." Spiral responded.

Acnologia raise himself up on his feet and looks over to the wind dragon slayer.

"So you've finally came back huh. No matter, I'll kill you and the chosen together." Acnologia said.

"We'll see about that." Sonic countered.

Sonic and Spiral dashes over to Acnologia and engage in the fight. Spiral uses his **Super-Wind Dragon Iron Fist** at Acnologia but the dragon king blocked it off and kicks him away. Sonic uses his homing attack at the dragon king but deflect Sonic off sending him flying. Spiral take this advantage and uses his technique against Acnologia.

"**Super-Wind Dragon Wing Attack!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral creates streams of chaos energy from his hand with wind along to it and hurls his attack down at Acnologia to strike. Acnologia senses it and dodges away and sends Spiral a spinning roundhouse kick against him in the face sending Spiral crashing down towards a tree, breaks it in half. Sonic dives down and delivers an **Inferno Meteor Kick** with inferno flames onto his foot delivering a terrifying kick right in the face using this new ability. Spiral then rushes in to add the damage as he launches himself towards the dragon king by using and performing **Super-Wind Dragon Bashing Horn** engulfing himself with chaos energy and wind around him and hits Acnologia in the stomach using his head like a spear.

Acnologia is sent flying and crashing down to the ground. Spiral jumps in the air, he engulfs his hand with chaos energy and wind beginning to perform his ability.

"**Super-Wind Dragon Claw!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral hurls and swing his hand to deliver a slash using his fingertips but Acnologia caught his wrist and head-butts Spiral by the head using his head and unleashes his **Black Dragon Roar** sending Spiral away. Sonic swoops in to strike but Acnologia then activating his ability.

"**Black Dragon Slashing Claw!**" Acnologia shouted.

Acnologia engulfs his hand with dark magic and swing his hand to deliver an immense slash towards Sonic with his fingertips making Sonic scream in pain. Afterward, Acnologia engulfs hisfist with dark lost magic and strikes a fierce punch using his **Black Dragon Brutal Fist** sending Sonic flying in full velocity. Acnologia powering up his magic and so the two hedgehogs and the dragon king going at it as the fight continue on.

* * *

_With Kenny…_

Kenny watching the fight and see how intense and insane the fight has become. Kenny hoped Sonic and Spiral can defeat him together as the fight urges on.

"Come on guys, I hope you guys can beat Acnologia." Kenny praised.

All of sudden, Kenny then hears an alarm from his laptop so he pulls out his laptop from his backpack and see what is the alert.

"What is it? Why is the alarm going off?" Kenny wondered.

Kenny check to see what is going on and seconds after when Kenny check to see what is the trouble, his eyes bulge wide and was in shock to find out what is going on.

"Oh no…" Kenny uttered.

* * *

_Back to the fight…_

Acnologia using his **Black Dragon Roar** as he trashing everything from his path. Sonic and Spiral getting out of dodge and dodging the roar coming from Acnologia. Spiral rushes in towards Acnologia to deliver a strike towards him.

"**Super-Wind Dragon Talon Kick!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulfs his foot with wind and chaos energy together and delivers a spinning roundhouse kick to Acnologia. The dragon king ducks down and creates a dark whip from his hand, hurls it over to Spiral and wraps it around him and pulls Spiral close and then delivers a strong fierce strike to Sonic's cousin.

"**Black Dragon Brutal Fist!**" Acnologia shouted.

Acnologia strikes Spiral with his technique but Sonic jumps in to defend his cousin blocking the attack and delivers a spinning kick at Acnologia. Spiral collapse on the ground and Sonic helps his cousin up on his feet. Sonic and Spiral look on as Acnologia glared at them.

"I don't think my magic is hurting him Sonic." Spiral said.

"He maybe strong but he can still take the hit, my attacks take effect on him and see how bruised up he is." Sonic replied.

"I must admit Sonic, you are powerful and strong and you sure did the number on me."Acnologia commented.

"Thanks. You sure can pack a punch on me Acnologia. You sure are too powerful too."

"Now you know how strong I am in my human form but let's see how you can survive when I'm a dragon!"

"Wait what?!" Spiral shouted.

Acnologia smirked and begin transforming, he begin to roar as he begin his transformation. Acnlogia begin turning black with dragon scales and begin to grew, Sonic and Spiral watching as Acnologia grew larger and the size of a dragon and begin to roar loudly in the island as Sonic, Spiral, even Kenny looking on to the transformation and Acnologia roared again and looking down at the two hedgehogs.

"**Now you all will die!**" Acnologia said in his dragon voice.

Kenny look on with fear sees the black dragon and the dragon king Acnologia for the first time.

"Oh my god…" Kenny stuttered.

Sonic ad Spiral look on and Spiral was in fear except for Sonic.

"So that's the black dragon everyone's been talking about including Fairy Tail?" Sonic asked.

"That's right, that's the black dragon and the king of all dragons. He even has Immense Durability and the dragon slayer magic won't have any effect." Spiral explained.

"Well my chaos energy does have effect and there is the reason why the dragon chose me to defeat and kill Acnologia. Protect Kenny Spiral, I got this."

"But Sonic I can't let you fight him on your own."

"I said go! I got this and I promise I'll be fine. You got to trust me."

Spiral wanted to say something to counter but although Sonic is right and he trusts his cousin so he deactivate his Super Dragon Force and takes off.

"Be careful Sonic." Spiral warned.

Sonic transforms into his Super Sonic 4 and powers up his power to reach it to maximum. Sonic looking on, glaring daggers at the dragon king.

"**Are you scared Sonic the Hedgehog?**" Acnologia asked.

"No… this is my destiny and I'm going to defeat you." Sonic countered.

***Track begin playing: Lord of the Castle (Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories)***

Sonic flew up in the air and uses **Comet Punch** striking Acnologia that took effect making the dragon king roar in pain. Sonic begin shooting rapid red energy balls at Acnologia but the black dragon uses his arm to slash his claws at Sonic hitting him away. Sonic did an aerial recover and begin to dash down towards Acnologia using **Super Sonic Boost** and begin bashing and delivering some homing attacks to the black dragon as the black dragon taking damage. Sonic then shoots a **Chaos Arrow** and shooting them multiple times at the black dragon, Acnologia blocking the arrows with his wings and swing his wings at Sonic blowing him away but Sonic shielded himself, using his guard from being blown by the wing.

Sonic begin perform his ability at Acnologia dodging the black dragon as he spin himself around and engulfing his body with red energy.

"**Spinning Needle Attack!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic bashing and hits Ancologia in the chest like a needle making the dragon scream in pain then Sonic uses **Sho-Hog-Ken** uppercut the black dragon in the jaw and then uses **Super Sonic Boost** in the face knocking Acnologia on the ground laying down to the side. Acnologia roared and start swinging his wing at Sonic knocking the hedgehog back down to the ground and then stomp his hand on Sonic hope that it crushed him but to his surprise, including Spiral and Kenny's surprise as well, Sonic using his massive strength to overcome Acnologia's immense strength and lifts off his hand and then uses **Spinning Needle Attack** on his hand that cause pain and made the black dragon to roar in pain and Sonic then uses **Super Sonic Boost** once again and knocks back Acnologia to the ground.

* * *

_With Kenny and Spiral…_

The duo watch the fight and there are completely in shock that Sonic is damaging and taking the fight to Acnologia like no trouble at all.

"How can someone like Sonic damage Acnologia like that? Sonic is beyond incredible." Spiral commented.

"Yeah. No other dragon slayer or any wizard could damage the black dragon like that but Sonic is a whole new level. I can see why the dragons chose Sonic to defeat him because he has wonderful power." Kenny said in shock.

"I can say is that the dragon chose well and I am so proud of my cousin of whatever he accomplish. I am proud to see how grown up he has become."

* * *

_Back to the fight…_

Acnologia try to swing his claws at Sonic. Sonic eventually uses his speed to dodge the claws from Acnologia but also Sonic builds up power by using **Light Speed**. After seconds of charging he then dashes over to the dragon king and perform his ability.

"**Super Light Speed Attack!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic forms himself into a ball and begin to scatter around delivering multiple strikes with his light speed technique. Acnologia screamed again roaring in pain and after deliver a few more attacks, Sonic then uses **Comet Punch** to knock down the black dragon. Acnologia roared and shakes Sonic off and then swings his tail at Sonic sending Sonic crashing down to the ground a few feet away from the black dragon and grinds down on the ground leaving a trail of rubble. Sonic shake his head and prompts himself back on his feet but he then gets struck by Acnologia swinging his hand at Sonic sending Sonic flying through some trees, breaking them in half and hits the ground.

"**Fool! You have made me angry and now I'm going to end your life chosen one!**" Acnologia roared.

"*Laugh* We know that's not going to happen." Sonic counter and shoots his **Chaos Arrow** over to the black dragon.

Sonic dashes over to Acnologia, flying in the air and uses **Super Sonic Boost** but the dragon king sees it coming and hits Sonic down to the ground and then grabs him and bring him close to him.

"**If I can't kill you but I can crush you to death, crushing every bone of your body and crush you flat!**" Acnologia said.

Acnologia begin using his immense strength to squeeze Sonic, crushing him in his palm of his hand to death. Sonic screamed feeling the immense pain of how Acnologia crushing him. Spiral looking on and wanted to help but Kenny stopped him.

"No, if you go help Sonic you won't last a second against Acnologia." Kenny stopped.

"What can we do, I have to help my cousin. I can't lose him again." Spiral said in rage.

"I know you want to help him but you got to trust Sonic, he never backs down on his promise."

Spiral sighed, nodding his head and watching the fight and could not stand to see Sonic being tormented by Acnologia's immense strength. The black dragon continue punishing Sonic and was moments away to finish him.

"**Any last words chosen one?**" Acnologia asked.

"Yeah this… **Chaos Blast!**" Sonic shouted.

***Track changes to: Crush 40 – With Me (Sonic and the Black Knight)***

Sonic builds up his chaos energy and blasts a wave of red energy from his body forcing Acnologia to let go of Sonic from his grasp. Sonic begin powering up his power and glares to the black dragon as Acnologia start to roar in anger.

"**How dare you! You dare surprise me with that move?**" Acnologia asked.

"Yeah I dare. I'm full of surprises Acnologia and there is something you should know about me. Whenever I make a promise to my friends and my loved ones, I keep it and I am not going to die and I promise my wife and my friends that I will return home and you will not do anything about it. I'm going to beat the crap out of you Acnologia and fulfill my destiny being the chosen one." Sonic explained.

"**We'll see about that!**"

Acnologia swing his claws at Sonic but Sonic kicks it, deflecting his claws and then Sonic charges at the black dragon and perform his ability.

"**Comet Punch!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic builds up energy into his fist and strikes a fierce punch right to Acnologia's face making the dragon roar in pain. Sonic then uses **Spinning Needle Attack** and **Super Sonic Boost** using two combos to add more damage to the dragon king making the black dragon taking the effects of these abilities hurting and damaging the dragon king. Sonic then uses his **Super Light Speed Attack** on Acnologia increasing more damage on the black dragon. Acnologia began roaring in pain and afterward Sonic creates a big red and yellow energy sphere from the palm of his hand and shoots it towards Acnologia making the dragon roared in pain.

Acnologia swing his tail to hit Sonic but Sonic somehow caught the tail and to Acnologia, Kenny, and Spiral's surprise, Sonic uses his massive strength by swinging the dragon around a few times and seconds after Sonic tosses the dragon off the island and suddenly crashes in the ocean water creating a big splash. Sonic dashes on ahead to face Acnologia once again. Acnologia seem like he had enough of Sonic and so he then build up his magic and begin to unleash out a powerful roar towards the hedgehog hero. Sonic uses **Chaos Control** to dodge the powerful roar coming from the black dragon and begin to use his strong ability too against Acnologia as right now Sonic builds up red and yellow energy into an orb with yellow electricity attach to it channeling his magic and aims it directly to the dragon king.

"**Super Sonic Beam 10x!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasts a beam wave of red and yellow energy towards Acnologia and it struck the dragon king with this strong and powerful technique from Sonic. Acnologia roared in pain as there was a blast when Sonic shoot his technique against the black dragon. Acnologia took massive damage and he then again roared and flies up in the air above the island and begin to use his roar to destroy the island like he did to Tenrou Island seven years ago. Kenny and Spiral look over at the black dragon up in the sky and Acnologia again roared and glares at Sonic.

"**Well let's see if you can survive this to save your friends. I'll make this island disappear like I did to Tenrou Island.**" Acnologia said.

"WHAT?! You can't! Innocent lives are at stake." Sonic countered.

"**I know but I determine to destroy everyone in my path. I will kill your friends and then I will kill you!**"

Acnologia build up his magic and charges his roar ready to destroy the island.

"**Dragon Roar!**" Acnologia roared.

Acnologia unleashes his powerful roar over towards the island to destroy it, Sonic wasn't going to let that happen. Sonic then builds up much of his power to maximum and shoots his unleashes his strong ability.

"**Super Sonic Beam 10x!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoot his beam over to Acnologia's Dragon Roar and both techniques collide, pushing against each other back and forth. Sonic concentrated his technique knowing he's fighting to defend the people at the island and his partner Kenny and his cousin Spiral. Acnologia increases his magic to overpower Sonic making it twice as big. Sonic jumped back but kept his ground and determines to safe everyone if it means to risk his life then so be it. Acnologia increase his strength with his roar as Sonic builds up his power into his **Super Sonic Beam 10x**. Both of them wasn't holding back, Kenny and Spiral looking on watching in fear praying that Sonic can save everyone and themselves.

"Come on Sonic, don't die!" Kenny shouted.

"You can do it cousin, you have a strong heart and the strong will. I believe in you!" Spiral shouted cheering for his cousin.

Sonic continue to hold his ground and continue to fight, Acnologia knew Sonic would not give up and determine to save every. Acnologia again increase his roar making it very powerful and knew Sonic is at the end of his ropes.

"**You cannot defeat me Sonic the Hedgehog. The dragons have chosen poorly, they should not bring the weak chosen one to kill me. You are nothing, you will never defeat king of the dragons. I am all powerful!**" Acnologia stated.

***Track begin to play: Dragon Force (Fairy Tail)***

"That's where you are wrong Acnologia. I have the strong power, the strong heart, the strong strength from my friends, my wife, the people that I cared about, and the kids who stood with me. I will never give up and I will fulfill my **PROMISE!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic begin to charge up his power and begin to scream loud making Acnologa shock to this sudden action.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Sonic powered up.

"_I-Impossible? How is he generating all of this power?_" Acnologia thought.

Kenny and Spiral watching on with udder shock seeing Sonic building up much of this power.

"Incredible, Sonic's power and chaos energy is increasing tenfold." Kenny said.

"How does he do it?" Spiral asked.

"It's the strength from his friends, his wife, and the people he cares about giving him hope and the dragons giving him hope. That's what making Sonic so special and so powerful. He's fighting for everyone around the world and Earthland. This is Sonic's strong will and his heart becomes stronger by the power he holds and bears with everyone that is close to him."

"So that's it?"

"That's right, Sonic has become a legend like what the people say."

Sonic continue to power up his power and then begin to use it on Acnologia.

"Let's see if you can survive this Acnologia. **Super Sonic Beam 50x!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic puts more of his energy into this one powerful technique as his beam begin to change the color to red and white overpowering Acnologia's **Dragon Roar** which causes Kenny and Spiral witnessing this technique.

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" Acnologia shouted.

Sonic's powerful **Super Sonic Beam 50x** pushes through Acnologia's roar and seconds after the beam then struck Acnologia and causing the black dragon to scream in agony of this powerful beam made from Sonic. Sonic had stopped the roar and stopped Acnologia's reign of destruction from destroying the island and after the black dragon get struck in the beam, taking severe and massive damage the dragon king the collapse down to the ground and hits the ground that causes an earthquake on the island.

Sonic then descends down to the ground back on the island and reverts back to his normal state and Sonic gets on one knee feeling exhausted. Kenny and Spiral heads over to Sonic and checks up on him.

"Sonic, that was AMAZING." Kenny commented.

"I've never seen anything like that before. Was that your newest technique?" Spiral asked helping Sonic up.

"Yeah that would be my **Super Sonic Beam 50x**." Sonic answered.

"You look a little exhausted.

"I used up most of my power which took its toll on me but I'll be fine."

"But still Sonic, that was amazing." Kenny said with a smile.

"Thanks buddy."

"So is Acnologia dead? Is he defeated this time?" Spiral questioned.

"**Think again…**"

Spiral and Kenny jumped up and turn their attentions to the black dragon. Sonic shot a glare over to Acnologia and approaches close to him. Kenny and Spiral walk towards the black dragon but Sonic extend his hand out demanding them to stay put not to get closer.

"You survived my powerful beam. Everyone is right, you're a lot tougher than you look and you have immense durability." Sonic commented.

"**That's correct. You may have defeated me but I am not dead yet, it will take a lot more to kill me Sonic the Hedgehog.**" Acnologia stated.

"I noticed. You're going to pay for torturing Zack and for the things you've done to him."

"**My foster son? *Chuckle* Don't make me laugh, I'm surprised he's your apprentice but not for long.**"

"What do you mean by that?"

"**He will betray you and he will kill you Sonic. I am not commanding his mind or whatsoever, he's been biding his time to kill you and be the strongest wizard in all of Fiore and Earthland.**"

"I doubt it, why would Zack betray me. I am still going to investigate and questioning him about his actions and why does he act stubborn just to join my team? You may know Zack but I know he will never betray me."

"**Oh you will see Sonic, you will find out and see for yourself. After all it's only a matter of time when the betrayal comes and you will find the real reason why is he betraying you. There is always a catch.**"

"What's the catch?"

"**You'll find out soon enough Sonic, your apprentice will turn you and it will stab you right in the back not knowing what will hit you.**"

"You're nothing but a demon Acnologia. You don't have a soul."

"***Chuckle* That is why I have no fear.**"

Seconds later, Acnologia lifts himself up and ascends up in the air glaring down at Sonic.

"**You may have defeated me but our fight will continue someday Sonic the Hedgehog. Mark my words, you will die and I will make sure of it.**" Acnologia warned.

After the warning, Acnologia then takes off leaving the island and disappear in the wild blue yonder. Sonic just stood there, watching the black dragon taking his leave and Spiral and Kenny rushes over to Sonic.

"I'm guessing that there is a big tension towards you guys." Spiral sensed.

"Yeah. This is just only the beginning Spiral and he and I will be fighting again someday but our final fight isn't our time yet." Sonic answered.

"I know you will defeat him Sonic, I know you can."

"I know and thanks Spiral."

"No problem cousin."

Sonic and Spiral fist bump their fists together and Kenny approaches to Sonic.

"Sonic, I have some horrible news." Kenny informed.

"Horrible? What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, it's Darkness the Hedgehog."

"What happen?"

"Darkness has taken over Fiore and he has initiated his plan and goal and he kidnapped everyone including the wizards from different guilds."

"What?!"

"No… my wife and my son… DAMN IT!" Spiral cursed.

Team Sonic and Spiral frowned and their smiles come down the drain knowing they've been defeated and could not protect everyone back at Fiore knowing Darkness had won and fooled Sonic with this plan and Sonic could not be there in time to protect them.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**Sonic may have defeated and drove Acnologia away but is now in the sound of defeat. Sonic's wife, his friends and the people are kidnapped by the hands of Darkness the Hedgehog and his dark army. What will happen next, what can Team Sonic and Spiral do?**

**Tune in next time for another exciting scene and chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	52. Act 3 Scene 1: Defeat

Chapter 52: Defeat

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral in the jungle as they sat in defeat. They could not believe that Darkness had initiated his plan to attack and kidnapped everyone in his path completing his goal and to rule the entire world. Sonic sat on top of a tree branch on a tree looking up at the sky, Kenny frown down and sat there on the ground crossing his legs and sighed in defeat shaking his head, and Spiral frowned down, gritted his teeth and clench his fists. He then bangs against the tree with his fist and cannot believe that he had put his family in jeopardy and without any protection to protect his family.

"I can't believe this, why did I let this happen?" Spiral said.

"Spiral…" Kenny trailed off.

"I should've been there to protect my family not just leave them. I put them in harm's way and left them unprotected. I failed and let my family down."

"It's not your fault Spiral, you didn't know."

"It is my fault, I was so obsessed of meeting my cousin again and be there on his side and fight alongside of him instead of thinking about my family's safety. My wife and my son… kidnapped by that damn dark hedgehog known as Darkness. I FAILED!"

Spiral drops down on his knees, slam his fist down to the ground and broke down in tears. Kenny look in sadness and felt so bad for Spiral. Sonic look down at his cousin and shot his eyes close and could not find any words to say nor could find a way to cheer his cousin up knowing this is a serious situation. Kenny approaches to the hedgehog dragon slayer and gives him a comforting hug.

"It's OK Spiral, its ok." Kenny comforted.

Spiral returns the hug and hold Kenny close and continue to shed tears from his eyes. Sonic watching on and felt so sorry for his cousin and not all of that, Sonic blamed himself for leaving Fairy Tail to go search for the stones.

"It's my fault, I've caused all of this. I did not stay and protect everyone and now Darkness has finally beaten me, it's over." Sonic blamed.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Dark Airship…_

The kidnappers were holding up in the cell and the wizards are held in a special cell that could break free using their magic. Natsu try his best to get out and pursue to fight Darkness the Hedgehog.

"It's no use Natsu, we can't break free." Gray said.

"All of our magic won't break these cells. It's useless." Happy said.

"Damn it! Darkness had some damn nerve to ambush us and took us down without Sonic backing us up." Natsu growled.

"We know how you feel, all of us feel the same Natsu. Sonic and Kenny are still away and we haven't heard from them." Lucy said.

"Yeah I really wish Sonic was here, he'll know what to do." Wendy wished.

"Me too child, we got to focus on what is really going on here." Carla said.

"I can't believe that Darkness freak ruined my day just drink all day." Cana complained.

"Seriously, you're thinking about alcohol in the time like this Cana?" Levy asked.

"Yeah."

"Unbelievable." Jet murmured.

"My re-quip magic won't work on these special bars and there is nothing we can do now." Erza said.

"Yeah what is Darkness planning to do to us?" Lisanna wondered.

Zack crossed his arms scowling and gritted his teeth.

"Damn it, I can't believe Darkness beat me like that." Zack snarled.

"Hey you wasn't no match for him and you know you couldn't take Darkness on yourself. You should've leave that to Sonic, he's the only one that can fight Darkness." Jim reminded.

"I know but I wanted to protect everyone."

"I know Zack I know but you got to leave this to Sonic, this is their war."

"Jim's right Zack, don't beat yourself about Darkness. This is Sonic's fight, not yours." Mirajane reasoned.

"*Sigh* Yeah I guess you're right, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. We'll get out of this."

"So you say…"

Everyone jumped up when as they see Darkness entering the room. He look over to the Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, some other guilds and Fairy Tail. Zack sees Darkness and glares daggers at him trying to get out of the special cells using his magic.

"It's no use, you can't break free. It's contaminated by dark magic which prevents you to break free from your cells." Darkness informed.

"What do you want from us?" Milianna asked.

"Want from you? *Chuckle* I don't want nothing from you, I don't want any of your magic which is why all of you are going to be a use to me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gray asked.

"I am talking about you all are going to be my secret weapon soldiers that will obey my command and use your magic against our enemies."

"Like hell is going to happen! We will never work for you!" Elfman barked.

"That's right, there is no way I will ever work for someone like you." Sting added.

"YEAH!" everyone shouted.

"*Chuckle* On a quite contrary, you all will which you all will be in my spell that my scientists had been working on, taking control of your minds and you all will do whatever I say." Darkness countered.

"That's not going to happen, wait until I get out of this damn cell, I'm going to…" Zack threatened before Darkness stopped him.

"Do what? You won't do anything to me black dragon slayer, you are no match for me. You can't even touch me or hurt me. You're pathetic and so are the rest of you. You all are nothing but some worthless wizards who thinks they can be strong as Sonic the Hedgehog but where is your hero now? He's not here and he won't be coming to your rescue. There is nothing you all can do, you all will be my slaves and will work for my Darkness Empire. The dawning of a new era is near and it's just the beginning."

Darkness turns around, begin laughing as he exits out the cell rooms resuming to his plans.

"Now I fucking hate that guy." Sting said.

"Me too Sting." Rogue added.

"We all hate Darkness, after all he's too powerful for us to defeat." Lyon commented.

"I can take Darkness on by myself." Natsu snarled.

"No you can't you idiot, you won't last a second against him." Gray barked.

"You want to go ice dick!"

"Can it you guys, there's no time to fight. We're in a major situation." Lucy reasoned.

"Yeah and we're going to become Darkness's slaves. I don't want that to happen." Wendy said in fear.

"Me too Wendy, I don't want to be his slave and work for him." Levy responded.

"Let's hope that Sonic can save us, our lives is depending on him. Let's hope he is not dead back at Tartarus Island." Erza hoped.

"Yeah me too, I miss my Sonic Poo so much." Jenny whined.

"We all miss Sonic, it's been like two weeks since he's been gone including Kenny." Cana sighed.

"But still let us hope Sonic can return back and safe all of us and defeat Darkness the Hedgehog once and for all." Erza hoped earning nods from everyone.

* * *

_Tartarus Island…_

Spiral and Kenny remained quiet as they were still in defeat. Both of them don't know what to do and they are now out of options.

"So what do we do?" Spiral asked.

"I don't know, we let everyone down and left everyone unprotected. I think we should just give up, it's all over and Darkness has a major army and we can't take him on." Kenny explained.

"Yeah… there's nothing we can do."

"Wrong!"

***Track start to play: Meeting Senketsu (Kill La Kill OST)***

Kenny and Spiral look up at Sonic to the branch who is still sitting the exact same spot. Sonic had a stern look on his eyes.

"We're not going to give up. Yeah we think this is our fault but it's not, we were fooled by Darkness and he was biding his time to strike without me protecting them. I left everyone unprotected from leaving for Tartarus Island to retrieve the stones and we have them right now already." Sonic said.

Sonic leaps down to the ground from the tree branch and walks towards his cousin and his exceed partner.

"This is not over you guys, we still have a fighting chance." Sonic stated.

"But how can we defeat and fight Darkness's army? He's has like over 500 soldiers." Kenny said who had calculated the scale.

"Yeah but still, I've been fighting through worst situations and that doesn't scare me. It's not over you guys, we still have a fighting chance to win and defeat Darkness and safe our friends."

"What are you suggestions cousin?" Spiral questioned.

"We take the fight to him. We fulfill our promises to protect and rescue our friends, the people we cared about and save the world. It ain't over you guys, not by a long shot. We'll fight Darkness and his army or die trying, that's how I roll and I determine to defeat Darkness. So my question is, are you with me or not?"

Kenny and Spiral look at each other. Kenny look over to his partner and smiled.

"Yeah! It ain't over Sonic. We came this far and I am not prepare to give up now." Kenny said.

"Me too, I will rescue my family and save them if it takes to risk my life to save them." Spiral said nodding his head.

"There you have it you guys, we'll take the fight to Darkness. We're going to war on his ass and lay a smackdown on that ugly son of a bitch! It's time we end this once and for all." Sonic smirked.

"I'm in." Spiral grinned.

"I'm ready." Kenny retorted.

"Boys gear up, it's time we take the fight Darkness and his army. Time to go to war!" Sonic shouted.

"Let' do it!" Spiral pumped up.

"Let's give em hell!" Kenny remarked.

***Track start to play: The Next Door – Indestructible (Street Fighter 4)***

And so Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral begin to gear up and prepare themselves for the fight for their lives to save the world. Sonic begin training his martial arts techniques alongside with Kenny practicing his staff techniques. To Sonic's surprise, Kenny can transform into his full body transformation.

"Who Kenny, you've been holding out on me huh?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah… I wanted to surprise you." Kenny admitted.

"Fair enough."

Team Sonic continue to practice a bit.

Spiral channeling his magic and practicing his techniques preparing himself to fight Darkness's army. Sonic and Spiral train together to practice using teamwork during their journey. Kenny upgrading Sonic's sword and his bow to increase his speed and strength even making more arrows. Sonic perform some new moves as he leap off from tree after tree and perform some new tricks and stunts to fight off his enemies.

Spiral uses his stealth to take out his enemies silently use his magic to add the advantage. Kenny upgrading his staff. Spiral had shown Sonic and Kenny magic guns. Sonic takes the magic pistol and takes a right leg gun holster to his right side and puts his magic gun in his holster. Kenny takes Magic SMG gun and puts it inside his backpack, and Spiral takes a magic assault rifle and attached it to his back.

Sonic prepared himself for his fight against Darkness, Kenny approach to Sonic and attached a grappling hook on his wrist computer.

"I made you something Sonic." Kenny said.

"A grappling hook? Nice. So are you read for this buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, we came a long way and this time it's time we bring the fight."

"Good. I believe you have plans for the fight?"

"Um… actually I do not. I did scan for the Dark Airship but I can't find anything."

"We'll manage. We'll get through it now to figure out how we can get to the airship without flying being caught?"

"I believe I got the answer cousin." Spiral intervened.

Sonic and Kenny look over to Spiral with a smirk on his face.

"What do you got in mind Spiral?" Sonic asked.

"You'll see and find out for yourself." Spiral countered.

Sonic and Kenny look at each other with questionable look on their eyes wonder what Spiral is going to do until he takes out a device from his pocket and sets it on the ground. He then takes out his remote and press the button activating the device. Sonic and Kenny tilt their heads until the device begin to activating and transforming into a plane. It was an F-69 VTOL jet (Saints Row: The Third). The color was black and the windows are tinted black and Team Sonic look in awe.

"*Whistle* Now that is an awesome jet Spiral." Sonic commented.

"I've never seen anything like it." Kenny added.

"Yeah, I had a friend back at Mobius created a jet for me. This will help us get to the airship." Spiral explained.

"Now this what we can use Spiral, this is amazing." Sonic said.

"Yeah it sure is. Now we got the advantage. Hey how many seats are there inside?" Kenny asked.

"Only two. Sorry." Spiral answered.

"No worries, Kenny you set and control the weapons, I'll be standing on top of plane while Spiral drives this bad boy." Sonic positioned.

"Are you sure Sonic?"

"Yeah I'm positive. We're wasting time here guys, let's get going."

Spiral and Kenny enter inside the plane, Sonic stood on top of his, keeping his balance. Spiral then activating the jet and ascends off from the ground. Kenny check the plans and navigating on the map behind Spiral. Sonic cross his arms and smirked.

"I'm coming for you Darkness and this time, it ends here." Sonic determined.

After checking up on everything, the jet then took off, flying away and leaving the island taking the fight to Darkness the Hedgehog, his henchman and his dark army.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**This is it! Sonic taking the fight against Darkness the Hedgehog, his henchman and his dark army. Team Sonic and Spiral are going to be in one heck of a fight against the dark hedgehog and his army. Will Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral will prevail and rescue everyone or fail?**

**Tune in next time for another scene and chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	53. Act 3 Scene 2: The Dark Airship

Chapter 53: The Dark Airship

The jet that the trio are flying was in high speed and there on their way to the dark airship. They had arrive to Earthland and arrive to Fiore and storming their way over to the airship as Kenny picks up the location on the map behind Spiral in the second seat. Sonic was ready for the action, Kenny navigating the map and Spiral had control of the jet and weapons as they head their way towards the dark airship. Sonic then communicated Kenny from his Bluetooth.

"Hey Kenny, how far are we to the airship?" Sonic asked.

"Only T-Minus five minutes. We're almost there." Kenny responded.

"Good then its ShowTime."

* * *

_The Dark Airship…_

Darkness was busy plotting for their next objective in the observation deck. Candy gets a beacon of a mystery aircraft is on its way to the airship and then alerts Darkness.

"Lord Darkness, I picked up a beacon that we've got a flying aircraft here coming this way?" Candy reported.

"What? How is this possible?" Darkness asked.

"We don't know who it is but I'm guessing it's not one of us."

"Who is it… it has to be him."

"Who?"

"It's Sonic the Hedgehog and his exceed friend, they have return from Tartarus Island and now they're on their way here. They must not interfere with our plans."

"I'll let Crash and Death know that Sonic and Kenny are back."

"Looks like they've survived the island from its curse huh?" Sting asked.

"Nevermind that, we must not let our enemies ruin our plans. I want Sonic and his exceed partner dead." Darkness commanded.

"Will do sir." Candy obeyed setting the alarm.

* * *

_Back with Team Sonic…_

***Track start playing: 117 (Halo 4 Soundtrack)***

The trio have arrive to their destination and sees the dark airship up ahead. Spiral then zooms the jet over to the airship, Sonic looking on glaring at the airship. Out of nowhere, there were some dark planes coming from the dark airship and taking the fight towards the intruders. Sonic smirked cracking his neck.

"It's go time!" Sonic commented.

Sonic leaps off from the jet and then transforms into **Super Sonic** and begin destroying the planes by using **Super Sonic Boost** and using his techniques to fight them off. Spiral activating his weapons and begin firing at them to fight off the dark army. While they fight, the turrets aim at the jet and begin firing the magic cannons at it. Spiral senses it and dodges away.

"We got turrets firing at us. Sonic can you take care of the turrets?" Kenny communicated.

"Consider it done." Sonic responded.

Sonic dashes on over to the turrets and using his **Super Sonic Boost** to destroy the turrets creating some explosions along the way. Sonic then shoot some multiple light blue energy balls from his hands at the turrets and on the airship to deliver some damage. Sonic sees Crash and Death and wave at them before taking off to fight off the dark army.

"That son of a bitch sure knows how to ruin shit." Crash commented.

"Come on, we must return to lord Darkness to discuss a plan to attack and kill Sonic." Death stated.

Crash nod his head and follows Death back inside the airship to the observation deck.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

The two robe figures looking on, watching the fight. They take off their hoods as there are Jellal and Meredy looking on the fight. They knew it was Sonic fighting them off with his team.

"What do you know, that handsome good looking Sonic came back and taking the fight against Darkness." Meredy said lovingly.

"Yes. I am very pleased that Sonic has return but let us hope he wins this war and save all of us, we are depending on him." Jellal replied.

"I wish that Ultear would see this, she would be happy that Sonic has come back knowing how much she likes him."

"Yes… me too Meredy, me too."

* * *

_Back to the air fight…_

Spiral continue firing at the dark planes to fight off the dark army. Two of them were behind of the jet and it was taking fire, Spiral smirked and do a barrel roll to dodge the dark planes and fires magic missiles at them and destroying them on the spot. Sonic zoom right past a few dark planes and seconds later, they were blown up into pieces and Sonic returns back to the turrets and zoom through more of the turrets and destroy more of them and Sonic then uses **Super Sonic Wind** and cutting through three more turrets and creates an explosion.

Spiral dodging the fire from the turrets and locking on the turrets and shoot homing missiles at them and destroy a few of them. Spiral dodge the dark plane's fire and begin to take it down by shooting a laser cannon that destroy the dark plane and resume to the fight at the sky. Spiral then locking on multiple dark planes and shoot missiles to destroy them in seconds flat.

Sonic goes under the airship and blasting more yellow energy balls from the palm of his hands destroying the turrets under the airship making sure there aren't any surprises for Darkness to use against them and then damage the airship a little before return back to the surface.

"That's should do it, no more surprises from you this time Darkness." Sonic said before going back to the fight.

* * *

_Observation Deck…_

"My lord, Sonic has destroyed many of our turrets and we're losing few of our troops." Sting reported.

"WHAT?! How is this possible?" Darkness asked.

"He's destroying your surprises as we speak and destroyed all of the turrets under the airship." Candy added.

"Sonic isn't playing around then. Well I still have another trick up on my sleeve. Prepare the **Death Cannon**. I want those fools to be knocked out of the sky and dead."

"Consider it done my lord."

"Hunter."

"Yes lord Darkness?" Hunter listened.

"Prepare for the Death Cannon, we're using our secret weapon to destroy Sonic and his helpers."

"As you wish."

"We will get to it right away ssssssssir." Viper informed.

* * *

_Back to the skies…_

Sonic fighting off the remainder of the dark planes alongside with Spiral steering the jet around and dodging the fire and shooting homing missiles against them. Sonic noticed that there aren't any more of the turrets or the dark planes to fight.

"Looks like they ran back into the ship." Spiral said.

Sonic fly around wondering what Darkness is planning until all of sudden, something was coming off from the airship and it appears to be a giant cannon made by Darkness and his army knowing this was the big surprise that Darkness had come up with.

"I would not be so sure of it." Sonic deduced.

"Whoa… look at the size of that thing." Kenny said in shock.

"You're telling me." Spiral agreed.

The Death Cannon begin to charge and then fire at Spiral and Kenny which Spiral quickly evade the cannon's fire.

"Whoa! Now that doesn't sound good." Spiral commented.

Sonic returns back to the jet and lands on top of it and reverts back to his previous state.

"I won't use my powers to destroy that cannon, it would be too risky. We'll have to shoot it down." Sonic said looking on.

"No problem, you're comfortable back there cousin?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah positive."

"Then let's go."

***Track start changing to: Tornado &amp; Scramble …Sky Chase (Sonic Adventure)***

Spiral then zooms in to the cannon and begin shooting laser fire and missiles at the cannon but what they did not know that the cannon as turrets attach to it and it begin shooting cannons at the jet. Spiral dodging the turrets fire and try countering them by locking on them and shoot homing missiles at them.

"Damn… Darkness sure has a lot of surprises." Spiral commented.

"Hey Kenny, can you detect any weakness of the giant cannon?" Sonic asked.

"Scanning… no information. I don't have anything." Kenny reported.

"Dang it! There's got to be a way to destroy this thing."

"Don't worry cousin, we'll find a way." Spiral said.

Spiral steer the jet and zoom right in close to shoot down the turrets. Sonic then jumps from the jet and uses his homing attack destroying the turrets along the way and few more before jumping away from the cannon and Spiral swoops in and Sonic lands on the jet. Spiral continue fire against the Death Cannon and zooms out of sight, the Death Cannon charge up and shoots a dark purple beam at the jet but Spiral rolls out of the way dodging the cannon's fire.

"Damn it! That cannon sure can pack a punch and almost got us." Spiral commented.

"What do we do now?" Kenny asked.

Sonic glares at the cannon but shot up an idea in mind and form a smile on his face.

"_Wait a minute, there is a way to destroy the cannon. Since the cannon is recharging, that's it! I can destroy it inside before it can fire again._" Sonic thought.

Sonic looks into his backpack and takes out a few bombs that Kenny had made and powerful enough to destroy the cannon.

"_If I can use these bomb, the cannon will fire and it would destroy the cannon by firing and shoot the bombs. This could be our only shot._" Sonic thought.

Sonic takes out about five bombs out and turns into **Super Sonic** once again and flew over to the Death Cannon to take it down. Spiral and Kenny look over sees Sonic flying towards the cannon.

"Sonic what are you doing?" Kenny asked.

"I got an idea don't worry it'll be a blast." Sonic answered.

Sonic zooms over to the cannon as fast as he can before it can fire once again. Sonic got close enough and then tosses five bombs inside the cannon like nothing happen and gets out of range. Darkness had commanded to fire the cannon at Sonic once more but to his surprise, the cannon begin to blow up and explode by the hands of Sonic who placed the bomb inside the canyon sending Darkness a surprise that would shock him. Sonic wave goodbye and returns back to the team and changes back to his previous state.

"That did the trick you guys and I found us a way inside the airship. Take us in Spiral." Sonic commanded.

"Roger." Spiral obeyed.

Spiral takes them up inside of the airship. When they flew inside, the dark airship begin to close as it was about to squeeze them to death.

"I don't think this is going to end well guys." Kenny commented.

As the jet continue inside the airship, the doors begin to close rapidly as Spiral tries to dodge the doors but all of sudden, the doors then begin destroying the jet and there was an explosion.

* * *

_The Observation Deck…_

"Lord Darkness, the doors are already shut and there is no sign of our enemies in the ship." Sting reported.

"Good. Now let us return back to the plan, we have a lot to accomplish. Our enemies are now dead." Darkness commanded.

* * *

_Elsewhere, in the airship…_

There was a yellow barrier that safe them. It was Sonic who had turned Super Sonic and use Chaos Barrier technique to protect himself, Kenny, and Spiral. Sonic then changes back to his normal state and the trio look at the damaged F-69 VTOL jet.

"Well there goes our ride." Spiral commented.

"So what do we do now?" Kenny asked.

Sonic brush himself off and had a stern look. He takes out his sword and look at the opposite direction.

"Plan B. We stormed our way and rescue everyone and get them off the airship." Sonic exclaimed.

"There's a way to destroy the airship." Kenny scanned.

"What's that?"

"Well after we got inside the airship, I've detected two power generators that is powering and functioning the ship. East and West. If we destroy both of the generators, we can stop the airship and stop Darkness's plans for domination."

"That's good. We're going to have to fight our way to destroy those generators." Spiral reminded.

"Yeah but first, we got to rescue everyone and get them out of the airship then I can focus on fighting Darkness and use the stones to defeat him." Sonic proclaimed.

"And while you're fighting Darkness, what do you want me and Kenny to do cousin?"

"I want you guys to get everyone out of the airship. Things will get very messy when me and Darkness fight so I want you get everyone out."

"OK."

"Will do." Kenny obeyed.

"Good. Now come on guys, it's time we bring down the house and get these people out of here." Sonic commanded.

And so Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral stormed their way through the airship and fight through their way to fight the dark army.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**It looks like Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral had enter and they're inside the dark airship after successfully destroying the Death Cannon. Now the trio are going to fight their way to get the civilians and free the wizards and the citizens captured by Darkness and his army. What is going to happen and how will Darkness know Sonic is still alive?**

**Tune in next time for another scene and chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	54. Act 3 Scene 3: Rescue

Chapter 54: Rescue

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral storm through the hallways avoiding the dark soldiers to avoid drawing attention. They hide in the shadows wondering what they can do.

"Kenny, did you track the hostages?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Darkness is holding them in the cell room. That's where we'll find everyone." Kenny reported.

"Now to get their without getting caught. Well if I use my speed it'll bring suspicions."

"I got any idea." Spiral informed.

"You do?"

"Yeah but we must do things my way, back when I was in Spec Ops back at Mobius."

"OK Spiral, lead the way."

"Come on guys, follow me."

Sonic and Kenny followed Spiral and follow his lead using stealth. Spiral takes out his combat knife and approach to the nearby dark soldier and silently takes him down and the trio continue ahead. Sonic and Kenny moved as quickly they can, Sonic had Kenny to hop on his shoulder as the two hedgehogs continue moving faster to the cell room. Spiral extend his hand commanding Sonic to wait, he takes out his magic pistol and turning it into silence and takes out both of the dark soldiers knocking them down unconscious and they proceed to move on.

They look both ways before they make their ways to the stairs and heads up to the second floor of the airship. When they reach their, Spiral stopped and look around but spotted cameras up ahead so he takes down the camera from being spotted and so the team then move on to their destination but unaware their surroundings, a dark soldier spotted them and alert the intruders which caught the trio by surprise.

"Damn it! We've been spotted." Spiral said.

"So much for stealth." Sonic commenting zooming to the dark soldier and beats him down to the pulp.

* * *

_The Observation Deck…_

Darkness and the henchman hears the alarms going off alerting intruders inside the airship.

"Candy, pull up the screen and search for these intruders." Darkness commanded.

"As you wish my lord." Candy obeyed.

Candy pulls out a holographic screen and accessing the cameras. They got their intruders at the second floor as they fight the dark soldiers. It was Sonic, Kenny in his full body transformation, and Sonic's cousin Spiral who are the intruders.

"What?! How they are still alive?" Darkness asked.

"You want us to go fight him?" Death asked.

"No but I want you all to be prepared for anything. Sonic maybe arriving here to face me but we're not sure. We're in a fight here and get the men to get the intruders, I don't want them to ruin my plans."

"Understood." Sting obeyed.

"Sonic has been a thorn of my side for far too long. This time I will have my vengeance and I will kill him this time."

* * *

_With Team Sonic…_

***Track playing: Going Loud (Modern Warfare 2 OST)***

The team fighting off the dark soldiers. Spiral using his Wind Dragon Slayer magic to knock off the dark soldiers, Kenny using his staff and his fighting style to beat down the dark soldiers using his staff and even shoot his magic SMG gun at them, and Sonic homing attack a few of them and uses **Sonic Storm (Sonic Battle)** on them then use **Sonic Wind** to knock off the dark army. Sonic see more of the dark soldiers storming them and Sonic then smile and swing his right arm performing a new technique.

"**Sonic Boom!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots a crescent-shape of wind hurling it over to a few dark soldier, then spins around and swing his left arm shooting his **Sonic Boom** again to more of the dark soldiers then finally use his spin dash and bashing through the remainder of dark soldiers like a bowling ball. Sonic then takes out his sword and fight the dark soldiers with weapons.

Spiral delivers a sidekick to a dark soldier, hear then hears some fire when the dark soldiers firing magic guns at them. Spiral took cover and takes out his magic assault rifle and fires them back at them. Kenny even takes cover alongside with Spiral as he fires his magic assault rifle at them.

"These guys sure know how to show a welcoming party." Kenny commented.

"You're telling me, these guys are putting up much of a fight." Spiral stated.

Sonic transforms into **Rock Sonic** and begin to activating his ability knocking off multiple enemies along the way.

"**Rampage Spike Bowl!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic creates a bowling ball made of rocking using his power attaching and create spikes attaching to the technique and hurls it over to multiple dark soldiers knocking them away and afterward Sonic dashes over to them, engulfing his fist with rocks and delivers them a painful beating deliver brutal punches and kicks engulfing rocks into his foot which delivering some serious powerful roundhouse kicks to the dark soldiers and begin spinning himself unleashing sharp shards of rocks from his body before landing to the ground naming his ability **Shard Cyclone**.

"**Judgement Bomb!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic punches the ground summoning a ball of rocks and kicks it away sending it over to the remainder of the dark soldiers and it explode like a bomb shattering spikes to the dark soldiers. Sonic changes to his **Fire Sonic** form and creates a bow of flames and summon five arrow of flames and aims them to the dark soldiers.

"I've learned it from Ashe. **Flaming Homing Arrow!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoot the arrow of fire over to the dark soldiers all at once and struck them in mere seconds. Sonic zooms over to the remaining of the dark soldiers, once he gets close he stop and begun to run around them creating a whirlwind of flames around them. After running around them, Sonic stop himself and extend his hand out commanding the flames as it erupting from underground burning them in a flash.

Spiral using his Wind Dragon Slayer magic using his **Wind Dragon Roar** and **Wind Dragon Wing Attack** defeating more of the dark soldiers and Kenny using his staff and beating down a few more dark army soldiers along the way. Sonic had revert back to his normal state, taking out his sword and uses it against them but not only that, Sonic spins himself around swinging his sword as he unleashes an energy wave from his sword hurling it over to a few more of dark soldiers and then uses **Sonic Boost** dashing through them and getting them out of the way.

With that, Spiral jumps up in the air readied his fist. He then engulfs his fist with wind and slams it down to the ground activating his new dragon slayer technique.

"**Wind Dragon Geyser!**" Spiral shouted.

As Spiral punches the ground, he creates a geyser, waves of wind over to the dark soldiers pushing them out of the way and knocking them down on the spot. After a few more of the dark soldiers, Team Sonic proceed to move on to their destination. Sonic and Spiral fighting off more of the dark soldiers and Sonic then asks his partner.

"Hey Kenny, how long do we have until to the cell rooms?" Sonic asked.

"If my calculations are correct, I believe we should be there to the cell rooms in one mile away." Kenny answered checking his laptop.

"Good. That way we can free everyone, get them out of here and I can deal with Darkness."

* * *

_Observation Deck…_

Darkness and the henchman watch the cameras as their intruders fought off much of the dark soldiers along the way. Sonic took the liberty to destroy the security cameras from being watched. Darkness had a stern look on his face, he sensed Sonic's power and energy knowing that he had gain stronger during his quest away from Fairy Tail while being at Tartarus Island.

"_Sonic has grown a lot stronger while he was away to Tartarus Island. This would be interesting and most unbelievable fight that we'll be having._" Darkness thought.

"That hedgehog is starting to get annoying." Crash gritted.

"Tell me about it, we should go deal with him right now?" Sting suggested.

"Lord Darkness, let us deal with our intruders." Hunter requested.

"No. If you all deal with Sonic, he'll end up killing you guys. He has became stronger than I anticipated. Although, send in the juggernaut to deal with the intruders." Darkness commanded.

"Of course my lord." Candy obeyed.

"With Sonic dealing with the juggernaut, we must think of a strategy to trap Sonic when he arrives to my throne room. I believe it's time that he and I meet once again."

* * *

_With Team Sonic…_

Team Sonic zoom through the hallways to the cell rooms. Spiral shooting the dark army soldiers using his magic assault rifle while Sonic using his sword to fight them off including shooting his magic pistol and nearby the dark soldier delivering a spinning hook kick and shoot three shots at the dark soldier. Sonic using homing attack and Spiral then finish one of them off with his **Wind Dragon Terrifying Fist** striking a fierce punch with wind engulf his fist. Sonic uses **Wind Slash** and shoot more shot with his magic pistol.

Kenny approaches Sonic and picks him up in the air, while in midair Kenny tosses Sonic over to the dark soldiers. Sonic forms himself into a ball and bashes through the dark soldier up in the air. Spiral then activate his strong ability to add on to the damage.

"**Wind Dragon Brilliant Wind!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral creates a big spiral of wind and hurls it over to the dark soldiers up in the air and creates a shockwave of wind creating a hurricane like shockwave into the fray. Sonic homing attacks a few more of them and Kenny uses his magic SMG gun shooting rapid shots until he ran out of magic ammo. Kenny throws it away and takes out his staff and using his fighting style with his staff fighting off the dark army warrior and soldiers. Sonic helped Kenny out and by far, both of them then do a dual takedown as Sonic kicks the dark soldier up in the air performing a backflip kick, Kenny readied himself flying up in the air and hits the dark soldier down and Sonic then grabs the staff and slams down Kenny as Kenny delivers a terrifying dive kick to the dark soldier knocking him unconscious.

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral fought them off and knocking them off and reaches to their destination but all of sudden, they encounter a nine foot juggernaut with massive muscles with horns on the head. He was guarding the door preventing anyone to proceed.

"Looks like they save the big guy for last." Spiral commented.

"But not for long, let's take the big guy down guys." Sonic gestured.

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral dashing over to the juggernaut. The juggernaut picks up the axe and swing it at the team. All three of them dodge the juggernaut. Kenny sees the terminal so he rushes over to the terminal to get the door open so they can proceed while Sonic and Spiral hold off the juggernaut and drawing him away from Kenny. The juggernaut swing his axe with full speed, Sonic quickly dodge the giant axe. Spiral begin hitting the juggernaut with his **Wind Dragon Talon Kick** but did not had any effect and so he grabbed Spiral's gun and crush it with his hand. Sonic uses Sonic Boost that effect the juggernaut and got him on one knee.

Sonic swing his sword at the juggernaut but to his surprise, the juggernaut stopped Sonic there by blocking the hedgehog hero and pushes him away. Spiral jumps up in the air engulfing his fist with wind but he was struck when the juggernaut throw a piece of rubble towards him, knocking Spiral back down to the ground.

Kenny was too busy hacking in the terminal to get the door open as he attached a cord from his laptop and enter in the terminal. The juggernaut look over to the exceed and that he rushes over to the exceed to stop him from opening the door. Sonic sees this coming and knew he must protect his exceed and with that Sonic uses sonic speed and uses **Sonic Boost** bashing against the giant juggernaut with brute force using his speed to increase his strength. After that, Spiral rush in and uses **Wind Dragon Bashing Horn** by engulfing himself with wind and delivers a fierce blow to the gut creating a shockwave of wind and pushes the juggernaut against the wall.

Sonic and Spiral regroup and goes for the finish by performing a dual takedown. Spiral jumps up in the air and activate his ability with his magic.

"**Wind Dragon Talon Kick!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulfs his foot with wind around it and spin himself delivering a powerful spinning roundhouse kick right in the face made the juggernaut got down on his knees. After that, Sonic then hits with a backflip kick, then launches himself up in the air. Sonic did two front flips and afterward Sonic then activate his ability and hits the juggernaut atop of the head performing Sonic Eagle knocking the juggernaut unconscious and lands the ground perfectly.

Sonic brush his hands off and smirk.

"Now that's how you deliver a beatdown." Sonic commented.

"Awesome work cousin." Spiral complimented.

"You too Spiral."

Spiral smirked, the two hedgehogs pump fist together with their fists and regroups with Kenny.

"Got the door open yet Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"Just about, just only a few more then we're golden." Kenny answered with a smile concentrating.

* * *

_The Cell Room…_

They wizards in each cell hear the noises and the alarm outside knowing there was intruders in the airship. All of them wonder who were the intruders and how did they get inside the airship.

"Anyone know who are the intruders that is coming to rescue us?" Laxus asked.

"None of us know, whoever it is I hope it's not a dark wizard or somewhat." Gray shrugged.

All of sudden, the door begin to open. All eyes turn to the open door and could not believe their eyes, the ladies gasp and Wendy is in tears witnessing who it is. It was Sonic along with his partner Kenny.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sonic greeted.

"SONIC!" everyone shouted.

Kenny free the wizards out of the cells and the ladies dog pile Sonic ad smothering him with kisses.

"Oh Sonic I am so glad that you're here." Cana said.

"Welcome back." Lucy welcomed.

"Thank goodness you're still alive. I thought you were dead in the island." Laki said.

"I'm so happy that you're ok." Evergreen smiled.

"You are my hero." Chelia commented.

Sonic get the ladies off of him so he can get up on his feet. Wendy rushes to Sonic and tackles him in a hug.

"Sonic, I'm so glad that you're alive. I knew you would come back." Wendy said.

"Hey I'm here am I, I did kept my promise." Sonic smiled.

"Welcome back Sonic." Natsu greeted.

"Yeah man, you sure took your time." Sting stated.

"Welcome back." Jura welcomed.

"OK, OK enough with the welcome back thing. Now we're in a big situation." Sonic reminded.

"That's right." Spiral said joining in.

"Another hedgehog?" Elfman pointed out.

"Sonic, who is this hedgehog?" Romeo asked.

"This is Spiral, he's my cousin." Sonic answered.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"And not all, he's also a dragon slayer as well."

"WHAT?!" Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue shouted in shock.

"That's right, I'm the first generation dragon slayer." Spiral stated.

"Now we got that out of the way, now tell me what happen before Darkness kidnap all of you." Sonic demanded.

Everyone begin to fill Sonic in about the invasion and Darkness's plan. Sonic and Kenny are shock to hear what Darkness has been planning.

"I see. Well I got to stop Darkness and also to destroy the airship." Sonic determined.

"Do you need some help?" Natsu asked.

"No, this is between me and Darkness. I want all of you to free the civilians and get out of here as soon as possible and return back to the ground. Kenny, Spiral you guys are with me. We're taking down the generators."

"But Sonic, I'm not leaving her without you." Zack said.

"No, I need you all out of the airship now. I have to continue this alone, Spiral, Kenny go with them and keep them safe."

"What but Sonic, you said…" Spiral trailed off.

"I know what I said but I need to handle this alone. It's me that Darkness wants and I am going to make sure I defeat him this time. I do have the stones with me."

"But Sonic, you can't alone. You need us." Kenny retorted.

"No, Kenny you can activate the escape pods even Spiral. You guys need to get out of here. Don't worry, I'll be alright."

"OK then Sonic but be careful, Darkness is waiting for you."

"I know."

"Don't die on me cousin, I don't want to lose you again." Spiral warned.

"I won't."

Everyone begin to say their goodbyes to Sonic and wishing him luck as they leave. The girls hugged Sonic and sharing a kiss on his cheek before leaving. Erza stayed behind and stood in front of her husband.

"Hey beautiful, did you miss me?" Sonic asked.

"I surely do, Sonic are you sure you want to do this alone?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah. I got to do this alone, this is my fight. I kept my promise and I will keep it, I will come back."

Erza smiled, she then surprises Sonic by pulling him and pressed her lips against her husband's lips sharing a tender and passionate kiss. Sonic returns the kiss, as they kiss they get a little wild by kissing hard and deepening the kiss. After minutes of making out, they depart their lips away and Erza hugged Sonic.

"Be careful my love, come back to me." Erza warned.

"I will." Sonic responded.

Erza smiled and rushes with the others. Wendy came back and hugged Sonic.

"Sonic please be careful fighting Darkness, I don't want to lose you again." Wendy said wishing Sonic luck.

"I will Wendy, I will." Sonic responded.

Wendy lets go of Sonic and takes off. Lucy also stood behind and even press her lips against Sonic's lips, sharing a soft passionate kiss on the lips then depart her lips away.

"Be careful Sonic, we don't want to lose you." Lucy said hugging Sonic.

"Don't worry, I will." Sonic determined.

Lucy kisses Sonic once again on the cheek and catches up with the others. Sonic focus on his arch rival and knew this would be his toughest fight yet. Out of nowhere, a holographic screen is shown in front of Sonic reviewing to be Darkness the Hedgehog.

"_Hello Sonic, welcome back. Hope you did not have any trouble back at the island did you?_" Darkness welcomed.

"No, that didn't hold me back. I'm still in top shape and in one piece." Sonic retorted.

"_I'm glad, otherwise you would not be here. Anyway, you have grown a lot stronger while you and your exceed partner is away in that cursed island._"

"Yeah and I'm coming for you Darkness, this time I'll make sure you stay dead."

"_*Laugh* Why don't you come to my throne room and meet me there. I will be waiting for you._"

"Count on it, we end this here."

"_Looking forward to it Sonic, besides we both have surprises and I know you one and so do I. This time I will defeat you and will not show no mercy when I kill you. When I do, I'll make your wife my slave and your exceed my punching toy when it'll be your fault to stop me. I will make you suffer and I WILL have my vengeance Sonic. Fear the darkness._"

The screen disappeared a second after. Sonic clench his fist, gritting his teeth and had that mean and angry look on his face.

"I will make you pay for everything you did and what you did back at Mobius. This time, I will kill you and make you stay dead Darkness. I'll make sure of it!" Sonic scowled.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**Now that everyone is out of the cell and exiting the airship while Sonic stayed behind. Sonic will face his toughest challenge yet as he will be fighting his way to destroy the airship and defeat Darkness and his henchman. Their war as yet to begun and their fight. What will happen next? Can Sonic destroy both of the generator and proceed to meet Darkness for the final confrontation or fail?**

**Tune in next time for yet another exciting scene and chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	55. Act 3 Scene 4: Generators

Chapter 55: Generators

After Sonic and the team rescue the wizards, the others went on to rescue the civilians to get out of the airship while Sonic is left behind. Sonic had commanded Kenny and Spiral to get everyone out of the airship so he can deal with Darkness and his henchman alone and right now Sonic has his eyes set to his rival and the objective is to destroy two generators to shut the power supply down and the turrets. Sonic then crack his neck and fist ready to get things started.

"OK Darkness, after I take care of the generators, I'm coming for you." Sonic said creating an objective.

And with that, Sonic then proceed to start his objective.

* * *

_Darkness's Throne Room…_

Darkness waited for Sonic to arrive even his henchman were waiting for Sonic to surprise attack him when he arrives.

"So what do you think Sonic expecting when he arrives here?" Sting asked.

"A surprise punch when I see him." Crash snickered.

"Well it'll be one heck to remember when he gets here."

"Indeed. Sonic will meet with my scythes." Death stated wielding his two scythes.

Moments after, they hear the explosion which it was coming from a different area and here the rumble. Darkness looking on to black coyote.

"Candy, what's going on? Is Sonic's on his way here?" Darkness questioned.

Candy activating the holographic screen, looking through the security cameras. Candy took seconds to find Sonic until all of sudden, they spotted Sonic and sees him fighting off the dark soldiers and it seems like he's heading over to a different area. Darkness suddenly realizes where Sonic is going.

"He's heading to the power generators." Darkness murmured.

What was that?" Candy asked.

"Sonic is heading to the power generators to shut off the power supply. He's planning to destroy this airship."

"What do you want us to do?" Hunter asked.

"I want you, Sting, and Candy to defend the East Generator. Crash, Viper and Hunter, you both defend the west generator. Sonic must not destroy the generator and the airship. Do you all understand me?!" Darkness commanded.

"Yes, sir!" the henchman saluted in responses.

The henchman dashes out the throne room leaving Darkness alone to attend to their objectives and orders. Darkness had a stern look on his face watching Sonic fighting his army.

"You may have fooled me once Sonic but you will not destroy this airship. I will make sure of that." Darkness determined.

* * *

_With Sonic…_

***Begin playing: Destroying the East Generator (Ratchet Deadlocked)***

Sonic using his speed to get to the east generator to destroy it. Sonic battling his way to the destination of his objective. There were a few dark soldiers but a little more as they hold Sonic off, preventing Sonic to reach to the generator. Sonic smirk, use his speed performing **Sonic Boost** by bashing through the soldiers getting them out of his way. Sonic sees two juggernauts standing and catches Sonic running towards them. They begin to go against Sonic and with that, Sonic transforms into **Rock Sonic** and jump dashes towards the first juggernaut and strikes a strong fierce punch forming and engulfing rocks into his hand and shoots spikes of rocks to the second juggernaut. Sonic dodges the first juggernaut as it was swing its axe by doing a side flip to evade the axe then jumps up, forms himself into a ball with rock spikes and hits the first juggernaut. After that, Sonic delivers a fierce roundhouse kick right in the face of the juggernaut and finishes off the first juggernaut.

The second juggernaut comes in to strike Sonic but Sonic back flip evading the giant changing into his **Fire-Volt Sonic** form but not all that, Sonic had ascended to his second level naming it **Fire-Volt Sonic 2**. With this transforming and the new level, Sonic's quills becoming spikier and elongated. There was fire and lightning dancing around him and Sonic charges to the second juggernaut engulfing his body with fire and lightning and bashing the juggernaut with his head like a torpedo. Sonic lands on the ground after doing a flip and Sonic then creates a sword made of fire and lightning altogether and delivers a powerful slash which defeated the second juggernaut in mere seconds.

After dealing the big trouble, Sonic proceed to the generator and resume to his objective. There were a few more dark soldiers trying to stop Sonic but Sonic using his power and defeat the dark soldiers in seconds sending a powerful wave of fire and lightning to the dark soldiers and continue on to his destination. It did not take about four minutes to get his destination. When Sonic arrives to the destination, he sees the big generator powering the airship.

"This is it, now I can destroy the generator." Sonic said ready to get to work.

Before Sonic would do anything until he then sense an incoming attack and so he uses his reflexes and dodge away the attack. It was the magic of wind and when Sonic turns around, he sees Hunter, Sting and Candy appearing and standing before Sonic.

"You're not going to destroy that generator. Lord Darkness will not let you destroy the airship." Hunter stopped.

"So you guys are going to stop me from destroying it?" Sonic pointed out.

"That's right handsome, you will not get your hands on that generator and destroy it." Candy stated.

"And by that, we're going to kill you right here on the spot and Darkness will be pleased." Sting cackled.

"You want me, come and get me." Sonic provoked.

Sonic changes and transforms into his **Ice-Volt Sonic** and ascends it to **Ice-Volt Sonic 2** leveling his transformation. His quills became spikier and elongated even had ice shards on his quills. Hunter shoots waves of wind from his palm to Sonic. Sonic dodge by doing a side flip, he even creates a dice made of ice and lightning and hurls it over to the three opponents. Hunter, Candy, and Sting dodge out of the way, Candy takes out his flaming whip and hurls it catches Sonic with the whip around his right wrist. Sonic sees Candy then uses his strength to pull Candy right close to him. Candy did a front flip and delivers a double kick to Sonic but the hedgehog hero blocked the kick and Candy then backflip away from Sonic.

Sting uses his tail to sting Sonic with poison. Sonic sees it coming, creates a wall of ice and lightning blocking off the scorpion which Sting then impales his tail through the ice wall and the lightning then electrocutes him and after that Sonic then delivers a flying kick right to Sting in the face sending him flying away. Hunter went on to initiate his ability to use it at Sonic.

"**Wind Blades!**" Hunter shouted.

Hunter creates blades made of wind and hurls them over at Sonic. Sonic dodging away, doing a corkscrew flip and eventually use his ability of his own as well.

"**Ice-Lightning Shards!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots multiple shards made of ice and with lightning attach to it over at Hunter surprising him. Hunter uses his wind power to dodge away the shards before he gets hit by them. Hunter blows wind over to Sonic, Sonic uses his power as he uses ice freezing his feet from being blown away by the wind. Sting sees this has a chance of a distraction made by Hunter and charges over at Sonic and strike, Sonic senses it incoming and Sonic takes his foot and delivers a swinging roundhouse kick with ice and lightning altogether delivering a fierce kick right to the scorpion sending him crash through the wall creating a hole during the crash.

Sonic sees Candy using her whip so he dodge away from it but it caught Sonic right by the ankles. Candy pulls Sonic right close to her and delivers a back flip kick, sending Sonic right in the air and uses her flaming whip again, catches Sonic again by the ankles once more and slams the hedgehog down to the ground with brute force. Sonic slowly gets up on his feet to get back to the fight. Candy threw some flaming daggers at Sonic but the hedgehog hero evade the flaming daggers, Scorpion swoops in and stings Sonic that got Sonic and poisoned him.

"**Poison Sting!**" Sting shouted.

Sting stings Sonic right to the back hoping that would get him this time.

"Now you'll die in mere seconds with mere seconds Sonic." Sting smirked.

"Think again." Sonic countered.

Sting look to his tail and is shocked to see Sonic uses his ice armor to lock the tail right where he wanted.

"That won't happen." Sonic cleared.

Sonic delivers an ice and lightning punch right to Sting in the face then grab his tail with both of his hands. Sonic begin swing Sting around a few times and after the final swing he tosses Sting away over to Candy and both of them crash towards one another and collapse on the ground. Sonic sees Hunter taking out his daggers and swings them at Sonic, Sonic evading every attack then form weapons made of ice and with lightning and struck him with an surprise attack then delivers a spinning hook kick sending the wolf away from him. Candy uses her whip again to even the odds for Hunter but somehow Sonic had catch it with his hand then suddenly he freezes it with a stern look on his face. Candy wondered what Sonic is about to do but all of that came to an end when all of sudden Sonic uses lightning and electrocutes Candy with multiple volts to the attack making Candy collapse to the ground.

Sting rushes over to Sonic to try poisoning Sonic once again but Sonic freezes Sting's feet to the ground preventing him from moving and with that, it electrocutes Sting viciously and after that, Sonic then engulfs his fist with ice and lightning and strikes a brutal punch to the jaw sending Sting flying away and crashes to the wall and hits the ground.

Hunter then uses his strong ability to finish off Sonic once and for all from preventing him to destroy the generator.

"**Massive Hurricane!**" Hunter shouted.

Hunter unleashes a powerful and massive hurricane from his hands and hurls it over to Sonic, surrounding him with whirlwind of wind like tornado. Hunter then add the finish touches as he adds more power to it to suffocate Sonic in the whirlwind and kill him right in the whirlwind of wind. Candy then uses her fire power to add the damage team working with Hunter.

"**Faming Disaster!**" Candy shouted.

Candy extends her hands up in the air, creates a sphere of fire and throws it in the massive whirlwind of fire creating a flaming explosion, spreading the flames in the whirlwind to add and burn Sonic in the massive heat. Hunter and Candy high five and watch Sonic dies in the whirlwind.

"That should do the trick." Hunter commented.

"Let's hope it does." Candy hoped.

* * *

_With Darkness…_

Darkness watching in his throne room, watching it through the holographic screen. He had an evil grin on his face.

"*Chuckle* I knew they could do it, Sonic would never stood a chance since they've been training and getting stronger. This is the end." Darkness commented.

* * *

_Back to the fight…_

The duo watching the whirlwind of wind and fire surrounding Sonic hoping that killed him. Sting wakes up and regroups with the others.

"So is it over?" Sting asked.

"Yeah it sure is." Hunter answered.

"Good. Now let's go back to Darkness and let Crash and Death know that Sonic is dead."

"Good idea." Candy agreed.

The trio were about to leave and return back to the dark hedgehog when all of sudden, there was something happening in the whirlwind catching everyone's surprise.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Hunter pondered.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sting debated.

The trio watches on wondering what is about to happen. They got to their stance just in case if an attack try approaching them but it wasn't that, what shocked them is that the whirlwind of wind and fire begin to disintegrated. This had catches everyone by surprise and shocked, what they see right in front of them was a midnight navy hedgehog with grey streaks on his quills and turn his eye color to emerald green. The hedgehog's outfit begin to change color as it turn his shirt to color grey, his pants turn black with midnight navy streaks onto it, his shoes change color to blue with grey highlights onto it. This hedgehog appears to be controlling aerokinesis by controlling wind as the hedgehog is surrounded with wind aura around him and controlling wind from his hands.

"What the hell…" Hunter stuttered.

"How…" Candy uttered.

"But Sonic is supposed to be dead." Sting said in shock.

* * *

_With Darkness…_

"WHAT! How can he survive that attack from my henchman? He now possess the power of wind, how can that be possible?" Darkness pondered.

* * *

_With Sonic…_

"I know you guys are shocked to see me alive. Well you see, this is my new form. Call me **Wind Sonic**." Sonic clarified.

"He can control wind powers now?!" Sting repeated.

"Like hell he will, I'm going to end this annoying hedgehog once and for all!" Hunter yelled.

Hunter rushes over at Sonic forming wind into his fist and strikes his fist at Sonic but second after, Sonic catch the punch making Hunter to be shocked.

"My turn." Sonic smirked.

Sonic blows Hunter away using his wind power sending Hunter crashing through the wall. Sting growled, he charges at Sonic ready to kill him but somehow, Sonic then uses his speed to dodge away Sting and out of sight. Sting wondered where the hedgehog hero go but out of nowhere, Sonic reappears behind Sting and delivers a spinning roundhouse kick sending Sting flying three feet away and hits the ground. Sonic senses Candy uses her flaming power as she uses **Heat Haze** blowing streams of fire to Sonic. Sonic dodges away from the black coyote and uses **Wind Dash** to get away from the fire. Candy looks for Sonic to scan him but Sonic appears right in front of Candy and kicks her up in the air then perform his new found ability with his new form.

"**Aero Shot!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic extends his hand out pointing towards the black coyote, he builds wind from the palm of his hand and shot a wind sphere over at Candy and struck her with wind creating a small shockwave of wind. Candy is sent flying towards the wall crashing against it. Sonic senses an incoming strike when he sense Sting charging his way over to Sonic. Sonic controlling wind in his hand and turns around to hurl it over to Sting performing a new technique.

"**Wind Razor Trap!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic hurls the aura of wind over at Sting, trapping him in the wind and not all of that, Sting then gets struck by the blades made of wind as they appear from different angles, attacking him with fierce force slashing the scorpion numerous times while screaming in agony. Sonic creates a disc made of wind and aims it directly at the scorpion ready to finish him with a new technique of his.

"**Aero Disc!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic hurls his wind disc over at Sting and it impales him through his waist and it cuts him in half making the scorpion to scream in pain. Candy witness her comrade's demise and grew furious of Sonic's actions. With that, she shoot flaming balls at Sonic. Sonic using his speed and dodging the flames and dashes over to Candy. Candy takes out her whip and uses it at Sonic by swinging it to attack him with her flaming whip but Sonic slides down and hits her with his **Somersault** move and did a backflip kick Candy up in the air. After that, Sonic jump dashes to Candy and delivers a fierce spinning roundhouse kick engulfing his wind to his feet creating a windy shockwave sending Candy flying towards the wall and crashes against it and then hits the ground with a loud thud.

Sonic prepare to use his another ability and with that, Sonic begin to create a sword made of wind with blue energy and dashes over at Candy ready to deliver the final strike.

"**Aero Last Strike!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic using his speed and dash over towards Candy and a second later, Sonic dash through Candy delivering a powerful slash. There was moment of silence and by that, Candy let out a loud pain and collapse down to the ground closing her eyes knowing that she was defeated. Hunter looking on with an angry expression and had just about enough of Sonic defeating his friends and comrades.

"You'll pay for that you annoying pest! Let's see if you can survive this! **Hurricane Velocity!**" Hunter shouted.

Hunter creates a whirlwind of black wind and forms them into a sphere. After that, he hurls it down at Sonic hoping it would be enough to end Sonic. Sonic stood there like a statue, letting the wind sphere comes to him. Inches away from him, Sonic extends his hands out and somehow catches the technique with his bare hands that surprises Hunter.

"WHAT?!" Hunter shrieked.

Sonic holds the technique with his hand then afterward he breaks it and absorbs the wind and powering up his power. Sonic extends his hands out to the sides, he creates wind from the right and wind from the left and puts them together and charging and forming them into one powerful technique and looking directly over to the wolf.

"H-How can this be…?" Hunter stuttered in shocked.

"I've grown a lot stronger when I was away, now it's time I take your ass back to school and teach you a lesson about not messing with this hedgehog here." Sonic declared.

"Wait… hold on, let's make a deal here Sonic…"

"Sorry, you're too late. **Cyclone Blast!**"

Sonic shoots a massive wind of cyclone like a tornado over to Hunter and gets struck by it, it sucked him in the tornado and Hunter struggle free from the tornado but he did not know that the wind is suffocating him. He try to get out as quickly as possible but the winds blasting him and it even explodes creating a shockwave and Hunter screamed in agony and hits the ground and laid there motionless. Sonic takes his attentions to the generator, he revert back to his normal state and afterward he zooms towards the generator and uses **Sonic Boost** bashing through the machine and destroys the generator.

After it was destroyed, Sonic proceeds to the second generator to destroy. Sonic zoomed through the hallways, springing using his sonic speed even uses **Sonic Boost** once again the bash the dark soldiers out of the way to proceed to his next destination. Sonic had arrived there in seconds using the map on his wrist computer on his left wrist. He gets a call from Kenny using his laptop.

"_Sonic, we got everyone out of the airship and everyone is safe in one piece._" Kenny reported.

"Good, that's what I like to hear. Did you and Spiral made it out ok with the escape pods?" Sonic asked.

"_Yeah. We're totally fine. Zack wanted to stay and help you but we told him that we have to leave, this is your fight._"

"Yeah Zack can be stubborn at times but he means well. After when this is over, we start to get to the bottom of this traitor fiasco thing."

"_Yeah you and me both pal. I still don't believe it but we have to know eventually. I'll see you back when you kick Darkness's ass. Kenny out._"

Kenny hang up and Sonic looks to the second generator.

"This is it, the second and last generator. Now it's time I break it and destroy this airship." Sonic stated.

Before Sonic can do anything else to get started, he sense an incoming attack from out of nowhere.

"**Death Slash!**"

Sonic senses the dark purple energy waves coming towards him, he then did a backflip to dodge the technique and lands the ground. He look over to see the elephant, the pale grey echidna, and the viper.

"This stops now Sonic, you're not going to destroy this generator." Crash said cracking his fist.

"Your heroes days has come to an end Sonic, you will not defeat lord Darkness." Death added wielding his two scythes.

"And you will not desssssssstroy thisssssssssss generator." Fang hissed.

"You guys are going to have to beat me from destroying that generator and we all know who's going to win." Sonic smirked.

"It ain't going to be you that's for sure." Crash countered.

Crash dashes over to the hedgehog hero to deliver a first strike using his rock power with his technique.

"**Rock Fist!**" Crash shouted.

Crash engulfs rocks into his fist and strike a punch but Sonic quickly transforms to his form transforming into his Rock Sonic form shocking Crash by the second and see what his power of this form of his.

"You have rock power now?" Crash questioned.

"That's right, I even have a wind form too. I've gotten a lot stronger when I was at Tartarus Island. This time, things will be different." Sonic answered truthfully.

***Begin playing: That is Impossible (Need for Speed: The Run Soundtrack)***

With that, Sonic knee kicks Crash right to the face and delivers a powerful superman punch sending the elephant flying away towards the wall crashes against it and hits the ground. Sonic senses Death coming towards him to swing his scythes at Sonic. Sonic simply slam his fist down to the ground performing **Rock Geyser** creating a shockwave of rocks hurling them over to Death. The pale grey echidna jumps up in the air and dashes over to Sonic performing **Death Slash**, Sonic creates a wall of rocks performing **Rock Wall** to block the path from Death.

Death slash through the wall of rocks, breaking it into pieces and lands on the ground looking for Sonic. Sonic appear out of nowhere, hurls a boulder of rocks over to the pale grey echidna and hits him with it even made the boulder explode and creates spikes made of rocks.

"That's my new technique: **Boulder Bomb**." Sonic informed.

"Oh yeah well get a load of my **Poison Spear!**" Fang shouted.

Fang creates spear of poison and hurls them over at Sonic. Sonic evade the spears of poison from Fang and counters the viper with his ability as Sonic creates a boulder of rocks from his hands and ready to toss it over to Fang.

"**Boulder Smash!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic throws the rock boulder at Fang with this technique. Fang rolls out of the way and counters Sonic with his technique as well.

"**Viper Slash!**" Fang shouted.

Fang uses his fingertips and swings them creating a horizontal slash energy wave of poison over to the hedgehog hero. Sonic sees this and evades the technique with a corkscrew flip. Crash sees this as an opportunity so he quickly dashes over at Sonic and forms rocks into his hand and punches Sonic down to the ground and deliver him a brutal beating but Sonic was not going to let that happen and with that Sonic kicks the elephant away then forms himself into a ball with rock spikes and hits Crash three feet away and hits the ground. Sonic deliver a few punches, he caught a sense when Fang barges in, using his fangs to bite Sonic but Sonic backflip over the viper and forms rocks into his leg and dive kicks Fang and Crash to the ground delivering a double takedown against these two.

Sonic sees the pale grey echidna dashes over to the hero with his scythes and throws them over at Sonic after attaching them altogether. Sonic jump and front flips over the scythes and forms rocks engulfing them onto his foot and delivers a spinning roundhouse kick at Death. Death block off the technique but Sonic had surprise the pale grey echidna is when he transforms into **Fire-Ice Sonic** ascending it to his second level and with that he then use his ability against Death.

"**Fire-Ice Blast!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic extend his hand and blasts fire and ice beam at Death creating an explosion and with that Sonic backflip away from the echidna. Fang return and hits Sonic with his poison dagger striking Sonic on his right shoulder. Sonic screamed in pain and with that, he kicks the viper away and uses **Chaos Heal** to stop the poison. Crash dashes over and uses his tusk to kill the hedgehog hero.

"**Bashing Tusk!**" Crash shouted.

Crash hits Sonic using his head and his tusk to impale him but to his shocking surprise, Sonic countered it and hold onto the tusks with his bare hands and try pushing back Crash using his strength. Sonic glaring daggers at Crash. Death combines his scythes into a giant scythe and dashes over at Sonic to deliver a terrifying death blow to kill Sonic. He then activate his ability to finish off Sonic this time.

"**Soul Slash!**" Death shouted.

Death dashes to Sonic and swing his scythes powering his scythes with purple energy and delivers a terrifying slash but to his dismay, Sonic somehow dodge the slash from Death and so he takes Crash, spun him around and hits the echidna and Fang decided to end Sonic with this opportunity. Sonic senses the viper coming to his way, just as when Fang could hurt and finish the hedgehog hero for good but to his shocking surprise, Sonic punches Fang to his gut punching through him creating a hole and blood begin spilling out as Fang screamed in agony. Sonic then use his ability by blast a beam of fire and ice together using **Fire-Ice Blast** blasting Fang with it and ending the viper to reach his demise.

Death watched his friend and comrade getting killed and with that, he had enough of Sonic so he transforms himself into a **Grim Reaper** wielding a giant scythe and dash on over to Sonic and perform his powerful ability at Sonic hoping that would defeat and kill him.

"**Reaper Slash!**" Death shouted.

Death had built up energy into his scythe and when it is already charge, he rushes over to Sonic to deliver the horrifying slash to kill Sonic. Sonic on the other hand had other plans, he then uses his reflexes to dodge the giant scythe and after that Sonic then forms a fire and ice ball from his palm and then slams it inside Death's Grim Reaper form performing a new technique.

"**Blazing Ice Bomb!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic kicks himself away from Death doing a backflip, three seconds after the technique had been set and explode into fire and ice explosion damaging Death. He had screamed in agony feeling the ice and fire damaging his body and seconds later Death return back to his previous form. Sonic takes Death's giant scythe and uses it by slashing the scythe at Death delivering a vertical slash to the pale grey echidna and afterward Death scream and blood begin splatter from his body and collapse to the ground on his back reaching his demise.

Crash growled and roared at Sonic.

"You're going to pay for that Sonic. I'll make you pay!" Crash roared.

Crash sprint towards Sonic, he forms rocks into his hands and powering up his technique hits Sonic with it when he got close to him.

"Take this punk! **Devastation Rock Takedown!**" Crash shouted.

Crash hurls both of his fist over at Sonic delivering a powerful and fierce punch which in the result of Crash creating a powerful explosion hoping that it would defeat the hero for good.

* * *

_With Darkness…_

Darkness watch closely, observing the fight between his henchman and Sonic. He had hoped that Crash's desperate effort would defeat and kill his rival for good and can proceed to their goal without any interference.

"Come on, is Sonic dead or alive?" Darkness pondered.

* * *

_Back to the Fight…_

Crash pondered, wondering if that attack did the trick as he waited if there was any response or any counter attack from Sonic. Crash was about to smile, thinking that he had defeated Sonic but to his surprise, Sonic was standing there who had blocked off the powerful technique that Crash could throw at him. Crash took a few steps back and Sonic glaring at Crash.

"H-How is this possible… you're supposed to be dead by now?" Crash stuttered.

"I told you, I've got stronger and now you can join your friends." Sonic reminded.

Sonic engulfs flame and ice into his fist and sprints to the elephant and deliver a brutal beatdown against the elephant beating him to the pulp without showing any mercy. After rapid punches and kicks, Sonic sends Crash flying by hitting him with a powerful roundhouse kick. Crash is sent flying, Sonic then takes out his sword and powers it up with flame and ice altogether and readied to use this new technique.

"**Flaming Blizzard Finale Slash!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic dashes over at Crash and begin swinging his sword at Crash, swinging it numerous times with max speed delivering tons of intensive damage. Crash screamed in agony feeling the effects of the technique and the pain he's receiving, afterward Sonic then powers up his power into his sword and after it is charge up, Sonic dashes to Crash and delivers the final blow by swinging his sword into a vertical angle deliver a powerful swing sending Crash a powerful slash as the elephant screamed loudly in pain and agony. Blood begin to splatter from his body and he is surrounded by the pillar of ice and fire delivering more damage.

After it is done, Crash crashes against the ground and hits the ground on his chest and laid motionless which he has been defeated. Sonic put away his sword and evert back to his normal state. Sonic then dashes over to the second generator and destroys it by using **Sonic Boost** and explode. Sonic lands the ground doing a skid and look over to the destroyed generator. He can tell that the airship is not functioning right and weapons and turrets are not functioning knowing he cut off the power supply.

"That takes care of it, now I can proceed to confront Darkness." Sonic stated brushing his hands off.

"_Indeed you have taken care of generators Sonic the Hedgehog. You have defeated my henchman, defeat the remainder of my dark army and destroyed the generators of this airship. It's time we meet once again, come to my throne room. Let us finish this war once and for all._" Darkness communicated.

"I'll be there in a flash Darkness."

Sonic return to his focus and storms over at Darkness's throne room using the map on his wrist computer. Sonic got there in seconds and uses **Sonic Boost** to bash through the doors and sees Darkness the Hedgehog sitting in his throne room waited for Sonic's arrival. Darkness look over to Sonic and form a smile on his face.

"Hello Sonic, we meet once again." Darkness greeted.

"Darkness." Sonic glared.

"Now, we can finish this war once and for all."

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**This is it! The fight of Sonic the Hedgehog and Darkness the Hedgehog is here. The moment you all have been waiting for, the fight between light and dark is about to begin. This will be an intense and destructive fight of the two hedgehogs. Who will win? Will it be Sonic or will it be Darkness? What will happen next?**

**Tune in next time for another exciting scene and chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	56. Act 3 Scene 5: The Face Off

Chapter 56: The Face Off

Sonic and Darkness had finally met once again and Sonic stood before him while the dark hedgehog sit on his throne chair looking over to his arch nemesis.

"Hello Sonic, we finally meet once again." Darkness greeted.

"Darkness…" Sonic trailed.

"You had come this far from your previous accomplishments. I am impress of your progress and how strong you've become."

"If you may want to know, I fought my old enemies seven years ago and from Mobius, our world. By the way, I ran into your old rival: Brock."

"You ran into Brock the Gorilla?"

"That's right, we was planning to kill me, take the stones and return them to you as a gift of his successful but he didn't beat me."

"I see. No wonder I had sensed a familiar energy but I never knew it was Brock. Although, I wish I would see him again."

"It's over Darkness, you lost. Your henchman are not here to help you and I free my friends, my wife and my guild members and the people I cared about and destroy the airship generators. Now all is left is you."

"I've seen your fight against my henchman, that had fought with honor and I cannot forget that. They served me well and they not be forgotten, after all I can bring them back after all of this is over and I can finally rule this pathetic world."

"That's not going to happen, not when I'm here. Now let's finish this."

Darkness smiled, he stood up from his throne chair and walk to his right to the table pouring a glass of wine.

"Would you like a drink?" Darkness offered.

"No, I'm fine." Sonic declined.

"Nonsense, have a drink. It looks like you needed one."

Darkness pours a glass of wine and teleports it to Sonic making Sonic to catch the glass of wine. Darkness takes a sip and look over to Sonic.

"Now, I have a proposition for you Sonic if you may want to listen." Darkness notified.

"A proposition?" Sonic inquired.

"That's right, before we can get any further and start our fight at least hear me out on this one."

"OK then, shoot. What is it that you want to offer me?"

"Splendid. Sonic, you and I have been rivals for seven long years. Well I've been dead and you was asleep for seven long years but that still counts. As I was saying, we've been enemies for years back from Mobius of that Doctor Eggman created me, using the sample of your blood to complete me. You had been my strongest enemy and we had tough battles, very destructive of course and even when you and I fought and fight Neo Metal Sonic. The first time we worked together, it amuses me of how much we were a team."

"That's because we had enough of that scrap metal."

"*Chuckle* You're right Sonic, anyway you have become stronger and more powerful gaining new levels of your forms and new forms as well. Now we're just only the two most powerful mobians in Earthland and I've been thinking…."

"Thinking of what exactly?"

"Thinking about why would we be fighting when we should join forces. That's my answer to your question."

"So what are you saying really Darkness?"

"I am offering you a chance to join me, become my partner and my companion. Join me and together we can rule Earthland together. You and me, side by side, we will rule different places and areas together including the islands. With our powers combine, we can have whatever we want Sonic. You can even build a greater future for your wife Erza and be your queen. This will be the moment of a lifetime that you must've craved for. Join my empire, we can rule this world… together."

Sonic look away from Darkness thinking this over. Darkness walk over to his arch enemy and place his hand on his shoulder.

"Think about it Sonic, we will be unstoppable. No one and I mean no one cannot defeat us. We can combine our powers and become more powerful, stronger than the wizard saints have not witnessed. We can become gods. What do you say Sonic, will you join me and become my companion and my partner?" Darkness offered.

Sonic frown down to the ground, taking a moment to think about it. Darkness smiled, knowing Sonic will not decline this offer.

"What do you say Sonic?" Darkness asked.

"Well… I… I…" Sonic stuttered.

"You will join?"

"I choose…"

Darkness wondered what Sonic is about to say, instead Sonic did not say anything but what Sonic did is he hit Darkness with a punch right to his face and sends a fierce kick right to his face sending Darkness crashing to his throne chair, breaking it into parts.

"I chose no! I will never join you Darkness, I will never betray my friends, my guildmates, and my wife Erza. I will never become you, I will take you down and I will make sure of it. This time, you will stay defeated for good." Sonic rejected.

Darkness had dark aura on him and glares daggers at his arch nemesis.

"You made a big mistake of rejecting my offer. I gave you a chance Sonic and now you spat it on my face and disrespected my offer. Not to worry, I'll kill you and take your power away from me and make it mine." Darkness smirked.

"We know that won't happen. Let's end this right now Darkness, this we END THIS!"

"I strongly agree Sonic. I WILL have my revenge and I WILL kill you!"

***Begin playing: It's Come to This (Sonic and the Secret Rings)***

Sonic let out a loud roar begin transforming into his **Super Sonic 4** form. Darkness powered up his dark power and energy to maximum and glares over at Sonic. A moment later, Sonic and Darkness dash towards each sprinting towards one another and when they got closer, the two hedgehogs then clash and engage into a fight as both creates a powerful shockwave which shattered the ceiling glasses. Sonic and Darkness exchange blow after blow, strike after strike and hit after hit but both of them collide their attacks creating a small shockwave as they engage to their combat. Sonic and Darkness throw punch and kicks rapidly at each other as they go at it making their fight to be intense as we speak.

Sonic and Darkness glared at each other each time they strike towards one another, Sonic catch Darkness's punch and counters him with a double kick but Darkness blocked the kick with his arm and pushes Sonic away. Sonic is sent flying a feet away, Darkness dashes and strikes Sonic with an axe kick but Sonic quickly dodge the kick and hits Darkness with a spinning hook kick but Darkness blocked Sonic again and extend his hand out and pushes Sonic with wind from his palm. Sonic and Darkness strike at each other together punching their fists together, creating another powerful shockwave. Sonic and Darkness is sent flying a feet away from each other, until then they engage and clash once again and throwing off multiple and rapid punches and kicks an each other nonstop and showing any mercy towards one another knowing this is the fight to the death.

Four minutes after the two hedgehogs going at it, Darkness delivers a fierce punch right to the face but Sonic shielded himself, blocking the counter and actually parry Darkness and hits him with his Super Axe Kick knocking down Darkness through the ground to the different creating a big hole to the ground. Sonic pursues after the dark hedgehog to continue their fight. Darkness crashes through the ceiling and crashes against the ground but he front flip and lands on his feet from being hit to the ground. Sonic appears, dives down to Darkness and dive kicks him but Darkness senses him coming to him so he blocked his arch nemesis and pushes Sonic off away from him and surprises Sonic by blasting a black and blue energy beam at Sonic pushing and hitting him against the wall. Darkness sprints over at Sonic, delivers a fierce punch, Sonic quickly dodge it from being hit. Darkness punches through the wall, Sonic head-butts Darkness in the face and punches him in the jaw and afterward he then activate his ability to add the damage to his arch nemesis.

"**Comet Punch!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic builds purple energy into his fist and strikes a fierce punch, hitting Darkness to his face sending him flying through a wall, crashing through that creates a hole and hits the ground. Sonic dashes over at Darkness to deliver another strike but Darkness uses his telekinesis and slams him down to the ground and pulls him close to him.

"So misguided. You are no match for me." Darkness insulted.

"We'll see about that. **Chaos Blast!**" Sonic countered.

Sonic builds up energy into his body and creates a red blast radius in the air pushing Darkness away and freeing himself from his telekinesis. Darkness lands to the ground, just as the dark hedgehog was about to get back into the fight until Sonic intervene and hits him with his **Spinning Needle Attack** and after that he then perform **Chaos Assault**. Sonic beats up Darkness with full assault with a start off with a knee kick right in the face then punches Darkness rapidly multiple times with his sonic speed and after that, Sonic delivers rapid kicks at Darkness and then he spun around delivers a spinning roundhouse kick and a fierce punch sending Darkness flying a few feet away. Sonic dashes over at Darkness delivering more attacks at the dark hedgehog sending more of his rapid punches right to his gut delivering more damage. Darkness blasted a wave from his body to stop the beating backing Sonic a few feet away. Darkness sprints to Sonic, grabs him by the face and then slams him down grinding the hedgehog hero against the ground leaving a trail of rubble and slams Sonic against the wall as they reach to the hallways and delivers brutal punches against Sonic.

Darkness continue this for a minute but Sonic counters of Darkness by kicking him off and then creates a red energy sphere then shoots hit, pushing and hitting Darkness away and heading over to a different area and creates a minor explosion sending Darkness flying and crashes through the doors, breaking through into the different area and hits the ground which appears to be the observation deck. Darkness hits the ground and crashing to a table breaking it during the crash. Darkness quickly prompts himself up from the ground to get back to the fight. Sonic appears and punches down Darkness, Darkness growled at Sonic and hits Sonic in the stomach with a fierce punch punching Sonic away to the controls. Darkness creates a black and blue energy discs from his palm of his hands and hurls them over at Sonic.

"**Darkness Disc!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness throws his discs at Sonic. Sonic jumps and does a corkscrew flip to dodge the flying discs from the dark hedgehog. Darkness dashes to Sonic and slams his hand at Sonic and blasts a dark blue energy ball at Sonic sending crashing to the ground and crashes through the screen. Sonic shakes his head, Darkness dives to attack Sonic again but Sonic rolled over out of the way and uses **Super Sonic Boost** bashing Darkness against the wall and deliver serious punches but Darkness quickly stops Sonic and shoulder tackles him pushing himself away from the wall and delivers an uppercut then a spinning roundhouse kick spinning Sonic away from him. Sonic hits the ground but did a quick recover to get back to the fight. Darkness forms a blue and black energy blade from his hand and dashes over at Sonic to deliver a killing blow. Sonic sees this coming and quickly evades the dark hedgehog, Darkness accidentally slashes the machine control which creates a disaster. Sonic takes this opportunity and begun to use his strong ability to weaken the dark hedgehog.

Sonic bring his hands together to his side, creates a red and yellow orb from his palm creating and powering up his technique before shooting it over at Darkness.

"**Super Sonic Beam 10x!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic point his hands out and shoots a red and yellow beam of energy at Darkness, struck him at the technique pushes Darkness out of the observation deck and creates an explosion. Darkness flew after Darkness knowing Darkness is not going to go down so easily. Sonic sees Darkness a little bruised up from the technique, Sonic was about to go with another one of his abilities but Darkness teleported in front of Sonic and grabs him by the neck and chokes him.

"Let's take this fight outside." Darkness suggested.

With that, Darkness uppercuts Sonic up to the ceiling and crashes through it and goes after Sonic outside of the airship. As they are outside of the airship, Sonic is still flying up in the air. Darkness appear above Sonic, extend his hand out and creates a black and blue energy sphere from his palm aiming directly at Sonic with this new technique.

"**Darkness Eruption!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness shoots the sphere at Sonic thrusting his palm, hitting him with it that sends him to the ground at the aircraft carrier and creates an explosion. Darkness look over to the minor explosion, he knew that Sonic is not dead yet. Sonic comes out of the smoke and dashes over towards Darkness using **Super Sonic Boost**, Darkness stops him with a punch but Sonic simply teleports away then reappears and strikes him by slamming his fist down hitting Darkness above to his head. Darkness dives down to the ground and crashes down leaving a trail of little rubble as he grinds against the ground during the crash and stop. Sonic begin using his ability at Darkness.

"**Chaos Arrow Rain!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shooting multiple red lightning arrows from the palm of his hands sending Darkness countless arrows at the dark hedgehog. Darkness receive some multiple damage and Sonic stop by seconds and put a stop of his technique not wanting to waste any more of his power. Sonic waited for some results if his arch nemesis is down and out but he got his answer when Darkness shouted and shoots something from the smoke.

"**Darkness Deathshot!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness shoots an arrow-like sphere at Sonic. Sonic kicks it away from him creating an explosion in the skies. Sonic return to his attention only to see Darkness bursting out of the clouds and surprises him with an intense punch right to his stomach causing Sonic to screeched in pain, clutching his stomach feeling the effects of the pain and cough up blood from his mouth. Darkness then slam his fist down at Sonic sending Sonic come crashing down to the ground with a loud thud. Darkness again uses his ability at his arch nemesis hoping this would get Sonic this time.

"Time to die Sonic! **Dark Vortex!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness creates black and blue lightning, creating a vortex and blasts it at Sonic to finish him off. Sonic gets himself up from the ground, he uses his **Chaos Sense**, sensing an incoming technique so he uses his speed to evade the vortex and creates a terrifying lightning explosion with dark power. Sonic glares over at Darkness up in the air finishing his technique.

"_Damn, my level four of my super form won't do any good. Alright then, I think it's time I show Darkness my Darkspine form._" Sonic thought.

Sonic builds up his power and powers himself up and let out a loud roar as he begun to transforms. His fur color be to change into color purple. Darkness looking on with an interest look on his face.

"_Interesting, his power is increasing, becoming more powerful than I anticipated._" Darkness thought.

Sonic let out another roar as his transformation has been completed. Darkness look closely, he then sees Sonic looking very different. Sonic became **Darkspine Sonic** but had ascended to his third level making him **Darkspine Sonic 3**.

"Is that a new form of yours I presume?" Darkness questioned.

"Yeah, this is my Darkspine form." Sonic answered.

"Stronger than your super form?"

"That's right."

"Interesting. I've never knew you had a newer form that is stronger than your super form."

"That's right you didn't get see me what I can do with this form."

***Begin playing: Haji's Kitchen: Lost ft. Daniel Tompkins***

Sonic dashes quickly over at Darkness and delivers an intense punch right to Darkness's stomach causes the dark hedgehog to scream in agony and coughs out blood. Sonic begin to pound Darkness, delivering more of his intense punches at the dark hedgehog multiple times and afterwards he delivers an axe kick sending Darkness back down to the ground and crashes against it. Sonic flies down and shoots inferno flames at the dark hedgehog. Darkness sees this and flies out of sight to get away and evade the inferno flames. Sonic's inferno hits the ground creating a loud explosion at the airship knowing their intense fight is just getting warmed up.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

The civilians and the wizards looking over at the airship. They hear the explosions onto the airship knowing there's a fight happening. Everyone became to worry about their hero, Wendy became more worried along with Lucy, Cana, Kinana, Laki, Jenny and a few other ladies who are worried about Sonic. Erza watching on, hoping that her husband could win the war. Spiral had a stern look on his face, he knew that he felt Sonic's powerful energy and he's fighting his arch nemesis as he speak. Kenny could tell it knowing that look from Spiral. Zack watched on, knowing an intense fight is happening right now. He knew he wanted to help Sonic to fight alongside of him and defeat Darkness alongside of him but Makarov told him that this is Sonic's fight and he must do it alone.

Erza prayed, hoping that Sonic would defeat his arch nemesis.

"_Please be careful beloved, I do not want to lose you again._" Erza prayed whispering.

* * *

_Back to the Fight…_

There has been a huge ruckus at the aircraft carrier on the airship. Sonic continuously shooting inferno flaming balls at Darkness creating an inferno explosion. Darkness took this chance and dashes up over to Sonic to deliver a strike but Sonic sees it, senses it and then counters the dark hedgehog and slams him down to the ground but breaks the ground as they head back inside the airship. Sonic deliver intense punches against Darkness and after that he kicks Darkness a few feet away, crashing through three walls away from Sonic and hits the ground on his back. Sonic dashes over at Darkness to attack some more, Darkness pushes Sonic away using Dark Wave and with that, he then powers himself up and delivers a terrifying flying kick backing Sonic away, sending him flying and hit the ground. Darkness appear once again and deliver multiple punches and kicks at the purple hedgehog but Sonic counters off Darkness with a head-butt and sends him a powerful roundhouse kick with inferno flames engulfing to his leg.

Darkness is sent flying away, he backflips and lands on the ground skidding a little. Sonic charges at Darkness, engulf his fist with flames and throws a fierce punch. Darkness seemingly blocked Sonic's punch shielded himself using his arms and with that, Sonic punch Darkness's arms in the result of creating a shockwave during the attack. Darkness went in and hits Sonic with a knee in the chest of Sonic and punches him in the head to his left side sending him flying away. Sonic did a quick recovery sensing Darkness to try attacking him again but Sonic quickly block Darkness off and extend his hand out, blasting a wave of inferno waves from his palm backing the dark hedgehog. Darkness creates two dark discs from his palms and hurls them over but Sonic teleports evading the dark discs. Darkness look around for Sonic for a minute and seconds after, Sonic reappears and spin himself, delivering a spinning roundhouse kick right to Darkness but Darkness senses Sonic incoming strike so he blocked him off, counters Sonic with a punch but Sonic counters Darkness too and hits him with a backflip kick to his chin and after the kick, Sonic then dashes and bashes his head against Darkness's head to add more damage and afterward Sonic deliver a few numerous punches to Darkness with rapid speed.

Sonic knee kicks Darkness in the chin and hits him again with his inferno punch sending Darkness flying towards the wall. Sonic builds up more power into his fist with nova flames and dashes over to the dark hedgehog and activating his technique.

"**Nova Strike!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic hits Darkness and the attack explode into nova inferno fire, sending Darkness flying over to the wall with full velocity and crashes through the wall, breaking it during the crash leaving a big hole to the wall. Darkness hits the ground on his back as it seems that they're at the core of the airship. Darkness growled angrily, sees Sonic coming straight to him with full speed.

"I've had enough of you! **Dark Chaos Torrent!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness extends his hands out to Sonic, creates a black and blue sphere and shoots it like a missile over at Sonic and hits him with this surprising technique. Darkness then dashes over at Sonic and intensively hits Sonic with a clothesline flipping Sonic a few times, then he grabs his arch nemesis by the ankles and swung him around a few times then afterward tosses Sonic down to the ground with a loud crash making the ground shudder to create some smoke. Darkness extend his hand up in the air, creates black and blue vector saw blade-like disc and glares daggers at Sonic.

"Die! **Saw Blade Disc!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness throws hi techniques over at Sonic to end his to cut him into pieces. Sonic jump up and spin himself dodging the saw blades and initiates his technique as he create two inferno balls from his palm and combines together into a big sphere, enlarging it to be big enough with this technique.

"**Inferno Bomb!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic begin blasting his technique over at the dark hedgehog striking him with the explosion of inferno flames even creating a flaming shockwave along with the ability. Darkness falling down to the ground, Sonic uses his speed to catch him before he could make contact to the ground. Sonic then bashes Darkness using **Inferno Sonic Boost** by using his supersonic speed and bashing him with the inferno flames that sends Darkness crashing against the wall. Sonic then goes on to pummel Darkness with his fist, beating him down rapidly multiple times but not until Darkness stopped Sonic and blasts a beam of black and blue energy from the palm of his hand backing Sonic away a few feet. Sonic get struck by the beam feeling the pain at ease until Darkness rushes in and punches Sonic right in the face, Sonic counters the second strike with a knee kick, Darkness counters Sonic for the second time and hits him with side kick to his chest and blasts rapid blue and black energy balls at Sonic and then summons a black whip from his hand and hurls it over at Sonic.

"**Dark Whip!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness catches Sonic with his **Dark Whip** and begin to swing Sonic around with full velocity for a minute or so. After a minute, Darkness swings up Sonic in the air and then viciously slams Sonic down to the ground creating a big impact to the ground. Darkness extend his hand out towards Sonic ready to finish the hedgehog hero off for good. He channels his energy, creating a black and blue energy sphere with his power onto it preparing this technique.

"Say goodbye Sonic the Hedgehog, **Darkness Deathshot!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness blasts his technique at the unconscious Sonic hoping that would defeat and kill his arch nemeis but he was wrong. Sonic somehow return back to the fight and deflected it with his bare hand back over to Darkness.

"WHAT?!" Darkness shrieked.

Darkness's **Darkness Deathshot** return back to him and struck him with the dark explosion. Darkness uses **Dark Barrier** by using his power and creates an energy shield around him like a dome to block off his own technique. Darkness deactivates his energy shield, only to see Sonic is nowhere to be found. He canned around for Sonic, sensing his incoming attack but unfortunately, he gets struck by the back with Sonic hitting him with his knee kick and delivers a fierce spinning hook kick to his face sending Darkness flying, Sonic roared, powering up his energy and begun to activate his ability to add twice as damage to his arch nemesis. Sonic bring his hands together, he creates a orb of inferno fire making red and orange to make the technique to be strong charging it up.

"Let's see you can handle this Darkness?! **Inferno Meteor Shot!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shot a big inferno flaming ball like a meteor heading straight to Darkness. Darkness recover himself from Sonic's intensive attack until he is meet with Sonic's strongest ability and struck him with it and that in the result is that the technique begin exploding like Supernova damaging Darkness. Darkness screamed in agony, falling down to the ground bruised up and has some burns on his body. Sonic prepare to finish Darkness off by bringing his hands together once again, he creates an orb of inferno fire, charging it up to make it powerful with this technique of his and he had glared daggers over at the dark hedgehog.

"Take this Darkness! **Inferno Cannon!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic begin shooting a beam of inferno fire from his hands over at the dark hedgehog to end him. Darkness did not move as the technique was coming straight towards him and a second after, Sonic's **Inferno Cannon** approach and hits Darkness creating a pillar of inferno fire also a flaming shockwave like an explosion with this technique of his deliver twice as damage to Darkness.

Sonic stop his technique and look over to the smoke area, waiting for the results if he defeated Darkness or not. It didn't take about two minutes for the smoke to fade away, after it cleared out, Darkness was nowhere to be found. Sonic thought he killed Darkness but all of sudden, Darkness reappear and struck him with a flying kick surprising Sonic with this upcoming attack. After that, Darkness summons energy claws from his fists and dashes over at Sonic and swings his fists around, delivering damage to Sonic, slashing Sonic with his energy claws making Sonic screaming in agony. Sonic receive some cuts and bruises on his body and after some ferocious slashes, Darkness delivers a spinning roundhouse kick two times at Sonic and then fires his **Dark Chaos Torrent** in front of Sonic delivering more damage and Sonic is sent flying in the air and crashes down to the ground.

Darkness deactivate his energy claws and walks over to Sonic. Sonic slowly gets himself up to his feet and glares at his arch nemesis.

"You're very persistent you know that but I have to admit, you have become quite strong and powerful back at Tartarus Island and how much you developed. Sonic you sure are powerful than I thought." Darkness commented.

"Thanks. I've been training, gaining newer levels of my forms and fought stronger opponents that gets in my way. I had one heck of an awesome experience." Sonic notified.

"You don't say. Both of us are equally powerful and we're a total match. Yet you cannot overpower me and I know I can't overpower you. It seems that we've got stronger since the last time we meet."

"I noticed that. Have you been training?"

"You can say that, even meditating as well. I must say your Darkspine form is much stronger than your super form. I don't know how you've obtain that form but it is highly impressive."

"Hehehe I get that a lot. But enough games Darkness, it ends here. You got no one else left to help you and you're henchman and your army are finished."

"True but I will not go back down without a fight. Speaking of which…"

Darkness looks over at the core of the airship, he shot a black and blue energy ball at the core destroying it in mere seconds without any warning which causing the airship to self-destruct.

"We'll both die together here in this airship. There's no escape here." Darkness smirked.

"We'll see about that!" Sonic countered.

Sonic dashes over Darkness, shoulder tackles him out of the core room breaking through the wall heading to a different area continuing their fight. Darkness kicks Sonic off of him and strikes a punch to his face. Sonic returning the punch hitting Darkness in the stomach and side kick him away and afterward, the two clashed and deliver rapid punches and kicks at each other continuing fighting as the airship continue the self-destruct sequence. Both hedgehogs don't care about the timer of the airship as they were going at it and none of them is backing down now or escaping the airship.

* * *

_Outside…_

Everyone watching the airship, it was leaving out of sight which surprising everyone. They knew Sonic is still at the airship fighting Darkness. Kenny looking through the results of the airship, discover that there is a self-destruct sequence as the result it was going to blow up any second.

"Oh no…" Kenny trailed off.

"What is it?" Spiral asked.

"The airship is about to explode and Sonic is still in their fighting Darkness."

"Try contacting Sonic to inform him to get out of there."

"I can't, he turned off his wrist computer. It won't let me to communicate with him."

"Damn it!"

"Are you telling me that the airship is going to explode Kenny?" Erza asked.

"Yes." Kenny answered.

"I'll get him." Zack volunteered.

"No. We can't interfere with Sonic's fight, this is his fight and his alone." Makarov stated.

"But I need to go help my mentor, he needs help."

"I know you're worried about Sonic, Zack but Sonic can take care of himself. He defeated Darkness once before and he can do it again. Sonic know what's at stake and he is determine to defeat him, this time for good."

"I…"

"Listen to Makarov Zack, I know you wanted to go help your mentor badly but you need to let Sonic handle this fight alone."

Zack gave up and nod his head in response.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Zack understood.

"Oh my handsome Sonic, I hope he doesn't die. Come on Sonic, give Darkness hell!" Jenny shouted.

"Don't worry Jenny, Sonic will make it and he will defeat Darkness." Mirajane smiled.

"That's right, I believe in Sonic and I always will believe in and never lose my faith to him." Lucy added lovingly.

* * *

_Back to the Fight…_

***Begin playing: Psyche Out (Street Fighter 3: Third Strike)***

The airship move away from the area and out of Fiore. It was heading to the oceans of Hargeon Sea. Sonic and Darkness continue their fight intensively and nonstop. Darkness swung a punch but Sonic counter and knee kicks him in the chin. Darkness head-butts Sonic right to his face and grab his head and sprints to the wall, using Sonic like a shield and breaks through it bashing him through the wall a few times through different areas and right now, they are back at Darkness's throne room and Darkness throws Sonic over to the broken throne chair. Darkness then shoots multiple black and blue lightning lances at Sonic. Sonic rolled out of the way, he shoots an inferno ball at Darkness but Darkness deflected it with his hands.

Sonic dashes to Darkness and Darkness even dashes to Sonic and they clashed once again, creating a shockwave and they then throw several and multiple punches and kicks at each other still going at it. The two hedgehog went on like this for a few seconds and afterward Sonic homing attacks Darkness to the ground and deliver a few punches. Darkness pushes Sonic by kicking him off and uses his energy sword beam and slashes through Sonic but Sonic somehow dodging the sword beam from Darkness and creates an inferno sphere from his palm and hurls it over at Darkness by performing **Inferno Bomb** delivering an inferno explosion.

Darkness is caught in the explosion but shielded himself with his Dark Barrier. Darkness then uses **Dark Chaos Torrent** at Sonic but Sonic dodge it using his reflex until he gets struck by Darkness with a punch straight to his stomach and Darkness slam his fist down, hitting Sonic atop of his head sending down on his knees. Darkness then spinning roundhouse kick Sonic right to the face sending him flying two feet away. Sonic roll backwards and gets back to his feet by launching himself off the ground and lands the ground skidding on the ground and get to his stance. Sonic and Darkness met once again and they claps their hands together, pushing each other as they glared daggers at each other and gritted their teeth. They even bump their heads together, looking directly into their eyes.

"You will not beat me not again Sonic, I will make sure of it!" Darkness exclaimed.

"I will beat you, even if it takes to risk my life to defeat you then so be it. I will defeat you again Darkness." Sonic countered.

"We'll see about that Sonic. **Dark Chaos…**"

"**Inferno Chaos…**"

They cover their bodies with energy into bodies with energy aura on them, after a second both of them unleash their strong ability to hit one another.

"**BLAST!**" Sonic and Darkness finished in unison.

Sonic unleashes out a red inferno energy blast and Darkness released his black and blue energy blast as they both use this technique at the same time and it collided and creating a massive and powerful explosion in the throne leaving the room with destruction and flames. Sonic and Darkness is seen standing and glaring at each other. Their ability did not hurt them when the two blasts collided. Sonic and Darkness were about to clash once more until the airship begin to shake and it rumble the ground making Sonic and Darkness feeling the vibrations of the airship.

"This can't be good." Sonic commented.

"We'll die here Sonic, we end this right now." Darkness stated.

"Gladly. Let's finish this."

"Come on!"

Sonic powered up his power into maximum power, so did Darkness for a short seconds. After they powered up their power and energy, Sonic and Darkness sprint to one another, ready to strike a punch, putting their power into their fist, there was no holding back and none of them were not going to stop. Once they get close, both hedgehogs strike a punch at each other hoping either of them can finish each other off but to their dismay they strike their fist at each other's fist deliver a fierce punch towards one another and it suddenly collide together. When they collide, they released their energies and creating a powerful shockwave and an explosion with their strike and all of sudden the airship crashing down to the ocean and it suddenly explode creating a massive shockwave and creating waves of water splashing during the explosion like a nuclear bomb.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Everyone watch through the lacrima screen. They watched the airship as it exploded in the flash. Everyone watched in horror, traumatized to see Sonic was still there at the airship and died again. Everyone became speechless, they could not believe their very own eyes, their hero Sonic had died, this time for sure.

Kenny was in tears so was Spiral, he could believe he had lost his cousin yet again. Wendy on the verge of tears, sobbing at Sonic's death so was Erza her husband died in the lacrima screen. Lucy sob even Cana, Laki, Evergreen, Jenny, pretty much everyone had burst into tears witnessing the death of their hero Sonic.

"He's gone… HE'S GONE!" Wendy shouted.

Kenny sobbed quietly, Carla went and comfort Kenny hugging him and hold him in her arms. Kenny could not believe he had lost his best friend and his partner plus a father-figure to him. Kenny was about to turn off his laptop but all of sudden, he gets an energy reading. Kenny wiped the tears from his eyes and look into it.

"What's this?" Kenny pondered.

Kenny look into his laptop, detecting an energy ready, he recognize the reading and brought a smile on his face.

"Sonic's not dead." Kenny whispered.

"What was that?" Carla asked.

"Sonic's not dead, he's alive. He's alive!"

"What?!" Erza shouted.

Erza rush over to Sonic's exceed partner.

"How do you know that?" Erza asked.

"I detected his energy reading and I believe it's him. Sonic is not really dead." Kenny informed.

"So where is he?"

"LOOK!" Romeo pointed out.

Everyone turn back to the lacrima screen. They see one individual appearing from the skies. It was Sonic in his Super Sonic form. He lands to the ground and revert back to his normal state. Sonic was alive in one piece, he brush himself off and look over at the destination where the airship exploded seeing the pillar of smoke.

"It looks like Darkness is dead." Sonic stated.

"Think again." A voiced interjected.

Sonic recognize the voice and could not believe himself. It was Darkness, he teleported in front of Sonic few feet away. He glares at Sonic with that stern look on his face.

"It looks like we both survived the explosion as we speak. None of us is intended to die that easily." Darkness proclaimed.

"Yeah that's right, we end this right here." Sonic growled.

"*Chuckle* Which is why I save the best part for last for our last encounter Sonic."

"What do you mean by that?"

Darkness smile, he goes through his pocket and takes out a black gem from his pocket and Sonic shot his eyes wide.

"Wait, is that…" Sonic trailed off.

"That's right, I have the **Gem of Darkness**. The power that has the true power of darkness whomever has the purest heart of darkness that can wield it's magic and now I will use it against you. Witness the true power of darkness itself!"

***Begin playing Darkness's transformation: Solaris Phase 1 (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)***

Darkness uses the gem and channels its magic and let out a loud cry powering himself up with this gem. Sonic watches in awe, Darkness is surrounded by the pillar of dark aura and black pillar of darkness. With this, he begin to transform changing his appearance.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Darkness roared.

* * *

_With Everyone…_

Everyone watching in fear watching the dark hedgehog transforming something very dark and power. Makarov recognize the gem and could not believe his eyes witnessing that raw power of darkness.

"_It can't be… how did Darkness obtain the Gem of Darkness?_" Makarov thought.

"It's unbelievable. Darkness is becoming true darkness." Kenny stated checking Darkness's data through his laptop.

"What?! Is it because of that gem he's possessing?" Spiral asked.

"Yes. It's the Gem of Darkness. It's holds the purest magic of darkness to the user whomever has the purest of darkness can wield its gem power."

"This can't be good. Carla I'm scared." Wendy traumatized.

"It's OK child, I'm here. I will not let anything hurt you. Sonic will protect us." Carla comforted.

"Check out Darkness, I've never seen anything like that before." Natsu commented.

"Me too flame breath. Darkness is truly evil but now he's gone insane." Gray added in fear.

"Sonic…" Lucy trailed off putting her hands to her mouth.

"How could Darkness obtain that so much power, it's power is increasing by the second with that gem." Jura stated in shock.

"Can Sonic defeat Darkness with that kind of power?' Chelia asked.

"I do not know but let us hope that Sonic defeat this insane hedgehog. We're depending on Sonic."

"I hope so."

"God help us… Sonic, you're our only hope. Defeat Darkness once and for all, not for the sake of Fairy Tail but the sake for Earthland." Makarov prayed.

* * *

_With Sonic and Darkness…_

Sonic continue to watch as Darkness transforming. Darkness let out another loud roar and laughing evilly during this transformation. It took two minutes to transform and the dark pillar disperse. Sonic looks in horror, there was a black hedgehog with grey streaks on his quills but it added dark blue lines on the quills. It even has quills bangs onto on each side and his quills even elongated and grey larger and wide. The dark hedgehog had dark blue flame tribal tattoos on his arms, the hedgehog even has fangs on his teeth. The hedgehog had dark blue trim around the eyes. The hedgehog wore black and dark blue sleeveless shirt, black and grey cargo pants with dark blue streaks onto it and black and blue sneakers on with the skull design with dark blue streaks onto them. The hedgehog even wore black and dark blue fingerless gloves on with spikes onto them and wears a jet black right arm armor covering his entire arm. The hedgehog then open his eyes as his eyes turn the color dark purple reptile eyes.

***Begin Playing: The Villain was Set Free (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)***

The hedgehog stood there after the transformation and is surrounded with dark aura possessing the pure dark magic.

"Ahahahahahaha… ahahahahahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! My transformation is complete. This is the true power of darkness. You may now refer to me as… **Perfect Darkness**." Perfect Darkness referred.

"You don't scare me Darkness. You may be full of surprises but I however got the six stones of the **Elements of Harmony**." Sonic reminded.

"What?!"

"You're not the only one who is saving the best part for last. I'm just getting started."

Sonic takes out the stones of the Elements of Harmony from back one strap backpack and throws it to the side, throwing his sword to the side even his gear. The stones begin circling around Sonic getting into position. Sonic had that stern look on his face and looks over to Darkness.

"Now let's see if you can hand the power of True Light." Sonic taunted.

***Begin to play Sonic's transformation: Crush 40 – Open your Heart (2009 Mix)***

Sonic channel the stones as it circle around spinning around him. Sonic float from the ground and begin letting out a loud roar possessing the power of the stones and all of sudden, the white pillar beam raise from underground and Sonic begin to channel and transform using the power of the stones. There was like a shockwave of hurricane blowing. Darkness look in awe, witnessing the pure light within Sonic.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sonic roared.

* * *

_To Everyone…_

Everyone watching Sonic transforming in the white pillar of light. There are shock to see the pure light that Sonic is possessing and the stones are doing the trick that is happening.

"That has got to be the stones of the Elements of Harmony." Kenny pointed out.

"Sonic has all six of the stones?" Wendy asked.

"That's right."

"Alright, now Sonic can kick some serious butt." Romeo chimed.

"That's my Sonic!" Jenny commented lovingly.

"Alright Sonic, show him a true power of a real man!" Elfman shouted.

"This will be an interesting fight." Lyon said smiling.

"Alright Sonic, time to kick Darkness's ass and show him not to mess with Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled pumping his fist up in the air.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Gray commented.

"Go get him Sonic!" Jet and Droy cheered.

"Time to lay a smackdown on that Darkness freak." Gajeel smirked.

"Kick his ass Sonic!" Laxus cheered.

"My good looking hedgehog is going to beat that bastard to the ground." Evergreen smiled.

"I am curious to know what's Sonic new transformation look like." Freed wondered.

"You're telling me buddy." Bickslow agreed.

"Get him cousin." Spiral routed.

"Save us all Sonic." Mirajane praised.

"Make sure you make Darkness not to mess with you Sonic." Lisanna cheered.

"Beat him down Sonic." Sting also cheered.

"Waste him Sonic." Rogue routed.

"Sonic is so awesome! Give a nice beating Sonic" Toby cheered.

"Give him hell Sonic!" Milianna shouted.

"Beat his ass Sonic." Risley routed.

"I wish you the best of luck to you Sonic. Save Fiore, save everyone and save Earthland." Kagura praised.

"Come on Sonic, make sure Sonic doesn't terrorize everyone ever again!" Ariana routed.

"Go get him Sonic, you got this!" Beth shouted.

"Beat him Sonic, don't let that jerk mess with you and all of us!" Chelia shouted lovingly.

"Save us all Sonic, you're our last hope." Wendy said having faith.

"Make that jerk pay!" Lucy routed lovingly.

"Knock his ass out Sonic!" Cana shouted.

Erza smiled, watching Sonic transforming and join in the crowd.

"Defeat Darkness the Hedgehog, Sonic. Save all of us beloved!" Erza shouted.

"Let's go Sonic, kick that dark hedgehog's ass!" Kenny pumped up.

Makarov watching everyone cheering on. He smiled at everyone, knowing they all have faith in Sonic. He smiled and look over to the screen.

"Kick his ass Sonic! Show him not to mess with every guild, the people, and including you!" Makarov yelled with a commanding tone.

Zack fold his arms and smile at the lacrima screen.

"You got this Sonic, give that son of a bitch hell." Zack routed.

"Let's hope he can defeat Darkness." Jim hoped.

"Trust me, he will beat him Jim. I got faith in him."

* * *

_The Crime Sorciere…_

Jellal and Meredy watching the fight using the crystal ball used to be owned by Ultear.

"Sonic's magic is increasing like it's unbelievable." Meredy commented.

"Yes. Sonic, possessing much power than I anticipated. He has the stones and he's putting them into good use." Jellal responded.

"I hope Sonic put a beatdown on that Darkness guy."

"Me too Meredy, let us hope he can prevail against his arch nemesis."

* * *

_Back to the Fight…_

Sonic continuing roaring during the transformation. Darkness watching on as the light is unbelievable to him. Sonic begin changing during the transformation as there was light that is changing him. Within the transformation, the light then unleashes a shockwave like a hurricane blowing a big breeze. Darkness hold his ground and the light begin to disperse. Darkness look over to Sonic, his eyes bulge wide of absolute shock. There was Sonic he is completely different. He descends down to the ground, his shoes change into silver metal armor boots, then along his outfit change into silver armor. His spikes at the back became silver just like his armor. His face became silver. His eyes even changed color to his eye sclera became light blue and his pupils became all white showing no pupils at all. His quills became blue and white showing light onto them (Sweecrue's Deviantart's Version).

Sonic stood there with white aura dancing around him as he looks completely different. Darkness had become speechless, seeing Sonic's new look and a different one it seems.

* * *

_With Everyone…_

Everyone was speechless of Sonic's newest transformation. They had not have any words to say to the matter and all of them just stare at Sonic's new transformation with the power of the stones.

* * *

_Crime Sorciere…_

Jellal and Meredy became speechless as well due to Sonic's newest transformation and left in total silence.

* * *

_With Sonic and Darkness…_

Darkness broke the silence and start speaking to his arch nemesis.

"Who are you? What are you? How can you possess that much power?" Darkness asked.

Sonic look from the ground and look over to Darkness. He then smile and points his finger at him.

"It's the power of the stones of the Elements of Harmony. They turn me into this with their purest light magic. You can refer to me as… **Harmony Sonic**." Sonic referred.

"WHAT?!" Darkness shouted.

* * *

_Everyone…_

"HARMONY SONIC!" everyone shouted.

* * *

_Crime Sorciere…_

"Harmony Sonic?! How is that possible?!" Meredy shouted.

"It has got to be the stones power, he transformed into Harmony Sonic using the stones." Jellal pointed out.

* * *

_With Sonic and Darkness…_

"Harmony Sonic… your newest form?" Darkness repeated.

"That's right. I possess the power of harmony and the purest of light. This is the power of pure light Darkness and this time I will use it to defeat you." Sonic responded.

"That is not going to happen. We both in our newest forms, I think it is time we finally clash and fight once and for all. Light versus Darkness. This time, it ends right here."

"Couldn't agree more Darkness. Let's finish this."

Sonic and Darkness power up their newfound power with the items that they've possess right now to the process. After seconds of powering up, Sonic and Darkness begin flying towards each other and engage into their intense and most all-out and powerful fight yet knowing this is the end of their war and the final fight is near.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**This is it! The battle between Light and Dark is near upon us. The final clash between Sonic and Darkness has come. Both of these hedgehogs are in for a serious and upcoming intense fight that have ever witness one another. All hopes from the civilians, the masters of the guilds, and the wizards are counting on their hedgehog hero to defeat his arch nemesis and save Earthland and the world of Darkness's reign of chaos. What about Zack's true intentions? Is he an ally or a traitor? What will happen next? Can Sonic defeat his longtime rival Darkness the Hedgehog and save the people he cared about and the world or will he fail to defeat Darkness?**

**Tune in next time of yet another exciting next scene and chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	57. Act 3 Scene 6: Light vs Dark

Chapter 57: Light vs. Dark

Sonic the Hedgehog as Harmony Sonic and Darkness the Hedgehog as Perfect Darkness stood by and looking on each other. Both of them having a stare down, glaring at each other and none of them bother making a move at least not yet. There was complete silence at the moment of the time being until Darkness break the silence.

"I believe it's time we end this Sonic the Hedgehog, time we end our war here once and for all." Darkness suggested.

"Gladly, this time we end this for sure." Sonic agreed.

Sonic and Darkness begin powering up their power and energy to get ready for their final fight and their final clash. Let out a loud roar while powering up.

* * *

_To Everyone…_

Everyone watching in awe, they see Sonic and Darkness powering their power and energy knowing they're going to fight and end their war once and for all.

"This is it, the final fight between Sonic and Darkness. Let us hope Sonic can defeat Darkness once and for all." Jura said.

"Yes. I fear this will be an intense fight but although Sonic will give everything he's got and determine to defeat him for good. The battle between Light and Dark is upon us." Makarov commented.

* * *

_Back to Sonic and Darkness…_

After powering up their power, they then get into their fighting stance and ready to fight once again.

"This time, I will have my revenge Sonic. I WILL kill you!" Darkness threatened.

"I like to see you try Darkness, I'm going to put you back where you came from." Sonic countered with a stern look.

"We'll see about that."

***Track start playing: Welcome to the Darkness (Chaos Legion)***

Sonic and Darkness powered up their energy and power then they dash towards each other with full speed and clash, engaging into a fight. When they clash, they have created a shockwave like a hurricane and they took the fight to the skies. The two hedgehogs with their new forms rapidly throwing off multiple and various attacks towards another by punching and kicking at each other plus when they attack they block and counter each other each time they strike towards another. Darkness swung a punch to Sonic but Sonic counters Darkness off and extend his hand, thrusting it pushing off Darkness away and dashes towards him to attack. Darkness caught Sonic, sensing him with an upcoming strike so he blocked Sonic's flying kick and then delivers a spinning wheel kick to Sonic delivering the first hit to Sonic kicking him away and afterwards Darkness punches Sonic down back to the ground.

Sonic did an aerial recover to get right back to the fight. Darkness dives down to Sonic with an attack, Sonic shift himself, dodging Darkness suddenly grab him by the ankles and swung him around then tosses him a few feet away. Sonic then proceed to activate his newfound techniques with this new form of his.

"**Harmony Sphere!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic creates a blue and white sphere from the palm of his hand and blasts it over at Darkness. Darkness creates a dark wall using his new power to block the attack.

"**Perfect Dark Wall!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness's ability blocked Sonic's sphere create a minor explosion. Darkness rushes in and uses his ability once more against Sonic.

"**Dark Perfect Chaos Eruption!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness knee kicks Sonic and slam his fist down hitting Sonic forcing him to fall to the ground. Darkness smiled, extend his hand out and creates a black and dark blue sphere charging its power and blasts it over at Sonic. Sonic sees the sphere and Darkness thought he had Sonic but to his surprise, Sonic deflects it with a backflip kick sending right back to the dark hedgehog. Darkness sees it, evades his own technique as it exploded in the air. Sonic draw out, summoning two blue and white swords from his hand using his power.

"**Harmony Swords!**" Sonic summoned.

After he summon his swords, Sonic flies up towards Darkness and surprises the dark hedgehog with his magic weapons, delivering powerful and fierce slashes and swinging them in full velocity into horizontal and vertical slashes. Darkness received the pain from the effects of the technique made by Sonic and after two more slashes. Sonic then charges his sword up and prepare to activate his ability to his arch nemesis.

"**Harmony Sonic Slash!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic charges to Darkness and delivers a powerful X slash at Darkness delivering severe damage to his arch nemesis. Sonic unsummons his swords, Sonic prepares to go with another ability. With that, he begin to create an orb of blue and light from the palm of his hand pointing it at Darkness to add the damage.

"**Harmony Chaos Nova!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasts the technique over at the dark hedgehog, surprises Darkness when he recovers himself from the damage but gets struck by the energy orb pushing him away of Sonic and it seems that it took Darkness to a different area. Sonic follows on pursuit to continue their fight there.

* * *

_Eastern Wastelands…_

Darkness is being pushed to the destination and heading towards the ground with Sonic's technique. Once it made contact to the ground with Darkness along with it, the technique explode creating a white explosion of light. Darkness is being damaged, receiving the pain that the technique gave to him, he is sent flying in the air and crashing down to the ground, grinding towards the ground leaving a trail of rubble during the crash. Darkness prompts himself up to his feet, Sonic appear out of the blue teleporting to Darkness and strike him with a powerful spinning roundhouse kick, Darkness somehow blocked the technique and pushes Sonic away from him using his Darkness Flash. Sonic is sent flying four feet away, Darkness sprints and punches right to the face then hit him with another punch then another and then another that in a result of starting to deliver few more punches to Sonic with rapid speed.

Sonic shrieked, receiving the punches and pain from Darkness when he form dark magic into his hands to increase the power of his punches. After a couple more of his brutal punches, Darkness then spins himself and delivers a powerful roundhouse kick right to Sonic in the face that sends Sonic flying straight to the rock pillar, crashes through it that breaks the rock pillar into pieces crushing Sonic down in Darkness's wake. Darkness look over to see if that would stop Sonic but he was wrong, Sonic burst out the rubble flying up in the air and flies down at Darkness. Darkness flies up in the air, dashing over at Sonic and both of them clashed once again and engaging into an intense brawl once again. Both of them teleported to different areas when they strike blow after blow and strike after fight but all of that which in the result of made contact as both of their strikes attack and clashed to one another creating a minor shockwave as they both clashing without holding nothing back at all.

This continue on for a minute, after a final striking blow, Sonic and Darkness then throw off various of punches and kicks towards one another going at it to their intense fight. Darkness blasting multiple black and dark blue energy balls at Sonic. Sonic extend his out, creating a shield blocking the energy balls and blasts a white and blue energy spear over at Darkness. Darkness quickly dodges it then Sonic rushes in and hits him with a flying kick engulfing blue and white power into his foot to increase the kick's strength. Darkness gets struck with the kick and Sonic then front flips himself and hits Darkness with an axe kick sending Darkness crashing down to the ground.

Darkness recovers himself, lands to the ground with his footing to get back right to the fight. He sense Sonic diving down with a dive kick, Darkness jumps out of the way doing a backflip. Sonic kicks down to the ground accidentally got his foot stuck in the ground. Darkness sees this as an opportunity to strike so with that he creates a black and dark blue ball from his hands.

"Time to die Sonic! **Perfect Dark Chaos Oblivion!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness throws his technique at Sonic to attack. As the ball is thrown, it begin enlarging it by itself and hits full speed at Sonic and struck him creating a dark explosion. Sonic see flying up in the air spinning himself around. Darkness then extend his hand out directly at Sonic, he creates a black and dark blue energy sphere from his palm smiling at Sonic activating this new technique.

"**Perfect Dark Chaos Ragnarok!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness's sphere explode which in the result of creating black homing spears and heads over to Sonic and hits them every single one making Sonic scream in pain. Sonic falls down to the ground. Darkness sprints using his speed to catch Sonic in the act, when he got close to Sonic he grabs Sonic by his neck and slams him down to the ground sliding him against the ground creating the trail of rubble and seconds after, Darkness tosses Sonic away and forms two balls from both of his hands and combines them altogether to create a powerful technique to strike and brutal Sonic in the fray.

"**Perfect Dark Chaos Overload!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness shoots a beam of black and dark blue energy from his hands, combining with black lightning along with it to the attack. Sonic gets struck, pushing him over to a nearby rock pillar, creating a powerful explosion plus a shockwave is blown as the rock pillar fall down to the ground into pieces.

Darkness smiled and walks to the wreckage thinking it was over but all of sudden, Sonic appears out of the wreckage, forms blue and white energy to his hand and strikes a powerful fierce punch right to Darkness to his jaw sending him flying. Afterward, Sonic flies over at Darkness and deliver a various of strong attacks by punching him rapidly several times pummeling Darkness. After two more punches, Sonic forms himself a ball and homing attacks pushing Darkness over through three rock pillars destroying them and afterward Sonic slams Darkness down to the ground and kicks him away.

Sonic prepare to use another new ability so he bring his hands together creating an orb with blue and white energy with light blue electricity attach to the technique.

"**Harmony Chaos Storm!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasts a big sphere blue and white energy with light blue electricity over at Darkness and struck him creating an explosion damaging Darkness. Darkness is send flying up in the air. Sonic charging up his power which appears to be Sonic having blue and white aura to his body and forming himself into a ball ready to use and activate his new ability.

"**Harmony Light Speed Attack!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic speeds off, heading directly at Darkness and struck him like using his homing attack. Afterward, Sonic then uses his speed and beats and pummels Darkness from different angles in the air. Darkness gritted his teeth, hollering in pain from Sonic's light speed attacks. When Sonic delivering more of his attacks at Darkness, he knee kicks Darkness to the chin and uses his **Harmony Sonic Eagle**, engulfing his foot with blue and white energy, front flip himself and hits him with it performing an axe kick. Darkness falling down to the ground, Sonic got in motion so he extend his hands out creates a giant blue and white energy sphere enlarging it and a second after Sonic blasts it over at Darkness. The sphere hits Darkness, pushing him in full velocity to the ground and crash down, creating a big impact, explosion and a small crater.

Sonic descends down to the ground land on his feet. He wait for the smoke to clear away to see the results. When it fade away in seconds, Darkness is standing up to his feet a little banged up and cracks his neck smiling over at Sonic.

"That really hurt. We are equal Sonic and we're both as powerful as we speak." Darkness assured.

"I know. I sense your power which is powerful as mine. Your attacks are too powerful and they really did hurt me." Sonic confessed.

"So did yours. I wish it did not have to be like this but I'm going to have my revenge and I will make sure I exterminate you."

"I like to see you try Darkness."

Sonic and Darkness powered up their power letting out a loud roar and continues their fight getting a little more intense than ever as they clashed once again without holding nothing back.

* * *

_With everyone…_

"So much power… these hedgehogs are not holding back." Jura commented looking out.

"Indeed. It seems that both of them are not are in terms to go all out making their fight to be powerful and intense as it is. We see Sonic and Darkness's newfound power abilities and spells, they sure are powerful." Makarov stated.

"Can Sonic defeat Darkness? This fight is just out of control."

"I do not know but I have my full trust and faith for Sonic, he will defeat Darkness. I believe in him."

Kenny and Spiral checking up Sonic and Darkness's power levels and their status.

"Cousin is more powerful than I anticipated." Spiral said.

"Indeed. None of them aren't backing down and holding nothing back without any hesitation at all. This is an all-out fight to the death." Kenny agreed.

"You don't say, my cousin will defeat Darkness. Just you know it."

"I know, I wish there was something we can do to help."

"Well everyone is watching the fight, let's go see and help Sonic anyway we can."

"Sure I think that would be a good idea."

Kenny grab his stuff, Spiral holds Kenny and uses **Wind Dragon Teleport** as they disappear in the whirlwind of wind.

* * *

_Back to Sonic and Darkness…_

Sonic and Darkness had been going at it. They had been throwing off punching and kicks at each other. Sonic uses his Harmony Light Speed Attack once again to Darkness but Darkness teleported out of the way then reappears and hits Sonic with a spinning roundhouse kick right to the face. Darkness then grabs Sonic by the quills and swung him around with full speed, seconds after Darkness tosses Sonic away. Sonic flew right towards the rock pillars and crashes through them and flying towards the ground. He backflip, doing a quick recover and lands on the ground skidding down. Darkness dives down towards Sonic, he begin rapidly shoots black and blue energy balls at his arch nemesis. Sonic uses his Harmony Shield to block the energy balls thrown by the dark hedgehog. Darkness creates a giant sphere and throws it over at Sonic.

Sonic teleports out of sight as the sphere hits and explodes. Darkness stops to look and sense Sonic until Sonic reappear teleporting behind Darkness and kicks him in the back then slam his fist hitting the dark hedgehog sending him falling down to the ground. Darkness crash down with his back on the ground creating an impact. Sonic draws his hand out, creates a blue and white wave into his hand creating a technique to this it against his arch nemesis.

"**Harmony Sonic Wind!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic hurls the wind wave over at Darkness. Darkness launches himself off the ground evading the technique. Sonic then dives down at Darkness to deliver a surprise attack but Darkness senses it and beats Sonic to it before he could proceed to hit him. Darkness head-butts Sonic in the face then punches him away a few feet. As Sonic is sent flying, Darkness extend his hands out, creates a black and dark blue energy ball channeling its power with this technique.

"**Perfect Dark Chaos Torrent!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness shoot a missile-like sphere over towards Sonic. Sonic see Darkness's technique coming right at him. He then uses his ability to counter so he did a quick recover first then he proceed to use ability as he spin himself around, forming a blue energy ball from his hand and throws it like a bowling ball directly at the ability performing his own technique.

"**Harmony Sonic Storm!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic throws his sphere wave at Darkness's technique. They both clashed and creates an explosion. Darkness burst through the smoke and grabs Sonic by the neck.

"Let's go for a swim you arrogant brat!" Darkness suggested.

Darkness takes Sonic, holding his neck over to the oceans away from the wastelands and dives down underwater. Darkness try to drown Sonic even choking him to death, Sonic wasn't going to let this happen so he builds up energy into his body then unleashes it.

"**Harmony Blast!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic unleashes and blasts a wave of energy from his body, forcing Darkness to let go of him and backing a few feet away from the hedgehog hero. Darkness growled, Sonic dashes over at Darkness, bashing him with his head to his gut using and performing **Harmony Bash**. Darkness hollered in pain, a minute after Darkness stops Sonic with a knee kick backing Sonic a way for a bit. Darkness then clench his fists, summoning dark blue energy claws from his fist and perform his ability.

"**Perfect Dark Claws!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness dashes over to Sonic and swing his arms and slashing and delivering Sonic severe damage with his energy claws. Sonic hollered, screaming in pain from Darkness. After that Darkness delivers a spinning wheel kick at Sonic to his face then deliver more slashes to the hedgehog hero and goes on to use his ability to his arch nemesis.

"**Perfect Dark Slash!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness dashes through Sonic, deliver a fierce slash like an X making Sonic to scream in agony feeling the effects of the ability of his. Darkness unsummons his claws then uses his telekinesis and pushes Sonic away a feet away then Darkness extend his hand out with an evil smirk on his face and creates a black energy ball with dark blue lightning.

"Take this! **Perfect Dark Oblivion!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness shot a giant ball at Sonic to finish him off. Sonic senses it and then backflip kick the technique in the air, to the surface and explodes automatically. Sonic dashes to Darkness and delivers a fierce punch, then the knee kick, and then punches him the stomach. Sonic grabs Darkness by his neck and tosses him back up to the surface and out of the ocean water. Sonic burst out of the water and bashing Darkness with his head like a spear and deliver rapid intense punches to the dark hedgehog and grabs Darkness by the ankles, takes him out away from the ocean water back to the land. Sonic swings Darkness around and tosses him over to the forest and crashing down over a few tree, breaking them in half or fallen down to the ground.

Darkness skid against the ground leaving a small trail of rubble to the ground. Sonic appears to the forest and dashes over to Darkness, Darkness blasts a black energy ball at Sonic. Sonic kicks the ball away from him, Darkness quickly gets up, lifts up the broken tree and smacks Sonic with his even destroying some tree sending Sonic flying through three trees and hits the ground. Darkness jumps up in the air and dives down to deliver a dive kick to Sonic, Sonic rolls out of the way to evade his arch nemesis then hits Darkness with a sweep kick knocking off Darkness to the ground on his back. Sonic was about to get Darkness and pummel him but the dark hedgehog kicks him away then rolls backwards and shooting multiple dark blue spears at Sonic deliver minor of damage.

Sonic shielded himself using his arms in front of his face. Darkness dashes in by surprises and punches Sonic right to his face with full force, sending Sonic flying. Darkness laughed, he dashes over at Sonic and pummels the hedgehog with various striking blows making Sonic scream in pain and afterward he kicks Sonic up in the air up to outer space.

Sonic is up at outer space, Darkness appears and spin himself around and hits Sonic with a spinning roundhouse kick but Sonic somehow blocked off the kick and pushes Darkness away and surprises Darkness using his Harmony Light Speed Attack hitting Darkness from different angles and areas. Darkness receiving multiple damage of the attack, Sonic appear and bashing his head against Darkness in the stomach sending him flying towards a giant meteorite. Darkness growled, got angry powering himself up and bashes Sonic out of nowhere, deliver intense attacks at Sonic and kicks him down to the moon. Sonic shakes his head, getting back to the fight. He forms himself into a ball forming and engulfing blue and white energy and launches himself and strikes Darkness bashing him like a dodgeball and push Darkness back to earth.

The two hedgehog are seen coming back down like a meteor crashing down in full velocity. Sonic kicks Darkness off to the ground. Darkness did a quick recovery and lands on the ground, skidding down like a surfboard. Sonic dives down and try to strike the dark hedgehog but Darkness stop Sonic and this the two hedgehog engage into a showdown, throwing off multiple punches at each other. Both of them going right at it with intense force and there was no stop. The two appear back at the forest, Darkness kicks Sonic away over to the tree then dashes over to him to strike a flying kick. Sonic ducked down and gets out of the way forcing Darkness to kick the tree, destroying it with his intense strength.

Sonic engulf his foot with energy and sprints to Darkness, hits him with a powerful spinning roundhouse kick sending Darkness flying, crashing through five tree. Sonic teleported behind of Darkness, extend his leg and kicks Darkness to his back and slam him down only using his kick. Sonic backs away, he extends his out at both sides, creates a white energy ball from his right hand and blue energy ball from his left hand and combines them altogether into one activating his ability.

"**Harmony Chaos Rebellion!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasts an arrow-like sphere at Darkness and it struck him creating a shockwave as it explodes with white light. Darkness screamed in agony of the effects of technique. Sonic look over to the smoke area waiting for it to clear away. Sonic became cautious, ready for whatever is about to happen. As the smoke clear away, Sonic gets a clear look to see if that finish off Darkness but he was wrong. He can't find Darkness anywhere and there wasn't a body nearby, Sonic look around for the dark hedgehog but until all of sudden, Darkness roared and hits Sonic with a flying kick with darkness engulf to his foot. Darkness dash to Sonic, deliver intense strikes beating down Sonic out of nowhere, then summoning his energy claws from his fist and hits Sonic with them, delivering multiple slashes against Sonic severely. Afterwards Darkness powers his fist and strikes a terrifying punch sending Sonic flying away out of the forest and back to the wastelands.

Darkness teleported to the destination where Sonic is heading, he punches Sonic and kicks him down falling to the ground. After that, Darkness then raise his hands up in the air, he creates a black and dark blue energy sphere into his hands, enlarging it to be gigantic sphere. Darkness looks down at Sonic who had crashed to the ground.

"Let's see if you can survive this like how I survived your ability Sonic! **Perfect Dark Chaos Eclipse!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness hurls his gigantic sphere over at the hedgehog hero. Sonic slowly gets up on his feet to return to the fight. He sees himself surrounded by a shadow wondering why the sky is dark. He look up to the sky discovered a gigantic dark energy sphere is heading downward to Sonic. Sonic did not have the time to get out of the way and so it hits Sonic, pushing him against the ground and suddenly it exploded created a powerful shockwave and the explosion became powerful. Sonic screamed in agony, hollering in pain in the explosion. Darkness smiled, watching Sonic being demolished by his strong and powerful technique.

The explosion stopped, the smoke clear away shows a big crater with an impact. There was Sonic who is still alive somehow he had survived the explosion. Sonic's armor were cracked and almost broken. Darkness descend down to the ground, his body was bruised up, battered and has some cuts on his body and arms.

"You survived my strong ability." Darkness pointed out.

"Yeah… that really did hurt. I'm still here in one piece." Sonic assured.

"I have grown tired of this, why don't we finished this once and for all Sonic."

"Fine with me, let's end this right now."

Darkness smiled and begin to charge up his power to maximum power with the Gem of Darkness. Sonic on the other hand powered up himself using maximum power using the stones of the Elements of Harmony. Two hedgehogs all powered up to max and readied themselves for the big finale.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Kenny and Spiral arrive to the battlefield, they see Sonic and Darkness seeing them as they are into their maximum power ready to end their fight once and for all.

"It looks like they're going to end this fight." Kenny assumed.

"Looks like it which is why they're at maximum power. This is it." Spiral clarified.

* * *

_Back to the Fight…_

Two hedgehogs prepared themselves, Sonic begin to channel his power into one ultimate powerful attack, Darkness channel his dark power into his dark ultimate powerful attack ready to end the fight. Sonic and Darkness locked eyes and both of them begin activating their techniques.

"**Perfect Dark Chaos Armageddon!**" Darkness shouted.

"**Harmony Chaos Sonic Beam!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasts a blue and white energy beam at Darkness, Darkness blasts a black and dark blue energy beam over at Sonic. Two beams collides together and clashed towards one another. Both beams pushing against each other trying to overpower the other beam to finish the powerful strike. Sonic and Darkness glared at each other, pushing themselves to the limit, trying to overpower the other with their strongest ability to end the fight. They used up most of their power with the items, pushing themselves to the max.

* * *

_With Kenny and Spiral…_

The exceed and the hedgehog wind dragon slayer watch the intensive scene between Sonic and Darkness watching their beams pushing each other to overpower the other.

"This is unreal." Kenny commented.

"No kidding, they're really going at it. This is too much." Spiral added agreeing with Kenny.

* * *

_With everyone…_

Everyone watching in awe, they see Sonic and Darkness pushing themselves to the limit with their unbelievable power with their items. All of them hoping for Sonic to win the fight, cheering and routing Sonic on as their intensive fight goes on. Zack and Jim left everyone to head over to the battlefield hoping they can lend Sonic a hand.

* * *

_Back with Sonic and Darkness…_

Sonic and Darkness's beams continue fighting to overpower one another. Sonic and Darkness concentrated with their power, trying their very best to overpower each other to end their fight once and for all. Sonic keep pushing hard as he can so was Darkness. Both hedgehogs determine to kill each other with their ultimate attack to end their fight and their war.

"You think you can defeat me Sonic. THINK AGAIN! You will NOT defeat me!" Darkness yelled.

"We'll see about that. I WILL defeat you!" Sonic roared.

Both hedgehogs power themselves up, using up all of their power from their items and puts them together into one giant attack to increase their power of their ultimate attacks as their beams grow bigger. Both hedgehogs then roared as they try overpowering one another once again, Sonic and Darkness push themselves over to the limit once, using up all their power and as the beams keep pushing to overpower until all of sudden, the beams then begin to explode creating a massive shockwave and create a giant pillar of white and dark energy altogether like a nuclear bomb. The explosion blows like a massive hurricane along with the shockwave. Sonic and Darkness were caught in the massive explosion created by their beams.

* * *

_To Kenny and Spiral…_

Kenny and Spiral ducked down, hiding behind the rock boulders from the massive shockwave.

"This is too much! This is getting out of control really!" Kenny shouted.

"Sonic and Darkness had done it this time! This is insane!" Spiral exclaimed.

* * *

_Back to the Fight…_

The explosion didn't last long for about three minutes until it disperse. The giant pillars of light and dark fade and disappear. The smoke cleared away from the explosion, there were two bodies laid on the ground. It was Sonic and Darkness, it seem that they used up all of the power to finish off their fight. Sonic and Darkness had reverted back to their previous states, the Gem of Darkness has been broken into pieces and the Elements of Harmony even broke into pieces from using too much power.

There was moments of silence, none of them move for the splitting second and both hedgehog had drained up their power using the items gaining new forms. All of sudden, Darkness move his body and sat himself up to one knee. He look over to Sonic unconscious, he smiled and laughed.

"Ahahahahaha…. Hahahahahahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! The hedgehog hero is finally defeated. Looks like the blast took the number of you Sonic, I told you before and I can say it again you cannot DEFEAT ME!" Darkness taunted.

Darkness continue to laugh at Sonic having his victory.

* * *

_To Kenny and Spiral…_

"No… no… Sonic can't be gone. He can't…" Kenny stuttered.

"Come on Sonic, get up… you can't die." Spiral pleaded.

* * *

_With Zack…_

Zack watch the scene in secret, he growled angrily and wanted to go confront Darkness but Jim stopped him from doing so.

"Don't, if you go against Darkness, he'll kill you." Jim reasoned.

"What can I do? I have to go help my mentor." Zack debated.

"There's nothing we can do, Darkness won. We can't stop him."

"Damn it…"

* * *

_With Everyone…_

Everyone had watch the entire blast and see the dark hedgehog had defeated Sonic and laid motionless. Wendy had tears bursting out so did Lucy, Cana, Romeo, Happy, Lisanna, Kinana, Chelia, Jenny, Laki, and a few people and the civilians witnessed the defeat of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"No… say it isn't so… Sonic…" Lucy stuttered.

"Sonic can't be defeat he can't." Jenny said in sadness.

"Sonic…" Kinana trailed off.

"Darkness, you're nothing but a heartless hedgehog." Makarov clenched.

"You can't die beloved, you can't…" Erza uttered in tears.

"It's ok child, I'm here." Carla comforted.

"Sonic can't die, it's not fair." Wendy sobbed.

* * *

_With Darkness…_

Darkness raise himself up to his feet and walks to the motionless Sonic. He smiled and looks down to the defeated hedgehog.

"It's all over Sonic the Hedgehog. You lost, you had your chance to defeat me but turns out you did not have enough power to defeat me. I've became too powerful for you to defeat so it is the inevitable. You're weak, you will always be weak. You may have defeated my henchman and my army but I'm still here, I'm still **alive**. With that being said, I will make you as my trophy and I will continue the domination of this world and all shall bow down to Darkness the Hedgehog, the king of all darkness and the king of Earthland. No one shall stand in my way! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Darkness laughed.

Darkness continue to celebrate his victory over Sonic and continue to laugh. Everyone watched and growled to the dark hedgehog and could not stand to see Darkness laughing at the defeated hedgehog so was Kenny and Spiral and Zack. Darkness was about to leave until he heard a familiar voice.

"It's not over yet." A voice interrupted.

Darkness shot his eyes wide, he looks over to the motionless hedgehog which is Sonic. Sonic slowly gets up and struggle to get up.

"What… how…" Darkness stuttered.

"I am not that too easy to kill Darkness… I told you that I won't give up… I made a promise to my friends, my guildmates and my wife… that I will stop you…" Sonic stuttered.

Sonic slowly gets up on his feet. He got to his one knee, after that slowly gets up on his feet and glare daggers at the dark hedgehog.

"You will not defeat Darkness, I will continue to fight until I end up dead. The strength from my friends had given me, keeps motivating me to keep going. I will not rest until I defeat the evil out of you, this is the end Darkness. I will defeat you this time for good." Sonic finished.

Darkness stood there speechless as Sonic was still alive and still standing.

* * *

_With Kenny and Spiral…_

"Alright Sonic!" Kenny said with happiness.

"I knew Sonic would come back, I had that feeling." Spiral smiled crossing his arms.

* * *

_With Zack…_

"Yes! Sonic is still alive." Zack cheered.

"I thought he was dead but Sonic somehow keeps coming back." Jim commented.

* * *

_With Everyone…_

Everyone cheered for Sonic to be alive still and still standing.

"Alright Sonic!" Romeo shouted.

"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!" everyone cheered.

* * *

_Back to Sonic and Darkness…_

"How could you survived that blast? How is that possible?" Darkness pondered.

"Like what you said earlier, we're the two most powerful hedgehogs in Earthland. We can survive anything. Now we got that out of the way, let's finish this once and for all." Sonic suggested.

"I am going to make you wish you stayed down Sonic. You… will… DIE!"

***Begin to play: Awkward Justice (Tales of the Abyss)***

Darkness begin powering up his power angrily glaring at Sonic. Sonic could only turn to **Super Sonic**, he knew he doesn't have that much power left since he used it all up while becoming **Harmony Sonic**. Sonic and Darkness clashed and engage into their fight once again. Sonic throw various punches to Darkness but Darkness quickly dodge Sonic's attacks and suddenly knee kick him in the chin then head-butts him away against his face. Darkness delivers a brutal punch to Sonic against his stomach and look at him straight in his eyes.

"You've used up all of your power and yet you can't even touch me. I'm still powerful than you and I have the power of darkness and negative chaos energy. I will always be stronger than you Sonic." Darkness taunted.

"True but I can still fight." Sonic countered.

Sonic punches Darkness right to the face backing him away. Sonic forms himself into a ball and homing attacks Darkness to the ground. Darkness kicks Sonic away then shoots a black and blue energy ball at Sonic striking him in the fray. Sonic shielded himself from being hurt, a second after Darkness teleport behind of Sonic and slam his fist down to Sonic forcing him on one knee then side kicks him in the face sending the yellow hedgehog flying towards a rock boulder and crashes through it, breaking it into pieces.

Sonic crash against the ground. Sonic shakes his head, senses Darkness up in the air, dives down to hit him with a dive kick. Sonic rolls out of the way dodging the dark hedgehog then uses his ability at Darkness.

"**Super Sonic Wind!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shot a wave of light blue sonic wind over at Darkness. Darkness smiled, deflects it by disintegrated it like it was nothing.

"Your abilities will never work on me anymore." Darkness exclaimed.

Darkness extend his hand out and creates a ball of black and blue energy.

"**Dark Chaos Oblivion!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness shots a sphere of dark and negative chaos energy over at Sonic, hitting him and sends him a few feet away and the technique explodes like a bomb. Sonic burst out of the smoke and engulfs himself with yellow energy around his body.

"**Super Sonic Boost!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic boosts over at Darkness to bash him with this technique. Darkness smiled, Sonic got close to Darkness hoping this would do the trick but all of sudden; Darkness hits Sonic fierce a fierce punch with black and blue energy into his fist sending Sonic flying and stopping his technique as well. Sonic hollered in pain, Darkness teleported where Sonic is head and stops him there then kicks Sonic down back to the ground and dive kicks Sonic crushing him against the ground in the result of creating a big impact with cracks on the ground. Afterward, Darkness kicks Sonic off the ground, then grab him by the ankles and slams him down several times and tosses him away and creates a ball of black and blue energy.

"**Darkness Bomb!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness throws his technique over at Sonic, it enlarges it by itself and hits Sonic then it explode by Darkness's command sending Sonic severe damages as he screamed, hollering in pain.

"AAAAAAGH!" Sonic hollered.

Sonic flies up in the air and falls down to the ground. He had reverted back to his normal state, Darkness teleported to Sonic with a smile on his face. He grabs Sonic by the neck and lifts up off the ground.

"What's the matter Sonic, don't have that much power left in you only have a little bit huh? You can't use your Darkspine form or your Super form and better yet your element forms huh? You can't even hurt me knowing how weak and pathetic you look." Darkness taunted.

Darkness kicks Sonic in the face hurting Sonic much more. After that brutal kick, Darkness begin to pummel and beats Sonic up intensively without showing no mercy. Sonic hollered in agony, screaming in pain getting beaten by his arch nemesis. Darkness laughed at this, pummeling Sonic and after a final punch, Sonic collapse to the ground and Darkness begin to pummel and pound Sonic to the ground with various punches to his face.

"What's the matter Sonic, can't fight back huh. You're pathetic and you're nothing but a worthless weak little hedgehog! All of your power had come down to the drain as you used up all of it to defeat me. You disgust me, you disgrace me and yet you disgrace these people and the people back at Mobius when you sacrificed yourself to kill me and kill yourself. You've lost Sonic, your hero days had come to an end and I will achieve victory. You can't defeat the king of all darkness, I am the nightmare, I am fear, I am vengeance, I am Darkness the Hedgehog and the king of Earthland and the Darkness!" Darkness insulted.

***Begin changing to: Dynamite Battle (Dragonball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3)***

Darkness continue to pound Sonic, beating him to death to finish him once and for all. All of that was interrupt when all of sudden Spiral intervene and struck Darkness with his wind dragon slayer magic.

"**Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulfs his fist with wind and hits the dark hedgehog with a fierce punching that send Darkness flying away from Sonic and crashing to a rock boulder. Spiral then activate his **Super-Wind Dragon Mode** and getting to his stance, aiding his cousin.

"No one and I mean no one is going to kill my cousin!" Spiral yelled.

Kenny appear in full body transformation magic, takes out his staff and stood next to Spiral and protecting his partner.

"No one is going to kill my best friend and my partner." Kenny gritted.

Darkness raise himself up and looks over to the hedgehog and the exceed.

"Another hedgehog, you're Sonic's cousin?" Darkness asked.

"That's right, I am not going to lose my cousin again. You're going to have to deal with me Darkness. Kenny help Sonic." Spiral commanded.

"Right." Kenny obeyed.

Spiral sprint on over to Darkness to use his magic against the dark hedgehog.

"**Super-Wind Dragon Wing Attack!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral creates streams of wind and green energy and hurls them over at Darkness like whip. Darkness blocking the technique having no effect against him then he dashes to Spiral and punches him away a few feet crashing over to a rock boulder.

"Very well then, why don't you entertain me? It'll be a pleasure killing you first then I will deal with my arch nemesis." Darkness smiled.

Darkness dashes over to Spiral and fought against him as Spiral keeping the dark hedgehog busy with him. Kenny helps Sonic up but Sonic then uses **Chaos Heal** to heal his wounds. Also he uses some medicine to help himself up.

"Feeling much better?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah I feel great. Thanks for asking buddy and thanks for backing me up." Sonic thanked.

"You're welcome anytime, it's what partners are for right?"

"It sure is buddy."

"How can you defeat Darkness, he's that strong to beat? You used up all of your power and don't have none left since you used your super form."

"I know, also I somehow got my powers back up and I thought of a great idea of how to defeat Darkness."

"You do?"

"Yeah I'm going to use that one big special technique like I did when I fought Mephiles seven years ago."

"And what's that…? Wait a minute, don't tell me that you're going to use…"

"That's right, the **Chaos Bomb**. I'm going to need everyone's magic to power it up to make it twice as strong."

"OK. So what do you want me to do Sonic?"

"I want you and Spiral to distract Darkness, buy me some time to create that ability."

"OK. We'll try to buy you enough time to get that ability of yours ready."

Kenny joins up with Spiral to help Spiral. Sonic jumps up in the air, uses his chaos energy to keep himself afloat, he turns into **Super Sonic** at first. Sonic got in motion for his technique, he raise his hands up in the air, he thrusts up his palms channeling his power. He then begin to ask everyone to give him their magic.

"Everyone, listen to me. Lend me your power, give me the strength to defeat Darkness. Please spare me your energy…" Sonic asked channeling his power.

* * *

_Everyone…_

Everyone raise their hands up in the air, sparing Sonic some of their magic to him for his technique.

"Go get him Sonic, finish Darkness!" Makarov demanded.

* * *

_Crime Sorciere…_

Jellal and Meredy raise their hands in the air to lend Sonic some of their magic.

"Come on Sonic, kick his ass!" Meredy routed.

"Take my magic, use it against Darkness." Jellal offered.

* * *

_The Legion Corps..._

Byro, Coco, Dan, Mary Hughes, Samuel, and Sugarboy continuing their quest until they heard a voice and Mary Hughes recognize the voice.

"Hey guys do you hear that?" Mary Hughes asked.

"Yes. It must be Sonic the Hedgehog, he's asking for our magic." Byro clarified.

"It looks like he's fighting his enemy known as Darkness the Hedgehog. I've heard he's alive." Samuel said looking up at the sky.

"Well in that case he can have some of my magic." Dan said raising his hands up in the air.

"My magic too. Still Sonic is handsome to boot but still, he's saving the world again." Coco offered with a smile.

"He can have my magic too. Uh-huh." Sugarboy retorted.

"I'll lend my magic as well." Samuel said raising his hands up.

"He can have some of my magic. I hope that good looking hedgehog beats Darkness down to dust." Mary Hughes encouraged with a seductive smile.

"If Sonic needs the help then I will gradually offer him my magic." Byro said raising his hand up in the air.

* * *

_Somewhere..._

A woman who was heading on back to somewhere but stopped when she heard a voice. She smiled and recognize the voice and looking up at the sky. It was Minerva Orlando.

"So that handsome hedgehog is fighting Darkness huh? That's good, here's some of my magic Sonic go get him." Minerva smiled.

* * *

_With Spiral…_

Spiral fighting Darkness to get him away from Sonic. Kenny intervene and hits Darkness with his staff.

"Spiral, we have to keep Darkness occupied." Kenny informed.

"What for?" Spiral inquired.

"Sonic is powering up his ultimate ability to finish off Darkness. To do that, we have buy him some time from doing so."

"Sounds good to me."

Darkness shoots energy balls at the two characters.

"You all will die here! You cannot defeat me!" Darkness yelled.

Spiral dashes over at Darkness to use his ability against the dark hedgehog. Darkness stop Darkness with a flying kick and smack away to the ground. Kenny barge in and use his staff to hit Darkness. Darkness sees the exceed, stop him and snatches the staff and throws it away.

"You think that will hit me. Think again!" Darkness insulted.

Darkness punches the exceed away a few feet and hits the ground. Spiral charges in to strike but Darkness kicks Spiral in the stomach then blasts him using his Darkness Bomb pushing Spiral a few feet away and explode out of sight sending Spiral some brutal damage to the hedgehog dragon slayer. Darkness looks over at Sonic and smiled.

"Now for you." Darkness smiled.

Before Darkness could intervene Sonic for what he is doing, Spiral stopped him using his **Super-Wind Dragon Talon Kick** preventing him from stopping Sonic.

"Don't you dare!" Spiral stopped.

"So eager to die huh! Fine then you'll die first you annoying pest!" Darkness threatened.

Spiral jumps up in the air to attack Darkness by diving down, Darkness evade Sonic's cousin and hits him with a spinning wheel kick sending Spiral spinning around and hits the ground. Darkness was about to finish off Spiral but to his surprise, Zack came in the scene and uses his Dragon Slayer magic to even the odds.

"**Black Dragon Iron Fist!**" Zack shouted.

Zack punches Darkness to his jaw with his fist engulfing into darkness. Jim use his full body transformation magic and uses his claws to hurt Darkness. Darkness senses the exceed by grab him by the neck and slams him down to the ground. Zack comes in using his **Black-Fire Dragon Mode**.

"**Black-Fire Dragon Scythe!**" Zack shouted.

Zack creates a scythe made of black fire and swings the weapon at Darkness delivering a flammable slash. Darkness uses his shield to block off the slash then uses his telekinesis and slams the giant down to the ground and shoots multiple dark spears at Zack. Spiral jumps up to attack but Darkness smack Spiral with his fist, sending Darkness flying over to a nearby rock boulder and crash through it. Darkness growled and roared.

"You all will not defeat me!" Darkness roared.

* * *

_With Sonic…_

Sonic feel the technique getting stronger. It begin to enlarge by the amount of magic that he's receiving by the wizards and civilians in all of Fiore. Sonic knew it isn't enough, he then ask through different states of Earthland, the entire Earthland asking for their magic.

"Everyone across Earthland, lend me your strength. Spare me your magic to defeat the dark hedgehog known as Darkness the Hedgehog. Spare me your magic by raising your hand up in the air." Sonic pleaded.

* * *

_Around Earthland…_

Wizards and civilians hear the great hero Sonic's voice when they heard him. They raise up their hands in the air, sparing their hero their magic and energy to Sonic all across from Fiore. That happen in Bosco, Bellum, Desierto, Sin, Enca, Ca-Elum, Seven, Iceberg, Midi, Minstrel, Joya, Stella, and Pergrande Kingdom lending Sonic their magic and energy.

* * *

_Back to Sonic…_

Sonic felt everyone is lending him their magic and energy. Sonic's **Chaos Bomb** became massive and big, it was white and blue knowing it gotten twice as strong and powerful enough to defeat his arch nemesis.

"Thank you, thank you all for your help." Sonic thanked.

* * *

_With Darkness…_

Darkness fought off against Spiral and Zack trying their best to hold off Darkness as much as they can to buy Sonic some time for his ultimate technique.

"Is that all of you got, you cannot defeat me!" Darkness yelled.

Spiral surprises Darkness with a spinning roundhouse kick right to the face and Zack then uses his Black Dragon Roar at Darkness sending Darkness minor of damage. Spiral and Zack got out of the way with the exceeds following in pursuit.

Darkness powered himself up and was about to finish the four off but he heard a voice calling his name.

"Darkness!"

Darkness look over at Sonic holding a massive giant sphere of white and blue energy.

"You think that's going to stop me. I don't think so Sonic, I'll kill you!" Darkness shouted dashing over at Sonic in the air.

"Not this time, you are going down! This is for the people of Earthland, from Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, and the other guilds! And from the people that spared me some of their magic. **Chaos Bomb!**" Sonic yelled.

Sonic hurls his **Chaos Bomb** over at Darkness. Darkness being hit by this massive technique and pushing him down. Darkness struggled it to stop as he got down on the ground with both feet on the ground and somehow stopped the **Chaos Bomb**.

"What the hell! Come on go, go, GO!" Sonic demanded.

Darkness using his strength to push it back to Sonic. Sonic on the other hand, using his strength to push it back to Darkness. Darkness gritted his teeth, struggling the massive attack from killing him to return it over at Sonic to counter it. Sonic concentrating and trying his very best to defeat Darkness for good.

"No, I'm not going to let you kill me Sonic! Your pathetic technique won't do you any good. I am powerful than you!" Darkness shouted.

"That's where you're wrong, I always find a way to defeat my enemies and this time it's time to get rid of you Darkness!" Sonic countered.

Sonic uses the last of his strength to push his **Chaos Bomb** to Darkness. Darkness skidded down the ground backwards, trying to stop the technique using his hand. He then uses his strength to overpower Sonic and preventing him from defeating him.

* * *

_With everyone…_

Everyone watch in awe, all of them hope their hero would stop and defeat Darkness with this technique of his.

"Sonic! You can do it!" Lucy shouted.

"Come on Sonic, don't let Darkness beat ya man!" Natsu routed.

"Come on handsome, take that son of a bitch down!" Cana shouted.

"You got this baby, get him!" Jenny routed with a smile.

"Get him Sonic, don't let that scumbag take you down!" Makarov shouted.

"Let's go Sonic!" Jet and Droy shouted in unison.

* * *

_Back to the fight…_

Sonic trying his very best to push his technique to Darkness to end him for good. Darkness would not let that happen and he kept on pushing it right back to Sonic.

"Damn it… it's no use, he's too strong but I can't let everyone down." Sonic determined.

Spiral and Zack try to attack Darkness from behind to help Sonic but Darkness pushing them away preventing them from stopping using his **Dark Wave**.

"You can't overpower me Sonic. I am far more stronger than you." Darkness said smirking.

Darkness pushes the **Chaos Bomb** back a little more, Sonic struggle to keep it under control. Zack gets up and charges over at Darkness but Darkness again uses his **Dark Wave** to push the giant black dragon slayer away from him preventing him to interfere. Zack slowly gets up to help Sonic a little more but Spiral and Kenny stopped him.

"It's no use Zack, you can't help Sonic now." Spiral said.

"I don't care, get the hell out of my way. I need to go help Sonic." Zack demanded.

"No! We can't interfere, if you help Sonic out then Darkness will kill you right on the spot." Kenny reasoned.

"Need to help him, Sonic needs my help."

"Listen to Kenny, Zack. I know you don't want Sonic to lose but this is Sonic's fight. Let him take care of this." Jim stated.

Zack growled daggers at Darkness but finally sigh in defeat.

"Alright…" Zack trailed off.

Darkness laughed, continuing to push back the **Chaos Bomb**. Sonic trying his very best to push his **Chaos Bomb** right back over to Darkness. Sonic losing his strength, drastically draining his energy to use for his strength. Sonic let out a final push but Darkness had complete control over it. Darkness was unstoppable and there was nothing Sonic can do now since he lost all of his strength.

"Damn it… I can't barely keep up. I lost all of my power." Sonic said in defeat.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa I told you Sonic, you will not defeat me. Not this time, I will not be bested by you not again. You can't overpower me this time and now I have complete control over your **Chaos Bomb**!" Darkness yelled.

Darkness use his telekinesis and pushes the **Chaos Bomb** over to Sonic ready to end him for good. Sonic could not do anything else anymore, he was completely out of energy and there was nothing that Sonic can do.

"I can't do it, Darkness is just too strong. I've over underestimated him and I'm out of power." Sonic said.

Just as Sonic is about to give up so easily until all of sudden, he remembered something.

"Wait a minute, I remember now…" Sonic remembered.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Sonic takes something out of his pockets as it appears to be a little pouch. Kenny wondered what Sonic has in his hand._

"_Hey Sonic." Kenny said._

"_Hmm." Sonic grunted._

"_What is that in that little pouch you're carrying?"_

"_Oh this. It's magic beans I got from the shop. It helps to restore all of your magic energy and power by a splitting second."_

"_Really? You got that from the shop?"_

"_That's right. Since we're here in Pergrande Kingdom and hear there was a magic shop nearby I thought I would pay a visit and get these just in case if I ever ran out of energy at some sort."_

"_But you never run out of power… do you?"_

"_Things can happen in the future."_

* * *

_End of Flashback…_

"That's right, I bought a little pouch of magic beans and I forgot I have them right in my pocket the whole time." Sonic smiled.

Sonic takes out a little pouch of magic beans. He takes out one bean which appears to be the color green.

"Well let's see if these beans are as good as use as they buyer say." Sonic hoped.

Sonic puts the bean in his mouth and eats it. Sonic felt a vibration, he felt his power and energy rapidly restoring him back to full strength.

"Whoa! These beans sure pack a punch. Now time to take care of unfinished business." Sonic smirked.

"That will not stop me you arrogant fools! Nobody makes a fool of the king of the darkness!" Darkness stated.

Darkness was closing in to finish off Sonic once and for all. Darkness could smell victory closing in and he was ready to end the life of his arch nemesis. Darkness pushes the **Chaos Bomb** right back over to Sonic and creates a black and blue energy ball from his hand ready to deliver the final blow against the hedgehog hero.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha I told you, it will not do you any good Sonic. Any last words before I put you in the afterlife?" Darkness smirked.

"Yeah… this!" Sonic grinned.

***Begin playing: SSJ3 Power Up (Dragonball Z)***

Sonic begin to power up himself up which he had gain all of his power and energy back surprising Darkness.

"What?! I thought you lost up all of your power?" Darkness wondered.

"I forgot I had something in my pocket and forgot to realize that I had it in my pocket for a long time. It gave me my strength back, my power and energy back fully to 100%. Without further ado, it's time I end this Darkness." Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic uses his strength and pushes the **Chaos Bomb** back over to Darkness. Darkness has that angry look on his eyes and the technique bashes him. Darkness try struggle free to push it back away from him.

"No... NO! I will not let this happen!" Darkness yelled struggling to push the **Chaos Bomb**.

"It's over Darkness, your time is up!" Sonic shouted.

* * *

_With Kenny and Spiral…_

"Alright! Sonic got him, I knew he would have a trick up on his sleeve." Kenny commented.

"That's my cousin." Spiral smiled.

"Now the games had been set, it's over for Darkness for sure." Zack proclaimed.

"You said it Zack." Jim agreed.

* * *

_With Everyone…_

"He's doing it, Sonic is really doing it!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Alright!" Jet and Droy shouted high fiving each other.

"I know Sonic would put up all of the stops against Darkness." Makarov smirked.

"That's my Sonic!" Jenny, Cana, Evergreen, Laki, and Lucy commented in unison.

"Alright!" Natsu and Gray cheered in unison fist bumping each other.

"Show him what a real man is Sonic!" Elfman encouraged.

"I know Sonic wasn't going to back down. He's so dreamy." Chelia sighed lovingly.

"He's really doing it Carla. Sonic is really going to win." Wendy smiled.

"Indeed child, never lose hope on Sonic." Carla said returning the smile.

"I knew he wasn't going to lose, that's Sonic." Laxus grinned.

"Still he finds a way to come right back." Freed added.

"That's what makes him a badass." Bickslow smirked.

"Sonic is always strong and more powerful and still has the ladies." Ichiya commented in a smooth tone.

"Indeed sir." Ren, Hibiki, and Eve agreed with Ichiya.

"I knew that Sonic will always come back. I'm proud of Zack for helping him, I got a nice surprise for him when he returns." Mirajane smiled.

"Sonic is my hero." Kinana admired.

"Sonic sure got me and I admire him, he determines to keep his promise. That's what make him so special." Jura smiled.

* * *

_Crime Sorciere…_

"That's it handsome, go get him!" Meredy cheered lovingly.

"I knew Sonic would come right back. I admire his heroism and his determination. That's why the people look up to him as the symbol of hope. They're right about him." Jellal smiled.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Zeref all alone traveling somewhere until he sense a strong magic. He smiled and recognize the person.

"Sonic. Whatever you're doing, stop this evil. I know you can do it." Zeref smiled.

* * *

_Legion Corps..._

"You all feel that." Byro sensed.

"Yeah. It's Sonic's magic, he's beating that Darkness the Hedgehog character right?" Coco asked.

"Yes. It seems that Sonic had gain his strength back. Now the tables are turned." Samuel said.

"You go get him Sonic, beat that guy into dust. Uh-huh!" Sugarboy routed.

"Alright Sonic!" Dan routed smiling.

"That's right Sonic, show that guy who's he messing with handsome!" Mary Hughes shouted.

* * *

_Back to the Fight…_

"This is Darkness, your reign of terror has come to an end. You came along way to try to defeat me but you know me, I always return back and never give up. This is for the sins you have committed and the people you have hurt. Time to put you back where you came from Darkness, time to end you once and for all. Say hi to your henchman for me. Sayonara." Sonic smiled.

"Sonic!" Kenny shouted.

"Cousin!" Spiral also shouted.

"Sonic!" Zack shouted.

Everyone then begin to shout to Sonic.

"DO IT!" Everyone shouted.

Sonic then prepares to end the fight for good. Sonic then extend his hand out roar as he controls the **Chaos Bomb**, begin detonating it to full power. Sonic unleashes the power with a mightily yell and pushes Darkness with full velocity and full force.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Darkness screamed.

Darkness is caught right in the **Chaos Bomb**, screaming in agony as his body begin to break apart into particles meeting his demise. The **Chaos Bomb** pushing to the ground, grinding against it leaving a big trail of rubble and seconds after it begin to explode creating white light and disperses it. Sonic watches the demise of the end of Darkness the Hedgehog had been vanquished. Sonic slowly descends down to the ground and after his feet touch the ground Sonic revert back to his normal state.

"All in the days work. It's finally over." Sonic commented with a wide smile on his face.

"SONIC!"

***Song begin playing: I Just Smile (English Version) (Burning Rangers)***

Sonic look over to Kenny who is not in his full body transformation who had revert back to his previous form. Kenny flew towards Sonic with his angel wings and tackles Sonic, hugging him and cheering him.

"You did it! You finally did it! Darkness is gone for good!" Kenny cheered.

"Indeed buddy, that's the last we'll seeof him." Sonic smiled hugging his best friend.

* * *

_Crime Sorciere…_

"He did it Jellal! He did it!" Meredy cheered hugging Jellal.

"Indeed, it's finally over. Sonic has saved the world once again." Jellal responded returning the smile.

* * *

_With Everyone…_

Everyone cheered for Sonic as they begin to chant his name, celebrating his victory for defeating Darkness the Hedgehog.

"He did it!" Romeo shouted hugging his father.

"He surely did son, I'm so happy right now." Macao smiled.

"Now we don't have to worry about that dark hedgehog once and for all. Sonic already took care of him and still got the ladies wooing for him." Wakaba pointed out.

The girls cheering Sonic and chants his name and celebrated him victory. Wendy smiled happily and hugged Carla.

"He did it! It's finally over!" Wendy cheered.

"I'm glad it's over, Sonic had saved all of us. Sonic is truly a hero." Carla commented.

"It's about time. Now we can all move on, I have a special surprise for Sonic when he returns home." Erza seductively smirked.

"Sonic had done the impossible yet again. He defeated Darkness and saved the world. I admire of his heroism and courage." Ichiya admired.

"Sonic does look very attractive, I wish he would join Blue Pegasus and give us the secrets of how he as the number of ladies swooning for him." Bill smiled.

"I think it's the perfume. What's his secret?"

"Thank god it's over." Hibiki said.

"You said it." Ren and Eve agreed.

"Sonic gave that scumbag the run for his money." Sting commented.

"Yes he sure did, I admired him for that. It's the last time we'll see Darkness the Hedgehog." Rogue admired.

"Damn right buddy."

"You tell him Sting." Lector agreed.

"You know it."

"I'm glad Sonic beat him, he's my hero." Frosch smiled.

"Wait until Sonic comes back, I got a surprise for him." Cana smirked.

"That's easy for you to say, I have a surprise for Sonic of my own too." Jenny cooed smiling lovingly at Sonic.

"Now that's a real man! Sonic is a real man. Manlier than me." Elfman said bursting tears.

"Aw Elfman, don't cry. We're all glad that Sonic defeated Darkness." Lisanna comforted.

"It's the tears of joy, not sadness."

"*Giggle* I think I have a perfect song to sing for Sonic when he returns back to the guild." Mirajane smiled.

"You do." Lisanna inquired.

"Of course, I want to sing a song for Sonic for his hard efforts and the hard work he puts on."

"I think he deserves a long vacation."

"Perhaps."

Kinana smiled to Sonic and admire his heroism and his determination.

"Sonic…" Kinana trailed off softly.

Makarov smiled, he was too proud of Sonic of the efforts and the hard work he had gone through saving the world. He couldn't help but smile and admired his friend.

"Sonic never ceased to amaze me. I am so proud of him." Makarov commented with a wide smile on his face.

* * *

_Back to Sonic and Kenny…_

Sonic and Kenny laughed and continue celebrating. Spiral walks to his cousin and hugged him.

"You did it cousin, I am so proud of you and see how much you've grown up. Your parents will be so proud of you for the accomplishments you had achieved." Spiral commented smiling.

"Thanks Spiral, that meant a lot to me." Sonic thanked.

"Anytime cousin."

"So what now Sonic, what's next for us?" Kenny asked.

Sonic let's go of Spiral, departing the hug and smile to his exceed partner.

"We go back home to our friends and my wife. Also I think it's time I talk to Wendy, I have a proposition to ask her." Sonic answered smiling.

"Yeah, I can really use a long break and even a vacation."

"Now you're talking to my language buddy."

***Begin playing: Ex Demo 1 (Sonic Advance 3)***

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral laughed together and just when things have become very calm and smoothing until all of sudden, Zack appears behind of Spiral and then stabs him in the back using **Black Dragon Blade**. Spiral screamed in agony, Sonic and Kenny sees this sudden action from Zack. Spiral collapse to the ground clutching his chest receiving a lot of pain.

"Spiral!" Sonic cried.

Kenny rushed to Spiral's aid to help him. Sonic look over to Zack with a shocking expression.

"Zack what the hell did you do?! Spiral did not do anything to me, he's my cousin!" Sonic shouted.

"True but it's you that I want so I have to get him out of the way." Zack informed.

"What?! What's going on, why are you doing this? What made you to do that to my cousin?!"

"*Chuckle* You see Sonic, I've been biding my time to proceed to my plan."

"What plan?"

"To kill the hero and the guardian of Earthland: Sonic the Hedgehog."

"What?!"

"What?" Kenny exclaimed.

Everyone watch the shocking scene.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in absolute shock.

"Why would you want to kill me Sonic? I didn't do anything to harm you. I freed you from your rage of darkness. Tell me you're joking, tell me that you're being possessed by Acnologia your foster son. Tell me this isn't like you at all?" Sonic pleaded.

"NO! No it's not all of that you dumb hedgehog. I fooled you so I can get close to you when we first met. Yeah you freed me from my rage of darkness but I had my secrets hidden. I kept it all a secret and haven't told anyone about my secret even from you and planned and biding my time to make the right time to go along to plan to attack and fight you Sonic." Zack confessed.

"What?! Zack this can't be true. Why did you have to do this and why would you want to kill Sonic. Sonic gave you a second chance, you gave you a home, a family, and friends that cared about you even Mirajane loves you and you're throwing it all away. How could you? Why gives us the reason why you're betraying Sonic?" Jim asked pleading him to tell him.

"You want to know the reason why, ok the reason for this is because Sonic gets everything. He's not from this world, he's from another dimension, another world. Sonic became an S-Class, saved the world and became a hero of the people. He became a SSS-Class from defeating three dragon slayers. He saved the world three times and saved his guild from the hunter that was hunting for him. Sonic was named the legendary hero of Earthland and became a legend. He's get everything and all I am is a damn outcast. All I wanted is to be just like you, a hero like you and become powerful and strong as you but it won't happen. You keep getting powerful by the second and have new abilities and forms and get a harem of girls to love you. That's what makes me so mad, I wanted to have all that and Sonic had took it away from me. He has everything that I wanted and to do that is to take it away from him and kill him! Hell I will ever rule Earthland and become the king."

"That's insane! Zack you can't do that. You lied to me behind my back and plot this and never told me, Zack we're not like this and I'm sure that I am nothing like to betray a family. I can't do this Zack, I will not allow you to kill and hurt Sonic. You have to stop this please!"

"Then you will die then."

Zack grabs Jim by the neck, looking him right to his eyes. Jim struggle free from Zack's grip and suddenly he snap his neck killing the innocent exceed. Sonic and Kenny watched in horror to see Jim getting killed by his own partner. Kenny cried out Jim's name and Sonic watch the shocking scene.

"You're dead to me Jim." Zack insulted.

"Y-You monster!" Kenny glared.

Kenny uses his full body transformation magic and dashes over to the giant black dragon slayer. He uses his staff to try hitting Zack to avenge him but Zack block Kenny off and punches him so hard in the face making Kenny to fly a feet away and crashes down to the ground and revert back to his previous state.

"Sit down you pathetic pest." Zack demanded.

Sonic clench his fist and glares daggers at his apprentice.

"Zack… you ungrateful bastard. You just killed your own partner, stab my cousin in the back and hurt my partner and knock him out cold. How could you… how dare you…" Sonic clenched.

"*Chuckle* I can do whatever I want. After this is over, I'll take over Earthland and become the strongest wizard all in Earthland and Fiore. I will rule it with my reign." Zack said.

"What about Mirajane, how could you do this to her, break her heart to see you did these kind of thing to hurt my partner and my cousin even kill your own partner."

"I truly love Mirajane, I will make her my queen when all of this is over. Your reign of heroism is coming to an end Sonic and I'm going to take everything away from you. I'll even make your wife my slave."

Sonic gritted his teeth, glaring angrily at the giant black dragon slayer and suddenly he roared and transforms into his **Super Sonic 4** form.

"I will not let you… GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Sonic yelled.

"Angry aren't we well good, I want you to use that when you face me. After all, I got an item too that will increase my magic and become strong as you." Zack smiled.

Zack takes out a talisman out of his pocket with a dragon symbol.

"This is the **Talisman of a Dragon (Castlevania: Lord of Shadow 2 Version)**. Only a dragon slayer can use this ultimate magic and luckily I found it when I research it back at the library and have people to retrieve it for me. This time I will become stronger like you Sonic and you will die!" Zack shouted.

Zack uses the talisman's power absorbing it as it drawn to Zack. Zack powered himself up with black aura and suddenly the giant begin to change activating his **Dragon Force**. He laughed as he transforms his body. His eyes became dragon-like, dragon scales on his body and his hair became spikier. Once he had activate his **Dragon Force**, he then get to his stance ready to fight.

"Now that I'm ready, let's go Sonic. I'll beat you and take everything that you have from you." Zack provoked.

"Zack, I'm going to teach you a lesson about not betraying your family and friends and especially to you mentor." Sonic determined.

"Ahahahahahahaha you're not my mentor anymore. I will surpass you and become stronger and powerful than you Sonic."

"Let's see you try then."

Sonic and Zack powered up their power and sooner or later, both of them dash towards each ready to fight as their fight is yet to begun.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**Darkness the Hedgehog has been defeated for good this time. Now Zack has betrayed Sonic and Kenny, Zack became more powerful and strong as Sonic. Both Sonic and Zack are about to clash and their fight has yet to begun. What will happen next? How will this effect Mirajane witnessing the shocking betrayal of her boyfriend, how will this effect Fairy Tail and overall how will this effect Sonic and Kenny? Who will win the fight? Will it be Sonic the Hedgehog or Zack Hyperion?**

**Tune in next time for yet another exciting scene and chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**

* * *

**For some Review responses:**

**Jacksonangelo105: Thanks for the review like always!**

**Jalen Rose: Thanks for the review and yes Light vs. Dark is yet to begun.**

**Christian Wolf27: Your guest is good as mine.**

**guest: I've got your review and I've read your comments and calling my version Sonic overpower, calling my version of Sonic "Mary Sues" and made one comment: Sonic vs. Acnologia's fight was bullshit and yet you call my version of Sonic boring? Yeah Sonic is overpowered and the strongest so what?! I made that idea, I've decided to use that idea and I've gotten ideas to the supporters to the people that loved this story so much and giving me much support. Yeah I've added Wind Sonic one of Sonic's new forms and Harmony Sonic which I've got that idea when I check out Deviantart pics of Harmony Sonic and found the perfect picture to fit the form for Sonic in the story. Say what you like but I'm sticking with my version of Sonic since I've made up the idea of it. If you don't like my story then get the hell out of sight and get the stepping! I don't got time to deal with flamers who have some nerve to flame my story. You're not even worth my time at all.**


	58. Act 3 Scene 7: Betrayal

Chapter 58: Betrayal

Fairy Tail was in much of an absolute shock. There was Zack Hyperion, attacked Spiral the Hedgehog the cousin of Sonic the Hedgehog injured him with his dragon slayer technique and heard everything from Zack and why he betrayed Sonic and Kenny the Team Sonic. Natsu growled angrily so did Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and even Elfman not that Zack betrayed Sonic but betrayed Mirajane's heart as well of this shocking betrayal. Even Lisanna became angry for hurting her older sister that in the result of breaking her trust that left her heartbroken. Mirajane had burst into tears, she could not see Zack right now and see how he betrayed all of them so Lisanna hugged her sister to comfort her.

The ladies glared at Zack, betraying Sonic like that and found out the truth about him. Jenny wanted to do something, she wanted to hit something to get all of the anger out so was Cana, Laki, Kinana, Lucy, Evergreen, Chelia, even Erza. She had dark aura around her, she was completely upset to see the black dragon slayer to betray Sonic who had given him a chance to be part of guild like family and have friends.

"How dare he… Sonic gave him a home, friends to care about, and became his mentor and now this is how he repays my husband?! This is unacceptable and I am going to make Zack pay!" Erza growled.

"That's giant scum, I can't believe it." Gray scowled.

"Are you alright Gray?" Juvia asked.

"I don't want to talk Juvia."

"I'll make that bastard pay for betraying Sonic like that. He's got another thing coming when he fights me again." Natsu threatened.

"You're not the only one salamander, I want to beat that punk as well." Gajeel added.

"He made a fool of me now he'll feel the wrath of Laxus." Laxus glared.

"You tell him Laxus." Bickslow encouraged.

"That's right, he has no right to made you a fool." Freed added agreeing with Bickslow.

Makarov just only stare at the giant black dragon slayer with anger and hurt. He accepted Zack just for Sonic for giving him a chance to be part of the family and have friends that cared about him but betrayed and spat on Sonic like it was nothing to him yet betraying his mentor. Makarov lost all respect to the giant black dragon slayer and could not believe his very own eyes that Zack would hurt Sonic by injuring his cousin and told him the real reason that he's betraying the hero of Earthland.

"_How dare he… how dare he betray Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic had given him a home, a family and friends that cares about them and find love and now he throws it all away to betray Sonic. Zack… I can't believe you, you hurt the guild but you yet betrayed the Fairy Tail name, hurt Mirajane to be heartbroken and betray the hero and mentor to you. You're a disgrace._" Makarov thought glaring daggers at the black dragon slayer.

"I lost my respect to him." Wakaba said shaking his head.

"Me too, I can't believe he would have done this to Sonic after helping him to defeat Darkness." Macao exclaimed.

Wendy just watch in shock, she had not have any words to say. Carla glared daggers at Zack, her thoughts were right since witnessing the vision that it would happen.

"_I knew it, just like what my vision had shown me. I knew I should never trust Zack, I will not let him come near Wendy. Sonic, defeat that traitor and protect Kenny for me and protect Wendy as well._" Carla thought.

"Why… why would Zack betray Sonic like this?" Wendy asked.

"I do not know child, Zack had fooled all of us and now it's up to Sonic to stop him from his secret goal before Zack prevails." Carla responded honestly.

"Still I can't believe that Zack would betray his mentor just to take his spotlight since Sonic saved all of us from his enemies." Pantherlily stated in disbelief.

"Sonic should never let Zack join the guild. He betrayed us and now I want Sonic to beat him down and teach him a lesson about not betraying Fairy Tail." Happy said with anger.

"Me too Happy, I hope Sonic will teach Zack about not betraying him and even betray the Fairy Tail name."

* * *

_With Sonic…_

Sonic in his **Super Sonic 4** form glaring at Zack who is in his Dragon Force. Sonic begin to ask.

"Before we get started, I want to ask you a question." Sonic said.

"Go on, out with it." Zack demanded.

"Why plan this in the first place from the gecko, why waited all this time to betray me. Why would want to betray me by secretly planning all of this right after I've defeated Darkness? Why would you lie behind my back, Fairy Tail's back from planning this? I offer you to join Fairy Tail so you can fit in, have friends, a nice little adventure while completing on jobs, a family and overall to find love like Mirajane. Why would you want to throw it all away by betraying me? Tell me the reason why."

"I guess you should know to get a little more deeper about me. You see Sonic, I wanted to join your team, I wanted to be a SSS-Class just like you and you achieved that position since you defeated the three dragon slayers. I wanted to be strong as you but as I train and become strong as you that is because you exceed stronger when you gain new forms and even ascending a newer level of your forms. I don't know how you do it but I wanted to be strong as you to serve and protect the ones I cared about. You have the spotlight of a hero, every looks up to you even the children that loves you, wanting to be like you. You've been a powerful hero for seven long years. Seven years! You have everything, you became a legend, an icon of hope, the guardian of Earthland. You made your way to the top since you were transported here using your '**Chaos Control**' to sacrifice for your people. All I wanted is to join your team, I wanted to be by your side to fight your strongest enemies and be powerful like you but I'm all just an outcast. Everyone treats my like I'm Acnologia, yeah I got everyone's respect but that isn't enough, I wanted to gain their trust hoping it would be enough but to no avail."

"You know it takes to gain their trust. I saw great potential in you Zack. You're nothing like Acnologia, you had a wonderful behavior and I could not be more proud of you. That's is progress and you've shown to everyone including Master Makarov. What I do not understand is why would you want to kill me?"

"The reason why is to take everything away from you Sonic. Even I'm going to take your powers away after I kill you. I'll become the number strong wizard, the strongest dragon slayer that everyone has heard. I rule Fiore and all of Earthland with your unbelievable power. I don't know how you gain a lot of power but I really want it, I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"What about Mirajane. What about her, her brother and sister trusted you and gave you permission to date their older sister. Mirajane really loves you, can't you see you're hurting her right now. I can feel that she's heartbroken right now seeing you like this and betraying everyone not to me, not to everyone but you're betraying her heart."

"That's true, I still love Mirajane."

"Then stop this madness right now, if you truly love Mira then stop it."

"NO! I will not stop, I will have what I wanted and I will become a hero just like you but I'll be better than you, stronger than you, faster than you and they'll be nothing to stand in my way. I'll be unstoppable."

"That's insane! Zack gave you a second chance. He gave you a home, a family, friends that care for you and a girlfriend that really loves you and yet you… you… you turned your back on them to betray and kill Sonic to steal power and take his spot to be a hero and be better than him? You got to be crazy Zack, Sonic has never done anything bad to you. He gave you a chance to do the right thing and this is how you repay him. I guess they were right after all, they were right that you'll betray me and Sonic." Kenny said with anger tending the injured Spiral.

"Shut up! What do you mean they're right?"

"Me, Kenny, and Spiral went to the dragon temple and we met with the dragons in spirit, communicating us somewhere that we don't know where they are." Sonic reminded.

"Who?"

"I've met Igneel, Grandine, Metalicana, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, and Lugia. I've met Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and Spiral's dragon that taught them their dragon slayer magic." Sonic answered shocking Zack.

* * *

_With Everyone…_

Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue are stunned hearing Sonic met with their dragons.

"They met with our dragons?" Gajeel backtracked.

"For real? They met Weisslogia." Sting pondered.

"I can't believe this." Rogue murmured.

"Sonic met Igneel. That ain't fair, I've been looking for Igneel." Natsu said.

"How did Sonic met Grandine?" Wendy wondered.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing right now." Gajeel choked.

* * *

_Back with Sonic…_

"So you met with the dragons. Have you met Acnologia as well?" Zack asked.

"Come to think of it yeah I did and I fought him even defeated him in general but he's not dead yet." Sonic answered.

"What? You fought with my foster dad?"

"That's right, I met the dragons and Acnologia and we escaped that island and return on back. Zack this is your chance, stand down now. You don't want to do this, don't be like Acnologia.

"Don't you dare call me Acnologia! Shut up Sonic! I've had enough of all of this. I'm going to bring you down, take your power and become the strongest wizard and I will rule Earthland. I'll make Mirajane to be my queen and everyone shall bow down to me."

"Fine then. If that's what you want then I'll teach you a lesson, some discipline from betraying and lying to me. Zack Hyperion, it's time we get down to business."

"I was thinking the same thing Sonic. With the power of the Medallion of a Dragon, I have the strength, the agility, the stamina, endurance, and the power to beat you. This time I'm going to defeat you!"

"We'll have to see about that."

***Track start playing: Nuig-Nep Place (Dead or Alive 5)***

Zack roared as he powered his magic up. Sonic did not power his energy up and so after the black dragon slayer is done with his seconds of powering up, Zack then sprints to Sonic with full speed and start to use his black dragon slayer magic by engulfing his fist with darkness.

"**Black Dragon Iron Fist!**" Zack shouted.

Zack swing his punch at Sonic to hit the first strike but however Sonic counter the giant when he launches to Zack and hits him with his technique delivering the first hit.

"**Spinning Needle Attack!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic hits Zack in the gut with his head as he spinning around like a missile and bashes him. Zack collapse to the ground on his back, Sonic front flip getting off of Zack and gets to his stance skidding on the ground. Zack growled, he quickly gets up on his feet and charges at Sonic. He again deliver his **Black Dragon Iron Fist** for the second time to hit Sonic but Sonic then dodges the technique and struck the giant with his **Comet Punch** hitting him in the jaw that send Zack flying over to a rock boulder, crashes through it as it break into pieces and fell on top of him.

Sonic glared over at Zack then looks over to Kenny.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not ok, he hurt your cousin then killed his own exceed. Zack has gone too far." Kenny said in an anger tone.

"I know, I was a dumbass for accepting Zack thinking he can follow the right path to be something good."

"No you're not, we both thought we saw good in Zack, we all did and he lied to us from the start. Don't blame yourself Sonic. Zack will pay for what he did to your cousin and lied to Fairy Tail and even breaking Mirajane's heart and trust."

"I know buddy."

Zack burst out the rubble and roared out of anger and glares to the hedgehog.

"Kick his ass Sonic, make him wish he never, ever betray you." Kenny encouraged.

"Is Spiral going to be ok?" Sonic asked.

"Don't worry… about me… cousin… I'll be fine…" Spiral weakly said.

"Take care of him Kenny."

"I will." Kenny nodded.

Sonic dashes on towards Zack to resume the fight. Zack sees Sonic coming in ready to strike but the giant surprises his former mentor with an uppercut with his dragon slayer magic sending Sonic up in the air. Zack grabs Sonic by the ankles and slams him down to the ground, smashing the ground with an impact. Zack jumps up in the air preparing to use his technique at Sonic but Sonic surprises Zack when he forms himself into a ball and launches himself up in the air struck Zack in the gut and delivers a double kick with both feet. Afterward, Sonic begin delivering strong and fierce punches to the giant in the gut multiple times, second Sonic hits Zack with a somersault kick and slams his fist hitting Zack atop of his head that send Zack back down to the ground crashing down creating a big impact and the ground to shudder.

Sonic dives down to take advantage since Zack is down for the time being, just when Sonic could do anything else but Zack quickly gets up on his feet and start using his ability to end Sonic's hitting combos.

"**Black Dragon Iron Fist!**" Zack shouted.

Zack engulf his fist with darkness and surprisingly struck Sonic right to the face before Sonic would attack the giant black dragon slayer. Zack sent Sonic flying a few feet away crashing down to the ground, bounces off of it and crashes to a rock pillar. Zack sprints over at Sonic with a loud battleground, he engulfs himself with darkness around his body ready to deliver this new technique that Zack prevented.

"**Black Dragon Rushing Horn!**" Zack shouted.

Zack launches himself to Sonic like a missile and suddenly hits Sonic right to his stomach causing the hedgehog hero to hollered in pain, Sonic coughing out blood from his mouth. Zack then hits Sonic yet again with his **Black Dragon Iron Fist** hitting Sonic further through the rock pillar, with that vicious attack the pillar begin to crack open enlarging it and a couple of seconds after the rock pillar begin to break, destroying itself into pieces and crashing down Sonic to the ground. Zack backing himself away smile at the defeated Sonic hoping that would get him but it wasn't enough, Sonic bursting out of the rubble, shoulder tackles Zack then knee kicks him in the face and hits him again with his **Comet Punch** striking Zack right to his jaw sending him spinning around and flying a feet away.

Sonic bring his hands together, pulls them back next to his hip to his right, he creates red and yellow energy orb enlarging it to channel his power. Sonic preparing to use his new technique with his power.

"**Chaos Nova!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasts a sphere of chaos energy over at Zack with full velocity and struck the giant black dragon slayer creating an explosion delivering damage to the giant. Zack crashes down to the ground. Zack gets up on his feet to return back to the fight but unfortunately, Sonic then delivers a powerful punch right to Zack's jaw activating his technique.

"**Chaos Strike!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic begun to pummel Zack with various of punches and kicks to the giant. Sonic deliver multiple punches right to Zack's gut and face, followed by deliver rapid kicks, third Sonic smacks Zack across right to his face sending him flying away then Sonic uses **Chaos Control** and dive kicks Zack sending him crashing down to the ground. Sonic dashes over Zack once again, using **Spinning Needle Attack** delivering more damage and then Zack away. Sonic extend his hands out, put them together preparing to use another one of his abilities as well.

"**Chaos Arrow Rain!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots multiple **Chaos Arrows** from his palm of his hands over at Zack hitting him with this technique. Zack struggle to get away and counter Sonic but with more arrows shooting at him, he could not do anything. Zack screamed in pain, receiving damage from Sonic's technique. A minute after, Sonic stop his technique then proceeds to flew over to Zack to attack again. Zack however sees Sonic coming so he then uses his ability to even the odds a bit.

"**Black Dragon Tail!**" Zack shouted.

Zack engulfs his foot with darkness aura and sends Sonic a fierce roundhouse kick but Sonic quickly dodges it, Zack again use **Black Dragon Crushing Fang** by cloaks his hand with dark energy and swing his hand at Sonic to hurt him with his fingertips but Sonic leaps away doing a backflip, lands his hand on the ground then pushes himself off the ground and lands the ground into a three point landing. Sonic raise himself up on his feet from the ground and looks over at Zack.

"You're stronger than, you've became very powerful when you was away to Tartarus Island." Zack admitted.

"Thanks. I fought a few strong opponents and gain a lot of experiences that made me stronger. You're strong yourself Zack, you did been improving haven't you?" Sonic assumed.

"You can say that. I've been training every day to be strong as you to have our one-on-one rematch someday when you return. Now that you're here, this is really happening. Too bad I have to kill you and take your chaos energy and take everything away from you."

"Before we can continue, can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Where you really being controlled by the rage of darkness when you heard about my death seven years ago. Was you really controlled by that rage?"

"Yes. Yes I was and you freed me from my curse."

"Next question, when you met Mirajane and fell in love with her, did you really want to have happiness with her? Did you really want to have a family with Mirajane someday in the future?"

"Yeah to be truth with you yes I have really fallen in love with Mirajane. I can't stop loving her, I will do anything to protect her and keep her happy."

"Then why would you broke her heart by betraying her trust and her heart when you betrayed me and injured my cousin. What happens if you really kill me, what will you do next?"

"Like I said, I will become the number one strongest wizard in all Fiore and Earthland even a hero like you. I will make Mirajane my queen to rule Fiore and Earthland, Sonic. I did not mean to hurt her and broke her heart like this."

"Yet you did, you even made Mirajane to feel betrayed since you betrayed me, Kenny, your exceed Jim that you killed and disgrace the name of Fairy Tail. Yeah Gray did betrayed Fairy Tail but he had his reasons only to help the ghost town city to get the people back to normal by breaking the curse of their invisibility magic seven years back. What you did was unforgivable. No Fairy Tail member would never done that, didn't you say that you wanted to be part of the family, have friends and even find a home that you can really fit in? Tell me was that all but just talk or what?"

"No… it wasn't."

"Then what is it then Zack, I don't really get it?! You betrayed me and Kenny only for the sake to take away my power so you can overpower me and everyone else that stands in your way? Did Acnologia taught you that? What about your master: Rai Gradder who taught you Re-Quip magic? What if he finds out about you betrayed and hurt people, he will be very disappointed at you for what're you doing?"

"SHUT UP! Don't you dare mentioned about my master's name again!"

"No, I will not stop. Rai Gradder took you in and gave you a home and taught you Re-Quip magic. He believed in you, saw goodness in you right through your ocean blue eyes. You're going to break his promise and turn on the ones who gave you a chance hell I even gave you a chance even my best Kenny. We saw great potential in you, you possessed great and unbelievable magic and do the right thing to set things right Zack."

"Then why the hell wouldn't you let me join Team Sonic then huh?"

"Me and Kenny are not looking for any members, even we had our reasons and we had to take care of our business. We didn't want anyone to get involve, not my wife Erza, not Team Natsu, not Master Makarov and not to anyone. We kept the whole Darkness had resurrected alive a secret and do not want to people to be panicked. I did not want anyone especially you to take on Darkness the Hedgehog let alone that he's more powerful than what he was seven years ago. He'll kill you right in the instinct if you ever get in his way by interfering his plans."

"You should let me help you."

"I told you I don't want anyone facing Darkness, Darkness the Hedgehog is my problem that I had to deal with. He is the reason why he survived and the reason why I cause **Chaos Control**, sacrificing myself to save my friends and my family and the people I cared about back at home from Mobius. He killed my best friend that is young, too young to die and that made me lost control. That is why Darkness is my responsibility to take care off no one else."

"I understand now."

"Good. There's still time to stand down, stop this outrage Zack. You don't need to do this, this isn't you at all. Stop this fight right now and we can handle this another way possible that will not involve to a way but we can handles this like men."

"No… NO! NO! I will not stand down Sonic, you became a legend, and an icon of hope to the people you cared about. I am sick of you becoming very powerful, I am sick of you leaving me and not taking me with you to your personal mission and traveled over to Tartarus Island to retrieve the stones, I am sick of you of people talking about you and the ladies have been talking nonstop about you. I am so sick of you period and overall I am sick of being your apprentice. I'm going to kill you Sonic, I hate you so much!"

"I've never done anything to you! Me and Kenny put our full trust in you to protect Fairy Tail while we was at Tartarus Island. I wanted to let you to serve and protect the people you cared about Zack! I never wanted to make you my shadow!"

"Shut up! That's nothing but complete nonsense Sonic! Now I want you dead and I'm going to be the one that is going to take you DOWN!"

Zack roared with rage, he begin powering his magic up when surprises Sonic sensing his magic.

"_He's getting stronger by the minute. It must be that medallion that he's using that is making him this strong._" Sonic thought.

During Zack's powering his magic up, his appearance then start to change little when his ears become pointy, his teeth became sharper, has claws like a dragon and his roar became dragon-like. Zack must've ascended to his newer level of his Dragon Force and has electricity dancing around him.

"Ahahahahahahaha this is my second level of my Dragon Force which makes it **Dragon Force 2**." Zack informed.

"_It's the medallion's power. I knew it would increase his magic._" Sonic thought.

"Now we're were we…?"

Zack sprint over to Sonic with full speed, engulfing his fist with darkness using his **Black Dragon Iron Fist** at Sonic. Sonic shielded himself, blocking the technique pushing him backwards as Sonic skidded a few feet away. Zack jumps up in the air, creating streams of darkness from his hands and hurls them downward to Sonic.

"**Black Dragon Wing Attack!**" Zack shouted.

Sonic uses his speed, dodging the technique from Zack as he lands to the ground. Sonic then uses **Super Sonic Boost** with red energy bashing to the giant. Zack counters off Sonic by the head-butt and kicks Sonic away from him. Zack then use his ability to hurt Sonic some more.

"**Black Dragon Tongue!**" Zack shouted.

Zack creates a black whip and hurls it over at Sonic, wrapping around and then pulls Sonic close to him then Zack struck Sonic with another one of his dragon slayer abilities.

"**Black Dragon Tail!**" Zack shouted.

Engulfing his right foot with dark aura, Zack sends Sonic a fierce and powerful roundhouse kick that sends Sonic flying through two rock boulders and a rock pillar breaking the rock boulders except for the rock pillar. Sonic crashing down to the ground skidding a bit. Sonic kip up himself back to his feet. Zack jumps up in the air, he then dives down to Sonic, engulfs his fist with dark aura preparing to use another one of his dragon slayer abilities but appears to be a new technique Zack had prevented.

"**Black Dragon Impact!**" Zack shouted.

Zack struck a fierce punch at Sonic but Sonic quickly got out of the way using his speed and Zack punches the ground creating a massive impact with cracks and a shockwave with this technique of his. Sonic jumps up in the air, diving down at the giant and delivers a terrifying spinning roundhouse kick right to his face then use his **Comet Punch** struck Zack at his jaw sending him flying a few feet away. Sonic begin to power himself up as he's charging his light speed attack covering himself with red aura around his body. After seconds of charging up, Sonic was ready and got to his stance.

"**Light Speed Attack 2x!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic flew right over to Zack and start to use his **Light Speed**. Zack screeched as Sonic forming himself into a ball beating him with this technique from different angles. Zack try to keep up with his speed, Sonic comes in and knee kicks Zack then deliver rapid punches at the giant black dragon slayer, then hits Zack with some rapid kicks using his right leg, third forming himself into a ball and deliver more **Light Speed Attacks** to damage Zack a little more and then afterwards Sonic dives down and hits Zack with his **Super Sonic Eagle** kick knocking the giant back down to the ground creating an impact causing the ground to shudder and Zack bounces off the ground and come crashes down again.

Sonic sprinting over to the giant using his sonic speed, Sonic uses **Super Sonic Boost** bashing the giant once more then uses spin dash then his **Spinning Needle Attack**. Zack screamed in pain from Sonic's attacks, afterward Sonic hits Zack with a somersault kick hitting him up in the air. Sonic launches himself over to the giant and start attacking Zack by deliver Zack some punches engulfing his fist with red chaos energy. Zack screeched in pain, after two hits, Sonic uses **Super Sonic Eagle** once more hitting Zack atop his head sending him dive down, crashing to the ground creating a small impact.

Sonic bring his hands together, putting them next to his hip to his right side, Sonic channels his power, creating a red and yellow orb, enlarging it to maximizes this technique then unleashes a beam of red and yellow energy over to Zack.

"**Super Sonic Beam 10x!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasts, shoots his beam over at Zack hitting him that cause an explosion creating a 1.1 radius with this technique. Sonic stop and descends down to the ground looking over at the wreckage. Sonic knew that the fight isn't over, he can tell by sensing Zack's magic. Zack raise himself out of the wreckage and glaring at Sonic. His clothes are little bit in tatters and Zack takes off his coat cracking his neck.

"You think that your **Super Sonic Beam 10x** would kill me?" Zack asked.

"Not really, just thought I would deliver large amounts of damage." Sonic answered.

"You don't say. I won't go down so easily like our first fight."

"I know, I knew that you weren't down at least not yet I supposed."

"Say what you want but I'll be the one that's going to take you down. Why don't I mixed up a bit?"

Sonic cocked his eyebrow with confusion. Zack smirked, he again powered his magic once more and getting more stronger that Sonic had anticipated sensing his unbelievable magic. It was growing faster, increasing drastically by the process of Zack's magic. During his powering his magic, his appearance once again begin changing and his Dragon Force became stronger than ever that Sonic had sensed. His appearance begin to change him in his Dragon Force, Zack now have wings just like Acnologia's such as horns, claws, eye color, scales, and his hair became spikier and his hair are now shape of a dragon spikes. He has red electricity dancing around him and this newer level of his Dragon Force, Zack became stronger, more powerful than ever.

"That's your **Dragon Force 3** right?" Sonic asked.

"Precisely. My strength, power, and abilities had increase two times better than my second level of my dragon force." Zack assured.

"Interest look but you just made yourself look uglier than Acnologia himself."

Zack growled, let out a loud battle cry dashing over at Sonic surprising Sonic as he struck Sonic with his **Black Dragon Iron Fist** with fierce force that send Sonic flying. Zack then goes after Sonic using his wings as he flew towards Sonic with full velocity. Sonic try to recover himself quickly but he was interrupted by the black dragon slayer when Zack appear out of the blue and kicks Sonic using his **Black Dragon Tail**. Sonic screeched in pain feeling the effects of Zack's technique. Zack then grabs Sonic by the ankle and swings him around a couple of times then afterward Zack tosses Sonic away then use his technique at Sonic.

"**Black Dragon Tongue!**" Zack shouted.

Zack summons a black whip and hurls it over at Sonic, grabbing him by the ankle, Zack smiled when he grabbed Sonic and begun to slam him down to the ground with brute force. Zack then pulls Sonic close to him then when Zack got Sonic in position a little close, he engulfs his fist with darkness and swing a punch at Sonic to hit him with this technique.

"**Black Dragon Iron Fist!**" Zack shouted.

Zack strikes and hits Sonic with this punch with fierce force right to his face sending Sonic flying away again. Zack begin to breathe in ready to use his strong technique to damage and hurt Sonic some more.

"**Black Dragon Roar!**" Zack shouted.

Zack unleashes out a powerful roar that is stronger than his roar as it was a little wide. Sonic hits the ground then bounces back in midair, Zack's **Black Dragon Roar** appear and hits Sonic pushing him right over to a rock pillar and struck him over to the rock pillar that cause the rock pillar to break into pieces and falling down over to Sonic. Zack uses his wings and heads on over to the wreckage where he left Sonic using his roar.

* * *

_To Everyone…_

"Zack's Dragon Force can ascend to a newer level? How's that possible?" Natsu asked.

"Much I hate to admit but I agree with flame brain here. How is Zack becoming stronger with his Dragon Force?" Gray pondered.

"It's the power of the medallion that Zack is using." Makarov answered getting everyone's attention.

"That medallion is what makes Zack to be stronger?" Lucy inquired.

"Precisely. It's a dragon medallion, only a dragon slayer can possess the power of the medallion. It seems that Zack must've research this item when he was at the library that day."

"I've never heard of that medallion before." Natsu said.

"Me neither, can a dragon slayer really possess that much power using that medallion?" Wendy asked.

"Indeed. It increases your strength, endurance, agility, power, magic, speed, and your abilities." Makarov answered wisely.

"Can Sonic really beat Zack by using that medallion's power?" Cana asked.

"I do not know but there's one way to find out."

* * *

_Back to the Fight…_

Zack appear and reach to the destination. The black dragon slayer scanned for Sonic, looking for his corpse to see if he was defeated or not. Zack was about to continue his search when all of sudden, a purple hedgehog appear and delivers a spinning roundhouse kick behind Zack hitting him right in the face forcing Zack to fly and crashes down to the ground. Zack gets up on his feet and sees Sonic in his **Darkspine** form with flames dancing around him.

"So you're in your **Darkspine** form huh? Finally a challenge." Zack grinned.

"You know it, why don't we mix things up a bit?" Sonic suggested with a smile.

"Now you're talking."

***Track begin changing to: Buu is Fighting (Dragonball Z)***

Sonic and Zack got in motion and sprint towards one another and clashed, engaging into their fight as both of them striking at each other as they struck blow after blow, strike after strike as they throw off punch and kick but as they attack, their strikes connected together that create a minor shockwave during their strikes. They go at it like there's no tomorrow making their fight to be intensive during their fight, as the two fighters going at it Zack try uppercut Sonic with surprise but sees this and creates a ball of inferno flames and blasts it to Zack sending him away a few feet. Zack crash down the ground with the ball explodes onto Zack, he screamed in pain as he is covered in inferno flames but gets the flames off of him.

Right after Zack got the flames out off of him, Sonic come dashing in and hits Zack with his Inferno Punch engulfing his fist with flames. Sonic engulf his other fist with inferno flames, beginning to hit Zack once more deliver more hits and combos. Sonic even had added the combos with some kicks with his foot engulfing with inferno flames as Sonic continuously hitting the giant black dragon slayer activating his technique as he calls it the **Inferno Beatdown**. Zack screeched when Sonic deliver some serious and brutal strikes to the giant showing no mercy with his strikes. Sonic deliver a few kicks to the giant, after Sonic delivers a superman punch hitting Zack right to his face sending the giant flying over to the rock pillar where Zack send Sonic to and crashes through the pillar, breaking it into pieces as it falls down to the giant.

Seconds after, Zack burst out of the rubble, use his wings as he flew to Sonic with full velocity, he prepares to use his ability of his dragon slayer magic.

"**Black Dragon Rushing Horn!**" Zack shouted.

Zack bashing to Sonic using his head as his body engulfing with darkness. Zack screamed, spitting out blood from his mouth being hit by Zack, right after delivering Sonic the technique Zack engulfs his fist with dark aura activating his **Black Dragon Iron Fist**. With this technique, Zack begin to deliver and hitting the hedgehog hero with terrifying intensive strikes hitting Sonic right to his face, jaw, chest, stomach and uppercut him right to his chin sending Sonic up in the air. Zack flew up, grabs Sonic by the neck and dives down to the ground as Zack smashes Sonic against the ground hard then kicks him off the ground sending Sonic away flying.

Sonic crashes back down the ground. Sonic try to recover himself to get back to the fight but Zack comes in quickly beats Sonic before he could try to get right back to their showdown. Zack uses his **Black Dragon Iron Fist** once more striking Sonic in the face then hits Sonic with his **Black Dragon Tail** sending him with a powerful roundhouse kick right to his face sending Sonic flying but Zack not done with Sonic or let him go anywhere, he then extend his hand out to use another one of his dragon slayer abilities once more.

"**Black Dragon Vortex!**" Zack shouted.

Zack pulls Sonic like gravity back to him then hits Sonic again with his ability to the hedgehog hero.

"**Black Dragon Crushing Fang!**" Zack shouted.

Zack cloaks his hand with dark aura and swing his hand at Sonic delivering a fierce slash using his fingertips. Sonic let out a loud scream feeling the effect of the slash coming from Zack, he smirked hits Sonic with a powerful roundhouse kick spinning Sonic around using **Black Dragon Tail** and hits Sonic again with a few punches using **Black Dragon Iron Fist** then kicks him away a few feet away. Zack then got in motion, Zack draws his hand back to gather dark magic from the darkness then second he thrusts his palms forward discharging it into a massive red electric into a large, whitish-black and purple sphere with excess waves into one powerful attack and smirking over to Sonic.

"Let's see you won't survive this technique this time? **Apocalypse Graveyard!**" Zack shouted.

Zack blasts his strong and powerful technique over at Sonic hoping this would finish him off. Sonic recover himself until all of sudden, he was encounter by Zack's powerful ability as it struck him, creating an explosion and a massive shockwave with this technique.

Zack smiled on, the technique hurt and injured Sonic hoping that it would finish Sonic off. He waited patiently for the smoke to clear away to review a motionless body but however, unfortunately for Zack he got his answer when all of sudden, a big sphere of inferno flames came bursting out of the smoke and struck Zack with this technique of Sonic. Sonic burs tout of the smoke, ascended to his second level of his Darkspine form becoming **Darkspine Sonic 2**. Sonic engulfs fists with inferno flames and start pummeling the giant with intensive blows numerous times then knee kicks Zack and homing attacks Zack down to the ground and deliver more of his inferno punches to the black dragon slayer adding more damage to the giant. Zack screeched in pain, he gritted his teeth as Sonic pummeling the giant down with no hesitation nor showing any mercy at all to the time being.

Zack surprisingly counters Sonic with a head-butt knocking Sonic away then kicks from him only a feet away and off of him. Zack dashes to Sonic, grabs him by the face and slams him down to the ground and bangs his head a few times then picks him up and spread his wings out.

"Why don't we head to Magnolia Sonic?" Zack suggested.

Zack takes Sonic away out of sight flying over to Magnolia.

* * *

_With Kenny…_

Kenny sees Zack taking Sonic away from the area heading to a different location that is. Kenny finished patching Spiral up and look over to the giant dragon slayer holding Sonic in his hand.

"It looks like they're heading to Magnolia. I hope you feel better Spiral and sorry to leave you like this but I got to go help my partner." Kenny apologized.

Kenny activate his angel wings and flew on over to Magnolia to help Sonic.

* * *

_With Everyone…_

"Zack is taking Sonic to Magnolia." Mirajane said.

Natsu growled so he rushes on over back to Magnolia to confront with Zack, Sting followed in pursuit so did Rogue and Gajeel to face the black dragon slayer. Mirajane transforms into her Satan Soul and heads over to Magnolia, Wendy and Carla followed in pursuit as Carla activate her wings and carries Wendy to Magnolia to confront Zack.

* * *

_Magnolia Town…_

Zack arrives to the outskirts of Magnolia and is almost to the destination, Sonic homing attacks Zack to let go off him and Sonic dives down in the woods. Zack goes after Sonic to attack but Sonic shooting inferno fire balls at Zack to distract. Zack dodges the fire balls thrown by Sonic, Sonic lands on the branch of the tree. Zack appears to attack Sonic but Sonic backflip leaping off the tree branch and lands on the next one. Zack unleashes his **Black Dragon Roar** but Sonic dodges the technique and creates an inferno sphere from the palm of his hands.

"**Inferno Shot!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasts the sphere of inferno flames at Sonic. Zack hits it to destroy it until Sonic dashes to the black dragon slayer and hits him with his **Inferno Punch** hitting Zack in the jaw then hits him again with a spinning hook kick knocking Zack down to the ground then Sonic then hits Zack with a diving kick, Zack senses it so he dodges Sonic letting Sonic to the ground skidding on the ground. Zack dives down at Sonic using his **Black Dragon Iron Fist** to hit Sonic, he rolls out of the way forcing Zack to punch the ground. Sonic dashes over at Zack, sprinting and activate his **Inferno Sonic Boost** bashing Zack away hitting and crashing through seven trees, breaking them in half and hits the ground.

Sonic appears ready to attack Zack, unfortunately Zack picks up the broken tree and swings it at Sonic to hit him. Sonic punches the tree, breaking it into pieces with his strength. Afterward, Sonic returns back to his target until Zack clothesline Sonic flipping him in midair then use his ability to strike Sonic.

"**Black Dragon Tongue!**" Zack shouted.

Zack summons the whip of dark magic and hurls it to Sonic, catches him by wrapping the whip around him then swings Sonic around five times and tosses him away towards a tree. Sonic did an aerial recover, lands against the tree and leaps himself off the tree dashing over to the black dragon slayer. He forms himself into a ball and hits Zack like a boulder knocking off of Zack then delivers a spinning roundhouse kick two times knocking Zack three feet away. After that, Sonic then gets in motion ready to hit Zack with a new technique.

"Let's try this! **Inferno Guren Senpuhyaku!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic hits Zack with a spinning hook kick, once Sonic hits Zack with this kick he then goes on and spinning himself around delivering inferno spinning hook kick numerous times spinning himself around for a few seconds and Sonic stop as Zack is up in the air, Sonic charges his kick and then delivers a powerful spinning hook kick with inferno flames engulfing his foot damaging Zack as he screamed in pain and sent flying away and crashes through a tree and hots the ground.

Sonic walks over to Zack who is down on the ground. Zack slowly gets up on his feet and Sonic just glare to the giant.

"Had enough?" Sonic asked.

"No! I'm just only getting started Sonic, you think I'm going to go down that easy? Think again, I got another trick up in my sleeve." Zack answered smirking.

"You have another transformation?" Sonic asked.

"That's right, this time I will defeat you with this new level of my dragon force."

Zack let out a loud cry as he begin powering up his magic using the medallion that is giving the giant the power and the strength. Sonic watch with awe, Zack is surrounded by black aura as Zack's appearance once again start to change. Zack's outfit and his looks start to change included. During this transformation, Zack's cry sounded like a dragon that surprised Sonic by the second, he even senses Zack's magic going up the charts.

"_His magic… it's getting powerful and it's even greater just like Acnologia's._" Sonic thought.

Zack's transformation lasted for two minutes and when it stopped. Sonic look to Zack has he had completely changed. Zack's hair color is still black but it has blue streaks on them and his hair looks exactly like Super Saiyan Four Gogeta's hair from Dragonball GT. He has a thin dragon tail and his body is covered in dragon scales. Zack has shadow trim around the eyes and the eyelids that varies the colors such as black. He has black and blue dragon spikes on his back and doesn't have wings but still have his claws. He now only wears his pants and his shoes on.

Zack smiled and looks over to Sonic.

"*Laugh* This is my strongest and newest level of my Dragon Force. This is my **Dragon Force 4**." Zack informed.

"You gain a newer level and you look really different. Did you do something with your hair?" Sonic asked pointing at his hairstyle.

"Yeah you can say that, I look way more different and I can feel my magic growing and getting very powerful."

"Well we'll see about that, I had enough."

Sonic ascends to his third level of his Darkspine form then sprints over at Zack striking a punch right to his jaw. Zack did not flinch as he just stood there, smirking as Sonic struck him. It surprises Sonic when his punches did not have any effect.

"What?" Sonic uttered.

Sonic delivers a roundhouse kick to hit Zack but his attacks did not have any effect still.

"How is that possible?" Sonic pondered.

"Because I've overpowered you Sonic, this time you're mine." Zack grinned.

Zack surprisingly struck Sonic with a punch sending Sonic flying a few feet away crashing through eight to nine tree and hits the ground. Sonic gets back to the fight as he flies over at Sonic to strike but Zack suddenly teleported away surprises Sonic.

"What?!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic sensed, scanning for Zack around the area. Unaware of his presence, Zack appear behind Sonic and struck Sonic using his **Black Dragon Iron Fist** this time his abilities are twice as stronger than before. Sonic is sent flying out of the outskirts and heads to the city of Magnolia. Sonic crashes down the ground skidding against the ground leaving a trail of rubble. The citizens of Magnolia who were back to their city and sees Sonic on the ground.

Sonic prompts himself up on his feet shaking his head until Sonic suddenly gets hit again as Zack appear and hits Sonic with a flying kick sending Sonic flying a few feet away and hits the ground. Zack sprints to Sonic, engulfs his fists with darkness and delivers intense strikes beating down Sonic with his **Black Dragon Iron Fist** brutally beating Sonic to the pulp. Sonic screamed in pain as Zack continue beating him, Sonic pushes Zack away using Inferno Wave blowing a wave of inferno flames then Sonic then hits Zack with his **Inferno Sonic Boost** to even the odds but to his dismay, Zack catches Sonic by the act with a grin on his face and knee kicks Sonic in the face then use his another ability to strike Sonic.

"**Black Dragon Tail!**" Zack shouted.

Zack struck Sonic with a roundhouse kick with his foot engulf with darkness. Sonic is sent flying away crashing through two buildings. Zack laughed and pursues after the hedgehog hero.

* * *

_With Kenny…_

While the exceed flew to the city of Magnolia, Kenny checking the stats of Zack's power. As he viewed the results and the statistics, the exceed became shock when he discover his magic.

"Oh my gosh! Zack's magic is off the charts and with the medallion's power he's stronger and more powerful than Sonic. This can't be good. I got to go help Sonic right away." Kenny said before going full speed to Magnolia.

* * *

_Back to the Fight…_

Sonic crashes against the ground as he appears to be at the park. Sonic slowly gets up on his feet. Zack appears and try attacking Sonic but Sonic rolled out of the way and homing attacks Zack. The giant catches Sonic like a dodgeball and slams Sonic down to the ground and stomp him in the gut making Sonic screamed in pain and kicks Sonic away a few feet while sliding on the ground and hits the bench making Sonic to launch up in midair. Zack then goes on to use his ability.

"**Black Dragon Vortex!**" Zack shouted.

Zack pulls Zack back to him using gravity with his hand. Once Sonic close to Zack, the giant then punches Sonic in the stomach making Sonic to cry out in pain spitting blood out of mouth then use Black Dragon Iron Fist hitting the hedgehog right to the face sending Sonic crashing to a building against the wall and hits the ground. Zack simply just walk over to Sonic with a smirk on his face. Sonic growled, he powers himself up and dashes over to the giant to attack. Zack senses this coming so kicks Sonic up in the air, then grabs Sonic by the ankles and slam him back down to the ground creating an impact with cracks to the ground and then tosses Sonic over at the Fairy Tail guild crashing through the guild and out of the guild and hits the ground as Sonic at the backyard to the training area.

Zack flew to the destination and dives down to Sonic ready to end the fight but Sonic wasn't going to go down so he rolls out of the way forcing Zack to punches the ground with his fist and Sonic then deliver some rapid punches to Zack's face with inferno flames engulf his fists. Zack didn't flinch right by the second, he continue smirking as Sonic deliver some more punches until Zack stopped Sonic and head-butted him in the face and elbows Sonic backing him away to the ground. Sonic got angry and just about to use his technique at Zack until the black dragon slayer teleported to Sonic and knee kicks Sonic and deliver a beatdown punching and kicking Sonic to the fray.

Sonic closed his eyes, gritted his teeth as he's getting pounded by the giant as he deliver some serious intense strikes making Sonic to scream in pain, Zack laughed and taunts Sonic during their fight and continues to torture the hero.

"What's the matter Sonic? You don't anything else left? Huh?! You're nothing, I am more powerful than you and I'm more stronger than you are." Zack taunted.

Zack kicks Sonic in the face and punches hi to the ground. Sonic rolling backwards away from Zack. Zack again try hitting Sonic but Sonic dodge away to buy himself some time away from Zack but however Zack would not let Sonic out of his sight so he grabs Sonic and slams him down to the ground then lifts him up in the air. Zack activate a new technique of his black dragon slayer magic. He then extend his hand forward to Sonic, he creates a black and blue magic sphere enlarging it a bit to perform this new technique.

"**Black Dragon Blast!**" Zack shouted.

Zack blasts the magic sphere to Sonic and hits the hedgehog making Sonic to scream again in pain. Zack again activate his new technique with his magic.

"**Black Dragon Duplicate!**" Zack shouted.

Zack creates copies of himself creating three copies. All four of Zack's flew up in the air, rushing to Sonic to ambush him. Sonic dodging four of Zack's attacks as they delivering each and every attack to Sonic. Sonic trying his best to dodge from the four giant black dragon slayers but a second after, one of them struck Sonic in the back and that in a result of Zack and his copies begin ambushing Sonic by beating Sonic senseless without any mercy. Zack and his copies use their black dragon slayer magic such as **Black Dragon Iron Fist**, **Black Dragon Tail**, **Black Dragon Crushing Claw**, and other Black Dragon techniques they used against Sonic. After ambushing Sonic, both of them prepare themselves and get ready to unleash their strong ability at the same time from different angles towards Sonic.

"**Black Dragon Roar!**" Zack and his copies unleashed in unison.

Zack and his copies breathe and blew out a beam of dark energy beam with black wind over at Sonic and struck him creating an explosion in the sky. Sonic screamed out loud of agony and pain from their techniques. Zack's copies return to Zack's body and Zack smirked over at Sonic falling down to the ground but Zack catches Sonic by grabbing his ankles and laughed at Sonic.

"Ahahahahahaha! Is this the best you can do? HA! You're pathetic Sonic. I've overpower you and I've beaten you. I think it's time I finish this once and for all." Zack taunted.

Zack throws Sonic away a few feet away. Zack got in motion, preparing to use his ultimate ability so he brings his hands together right to his hip, he builds his magic by creating an orb from his palm as the color are black and blue magic. He looks over at Sonic and grinned.

"Take this Sonic! I've learned this technique after watching you perform this technique. **Dragon Beam 9x!**" Zack shouted.

Zack blasts a magic beam of black and blue energy similar like Vegeta's Galick Gun as it was heading directly at Sonic and hits the hedgehog with it. Zack's beam pushes Sonic away from Magnolia to a different location and seconds after the beam created the explosion not too far from here. Zack grinned and flew in hypersonic speed to the location where he see the explosion.

After seconds of reaching his destination, Zack looks around for Sonic but only to find Sonic who had reverted back to his normal state. His clothes are in tatters so much his shirt, his pants had three holes and has some burns and dirt on his body. Sonic laid on top of his stomach still breathing and Zack was closing in to kill Sonic.

"Still breathing huh? *Chuckle* No matter, I'll just end you here and now and take all of your power away from you." Zack chuckled.

Zack picks up Sonic by grabbing him by his neck and lifts him up in the air. Zack look at the unconscious Sonic, he smiled and seconds away to end the life of the great hero Sonic the Hedgehog until all of sudden, Kenny appear out of nowhere in his full body transformation magic and struck the giant using his staff.

"Don't you dare kill my best friend Zack! I will not let you take away my best friend from me!" Kenny demanded.

"You should not have come here Kenny, you're a fool." Zack insulted.

"So what I'm a fool, I'm a fool that will not let anyone to kill and take away Sonic's life. Not on my watch, I will protect and help my best friend and my partner no matter what!"

"*Laugh* Fool…"

Zack drops Sonic to the ground as Sonic laid on his stomach, Zack dashes to Kenny and hits the exceed in the face by punching him that send Kenny crashing down to the ground and changes back to his previous state. Before Zack could continue to kill Sonic until Wendy and Carla intervene and stop Zack from doing so as Wendy perform her sky dragon ability.

"**Sky Dragon Roar!**" Wendy shouted.

Wendy blew a sky blue wind from her mouth over to Zack. Zack smirked and start to eat the **Sky Dragon Roar**. Carla rushes over to Kenny's aid as he laid there unconscious and Wendy approach in front of Sonic, extended her hands out to defend Sonic.

"I will not let you kill Sonic." Wendy glared.

"Get out of my way Wendy, I don't want to hurt you." Zack demanded.

"No! I won't let you get anywhere near Sonic."

"Did you hear what I say Wendy, get out of my way!"

"I said no!"

"Fine then, I guess I have no choice then."

Zack shoves Wendy out of the way but gently not wanting to hurt Wendy and proceeds to Sonic. Mirajane intervene and delivers a delivering kick knocking Zack back away from Sonic and Mirajane changes back to normal and stopping her boyfriend.

"Mira get out of my way." Zack ordered.

"No. This is gone way too far enough Zack. What you did was disrespectful. This isn't you Zack, please don't do this." Mirajane pleaded.

"I'm doing this for us Mira. I have to surpass Sonic and become number one, step aside."

"No. I will not let you harm Sonic no longer, Sonic took you in to Fairy Tail and be part of the family. He saw greatness in you, he saw potential and saw the good heart inside of you. Zack you can't do this, this isn't like you at all. I know you're sweet, genuine and gentle to everyone and show the guild much respect. Sonic placed his trust in you including Kenny to be the eyes and ears for Fairy Tail. He gave you a chance to shine and become a great protector."

"I know Mira I know I am sick and tired of not being part of Sonic's adventures. I wanted to help him, I wanted to be by his side but he won't let me."

"You know his reasons, he did not want to get anyone hurt or take anyone to Tartarus Island to get themselves killed. You know the island is cursed and Sonic did the right thing to protect you and all of us from going to that island. You should understand that."

"I do but I wanted to fight by his side, I wanted to be on Team Sonic and learn more from my mentor but all of that came to an end and I've grown stronger and more powerful than Sonic. This is my chance to shine and I will top Sonic with this unbelievable power. Soon enough I will have all of power and I will become the strongest wizard in Fiore and the entire Earthland."

"You can't kill him Zack, this can't end like this. I will not let you kill Sonic and I will not let you harm him anymore."

"Get out of my way Mira, I have to end this right now."

"No."

"I said move."

"No!"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY MIRA! NOW!"

"I said no! I am not going to move, you're just going to have to make me."

"Then so be it then."

Zack hits Mirajane by smacking her across the face getting her out of the way becoming angry which shocked Wendy and Carla. Wendy defend Sonic as much as she can but Zack pushes Wendy out of his way to resume his main objective. Wendy and Mirajane watch the giant picking up Sonic by his neck and ready to end him. Mirajane hold her cheek and begin crying and Wendy even burst in tears knowing there was nothing they can do to stop Zack. Zack is closing in to complete his objective and gain what he desired for.

Before Zack can proceed to harm and end Sonic for good until all of sudden, a loud yell come out of nowhere. It was Natsu diving down as his exceed friend Happy, Natsu engulfs his fist with flames and ready to deliver a fierce punch to Zack hurling and swing his fist down to the giant.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu hits Zack right in the face pushing Zack a little and forces the giant to drop Sonic back to the ground. Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue arrive to the scene and Happy and Pantherlily rush over to Carla holding Kenny in her arms.

"Are you ok Carla?" Happy asked.

"Yes I am, Kenny is unconscious so he'll be ok." Carla informed.

"That's good to hear, I was hoping if we would receive some bad news or not." Pantherlily sighed in relief.

"It sure is, Kenny try his best to protect Sonic." Happy added.

"I know, that shows how brave Kenny is and how find he is to Sonic knowing how close they are."

"That's true." Carla understood.

"You have gone too far Zack, I am not going to let you kill Sonic." Natsu glared.

"How stupid can you be even your pathetic dragon slayer friends. You can't beat me while I am in my Dragon Force which I'm in the fourth level." Zack grinned.

"I don't care, I'm going to kick your ass."

***Begin to play: 13th Dilemma (Kingdom Hearts 2.5 ReMix)***

Sting and Rogue activate their Dragon Forces, Natsu dashes to the black dragon slayer activating his technique.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu again engulf his fist with flames, striking a punch but Zack blocked it by catching his fist and slams him down to the ground and stomp him but Natsu rolls out of the way. Gajeel bursts in transforming his arm into an iron sword with black spikes.

"**Iron Dragon Sword!**" Gajeel shouted.

Gajeel swings his iron sword at Zack. Zack quickly dodge the sword and uppercut Gajeel up in the air, Gajeel recover himself then breathes out a roar like wind with iron particles.

"**Iron Dragon Roar!**" Gajeel roared.

Zack shielded himself using his arms. Sting and Rogue nod their heads and proceed to cover themselves with aura. Sting with white aura and Rogue with shadow aura and then they proceed to strike the black dragon slayer using their **White and Shadow Drive**. Both Sting and Rogue circling around Zack using their speed to attack. Zack try keeping track of their speed and their movements and until a second after, Sting appear and hits Zack to get a drop on him, then comes Rogue to deliver a hit to the gut the return away and continue to circle around Zack. Zack got a little frustrated, Sting jumps in to hit Zack again but Zack catches Sting and struck him with **Black Dragon Tail** delivering a powerful roundhouse kick sending Sting flying up in the air.

"Sting!" Rogue cried.

Rogue growled and try to hit Zack but the black dragon slayer surprises Rogue when he then hits Rogue using his **Black Dragon Iron Fist** punching the shadow dragon slayer down to the ground. Natsu comes in to try hit Zack with a spinning kick but Zack grabs Natsu and tosses him away. Gajeel use his ability at the black dragon slayer.

"**Iron Dragon Club!**" Gajeel shouted.

Gajeel extend his arm, creating pillar club to hit Zack. Zack deflect the club by using one hand and dashes over to Gajeel to strike but unfortunately, Sting intervene and surprises Zack with his ability with his magic.

"**White Dragon Claw!**" Sting shouted.

Sting hits Zack in the stomach with one punch that created a spell to stop Zack from moving.

"What the hell!" Zack cursed.

Natsu and Gajeel nod their heads so they both charge at Zack and ready to hit the giant with their fierce techniques using only melee.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted.

"**Iron Dragon Hard Fist!**" Gajeel shouted.

Natsu engulfs his fist with flames and Gajeel forms iron onto his fist and both dragon slayers struck a fierce punch altogether hitting Zack right to the face and sends the giant flying a few feet away and crashes over to a giant rock boulder and hits it and hits the ground on his stomach. Zack gets up on his feet, shakes his head and glances to the dragon slayers. Zack dashes over to Sting to get even with him from making him to stand still, Rogue interferes Zack by using his shadow dragon slayer techniques.

"**Shadow Dragon Slash!**" Rogue shouted.

Rogue engulfs his hand with shadow aura, sprints to Zack and deliver a slash by swinging his hand over to Zack delivering a shadow slash making Zack screeched when he feel the effects of the technique. Natsu dashes with full speed, he engulfs his body with flames then launches himself and bashes the giant with this move.

"**Fire Dragon Sword Horn!**" Natsu shouted.

Second, Natsu goes for another hit to Zack by punching Zack downward spinning around.

"**Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!**" Natsu shouted.

Third, Natsu again attacking Zack by using flames bursting from his elbow and elbows Zack in the face.

"**Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu sends Zack flying away. Rogue rushes in and hits Zack with a kick with shadow aura on his foot.

"**Shadow Dragon Claw!**" Rogue shouted.

Zack crashes down the ground. Zack wraps Rogue by summoning a dark whip with his magic with one of his abilities.

"**Black Dragon Tongue!**" Zack shouted.

Zack swings the shadow dragon slayer around and slams him down with brute force to the ground. Gajeel activate his **Iron Dragon Scales**, covering his body with iron and he sprint over to the giant black dragon slayer to perform another technique of his magic.

"**Iron Dragon Sword!**" Gajeel shouted.

Gajeel again transform his hand with a giant iron sword with black spikes and swings his iron sword at Zack. Zack ducks away which gives Gajel another opportunity so he then use another ability at him.

"**Iron Dragon Hard Fist!**" Gajeel shouted.

Gajeel struck Zack with a fierce punch right to his jaw making Zack to jump a bit. Natsu sprints to the giant, performing to use his abilities at Zack as he begun to create streams of fire, jumping up in the air and hurls them down like a whip over to Zack.

"**Fire Dragon Wing Attack!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu struck and attacked Zack, lifting up in the air and Gajeel jumps up in the air to perform his advance spell of his dragon slayer techniques.

"**Karma Demon: Iron Spiral!**" Gajeel shouted.

Gajeel dashes over to Zack, spinning himself around like a driller and bashes to the black dragon slayer, attacking him down against the ground as Zack is on his back to the ground and Gajeel backing away. Sting then proceed to try to finish off and defeat the black dragon slayer and so Sting prepare to activate his technique, he jumps up in the air, builds up his white dragon slayer magic into his mouth and looks down at the giant black dragon slayer.

"Let's see if you can handle this you ugly son of a bitch! **White Dragon Holy Breath!**" Sting shouted.

Sting blast a white beam over at Zack hitting the black dragon slayer with this technique that created a white blast and explosion including making a massive shockwave. Natsu, Gajeel, and Rogue shielded themselves, covering the shockwave to stand on their ground while Wendy, Mirajane, Carla, Happy, and Pantherlily ducked down from being blown away by the shockwave. After seconds of the explosion, the white light disperse and the dragon slayers looking on as Sting descends down to the ground waiting for the smoke to clear off. As it fade away completely, there was destruction of rubble on the ground and there was no sign of Zack or is it?

"Did we did it?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, I think Sting might have defeated Zack and laid unconscious." Gajeel guessed.

"I hope he's down, I got my payback for that giant scumbag from beating up me and Rogue especially the other wizard members of Sabertooth." Sting hoped.

"We won't know until we find Zack." Rogue stated.

"I got to agree with Rogue here, let's check the rubble to see if Zack is unconscious or not." Gajeel suggested.

"Alright, alright let's do it then." Sting groaned.

The four dragon slayers make their way to the rubble to search for Zack but all of sudden they got their answer, Zack rising himself out of the rubble, there was some burns on his body but he was still unstoppable. He smirk and glances to the dragon slayers.

"Ahahahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Is that the best you guys can do? That's your dragon slayer magic? Give me a break, you're all just pathetic. You all can never beat me." Zack taunted.

"You want to bet, I'll show you right now!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu begin activating his **Fire-Lightning Dragon Mode** getting angry. He then proceed to use his ability, this did not go unnoticed by Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and even Wendy so Wendy joins in to fight with the dragon slayers. All five dragon slayers prepare to use their technique altogether.

"**Fire-Lightning Dragon…**" Natsu started.

Second goes to Gajeel "**Iron Dragon…**"

Third to Wendy "**Sky Dragon…**"

Fourth was Sting "**White Dragon…**"

And last Rogue "**Shadow Dragon…**"

A second after, all five dragon unleash out their roars at Zack altogether.

**"Roar!" **all five dragon slayers finished with unison.

All five roars combine together into one giant and powerful roar and it hits Zack creating a powerful explosion and a massive shockwave altogether. The five dragon slayers shielded himself, Mirajane and the exceeds ducking down from the explosion as it did not last long for about two minutes. The explosion died down and the area is covered in smoke. The five dragon slayers waited patiently for the smoke to clear away which it took only about a few seconds. When the smoke cleared away, there was Zack still standing and smirking at the dragon slayers.

"*Laugh* That really hurt but it will not stop me. **Black Dragon Roar!**" Zack shouted.

Zack breathed in creating and powering his magic and blasts a beam of darkness and black wind over at the five dragon slayers damaging them and bringing them down to the ground. After Zack stop the roar, the five dragon slayers laid onto the ground in defeat. Carla cried for Wendy and Zack return back his attention to Sonic. Zack walks to the unconscious hedgehog to pick up where he left off but all of sudden, someone appear out of the blue and use his ability at Zack.

"**Wind Dragon Talon Kick!**" Spiral shouted.

Spiral engulfs wind into his foot and delivers a fierce spinning roundhouse kick right at Zack in the face. Zack look over at the Sonic's cousin and crack his neck.

"You never should have done that you arrogant rodent!" Zack threatened.

Zack punches Spiral right in the stomach making Spiral to scream out loud spitting blood from his mouth and coughing the blood out of his mouth also. Zack then uses his **Black Dragon Iron Fist** punching Spiral away and crashing over to the rock boulder, breaking it into pieces and laid down the ground unconscious. Kenny stir up, opening his eyes groggily and let out a small groan.

"W-What happen?" Kenny asked.

"Kenny, I'm glad you're alright. Zack defeated all of the dragon slayers and brutally hurt Spiral." Carla informed.

"What? He attacked Spiral just now?"

"He appear out of nowhere, came to defend his cousin and Zack just knock him down without even breaking a sweat." Pantherlily added glaring at the giant.

Zack scowled to the unconscious Spiral. He begin to smile and decides to walk over to the unconscious hedgehog.

"Well Sonic can wait, I guess I can kill you first Spiral." Zack cackled.

Zack picks up Spiral by his arm and lifts him up in the air looking at the unconscious Spiral.

"Well I won't be having any interruptions this time, time I end your life. Say goodbye to your cousin Spiral the Hedgehog." Zack grinned.

Zack activate a black and blue blade using his dragon slayer magic, just when Zack would deliver the final blow until all of sudden he felt a magic appearing out of the blue.

***Theme start to play for Sonic's Transformation: Fist of Flame (Fairy Tail OST)***

Zack look over to Sonic who had woken up from his unconsciousness.

"What…" Zack stuttered.

Sonic's body is covered in yellow aura and he glares over at the giant black dragon slayer. He punches the ground and lift his head up looking at the giant.

"Grr." Sonic grunted.

Sonic look over to Zack, his eyes begin to change the color to red and raise himself off the ground up on his feet and his fists clenched as he continue glaring at Zack, he gritted his teeth and let out a loud cry.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic transforms into Super Sonic changing his blue fur to yellow. Zack look with utter shock in his eyes, Mirajane and the exceeds looking on. The dragon slayers look to see Sonic is still up on his feet. Wendy smile and glad that Sonic is alright.

"Sonic…" Wendy stuttered.

Sonic was now furious, he can't control his rage as he look to Zack holding his cousin. Zack tosses Spiral aside and Sonic is now surrounded with yellow aura around him powering his power and energy. There were pieces of rocks floating in the air because of Sonic. His power begin increasing by the second, Zack senses it and could not believe it how Sonic increasing this much power.

Mirajane and the exceeds look over to Sonic just standing there glaring at Zack.

"Can you feel his magic energy?" Carla sensed.

"Yes. It's going overboard and off the charts." Pantherlily responded.

Without any warning, Sonic then power up his energy and power which he let out a loud mightily yell beginning to transform again.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic continue yelling, all of sudden he is surrounded by white aura and the white pillar begin to appear, lifting from underground as the white pillar circling around Sonic. Everyone watching the transformation as Sonic continue to yell during this transformation. After a minute of the transformation, the white pillar disperse and fade away. Zack look over at Sonic, he was stunned by absolute shock. Sonic's clothes had been repaired and looks brand new, his fur change the color into white including his eye color change the color purple.

Kenny look on with absolute shock same goes to the other exceeds, Mirajane, even the five dragon slayers.

"N-No way… could this be… Sonic's strongest transformation yet?" Kenny asked.

* * *

_Flashback, 2 months ago…_

_Sonic and Kenny camping in the woods of Bosco for the night. They cooking some food as the two relaxed for the night while they travel around Earthland. Kenny begin to ask Sonic a question._

"_Hey Sonic." Kenny said._

"_Hmm." Sonic grunted._

"_I have a question?"_

"_Oh well what do you want to ask me?"_

"_What is your strongest form that is stronger than your Super and Darkspine forms?"_

"_Whoa. Wow um… gee that is an interesting question there buddy. If I remember correctly, my strongest form would have to be my Hyper form."_

"_Hyper form?"_

"_Yeah. I used that form years ago when I was a kid. I used to gain super form and I have no idea that I would end up being in my hyper form. It's one of the strongest forms stronger and more powerful than my super form and any other forms that I possessed."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. It's been so long since I used hyper form, I forgot to transform it. Oh well I guess I can just let that go and move on and use my forms that I have right now."_

_Kenny smiled and they both continue to relax for the night._

* * *

_End of Flashback…_

Kenny remembered their conversation. He witness Sonic's strongest form of all forms that he has possessed and was speechless, in the loss of words.

"_It can't be… that must the form that Sonic had been talking about when we was traveling around Earthland. That must be his hyper form._" Kenny thought.

Everyone was speechless, none of them had any words to say of Sonic's new transformation and his new form. Zack look on without any words to say. Sonic just glared over at the black dragon slayer. Sonic is surrounded with white aura around him and Sonic just stared at Zack. Finally Zack breaks the silence begin speaking.

"W-What are you, are you in your Super form?" Zack asked.

"No. This isn't my super form, or my darkspine form, or my element forms. This form is the strongest form of all of my forms that I have. This is my hyper form, my new form. You can now refer to me as **Hyper Sonic**." Sonic explained in an anger tone.

"Hyper Sonic!" everyone shouted.

"Y-Y-Your strongest form powerful than all of your forms?" Zack repeated.

"That's right, now let me show you what my hyper form can really do." Sonic suggested.

Sonic begin powering up his hyper form and get to his stance ready to fight Zack again.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**Sonic newest form and the strongest of all of his forms: Hyper Sonic. Now things had turn the tables and Sonic is now back in action ready for another round with the traitor Zack Hyperion. Hyper Sonic vs. Dragon Force 4 Zack Hyperion. Who will win this fight? Will it be Sonic the Hedgehog? Or will it be Zack Hyperion?**

**Tune in next time for yet another exciting scene and chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**

* * *

**Review responses:**

**GT Nation Dude: Thanks. To your question, this story is coming to an end after the fight. There maybe a fourth sequel of the series I don't know. I'll see how it goes.**

**Aspiring-Creator: Thanks for the advice. I'll be sure to keep that in mind of my responses. Still thank you.**

**Jalen Rose: Thanks for the review.**

**guest: Thank you for the review.**

**Jacksonangelo105: Again thank you for the review.**


	59. Act 3 Scene 8: No More Chances

Chapter 59: No More Chances

Sonic in his **Hyper Sonic** form, glares to the shocking black dragon slayer Zack in his **Dragon Force 4**. Sonic continues to stare at Zack with a stern look on his face, Zack knew Sonic was serious, too serious that he had just about enough of all of this nonsense that Zack created. Betraying Sonic was the one thing but hurting his cousin and his exceed took it to a whole another level and Sonic was fuming when Zack was about to kill his cousin.

"Come on Sonic, say something." Zack demanded.

Sonic continue to stare at Sonic for the time being, he hasn't made a move at all but just staring at the giant black dragon slayer.

"Are you going to say anything?" Zack asked.

Still there was silence, Sonic giving Zack the silent treatment. Zack had enough of the silence and just bark at Sonic.

"Come on Sonic! Say something!" Zack barked.

"Zack… you had just things the whole another level. Betraying me and defeat your guild mates of Fairy Tail was one thing but injuring my cousin was the second thing and the most part of all you hurt my partner!" Sonic shouted.

"Ok I did punch him in the face, he protected you so I knocked him big whup. So what? I'll do it again right after I kill you."

"That's not going to happen pal. You're going to have to go through me in order to hurt my partner and my cousin. We end this here right now Zack."

"Good. I was looking forward to end your life anyway so let's skip the formalities and get to the fighting then."

***Begin playing: Crush 40 – Live and Learn***

Sonic begin to charge up his power even Zack charge up his magic. Fifteen seconds later, Sonic and Zack dash on towards one another and begin to clash. When they clashed, they create a big impact with some cracks to the ground as the result that they deliver a strike which it connected together creating a shockwave and they both took the fight up in the skies.

At the skies, Sonic and Zack engage in combat as both of them began throwing punches and kicks at each other but as they can throw each and every attack they can throw, their strikes connected to one another, blocking each and every angle of their strikes and blows. Each of their every attack had create a minor shockwave during their fight, none of them weren't holding nothing back as they are going all out. This had continue on for six minutes tops. After a few striking blows, Zack went on to surprise Zack with his **Black Dragon Tail** by engulfing his foot with darkness and sends Sonic a powerful roundhouse kick but to his surprise, Sonic blocked it without any trouble which ad Zack speechless. Sonic then charges his fist and delivers a powerful punch that send Zack flying.

Sonic then flies over to Zack in hypersonic speed and begin pummeling Zack with hypersonic speed deliver hypersonic punches and kicks a couple of times, right after two more hits, Sonic then uses **Sonic Eagle** by kicking Zack down back to the ground with an axe kick. Zack came down crashing to the ground but recover himself. Sonic dives towards the black dragon slayer, forming himself into a ball to hit Zack with a homing attack. Zack eventually blocks the hyper hedgehog with his arms shielding himself from being struck. Sonic use this for a surprise so he then kicks Zack using double kick having Zack skidding backwards. Sonic dashes to the blast dragon slayer to hit him but Zack uses his teleportation magic to get out of the way.

Sonic looks around for the black dragon slayer. Moments later, Zack appears behind of Sonic to surprise him with a strike behind him but somehow Sonic sensed Zack's presence so he hits Zack with a back kick hitting right to his gut with brute force. Zack clutch his stomach feeling the pain and Sonic then hits Zack with a spinning wheel kick spinning Zack around flying and uses his hypersonic speed and elbows Zack a few feet away and crash down to the ground, skidding a bit. Zack gets up on his feet but that until when Sonic comes in, dive kicks Zack in the gut making the giant to scream in pain. He spits out blood from his mouth and Sonic lifts Zack up on in the air then prepare to activate his ability but Zack somehow stopped Sonic by dive kicks him in the face then grabs Sonic by his quills, swinging him around a few times then tosses Sonic away and suddenly crashes through a rock boulder.

Zack sprints to Sonic, he engulfs his fist with darkness preparing to activate his ability to strike the hedgehog hero to the fray.

"**Black Dragon Iron Fist!**" Zack shouted.

Zack swing his punch to strike at Sonic to add the damage but all of sudden, Sonic blocked the punch by catching it with his palm. Sonic then glares at Zack looking directly into his eyes.

"Is that best you can do? You can do better than that." Sonic taunted.

Without any warning, Sonic hits Zack by forming himself into a ball with a homing attack sending Zack flying but however Sonic wasn't going to let that happen so he grabs Zack by the wrist and begin punching Zack right to his face with hypersonic speed. Zack screeched in pain, gritting his teeth as Sonic pummel him without holding anything back. Seconds after, Sonic then knee kicks Zack and somersaults kick Zack up in the air then charge his right hand to activate his ability to hit Zack.

"**Chaos Wind!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shot a spear of chaos spear and sonic wind together combining them into one ability and hits Zack up in the air. Zack screamed after being struck by Sonic's **Chaos Wind**. Sonic then leaps from the ground, dashing to the giant to strike. Zack on the other hand wasn't going to let Sonic to beat him up some more so he then advised a strategy as when Sonic got close to him, Zack smirk and suddenly surprises Sonic with a kick in the stomach then use **Black Dragon Iron Fist** striking Sonic right to his jaw then use **Black Dragon Blast** by blasting a black and blue magic sphere to Sonic pushing him a few feet away. Sonic simply catches the magic sphere with his hand then kicks it away as it explode in seconds. Zack dashing in to Sonic to strike but Sonic then counters Zack and they then start to go at it throwing off punches and kicks at each other for another minor of minutes.

Minutes later, Zack try to swing a kick at Sonic but Sonic uses **Chaos Control**. Zack try sensing Sonic's presence, preventing him to surprise him but to his dismay, Sonic appear out of the blue and suddenly kicks Zack right in the face with a flying kick then Sonic hits Zack again with a spinning roundhouse kick knocking off Zack. Zack backed a feet away shaking his head then Sonic claps his hands together and slam the downward hitting Sonic sending the giant back down to the ground. Zack backflip and lands on the ground. He had enough so he start to activate his abilities to make things a little difficult for Sonic.

"**Black Dragon Duplicate!**" Zack shouted.

Zack create three copies of himself and all four of them charge at Sonic and getting the jump on the hedgehog hero. Sonic using his refluxes to evade being hit and attacked by Zack and three of his copies attacking the hedgehog hero with their striking blows. Sonic countering them and blocking them off using his **Chaos Sense** and his refluxes to keep up with his focus.

* * *

_With Kenny…_

Kenny rush over to the unconscious Spiral to check up on him. Spiral groggily open his eyes and look to Sonic's exceed partner.

"Hey Kenny, I'm glad that you're still ok." Spiral greeted.

"Yeah I could say the same thing to you as well. How are you feeling?" Kenny asked.

"Well I healed my wound by sucking up the air of the wind. I can use that to heal my wounds."

"Wow really? You can do that?"

"Yeah Lugia taught me that technique."

"Looks like the wind dragon taught you well."

"H-He sure did. Anyway, is Sonic ok?"

"Yeah he is fighting Zack as we speak. Sonic gained a new form."

"Really. Is it a new level of his super form?"

"No but stronger, he somehow transform into **Hyper Sonic**."

"Hyper Sonic? Could this be true? Sonic had finally transform into Hyper again?"

"Yeah wait you knew he had a hyper form?"

"Yes. He told me that he transform into Hyper Sonic once before when he was just a kid. I've never knew he found a way to transform into Hyper Sonic. This is surprisingly shocking to me."

"Yeah me too, anyway I hope Sonic can stop Zack with this form."

"Let us hopes so Kenny."

* * *

_Back to the Fight…_

***Begin playing: Gohan Fights Frieza (Dragonball Z)***

Zack and his duplicates continue striking and attacking Sonic. To add on the difficulties for Sonic, they use their dragon slayer abilities to harm Sonic either way possible. The first copy uses **Black Dragon Iron Fist** that struck Sonic but Sonic blocked the punch but it made Sonic to back away a bit. The second copy then summons a dark whip, hurls it over at Sonic wrapping it by using **Black Dragon Tongue**. The second copy swings Sonic around over to the third copy and struck Sonic with **Black Dragon Tail** using a powerful and fierce roundhouse kick right to Sonic engulfing darkness in his footing. Sonic is send flying even flipping backwards. The real Zack then breathe in ready to use his ability.

"**Black Dragon Roar!**" Zack shouted.

Zack unleashes a wave of black wind and a white beam magic from his mouth which it is similar to Acnologia's roar. It struck Sonic out of the blue making Sonic to scream in pain. Zack and the copies look over to see it that got Sonic but turns out, Sonic shielded himself with creating a barrier of white energy using his **Hyper Chaos Shield** one of Sonic's new techniques. Zack and the copies growled and all of them charge at Sonic. Sonic look over to Zack and his copies, they were coming in fast so Sonic then formulate an idea he had in mind. With that, Sonic place his hands close to the center of his face spreading his fingers towards his eyes and calling out the name.

"**Hyper Flare (**_**Solar Flare**_**)!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic unleashes white light with this technique firing out like a sun blinding Zack and his copies' eyes and their sight from the white light.

"Damn it! My eyes!" Zack cursed.

Sonic take this chances to use it as an opportunity as he dashes in and deliver brutal striking blows to the first copy, second goes to second copy with a terrifying roundhouse kick to the face, then third Sonic struck the third copy with a punch right to the gut and hits the third copy with his **Sonic Eagle**. Zack charges at Sonic after getting his sight back, the three of his copies all charge in to jump on Sonic. Sonic then let out a mightily yell as he blasted a white blast his body just like Shadow's **Chaos Blast**.

"**Hyper Blast!**" Sonic shouted.

The blast blasting Zack and his copies away. Sonic look over to the first copy as he dashes in and struck the first copy with his technique.

"**Hyper fist!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic builds white aura into his fist and swings a terrifying punch that hit the first copy of Zack right through his stomach and disperses it in mere seconds. The second copy of Zack growled and start to charge at Sonic hoping he doesn't sense his presence. Sonic seemingly senses the copy's presence and so Sonic powers his foot ready to deliver a powerful kick to the copy with another one of his techniques.

"**Hyper Kick!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic turns around, spun himself around and extend out his leg as Sonic delivers a fierce roundhouse kick right to the copy's face making him scream in pain and disperse with this kick. The third then flew away, Sonic glares to the third copy so he uses **Chaos Control** to catch up to him. The third copy look over his shoulder seeing no sign of Sonic but all of sudden, Sonic teleported above the third copy and dive kicks the copy right down to the ground crash to the ground with a big impact. Sonic jumps away from the third copy, he creates a white ball from him palm and ready to throw it over at the third copy.

"**Hyper Bomb!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic throws the white ball over at the third copy, enlarges it a little and hits the third copy and a second later explode into a white blast, dispersing the third copy. Sonic looks over at Zack who is shock witnessing Sonic's **Hyper Sonic** powers.

"Y-You destroyed my duplicates without no trouble." Zack uttered.

"Yeah. Now you know my true power of my hyper form." Sonic asked.

"Big whup! Yeah I know your true power but that will not be enough to beat me Sonic. This time I was surpassed you."

Zack charge his magic up and sprints over at Sonic. He launches himself up in the air, engulfing himself with darkness activating his ability with his magic.

"**Black Dragon Rushing Horn!**" Zack shouted.

Zack hits Sonic using his head like a spear in the gut sending him flying away. Zack then front flip himself, extend his hand out to create a black and blue magic sphere from his palm of his hand activating another ability with his magic.

"**Black Dragon Blast!**" Zack shouted.

Zack blasts his magic sphere over at Sonic. Sonic somehow recover himself back to the fight, sees the technique approaching him and so just when Zack smiled that it was going to harm Sonic with this ability, Sonic on the other hand deflect it with his hand brought Zack to be in utter shock. Sonic charges at Zack with a battle cry in hypersonic speed and suddenly bashing Zack by using Hyper Sonic Boost. Zack is sent flying up in the air to the skies. Sonic looks up at the sky to Zack and begin go charge himself bringing energy, engulfing himself with rainbow colors. Sonic then activate his ability towards the giant black dragon slayer.

"**Hyper Light Speed Attack!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic dash ahead to Zack in hypersonic speed. Zack took his time to recover himself to get right back to the fight but all of sudden, Sonic had come in with his speed and brutally hits Zack with a terrifying punch sending Zack flying in full velocity. Sonic then pursue after to the giant black dragon slayer and begin pummeling the giant with hypersonic speed beating him down with intense force. Zack then screamed in pain while getting beaten and few seconds later, Sonic hits Zack with a spinning hook kick that sends Zack back to the ground but he was diving from the skies and crashing through some rock pillars even destroying them, breaking them into pieces.

As Zack falling down, he was flipping himself a few times before hitting the ground even bounces himself off the ground and again crashing down to the ground, skidding a few yards leaving a trail of rubble and crashes to a rock wall. Zack gets himself up as he is now in tatters. Sonic coming in, heading directly towards Zack. Zack cracked his neck, he then uses his speed to charge at Sonic and seconds after they bash together, clashing towards one another creating a shockwave and both of them begin to go at it by throwing fierce and intense attacks and blows. Both of them let out loud battle cries during their fight. Sonic and Zack were not holding anything back at the time being and by a minute later or so, Zack uses his **Black Dragon Iron Fist** punching Sonic right to the face, then knee kicks Sonic and slam his fist down at Sonic to the ground.

Sonic recovers himself up a bit, Zack dives down at Sonic to punch him using **Black Dragon Impact**. Sonic gets out of the way and Zack punches the ground creating a shockwave and a minor earthquake as the ground begin to crack creating an impact. Sonic leaps off the rubble after rubble and using his homing attack at Zack but Zack deflects Sonic away. Sonic backflip himself, lands against the rubble from the ground and launches himself away and shoulders Zack away from the ground and heads to the ground. As they made contact to the ground, they roll to the ground and Sonic then throws Zack away a few feet and by that Sonic goes after Zack using his hypersonic speed. Zack sees Sonic coming to him with his speed, activating his **Hyper Sonic Boost**.

Zack blocked the ability sending him flying away and furthermore Zack suddenly come crashing through the rock pillar. Sonic dashes ahead and use **Hyper Sonic Boost** once again bashing at Zack through the rock pillar and that in the result begin creating large cracks and breaks it into pieces. Both of them burst out of the wreckage as it was falling, they then engage into their fight by throwing punches and kicks at each other going at it once more.

Their fight had became very intense when both of them going right at it to the moment. By minutes later, Sonic delivers a punch by using **Hyper Fist**. Zack counters Sonic with his **Black Dragon Iron Fist**. Both of them using their abilities and attack each other one another still going at it a little more. Two minutes later, both of them strike a punch altogether and both of them being pushed away flying away from each other a few feet away also created a shockwave. Sonic and Zack recover themselves quickly and again they charge at each other again using their speed and once they collide, they clashed and creates an explosion with a shockwave.

The explosion wear off in seconds, Sonic and Zack dash going at it as both of them throwing off punches and kicks with rapid speed. Zack struggling to hit and harm Sonic but the hedgehog hero using his refluxes, Sonic counters off Zack with a knee kick right to his face then did a 540 degree spin kick backing the giant away. Zack growled, he engulfs his hand with darkness to deliver a fierce punch with **Black Dragon Iron Fist**. Sonic eventually catches the fist by grabbing Zack by the wrist, Sonic then swings the giant around a few times then tosses Zack away. Sonic dashes over to Zack and bashes him using his **Hyper Sonic Boost** sending Zack away a few feet before he came down to the ground crashing. Sonic pursues after Zack with hypersonic speed, Zack then activate his ability to counter Sonic to hold him off.

"**Black Dragon Impact!**" Zack shouted.

Zack slams his fist down to the ground, creating a black shockwave to stop Sonic. Sonic uses Chaos Control to teleport surprising the giant. Zack look and scan around for Sonic but a second after, Sonic reappears and kicks Zack right to the face behind him making the giant to scream in pain. Zack recover himself back to the fight, he senses Sonic coming in with an incoming strike. Zack deliver a powerful uppercut, sending Sonic right up in the air. Zack jumps up in the air, grabs Sonic by his neck and dives down to slam Sonic against the ground with a big impact to the ground creating some cracks. Zack kicks Sonic away from him a few feet away, the giant sprints over to Sonic to deliver more damage to his former mentor.

Zack engulf his fist with darkness as he start to activate his ability against Sonic.

"**Black Dragon Dual Iron Fist!**" Zack shouted.

Zack begun pummeling Sonic with his fist delivering powerful and fierce striking blows to Sonic's face and his gut. Zack hits Sonic with a side kick right to his stomach, pushing him a few feet away, then he summons a dark whip using **Black Dragon Tongue** and hurls it over at Sonic capturing him with it then swings Sonic around like a ragdoll. Sonic put a stop to this as he dives down and lands the ground, he grabs the dark whip with both of his hands and pulls Zack right close to him with full force with his strength. Sonic engulfs white energy into his fist and he then suddenly delivers a fierce striking punch hitting Zack right to his jaw by using **Hyper Fist**.

Zack is sent flying, flipping himself away from Sonic. Sonic then dashes in hypersonic speed and add the damage by pummeling Zack with punches and kicks against the giant with hypersonic speed. Zack gritted his teeth, screaming in pain feeling the effects of Sonic's strikes. Sonic clasps his hands together and slam his hands down, hitting Zack right against him sending him back down to the ground, coming down crashes making the ground shudder and skids on the ground. Sonic appears in a second and strike a kick but Zack blocked it off, glaring daggers at Sonic.

"That's enough!" Zack yelled.

Zack punches Sonic sending him flying away and hits the ground but Sonic did a backflip and perfectly lands onto the ground skidding a little. Zack charges in engulfing his fists with darkness.

"**Black Dragon Iron Fist!**" Zack shouted.

Zack hurls his fist, swinging it right towards Sonic. Sonic engulfs his fist with white energy and swung a punch. Both of their fists collide and clashed, creating a gust of wind like a massive shockwave. Right after their fists clashed, the two then start deliver strike after blow, blow after blow, and counter after counter creating combos. As their attack, both of their attacks creating a minor of shockwave and both of them teleported to area after area delivering fierce striking blows as their fight became intense.

* * *

_With Kenny…_

Kenny helped Spiral up on his feet. Spiral look over to broken hearted Mirajane so he and Kenny walk over to the demon wizard to check up on her.

"Hey are you ok?" Spiral asked.

"I don't know I'll be ok. Zack just smacked me in the face, he betrayed me. I can't believe him." Mirajane answered honestly.

"Zack has gone way too far enough. I hope that Sonic would teach him a lesson." Kenny hoped.

"Me too Kenny, after all my cousin has the strongest form and he'll show Zack what his hyper form is really capable of. Just trust me on that one." Spiral smiled.

"Yeah… you're right Spiral."

"Exactly."

* * *

_With Sonic and Zack…_

***Begin playing: No Way Through (Sonic and the Secret Rings)***

The two continued their fight. None of them weren't holding anything back. Zack was giving his all at Sonic trying to surpass and overpower him with his **Dragon Force 4** form. Sonic had overcome the odds with his hyper form, stronger than Zack. The giant try kicking Sonic with a knee kick but Sonic quickly dodges it and hits Zack with 540 kick right in Zack's face making the giant to stumble and stunned as Sonic put full force into this kick. Afterward, Sonic creates white energy into his hand and ready to hurls it over to the giant.

"**Hyper Sonic Wind!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic throws a white wind with wind blades over at Zack and struck him with this technique Zack activate his ability by activating **Black Dragon Scales**. His whole body has dragon scales like Acnologia. Zack jumps up in the air, dives down to attack Sonic. Sonic readied his fist to slam it down activating his ability.

"**Hyper Chaos Impact!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic slam his fists down the ground, creating white energy from underground erupting like volcano. It struck Zack stunning him at first, Sonic then dashes in and deliver a few attacks then kicks Zack away and activate his another ability to add the damage.

"**Chaos Wind!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic threw a combination of **Sonic Wind** and **Chaos Spear** altogether into one over at Zack striking him with an explosion. Zack felt the effects of the technique, Sonic sprints to Zack, hits him with a flying kick then hits Zack with a somersault kick. Before Sonic would add more damage but Zack stopped Sonic with a head-butted then uses **Black Dragon Rushing Horn** on Sonic, bashing him using his head like a spear by engulfing himself with darkness. Sonic screamed in pain but e counters Zack off with a knee kick in the face that hit him in the nose, Zack screamed clutching to his nose. Sonic then delivers a few spinning roundhouse kicks at Zack then delivers a superman punch.

Zack struck Sonic in the gut then hits him in the face, spun him around then grabs his quills with his hand. Zack swings Sonic around ready to slam him down but however, Sonic wasn't going to let it happen so he again shoot his **Chaos Wind** at Zack forcing him to let go of his quills. Sonic then backs away afloat, brings his hands together to his hip, creating a sphere of white energy and white wind into one ability and ready to blasts it to Zack.

"**Hyper Chaos Storm!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasts a sphere of white energy and white wind over at Zack. It struck Zack making Zack scream, his dragon scales could not protect him any longer. Zack so he had enough so he charges at Sonic readied to use his **Black Dragon Rushing Horn** once again. Sonic counters the giant but it was a duplicate, Zack was up in the air, extends his hand out towards Sonic, creating a magic sphere of black and blue magic energy ready to blast it at Sonic.

"**Black Dragon Blast!**" Zack shouted.

Zack blasts his magic sphere over at the hedgehog hero. When it came close in full velocity, Sonic suddenly somehow deflects it away from him and it explode on its own. Zack became shocked, seeing Sonic to deflect his strong ability. Sonic look over at the giant sees how shock Zack is from witnessing this counter.

"What's the matter? Got nothing left?" Sonic taunted.

Zack shakes his head to return back to reality.

"How are you this strong?" Zack asked.

"Well this is my strongest form of all of my forms. I've been training very much and forgot to change into this form. Anyway, are you going to just not do nothing or are you coming to fight me?" Sonic asked.

Zack snarled, he dives down at Sonic delivering a diving kick. Sonic back flips away, dodging the giant and lands on the ground in a three point landing. Zack uses his speed to hit Sonic, he easily dodge every attack Zack could throw with ease. Sonic blocks the punch and hits Zack with a somersault kick in the chin lifting Zack up in the air. Sonic then charges his powers and engulf his body with rainbow colors and activate his ability.

"**Hyper Light Speed Attack!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic dashes over at Zack up in the air and homing attacks Zack with his **Light Speed Attack** delivering various of attacks from different angles. Then Sonic struck Zack in front of him, delivering rapid hypersonic speed attacks to the giant black dragon slayer. After hitting Zack with some more punches, Sonic hits Zack with a 540 kick right to the face spinning the giant around then blasts and hits Zack with his Hyper **Chaos Storm**. Sonic charges in to hurt Zack more but the giant hits Sonic with his **Black Dragon Tail**, hitting and sending Sonic a fierce roundhouse kick backing Sonic away flying a few feet. Zack then engulfs himself with darkness and charges at Zack to use this ability to good use.

"**Black Dragon Rushing Horn!**" Zack shouted.

Sonic sees Zack coming right at him, he then charges at Zack using his ability as well.

"**Hyper Sonic Boost!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic and Zack charges at each other, they soon begin to clash towards one another and creates a massive shockwave plus creating an explosion when both of them bash at each other with their techniques altogether.

They fall down and hits the ground, crashing it and lands on their feet. Both of them panting glancing onto each other and stop their fight for a minute. Zack's **Black Dragon Scales** had had deactivated.

"You've gotten this far Zack. Not bad at all." Zack complimented.

"Thanks so do you, I'm shock to see your newfound power and it's incredible." Zack commented.

"Thanks. It's been years since I go hyper mode. I really forgot how I transform into this form but now I remember."

"*Chuckle* Too bad it'll be mine soon enough. That great power and that hyper energy will soon be mine."

"I still don't get why you betrayed just because you want to take everything away from me but I know for one thing that you will use it to no good use. I will not let you control these people nor make them your slaves when you become king. Now when I'm around."

"Hehehe well I'll just have to work hard to obtain and achieve my goal."

"Still Mirajane loved you, she cared about you, and she even stood by your side Zack. Isn't that enough, even when you found a new family that cares about you just like your parents. This has to be Acnologia's doing, he's controlling you somehow."

"I told you Acnologia is not controlling me Sonic. I told you that already, man you're so damn stubborn. I will obtain what I have desired the most and I will make sure of it."

"We know that won't happen Zack, you're going to get your ass beat."

"That will not happen Sonic that will not actually happened!"

***Begin playing: Flow – Hero (English Version)***

Sonic and Zack charge up their powers and engage into an intense fight once again as when the two clash, they create a shockwave even a big impact also create a crater to the ground. Both of them throwing punches and kicks at each other and while they fight, both of them teleported to a different location and area deliver an intense blow then teleport to a different area and struck a blow again and again creating a shockwave as they both strike and collide their attacks together. Zack head-butts Sonic to the head but Sonic evade and hits Zack with a somersault kick right to his chin and homing attacks Zack to his stomach and kicks him off a few feet away backing Zack away.

Zack glared daggers at Sonic, he creates black and purple sabers from his hands.

"**Black Dragon Saber!**" Zack shouted.

Zack charge at Sonic and swing his sabers at the hedgehog hero. Sonic dodge the sabers with ease and after dodging another saber, he hits Zack with a spinning wheel kick spun Zack around then extend his hands out and shoots multiple white energy balls from his palms at Zack using **Hyper Volley** one of Sonic's techniques. Zack roared, just when Sonic coming in to damage Zack until Zack spun himself around and hits Sonic with his **Black Dragon Tail** delivering a roundhouse kick with darkness in his foot sending Sonic flying a few feet away. Zack flies over at Sonic and deliver some rapid punches at Sonic with his fists engulfing with darkness.

A minute after, Zack knee kicks Sonic in the stomach, then head-butts Sonic in the forehead then slam his fist down hitting Sonic to dives down back to the ground. Sonic did an aerial recover, Zack dives to hit Sonic with a dive kick but Sonic then uses **Chaos Control** even using **Chaos Sense** by sensing Zack with an incoming attack. Zack miss his tarter, before he could look for Sonic until he is interrupt by Sonic appearing by teleporting behind of Zack and dives kicks Zack to the ground and spin dashes Zack against the ground. Zack pushes Sonic off and kicks Sonic off and then uses use his **Black Dragon Blast** to add the damage this time hitting Sonic.

Sonic recover himself from the minor explosion but he gets hit by Zack using his **Black Dragon Iron Fist** and hits him again a few more times with this technique. After four more strikes, Zack then head-butts Sonic again and strikes Sonic once again with his **Black Dragon Tail** knocking off Sonic. Zack then then engulfs his body with darkness and launches himself and bashing Sonic with his head.

"**Black Dragon Brutal Horn!**" Zack shouted.

Zack struck Sonic with full intense force. Zack sends Sonic flying away, he then smirks then charges at Sonic and begin to pummel Sonic once more but Sonic then unleashes **Hyper Blast** preventing Zack to harm him a little further. Sonic extend his hands out and then blasts a few white arrows over at Zack using **Hyper Chaos Arrow**. Zack somehow dodging the white lances, Sonic bursting in and use **Hyper Sonic Boost** and deliver rapid punches to the giant. Afterward Sonic delivers an uppercut using Shoryuken with white flames engulfing into his fist. Zack grabs Sonic by the neck, chokes him and dives down to the ground in the outskirts of Magnolia, Sonic counters Zack forming himself into a ball to get off Zack's grip then prepare to use his ability at Zack to add on the damage to the giant black dragon slayer.

"**Hyper Light Speed Attack!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic engulfs his entire body with rainbow colors and begin pummeling the giant with intense attacks and blows. Zack gritted his teeth, he screeched in pain by Sonic's intense beating and kicks the giant right to his face then uses **Sonic Eagle** with an axe kick knocking the giant away sending him flying back to the battlefield where Sonic fought Darkness the hedgehog. Zack crashes down to the ground, he bounces off the ground, backflip himself and crashes to the rock pillar. Sonic then bring his right hand back, charging his power strengthening it up and prepare to use his ability.

"**Hyper Sonic Wind!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots a white wind of his sonic wind over at Zack damage the giant inside the rock pillar. Sonic then again use another one of his abilities as he brings his hands together to his right hip, he then creates a white orb with blue electricity to it aiming directly to the giant black dragon slayer.

"**Hyper Chaos Nova!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasts a big orb of white and blue energy over at the black dragon slater and hits it, creating an explosion as the sphere explodes even destroy the rock pillar, bringing it down into rubble of destruction into pieces. Sonic watches the destruction of the wreckage and waited for the results if that got Zack unconscious. Seconds after, Zack burst out of the wreckage of the rubble and hits Sonic with a punch but Sonic catch the punch with his hand, he knee kicks Zack up in the face and again uses Sonic Eagle to knock away Zack sending him a few feet away to the ground. Sonic then use **Hyper Chaos Arrow** by shooting multiple white lightning arrows over at the giant black dragon slayer. Zack shielded himself while being hit by a few of the white lightning lances. Sonic charges at Zack to strike but Zack then all of sudden, deliver a brutal slash by using his sabers with the technique **Black Dragon Saber**. Sonic screamed in agony, feeling the effects of the sabers that damaged him, Zack then blasts a black and blue magic sphere to Sonic to add the damage to the hedgehog hero with using **Black Dragon Blast**.

As Sonic was sent back away from Zack, he then dashes to Sonic, he proceed to hard magic from the tip of his elbow and begin to hit Sonic with his fist like a rocket.

"**Black Dragon Brutal Elbow!**" Zack shouted.

Sonic is now flipping a few times after being struck by Zack's technique. After that Zack then summons a dark whip and hurls it over to Sonic, wrapping it around him using **Black Dragon Tongue**. Zack then wings Sonic around but Sonic stopped him so he grabs the dark whip and pulls Zack with it and hits Zack with his **Hyper Fist** sending Zack flying away. Sonic then dashes over to Zack to strike him again but the black dragon slayer surprises Sonic and counters with an axe kick sending Sonic down to the ground.

Zack took the opportunity as he begin to create a dark energy sphere with electricity dancing around it collecting energy from his right hand. The sphere look like Natsu's **Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame** but different. Zack looks over to Sonic and grinned.

"Time to die Sonic! **Black Dragon Luminous Darkness!**" Zack shouted.

Zack hurls it down over to Sonic to finish him off. Sonic look onto the technique. Sonic shrug his shoulders, then extend his hand out and creates a white energy ball from his hand smiling to the technique.

"**Hyper Chaos Shot!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots an arrow-like sphere over at Zack's technique and destroys it by the splitting second shocking Zack. He look over at Sonic with a shocking expression and Sonic just brush his hands off smiling to the giant.

"Damn it! How do you keep making it very difficult for me?!" Zack yelled.

"Well with a lot of training instead of using a item to increase your power. That's what counts." Sonic smirked.

"ARGH! I'm getting tired of this Sonic, I'm getting sick of you. No more games, let's end this right now!"

"Sure. I'm getting kind of bored anyway, you're not putting much of a fight. Speaking of which, you're magic energy is dropping by the second, I don't have no reason for fighting you anymore Zack."

"What?!"

"Your magic is draining and you're getting slower and weaker because you're using too much of your magic. You should stop while you're ahead."

"*Growl* No… NO! I will not give up, I will surpass you Sonic and I'm going to end this fight and this time I WILL win!"

"*Sigh* Alight then, if you insist."

Zack charge his magic up to the maximum then get in motion by bringing his hands together to the right next to his hip. He then begin creating an orb from the palm of his hands increasing and strengthening his technique with all of his magic.

"I'll end you Sonic this time right here, right now! **Dragon Beam 9x!**" Zack shouted.

Zack blasts a beam of black and blue energy over to Sonic similar like Vegeta's Galick Gun. Sonic extend his hands out, he creates a white energy ball from the left and the blue energy ball from his right then puts them together, coming and forming them together into a big ball and bring it together to his right side next to his hip. Sonic then charges his technique up to strengthening it channeling and focus his energy and looks above at Zack blasting his technique at him.

"Then you left me no choice Zack, time I end this craziness. **Hyper Chaos Beam!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasts a beam of white and blue energy from the palm of his hands over to Zack's beam and clashes it towards it. Zack try to push it back forward to Sonic but however Sonic overpowers it and it pushes the beam right back to Zack. Zack try his best to push the beam away but Sonic adds a little more of his power and overpowers Zack and by seconds after the beam then hits Zack and blasting him through. Zack then scream in pain involving into the **Hyper Chaos Beam** and while Zack screamed, the medallion then begin to break and drains Zack's magic as he got weaker and afterward Zack falls down to the ground as he had reverted back to his normal state and deactivated his dragon force. Sonic stop his technique and walks over to the weakened Zack. Sonic revert back to his normal state and just only but stare at Sonic. Zack looks over to Sonic struggling to get up.

"The medallion… it's broken… you broke the medallion…" Zack said weakly.

"Yeah I broke the medallion, no other dragon slayer will not get its hands on that medallion again. It's over Zack, its over." Sonic responded shaking his head and put his hands on his waist.

"It's not over yet… I still can fight… I won't lose…"

"It looks to me you lost. All of this to be better than me. Let me explain something to you Zack, it's not being better than anyone or to show it off. I used my power to protect the people I cared about, it's my responsibility to make sure they're safe from any harm that stand in my way. I fight and train to gain the strength to guard my friends, loved one and the civilians so they can have a future not from the darkness but with the light within their hearts. You betrayed me Zack, you hurt me, Kenny and betrayed the name of Fairy Tail. That's really cruel if you ask me."

"I don't care, I will be better than you Sonic. I will take everything away from you that you have."

Sonic kicks Zack in the face having his back on the ground and Sonic stomp Zack by his chest with his foot.

"Go ahead Sonic, kill me. End my life, no mercy." Zack provoked.

Sonic gritted his teeth, he was about to finish off Zack but something stopped him from doing so. Sonic backed down and shake his head declining it.

"No… you're not even worth it Zack. I've fought long enough. I'm tired, I'm not going to kill you." Sonic declined.

Sonic take his foot off of the giant. Sonic turn away, turning his back on Zack.

"What…" Zack uttered.

"I will not end your life, I will not forgive you for what you did to my cousin, hurting my best friend, betraying me, betraying Mirajane's heart and worse of all betrayed the name Fairy Tail and killed your own exceed. I'm sorry Zack, I will not give you another chance. I saw greatness in you when we first met, I wanted to give you the spot to take my place to serve and protect the ones you cared about and make your parents proud and make me proud but no more… I've trusted you and entrusted you to protect Fairy Tail when I was on the quest to retrieve the stones back at Tartarus Island. But now you betrayed my trust and you hurt me. Goodbye Zack and don't ever return to Fairy Tail ever again." Sonic said frowning.

Sonic walks away from the giant returning to Magnolia Town. Zack just watch Sonic leaving him behind, Zack gritted his teeth, he then re-quip summoning his sword and charge at Sonic with a loud battle cry.

"NO! It is not over yet Sonic!" Zack roared.

Zack rushes at Sonic to end him with a final blow, Sonic senses Zack coming and with that Sonic turns around and punches Zack right to his stomach making Zack screamed in pain. He drops his sword and got down on his knees. Zack clutch his stomach and Sonic just stared at him. Zack looks at Sonic gritted his teeth.

"That… really… hurt." Zack clutched.

"It's over Zack, I'm done fighting. You're not even worth it, I can't help you anymore. I gave you a second chance and I will not give you another chance. You'll just wine up doing it again to betray me." Sonic said.

Sonic kicks Zack right in the face with a side kick then start to pummel and beat Zack in the pulp teaching him a lesson.

"This is for Spiral!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic punches Zack in the face.

"This is for Kenny!" Sonic again shouted.

Sonic hits Zack with a kick in the gut.

"This is for Wendy!" Sonic shouted yet again.

Sonic hits Zack with a punch and a spinning hook kick.

"This is for Mirajane!" Sonic shouted once again.

Sonic punching Zack a few times in rapid speeds and knee kicks him in the face.

"This is for Natsu and the other dragon slayers!" Sonic shouted for another time.

Sonic deliver rapid kicks and hits Zack with a superman punch.

"And this is for Fairy Tail!" Sonic finished.

Sonic finishes Zack off by hitting him with a spinning wheel kick right to Zack in the face knocking him out unconscious. He collapsed to the ground on his back. Sonic takes Zack with him and preparing himself to get back to Fairy Tail back to Magnolia.

"Now time I take you in to the authorities." Sonic said with a stern look.

Sonic use his chaos energy and use **Chaos Control** to return back to Magnolia Town and turn Zack in.

* * *

***Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)***

**Now the fight is over, Sonic had defeated Zack and put a stop of the giant's evil schemes. What is going to happen next? Will Mirajane stopped Sonic from taking Zack in to the authorities? Will Fairy Tail accept Zack's apology? Will Sonic and Kenny will ever forgive Zack?**

**Tune in next time for the epilogue of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**

* * *

**For some responses:**

**Aspiring-Creator: Thanks for the comment and review. I'm just only trying my best with my stories. I see the ideas and they look too cool. I'll keep that in mind if there is a fourth sequel. Either way, I'll see where it will go along the way if there will be a fourth sequel.**

**Jacksonangelo105: Thanks for the review like always.**

**GT Nation Dude: You're welcome.**

**Jalon Rose: You're welcome. I got hook of Fairy Tail when I heard about it and watch the episodes of it. It's awesome and you're welcome again for introducing you to Fairy Tail.**


	60. Epilogue

Chapter 60: Epilogue

The fight had already stopped. Sonic had won, he had defeated his arch nemesis Darkness the Hedgehog, stopped his dark army, defeated his henchman and saved Earthland once again. Plus defeated the giant and the black dragon slayer Zack Hyperion. Sonic had taken Zack back to Magnolia Town where everyone is waiting for his arrival.

Sonic used **Chaos Control** to get to Magnolia instead of carrying Zack knowing he's the giant that he's around nine feet tall. While everyone even Kenny, Spiral waiting for the hedgehog to arrive, Sonic appear at the park with the unconscious Zack at the Magnolia Southgate Park. Sonic look around and examine the place.

"Man it sure feels good to be home again." Sonic commented.

"It's Sonic!"

Sonic turn over to his left seeing the civilians rushing over to the hedgehog hero to welcome him back. Sonic smile and got the people to back away.

"Alright, alright back up people back up. I just had a long journey and a long day of course. This hedgehog needs some space." Sonic commanded.

"Sonic!"

Sonic look over and sees Kenny flying towards him and hugged him.

"I'm glad that you're ok. Hey is that Zack with you?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah and I beaten him. He's still alive so he's unconscious for now anyways." Sonic responded rubbing the back of his head.

"That's explains it. So what are you going to do with Zack?"

"That's not for me to decide, it will be Fairy Tail's decision not mine and Zack is not my apprentice anymore."

"I can see that."

"Where's Spiral?"

"He went to go take his family home, he want me to tell you that he'll see you around."

"Ah biscuits! I wanted to hang out with him."

"He did said he'll make it up to you."

"Did he now?"

Kenny nod with response sharing a smile to his partner. The duo look over and see Fairy Tail wizards rushing over at Sonic. Lucy rushed and hugged Sonic, followed by Cana, Laki, Evergreen, Kinana giving the hero group hug.

"Sonic we missed you so much!" the girls said welcoming Sonic.

"I know, I know I missed all of you a lot." Sonic responded.

Sonic the girls to let him, Lisanna hugged Sonic and Elfman gives Sonic a strong hug.

"Oh Sonic it's great to see you. You're still manlier than ever." Elfman said.

"Hey Elfman… you're… crushing… me…" Sonic breathed.

Elfman quickly lets go of Sonic so he can breathe. Gray fist pump Sonic welcoming back same goes to Gajeel, Natsu, Romeo. Wakaba and Macao gave Sonic a handshake. Alzack and Bisca welcome the hero back, Asuka hugged Sonic welcoming him back. Sonic returns the hug, picks up the young girl and returns her back to Bisca's arms. Wendy hugged Sonic tightly.

"Welcome back Sonic, I missed you so much." Wendy welcomed.

"Thanks Wendy, it's great to be back." Sonic smiled returning the hug.

Sonic is approached by Erza. Before Sonic would say anything that until Erza pulls Sonic and gave her husband an aggressive kiss on the lips. Sonic pulls himself away shaking his head.

"Whoa. OK I'm guessing that was a welcome back kiss." Sonic guessed.

"Of course." Erza smiled.

"Sonic."

Sonic looks over to Laxus and the Thunder Legion, they welcomed Sonic back as Freed and Bickslow shake his hand and Laxus fist pump Sonic in the fist.

"Welcome back Sonic, you sure kicked that dark hedgehog's ass." Laxus smiled.

"Yeah that will be the last time I'll ever see him again." Sonic smirked.

"Is Darkness really gone this time?" Wendy asked.

"Yep. He's gone for good."

"Thank goodness, I don't want to see him again." Happy said in relief.

"You're telling me." Lucy agreed.

Juvia hugged Sonic welcoming Sonic back.

"Welcome back Sonic, it's great to see you once again." Juvia greeted.

"Likewise." Sonic responded.

Sonic look over to the master of Fairy Tail. He then charges in to Sonic and hugged him.

"Welcome back Sonic, it's so good to have you back again." Makarov greeted.

"Hey there, it's great to be back. Isn't that right Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"Yep it sure is, we're finally home." Kenny agreed.

All of sudden, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and the Sabertooth wizards Sting and Rogue along with Lector and Frosh greeted Sonic welcoming Sonic back and Sting and Rogue had to take their departure leaving to return back to Sabertooth. Chelia hugged Sonic and Jenny smothered Sonic with a few kisses. Even Mermaid Heel arrive and greet Sonic welcoming the hedgehog and the exceed back home.

"Thanks guys, thanks for the welcoming back greets. We appreciated it." Sonic thanked.

"Yeah and we can use a nice good rest." Kenny added earning a nod from Sonic.

"That's right. But before we could relax, we have some unfinished business."

Sonic look over to the giant black dragon slayer. The dragon slayers glared and got ready to fight, Zack groggily open his eyes and sees everyone's staring at him.

"We're at Magnolia?" Zack examined.

"Yeah I took you here, it'll be heavy to carry you here so I used Chaos Control to get us here." Sonic explained.

"I see."

"Zack."

The giant look over to the guild master of Fairy Tail with a stern look on his face.

"Master… I…" Zack stuttered.

"Zack what you did what unforgivable. You betrayed Sonic, killed your exceed friend, hurt my children and hurt Sting and Rogue and try kill Sonic for your schemes. You brought shame Fairy Tail and betrayed the name." Makarov stated.

"I know. I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt anyone and betray Sonic."

"I may forgive you but what you did was unacceptable. You lied to all and kept this secret hidden from anyone to know Zack. How could you do this to us?"

"I… I… I just wanted to be powerful just like Sonic and be just like Sonic."

"By killing him? It'll make it worse Zack, we've were going to trust you but you lost our trust and overall you lost all of our respects to us."

"I accept full responsibility Master Makarov."

"I will not be your master no longer, as of this day Zack Hyperion you are hereby expelled from Fairy Tail and exiled from Magnolia. You are no longer welcome here and to Fairy Tail."

"B-But Makarov, please give me another chance to make it up for everything I've done."

"I've made my decision. Sonic is there something you might want to add on that the matter?"

"Well. You almost killed my cousin, hurt and brutally injured my partner which is my best friend Kenny. Smacked Mirajane right to her face and lied to me and Kenny. The both of us saw greatness in you even potential. We offer you to join Fairy Tail to be part of a family to heal your loneliness and lift you from the darkness to find your light. After all we trusted you Zack and you throw it and spat our trust back to our faces. I believe in seconds chances but I don't think I will give you a third and final chance." Sonic added.

"Yeah me too, I'm sorry." Kenny frowned.

"I… I understand." Zack nodded.

Mirajane walks closely to the black dragon slayer. Zack look into Mirajane's eyes.

"Mira… I'm so sorry. I did not mean to…"

Before Zack can finish his apology until all of sudden, Mirajane smacked Zack right to his face. She had that look on her face.

"It's over Zack, we're through." Mirajane said with anger in his voice.

"Mira…" Zack trailed off.

Mirajane turn away and walk from Zack. Everyone look away from the giant but all of sudden, Lahar, Mest and the Rune Knights arrive to the city and Lahar begin to ask.

"We are here to arrest the black dragon slayer known as Zack Hyperion. He is under arrest for betrayal, murder, and causing wreckage in Magnolia." Lahar stated.

"The Rune Knights. You're here to arrest Zack?" Gray asked.

"That's right, we're here for the giant."

"OK. I accept full responsibility." Zack understood.

Zack step up, walking to Lahar, approaching him. Mest then use the magic handcuffs to take the black dragon slayer into custody.

"You're under arrest Zack. You should've never betray Sonic." Mest reminded.

"I know and I regret doing that and killing my exceed partner. It was wrong of me." Zack responded frowning.

The Rune Knights taken Zack into custody leaving the city. Sonic just watch Zack leaving with the Rune Knights and shakes his head.

"*Sigh* I wished it did not come down like this, I wish I could've save and help Zack." Sonic wished.

"Me too Sonic, me too." Kenny responded frowning.

Erza approach to her husband to see if he was alright.

"Are you guys ok?" Erza asked.

"We'll try. *Sigh* Still can't believe that Zack betrayed me and Kenny." Sonic responded.

"Yeah and now Zack's behind bars. I'll try to be ok." Kenny added earning a nod with Sonic agreeing with his partner.

"Now that's over with, now that Sonic and Kenny returned back home from Tartarus Island. Now let's celebrate Sonic and Kenny's return!" Makarov shouted.

"Yeah!" everyone responded with a shout.

Everyone took Sonic and Kenny back to Fairy Tail and celebrate Sonic's victory against Darkness the Hedgehog winning the war and for his return back to Fiore after the long journey at Tartarus Island. They would celebrate at the guild. Sonic and Kenny received a lot more welcome from more people and the wizard celebrate and partying hard. Drinking, socializing and having a good time. Sonic and Kenny pour a drink and have one together.

"Cheers to being back home buddy." Sonic smiled.

"I'll drink to that, it sure feels good to be back home." Kenny responded holding his cup up.

"Right on."

Sonic and Kenny have a toast and sip on their drinks. Sonic looking around the place, forming a smile on his face.

"It's sure feels great to be back home in this guild." Sonic commented.

"You're telling me. Hey what's next for the two of us Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"Well I don't have to worry about Darkness and people like me anymore, I can finally live life, relax and enjoy the ride."

"There's isn't wrong with that Sonic. What happen to the stones?"

"They were destroyed. I used up all of the power when I fought Darkness. It totally went overboard but we was giving it all."

"Well that's one way to put it. Everyone is really happy that we're back and most of all they're happy that you took care of Darkness once and for all. Still I wish Zack would not betray you and me."

"Me too Kenny, Zack should not have betrayed me in the first place none of this would've happened. I believed in him and I trusted him but now I just can't trust him anymore. It's over."

"Hey. It's going to be ok Sonic."

"It stinks that I don't have an apprentice anymore. Not to worry, I still have my best friend and my partner and that's good enough for me after all we're a team."

"You're right and it's been a real honor teaming up with you Sonic. Thank you so much."

"No problem Kenny. Still we're a team."

Sonic and Kenny have another toast and sip their drinks. Wendy walks over to Sonic with a smile on her face.

"Hey Wendy, you need something?" Sonic asked.

"I just want to say it's wonderful to have you back to Fairy Tail. It hasn't been the same since you and Kenny left from the Grand Magic Games." Wendy responded.

"Oh? Since you guys got this place back, you guys won the Grand Magic Games right?"

"That's right."

"Oh man, we missed the games. What a bummer. I want to hear everything what happen while we was away." Kenny said.

"Don't worry you guys will."

"That's good to hear, hey Kenny aren't you going to talk to Carla." Sonic inquired.

"Oh right. I'll talk to her in a minute maybe after the celebration." Kenny retorted.

"Alright then. So I take it that you missed me so much when I was away."

"Yeah. I knew you would return home someday and I knew you will keep your promise."

"That's right, I always keep my promises."

"Sonic, I'm sorry about Zack."

"It's fine, actually you should be sorry for Mirajane. Zack really hurt her and broke her heart after she heard everything from Zack and the reason for betraying me."

"So um… you met Grandeeney?"

"Yeah well not exactly."

"We met her and the other dragons in spirit when we went to the Dragon Temple." Kenny finished.

"Thanks Kenny."

"No problem."

"What did she say?" Wendy asked.

"She wanted me to tell you and the other dragons requested me to tell them that they're proud of their students and child of becoming stronger and they're proud of them." Sonic answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They also wanted me to tell you and others that they will always watch you and will be there in your hearts."

"Thank you Sonic."

"No problem."

Kenny look over to the white exceed, she form a smile on her face. Kenny gulped and decide to go talk to Carla to hang out a bit. Sonic smiled, he look over to Erza and sat with him.

"Hello beloved. Enjoying the celebration?" Erza asked.

"Oh yeah I am definitely. Hey Erza, I want to talk to you about something." Sonic notified.

"What really?"

"Yeah but I think it's best we speak in private."

"Of course, come on."

Sonic nod his head to follow his wife out back where they can talk. As they are outside of the guild outback, Sonic then begin to speak to Erza.

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about? Is it something bad?" Erza asked.

"No nothing bad but I've been thinking about this when I was at Tartarus Island with Kenny, he and I talked about this as well." Sonic smiled.

"So what is it?"

Sonic smiled and begin to explain.

While Sonic talking to Erza, Kenny and Carla talked as well. Kenny explained the dangerous situations back at Tartarus Island and the struggles as they fight for their lives.

"So you and Sonic fought for survival back at Tartarus Island?" Carla inquired.

"That's right. We fought monsters, assassins, orcs, even we fought a demonic crocodile in the swamp. We even fought an ice witch." Kenny exclaimed.

"You guys fought a witch?"

"Yep. We sure did a lot of fighting and now me and Sonic are really tired and we can sure use a nice long rest after the days me and Sonic had."

"I'm just glad that you're ok and you're back home."

"Yeah. It sure miss everyone even Carla. I can have the chance to…"

Before Kenny would finish his sentence, he was interrupt by Carla's lips pressing to his lips sharing a soft kiss. Kenny pull himself away, blushing lightly. Kenny try not to resist but his instincts kicked in inside and with that Kenny decide to go with it and share a soft and passionate kiss to the white exceed. Wendy look over to the exceed, she could not help but smile to her friend.

"Carla it's about time. You finally made your move." Wendy commented.

Moments after, Sonic and Erza enter back inside the guild. They had smiles on their faces, they look over at Wendy for the moment but decide to tell her later on so they went on to enjoy the celebration. Sonic look over to his partner spending time with Carla. He left Kenny alone so they can catch up and hang out, Sonic look over to Mirajane. He approach to the barmaid to check up on her.

"Hey Mira, are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"I'll be fine Sonic. Thank you for asking." Mirajane responded.

"Just want to check up on you. I… I'm sorry about Zack, I knew how much you really loved him."

"It's ok Sonic. You tried to help Zack, give him a chance to stop and settle things without violence but Zack chose violence and wanted to take your powers away after he kills you. I just… I just wish that…"

Sonic knew Mirajane was about to broke down crying so he pulls the barmaid to him, comfort her with a gentle hug. Mirajane silently begin sobbing on Sonic's chest.

"Hey its ok, it's going to be ok. Just let it all out Mira." Sonic whispered.

Mirajane hold Sonic tight in her arms. Sonic strokes her back to ease her up to calm her while breaking down crying. The crying continue for six minutes, Sonic stop stroking her back and wipe the tears off of Mirajane's eyes.

"Are you going to be alright?" Sonic asked.

"I think so. Thank you for comforting me Sonic, you're sweet." Mirajane complimented.

"No problem, I don't like to see my friends hurt and be sad. I just want them to be ok you know."

"*Giggle* Yeah and thank you again."

"You're welcome."

Mirajane smiled, she press her lips against Sonic's lips delivering a soft kiss before pulling herself away.

"That's for helping me." Mirajane clarified.

Sonic shrug it off and nod his head. He lets go of Mirajane so she can proceed to attend the other wizards helping Lisanna and Kinana. Sonic see the boys going at it as there was a brawl involved. Sonic heads outside to avoid the ruckus. Sonic look up at the sky, thinking to himself and put his hands in his pockets.

"_It's finally over. Darkness will not harm any more of innocent civilians again. Now I can really move on and just focus what's next for my future. Still… I wish my parents and my friends would know what I can do next. I really do miss them so much._" Sonic thought.

"Sonic."

Sonic turn around to meet with the blonde celestial wizard. It was Lucy with a smile.

"What are you doing out here?" Lucy asked.

"Just thinking. You need something?" Sonic retorted.

"No. I thought I would like to talk if that's fine."

"Not at all. So what's up?"

"Sonic, I'm sorry about Zack. I'm sorry that he betrayed you and try killing you."

"It's ok. I got the warning by my cousin and the dragons I talked to when I encounter then in spirit. I wanted to help Zack after I dealt with Darkness but I was too late. I'm nothing but a failure. I should've just paid attention more."

Lucy approach to Sonic, pressing her hand onto Sonic's chest and look at him directly in his emerald green eyes.

"Sonic it isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. You didn't know this would happen. You didn't know that Zack planned this all along. Don't blame yourself for this." Lucy comforted.

"I don't know. I feel like I failed Zack to help him find his light. *Sigh* I just don't know what to do next." Sonic sighed.

"Sonic, you got family and friends and also your wife Erza. We love you and we will always be there for you Sonic. You're not alone, we're always here for you."

"I… you're right Lucy. Thanks for the checkup."

"Anytime. Glad I can help you."

Sonic smile to the blonde celestial wizard. Lucy leans in and press her lips against Sonic's lips sharing a soft and passionate kiss on the lips. After a minute or so, she pulls away and Lucy formed a loving smile.

"That's for coming back home. Welcome back." Lucy clarified.

"Thanks. Still you're radiant as ever." Sonic complimented making Lucy giggle.

"Thank you. Hey my offer still stands that you're welcome to my place anytime to hang out or to fix you some food."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Come on, let's head back inside the guild."

"Good idea."

Sonic takes Lucy back inside the guild. Everyone continue to celebrate. Sonic just about to make his way to hang out with his exceed partner until Jenny stopped him and kisses him on the lips.

"Welcome back Sonic, did you miss me?" Jenny asked.

"Yes I did, I had a long journey Jenny." Sonic responded.

"Oh you just makes my heart tingle. Now how about I smother you with my kisses my darling Sonic."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea."

Jenny didn't care so she tackles Sonic and smother him with kisses. Followed by Cana as she joined in to smother Sonic including Laki, Chelia, Lucy, Milianna, Risley, Ariana, and even Kinana joined in the fun so did Beth. Sonic struggle to get the ladies off but the girls wouldn't let Sonic get away and continue to smother him with kisses and rubbing his body even giggle to the hero.

Kenny watching on he can't help but smile watching his partner being attacked by the group of fangirls.

"*Chuckle* Sonic is in one heck of a big situation." Kenny commented.

"You're telling me. So Kenny I never knew you use full body transformation magic." Pantherlily remarked.

"Yeah I did kept it a secret and never told anyone. I'm a little shy when it comes to having some kind of magic."

"It's alright, you were still new of the guild and don't know much about all of us and you've been hanging out with Sonic all the time."

"What can I say, it's fun to hang out with him and he's my partner."

"True but still."

"I know. So you guys fought against Darkness's dark army before his plan begin to intact?"

"Yes. He really did had us by surprise."

"Good thing Sonic took care of Darkness and it will be the last that Darkness will be seen ever again. Now we can really move on from his tyrant." Carla commented.

"Don't we all." Pantherlily agreed.

The celebration continue throughout the day. The Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Mermaid Heel guilds had left to return back to their guilds. The wizards from each guild said their goodbyes before leaving. Jenny didn't want to leave but gave Sonic a goodbye kiss before they could leave. Kagura shake hands and did the unexpected, she gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek leaving Sonic to be shocked before she could leave. Fairy Tail continue on with the celebration as the wizard continue to have a good time.

Sonic and Kenny were talking at an empty table. Sonic had told Kenny about his conversation with Erza. Kenny smiled, nodding his head as Sonic told him to keep it a secret for the time being. An hour later, Sonic and Kenny then exit to the back with Erza following by, Sonic runs over to Wendy and Carla to speak with them.

"Hey Wendy, you mind if I can talk to you and Carla?" Sonic asked.

"Sure Sonic." Wendy nodded.

"Cool. Come on, there is something I want to discuss with you."

Wendy and Carla look at each other before following Sonic out at the back of the guild outside. When they arrive outside, there was Erza and Kenny waiting for them. Wendy wondered what is going on so she begin to ask.

"Sonic, what's going on?" Wendy asked.

"Well Wendy, I've talked to Erza and I even talked to Kenny about it when we was at Tartarus Island." Sonic informed.

"Talk about what?"

"You see Wendy, Sonic had came up with a wonderful idea and it made me brought a nice smile to my face and I wanted it too." Erza said holding Sonic's hand.

"Really. What did you guys talked about?" Carla asked.

"Well Carla, it started when Sonic told me about it when I mentioned it before when we was at Tartarus Island. He had thought about it before he made a decision when he defeated Darkness." Kenny answered.

"Oh. So what is it that you brought me and Carla here for?" Wendy asked.

"Well me, Erza, and Kenny here all decided that we want you to be part of the family. Our family." Sonic answered with a smile.

Wendy was stunned, she was speechless, in loss of words. She the choked up and look directly at Sonic.

"Sonic… are you…" Wendy stuttered.

"That's right, I want to adopt you and be my daughter." Sonic concluded.

"R-Really?"

"Of course, if you want to or not. It's up to you."

Wendy rushed over to Sonic and hugged him tightly and bursting tears of joy.

"Y-YES! I would love to be your daughter Sonic." Wendy accepted.

"Then it's settled, welcome to the family." Erza smiled.

Erza giving Wendy a hug as the trio group hug each other. Kenny smiled looking on, Carla stood next to the exceed with a smile.

"So you and Sonic talked about this?" Carla asked.

"Yeah. We noticed how much Wendy is fondled with Sonic so we came up with an idea and adopt to be part of the family just like how Grandeeney adopt Wendy, took care of her like she's her own daughter." Kenny responded folding his arms.

"Sonic is a wonderful guy. That means that I'll be living with you as well right?"

"Of course. You don't have to live in Fairy Hills no longer. You'll be staying with us."

"Thank you Kenny."

"No problem Carla."

After the trio depart from their group hug. Wendy still had her hands wrapped around Sonic as of right now her new father. The group enter back inside the guild and made the announcement that Wendy is now part of Sonic and Erza's family. This brought the entire guild to be shocked. Sonic and Erza had started a family by adopting Wendy as their daughter.

"Sonic is now more manlier." Elfman commented.

"I can't believe Sonic and Erza adopted Wendy as their own daughter." Levy said in shock.

"No kidding." Lucy added.

"Also to add on the news, Sonic and I will be renewing our vows as the result of having a renewal wedding." Erza smiled.

"EEEEEH!" everyone shouted.

"That's right, we're going to renew our vows after being lost for seven long years." Sonic smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"That's wonderful Sonic. I'm happy for you." Mirajane commented.

"Me too." Lisanna added sharing a smile.

"Thanks guys. Erza and I can't wait." Sonic retorted.

"So do I beloved." Erza smiled kissing Sonic on the cheek.

The celebration continued on until night time. Sonic, Erza, Wendy, Kenny, and Carla head over to Fairy Hills to gather Wendy's things to move them over to her new home. Sonic and Erza did the carrying during their way to the home. It did not take about five minutes to get to their home and arrive to their destination, entering in the house and Wendy had that wide smile on her face.

"Wendy, Carla welcome to your new home." Sonic welcomed.

"Thank you Sonic… I mean daddy." Wendy thanked.

"I'll show you where your room is, Kenny and Carla you guys can just relax and make yourselves at home."

Sonic take Wendy to her room carrying her belongings. Kenny and Carla followed Sonic upstairs and head to the first door on the right and enter in the bedroom where it's just only a bed, drawer and closet and a window.

"This is your new room Wendy. Do you need any help settling down?" Sonic offered.

"No I can take it from here daddy, thank you." Wendy declined.

"Ok. Call if you need anything ok and make yourself at home."

Sonic exits the bedroom with Kenny following by. The boys head downstairs to the kitchen and grab something cold to drink like a bottle of water.

"Well here we are Kenny, back home." Sonic said.

"Yeah I know, I'm so glad we're back." Kenny sighed in relief.

"Erza must've went to the bedroom."

"You think, she mentioned that she has a surprise waiting for you."

"Oh yeah we'll I can't wait for my surprise. Anyway, you want to sleep at my room since Wendy has her new room now?"

"Nah. I'll share a room with Wendy. I don't mind one bit and besides you and Erza have your bedroom together and you sure could use some loving right now."

"Shut up!"

Kenny laughed at his remark. Sonic also laugh and both of them let out a laughter together and relax a bit.

"So any ideas for the renewal wedding?" Kenny asked.

"As matter of fact, yeah I do got an idea for the renewal wedding there buddy. I won't tell you at least not yet. And by that note it'll be very beautiful." Sonic responded.

"I'm sure it will be."

"*Chuckle* I would like you to be my best man Kenny."

"Really? Sure it'll be my honor to be your best man."

"Thanks buddy. After all we did it, we got the stones and we're back home. Now it's time I relax and meet with Erza in the bedroom."

"And I would like to get some sleep as well. I am so tired."

"You and me both pal."

Sonic and Kenny have a toast and sip on their bottles of water and get ready for bed. The dup head upstairs as Kenny enters inside the bedroom, he sees Wendy had finished settling in and now in her pajamas.

"Hey Kenny, you can share a room with me since you used to sleep in here." Wendy offered.

"Yeah sure thanks Wendy." Kenny thanked.

"No problem."

Kenny decide to sleep on the floor. Carla joins with the exceed to laid beside him.

"Goodnight Kenny." Carla said.

"Goodnight to you too Carla." Kenny responded.

Wendy smiled, she look over at the exceeds cuddling together. Wendy hug the plush doll of her father and drifts off to sleep.

Sonic take his shoes off and his gloves. He was getting ready for bed as he reach to the door of his bedroom, Sonic slightly opening the door and all of sudden got his surprise. There was candles lighted, lights are dimmed, rose pedals were on the ground. Sonic looking around the bedroom, there he sees Erza in a black and red which she had on a black and red lace bra, black lace panties with black stockings wearing a garter belt. Erza had that seductive look on her face and Sonic was in for a major surprise.

"Y-You did all of this?" Sonic asked.

"Precisely. It's been long since we haven't spent any time together Sonic. I told you I had a surprised didn't I?" Erza smirked.

"Yeah… you sure made all of this fast after we just got home. I can sure relax and most of all, spend a lot more time with my wife."

"Then why don't you come join me, I'm a little lonely."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders thinking why not and so he puts down his gloves and shoes and joins with Erza in bed. He climbs on the bed, he finds himself on top of Erza as his wife smiling lovingly to her husband. They then begin to make out by pressing their lips altogether sharing a passionate and tender kiss. During their kiss, Sonic start to caress his wife's leg with his rubbing it sensually earning a moan from the Titania. Erza turns Sonic over on his back and finds herself on to of Sonic, she then start kissing Sonic by the neck and rubbing his chest.

Sonic get even by caressing Erza by her buttocks earning a yelp from the Titania. Sonic went on to kiss her by the neck, licking her neck with his tongue and even he gropes her firm ass with his hand to get a good grip making his wife to moan with passion. Erza wrap her arms around Sonic, she wanted more so Sonic oblige and give her more and the result they began to make love and spend their special moment together throughout the night.

* * *

_A Week Later…_

It has been a week since now Darkness the Hedgehog has been defeated by Sonic and Zack is placed behind bars and was sentenced to prison for the crimes he committed. Sonic and Erza planning their renewal wedding to renew their vows. Erza had picked Mirajane to be the Maid of Honor. The married couple decide where their renewal wedding will take place as they will have an evening wedding take place at the Akane Resort at the beach in the sunset.

Wendy enjoyed playing with her father hanging out and take her out on jobs and split the reward with her. Wendy had a smile on her face and enjoyed being part of the family. Carla had been spending some more time with Kenny and this made Happy to become jealous of their relationship. The hedgehog hero was been interviewed for the Sorcerer's Weekly including Kenny and both of them are in the first cover of the new issue of the Sorcerer's Weekly and posing new pictures. The ladies pick up the copies to the get the latest issue including to see the picture of Sonic in his **Hyper Sonic** form.

During the relaxation that Sonic and Kenny had, both of them told Fairy Tail their journey to Tartarus Island as they encounter the Kraken of the sea, stranded on the ice island fighting off the wolves, fighting orcs at Tartarus Island, assassins, anthro crocodiles, the Noxus Empire, fighting off a demonic crocodile and fought Sonic's old enemies. The entire guild was shocked that Sonic and Kenny had a long journey to collect the stones and meet with the dragons in spirit at the Dragon Temple. Natsu wanted to know where Igneel is but Sonic did not have any information of his whereabouts but told Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel that their dragons are proud of them of their accomplishments and will meet them someday in time. Sonic then explain of how he encounter the black dragon Acnologia having the entire to be shocked when Sonic explained the fight with the black dragon. Sonic and Kenny kept the human form of Acnologia a secret and Sonic told them that he saved the entire island from being blown away like back at Tenrou Island stunning the entire guild with this story. Sonic told them that he had visions of Zack's betrayal and how he kept getting the visions because of the dragons that send Sonic these visions.

The guild filled Sonic and Kenny in about the events of the Grand Magic Games which brought shock to Sonic and Kenny after missing out on everything that has happened while they were away. They told Team Sonic that they won the Grand Magic Games and claimed their number one spot once again brought Sonic and Kenny to have smiles on their faces. They Sonic and Kenny about the Eclipse Gate only to be open with the twelve celestial keys.

Right now, Sonic and Kenny had arrive to their destination as they arrive to Crocus. They were heading to the castle to meet with the king of Fiore since the king requested Fairy Tail that he wanted to meet the hero. The civilians of Crocus cheered and welcoming Sonic to their town. Sonic wave and Kenny waving to the citizens as the duo made their way to the castle.

Once they enter in the castle, they are meet with the chief of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knights. He wore armor and a cape and he has tan skin, plus he has a long beard as he was waiting for Sonic and Kenny's arrival.

"Ah. You must be Sonic the Hedgehog and he must be Kenny your exceed partner?" the chief asked.

"Yeah that's us. Just who are you supposed to be?" Sonic asked.

"My deepest apologies. My name is Arcadios. I'm the chief of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knights." Arcadios introduced.

"The guild told me about you, how you try to unlock the door using the twelve celestial keys and freed the dragons?"

"Yes. I regret the mistake and I did not mean to hurt anyone. Anyway, the king is waiting for you."

"Lead the way then."

Arcadios nod with response. He took Sonic and Kenny to go see the king at the throne room. When they enter, they see the white hair short man sitting on his throne chair and is accompanied with the young and beautiful light green hair female who appears to be the princess.

"Sonic the Hedgehog and Kenny. A pleasure to meet with the both of you." The king welcomed.

"Likewise your majesty. A pleasure is ours. Is there anything you want from me your majesty?" Sonic asked as he and Kenny bowed down to the king.

"No. I wanted to meet you in person. You saved Fiore and the entire world Sonic. You have defeated the hedgehog tyrant of the darkness known as Darkness the Hedgehog. You've given much hope to the people and everyone loves you. I heard of this news a week ago of how Darkness invaded Fairy Tail, kidnap the innocents of people and the wizards for his plan of domination to the world and yet you've returned in a flash and stopped him. Also putting your apprentice and traitor Zack Hyperion behind bars to the authorities. Sonic I would like to say thank you for everything you have done for Fiore, Earthland and the entire world. I am forever in your debt." The king thanked.

"You're welcome your majesty but I had some help. My cousin Spiral and my best friend Kenny."

"I know. I heard your stories in the Sorcerer's Weekly. Still I am forever in your debt. I want to present you a gift."

"A gift?" Sonic and Kenny repeated.

The king nod to his daughter, she walk over to Sonic with a case. She opens the case reviewing to be the gold key.

"It's the Key to Fiore. No it's not a celestial key if you're wondering. I want to present this to you as an reward Sonic and also here is another reward of your heroism." The king informed.

Arcadios approaches to Sonic with a briefcase, opening it in front of Sonic and shows Sonic plenty of jewel.

"It's 100,000,000 jewels. Another reward to you Sonic. For all the efforts and the great accomplishments for all you've done for Fiore and the entire world. Thank you for everything." The king clarified smiling.

"Thank you your majesty, I will take it as an honor." Sonic accepted.

"Then it's settled. I forgot to tell you my name, I am Toma E. Fiore the king of the Kingdom of Fiore. This is my lovely daughter Hisui E. Fiore." Toma introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you two your majesty." Kenny responded.

"It's an honor to meet you Sonic the Hedgehog. The girls from different guilds speak highly of you." Hisui smiled.

"Is that right?" Sonic inquired earning a nod from the princess.

"Now that we presented you your reward Sonic, I've prepared a celebration of your accomplishments." Toma notified.

"What? Really?"

"Yes. Do you have time to stay for a bit?"

"Well we have something to do but I guess it won't hurt to stay for a bit."

"Yeah it sure does." Kenny agreed.

"Then it's settled. Come, let us enjoy and celebrate your accomplishments Team Sonic."

Team Sonic nod their heads so they followed the king and princess to the celebration at the ball room followed by Arcadios. The citizens greeted Sonic and Kenny and welcome them beginning the celebration. Kenny eat some yummy food so did Sonic eating like crazy. Princess Hisui watch Sonic lovingly, she can't help but smile to the hero as the boys are having a good time and enjoy to eat the delicious food.

As the celebration continue, Sonic is out at the balcony looking at the view of the city of Crocus. He lean against the balcony and sip on his drink.

"It sure is beautiful from here." Sonic commented with a smile.

"It sure isn't it."

Sonic turn around only to see Hisui standing afar from Sonic.

"You mind if I join you?" Hisui asked.

"Not at all." Sonic accepted.

Hisui join with Sonic to watch the view, she stood next to him and clasp her hands.

"So did you really use the stones of the Elements of Harmony Sonic?" Hisui asked.

"Yeah. Me and my best friend traveled to Tartarus Island to collect the stones. It was really hard as he fought our way to collect them and to survive. I used up all of the stones power which cause them to break."

"Oh. Is that the reason why you left the Grand Magic Games to collect the stones to defeat Darkness?"

"Yeah. He became so powerful than before seven years ago. I knew I had to find a way to beat him somehow but yet I've defeated him with by **Chaos Bomb** technique."

"I see. Sonic, if Lucy told you or the guild told you that I've done some bad things to Lucy and hurt anyone else when the door open with the help of the twelve celestial keys."

"Everyone filled me and Kenny in about everything. Lucy told me about everything but I forgive you, at least you guys became friends at the end and it's all fine by me."

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah. We all make mistakes and we learn from them. The best way to move on is to smile, always think positive. Never try to think negative but just put a smile on your face knowing it'll be a better day tomorrow. You got that?"

Hisui nod her head with response. She then approaches closer to Sonic and hugs him. Sonic was shocked at first but he smile and returns the hug.

"Just smile." Sonic advised.

"I will and thank you for understanding Sonic." Hisui thanked.

"No problem. Glad I can help a friend out."

Sonic lets go of Hisui and look at her right in the eyes. Hisui press her lips against Sonic's cheek to give him a kiss.

"That's for saving the world." Hisui informed.

"Thanks. I've been getting that a lot so it's not new." Sonic shrugged.

"Let us go back inside."

"Yeah good idea, I need to go check up on my partner."

Sonic and Hisui heads back inside to continue the celebration. After minutes of hanging out, Sonic and Kenny took their departure and exit the castle to return back home. Sonic walking through the hallways of Crocus.

"That went well." Sonic commented.

"Yeah it sure did and we're super rich." Kenny said with gleam.

"Tell me about it, now I can spend a little more for the renewal wedding. I wonder how Spiral is by the way."

"Sonic!"

Sonic and Kenny look over to see Spiral waving at him from the rooftop and jumps down.

"Spiral! There you are, I was wondering where you've been all this time." Sonic wondered.

"Well I've been busy with family and work. That is reason I've come to tell you Sonic." Spiral informed.

"What's that?"

"I… I did not started a family Sonic. I drew this picture because I was scared to tell you the truth."

"Wow. I see. I'm not mad at you Spiral, you didn't started a family yet. It's fine, so where have you been all this time?"

"Bounty Hunting of course. Also I'm working with the Magic Council being an agent."

"Wow that's wonderful. I thought you joined a guild or something?" Kenny asked.

"No. Guilds are not my thing, I like to go solo and work with my style."

"There's nothing wrong with that Spiral. Hey um if you don't mind me asking did you meet with Zack or something when he was in court?"

"Yes. Turns out that they sentenced him to maximum prison where the strongest dark wizards are being held."

"Oh man. Has Mirajane talked to Zack?" Sonic asked.

"No, not that I'm aware of. She stopped speaking to Zack."

"I can see why. I wish there could be a way to drop all charges and give Zack another chance." Kenny wished.

"Me too buddy but Zack doesn't deserve this." Sonic agreed.

"Zack mentioned that he takes full responsibility of his actions of betraying you and Fairy Tail. He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry for everything." Spiral stated.

"I'll think about the apology. I still can't trust Zack at least not at this time that is. Anyway, how is work for the Magic Council?"

"Very busy but I'm enjoying it busting a few baddies and dark wizards. You should help me sometime, we can work together like we did back at Tartatus Island."

"Yeah we should. Also I want to invite you to my renewal wedding with Erza."

"You and Erza are renewing your vows?"

"Yeah. It's in a few days so can you make it?"

"Yeah. I would love to come to your renewal wedding."

"Thanks. I got to get back to work but in the meantime, I'll see you at the renewal wedding."

"It's at the Akane Resort."

"Ok thanks."

Spiral uses his wind dragon slayer magic to leave Sonic and Kenny behind using **Wind Dragon Teleportation**. Team Sonic head over to the station to return back home to Magnolia. The boys took the train back home to Magnolia which it'll take them hours to get there. Sonic look out the window with Kenny laying on his lap and takes a nap. Sonic begin to think back about his friends and family back at Mobius and wizards from Fairy Tail.

"_Well it's finally over. My war with Darkness is finally over and he's gone for good this time. Now I can focus is my renewal wedding and my family and friends._" Sonic thought forming a genuine smile.

* * *

_Few Days Later…_

Today is Sonic and Erza's renewal wedding. The couple were so excited to renew their wedding vows after getting everything ready and setup for the occasion. Sonic right now wore a black tuxedo and right now he's checking himself in the mirror, fixing his tie. Kenny wearing a black tuxedo, using his angel wings to fly over to Sonic.

"This is it Sonic, a beautiful evening renewal wedding you and Erza had planned." Kenny reminded.

"It sure is buddy. Is everyone here for the renewal wedding?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah especially Spiral. He came and including the king and princess."

"That's great. How long until the wedding to start?"

"Just about fifteen minutes."

"That's plenty of time."

* * *

_With Erza…_

Erza also got herself ready for the wedding. Mirajane helping her friend to brush her hair and tie her hair up in a bun and leave some hair bangs aside of her face. Erza wore a white wedding dress with glitter on the dress and show a little of her cleavage.

"You look so beautiful Erza." Mirajane commented.

"Thank you Mira, I am excited to renew my wedding vows with my husband." Erza thanked.

"You're welcome. This will be a beautiful wedding as it will be the sunset."

"It sure is Mira. You're feeling a lot better since you know."

"Yes. I stopped talking to Zack after what he did. He still have a special place in my heart it's time I move on."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Besides this is your renewal wedding after all. I'm so happy for you and Sonic."

"We still a few minutes for the wedding to start right?"

"Yes."

"Good. We still have time."

* * *

_Back to Sonic…_

Sonic hanging out with Natsu, Elfman, Gray, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Laxus, and Spiral.

"This is the day pal. You renewing your vows with Erza." Natsu said fist pumping Sonic.

"That's right Natsu. This will be a beautiful wedding just like our last previous wedding." Sonic responded.

"Still Sonic this is your day and Erza's day. Enjoy it." Gray smirked.

"That's right a man got to be very manly for his renewal wedding." Elfman added giving Sonic some advices.

"So what's next for you and Erza?" Laxus asked.

"We haven't decided yet. Still we're a family since we adopted Wendy two weeks ago." Sonic answered.

"Wait Wendy's your daughter now?" Sting asked.

"Yeah. I talked to Kenny and Erza about it before we made that decision."

"I got to say Sonic, it sure was a good idea to adopt Wendy as your daughter. She adores you." Gajeel stated.

"I agree with Gajeel with this one, I sensed Wendy loves you like a father." Rogue jumped in.

"That's manly of you Sonic." Elfman commented.

"Thanks guys." Sonic thanked.

"No problem cousin. So are you going to make love with Erza after the renewal wedding?" Spiral asked.

"That's a good question, are you? If you is give us the details Sonic. Is she freaky when she's in bed? Can she scream loud when you give it to her?" Sting questioned.

"Hey, hey, hey! I won't tell you guys. It's our secret but I can say Erza can be a little aggressive at times." Sonic answered chuckling.

"That's gangsta." Spiral commented.

"No that's manly!" Elfman corrected.

"Ok guys settled down, let's not try to get feisty here on my renewal wedding."

"Hey Sonic after the wedding and by tomorrow let's play some football." Natsu suggested.

"Yeah I can use a good game of manly football." Elfman smirked.

"What's football?" Sting asked.

"It's a sport. Sonic knows the entire game." Gray

"I could use a good game of football." Laxus shrugged.

"I'll think about on that one guys but right now I need to focus not to get nervous on my renewal wedding."

* * *

_Minutes later…_

It was time for the renewal wedding to begin. Everyone had arrived to the beach and take their seats for the wedding to start. As the wedding began, Sonic makes his way to the aisle waiting for his bride. The groomsmen: Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel got in position and the best man Kenny stood next to his best friend Sonic. The Maid of Honor: Mirajane appear and get in position along with the bridesmaids: Lucy, Juvia, Lisanna, and Levy. Seconds after as everyone got in position, everyone stand up as the bride making her way to the aisle. Erza being escorted by Makarov down to the aisle. Sonic waited, staring at his beloved wife. Seconds after, Erza makes her way to aisle and stood in front of Sonic and Makarov takes his seat. Sonic and Erza hold onto each other's hand and the preacher then begin to begin the wedding.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Sonic and Erza in marriage. There two people had their ups and downs but they gone through the obstacle courses together and work as a team because of their love and compassion. They have a strong and powerful bond that cannot keep them apart and the strength to be together no matter the circumstances. Now should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace." The preacher preached.

Everyone had remained silent not wanting to intervene and interrupt their special moment. The preacher then continue on.

"Sonic and Erza, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to use by our family or by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life - and is the shared goal of a married life." The preacher said.

The preacher then moves on to the vows.

"Now Sonic, do you take Erza to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and only holding only unto her?" the preacher asked.

"I do." Sonic answered.

"Erza, do you take Sonic to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and only holding only unto him?"

"I do." Erza answered.

"Kenny, can you bring out the weddings?"

"Sure thing." Kenny obeyed.

Kenny takes out the rings and gives them to the preacher. Sonic takes one ring and puts it gently in Erza's ring finger.

"Now repeat after me Sonic. I, Sonic."

"I, Sonic."

"Take thee Erza."

"Take thee Erza."

"To be my wife."

"To be my wife."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"For richer and poorer."

"For richer and poorer."

"And I promise my love to you."

Erza takes the ring and place it in Sonic's ring finger.

"Now repeat after me Erza. I, Erza."

"I Erza."

"Take thee Sonic."

"Take thee Sonic."

"To be my husband."

"To be my husband."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health.

"For richer and poorer."

"For richer and poorer."

"And I promise my love to you."

"And I promise my love to you."

After the rings, the preacher then resume on for the wedding.

"Sonic and Erza, as you this day renew your marriage vows which united you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as you shall remain each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other." The preacher said.

The preacher continue and begin to say:

"Now let us pray. Please bow your heads everyone."

Everyone bowed down their heads as the preacher begin to say a prayer.

"Dear Heavenly Father, our hearts are filled with great happiness as Sonic and Erza renewal their marriage vows and today reaffirm their faith and love for one another. Grant that they may ever be true and loving, living together in such a way as to never bring shame or heartbreak into their marriage. Temper their hearts with kindness and understanding, rid them of all pretense or jealousy. Help them to remember to be each other's sweetheart, helpmate, friend and guide, so that together they may meet the cares and problems of life more bravely. And with the passage of time, may they find great contentment in the rich joy of senior companionship. May the home they are reaffirming today truly be a place of love and harmony, where Your Spirit is always present. Bless this marriage we pray and walk beside Sonic and Erza throughout all of their lives together. We ask this in Jesus name; Amen." The preacher prayed.

"Amen." Everyone repeated.

The preacher gives Sonic and Erza the lighted candles and both of them light their candles to the unity candle. The preacher continued on.

"Sonic and Erza, the two separate candles symbolize your separate lives, separate families and separate sets of friends. I ask that each of you take on of the lit candles and that together you light the center candle. The individual candles represent your lives before you first married. Lighting the center candle represents that your two lives are now joined to one light, and represents the joining together of your two families and sets of friends to one." The preacher said.

After lighted the unity candle together. Sonic and Erza then join hands in marriage of their renewal wedding.

"Sonic and Erza, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Holy Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. Whom God hath joined together, let no one put asunder. It is my honor to present you Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog. You may now kissed the bride." The preacher announced.

Sonic and Erza press their lips together, Erza wrap her arms around Sonic and Sonic pulls her as the married couple kissed. Everyone applaud to them of their renewal wedding, few of them had tears in their eyes. After they kissed, Sonic and Erza walk down the aisle waving to everyone while holding hands. Everyone head on over to the reception to celebrate Sonic and Erza's renewal marriage.

Everyone start to celebrate. Sonic and Erza began to dance holding onto each other and slow dance to the song as the band begin playing.

"I'm glad we have renew our marriage Sonic to make up from seven long years since you sacrificed for all of us." Erza whispered.

"I know and me too beautiful. I'm sorry that I left you." Softly apologized.

"You don't need to apologize. You're here with me and that's the apology that I want. I love you."

"I love you too Erza and now we renewed our marriage, adopt Wendy as our daughter we can now proceed to start a family and even make a child of our own."

"Yes. I believe so."

The married couple press their lips together sharing a soft and passionate kiss. Kenny watch the married couple and could not be more happier. Carla stood next to Kenny watching the married couple having their moment.

"It sure is beautiful." Kenny commented.

"Indeed." Carla agreed.

Kenny hold Carla as the exceed hold onto to each other. Wendy smiled over at her parents, she could not be more happier for them. The ladies watching in awe, lovingly ogling at Sonic and feel jealousy by watching Sonic and Erza kiss.

"That should be me." The ladies murmured in unison.

* * *

_Few Days Later…_

After the renewal wedding of Sonic and Erza, the family decide to spent time together. They did not go out on a job but they decide to go out and have some fun for the day. They spend the whole entire day together just hanging out, going out to different places in Magnolia like the park, eating at restaurant and going out for a walk. Sonic had an idea in mind so he takes the family to the Portrait Studio to take a family portrait studio. Erza liked the idea and so did Wendy.

Sonic paid for the photo and so they all come up together. Sonic and Erza standing together, Wendy in the middle and the exceeds standing beside of Wendy. Kenny on the right and Carla on the left and the photographer took the picture as they smile to the camera. Second photo is Sonic and Erza taking a picture, third goes with Sonic and Wendy, and fourth is Kenny and Carla.

After taking their pictures, Sonic takes the photos and exits the shop with the others. The family then walks to the park and decide to have a picnic to enjoy the day. Sonic lay on his back watching the skies with Kenny.

"Well this is the life huh Sonic?" Kenny commented.

"Yeah it sure is. I'm really enjoying this life and no more of Darkness the Hedgehog and his henchman. I can sit back and relax." Sonic exclaimed smiling.

"Yeah… me too, we sure had a lot of fun going on a long journey but right now I'm home."

"You can say that again buddy. I won't be going out on jobs for a few days but for now I'm home."

Sonic and Kenny bump their fists together and Team Sonic enjoy the time with their family and a relaxing day in Magnolia.

**The End**

* * *

***Begin playing for Credits: Boa – Masayume Chasing***

_**Cast:**_

_Sonic the Hedgehog (Lil Knucklez's Version)_

_Kenny the Exceed (Lil Knucklez's OC Character)_

_Spiral the Hedgehog (Lil Knucklez's OC Character)_

_Darkness the Hedgehog (Lil Knucklez's OC Character)_

_Crash the Elephant (Lil Knucklez's OC Character)_

_Hunter the Wolf (Lil Knucklez's OC Character)_

_Death the Echidna (Lil Knucklez's OC Character)_

_Candy the Coyote (Lil Knucklez's OC Character)_

_Fang the Viper (Lil Knucklez's OC Character)_

_Static the Hedgehog (Lil Knucklez's OC Character)_

_Brock the Gorilla (Lil Knucklez's OC Character)_

_Venom the Tiger (Lil Knucklez's OC Character)_

_Scourge the Hedgehog_

_Neo Metal Sonic_

_Erza Scarlet-Hedgehog_

_Natsu Dragneel_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_Gray Fullbuster_

_Makarov Dreyar_

_Professor Eugene Walker (Lil Knucklez's OC Character)_

_Elfman Strauss_

_Mirajane Strauss_

_Lisanna Strauss_

_Gajeel Redfox_

_Levy McGarden_

_Cana Alberona_

_Gildarts Clive_

_Laki Olietta_

_Laxus Dreyar_

_Sting Eucliffe_

_Rogue Cheney_

_Wendy Marvell-Hedgehog_

_Happy_

_Carla_

_Pantherlily _

_Juvia Lockser_

_Laxus Dreyar_

_Evergreen_

_Bickslow_

_Freed Justine_

_Macao Conbolt_

_Romeo Conbolt_

_Wakaba Mine_

_Alzack Connell_

_Bisca Connell_

_Asuka Connell_

_Max Alors_

_Warren Rocko_

_Vijeeter Ecor_

_Kinana_

_Mary Hughes_

_Coco_

_Dan Straight_

_Byro Cracy_

_Sugarboy_

_Samuel_

_Lector_

_Frosch_

_Yukino Agria_

_Lyon Vastia_

_Chelia Blendy_

_Sherry Blendy_

_Yuka Suziki_

_Jura Neekis_

_Toby Horhorta_

_Milianna_

_Kagura Mikazuchi_

_Risley Law_

_Ariana Webb_

_Beth Vanderwood_

_Arcadios_

_Toma E. Fiore_

_Hisui E. Fiore_

_Ichiya Vandalay_

_Hibiki Lates_

_Eve Tearm_

_Ren Akatsuki_

_Jenny Realight_

_Ivan Dreyar_

_Flare Corona_

_Scar the Snow Werewolf (Lil Knucklez's OC Character)_

_Zack Hyperion (Lewamus Prime's OC Character)_

_Rex "Atticus" Jones (GojiGrimlockSaurus's OC Character)_

_Ultear Milkovich_

_Meredy_

_Jellal Fernandes_

_Zeref_

_Mavis Vermillion_

_Acnologia_

_Grommash (World of Warcraft)_

_Gammosh (World of Warcraft)_

_Nidalee (League of Legends)_

_Zyra (League of Legends)_

_Cassiopeia (League of Legends)_

_Katarina (League of Legends)_

_Darius (League of Legends)_

_Draven (League of Legends)_

_Ashe (League of Legends)_

_Swain (League of Legends)_

_Lissandra (League of Legends)_

_Anivia (League of Legends)_

_Talon (League of Legends)_

_Tynadamere (League of Legends)_

_Trundle (League of Legends)_

_Special Thanks:_

_2015 Lewamus Prime and GojiGrimlockSaurus for their OC Characters._

_Another Special Thanks to the fans and reviewers of their wonderful support._

**Radical Studios**

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Sega**

**FUNimation**

* * *

**Thank you for the big support and the love for the third sequel everyone. Thank you all so much. Read and Review everyone and again thanks for the great amount of support on this story.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


End file.
